The Lazy Uchiha
by Hibiki54
Summary: The Uchiha clan were known as genius ninja. But all clans have that one black sheep. Meet Uchiha Itachi, a born genius and the laziest ninja you will ever find!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Prologue

They say that "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." It was a phrase passed down through generations which emphasized the strength of many peoples wills and the tolerances they have toward the ignorant. There are many more phrases that one could quote, but the quotes that are more important are those that play on "Murphy's Law".

Murphy's Law, "Anything that cannot happen can and will happen." It is a law that plays on irony, lucky and sometimes can defy even the laws of relativity, the laws of physics and the laws of the super-natural. Unlike the quotes stated in the previous paragraph, Murphy's Law plays heavily on words, especially those of the over-confident, idiotic, and egotistical. Phrases such as "Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth" comes to mind. Or "That will NEVER happen to me" also are few examples.

Today, we shall concentrate on the later phrase "That will **never** happen to me."

-----

Uchiha Fugaku looked down at the newborn boy resting in the arms of his wife, Mikoto. A beautiful baby boy, his first son, who will make a fine edition to the head family of the Uchiha clan. A son to make him proud!

"Honey," Mikoto did not have to look at her husband, keeping her eyes upon the infant in her arms. Despite the stress of labor and the sweat drenching her hospital gown, she wanted to hold her child. Their child! "He's so beautiful. He has our eyes."

Fugaku placed his hand on the child's forehead. It was rare for a child to be born and have it's eyes open and also for the child to be so calm. In Uchiha history, these have been signs that a mother had given birth to a genius, a child who will strongly receive the gift of the Uchiha Bloodline.

The Sharingan.

"Itachi." Fugaku said, smiling at the his son. "We shall call him Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi."

-----

Months down the line, Fugaku, after returning from a long strenuous mission for Konoha and the Military Police Corps, sat in the veranda outside the Uchiha family mansion. Itachi was in his arms, quiet as always with eyes wide open gazing up at him. He gently rocked the boy, occasionally tossing him lightly in the air. Little Itachi seemed to enjoy such a maneuver, gurgling with each time he went airborne.

"Uchiha Fugaku," Mikoto said with a voice of warning. "You be careful with our son. You might drop him and bump his head."

Her husband chuckled. "Don't worry, my Dear. Itachi is safe in my hands." He tossed the boy once more.

She shook her head, returning to the kitchen. "I swear, sometimes you can be so hard headed. Be careful with my son, you can be such a clumsy oaf at times."

"Ha," Fugaku laughed, placing a kiss on his child's forehead. "You mother is too paranoid, Itachi my boy. Your mother sometimes forgets that I am the Head of the Uchiha, Captain of the Military Police and a great shinobi of the Leaf. She believes that I would drop you on accident," He snickered, soon allowing a long chortle to escape his mouth. "As if that would happen. Something like that will never happen to me." He tossed Itachi up once again.

Murphy's Law takes effect.

_THUMP!_

The loud cry of a baby hitting the pliant, yet firm grass filled the air for a brief moment before it was silenced quickly. Fugaku was up and over the high security wall that surrounded the Uchiha Head Family compound and on a direct course for the family doctor. Behind him and out of sight, Mikoto had arrived to find an empty veranda were her husband sat. The evil glint in her eye and the large chopping knife held menacingly in her hand was a vision that Fugaku was aware of, however, the killer intent emanating from his home was like a huge neon sign that read, _I am going to kill you, Husband._

The doctor slapped Fugaku. He stared at the woman with a dumb-found look. "You should be more careful, Fugaku-sama! This is your only son and should feel more responsibility concerning his welfare. He is still a toddler and not a shinobi, yet. Such rough play is inappropriate."

Because of his status as head of the clan, he had by passed all waiting patients to see the family physician. It would only be time when his wife would be hot on his trail. Though she may be only a Genin, she was clearly a dangerous person to deal with when angered. She is his wife, after all.

"How is he, Doctor?" She smiled, slapping him once more. He rubbed his chin. "And that was for?"

"Just in case you decide to do something just as stupid, Fugaku-sama." She sighed. "Fortunately from what I can tell, there is nothing wrong with the boy, however, I would suggest that you bring him back in a week so I can see if there is any permanent damage."

"But, he's crying."

"Perfectly normal for a baby, Fugaku-sama."

"Itachi **NEVER** cried once since his birth! My wife can attest to such feat."

The doctor rubbed her chin. "For now, we can assume that there is nothing wrong. Like I have stated, bring him back in one week to run further test. If there is anything wrong before then, come immediately."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"**FUGAKU!**"

"I suggest for you to run, Fugaku-sama. It sounds just like when your wife went into labor with your son."

He was gone before she realized it.

-----

End of Prologue

-----

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is the prologue the story called "The Lazy Uchiha." It stars Uchiha Itachi who will have the type a different type of personality.

The names of Sasuke and Itachi's parents were never mentioned before, so I chosen some names at random and used them. So what if they don't translate good with the Uchiha name.

EDIT: I recently discovered the named of Itachi and Sasuke's parents. I have changed them accordingly.

EDIT2: For those that have read this fanfic before, I have re-written the prologue to fit the story. I made this sound like a self-insert than an actual AU with Itachi's different personality. Thanks for bearing with the old prologue for so long. This new prologue was based on the original dragon ball were Goku's (Kakkarot's) original personality when found in the capsule by Son Gohan is changed into an all new personality. Thanks you Dragon Ball for this inspiration.


	2. Chapter 1: Uchiha Itachi

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 1: Uchiha Itachi

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!"

Groan.

"DAMN IT, BOY! I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS---!"

Uchiha Fugaku wasn't usually an angry man. In truth, there would only be three things that would really piss him off. One would be his wife cheating on him, which thankfully never happened. Two would be the murder of anyone in his clan.

And the third thing just happened to be the seven year old boy hugging the many pillows on his bed.

"Itachi!" he growled. "Get your ass up and go to school! I will not tolerate my son being tardy or truant for the third time this week! Especially today! You have a very important test to take, so get your ass up!"

"But I dun wanna...!" whined the sleeping boy. "School is boring!"

Fugaku stomped over to the boy's bed and grabbed the blankets. He pulled with all his might yet he couldn't take away the warmth which the boy loved.

Itachi smirked to himself.

Fugaku shouted a loud 'kiyah' and pulled harder than he had ever pulled on the comforters. He suddenly shouted in surprise as he tumbled backward out of the room and tangled himself in his son's blankets. '_Why that little---!_' Using a kunai, he ripped himself out of the comforter and stomped back into Itachi's room.

The boy had _another _comforter.

"That's it boy!" His hands formed the _horse _then _tiger _seals. **"KATON: GOUKAKYUU---**"

"Okay! I'm up!" Itachi shouted, leaping out of bed already fully dressed minus his open-toed sandals. "You don't have to burn down the house, old man."

Fugaku turned and left, grumbling loud enough for Itachi to here. "If you give as much effort to the Ninja Academy as you do sleeping, you would be finished with it early, stupid boy."

Itachi frowned. _Stupid? _He was the smartest person in his classes. Top ranked according to the test. So what if he didn't do any of the work. He passed all the test up to this point. It's not his fault that school was boring and they didn't do anything fun at the Academy besides studying and working hard. Couldn't his father understand that he wanted to become his own type of ninja, not the kind that the whole clan wants him to be.

Picking up his school bag, he stopped by the kitchen and greeted his mother and baby brother.

"Hey, 'Kaachan." He kisses Sasuke on the cheek. "Good mornin', squirt!"

The two year old Sasuke threw a scrambled egg in Itachi's face, giggling at his sour expression.

"I'm gonna make sure to pay you back for that when you're older." he dead-panned, planning on actually carrying out the threat.

"Itachi. Why do you give your father and myself such grief? Why do you have to be so lazy?" He shrugged his shoulders. "The other families are starting to think we adopted a Nara instead of giving birth to you. And the way you always argue with your father is really embarrassing, especially when you two do it in public."

"Well, if dad wouldn't be such an ass about the academy, maybe I wouldn't have problems with him!"

Mikoto frowned at the tone he was using with her. "I'm not your father, Itachi. Don't use that tone with me. Your father only wants the best for you and expects more out of you because you're the oldest. We both want you to set a good example for Sasuke when he gets older."

"Well the old man expects too much of me in the first place." Itachi grumbled. "I'm not gonna push myself and show off if it means being ostracized by all my friends." He smirked at her. "HA! You didn't know that I knew what the word meant, huh?"

Mikoto shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"Just go to school." she sighed in defeat.

Itachi grabbed his lunch and stepped out of the head family house. On his way, another boy joined him, a few years older and also dressed for school carrying a bag and lunch.

"You're father looked pissed when he left, Itachi-kun."

He nodded. "Yeah. So what's up, Shisui-kun?"

Uchiha Shisui was Itachi's best friend since he was around four. Despite the Uchiha name, the boy wasn't related by blood to Itachi but he did carry the Uchiha blood. The both of them were really close, some calling them brothers. Their age difference didn't bother them one bit.

"Same old stuff."

"Same here," he replied. "My old man really went on the war-path this morning. He got me outta bed when he threatened to use a fire element technique." He paused to think about that. "Well, it might as well been the same as him yelling at me. Wouldn't be a difference. Either way he'll be blowing hot air."

Shisui laughed.

-----

"Listen up class! Today you will be taking a written exam of the Academy finals before the actual final exam takes place next week. This test will cover chakra theory, basic three-man strategy and theory of techniques."

"Begin!"

Senior class of the Ninja Academy. A group consisting of many 11 and 12 year old children who have hopes of being ninja. In this class, though, were the few children whom were younger than the others. Some almost half the age of everyone else.

It was thirty minutes into the test when the Chuunin instructor noticed something odd about one of his students. Frowning for the millionth time, he threw the chalk-board eraser at the head of a black-haired boy.

_BOINK!_

"Huh? Wha...?" Itachi raised his head from his desk. His eyes looked sleepy and a little drool escaped from his mouth.

"Uchiha Itachi!" shouted the instructor. "Sleeping again in class! Take your test like everyone else and stop slacking off."

"But.. I'm done." he whined, holding up his paper. A few students took that opportunity to cheat.

The instructor picked his jaw up off the floor. "Well... Turn in your test and go stand in the hall! You disturbing the class with your sleeping."

Itachi gaged the distance between the back of the classroom where he sat to the instructors desk. Then he eyed the distance between the desk and the door. After calculating the distances, the effort to move his body from his seat and the force needed to open the door, he came up with his next answer.

"It's too far."

The class burst out laughing.

The instructor wanted to pull out his hair in frustration. He decided to vocalize it instead. "You lazy bastard! Get up and stand in the hall or you will be failing this test!"

"Sensei, how can I be a bastard when my parents gave birth to me after marriage and that I know my father?" He received a death glare. "Okay okay, I'm going, geez."

-----

30 minutes later...

"Okay Itachi, you've been out there long enough. The class is finished so I want you to take you seat." The instructor opened the door, but he didn't immediately see the Uchiha boy.

_Zzzz...!_

He looked down and screamed in frustration.

Itachi was laying on the floor and sleeping, again.

-----

"Gee, you really pissed off the sensei, Itachi-kun." Shisui stated, smirking at his younger lazy friend. "I haven't seen him pull out his hair in... four days."

"But he's always pissed off at me," said Itachi, picking at his lunch.

The two of them were sitting in the branches of a tree outside Konoha's Ninja Academy. It was break time for the many students. Some were eating while others were playing. A few were doing both. As much as he wanted to, Itachi could never play with the kids his own age. His intelligence placed him in the senior classes, three to five years ahead of most students. They only see him as the **_Uchiha _**Itachi, not just plain Itachi.

"That's true, also." Shisui noted. He leaned in closer to his friend. "So, have you learned _it, _yet? Have you used _it_?"

Itachi knew exactly what he was talking about. "No." For some reason, he felt some tension in his heart at saying that. "My old man says the Sharingan usually first shows it's signs during life-threatening combat. Heh, I don't plan on getting into any of that."

"But we're Uchiha. The fire of combat is in our blood. Even as lazy as you are, you'll see a lot of it after you pass the final exam next week."

"I know I know." He waved his older friend off. "I get enough of that at home. It's already bad that my old man spouts about me being the one who will receive the strongest of all of our bloodline."

-----

_Horse. Tiger. Monkey. Boar. Tiger._

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**"

Fire erupted from the mouth of the young boy standing on the lake's long pier. It came out in a small stream the expanded into a huge ball of fire. The Grand Fireball technique, a chuunin level technique was one of the stronger fire element techniques.

Fire was the specialty of the Uchiha clan.

"Boy, where did you learn that?" came a questioning, but familiar voice. Itachi turned around, surprised to see his father. "Who taught you that technique?"

Itachi remain quiet, panting for breath after using such a strong technique for the first time. He felt weak, the chakra that was required to use the Grand Fireball sapping nearly all his strength.

Uchiha Fugaku stared at his son evenly. If the boy remained quiet, he'll allow it this one time. For the first time in seven years the boy had actually shown that he did have the will of fire which all Uchiha, all ninja of Konoha, have burning in their hearts and minds. Shown some hint that he was a true genius of the Uchiha clan, of his bloodline, and not just a lazy bookworm and sleeps all day. For once, he felt pride swelling inside him for his lazy son.

"Heh, keep up the good work, boy. You do your father proud." He patted Itachi on the head, turning and walking away. "You'll make a fine shinobi of the Uchiha one day."

Itachi looked at his father strangely. This was totally different from the way his father usually interacted with him. He was use to being yelled at, scolded, berated and out-right insulted by his father because of his relaxed habits. It was once in a blue moon when Uchiha Fugaku would actually praise him. The first and last time was when he skipped so many levels of th academy that he was placed with all the seniors at the age of seven. Now after performing that Chuunin-level technique, his father praises him again.

Maybe he should put forth more effort to show his father what he really is capable of?

"Nah! Too much work."

-----

The following week...

"Listen up class. Today you will be taking the final exam and graded by myself and a chuunin assistant. This exam is the final stretch on your way to being a full-fledge ninja of Konoha." he paused. "The test will be two parts and no test will be the same for each person. Each of you will be called upon individually my family name into the next room to be graded. Anyone else not called, I recommend that you study and prepare."

_Zzzz...Zzz..._

The instructor held himself back from strangling the Uchiha boy. Just because he was the smartest and youngest student in the class doesn't mean he'll pass. He had a plan to make sure that he fails.

"Also, if you do not respond to your name the first time you are called, you will not be able to take the test out of turn. In other words, you will automatically fail. Ninja should be ready for anything, and if you are not ready to pass the Academy final, then you do not deserve to be a ninja!"

That got everyones attention. Except one certain lazy Uchiha. The instructor smirked at his evil plot.

A couple hours passed as each student was called one after another. As each student went in they either came back out with a air of happiness and a Konoha forehead protector around their head or sad, sometimes upset or crying in failure. Near mid-day, the only three-fourth of the students remained of the original class, the majority of them hand on brand new forehead protectors. After the last few students were called, the final and remaining student was called upon.

"Uchiha Itachi!"

_Zzz...ZzzzZzz...!_

The instructor smirked, seeing the boy still sleeping at his seat. He didn't notice the hushed smiles and giggles of the remaining class. Only his triumph of failing the annoying and lazy boy ran through his mind, and he was so distracted by that he didn't notice the black-haired seven year old standing behind him.

"Sensei, I am ready to take my test." came Itachi's cold, amused voice.

"Sorry boy, but you have failed. You didn't respond." cheered the instructor. Not realizing the boy was behind him or that the other Itachi wasn't moving.

"I don't think a bunshin (replication) would respond at all, Sensei. And for the record, I was behind you when you exited the room."

"GAH!" The sensei jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling in surprise. "When did you---!" He shook his head. "Never mind. Get in the next room."

"Okay." Itachi couldn't help but smirk as the replication disappeared.

-----

Itachi stood outside the Academy along with many others that have graduated. Unlike everyone else, he stood alone under the tree that he and Shisui shared. His friend was with his parents, congratulating him and showering him with affection. Especially his father, who was proud of him.

His fingers traced along the engraving of the Leaf on his forehead. This was the symbol that he had become a man. Though only still a child, he was now a ninja of the Leaf. Of the Uchiha clan. He wanted to feel proud of himself. Or even excited.

Yet, he felt empty.

"'Niichan!"

A bundle suddenly latched onto his leg and he couldn't help but smile. He mused Sasuke's hair, much to the little boy enjoyment. "Hey, little brother." He nodded to the other person. "'Kaachan."

Uchiha Mikoto enveloped her son in a hug. "I'm proud of you, my son. You're the youngest Uchiha to ever graduate the Academy. You do your family and the clan proud."

"Where's dad?" he suddenly asked, looking around for his father. He couldn't see him.

"Well... your father said he wouldn't be able to make it. He had to attend a clan meeting. He's sorry he couldn't make it."

That seemed to upset the boy. "He couldn't make it?" he asked, his voice becoming angered. "More like he did not wish to see his lazy son becoming a man. He only shows up when I do something that would benefit the clan!"

"You're father is a busy man being a clan leader and Konoha Military Police Corps captain, Itachi. Sometimes he doesn't have time for everything." Mikoto tried to explain.

"Well, if he has time to always yell and complain about my sleeping habits, then he has the time to at least congratulate me for doing him a favor and becoming the ninja he always wanted me to be!"

Uchiha Mikoto couldn't say a word after that.

Itachi picked up Sasuke, feeling some fulfillment of having the giggling boy riding on his shoulders. Sasuke was so innocent and young. He didn't care for how lazy he was or yelled at him because he enjoyed extra sleep. "Come on little brother. Let's go celebrate! I'm a ninja now!"

"Yay! Ninja, Ninja! 'Niichan is a ninja!" Sasuke exclaimed, waving his little hands above his perch from Itachi's shoulders.

-----

Uchiha Fugaku slid open the door to his eldest son's room, checking up on him. Under the mess of clothes and scattered scrolls, he could see Itachi laying on his bed under the covers with his back to the door. He felt proud of his son for completing the Academy. Very few ninja actually complete the Academy before the age of 12, yet Itachi completed it at the age of seven. That record only came in second to the former Yondaime's student Hatake Kakashi.

"Itachi?" he carefully called out, hoping the boy was awake. Silence only greeted him and he turned away to close the door.

"Yeah?" came the weak reply. Fugaku was startled for a moment but he composed himself, coughing into his hand to clear his throat.

"Itachi, son, I'm sorry I could not make it to the ceremony." he began. "Clan and MPC (Military Police Corps) business suddenly came up and I had to attend a meeting."

Another long pause.

"I know. Mother told me what happened. I understand." The voice of his son was cold. Very cold. Fugaku was taken back by such coldness from his son.

He closed his eyes. "I don't know how I can make this up to you, Itachi, but I just want you to know that despite all that you and I have been through... that I love you and I'm proud that you are my son."

"I know, father." came the reply.

Fugaku sighed, "Good night, son." He closed the door and planned to return to his own room. He couldn't help but feel that he screwed up somehow. He intended to make it up to Itachi someway and somehow.

As he closed the door and walked away, he didn't see the narrowed eyes of an upset Itachi. Nor could he see the tears coming from them.

"I love you too, father."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ah, the first chapter done! You might think that I'm just make Itachi like Itachi in the manga. But I doubt Itachi was a lazy ass that was too lazy to work harder to impress their father! All kids want to impress their parents in some way, but Itachi is so lazy that he thinks it's troublesome, LOL!

You can notice that there is a lot of tension between father and son. No one really knows the relationship between Father and son in the manga except that Itachi's father praises Itachi for being so smart and gifted.

Some have asked how would Itachi's character change if he has no memories of what he was previously? Well, the say that the Soul is the blue prints of the person. And no matter how to change the outside look, the blue prints help build whatever it is. So you can say that the soul is the same person, but everything on the outside is different. Get it?

But if Itachi is so lazy, why did he pass the Academy at the gate of 7 like he did in the actual series? That's a simple question. He's that smart. Those born with high intelligence tend to do things faster than everyone else, like certain nerds for example. Ever find a COOL nerd? Well, those kind of nerds are so intelligence that they finish their stuff faster than everyone else and get so bored that they goof off. Itachi is one of those nerds, but he likes to slack off instead of goof off.

This first chapter was short, but expect them to get bigger and bigger. I have a few plans to turn this into divergence also.

Next is Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke


	3. Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

Young wide-eyes watched the figure drop from the canopy of trees. It was a boy, a few years older than the one that watched. In his hands between each finger was a shinobi's kunai or throwing knife. All around the falling boy was a small open clearing with eight targets scattered in many positions. The young eyes watched the older boy fall, noticing his arms were crossed over his chest in preparation and his eyes were, surprisingly, closed. 

The older boy moved.

His body twisted, his left hand flicking out kunai around him at high-speed. The flying weapons flew off one by one whenever his fingers decided to let them go. Many flew straight and true while others miraculously deflected off of surfaces as if that what they were meant to do. When all was said and done, the older boy landed in a three point stance, his head bowed and his eyes remaining closed. All around him seven out of eight targets were struck dead center on the bulls-eye, a few were even cracked or shattered. It was actually eight targets that were struck if you count the bulls-eye lying on the ground behind a huge boulder outside of his vision.

The young eyes stared in awe at his older brother. When the older boy looked at him, black eyes met black eyes.

Uchiha Itachi smiled at his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aniki (Bro!), you're great!" exclaimed the seven-year old Sasuke. "You even nailed the target in the blind spot. Right on the bulls-eye! Father said it's almost impossible to hit if you don't have the Sharingan!"

Itachi grinned sheepishly. "It's nothing, really. Simple trigonometric calculations of angles, force and timing and anyone can hit the blind-spot target. You don't need Sharingan to do it."

Sasuke grinned, pulling out a pair of his own kunai. "Alright, it's my turn. Here I go!"

"Sasuke, let's head back."

"..." Sasuke frowned. "You told me you'll teach me some new shuriken moves!"

Itachi yawned. "I have a crucial mission tomorrow, and I gotta prepare for it." he explained. Sasuke didn't seem to buy it.

"... Aniki, you liar. You said the mission starts tomorrow night. You just wanna go home early so you can be lazy, then go to sleep early only to sleep in most of the day." pouted the young boy. "Hrmph!"

"..." Itachi's eyes softened. He waved his brother over to him. Sasuke's eyes brightened up and he quickly ran over to his older brother, only to have him smirk at him and get poked on the forehead by his two fingers. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."

"Ow..." Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

Itachi's smirk turned into a questioning look when Sasuke's pouting face turned into a smirk.

"Watch this Aniki!" Sasuke crossed his arms and leaped. "YAAAAHH!"

"Hey now, don't do anything stupid!"

-----

Five minutes later, Itachi was carrying Sasuke in a piggy-back ride. The older Uchiha had an annoyed look on his face while the younger seemed to be slightly embarrassed. He had in a grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning when you've just twisted your ankle?" Itachi asked, annoyed that he had to carry his brother. "Or... are you just pretending so you can get an easy ride?" He smirked. "And they call me lazy..."

"No way!" exclaimed Sasuke. "I'm just glad that I'm gonna be a Ninja Academy student starting tomorrow! Now I'm slowly catching up to you, Aniki."

_Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna give it my all at the Academy. Then father will acknowledge me too. He'll depend like me like he depends on my brother. _Sasuke paused his thoughts for a moment. _Well, I won't be as lazy as my brother, though._ He giggled at that thought.

The two of them moved on, going from the edge of the small woods to the inner section of Konoha. Passing through a few alleys, Itachi's feet carried the two of them past several buildings. It wasn't until they passed in front of a certain building that something caught Sasuke's eyes.

"What is it?" Itachi asked. His eyes followed Sasuke's. When they landed on the building in question, especially the insignia at the top pf the building, his kept his face neutral, not wishing to show his displeasure of being near the place.

It was the Konoha Military Police Headquarters.

"This is where our father works, right?" Sasuke asked. "The headquarters of Konoha's police force. I was always wondering... Why does the police force have our house symbol?"

Itachi looked at him. "What.. you noticed that?"

"Of course!"

"..." He let the hint of a smile out. "Well, to make it simple... It's been said that the person who founded this organization was our ancestor. That's why they used the emblem of our house as the symbol of this place. Our clan protected the order of this village for many generations. Our emblem is also the mark of our honorable clan."

Both of them gazed at the symbol.

"The Uchiha clan hasn't decreased, but almost all of us are working for the first division of the force and participating in keeping order in the village." He looked back at his brother. "The only ones capable of enforcing the law on shinobi's crimes... are superior shinobi."

"..." Sasuke's mind translated what his brother told him. He smiled. _Wow! Father's great!_

"Are you gonna join the Corps too?" he asked.

Itachi paused. "Nah, it's not my style."

"You just don't wanna work!" Sasuke teased. "You should join! When I grow up, I'll join the police force too!" exclaimed the boy while Itachi continued on toward their home. "For tomorrow's entrance ceremony, father's gonna come too. It'll be the first step to realizing my dream!"

"..." Itachi smiled. "Yeah."

A few minutes passed before the two arrived at the gateway of a mansion. Above the gateway, a banner with the symbol of the Uchiha clan was hung. As the boys moved closer to the gate, a familiar figure appeared from around the corner, positioning them self on one side of the gateway.

It was Uchiha Fugaku, their father.

"You're late... again." he dead-panned. Itachi just shrugged. "I have something to tell you, so hurry up inside."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other before the older boy's feet took them into the large mansion, following their father.

-----

Fugaku slapped his knee, a proud grin coming to his face. "That's my boy! You've gotten so far in half a year since you've become a chuunin!" exclaimed the clan master.

"..." Itachi stared evenly at his father.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "..."

Fugaku grinned. "For tomorrows special mission I've decided to come along." Itachi knew what mission he was talking about. He narrowed his eyes. "If this mission is successful, your enlistment into the ANBU will be official."

Fugaku's eyes changed in a certain way as he looked at Itachi. "Do you understand?"

"..." Itachi's eyes narrowed even further. He held back the anger that he wanted to show, not wishing to show his bad side to his little brother. "Don't worry about it too much, old man." He looked at Sasuke, his eyes softening. "However..."

Sasuke nodded and looked at his father. "Erm.. Dad.. For tomorrows---" His father cut him off.

"Our mission tomorrow will become very important for our clan."

"..." Itachi looked at the sad expression on his little brother's face. _I guess not letting Sasuke see my bad side is going right out the window._ "I guess I'll drop tomorrows mission."

Fugaku slammed his hand on the floor. "WHAT! Are you insane! You know how crucial tomorrow is! What's going on with you!" snapped the older man.

Itachi stood up and glared at his father. "You wanna know what's wrong with me! You're what's wrong with me!" he pointed accusingly, surprising Sasuke. "Ever since I graduated the academy, you've been trying to help me along, babying me. Joining on missions as a special guest or giving me 'good' advice. But I know the real reason why you're **helping** me out. It's because I've haven't showed any signs of our bloodline!" he screamed.

Sasuke stared at his brother. "..."

Fugaku was speechless. "I... I..."

Itachi continued. "Well you know what! I don't need the Sharingan to be a great shinobi! I never needed it before! I became a Chuunin because I used my mind and not my **_eyes_**!" he kept his eyes locked on his father's Sharingan eyes. "And if you are going to go on that mission then it seems that I'm not really needed for it. I'll do something more important, like being there for Sasuke for the Academy Entrance Orientation and getting some sleep!"

Fugaku closed his eyes. "No, I'll go to the Academy. I forgot my priorities when I heard you're joining ANBU." He looked over at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, son. Can you forgive me?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly, still shocked at seeing such anger from his usually laid back and cool brother. "..."

As Uchiha Fugaku left the room, Itachi enveloped his younger brother in a tight hug, hating himself for showing that side of him to his younger sibling. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, little bro."

Sasuke sniffed and wiped away a couple tears. "It's okay, Aniki." he said, hugging his brother. "I know that father tends to concentrate mostly on you sometimes."

Itachi stood up and shook his head, looking out into the backyard. "No, it's not _okay_." he said. He turned, but paused before heading to his room. "Hey, keep that left leg cooled down. You'll get farther behind if you don't let it heal."

Sasuke stared at his brother's back as he walked away.

_Aniki is... scary._

-----

It was early in the evening when Sasuke arrived back from his day at the Academy. More like a half-day. It was a boring day to him and many others, but it allowed him to be introduced to his first instructor and get a feel for the layout of the Academy and it's grounds. When school was released, he stayed after and used the training area to practice his shuriken throwing technique. He practiced until he was dead tired, dragging himself through the door as he arrived home.

There were no signs of anyone being home so he dragged his tired body to the other side of the small mansion were the bathroom was. A good scrubbing and hot soak was what he needed and after almost an hour, he was walking back through the house to look for his mother or father.

He paused by one of the rooms when he heard some talking. He could see the shadow of his father and his brother through the door. His brother was home early.

"As expected of my child," he heard his father say. "Entering the ANBU squad, I knew I could depend on you to get the job done."

"..." Sasuke frowned sadly, continuing on to go to his room.

-----

It was a few months after Itachi joined the ANBU. It was rare and not often during that time that Sasuke saw his older brother, but in those rare times he did see Itachi he had to drag his lazy brother out of bed to hang out with him. But in that time, he noticed a few changes in his brother. Sure he was still as lazy as one of the Nara clan's men, but he seemed to become more distant. The common shouting skirmishes between father and son seem to escalate into a full-out verbal warfare. Sasuke couldn't understand anything of what they were talking about, but from what he could hear, his brother didn't like it at all. Lately, their mother also got involved in the matches, though she kept her voice down.

It was also the end of his first semester at the Academy and he rushed home as quickly as he could with his report card. After finding his father, he presented the report and sat before him. While the elder Uchiha went over the report, Sasuke sat before him and had an expectant look on his face.

Uchiha Fugaku looked at the report. Sasuke's grades were superb, just as he expected of any son of his. His eyes lifted up and looked at Sasuke before looking back down at the report. He closed the card and set it down in front of Sasuke.

"Keep this up and become a fine ninja like your brother."

He didn't notice Sasuke's eyes dropping to the floor.

_...become a fine ninja like your brother..._

_Dad I..._ Sasuke hands clutched his knees, refusing to allow tears to spill from his eyes. His mood went from happy, to expectant, from sour to depressed in just a matter of seconds. _.. I wanted you to say, 'As expected of my child...'_

The sound of feet on the floor mats alerted Sasuke. His depressed expression turned back to expectant when he saw Itachi pick up the report and look over it. His brother smirked and tucked the report under his arms.

"Let's go, little bro. I'm taking us out for dinner tonight."

Sasuke jumped up and pumped his arm. "Yay!" He jumped into Itachi's arms, hugging his brother tightly. "You're the best, Aniki!"

Itachi ruffled his hair. "No, you're the best. This report card says it's true!"

-----

On that same night, Sasuke awoke from his sleep by a serious of shouts. Looking at the his clock, he could see that it was around mid-night. From the voices that he heard, he could tell if was Itachi and his father having one of their more violent arguments. For some reason, he decided to see what was wrong. Getting out of bed, he use what he learned at the Academy to silently sneak downstairs and to the room where the shouting was coming from.

He took a peak inside and listened in.

"**WHAT! **You should know well of what kind of day tomorrow is, right!" Fugaku shouted at his son, visibly furious. "You don't understand where you position is..."

"I know **EXACTLY** where my position is, old man!" Itachi shouted back. "And I'm telling you that I have an important mission to take care of tomorrow!"

"What mission?" Fugaku asked suspiciously.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "ANBU classified, MPC captain."

"..." Mikoto had a worried look. Fugaku closed his eyes in thought.

"Itachi.." Fugaku began. "You're the backbone that connects this family to the village... you have to be a useful connection." He opened his eyes, glaring at his eldest. "You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I understand." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "That's why I'm not going to anymore of the meetings."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, father. I'm pulling out. I don't want any part of it." he stated firmly, keeping his eyes narrowed at his father. "And if you threaten me with the Sharingan again, father or not, I'll rip your eyes out with my bare-hands and eat them."

Fugaku glared at Itachi. He knew the boy would carry out that threat word for word.

"You know the consequences of your actions, correct?"

Itachi's eyes never wavered. "Yeah I do." He licked his lips. "Do you have the balls to kill your own son, father?" he said in a hushed tone so a certain ease-dropper wouldn't hear. _Still learning, Sasuke..._

Fugaku's eyes turned away. Itachi nodded.

"I thought so." His own eyes soften. "I talked about this with Shisui-kun a week ago before he went on that mission. He said he'll take my place when he comes back. And I promise you that everything I know will stay with me, father. Just leave me out of this."

Fugaku nodded, knowing he couldn't convince Itachi otherwise. "I see. Your mother and I will try to cover for you then, but being absent for the meetings will cause quite a sir."

"I know, old man." His voice rose to normal levels. "Sasuke... Go to the bathroom and quickly go to bed."

Fugaku and Mikoto look startled.

The door opened slightly and Sasuke peeked in. "O-okay..."

Their father stood up, shaking his head. "Loitering around this late at night. Hurry up and go to sleep!"

Sasuke quickly dashed away.

-----

A couple days later, Itachi and Sasuke sat on the patio in the backyard. Both of them were eating a light lunch consisting of rice-balls. Between them was a pair of report cards. One Sasuke's and the other was Itachi's.

"Dad's always going on about you... all the time." said Sasuke, munching on his food.

"The old man is always saying something about me. Good or bad, it's all the same." he replied. "It's mostly because of that time I got pissed off at him when he didn't show up for my graduation ceremony when I finished the Academy."

"I think I remember that day." Sasuke smiled. "You had me riding on your shoulders all the way to the most expensive all-you-can-eat BBQ restaurant, and mother was grumbling because she said she'll treat us to anything for celebrating that day." He couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah," Itachi chuckled. "I also remember another day..."

Sasuke suddenly found his face covered with cold and soggy scrambled eggs. The younger Uchiha brother looked at him sourly.

"I told you I'll pay you back for that day." he taunted, handing him a towel. "Anyway, the old man always goes on about me because.. I'm a slacker, the laziest Uchiha in the history of our clan. And I'm damn proud of it."

"But.. Father's always talking good about you! He's always praising you as this and that."

Itachi shook his head. "It's only because everything I've accomplished, I've done without the Sharingan." He paused. "I bet if I had and used the Sharingan, everything would be different between father and myself. Hell, even our relationship would be different."

"Really? You think so?" Sasuke then got a questioning look. "Aniki, how come you never tried to unlock the power of our bloodline, the Sharingan? I've always wondered that."

"The Sharingan is powerful," he began. "But it's not as powerful as my brain." he poked his head. "The power of the mind is unlimited. It's the most important tool of a ninja. Without a strong mind, a shinobi can be easily fooled by genjutsu and beaten by ninjutsu. The Sharingan is a short-cut to dealing with those two categories. It can decipher and copy the technique, ultimately making it a useless attack for the enemy. It also can predict the movements of taijutsu users making hand-to-hand ultimately ineffective against them."

"Wow." Sasuke exclaimed in awe. "If it does all that stuff, why don't you like it?"

Itachi shook his head. "Using the Sharingan is like cheating. It's like getting all the answers to the test in one go. Have you noticed how even though I'm lazy, I do everything the hard-way?" Sasuke nodded. "By doing things the hard-way, I learn faster and train my body or mind properly for things to come. If I had the Sharingan, my body and mind wouldn't develop as strongly than if I didn't have them."

Sasuke noticed his brother rubbing his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Their just a little irritated from that last mission." He rubbed them a little more, thankful that the tingling stopped. He gave Sasuke a look. That was a little too close.

The sound of the front gates opening alerted the two brothers. They both looked in the direction of the front house. A pair of voiced rang in the air.

"Is Itachi here?" "Come out now, we need to talk!"

Itachi shook his head in disgust. He stood and waved for Sasuke to follow him. "Come on little bro, let's go see what the asshole patrol wants."

He laughed at the nickname. "Okay, Aniki!"

-----

Itachi opened the front door and looked around curiously. There were three members of the clan standing outside. A blonde-haired guy, a long haired and a short haired guy. The serious looks on their faces told Itachi that something was wrong. One of them seemed to look more upset than the others. Itachi didn't show it, but he didn't like this type of scenario. _What the blue-blazes are these numb nuts here for...?_

"What is it, everyone?" he asked calmly.

"We had to men missing at last night's meeting," stated the long haired Uchiha. "Why did you not come!"

Sasuke watched his brother step out of the house onto the front steps to speak with the clansmen. He was worried for him. _Aniki.. so he really didn't go to the meeting last night._ He listened in.

The long haired continued. "I can understand that you've been occupied with various missions since you've joined the ANBU. You're father also told us that, and he's looking over you... However, we have no intent of treating you any differently."

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded, though internally he wanted to fire off at the mouth with a few choice words. "I understand. I'll be careful from now on..." he said. "Please leave, I was in the middle of a nap.."

"You're always in the middle of a _nap_," grumbled the blonde. "But before we do, there's one more thing you need to answer."

"..." Itachi looked at them curiously.

"It's regarding the suicide by drowning in the Nakano river last night..." began the blonde haired. ".. of Uchiha Shisui."

"!" Itachi's eyes snapped open, a look of disbelief in his eyes. His hands started shaking. "W-what..!"

_Suicide?_ Sasuke also was shocked at hearing this. Shisui was like a second brother to both of them.

Long haired spoke up. "The other man that didn't arrive last night was Shisui. I thought that you---" Itachi suddenly cut him off.

"Who gives a rats ass about last night! What do you mean Shisui committed suicide!" he screamed, grabbing the long-haired by his collar and pulling him to his face. After a long moment, Itachi suddenly realized what he was doing and let go of him, stammering an apology.

"ANBU Internal Investigation has already cleaned up the mess and closed the case," stated long haired. "But we, the Police force, have decided to investigate this incident fully..."

Itachi looked up, curious. "Investigation?"

The blonde haired Uchiha pulled out a note from inside and belt and handed it to Itachi. "This is Shusui's suicide note. We already have finishing the handwriting analysis. It's no doubt his writing. But for those who can use the Sharingan, it's quite easy to forge one's handwriting."

_What are they getting at..?_ Thought Itachi, taking the note to see it's contents.

**_I'm tired of the duties..._**

_**there is no future for the Uchiha...**_

_**and for me...**_

_**I cannot walk out the "path" any further...**_

Tears suddenly came to Itachi's face. His legs suddenly felt weak and he couldn't help but collapse to his knees. The note fell from his limp hands and he couldn't stop the sobs that started to wrack his body. _Why...? _He thought. _Why didn't you tell me, Shisui! Why did you kill yourself instead of telling me that you wished to pull out also! _His thoughts turned to self-loathing. _It's my fault... if I didn't pull out so quickly, then the pressure wouldn't of been on him. It's my fault. My fault!_

Sasuke stared at his brother. This was another facade that he had never seen. He wanted to go to him and comfort him like he had always done for him. But blonde haired continued to speak.

"He was feared as **Shisui of the Mirage**, and one of the most talented Uchiha next to you...He was someone who would do any mission for the clan."

Long haired spoke up. "I doubt a man like him would leave something like this behind and die."

Itachi's sobbing stopped. _That's right! Could he have been murdered?_

"I'm going to leave that with you. Take that to the ANBU and have them re-open the case for more detailed investigation."

Itachi nodded, clutching the note in his hands.

"I certainly hope there will be evidence." said the blonde haired at the three of them turned away. The one that spoke the least, the short haired, added his two cents.

"We, the Police Force, have other connections to the ANBU as well. If you try to hide anything, we'll know right away."

"..." Itachi's body visibly froze. Sasuke noticed this and he suddenly became scared. When his brother spoke, he couldn't help but shiver at hearing the cold voice. "Why don't you be more direct?"

The three Uchiha's stopped at the gate. Their heads slowly turned to Itachi. His eyes were narrowed into a look that could probably kill one of the Legendary Sannin.

"So, you are suspicious of me?"

"...!" Sasuke took protection behind the door. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"You and Shisui just happen to have the same exact handwriting..." Long haired looked at Itachi, the three branches of a mastered Sharingan glaring at him in suspicion. "So yes, brat."

"Listen Itachi," said the blonde haired, also activating his Sharingan eyes. "If you betray the clan, you won't go unpunished."

All three of them had their Sharingan activated, glaring at Itachi's black orbs. For a moment, they three of them tried intimidating the elder brother, but they forgot one critical mistake. Just because Itachi didn't show signs of having the Sharingan ability doesn't mean he didn't know it' weaknesses. He was still the strongest of all Uchiha.

Itachi's foot moved slight. Sasuke suddenly gasped!

The elder Uchiha heir moved fast. The three Uchiha clansmen saw him coming but their bodies could not follow match his speed. A back-fist found it's way to long hair's jaw followed by a rising side-kick that sent him flying out of the gate. Itachi turned and lashed out with a powerful spinning back kick to the chin of the blonde hair following by a rising round-house that connected with the side of his neck. Short haired was more prepared and he quickly formed seals. But as his hands started forming the final seal, a quick taijutsu hand-chop separated his hands and a fist found it's mark directly on his mouth, knocking a pair of teeth out. A kick to the stomach doubled him over and an uppercut impacted his throat, choking him of air. A final kick sent short hair tumbling back to join his friends.

Itachi remained standing in the middle of the street, hunched over and glaring at the men. He was perfectly unharmed.

Sasuke stared in horrified awe at his brother's skill. _I... I've never seen.. my brother like this.._

"You assumed because of your superior numbers and your mastery of the Sharingan that you can intimidate a person such as myself." Itachi began, his voice dripping with venom. "It's not wise to judge others by your preconceptions and their appearances. You assumed that I, Uchiha Itachi, would be a push over because I have not shown the ability of our advanced bloodline. You assumed that I had patience." He snarled. "The clan. The _Clan._ You all fail to measure your own capacity, and to see the depth of my capacity."

"And as a result, you lie beaten here."

"Shisui was told to keep an eye on you..." Blonde haired started, trying to recover from Itachi's attack. "Within half a year of your entrance into the ANBU, your actions and speech were getting stranger than ever... What exactly were you thinking!"

Itachi's black orbs locked onto the blonde hairs Sharingan. His eyes narrowed.

"You, an MPC officer, have not experienced what I have. You and your _comrades_ have never experienced the difficulties and harsh world of an ANBU Assassination Squad commander." His visage turned to one of anger and disgust. "And you have no right to accuse me of killing Shisui. I'd kill myself before I ever think of killing my best friend, my brother, my family, or anyone I care about!"

His voice turned venomous.

"If you dare accuse me of such a crime or threaten myself or my family, I will kill you three in such a way that the **_Kyuubi_** will seem like an angel." He smirked at them, eyes still glaring holes through their Sharingan eyes. "And you know I make good on my promises."

"STOP! Itachi!" came a familiar voice. Cold black eyes shifted to the right, spotting his father. "Stop it already. What in the world is wrong?" Fugaku sighed. "You have been acting strange lately, my son."

Itachi's eyes softened. "Nothing's strange. I'm just carrying out my duty, that is all."

Unnoticed, Fugaku's eyes shifted to the three clansmen. He knew he would have to put up a front for his son. "Then.. why did you not come last night?"

"I have already told you, old man. I had a mission ordered by the Hokage himself. ANBU classified."

Fugaku nodded, looking at his son. "Understandable. I have informed the other during the meeting, but I see these three were too stupid to listen."

Itachi turned away preparing to go inside. "That is all they need to know. Tell your men to stand-off MPC Captain, or I will kill them."

"What arrogance!" shouted the long haired Uchiha.

A kunai suddenly flew by long hairs face, missing his ear by a millimeter before impacting the wall. Eyes turned to see that the kunai was embedded dead-center in the Uchiha clan symbol. To Itachi, that move was not only a taunt, but what he currently felt deep inside about his own clan and clansmen.

"... I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan.." he muttered to himself. He spoke evenly, turning to the three shinobi and his father. "If you think I you can do something about my arrogance, then take my own weapon and come attack me. The result will only be the same as previously, except your life will be missing."

No one moved.

"You forget what is most important to you. Because you cling to something like your clan, your advanced bloodline. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination. Such as why my mind alone shall always be stronger than the power for your Sharingan, and that also include you, old man."

Long hair didn't like where this was going. "Enough of this!" he shouted, moving to his captain's side. "If you continue you this nonsense, we will have to take you to jail. So, what now!"

"We can't put up with you anymore!" Shouted long hair. "Captain, please order an arrest."

Sasuke noticed Itachi's eyes narrowing and his foot shifting to move. He had to stop him. "STOP, BROTHER!"

Itachi suddenly froze, realizing what he is doing. His eyes closed and he thought of what he much look like to his younger brother. _Some role model..._ He took a calm breath before doing something no one expected.

He dropped to his knees and lowered his head in a bow.

"!" The four MPC officers stared at him in surprise and shock.

"It was not me who has killed Shisui," he began. "But for the words that I have spoken, I am deeply sorry."

"..." Uchiha Fugaku looked down at his son, his eyes visage neutral. Not once has he seen his eldest fall to his knees under his own will and out-right apologize to anyone. He closed his eyes. "Lately... He has been busy with missions from the ANBU and has been stressed and worn out..."

"Captain!" Long haired protested. He couldn't believe what his superior was saying. But Fugaku continued.

"The ANBU is a battalion under the Hokage's direct authority. Even us Police Forces cannot arrest them without an official order." Fugaku sighed. "Besides, I will look over my son with full responsibility." Fugaku's officers stared at him for a short moment. He dropped his head. "Please..."

"..." Long haired nodded. "Understood, sir."

Fugaku nodded and moved back into the mansion. He passed by Sasuke and gave him a quick command. "Go get your brother and have him come inside."

The younger Uchiha nodded and ran out to his brother. He looked into Itachi's sad eyes and prodded him slightly. "Aniki, Father said to come in..." He suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug.

"I'm sorry, little brother.." Itachi whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay..."

Itachi stood, smiling sadly at Sasuke. "No.. it's not."

-----

After that day, Sasuke noticed many changes between his father and brother. The two seemed to refuse to talk or acknowledge each other. Words were only spoke during dinner time like asking to pass the salt or for more rice. When Itachi wasn't sleeping in or on missions for the ANBU, Sasuke would ask what is going on between them. But he couldn't give an answer.

Sasuke was especially worried about the two of them one day when his father passed Itachi's room around mid-morning. Usually, Uchiha Fugaku would take that time to drag the lazy chuunin out of his bed and do something more productive besides relaxing and lazying about. Not even a look into the room to see if he was there. But Fugaku stopped in front of his younger son.

"Good morning... father." Sasuke bowed politely, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"..." Fugaku kept silent for a moment before speaking. "Ah, good morning. How's it been going at the Academy, lately?"

Sasuke's eyes shot up to his fathers. He smiled slightly. "The classes are going on well, and the instructors finally have realized that I'm not as lazy as my brother.." he giggled. "Because of that, I'm always the best..!"

It was a day that Sasuke enjoyed. Not only did his father start a conversation with him, but he also instructed him on his first technique as an Uchiha clansman. The sight of his father using the Grand Fireball technique was awesome, only drawfed by the first time he saw Itachi do it. Wanting to impress his father, he attempted to do the technique, following the correct seals and drawing chakra into his lungs. Then when he blew out...

... not even enough fire to light a cigarette. Then came the words of his father.

_You haven't reached Itachi's level..._

_..maybe for you, it was too early.._

_An Uchiha member is only seen as an adult when he can use Katon._

_.. the Uchiha family trait is the manipulation of fire, the mind and heart of an Uchiha.._

Upon hearing that, Sasuke was determined to show that he also had a heart and mind of fire, just like his father described the clan. A couple days pasted and after some pleading and convincing on Sasuke's part, he once again stood on the pier of the lake with his father watching him.

_I can do it!_ Sasuke thought as he went through the required seals. _I cannot fail!_

_Tiger. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger._

**"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"**

Fire streamed from Sasuke's mouth and spread out over the lake surface in a huge ball of fire. Behind him, his father stared at the performance of the technique. Though Sasuke couldn't see it, the look in his eyes told him he was completely surprised that his youngest could perform the technique at all in such a short time. Sasuke was around the same age he first saw Itachi perform----

Sasuke looked back with an expectant look, but his face fell when he saw his father walking away. His eyes dropped to the ground, knowing that even though he was successful with the technique, he couldn't impress his father.

But then, his father spoke up. "... As expected, you are my child." Sasuke's eyes stared at his father's back. "You did well. From now on, you may shamelessly wear the crest on your back. You must now improve, and then you can soar to greater heights."

Sasuke's mouth slowly turned into a smile. Feeling happy at finally hearing those words from his father. "OK!"

"Also, I will say one thing..." Fugaku looked over his shoulder at his son. "Do not follow after your brother..."

He was surprised to hear that from his father, the same man who always said to be a great shinobi like his brother. It was at that point that Sasuke realized that the tension between father and son were at a all-time high, and he was worried.

Especially for Itachi.

-----

The next day around morning time, Sasuke walked into his brother's room. As usual, his brother was laying down on his bed and sleeping in. He walked over the scattered clothes and items, taking his time not to step on a few kunai and shuriken. Reaching the side of the bed, he moves away one of the pillows and shook his brother from his nap.

"Aniki." he tried again. "Itachi-niichan!"

"Aniki..!"

Itachi opened his eyes, and looked up at his brother. He stretched out and yawned loudly, a few bones poking in his body from the stretching. "Hmmm?" he had a lazy look on his face.

"Aniki, can we train with shuriken today?" Sasuke asked.

The lazy Uchiha's eyes moved from his brother to his clock. He took note of the time then shifted his eyes back to his brother. He then looked at the window and took not of the illumination which the sun was providing at this time of day, taking note that it wasn't that much meaning it was really early in the morning. Well, early for him.

"It's too early for me," he yawned. "Go ask the old man.." He cuddled his pillow and close his eyes, planning to go back to sleep.

"But your the best with shuriken," said the younger boy. "Even a kid like me knows that. You're always too lazy to help me out."

Itachi shifted so he laid on his front. "I don't wanna get outta be right now," he mumbled, getting more comfortable for more sleep. "Besides.. it's far to the practice range. That's too much walking for me."

"No it's not! It's only at the Academy." Sasuke explained, pouting at his brother's laziness. "Why don't you get up and help me train, please?"

Then came the obvious answer.

"It's too much work."

Sasuke started beating his brother with his own pillow.

"Could you hit a little lower to get this knot in my back? That feels kinda good." chuckled the lazy Uchiha. "At least I know you shouldn't be a medic-nin. You're bedside manner is horrible."

Sasuke stopped his pillow beating and threw said pillow into Itachi's face. He turned away, clearing upset. "Hmrph!"

Itachi's eyes softened. "Oi, Sasuke." The boy turned around and Itachi waved him to come closer. When he stepped within range, Itachi poked his brother on the forehead and smirked. "Forgive me Sasuke, but maybe next time."

"Ow..." Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "You're always saying 'Forgive me, Sasuke' then poking my head. And most of the time you say it when I wake you up in the morning like today."

Itachi shook his head. "I mean it this time, little bro. I have a mission later today and I'll need a lot of rest before then. I promise I'll help you with your shuriken technique when I come back, okay?"

Sasuke beamed happily at hearing that. Whenever his brother promised something, he meant it. "Thanks, Aniki!" He hugged his brother.

"No problem, squirt." He patted Sasuke's back. "Now piss off so I can get some more sleep." Sasuke nodded and left the room. He didn't see the laughing eyes of Itachi.

He didn't even know he had a sign that said "**Kick Me**" on his back.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Yeah, I know. I skipped a lot of years with Itachi. I'm kinda following the Manga on this, but that will only last for another chapter or two. What I'm basically doing is showing you readers what could possibly be going on inside the Uchiha clan, specifically what goes behind the scenes. The meetings, the reason why Itachi and Shisui originally joined the ANBU. What the Uchiha clansmen were talking about.

Also, notice the difference in reactions that Itachi makes throughout the story. His facial features and his thoughts on certain subjects. The relationship with his father and the subtle hints that only Itachi notices. Also notice the changes in moods that occurs when certain subjects are mentioned.

Relationships. You'll notice that Itachi has a better relationship with Sasuke in this story compared to the manga. Also notice how Itachi seems to really be distancing himself between his father and mother. Unlike the manga, Itachi spends more time with his little brother and helps him out once in a while. You could say he becomes an actual role model for his little brother and hates himself when he goes crazy, because he's tarnishing that image.

Someone mentioned Itachi was named after his mother. I didn't know that so Mikoto will remain her name. If was still working, I would be using that for most of my references, but nooo it had to be shut down. If anyone knows of a good Naruto information website, send me an email with a link.

Next is Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

* * *

"Father, how come 'Niichan is so lazy?" 

It was morning time, the same day that Sasuke asked his brother to help him with his shuriken training. Sasuke sat with his father at the diner table while his mother finishing cleaning up the dishes and preparing something. His father seemed to be thinking hard on the question he was just asked.

"That guy... is a little strange," Fugaku finally sighed. "He's been like that even before you were born. He didn't want to do anything but relax of sleep in all day, even skipping classes at the Academy to do so. Even as his parent I try to understand him..." He shook his head. "I even asked him why he was so lazy, and he was too lazy to even answer that!"

Sasuke giggled. That was his brother, alright.

"Here you go, Sasuke. Your lunch." His mother turn around and handed him the wrapped package. She smiled at him. "If you want to practice with your shuriken, I'll help you out after you come back."

Grabbing his lunch, Sasuke smirked at his mother. "It's not practice, it's training." Uchiha Mikoto looked amused, following her son to the front to see him off. "Bye!"

Sasuke exited the house and started walking to the Ninja Academy with a smile on his face. Today he'll train extra hard on his shuriken techniques so that they next time Itachi teaches him, he'll impress his brother and hopefully learn a knew technique. When Itachi promises something, he delivers and even as lazy as his brother could be, he never forgets a promise.

As Sasuke continued to school, he passed through the small shopping area of the district. One of his relatives, an Aunt, noticed him passing by and greeted him.

"Sasuke-chan, are you heading to school?" she asked, pausing in her sweeping. Sasuke stopped to talk to her.

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen Itachi today, yet." She shook her head at a funny thought. "My, that boy is so lazy, but it is surprising how intelligent he has become. He has grown-up really well and became an excellent ninja. Even as lazy as he was, he graduated the Academy with top grades and became a Chuunin at 11, right?"

Sasuke felt proud of his brother. "That's because Itachi is the smartest shinobi in the village!" he exclaimed. "He didn't even need the Sharingan because he used his mind and not his **_eyes_**!" He remembered his brother saying that one time.

His aunt nodded, looking out into the distance. "Yes. He's the only genius Uchiha that has accomplished so much without the aid of our bloodline. And I'm proud he part of the Uchiha clan." she looked back down at Sasuke. "Oh yes, how old are you now, Sasuke-chan?"

"Umm.. seven.." He looked down in thought. _I'm the same age as Itachi when I graduated, but I..._

His aunt noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Hey!" greeted another person. It was his Uncle, his Aunt's husband. "Stop talking about those stupid things." He approached Sasuke and firmly gripped his shoulder. "Sasuke, you and Itachi are both of the Uchiha Clan, a Noble family of Konoha. Be confident about yourself. You can one day be a great ninja like Itachi one day."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course!" He turned and started running off to school. "Bye!"

"Do your best!" his Uncle called out.

"Be sure to study hard!" said his Aunt.

-----

Sasuke took those words of encouragement to heart. Arriving at the Academy, he did his best and he studied hard. Of all the people in the world, he wanted to impress his family the most. His Aunt, his Uncle, mother and father. But he wanted to impress his brother the most, to show him that he was catching up to him and one day will be equals.

_Yes, I'm part of the Uchiha Clan like my brother._ He thought while throwing stars left his hands and riddled a target in a crossing pattern. His technique was getting better thanks to his brother. _I'll show my brother that I can be a great ninja like him, too._

Even after the Academy classes ended for the day, Sasuke remained and went over and over the techniques which Itachi taught him until they were done by instinct alone. By the time his arms were too sore to throw anymore, he realized it was dark and he was once again late in getting home.

_Damn it.. I've stayed out too late again._ He mentally cursed himself as he ran home. _I should of payed more attention. Mother and father must be worried about me..._

_Huh! _A feeling suddenly came over Sasuke and that forced him to stop. Looking up, his eyes gazed at the top of one of the telephone and power poles, but nothing but empty space was there. _What was that? I thought someone was there..._

Then he realized something very important when his eyes came back to ground level and took in his surrounding. All the lights were out in the homes.

_The lights are out... it's not time to sleep yet._

He continued forward in a jog. He passed more buildings until he was nearing the turn that would be apart of his regular route. But the turn before that came up and something important caught his eyes.

"This is...!"

His eyes took in the sight of the street. It was nothing less of a war zone. Windows and doors were broken threw. Kunai, shuriken, kama and the occasional katana littered the street, embedded in walls, doors and even seemed to cut through many objects. But more importantly, blood flowed through the street. Blood which oozed or poured out of the many bodies that laid dead, lifeless from various implements of death. Bodies were beaten, sliced, chopped and as sickening as it was, some were mutilated beyond recognition. But there was only one thing that Sasuke recognized.

They were all Uchiha's.

"W-what is this!" he stared in horror, a sick feeling in his stomach. His legs were shaking. He continued forward in his run. _What the hell is going on!_ He turned the corner back into his normal route and only found the same results, but worse.

Hin Aunt and Uncle lay dead, both with kunai stabbed into their hearts.

He slowly moved forward, not believing that this actually happened. He reached out with a shaking hand to touch his Aunt, but then a more important thought came to his mind.

_Mother... father..._

He moved faster than he even thought he could move, worry etched on his face. Within a couple minutes he arrived at his home and threw open the doors.

The house was dark and silent.

"Mother? Father?" he called out, swallowing a lump in his throat. He moved in, removing his sandals and dropped his school bag on the ground. "Are you here?"

Sasuke started searching the small mansion. He carefully moved without making a sound, in fear that something might happen. He first checked the kitchen, but signs of his mother were not there. His check the living room for his father, but no signs of him either. The dining room garnered no results. Not even the family parlor showed signs of someone present.

Sounds of something falling and hitting the ground caught his attention. They were coming from the dojo! Running through the house, he stopped at the small family training hall and felt a wave of fear washed over him. The training hall doors were closed. They were **never** closed, day or night.

Reaching for the door handles, fear again claimed him and he froze. His hands, his arms, his knees. They were all shaking in fear. Fear of what he didn't want to see. Fear of what he would find when he opened those doors. But he had to find out.

_Someone's in there.. _he thought. His breathing became quicker. His heart started to pound rapidly. It was becoming too much for Sasuke. But he had to go in there! Shutting his eyes, he willed himself to move. _Move..._ His leg moved forward. _MOVE!_ His hands grasped the door handles.

He opened them.

The inside of the training hall was dark. Frighteningly dark. Sasuke had to swallow the fear the was building up and step inside. But then his eyes saw it. The luminous light pouring through the only window of the small dojo. His eyes followed it's rays traveling down and across to the center of the dojo floor.

Where the dead bodies of his mother and father lay.

"Father! Mother!" He stared at the bodies, tears building up in his eyes. He didn't have to check the bodies. They were dead. Lifeless. Not living. Deceased. _Why!_ He thought. _Who did this! Why did they have to die!_

Foot-steps alerted him and he looked passed the bodies. Fear laced through him once again and he started backing up in fear of his own life. It was another person dressed in all black and shinobi armor. It was a man with a katana strapped to his back wearing the unmistakable armor of the ANBU Assassination Squad. When his body fully came into the light, the fear in Sasuke partially left and he recognized the person.

It was Itachi, his brother.

"'Niichan!" Tears suddenly came to Sasuke's eyes. "Father and mother were...!" He shut his eyes. He couldn't say it. "Why! Why... Who did this!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the sound of a shuriken planting itself in the door behind him. He winced when a cut on shirt opened and he felt the sting of the wound under it. He grabbed it and applied pressure, his eyes disbelievingly turning to Itachi. "'Niichan, what are you---"

He froze. _His eyes..._ Sasuke realized. Instead of the pure black orbs like his own, this 'Itachi' had pure red irises with black pupils surrounded by black pins that formed a wheel. _Sharingan..._

Sasuke's visage turned to anger. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" he shouted in rage, knowing that the person before him was using genjutsu.

The 'Itachi' in front of Sasuke seemed to become angered for some reason. He brought up a kunai and prepared to attack the defenseless boy, but a familiar voice made him freeze in his tracks and bring hope to Sasuke's eyes.

"How come these damn lights don't work!" shouted a grumpy Itachi. His voice was getting closer. "AND WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS GOD DAMN NOISE! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP DAMN IT!" he yelled, stepping into the doorway of the training hall. He saw the image of himself in his ANBU uniform, but he was only in his boxers and a tank-top. "What the---!"

"ANIKI!"

The real Itachi moved quickly, shoving Sasuke aside and catching the kunai between his fingers just millimeters from his face. He sent a death glare at the intruder.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. The fake Itachi locked onto the real deals eyes. Sasuke caught Itachi's attention first.

"'Niichan! Father and mother---!"

Itachi's eyes left the intruder and locked onto the bodies on the floor. His eyes widened at seeing his mother and his father. Tears formed and fell along his cheeks. Two of the three people he loved more than anything in the world lay dead before him. His heart sunk as he felt the regret, for not apologizing to his father for all the things he had said over the years, for causing all the grief he placed upon his mother and father.

"You were suppose to be on a mission." The intruder stated using Itachi's voice, but also catching his attention in a most inappropriate time. Pure black eyes met Sharingan. Itachi slowly rose to his feet and his face changed to his killing face.

Calm and collected. Emotionless.

"I canceled the mission and passed it to another team. One of my members became sick." he explained. "So I slept in most of the day and decided to wake up early to help my brother train in the morning. But when I hear noise disturbing my sleep, not only do I find an intruder impersonating myself using _Henge no Jutsu_..."

".. I find my brother injured by your shuriken and my parents dead." His eyes narrowed. "For killing my mother, my father, and for injuring my little brother, I will kill you."

"And I will **_enjoy_** it." Itachi's eyes changed.

Sasuke gasped! _No way!_ There was no mistake of what he just saw. His brother's eyes shifted color and changed completely. For as long as Sasuke had known and lived with his older brother, not once had he shown any sign of developing the family advanced bloodline. But his eyes were not fooled. The red irises, the black pupils and the three pins. _Sharingan!_

The copy Itachi was shocked. "Sharingan! How! You have never shown you know of the ability."

"I mastered the Sharingan at the age of 8. They do not call me a genius for nothing. But I refused to use my bloodline ability, because I wished to develop my mind, as you should know." _His genjutsu is strong,_ though Itachi. _I cannot see through his Henge no Jutsu. He is also an Uchiha with a mastered Sharingan._

"Sasuke." Said person looked at his brother. "Did he kill anyone else?"

"Y-yes! **_EVERYONE!_**" he cried, backing away out of the door. The killing intent of his brother's chakra was overwhelming him. Yet, he also felt comforted and safe because of it.

"Hide. Now." Came the command, and Sasuke didn't hesitate to comply. Itachi's focus remain on his double. "Now, you shall pay."

The fake Itachi rushed the real one, quickly pulling out a bundle of kunai. Itachi moved backward, flipping away from each swipe of the faker's hands as he tried to claw at him. Flipping back once more, he landed in a crouch, his Sharingan following the fore-image of the fake and connecting with his ankle with a sweeping roundhouse, tripping him up. The fake moved slightly and rolled in a quick recovery from the sweep.

_He is fast and trained. He could actually be an ANBU like myself, _he thought. He noticed the fake forming the tiger seal. _And he is definitely an Uchiha..._

**"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"**

Itachi flipped up, dodging the array of small fire-bolts being fired at him. As he flipped and dodged each of the bolts, his arms weaved around them while his fingers plucked out kunai they were hidden inside. Landing on his two feet, he moved forward faster than the copy-Itachi expected. His one hand waved in a half-circle, throwing kunai in a fanning attack. The enemy moved as he predicted, and he felt satisfaction when a kunai ricochet off of a rock and stabbed into his right calf. He watched the fore-image of the impostor pulled the kunai out of his leg and leap away, just as he performed said move. Itachi followed only the fore-image, tossing a pair of kunai at it. As he did that, he threw the remaining kunai in a vertical fan-move at the next fore-image.

Itachi licked his lips when the intruder cried in pain when several kunai stabbed into his right leg.

"The Sharingan, our bloodline, is powerful indeed." Itachi started to explain, moving across the courtyard toward his enemy. "But it's greatest weakness are those that specialize in taijutsu. Mêlée-combat with the Sharingan verses someone with mastery of the body is suicide for those of our clan. Those with great speed that specialize in hand-to-hand combat can move faster than the Sharingan user and take advantage of our bloodline and turn it into a handicap."

The fake Itachi seethed, his hand drawing his katana from his back and holding it in a reverse grip. Itachi continued.

"By looking into your eyes, I can tell the power of your Sharingan is strong." he stated, stopping twenty paces from the fake. "But as I said before, those that specialize in taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat experts, are a bad match up against the Sharingan."

The fake charged, preparing to deal a death blow to the elder Uchiha.

"The only thing worse than a taijutsu specialist verses Sharingan match up, is a taijutsu specialist also having the Sharingan!"

Itachi ducked under the swipe of the katana, his hand rising up and catching the copy's right arm. Using the momentum, he jerked the arm back toward him and slammed his free palm into the elbow, breaking the arm at the elbow joint. As the katana fell to the ground and his enemy screamed, Itachi wrenched the broken arm and poured chakra into his muscles. With a mighty swing, he sent the impostor flying up into the air! He used his foot to flick the katana into the grip of his left hand while his right hand did the seemingly impossible.

The fake Itachi's eyes widened as he started falling back to the ground. The real Itachi started forming one-handed seals! "Impossi----!"

_Half-Serpent. Half-Dragon. Half-Hare. Half-Tiger._

**"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!"**

Fire erupted around Itachi's body, burning the ground and some of the surroundings within five feet. With a simple blow of his mouth, the fire was sent skyward. Unlike the Grand Fireball, which flares out into a huge ball of fire, the Dragon Fire technique is released as one long stream of extremely hot fire chakra in a straight line. The pillar of fire that came from Itachi's mouth rose high in the air within seconds, engulfing the fake Itachi and lighting up the sky above Konoha. And as quickly as the move was performed, it ended sending the burnt corpse of his enemy falling legs first.

And just before the murderer of his father and mother hit the ground, Itachi spun quickly and sliced off his partially burnt head with the katana, making sure the bastard remained dead.

Blowing the remains of the fire from his mouth, Itachi examined the head to get the identity of the murderer since the genjutsu should of canceled. His eyes widened at seeing the burnt face.

"No..." He backed away from the face, the katana dropping from his hands. "No way... impossible..." Tears welled up in his eyes at seeing the face he had missed and supposedly laid to rest months ago.

It was the head of Uchiha Shisui.

"NOOOO!" he shouted to the heavens, clutching his head as pain suddenly over came him. He fell to his knees, his hands landing for support in the koi pond with a splash. He's gaze turned to the water, tears freely dropping into it's shallow depths. When the water stilled, he noticed why his head flared in pain.

His eyes changed.

Instead of the three-pins that formed the pin-wheel of the Sharingan, there were three blades that formed the wheel that connected the extended pupils. To anyone else they would look like the Uchiha clan's triple-windmill shuriken blades, but to someone as intelligent as Itachi, who had read and studied almost every scroll of the clan, he knew exactly what they were.

**_Mangekyou Sharingan._**

Itachi slowly rose to his feet and stumbled as he walked back toward the house. Tears clouded his vision and he didn't see when he slammed into one of the support post of the walk-way and fell on his ass. He leaned back, leaning against the post as the river of tears continued to flow. Sobs shook his body as he openly cried for the first time in his life. Pain stabbed his heart over and over. The pain of betrayal by his best friend that was suppose to be dead. The pain of loss for the clan he hated and loved at the same time. The heart-wrenching pain of finding his father and mother dead. He had nothing left.

Nothing.

"A-aniki!" came the a crying voice.

"Sasuke!" he cried, pulling his little brother into a tight embrace and allowing him to cry into his chest. Both of them let all the sadness and sorrow from their bodies, sobbing and wailing at the loss of everything. They now only had each other.

And after almost an hour of pouring their broken and shattered hearts out to each other, multiple masked figures appeared around the Uchiha mansion and closed in on them.

"Wha--!" Sasuke suddenly found himself being ripped from his brother by a couple pairs of strong arms. He thrashed and screamed, calling for his brother. "ANIKI!"

"SASUKE!" Itachi cried out, a wild look in his eyes at seeing his last remaining family member being dragged away from him. It took almost all of the remaining masked figures to restrain him. "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

One of the masked figures moved forward forming hand-seals. Itachi immediately recognized it as a very strong forced-sleep technique, and with his arms restrained by the other figures, he couldn't counter it. Except...

Itachi looked directly into the jutsu casters eyes through the mask. **"Mangekyou Sharingan!"** The jutsu caster suddenly froze creating the final seal and a split second later he screamed and collapsed, falling limp to the ground. One of the other figures moved to him and checked on their comrade. He shook his head.

He was dead.

"LET. ME. GO!" Itachi shouted again, against thrashing around to find an opening.

A rag was suddenly forced over his mouth and nose. His thrashing made it easier for the masked figures and allowed the ether that soaked the rag to take a faster effect.

Within seconds, Itachi was unconscious.

"NO, ANIKI!"

-----

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. He could hear hushed voices all around him yet he couldn't pin-point any location. He felt drowsy and disorientated. He couldn't focus completely on anything and he couldn't concentrate. All he knew was that he was in a pitch black room sitting under a bright and hot light while strapped to a chair by steel chains and thick leather straps.

He was in the ANBU Interrogation Unit dungeon.

A deep, voice filled the air from a speaking, talking directly to him. **"If you are feeling drowsy and cannot focus correctly, you should be under the effects of a powerful truth serum that I injected into you. It's a very, interesting serum. It makes you tell the truth, whether you wish to or not, unlike the old crap that just makes you tell the truth when you speak. You'll talk no matter what."**

**"Name?" **the voice asked.

"Uchiha... Itachi."

**"Rank?"**

"Chuunin... ANBU platoon commander..."

**"Age?"**

"...Thirteen."

**"What happened during your last mission with the ANBU?"**

"... one of my subordinates came down with the flu, forcing me to cancel the mission and request another team to take it.."

**"Why are you so lazy?"**

"..." No answer.

**"... I see the truth serum isn't _that_ strong, but no matter. Tell us the real reason why you canceled the mission! Was it to murder your whole clan!"**

"I did not killed anyone except the murderer..."

**"And that murderer would be...?"**

"Uchiha Shisui."

**"Shisui died months ago. Are you to tell me that you are blaming the deaths of over two hundred men, women and children on a dead shinobi!"**

"No, Shisui killed my mother and my father.. and he tried to kill my little brother... so I killed him..."

**"On the night that Shisui was found dead by the Nakano river, your alibi was that you were on a mission, except no such mission existed in the records. Where were you exactly?"**

"... I .. had a private meeting with the Hokage.."

The voice paused.

**"Why were you having a meeting with the Sandaime Hokage?"** The voice was suspicious.

"I wanted to warn him... warn the village..."

**"Warn the Hokage? Warn him of what?"**

".. the Uchiha clan..."

**"What about the Uchiha Clan?"**

"... the clan.. was planning to take over the village..."

**"Why does the Uchiha wish to betray the Leaf? Explain!"**

"Power." Itachi said. "The Uchiha Clan wanted the control of the Leaf, to be the head family of a shinobi village in a country of fire. Who better have have as a Hokage than a genius of a genius clan whose hearts and minds burn with fire. My clan wanted power and they had planned for many years to get that power."

**"Did the Uchiha think that others would just sit and allow them to start a coup de'tau? The Hyuuga and other Noble and minor clans would not allow such a thing to happen."**

Itachi stared forward, feeling the drug in his system starting to fade. "The plan to take over Konoha took six years to create. It involved positioning key clansman in certain jobs and positions around the village. Mission Center. Hokage's aides. Military Police Corps, of course." he paused. "ANBU. When the time was right and the plan was executed, the Hokage would be assassinated along with the high council. When the ANBU responds, they would find themselves betrayed by their own comrades and killed swiftly. The Hyuuga would be dealt with in a similar matter also along with the other clans." Itachi closed his eyes. "For every plan that would fail, there would be seven or more contingency plans."

There was stone cold silence for a few moments. The voice spoke again.

**"Why did you betray your clan and warn the Hokage?"**

Itachi lowered his head, a tear dropping from his eyes. "In the end... the plan would of failed. Of the 237 members of the Uchiha clan, only 143, including myself, can access or have mastered our bloodline, the Sharingan. The numbers we would be facing would be too great for our clan to complete the coup de'tau and successfully claim the village as ours." He raised his head and looked forward with a pained expression. "I didn't want my brother living in a time of civil war! I don't want him to see his brother dead because he betrayed his village! I didn't want him to see me die in a hopeless battle for power!"

**"So that is why----"**

"I love my clan..." Itachi continued, completely on his own and not by the serums influence. "..but I hate them for forcing me to act out their will, their desires, their dark ambitions. I'm the heir of the Uchiha, but I'm also a chuunin and commander within the Hokage's special forces, the ANBU..."

His head dropped, tears freely flowing once again.

"... I will always chose my duty to my Hokage and my family before choosing my clan..."

**"Choose your family? Then why did you _kill_ them?"**

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM, YOU BASTARD!" Itachi screamed as he lunged forward, almost ripping himself of his bonds. "I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFORE I EVEN THINK IF KILLING MOTHER, FATHER OR MY BROTHER!"

"That's enough." Came a voice within the shadows directly in front of Itachi.

The light above him shut up and was replaced by the total illumination of the room. Itachi's sensitive eyes stung from the sudden brightness change but he started to adjust. He was correct in assuming his location. One of the newer ANBU-IS (Interrogation Squad) dungeons. White-wash walls and floors with the typical interrogation light and speakers. He was surrounding by ANBU, but he recognized that they were from the ANBU-AS (Assassination Squad). Going by mask, he knew that the elites were surrounding him, three of which were his own subordinates. He even noticed the village genius, Hatake Kakashi standing next to the originator of the second voice.

Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama..." Itachi again lowered his head.

"Itachi-kun, what you have just told the ANBU and your comrades is the same as what you have told me many months ago, correct?"

Itachi nodded.

"What you did not know, Itachi, was that a month previous, Uchiha Shisui had already informed myself and the high council of these special meetings which the Uchiha Clan as been holding." Sarutobi pulled his pipe out from under his sleeve and lit the tobacco inside. After a few puffs he continued. "He had revealed the same information as you have, though you went into more detail. During that month, spies were set up in key locations which further weakened my disbelief that the Uchiha clan was actually going to betray this village. That is when the plan was established that certain Uchiha would not go unpunished."

Itachi stared wide-eyed at the Hokage.

"Shisui's suicide was set-up by our Hunter-nin's that left him in a near-death state and looked like he was drowned. Once the Police Force had finished, the ANBU cleaned up the trash and recovered the body." The Hokage stared into Itachi's eyes. "When was the last time you attended one of those meetings, Itachi-kun?"

"... before my meeting that night, months ago.."

Sandaime nodded.

"My spies discovered that the Uchiha were planning to move soon. Very soon." He sighed. "The Police Force found some of the spies within their ranks and had dealt with them. According to the report, they died because of a training accident."

"T-that happened last week!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Five Hyuuga and three chuunin level shinobi were killed in one training accident, Itachi-kun. No investigation was conducted and the bodies were already cremated so the cause of death would only be known on paper."

"..." He had nothing to say. Blatant murders like that were all to obvious to anyone.

"Because of those murders, the conspiracy to act against the Leaf and it's inhabitants along with the unmistakable evidents to do so..." The Hokage sighed. "The council and myself have ordered the elimination of the Uchiha Clan."

Itachi stared, wide-eyed at the Hokage.

_...elimination of the Uchiha Clan..._

"Why..." He continued to stare at the Hokage. "Why send Shisui! Why make him take my face and kill my family!"

Sarutobi shook his head, taking off his Hokage head-dress. "That is the problem, Itachi-kun. We **didn't**."

"What...?"

"Shisui was placed in isolation away from the village after his _suicide_." began Hatake Kakashi. "During those months, he was left un-monitored but supplied with goods bi-weekly from one of merchant families. Last week, the merchant didn't return and one of our teams were dispatched to investigate. The cabin Shisui lived in was littered with blood and bodies of what we identified as missing-nin of several villages, mostly our own. They also discovered writings made by Shisui that told of his dislike of how the Uchiha have grown, his hatred for certain individuals in the clan, and creative poems which gave the hint that he was bordering the line between hatred and psychotic obsession."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Many of his writings were about the Sharingan and wishing to attain it's ultimate form?" The 21 year old Kakashi scratched his head after reading the paper. "We could not find out the meaning of this, but deduced that it had something to do with the Uchiha bloodline."

Itachi's eyes again dropped and he stared at the floor in deep thought. _Shisui.. wished to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan._ Itachi closed his eyes as he remember the passage in one of the Clan's blood scrolls. _To attain true mastery of the Sharingan, blood must be spilled and hate must thrive in the mind. To reach the greatest height of achievement... one must end the life someone loved, yet does not share the same blood. _Itachi's eyes watered.

"... you must kill your closest friend." he mumbled, gaining the Hokage's attention.

"Itachi-kun, what are you saying?"

His head raised and he looked at his Hokage with a sad and broken smile. He then explained Shisui's motive.

"To attain the ultimate form of the Sharingan... you must kill your closest friend." Tears again flowed down his cheeks. "Shisui could never defeat me.. so he sought others in the clan until he came to my family... and went after his other closest friend.. Sasuke.."

_Why, my friend, why did you desire the power of the Sharingan so badly that you went as far as killing the whole clan? Was it temptation? Was it your dislike of the clan turned hatred that drove you so such actions? Jealousy? Or was it something else?_

While Itachi's mind went through the _why's_, his body was set free and he was carried away by those under his command. And as he disappeared, the Hokage remained with those of the ANBU-IS and Kakashi's AS unit, watching the broken man being escorted to a safe location to be with his brother.

"A sad night for Konoha," stated one of the IS Chuunin. Sarutobi couldn't agree more.

"Send the _Fire Extinguisher_ unit out and clear the Uchiha Clan's district. Retrieve the body of Uchiha Shisui and conduct a full autopsy to find any reason he went rogue. And make up a cover-story for this. We do not need to have the village in chaos right now." He paused. "And make sure to preserve the bodies of Itachi's parents. They.. should get a proper burial."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

_This is just one big mess,_ thought Sarutobi.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Another chapter done. This chapter takes place in the manga and obviously goes over the Uchiha Massacre. It also goes into detail of what goes on behind the scenes within the Uchiha, explaining why they had those secret meetings.

Why didn't Itachi kill the clan? He's lazy, duh! The Itachi, from how is personality is up to this point, in this story is lazy but he has a sense of honor and pride for being the smartest Uchiha. He also knows his priorities being first himself, his brother, his family, the Leaf then his clan. He doesn't care for power or wishes to test his capacity in any way. But when people anger him in anyway, he talks a lot of shit that he can back-up, especially when his clansmen threaten him with their Sharingan.

Why did Shisui kill the clan? I'm gonna leave that as the big question that will go unanswered. Because from reading this chapter, it's self explanatory, even if some key answers are missing.

Why give Itachi the Sharingan when he's strong without it? Re-read the story. Itachi is a GENIUS. He mastered the Sharingan at the age of 8 (like in canon-Naruto) on his own. It's just like Hyuuga Neji being a born genius of the branch family that mastering the Hakkeshou Kaiten and Hakke Rokujuuyon on his own. He's a born genius. If you were a born genius, wouldn't you master your family's advanced bloodline ability?

Why didn't Itachi use his bloodline then? Re-read the story. A lot of things are self-explanatory.

As for the Uchiha clan, I kinda got the hint that somewhere in the Manga that the reason for those meetings was truly because the Uchiha were planning a coup de'tau, or taking over the government by military force. It would be hilarious of Masashi Kishimoto-san if that was the true reason for killing off the clan by Itachi.

I just wanna let folks know, who especially follow my stories, that Nov. 9th is coming up real soon. That's when Halo 2 comes out. That's when I'll probably write like once a week or not at all. When I mean write, I don't mean chapters. I mean like taking my time to actually put stuff down.

Anyways, next up will be Chapter 4: Growing Distant


	5. Chapter 4: Growing Distant

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 4: Growing Distant

* * *

It was six months after the night of the Uchiha Clan massacre. A night of tragedy and horror for the Hidden Village of Konoha. Over-night, one of the strongest noble clans of the Leaf was nearly wiped-out, save two brothers. As predicted, the village populace was in an uproar, outraged that a genius clan as powerful as the Uchiha would just suddenly disappear off the face of the earth. Justice was demanded by the masses, but what good would justice do if the murderer was already dead? 

Unofficially, the Uchiha Clan was massacred by one sole Shinobi by the name of Uchiha Shisui, a former ANBU-AS member and one of the elite Uchiha. He was known as Shisui of the Mirage, a genjutsu genius within the Uchiha, and he showed his skill by taking the image of Uchiha Itachi, his best friend, and assassinating each and every one of his Clansmen in the pursuit of power.

To achieve the highest form of Sharingan.

The Official Report by the ANBU-CSI (Crime-Scene Investigation) unit and another investigation team assigned by the High Council, was that a dispute within the Uchiha clan started an internal power struggle within the ranks that turned into a civil blood feud. The end result was the internal destruction of the Uchiha clan leaving 235 dead, only 2 remaining.

And those that did not know of what unofficially happened, or what truly went on within the Uchiha, bought the excuse.

Sandaime Hokage sighed. That was a truly trouble some day six months ago. The questions needed to be answered, the answers he could not give. The paper work and the mass-death certificates needed to be doctored. But the loss was even greater. Not only did Konoha lose just a clan, they lost an integral part of it's shinobi power. Even with the revelation of their plot to over-throw the him, the Hokage, he will miss everyone of his shinobi.

"Hokage-sama." a shinobi announced himself once entering his office. "I have the final autopsy report from my medical squad about the body of Uchiha Shisui."

The Third nodded. "Thank you," he said, taking the presented folder.

"Even though the outer body was basically roasted by Uchiha Itachi's fire element technique, most of the bodies internals were unharmed." He coughed. "It took weeks of studying each and every organ and blood vessel in the body to find out why Uchiha Shisui became psychotic, but we were only finding road block after road block. But, once we started examining the head did we find some interesting results."

"Which would be..?"

"Parts of Shisui's brain and head seemed to of been under some sort of trauma. Not the usual hit to the head, but something internal." he shifted slightly. "We called in one of the Hyuuga medics into this to inspect with his Byakugan. The chakra pathways in the body were useless since his body expired months ago, but they were still intact. Surprisingly, Hyuuga-san found that several of Shisui's tenketsu, or opening-points, have been sealed or destroyed. By the pattern they followed, this diverted the chakra of the body to the brain. Specifically the eyes."

"We believe that Uchiha Shisui was suffering from _Chakra Confusion_." he finished.

"Hmmm..." The Hokage cupped his chin in thought. That explained a lot of things.

"Chakra confusion is a sickness mostly found in genjutsu specialist. Those that use high-level genjutsu but do not have the control to handle the required amount of chakra suffer from their own illusions because of their lack of control and over-abundance of chakra. In Shisui's case, his pursuit of this higher Sharingan ability could of possibly forced him to experiment on his own body to provide more chakra for the use of Doujutsu (eye techniques)."

Sandaime Hokage nodded. "Thank you for the excellent work from you and your squad."

-----

The ones whom were effected by the Uchiha Massacre the most were the last two remaining of the Clan. After reuniting with his brother, Itachi and Sasuke were isolated from society for a few weeks, speaking with therapist and counselors that specialized in mental trauma.

The end result was the two Uchiha brother being located out of their family mansion into a small two-bedroom apartment and Itachi being temporarily released of shinobi duties until he himself was ready to work again. As the months passed by, there wasn't one night when either brother wouldn't wake at night with a cold sweat of fear or scream out loud from a horrific dream or nightmare. There wasn't one time when either brother wouldn't find the other crying and comfort each other. But as time continued to pass the two of them started to come out of their hole and return back what remained of their normal life, only this time they were by themselves with no family or clan to help them out.

But as a couple years passed and the two of them started forming what would be _normal_, Sasuke started noticing a big change in his older brother.

-----

"Aniki."

A nine year old Sasuke shook the large bundle on his brother's best.

"Aniki, get up."

Itachi pushed the blanket over his head and looked at his brother with a lazy frown. "What?"

"When are you gonna get up and start working again?" asked the younger Uchiha.

Itachi sighed and pulled the blanket back over him. It was too early to get up. "I'm tired, Sasuke. It's too early to be thinking about that now."

"You've been acting like this for too long, Niichan!" Sasuke exclaimed a little forcefully. "How can you say it's too early when it's been almost three years?"

Itachi's muffled voice was heard from under the covers. "I meant it's too early in the day to think about that."

"It's 4 o'clock in the **afternoon**!" Sasuke screamed.

"Exactly."

"ARGH! Itachi, you lazy ass bum!"

-----

Scenes like that continued for almost another year. And as the year gone and went, Sasuke's feelings for his brother changed. Gone was the feelings of respect and admiration for Itachi. They were replaced with anger and... pity. The love between siblings always remained, because no matter what they two of them loved each other unconditionally.

Certain feelings do change and that's what happened Sasuke. At the Academy he pushed himself harder than before, studying and working like a beast to be the best. Instead of catching up to his brother, he wished to surpass him in all aspects of the ninja. He wanted to be better than Itachi and prove that the Uchiha Clan is still alive in one of them. Gone was the fire he use to see in Itachi almost everyday, replaced by some lazy bum that liked to sleep all day and night. Sasuke hated how low his brother had sunk, and he wanted to be better than that.

Sasuke started to become the talk of the Academy. Instructors praised the young Uchiha, while his fellow students looked at him with jealously, awe, or just didn't pay attention to him. Girls in his age group started flocking to him, even going as far as forming a small fan club of admirers. Sasuke didn't care for any of that. Anything that didn't allow him to reach his goal was annoying or just a burden.

His goal of surpassing his lazy ass brother.

But a few days before his tenth birthday, Sasuke started noticing something strange about his brother.

-----

"Hey, you lazy ass bum. Get out of bed." Sasuke shook his brother's sleeping form roughly. "Come on, damn it! You said your gonna actually get up and do something!"

No response.

"Damn it, stop being a lazy ass!" he shouted, punching his brother's side.

**_POOF!_**

"Hah!" Sasuke stared at the place were his brother was sleeping. Or where he thought his brother was sleeping. "What the... a bunshin?"

-----

It was a doppleganger, an Academy level copy of Itachi that fooled him. After that day and well on past his birthday, Sasuke saw no sign of his brother. Days turned to weeks and still no sign of his presence. Only an empty room.

It wouldn't be until two months after the discovery of his missing brother that he would see him again.

-----

A ten year old Sasuke opened the door of his apartment. After removing his shoes and dropped his school supplies off at the door, he made a quick march toward the bathroom. It was a long and hot day, coupled with hours of extra training after the academy, he wanted to wash all the dirt off of himself.

On the way to the bathroom, he happened to pass by his brother's open room. And after he passed it, he backed up just as quickly and stared at the figure sleeping on the bed.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, clearly upset. "Where the hell you've been, brother?"

"Shut up, I'm tired!" came Itachi's muffled voice. "Let me sleep."

"Not until you tell me where you been!" Sasuke waltz up to his brother's bed and tugged on the blanket's to relieve him of them. They wouldn't budge. "Where have you been, Itachi! How dare you leave me for over two months doing whatever! Have you been working again or what?"

"Awww shaddap and let me sleep!"

"Not until you tell me what you've been doing!"

Sasuke pulled the blankets with all his might.

"ARGH!" He cried, tumbling backward out of Itachi's room and finding himself tangled with the blanket. Looking back inside, he saw the Itachi already had another blanket draped over him. "Help me out of this!"

"It's too much work." Itachi replied, yawning and getting back to sleep.

"Itachi, you lazy asshole!"

-----

The disappearing act continued over and over. Sometimes Itachi would be gone for just a few days. Sometimes a week or a couple weeks. Then there would be the times he would be gone for months on end. And not once would he inform Sasuke when he was leaving. He would just leave when Sasuke wasn't around and arrive when he least suspects it.

On the days he did return, the younger Uchiha brother would find his older sibling in the same state he was last scene.

Laying in his bed, sleeping.

But there were times when Itachi wasn't gone and sleeping.

-----

Sasuke paused as he stepped into the apartment.

"Oh, I see the lazy ass has finally decided to get up out of bed." Sasuke made note of his brother laying on the couch, watching an old video tape of last year's Chuunin Final Examination that he missed. "What happen, Aniki? Your bed thought you were too lazy and kicked you out of your room?"

Itachi ignored the sarcasm.

"If you have paid attention this morning, _little_ brother." his voice was cold. "I said I was going to the store to restock on groceries. Now, if you would be so kind, I'm trying to watch this replay."

"So, when are you doing back to being a Shinobi?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Whatever I feel like it."

"And when would that be?"

"Refer to my last answer."

Sasuke looked at his brother with a sour expression. "Where have you been going whenever you disappear?"

"I'm getting tired of your bothersome questions, _Ototo _(younger brother)."

"And I'm getting tired of your lazy ass always slacking off, _Aniki_!" he shouted back.

"Do I sense anger?" Itachi taunted.

"..." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I might think you were gay." Itachi suddenly looked up over the couch and stared into Sasuke's eyes. "You're... not gay, are you?"

"NO! I'm not!"

Itachi snickered. "Could of fooled me. The way you nag and bitch all the time, stupid little brother."

"Who are you calling stupid, you lazy bum!"

"I'm calling **you** stupid, you ass wipe."

Sasuke grinned his teeth. "What!"

"If you don't like me calling you stupid, then do something about it, stupid." Itachi taunted again.

His brother screamed and lunged at Itachi's prone form. A plume of smoke suddenly blew into his face just before it impacted something hard. When the smoke disappeared, Sasuke found himself laying on top of a log in the exact place his brother was laying.

"Kawarimi?" A replacement?

Sasuke suddenly found himself flying off the couch from a well placed back-hand across the face. The younger brother flew across the room and slammed into the wall, crying out from the impact. Gasping for breath, he looked up and saw the cold eyes of Itachi glaring down upon him.

"Attack me in anger like that again, brother or not, I will _hurt_ you. Shinobi do not allow emotions such as anger, hatred or rage to consume them. Shinobi must remain calm in any and all situations, especially during missions." Itachi turned away. "That is one rule you must follow if you wish to live in the world of Ninja."

Sasuke stared at his brother's back.

_Itachi is... scary._

-----

And similar scenes happened from that day forward. Whenever Itachi happened to be around, he and Sasuke would argue about something, even the littlest thing like bread. Words and taunts would be exchanged, then insults, until finally either one was yelling at each other. But it was only Sasuke that attacked Itachi and found himself slammed up against the wall, or caught in a trap, or pinned down to the floor after getting a brotherly beat down.

And after each encounter, Itachi would spout a rule of being a shinobi.

_Do not allow your opponent or enemy to get behind you._

_Do not be fooled by obvious traps. Just because it seems you can go around it does not mean that you actually can, stupid Ototo._

_Little brother, when you know you are facing someone that excels in hand-to-hand, try to avoid it as much as possible._

_Dumb ass, not everything is as it seems._

_Foolish little brother, shinobi must think beyond the normal._

And with each encounter, Itachi became colder and colder to Sasuke, and the younger Uchiha couldn't figure it out. Why was his brother acting so cold? He had no reason to. If anyone, it should be him that was acting cold to Itachi for being such a lazy ass. He was the one that was trying to move on after the death of their clan and show that the Uchiha, though now reduced to two, where still around and strong.

Sasuke remembered the words of his father.

_As expected, you are my son._

He was Uchiha Fugaku's son and an Uchiha. If he gave up like his brother, he would be dishonoring the memory of his father.

Sasuke made the mistake of telling his brother that.

-----

"What do you want now, Ototo?" Itachi glared lazily at his brother from his position on the couch. "Come to nag and bitch some more?"

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke grumbled, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"Where have you been, Sasuke? Out having tryst with your homosexual friends?"

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke shouted.

"Do I sense denial?"

"Will you just shut up, you bum!"

Itachi smirked. "Do I have to teach you a lesson, Ototo?"

"I'll give you a lesson! **KATON: GOU---**!"

Sasuke found himself flying across the room and slamming against the wall. Having suffered from this type of maneuver for so long, his back built up endurance which allowed him to recover quickly. He only stared at his brother.

"Shinobi must learn when and when not to use their techniques. From this encounter, you should learn that a technique such as our Grand Fireball should not be used indoors." He paused. "Unless it is someone else's place."

Sasuke stood and walked to the kitchen. "Screw you, Itachi." he cursed.

He rolled his eyes. "You would like that, wouldn't you." He changed the subject. "So, Ototo. If you are not gay, then why are you not having fun with that Haruno or Yamanaka girl? Or the other females who seem to enjoy your presence?"

Sasuke eyed him. "How would you know?"

"I have my ways."

"They are annoying and bothersome." said the younger brother. "They are just distractions from training, from improving myself. They only get in my way."

"Distractions from planning your next tryst with your gay friend, hmm?"

"I'm **not** gay!"

Itachi smirked. "Do I sense denial, again?"

"Grr... Fuck you, Itachi! I---" Itachi cut him off.

"I told you I don't swing that way, Ototo."

"You lazy ass bum! Unlike you, I'm at least trying to move on from the death of our clan! Unlike you, I wanna rebuild the clan back to it's proud and prestigious self. And unlike your lazy ass, I wanna show mother and father that I'm strong and can move on. I wanna show them that I have the mind and heart of fire still burning within me! I don't wanna be a lazy ass jerk like you that just sits around and disappears to who-knows-where and pops back in like he just came from a picnic!"

"If father was live, he would be ashamed of you!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"GAH!"

Sasuke found himself slammed up against the wall again, but this time he didn't slide down. His gasped as the hand of his brother held him a good foot off the ground by his neck. He never saw him move! Looking at his face, he was captured in fear at seeing the red orbs and black pin-wheel of the Sharingan being focused on him.

He crossed the line.

"Use our father's memory in such away once more, _Ototo_, and I will kill you." came Itachi's cold, emotionless voice. "Dare insult someone such as I, Uchiha Itachi, once again and I will make the remaining days until you become a Genin complete hell. Do I make myself clear, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded hurriedly, his eyes staring in fear of his brother. He hoped Itachi was letting him go, but he didn't. He continued to speak in his cold tone.

Itachi tilted his head slightly. "I think you do not understand, Sasuke. I am not finished speaking with you. I intend to correct the words you have spoken to me this very moment to show how much of an ignorant little brother you are, Sasuke."

"I believe a lesson that I have taught you was, _Shinobi must think beyond the normal._ Correct?" No answer. "Correct?" he started squeezing Sasuke's neck.

"H-hai!" came the reply and the gasp for breath.

Itachi eased up. "So, what is normal, Sasuke? A refrigerator always stocked full of supplies? Fresh milk, orange juice, and bread? A clean apartment with the exception of our bedrooms? We seem to be able to also pay for the bills and few luxuries that come with living in an apartment, such as rent." Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes. "Do you know why we have all this?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Me." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Despite what you say, Sasuke, I do have my priorities. I pay the rent, I pay the bills, I buy the food that you eat. When I'm gone, I hire genin to do all the chores in the apartment, buy our food and use our money to pay the rent. If you did not know, Sasuke, the D-rank mission of babysitting you without your knowledge is one of the favorite missions for the genin."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "If that's all true, then where have you been when you disappeared all those times!" As the last word left his mouth, Sasuke gasped as his brother's fist buried itself into his stomach. He looked at his brother with a wide-eyed expression of surprise and pain.

"Foolish little brother, Shinobi do not speak freely of the missions they participate in. Especially missions that are A-rank or higher." Itachi smirked at Sasuke, enjoying in seeing the fear in his eyes. He was having fun knocking Sasuke off his high-horse. "If you do not remember, Sasuke, I am ANBU, part of the Hokage's battalion, his special forces. I was on extend grievance leave to allow my emotions to rest before I could fulfill my duties."

Itachi squeezed his brother's neck and spoke with teeth clenched.

"So basically, _little_ brother. I am lazy, but not as lazy as you first thought. So before you spout off at the mouth at me again, remember the lessons that I have taught you, or you will be joining the rest of our former clansmen in Hell."

Sasuke fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He fearfully looked at his brother as he exited the apartment.

-----

He was wrong. Totally wrong about Itachi and he was the one responsible for him having such a cold persona.

Itachi's words made a lot of sense. They always had food, though neither one of them went to the store. The apartment was always clean, though neither one did a lot of cleaning. They always had money, a lot of money, but he wasn't working and he assumed Itachi was being a lazy ass. But they had all that.

It was as if he was living in one big illusionary world were everyone knew what was happening but him. Many of the items Itachi told him suddenly came into light. Old milk and juice being replaced by a fresh bottle. Nearly expired fruits and vegetables replaced by those fresh from the produce section of a store. A rice pot that was almost empty in the morning was found refilled upon his return from the Academy.

Even asking the Hokage if Itachi was on mission turned positive. He remembered the Hokage's words.

_"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Your brother, Itachi is on an important assignment in Iwagakure, the Hidden Village of Stone. He should be returning back to Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaf, by the time you are finish with the Academy." The 12 year old Sasuke saw the smile on his Hokage's face. "Itachi is a strong young man, Sasuke. Despite his habits and laid back attitude, he works hard when called upon and he is very loyal to those he cares about."_

_Sasuke then asked, "But, Hokage-sama, you said you haven't seen Itachi for months the last time I asked you! You should of told me that he was back on duty."_

_The Third shook his head. "No, you asked if I had personally seen him, not if he was back on duty as a Ninja. But, it is true I haven't seen the boy. You do not have to see someone to give them an order, after all."_

_"Not everything is as it seems, Sasuke-kun."_

-----

**_"Not everything is as it seems."_**

It was the final lesson Sasuke learned as an Academy student as the day of the final examination approached. Like his brother, Sasuke graduated at the top of his class and was named the number 1 rookie for the year.

And after the graduation ceremony, Sasuke stood alone, under a tree a tree in the courtyard within the Academy. He watched the other graduates in his class being greeted and congratulated by parents and family. It was a time for celebration for Sasuke, yet he only felt empty.

He was jealous of everyone else.

"The feeling of not having someone there to give words of encouragement. To give you the feeling of accomplishment. To congratulate you on taking that first big step into an even bigger world. The jealous to those that you might call peers for having something that you do not."

Sasuke suddenly looked up, gasping at seeing his brother laying on the biggest and highest branch. He had a passive, but someone tired look on his face. Itachi continued speaking.

"I also had those feelings before, Ototo. The same feelings of not having father there to congratulate me, to show how proud he was of me. Are you also having those same feelings?"

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a moment longer before shaking his head. For the first time since before the day their parents and clan died, he smiled.

"No, not any more, Aniki."

"You've shown that you are a man of the Uchiha the day you first used the Grand Fireball technique, proving that you have the heart and mind of fire." Itachi stated, watching the crowd of newly graduated students. "Now you've stepped beyond being a man and taken the first step of many into a bigger world. A world where you will face many challenges, small and big. A world that you must grow into and become a true man."

Itachi looked down at Sasuke, his eyes shifting visibly into the form of the Sharingan.

"The world of a Shinobi."

Sasuke nodded, swallowing the feeling in his throat.

"H-hai, Aniki."

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Short chapter that spans over five years. The ending ages for Itachi and Sasuke are 17 and 12, just as it was in the manga. This chapter focused on how they went from loving brothers to something not so brotherly.

Next is Chapter 5: Team Seven


	6. Chapter 5: Team Seven

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 5: Team Seven

* * *

It was a beautiful start for the Hidden Village of Konoha. The sun was rising from the east, bringing light to bathe upon the roof tops and shine through the windows of the various buildings. Birds were chirping and a couple roosters crowed, signaling he first sign of daylight. A few villagers were already up and about, going through their usual morning routines. 

For 27 different children in Konoha, today was the first day they would begin their lives, not as citizens, but as genin of the Hidden Leaf. And for a certain newly appointed genin, his day started off as usual.

"Oi, Aniki. I'm leaving now."

No response.

Sasuke poked his head into his brother's room. It was around 8:30 in the morning and he knew his brother would either be sleeping or partially awake and laying in bed. From the looks of things, Itachi was still sleeping.

"I said I'm leaving now!!" he yelled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm trying to sleep." grumbled Itachi. "Don't do any gay shit while you're out."

Sasuke gave him a certain finger gesture.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I would tell you to go sit on that, but you would probably enjoy it." He smirked after hearing the front door slam shut.

-----

Sasuke sat in the seat that he first took once he entered the classroom. He arrived early, earlier than anyone else since he was the first one noticed when others started pouring in to the classroom. He was once again at the Academy, hopefully for the last time. Today was an explanatory meeting that will be hosted by Iruka-sensei, a Chuunin Instructor for the Academy, on some rules and guidelines pertaining to their Genin status.

As more graduates rolled in, soon the female admirers started to pay attention to him. He blatantly ignored each and everyone of the annoying pest. A relationship with anyone at this time in life would just hold him back from his goal.

To surpass Itachi.

And to do that, he needed to train and word hard on the missions he would take as a genin. He needed to fight worthy opponents to gage himself and compare his skill to others. He already knew his brother was a great ninja and his skills and talent were displayed multiple times to him, and sometimes use on him. Whatever this meeting was about he knew that there was a possibility of gaining more knowledge in his quest to defeat his brother.

A voice to his right caught his attention.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." He looked over and saw only pink-haired girl from his classes and one of the many fan-girls that seem to annoy him so much. By the way she was standing and holding her hands at her chest, he knew the girl wanted something from him. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him." said a lovely looking platinum blonde-haired female, thought Sasuke didn't share those same thoughts about her.

He watched for a few moments as the two argued over who will sit next to him. A few more females, more of the unofficial fan club, joined the argument. He rolled his eyes. If he had it his way no one would be sitting next to him, but he couldn't have it this way. He wished someone would just sit down and make all of those idiots shut up.

_How annoying,_ he thought.

His thoughts cut off when someone landed on the desk in front of him. He looked up into the eyes of a blonde moron Uzumaki Naruto, the class idiot and someone whom he thought did not graduate. Yet, here he was squatting in front of him glaring right into his eyes just millimeters from his face.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and returned the look with a more intimidating look. _What the hell is this idiots problem? If he wants to start trouble, he'll get trouble!_ Their glares intensified until Sasuke noticed something horribly wrong.

Naruto's face was getting closer.

_No-----!!_

The classroom was suddenly dead silent.

**_SMOOCH!!_**

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and shock of feeling another guy's lips on his own. Slamming his hands into Naruto's shoulders, he shoved the blonde moron back and clutched his own throat, spitting out the horrible taste of rotten milk, crusty miso ramen and man-spit out of his own mouth!

"Naruto..!" Sasuke spat out, coughing and hacking to get whatever vile diseases Naruto possibly had out of his mouth. "I'm gonna kill you....!!"

Turning to put a righteous beat down on Uzumaki, Sasuke was surprised to see that the pink-haired girl and others were already taking care of the moron. Shivering in disgust, Sasuke excused himself to the restroom were maybe hot water would full take the horrible feeling on his face and in his mouth.

_Disgusting moron. Accident or not, I'm going to make sure he pays._

-----

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas." Umino Iruka, a Chuunin Academy Instructor, announced in front of the assembled 27 graduates, his now former students. "But you are merely _rookie_ Genin. The hard part has just started. You all will be in groups of three, where you will be assigned and accomplish missions under the instruction of a Jounin teacher."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, not liking this one but. _A group of three? I would be better off on my own. That's only going to burden me._

"We've arranged the groups so that the overall abilities are equivalent." Iruka looked down at his papers. "I will now announce them."

-----

Sasuke grumbled as he sat in the almost empty classroom. Today was a horrible day for him. And anyone would no doubt agree with him.

First his brother accuses him of being gay, once again. Then his personal space is violated by that Uzumaki asshole. Then the prick decides to kiss him - even though it was an accident he still did it! Next he finds out that he would be in a team of three, no problem, but he knew they would only be a burden to him. And who would be on his team, the dumb ass blonde kid Naruto and the pink-haired double-fore-headed fan girl Haruno Sakura. But the day didn't stop there! No, while he was enjoying the left over food he brought for lunch that his brother cooked last night, that Naruto prick jumped him and hog-tired him! Then he had the balls to use _Henge no Jutsu_, the dopple-ganger technique, to take his form and probably use his image to do gay things with it and spread rumors that would reach Itachi's ears. If his brother got any hint that he was gay, which he was positively **not**, then he would never hear the end of it.

What really soured his mood was when that Sakura girl started talking about parents. She said something that not having parents would be great, that she could do anything she wanted, just like that Naruto moron. That brought back memories of his father or mother scolding him when he did something back, and the emptiness in his heart where they should of been. As much as he wished to strangle the girl, he knew he shouldn't so instead voiced his thoughts of annoyance.

So, now, here he was sitting in the classroom with his two _teammates_, who thoroughly annoy or piss him off. And to add on to the list of annoyances he had to wait in the classroom with the two idiots and wait for their Jounin instructor to arrive.

It has been almost two hours they have been waiting.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still." Sakura told Naruto. The blonde-haired boy was poking his head out the door, looking for their instructor.

"But why is the instructor for our 7th team the only one late?" he whined. "All the other teams went somewhere with their new instructors already, and Iruka-sensei already went home!"

"That's not important." she replied, closing her eyes. The sound of a chair being dragged over to the door caught her attention and she looked at Naruto. "Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes swiveled to the door.

"Hee hee hee hee!!" Naruto giggled, placing a chalkboard erased at the top corner of the doorway, held in place by the closed door. "It's his fault for being late."

"It's your fault if you get in trouble." said Sakura.

Sasuke snickered. "A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby-trap like that." _What a total moron._

"Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid!" Sakura added in.

But Naruto ignored both of them. He saw the hand reaching for the door. He watched it gently press against the door and felt excited at seeing the door slowly open. He started grinning in glee as the chalk eraser started dropping down. And just as the man put his head through the door way...

**_BONK!_**

...the eraser bounced off his black hair and landed on the floor.

There was a long pause.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto pointed and laughed. "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

Sakura started stammering apologies. "I'm sorry, Sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me..."

And Sasuke...

"No...." he gasped, falling backwards in his chair and hitting the floor. "No way....!" His started crawling away, but he found that the floor was suddenly slippery and he couldn't find any form of leverage to back up from the sight of the person. "No way!!"

He stared fearfully into Itachi's cold eyes.

Itachi picked up the chalkboard eraser and examined it for a moment. His black eyes moved over each part of the item as he started to speak.

"In the world of the Ninja, anything can be a weapon. Your fist, kunai, shuriken, senbon (long needles) and kodachi. Those are the basics. Then there are the unorthodox. Such objects could be a rock, a leaf, a tree branch, a rose. Sometimes they could be items like school supplies such as a pencil, a sheet of paper, a marker..."

Itachi's hand suddenly flew out causing the three genin to jump back quickly. Their eyes looked at his out-stretched arm and followed it's path toward the black board where the chalk eraser was embedded 3/4th's of the way into it. There wasn't one genin in the room that didn't have shaking knees and a look of fear instilled in them.

"... a chalk eraser." he concluded. He dusted the chalk-dust from his black hair and looked lazily at the three genin. "As for my first impressions of you guys...." He paused to think. "...I hate you."

Sasuke stared at his older brother, who instead of wearing his ANBU clothing and armor, was wearing the exact same clothing as Sasuke, except his shirt and shorts were black. Over his shirt was the unmistakable flak-jacket worn by many Jounin, but the red swirl on the back was replaced by the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

_No way, _thought Sasuke. _When did Itachi become a Jounin?! And now he's **my** instructor?!! This is a nightmare!_

-----

A few minutes later, the newly formed Team Seven and their instructor sat themselves on the roof of the academy building under the veranda. The three genin sat themselves in front of Itachi on the outlining seats while he sat on a chair leaning back up against one of the pillars. He had a lazy look in his eyes.

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions." said Itachi.

"Umm... What do you want to know?" asked Sakura, still someone in fear of this guy that reminds her of an older Sasuke.

Itachi remember asking that same question when he was seven years old. He decided to follow was his former Jounin instructor did. "Your name would be nice. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, maybe some hobbies?"

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first??" Naruto asked in his ever loud voice. Itachi stopped rocking his tilted chair and narrowed his eyes at the three causing them to flinch.

"Me?" He paused. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. Telling you about my likes or dislikes is not worth the hassle. Dreams..." He looked up at the ceiling in thought before centering his gaze on Sasuke. "Well, I have many hobbies which you will eventually find out about."

A pair of eyes turned to Sasuke once Itachi's full name was announced. Many thoughts raced through the other two genin's minds. Thoughts such as _Is this Sasuke's father?_ or _He looks like an older version of Sasuke_ and many others.

_Oh my! I wonder if Sasuke will be as handsome as his father! _Thought Sakura.

Naruto had other thoughts. _Grrr.. Damn it! This guy is Sasuke's relative. He'll get all the attention and learn all the cool jutsu's while I'm left in the dust! Grrr!!_

Itachi's gaze moved to the blonde. "You seem to be upset about something, blondie. We'll start with you."

"HA!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" said the blonde in a loud voice. "I like cup ramen!! What I even like more is the ramen restaurant Iruka-sensei buys me. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the cup ramen to cook...."

_This guy has ramen on the brain_, thought Itachi, giving Naruto a lazy look.

"... and my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! And I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." he finished in a loud, but confident voice.

Itachi's lazy stare stayed one Naruto for a few more minutes. When he noticed the boy starting to fidget, he moved his gaze to his next target. The pink-haired girl.

"Your turn."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." she said in a cute voice that really didn't convince Itachi. "I like.. well, the person I like is..." he saw her eyes look at Sasuke. "And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..." A blush formed on her face and she squealed in embarrassment.

"And what do you hate?" he asked.

Her face scrunched up. "Naruto."

"HAH?!!!"

Itachi ignored Naruto and kept his lazy stare on Sakura. _This little girl is high sprung on my Ototo, as expected of girls her age. It would be interesting how the team works._ His gaze level onto the boy sitting in the center. "And you?"

Sasuke stared right back at Itachi, his hands hiding the lower part of his face from his brother's eyes.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." he said in a cold voice that matched Itachi's. "There are many things that I dislike, and there aren't many things that I like." Black eyes met black eyes as he narrowed them down to stare at Itachi. "Also, I have an ambition that I have no intension to leave as a dream. The resurrection of my Clan, and to...."

Itachi knew everything about his little brother. The introduction was mostly for the other two. At hearing of wishing to resurrect the clan, an ambition both of them shared, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked right into Sasuke eyes with more intensity. "And to...?"

"...to surpass my brother, _Aniki._" he finished.

Sasuke and Itachi glared at each other.

_Aniki? This guy is Sasuke's brother? Wow..._ thought Sakura.

Naruto had different thoughts. _Damn it! His brother?! Now I know Sasuke will be the favorite. Grr... I'll make his brother recognize me by doing better than his little brother!_

Itachi looked up and saw the upset look on Naruto's face. Once against tilting his chair back up against the pillar, he lazily gazed at the trio.

"Yes, I am Sasuke's older brother, if that is what you two are thinking. But do not think that because he is my sibling that I will ignore you two." He smirked, eying Sasuke. "As a matter of fact, I intend to concentrate on you two more than him. After all, favoritism is not a perk any respectable instructor should practice, right, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde boy nodded, mentally cheering to himself.

"As your instructor, I will treat each of you fairly. There are no differences between each of you three. There are no Uchiha's, Haruno's or Uzumaki's that I see in front of me. I don't see any males or females." His eyes narrowed. "But before you even start working under someone such as I, Uchiha Itachi, there is a mission that you three have been required to complete."

"Mission?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "What is it? What is it??! What??"

"It's a very simple mission that the three of you and myself will perform." He stopped rocking his chair and stood up. "Survival training."

"....." Sasuke stared at Itachi. His brother was up to something.

"Why is our mission, training?" asked Sakura. "We did enough training at the ninja academy."

"This isn't normal training." said Itachi, closing his eyes.

Naruto raised his hand. "Then, then what kind of training is it?" Itachi started chuckling.

"What's so funny, Aniki?" Sasuke didn't like that laugh one bit.

"You are not going to like what I have to say. You're all going to be very shocked at such a revelation." he replied. Itachi's eyes slowly opened, narrowing their gazes onto the three and frowning. He switched to his cold, emotionless voice.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. The training you three will under-take is super-difficult and has a failure rate of 66 percent."

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" Naruto shouted, clearly upset. "But we worked so hard!! Then what was the point of graduating?!!"

"Graduating? That was just to select those that have a chance to become genin."

"Uhh.. WHAT?!!"

Itachi ignored Naruto. "Tomorrow you will be graded on the field training. Bring all of your shinobi tools." He paused. "And skip breakfast. You will most likely throw it up." He allowed his words to sink in, especially into his brother's mind. Then a hilarious idea hit him and he decided to implement it.

"Oh, one more thing." He gained their attention. "Because Sasuke is my brother, I will make this mission extra difficult for all of you."

Sasuke shook in anger. _Damn you Itachi!_ He felt the looks of Naruto and Sakura on him. _I'll show you! I'll pass your stupid mission and train hard to surpass you!_

-----

It was mid-evening in the Hidden Village of the Leaf and Uchiha Itachi was feeling very good about himself. Not only was he promoted to Jounin rank after his assignment at the Hidden Stone within Earth Country, he was now going to get paid some easy money just watching over three genin. Sure, he wouldn't be getting paid as much as say... a solo B or A rank mission, but he would be getting paid at the normal Jounin wage along with the money earned from various missions that his team completes.

Having Sasuke on his team was just a coincidence.

But that made things easier for him now. The **only** person capable of truly training Sasuke was himself and not Hatake Kakashi. He had to thank the veteran Jounin for asking him to trade the original team he would be taking, Team 3, for Team 7. Knowing Kakashi, the trade was most likely made because Team 3 was an all female team, not because Sasuke was his brother. You don't work with someone for several years and not know their habits and hobbies. The book Kakashi was almost always reading said all Itachi needed to know about the Genius ninja's mindset.

Fiddling with the lock to his apartment, Itachi stepped inside.

"Oh, hello, Ototo." he greeted his brother, ignoring the heated look the boy was giving him. "You see upset. Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Something wrong? Of course something is wrong? How come you didn't tell me you were promoted again? How can you be promoted when there wasn't a Jounin Examination? Why are you the instructor of a genin team? Why are you _my _instructor?!"

Itachi waited for his brother to let out a little more steam before he answered. Plopping down on the couch, he put his hands behind his head and sighed, relaxing himself.

"I was recently promoted when I returned from my last mission, Sasuke. I did not bother to tell you because you needed to concentrate on graduating than what happens with my shinobi status. As for an examination, those only happen when there are an abundance of Chuunin or Tokubetsu Jounin that are eligible for promotion. I was promoted because of a completion of several solo A-Rank missions and two impossibly difficult S-Rank missions, one of which was a solo mission. The Hokage acknowledged my mastery of the shinobi arts and promoted me the day I returned from the Iwagakure, the day you graduated. As for the instructor of a genin team, it's easier work than being in ANBU. All I have to do is make sure my team completes their missions, stay alive and train them in hopes that they are promoted to Chuunin. Not as much pay as the more hazardous ANBU, but it's enough to keep us going."

Sasuke mentally processed all that information while listening. But he asked more questions than that. One was left unanswered. "I understand all that, Aniki. But why are you in command of my team?"

"Pure coincidence." he stated, thought Sasuke gave a disbelieving look. "I am serious. You're original instructor was going to be Hatake Kakashi, but the closet pervert traded teams with me. I did not know you were in his team."

"Closet pervert?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He then shook his head before he got an answer. "I do not wish to know."

"That's enough about that for now, Sasuke. You should prepare for tomorrow. 5 AM sharp. No later." He lazily looked at his brother. "And I will know if you have eaten breakfast or not."

"Yeah, whatever," grumbled the younger brother. "That'll be the day when you're up before 8 AM."

-----

Night time pasted quickly for Sasuke and it quickly turned into 4 AM in the morning, almost an hour and fifteen minutes before the sun would beginning rising over the horizon to signal the dawn of a new day. Only once he had to awaken earlier than 5 AM and that was many years ago when he had a scheduled field trip for an Academy class. But today there was a possibility that he might have to repeat his final year at the Academy. And that possibility had a name.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Aniki, get up!" Sasuke shouted, not in any mood for his brothers lazy habits this early in the day. "I know your still asleep!!" He banged on the door a few times.

It opened, and once his eyes swept the room for any occupants.. he found none.

"Damn it..!" he cursed, slamming his fist into his brother's door. "If Itachi is taking this instructing job seriously, I might fail if I don't meet his standards. I'll have to be on my toes today, this is Itachi I'll be dealing with."

-----

"Good morning...." Sakura greeted, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Uhhh mmm uhh..." Naruto greeted also, possibly sleep walking.

"...." Sasuke walked up to the meeting place. It was out in one of Itachi's favorite places to train when they were younger. If he was not mistaken, the placed the good for stealth training during the day and a great place to set-up traps. It was also near some famous land mark but he forgot what it was. But more importantly...

...there was no sign of Itachi.

_Where the hell are you, Aniki?_

The three of them stood there waiting on Itachi. Night turned into dawn. Dawn became the early morning. Early morning turned into mid-morning, then late morning. It was 10 o'clock now and there was still no sign of Itachi. Naruto was curled up on the ground hugging his knees, dozing off to catch up on sleep. Sakura was in a similar position, but she was waiting with a bored expression. As for Sasuke, he knew something like this would happen, but even his patients was wearing thin, especially since it was his brother.

_Zzzz....Zzzz...._

Sasuke's brow twitched in annoyance. He knew that wood sawing sound anywhere. His ears made him turn to the right. His eyes traveled up one of the larger trees closest to them. What does he see? Itachi sleeping on one of the large branches with a head under his pillow.

_I knew it_, he thought sourly, picking up a rock and chucking it like a shuriken at the sleeping Jounin. He felt partial satisfaction when it bounced off of Itachi's head.

"Huh.. wha?" Itachi's sleepy eyes moved around until he spotted the three genin under his command. "Oh, it's you three. Is it 5 AM already?" he asked, dropping down from his perch in the tree and walking up to the group.

"IT'S 10 AM AND YOUR LATE!!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Wow, in stereo." Itachi lazily commented. "I was here since last night, so technically, I was early. You should of woke me up when you arrived."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here that early then?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." He yawned and stretched before speaking again, ignoring Sasuke's heated glare. "Let's move on."

He placed a large timer clock that he procured from his traveling pack and placed it on a tree stump. "This alarm is set to 12 PM." He turned to the three holding out a pair of bells dangling from some string. "The topic of today's training is to retrieve these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch and I will tie you to one of those and each lunch front of you.

_Sadistic bastard_, thought Sasuke, feeling his stomach growl. _That's why he said not to each breakfast._

"But wait, why are there two bells?" Sakura asked.

"As I have said yesterday, since Sasuke is here, I will make it extra harder for him, meaning it's harder for you." Itachi smirked, clutching the bells in his hands. "Since there are only two bells, one of you will be automatically tied to the log and fail since you failed to complete the mission. And since you will have to take the from me, I will make sure none of you even **_touch_** these bells."

Sasuke started shaking. _Is he underestimating me?!_

Itachi's lazy look and stare was replaced by a calm and cool expression. "If you wish to attain these little trinkets form me, you will have to use whatever resources that you have. You may use whatever weapons you carry. The only way you will get these bells is if you come at me with the intent to kill me."

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura complained.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!"

Sasuke stared at the two. _Are they mad?! Saying things like that to Itachi is not a good thing!_

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. They also have this tendency to bark more than bite. So ignore the imbecile with the lowest score." Itachi stated. "We're going to begin when I say _Ready_ and _Start_." His eyes moved and watched Naruto charge at him with a kunai ready to kill him.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Uzumaki?" Itachi asked from behind Naruto. He was holding the boy still by a good grip of his blonde hair and held his attacking arm behind his head. But the kunai Naruto held was replaced.... by a chalk eraser. "I have displayed one of the uses of a chalk eraser, yesterday. Do you wish to have a more interactive demonstration?"

Sakura and Sasuke backed up wearily. _Damn it, Itachi is faster than I remember, and I know he was still holding back_, Sasuke thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Itachi released the boy and tossed away the chalk eraser. He noticed the looked on everyones faces. "Well, it seems you're ready to kill me now. So I guess this exercise might as well begin. Ready." He noticed the three of them tense. "Start!"

They all disappeared.

_One of the basic skills of a ninja is to conceal his or her presence and hide._ He stayed still and moved his eyes around. _Sasuke is doing surprisingly well, the girl is decent and the blonde..._ "... is right behind me." he finished out loud in a dead-panned voice, turning around to face Naruto. "One of the basic rules of survival is to hide and conceal your presence. I believe they taught that at the Academy."

"Let's have a match fair and square!!" Naruto announced, arms crossed in front of him with a confident look.

Sasuke shook his head from his hiding place in the trees. _That idiot._

"You are a little stranger than I first believed. You're a bit weird compared to the others." said Itachi. "And loud."

"What's loud is your snoring!! YAAHH!!!" And so he charged.

While he charged, Itachi took his time turning around and walking a few paces behind him. While Naruto neared, he bent over and picked up an item off the ground. When he turned around and held up the item, Naruto stopped his charge and prepared himself for an attack.

"Taijutsu." Itachi announced. "Using this chalk eraser, I will test your skill in hand-to-hand combat."

"WITH A CHALK ERASER?!!"

"Yes." Itachi stated with all the seriousness in the world. "You seem to be very fond of using a chalk eraser on my head, yesterday. So for today's lesson, I shall demonstrate it's uses in a hand-to-hand combat scenario. With or without it, the outcome will be the same." Itachi smirked. "You will not get a bell from me."

"I'M GOING TO POUND YOUR HEAD IN!!"

Naruto charged at Itachi, jumping into the air and swinging his arm in a back fist, but it was blocked by Itachi's palm. Dropping to the ground, Naruto's leg came up into a roundhouse kick, yet Itachi ducked under that attack. When the blonde genin recovered from his own attack, he lunged at Itachi in a powerful left hay-maker. But this was the opening Itachi was waiting for. Hopping back, Itachi thrust his arms forward and slapped his hands together, creating a big cloud of chalk dust from the eraser that Naruto couldn't help but inhale. While the boy started coughing and choking on the nasty chalk dust, the same chalk eraser bounced off of his stomach with enough force to make him bend over.

"Never allow the enemy to get behind you, Uzumaki."

Sasuke watched this from his hiding place. He remember that lesson really well.

Itachi stood behind Naruto while the boy continued to cough and choke. He took three steps backwards, two steps to the left then angled himself at Naruto. After holding one arm up and pointing in the air, he dropped the arm down and a charged Naruto, extending his foot out and kicking the boy directly in the rear with enough force to send him flying a good distance away and land in the river.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH-----!!!"

**_SPLASH!!_**

Nodding at his own work, Itachi turned away from the river and his eyes looked directly at Sakura. While Itachi was gazing at the pink-haired girl, Sasuke was waiting for an opening to attack his brother. _If I can find the right moment, I can catch him off guard_, he thought while reaching for his kunai and shuriken.

A pair of shuriken flew out of the river directly at Itachi's exposed backside. When they neared him, he tilted his head to the left and caught them between his fingers as if he knew they were coming.

Sasuke's hand relaxed from his holster. This was his brother he was talking about. He doubt Itachi had any opening.

Itachi turned around and watched Naruto crawl out of the slow moving river. The boy was soaked completely and was trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong, Uzumaki? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." he taunted.

"I already know!" said Naruto.

"You wish to surpass those who have claimed the title of Hokage, yet your actions state otherwise." Itachi held his laugher in when he heard the rumbling from Naruto's stomach.

"Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry!!"

"Hmph." Itachi turned around and began to walk away. Ignoring what Naruto was mumbling to himself. After a few moments the sound of something from the river caught his attention and he stopped to take a look. _Hmm... the boy has determination._ Itachi noted Naruto's fiery look. He looked up and saw multiple Naruto's that came from the river.

"Security is your greatest enemy!! This is my best technique, Mass Shadow Replication!" shouted one of the many clones.

_Look like a normal Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, not the higher levels of it. _Itachi noted. _According to what I heard from the reports, he used a Jounin level technique to defeat the traitor Mizuki. So this must be it. Seven clones, eh? _He felt something grab him from behind. _Make that eight clones._

"A ninja shouldn't allow the enemy to get behind him, right, Itachi-sensei?" Naruto holding him said sarcastically. "I used the Kage Bunshin and let one swim down river and made it sneak behind you! I'm gonna make you pay for that attack on my butt!! I'm going to punch you!!!"

_Itachi is up to something._ Thought Sasuke. _He allowed that clone to sneak behind and capture him._

Itachi ignored the Naruto's holding him down and the sole Naruto dropping down to deliver a blow to him. "I will give you credit for using senjutsu (tactics)."

**_SMACK!!_**

"But you forgot to calculate the strength of the enemy and his abilities." he finished from behind the real Naruto after watching the boy punch his shadow clone instead of him.

Sasuke shook his head. _I knew it. He used kawarimi no jutsu, a replacement, but used Naruto's shadow clone instead of the usual log._ He noticed his brother forming a seal. _What? Tiger seal?!_

"Naruto, run!! You're going to die!!" shouted Sakura, realizing what the strength of the techniques that required that seal.

Naruto was still shocked when he head the shout from Sakura. He swiveled his head in her direction. "Huh?!"

"Too late." Itachi stated coldly. Naruto looked back in fear, until he felt something poking his ass. "....."

"**Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!!" **Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1000 Years of Pain!!

Naruto flew off once again, screaming and clutching his ass as if it was on fire. Instead of landing in the river, he slammed into a tree and hit the ground, only to get caught by the legs in a booby trap and hung upside down from the tree by a rope.

"When the enemy allows themselves to be captured, there is a strong possibility that they are using a senjutsu (tactics) of their own." Itachi stated, moving to stand several feet from the hanging genin. "Use your techniques carefully, or the enemy will use them against you. To survive in the world of Ninja, you must think beyond the normal."

Naruto glared at Itachi, rubbing his double-sore ass. "I already know!" growled Naruto. "And I'm gonna kick you ass when I get out of this!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you this because you don't, got it?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth. Itachi actually dropped his guard. This was his only chance to get him now! Grasping multiple kunai and shuriken between his fingers, he thrust his arms forward and fanned out the throwing weapons to hit his brother from multiple angles. "I got you!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"You're movements are filled with unnecessary motions." Itachi continued. "You're----UGH!!"

Naruto started in horror as the Jounin was struck by multiple kunai and shuriken. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell forward onto his face. "AH!!! He got hit! Sasuke over did it!!"

"**ANIKI**!!" Sasuke stared, wide-eyed at what he done. "Huh?!"

Itachi's body turned into a log.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, moving deeper into the woods for further concealment. _I'm a dumb ass! Itachi purposely left himself open for that attack to find my location. He even used our connection as family to get that reaction out of me, toying with my feelings to get my to call him out like that. Damn it! There is also the possibility he already knew my location and is using psychological warfare..._

-----

Sakura also started running after Itachi turned into a log. When she yelled out after seeing him get hit, she was worried to what would happen to them because of that accident. But when she saw the kawarimi take his place, she ran.

_Where is Sasuke-kun? Did Sensei already get him...?_ She thought. _No, that can't happen to Sasuke-kun. But, Sensei is his older brother... No! I can't think like that!_

A row of bushes caught her attention and she saw Itachi standing on the far side, down below at the base of the small hill. She ducked down behind the bush row and observed. _I'm safe, he didn't notice me._

"Oi."

Sakura turned around at hearing the deep voice. There Itachi squatted down behind her, staring at her passively while toying with a chalk eraser in one hand. She only could do one thing.

"WAAAAAHHH!!!"

She ran.

Itachi smirked, forming his hands into the _Rat_ seal. Leaves formed up around his body, shrouding his location. Then a gust of wind picked up and blew the leaves away. Itachi was gone.

After a few minutes of running, Sakura stopped in the middle of a clearing to catch her breath. She didn't know what was more scary. Itachi sneaking behind her or just the thought of him holding that damned chalk eraser. She'll blame Naruto for giving Sensei the idea of using a chalk eraser as a weapon, that idiot.

"Huh?" Sakura sniffed the air. _What the hell is that smell?_ Whatever it was, it smelled like something died and rotted for several days. A creaking sound caught her attention from her flank and she jumped forward, turning around at the same time in a preparation for attack. But her eyes were greeted with a horrifying sight.

Sasuke was hanging from a noose, his neck stretched by his body weight. His flesh was dark, rotted from days in the sun and was being picked by the beaks of many crows. One of his eyes were hanging out, dangling only by a single string of nerves. At seeing this sight, Sakura mind went into overload.

Then the mouth moved.

"S-sakura... help.. me..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She fainted.

And off to the side, Itachi snickered, shaking his head in disappointment.

-----

Sasuke's head turned to the side at heading the scream. _That was Sakura...Itachi must have got her, too._

"Genjutsu is a specialty of the Uchiha Clan. For someone with her IQ, Sakura fell for it so easily."

Sasuke froze at hearing the voice. "You sound disappointed," he replied. "Genjutsu? A type of mind-controlling illusionary technique. It's no wondering she fell for it so easily. But, I'm different from them."

"Why don't you say that **_after_** you get a bell, Ototo." Itachi said from behind him, leaning up against a tree. He moved from his location and stepped closer to his little brother, his face calm and calculating. Sasuke turned to him, mimicking his visage. "You're hesitating."

Sasuke smirked, throwing a group of shuriken and kunai at Itachi. The old brother moved out of the way to his left, sliding across the ground for a few feet. Sasuke's smirk never left as he threw a sole kunai in another direction. The sound of something cutting caught Itachi's attention and he stayed still. He ducked, hearing the faint sound of objects flying through the air and wasn't disappointed when he heard the sound of around 50 kunai planting themselves in the tree behind him. Rolling to his right, leaped up onto his feet just in time to catch Sasuke's foot inched from his face.

It was Itachi that smirked this time. Holding Sasuke by the ankle, he pulled while the boy tried to use his hand to attack. The pull was good enough to throw Sasuke off balance and he yelled as he was swung around and slammed hard into the ground on his chest.

"I believe I told you to never get into close-combat with someone that excels at hand-to-hand. I see you need to re-learn that lesson, Ototo."

The younger Uchiha got to his feet, spitting dirt out of his mouth on the way up. Dusting himself off, he glared at his brother, and started running through scenarios in his mind to try and get a bell from him. _I don't know everything he's capable of, but what I do know is that he's my superior in everything._ He saw Itachi yawn and he forced himself not to get angry._ He's definitely using psychological tactics. I'll have to give my all and try to find an opening to get a bell._

Itachi watched Sasuke's hand start to form seals. _Oh, so he's going that route, eh? Let's see exactly how skilled you are at using the clan techniques, little brother._

_Horse. Tiger._ Sasuke smirked and inhaled a big breath.

-----

Sakura woke up and groggily shook his head. She suddenly snapped to attention when she realized her position on the ground. When she thought of what happened to her, she gasped.

_Oh yes, I saw Sasuke-kun hanging from a noose, obviously dead, and I..._ She paused. _..and I fell for the trap! That was genjutsu..!_

She stood up and clenched her fist. _I won't fall for it again!_

The sound of fighting caught her attention. It was really close to her. She hid behind a bush and waited for it to get closer. When the sound of someone screaming in pain followed by one of the tree's collapsing from an impact occurred, she became curious and ran up to the fallen tree. She gasped!

Sasuke was laying on the fallen tree, pinned down by various kunai and bleeding everywhere. The sound of flying objects alerted her and she screamed as more kunai riddled Sasuke's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

She fainted once again.

-----

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!**"

Fire streamed from Sasuke's mouth from a thin stream into one huge ball of flame. The ground and surrounding grass was immediately incinerated by the flaming ball of super-heated chakra. When the technique completed, everything within a five foot radius of where Itachi stood was blackened.

_Damn, he moved! Where did he go?!_ Sasuke moved into a combat stance and kept his guard up. He looked up. _Above me?!_ Sasuke suddenly had this sinking feeling Itachi was up to something. He knew Itachi had something planned for him. He could feel it-- _What?!_ Looking down, the reason for that sinking feeling was because he was sinking!

"What the---?!"

By the time Sasuke realized it, he sunk all the way down until only his head remained above the ground. He glared distastefully at Itachi who was squatting in front of him with a lazy expression.

"**Doton: Kansei Tsubame no Daichi.**" Earth Element: Swallowing Ground Trap.

"I expected better from you, Ototo." Itachi began, annoying the boy by poking his face with a twig. "All the lessons that I have taught you, the advice that I have given you ever since you were little. You have used none of it up until now."

"Stop that!" Sasuke grumbled, twisting his head away from Itachi's constant poking. "It's not like I'm not trying!"

Itachi stood and started walking away, a look of disappointment on his face. "Hmph!"

Sasuke watched his brother walking away, the look on Itachi's face effecting him more than his wished. _Damn it!!_

When Itachi disappeared and Sasuke brooded over how he could get out of this trap, Sakura just happened to come running out of the bushes in front of Sasuke.

"Huh?!" Sakura stared wide-eyed and fearfully at the head of Sasuke. The feeling of wishing to faint came over her but she fought it off. She looked at the head of Sasuke wearily.

Sasuke blinked. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ "Sakura."

"WAAAAHH!!!! NOW IT'S A SEVERED HEAD!!!"

She fainted.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. "What the hell is her damn problem?" Knowing he was out of luck, he decided to work his way out of the trap.

-----

"Hee hee hee!!" Naruto grinned, giggling at his good plan.

After being caught in several traps laid out all around the field, he spotted the place were Itachi hid the lunches they would be given by some sort of monument on the other side of the logs. Decided to for-go getting the bells, he took the short cut and thought with his stomach. So here he was, sitting on one side of the monument with two boxed lunches in his lap and a pair of chop-sticks in one hand.

"All I have to do is eat this while hiding instead of getting a bell." he laughed. "Time to eat!"

He opened one of the lunches.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!"

He threw the lunch away from him, freaking out after seeing that instead of being filled with rice, meats and other delicious items, it was filled with worms and various other insects that were definitely **not** edible.

"Looking for these?" came a cold voice from behind him. Naruto slowly turned around and saw Itachi holding two boxed lunches. He had an obviously upset look on him. "What was that again about hiding and eating without getting a bell?"

"Hee heehe... umm.. It was a joke?" Naruto tried, backing away.

"Too late!!"

-----

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. As her vision started to return to normal, she saw Sasuke kneeling over her. She smiled and sat up, hugging Sasuke tightly in excitement.

"Sasuke-kun! You were okay!"

"Get off me!" Sasuke shouted, having to pry off the pink-haired fan girl. After a few moments of struggle, he stood and turned towards the direction of the three logs they began at.

"There is a little time left until noon. I'm going."

"Sasuke-kun, your still going after the bell?"

He turned and looked at the girl. "I tried a plan the first time I went for the bell, but Itachi was a few steps ahead of me. I'm going to try another plan now."

"What?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Is that so? You're amazing, Sasuke-kun." she said, though in her mind she was desperate to get a bell too. She made a suggestion. "Umm.. since we have little time left, why don't we try harder next time and give up for now."

Sasuke's eyes locked onto Sakura's with a look of total anger. As he started walking away, Sakura looked down in shame.

"If it was a different instructor in this situation, maybe I would of taken your suggestion..." Sasuke began, continuing to walk away from the girl. "But, if I quit now.. my brother will **never** forgive me."

The sound of an alarm rang throughout the woods.

"Shit, I wasted my time talking to an annoying girl like you." grumbled Sasuke, clenching his fist.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Author's Notes: 

A good chapter, if I don't say so myself. Yeah, it kinda went the same way as it did with Kakashi, but with some little twists here and there. It was mostly because I wish to keep Naruto, out of all other characters in the story, canon. And yes, Kakashi will be making an appearence here and there.

The chalk eraser was at first thought of as a running gag, but these are ninja we're talking about. A chalk eraser CAN be used as an actual implement of death. Riddick used a tea cup to kill someone, so even a chalk eraser should be just as lethal.

If you're wondering, the kick that Itachi did to Naruto is the same as that of a field-goal in american football. Ahh, gotta love the ol' grid-iron sport! Go Raiders!!

The first real fight between Itachi and Sasuke went as it should. Itachi owned him. The technique used on Sasuke, the Swallowing Groun trap, is similiar to the Suicidal Beheading, except it's a ninpo, or ninja magic.

Next is Chapter 6: Failure


	7. Chapter 6: Failure

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 6: Failure

* * *

Itachi stared lazily at the three genin in front of him. Naruto was tied up against the middle log, Sasuke sitting to his right and Sakura on the opposite side. A pair of boxed lunches sat in front of them. He shook his head in disappointment disbelieving that the three children, who are only five years younger than he is, could me so incompetent. 

He heard three stomachs collectively signal their dissatisfaction.

"Oh, hungry?" Itachi rose an eyebrow. "Before two of you dig in, I'll give you the results of this training exercise." They looked at him. "None of you need to return to the Academy, that's for sure."

Naruto had an excited look.

Sakura was confused though. "What? But all I did was faint. Was that okay?" Itachi nodded. "Yay!!" She cheered.

Sasuke didn't look pleased to hear that, though. But he excepted what his brother said, for now.

Naruto squirmed in his bindings. "Does that mean we three...?"

A kunai suddenly planted itself in front of each of them, startling the genin. They each collectively looked at Itachi, suddenly worried at seeing his cold visage.

"You three are better off dead."

"W-what?!" Sasuke stuttered, staring at his brother in disbelief. "What do you mean...?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You should **_quit_** being ninja."

"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean?" Naruto protested loudly. "We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?!"

"Because you three are just children that do not have what it takes to be ninja. Those forehead protectors are wasted on you three."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He dashed at his brother with a look that could kill. But just as he got within striking distance, Itachi disappeared from his vision and a hand grabbed him by the back of the neck in a vice-grip. He suddenly found himself hauled up into the air and slammed into the ground face first. He cried out as a knee landed on his lower back and his left arm was pulled behind him in a hammer-lock.

"See? And the child throws a tantrum." Itachi stated. "I believe I told you that shinobi do not allow feelings such as anger and hate to control them, Ototo." he said directly to Sasuke.

"Don't treat Sasuke-kun like that!!" Sakura yelled angrily.

Itachi's eyes focused on her. "And who are _you_ to tell me how to treat my brother, little girl?" Sakura immediately shrunk back in fear. He then spoke to all three of them. "Do you think being a ninja is easy?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, closing his eyes in shame.

"Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?" he asked. No answer. "I see. By your silence, you're too afraid to answer. Or you three idiots don't know the answer of this test."

"The answer?" Naruto asked, somewhat confused, and scared.

"That is correct. The answer to this test that would of passed or failed you."

"But what kind of answer to this test could we come up with besides that you are stronger than us?" Sakura said, flinching at having Itachi's gaze on her again.

Itachi snorted. "Geez, is Sasuke the only thing that runs through the huge forehead of yours? Are you three that stupid that I have to point this out to you? Do you not understand why you are placed in a group?"

"So what about three people being in a group?" Naruto asked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Teamwork."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at hearing that.

"You mean, cooperate with each other?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, so there is something in that empty head of yours. But it's too late even if you notice now. If all three of you came at me at once, maybe you could of gotten a bell." He let that sink in. "Oh well, then."

Sakura started questioning him further. "Why do you want use to use teamwork when there are only two bells? If three people work hard to get one, then one person has to take the fall. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork."

"Of course. That is exactly what I was hoping for. This test tries to put you three against each other. As I said before, I would be making this test hard for you three."

Sasuke struggled against Itachi hold. _I knew it! He was using psychological warfare!_

"In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose of this test... but all of you were pathetic!!" he shouted the last few words. "Especially, you!!" he jerked Sasuke's arm, making the boy grit his teeth so he couldn't cry out.

"Sakura!" Itachi's gaze moved to the pink-haired girl. "You cared more about Sasuke than Naruto, even though Naruto was in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was. To top that off, you fainted from two obvious illusions that other genin would of saw as fake. I expected more from someone as smart as your grades describe, but I see I over-estimated your brains compared to your obsession with my brother."

His eyes moved to the tied up blonde. "Naruto. All you did was work on your own. Unlike these two, you came the closest to gaining both bells. I commend you on the use of senjutsu to flank me." Naruto's eyes lit up, but the cold look Itachi was giving took it right away. "But you did not capitalize on your advantage! You were too angered by a little kick to the ass that you allowed anger to take over and wished to extract revenge, while your main objective was dangling from my waist just inches from your hands. We call people like you an **idiot.**"

Itachi shoved Sasuke's face harder against the ground. "And you assumed these two were only going to burden you and did everything yourself. You, of all people, should of realized the purpose of this training from the beginning when you discovered your opponent would be your own brother. You knew the true strength of the opponent before hand and did not take advantage of that. You looked at those two as extra weight, instead of seeing them as pieces of a battle plan." He snorted. "You used your eyes instead of your mind, forgetting everything that I have told you, and that is why you failed, little brother."

Sasuke shut his eyes, tears of shame coming out of his eyes. _Damn it, he's right..._

"It is true that Jounin out-class genin level ninja. But, it is also true that a group of three genin that work together, that use **teamwork**, have a good chance of defeating a Jounin." Itachi allowed that to sink in. "If today's exercise was a real battle, all three of you would be dead." He stated firmly, then his voice softened. "...and I would be getting a letter from the Hokage telling me my brother had died in action."

Itachi stood, releasing Sasuke, and moved towards the onyx monument. "Look at this.. the numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are those praised as hero's in this village."

"I like that! I like that!" said Naruto. "I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!" he exclaimed, while Sasuke moved to join back with them.

"They were not your normal hero's."

"So, what kind of hero's were they?" Naruto asked. Itachi didn't answer. "So, tell me."

"Men and women who were K.I.A."

Naruto had a confused look. "K.I.A.?"

Sakura looked at him sadly. "People who were killed in action." she said in a low voice. Naruto's face dropped to a sad look.

"This is a cenotaph." He looked down at the monument with respect, and a look of sadness. "The names of some of my friends are etched into this onyx stone, along with others that I have served with or had the honor of serving under." He paused and sighed out loud, looking up at the sky as if looking beyond the clouds.

_What would you do, father?_ Itachi gazed into the sky, as if looking into heaven. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind, as if the words of his father were carried within it's gentle breeze. After a few moments of silence, he once again opened his eyes and turned his head to the genin.

"Since you three are my first assignment, I'll be generous and give you a second chance." He saw their faces perk up slightly. "In the world of Ninja, it is rare to ever get a second chance at anything." He paused. "However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch, and I will not hesitate to severely injure anyone of you three. Eat your lunch if you are up to the challenge." He turned to leave.

"But! Don't let Naruto eat." Naruto looked upset and Itachi turned back around and narrowed his eyes at him. "That is your punishment for breaking my rules and trying to eat lunch early." He moved his gaze over Sasuke and Sakura. "If anyone tries to feed him, the person will immediately fail."

He ignored Sasuke's attempt at a glare.

-----

Itachi watched from his perch on a tree a good distance away, resting his head on a pillow he kept in his traveling pack. His position was perfectly concealed from the three genin in a way that he could see them, but they couldn't see him unless they were under the tree. His mind furthermore processed today's exercise.

His eyes first moved to Naruto. _The boy has a massive amount of chakra for someone his age. To be able to use the Shadow Replication, a Jounin-level technique, he astounding. He shows that he can use his brain from the way he tried to flank me, but he's has to concentrate on what is more important besides showing ones strength._ According to what he read on Uzumaki Naruto's file, his grades showed that he was the dead-last student in the whole graduating class, but what he saw today was someone totally different.

Next he watched Sakura. He shook his head just thinking about her. _She is a disappointment. If she used that strong mind of hers for being a kunoichi instead of drooling over Sasuke, she would have the potential to be the best ninja in her class. What a waste of a good mind on an ignorant female. _Haruno Sakura's record showed she achieved high academic scores but low physical scores. He assumed he would be dealing with a genin that was near the intelligence he had when he graduate. He was sorely mistaken. He would have been better off with Sakura's rival, Yamanaka Ino, but the Academy staff wanted to put together another Ino-Shika-Cho team using the offspring of the original members. _What a waste..._

_And what an idiot_, he frowned, watching Sasuke. _Graduated with the highest overall score, appointed number one rookie in his class. The only thing that moron lacks is a mind to realize that trying to surpass me is impossible unless you find and surpass yourself. All the lessons that I've taught him when we were younger. The advice a had to force onto him during our troubled times. All thrown out the window in a span of one hour, fifty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds._

It was like looking into a mirror. He didn't see Sasuke offering his boxed lunched to Naruto, but saw himself in the exact same position when he was younger. He also failed along with his three genin teammates during this bell training many years ago, except he tried to get them to work together. When they wouldn't cooperate, he did like Naruto and went off on his own and retrieved a bell. Yet, he still failed.

They all failed as a team.

He watched Sakura feeding Naruto, noticing the disgusted look on her face of doing such a chore. It was time to act.

-----

Sasuke suddenly felt a cold shiver run up his spine. _What is this feeling? Oh no!_

"**YOU THREE!!!**" came a booming voice.

Sasuke suddenly found himself wrapped in rope and tied against the log next to Naruto. On the other side, Sakura was also in a similar state, though she was shocked with fear of seeing Itachi standing in front of them with a katana drawn out.

"**YOU THREE....**" Itachi's form disappeared along with the rope binding them to the logs.

"..Pass." Itachi finished from on top of the middle log. "I see that you understand now."

Sasuke shook himself, shivering slightly at seeing Itachi with a katana. He managed to nod. "We're a three man team, right? If Naruto is hungry we can't perform at our best for the next test!"

"Yes, that's right!" added in Sakura.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" shouted Naruto. "That's right!"

Itachi cracked a smile. "That is what I like to hear." He sighed. "I originally come from ANBU, and if there is anything that we stress and take seriously in the ANBU... is teamwork."

He continued. "**_Ninja need to think beyond the normal_**. In the world of Ninja, those who break the rules are scum. But to those like myself and my brothers and sisters within ANBU, those who do not take care of their friends, their family, are even worse scum. And sometimes to help your family, your team, you have to break a few rules."

He crossed his arms and smirked at them. "Congratulations, you all have passed the first of many test. Tomorrow, we'll start the real training."

Naruto looked up to him with a happy-sad type of look. "He's... kinda cool."

"Yes, sir!" cheered Sakura.

_Aniki..._ Sasuke nodded, smiling at his brother. _I think.. I'll like having you as my teacher, Sensei._

-----

The next day...

Team Seven stood at the red walking bridge that extended one of the many canals in Konoha. It was located a few city blocks away from the Academy and distanced almost evenly between each of their homes. The three of them were standing there with various expressions. One of boredom, one of annoyance and one was just upset.

"Didn't you wake your brother up this morning, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the boy who was sitting on the bridge railing.

Sasuke shook his head. "I was up since 6AM and he wasn't in his room. I have no idea were that jerk went." He crossed his arms and grumbled evil things about Itachi.

Naruto stood and started pacing. "Where is Itachi-sensei?? I wanna start training or doing missions! Waiting for him his boring!"

"Stupid, Naruto! We can't do any of those until he shows up." scold Sakura.

_Zzzz....Zzzz...._

Sasuke slapped his forehead. Flipping back off the railing, he caught his hands on the bridge and hanged there for a moment. He had an annoyed and sour look on his face at seeing Itachi sleeping under the bridge on a hammock.

"Oi, Aniki." he called, kicking Itachi's hanging bed.

"Huh?" Itachi asked, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. He saw Sasuke hanging from the bridge along with Naruto and Sakura sending him annoyed glares from the embankment. "Oh, you three. Is it 8AM already?"

"IT'S 9:30AM!!!" Naruto and Sakura chorused.

"Oh." was all he said. He turned back to Sasuke with a lazy look, yawning. "You like hanging, huh? What are you, some sort of monkey now?"

Sasuke kicked Itachi, only to cry out as his foot connected with a log. _Stupid kawarimi!_ he thought. He felt a pair of hands grabbing his own and he allowed himself to be hauled up by his brother. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Anyway, usually teams would start missions immediately, but I don't believe this team is ready for that, yet." he stated, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the bridge railing.

"Huh?! What do you mean, _not ready?_" Naruto asked. "I'm ready to take on any mission."

"That is what _you_ believe, not me." His eyes moved to Sakura for a moment, making the girl fidget under his glare. "You three follow me. We're going to another location."

-----

Three genin and a Jounin stood in one of the older and less used training areas with Konoha's walls. Though it wasn't used as much as it use to during it's time, the props and equipment remained intact and was still usable for anyone wishing to improve themselves. In the center of are was a large tower made up of four tall wooden post and had ten levels of height. At the top of the tower was a thick mesh wire that was used to get back down to ground level. Surrounding the tower was a long stretch of physical training courses and a course that consisted of many short post on the ground that varied in height, the maximum being four foot high.

"This is where the Konoha Military Police Corps use to train." Noted Sasuke. "Why are we here?"

"I'm glad you noticed this place, Sasuke. Since the force doesn't use this place anymore, it is open to all who wish to training their bodies. A type of public training facility." he walked over to the training area with the short post, his team following him. "But this place is where you three will learn teamwork."

"Teamwork? But, we already have agreed to work with each other." said Sakura.

Itachi shook his head. "Saying you're going to work together is different from actually doing it. Like with your techniques and body, practicing and training is a good way to learn the techniques faster, become stronger, and so on. By working on your teamwork, you build a bond with each other. A bond of trust that grows as you each learn your strengths and weaknesses."

Itachi waved his hand out to the course. "You'll start working on your teamwork starting today."

"This is the scenario of this course. You are on a D-rank mission transporting a crate of goods from client to client. You have come across river which you are not able to cross using any other means such as bridges or raft. Not even techniques can help you. Your only resources are four planks of various lengths, natural rock formations that protrude from the river surface and whatever you are carrying in your person."

He looked at them. "The river is calm and slow moving, but it is fill with various forms of life including piranha. Since there is no actual river, the sand and ground around the post are littered with various non-lethal traps. The post represent the rocks protruding from the surface. Imaging the scenario and scenery as if you were actually there. The ONLY way you are allowed the cross is by walking on these planks. The use of any type of ninjutsu or genjutsu is forbidden." he smirked. "You are allowed five minutes to figure out a plan before this timer goes off, signaling your start. You are allowed to begin early."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I will be over there." he pointed to hammock hung up on the fifth level of the large tower. "I will observe the way you three work as a team from up there." He paused. "Also, if anyone of you sets off the trap, all traps will be disabled and you will have to start over again in five minutes. If anything happens to the package, you will have to start over. The ONLY way you will pass this course is to get all three of you two the other side along with the package."

"You have a 20 meter wide river to cross, so get moving."

-----

_This is hilarious and sad at the same time_, thought Itachi. One hour later, they team was still trying to cross the **river** teamwork course. He was having a blast seeing each of the three foul up in some way and setting off the minor traps. Seeing Sasuke get blasted by a high-pressure water trap was the big kicker. But he was sort of disappointed that it took them over one hour of arguing and screwing up to get 3/4th of the way across. _Idiots._

When the team finished the course and were smiling from finally getting across, Itachi decided to get them working on the next obstacle.

"Hey." he said from behind them.

"AHH!!" Naruto jumped after being startled, falling off the platform and setting off an electricity trap.

Itachi sniffed the air. "Smells like fox. But since Naruto seems to be slightly injured, you'll be starting on the next teamwork development course." He jerked his thumb at the tower.

"That?" asked Sakura, a little worried about the high wooden tower.

"Hmph. All we have to do is get to the top. That's simple." smirked Sasuke.

"Yet, it took almost an hour for you three to negotiate this course. A course that only take a total of fifteen minutes to complete at the maximum." Itachi grumbled.

Naruto crawled back up onto the platform. "But, but, you didn't say the smallest post would be slippery!" That earn him a smack on the head.

"Idiot! I told you three to imagine as if this was a real scenario and if you were in the actual location. Other surfaces that are level with the river level will obviously be covered with slippery moss or wet from the river itself." He rubbed his temples. _All three of them are idiots._ "Come on. Sakura, help Naruto walk over to the next course."

She looked at Naruto then at Itachi. "But, Sensei, Naruto can--"

"Are you hesitating to help your own teammate?" Itachi asked, his voice turning cold. "It is obvious that Naruto can barely stand after being electrocuted by five different traps. You will help that boy stand and walk to the next course. If not, then lay your forehead protector and ninja gear on the ground and go home."

Sasuke was getting annoyed. "Forget it, I'll carry him." _Stupid girl._

"No you won't." Itachi locked eyes with Sasuke and tipped his head towards the course. Sasuke caught onto the signal and grumbled to himself while walking away. "The decision is yours, Sakura. Turn in your gear and quit being a kunoichi, or actually take your status seriously and help the boy." He turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "I would prefer that you quit. I'd rather have that Yamanaka girl on my team instead of you." Itachi ignored Sakura's enraged look. "She seems to be full of spirit all the time... when she's not fawning over Sasuke."

"Sakura-chan! I can walk on my own!" complained Naruto.

"Awww shut up." mutter the pink-haired girl, helping the blonde-haired genin along.

Itachi watched the two of them with a frown. "Sakura." he called out.

"What?!" she snapped, obviously upset at hearing he preferred Ino over her. _Damn it!! I'll show him that I'm better than Ino-pig!!_ thought Inner Sakura.

"Turn in your waist pack, shuriken holster and forehead protector." he instructed, ignoring the shocked look on all three genin's faces. "You have failed."

Sakura let go of Naruto, staring at him with wide-eyed. "W-why? Failed?"

"Teamwork is not just about working together. It is also helping each other." He started ticking off everything he observed so far today. "During the river course, I have counted five times that Naruto has fell into the traps, four of which was caused by you for your lack of attention. Even knowing Naruto would lose balance, you still favored helping Sasuke first even though you knew he could stabilize himself. And then you blame Naruto for making you three start over, when it was actually your fault because of your favoritism."

"Then there is what happened right now. You hesitated in helping your own teammate out when he was injured and then thought of it as more of a chore than anything else. Helping your teammates is never a chore." He narrowed his eyes at her. "_Ninja who break the rules are scum, but those that do not take care of their friends are even worse scum._ Do you remember that quote, Haruno?" He didn't wait for an answer.

"Drop your gear and leave."

Sakura stared at Itachi with begging eyes. Her mouth moved to speak, but the cold gaze Itachi directed at her was the only answer she knew she would receive from him. With shaking hands, she removed her waist pack and kunai holster, setting the items at her feet. Her hands moved over the metallic plate of her forehead protector. For a brief moment she hesitated.

"Don't, Sakura-chan!!" Eyes moved to Naruto. "Don't quit, Sakura-chan!!"

Naruto turned his attention to Itachi, standing shakily on his two feet. "Itachi-sensei, why does Sakura have to quit now? Why does she have to give up being a ninja when she worked so hard for it? I know Sakura-chan may not be much, but she's part of our team! If we don't have her on it, how can we work properly?! Please, Itachi-sensei! Don't make Sakura-chan quit being a ninja! We need her!!"

_Naruto.._ Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke was equally surprised. _That guy.._ He looked at Itachi. _He's.. smiling?_

"That was a lame speech, Naruto." he rolled his eyes at the loud boy, unable to hold in a little laugher. "But, it was convincing enough. Haruno, you have one more chance. If you don't take being a ninja seriously and properly work together with both Sasuke and Naruto, your going back to the Academy."

Sakura looked at Naruto. _Naruto... thank you._ She removed her forehead protector and held it in her hands, staring at it for a few moments. Looking up at Itachi, she nodded her head firmly and tired the article around her head in it's proper place. _Ino-chan, I have to take my status of a kunoichi seriously. I hope you do the same..._

_That ought to set the girl straight_, thought Itachi, glad that his plan was working out. "Your next course is to negotiate up this tower. Your only resources you will have are your bodies, your brain and each other. Like the other course, ninjutsu techniques are forbidden but for this course, your shinobi tools will not be used. You can only move up only after all of your team is on the same level. You may begin at any time."

He walked over to a wooden bench and laid down on it. He smiled at seeing the three of them huddle together and speaking. Not long afterwards, they started climbing the tower one level at a time. Sasuke going up first, then Sakura helping Naruto up for Sasuke to pull up, then both pulling the girl up.

_They're starting off on the right track_, he thought. _But they still have a long way to go._

Itachi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----

As the sun reached it's end and began to set over the western horizon, the sky turned red and the clouds turned orange. Soon night began to replace daylight and the sky was one big canvas dotted with the many twinkling stars. And under this canvas inside the walls of Konoha, two genin were struggling to pace themselves along the inside of the main walls, while they tried to make their third member keep pace.

"Come on, Sakura! 100 more meters! Pick up your knees and move! Come on, it's not time to quit yet!" Sasuke urged on, holding Sakura by her left elbow and pulling her with him while he jogged.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, keep moving. We're almost there!"

Sakura gritted her teeth, taking in huge gasps of breath as her knees pumped up and down trying to keep up with the two boy.

The three of them struggled for another thirty seconds before the reached their goal - a pair of trees with a hammock hanging between them. When they all collapsed from exhaustion, Itachi opened his eyes and watched them as they laid on the ground. Their chest were rising up and down rapidly, gulping air as if it was their last meal. Worse off was Sakura, whose body and clothes were completely drenched in sweat. He could smell the stench of a good day's workout on her.

"That will be all today. Good job." Itachi stated, moving to stand up. He moved over to the tired genin and squatted down by Sakura's head. "It is nice that you are taking being a kunoichi seriously, but that also means you should take care of your body more seriously. This diet bullshit you girls put yourselves though are for civilians. You need to eat properly to maintain a healthy body and to recover stamina faster. That is why you are dead tired instead of just tired."

"H-hai..." Sakura gasped.

"I suggest you eat more protein. A little weight never hurt anyone. Here," he held her hand and helped her up, turning and allowing her to drape her arms around his neck while picking her up into a piggy-back. "Get up you two. Let's go."

"Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei. Why did we have to run along the inside of the village walls six times when you said we'll be working only on teamwork today?" asked Naruto, putting his arms behind his head to help with his breathing.

"Good question, Uzumaki. The running you three just did was double training. You two, Sasuke and Naruto, saw that Sakura was struggling after the third lap. You both started to encourage her to keep moving, even going as far as pulling her along but making sure she was moving her feet. In some situations, you will be running from an enemy and when the pressure seems to become to high, someone will start to lag behind then try to give up. Teammates should encourage each other to never give up for any reason, unless giving up is the only choice left."

"You said.. it was double training?" gasped Sakura. "What.. else is it?"

Itachi smirked. "Your stamina is horrible, Haruno. Your body is light, but you lack muscle and stamina. This running has two benefits for everyone. Good cardiovascular workout and helps increase your chakra reserves."

"Chakra reserves?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes. Chakra is the molding of stamina, physical energy, with spiritual energy. Spiritual energy is nearly unlimited in the human body for it is our very soul and can only be extinguished through death or by natural causes. Stamina is what we use to run, walk, jump and all over everyday things. The more stamina you have, the amount of chakra you can mold increases."

"Basically, Sakura. What Itachi is saying is that your body is weak and you need to train it to keep up with other ninja besides us." said Sasuke.

"Then we should train more!" Naruto suggested.

Itachi shook his head. "There is a limit to how much you should train, Naruto. Constantly over-stressing the limits of your body day by day is actually bad for your health and will promote faster degradation of the body, meaning you'll become weaker instead of stronger."

"Oh.."

"If you are to survive as a kunoichi, Sakura, you will have to learn to train on your own while also training with your teammates. Between missions and team training, you'll have to work on your own individual training on your own." He looked at Sasuke then Naruto. "That goes for both of you."

_Wow, Sensei is really smart_, thought Naruto. _I've learned more in one day that I ever did in the Academy. I just wonder when he'll teach me some cool jutsu._ Naruto started grinning when thoughts of standing over a beaten Sasuke entered his mind. _Hee hee hee!_

_Itachi-sensei is so cool. A sadistic taskmaster that likes to sleep alot, but he's so cool!_ thought Sakura.

Sasuke mentally cheered at seeing Sakura get comfortable on his brother's back. _Yes! One less fan-girl to worry about. As long as she takes her job seriously and doesn't fawn over me, I can tolerate her._

-----

After escorting Naruto and Sakura home, the dropping Sasuke off at their home, Itachi headed over to the Hokage Tower and spend some quality time with he fellow Jounin in the Jounin Lounge.

**_BAM!!_**

Itachi eyed all the Jounin sitting or standing within the lounge after kicking the door in. He had an passive frown on his face and his eyes were narrowed down. Scanning the room, he spotted a group of Jounin sitting together in one of the corners of the room. Ignoring the greetings he got from his former ANBU brothers and sisters, he moved towards his targeted group.

"Good evening, Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san." He bowed politely to the three of them.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted, waving a lazy hand. He didn't say anything since his two eyes saw Itachi seemed to be upset about something.

"Why, hello, Itachi-kun." Yuuhi Kurenai winked at him, positioning herself in a seductive pose. "Care to join us?"

Asuma grunted and nodded to Itachi, who nodded back.

"Only for a short moment." Itachi looked at Kakashi. "How did your all female team fair, Kakashi-san?"

The lazy-eyed Jounin shrugged his shoulders. "Failed."

"Ah, I see." He turned to Asuma. "Asuma-san, I have some sad news to report to you about your team's mission today."

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that, Itachi?"

Itachi pulled out a folded up list of groceries. "An item on this list was not present when I checked inventory. I have searched all over the kitchen and house and I could not find the bag of chips anywhere." He paused to let that information sink in. "Also, someone seemed to have intruded in the **no-go zone** within the house-hold, specifically my bedroom. So I'm sorry to tell you that the mission your team accomplished was a failure."

Before Asuma could say anything else, he found himself held by the neck and pressed up against the wall of the lounge. Around the two of them, shinobi and kunoichi seemed to have reacted and pulled our their weapons, eying Itachi carefully. Though those in ANBU, including Kakashi, were not even paying attention to it.

"Also, Asuma-san. If your team happen to come across this mission again, you will refrain from smoking inside of my apartment." he stated coldly, glaring into Asuma's eyes. "I did not appreciate coming home with my brother only to be assaulted by the smell of cigarettes. And I suggest using mouth-wash and brushing your teeth. Your breath is atrocious."

The hand holding Asuma released the man. He watched as Itachi left the lounge, rubbing his neck form being held by the boy. "Damn, that kid is strong."

"And he makes a good point," Kurenai waved her hand in front of her face. "Your breath stinks."

Asuma frowned.

Kakashi ignored them, more engrossed in reading his issue of _Flirting Paradise_ instead of commenting on Asuma's stinky breath.

-----

Itachi stared lazily at Sasuke.

"Where did you get those chips?" he asked his brother.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of the bag and offered it to Itachi. "I took it off the counter when I came into the house. Want some?"

_Oh well, at least I don't have to pay for a mission._ He sat down next to Sasuke and took up his offer. "Get a good night's rest. Training will continue everyday and we'll start doing missions soon."

* * *

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another chapter done. This one continues were the last chapter left off.

Someone pointed out that I reused the Kakashi survival training. Partially true, but I made it a little more difficult. Though similar, I also believe anyone like Kakashi, who are former ANBU, would prioritize teamwork over anything else. Besides, I wanted to display one of Itachi's skills.

The training courses Itachi put Team 7 through are real courses within the US Army basic training. The "river crossing" course is done during the Teamwork Development stage during basic. The tower course is called Victory Tower, but there are less than 10 levels.

Why was Sakura singled out by Itachi? Like Itachi told them, he's ANBU. ANBU take teamwork seriously. He wanted Sakura to throw away this favoritism of Sasuke in favor of the team. It will also force Sakura to take being a kunoichi more seriously. Personally, I believe Sakura could of been a better ninja in the series if she and Ino were not rivals for Sasuke's heart.

The last two scenes.. I just wanted to add it in. Af you haven't noticed, Kakashi doesn't have the Sharingan. I wonder why?

Mext is Chapter 7: Missions


	8. Chapter 7: Missions

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 7: Missions

* * *

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" 

Itachi looked at the middle-aged woman from his laying position on his hammock. He raised an eyebrow at her question. "Ma'am. This is a D-rank mission. Doing something as simple as mowing a lawn does not require my aid. As their Jounin instructor, my job is to supervise them and only involve myself when their lives are in danger." He closed his eyes and smirked. "Besides, it's too much work."

"That is exactly what I mean. My lawn is around five acres, and these young children are doing this with push-lawn mowers." she said. Itachi waved her off.

"Do not worry, Ma'am. These children are ninja under my command. This type of work is conditioning for future missions."

"But.. they look dead tired. What else have they done today?" she asked.

Itachi paused to think.

"Well, their first mission today was buying groceries from the town 5 miles down the east road. Their second mission was to clean ANBU women's locker room. Next mission was cleaning the windows of the Hokage Tower. Finally, I believe this is their last mission of the day."

The lady stared at him. "Isn't that a little... to much?"

"No, not really. It is just one or two more missions more than the normal rookie genin team. Besides, everything is local." stated Itachi.

He watched his team working on the field. Sasuke and Sakura were jogging side by side, pushing the manual mowers forward along the short grass. Behind them, Naruto and a small squad of shadow replications followed, raking up the cut grass into sacks for future disposal. It was their second day of doing missions and today they would be completing four minor D-rank missions making it a total of five missions combined with yesterdays single D-rank mission. He had to give these three credit. If it wasn't for the teamwork training, they would not be working as efficient as they are now.

_The problem now would be their morale_, he thought, watching Naruto. _Both him and Sasuke seem to be getting annoyed with doing these D-Rank missions. Hell, even I'm getting tired of them. I'm lazy, but this is ridiculous. But I'm going to wait until one of them breaks before requesting for C-rank missions._

About an hour later, a tired and sweaty group of genin stood by Itachi's hammock, glaring at the sleeping Jounin. Before either Sasuke or Naruto could kick him awake, Itachi's eyes open and he gave them a lazy look.

"Done already?"

Sasuke grumbled. "Yes, we are. It would of been faster if you helped us."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You expect I, Uchiha Itachi, to help you mow a five acre lawn? Do you realize how much work that requires? That's just a little too much effort for myself."

"Ne, ne, Itachi-sensei, why are you too lazy to help us out?" whined Naruto, dust himself of cut grass. He wrinkled his nose at getting a big smell of their combined body orders. _Ewww.._

"First, D-rank missions are done by Genin, you guys. Second, I am your supervisor, so my job is to supervise, meaning I watch over you and make sure you don't screw up." he shrugged. "That's just how it goes."

"Please tell me that this was the last one, Sensei!" whined Sakura, having to lean on Naruto and Sasuke for support.

Itachi stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"That is it for today." He sighed and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You two take Sakura home while I head back to HQ and report in our missions. Unlike you three, I have to deal with all the paperwork, so at least feel safe you don't have to do that horrible duty." He shivered at the thought. "We'll meet tomorrow at 8AM at the bridge. Dismissed."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei!" they chorused.

All four of them disappeared.

-----

Konoha Ninja Academy

"Unit 7 reporting in, Hokage-sama."

The Third nodded to Itachi, taking his mission report papers. "A little hard on your team, Itachi-kun? Four missions in one day is a bit much for a rookie team to handle."

He shrugged. "They handled it pretty well."

"You are their instructing Jounin so I won't question you about your training and teaching habits any further, but do not over-work them too much, understand?"

Itachi nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Ne, Uchiha-san." Iruka spoke up. "How is the team doing?"

"If you are referring to Uzumaki, Umino-san, then he is doing well. He is loud and obnoxious, obsessed with ramen and has a tendency to be clumsy on random occasions. But other than that, he is well." He looked at the Chuunin with a lazy expression. "As for the team, they are doing well, also."

"How does your team fare, Itachi-kun?" ask the Hokage.

He shrugged. "I've managed to dissolve some of the differences between them, improving their teamwork, which I still believe is a little rough, but they are managing to function well. Haruno Sakura is taking her status as a kunoichi seriously and her physical strength and endurance is slowly growing." He paused. "But she is also holding the other two back during the team training. But as individuals, those two are growing strong."

Iruka nodded, smiling. "Thank you for telling me that, Uchiha-san."

"If she is holding them back, then why don't you train her yourself?" asked another Chuunin. He looked away when Itachi looked at him with narrowed eyes. "It's just common sense."

"I do not promote favoritism like many Jounin. If I do train one of my subordinates individually, it would be Sasuke. But that is only if he shows the signs of being able to use our bloodline ability." he stated. "And I would appreciate it if you keep your comments and suggestions to yourself, dumb ass."

The Chuunin glared at Itachi, but one look from the Hokage stopped him from barking back at the Uchiha.

"Advice is all a ninja needs. Training to improve themselves is their own responsibility. Like myself, my little brother trains on his own and does not require my assistance." Itachi explained. "Haruno Sakura will improve herself, whether she likes it or not."

The Hokage nodded. "That will be all today, Itachi-kun."

"Good night, Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed low before leaving.

-----

The following day, Itachi was walking along the streets of Konoha with Sasuke. It was early in the morning and they had an hour before the two of them had to be at the bridge.

Sasuke seemed to be in another world. He woke up at 6AM as he usually does to start off his usual routine of making breakfast, taking care of personal hygiene and preparing himself for the day. But he got the shock of his life seeing Itachi, of all people, sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast instead of sleeping in bed. Sasuke immediately attacked Itachi thinking it was an intruder using the dopple-ganger technique, but instead received a brotherly royal beat down.

So you could say Sasuke day started off on a bad foot. And to top it off, he didn't know where Itachi was taking him.

"Aniki, where are you going?" he asked. Itachi stopped and looked to his right. Sasuke followed his gaze and realized they stopped in front of a flower shop with a familiar name. _Oh man, Yamanaka Flower shop. That means another fan-girl._ "You're interested in flowers? You should tell me which kind you like if you don't like to be pushing up daisies."

"I prefer flowers, unlike you who prefers _fruits_." came Itachi's reply. Sasuke frowned at him, understanding the hidden insult. "Today is the day our mother and father married. We shall visit them for their anniversary."

Sasuke's face fell, now thinking of his parents. Any subject concerning parents or family has and always will be a sore subject to Sasuke. "I'll stay out here." he said.

"Oh? A little shy of seeing the Yamanaka girl?" Itachi taunted. "I am shocked, Sasuke. A beautiful girl like her would have anyone else drooling, but you seem to be annoyed by her. I didn't know your homosexuality was so strong."

"Shut up, you lazy ass!" he shot back. "I am not gay! I like girls, just not annoying fan-girls like her and Sakura!"

"Do I sense denial?"

"Argh!!" Sasuke clutched his head in frustration. "I'm starting to think you get off by constantly making me frustrated, you sadistic jerk!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "That... didn't sound right."

"I hate you." Sasuke said sourly.

Itachi smirked and patted him on the head. "I love you, too, little brother." said the older Uchiha stepped into the flower shop.

-----

Yamanaka Ino, 12 years old, genin. A rookie kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. Today was going to be an easy day of training and doing D-rank missions with her to teammates, more like family friends, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Family friends because their parents, more like their fathers, were also together as a genin team - the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Putting on her apron over her kunoichi clothes, she prepared for the next couple of ours. Even though she was a kunoichi, she still had responsibilities to perform for the family business. While her father opened the shop and tended his morning duties in the back rooms, she minded the store for a couple hours until she had to leave to meet with her teammates. She didn't mind doing this at all. If anything, she loved flowers and being surrounded by many varieties wasn't half-bad.

Having Sasuke sounded better, though.

The sound of the door chiming alerted her and she came downstairs from her room on the top floor. As she reached the last step and spotted the customer, her heart stopped.

_Could I be dreaming?_ she asked herself, staring at the customers back.

The customer had their back turned to her and was squatting in front of a display of bouquet varieties. From their build she identified the person as a male with lightly colored skin. Starting from the bottom, he had on a pair of the common sandals and had his both legs taped from inside the sandals to his mid calf. He wore a pair of white shorts with a kunai holster tied to the right thigh. He also wore a dark blue shirt with a wide collar and a set of loose white and dark blue arm bracers that went from his wrist to his elbows. Top it off with short black hair in a familiar style and a certain family emblem on the back of the shirt and she immediately recognize who was in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed, jumping on his back and wrapping her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. "I'm so glad that I could see you this morning, and in my family shop of all places."

Then she noticed something. "Sasuke-kun, your shoulders are so firm and wide, and... did you have a growth spurt?" No response. "Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

**_Sasuke_** decided to stand up. Ino squealed when she found her feet leaving the ground and clutched the person around the neck in surprise. If there was one thing she knew, Sasuke wasn't this tall four days ago! When the person she was hugging and hanging onto spoke, this confirmed it.

"I would appreciate it if you would kindly remove yourself from my person." Itachi dead-panned. Before he could get an answer, a door that led to the back room burst open and the form of Yamanaka Inoshi, Ino's father, came in holding a kodachi. _This is just great_, thought Itachi sourly.

"Ino!!" he saw Ino hanging onto a familiar person. "Itachi-san, what are you doing to my daughter?! You pedophile!!"

_Itachi? _Ino looked at the man she was hanging on and noted that he looked similar to Sasuke from the back, he had some of the same facial features as Sasuke, but he had a.. lazy look?

Itachi rolled his eyes at Inoshi. "Good morning, Yamanaka-san." he bowed, ignoring the shriek Ino let out from almost being thrown off him. "As for what I am doing to your daughter, it would be wise to ask her since she decided to violate my personal space and mistake me for my little brother." He paused. "Also, technically if I do have sexual relations with your daughter, I would not be considered a pedophile since I am also under-aged."

"I know, Uchiha-san, I was just making sure." Inoshi looked at his daughter. "Ino-chan, why are you hanging all over Itachi?" he asked curiously.

Ino blushed, letting go and stepping away from this older version of Sasuke. "Umm... mistake?" she was really embarrassed.

Inoshi rubbed his forehead. Having a daughter was so frustrating at times. "You shouldn't jump all over customers like that, Ino-chan. It's not very good for business." His eyes suddenly locked on Itachi. "You are a customer, correct?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Good," nodded the Yamanaka male. "You better be." he said before disappearing into the back rooms.

Ignoring the glare of a protective father, he turned to Ino holding two bouquets of flowers. "I wish to purchase these."

Ino nodded, still blushing. "I apologize for umm... umm..."

"Whatever." he shrugged, reaching for his wallet.

Ino perked up at remembering what her father called this Itachi person. "Hey, daddy called you _Uchiha-san_. Are you related to Sasuke in any way?"

"I am his older brother, if that is what you are asking." he stated, handing over the money for the purchase. "And by your looks, platinum blonde hair, crush on Sasuke and one member of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio working on flowers in the back room, you are Yamanaka Ino, correct?"

She winked and posed. "The one and only."

"Look out the window over my left shoulder." he instructed.

Ino looked at him strangely but did as asked. She saw her best friend and rival, Haruno Sakura, walking by. It wasn't really a surprise seeing her pass through, but she just raised an eyebrow at seeing the location of her forehead protector. Instead of over her head, it was around her large forehead were it properly belonged.

"Sakura is taking her status as a kunoichi seriously, and as her rival I found that I needed to inform you of such change. I would suggest that you do so also." Itachi said, waiting for the girl's reaction.

"I know." she said, looking at Itachi with a smile.

"You know?"

She nodded. "I stopped by Sakura's place last night to get back a botany book I allowed her to borrow a month ago. When I saw her laying dead-tired in her room and smelling like the back room when we get our fertilizer shipment, I knew she was training hard." she winked at him. "I've been working hard on my own when I have time, also."

Itachi nodded. "Oh. Well, just making sure you are aware." He turned and left the shop.

"You know, I think I like you more than Sasuke." Ino teased.

Itachi smirked, shaking his head. _Inoshi is going to kill me._

"ITACHI! How dare you seduce my baby girl!" growled the Yamanaka father.

Itachi was replaced by a log, taking advantage of the use of the replacement technique.

"Daddy!!" Ino whined, rubbing her forehead. Sometimes her father can be so over-protective.

-----

After leaving the Yamanaka flower shop, the trip to and from their clan memorial site was a quiet one. Neither brother spoke during this time, each one mourning their loss five years ago in their own way. It wasn't until they departed and met with the rest of the team did things return to normal.

Team Seven arrived at the Academy just as a couple other teams, non-rookies from their looks, were leaving. When it was their turn to receive an assignment, the four of them stepped forward and presented themselves in front of the Hokage.

"Team Seven ready for duty, Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed. "What is our mission today?"

"Today I have an important mission for your team." Naruto seemed to brighten up at this. "An important possession of one of the Fire Country's feudal lord's wife has gone missing. Your teams job is a simple sweep and capture mission. All information that you'll need to identify the target and last known location is in this folder."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Normal those type of missions were reserved for chuunin or rookie ANBU. It was considered a high C or low B-rank mission. Stepping forward, he retrieved the folder and scanned the document. He instantly frowned and made sure only the Hokage saw it. _You gotta be kidding me..._

"Good luck, Itachi-kun."

Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to leave, the team following behind him.

-----

An hour later, the team stopped at one of the more classy and expensive hotels that loud lined the inner forestry area within Konoha's walls. Sasuke and Sakura were patiently waiting for Itachi to give the details of the mission, though Naruto continued to bug him for information.

"Naruto, be quiet." Itachi snapped, his eyes roaming the forest. He turned around when the boy immediately listened. "Today's mission is a basic sweep and capture. Usually these types are reserved for chuunin and ANBU, but there is a special case why this is a D-rank mission."

"Oh? And that would be?" asked Sasuke, finding this interesting.

"Well, it seems Madam Shijimi, the Feudal Lord's wife, has lost her cat, Tora. The last place the cat was scene was outside this hotel," he jerked his thumb at the large and extravagant looking building to his right. "and was also scene going into this forest two hours ago. So in other words, our job is to find the fur-ball and return it to the lady."

"A cat?" frowned Sasuke.

"This sucks!" grumbled Naruto.

"Well, it is our assignment..." Sakura noted. Inner Sakura had other comments. _Damn it! I don't wanna look for some stupid ol' cat!_

"A mission is a mission, so we'll have to do it." said Itachi, tossing each of them a radio with throat-mic and ear piece. "We have a five mile range with these radios, but we'll be within eye contact of each other at all times. S&C missions require stealth and, above all, a good eye. Our target is a normal house cat with brown fur, a stitch scar on it's forehead and a red-ribbon around it's right ear." He also passed out a small photo of the animal to each of them.

"What will you be doing? Sleeping?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, pocketing the picture.

Itachi smacked his brother on the back of the head. "No, I will be coordinating you three from the rear and covering any spots you did not check. Remember, teamwork."

"Hai." the three choruses.

"All set?" They nodded. "Go!" Itachi watched the three of them dart into the forest. He started walking in the direction they charge as he placed the head-set on his ear. "Testing. Sasuke, can you hear me?"

"Hai." came a sharp reply.

"Sakura?"

"Hai." came a feminine voice.

"Naruto?"

"Hai." came a loud voice.

Itachi nodded to himself. "Keep radio silence. Report immediately when you have spotted the target." Three replies came and he acknowledged them.

_This sucks_, he thought, moving into the forest holding a sardines can in one hand. _Even though the jobs are easy and I got Jounin-level pay plus commission, some of these missions are just boring. I guess it is just the sudden separation anxiety. Being in ANBU and a Jounin is very different from being an instructor._

Looking at his surroundings, he found that he was standing in a slightly open area under the canopy of trees. Bushes were stationed in a circle around the 30ft wide diameter from his spot in the middle. It was a perfect place for animal trap. Only if the animal was dumb. Itachi's photographic memory just happened to remember what the Feudal Lord's wife look like and her attitude toward cute things. If he assumed correctly, the cat had to be really scared or really smart to run away from such a rotund member of the female species. He wouldn't blame the cat either, but still, it was a mission.

"I've spotted the target. It is moving towards you, Sensei." came Sakura's voice.

"Good," Itachi lowered his voice, hoping the other three will follow his example. "Do not pursue, yet. I am setting up bait to lure the target out into the open where it would be unguarded."

Squatting down, he opened up the can of sardines, rolling the aluminum top into a tight roll at one end. Pulling out a fan with the Uchiha symbol on it, he started fanning the smell of the sardines out into the forest. He wrinkled his nose when the smell was accidentally inhaled. If he was buying this for himself, he would of sued the convenience store and distributor of the product for allowing non-perishable item to go rotten! After a few more moments, he stood and walked away from the clearing to a location far, but giving a clear view of the bait.

"Target status?" he whispered.

"Moving towards a small clearing." came Sakura.

"Do not enter that clearing. Check status of the target and move to it's flank. Form up on Naruto. Victory formation." he commanded. He waited a couple minutes.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C."

A short pause.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

Itachi frowned. "You're slow, Naruto. Sasuke, target status?"

"It's eating those sardines you bought on the way here. So, it took the bait." came the reply.

"Move in, but do not engage or cross the bush." He paused. "Naruto, distance to target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready to go." came the whispered reply.

"I am, too." said Sasuke.

"Me, too." Sakura added in.

"Good." Itachi eyed the cat for a few moments. He watched it take several licks from the sardines before dipping it's head down to take a bite. The time was now. "Go!"

"Yaaah!!" he heard Naruto cry from across the woods and he couldn't help but slap his forehead in exasperation. One of these days he will properly drill into that boy's head of the reason not to use battle cry's. "I got you!"

Now he was enjoying watching said loud genin getting scratched up and beaten by their target. "Is it the fur-ball in the picture?" Sasuke replied.

"It's the target for sure."

Itachi stood up and stretched. "Good. Operation _Capture Tora the Lost Pet_ is complete." _Now I wonder what other crap we have to do today_, he thought in annoyance. _I hope one of them breaks real soon._

Ask and thou shall receive.

**"ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?!!"**

_Thank you, Naruto_. Itachi smirked, wondering when the ringing in his left ear will stop.

-----

Itachi stared lazily at the fat lady smothering his teams target. It was disgustingly fascinating seeing the five times husky middle-aged women treat the cat more like an Aunt treats a 7 year old nephew. _I actually feel sorry for the furball..._

"Gyahaha!" Laughed Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "That stupid cat is getting what he deserves."

Sakura stared at the scene. _No wonder it ran away..._

"Now then, Itachi's 7th Unit's next mission is..." Their attention turn to the Hokage. "Hmm... Babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, grocery shopping at the neighboring town, and digging up potatoes at---"

"**_NO!!!!_**" shouted Naruto, crossing his arms in an X-pattern to signal his dislike of the missions. Itachi could of swore he heard a buzzer. "No thank you!! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

_Ha! That puts the load off of me, now._ Thought Itachi, hiding his smirk using his shirt's wide and tall collar.

_There is some truth to that_, thought Sasuke. He glanced at his brother. _Aniki seems to have been annoyed with the missions also, but he hasn't shown it, yet._

Sakura looked annoyed. _Geez, what a troublesome guy..._

"Idiot!" shouted Iruka, slapping his hands on the table. "You're still a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!!"

"But, but..!" Naruto replied. "We've only been doing the dumb missions lately!"

**_THWACK!_**

Itachi retracted his fist from the top of Naruto's head. "I have to agree with Naruto, Hokage-sama, Umino-san. I am official requesting Team Seven to start doing C-rank missions. I want them to get the taste of the field and train them outside of the village."

"But..." Iruka looked at his former students.

Itachi turned his lazy gaze toward him. "I understand that you are concerned for the well-being of your **former** students, Umino-san. But now their lives are in **my** hands and I believe that they are ready."

When the Hokage shook his head and suddenly started going into a long and boring lecture that he already understood, Itachi sat himself on the floor and rested his head on his knees. _Damn, Sarutobi-sama. You talk to much for an old man._ Yawning, Itachi then laid down...

"...you have all become genins just recently, so D-ranked missions are best for you." Sarutobi finished, rolling out a scroll with a list of missions. "But if your sensei---" He noticed Itachi sleeping on the floor and the other three genin not paying attention.

"I had tonkatsu ramen yesterday, so today I'm going to east miso ramen." Naruto said with his back to the Hokage, discussing lunch with the others.

"**LISTEN!!**" shouted the Hokage. When Itachi's started snoring, he threw a scroll that nailed the young Jounin right between the eyes.

"OW!!" Itachi cried, rubbing his forehead. "Hokage-sama..." he whined. "Sorry.." he said, looking embarrassed.

Naruto turned around, but remained on the floor. "Man, you're always lecturing me like that, old man. But I'm not the kid to used to pull pranks anymore!!" he turned around and crossed his arms, upset that their not taking him seriously.

Itachi looked down at Naruto. "I believe that says it all, Hokage-sama. Like I have said, they are ready."

The Third eyes Itachi for a moment who also returned the looked with his own lazy version. _You've grown up a little bit after taking these three in as your subordinates. Maybe this job as an instructor is really helping you cope with the loss of your family and clan. Between you and Sasuke, you were the one effected by that tragedy the most. _He held back from chuckling. _But you are still a lazy ass..._

His eyes turned to Naruto. _He was only able to express himself through pranks, but.. Itachi seems to have given him that chance to grow, also._ "Very well, I understand."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the Hokage.

"If you insist, I will allow you to take on a C-rank mission. It is to escort a person." explained the Third.

"Escort mission?" asked Itachi. "Exactly what I was hoping for."

"Really?" asked Naruto, turning back around. "Who? Who? The Feudal Lord? Or a princess??" he asked excitedly.

_I hope it's a babe_, thought Itachi.

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce the client right now." Sarutobi spoke up. "Can you come in now?"

_Please let it be a babe! Come on!_ Itachi's eyes traveled to the door behind him. He frowned. _A drunken old man._

"What? They're all kids!" said the old man. He wore a sleeveless tunic and carried a back-pack. His hair was gray and his eyes glasses were small and round. A rope was tied around his forehead like a fisherman would do in some parts of the country. He was tanned and looked rugged, giving Itachi the idea that he worked in construction or demolition.

The old man took a long swig of the liquor he was drinking before resting up against the doorway. "Hey, is the short one with the stupid looking face really a ninja?"

When Naruto realized exactly who he was talking to after comparing height to Sasuke and Sakura, Itachi grabbed the back of his jumpsuit. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"What is the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect, idiot?"

"I'm the expert bridge builder, Tazuna." the old man introduced himself. "I expect you to provide me extra protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge."

Itachi turned and nodded to the Hokage before turning to his team. "Go home, pack two extra sets of clothes, your tools and weapons along with your basic survival equipment. Sasuke, you know where my pack is located. It is already packed and ready to go. You all have one hour."

The three of them nodded and quickly took off.

_Amazing_, thought Sarutobi. _Only has them for less than a week and they follow his orders unquestionably._

Iruka had the same thoughts, also.

"So, exactly where will my team be escorting you, Tazuna-san?" Itachi asked, ignoring the incredulous look the man was giving him.

"_Your_ team?" Tazuna scoffed. "I thought you were a punk kid just like those other three, but older!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man. "Hokage-sama, permission to kill him?"

"No."

"Permission to maim him?"

"No!"

"Permission to punch him in the face really hard?" he tried.

The Third rubbed his forehead. "I said no, and that is final, Itachi-kun." He looked at Tazuna. "He may be young, Tazuna-san, but Uchiha Itachi is one of the strongest shinobi in the village and a former commander of one of the elite squads within ANBU."

Tazuna shrugged. "Whatever, as long as I get back to my country." He looked at Itachi, taking another swig of his drink. "Our destination is the Wave Country's main island between the Tea and Water nations."

Itachi stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding. "That is all I needed to know."

_You're hiding something._

-----

An hour later, Team Seven and their client were exiting the Konoha's southern gate. The team looked prepared for the long travel to the Wave Country. They all wore backpacks including Itachi. Naruto seemed to be extra excited about this trip.

"Alright, let's go!" he shouted excitedly.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Sakura.

Naruto started looking around at his surrounding with enthusiasm. "Because I've never been outside the village before"

"....." Tazuna looked at Itachi, pointing at Naruto. "Hey!! Am I really going to be safe with that kid?"

Itachi ignored Naruto's furious look. "Well, you heard what the Hokage said himself, after all" he stated passively. _And I still want to wring your neck, old man._

"Hey, old man!!! Don't underestimate ninjas!! I'm an incredible ninja!!" he shouted, pointing at Tazuna. "I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day. I am Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it!"

Tazuna took a swig of his bottle. "Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one."

"SHUT UP!! I'm prepared to go through any hardship to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!!!!"

"No I won't, you brat... even if you become Hokage."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Naruto screamed while Itachi grabbed him by the back of his jumpsuit.

"Stop being an idiot and come on." Itachi gave Naruto a swift kick to the ass. "You can take the point."

The group started moving along following the path away from the village. While Naruto took point, the rest walked in wedge formation. Tazuna followed a few paces behind Naruto while Sakura stood to his right a step or two back. Sasuke stood to Tazuna's left with his hands in his pockets. Itachi stood a few steps behind Sasuke's left with his hands shoved in his pockets like his brother.

For the next hour or so, the group walked in silence. Only the occasional insult thrown between Sasuke and Itachi was heard. Naruto seemed more excited about the scenery than anything else. Sakura then asked Tazuna a question.

"Umm.. Tazuna-san?"

"What?"

Sakura looked curious. "You're from the Wave Country, right?" she asked.

"What about it?" he retorted.

Sakura looked at Itachi. "Sensei, do they have ninja in that country, also?"

Itachi shook his head. "Technically, no, not in the Wave Country. A country a small as the Wave has no real need for a ninja village with their close proximity to the Mist of the Water Country. Not all countries of the continent have Hidden Villages, but you will definitely find ninja in countries like our Fire, the Wind, Earth, Lightning, Water, Grass, Waterfall, Rain and recently the Sound. The possibility of the other countries having a hidden village is low, but they are called **hidden** villages for a reason. I know for a fact that the Tea and Wave country have no such village."

"Don't worry, there will not be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission." Itachi eyes Tazuna as he said that.

Sakura look relieved. "Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?"

"I did not say that." Itachi began again. "I will not lie to you three. A C-rank mission has a low possibility of having contact with other ninja. When a team goes out into the field, especially out of their home country, there is always the chance of encountering enemy ninja on their own missions, allied ninja, or criminal class ninja or missing-nins. Since we will be passing through the Tea and Wave country, there is the very low chance that we might discover missing-nin from our own village or from the Mist."

"Oh.." Sakura looked down in thought.

Itachi mused her hair. "Don't worry too much. As long as I am here, I will keep you three alive."

"Three? What about me?" asked Tazuna. Itachi just shrugged his shoulders. _Damn brat._

They continued walking down the road for a few more hours in silence. While the team was observed what was in front of them, Itachi noticed something strange about the ground but he didn't show it. Gradually he started slowing down until he was tailing the group by several paces.

"Oh, well isn't this nice." Itachi dead-panned, finding himself wrapped in a bladed chain. He eyed the two shinobi with the Mist forehead protectors and breathing masks. "You two think you can kill me?" he taunted.

"Wha?!" Sakura whirled around and saw Itachi held by some sort of chain.

"What the--?!! Sensei!!" shouted Naruto.

"ANIKI!!" cried Sasuke. But then his eyes suddenly narrowed, his initial worry for his brother disappearing. _Itachi isn't that easy to capture_. He saw the a brief look Itachi gave him and nodded quickly.

"One down." one of the shinobi stated. The two Ninjas pulled on the chain at the same time and the bladed chain ripped Itachi's body apart like a chainsaw, limbs and blood heavily coating the ground they stood on.

Sakura screamed while Naruto stared in horror. "I-Itachi-sensei!!!!"

Naruto gasped, feeling the presence of a pair of shinobi behind him. His body froze and his eyes widened as fear took over. He wanted to move, yet he couldn't even get his feet to move off the ground. His knees were shaking and he couldn't stop them. He wanted to run, to get away from this danger. He was afraid.

"Two down." he heard from behind him.

That was when Sasuke made his move. Leaping into the air, he pulled out a single shuriken and kunai and times his attack. When he found his opportunity, the shuriken flew though the air and snagged the bladed chain, forcing it into place against a tree. Then the kunai followed, nailing down the chain once it pierced through the center of the shuriken. His jump took him to the two ninja and he landed with his feet on each of their extended arms connected to the chain. Smirking, he planted his hands on their arms and delivered a pair of mule kicks to their faces, rocking their heads back from the force.

_Shit!_ Sasuke cursed mentally when they separated from the chains and suddenly dashed to attack the others. He saw a very faint movement towards Naruto and made his move. When Sakura positioned herself in front of their client for protection, he moved in front of her to ward off the attack shinobi. He narrowed his eyes at the enemy, a smirk forming on his lips.

"GAH!!" the enemy shinobi cried out as a powerful punch connected with his neck before an arm encircled it.

"You're late, Aniki." Sasuke grumbled, glaring at Itachi.

Said person ignored his brother, slamming the two shinobi he held by the necks up against a tree. Within a few seconds, they were tied up and were not going anywhere. He turned to his team. "Sasuke. Sakura. Good job." His eyes turned to Naruto. "I didn't think you would freeze like that, Naruto-kun. That injury to your hand will need treatment since their claws are poisoned."

Naruto looked down at his hand and the small bleeding wound.

"Hey!" Sasuke called to Naruto, getting his attention. "Are you alright, Scaredy cat?" he asked with a subtle smirk.

"Naruto, let it go." Itachi started walking away from the group, motioning the boy to follow him. When he felt they were a good distance away, Itachi squatted down and held his kunai out. "Give me your hand. We'll have to let the wound bleed to get the poison out."

"H-hai."

Itachi continued to talk while he worked on the injury. "Do you know why you froze?" Naruto shook his head. "It was not because it was your first real engagement with a real enemy, it was because you shocked at seeing me _die._ You must understand, Naruto, that no matter what you must find the courage to fight even when the odds look slim, even if fighting means running away at the same time. When you froze, our team lost your support which made the fight harder for us." He paused and studied Naruto's face. "But something else is bothering you."

Naruto nodded. "I couldn't do anything.. Yet he... It was his first real battle. He didn't looked scared at all. He looked as if nothing happened And he doesn't even have a spec of dust on him. He even saved me..."

_I see._ "You mean Sasuke?" Naruto nodded. "Sasuke is different from you and Sakura. His first real battle was when he was younger, and he already knows what death looks like. He and I are one of the many who have been touched by war and tragedy, Naruto-kun." He allowed that to sink in for a short moment as he started wrapping his hand with a bandage. "Besides, he knows I would not get captured so easily unless I allowed it. Sometimes, Naruto, you have to find the strength and will yourself to keep going. When a teammate dies, you have to remember that you still have others that are going to depend on you."

He finished the bandage and patted his shoulder. "So when you feel like your going to freeze in battle again, remember that you have a team and remember the trust you have in each other. Though we are not all not related by blood, we are family. And family protects family, right?"

Naruto nodded firmly, a look of determination in his eyes. He clenched his wounded hand and stared at it, ignoring the pain.

_I swear on his burning pain in my hand that I will not freeze up again! I won't let Itachi-sensei, Sasuke or Sakura-chan down like that again, I swear it!!_

-----

"Hmmm.. These look like Hidden Mist Chuunin," observed Itachi, staring lazily at the tied up shinobi. "They're known to continue fight no matter what."

"...How did you read our movements?" one of them asked. He was then promptly kicked in the face. "GAHH!!"

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be puddle." He stated coldly, glaring down at the two shinobi. "I thought they taught better camouflage tactics for Mist-nin's that work outside of their territory."

"Screw you! GAH!!" The other shinobi also got a foot introduced to his face, this time from Sasuke.

Tazuna was confused. "If you knew that, they why did you let the kids fight?"

"Didn't feel like it, too much work." he stated lazily. "Besides, they could of been waiting to ambush someone else, yet they didn't. I allowed myself to get _killed_ by them and used the replacement technique to observe their real target. It seems my suspicions were correct."

Itachi stared into Tazuna eyes. "You lied to us."

"What? What do you mean?" Tazuna asked. He couldn't hide his worry.

"Since the announcement of the mission and your introduction, I have observed many instanced were you seemed to shift your eyes or think of something. I have also noticed when I said earlier that we would most likely not encounter ninja, you became quiet." Itachi explained. "Since their target was obviously **you**, this has become a B-rank escort mission, not a simple escort and protection mission from thieves or bandits. I am sure you had your reasons, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We're now operating outside of our specified duties."

Tazuna looked away from Itachi's eyes.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit!!!" Three pairs of eyes locked onto Sakura. "We'll need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor...."

"NO WAY!!!" Itachi looked surprised at seeing Sasuke, of all people, shout in anger. "We're continuing the mission!! Aniki already treated his wound, so we should continue onward."

_That fire in his voice and eyes. The blood of our clan burns strongly with his heart and soul._ Itachi couldn't help but smirk. _The blood pumping through our veins is making him excited. If it's one thing and Uchiha enjoys, it's a good fight._ He saw Naruto standing next to Sasuke, a similar determined look.

"I guess that decides everything." He turned his eyes to Sakura. "Haruno, I understand that you are shocked at experiencing your first battle, but you must understand that quiting does not solve everything. Right now we are in the middle of a mission, even though the parameters have changed, our duty is still to protect our client. This happens sometimes."

Sakura paused for a short moment, realizing what she just said. She touched her forehead, feeling the engraved emblem of the Leaf in the middle. She laughed at herself. _I'm an idiot. Because of one battle, I wanted to quit and run, forgetting about my promise... and my duty to my team._ She looked back up at Itachi and nodded.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei."

The older Uchiha nodded and turned to his captives. "Good. Now, I suggest you four move on ahead while I... take care of these two." When he saw that they were a good distance away, his eyes locked onto the Mist-nins. When they glared at his eyes, they were surprised to see a pair of red eyes with three pins within the irises.

"Allow me to show you three Konoha's Noble family's most advanced bloodline..." A sinister smirk came to Itachi's lips. "**MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!**"

Their screams were heard by Tazuna and the kids, making them shiver just thinking about what Itachi was doing to those shinobi.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, it's getting close to a certain fight now. And it's almost a week away from Halo 2.

I am guessing that the normal missions done by a team would be around two per day, excluding training time. The way Itachi selects missions to do allowed them to train at the same time.

Itachi knew something was wrong with the mission before it even started when Tazuna was introduced. Being from ANBU, he followed the stubtle hints from his reactions, eye movements and body posture when certain things are spoke of, such as when his home country and ninja were mentioned. In other words, the scene with the Demon bros would of went the same way with Itachi since he also need to confirm his suspicions, just like Kakashi. As for Sasuke, he does not have that killer instinct and determination like in the canon, but he knows his brother and it's not easy to catch him. He knew Itachi was up to something when he was caught.

Sasuke's reaction to hearing Sakura wanting to quit has it's reasons. He wants to become strong like Itachi and one day surpass him. In order to do that, he must do like Itachi and take the harder and more dangerous path, yet at the same time not to let his brother down. To people like the Uchiha Brothers, quitting is not an option.

Itachi killed the Demon Brother's using the Kalidescope Copy-Wheel, or Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukiyomi technique. Basically, he killed them in the red moon world and since they don't have Sharingan, they died.

Can you guess what is next?

Next is Chapter 8: Demon Verses Genius


	9. Chapter 8: Demon Verses Genius

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 8: Demon Verses Genius

* * *

"What a thick mist. I can't see ahead." noted Sakura. 

The team along with Tazuna and a ferry man were sitting in a boat in the middle of the calm sea. Around them, like Sakura said, was a thick mist that reduced their vision greatly. The could see no more than 100 feet in front of them. Naruto sat at the bow of the boat followed by Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna while Itachi and the ferry man sat at the bow.

"We should be seeing the bridge soon," stated the ferry man. "The sea entrance to the Wave country is at the base of the bridge."

They weren't disappointed. After five minutes, the group was greeted with the sight of a huge creation constructed of concrete, steel, man-power and human thinking. Itachi did not really pay that much attention to it, having seen many of it's kind through his travels. Though the team was captivated by it's sight. Naruto decided to express himself.

"WOW!!! It's huge!!!"

"Hey, be quiet!" the ferry man snapped in a hushed voice. "Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine?! In other words, if we're caught, we'll be in trouble."

Itachi stared lazily at Tazuna.

"Before the boat gets to pier, I have a few questions to ask you." He paused, waiting for a reaction. None. "The identity of those after you, and their reason they're after you." He continued. "Or I can call this mission off once we hit shore, Tazuna-san."

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story." Tazuna sighed. "I mean, I would like you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. And extremely terrible man is after my life."

Itachi kept his stare. "Who?"

"You should have at least head of his name...The Marine Transport Billionaire Gatoh."

"You mean Gatoh of the Gatoh Company? One of the richest men in the world?" Itachi looked Tazuna up and down. "Why would that rich snob of an asshole want you dead?"

Naruto looked confused. "Who's that? What?"

"Gatoh is the President of one of the largest Marine Transport Companies in the world and is originally from another continent outside the Ninja nations." Itachi explained.

Tazuna continued. "But underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries." He paused, letting out a breath. "A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered my country using violence and wealth as his shield, and he quickly took over the island's sea and traffic transportation. On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics, and people of the island."

"The one thing Gatoh is afraid of..." Tazuna looked at the bridge. "... is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for some time."

Sakura seemed to be thinking. "I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him."

"Then those ninja were sent by Gatoh." Sasuke noted.

Naruto still tried to understand everything.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Tazuna. "Gatoh is a dangerous man known to hire ninjas. Why did you hide this fact when you came to us?"

"The Country of the Wave is a really pour country." Tazuna looked down. "Even the feudal lord does not have much money. And we do not have much either. We don't have the money to request for an expensive B-rank or above mission."

"If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure...While I go home." He sighed. He looked up at them. "There is no need to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more!"

"....." Itachi and Sasuke sweated.

"And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life. But it's not your fault."

Itachi stared at Tazuna for a long moment, studying him. _You know, for an old man you sure know how to put someone on a guilt trip..._ He looked at his teammates and shrugged his shoulders.

"We already decided after the first shinobi's attacked you that we would be continuing to escort you. You did not have put us on a guilt trip, though I wouldn't really care." he stated, turning his lazy stare back to the elder man.

"Oh? Well, that is good to hear. And what do you mean you wouldn't really care?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Itachi.

"Well, if you die for some reason, I would always go back to Konoha and tell the Hokage _'Oops! My bad..'_" he said as a joke, but it did not sound like one.

_Damn brat..._ Tazuna thought to himself.

-----

The group made it ashore without much trouble. Once out of the boat, Tazuna and the ferry man exchanged a few words before he took off using the boat's engine.

Itachi took in the changes since his last visit to the Wave Country. The scenery of has not changed much but he did note the conditions of some of the housing. They looked to have seen better days adding to the story of how poor the country has become. Much has changed in four years.

"Okay!! Get me home safely." instructed Tazuna.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Itachi waved him off, allowing Naruto to once again lead the way. He did not show it much, but he looked worried. _If we get attacked again, they will sent Jounin instead of Chuunin._ He glanced at his teammates.

_He looks worried_, Sasuke noted the signs his brother was displaying. Living with his lazy older brother gave him the advantage of recognizing certain things about Itachi. Though he looked passive or annoyed at times, his real feelings about certain subjects were always expressed by his eyes and the position of his hands. _One of hands are out of his pockets and he looked at us a couple times for brief moments. _He decided to keep a look out for trouble and moved up to take point.

Naruto noted Sasuke trying to pass him up and walked forward a bit more. He did it again. _Okay.. I won't let Sasuke hog the spotlight!_

Itachi watched Naruto run up ahead and look around. _What the hell is he-- _Naruto threw a kunai at some bushes. A rat came out running. "What are you doing?"

"Stop trying to act so cool!! There was nothing there!" shouted Sakura, angered after being shocked by the blonde boy.

Tazuna was livid. "Hey midget!!! Stop acting like a moron."

"THERE!!!" Naruto shouted again, throwing a kunai past some bushes. He was then promptly decked on the back of the head by Sakura.

"I said stop!!"

"Owww!! I actually sensed someone there, I swear!" Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah right!!"

_Hmm..._ Itachi walked over and saw a rabbit frozen in fear with the kunai barely missing the top of it's head between it's ears. _Oh, I didn't know rabbits in this time of the year turned white. I always thought they did that during the later fall and winter time when there is less sunlight. Must have used the replacement technique when Naruto threw the kunai._

Sasuke noticed Itachi studying the rabbit more than one should be. _Something is up._ He moved closer to Tazuna for added protection. _Aniki knows something, but doesn't want to reveal it, yet._ Then suddenly, Itachi barked out a command.

"Duck!!"

Sasuke tackled Tazuna to the ground and everyone except Itachi followed suit. He felt something fly over his head and he looked as a long bladed weapon flew at his brother. The younger Uchiha gasped at seeing Itachi shift and grabbed the weapon by it's handle out of mid-air and use it's own momentum to re-direct it's trajectory to one of the more thicker trees along the path a good distance away from them.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Itachi greeted the man standing on the handle of the huge sword. "Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. One of the famous Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist." he greeted passively, staring lazily at the man. He looked back at the group, not caring that he left a wide opening for Zabuza to attack.

"You three, stay back and take a defensive position. Assume the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna." He saw Naruto's upset look. "He's different from the other two. Do not interfere." The blonde boy gulped and nodded. The three genin pulled out kunai and immediately took up positions around Tazuna. When he was satisfied they wouldn't be in trouble, he turned his attention to the enemy.

Momochi Zabuza was a fair-skinned shinobi with a lean, muscular build. He wore his forehead protector to the side so the metal plate rested on his left. He also was topless, only having a leather strap that was used to holster his giant sword. His pants were pin-striped with urban camouflage leggings that melted into his open-toed ninja sandals. He also had similar colored loose arm warmers that started at his elbows and ended at his back-hands. He hand bandages wrapped around his neck and lower head that was only used to hide his mouth and nose.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Uchiha Itachi, the famous Genius Shinobi of Konoha." greeted Zabuza, glaring at the group from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

Itachi stuffed his hands back in his pockets. "You know better than anyone else that I cannot do that. Job description and all."

"I heard alot about you, Uchiha." said Zabuza. "When I was in the Hidden Mist Village's ANBU assassination squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried for your capture. It noted that you were a genius of geniuses who ranks as high as one of us Seven Mist Swordsmen and/or that of your Hidden Leaf's Hakate Kakashi, possibly higher like one of the Legendary Sannins. There was also rumor that you possess the Sharingan."

"Oh, really?" Itachi asked, not really interested in how he rated in the world. "That's nice.. I think."

Sakura was astonished. _What? Itachi-sensei is that great of a ninja?_

"Wow!!" exclaimed Naruto.

_Aniki is that famous?_ Sasuke stared at his brother in awe. _Compared to a Legendary Sannin? How strong is he really? _He eyed Zabuza. _He's also interested in our bloodline..._

"Sharingan? What is that?" asked Naruto.

"Sharingan... The eye creates it, and it is the power the pupil generates." explained Sasuke, keeping his eyes on Zabuza. "Those who use dojutsu (eye-techniques) are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those dojutsu users possess. But that is not the only ability the Sharingan possess."

Zabuza seemed amused. "Correct. That isn't it. The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents technique works, and copy it."

Itachi kept his gaze on Zabuza, ignoring the mist that started to surround them.

Zabuza squatted down on his sword handle, eying Itachi. "Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away." Tazuna gasped in fear, even though he was being protected by the three genins around him. The Missing Mist-nin stared at Itachi for a few more moments before standing up. "But, Itachi, it seems I have to defeat you first."

"Well, it's not like I am not inviting you to do so. I've made so many openings that you could of taken advantage of." Itachi said, shrugging his shoulders. "What's wrong? Scared?"

Zabuza laughed. "HA HA HA!! I am not stupid, Uchiha. I've heard enough rumors about you that you enjoy setting up traps for your enemies. I won't fall for one of those ploys."

"We'll see."

The Swordsman shinobi moved quickly, pulling his sword from the tree and pushing off in a jump. He landed on top of the surface of a nearby body of water. The water surface started rippling violently around him and started to swirl as droplets formed around him in a miniature torrent. His arms were positioned as if performing a technique - Both hands forming a half-ram seal while the right hand was in front of his face and the left arm up pointing up at the sky.

Itachi watched Zabuza, ignoring his subordinates surprised looks of seeing a shinobi standing on water. _I'll have to teach them about that later._ He noted. _Oh, he's embedding alot of chakra into the water. I've heard that this was his favorite technique._

The mist started to become thicker until Zabuza suddenly disappeared.

"What?" gasped Naruto.

"He disappeared!" came Sakura's voice.

"He'll come after me first." Itachi said, moving to a position several feet in front of Sasuke. He still hasn't removed his hands from his pockets. "This guy, Momochi Zabuza, was a member of the Hidden Mist ANBU-AS. Besides being one of the Seven Swordsmen, he was known as the **Silent Killer, **because of his _silent killing_ techniques. Just as the name applies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and is carried out in absolute silence." He scratched the back of his head. "Just wanted to let you know that. So keep alert for anything."

_Great timing, Aniki._ Sasuke thought sourly, glancing at Naruto and Sakura. _You're not helping at all._

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto stated, not liking that his visual range was being reduced.

"The Country of the Wave is surrounded by the ocean, so a mist often emerges." Tazuna explained.

Sakura watched as Itachi's form disappeared into the mist. "Sensei!" she gasped.

Sasuke suddenly froze, his eyes widening. A familiar feeling washed over and he couldn't help but shiver in fear. And at the same time he felt safer than anyone in the world. It was a long time ago that he first felt this surreal feeling of fear and comfort, and he welcomed it. _Aniki..._

"Sasuke." Itachi suddenly called out. He looked back at his brother, a hint of a smile on his face. "Trust me. I won't let anyone kill you three. I won't fail in protecting my family, again."

Sakura and Naruto looked at Itachi with surprise, while Sasuke clenched his fist around his kunai and nodded, the fear he felt from Zabuza and his brother's killing intent and thirst for blood completely disappearing.

"I don't know about that." The three genin's eyes widened at the same time when they felt a back presence behind them. Tazuna stared in fear at seeing Zabuza right in front of him preparing to strike. "This is the end."

But just as he started to swing his sword, he felt a wire snag and break against his sword blade and his eyes widened. Before he could even move, a rusted iron spike suddenly thrusts up from the ground and impaled the Mist Jounin right through his stomach and out his back.

"**Doton: Kansai no Kurogane Gosunkugi.**" Earth Element: Iron Spike Trap.

"You assumed I didn't know where you were going to attack?" asked Itachi out loud, ignoring the fact that the Zabuza that was impaled was bleeding water instead of blood. "When you stated that you were going to eliminate me first, it was to distract me by preparing for a one on one battle with you, leaving my team and your target to fend for themselves. But instead of attacking yourself you used a Mizu Bunshin, or Water Clone, knowing that I possibly set up a trap." he finished, turning around to face his team and the clone on the pole. His hands were still in his pockets.

"Sensei!! Behind you!!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, really?" Itachi looked as if he didn't really care if Zabuza was behind him at all. He didn't even react when he felt the air shifted to his left and the huge blade of a sword was coming right at his mid-section. "This should hurt, right?"

"Die!!" cried Zabuza, cleaving Itachi along the waist with a one handed stroke of his blade. He felt satisfaction at seeing the Konoha's Genius cry out in agony as his body was cut into two.

**_POOF!!_**

"WHAT?!!" Zabuza gasped in surprise when Itachi's body disappeared into thin air. It was only when he felt a powerful kick to the jaw that launched him into the air did he realize what happen. "GYAAH!!"

Naruto was shocked and awed at the same time. _That's... Kage Bunshin!_

Itachi appeared over Zabuza's climbing flight path and landed a strong axe-kick to the shinobi's shoulder that sent him back down to the ground. But Zabuza landed on his two feet with a look of rage in his eyes. He shifted himself as Itachi came back down and swung his sword in a rising slash that cleaved through Itachi.

**_SPLASH!!_**

_Water clone?!!_ Zabuza stared in shock and froze when he felt a kunai press against his throat.

"You're not the only one that knows _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_, Zabuza-san." Itachi stated coldly. "Don't move."

_Holy shit..._ Sasuke stared. He never saw when Itachi executed the technique or when he used his Sharingan to copy it._ He said he already knew it, so he hasn't use the Sharingan._ He smirked at Itachi, remembering a few of the lessons he was taught. _This was all apart of his plan._

_He's good..._ thought Zabuza, keeping still while looking back at Itachi at the corner of his eye. "You seem to be good at using clone techniques..."

Itachi felt the presence of the REAL Zabuza behind him.

"... I'm not that easy to defeat!!"

The Silent Killer swung his sword in a horizontal slash aimed at Itachi's upper chest. Itachi seemed to have anticipated the move, stabbing his kunai into the water clone and jumping at the same time. His feet somehow caught and planted on the broad side of Zabuza's sword and he road it along it's arch. Just before the sword hit the ground he leaped and twisted, extending his left out in a spinning crescent kick that the exiled ninja barely avoided. Leaning on his sword handle, he slammed a powerful side-kick against the small of Itachi's back sending the elder Uchiha flying only to crash into the lake. Grabbing his sword, Zabuza dragging it along the ground as he ran in high-speed to pursue, but he suddenly stopped at seeing caltrops littering the ground.

_Caltrops?_ He looked more annoyed at seeing. "How idiotic." Turning around, he back-flipped over the spikes towards the lake.

Only to snag another wire.

"WHAT?!" He turned in mid-air as he dove, blocking a hail of kunai coming from his left before diving into the lake.

"Sensei!!" Naruto shouted in worry.

_Itachi-sensei was... kicked away??_ was Sakura's thoughts.

Sasuke seemed disturbed at seeing his brother being kicked away like he was nothing. "His taijutsu is superb, like Itachi's."

"Damn, this water is thick..!" noted Itachi as he surfaced. He didn't seem that he cared if he got kicked into this situation, nor did he seem like he cared if Zabuza was behind him forming seals.

"Idiot." Zabuza formed a set of hand seals ending with both palms open and out with the index and thumb touching in the middle. "**Suirou no Jutsu!**" Hydro-Prison Technique.

Itachi suddenly found himself surrounding by chakra embedded water. His body felt heavy and he could not even move an inch as the sphere enclosed upon him. He narrowed his eyes at Zabuza.

"Heh heh heh. It seems you have fell for my trap instead, Uchiha. This is a special water prison that you cannot escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Uchiha... I'm going to finish you off later." He turned to look at the genin and the old man. "First, I'll get rid of them." He formed a half-ram one-handed seal.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

"....." Itachi look on with a passive expression.

The clone of Zabuza started laughing at the scared genin, mocking them. "You three think that because you have those forehead protectors that you are ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." The clone formed the half-ram seal and mist started to fill the area. "You three aren't ninja."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his fist clenching tighter around his kunai. _Keep calm, Sasuke._ He told himself. _He's trying to goad you into making a mistake. I have to remain calm...!_

_He disappeared again!_ Naruto eyes widened and he was suddenly kicked in the face. The blonde boy flew backwards while his forehead protector clattered on the ground. He landed several feet away from the Mist Jounin.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped. "Naruto...!"

"Everyone!" Itachi shouted from his water prison. "Get Tazuna and run! You can't win against him! He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this hydro-prison. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him!" His voice became louder. "Run for it, now!!"

_Run? Are you kidding?_ Sasuke eyes narrowed right onto the man in the prison. _Aniki.. tell us to run and leave him?! When you got caught, that was no longer an option. _He reached for his kunai holster. _You're up to something, big brother. You always said that running was always the last option, yet there are other options right in front of our eyes._ _Besides, even if we run, Zabuza will get us sooner or later since we won't have you and we'll be annihilated._ _Even if we form the swastika formation, it's impossible to block his attacks._

Sasuke pulled out a pair of shuriken and clutched his kunai harder to the point his fist were during red. _There is only one option, and running has nothing to do with is._ He looked at the frightened Sakura and Naruto. _In order for us to survive, we have to save you!_

"We have to do it!" Sasuke stated, his feet pushing himself forward past his surprised teammates. His eyes narrowed at the clone Zabuza, shuriken starting to fly at him as his arms whipped in front of him. Just as the enemy Jounin knocked away the projectiles with his sword, Sasuke jumped in the air and threw his kunai at Zabuza's head while coming down at the same time in a fierce flying kick. "This is the spot!!"

"Too easy." The Zabuza clone smacked the kunai away from him and grabbed Sasuke by the neck. Just as he was about to throw the brat away, the kid smirked at him.

"Not."

**_POOF!!_**

"What?!!" gasped the clone the boy turned into a log. "Replacement?!"

Sasuke stood behind the Jounin, forming a pair of seals. _Horse. Tiger!_

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!!

Fire exploded from Sasuke's mouth in a huge ball of flame. Just as it touched the clone Zabuza and the last of the chakra fire left his mouth, the water clone turned into a puddle and another Zabuza appeared right behind him. In a loud cry of pain, Sasuke was kicked on the back and sent flying until he skidded to a halt on the ground.

_This is a Jounin... a real ninja. _Naruto stared in utter fear of Zabuza, his eyes wide and his body trembling at the thought of what could happen to him, especially seeing what happened to Sasuke. _I have to run. At this rate... we'll.. we'll get killed for sure!_ He turned and planted his left hand on the ground.

A sudden spike of pain registered in his mind and his hand started to throb. Naruto stopped and look at his hand, the same one bandaged by the person trapped in the hydro-prison. "Ouch..!" Thoughts came back to him of what Itachi-sensei told him many days ago after they were ambushed by the two mist ninja. The reason why he froze and why he felt that fear. How he should push back that fear, because there are those that have placed their trust in him and depend on him. The memory of Sasuke calling him a scaredy cat and the memory of finally graduating the academy. Of the many test Itachi-sensei put through and the feeling of completion when he said they all passed.

Then came the memory of when he told Itachi-sensei his dream. The dream of surpassing all the Hokages and having everyone in Konoha recognize him. _That's right... I became a ninja._ He slowly stood up and clenched his bandaged fist, taking energy from the pain he felt. _I promised I would never run away again. I won't let my team down!! I won't run away!!!_

"RAAAH!!" Naruto charged at Zabuza.

"....." Itachi stared at his subordinate.

Sakura clutched her head. "Naruto!! What are you thinking?!"

Zabuza looked amused. "Idiot." He saw the boy coming in low and simply kicked the stupid idiot away.

Sakura watched Naruto land hard on the ground in front of them. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking in fear for all their lives. "What were you thinking, charing in like that on your own?! Even Sasuke-kun is no match against him. Genins like ourselves have no way of defeating him no matter what we try!" She paused, watching Naruto start to stand. "Huh?"

In the boy's hand was hide forehead protector.

She stared at him. _He went to get the forehead protector?_

_Naruto..._ Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Zabuza, pulling out another kunai from his pack and shifting his throwing arm in to a positing were Zabuza could not see his mouth. "Sakura." he whispered loud enough so only she and Naruto could hear. "You're wrong. A group of three genin can defeat a Jounin if they work together. Itachi may be my brother, but he is also **our** teammate. I will not leave him."

Naruto, after a moment of struggling, got to his feet. "Hey... the no-brow there..." Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Put this in your bingo book.. The man who will become the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day..." The boy took a a deep breath and placed his forehead protector in it's rightful place. "Konoha-style ninja..." His determined eyes snapped up and locked onto Zabuza's enraged pair.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

_He looked unreliable when I first saw him, but.._ Tazuna was definitely surprised in the boy's sudden change. It was a big turn around from before.

"Sasuke. Sakura." Naruto called out, never moving his eyes from his target. "Lend me you're ear for a moment."

"You have a plan?" asked the younger Uchiha. "Good, because we have to work together for this one." _He came up a plan in this situation...?_ A smirk came to his lips. "Sakura," he whispered. "Naruto and I will go through with his plan. You stay with Tazuna and provide support for us."

Sakura nodded, a bit more determined after seeing Naruto's burst of confidence. "Hai." _What? What is this feeling...? _All she knew, she felt excited at working as a team. _Was this what Itachi-sensei was talking about?_

Zabuza started chuckling. "You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have the chance for victory?"

"What are you all doing?!!" shouted Itachi. "I told you to run away!! The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught! Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san. Did you forget that?!"

"Hmph!" Sasuke glared at Itachi. "No, we didn't at all. But teammates don't leave their friends behind. We don't abandon family. That's how it is."

Naruto grinned. "Are you ready?"

The no-brow ninja laughed at them again. "You sure don't learn, do you? Still pretending to be ninja? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood."

"The Demon Zabuza." Itachi stated.

"Oh?" The real Zabuza looked at Itachi. "You heard of me?"

"No, not really." he gave the other Jounin a lazy look, taking pleasure in annoying him thoroughly. "No one cares that you killed over 100 genin when you were 12 years old and that the Mist Village had to undergo reformation afterwards. So, no, I haven't really heard of you."

Zabuza's eye twitched at his sarcasm. "You may not care, but it sure was fun."

"Sasuke!!" Itachi shouted, watching the water clone appear in front of his brother and slam a fierce elbow into him. His eyes widened and he thrashed inside of the hydro-prison when he saw blood spat from his little brother's mouth when the clone slammed his elbow onto his chest.

"Sasuke-kun!!" screamed Sakura.

"Die." Zabuza reached for his sword.

"Damn it!!" Naruto formed the middle-index cross seal. "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!**" Over thirty clones of Naruto formed around Zabuza, making the Jounin eye them for a moment.

"Oh, the shadow replication technique? And you replicated quite a few."

All the Naruto's pulled out a kunai and spoke in unison. "Here I come!!" The shadow clones all leaped into the air and dropped down on top of Zabuza in a huge dog-pile, smothering the Jounin.

Sasuke got to one knee and eyes the pile. He spat more blood from his mouth and gritted his teeth while forming the ram seal. He started to gather chakra for an attack. _Come on.._ He waited patiently until he heard the strong voice of Zabuza. _Horse. Tiger._ He waited.

And suddenly, Zabuza roared and his pure strength over powers thirty plus Naruto's, throwing the blonde-haired boys out and away from him. Sasuke took a deep breath and launched his attack.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!**"

The water clone saw the attack coming and leaped away from the fireball. He then brought his sword up to block a pair of kunai launched by the pink-haired girl guarding the old man. Then he had to block a hail of kunai launched by the kid wearing the same clothes as their Jounin.

"Sasuke!!" shouted Naruto.

The younger Uchiha caught the item tossed by Naruto. His eyes narrowed in realization and he couldn't help but smirk. _I see!_ Sasuke turned to Zabuza and with a simple flick of his wrist he snapped open the weapon thrown to him. It was a cross-shaped shuriken with four arms that looked like falchion sword blades.

"The Fuuma Shuriken, the shadow windmill."

Zabuza seemed insulted. "A shuriken won't work on me."

Sasuke's eyes snapped one and he launched himself in the air! Rearing his arm back, he used all his strength and momentum of his body to launched the weapon at it's target. The huge shuriken cut through the air quick and approached the water clone. But just as it got with arms reach of the clone, the shuriken suddenly changed paths and went around him going straight for the real deal.

"I see. So you're going after the real one this time." Zabuza noted. But just as the shuriken could strike him, his free hand snatched it out of the air. "But it's too easy for me!" He felt something. "Huh?" A second fuuma shuriken came from his blind-side before turning and coming right at him. _Another shuriken was in the shadow of the shuriken?_

_A second shuriken was in his blind-spot?_ Sakura wondered as she watched.

Zabuza watched as the shuriken neared before simply hopping over it. _But it's still too easy for me..._

Sakura gasped and stared in disbelief. _He dodged it!!_

Sasuke only smirked.

**_POOF!!!!_**

Zabuza's eyes widened and he turned his head to look back. Shuriken turned into the blonde-kid!!!!

"This is the spot!!" Naruto twisted his body and left arm before launching the kunai he held with all his strength at Zabuza's head. _I got you!!_

Zabuza stared in shock as the kunai neared him. Not wanting to get his by the surprise attack, he pulled his body away and his arm out of the hydro-prison to lean out of the attack. His eyes traveled the path of the kunai as it passed just millimeters from his eyes, but managing to barely prick his skin and draw blood. _He hit me!_ Enraged, Zabuza whirled around to face the falling Naruto, not caring that his water clone released itself. The blades of the windmill shuriken started spinning quickly and he started the motion to throw it at and kill the blonde boy.

"YOU DAMN KID!!"

**_SPLAT!_**

_**SPLASH!!**_

As Naruto landed in the water, Zabuza turned to look at the shuriken to see what caused his momentum to stop. He stared at the closed fist that blocked one of the blades, stopping it's spin and his attack. The blade cut deep into the hand all the way to the bone through the skin. Blood poured freely from the severe wound, but the owner of the hand seemed to ignore the pain.

Itachi stared at Zabuza with a calm and cold expression.

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Itachi-sensei!!"

**_Clap. Clap. Clap._**

"Very well done." said a voice from behind Naruto following the applause. Five pairs of eyes turned to the person standing behind Naruto.

It was Itachi!

"Sensei?!" Naruto looked between the man behind him and the guy next to Zabuza. "What the-??! Who the--!? What is going on?!!!"

"Aniki?!" Sasuke stared.

"Itachi-sensei?!! How can that be when you're right there?!" shouted Sakura.

_What is going on here?!!_ Zabuza screamed in his mind, utterly shocked and surprised at seeing **another **Uchiha Itachi.

The new Itachi looked at his teammates and their status. He looked at Tazuna, then the Itachi standing next to Zabuza, then at the missing-nin. He sent Zabuza a cold, calculating glare that made the other Itachi's look like a cheap trick.

"During the beginning of the battle when you used your chakra to create the mist around us, I used that opportunity to create multiple clones of myself while I hid out of your vision to observe this battle. You successfully eliminated my shadow clone, then my water clone. My third clone, I allowed it to become captured." Itachi explained. "You said you would not fall into one of my traps, but you did, Momochi Zabuza."

The exiled mist ninja's eyes widened.

Itachi continued. "I had control of this battle from the very beginning. In so forth, I used this opportunity to test my three subordinated against a much stronger opponent like yourself. When I continued to tell them to 'run away' or to 'take Tazuna and leave me', those orders contradicted the lessons that I have taught them." Itachi looked at his genin team. "Teammates place their trust in one another, and family protects family. Ninja who break the rules are called scum, but those that do not take care of their friends are even worst scum."

A sinister smile with narrowed eyes became Itachi's visage. "Basically, Zabuza-san, I played you for a fool."

Sasuke stared at his brother in awe. _He played us all for fools..._

Zabuza started to visibly shake in rage. His eyes narrowed and became bloodshot. His looked back and forth between the **clone** and the twin standing on the water by the boy.

"What kind of clone bleeds real blood?!!" he shouted in confusion.

It was the clone that answered.

"The kind made to die." it said with an evil smirk.

**"BAKURETSU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!**" Exploding Shadow Clone Technique!!

Zabuza leaped away just as the clone exploded. The shock-wave of the blast lifted Zabuza and threw him father than his jump making the Mist Jounin lose control of his body. He crashed against the surface of the lake and skipped over it several times before finally stopping several meters away on the other side of the lake. He started struggling back to his feet.

Itachi looked down at Naruto meeting the boy's eyes. He broke his cold gaze and smiled at his subordinates. He let his travel pack fall into the water and slid it along the water surface towards Naruto as a flotation device. "Naruto. Swim back to shore and tell everyone to stay on alert. Reform the swastika formation and prepare for anything. I'll take care of Zabuza."

Naruto nodded, quickly starting to swim to shore.

-----

Zabuza slowly got his feet, feeling the pain from the horribly landing on the water. He stood up, wounding from minor burns all over his body. The shadow clone explosion hurt him more than he realized.

_This guy set me up since he first laid eyes on me. It was as if he was four or five steps ahead of me at all times. He had a plan for every including all situations._ Zabuza turned towards Itachi who eyes him from a distance away. His eyes narrowed. _He's a genius, alright._

Itachi moved.

The exiled ninja felt a presence behind him and he whirled around a blocked the incoming punch with the flat of his huge blade. He turned again and lashed out with a powerful heel kick only to make contact with a log. A punch landed right between the back of his shoulders blades along his spine, shocking his system. Another connected with a nerve center in his lower back causing him to cry out. A pair of open palms slammed into his mid-lower back near his kidneys making him gasp and cry out again while shoving him forward at the same time. Zabuza gritted his teeth and swung his sword around by one arm, but Itachi ducked down and narrowed his eyes at the Mist Jounin.

His hands lashed out and connected with Zabuza's neck making him choke. Again, he ducked under a slash, then turned his body to the left barely avoiding being chopped in two before slamming a quick back-fist against the side of the mist shinobi's head. Itachi then flipped backwards over Zabuza's rising sword slash then kicked the man in the stomach once one foot was planted on the water. He looked right into Zabuza's eyes and form the tiger seal.

"**KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower!

Several fire-bolts connected with a log and ignited it instead of hitting Zabuza at close range, the mist ninja using the replacement technique to evade. Itachi them jumped up just as Zabuza's blade passed under him when he rose from under the water. Landing a couple feet away, the elder Uchiha flipped back a couple more time before landing in a basic taijutsu stance.

His black orbs remained locked with Zabuza's eyes. He looked calm. "...."

The shinobi swordsman's eye twitch as he kept his gaze with the Uchiha. _This guy...!_ _He's fast. Very fast._ He tensed seeing his opponents foot shift forward and one arm move behind his back so his hand was out of sight. _He's going to attack soon._

The foot shifted again.

Zabuza jumped back away from Itachi and holstered his sword behind his back. Glaring at Itachi, his hands started to blur forming a very long chain of seals. After the long set, his hands stopped with the bird seal and he called out the attack.

"**SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!!**" Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique!!

Two voices called out the attack in perfect harmony, shocking Zabuza. In front of the two shinobi, a pair of water serpents rose from the lake surface and started to attack each other. The sound of water rushing into and through them were drowned out the sounds of their roars and their attacks. The two dragons continued to fight with each other while trying to attack either Itachi or Zabuza, but they both died out and turned into falling water before they could do so.

-----

Sakura stared, purely shocked at seeing the technique. _What is this? Is it a ninja technique?_

"WOW!!" Shouted Naruto.

_Holy shit, Itachi is fast and strong. _Sasuke stared at his brother with clenched fist. _I have a long way to go before I even get as close to surpassing him. He executed that move at the same time as Zabuza and made one-handed seals with the hand behind his back. But how did he copy Zabuza's technique without using the Sharingan? _He gasped! _Unless he knew it already!_

-----

Itachi kept his cold, calculating gaze on the shocked Zabuza. The exiled mist shinobi's mind was going a mile a minute wondering who could his opponent perfectly copy all the seals and perform the technique at the same time as he did without even forming seals! Zabuza wasn't stupid, not in one bit. His bingo book contained images of what the Sharingan looked like, and from the look of Itachi's eyes, the man was definitely not using it. _How?! How could he mimic my technique?! Unless---_

"... unless he already knew it? That is what you are thinking of right now, correct?" Itachi asked, his voice passive as starts to analyze his enemy. "The way your pupils are dilating and the intensity you are looking at me tells me that you are disturbed that I happen to execute your Water Dragon Blast technique at the same time as you did. You also are wondering why I didn't form seals or even attacked while you were forming your own."

"By the way your shaved brow moved inward, you are curious of how I executed such a high-level ninjutsu attack. Also, your posture and the way your fingers are slightly twitching gives me the information that you are preparing to start another technique. But, your eyes are telling me that you are cautious since you do not want a repeat performance."

_This is very disturbing, _thought Zabuza. _Is he using an illusionary technique? Or is he just talking to distract me? _He paused. _How come I suddenly have this disturbing feeling coming over me._

"**SUITON---**"

Zabuza turned to his left, breaking away his gaze from Itachi. He saw nothing. He again hear a voice from behind him and whirled around, but no one was there. The sounded again, but this time from his right. Then his left. Finally, he started to hear the voices collectively, all taunting him with the first words of a technique.

_What the hell?!! I'm tired of all this! I'm going to end it!!_ He turned back to Itachi and started forming a set of seals. Once he stopped on the final seal, he looked back into Itachi's eyes, yet he got the surprise of his life. Itachi's eyes changed.

The Sharingan!!

"No---!!"

"**SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!!**" Water Element: Great Waterfall Technique!!

Water swirled under Itachi. The swirl picked up speed rapidly and moved into a halo that circled in front of the Uchiha brother. The water moved faster, becoming a contained torrent of energy that continued to grow. And without warning, the water exploded out in a horizontal cyclone that engulfed Momochi Zabuza. For many meters the raging torrent tore across the lake and past the shore into the forest. The strength of the cyclone was strong enough to up-root and destroy trees and scar the ground. By the time the technique ended, 25 meters into shore was torn to shreds while Zabuza was slammed hard against a thick tree at the end of the technique's path.

Small kunai flew through the air and the barely conscious Zabuza cried out as he was pinned to the tree by his skin and clothing. "URAGHH!"

Itachi landed on a branch above Zabuza's pinned form, squatting down and resting his arms on his knees. "....."

"How...?" Zabuza weakly asked. "The...Sharingan? All this time...?"

"No." Itachi replied, narrowing his eyes at the missing-nin. "Only that one time." he stated. "I can tell you this though, Zabuza-san." He twirled his kunai and prepared to strike. "You're going to die."

Just as Itachi was about to deal the finishing blow, Zabuza's head and upper body recoiled from a pair of senbon (needles) piercing right into the missing-nin's neck, spraying blood against the tree trunk. Everyone, including Tazuna gasped in shock. Itachi's eyes widened and his turned to where the attack most likely came from. He spotted the culprit, standing a distance away on top of another branch that over-watched everyone.

It wasn't until Zabuza's body hit the ground did the newcomer spoke.

He chuckled. "It's true. He did die."

Everyone stared at him, except Naruto and Itachi. While Itachi's attention was mostly on Zabuza's body, Naruto seemed to be upset, looking back and forth between Zabuza and the masked person.

"Hmmm..." Itachi dropped down by Zabuza and started examining him. After a moment, he shrugged. "He's dead." He looked over at the ninja.

The masked ninja bowed slightly. "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"By the mask, you must be part of the Hidden Mist ANBU Hunter-nin squad, correct?" Itachi asked.

"You are very will informed."

Naruto moved in front of Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna looking like he was ready to fight. "Hunter-nin?"

"You don't even know what a hunter-nin is? You should have learned that at the academy." said Sakura. "Hunter-nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they were born in. They do it to conceal any secret of their village." Sakura then scolded him. "That's commonsense! You should study more."

"Yes, I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninja." said the Hunter-nin.

Itachi lazily analyzed the ninja. _Based on his height and voice, is no different from me. He is probably around 13 or 14 years old... except he has to be genin-level. He must also be a genius like myself. That is the only reason why someone as young as he is could be a hunter-nin._

Naruto ran up a little and looked at the Hunter-nin. He looked back at Itachi next to the dead Zabuza, then back at the shinobi. He had a fiery look in his eyes. Again he looked back at Zabuza, then back at the hunter.

"Who the hell are you???!!!" he shouted as loud as he could, breathing heavily from the anger he felt inside him. The hunter-nin just looked at him. "Who are you??!!"

Itachi stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Calm down, Naruto. He's not an enemy."

Naruto looked at Itachi. "That's not what I'm asking! But... **Zabuza** was killed!" he shouted. "He... he was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me!" Itachi started to approach Naruto. "We... We look like idiots!"

Sakura listened to Naruto, somewhat understanding what he means. Though Sasuke knew better, his eyes observing his older brother.

"I can't accept this!" He stopped when Itachi stepped in front of him and looked down into his eyes.

"I somewhat understand how you feel, Naruto-kun. But this is real." He looked up at the Hunter-nin for a brief moment before looking back at Sasuke and Sakura, then finally back to Naruto. "Naruto, how old do you think I am?"

The blonde-genin blinked, confused. "How old? Umm... I umm.. I don't know."

"I am only 17 years old, Naruto-kun." his blue eyes widened at hearing that. "Just five years older than you, Sakura and Sasuke."

Tazuna gasped. _He's only 17 years old?!! _

_Even though it's a five year difference... Itachi-sensei is... no younger than I am._ Thought Sakura, shocked just like everyone else.

Sasuke already knew this.

Itachi pulled his hand from his pocket and placed it firmly on Naruto's shoulder, staring into his eyes. "In the world of Ninja, there are kids who are younger than you...and just as strong as I am." He looked back at Zabuza, then to Naruto. "I happened to be one of those."

Naruto didn't look convinced, but accepted his sensei's words.

The Hunter-Nin waved his arm and disappeared from his tree branch, re-appearing in a kneeling position by Zabuza's body. As he picked up the dead shinobi, Itachi observed this, shaking his head in amusement.

"Your battle ends here now." said the masked hunter. "I must go dispose of this corpse. It's body is filled with secrets." He formed a seal in front of his masked face. "I bid you farewell."

"He disappeared..." gasped Naruto.

"Whatever..." Itachi rolled his eyes. He watched Naruto jog to the position the two disappeared from. "He's not around anymore."

Naruto's arms started shaking and he fell to his knees. "What was that??!!" he cried, punching his fist into the ground. "What were we...?!"

"Naruto..." Sakura couldn't help but feel for him.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm and forced the boy to look at him. "Stop whining and grow up!" he barked. But then his voice softened somewhat. "Things like this happen when you are a ninja. If you don't like it, then that is too bad. Deal with it. That is what we all have to do."

The elder Uchiha brother turned to the rest of the group. "Our mission is not complete, yet. We still have to take Tazuna-san to his house."

Tazuna looked sheepish. "I'm really sorry about this. Please come rest at my house."

Itachi mused Naruto's hair. "Come on everyone. Let's get going." He caught his pack from Sasuke and nodded to his little brother.

The all continued down the road.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Oops, I did I again. No, I'm not talking about getting married to some childhood friend in Las Vegas like Britney Spears. I'm talking about a chapter!

For those who wondered exactly how strong Itachi is, Zabuza said it all. He could be compared to one of the Legendary Three Ninjas.

When Tazuna explains everything about Gatoh, you get the feeling Itachi doesn't really care, only wishing to complete the mission. Getting info on what's going on just gives him ideas on what he has to prepare for. Itachi also had visited the Wave Country before, and from what he remembers, they weren't so dead broke.

I'm not sure if it's fact, but I believe Momochi Zabuza is one of the Seven Mist Swordsmen like Hoshigaki Kisame, just because of his big ass sword. I hope Masashi Kishimoto does a side story on this group from the Mist Village.

For those of you who think I'm just re-writing Naruto, I'm not. It is just that the character reactions are just the same. Out of all the character, I'm trying to make Naruto the most canon. Sasuke is already totally different because he still has his brother and isn't an avenger. Sakura is being reshaped by Itachi's training and the pressure he put on her to take her shinobi status seriously. Itachi... duh.

The fight with Zabuza was a work of genius. Because that is what Itachi is. Zabuza knew Itachi had a skill for setting people up into trap so he tried to avoid that. But instead he ended up being used as a test dummy to train Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. He was trapped when he first showed any hostility. Alot of things about the fight will be explained in the next chapter, especially Itachi's use of the Sharingan, or why he didn't just use it from the start.

When the Hunter-Nin (Haku) showed himself and 'killed' Zabuza, Itachi compared the boy to himself and not his teammates. Itachi was chuunin and ANBU at the age of 10 and a commander at the age of 13. He see's himself in Haku, who is only a genin yet a hunter-nin.

Also, Sakura and Naruto never knew Itachi's age. He never mentioned it to them. They probably assumed he was twice their age.

Next is Chapter 9: Training


	10. Chapter 9: Training

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 9: Training

* * *

Inside a two story house along the coast of the Country of the Wave, Sasuke sat in one of the guest rooms that he shared with his brother. It was almost a full day after the encounter with the exiled Mist Jounin Momochi Zabuza and the Hunter-nin that took his corpse away. It was nearing high-noon and as usual Itachi was still in bed, sleeping, just a few feet from him. 

_He's sleeping more than usual._ Thought Sasuke, watching his brother. _I wouldn't blame him either after fighting that Zabuza guy. He looked perfectly fine after the battle, but once we got to Tazuna's house and was shown his bed, he immediately went to sleep._

Sasuke continued to replay the battle over and over in his mind. From the time Itachi was lost in the mist to when he was trapped in the hydro-prison. From when Naruto, Sakura and himself worked together to get Itachi out of the prison to when they discovered the one that was trapped was an exploding clone. When Itachi took the battle to a taijutsu match to when he mimicked Zabuza's ninjutsu, and finally to when Itachi used the Sharingan to steal and copy Zabuza's attack before he could even use it himself.

_During the last moments of the battle after they went into melee, he was using some sort of psychological warfare to confuse that Zabuza guy somehow._ He remembered Itachi's eyes. _It had to be some sort of dojutsu technique that created a genjutsu that only Zabuza could see. Did he really know the first technique, that Water Dragon Blast, or did he actually copy it? How can he perform one-handed seals? And why was Zabuza freaking out before Itachi used the Sharingan?_

Many questions, but only Itachi could answer them.

"Is he alright?" asked a woman with long black hair, stepping into the open room and looking down at Itachi. "He's been in bed almost half the day."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded. "He's fine. This is just how he is." he said with a hint of annoyance directed at the sleeping Jounin. He smacked Itachi on the head. "Hey!"

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, moving his mouth to get the taste of pillow out of it. He yawned and stretched, making a few bone-popping sounds as he did so. His still sleep-hazed eyes moved to the person standing by his bed-side.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you were so gay that you would use _henge no jutsu_ to attract male attention." he said to the woman.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he immediately punched his brother's face. "I'm over here!!"

Itachi rubbed his face, glaring lazily at his brother. "Oh." He looked at the female then back at Sasuke. He looked back at the female and realized it was Tazuna's daughter. "Good morning, Tsunami-san."

Tsunami chuckled. "Good morning to you also, Uchiha-san, but it's 12PM right now. You've been asleep most of the day."

"Sensei's awake!" noted Naruto as Sakura, Tazuna and himself came by the room. They all entered the room while Sakura moved and next to Itachi's futon.

"You must of been really tired, Itachi-sensei." said Sakura. "We let you sleep in because we knew you needed it, but we got worried when you didn't wake up until now."

_Zzzz...Zzzz..._

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and Sasuke immediately smacked Itachi again. "Hey!!"

"Oh... it's you again." he stretched once more and sat up, giving everyone a lazy look. "Anyway, since I'm up we should start preparing."

"Preparing for what?" Tazuna asked. "You defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while, right?"

"By the way, who was that boy with the mask?" Sakura asked, taking a thoughtful posture.

"He had a mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from the Kirigakure, Hidden Village of the Mist, ANBU..." Itachi began. "...They are known as the fire extinguishing unit, and their job is to erase any evidence that ninja was alive. A ninja's body will give away the secrets of ninja techniques and chakra of the village it was in, along with medicine that was used on the body, and other various things."

He looked at Sasuke. "For example, if I die, the secret to my Sharingan will be examined.... And in a worse case scenario, there's the possibility that my techniques, including the Sharingan, will be stolen. In other words, pursing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body, and stop any secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialist in the field."

"Where you a Hunter-nin before being a commander, Aniki?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded. "No, but occasionally during certain missions I would get Hunter-nin placed under my command. I learned alot of important information from watching their type of work, that is why we have to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" asked Sakura.

"Tell me, what did that Hunter-nin do with Zabuza's corpse?"

Naruto raised his hand. "He said he would dispose of it?"

"That is correct, Naruto. Pursing ninja are suppose to eliminate the corpse on the spot. But that boy, instead, took away his body to do his job. All he needed to show proof of Zabuza's capture and erasure was to being back his head. Also, the weapon that the boy used to kill Zabuza has a low fatality rate."

"He used.. senbon (long needles)." noted Sasuke. His eyes narrowed. "Could it be that...?"

"Correct." He saw Naruto and Sakura's confused looks. "Senbon are mostly used for acupuncture healing and such. When used as weapons, they have a very low fatality rate unless they hit a critical spot like the eyes. From my understanding of the human body, the senbon struck and pierced Zabuza at the neck in two critical spots that did not kill him, but placed him in a near-death state."

"WHAT?!" came three shocked voiced, excluding Sasuke.

"What I am saying, is that Zabuza is still alive." He continued. "Hunter-nins are trained similar to medical-nins, except their focus on training is to kill the target instead of saving them. With their knowledge of the human body, they can easily pin-point and target any of the five places which will put anyone in a near-death state. For example, the area and positioning of the senbon where Zabuza was pierced pinched the jugular veins without damaging them. His stopped his blood flow from reaching his heart and placed him in a state of near-death. It is like placing someone in a sleeper-hold until they become unconscious."

Sasuke eyed his brother. "So what you are saying is...?"

"Yes, the Hunter-nin had no intension of killing Zabuza, but to help him."

"Sensei, why didn't you stop him them?" Sakura asked curiously. _They way you fought, you could of stopped anyone._ Itachi stared at her for a moment before answering.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was kinda tired. Didn't feel like it."

"....." Everyone sweat-dropped.

Itachi saw the look on Naruto's face. _He's happy that Zabuza might be alive._ "Naruto, don't look so pleased. If Zabuza really is alive, then we'll have to face him again including that Hunter-nin. And this time he will be prepared for me."

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this?" asked Sakura. He shook his head.

"I don't need to prepare for anything." He pointed at them. "**You** three will need to be prepared. I'm going to make you all go through some much need training."

The three of them looked curious.

"When I was observing you three during the battle, I was making note of several key areas were each of you need improvement. Your teamwork is still rough, but it is better than before we left the village. I only notice a few things that you need to work on individually, but those can be worked on when our mission is complete. We'll all train together later on a group exercise."

"Speaking of which, I am all proud of you three. Even though I was _captured_," he said the last word with sarcasm. "You found the courage to stay your ground and help your comrade despite the obvious strength of the enemy. Not only that, you worked together as a team and even out-smarted an elite like Momochi Zabuza." He allowed them to see a rare smile. "You are all growing at a rapid rate. All three of you, especially you, Ototo."

Sasuke smirked, feeling great from getting such a compliment from his brother of all people. This was a very rare occasion.

"And Naruto," he caught the blonde's attention. "You've grown the most."

Naruto smiled. "You sure know your stuff, Itachi-sensei. Now things are getting interesting!"

"Itachi-sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at any time, so should we be training?" asked Sakura.

Itachi nodded. "Yes. But it does not matter if Zabuza attacks or not. A person like Zabuza who has been put in momentary death, especially with that blow to the neck and being swamped by his own technique, should take a while before their body returns to fighting condition. So we train until then."

"Sounds like fun!!" exclaimed Naruto with an excited smile.

"That's not fun..." said a little boy wearing a hat behind the sitting ninjas.

The three genins looked at the boy with questioning glances, though Naruto asked what was on their minds. "Who are you?"

"Oh!! Inari!! There you are!!" Tazuna held his arms out to the little boy.

"Grandpa!! Welcome back!"

Itachi watched the little boy with a lazy look.

"Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninja that escorted Grandpa." said Tsunami.

Inari eyed the three genin and Itachi for a short moment before turning to his mother. "Mom, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gatoh."

"What did you say, brat?!!" Naruto shouted, standing up. He pointed at the kid. "Listen up. I'm a super hero that is going to become a great ninja known as Hokage. I don't know who this Gatoh of Chocolat is, but he's no enemy of mine." he finished with a clenched fist.

"Hmph." Inari snorted. "A hero? How stupid. There's no such thing as a hero."

"Wha..." Naruto stared at the kid before becoming angry. He started moving towards the kid. "What did you say?!"

Sakura held her teammate back. "Stop it! He's just a kid."

"If you don't want to die, you should go home." he turned and started to leave.

"Inari, where are you going?" asked Tazuna.

Inari looked back for a moment as he slid open the doors. "I'm going to look at the ocean." Then he was gone.

There was a short pause before Tazuna looked at everyone. "I'm sorry."

Itachi shook his head. "It's okay." He watched Naruto follow after the boy when a few moments passed. _Naruto..._

-----

A little later, Itachi sat on the pier by Tazuna's house watching the waves crashing on the beach across the small bay. He had a look of contemplation as he stayed focused on those waves, watching them start out at the mouth of the bay, traveling closer to shore. He seemed to enjoy watching them peak and crest before crashing in a loud roar against the shoreline. The contemplating look turned to a look of need, of want.

"I never been to the beach before," he suddenly said, startling the approaching Sasuke. "I have occasionally passed by them or stepped of a boat during missions onto them, but I have never been to the beach for fun."

Sasuke sat down on the pier next to Itachi, looking down at the clear blue water below them. He studied their reflections. "We have not done anything **fun** since that day."

"Yeah."

A long pause.

"During the fight with that Zabuza guy, it seemed like you copied and executed that Water Dragon Blast technique at the same time he executed it. I also noticed that you made seals with one hand behind your back." He looked at his brother. "How? Did you know the technique already?"

Itachi shook his head. "First, I did not know the technique, and before you ask I did not use Sharingan until the very end. Taijutsu specialist like myself have mastery of the human body and combined with my extensive studying over the years and a little medical training that was a requirement for my position as ANBU commander, I can predict movements of the opponent by watching the flexing of his muscles on his hand and fingers." Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"So you mean...?"

"Yeah. Every seal Zabuza made, I also performed at the same time using it's one handed variant."

"How is it possible to form one-handed seals? When I was still at the Academy, I asked many of the instructors and some of the visiting Jounin about it, but they have never heard of such a thing."

Itachi snorted. "It is not a skill that is very common."

"How did you learn them, then?"

"When I mastered the Sharingan when I was still a genin, it was the first thing that I copied." He sighed. "Our team was assigned to help the Hokage with some D-rank job that I forgot all about. While we worked, we all talked until ninjutsu and hand seals became a subject. One of my teammates asked if one-handed seals were possible and Hokage-sama demonstrated them. So I copied them with Sharingan."

"Wow."

He shook his head. "Not really. I almost got killed during a C-rank mission because I did not have much practice with one-handed seals." He looked at Sasuke. "Even though I had good chakra control, one mistake in any of the seals and the technique will fail and leave you open for attack, especially in close range. One-handed seals are actually impractical, but if you master the skill you can easily deceive an enemy and execute techniques without their knowledge, or even one of your hands are disabled or occupied."

Sasuke nodded. "Like you did yesterday."

"Yeah."

The younger brother asked another question. "What happened at the end? When I was watching, it looked like he was really freaked out over something. And why did you use Sharingan when you were already winning without it?"

"Dojutsu. I kept my eyes locked on his eyes so he was always looking right at me. I was using a type of hypnotic psychological attack where I keep direct eye contact with him. I read a few books on psychology and the body and many things can be found out from just watching the eyes and subtle movements. I predicted everything he was thinking and what he wished to do."

"I see." Sasuke rubbed his chin in thought. "What else?"

"Then I used a little genjutsu to confuse him by echoing my voice all around him using chakra. When he couldn't take any more, he started getting frustrated and started to execute a technique to end the battle. At that point, I activated my Sharingan and copied the technique. He was so disturbed that he was left open for me to get him with his own attack."

Sasuke nodded his head, now understanding.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah, Aniki?"

He stood up, taking his little brother's hand and helping him up also. "Get the others and meet me in the forest. I'll mark a path. Training starts now."

"Hai, Sensei."

-----

A few minutes later Itachi stood with his team in the middle of a small clearing surrounding by very tall trees. He watched his students with a lazy look he always had and had his hands in his pockets.

"We start the training now."

Naruto clenched his fist. "Hell yeah!"

"Enthusiasm. Good. But before that, let me give you a repeat lesson on Chakra, the base ability as a ninja." said Itachi.

"At a time like this?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little bored. "I already know about chakra."

"Yeah, I umm... umm..." Naruto scratched his head. _I heard of something like that..._ "What's chakra?"

"You're a ninja and you don't know that?!!!" Sakura pointed accusingly. "What did you do in school?!!!"

Naruto looked sheepish. "Hehe... I use to sleep during the hard classes..."

_I slept during all my classes._ Itachi chuckled for a moment before looking at Sakura. "Okay then, Haruno. Tell us all about chakra."

"Listen Naruto! I'm going to explain it simply. Somehow try to remember it with that slow brain of yours!!" She opened up a scroll. "Chakra is the energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique. That energy is collected from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, techniques come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is known as molding chakra. And with this chakra one is able to execute a technique by forming a seal."

Itachi stared at Sakura for a long moment, making the girl fidget a little.

"Has anyone every told you that you're a nerd?" He ignored her upset look. "That is correct. Although training and experience does not build ones spirit energy, but their stamina, or physical body energy." he corrected.

"What's with that?" Naruto said. "You can just learn stuff with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff."

"Exactly what Naruto said. We're able to use techniques anyway." Sasuke added.

Itachi sighed. "Those techniques that you two morons know are just waste of good chakra." He shook his head. "No, you all don't know how to use your chakra completely."

"What?!" Naruto said, a little shocked.

"The nerd," he jerked his thumb at Sakura, who shook her fist at him. "explained that chakra is created by extracting energy from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in the body. The amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. The mixing will be different."

He walked over to one of the taller trees and leaned up against it. "When I saw you three using your techniques, I have noticed that you can use your chakra, but you also waste a fair amount at the same time. You cannot use your chakra effectively. Even if you can mold a large amount of chakra, if you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Worse case scenario, it'll blow up in your face. Wasting energy will create a great weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So what do I have to do?"

"Your going to have to learn how to control it with your body." He turned to the tree he leaned on. "And you're going to do it by climbing trees." He saw their curious looks. "Without using your hands, like this."

The three genin stared at Itachi as he planted his foot on the tree trunk and started casually walking up along the huge tree. Their eyes widened when he got to one of the highest and thickest branches and began walking upside down along it before stopping in the middle.

"Wow!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"H-how did you do that?" questioned Sakura, shocked.

_Woah..._ Thought Sasuke.

"Gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible with Chakra." Itachi explained.

"Wait, how can we become strong by doing that?" asked Sakura, somewhat disbelieving in this training.

"The purpose of this training is to accumulate the proper amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for well-training ninja. The amount of chakra required for this exercise is quite subtle. And the most difficult place, in theory, to concentrate chakra is said to be at the base of your feet."

_Actually, I found that the hardest place to accumulate chakra is at..._ He glanced at his crotch. _..But I'm not telling them that._

Itachi continued. "In other words, if you are able to master this, you can learn almost any kind of technique, again in theory, that is. Another purpose is to maintain that molded chakra. Most of the time, ninja mold their chakra during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that chakra." He paused. "Take out one kunai."

They did so.

"Use your knife to mark where you are able to climb up with your current ability, then try to make a mark above that and above the next. You all must learn this with your bodies, so get to it! Also, this is not a contest," he specifically eyed Naruto and Sasuke. "You can either try walking up and experiment, or can take the harder path by giving yourself a running start." He pointed at the branch he was standing on. "I will be here observing until you are ready for the next lesson."

_Running is the harder path?_ Thought Sasuke. _Aniki said he always took the harder path to become better, so I will too!_ With that, Sasuke started running towards one of the bigger trees. Just as he planted one foot, he saw Naruto take two steps and fall on his head. He concentrated on maintaining the chakra at his feet as he continued up the log. When he got up to his tenth step, half-way up the tree, the pressure of the chakra he was concentrating broke the bark he stepped. Quickly he marked his spot with a quick slash before flipping back down to the ground.

_Damn, I didn't know it was this difficult. If the chakra is too strong, I get repelled._ He looked at Naruto, who was on the ground rubbing his head. _If I use too weak, the absorption will not generate, and I'll end up like that._

_Sasuke did pretty good for a first try. Naruto sucks._ Thought Itachi. _And Sakura..._

"This is easier than I thought." said Sakura, sitting on the high branch of the tree she climbed. She was up near Itachi's level a few trees over.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up. "Sakura-chan!"

"It looks like the one that is best at controlling her chakra is Haruno." noted Itachi. _And I know why..._

"Wow, Sakura-chan! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" exclaimed Naruto. _But it's a little annoying..._

"Damn it." Sasuke he muttered, looking away. He was embarrassed at being beaten by a girl, especially a fan-girl.

Sakura's face fell. _I wanted Sasuke-kun to compliment me. Why does it always turn out like this?_

Itachi decided to berate her now. "Your knowledge of chakra was splendid, and your control is good as well." He narrowed his eyes. "But while your teammates ran, or attempted to run, up the tree, you took the easier path by walking up. The reason you reached the top of the tree before the other two was not because you have good chakra control, but because you have such a small amount of chakra reserved in your body that controlling it is easy."

He held up two fingers. "This exercise has two purposes. The first, to train your body to properly apply and control chakra. This training is the second of three steps that will help prevent you from wasting chakra when you perform techniques and learn how to control it properly."

Sasuke was confused. "When did we learn the first step?"

"When you first learned to use chakra." he replied. "The second purpose of this exercise is endurance training. It is similar to the running I been making you do. Running is a cardiovascular exercise that helps strengthen the bodies circulatory system, which increases your overall stamina, and how much chakra you can mold. Chakra does not stay in your body. It dissipates over time and must be molded once again. This exercise will train you on molding chakra while attempting to control it at the same time. It will also help you in molding chakra faster."

"I see." said Naruto, a look of actual understanding on his face.

He looked down at Naruto and Sasuke. _Sakura seems to be the only normal genin compared to these two. Naruto is the honored carrier and legacy of the Fourth Hokage, according to Sarutobi-sama. And Sasuke..._ Itachi chuckled to himself. _He is my little brother, after all._

"Naruto. Sasuke. Continue with the exercise. But this time I want you to concentrate more on controlling the chakra, not the objective of getting up the tree. Experiment if you have to, this is why it is called training." He looked at Sakura. "Haruno. You'll start on the next phase of the training. I want you to walk down the tree, then run up. Then you will recycle that pattern until you feel you can run down the tree without trouble. You will repeat this until I believe you are ready for the next lesson."

"Now get to it!" He barked!

"Hai, Sensei!"

-----

The next day...

Itachi yawned, watching the construction workers go about building the bridge.

Seeing that his team needed to work together in the group exercise, he placed Sakura, who showed better chakra control than all of them, in charge of instructing Naruto and Sasuke. The two of them had greater stamina that Sakura, so when she was dead tired from running up and down the trees, she would be giving advice and tutoring them while she rested.

While they trained together, he took up the task of guarding Tazuna.

"You look bored." Tazuna noted, walking by with a steal I-beam on his shoulder. "Where are those other kids?"

"Training together. I have already instructed them yesterday, so now they have to take what I have taught and learn on their own." said Itachi, leaning against the railing of the finished section of bridge. "So I'm here to guard you."

"I feel so secure." Tazuna said with a hint of sarcasm.

"May I have a words with you, Tazuna?" asked a man approaching from behind the expert builder.

"Eh? What is it, Giichi?"

Itachi listened in.

"Well, after thinking about it... Can I quit the bridge building?"

"W-why all of a sudden?! Not you, too..." Tazuna shouted in surprise.

"Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved, Gatoh will come after me, too." Tazuna didn't looked pleased. "Everything will lose meaning if you die." Giichi stared at the older man. "Why don't we stop building this bridge."

_Gatoh has frightened these people in such a short period of time that they are willing to live in such poverty. For a rich snob, he has such a strong psychological effect on these people. Such as most corporate C.E.O.'s._ Itachi observed. This Giichi person was the second man to quit today, the first whom quit earlier in the morning before work commenced.

"I can't do that." said Tazuna. "This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people of this town in hopes that distribution and transportation will increase to this poor Country of the Wave, which possess few resources."

"But if we die..."

Tazuna started walking away. "It's already lunch time. Let's stop for now."

"Tazuna..."

He looked back at Giichi. "Giichi, you don't have to come anymore."

_It is effective him more than he seems._ Itachi observed. He looked at this Giichi person. _Coward..._

-----

Sakura laid against the tree she was running up and down, her chest rising rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She was watching Naruto and Sasuke continue to run, or try to run up, their trees over and over.

_How much stamina do they have?!!_ she thought, wondering when those two would tire out.

_Heh, this is starting to get fun_, thought Sasuke, making a new mark above his last. He saw Sakura laying on the ground in exhaustion and he couldn't help but taunt the infamous fan-girl. "Oi, Sakura. Tired already? You've been laying there for almost 10 minutes." _Oo.. she looked upset._

"I'm... not tired." She slowly got up and tried to walk up the tree, but slipped and landed on her butt. "Oww..."

Sasuke shook his head. He happened to look up at the sky and determined the time. "We should break for lunch. Naruto, Sakura. Let's head back for now."

"Hey, hey, who made you in charge?!" shouted Naruto, jumping down to the ground.

"My stomach did," Sasuke said sarcastically before heading back to Tazuna's house. _I sounded like Aniki for a moment._

-----

It was later in day and the sun was setting in the distance, signaling the change between afternoon and evening. Workers were leaving the bridge job-site and heading home for another night before returning the following morning. The man in charge, Tazuna, was also heading back along with Itachi.

As they made their way back to Tazuna's house, Itachi took in the site of the area of town were most commerce is conducted. He observed the poverty stricken town. Many shops were closed or shut down, and those that were open had little or no goods. The homeless and poor littered the street, mostly children and the old. There were many whom were desperate for work that they held signs stating that they would work for only food and do any job. Traveling the street were mostly hitch-hikers that travel from job to job and also many thieves and pick-pockets.

The Country of the Wave was a shadow of it's former self.

"Alot has changed in four years." Itachi stated, watching a child steal food from a vendor and run away.

Tazuna nodded. "Many changes have happened since last year. That is when Gatoh took over."

"Where are we going?"

"I've been asked to buy the ingredients for tonights dinner." said the old man.

"This is it," Tazuna noted, turning into the shop with Itachi following. The owner gave them a lazy greeting.

_There is barely anything here, as I expected._ Itachi noted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _These are home grown vegetables, and the meat section is completely empty. That was mean that most of their produce, meat and poultry is imported, or they have no resources to properly farm._

"I understand that times are rough, but if you pick my pocket, I will kill you." he said out loud, shocking Tazuna and the pick pocket behind him. He nonchalantly stroked the back of the pick-pockets neck with his kunai, barely scratching the skin.

"H-how---??!!"

"If you wish to earn money and help build this country to a better future, then sign up to help with the construction of the bridge." He looked at the frightened pick-pocket. "Or are you just afraid of Gatoh like every other coward in this town?"

"WAAAAAAHH!!!" The pick-pocket ran away, his pant obviously soiled.

"Hmph.." He holstered his kunai and shoved his hand back in his pocket. "I'll be outside."

_Pathetic._ Itachi thought to himself._ I'm starting to feel sorry for these saps. Maybe it's because I have lived in the semi-comfort of having a home to come back to and a job to support myself and my brother. I should not feel sorry for these... losers. They allowed themselves to fall into such a depression instead of fighting against the Gatoh Company._ He narrowed his eyes._ What is a life if you have nothing to fight for?_

After a few minutes Tazuna came out of the store and they started back down the street towards his home.

"You scared me for a moment back in there." said the old man.

"...." Itachi kept his eyes forward, not answering. Then he spoke, but not to Tazuna. "Child. I have nothing of value or any food to give you." And he continued forward.

Tazuna happened to look back and saw the sad look on the child's face. Such was a common sight in his country.

"Ever since Gatoh came, it's been like this. Adults have become cowards." he said to Itachi. "And our children have suffered because of it. That is why we need to build that bridge right now. It will be a symbol of courage. We need it to get back the spirit in this country, for the people to have decided to do nothing."

Itachi looked at Tazuna with an uncaring expression.

"If only..." the old and clenched his fist. "If only if that bridge is finished... This town will return to how it was. Everyone will return to normal."

"....." Itachi shook his head and continued ahead. _You seem to be the only man with balls around here, Tazuna._

-----

"This is really fun! It's been a while since I ate with this many people!" exclaimed Tazuna, feeling excited about eating with his ninja escorts.

"I appreciate the meal you have prepared for us, Tsunami-san. It is very delicious." Itachi said, enjoying his meal. Though his eye was twitching at watching Sasuke and Naruto stuffing their faces. _These guys..._

"Seconds, please!" The two boys said at the same time. They glared at each other... then barfed.

"...." Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

Sakura stood and shouted at them. "If your going to bard, don't eat!!!"

"No, I'll eat." Sasuke said, wiping himself off.

Naruto sat back up, glaring at Sasuke. "I have to eat even if I have to force myself..." he said. "I have to become strong quickly."

"There is no quick way to becoming strong." Itachi snapped, nailing Naruto on the forehead with his spoon and smacking Sasuke over the head. "And forcing yourself to eat isn't good either. Chew and swallow, you morons."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Yeah, Naruto, you moron." She was promptly knocked the head. "OW!! Itachi-sensei..." she whined.

"Stop whining, you nerd. And eat more food, or I'll eat it and make sure you don't eat all day tomorrow just to show you what can happen when a kunoichi stays on **diet**." Itachi threatened, placing another bowl of food in front of her. "Tomorrow I'm going to instruct you on some physical exercises and from then on you can train by yourselves."

-----

_So... that is why this town is in such horrible shape and morale._ Itachi looked at Tazuna square in the eyes. He looked back at the picture on the wall with the torn piece missing. _Now I see why that little boy is so depressed..._

Earlier, when Sakura brought up the subject of a picture that Inari was looking at, the three members of the house hold seem to become quiet. When Inari, then soon Tsunami left the kitchen, Tazuna began to explain about the picture, or more specifically the hero of the town. It was a story about Inari's step-father, Tsunami's husband, and how he was heralded as the hero of the village. A man with no fear.

_But when Gatoh got his money grubbing hands on this man, Kaiza, he had him executed in public and that stripped away everyones hopes and courage._ Itachi shook his head. _In some cases, one man does make a difference._

**_Smack!_**

Eyes moved to Naruto, who just tripped and fell on the floor. Itachi just rolled his eyes at him, having some idea of where he was going. "If you're going to go train, don't. You have molded too much chakra. If you mold any more, you'll get sick and do more harm than good."

Naruto struggled to get up. "I'm going to prove to him..." He looked at Tazuna.

"Prove what?" asked Sakura.

The blonde boy stood on shaking legs. His fist were clenched and he had a determined look in his eyes. "I'm going to prove to him... that there are heroes in this world. I'm going to prove it to him!"

A sandal smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "OW!! Sensei, what was that for?!!"

"For being an idiot." Itachi stated, pulling a near invisible wire to retrieve his ninja sandal. "If you wish to train on your own at night, then that is fine by me. But, you will not slack off when I train you during the day. If you do..." Itachi's lips turned into a devilish smile. A smile that promised pain. "... I will take away that precious forehead protector of yours, and you will never become Hokage."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Itachi, shocked.

"Heh heh heh...." Naruto turned around and had the exact same smile on Itachi's face. Except in his eyes, there was fire that burned with determination. "Sensei... I have already told you once already.... I'll go through any hardship to become Hokage... That is my dream!"

Itachi face fell and he narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see."

* * *

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Chapter done! Wow. Neat, huh? Make sure to leave a review!!

This chapter is somewhat of a filler to give a little background on the Wave Country for the main characters and set the stage for the next few chapters. This chapter was also use to show Itachi's views on chakra and how he wants to train his genin.

Also, this delves into the inner thoughts of some of the characters, like Itachi and Sasuke. As you could take a hint, they seem to feel closer to each other now because of their new relationship as instructor and subordinate. When they talk, you also discover how Itachi learned one-handed seals and how he mastered that art. He also explained how he pwned Zabuza at the end.

Next is Chapter 10: Show Down at the Bridge


	11. Chapter 10: Show Down on the Bridge

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

* * *

The Lazy Uchiha 

By Bud

Chapter 10: Show Down on the Bridge

* * *

"Good morning..." Sakura yawned, stepping into the kitchen. She paused and stared. Itachi was up before her. 

"What?" Itachi looked at her, wondering why she was staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"N-nothing, Sensei..." she quickly sat down.

"Naruto didn't come back again last night?" asked Tazuna. He was slightly worried for the loud ninja.

"He's been climbing trees all night and sleeping in the forest ever since he heard your story." Sakura rubbed her eyes. "With the extra hard physical training Itachi-sensei has been putting us through, he may have used too much chakra and died by now..."

"I hope he's alright. A child all alone at night in the woods..." Tsunami began in a worried voice, but Itachi cut her off.

"Don't worry." He assured her. "Naruto may not look like it, but he is a decent ninja. A little extra training never hurt anyone, and he has shown he has the stamina to deserve that title."

Sasuke looked at his brother, rubbing his still sore shoulders. "I don't know about that. You've been running him ragged for the past few days. I'm wouldn't be surprised if he was dead. That idiot." He said the last part under his breath.

"Actually, I've been going easy on him." Itachi admitted, gaining Sakura and Sasuke's full attention. "The training I give him along with continued attempts at the tree climbing exercise is nothing compared to what I've been doing to you two. Swimming across the ocean, doing the tree climbing exercise but only using your hands carrying added weight. I've been only having Naruto running, running him through calisthenics and Academy level taijutsu forms."

"Compared to Sasuke, Naruto's skill in taijutsu is horrible. He is nothing but a brawler, not even worthy of the name of street fighter." He saw Sakura giggling. "Don't laugh, Pinky, you just suck altogether. When this mission is over, Naruto, Sasuke and myself will work on your hand-to-hand combat techniques together and bring you up to speed."

Sakura's eye twitched at hearing the nickname. _Damn it!! Don't call me Pinky!_ thought Inner Sakura. "Hai, Sensei."

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke announce, heading towards the door.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, don't you want to eat first?" She looked at his plate. Everything was gone. Her eye twitched again. _That was fast._

"Ototo."

Sasuke stopped and looked back at Itachi. "What, Aniki?"

"When you see Naruto, continue where you left off with the tree climbing exercise. Sakura will join you guys after she eats." Itachi gave his brother a knowing look.

"Whatever."

Itachi snickered. _So predictable, little brother._

-----

Itachi's brow twitched. "You idiots are finally back."

"Oh, you guys are finally back." greeted Tazuna. "What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out."

It was mid-evening and Naruto and Sasuke were just returning from training. Both of them were really worn out as Tazuna said, though Naruto was more worn out even needing to have Sasuke support him.

"Heh heh.. Both of us..." Naruto gave Itachi a tired grin. "... made it to the top of the highest tree."

Sasuke looked annoyed. _Training until he's too exhausted to move. What an idiot._

The elder Uchiha eyed them for a long moment with a passive facade. The long pause and continuous look made the boys fidget, as if they were being scrutinized. _They have grown so much within these past eight days of training._ He looked over at Sakura, who then looked away as if suddenly feeling self-conscious under his gaze. _All three of them have grown up so quickly under my command. If this why many of the veteran Jounin's choose to guide a team? Is this why many chuunin wish to teach at the Academy?_ He shook his head, slapping his knee and speaking up.

"Alright!" He nodded his head to them. "Starting tomorrow, you three will also help to protect Tazuna. Training ends for now."

"OK!!!" Naruto shouted excitedly, but his movements caused him and Sasuke to fall back.

Sasuke smacked him on the head. "You idiot."

Itachi watched them with laughing eyes, shaking his head. Watching these three was very amusing.

"Hehe, I'm also worn out from today's bridge work." said Tazuna. "At any rate, the bridge is almost complete."

"Naruto-kun, father, don't over to it, okay?" Tsunami warned, helping Sasuke get Naruto into his seat. She was amused when the blonde-boy's head immediately hit the table and he started snoring.

_You really wore yourself out, Naruto-kun._ He looked at Sasuke. "Get a good night's sleep, Ototo. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded, starting to eat the left over meal given to him by Tsunami. "Thank you," he said to Tazuna's daughter.

"I've been meaning to ask you earlier but," Tazuna began. "Why are you still here when I lied to you about the mission details?" Itachi set his cup down and slouched in his chair, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"**Not doing right when you know it is right is the coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander.**" He pause for a moment, closing his eyes. "**Even if the objective has changed, the mission is still active and must be completed.**"

Tazuna and Tsunami looked confused.

"The first quote was the first lesson I have learned when I first became a commander within the Leaf ANBU Assassination Squad. It was a quote given to my last captain, Hatake Kakashi, who told me it was a teaching of the previous Hokage." He looked up at Sasuke and Sakura. "The last quote is from my own mind whenever my team in ANBU have found ourselves in a hot spot of trouble. There have been many times when we have taken high C-rank missions that have been turned into B, A, or even S-rank missions."

"Even though these three are just genin and rookies on top of that, they must accept the fact that there is no such thing as an easy mission." Sasuke and Sakura nodded to him, now understanding. "Some missions are like the best laid out plans, then never work out the way you want it to. Such is the hardship of being a ninja."

_For someone so young to be so philosophical. He is very intelligent._ Thought Tsunami. "So---" Itachi cut her off.

"But that's not the reason why, actually." He gave Tazuna a lazy look. "I wanted to quit after seeing you lied to me, but I didn't feel like swimming back to the Country of Tea and walking for another couple of days back to Konoha. So I just roughed it out."

Tazuna's eye twitch. _Damn brat..._

"Just kidding." said Itachi, but the somewhat passive and lazy look on his face wasn't convincing. He happened to glance at Inari. _Oh...?_

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard??!!" screamed the boy, slamming his hands on the table. "No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatoh's men!!! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak only will end up getting killed!!!"

"....." Itachi and Sasuke ignored the little boy. After hearing of what happened to his father, such was expected of someone whom had little faith in themselves, their family, or their people.

_Stupid little boy._ Itachi and Sasuke thought in their own minds.

"...." Sakura felt sorry for Inari.

Tazuna and Tsunami stared at Inari, a little shock at such an out burst.

Naruto looked at the boy with a lazy eye. "Whatever, kid... I'm not like you." he yawned.

"I'd hate to be like you!!! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy!!" he yelled, tears pouring down his cheeks. "What the hell do you know about me?!! I'm different from you. You're always clowning around and acting so cheerful. You don't know how hard life can be!!!"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. _Now THAT was a poor choice of words, little boy._

"...." Naruto eyes opened into narrow slits and he looked at Inari. "So it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" His eyes snapped open and he snarled at the kid. "Just keep on crying forever, you sissy. You little cry baby!!"

"Naruto--!!" Sakura started, but a look from Itachi stopped her.

"Hmph." Naruto stood and walked away.

"....." Both elder and younger Uchiha watched him. _Naruto..._

-----

It was later in the night when Itachi stepped out of the house to get some fresh air. Just as he turned the corner to walk down the pier, his eyes saw Tsunami's son sitting at the edge looking down at the water with a sad expression. Against his better judgment, he moved towards the boy.

"Don't take what Naruto said to heart," he said, squatting down next to the boy, looking up at the dark, star filled sky and crescent moon. "He doesn't use his head that much."

"Tazuna told us about your old man." Itachi began. "Like you, Naruto grew up without a father. He actually has never known his parents and he's never had a single friend up until now. The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you." He scratched his crotch. "But I have never once seen him cry or complain. He's always trying his best to get people to acknowledge him... for that dream, he'd risk his life at anytime. The boy is sick and tired of crying, I can tell you that much. He knows what it really means to be strong, just like your father. Naruto may understand you feelings better than anyone else."

"What?"

Itachi stood up and started to walk back into the house. "He may not show it, but he's concerned about you."

"That was... very kind of you, Aniki."

Itachi by-passed Sasuke on the way to their room. "Someone had to talk to the kid. I would prefer to strangle him, but I'm not allowed to do that." He nodded his head towards the room. "Come on. We have a job to do tomorrow."

-----

It was the next morning and one of the rare days when Itachi is actually up before 8AM. The group of team seven minus one and Tazuna were now walking along the bridge towards the incomplete end, just under 50 meters from completion. The usual morning fog had already died down under the heat of the morning sun giving them good visibility.

"Itachi-sensei, do you think it was wise leaving Naruto back at the house?" asked Sakura. "He'll be kind of angry for leaving him like that."

Itachi snorted, a little jealous of Naruto, even though it was his decision to let the boy sleep in. "He's pushed his body to the limit and exhausted himself. He'll be of more if he was rested. Besides, I have a bad feeling today."

"WHA-WHAT'S THIS??!!!"

Itachi made note of the bodies and their injuries. He wouldn't be able to help them with his level of medical skill. He only knew enough to ease their pain, and that wouldn't really do much in this situation. _These wounds are very fresh. They must have been attacked just a few minutes ago._

"What?! What happened?!" Tazuna picked up one of the workers still alive.

"...a monster--"

_Oh.. mist is starting to form. How interesting._ He shoved his into his pockets. "They're here. Prepare yourselves." The four of them got close together and faced the outside as the mist became thicker.

"Itachi-sensei this is the the _Kirigakure no Jutsu_, Hidden Mist Technique, right?!" Sakura quickly asked, pulling out a kunai for defense.

"**Long time no see, Itachi...**" came the echoed voice of none other than Momochi Zabuza.

Sasuke started to shake, dripping his kunai tightly.

"**I see you're still with those brats... He's shaking again,**" the voice referred to Sasuke. "**.. Poor kid...**"

The mist clear partially and the group was surrounded by multiple Zabuza's. Sakura gasped at seeing the numbers and Tazuna took a step back in shock. Itachi looked around him with a bored expression before looking at his little brother. _Hmm..._

"I'm not shaking in fear..." Sasuke whispered. He then rose his head and stared into the eyes of one of the Zabuza's with a wild look. "I'm shaking in excitement!"

"Sasuke." Itachi called to him. _Our blood is getting him excited._ He gave him a simple command. "Have fun."

With two kunai in hand Sasuke moved. He reached behind him and stabbed the neck of the Zabuza behind him then slashed the eyes of the one in front of him. _I can see them! _He moved in front of Tazuna and stabbed the arm then thrust his kunai into the heart of the man. Rolling to his left, he slashed the stomach of another, following up by a jumping towards the next copy and cutting off it's head with just his kunai. _I can see them!!_ He landed on the back of another and raked one kunai across it's neck. The last Zabuza jumped up at him, but he met it in mid-air and stabbed the clone once in the heart and in the crotch.

**_SPLASH!!!_**

Sasuke landed on his two feet, narrowing his eyes at the real Zabuza and the masker ninja next to him. _I can see them, you can't fool me!_

_He moved without hesitation._ Itachi noted. _He knew they were clones so he acted according and dispatched each one._ He turned and eyed the two shinobi across from them. _He still does not have the mental make-up and strength to actually kill someone._

"He saw through the water clones..." Zabuza snickered. "That brat has grown. It looked like a rival has appeared.. eh, Haku?"

"It seems like it." replied the hunter-nin.

Itachi eyed the masked boy next to Zabuza. "Well, It seems I was right all along. That masked boy is no-brow's little lackey."

"Just as I thought, too." said Sasuke, narrowing his eyes.

"So it was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist." Tazuna noted. Itachi shook his head.

"No, it's wasn't a lie." said Itachi. "The boy told the truth that he was a Hunter-Nin, except that he did not tell us that he is also an exiled ninja like Zabuza." He shrugged his shoulders. "He's on Zabuza's side no matter how you look at it. They look so cute together, too." He said the last sentence with alot of sarcasm.

Sakura was upset. "Who does he think he is, coming out like that..."

"I'll fight him." stated Sasuke. "He pulled that stupid act on us. I hate conceited guy like that."

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"He's quite a boy." noted Haku, watching Sasuke. "Even if the water clone only has one-tenth of the original person's power, he dealt with those clones well."

Zabuza smirked under his mask. "But we made the first move. Go."

"Hai."

The masked boy disappeared into a barely visible whirlwind that headed straight for Sasuke. The younger Uchiha brother gritted his teeth and held one kunai in a reverse hold, shifting his body slightly to the side. When the whirlwind got close enough, he suddenly ducked and sweeped with his left leg, bringing his left arm up and block a strike from a senbon. Smirking at the masked hunter, his swung his right arm towards his opponent's arm in a blatant stab. It was blocked by another senbon, which gave him the opening her wanted. Twisting his body, he slashed forward with his left hand at the hunter-nin's exposed stomach.

_Wow!!_ Thought Sakura. _Sasuke-kun has really improved from Itachi-sensei's training._

"....." Itachi just watched. "Sakura, stay with Tazuna and protect him with your life."

"Hai, Sensei."

_Oh? He was able to catch up to Haku's speed, _thought Zabuza, also observing the match like Itachi.

_I improved this much from Aniki's training?!_ Thought Sasuke, a smirk coming to his lips once again. He held kept pressure on his opponent's senbon with his left hand, putting away the kunai in his right hand.

The two of them pulling back and struck at each other. While Haku went high, Sasuke went low, blocking the senbon that the other boy held and connecting with his foot in a low roundhouse kick to the side of his knee. This made the masked boy wobble, but recovered and twisted, blocking another strike from Sasuke's kunai. Words were not exchanged in this match-up, nor did Sasuke wish to speak. When he saw his opponent start to form one-handed seals, he thought back on what Itachi had told him about them and then remembered the training.

Using his right hand, he formed the half-ram seal and quickly molded chakra. He was surprised when he was able to mold so much in such a little time. Mentally thanking his brother, he thrust his right arm forward quickly in a powerful punch that forced the masked shinobi to stop forming seals. When he started again forming seals, Sasuke quickly moved behind him faster than his opponent anticipated. The masked boy whirled around to stab with his senbon, but Sasuke blocked with his kunai, then pulled out his other kunai with his right and twisted into a back-handed stab at the boy's head. And when the boy ducked down in defense, Sasuke connected with a strong round-house to the head that sent him flying back and tumbling towards Zabuza.

Zabuza stared at Haku's fallen form. _Haku lost in speed?_ He looked at Sasuke. The boy stared at both of them, shoving his hands in his pockets, mimicking Itachi's stance and posture.

"You can't make fun of our team because we have children." Said Itachi. "Sakura here is the village's shrewdest child. The one that likes to show off is the number one in surprising people. The noisy ninja Naruto." He smirked at Sasuke. "And the one that just rearranged the head of your own subordinate is Konoha's number one rookie, **_Uchiha_** Sasuke."

_The last living members of that tragic clan... a clan that was full on geniuses._ He stared at them for a long moment before looking at Haku. "Haku, do you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?"

"Eh." The masked shinobi stood up and a cold aura started to surround him.

"What is that...?" Sasuke pulled out both his kunai's and took a defensive stance.

_This boy...!_ Itachi stared at the hunter-nin. _He's giving off cold chakra. This is not good. "_SASUKE!!"

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi but he only found a reflection of himself. He looked around him and saw that he was surrounded by many sheets of ice around and above him. They all looked perfectly smooth and had a reflective surface. He eyed the boy who had formed a seal an altered fire seal.

"**Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou.**" Master Technique: Mirror of Ice Crystals.

Itachi face fell and he narrowed his eyes. Without looking, he tossed a pair of his kunai at Sakura. "Whatever happens, do not leave Tazuna's side. Protect him as if you would your own family, got it?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "H-hai."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Itachi ignored Sasuke's scream, pushing himself forward towards the mirrors of ice to save his brother. Just when he reach half-way Zabuza suddenly appeared, blocking his path.

"Your opponent is me, Itachi." said the Demon of the Mist. "Against that technique, he's finished."

He ignored Zabuza and looked passed him, analyzing the attacks used on Sasuke. They were fast. Very fast. But by the looks of the wounds inflicted on his brother, either Sasuke miraculously became dexterous or the boy, Haku, was playing with him. _Sasuke, I'm sorry, but your on your own for right now._ Thought Itachi. He felt pain in his heart for making that decision, but he knew that his brother was strong and he would survive.

"If you get by me, I'll kill those two." Zabuza added, his hand reaching for the handle of his huge blade.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura flipped a kunai in her hand threw it with all her might to where Sasuke could grab it. But just as it almost crossed the space between the mirrors, the masked boy melted from out of one and grabbed it as his own weapon. "No!!"

"Hmph." Itachi had an amused look on his face. _About time he showed up._

A shuriken came out of nowhere and hit the masked boy right between the eyes. Haku fell out of the ice mirror, stunned by the hard blow that left a gash on his mask. Next to the dome of ice mirrors, a huge cloud of smoke expelled out of nowhere and soon revealed a short blonde-haired shinobi with a determined expression of his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!!"

_That idiot... show off._ Sasuke thought sourly, trying to get to his feet.

"Now that I'm here everything will be fine!!" proclaimed the loud ninja. "The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!!"

Itachi sweated. _That moron. At least he could of got Sasuke out of the danger... unless he doesn't see him._ He looked over at Sasuke. _Get out of there damn it!! Move!_

_That brat..._ Zabuza turned around and threw a group of shuriken at the blonde boy, taking his eyes off Itachi for just a moment. He narrowed his eyes when the shuriken collided with Haku's own senbon. "Haku, what is this?" he asked, looking at the kneeling boy.

"Zabuza-san... these kids.. Please let me fight them my way." he asked.

"....." He stared at him for a moment. "So you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're as soft as always...."

-----

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, clutching his shoulder. _Soft? He's right. Attacking with needles, yet not targeting my vital areas. Is he trying to torture me or not kill me?_ He looked around at the ice mirrors. _But what is this technique? Having clones in these mirrors and throwing needles... no, it's too fast for that. I can't even see where they are coming from. _He gritted his teeth. _What would Itachi do?_

_'Use your mind, not your eyes.'_ It was one of the important quotes his brother told him of how he gained strength. He used his brain instead of relying on an eye-technique and bloodline that could easily be defeated by the correct opponent. But how would using his mind get him out of this situation?

His brain finally registered the most important key issue about this technique. _This guy can go into the mirrors. The mirrors themselves have something to do with these attacks. If he is not using replications, then he must be traveling from mirror to mirror. But how fast can he move so fast without my notice? _He remembered Itachi's reaction when the mirrors were formed. _He was shocked and disturbed. He was afraid... for me? What kind of technique is this that would make my brother worry?_ He paused, feeling a presence behind him. _Oh no..._

"Hey!! I came to save you!!" Naruto exclaimed, squatting down behind him.

"You total moron!! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors?!! Damn it!!" Sasuke shook his fist at his teammate. "I don't care anymore! You're an idiot!"

"What did you say?!!" the blonde boy snapped back. "I came to save you and this is what I get??!!"

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and scraped it across the ground, narrowing his eyes. He calmed himself some what and waited. "Naruto, watch your back." he whispered. "We have to work together to get out of this. We're both stuck in his technique now."

He nodded, moving back-to-back with Sasuke with his own kunai out and ready.

The younger Uchiha watched the enemy meld into the ice mirror once again, locking on to him eye-to-eye. When he blinked, Sasuke was shocked at seeing him disappear.

"Over here." came from his left.

_Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. _Sasuke inhaled a big breath and turned to his left. _If these are made of ice, I'll melt them!_

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!**"

Fire streamed from the boy's mouth and engulfed several of the mirrors. But much to the two genin's shock, all the fire did was manage to melt the frost around the mirrors, and not the mirrors themselves. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Damn!"

"It didn't do anything!!" shouted Naruto.

Haku was amused. "You cannot melt this ice with that level of fire technique."

The two boys flew back with pained look, a volley of senbon fly by their bodies making several scrapes and cuts along their skin. They both landed on their rears, glaring at the many mirrors that housed their opponent.

"What is the real one??!!" screamed Naruto, already frustrated with the situation.

"Trying to follow me with your eyes is impossible." stated Haku. "You will never be able to catch me."

"Bah!! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!**" Several clones of appeared and jumped in pairs at each mirror. "Then I'll find the real one by crushing them all!!"

"Wai---!" Sasuke stopped himself from telling Naruto to quit. He concentrated and noticed something in the air zipping quicker than he could follow. A splash of water being hit in mid-air just below one of the shadow clones before being eliminated. _Hmm..._

Naruto landed next to Sasuke, obviously in pain from such a reckless attack. He glared at the boy in the ice mirror.

"This technique uses the mirror's reflection to transport me." explained Haku. "From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow-motion."

_So, this is a speed technique._ Sasuke clenched one of his fist and eyed the masked shinobi. _But I can barely notice how fast this guy moves. What can I do?_

"Damn it!!! So what!!!" Naruto yelled, standing to his feet. I can't die here... I have a dream I must fulfill...."

"......" Haku watched them for a moment, unmoving. "Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me. If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Now want you to have to kill me. But if you come at me... I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight to connect our dreams. Me, for my dream. And you for your dreams."

"Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone that is important to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that, I can become a shinobi." The masked boy suddenly looked dangerous. "I can kill you."

Sasuke only smirked, moving into a defensive stand and signaling the boy to let them have it. "Kill me then."

-----

"Interesting tool you have there, Zabuza-san." Itachi noted, staring lazily at the Mist Jounin. "One of the rare advanced bloodlines of the Water Country, correct?"

"Hmph."

"Sasuke-kun!!! Naruto!! Don't lose to that guy!!" cheered Sakura.

"Haruno. Don't egg them on." Itachi glanced at her. "Even if they defeat that technique, they cannot beat that boy."

Zabuza started to chuckled, while Sakura looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"They don't yet have the strength to destroy their hearts and kill another person. That young man knows the true pain of being a shinobi."

"A real ninja can't be created in a peaceful village like yours, because you can't gain the most important thing. The experience of killing."

"I guess you must be missing out on something important also, Zabuza-san." Itachi said, making the man curious. "It seems they did not teach you any brains in the Hidden Mist because that is something you seem to be lacking right now."

"Down to insults now, Itachi-san? Worried about your little brother?" taunted Zabuza.

"No, not really. Sasuke can take care of himself as he always has. No, what I am trying to say is that I have you cornered now."

The exiled ninja narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah, that is right." Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets. "You see, earlier you made the mistake of taking your eyes off of me for a short period of time. You gave me the opening and I took advantage of it. No matter what move you make next, you will eventually lose."

"Hmph. **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu.**" Ninja Magic: Hidden Mist technique.

Itachi kept his eyes on the fading form of Zabuza, taking note that he was also closing his eyes. The fog thickened around the two Jounin shinobi and the pair of Sakura and Tazuna. Within a few seconds, visibility was dropped down to only a few feet in front of a person and not even Itachi's strong eyes could see further than the next person.

"You are known as the Genius of Ninja, Itachi," came the echoed voice of Zabuza. "But you are not the only genius present. In the previous fight, I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot. I had Haku hiding in the background examining every aspect of the battle. Haku is also smart. By seeing a technique once, he can usually come up with a way to defeat it."

"Interesting. From what I can guess, he showed you the way to beat my doujutsus, which is why you used such a thicker hidden mist technique than before. You are avoid eye contact all together." He paused. "Or you are afraid of my Sharingan."

No answer.

"If I am not mistaken, Zabuza-san, but you are a genius at silent killing, meaning you can find a target by sound alone." Itachi suddenly leaned his head back, feeling something whip by his face within the super thick fog. His eyes narrowed. "I know your real target now."

He turned and pushed himself forward, pumping his legs as hard as he could. The fog whipped by him until he saw three silhouettes. He could see one of them holding a gigantic sword and swinging it downward at the two others. Just as he got within good eye sight, he shifted his momentum slightly and picked out the smaller form of Sakura. As fast as he could, he grabbed the girl, just as the sword connected with Tazuna's shoulder and sliced the man from shoulder to stomach. Itachi drowned out the scream of fear and shock his subordinate let out and concentrated on just getting away from the other two.

"What?!!" Zabuza cried, staring at the smirked old man who should be dead. He pulled at his huge sword but found that is was stuck inside the body of the grinning old man. _No, he couldn't have....!!_

_**POOF!!**_

Tazuna suddenly changed into a smirking Itachi. Blood freely flowed through the mouth of the seemingly real clone whose grin turned into the most evil smile that made the Devil of the Mist step-back, trying with all his might to dislodge his sword from the clone's body. "Remember me?"

Zabuza jumped away.

"**BAKURETSU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

The Shadow replication exploded, again barely catching the Mist Jounin in it's explosive area. Zabuza's jump was forcefully over-powered and he lost control, but instead of the surface of the water softening his impact, it was the hard reinforced concrete street that broke his fall. The Jounin landed and tumbled, crying out in pain on the initial landing on his side that possibly broke one or more of his ribs. As he rolled on the ground, he felt the snag of a wire on his foot and his eyes widened in horror.

**_BOOM!!!_**

The Mist Jounin's body flew up suddenly as a row of explosive notes were set off. Like how they tore up the bridge pathway and sent debris into the air, they sent Zabuza's body flying back towards Itachi, tumbling through the air out of control. Pain continued to fill Zabuza's mind as a strong kick connected with his burned left arm and the loud crack told anyone that heard that his arm was no useless. Another kick sent him down to the ground were the first explosion took place and his body laid limp next to his own sword.

As Zabuza started to slowly regain his footing using only his right arm to help him up, the thickness of the mist clear up partially giving slightly better, but still poor visibility. A pair of foot-steps got his attention and he stared ahead, seeing a a pair of Itachi's standing side by side a few meters from him. One of them was carrying the pink-haired girl.

"When you took your eyes off of me to attack Naruto with shuriken and talk briefly to that Haku boy, I used that short period of time to make a normal shadow replication and the exploding version. Using _henge no jutsu_, the exploding replication took the place of Tazuna while the other took the old man to a safe location until this battle is ended." stated the Itachi not holding Sakura. "Because you are a ninja, I knew that you would either attack me, the guard, or go after your real objective, Tazuna."

Zabuza could only stare.

The Itachi holding Sakura put the blushing girl down before disappearing. The real Itachi narrowed his eyes at Zabuza. "You thought that my true strength came from my eyes and my skill at laying traps and using replications. You assumed that by eliminating the threat of my eyes that you would win against someone as myself. You should not judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgments of their appearance or of rumors that you have heard about them. You assumed that I was a genius by name..."

"You fail to measure your own capacity, and to see the depth of my capacity, and as a result, you lie beaten here." His eyes burned with fire, feeling the blood that pumped in his veins exciting him. "Your ambition was too great. You abandoned the Country of Water and became a missing-nin. Your story even reached the Hidden Leaf village. Your attempted coup 'de tat and your attempt at assassinating the Mizukage both failed. You needed money for revenge, and also needed to avoid the hunter-nins. That's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou."

Itachi closed his eyes, gently nudging Sakura to move behind him to watch his back. When his eyes opened, he stared at Zabuza with a cold gaze that made the Mist shinobi shiver.

"Then you made the mistake of assuming that someone like myself is only a genius because of the bloodline inheritance. That I am just like any other Uchiha that lived before me. You assumed that my capacity was limited to only the power of my eyes." He smirked at Zabuza, his cold gaze never faltering. "I am a genius, not because of my eyes..." He tapped the side of his head, indicating what was inside of it. ".... but because of this. My mind."

-----

Meanwhile...

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!**"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, deflecting stray senbon thrown his way was Naruto distracted their opponent. He was getting frustrated trying to analyze this speed technique to find a weakness of some sort. All he knew so far is that this Haku guy actually moved out in the open to attack at certain angles or jump mirrors. He could also move side to side along mirrors that lie next to each other. He was getting down the timing but all he actually managed to do was burn the edge of the guy's pants with a grand fireball.

And to make things worse, both Naruto and himself were used as pin-cushions. They both had long needles impaling their body in various locations. Naruto's were mostly on his back.

"Damn!!" grunted Naruto, sliding to a stop next to him with his own kunai up and ready for defense. "Hey Sasuke, all we're going is running around!!"

"Be quiet and get up!!" he snapped back. "I can't watch over you too! We're going to be hit no matter what, so just try to avoid a serious wound. There must be a limit to his chakra reserves. He is already slowly..." He turned around and saw Naruto fall onto his back. "Naruto!!"

Sasuke turned and deflected a senbon a volley of senbon, then jumping back to avoid another. _Damn it! Naruto's tired out from using the shadow replication so many times. And I'm not getting anywhere like this. This bastard isn't targeting vital spots, but he's just toying with me now._ He ignored whatever the guy was ranting about, following his movements with his eyes. _I wish Aniki had more time to train----_

_'Chakra can be concentrated to any part of the body with the exception of certain internal organs within your abdomen and your brain.'_ he remembering Itachi saying a couple days ago as a lesson. _The training, that is it! Remember the training._ His hand formed the seal of the half-ram and he concentrated, closing his eyes and ignoring the biting pain of needles flying around him. _Concentrate to the eyes... the eyes... concentrate..._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his arms moved, catching a fist full of senbon that was heading directly for his chest and neck. _I can see..._ He locked onto the speeding form of Haku and flung the needles in the boy's direction, a few of them piercing into the loose ends of his clothing, but nothing more. _I can see him!!_ He carefully watched Haku, not with black eyes, but with sharp eyes with red irises and black pupils. Eyes with two pins circling the pupil of the right eye and a single pin in the left. The eyes granted to him by blood.

The Sharingan!

"Those eyes...." Haku whispered in his soft voice. ".. Sharingan?!! I see... you are also from an advanced bloodline..."

Sasuke ignored the whispers, his eyes locking onto the true image of Haku and following the boy as he moved from mirror to mirror. He could immediately tell that his opponent was running low on chakra, but that also was the same for him. Concentrating chakra to his eyes was really draining him faster than he expected. _I have to beat this guy soon or I'll end up like Naruto._ He saw Haku move, but he didn't come at him.

But at Naruto!!

"What? At Naruto?!!!"

His legs pumped as hard as he could and his hands started to form seals. Just as he reached Naruto, he felt several piercings throughout his body and several around his neck. He ignored the immense pain and choking sensation, slamming his fist against the masked boy's head and grabbing his hands in his own. His pursed lips blew out a ball of fire that hit Haku point blank at the same time he swung his body and slammed the boy against the ground before kicking him as he bounced back up from the force.

"Uhhh..." It was at that point that Naruto started to wake up. When he picked himself up off the ground and rolled over, the first thing he saw was the masked boy laying face down outside of the ice mirrors and Sasuke's legs. _What happened?_

"Geez...All you ever do is get in the way..."

Naruto looked up with an excited expression. "Sasuke!! You---!" His face quickly fell, staring in horror at seeing Sasuke cough out blood from his mouth and bleed from several places were senbon punctured his body. _What the hell happened?_

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, licking away the blood on his lips. "What's... with that face... you moron..." he asked in weakened voice.

_You saved me._ "Why?"

In Sasuke's own mind, he started to see images of the times that he spent with Naruto. Memories started flooding his mind giving him so many reasons to give his teammate, but he couldn't answer. "Pft..."

"....." Naruto hands started shaking.

"Your an idiot..." stated Sasuke.

"But... but..." Naruto could not understand. "Why...? Why me?"

"Heh..."

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU HELP!!!" shouted the blonde boy.

"I don't know..." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. "My body moved on it's own... you idiot..." He suddenly tipped backwards and fell, but Naruto slide under him preventing him from hitting the ground. "..but teammates help each other... we're all family even if we're.. not related..."

"Sasuke...."

His hand reached out into the air, feeling around for something that he couldn't find. His vision started to blur and his voice started to fade. ".. aniki... where's aniki..? I.. don't want to die... until I tell him how... s-sorry I am.. for being a bad brother.... t-tell him how much I... that I.. I... l-l-love him... aniki? aniki....? a... ni... ki....."

Naruto stared at Sasuke's limp form with a truly horrified expression. Tears welled up in his eyes and he held Sasuke to him, wishing to cry but the tears could not come out. He heard the masked boy speaking to him, but his words went in one ear and out the other.

_Sasuke...._

Naruto did the only thing he could do.

He snapped.

-----

_What is this aweful senstion that I am suddenly having?_ Itachi wondered while she stared coldly at Zabuza. Another senstion came over him, harder than the last and he couldn't help but shiver, fighting off the fear he was feeling. _Such an evil chakra, yet it is not coming from Zabuza. Could it be that boy? No, I would of felt it earlier. Who else could have such evil power coursing through them?_ Then it hit him.

Kyuubi.

_From my understanding of the seal that was placed on the boy, it anchors the demon to his life-force which means if the Nine-tails does break free, no only will it die, but Naruto would die also, or at least become a vegetable._ Itachi stuffed his hands in his pocket, feeling nervois all of a sudden. _Naruto must have accessed the Kyuubi's chakra somehow. It feels like a wild animal that has been angered more than anything else. But an animal with a thirst for blood._

Itachi looked back at Sakura. "Haruno, get back and keep your distance from me. I'm planning to end this once and for all. Keep your guard up and remember the training."

She nodded, jumping a good distance back into a defensive position. _This bad feeling I am getting. Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Please be alright._

Itachi leveled his eyes at Zabuza once more. "I will tell you this once, Zabuza-san. You're future is death."

"My future is death?" growled the Devil of the Mist. "I'm sick of your bull-shit."

"Do not be foolish. There is nothing you can do in this situation. You death is certain." He pulled his hands back out and formed the ram seal. "Your employment to Gatou makes you too dangerous and a threat to my mission directives. Tazuna-san, who you're trying to kill is this country's **courage.** The bridge he seeks to build is this country's **hope**."

"Your ambition sacrifices many people," Itachi closed his eyes. "That is not what a shinobi should do."

"I don't give a damn... I fight for my own ideals and that shall continue!!" snapped Zabuza. He unvoluntarily stepped back when Itachi opened his eyes.

Sharingan.

_Rat. Tiger. Monkey. Bird. Boar. Hare. Tiger. Ox. Dragon._

"Your fate was sealed the moment you stepped onto this battleground." Itachi stated, grabbing his left wrist with his right hand as chakra started to visibly accumulate around his closed fist. "I'll show why I earned the title of genius of geniuses. I'll show you one of my original techniques."

Itachi raised his fist to his face, the chakra continuing to accumulate and condense around his balled up fist. His face become expressionless and his eyes became as hard as the toughest steel and as cold as the ice that sat on the highest mountain. His eyes red and black eyed locked onto Zabuza.

"Shi-ne." Die.

He release snapped open his left hand and a three foot-long blade of chakra extended out, turning his left arm into one big sword. Quicker than Zabuza expected, Itachi dashed forward at his full-speed and he moved to get away from his attack. Itachi's Sharingan eyes followed the fore-images of Zabuza and predicted his movements quickly. When he got within range, Itachi aimed for his heart and slashed upward in an uppercut.

**_SPLISH!!_**

_**THUD-THUD! THUD!!**_

Itachi closed his eyes and re-opened them, staring down at the sliced bodies of both Zabuza and of Haku. He looked to his left and saw the formation of an ice mirror that started to crumble away seeing as it's creator now lie dead at his feet. He had no regrets killing both Momochi Zabuza and his subordinate. Zabuza's fate was already decided and the young boy already knew the hardships of being a shinobi. He would not disrespect either of them by feeling sorry for killing them.

"Sakura." he called to the pink-haired girl. "Do no look away from these two. They are both shinobi that have lived a difficult life. Though they were the enemy, give them the respect they deserve."

"H-hai, Itachi-sensei." She nodded and politely bowed to the unmoving halves. _The boy... jumped in front of Zabuza to take the blow, but Itachi-sensei cut through them as if they were nothing. He did not blink an eye or nothing. Just did it._ She looked up at Itachi.

He looked at her. "There will come a time when you have no choice but to kill your enemy, Haruno." He placed his blood-soaked hand on her shoulder and looked her square in th eyes. "When that day comes, remember this. Do not hesitate to kill when the time arises. And never enjoy taking the life of another human being."

Sakura nodded her head, pausing to think about what he just said. She knew there would be a time when killing was necessary, and she dreaded that day. But, she will remember this lesson that she was taught and take it to heart. _Do no hesitate to kill and never enjoy killing._ She closed her eyes and nodded to herself. "The fog is finally clearing," she noted, still a bit shocked.

"Ah." He wiped the blood from his face, smearing it at the same time on his skin. Spitting some of the taste from his mouth, he started moving in the direction he knew Sasuke was in. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" he asked the blonde as he passed by him.

"H-hai, Itachi-sensei..." Naruto couldn't help but feel sick seeing the bodies of Haku and Zabuza. And he felt even worse wondering what Itachi will say being seeing his brother dead. Sakura approached him.

"Naruto!!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're alright!!"

_Sakura-chan..._

"I'm glad you're alright." she looked around. "Where is Sasuke-kun?" No answer. "Where's Sasuke-kun??!!"

"....." Naruto looked down, feeling ever worse. _Sasuke..._

"He'll be fine."

Naruto whirled around and stared at Itachi. "Wha...?"

Itachi grasped Naruto's shoulder firmly to comfort him. "Sasuke will be fine, Naruto. The needles in his neck have placed him in a near-death state. That boy, Haku, had not intension of killing either of your two."

"How disappointing."

The three of them turned towards the incomplete section of the bridge were the voice originated. Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened at seeing a small army of men armed with various weapons, each with a menacing look on their faces. But Itachi did not care for or feel intimidated by such numbers. His focus was directed to the short man in a business suit wearing a pair of small sunglasses with a cast on his left arm.

"If I am not mistaken, you are the Marine Transportation billionare, Gatoh of the Gatoh Company, correct?" Itachi spoke with in his cold tone.

"That is correct. And you must be the one that did my dirty work for me by killing these two assholes." Gatoh made his point by kicking the Haku's upper-half. "You cannot find any good help in these days, especially from washed up missing ninja's like these two. Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me... So I get these missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. I have the ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers." Gatoh grinned at Itachi. "It doesn't cost me anything. Good plan don't you think?"

"....." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

_Who are these guys?_ Thought Naruto. _So many of them...._

"I wish this little prick was still living so I can pay him back for my arm!" Gatoh stomped on Haku's head again.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! YOU BASTARD!!!" he charged at Gatoh, but Itachi grabbed his orange jacket and yanked him back. "Sensei??!!"

"Haruno. Go to Sasuke and take care of him." Itachi said in his cold voice. While Sakura did as she was told, he spoke to Naruto, keeping his eyes locked on Gatoh. "Listen, Naruto-kun. Look at their numbers. Do not blindly just blindly jump into the fray without considering the enemy strength." His voice softened and lowered. "Do you think you have the balls to kill someone and not feel anything later on?"

"....." Naruto clenched his fist tightly, glaring at Gatoh.

"Stay back." Itachi commanded, closing his eyes. He spoke directly to Gatoh while reaching his hand into his waist pack. "You made the mistake of coming out into the open and showing yourself to me, Gatoh."

His eyes opened and locked onto Gatoh's eyes with the Sharingan, making the man freeze in his tracks with his hypnotic doujutsu. Before anyone could react, Itachi's arm flew forward and he released a triple-bladed shuriken that unnaturally moved through the air. It curved around Gatoh's helpless form and started circling him, restricting his body with a near invisible wire that it pulled along with it. On it's final pass around the billionaire it stabbed into his stomach. He brought his hand to his mouth biting down on the wire while his hands started forming seals.

_Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger._

"**KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique!

Chakra exploded out of Itachi's body and surrounded him within a hot, fiery inferno. And just as quickly as it formed, it shot down the length of wire and contacted with Gatoh's body, instantly incineratin the billionaire's body into nothing but a standing and broken pile of ash. When the fire happened to die down, the breeze of the ocean toppled Gatoh's former-self leaving nothing except ash, burnt flesh and a pile of dried bones.

"Who is next?" He stated menacingly, glaring at the small army of samurai and mercenaries, the pins of his Sharingan starting to spin around his pupils as he blood began to boil.

Naruto stared at his Jounin instructor, shocked speechless at seeing the technique that was used and how quickly he eliminated Gatoh. It was then that he noticed that the mercenaries were not taking Itachi's threat seriously and looked like they were ready to attack. "Sensei?!"

"Hmph." Itachi only smirked.

An arrow suddenly embedded itself in front of the mercenaries, halting whatever attack they were about to commence. Eyes traveled past the form of Itachi and Naruto and gasped, staring at the army of villagers carrying axes, pitch forks, knives and various other weapons. in the front of the army stood little Inari carrying a crossbow and Tazuna with an axe.

"IF YOU COME ANY FURTHER ONTO OUR ISLAND THE CITIZENS OF THIS COUNTRY WILL STOP YOU WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!!" shouted one of the country men. Shouts of agreement were added on, making good of the threat.

"Inari!!!" Naruto exclaimed, excited that his little friend showed up looking ready to fight.

"Hee hee. A hero shows up at the last second, right?" Inari grinned at Naruto.

Itachi stared lazily at Tazuna, who gave him a thumbs up. He could only shake his head in amusement.

Naruto formed the middle-index cross seal. "Okay! I can help out! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Four clones of Naruto appeared behind him and that got a reaction out of the mercenaries, but they still seemed to want to attack.

_Oh? Still undecided?_ Itachi's targeted one of the mercenaries that look like a leader with his Sharingan. His eyes flared up and the man he locked eyes with screamed as he was suddenly engulfed by a black flame. The heat of the flame melted the flesh off of his bones before it also turned them into ash. The intense heat coming from the black fire and seeing one of the stronger mercenaries being killed with just a look from Itachi made their decision and they began to run away, jumping off the bridge into the frigid waters in fear.

Itachi fell to one knee and stopped his use of the Sharingan. He rubbed his temples and calmed himself. _That technique requires alot of chakra_, he thought, slowly regaining his feet, stumbling a little to regain his balance.

"S-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked, worried. Itachi only waved him off, turning his gaze to the forms of Zabuza and Haku. Naruto also joined him, tears flowing down his face. "He... was a born in a snowy village..."

"I see... He was a boy as pure as the snow..."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke, who raised his arm slightly to signal that he was fine. He nodded his head and closed his eyes, refusing to allow any tears to be shown. _Father, Mother. Thank you for watching over him... I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost him._

"Let's go, Naruto."

-----

Two weeks later...

Team seven stood over the graves of Momochi Zabuza and Haku, whom were buried on a cliff-top that looked over the ocean towards the east. It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising, painting the sky and ocean a beautiful orange and yellow.

"I was wondering, Itachi-sensei..." began Sakura, kneeling in front of the grave of Haku.

"Hmm?"

"Does a ninja really have to be the way they said a ninja should be?" she asked.

Itachi closed his eyes. "Ninja at not suppose to seek the reason they exist, or pursue their own goals." He opened his eyes and watched the rising sun. "It is important that they exist as a tool. That idea exist in Konoha, too."

Naruto turned to look back at Itachi. "Does becoming a ninja really mean that?" He looked down. "I... kind of... don't like that."

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "Do you believe that, also?"

He looked directly at Sasuke, a smirk on his lips. He shook his head. "You of all people should know that answer, Ototo." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "No, I do not. Each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue, unconsciously suffering from such an ideal. Just like Zabuza and that boy...."

There was a long pause within the group. After a moment, it was soon broken by Naruto.

"Alright! I've decided!" Three pairs of eyes moved to him. "I'm going to follow my own **Way of the Ninja**. I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!"

The elder Uchiha smiled at hearing such a statement from Naruto. He placed his arm around his brother, taking one last look at the graves of his former enemies before turning away.

"Come. We have a long travel ahead of us."

* * *

End of Chapter 10

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another chapter done. This one was somewhat hurried since I wished to finish it before Halo 2 came out. This will also be the final chapter I will be writing until I finish with Halo 2. So there you have it.

In the last chapter, when Itachi's face fell when Naruto said he would go through any hardship, it was the kind of change that happened when you smile and suddenly become neutral and serious.

The fight between Sasuke and Haku is totally different. Because of the training Itachi put him and Sakura through, his physical abilities have increased slightly higher than it was in the canon storyline. Since he already knew of one-handed seals, he wasn't surprised when Haku started using them and used the knowledge of how to disrupt the seal combination to halt the casting of the technique.

The technique Itachi used it similar to the psyonic blades created by Psylocke from the Xmen comic. You could say that it is quiet chidori, except the chakra is condensed and solidified into a blade that can cut the flesh and rip through concrete like it was paper. Itachi also used the Sharingan-controlled triple-windmill blade to tied up Gatoh before using the dragon fire technique.

Finally, the technique Itachi used to burn the mercenary was the Mangekyou Sharingan technique called Amaterasu.

Please leave a review!!!

Next is Chapter 11: Nominations


	12. Chapter 11: Nominations

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 11: Nominations

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted her teammate as he walked up to the team's meeting place on the bridge.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, leaning up against the railing of the bridge with is hands shoved in his pockets.

Has been a few weeks, almost a month and a half since they returned from the Country of the Wave. The team was glad to be back, especially himself and his brother, both who took comfort in sleeping in their own beds in for a few days before they had to start doing missions again. Like Itachi had promised, they did not have to do anymore missions that involved buy someone else's groceries, baby-sitting or yard work. Only around two more short-contract escort missions and finding a missing child is what they had done up to this point.

He glanced at Sakura for a moment before looking around at something else. "Have you seen Naruto or Itachi, yet?"

She shook her head. "No." A voice alerted her and she turned down the street. "Oh!"

"Good morning!! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto greeted, running up to the group. He slid to a stop, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, hey, am I late?"

"No, you're not, you idiot." Sasuke said, eying the blonde genin. The two stared at each other for a long moment before turning their heads away. "Bah!"

_Not again..._ Thought Sakura. _These two have been weird since we came back from the Wave Country. Hurry up, Itachi-sensei!_

**_Zzzz....Zzz..._**

Sasuke's eye started twitching. He leaped backwards and flipped, quickly grabbing the edge of the bridge and staring at his brother. "Hey!! Wake up!!" he shouted at the young man sleeping in the hammock.

Itachi rubbed his eyes and stared lazily at Sasuke for a moment. He started twitching his nose. "You should change deodorant brands."

Sasuke kicked at Itachi, but bit back a cry when his foot connected with a log instead. He felt a hand grab one of his and he was hauled up until he could get himself up onto his feet. "Have you ever thought of brushing your teeth?" he snapped back.

"I have and I do. By the way, you need to new tooth brush. It got ruined when I cleaned my sandals from the last mission we did." Itachi retorted. "Besides, I didn't know you used dog crap as tooth paste."

"And I didn't know you used your own urine as mouth wash."

Sakura sighed. It was like this almost every time they met at the bridge for a mission. _At least Itachi-sensei's snoring was on time today._

"Ne, ne, Itachi-sensei! What do we have today?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Escort the feudal lord? A princess? Find a stolen shipment of ramen?" _And take it for myself. Hee hee hee!!_

"No, no and hell no." he drawled, pulling a official document out of his pocket. "Since all rest of the missions I had in mind were reserved for chuunin, we are stuck with a simple D-rank mission for today. So we will be training when the mission is complete."

"Aww man!" whined Sakura. _Damn it!! I don't wanna do a D-rank mission! _grumbled Inner Sakura.

"We're just going to walk some dogs for the veterinarian office, so let's head over to the B sector of the village." He said. As the moved alone, he followed behind his team, eying each one individually.

_Naruto has been doing a good job as of late. His ninjutsu has improved and of course his taijutsu has risen, though he is not even near Sasuke's level. I cannot believe how much stamina the boy has and the healing factor provided by the Nine-tails is astounding. But, I still need to work on his stealth. It's horrible!_

_The most improved out of all of them is Sakura. Because of her intelligence, she seems to excel at genjutsu and breaking down the techniques. She also good at detecting and canceling out genjutsu techniques. She's still the weaker of the three, though, but the exercises I have recommended she does has improved her stamina and strength. Though her taijutsu has improved from non-existent to a street brawlers level, it is better than nothing. But that and ninjutsu are her weaknesses._

_Sasuke._ He thought about his little brother. _I'm surprised, that is what I can say. He seems to be taking after myself. His ability to utilize the Sharingan is very good, and he raised from a Level 1 Sharingan to a level 2. Yet, I feel proud that he has not once used our bloodline ability during fights or during group training. Yet, when I watch him train on his own, he works diligently to attain mastery of our advanced bloodline ability and our fire element techniques. When I saw him perform the Dragon Fire technique, I was as proud as you would be, father._

"Hey," he said, gaining their attention. He spotted a ramen stand called Ichiraku up ahead. He felt like celebrating. "Let us eat first before we start the mission. My treat." he pointed at the ramen stand.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really?!! YAY!!"

Sasuke shook his head in amusement, following the blonde.

"Don't eat too much though. We still have a mission to complete." he warned.

-----

A few hours later...

Itachi was walking at the rear of the group after they returned from the mission. Everyone seemed to be fine except Naruto, who Sakura was supporting with his arm over her shoulder. Naruto looked like he lost an argument with a tree. Or several trees.

"You know, it is you're fault that you are hurt." Itachi pointed out.

"It's nothing..." groaned the blonde-haired genin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You had to pick the biggest dog to walk. And then you were ended up bring dragged through a mine field."

"It's because you push yourself too much," added Sakura.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. "What's wrong? Can't take care of yourself?"

"God damn it, Sasuke!!"

Sakura waved her fist at Naruto. "If you don't calm down, I'll finish you off!!!"

"....." _Teamwork was really suffering on this mission. Happens sometimes when you are use to doing hard missions, then suddenly bumped down to the easy ones_, thought Itachi, shaking his head. The sound of a familiar bird caught his attention and he looked up. _Hmmm.. I wonder what they want._

"...then just become stronger than me." he heard Sasuke finish. That caused him to raise an eyebrow. Itachi noticed that Naruto seemed upset at hearing that.

"You two idiots sound like a married couple, which would explain Sasuke's homosexuality." Itachi said in bored tone.

"I'm not gay!!" snapped his little brother.

"Those that deny the most are just in the closet."

Sasuke waved his fist at his brother. "One of these days....!"

"Anyway, that is it for today." Itachi announced when they reached their meeting bridge. "I have to go submit this mission report. Team training is canceled for today, so I suggest you three go train on your individual skills.

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke grumbled, turning and leaving.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura jogged up to him. "How about you and I work on our teamwork? Just the two of us..." she said with dreamy eyes.

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment, narrowing her eyes. He waited until she started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze before saying what was on his mind. "You're the same as Naruto. If you have time to bother me, practice a technique or two." He saw her face fell. "Frankly, your ability is below Naruto." What made it worse was Itachi was standing right next to Sasuke, nodding his head to support his claims.

_Annoying girl_, he thought as he started walking away.

Itachi watched his little brother for a moment before shaking his head. While Naruto was distracted, he formed a one-handed seal and disappeared.

-----

Itachi casually handed over the paper-work dealing with the previous mission along with his monthly assessment of his teams productivity. Iruka looked over them for a while, a bit surprised at a few of the comments made for each genin. He didn't show it, but Itachi could tell the older man felt proud reading some of the comments on a certain loud shinobi.

"So is Naruto...?" Iruka began but Itachi cut him off.

"Naruto is doing fine, Umino-san. I do not know why you have at ask every time I come here when you are on station. The answer will be the same every time." Itachi stated, a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. It is just that I have been busy lately. I haven't seen him since he got back. I'm, well, a little worried."

Itachi shook his head. "Understandable. But remember that Naruto is a big boy now. He can take care of himself." He paused. "As you should know, Naruto is on the same team as my little brother. They do not show it, but I believe there is a rivalry developing between them. I do not know if it has started after the team was formed or before-hand. But they two of them are greatly improving. Though I would say Haruno Sakura has improved the most between the three. As individuals, they are improving fast enough to surpass you."

"Is that so?" Iruka noted cheerfully.

Itachi waved at one of his former ANBU teammates before continuing. "Yes, it is so." He pulled out his wallet and laid a few large bills of Ryou on the desk. "Also, here is the payment for the team that bought my groceries and cleaned my apartment."

The Chuunin teacher nodded. "Ah, yes." He paused. "Uchiha-san, may I ask a personal question?"

Itachi nodded.

"Why did you chose to become a Jounin instructor? I have already heard of your _reasons_, but what is the true motive that drove you to the final decision?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, turning towards the door to make his exit. "The answer is obvious, Umino-san." he stated.

Iruka nodded. "I see. You wish to be closer with Sasuke---"

"What?!" Itachi turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What does it have to do with Sasuke? This is the easiest job in the world!"

Everyone that was listening sweat-dropped when Itachi left.

"....." _I fear for the safety of my three former students with that young man_, though Iruka. Yet, he wouldn't trust anyone else to protect them. _But they are in good hands, especially when their Sensei is one of the top five shinobi in the village._

-----

"You've been assembled for only one reason." said Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. "It should be obvious by the members here."

"It's already that time..." noted Hatake Kakashi.

"It's already been reported to the other countries. I saw them in the village." stated Shiranui Genma, a Jounin wearing a bandanna tied on the front of his head and chewing on a senbon like a toothpick. "So when is it?"

"In a week."

"Wow, that soon?" asked a random Jounin.

**_SLAM!!_**

Heads turned to the front of the room, many with kunai raised. The assembled Jounin of Konoha shook their heads at seeing only Uchiha Itachi with a bored and sleep look.

"Hey, old man!" Itachi grumbled, ignoring the heated glares he received for his casual tone he used for the Hokage. "What's with this meeting all of a sudden? I had to cut down on my sleepi--- err.. I mean, my team's training time."

The Hokage snorted. "You're late, Itachi-kun. I am beginning to think that some of Kakashi is wearing off on you." He ignore Kakashi reading his book and the few chuckles from the Jounin. "But there is a reason for this sudden interruption." Itachi listened along with everyone else. "Seven days from now, on the first day of the seventh moon, the Chuunin Selection Exam will commence!"

**_Zzzz...Zzzz...._**

A scroll bounced off Itachi's forehead. "Pay attention!!" growled Sarutobi.

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi sat himself down on the floor at the front of the assembled ninja. He rested his elbow on his knee and his head on his palm.

_Sometimes that boy gets on my nerves_, thought the Third. He cleared his throat. "Now that we are going to being starting the Chuunin Exam, those who are in charge of the new Genin, please step forward.

"Itachi." Said person stood and stepped forward.

"Kurenai." A beautiful black-haired female with mysterious red-eyes stood between the two men. She had wrappings around her body that acted as a type of dress. One arm was clothed in a red sleeve while the other was mostly left exposed except the bandages wrapped around her hand and wrist.

"Asuma." He was a tall, somewhat rugged man wearing the standard shinobi pants and long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He wore the standard Jounin flak-jacket and had his forehead protector were it belonged. His unique traits was his thick, stylish beard, a lion cloth with a family emblem on it and a cigarette in his mouth. He was also the nephew of the current Hokage.

"Are there any Genins you wish to enter into the exam among the ones you teach?" The Hokage began again. "You probably know this already, but any Genin who has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through you recommendations. But normally, those who have done twice that amount are more suited." He let that sink in. "We'll start with Mr. Late, Itachi."

Itachi ignored the chuckles from his fellow Jounin and brought up the half-ram seal to his chin. "From Team 7, I recommend Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Under the name of Uchiha Itachi, I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."

That garnered some gasps from the other Jounin and Chuunin.

"From Team 8, I recommend Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai, I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." stated Kurenai.

"From Team 10, I recommend Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." added Asuma.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the three of them. "Hmm.. All of them? How rare...."

"Hold on a second!!" shouted a familiar voice.

The Hokage looked at the person. "What is it Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama, please let me have a word." said the Chuunin teacher. "I may be speaking out of place, but the nine that had their names called were students of mine at the Academy. Of course they are very talented, but it's too early to take the exam. They need more experience." He looked at Itachi. "I can't understand the Jounin's reasonings."

"You sound like an ass, Umino-san," Itachi supplied, looking directly at the older man. "You are not their teacher anymore. I believe this sudden out-burst is mostly related to Uzumaki Naruto and not the other genin." That shut Iruka's mouth. "Besides, I was only two years younger than them when I became a Chuunin."

"Naruto is different from you!!" snapped Iruka.

"I have already told you, Umino-san. Naruto is a shinobi now. Just like Haruno Sakura is a kunoichi and Sasuke is a shinobi. They are more than capable of taking care of themselves with or without my guidance." Itachi stated coldly. "I do not know about the other rookie teams, but my team has completed six D-rank missions, three C-rank missions and a C-rank mission that was escalated to a B-rank, then officially became an A-rank mission." He ignored the few gasps or indifferent looks he earned from the other Jounin's and a few Chuunin.

"......" Iruka clenched his fist.

"You have handled the paperwork yourself, Umino-san."

"Are you trying to crush these kids?!!" Iruka started again. "The Chuunin Exam is....!" Itachi cut him off.

"Shut up, Umino-san." Itachi snapped in a his cold voice. "They are no longer your students. Right now, they are my soldiers. You're thoughts of opinions at this time have no meaning."

"I still cannot agree!" Iruka glared at the younger man. "They may be your subordinates, but they were my students."

"Exactly, Umino-san. The word _were_ is used as past-tense, meaning that before they became Genin, you had authority over their training and had a say in how they are supervised." Itachi yawned. "We can go back and forth with this all day and you would look more like an idiot with each passing second."

"What Iruka is saying is true." came a voice from a tall, well-build Jounin wearing a green body suit and unzipped flak-vest. "This isn't easy. You're in too much of a hurry."

Itachi looked at the bobbed-haired Jounin. "Maito Gai."

"I made my squad skip the exam for a year so that they could gain more skills. Make them take the exam after they enjoy the springtime of life a bit more." he added.

Itachi stared at him for a moment. "If you are trying to convince me to change my nominations, then you are wasting your time, Gai-san. My nominations stand." His lips turned into a knowing grin. "Or are you afraid the rookies will prove too much a challenge, especially since one of them is an Uchiha?"

A few instigating comments came from the others but the Hokage put a stop to it. "Stop right there. The matter of the Rookies is closed." He cleared his throat. "Next, I will hear the recommendations of the non-rookie Genins."

Itachi stared at Gai, his confident smirk disturbing the older Jounin. _Your subordinates have no chance if they face mine, especially Sasuke._

-----

"Hachoo!!!" Sasuke rubbed his nose, glaring at the sky. Someone had to be talking about him. _Probably Aniki, that jerk-off._

He was walking back down the streets of Konoha, the opposite direction of his and Itachi's apartment, looking for Naruto and Sakura. Finding nothing to do at home and not wishing to train by himself, he decided that it would be good for the team to train together as a group without Itachi's supervision for once. Maybe even help Sakura with her taijutsu to get her up to par would be a good idea, although the thought of her trying to be Lovy-dovy with him gave him the shivers. He'll do what his brother would do, then. Beat it out of her system.

"Hmm?" A commotion around the corner caught his attention and he paused. He saw a pair of foreign ninja, one male and one female. The male was holding Konohamaru, the Third's grandson, and he looked like he was upset with something. He also noticed the boy's two little playmates, Naruto and Sakura there also. _I wonder what is going on_, he thought. He listened in.

"HEY FAT-ASS!! Let go of him!!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Said 'fat-ass', a shinobi in all black wearing make-up, looked at Konohamaru then back at Naruto with a knowing smirk. "Let's play a little before the boss comes."

"Bastard!!!" Naruto charged at the character, but he was suddenly tripped up and fell back. "!!???" _What was that?!_ he thought.

"Oh, Leaf Genins..." began the man in make-up. "...are weak."

Sasuke's eyes twitched after hearing that. Masking his presence from the two foreign ninja, he hopped onto the fence before leaping up to a tree. Thinking quickly, he remember a bird call that Itachi taught the three of them, which was suppose to be used when they wanted to get each other's attention when they didn't want to reveal their position. _I hope Sakura doesn't give my position away_, he thought, cupping his hands in front of his mouth.

A short call of a bird filled the air. No one really paid attention to it.

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes drifted up into the tree that grew over the fence to her right. She almost called out Sasuke's name, but seeing his finger over his mouth in a universal gesture made her stop. She saw him point to his eyes then her, meaning she was suppose to watch something. He then made a gesture around his face as if he was powdering himself, meaning her target was the shinobi with the face paint. His final signal was to point at his eyes then flip his hand around. His signal was for her to watch the fat-ass shinobi's hands. _Okay, Sasuke-kun._

"HEY!!" Shouted Naruto. "You fat pig!!! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay!! Fat-ass!! Idiot!!" He pointed threateningly at calm shinobi with the face paint.

"Hey, you're annoying..." came the reply. "Basically, I hate midgets.... especially younger ones that are rude." He smirked at Konohamaru, balling his fist. "Makes me want to kill them."

The girl behind him sighed and shook her head. "Oh well.. I'm not involved..."

"YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto yelled, balling his own fists.

Konohamaru fidgeted when the 'fat-ass' reared his arm back. "Well, after this one I'll take care of that other annoying midget!!"

"HEY!!"

Sakura formed a set of seals and moved in front of the other two children.

The shinobi in make-up cried as something hard struck his arm, forcing him to let go of Konohamaru. His pain was forgotten when he felt a punch impacting his face, sending him stumbling a few feet, only to collide with the girl that was accompanying him. Glaring hatefully at the blonde midget, he looked up and saw the culprit who threw the rock at his wrist. A black haired boy with the Leaf emblem on his forehead wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked in any annoyed tone.

"Ah.. another guy who pisses me off..." said the shinobi in make-up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Be quiet you fag." His eyes looked him up and down. "They're wrong. You're not a fat-ass. You're a gay fat-ass."

"Hey punk, get down here!" He pulled the wrapped package off his back. "I hate show-off like you the most."

"I would, but you see that guy right there?" He pointed at Naruto, who was holding a long wire in his hand with a funny grin. "Yeah, him, the guy that rearranged your make-up. You see, he likes to pull on things. That wire he's holding just happens to be linked to a very nasty trap that you are standing on. Let's just say that you'll be walking on your hands instead of your feet when you leave this village."

"I think I might slip..." Naruto teased, gently pulling on the wire, making the two foreign ninja sweat.

Sasuke paused. "Hey, you." he called out. "Are these two friends of yours?" A figure, a male, appeared adjacent to Sasuke. He was standing upside down on a higher branch with his arms crossed. The only notable features Sasuke could determine was the red kanji tattoo on his forehead, his red-hair and the bags around his eyes, and the large gourd on his back. _You're not good enough to sneak up behind me._

"Unfortunately," replied the boy. He kept his gaze on the black-clad shinobi. "Kankuro, stop it. You're a disgrace to our village."

Everyone except Team Seven seemed to be surprised at seeing him. "Ga--Gaara..." stuttered Kankuro.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic.." Gaara stated. "Why do you think we came to this village?"

Kankuro pointed at Naruto and the kids. "Listen Gaara, they started it and---"

"Shut up... I'll kill you..." replied the younger shinobi with a level of coldness only Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura was familiar with. The Three of them did observe the uneasiness of the kunoichi and shinobi.

_So he is their leader_, thought Sasuke, eying the upside-down shinobi.

"Ok, I'm sorry..." said Kankuro.

"I'm also sorry.. really sorry..." said the female.

Gaara nodded and looked at Sasuke. "I apologize for the teammates behavior." Sasuke only grunted in reply. He disappeared using a some sort of wind technique and reappeared between the shinobi and kunoichi. "It looks like we got here too early. We didn't come here to play around. Let's go."

"Hey, wait!!" shouted Sakura, stepping up. "Judging from your head-protectors, you guys are from the Hidden Sand Village, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You may be allies with the Leaf but it is forbidden for ninja to enter each other's village without prior permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may or may not let you go..."

Sasuke continued to listen, but mostly his mind was observing the three ninjas from the Hidden Sand. Especially the little one with the gourd on his back. He had a level of stealth that was not as good as Itachi's but possibly on the level of Hatake Kakashi's, his brother's former captain. Pushing off his perch on the tree branch, he landed in front of Naruto and Sakura just as the blonde-haired female finished explaining about the Chuunin Examination.

"Hey, you. What is your name?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Huh? You mean me?" asked the female, blushing slightly in anticipation.

"No, the one with the gourd." He rolled his eyes, ignoring the girl's mood change.

"....." The boy with the red-hair and gourd eyed Sasuke for a moment. "Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested in you. Your name?"

Sasuke smirked. "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"HEY!!" Naruto pointed his thumb at himself. "What about me?! HUH?!"

"Not interested," Gaara simply replied. He turned away and motioned the other two to follow. "Let's go."

Sasuke watched the three Sand-nins walk away, though his eyes watched the shorter boy named Gaara a little longer than usual. _He's strong... I can feel it._ "I guess we do not have to work on our teamwork," he said, turning to Naruto and Sakura. "And that bluff about the trap was very good, Naruto, Sakura."

Naruto grinned and pulled on the wire which made a pie fall onto the spot Kankuro was standing previously. "Gyahhahaha. It would of been funny if I just set it off! Right, Konohamaru?"

The Third Grandson just grinned, nodding his head.

"You three should run along. Us three have some training to do." Sasuke waved off the three kids - Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. He moved his eyes to his curious teammates. "We should work on the techniques that Itachi want us to work on as individuals. But we should do this as a group to familiarize each other with what techniques that we know."

"Sounds like a good idea." said Sakura. _Hell yeah! Training with Sasuke-kun!_ Thought inner Sakura.

Naruto nodded. "No problem, but just don't show off!" He scratched the back of his head, grinning. He didn't really care if he did show off or not. Sasuke calling that Kankuro guy a fag was hilarious.

-----

The following morning...

It was around 10 o'clock when Sasuke arrived at Team Seven's meeting spot. He had an annoyed scowl on his face that neither Sakura or Naruto noticed as he approached them from their flanks. He listened to what they were discussing.

"What about the feelings of a young girl who overslept and didn't have time to brush or blow-dry her hair!!!!" she shouted, obviously venting her frustration.

"Yeah, yeah!!! I overslept too!!!" Naruto supplied. "So I didn't wash my face or brush my teeth!!!"

Sasuke face bulged as he held his breath for a few seconds. He turned and suddenly burst out laughing, finding Naruto's out-burst too hilarious. He leaned up against the bridge railing, venting himself for a few more seconds before finally calming himself down. He looked Naruto right in the eyes.

"That is disgusting." he said with a passive expression, though anyone could tell his eyes were laughing. "It's a wonder you even wash your face at all, you idiot."

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." greeted Sakura, smiling at him. He ignore her and addressed them as a whole.

"Aniki said to come to our apartment. We have no missions today, but he wants to discuss something important with everyone." The younger Uchiha turned away and started heading back. "Come on."

"Hey, hey, what does Itachi-sensei want to talk with us about that he couldn't do it here?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at him. "Oh yeah..." He gave them a stupid grin.

The team walked in silence for ten minutes before arriving at Sasuke and Itachi's apartment. Upon entering, they were greeted with the sight of the elder Uchiha, their Sensei, sitting on the couch with a cup and a pot of tea sitting on the small table in front of him. It looked like he just got out of bed.

"Come in. Sit down. Shut up." he grumbled, obviously not in a good mood. Knowing Itachi wasn't good to deal with this kind of mood, they quickly shucked their sandals and took seats on the floor in front of him. "This is sudden, but I have nominated you three for the Chuunin Selection Exam." He paused and wait for their reactions.

Silence.

"......" Sasuke.

"WHAT?!!" Naruto.

"What did you say?!" Sakura.

"ITACHI-SENSEI, I LOVE YOU!!!" Naruto lunged at Itachi to give him a big hug, but his face ran into Itachi's fist instead. "Urk----!!"

"None of that, thank you." He shook his head and sipped his tea. "The three forms by the tea pot are your application. These are just nominations though. Whether you take the exam or not is up to each of you. If you wish to take it, sign it in the designated areas and turn them in at room 301 at the Academy by 4pm tomorrow."

Sasuke looked at Itachi for a moment. "Why? Why all of a sudden...? You didn't take yours until two or three years after you finished the Academy."

He sighed. "I believe you three are ready for this test. If you were not, I would of never mentioned it in the first place." He poured himself another cup of tea. "I not only think you three are ready, but I want to give you some sort of challenge that is different from the missions we have completed. To see you use everything that I have taught and apply it to this examination. I think of this as a test to see how far you three have grown." Itachi eyed his subordinates.

"A challenge?" Sakura asked. She studied her form.

"How far we have grown...." Naruto looked down at his application in thought. After a moment, he held out the thick paper in front of him and grinned. "I'm gonna do it!! Chuunin Exam! Chuunin Exam!!"

Itachi smirked, shaking his head. "We'll see tomorrow if you really are up to it."

_Am I really up to it?_ Thought Sakura, studying her form. _Am I really to this challenge? Naruto is and I know Sasuke-kun would do it. But, Itachi-sensei said that I have been improving alot lately, and Naruto and Sasuke-kun said my hand-to-hand is getting better..._ She felt the piece of metal tied to her forehead. _I can definitely do it if Itachi-sensei says I can! I won't lose to Ino._

_Looks like her doubts about her abilities have vanished_, Itachi observed after seeing Sakura's facial expressions. "You still have until tomorrow afternoon to think about this. I suggest you three have fun or something until then." He waved them off in dismissal.

"Thank you, Itachi-sensei!!" Naruto said as he left, treasuring his application. "Chuunin Exam!! Chuunin Exam!! Yay!!" Sakura soon followed leaving only the two brothers.

"There is another reason, right?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Itachi nodded to confirm his suspicion.

"I wish to measure myself as an instructor. To see if my teachings were effective or not. If I need to improve my instruction in this area or that area. If I have to promote further training here or lessen training there." He quietly finished off his cup of tea. "And to see how far you have grown, Ototo."

Sasuke snorted. "Well, I know my opinion doesn't really matter, but I think you're a good instructor, despite your short-comings on being punctual. You've taught me more in one month than what Iruka-sensei taught in three." He picked up a cup and joined his brother in a cup of hot tea.

"That is because Umino-san has to deal with multiple students with different learning curves." Itachi stated. "You have learned faster because I am only dealing with you, Naruto and Sakura. So it was also class-size and teaching environment that curved your learning ability."

"Oh." He studied his cup of tea for a moment before finishing it off quickly. "I'm going out for a walk." he said, standing and heading for the door.

"Do not forget, it is your turn to cook dinner tonight, Ototo." Itachi informed him before he closed the door. He enjoyed seeing Sasuke's annoyed look. _I forgot to mention that you rookies will be taking a pre-examination, also. I hope you are prepared._

-----

Punch. Kick. Punch.

It was later in the day. The sky was turning orange as the sun began to set over the western horizon which would soon signal the beginning of the evening in the village of Konoha. But, the day hasn't really ended a select few of the village ninja. Their day has only begun.

Punch. Knee. Elbow. Palm-strike.

The sound of flesh meeting wood sounded throughout the small clearing. It was a place were Uchiha Sasuke usually came to when he wanted to truly be alone were others would not bother his training. The log he was striking seemed to have seen better days, seeing as with every strike wood-chips seem to be flying off creating a mulch pile around the thick vertical target.

"RAH!!" Sasuke landed one final punch with his bare fist, ignoring the biting pain as the skin broke on his knuckles. He calmly wiped his bloodied fists on his white shorts, smearing it around before shoving his hands into his pockets. He let out a sigh before speaking.

"You have been watching me for the past five minutes. If you want something, come out now and speak up before I come after you."

"So I see you're skilled enough to detect my presence," came a cocky voice. The owner of the cocky voice stepped into the clearing. From Sasuke's point of view, it was a tall man that was around a head taller than himself. He was built thick with broad shoulders. By the style of clothes - a dark blue and grey body suit with a mask that covered the face - and the metal emblem on the wide hate that the shinobi wore, he was identified as a Hidden Rain shinobi. "But are you skilled enough to dodge this!!!"

The shinobi threw an umbrella in the air. As it came back down, it flared open and started dropping kunai down on Sasuke at high-speeds. The younger Uchiha brother screamed in pain as the knives pierced and stabbed deep into his skin all over his body. He fell to the ground and was shrouded by the dust kicked up from the raining kunai impacting the ground.

"Hmph. Weakling." commented the Rain ninja. But his pupil-less eyes suddenly widened when a log with many kunai laid were Sasuke should of. "What? Replacement?!"

"You shouldn't underestimate the strength of the opposition." came a voice from his right. The Rain ninja turned in that direction in preparation to defend, but received another shock when a solid punch connected to his lower back right at the kidneys. Another punch slammed into the back of his head, followed by an axe-kick to the back of the neck. A flurry of jabs slammed home at the small of his back before a powerful double palm-strike struck his shoulder blades, sending him forward in pain. "And don't turn your back to the enemy."

Sasuke appeared in front of his opponent, not giving him a chance to speak or prepare himself. A kick sent the shinobi reeling backwards and he followed up with a back-fist to the throat, making the Rain-nin choke for a second. A right-hook connected with his covered jaw. A fore-arm shiver to the neck again made him choke. A kick to the groin quickly fell the shinobi to his knees. That gave Sasuke the advantage to turn and connect with a powerful roundhouse kick that send the shinobi flying into a tree.

"Hmph." He smirked at the unconscious shinobi. _That takes care of that._ He looked towards the west. _Hmm... I should get home and start working on dinner._ "Thanks for the spar, loser."

When he was out of sight, he didn't notice the Rain shinobi turning into wide, teary-eyed Umino Iruka, who was holding his balls in pain.

"He... passes..." squeaked the Chuunin.

-----

End of Chapter 11

-----

Author's Notes:

I'm back! Halo 2 was awesome. The only downside about it was the single-player. It was kinda short, but that was covered by the multi-player. Note to all: I hate radar on one-on-one matchmaker games on Xbox Live, it's really cheap. Anyways, I finish the chapter that I should of finished before Halo 2 came out, so here it is.

This chapter takes place in Episode 20 and the beginning of episode 21 in the anime. The meeting of the Sand and Team 7, the nominations and the test conducted by Umino Iruka for the nine rookies. I only showed Sasuke's test because the story is mostly centered around Itachi and Sasuke. The readers are to assume that Sakura and Naruto's test happened just like the anime/manga.

In the next few chapters, Itachi is going to take a step to the side and allow Team Seven to shine.

Next is Chapter 11: Rookies and Rivals


	13. Chapter 12: Rookies and Rivals

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 12: Rookies and Rivals

* * *

It was a couple minutes past 3PM, less than an hour before applications are to be turned in by the nominated ninja whom wish to attend the Chuunin Selection Examination. Shinobi and Kunoichi from all over were amassing to Konoha's Ninja Academy, eager to take part in the test which would promote them to the Chuunin rank. The were many genin, inside and outside, of various backgrounds ranging from Sand and Rain to Grass and Mist. Thought it seemed like the Leaf had more representatives. 

Sasuke and Sakura stood outside of the Academy waiting for their third member, Naruto. Today, Sasuke seemed to wear something else from his wardrobe. It was a one-piece suit with short legs that stopped above the knees, short arms that gave it a T-shirt look, and the wide collar that matched his dark-blue shirts. It was black in color and had the ever-present red and white fan that symbolized the Uchiha Clan. He also had on a pair of soft elbow pads and his shins were bandaged until just below the knee. A pair of black straps twisted up his legs until stopping at the edge of the bandages.

"Hey!!!! Sakura-chan!!!" called Naruto, waving to the pink-haired girl.

"What took you so long, you idiot." grumbled Sasuke, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You should of been here earlier."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning stupidly. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei was treating me some ramen, and I couldn't resist."

"Pft." Sasuke snorted and motioned his head towards the door. "Let's go in and turn these things in early."

Team Seven walked into the Academy and immediately headed toward the stairs. The Academy was a four-story building with one -half of the fourth floor being a type of observation area and veranda. The lay-out was strange, though. One would have to walk up a set of stairs to get to the second floor, then cross a long hallway to climb stairs to the next floor. And that is exactly what Team Seven was doing. But once they got to the second floor, they saw a crowd of genin checking out something. Their curiosity getting the better of themselves, they decided to check it out.

_Hmm... I'm detecting the use of genjutsu_, thought Sakura, looking over at Sasuke to conform this. After a moment, he nodded back at her. _It must be those two guys standing at the door._

"Hah! You plan to take the chuunin exam like that?!" snapped one of the Konoha ninjas standing at the double-doors. "You should quit now. You're just a little kid."

"Yeah yeah!" agreed the other.

A kunoichi, female ninja, wearing a pink chinese tang stepped up to the two shinobi. "Please... let us through..." But was immediately back-fisted by one of the shinobi, sending her on her ass next to her bobbed-haired friend with the thick eye-brows.

"Horrible..." "How cruel..." "Just let us through...!" came the muttering from the crowd.

"What did you say?" The shinobi with the wild, spikey hair narrowed his eyes. "We're showing you kindness."

"Yeah," began the other. "The Chuunin exam isn't easy...Even we have failed it 3 times straight. Those that take this exam end up quitting as ninja, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all."

"And Chuunins often become commanders of ninja teams. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade.... That is all the commander's responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

Sasuke had about enough at that point.

"Then I guess we should prevent you two morons from taking this examination. You have already stated that you have failed three times already. I highly doubt that fourth time is a charm." he stated, stepping closer to the two shinobi with Sakura and Naruto following. "So yeah, I agree to what you two are doing, as long as I can do the same to you while I pass through."

"Yeah," added Sakura. "And also...remove these surroundings that you have created with genjutsu. We're trying to get to the third floor room 301, not room 201." She ignored the murmurs about others wondering what she was talking about. _Didn't these guys learn basic genjutsu from their Jounin's like Itachi-sensei taught us?_

"So you noticed?" The shinobi with the bandanna inquired, smirking.

"Of course, you morons." Sasuke stated, giving the two of them calm, even looks. "Sakura was the first to notice. Her analytical ability is on par with my own and her genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team."

"Yup!" agreed Naruto.

There were a few gasp as the sign indicating the room as 301 blurred and changed to 201.

"Hm, not bad...." said the spikey-haired shinobi. "But all you did was..." He suddenly planted his hands on the ground and sent a powerful kick aimed at Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke launched his own kick to counter the other shinobi's. But he suddenly felt something trying to grab his leg, causing him to pull back quickly. Twisting his whole body, he ducked down and took a long, low step forward while drawing out a kunai in each hand. When he stopped, he was holding a kunai to the neck of the kicking shinobi and one kunai barely scrapping the skin of the bobbed-haired guy that was getting punked earlier.

_That guy is fast_, he thought, eying the thick-browed guy in the green body suit. _He allowed me to get this close._ "You shouldn't interfere in other peoples business, thick brows." _What is this chakra I in his arms?_

_He was completely different from the person that was getting knocked around earlier._ Sakura thought, also eying the unique looking guy. _He's very fast and was also going to reacted to Sasuke's change of attack, but allowed him to get close, possibly knowing that Sasuke wouldn't actually strike._

Sasuke stepped away from the two shinobi, moving towards his group. He happened to notice that the bruises the girl and the thick-browed guy had were gone. _They were faking..._

"Hey," called another shinobi genin. He was different from the other two and looked familiar. He had lavender and while pupil-less eyes and long black hair. He looked like th serious type. "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well..." started the thick-browed guy. He looked over at Sakura and started blushing.

The female accompanying them shook her head. "Oh no..."

"Hi," greeted the bobbed-haired shinobi, approaching Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. So your's is Sakura. Let's go out together," He gave her a sparking grin and thumbs up, doing a **nice guy** pose. "I'll protect you until I die!!"

"....." Sakura stared at him for a long moment before answering. "No way.... you're lame...."

The boy sighed and turned away with a dejected look. Naruto was had a laughing grin.

"Hey you," called the guy with the pupil-less eyes. He looked right at Sasuke. "Identify yourself?"

Naruto turned away, fist clenched and with a fire in his eyes. _DAMN IT!! NOT SASUKE AGAIN!!!_

The younger Uchiha turned to the other genin. _Now I remember. He reminds me of that Hyuuga Hinata girl. Probably the same family._ "When you want to know someone's name, you should identify yourself first. That is called common courtesy, you know."

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" the other guy continued, meeting Sasuke's cool stare. "How old are you?"

"I am not obligated to answer that." Sasuke shot back, rolling his eyes. "Maybe if you learned some manners I might have actually answered your questions."

"What?" The strange-eyes genin narrowed his eyes.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment until Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. He turned to Naruto and Sakura, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs.

-----

Behind the doors of room 201, the two shinobi that were fooling everyone with genjutsu stood peeking through the slightly ajar doorway observing the genins.

"Those must be the precious kids of Gai and Itachi." said the one with the bandanna. "I guess they pass the application turn-in phase."

"Yeah." agreed the wild-haired shinobi. They two of them turned away and removed their transformation techniques, revealing themselves to be a pair of older shinobi in military uniforms. "Looks like we can enjoy ourselves with the candidates this year. As examiners of this exam, that is."

"You should of seen how Itachi's little brother moved," noted the one with the bandanna. "He looked pretty good."

"Seen? I felt it!" The other rubbed his neck. "He's an Uchiha, alright."

"I still can't believe he became a teacher," chuckled Kamizuki Izumo, the chuunin with the bandanna.

"I know. That lazy ass bastard! Ha ha ha." laughed Hagane Kotetsu, the chuunin with the spikey wild hair.

-----

"Looks like we'll have a lot of enemies from that little display," noted Sasuke. Naruto nodded, also believing the same thing.

"I'm not worried though," Naruto puffed out his chest, a confident look in his eyes. "We can do it!! Hee hee!! Chuunin Exam!!"

"A lot of weirdo's in this place. Did you see that guy's eyes?" Sasuke thought of the guy that reminded him about that Hyuuga girl from the Academy. He shivered. And he thought the Sharingan was eerie.

"Yeah, he did look kinda weird.." Sakura faked a gag. "Especially that lame guy...!"

"Hachoo!!"

Sakura cleared her throat. "Bless you, Naruto."

The blonde boy looked at her curiously. "Huh?"

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes." echoed a voice from behind them. They all turned around at looked up, seeing that thick-browed guy that was being punked and expressed his desire for Sakura earlier. He was standing on the fourth floor balcony that over-looked the large lobby area that held the double-doors that led to the hallway with room 301. "Will you fight me? Right here. Right now."

Sasuke turned away from him. "A fight right now?" he asked.

"Yes." The bobbed-haired shinobi dropped down. He was wearing a a green body suit with his forehead protector tied around his waist. His had on a pair of orange calf warmers and his fist were tabled up to his elbows. "My name is Rock Lee." He jerked his thumb at himself before pointing at Sasuke. "When you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself first, right?" He paused. "...Uchiha Sasuke."

The Uchiha heir stayed silent for a moment.

"I want to fight you." Rock Lee continued. "I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus..." He looked at Sakura, blushing. "Sakura-san.... Love." He winked.

"ACK!!" She made warding signs. "Ewww!!! Those lower lashes are gross!! Your hairstyle is lame!! And those eyebrows...!! UGH!!" she shivered. "You're too unique for my taste!!"

_Damn! And I thought I could of got her off my back_, thought Sasuke, mostly ignoring the on-going drama around him.

That didn't seem to perturb Rock Lee. "You're an angel!!" He blew a kiss.

"AHH!!" She twisted to the side and allowed it to fly by. "Phew..."

"Oh yeah? Well try this!!" This time Lee sent a lot of kisses her way.

Sakura dodged left, to the right. Jumped over a pair, ducked, then leaned to the right. When the final one was coming to her, she dropped down into the splits and leaned back against the floor, barely missing the flying kiss by a few millimeters. She stood back up on her feet breathing like she ran a marathon. "......" _That was close._ She waved her fist at the boy. "HEY!! Don't throw weird things at me!! I barely escaped with my life."

"What do I gain from fighting you?" Sasuke asked. That seemed to stump the bobbed-haired guy. "Exactly what I thought. Nothing. So why should I fight you and let you use me as a test dummy for your techniques? If you think you can use an Uchiha has a test dummy, then you have another thing coming."

"So, you will accept my challenge?"

"Wait!" Eyes turned to Naruto as he stepped up. "I'll take thick-brows challenge. Just give me five minutes."

Thick-Brows eyed Naruto. "I wish to fight an Uchiha, not you."

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked. "Your not even worth my time." He looked at Naruto. "We don't need to start a scene here. Let's just ignore him and head to the room."

Naruto stared at the thick-brows for a moment longer before nodding his head.

"I will tell you this right now. You guys cannot defeat me. I am the strongest Leaf genin." stated Thick-brows. "Are you afraid, Uchiha?

Sasuke paused in his steps. "Are you trying to goad me into fighting you now?" he asked without turning around. "Assuming you are the strongest genin, then you would be a bully since you are preying on the weak. My brother had a name for those like you. We call you guys **losers**."

"And in the world of Shinobi, we call guys like you **cowards**." The space under Rock Lee after he jumped was suddenly occupied by an upset Uchiha Sasuke.

_You want a fight, then fine. I'll give you one_. Thought Sasuke as he flipped back a few feet from the bobbed-haired shinobi. "Sakura. Naruto. Don't interfere." Before he could hear the reply, the shout of 'Konoha Sempuu!' filled the air. He felt a presence to his side and he brought up his arm, blocking a spinning back-kick with crossed arms. Before Rock could pull away and continue the combo maneuver, Sasuke gripped his ankle and pulled hard, bringing the other genin off-balance. He raised his eyebrows when he felt covered metal bars strapped to the boy's legs. _He was moving that fast with these weights on? He's a Taijutsu specialist, alright_.

The Uchiha heir let out a long breath, moving into stance that he had seen Itachi practice one time. He noticed that the stance he was now using seem to surprise or startle Rock Lee. His body was shifted to the side with his left foot forward, both knees slightly bent. His left arm was raised and slightly bent, but level with his shoulder. His hands the straight, bent at the wrist with the palm facing his opponent. His right arm was tucked to his right with the hand at waist-level, partially clenched.

_Jyuuken_. The Gentle-Fist, was Rock Lee's original thought by just seeing the all-to-familiar stance.

_He's hesitating_, thought Sasuke, narrowing his eyes. He started to move closer to his opponent, yet keeping out of direct melee range. He started side-stepping, keeping his eyes on his opponent while he circled him. Rock Lee would occasionally adjust to keep Sasuke in his direct field of vision. _He has openings in his defense, but it seems that he purposely uses them to bait attack_, the analytical part of his mind deducted after a moment of observation. He purposely shifted into a brief foot-movement that hinted of an attack.

Rock Lee saw the movement and seemed to of hesitated.

Sasuke quickly darted forward, bringing his right hand forward into a palm-strike that caused the thick-brows to quickly move out of the way. Gathering chakra at the ball of his right foot, Sasuke planted and used his forward momentum of his right arm thrust to turn his body and lash out with his left leg at his opponent. The opposition's own leg connected with Sasuke's and they both winced visibly at the hard impact. Thick-brows did not stop though. Once their kick's connected, he shifted in mid-air and dropped down in a break-dancing style low-roundhouse kick aimed at Sasuke's wrist. Seeing the potential damage that move could do, the young Uchiha brother poured chakra into his right arm and pushed off the ground in a mini-jump that barely evade the bobbed-haired genin's first kick. But another was coming at him.

_Damn, I won't be able to dodge this one!_ Sasuke brought up his arms to his face to block.

**_WHAM!!_**

Sakura and Naruto stared at seeing Sasuke being launched backwards by a well-placed kick to the face that they knew they saw him block. "What the-- Sasuke!!" shouted his blonde teammate.

"Sasuke-kun!" called Sakura. _I could of sworn he blocked that!_

"Ugh!" Sasuke landed hard on the ground, his hands going to his head and rubbing his jaw. He blocked that attack. _What the?! Was that some sort of ninjutsu or genjutsu?_ He paused his thoughts for a moment, rubbing his chin as he stood back up. _No... that was just pure speed. Definitely a Taijutsu specialist._

Rock Lee chose to take the initiative for the next round. Quickly appearing behind Sasuke, he ducked below a back-fist and struck with an elbow to the ribs followed by a one-two punch combo to the gut, doubling-over the Uchiha. Lee's fist barely missed Sasuke's head, who crouched down and suddenly sprang up in a somersault kick that Rock Lee leaned back from. But the smile on Sasuke's face froze the Thick-browed genin when he felt a tug on his leg. Sasuke finished the flip and landed a couple feet from Rock Lee, pulling hard on the wires in his hands to trip up the bobbed-haired boy. But Rock Lee had better ideas.

"Ahhhh!!!" Lee moved with the pull of his leg, twisting his body around and swinging his left leg over the wires. Planting his foot down, he connected with a hard rising side-kick to Sasuke's jaw, sending the Uchiha heir high into the air.

"UGH--!!" _What?!!_ Sasuke suddenly felt a presence behind him in the air. He turned his head and saw Rock Lee floating under him. "Leaf Shadow Dance!" he gasped, pointing out the technique being used. He quickly brought his hands together as he felt some sort of chakra from the boy.

"It is a shame you did not show me your advanced bloodline, Sasuke-kun." Rock Lee began. "Do you know this? Among the strong people, there are genius types and hardworking types. If your Sharingan is a genius type from the Uchiha blood, I am simply a hardworking type who has mastered only taijutsu. You could say that my ultimate taijutsu would of been the worst possibly match-up for your Sharingan if you chose to use it." He continued while the bandages around his arms started to unwind. "And I'll prove it with this technique that hard work can surpass a genius."

_Tiger, monkey, boar_. "....." _Horse, tiger._ Sasuke ignored him and kicked his leg out to twist his body around in mid-air, shocking Rock Lee. Seeing that the boy froze, Sasuke inhaled deeply and prepared to let loose his technique. "**KATON: GOUKYAKUU...**"

A toy pin-wheel and a pair of kunai caught Rock Lee's bandages, forcing him to cry out as his pathway in the air was suddenly altered away from Sasuke.

"**...NO JUTSU!**" a stream of fire spat from Sasuke's mouth and expanded into a large fireball that was twice his body size. The flame ball only lasted for no longer than two seconds, allowing Sasuke to use his concentration on better things, like falling correctly. He landed roughly on the balls of his feet, immediately rolling to the side to relieve the pressure from his lower extremities. When he managed to get up onto his two feet, he let out a breath and a puff of smoke from his mouth, rubbing his jaw at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun!" called Sakura, running up to him. "Are you okay?" He seemed to ignore her, looking in the direction of a ninja who she never saw before. The only thing she could recognized about the shinobi was that he had the Konoha forehead protector, he wore a Jounin vest and his lower face was covered by a mask.

Naruto seemed to be more occupied by the interaction between Rock Lee and a large turtle. _A talking turtle?_ He saw Lee flinch when the turtle started to scold him. An light-bulb went off in his head. _Could it be that...!_

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned to Naruto just as he pointed at Rock Lee and the large turtle. "That is a turtle, right? Right?!"

"Isn't that obvious?" she stated, shaking her head.

"Hey hey!!! Can a turtle become a ninja sensei?"

"How would I know?!!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Jounin. _Why the hell did that lazy ass jerk-off interfere in my fight?!_ He clenched his fist. _I'm going to wring his neck the first chance I get._ Just as he finished that thought, a cloud of smoke appeared on top of the huge turtle signaling the entrance of a ninja.

"You guys are the epitome of adolescence!!!!" shouted a shinobi dressed similar to Rock Lee. Same body suit. Same position of the forehead protector. Same hair. Same eyebrows, except his eyes look more common and not the circular kind Rock Lee possessed. Besides that, the only difference between the two was height, the Jounin vest on the newcomer and the retarded pose he was in.

"ACK!!" "!!" "!" Team Seven was shocked at seeing thew new guy.

"Ewwwww!!!" Sakura warded-off the man's image. "He's got even thicker eyebrows!!!" She shivered. "Super thick..."

"Super faggy...." snickered Sasuke.

"Those eyebrows are incredible..." said Naruto, still on shock at seeing said item. "I've never seen that before...."

A vein twitched on Rock Lee's forehead. "HEY!!!" He whirled around, shaking his fist. "Don't insult Gai-sensei like that!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto shot back. "How the hell are we suppose to react with all these freaks keep appearing, huh?!?!"

Sasuke ignored the scene being caused by this Gai person and Rock Lee. It was obvious that they two were not related, but the kind of hugging they were doing was too dangerous, which he heard Sakura vocalize, to be used outside of family situations. Two men that are not related that are hugging in that fashion was.... He didn't want to think about it any more. His train of thought was mostly centered on the Jounin at the doorway.

"Oi, Kakashi." Sasuke called out to the grey-haired Jounin. "Why did you interfere in my fight? You should mind your own business, like reading that perverted book of yours, instead of meddling in others affairs."

Hatake Kakashi stepped into the open room, ignoring Gai and Rock Lee. He stopped a few feet away from Team Seven and looked over them for a moment. "Sorry, sorry. But I doubt Itachi-kun would be pleased to hear that his little brother was barred from the Chuunin Selection Exam for roasting a fellow Leaf Genin."

"Che, he was asking for it with all the shit he was talking. Hmph!" He turned his head to the side.

Sakura looked at the Kakashi person curiously before asking Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, who is this guy?"

"This is Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Copy-Cat Ninja and my brother's ANBU Captain before he was promoted to a ANBU platoon commander." stated Sasuke.

"Copy-Cat Ninja?" Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment. He couldn't felt but feel the same vibe he felt from Itachi. "Hey, hey, why are you called that? Do you copy stuff?"

_Uzumaki Naruto, hmm?_ Kakashi eyed the blonde-haired boy for a short while. "It's just a nickname someone gave me. It's nothing, really."

Sasuke stared at him. "He got that name because he had copied over 1000 techniques." He continued. "He also goes by the name of... Sharingan Kakashi."

"Hah?!" Sakura stared at the shinobi. "Sharingan? Isn't that your family bloodline, Sasuke-kun? But, I thought you and sensei are the only ones left of the clan."

"Yes, we are the only ones..." He paused for a moment. "But no, he's not related, thankfully." Sasuke turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Come on, let's go. We've wasted enough time screwing around with these guys." _I don't want to be around these jerk-off for another minutes._

"Good luck to you three." Kakashi said, watching the three genin enter through the double-doors.

"Those were Itachi's kids, weren't they?" asked Maito Gai, Rock Lee's Jounin teacher. "They look like any normal unit. I do not see anything special about them. They do not have that look of genin worthy enough to partake in the Chuunin Exams. They should enjoy their springtime of life more before entering in such a difficult test."

Kakashi's looked over at Gai. "Huh, did you say something?"

-----

Room 301 appeared in front of the group after walking down the final hallway. The three of them stood there, watching the door, for a short moment. They each looked at each other, nodding to confirm that they were ready for whatever greets them. But as they walked into the door, they were not prepared for the sheer number of genin shinobi whom were also waiting inside. And they were not prepared to have so many eyes trained on them.

_Hmph, they're sizing up the competition_, thought Sasuke, shoving his hands in his pockets. He narrowed his eyes at a fellow Leaf genin that eyed him longer than most.

_What numbers..._ Sakura thought in awe. _Are they all taking this exam? They all... look so strong..._ And she couldn't help but feel the tension in the room. Almost everyone was ready for a fight.

_Wow!!_ Naruto stared at the mass amount of ninja. _These guys look strong... and why are they staring at us like that?_ Before he could answer his own question, his train of thought was derailed by the presence of another Konoha rookie.

"Sasuke-kun!! You're late!!"

Before he could get away, Sasuke was suddenly glomped from behind by a very familiar blonde female. His passive expression turned sour in a split second when she wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned on him. His thoughts turned to something.. not nice. Looking at the blonde kunoichi from the corner of his eyes, his could only think of strangling the neck of Sasuke Fan-girl #2, Yamanaka Ino.

"I haven't seen you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement. What took you so long?"asked Ino. She looked around. "Where's that sexy brother of yours?"

Sakura suddenly whirled to point at her rival. "Get away from Sasuke-kun!! INO-PIG!!!" And she couldn't help but feel jealous of Ino. It seemed that when she took training seriously, Ino had also. Like herself, Ino wore her forehead protector in it's rightful place. Ino's body seemed to have changed somewhat also. She seemed more fit and stronger than the last time she saw her. Sure, she had trained also, but Ino looked like she has been training harder and longer ever since they have graduated. _Damn it!! I'm not going to let you beat me, Ino!!_ thought Inner Sakura.

"Oh, it's you, Sakura-chan." Ino began in a sarcastic voice. "You're forehead is wide and your still ugly... as usual." She let go of Sasuke and stuck her tongue out at her. "Sure, he's all yours."

"HAH?!?!"

Ino leaned against Sasuke once more. "Sasuke looks very cool and handsome, but I like his older brother, Itachi, even more." She hugged Sasuke. "You'll forgive me for tossing you aside like that, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Che, I don't care. You can do whatever." he said in his cool, passive tone. But on the inside, he was celebrating like it was his birthday. _Hell yeah, damn it!!! One less fan-girl to worry about._

Sakura was stupefied. _She likes Itachi-sensei now...?_

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Che, how troublesome." said a grumpy looking shinobi wearing a small vest, fish-net ninja shirt and black pants with his hands shoved in his pockets. He was accompanied by large individual wearing blue shorts, a green unbuttoned shirt over a tan shirt with a clan symbol. He also had a scarf around his neck. He was also eating from a bag of chips, BBQ flavored.

"Oh!!" Naruto exclaimed. "The idiot trio!!"

"Don't call us that!" said the grumpy looking one. "Geez, how annoying." _Nara Shikamaru. A lazy bum who's always complaining about something. A complaining idiot._

The person accompanying Shikamaru just stood there eating chips. _Akimichi Chouji. He's always eating something. He's a fat idiot that can only eat._

Naruto's eyes moved over to the girl by Sasuke. _Yamanaka Ino. She's always fighting with Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan's rival. And a Sasu-- well, she doesn't want Sasuke anymore. So she's an Itachi Idiot._

"Yahoo!! Found all of you!" shouted another loud boy with a dog on his head. He was accompanied by a guy wearing a coat that covered his lower face and sunglasses, and also by a short female with short hair, a coat and strange pupil-less eyes like that guy they saw earlier. "So I see that everyone is here."

"Hello..." whispered the girl. She was very soft spoken. Naruto looked at her for a moment, causing her to blush and look away. _Hyuuga Hinata. She's a weird girl that always looks away when I look at her. A shy girl of few words, I think?_

Next was the loud boy with the dog on his head. Sometimes he couldn't tell which one looked more stupider. _Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru. He's more annoying than me! He always carries his dog with him and acts like the boss! An annoying guy._

Then there was the shinobi in the coat. _Aburame Shino. Um... I don't know him very well. He's the type of person I am not good with._

"What? You three made it, too? Geez..." said Shikamaru.

"I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam." He closed his eyes and smirked, then looked at Sasuke. "How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?"

"Che, how would I know?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at Kiba with a bored expression. "What I do know is this team will get further than you, dog breath."

"What did you say, you over-confident jerk?!!" Kiba was being held back by his teammates, saving everyone the trouble of stopping whatever fight that would of broke out. _That fucking prick..!_ What made it even more insulting was the confident looks on Sakura and Naruto's faces. He managed to settle down after a while. "We'll see about that. We trained like hell. We won't lose to you."

"Shut up. Putting that aside, I won't lose to you." said Naruto, pointing at Kiba.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata began in her soft voice. She was playing with her fingers in a nervous habit. "Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way..."

"Hah?"

Hinata's cheeks blushed and she diverted her eyes away from Naruto. She was so embarrassed.

_Akamaru sure looks tasty_, thought Chouji, eying the small dog.

"Hey you guys." said a voice behind the nine rookies. "You should be more quiet." Eyes turned to the source, which was an older shinobi with whitish grey-hair wearing thin wire-framed glasses and a white sash around his waist. "You guys are the nine rookies out of the Academy, right? Screaming like a bunch of school girls..." He shook his head. "Geez... This isn't a picnic."

Sasuke stared coolly at the newcomer while Sakura voiced what he wanted to say. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Kabuto," he said with a smirk. "But instead of me, look behind you."

"So what if those shinobi from the Hidden Rain are staring at us?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this... Kabuto. "If they have a problem with myself or anyone else, feel free to come up and try me." He shoved his hands back in his pockets. "And you should mind your own business, you creep. I do not know you, or wish to know you. Even though you have the same forehead protector as mine, you're still free game."

_What the hell is Sasuke-kun doing?!_ Thought Sakura. _But, he does make a good point_.

_There he goes, stealing the spotlight again._ Naruto crossed his arms, grumbling to himself.

Kabuto shrugged. "Well, I can't blame you. You're still clueless rookies."

"Che, only a moron would say something like that." Sasuke snickered. "Especial some jerk-off that thinks he's a mister-know-it-all. What is this, you're third time taking this exam?"

The older genin adjusted his glasses. "Umm... seventh actually."

Several jaws hit the floor.

"Then shut the hellup you dumb-ass!!" shouted Naruto, shaking his fist at Kabuto. "You shouldn't talk because you're just as clueless as us if you haven't passed this test!!"

Sakura rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, Kabuto-san, but these two do make a good point." She sighed. "So, you know a lot about this exam, right?"

"It's okay." He waved her off. "But yes, I do know a lot about this exam."

Sasuke stepped away from the group as the Kabuto guy started to explain about information he kept in a deck of Nin-Info cards. He pulled Naruto along with him just because he knew his teammate seemed put-off for a moment. "Hey, huddle."

"What?" Naruto whispered, squatting down and resting his arms on his knees.

"I don't like this guy one bit. He fits the bill of a seedy little prick. He's one of those guys that'll try to gain your trust then stab you in the back in the long-run." He whispered back, moving his eyes from side to side to check for ease-droppers. "I bet he has some info about us on those cards."

"So, so, we should get the cards from him then?" Naruto had a mischievous grin that matched Sasuke's. "Okay."

The two of them walked back to the group of rookies, taking a position near Kabuto just as he finished explaining about the number of participants for the examination. "Hey," Sasuke began, gaining the older genin's attention. "I apologize about early. I was just a bit upset because I did not get enough sleep last night and I was forced to skip lunch. So, you know..."

Kabuto nodded. "I understand. So, are you interested in some info--- Hey!!"

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Naruto, picking up Kabuto's stack of cards and shuffling them. "I use to have a set of these before! Hey, Sasuke! Remember that magic trick Sensei taught us the other day?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "What? You mean that? Now?!"

Everyone looked at them with weird expressions. _What the hell...? _Thought Sakura.

"Yeah!!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah!"

Kabuto tries to intervene. "Excuse me, but you shouldn't----"

"Sasuke... Catch!!" Naruto ducked under Kabuto and tossed the deck of over 200 cards into the air towards Sasuke.

_Tiger. Hmph, I'll only need a small amount of chakra for this._ "**Katon: Housenka!**"

Fire Element, Mythical Fire Flower. Unlike the Grand Fireball, Sasuke's spat out a volley of small fire bolts the size of footballs. Each fire bolt darted through the air catching 20 to 30 cards at a time. After a short display, ashes fell to the floor which remained as the only evidence that the cards existed.

"Good job, Sasuke!" Naruto said, trading a high-five with his teammate. _Hee hee, that was fun!_

"Che, it was nothing." He crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, feeling satisfied of ridding the guy of his information source. He was enjoying the sight of the Kabuto guy moping over his incinerated cards. _That's right, you little bitch. You may be a Leaf, but I am not letting you have any advantage over me!_

"That was really messed up, Naruto." said Kiba, looking around wearily. "Now you and that other idiot got everyone looking at us again. You assholes!"

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and whispered to him. "Why did you do that to Kabuto-san?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Shut up. He's the type of guy Itachi told me to watch out for. He'll gain our trust and somehow screw us over in the end. The only people we can trust is ourselves, our team. Even thought we have these forehead protectors, no matter how similar they are, we're all competing for the same thing. Don't trust anybody."

_As much as I don't agree with that, he's right._ She nodded, now understanding his motives. "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up, dog breath! I don't care if they are looking at me or what they think. YAAAAAHHH!!!!!" He screamed, pointing at the assembled genins from various countries, striking a pose of confidence. "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!!!! YOU GOT THAT?!!!"

Ino jumped in front of the giggling Sakura. "Hey, what's with him?! Stop laughing, damn it!!"

Sasuke smirked. "Heh."

-----

In another building near the Academy, a many of Jounin's were sitting inside the Jounin Lounge, relaxing after finally being free of their genin subordinates. The Chuunin Examination was a time for these Jounin instructors to evaluate those under their command and find ways to improve them when they fail. In the Chuunin Exam, failure was very common and excepted. It was only a select few that held the honor of actually passing the exam. While it was a time to relax and see how their teachings helped their students, it was also a time of boredom for all ninja, because it was during this time that mission center was temporarily closed until the exam finals.

"It sure is boring around here." grumbled Hatake Kakashi. He was sitting across from Asuma and Kurenai in one corner of the lounge by Asuma's favorite ash can for his cigarettes.

"Don't worry. You'll be busy again soon." Asuma said, taking a long drag of his cancer stick. "But I don't know why you're really complaining. You failed your last team and gave away the team that would of most likely passed their first test."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Those three girls were a bunch of airheads that needed to get their act together." he said.

"What about ANBU?" asked Kurenai. "Your still an AS (Assassination Squad) Captain, right?"

"Yes, I am." He paused. "By the way, you may be right about being busy. The examiner for the first test if Morino Ibiki."

"Huh? Oh, you mean that sadist..." Asuma had a sour expression.

Kurenai looked confused. "Kurenai, you're a new Jounin so you probably don't know..." began Asuma.

"Who is he?" she asked.

He took another drag of his cigarette. "A pro.."

"A pro?" she blinked, curious. "Of what?"

"Torture an Interrogation." came a cold, familiar voice. Three pairs of eyes locked onto the newcomer, Uchiha Itachi. "ANBU-IS (Interrogation Squad), Torture and Interrogation Captain, Morino Ibiki." He looked right at Asuma. "And for the record, he is not a sadist. Ibiki-san just... enjoys his profession."

"Hey, Itachi-kun." Kakashi lazily greeted him. He shook his head, noticing that he was dressed exactly like Sasuke, except he wasn't wearing elbow pads.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sempai, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san." He sat down in a slouched position next to Kakashi. "So, what are you talking about besides the obvious?"

"Well, these two can talk about whatever they want. You and I can go somewhere else and talk in private." Kurenai suggested, winking at him. The only reply she got were incredulous looks from Asuma, Kakashi quickly stuffing tissue into his mask and a sour expression from her target.

"Very blunt, aren't you, Kurenai-san." Itachi rolled his eyes. "A very tempting offer, but what you suggest involves a lot of physical exertion and sweating. And it is only 4:30PM. Not only does that involve a lot of work, it's too early." He paused. "And by the look Asuma is directing my way, he has an interest in you that I do not have."

"....." Kakashi shook his head and quickly changed the subject, but Itachi beat him to it.

"How are your eyes, Kakashi-sempai? There have not been any complications, has there?" he asked.

"No," Kakashi replied, shaking his head. "I still do not know how to thank you." He idly reached into his Jounin vest and clutched a very small sphere.

Asuma became curious. "What are you two talking about?"

"You did not know, Asuma-san?" Itachi asked in a mocking tone that irritated the man. "Kakashi-sempai is one of the last Sharingan users in the world. In other words, he has the eyes of the Sharingan, like myself."

"How is that possible?" ask the red-eyed female. "He's not an Uchiha like yourself."

"Don't want to talk about it..." said Kakashi, closing his eyes and leaning back against the bench.

Itachi shook his head. "No, he's is not an Uchiha, but he has the eyes of one." He ignored Kakashi's look of warning. "There was another Uchiha within Kakashi's ANBU-AS squad when I joined as a rookie. No one directly related to me, but she was still an Uchiha. I believe you remember that time when Kakashi use to cover his left eye all the time?" Asuma and Kurenai nodded. "His left eye was the Sharingan eye of the uncle of that other Uchiha in the squad, Uchiha Obito, Kakashi-sempai's former teammate when he was a genin." He sighed. "During an S-rank mission, Kakashi's eyes were exposed to some type of liquid that caused permanent blindness, destroying his normal eye and his Sharingan eye. The other Uchiha in our team---"

"Her name was Rei." Kakashi corrected.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, sorry. Rei, the other Uchiha on our squad, was crippled from the neck down and would of died within a week. She heard of what happened to Kakashi-sempai and offered to give her eyes to him as her parting gift, just like her uncle had done for Kakashi when he first lost his left eye many years ago."

_Such a sad story_, thought Kurenai. She saw Kakashi in a different light now.

Asuma grunted, already having heard this story. "That still does not explain why you are talking about."

Kakashi spoke in a sad tone. "Obito's blood-type was not fully compatible to mine, which is why I could not have full usage of the Sharingan. But Rei-chan's blood-type matched mine. Itachi-kun helped in the rehabilitation of my vision and how to control the chakra within the eyes to activate or deactivate the bloodline technique. At times I would find them to be discomforting because they are not my own. It took me a few months to correctly adjust my chakra flow to accept the Sharingan so I can turn them off."

"I see." Asuma nodded. "But I thought that would be impossible use the bloodline ability of another clan without actually being a descendant of them."

"That is true, Asuma-san." stated Itachi. He looked at Kakashi out of the corner of his eyes. "But, that is why Kakashi-sempai is once-in-a-lifetime born genius."

"The same is said of you, Itachi-kun." noted Kurenai. "Even though your disciplinary record was atrocious, you're the only ninja in the history of Konoha to graduate from the Academy with perfect marks, even surpassing Kakashi's and Sandaime-sama's scores when they graduated." She crossed her arms. "I should know, I was an instructor for most of my Chuunin career."

"......" Kakashi stood up suddenly and left without saying a word. Three pairs of eyes followed him until he exited the lounge. Itachi shook his head.

"It is my fault." he admitted, gaining the attention of the other two. "When Kakashi-sempai is reminded of Obito-san and Rei-chan, he is also reminded of the Yondaime Hokage-sama, his Jounin instructor, and the many friends and family he has lost over the years. When the memories become to much for him, he goes somewhere to be alone with his thoughts like many of us."

"The Cenotaph?" inquired Kurenai. Itachi nodded his head. "Where do you go, Itachi-kun?"

"The Uchiha Mansion." He looked at a wall clock and noticed the time. "The first test of the Chuunin exam should be over by now. We should go see how our subordinates are doing."

* * *

End of Chapter 12

* * *

Author's Notes:

It's that time of year for distractions. The holidays are coming up and people become busy so other things get put to the side, like writing. Just taking it little by little though.

In this chapter, you see a different approach to the Chuunin Examinations. Sakura is already confident that she can do well, Sasuke talks more and Naruto is... Naruto. You'll also notice that the interations are different between characters. Even though Sasuke is challenged by Rock Lee, he understands his priorities and knows that fighting him would be pointless. You'll also notice that he's not using the Sharingan, seeming to follow the path Itachi took to gain true strength.

So far of Team Seven, Naruto is the only one that is at least 95 in character, while Sasuke and Sakura are somewhere out there in the OOC land. Wow, Itachi has that effect on people.

Also, Sasuke called Kakashi the Copy-Cat Ninja. But why?! Well, Itachi explained it at the end of the chapter. Kakashi was canon up to the point were Itachi joined his ANBU squad along with another Uchiha, Obito's neice. And Kakashi lost both of his eyes during a mission and Rei, the Uchiha female, was slowly dying so she gave her eyes to him so he could see again. I am not sure how Kakashi got the Sharingan, but I have ideas. It'll be revealed in the manga soon. But I like my version better.

Next is Chapter 13: A Snake in the Grass


	14. Chapter 13: A Snake in the Grass

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 13: A Snake in the Grass

* * *

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, Practice Arena 44," said a sexy looking female Special Jounin wearing a trench coat, fish net short-style body suit and a khaki skirt along with a pair of metallic shin-guard. She had short purple hair tied into a wild tail and piercing pupil-less chestnut eyes. She is Tokubetsu (Special) Jounin Mitarashi Anko, 2nd test Examiner. "Also known as... **The Forest of Death!!**" 

It was the second day of exams and the 26 teams that passed Morino Ibiki's first exam were standing before Mitarashi Anko waiting the second test. Behind her was a small open-air stand with three chuunin aides sitting down with stacks of paper and a pair of boxes. Behind them was a tall fence that reached at least 30 feet tall. Within the fence was a huge forest. Huge, meaning that the trees grew many times higher than the fencing. The trees on the outer edge of the Forest of Death were reaching heights of 100 to 150 feet, which were drawfed by the gigantic trees further inside that surpassed the 200 and 300 feet height. Just looking at the trees seemed intimidating, until a huge snake slithered from around one of the gigantic branched and at a large bird in one bite.

"......." Naruto placed his hand over his eyes to shield off the sun as he looked into the forest.

"This is creepy...." muttered Sakura.

"Che." Sasuke snickered.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the **Forest of Death**." Anko said with a smirk.

Naruto snorted. He put his hands on his hips and mocked the Tokubetsu Jounin. "_You'll soon find out why it's called the **Forest of Death**_." He pointed at her and shouted. "You think that scares me?!! That's nothing!!! I'm not afraid!!!"

Anko smiled.

Sasuke knew Anko because of Itachi's connections with ANBU, and the way Anko was smiling was not really favorable towards Naruto. Stepping away from his teammate, he simply squatted down on the balls of his feet and rested his arms on his thighs with a bored expression.

"Yeah..." Anko began. "You're spirited..." Her hand suddenly shot forward.

Naruto's eyes widened and he visibly winced as a kunai shot passed him and cut along his cheek. When he finally realized it, Anko was behind him cupping the right side of his face with one hand while leaning her face close to his. "Kids like you are quickly killed... hehehe..." She giggled in a seductive, predatorial voice. "Spraying that red blood I love everywhere..." She moved her face closer, licking up the trail of crimson spilling from the wound she created on Naruto's cheek. The sight of her doing that scared quite a lot of genin.

Sasuke stared forward, blinking._ Wow, this is a great view._

It just so happened that when Anko moved behind Naruto, she had to bend over to get her face near his. And in doing so, she just happened to bend over in front of Sasuke, giving the younger Uchiha an awesome view of her posterior. It was like watching a movie in 3D vision. _Heh, and Itachi thinks I'm gay._ Sasuke continued to admire Anko's ass for a longer moment until she finished having a short conversation with a Hidden Grass genin. She looked right at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun, why the fuck are you staring at my ass?" she asked, narrowing her eyes after a moment. "You've been hanging around Kakashi, haven't you?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Actually, you just happen to move into my line of vision. I haven't moved one bit with the exception of my current seated position. Also, I do not appreciate it when you attack my teammates like that. Nice ass, by the way."

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura looked at him, startled and incredulous at his comment about the examiner. _Damn it, he likes older women!!_ Grumbled Inner Sakura. _Stop looking at older women, Sasuke-kun!!_

Anko rolled her eyes. "You're too young for me, kiddo, but thanks anyway. IF you survive this test, tell your brother I said hello."

"Che, do it yourself." Sasuke stated coolly, more interested in the forest at the moment instead of her. He didn't like the way she said IF he would survive the test. How hard could it be?

"Well, it seems that we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test," Anko noted with a predatorial smirk, eying the shinobi from the Hidden Grass. "Hehehe, this should be fun."

Naruto glared at the special Jounin, holding his wounded cheek. _You're the most blood thirsty..._

Anko turned to the crowd. "Now, before we start the second test there's something that I need to pass out." She held out a large stack of papers. "To further participate in this particular examination, you must sign these consent forms."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"From here on, people will die." Anko said with a straight face, looking right at the blonde genin. "Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible." She finished with as sheepish grin and a chortle.

Sasuke muttered a few curses under his breath as he received the stack of forms and passed it on to the next person after taking his own. He looked over the form while Anko began explaining the 2nd examination, a type of survival program in which teams will fight over the possession of a **Heaven** scroll and an **Earth** scroll._ Now I see why Aniki was training us in survival skills and tactics_, thought Sasuke._ He was preparing us for the Chuunin Examination._ He glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto, finding that they were indeed thinking about the same thing as himself. _Five days alone with just Naruto and Sakura, with no Itachi around, surrounded by enemies that consist of not only ninja, but the surrounding landscape and the creatures that live in this habitat. _He smirked, the only genin of the assembled 78. When Naruto and Sakura took a look at him, their smirks joined his.

_We can do this! _Thought Sakura, clenching the fist of her empty hand. _Itachi-sensei was confident enough in our abilities to have us take this exam, and I'll see it through to the end no matter what the odds are. _Inned Sakura agree whole-heartedly. _That's right, damn it!!!_

"... so not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the natural dangers of this course. Now, I will talk about what will disqualify your team." Sasuke paid more attention to Anko as she started to explain. "First, those that do not make it to the tower with both scrolls within the appointed time of 120 hours. Second, teams that lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle. You will be in the forest for 5 days. And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" asked Naruto. He winced when Sakura smacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for, Sakura-chan??!!!"

"For asking that question. Ninja handle classified documents during mission. The majority of those that act as couriers of those documents do not have the clearance to know what they contain." She shook her head. "They taught us that at the Academy."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, grinning stupidly. "Oh yeah, I must of slept during that part. Hee hee hee!"

Anko sweated. _Are these really Itachi's subordinates?_ She shook her head. "That is it for the explanations. We'll give you ten minutes to think things over. Once that is done, you can exchange your three forms for a scroll there," She gestured at the booth with the curtain set-up. "then choose a gate to get ready for the start." She turned towards the booth, but paused for a moment. "A final word of advice..."

"Don't die." Sasuke raised his hand and stepped forward in front of the crowd. "What do you want, Sasuke-kun?"

"I know it's strange coming from me, but, can I see that map of the area one more time?"

Anko shook her head. He looked too sincere about the request. "Fine, just one more look and that's it, got it?" He nodded, opening his eyes for a moment which shocked the special Jounin. _Those are..._ She quickly rolled up the map.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, smirking at the special Jounin. "Thanks a lot, Mitarashi-sensei." He turned away and joined Sakura and Naruto under a tree, isolating themselves from the rest of the genin.

_No doubt about it, those eyes he had for a brief moment were the Sharingan. He copied the map of the area to memory, tricky little prick._ Anko shook her head, eying Team Seven as they began to converse among themselves. _The looks in their eyes, they already understand the seriousness of this examination and the meaning of signing the forms._

-----

Team Seven stood at Gate 12 with the examiner that would open the gate once a 30 minute time slot was completed. They had less than five minutes left and the two boys and one girl looked psyched for this test by the way they were fidgeting in excitement. The Chuunin examiner looked amused.

"Four minutes," he stated, checking his pocket watch once more to double-check.

Sasuke stopped hopping on the balls of his feet, turning to his teammates. "Let's double check our equipment right now before the test starts just in case." he suggested. Naruto and Sakura nodded, setting themselves on the ground while removing their waist packs. All three of them were carrying one extra smaller waist pack that was half the size of the normal pack. When the examiner looked, he raised an eyebrow at seeing ANBU issue personal survival kits that contained bandages, antibiotics for various poisons, soldier pills and water purifying liquid drops.

"You never told us were you got these, Sasuke-kun." said Sakura, hooking her packs to her waist once again. "I don't believe these are suppose to be issued to Genin."

He smirked. "There not. I stole them from Itachi's room this morning. He's going to be pissed off I took these, but he'll understand why. I brought these for us because of the location of the exam. I didn't know we'll be fighting other ninja."

"I hope Itachi-sensei won't be that upset," said Naruto. "Last time he was upset about something we did, he made us run for so long that I couldn't walk without my legs shaking for a couple days." He shivered at that memory.

"Two minutes," announced the examiner.

"Remember..." Sasuke held up his fist and squeezed it a few times to produce a type of clicking sound. He opened his palm and displayed a small trinket that caused the sound. "... just in case." Sakura and Naruto squeezed their fist to produce the same sound. "Good."

"30, seconds." said the examiner, opening the gate and stepping in front of it. "Get ready."

Team Seven nodded to each other, getting into a V-formation with Sasuke taking point, Sakura to his left behind him and Naruto to his right a bit further behind Sakura.

"GO!!!" shouted the Chuunin, quickly stepping out of the way as Team Seven darted into the forest at full-speed.

-----

It was several minutes after the start of the exam. Not even an hour has passed and screams of pain could already be heard throughout the gigantic forest. One scream seem to startle Team Seven, who stopped in a secluded clearing to observe a map Sasuke was drawing into the ground with his kunai.

"That was... a human scream, right?" asked Sakura, startled by the horrific sound. "I'm... getting a little nervous."

"You're not the only one," said Sasuke. "But shut up and deal with it for now. This test is too important to be nervous."

"This.. this is nothing, Sakura-chan." said Naruto, putting his arms behind his head. He suddenly jumped in front of a nearby bush and started to unzip his pants. "I gotta take a piss."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF A LADY!!!" Sakura immediately cold-cocked Naruto on the back of the head. She pointed to the other side of the bushes. "Do that IN the bushes!!!"

"Ouch!!!" Naruto cried, rubbing the back of head while he disappeared round said bush.

"Would you two cut it out." Sasuke grumbled, holstering his kunai after finishing his little project. "It's not much, but it will give us an idea of the general topography and locations we could exploit or avoid."

Sakura squatted down and started looking over the dirt map. It looked almost exactly like the map the main examiner showed them. Only a few errors she could point out, but it was an almost perfect copy. She wondered how good was Sasuke's memory, whether it was photographic or not.

"We started here and traveled at least three miles from the starting point, so we are around here." He pointed to a section of forestry. His other hand waved over the area of the tower. "This area is pretty much high risk since there would be a lot of traps set-up by anyone fast enough to get there."

The pink-haired Kunoichi rubbed her chin. "The river wouldn't be safe either since it would be a common source of water for almost every team. We might encounter traps or other ninja there."

"Wow!! I peed a a lot!! I feel great now!!!" exclaimed Naruto, zipping his pants up.

"I said not in front of a lady and...!!!" Sakura paused for a moment a squeezed her fist, producing a clicking sound. Sasuke responded the same way, but Naruto...

Naruto suddenly flew back as Sasuke's appeared in front of him and slammed his back-fist into the blonde-genin's face, sending him crashing into a huge tree trunk. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked with a pained expression, wiping his mouth of blood and spit. He jumped out of the way of Sasuke, barely dodging the roundhouse kick that cracked the tree's bark.

"Why did you do---?" Before he could finish, Naruto rolled out of the way as Sasuke charged and slammed his foot into the tree were Naruto's head just previously located. Sasuke pushed off of the tree and flew at the blonde genin, twisting his body around and aiming a spinning heel kick to his teammate's neck. But the Loud shinobi leaped away, high into the air onto the lowest branch of the many gigantic trees. But the attacks didn't stop there. A volley of kunai stabbed into the branch he just occupied courtesy of Sakura, forcing him to jump away.

Sasuke followed Naruto, leaping high and grabbing onto the branch Sakura attacked. He used his momentum to swing around the branch a few times like a gymnast before he sling-shot himself into an intercept trajectory aimed at Naruto's back. His foot connected were the boy's kidney's were located, forcing a loud cry of pain from the blonde shinobi. Turning with the last of his momentum, Sasuke rose a leg up and brought it down hard on the top of Naruto's head in an axe-kick, sending his teammate back down to the ground at an angle. As he came back down due to gravity, he watch Naruto land hard against the base of a tree only to be pinned by several kunai and shuriken thrown by Sakura.

"Where's the real Naruto?!" demanded Sakura.

_Naruto _seemed shocked at the question. "I don't know what you're talking about." He coughed a couple times, the hard landing and the kunai and shuriken stabbed into his body effecting him more than it seemed.

"What happened to the wound of your face?" asked Sasuke, pulling out a kunai and each hand. Naruto gasped. "I'm asking you, what happened to the wound on your face made by Anko-san? Also, your shuriken holster is on your left leg. Naruto is right handed." Sasuke snickered. "You're even worse than Naruto at transforming. You fake loser."

A rustling of bushes caught their attention. To the surprise of the one pinned against the tree, another Naruto appeared. This time it this one had a wound on his left cheek and his shuriken holster was on his right leg. He also looked really upset. "Hey you!!!" He pointed at the one against the tree. "I'm gonna kick your ass!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was definitely Naruto, but just to make sure he squeezed his fist to produce that low clicking sound. Thankfully, the new and real Naruto did the same. He turned to Sakura. "Let's search him and see what he has."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, grinning along with her two teammates.

The fake Naruto, now a shinobi from the Hidden Rain, had a look of fear in his eyes.

-----

"That was not a very productive search," said Sasuke, holding a scroll of Heaven, the exact same scroll that they already had. "But at least we have prevented one team from completing this exam."

Sakura shook her head. "But did we actually have to do what we did? I understand taking his equipment and using it ourselves, but stringing him up by his ankles with no clothes on with a sign that says 'I like Sausage' really necessary?" _But it was really funny_, thought Inner Sakura.

"Yes." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

Sasuke suddenly held up his fist, signaling the team to stop. He turned to them and held his finger to his lips before motioning them to listen to him. _What is this feeling? It's the feeling you get from someone eavesdropping, but I don't feel a presence anywhere. _He kept his finger to his lips while speaking. Sakura noticed that his eyes kept searching around them. "Listen, if we get separated next time, even it's one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again."

"Then... what do we do?" Sakura asked, also searching around with her eyes.

"We'll make a codeword just in case." He made motion across his neck that signaled **_no_**, then showed them the small clicking device and pointed to it with his free hand before making an **_okay_** sign. Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Listen, if they get the codeword wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like." He pulled out a kunai and started toying with it. "Listen carefully, I'll only say it once."

"The ninja song, **Ninki," **He pressed the kunai into the ground and started moving it around as he spoke. "When this is asked, answer with _A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of a shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared._" But on the ground, Sasuke wrote, "_The codeword is still the same as before. Someone is listening._"

"Okay!" said Sakura.

"Wait um... That's impossible to that by me again." said Naruto, a confused look on his face.

Sakura smacked him on the head. "Are you stupid? I already memorized it."

"Huh?! I remember it perfectly, too!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked around the dirt to remove the message. "Hey might learn better if you would quick hitting him, dumbass." Sakura blushed. "I'll hold onto this for now." he stored the extra copy of the **Heaven** scroll in his pouch.

"Hmph! I just wanted to be sure by hearing it one more time.." The blonde boy turned away with his arms crossed in a pout. He stood up and suddenly wince. "Huh Ow!" He felt a cut form on his right cheek and he looked at the direction it came from. "What was that?"

Two pairs of eyes studied the direction Naruto first looked. Three pairs of eyes listened to the surroundings. There was a sound of something approaching at high-speed, but none of them could figure out what it was. Before any of them could react, a strong gale of wind. Their hair and clothes whipped back as the trio planted their feet firmly and fought against the powerful wind blast, shielding their faces from flying debris.

"More enemies?!!" Sasuke shouted, gritting his teeth. _This is a Fuuton no jutsu_!! A wind element technique, thought Sasuke. "Break!!" he shouted over the wind, focusing chakra to his legs and diving for cover, hoping the other two heard him. He flipped over a large root of a tree to use as a shield while he hid within a large bush. He kept low, body to the ground and scanned his field of vision as the strong gale began to wither away. _What kind of Ninpou _(ninja magic)_ attack was that?_ He felt someone approaching from his right.

"Sakura...." He eyed the female for a moment. He heard a pair of clicks coming from her hand and nodded, producing his own pair also. "Did you see were Naruto went?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. I was already taking cover when you called for the split. I didn't see were he went at all."

"Oww... you guys alright?" came the voice of Naruto, coming around a large root. Sasuke eyed him for a moment find his kunai holster in the proper leg and the wound on the left cheek. "Wait a second, Naruto. The codeword, the song **_Ninki_**."

Naruto grinned. "I know... _A large amount of enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must---- _WAHHH!!!!" Naruto dodged to the side, evading a kunai from Sasuke and Sakura. "What the hell are you doing, jerk-off??!!!"

Sasuke smirked. _So this time it's someone good enough to dodge our attacks_.

"Impressive that you knew..." came a voice from Naruto that definitely wasn't his. A cloud of smoke engulfed the fake as it dropped the transformation technique, revealing the person to be the Hidden Grass ninja that had a little exchange with Anko before the exam over a strand on hair. "How did you know? That I was a fake..."

Sasuke clenched his first, narrowing his eyes at the shinobi. He was getting some very bad vibes from this one. "I knew you were listening to our conversation from under the ground. That's why I pretended to change our real code to see if you would take the bait or not. Besides," Sasuke snickered. "Naruto isn't the brightest guy out there, but he's not stupid. He knew what our code was all along even though he couldn't remember a song that long. So you had to be a fake."

The Grass shinobi tossed away his straw hat revealing a face with hard feminine features. "I see... Neither tired nor ill prepared, are we? This will be more fun than I thought."

"You sound very confident in yourself." said Sakura. "If I'm not mistaken, it's two on one." _This guy is creepy_, she thought back to seeing this person extend his tongue out holding a kunai to Anko while Sasuke and herself stared him down. _And where is Naruto?_

The shinobi held out an **Earth** scroll in his hand. "You want my **Earth** scroll, since you guys have the **Heaven** scroll..." The two genin of Team Seven were shocked speechless when the Grass Shinobi opened his mouth and wrapped his long tongue around his scroll of **Earth**, literally swallowing the scroll as a whole piece down his throat. He licked his lips dry after gulping it down. "Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scroll..."

He pulled down his left eye-lid and stared at them.

Their eyes suddenly snapped open as visions started to appear before their eyes. It wasn't just normal visions though, but scenes in which both of them died, impaled through the head by kunai thrown by their opponent. After a moment, Sasuke remained on his two feet, his knees and hands were trembling, but the look on his face seemed amused. As for Sakura, she feel to her knees hugging herself, but staring at the Grass shinobi in defiance.

"Y-you call t-this... a k-k-illing intent?" Sasuke's smirk was destroyed by how hard his knees and body was trembling in fear. "I-I-I have felt w-worse from my own b-brother!" _This is just fear_, he thought. _He's using the killing intent in his eyes to make us see an image of death..._ _Who is this guy?!_

"Sakura...."

He cursed to himself. She seemed to be shocked by the killing intent he was radiating. He suddenly realized the only option they could do at the moment. _Damn it, we have to run. This is too bad of a situation and we don't know where Naruto is located. _Sasuke reached into his waist pouch.

"Hehe... You can no longer move," chuckled the Grass shinobi. Like in the vision of death, the shinobi casually threw a pair of kunai, one aimed at each of their foreheads.

Sasuke shifted his foot, pushing off suddenly and turning his body. His arms spread out and he caught each kunai, one of them barely scratching Sakura's forehead. He quickly turned around and flung them back at the opposition, then hauling Sakura up by her waist and carrying her off into the forest away from the shinobi.

The Grass shinobi caught the two weapons, smiling coyly while licking his lips. _What interesting prey. _The handles of the kunai suddenly hissed with fire and his eyes widened. "Wha----!!!!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!_**

-----

Sasuke leaned up against a tree standing on one of the high branches. He heard the explosion of the explosive tags he placed on the kunai thrown at them. He was panting like he ran a marathon, his chest rising up and down rapidly. From that little experience he just had with the Grass shinobi, he knew he was not facing any normal genin.

Sakura stared at her teammate for a moment, before speaking softly. "Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry.."

He waved her off with his hand, keeping his eye out for that shinobi. "It's okay. You're not the only one that was effected by that... feeling. That guy isn't your run of the mill shinobi." He cursed briefly. "Damn, where is Naruto?!"

She shook her head. "He could be anywhere. That wind technique separated us and I think he lost his footing when we all took cover." She brought her hands together and started forming seals.

Sasuke leaped up just as a snake chomped down on Sakura's location, bitting into a log instead of a pink-haired kunoichi. He landed a few branches up next to his teammate. Pushing off with his legs, he flew across the air towards another branch making the giant snake follow him. Planting his feet once more, he leaped in the same direction he came from, this time twisting and flipped to face the pursuing reptile. He narrowed his eyes when a feeling of familiarity came over him.

_Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger._ "**KATON: HOUSENKA!!!**"

Pulling extra chakra into his lungs, Sasuke breathed out multiple fire bolts at the reptiles gapping maw like machine gun. While the snake hissed and swung it's body around in pain from the hard-hitting fireballs, he threw a trio of kunai, each pulling three explosive tags. When they pierced into the slithering serpent, each one exploded in a huge fireball that burnt the reptile to a crisp and sent it slamming hard into one of the larger tree branches. Just as he landed on his own branch higher than the snake, he saw Sakura pull on a wire and then watched as a large log came swinging down, nailing the snake to the tree with it's pointed end like a tent stake driving into the ground.

But to their horror, the side of the snake's body near it's head started to rip open, revealing the same Grass shinobi covered with the bodily fluids from inside the snake. He had a strange look in his eyes as his extended tongue licked his lips.

"You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment." said the Shinobi, stepping out of the snakes body. "Prey should always be trying their best to run away in the presence of a predator, that is..." The shinobi's body blurred and he started coil up along the trunk of the tree like a snake.

_What the hell?!!_ Sasuke stared, shocked at seeing the shinobi move like that. He was heading right for him. _Shit!! I---_

Five shuriken and a kunai embedded themselves into the tree in front of the Grass-nin, stopping his climb. The shinobi whirled his head around and looked in the direction they came from in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke!!!" Said person looked up, seeing Naruto standing on top of a high branch in a dramatic pose. A pair of clicks came from his fist. "But I forgot the other codeword!!"

Sasuke grumbled to himself for a moment. He glared at his teammate out of the corner of his eyes. "Naruto!! I know you think you're cool and all, but where the hell have you been?!!" he shouted, moving his eyes back towards the enemy.

"Hehe.." chuckled the Grass-nin. "Looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake... Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared hard at the enemy. _This guy sure looks like a snake. _He narrowed his eyes. _I see... So it was him behind it.._

_This jerk-off is definitely not you're ordinary Genin_. Sasuke squatted down and stared at the Grass ninja. _Not only did he survive that first explosive tag, but he survived against a full-powered Mythical Fire Flower and three triple-explosive notes. That's almost the strength of a full-powered Grand Fireball._

"Hey!! Hey!! Looks like you're picking on the weak!!" taunted the blonde genin.

Sasuke gave Naruto a dead-panned expression. _I'll give you a weak._ He crouched down, wishing his knees would stop quivering. _There's no other choice now. _"Look, I will give you the scroll," he said, shocking Naruto and Sakura. "Please... take it and leave."

"WHAT?!!" shouted Naruto, his eyes widened in complete shock. _What the hell is Sasuke doing?!!_ "Sasuke!! What the hell are you talking about?!! Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?!!!"

The Grass-nin laughed. "I see... very smart. The only way for prey to escape a predator is to give the predator a different meal."

"Take it!" Sasuke simply tossed it to the snake-like Grass ninja. His eyes widened when Naruto blurred by and snatched the scroll in mid-air. "You bastard!!! What the fuck are you doing?!?! That's---!!!"

Naruto's fist of anger slammed into Sasuke's jaw.

"HUH?!!" Sakura stared at Naruto and Sasuke, wondering what the hell is going on.

"What the hell was that for all of a sudden??!!" Sasuke growled. But his look of anger changed to a look of panic. He lunged at Naruto as fast as he could and knocked the boy down. Ripping the scroll out of his shocked grip, he chucked it at the Grass shinobi and put himself over Naruto.

**_BOOOOOOM!!!!_**

Sakura shielded herself, turning her face away from the explosion. _I see! He used a fake copy of the real copy he and Naruto carries armed with an explosive note._ She looked at the enemy ninja, worried because he looked like he didn't take a scratch. "Sasuke-kun... Naruto.."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. _He... wasn't giving the real scroll??? _He saw his teammate in a new light. _I'm the real dumb-ass. I thought wrong of Sasuke and I didn't believe in him... _"Sasuke.. I.. I'm sorry.."

The younger Uchiha pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head. "Forget it. Water under the bridge." His attention turned to the enemy.

"You tried to trick me, Sasuke-kun," The ninja licked his lips before pulling up his left sleeve to reveal tattoos. "I don't like being made a fool out of, so I'll just kill you and take the scroll." He bit his thumb and wiped a streak of blood across the tattoo.

"SHUT UP!! I'll kill you first asshole!!!" Screamed Naruto, charging at the shinobi.

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke screamed. _That fucking idiot!!_

Sakura pulled a hand full of kunai from her pouch and started flinging them at the shinobi to help Naruto out. "Watch out, Naruto!!! He's using some sort of Ninpou (Ninja Magic)!!"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!**" Sasuke gasped at hearing the technique.A huge plume of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and started to blow away to reveal a gigantic summoned snake many times larger than the others. Naruto cried out in pain when the snake reared back and slapped him upward with it's head with enough force to make him fly up and crash through many thick branches until he slammed back first into a very dense branch that didn't even give way to the speed he was moving at.

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed in fear. Fear for their teammates life.

"Hehe..." chuckled the enemy shinobi, watching the blonde kid falling down towards him. "Eat him for now." he commanded to the snake.

Sasuke watched with horrified eyes, his heart pounding rapidly. He watched his teammate fall towards the snake that was going to eat him, and he was too helpless to do anything about it. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly.

"**EAT SHIT!!!!**"

His eyes snapped back open just in time to see Naruto connect with his first to the snout of the snake. He watched as Naruto growled like a wild beast, raining down punch after punch that rocked stunned and jarred the snakes head. The tongue flicked up, slapping Naruto away but the blonde just flew threw the air and squatted against the side of a tree then sent himself flying back, slamming a powerful punch towards the Grass ninja.

_Holy shit, Naruto is going berserk. But..._ Sakura stared shell-shocked at her blonde teammate. _Why is Naruto so strong...??!_

"WAAA!!" Naruto cried out as he was blasted by burst of flame from the Grass ninja's mouth and palm. He fell down, crashing through several branches before landing on a thicker branch that held his weight.

_Is that Naruto?_ Sasuke thought, staring down with widened eyes at his teammate.

"You're next," said the Grass ninja. The snake turned towards Sasuke's frozen form. "Sasuke-kun, what will you do?!!!"

Sasuke stood his ground, unable to move. His was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura shouted. But she was too late.

**_CRASH!!!!!_**

-----

"One... two... three..." counted a Chuunin in uniform wearing sunglasses. "Three dead bodies."

"This is some kind of ninjutsu, right?" Asked Kamizuki Izumo, the Chuunin that participated in the pre-test the previous day.

"This is horrible..." said Hagane Kotetsu, Izumo's partner. He scratched his head. "A problem alrady... Geez..."

"Mozuku, Izumo, Kotetsu!" called a very familiar cold voice. "It is about time I found you three numb skulls."

"Commander!" exclaimed Mozuku.

"Itachi-sama." Izumo waved him over, a grim look on his face. Itachi approached the trio and immediately his face screwed up at seeing three dead bodies with their faces missing. "Looks like we have some trouble, boss."

Itachi nodded his head. "I can see that. Any identification beside them being from the Hidden Grass?"

Mozuku nodded. "Yes. They are genin participating in the Chuunin Examination. I have their files if you want to see them?"

"You should inform Examiner Mitarashi Anko-san right away." Itachi suggested.

"Hai!" Mozuku disappeared.

Itachi stared at the faceless and bloodied head of the nearest Grass shinobi. It looked as if their faces were melted and peeled off. He turned his head, spitting out the bad taste in his mouth. Somehow he couldn't get the feeling that he had seen something like this before. But it was either just his imagination, he couldn't remember, or he didn't want to remember. _Where have I seen this before?!_

"Itachi-kun, you're here too?" Anko glanced at him for a brief moment before taking in the situation. She took up a pondering pose when she saw the bodies.

"Yes, it seems you have a situation here, Mitarashi-san."

"After examining their papers and personal items," began Kotetsu. "They seem to be Hidden Grass shinobi's who were entered in this exam but, as you can see... they have no faces." He shook his head. "They are blank... As if they were melted off."

Itachi spotted the panicked look on Anko's face. It was at that moment when he realized where he had seen this technique. And who used it. He clenched his fist tightly, narrowing his eyes. _If Orochimaru is here, then that means...._ His eyes snapped open. _Sasuke!!!_

"This is bad!!!" He exclaimed at the same time as Anko, whirling around to face the other ninja. "You three!!" He looked at Kotetsu, Izumo and Mozuku. "You guys go report this to Hokage-sama!! Find Kakashi and have him send two ANBU-AS teams and a Hunter-nin squad to the Forest of Death!!" He turned to Anko. "You're coming with me!!"

Izumo, Kotetsu and Mozuku. All three of them were the subordinates of Uchiha Itachi before their team was disbanded upon his promotion. They new the panicked look on Itachi's face. It meant that the situation was more serious than they could imagine.

"Hai!!" they replied, disappeared without question.

Before Anko could even put in a word, Itachi was already bounding at high-speed towards the Forest of Death. She gritted her teeth and followed. After a few moments, she finally caught up, or was allowed to catch up to her former teammate. She glared at him. "He's my responsibility! Piss off and let me handle it!!"

"Shut up, bitch." Itachi snapped. He had the most angered look Anko had even seen on him. A look that even the Hokage didn't wish to be under. "Orochimaru was your sensei, that is understandable why you wish to take the responsibility of ridding him from the face of this world, even at the loss if your own life."

Anko seemed shocked. _Did he read my mind?_

"But this is out of your hands, Anko-chan. Orochimaru's ambition was to learn all the techniques in the world. There is only one way he could do that." He gritted his teeth as the memory of a certain S-class solo mission. "Last year, I didn't report it, but I was confronted by Orochimaru in the northern part of the Mountain country near the Sound border. I managed to defeat him, but I didn't kill him because he had back-up I couldn't deal with because of injuries. But he revealed to me that he wanted something from me, my family to be specific..."

"What?! You mean..." She gritted her teeth. "The Sharingan."

"He knew he cannot defeat me, so now he's going after my little brother.."

"Damn!!" she cursed. "This is even worse than I imagined." _He defeated Orochimaru?! _She glanced at him as they bounded over the high security fence of the Forest of Death. _How strong is this guy??_

-----

Sasuke stared into the slitted eyes of his teammate, who with his own body and a pair of kunai, stopped the gigantic snake from having him as a meal.

"Hey... you... alright..." Naruto started saying between deep breaths. "... scaredy cat?"

_"Are you alright, Scaredy cat?" Sasuke said to Naruto._ The same words he said to Naruto on the first day they took that mission to the Wave Country. Sasuke could only stare at Naruto, realizing just how much those words effected him.

It was during this time that Sasuke watched the Grass-nin with the sickening long tongue wrap around Naruto and haul the blonde shinobi off his feet. He stared in horror as the enemy reared his open hand back and slam it into the blonde genin's exposed stomach making him cry out in agony. He watched the Grass ninja toss aside Naruto like he was a piece of trash. A worthless figment that didn't deserve to exist.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura threw a kunai, catching the back of Naruto's sweater and pinning him to a tree to prevent him from falling to his death. She turned to yell at Sasuke, but she froze when Sasuke started to speak.

"You hurt my teammate. My companion, my friend..." came an cold, acidic voice from Sasuke's mouth. His hands were shaking from the force of his clenched fist, blood oozing out of his palms. His head was down, blocking the view of his face. "... you're going to pay..."

The Grass ninja seemed to smirk. The gigantic snake he stood on disappeared and he stood on a wide branch a level higher than Sasuke. _Hehe.. The blood of the Uchiha clan is beginning to boil._

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Sasuke's head shot up, glaring hatefully at the enemy ninja. His visage was twisted into a snarl that promised pain. And his eyes, Sakura noticed, were not his usual black spheres. They were devil red with a pair of pins within the iris surrounding the black pupil. She had only seen those eyes once in her lifetime.

The eyes of the Sharingan.

_Sasuke-kun has the Sharingan also?!_ Thought Sakura, utterly shocked. She never knew. He never told anyone.

_I've been standing around here like an idiot for too long._ Sasuke thought as he brought a kunai to his lips and held it between his teeth. _How am I ever going to surpass my brother acting like such a coward?_ His eyes looked over and the prone form on Naruto and Sakura. _Naruto. Sakura. How can someone who can't even risk their life for you be able to look you two in the eyes and call you family?_

Kunai were held between Sasuke's fingers as he gave himself a running start. Leaping high into the air, he twisted around and flung a fan of knives at the shinobi, continuing his twist and sending another volley including the kunai held by his mouth. The Grass-nin simply bobbed and weaved between each volley, but his eyes widened when a single kunai in the last volley flew by with a burning hiss. The note around the handle exploded behind him, shocking the shinobi off of his feet just in time to meet Sasuke's foot after the Leaf genin bounded off of another tree. The Grass ninja blocked the kicked and it's follow up, regaining his footing on the ground to watch Sasuke flip and twist over him then back flip a good distance away.

The two of them ran at each other immediately. Sasuke leaped into the air and sent a flying roundhouse kick, then another with his other leg. Both were blocked and he flipped back bringing his arms up to block a pair of punches. He stepped back to avoid a low kick, then sent a right hook aimed at the ninja's jaw. It was blocked and he added a hook from his left, but that was blocked also. He stepped back to avoid a hook across his face then twisted his body to the right, planting his left foot and bringing his right leg into a high spinning heel kick, just in time to avoid an axe-kick by the Grass-nin. He stepped back and ducked under a roundhouse kick then caught the fist of his opponent. He leaned his head to the right to avoid a thrusting kick then turned his body to reply with his own roundhouse.

The Grass-nin jumped to avoid his attack and Sasuke's Sharingan eyes stayed locked onto him. He followed the ninja's path through the air until he landed behind him in a crouch. The serpent-like ninja blurred from vision and started moving at high-speed, but Sasuke's head continued to move and track his every movement no matter were he went. The Grass genin then closed into on Sasuke, but the younger Uchiha brother leaped out of the way just as the other genin crashed into the spot he just occupied. He landed several feet away on the same branch and formed the tiger seal. Fire spat forth from his mouth like a machine gun, burning and peppering the shinobi. His hands then formed the horse then tiger seals as he drew in a large breath. He exhaled and blew out a huge Grand Fireball, the largest he has ever used for a few years. The fire engulfed the shinobi, and swirled in a raging inferno.

A powerful burst of wind blew away the fire and Sasuke tracked the fore-image of the enemy. At the last second he jumped away and landed in a basic taijutsu stance, staring down his opponent.

"Koi." Come, Sasuke taunted.

A kunai embedded itself into the heavy bark were once stood. He flipped with his jump landing upside down on the underside of another huge branch. He pushed off, throwing a pair of shuriken while passing over the enemy ninja. Upon landing, he leaped backwards when his opponent turned around and shot a powerful column of air at him. He against leaped up to the same branch her came from and shot himself downward. Catching his opponent off guard, he grabbed him by the waist, forcing him along for the ride. Swinging his legs upward, he wrapped them around the shinobi, trapping his arms also.

"I got you!!!!!" Sasuke roared, pile-driving the Grass ninja's head into a dense tree branch. He immediately hopped off a good distance away and observed.

The Grass ninja twitched for a few second before turning into a melting doll of mud.

"A replacement?" He winced when something cut his cheek. Flipping backwards, he dodged and evaded many volleys of sharp kunai. Flipping off the edge he pulled out a spool of wire and caught a long, stub-like branch, swinging himself in the air around the tree he stood upon. He dropped down upon a lower branch, looking back briefly to see if he was followed. _Where is he?_

Just as he turned to look forward, he met the fist of the Grass shinobi face first. He grabbed his face with his hands only to have a pair of hits to the stomach double him over. Sasuke cried out when a knee was forcefully driven into his face and then flipped backwards from the force of a powerful hay-maker to the jaw.

"Ugh..."

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted in worry.

The Grass-nin slowly approached Sasuke's downed form. "Hmph, that was too easy." Said the shinobi. "You're not living up to the name of Uchiha. Oh well, I'm going to slowly beat you, and then kill you..." He grinned maliciously. "Just like a bug."

"Why are you talking to a log?" came a voice from behind him. The Grass-nin turned around with a shocked expression just in time to see Sasuke pull on a wire. Behind him, the fake body of Sasuke disappeared and revealed his log replacement and cluster of mini explosive charges. "Boom."

**_BOOOOOM!!!_**

"Uaaahh!!" cried the Grass-nin as his ass was suddenly lit on fire. He stumbled forward and fell to one knee.

Sasuke jumped high and backwards, throwing his arms out as he released volleys of triple-bladed shuriken tied to wires at his opponent. He held onto the wires as his eyes moved around, seeming to control each shuriken's movements as it started to wrap around many trees and bind the Grass-nin in a very strong, restrictive hold. Seeing his opponent immobilized, he stabbed the kunai anchors into the ground and bit down on the wire leading directly to the shinobi's face while he formed hand seals.

_Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger._ "**KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!!!**" Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique!!!

Fire exploded out of Sasuke's body and surrounded him in a raging inferno. With a simple blow of his breath, a huge pillar of fire raced down the wire in his mouth and engulfed the enemy and the tree he was tied down to. The screams coming from the bar-be-qued Grass-nin was music to his ears. After a long few second, Sasuke cut off the technique allowing the aura of fire around him to dissipate. He let out a long, deep breath, almost a sigh. His eyes looked up at the charred remains of the tree and the huge whole he punched through it using the technique. When he checked the status of his enemy, he gritted his teeth seeing that the bastards head was still there instead of a bubbling trail of boiled slag.

_Something isn't right_, he thought. A bad premonition suddenly came over him and he started to quickly mold chakra, placing his hands into the ram seal.

"Sasuke-kun!! You did it!" Sakura cheered, jumping down and running up to him. But a quick look from him worried her.

"Stay back!" he growled, turning his eyes back to his seemingly dead opponent. _No, he's not dead._

And he assumed correctly. He watched the Grass ninja force himself out from the weakened wires and cup his fist into his free palm. When his eyes suddenly snapped open, he suddenly felt a restrictive force pushing down upon him. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Taking a glance at Sakura, he noticed she was feeling the same thing seeing her also struggling against the technique.

"This this some sort of paralysis..?" he gasped.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well at your age." The shinobi began to speak. What was strange was his feminine voice changed into tone to one that is much deeper. "You live up to the name of Uchiha. I want you after all." The ninja moved his hand over his forehead protector, revealing the emblem of a Sound shinobi instead of the Grass. "You two are definitely brothers."

Sasuke's eyes stared at him. _Aniki?_

"Your eyes say that you carry more potential than Itachi."

"Who are you?!!" Sasuke screamed.

"My name is Orochimaru." Sasuke eyes widened. "It seems that you know who I am. Good. If you wish to see me again, get through this exam as if your life depended on it. In other words, you'll have to defeat my subordinates, the three Sound ninja." He held up a scroll of **heaven** and taunted the pair by allowing it to burn before their eyes.

_The scroll!!_ Sakura thought in panic. She narrowed her eyes at this Orochimaru. "What nonsense are you talking about?! We never want to see your face anymore!!"

Orochimaru seemed amused. "It doesn't work that way." His hands formed a hybrid tiger seal, but the middle fingers were crossed over the index. His neck shot out and stretched over a long distance, his mouth clamping onto Sasuke's neck. He bit down, piercing the soft skin of Sasuke's neck. But there was one problem.

Sasuke tasted like wood.

"Wha----??!!!!" Sasuke's body suddenly turned into a log plastered with explosive notes. Orochimaru's eyes widened in complete shock, which was just a second too long allowing the log to be set off.

**_KAAAAAAAAAA_-_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The explosion engulfed the entire section of forest creating a small dome of fire that was visible from the village. When the explosion finally ended after a couple seconds, a whole acre of forest was cleaned out leaving only burnt stumps and burning embers that gave signs that something did exist there previously.

From under those embers, Orochimaru slowly struggled to his feet, burned, battered and beaten to a pulp by the combined forces of a Dragon Fire technique and such a huge explosion. As he sunk into the ground using a technique, he couldn't help but compare Sasuke to Itachi in his thoughts.

_They are definitely brothers._

-----

Sakura gently set down Naruto, watching Sasuke prop himself up against the darkest corner of the small habitat they found. He looked very weakened from all the chakra he had used in that single fight against that Orochimaru guy. Her gaze went from Sasuke to Naruto. Carefully, she lifted him and pulled him over to where Sasuke was located and set him back down. She looked at Sasuke's tired form. He needed rest.

"Sasuke-kun," She gently cupped his cheer to get his attention. He seemed really out of it. "Can you watch over Naruto for a short while? I have to gather some water and set traps. Can you deal with that?" He gave her a small nod.

The pink-haired kunoichi stood and walked out of the natural hut and headed towards the river as fast as she could. She had a determined look in her eyes as she traversed the land.

_Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Both of you are so strong and have been protecting me. _She clenched her fist tightly. _It's my turn to protect you!_

-----

Unknown to Team Seven, a long figure was observing the trio from afar. A feeling of relief came over Uchiha Itachi seeing his team was still alive and Sasuke wasn't missing. _That explosion scared the shit out of me,_ he thought. _But I'm glad they are alive. I'll have to wait until the end of the exam to check Sasuke out, but I'm sure he'll be okay._

He looked around. _I wish Anko didn't ditch me and go off on her own. _He was worried about her. _Even if he was her master, Orochimaru wasn't someone to take lightly. That stupid, hot-headed idiot._

He pushed off his perch and bounded towards the Hokage tower. Hopefully he would happen to run into the ANBU squads along the way.

* * *

End of Chapter 13

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I got the idea of the clicking device from the 101st Airborne Division of WW2. It was used when you wanted to gain an allies attention without calling them out. Also used to identify friendlies.

Why is Sasuke so good? When you ask that, then you have to think why is Naruto so good? Why is Sakura a better fighter than in the canon version? Itachi is like Gai in a sense that he stresses training whether it's group of individual. Hard work actually does make a difference, even for those considered geniuses.

What's the deal with all the explosive notes/tags? I believe that these items are under-rated in the anime/manga. I wanted to bring out their usefulness in a battle and I did.

Why didn't I let Orochimaru bite Sasuke? I believe that the canon Sasuke was weak because he was fighting only for himself when he fought Orochimaru. He wanted to prove he was strong by risking his life against a strong opponent. My Sasuke is not only fight for himself, but for Sakura and Naruto. Fighting for people you care about does make a big difference in strength. Something Masashi Kishimoto has stressed throughout the Naruto storyline.

Next is Chapter 14: Sound Effects


	15. Chapter 14: Sound Effects

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 14: Sound Effects

* * *

It was very late in the evening. The sky was dark and peppered with the lights of shining stars over the sloping hillside plain. Small and large rock formations filled the gaps between the small hills adding to the natural beauty of the dangerous Forest of Death. 

Mitarashi Anko, 2nd test examiner and Special Jounin, sat on a small rock under one of the larger pillar formations. She had a worried look upon her countenance as she bandaged her wounded left hand.

_I have to tell Hokage-sama about this,_ she told herself. _I'm such an idiot for separating from Itachi. Even when I found Orochimaru heavily wounded, he was able to deal with me without much trouble._ She rubbed her left shoulder close to her neck. _Damn cursed seal._ _But Itachi was right. He's after his little brother, but he doesn't want to stop the examination. Why? Could he have given Sasuke a cursed seal also?_ She closed her eyes and shook her head. _I have to get to the Hokage as quickly as I can._

Anko stood up and took a few steps toward the bushes. On instinct alone, she stopped and focuses closely on something in the high and thick bush. Her eyes widened when an audible growl hit her eyes and a Fire Country Tiger stepped out into the open and began stalking toward her.

"Damn, could there be a worse time than now?" she muttered, cursing her bad luck.

Usually, a tiger would be no problem for a strong kunoichi like Mitarashi Anko. But combined with the short fight with Orochimaru and the effects of the cursed seal, she was low on chakra. Another problem was the animal was not just any tiger. It was a Fire Country Tiger, a beast that was as large as the trees it's habitat, the Forest of Death. An animal weighing over 7000lbs, as big as a house and could swallow a ninja in one bite after a little chewing. This was definitely not Anko's day. And to top that off, a pair of the tiger's friends, just as large as he was, decided to join the party.

"Son of a----Ah!" She winced and fell to her knees, clutching the side of her neck. _Damn seal!!_ She winced again when one tiger let out an ear splitting roar.

A loud whistle suddenly cut through the air. To Anko's astonishment, the three Fire Country Tigers backed off from her and turned to the source of the whistle. She was surprised to see Itachi standing a few meters away with all three beasts laying on the ground having their heads and fur stroked by his hands. She stared at him, incredulous.

Itachi noticed her stare and shrugged his shoulders. "It's an animal thing." His face turned to a frown. "By the looks of things, you've found him and didn't have a nice reunion, as I suspected." He saw the position of her hand. "It came back, didn't it? The cursed seal." He looked up at the figures just arriving on the rocks above Anko. "You're late as usual, Kakashi-sempai."

A full platoon of ANBU, 12 ninjas in total, stood on the large rock formation. Each of them had various types of mask representing animals. Only four had plain mask that were painted with some sort of design, signifying themselves an Hunter-nins. Only one shinobi had a blank, eye-less mask and the grey scarecrow-like hair gave his identity away.

"Sorry, but we all have seem to have lost ourselves on the road of life and---" Itachi nailed Kakashi dead center on the mask with a dirt rock. "As I was saying, we were held up by other matters. We came as fast as we could considering the situation." He paused. "What exactly is the situation?"

One of Kakashi's subordinates noticed something about Anko. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. Then he noticed her neck. "What?! The cursed seal has reappeared... this can't be...!"

Kakashi took off his mask and forced open the collar of Anko's jacket. He had a shocked look in his eyes. "Orochimaru..." He quickly put his mask back on and signaled one of his medic-nins to take care of her. "We'll take you to Hokage-sama then..."

"No, to the tower." she breathed out.

"What are you talking about?!" shouted one of Kakashi's second in command, a shinobi with a goose mask. "Martial law must be implemented the moment Orochimaru appears!!! The exam is meaningless now!!"

"I'll explain at the tower... Have Hokage-sama meet us there."

"Do as she says," Itachi commanded in a cold voice, staring at Anko. A couple of the ANBU were worried when the three tiger's stood up and growled. He held his hand up and the beasts settled down. "We need Hokage-sama's authorization to call for martial law even if Orochimaru is spotted here in the village." _I won't let you take away all that I have left, Orochimaru._ "Kakashi, lend me a squad to provide escort. You should contact Sandaime-sama and escort him to the tower."

The Copy-Cat ninja nodded. "Hunter squad is under Commander Uchiha's command. The rest of you take spread formation and follow me." Within a few seconds, Kakashi and the majority of his platoon disappeared leaving only the hunter-nins and Anko.

Itachi nodded his head toward the tigers. "Not afraid of a little ride, are you?"

The Hunter-nins sweated.

-----

Sakura opened her eyes and yawned, stretching herself as she sat up. She scanned her surrounding finding Naruto and Sasuke's sleeping forms exactly where she left them, though Sasuke looked like he turned in his sleep. She nodded to herself, picking up her kunai that she used as a pilling and gripping it loosely in her hand.

_Today I have to protect these two until they are recovered enough to continue on with the exam._ She started twirling her kunai between her fingers. _And I have to watch out for those Sound ninja of Orochimaru's. That psychotic bastard said they would be hunting us down._

Her eyes snapped toward her left and she threw out her kunai. It stabbed into the ground in front of a squirrel and the little critter scampered off in another direction. She let out a sigh of relief. _That thing would of set off some of the traps._ She paused for a moment in thought but also listened to the sounds coming from the forests. Besides the sounds of Sasuke's snoring and Naruto's steady breathing... she could hear the slight rustling of a bush she set-up as an early warning device for anyone that stepped on wires she laid around the clearing perimeter. Not knowing the enemy strength, she reached over to Naruto's thigh holster and took it off, hooking it up to her left thigh as an extra source of weaponry.

She wasn't disappointed when the genin team from the Sound appeared out of the bushes.

"Looks like you had a fitful night of rest," said the Sound shinobi with the bandaged head and fur cape. "Since you're up and ready, why don't you wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked coolly. She narrowed her eyes at the two shinobi and sole kunoichi. "I have a few questions first. I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling strings from the shadows. What is his purpose?!" That seemed to shock the three genin. "What does he want with him? And why do you want to fight us?! We don't have a scroll anymore!" The last part was an out-right lie, but those three didn't need to know that.

"Hmm... I wonder what that man is thinking..." pondered bandage head.

The guy sitting on the boulder with the spiky hair grinned in a not nice fashion. "But hearing that, we can't let you go." He smirked. "I'll kill this girl and this Sasuke guy." he said to his companions.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, Zaku." said bandage head, speaking to spiky haired.

"Huh? Why?"

Bandage head moved over to where the kunai was stabbed into the ground. The same place where the squirrel was scared off from, Sakura noted. Bandage head started to inspect the ground. "Hmph, you're not very good." he said to Sakura. "A recently over-turned stone, different color dirt. Grass doesn't grow here anymore." He lifted up a patch of loose grass. "A booby trap. It's pointless unless it goes unnoticed."

"Pft.. stupid," snorted Zaku. "So that kunai was used to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap."

"Well, since we have no use for this girl," Bandage tilted his head to the side. "Kill her."

Sakura watched the three Hidden Sound ninja's taking to the air in a strong leap right toward her. Her passive visaged turned into a smirk. Turning slightly with kunai in her hand, she cut a wire anchored down by a kunai. A giant log swung down from the tree tops, surprising the three Sound ninja.

"Giant log?!" shouted the Sound kunoichi.

"Another trap above?!! Oh no!!" Bandage cried. But his voice changed to being sarcastic once he placed his hand on the log. "Not."

Seeing that the log was destroyed, Sakura switched to the next plan. With the Sound ninjas still in the air coming down right at her, she pulled a camouflaged wire from out of the dirty removing more grass coverings hiding volleys of kunai and shuriken ready to be launched by hand-made catapults. Smirking once more, she cut several wires behind her and let loose the traps, shocking the three ninjas. They quickly adjusted their trajectory avoiding most of the attacks in mid-air, but when a kunai flew by the spiky-haired Zaku's face, his look of shock turned to fear.

Some of the kunai were tagged with explosive notes.

**_BOOOM!! BOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!! BOOOOM!! BOOOOM!! KAA-BOOOM!!!_**

Sakura's smirk level left her face seeing the small explosions happening in the air. Although they were the weaker, smaller explosive notes and not the stronger, larger notes that Sasuke used against Orochimaru, they packed quite a punch at close-quarters. She watched the Sound kunoichi and that Zaku guy get thrown into the bushed by the explosions and the bandage head crashing into the ground in the middle of the clearing. Sakura remembered something.

"Umm.. I wouldn't stay there for too long if I were you!" she warned him.

**_BOOOOOM!!_**

She watched him flip in the air from the small explosion and land at the same spot he first showed himself to her. She winced seeing how torn and burned his clothing was, glad she couldn't see his skin. His two friends then joined him, looking just as bad as he was. All three of them looked really pissed off.

Suddenly, a figure landed in front of her, a few feet in front of the opening of her teams shelter. Her eyes widened realizing who it was, but more importantly where he was standing. She dove back into the habitat and took cover.

"Sakura-san! I am here too----" Rock Lee began, but was cut off by something under him.

**_BOOOOOOOM!!!_**

Sakura got back up and checked on the thick-browed shinobi. She saw him sprawled on the ground several feet away, clothes burnt by the explosion, but by how fast he was getting up, he seemed fine, with the exception of few cuts along his body. She sweat-dropped.

"I'll tell you this right now," Sakura began, ignoring Rock Lee. "I have this whole area laid with booby traps of various kinds. One wrong move and someone other than myself will end up fried, skewered, or blown-up." She held her kunai to a wire, smirking at the Sound ninjas. "Care to test me?"

Everyone seemed to freeze at her threat.

Sakura sweated. _I hope they're going to take the bluff._ She reached back into her smaller pouch and pulled out a small pill. Popping it into her mouth, she felt her chakra reserves swell and her nerves steady. Taking that food pill was like getting an instant shot of caffeine along with all the vitamins and minerals needed to keep the body working for the next three days, just like Itachi-sensei told them.

"Pst!"

Sakura's eyes roamed to the side. Sasuke was wide awake now, laying prone on the ground in position were he could see the enemy through a small gap between roots but they couldn't see him. She observed him making a signal of an area then closed his fist, then waving a bent palm across his throat a few more times. She raised an eyebrow.

_Disable all the traps?_ She thought curiously.

He made a motion to his eyebrows, pointed toward the enemy, waved a hand in front of his face then finished by punching his hand into his palm and drawing a finger across his neck. Sakura nodded.

_I see,_ she realized. _Thick-brows cannot fight because I have the ground mined with explosive notes and he's dependent on the ground to maneuver just like everyone else. And while he's fighting them, I can use him as a distraction to attack on my own._ She checked the enemies injuries. The boy with the spiky black hair had several shuriken embedded into his right arm from shoulder to elbow and he was still trying to pick them out. The kunoichi looked okay, but left wrist was bothering her. The bandage head took not only the mid-air explosions, a fall right onto a mine trap plus a few shuriken hits. He seemed the more fit for combat out of the three of them.

"Lee-san." Sakura called out to the bobbed-haired shinobi. "Any reason that you came out here?"

Lee looked between Sakura and the Sound team, then back to Sakura. "When I promised that I would protect you until I die, I meant it, Sakura-san."

She paused upon hearing that. She lowered her eyes for a moment. "I see." She looked back at him with a smile. "Thank you, Lee-san." She narrowed her eyes at the Sound ninjas. "But right now, I need your help as a fellow ninja of Konoha. I got two injured teammates and it's 3 on 1. Care to lend a hand?"

"Ossu!" Rock Lee saluted her, taking up his taijutsu stance. "But, what about that traps?" he inquired.

Sakura smirked forming the ram seal. "What traps?" She concentrated her chakra. "Kai!"

Rock Lee suddenly appeared under the bandage headed Sound shinobi, launching him into the air with a powerful rising kick. As he did that Sakura brought up her hands, shuriken held between each finger, dashing toward the shinobi named Zaku. She watched him moving his partial injured right arm to join his other to form hand seals while eying whatever was happening in the air. She saw him freeze on the horse seal and she took that opening, throwing the shuriken with all her might. A pair of painful cries rang in her ears, one coming from the Sound shinobi and another from her left. She gasped when she looked, seeing fellow Leaf genin Shikamaru and Chouji standing just outside the bushes. From the look on Shikamaru's face and the seal his hands were positioned in, he gave her the opening she needed to attack the enemy while also being dealt some pain as well.

_If those two are here, then---!!_

"YAAH!!" Ino suddenly fell from the tree tops and landed squarely onto the Sound kunoichi's shoulders, surprising her out of her shocked expression. Landing with her legs locked around her head, Yamanaka Ino used all her strength and literally flipped the Sound ninja up and over, slamming the back of her head and neck on to the ground in a quick and powerful hurracanrana take-down, finishing her off with a strong, stiff punch right between the eyes. "HYAH!!" Ino looked up at Sakura, licking her lips.

"INITIAL LOTUS!!!"

**_CRASH!!!!!_**

Sakura and Ino shielded themselves from the impact of Rock Lee driving the bandage head into the ground. When the dust from the impact settled down, the bandage headed shinobi was driven half-way into the ground and Rock Lee was crouching down looking a little winded. Picking herself up, Ino grabbed the Sound kunoichi and dragged the unconscious body toward bandage heads location, depositing her there for the time being. She turned to best friend and rival with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"I'm impressed, Sakura-chan. You've really have gotten better since the Academy." She dusted off her knees. "I was worried when we heard all those explosions, but when we showed up and saw you fighting here, we just had to join in."

"More troublesome than it was worth..." grumbled Shikamaru, rubbing his sore chest. Those shuriken hits, though they didn't hit him, still stung and would definitely leave some bruising. "Didn't you see me use my Shadow Copy technique? Geez..."

Sakura shrugged. "Well, that's what you get." She watched Chouji drag over that Zaku guy with the spiked hair. "But thank you anyway." she gave them a smile.

Ino turned to the piled up shinobi. "Aren't these three the ones that attacked that Kabuto guy?" Sakura nodded. "They didn't seem like much."

Shikamaru gave her a sour look. _That's because Sakura already blew them up a couple times before we arrived, you crazy wench._

"They just underestimated her," Sasuke said, hobbling out of the small shelter. He leaned up against one of the large roots. "And they paid for it the hard way." He watched Sakura rummaging through the Sound shinobi's equipment, taking their kunai and shuriken holsters along with their waist packs. She tossed the items into the small shelter, not really caring if they made a mess or not. "I don't know why you four helped, and I do not really care why. But, I do thank you for it."

He showed them a serious expression. "But besides that, once we break away, Leaf or not, we're enemies until we reach the tower. Do not forget that if by chance we do meet up again."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock for a brief moment. Then she settled down, remembering the rules of this examination. "He makes a good point..." she muttered. She saw Ino glomp into Sasuke. "Let go of him, Ino-pig!!"

Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

Sasuke sweated. "I thought you like my brother, Ino." he dead-panned.

"But you were so cool when you said that, Sasuke-kun!" she whined. Shikamaru and Chouji sweated.

"There you are, Lee!!"

Eyes turned toward the low branches, spotting Rock Lee's teammates Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. Both of them seem to have frowns on their faces. "Tenten, Neji." Lee stood up, dusting himself off.

Tenten landed in front of Lee. "Where the hell were you? You were late!" She looked around and saw the guy upside down driven into the ground along with the two sound ninjas around him. "I should of known you went out to save that girl over there." She signed. "You need to get your priorities straight, Lee."

"Yeah, but I didn't save her. I just helped out." He replied while being dragged by the wrist like a child. "She already had things under control. I just happened to be passing by."

_...and landed on one of my mines_, Sakura thought sourly.

"Right, whatever you say, Lee." Tenten rolled her eyes.

Rock Lee waved to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Good bye, Sakura-san! I will see you at the tower."

Team Seven and Team Ten sweated.

-----

"Things are getting bad, but we can't stop the exam!!" Anko explained in a loud tone. She has been at this for the past few minutes trying to explain to her fellow ANBU comrades of why she couldn't stop the examination. She wished Itachi was here to help her out.

"What do you mean?" asked one of the hunter-nins.

Her wish was granted. "If we stop the examination now, several teams have to be sent out throughout the Forest of Death to retrieve all participating teams, dead or alive, and escort them to a safe location. That alone will decrease the man-power needed in dealing with Orochimaru. Then you must consider what the implications of a sudden declaration of martial law will have upon the populous." Itachi explained, returning from the restroom and planting himself on opposite end of the couch Anko was occupying. "Also, it is the final decision of the Hokage and/or the High Council to halt the examination. From what I understand of Sandaime-sama, it would be wiser to let the examination continue and let the genin units collect here at the tower."

Itachi adjusted himself, laying back on the couch and propping his feet on Anko's lap. He would of enjoyed the position he was in if it wasn't for the sour look the ANBU-AS Captain Mitarashi Anko was directing toward him and the threating poke of an ice-pick against his toes. He reluctantly complied and sat up straight.

After a few moments of silence, Itachi directed a lazy look toward her, yawning at the same time. Despite the lingering pain she was feeling from the curse seal, she threw up her arms and got up. "Fine!"

_Zzz... Zzz...._

"I know I'm knew to ANBU, but was Uchiha-san always like this?" One of the Hunter-nins, a female from the sound of the voice, asked, eying the young, sleeping Jounin who somehow procured an pillow and blanket out of nowhere. "I mean... this is something post-traumatic, like from lack of sleep from missions, right?"

Anko shrugged her shoulders, wincing afterward. "No. The jerk has been like that ever since he was born. You'll get use to it after a while. It's when you ask him to do something that the problems arise." She snorted when a memory came to mind. "When we were in the same unit for a short while, I once asked him if he wanted to join me under a tree and take a nap. The asshole said he was too tired. Lazy bum!" She chucked a nearby chalk eraser and felt satisfied when it bounce off of Itachi's head.

_Zzz.... Zzz.. Zzz...!!_

She sat down on the empty chair and observed Itachi, her eyes narrowing in thought. _You said you have been attacked by Orochimaru and somehow fought him to a stand still. You said he wanted something from you, your Sharingan, but now he is going after your younger brother for the same reasons. Could of Orochimaru completed that technique he was working on before he cast me aside?_ That memory caused her to growl, frightening the Hunter-nins a little. _And how strong are you exactly, Uchiha Itachi?_

The door to the room burst open quickly. One of the chuunin examiners came in holding a video tape. "Anko! We've been waiting for you to show up! You have to check this out right now!"

She sighed. Back to work.

-----

Two days have passed since the encounter with the Sound shinobi, Team Ten and the upperclassman group of Rock Lee, Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. Two days for Team Seven to heal and recuperate for the remaining journey to the tower. When the groups split up two days ago, the team sifted through the Sound ninja's belonging taking whatever they needed to survive. Rations, exploding notes to replenish their diminished supply, kunai and shurikens, and thankfully an **earth** scroll. Naruto, who woke up after the other teams departed, still had the extra **heaven** scroll in his waist pack much to the relief of Sasuke and Sakura. After tying up the enemy ninjas, the team packed up their supplies, added their 3rd waist packs to their belts and moved to a new location to lick their wounds.

It was now very late in the afternoon, less than an hour away from sunset. Team Seven, now rested and healed up, were gathering themselves and removing any evidence that they were using the area as a campsite. While Naruto and Sakura were handling the final details such as masking the ash of their campfire and moving some logs and rocks around, Sasuke was drawing the map he memories into a dirt patch on the ground.

"We're not that far from the tower," he said after studying the map for a while. "I can see a trace of it in the distance bearing north by north-west. Maybe around three miles traveling distance, give or take any teams or traps that we have to avoid. My main concern is the possibility of dealing with those Sound guys again." He kicked around the dirt to erase the map. "We should spread out and move at full speed until night time takes over, then we should stay close and move cautiously."

No voices replied to his suggestion, only a nodding of heads. Once camp was broken, the Konoha ninjas raced through the tree tops bounding from branch to branch at high-speed with Sasuke in the lead, Sakura stretched out to his right and Naruto to his left. The team passed a few battle sights on their way. Kunai and shuriken embedded into trees, the ground, a few of the dangerous wild-life. Once or twice they would pass over a location with blood splatters - human blood. They didn't pay any real heed to these sighting having seen them many times during their missions under Itachi. Death was not new to them, though each genin of Team Seven has never taken a life, yet.

The sky was darkening and the group closed in their ranks while slowing down. Once the suns light disappeared and the sky filled with the many stars, the Team had already transfered down to the ground in a fast, yet silent and tactical march. Sasuke's fist came up, signaling his teammates to stop. He looked back at them and pointed to his eyes, then he pointed toward the object looming high over the horizon.

The tower.

"We're almost there!" Naruto cheered in an excited whisper.

"Yeah, I know." said Sasuke, moving his eyes from left to right. "We shouldn't keep our guard down, though. As long as we are heading toward the tower, we're still free game."

"There!" Sakura turned and threw her kunai, nailing it deep within it's target. Naruto and Sasuke's head swiveled back and three pairs of eyes gawked at seeing a huge centipede nailed to one of the many huge trees. "That... thing is huge...!"

It wiggled.

Three move kunai from each genin penetrated the centipede, finally killing it for good this time. They hurried themselves and moved along. Anything as large as that insect reminded the group about that Orochimaru guy and those snakes. An experience they would all love to forget, though for Sasuke, it peaked his curiosity about his older brother. He'll ask Itachi when the time was right.

As the time passed, Team Seven continued walking toward their destination under strict noise discipline. Yet, as the continued their trek, Sasuke and Sakura started to notice something strange about a tree that was along the way as they reached the final 1/4th of land they had to traverse. Sakura broke off from the group and approached the tree, noting the few strange markings on it.

_Hmm... these are scratches_, she thought to herself. _Made from kunai. But their pattern doesn't look like someone was attacking, but made for the sole purpose of marking this tree. I wonder why._

"Sakura-chan!!!"

"Huh?!" Sakura turned toward Naruto after hearing his cry of warning. She felt a presence behind her at the last moment, just as strong arm encircled her neck. Reaching quickly, she grabbed the arm and pushed back with her butt. Kicking back with one leg, she pulled herself forward while he used her other arm to grabbed the assailant by the back of their head. Her momentum flipped her attack up and over onto their back while she landed on her side. Sakura rolled up onto her feet, lashing with her foot in a strong kick right onto her attacker's ribs, further shocking his system.

"Hidden Sand..?" She muttered in question, noticing the shinobi's forehead protector.

"**NINPOU: KAZE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!!**"

A body tackled Sakura to the ground, shoving her out of the way as a volley of nearly invisible shuriken cut through her previous position, shredding the tree behind her. Sakura stared with a wide-eyed expression, never seeing such a technique before.

A slap shocked her senses. She stared up at Sasuke, a look of betrayal in her eyes. _Why..?_

"Listen!" He growled, hauling her up to her feet. "Snap out of it and pay attention. We need your help, now!"

Slapping herself a couple time, Sakura nodded and followed behind Sasuke's fast movement, occasional moving left and right. When he jumped into the air, she continued forward for a short while longer before jumping forward into flying kick that connected with the jaw of one of the three Sand ninjas. She felt a familiar presence and a hand grabbing her extended leg. She nodded to Naruto, who used her momentum to swing her around and up into the air toward her next target. Pulling out a kunai, she reared back and thrust forward, stabbing into the fore-arm of the Sand shinobi who blocked her attack to his chest. Without pausing, he twisted the kunai in his arm causing him to grimace in pain. She twisted her body, swinging her legs into a heel-kick to his face followed by a roundhouse to his throat, causing the shinobi to choke and loss his concentration. Within a few seconds, the two fell hard to the ground, Sakura landing hard atop the Sand-nin. She couldn't help but hear the cracking of bones upon impact, his body unable to take the brunt of the hard forest ground and the added weight she placed upon him.

Sakura stood up dusting herself off with as simple brush of her hands. She turned to a sudden shout just in time to see Naruto flying out of a thick section brush, connecting with a strong hay-maker that sent a Sand kunoichi crashing backward into her own partner. The force sent both of them slamming onto a thin but sturdy tree a couple meters behind them, both crying out upon impact. They seemed stunned and that gave Sasuke the opening to throw several kunai and shuriken connected to wires, trapping the pair against the tree.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked in a tired voice, his breath seeming ragged.

She took a good look at the team they just taken down in less than a minute. Yes, they were Hidden Sand ninjas, but obviously not the caliber of those they met a couple days ago. "Yes, I'm alright, Naruto." she replied. She bent down and felt up the unconscious shinobi's chest, pressing here and there along his ribs, sternum and upper chest. She breathed a sigh of relief at finding nothing that was seriously broken or any injury that would cause something life-threatening. _I don't need someones death on my conscience any time soon_, she thought.

Sasuke wiped the corner of his mouth with his fist, snorting at the restrained Sand-nins. He turned away and waved the rest of the team on. "If everyone's fine, then let's hurry to the tower. I don't feel like dealing with any other surprises at the moment."

"Hai." The blonde and pink-haired rookies agreed, following the black-haired rookie toward their destination.

-----

The room was empty and just as old as the tower itself. It was devoid of life, unoccupied by anyone that would greet them. Only a pair of overhead balconies to the left and right of the double-door entrance, a few wall posters of kanji here and there and a large, framed banner with some sort of quote. As they moved to the center of the room after taking in their surroundings, Team Seven collapsed in the middle of the floor.

"... nobody's here..." Naruto gasped, tired from marathon of traps and obstacles they had to go through to get to the tower's safe-zone. He was laying face up with his limps spread around him.

"Who cares...?" grumbled Sasuke, sitting down with his arms behind him to keep his body propped up. He looked just as ragged as Naruto. "Getting here.. was all that mattered...."

Sakura was knocked-out, sawing logs in dreamland.

_If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared._ Sasuke began reading the quote on the wall. _If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you possess both the Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of_..... _It shall lead you on your way._ He rose an eyebrow at the quote, seeing that it was a saying of Sandaime Hokage. But he could of sworn he had heard it somewhere before. If he knew what the missing characters were, he could figure that out. But they could be anything.

"Heaven and Earth scrolls..." he muttered. A light-bulb went off in his head and he snapped himself to attention. Reaching into one of his packs, he pulled out the Earth scroll. "Naruto, take out the Heaven scroll."

"Huh?" The blonde genin sat up and did as he was told, looking at Sasuke curiously. "Why? We don't need them anymore."

Sasuke shook his head. "I was looking at that parchment on the wall and got a little curious about it after reading it a couple times. I've heard it somewhere before, but it's incomplete. It talks about Earth and Heaven scrolls, so the answer must be in these."

Naruto looked at the scroll in his hand. "But, but, didn't the examiner say we're not suppose to open them, Sasuke?"

"She said we can when we comes to the tower."

They both opened up their scrolls.

"Hah?" Naruto squinted his eyes. "What is this?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Hito? Jin?" A person. He then recognized the inscriptions around it. "This is a summoning inscription." Both scrolls started to smolder. "Damn!" He tossed the open parchment away, Naruto following example.

A large plume of smoke erupted from the twin scrolls. Both genin shinobi recognized the sound of something appearing, or rather, someone. They stood up and held their hands by their kunai holsters, preparing for a possible fight. But when the smoke finally clear and the person was revealed, both of their eyes stared for a long moment.

"You...?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Long time no see." said the man, arms crossed in front of himself. He wore a friendly smirk. "Looks like you three went through a lot of trouble getting here."

"Iruka-sensei??!" Naruto pointed out the persons obvious identification. "What? Why? Why did you appear through a summoning technique?"

"At the end of the second exam," Iruka began. "It's set up so that we Chuunin's meet up with the examinees. It was given the duty to pass you three a message by chance." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You three, congratulations on passing the Second Exam."

Sasuke and Naruto blinked. Sakura woke up from her short nap with an exhausted expression, letting out a long yawn.

Iruka continued. "I'd like to treat you to ramen at Ichiraku, but..." Naruto suddenly shouted in excitement and lunged at Iruka in a hug. "Wait, Naruto, let me finish..."

"Yeah!!" The blonde genin released his former Chuunin instructor, suddenly full of energy at the thought of being treated to Ichiraku's. "Ramen! Ramen! I did well! I'm the best!! I want to eat ramen!"

Sasuke collapsed backward, laying on the floor with his limbs splayed out. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He rolled his eyes in Naruto's direction. _What an energetic guy. Where does he get all that energy, I wish I knew._

-----

Uchiha Itachi stepped out of the Tower's monitoring room just as Umino Iruka was coming in. The two shinobi bumped into each other, Iruka stumbling back while Itachi kept his footing. The cold glare Itachi was sending the older, but lower ranked shinobi caused said person to mentally shiver.

"Ah, umm.. Uchiha-san," Iruka addressed the younger, but higher ranked shinobi. "I was just looking for you."

"How is Sasuke?" Itachi was very blunt with his question. His tone of voice sent out the obvious signal that he seemed to be very concerned about his younger sibling.

"Exhausted. A few obvious injuries. He seemed normal for someone surviving the Forest of Death course." Iruka said. "But I wanted to talk to you about my misjudgment of your squa----"

Itachi was already walking away. "I have no time to converse with you, Umino-san. I have more important business to conduct at the moment. Good-bye."

Iruka stared at his back, shaking his head. _What a jerk!_

The elder Uchiha brother negotiated the halls of the tower in search of his younger brother. After a few minutes he found himself in the large waiting area where six teams were waiting and resting. They were all spread out within the large room, keeping their distance from the others. From what he could see, there was one team from the Sand, five from the Leaf. All six teams made it with in 4 days - some making before hand - but there was still one more day to go.

He could feel several pairs of eyes lock onto his presence. Passing the open double-doors, he made a bee-line straight toward Team Seven, ignoring their surprised but excited greetings.

"Itachi-sensei!" "Sensei!" greeted Naruto and Sakura.

"Aniki---!!" Sasuke stood and was immediately assaulted by Itachi. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he snapped, trying to wrench his brother's grip from the front of his top.

Itachi ignoring Sasuke's struggling and yells of protest. He used his free hand to grab hold of his little brother's collar and yank it open, not ripping the material, but stretching it out to see his neck. He jerked his brother to and fro, looking for any strange markings. He even put his hand on his brother's skin and felt around for anything weird.

"What the hell if wrong with you, asshole?!!" shouted Sasuke, suddenly feeling violated when Itachi's started rubbing. "Look what you're doing!! And you accuse me of being gay, you fag!!" He let out a big breath of air when Itachi's shoved him back onto the chair he was sitting on. "....!!"

"Did he bite you?" Itachi asked, getting right to the point. He stared right into Sasuke's eyes.

"Who--? Bite..?" A light bulb suddenly went off in Sasuke's head. "You mean that guy...!!"

"Did he bite you?!" he asked, letting his anger leak into his voice.

Sasuke shrunk back away from Itachi. "N-no! He didn't!"

Itachi closed his eyes and stepped back. "Good."

Naruto and Sakura stared. _Itachi-sensei is scary_, they collectively thought.

Sasuke gulped. "Who was he? He mentioned your name a couple times."

"Our enemy." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go into detail when this test is finished. But for right now, I want you to rest and get ready for the next phase." He looked at Sakura and Naruto. "All three of you. Rest up and prepare yourselves. Don't lose your focus."

"Hai." All three of them nodded.

He turned around and let out a deep sigh. _I'm glad that you are not severely injured, Sasuke. _He thought to himself. He looked around the room once again. _Asuma and Kurenai's team have made it along with Gai's. These children from the Sand are possibly the strongest of all genin in this room. _His eyes lingered over a bobbed-haired, thick browed genin and the Hyuuga next to him. _Or maybe not._

Ignoring a few looks he got from the genin, he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way toward the same passage he used to enter. On his way out, he noticed another team entering the room. His eyes narrowed for a moment when his gaze passed over the grey/silverish haired genin wearing the glasses.

_Interesting_, he thought. He made a note to remember that face later on.

-----

The following day, the Hokage arrived with Kakashi's team along with a couple others. Once told of the situation, Sarutobi started working on Anko, placing a seal to hold in the curse seal placed upon her many years ago by her former instructor Orochimaru.

"Now, does the curse seal still hurt?" asked the Sandaime, smoking on his tobacco pipe. He had a look of concern.

Anko shook her head, putting her coat back on. "No... thank you, it's much better now."

"By the way," began Kotetsu. "Orochimaru is one of the three Legendary Leaf Ninjas, right? It's he in the **bingo** **book** as a high-priority S-Class criminal and missing-nin that even the ANBU can't get close to? I had heard he had died already..."

"Why would he come to this village now?" inquired Izumo.

_"There's a child I want.."_ Orochimaru's own words rang in Anko's mind. _"He's a young man that carries the Uchiha blood...."_ She gritted her teeth. "He probably..." she began.

Sarutobi eyed Anko. "Itachi and Sasuke, right?"

"No, just Sasuke." Eyes turned to Itachi as he entered the room. "Orochimaru's main target is not me and my brother, but Sasuke himself." He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the doorway. "Orochimaru had already tried his luck with me and failed. So now he's going to try and take the only family I have left in this world. I would like to see him try that while I still breathe."

_Such anger in his eyes_, noted the Hokage.

One of the monitors flickered on and a sound alerted Anko. The test examiner looked at the screen that showed one of her chuunin subordinates.

"Anko-sama. We have confirmed 21 have passed the second test. In accordance with Chuunin Exam regulations, for the first time in 5 years we will start preparations for a preliminary before the third test. The second test is now complete."

Sarutobi kept his eyes locked with Itachi's. "Well... Let's continue with the examination as planned. We will keep our eyes on Orochimaru's movements." He took a long drag of his pipe. "Right, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Anko didn't like that smirk. She had a feeling there would be a lot of trouble in the future.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Another chapter done. Thankfully. This should of been out sooner, but because of things out of my control I couldn't get it out last week. Good news, because of those things out of my control, I have a new PC to do all the gaming I've been missing! What does this mean for you readers? Well, I'll be taking a short hiatus like I did with Halo 2 to play some PC games such as C&C: Generals, Doom 3 and Half-Life 2. I'll still be writing though.

You'll notice the difference in the characters. Especially Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto still seems to be 95 canon while the other two are way OOC. But like one reviewer noted, they are OOC by anime/manga standards, but are very much in character for this story.

As for the flow of the story compared to the manga, there are so major changes. And yes, because of those changes there will be some minor and major divergences within the storyline that will drastically change the way many characters see the world.

On an important note, if I haven't done it before: I do not like pairings, nor will there be any in this story. Hints of pairings, but nothing offical.

Next is Chapter 15: Individualism


	16. Chapter 15: Individualism

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 15: Individualism

* * *

_How boring_, Itachi thought, letting out a sleepy yawn while he listened to the Hokage explain the true purpose of the Examination. _I can still remember how boring this same speech was when Sarutobi-sensei was informing those that passed the second exam when my team entered Chuunin Selection Examination seven years ago._

The elder Uchiha was standing at the back row in front of the **ram** seal statue with the other Jounin instructors whose team made to this point. In front of him was the Hokage with Anko and Ibiki on either side of him. Itachi himself stood between Kurenai and Gai in the center of the group. To the left were all the other Chuunin examiners from Ibiki's ANBU Interrogation unit, Kakashi with his team of ANBU and a sickly-looking Tokubetsu Jounin named Gekkou Hayate that he use to team with. Standing before the Hokage and the assembled were the Genin teams which consisted of one from the Sand, one from the Sound which looked really beat up and five from the Leaf including his team.

"Your teams aren't too bad. Maybe they were lucky. But as long as my team is around, getting any farther is impossible. Since from now it is all about their individual abilities. For a couple of rookie Jounin like yourselves, you did a pretty good job in training your genin." He said to Kurenai and Itachi. "But with youth, there are sweet times and sour times, eh Itachi?" he finished with a smirk.

Itachi yawned. "Huh? Did you say something?" He ignored Gai's pissed off expression. He looked down along the line of Jounin instructors from the corner of his eyes. _That Jounin from the Sound looks obviously familiar_, he thought. _He must be using some form of Kage-level genjutsu or something for no one else to notice him._ He looked toward the Genin meeting eyes with Sasuke's. _I could do something about him, but I don't need to make such a big scene at a time like this. Sarutobi-sensei wants me to be somewhat discreet in dealing with him._

"Hello everyone. I'm Hayate," said the sickly-looking Jounin. He coughed a few times. "Umm... before the third test, there's something I'd like to do..." Cough. "umm.. It's a preliminary exam for the third test to decided who will participate in the main event."

"Preliminary?" Sakura mumbled.

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" grumbled Shikamaru.

Sakura raised her hand. "Sensei... I don't understand this preliminary but, why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?"

Hayate coughed into his fist. "Umm.. because the first and second test may have been too easy this year. We have a bit too many people remaining. According to Chuunin exam rules, we must conduct a preliminary exam and reduce the number of participants for the third test." He coughed a bit more. "As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guest at the third test. So the fights could take too long. We are limited in time."

"I told you the tests were too easy!" someone from the group of ANBU whispered too loudly. The elite ninja's began to exchange money with each other. Anko and a few others sweated at the short scene and outburst.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. _I need to get in on that._ He made his way over to Kakashi's unit.

"So anyway..." Hayate drawled out. "Those who are not feeling well; those who feel like quitting after these explainations... Please come forward now."

"So, who do you think is going to quit?" asked Itachi, pulling out his wallet and taking out a substantial amount of money.

"One of the Sound will quit. They have come far, but their bodies are too beaten and broken to continue further." said a long-haired ANBU with a bird mask. He knew the person was a Hyuuga, more specifically, a Hyuuga from the Branch family. He also happened to be one of Itachi's former genin teammates. "The one with the bandages around his head will quit, Itachi-kun."

"I'm picking the one with the bandaged head," said a purple-haired female wearing a dog mask.

Itachi looked over the genin, specifically the Leaf genin. He knew his team would stay along with Gai's, Kurenai's and Asuma's. But the other team... "Hmm?" He spotted the suspicious _genin_ wearing the glasses. "Him. The one in front next to the Hyuuga."

A shinobi with a bear mask spoke up. "Kind of strange for you to pick your own subordinate, Captain."

He shook his head. "Not him. The suspicious-looking one. The guy that quit last time."

"Bet." said the Hyuuga with the bird mask.

"Umm..." The target of the bet raised their hand. "I'll quit."

"Damn it!" The bird mask and purple-haired dog mask grumbled as they each slapped a few bills of ryou into Itachi's open palm.

"Bad luck as usual, Washimaru-kun." Itachi taunted the bird masked Hyuuga.

"Didn't that genin quit a few times before?" asked one of the hunter-nins. "When I hit Chuunin last year, that guy made it this far and quit, just like he did in the last exam and the exam after the one I took."

"Very suspicious, don't you think, Kakashi-kun?" Itachi added in.

"Already on it," said the genius ANBU captain. He motioned one of the others to follow, while at the same time sending a message to Ibiki using sign language. "Speaking of suspicious, those other two on his team seem a bit strange, don't you think?"

The Hyuuga nodded, even though he was facing away from the genin. "Yes, I believe so, Captain."

Itachi shrugged. "Leave them to the genin. Capture them when their hospitalized." He listen in as Hayate began to explain the rules of the preliminary matches. "Kill them if they try to escape."

"Hmm... a bit cold-hearted, eh Itachi-kun?" Kakashi pulled out his volume of **Make-out Violence** and began to read it. "More than usual, I would say."

He shrugged. "I am on edge today. We have a special guest in Konoha and I would like to introduce my fist to his slimy face in more ways than one."

Kakashi looked up at the light-board. "Well, on to important matters at hand." He pointed up. Itachi followed his finger.

**_Akado Yoroi verse Uchiha Sasuke_**

-----

Sasuke smirked. "Right off the bat, eh?"

"Now, these two entrants come to the front.." instructed Hayate. Sasuke approached and stood across from the taller genin wearing similar clothing to that Kabuto guy. Though he was wearing tiny sunglasses, a bandanna fore-head protector and a mask that covered his lower face. "The two participants of the first fight are Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." His opponent nodded also.

Hayate turned to everyone. "Now... we will be starting the first match." He gestured to the upper levels. "Well everyone but the participants move to the upper level?"

"Hey!!! Itachi-sensei!!" called out Naruto.

Sasuke watched his older brother walk by. He blinked for a moment when Itachi paused and stared at him. "What?" His brother leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"If you want to go to the next level, you better go all out, Ototo."

He watched Itachi follow Naruto and Sakura up the stairs to the upper level. _Go all out, eh?_ Sasuke smirked. _I'll go all out alright._ He rubbed the back of his neck. _But I still feel sore all over, even with that full day of rest._

"Now, please begin." Hayate signaled, stepping away from the two participants.

-----

On the next level...

"So, you're little brother is fighting, Itachi-kun." said Washimaru. "Seeing as you have been training him yourself, I believe I'll place my money on him."

The other ANBU, including Kakashi, shook their head. "No bet."

"Che, you're no fun." muttered the Hyuuga.

Along the upper level from stair-case to end was Kurenai's team of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, then was Gai's team of Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. Next to them was Itachi and Team Seven, followed by the Kakashi and his ANBU platoon, then Asuma and Team 10 which consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. And the end of the upper level was the Hokage and Anko. On the opposite side was the Sound team, Sand and the Konoha Team which Akado Yoroi belonged to.

"Oh? Have you been teaching Sasuke something interesting?" asked Washimaru in a curious tone. He watched Sasuke move into a Jyuuken stance. "You never did tell me if you discovered how to mimic the Head families techniques, Itachi-kun."

Itachi grumbled. "...maybe.."

"You should tell me. I would like to know also."

That little exchange wasn't lost to the ears of a certain Hyuuga Branch family member. _Uchiha Itachi-sama was a teammate with a clansmen from the Branch family. Interesting. And from what they speak of, Itachi-sama knowns Jyuuken._ Neji narrowed his pupil-less eyes, then moved his attention toward the upcoming fight. _Time to observe what you can do, Uchiha Sasuke._

"He doesn't know Hyuuga-Ryuu, Neji-kun." Rock Lee informed his teammate. "I believe it is just a habit for him to take that stance for a fight."

"I see."

"Go! Sasuke-kun!! Yeah!!" Ino cheered loudly. Shikamaru and Chouji were covering their ears, grimacing from her loud voice.

"Do your best, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto looked eager to get into a match. "C'mon, Sasuke! Stop standing around!"

The bear masked ANBU looked at his teammates. "Look, there's no point in not betting on this match since Sasuke is going to win anyway." He pulled out some ryou. "How about we bet on how long that guy lasts?" Everyone agreed and started making bets. "Itachi, are you getting in on this?" he paused. "No, on second thought. You cheat."

Itachi sweated.

-----

_Damn it, their making this hard on me now._ Sasuke wished those morons wouldn't talk so loud. He knew his opponent was getting pissed off when they said he would automatically win. _Cold, very cold. Not giving him the benefit of the doubt._

"I'm going to kill you," snarled Yoroi. "Just to show those ANBU assholes that I am not a push-over."

Sasuke smirked and motioned to him with his hand. "Come."

A trio of shuriken flew from Yoroi's hands. Sasuke hopped back, pulling a kunai from his side holster and held it in a reverse grip. He swung his arm in an over-head slash that ricocheted the shuriken back at his opponent. When Yoroi moved to dodge, Sasuke charged in with his kunai at the ready. He lunged low, stabbing his kunai into the ground and using it as a point to swing his whole body around, just as Yoroi appeared and tried to grab his head. His momentum allowed him to send astrong kick to the back of Yoroi's legs, knocking him onto his back, then follow through with a strong kick to the top of the head.

Just as he was about to flip back up onto his feet and continue the attack, Yoroi grabbed him by the ankle with a glowing hand.

"W-what...?" Sasuke gasped, suddenly feeling drained of strength. He fell onto his back just as a strong punch knocked himbackward when his ankle was free. He felt really weak. "What was that? My body strength suddenly..." He started to get up.

"Got you!" Yoroi shouted, grabbing Sasuke by the head and slamming him onto the ground. His hand started to glow. He started to chuckle when Sasuke began to visibly weaken.

"You... my chakra..." He said in a weak voice. His face suddenly turned into a grin. "Don't think I'm stupid enough to get caught by your technique twice."

**_POOF!!_**

"What?!" Yoroi found himself holding a log. A log labeled with an explosive note. "Da----!!"

**_BOOOOOM!!_**

Yoroi found himself flying up into the air. When he started to come back down, he moved his slightly burnt body to face the ground and prepare to roll with the fall to ease his injuries. But as he neared the ground, he gasped at seeing Sasuke's feet coming right at him. Sasuke connected with the rising, double-legged mule kick that sent Yoroi flying through the air. He then got down on and launched himself into the air and followed under Yoroi as if he was his own shadow.

"Let me show you something I learned recently." Sasuke said with a smirk, poking Yoroi at a pressure point on his back. "It's over."

"K-kage buyo..." Shadow Dance, muttered Yoroi. He brought up his arm just as Sasuke tried to kick his left side. "Heh, not enough!"

Sasuke switched and went for his right side and Yoroi moved to block it. But it was a feint move to distract him from his real target. Sasuke's leg flowed over the other, twisting his body around to connect with a powerful back-fist to Yoroi's face, sending him down. He twisted and followed up with swinging clothesline that added momentum to the fall. And just as Yoroi was about to hit the ground, Sasuke flipped and twisted around, swinging his leg in a powerful axe kick right into Yoroi's stomach.

"**SHISHI RENDAN!!**" Lion Combo!

-----

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Hmm.. I've seen that move used somewhere before." The eyes of the ANBU, Kakashi, Washimaru and Gai all looked directly at Itachi.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He pointed down at Sasuke. "You mean that? He probably learned it from your student, Gai-san. I believe that he did attempt to use that move on my little brother **before** the first exam. A forbidden move, that is." He sent a glare directed at the bob-haired boy, who rightfully looked away from look that promised something... not good.

"Now, now, Itachi-kun. With youth comes mistakes. Forgive my student for his actions. He has already apologized once." Gai said, trying to calm the situation.

"Hmph."

"Winner of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke." announced Hayate.

Itachi nudged Kakashi. "Observe the Sound Jounin." They both saw he had a look of awe in his features. Then they saw him lick his lips. "Remind you of someone."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, putting away his book. "Yes, it does." He shook his head. "But we can't do anything about it for now. We have to wait. Hokage-sama's orders are to just observe his movements and report anything suspicious."

"I see." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm going to kill him when I get the chance. I'm telling you this so it won't be suspicious."

"He meant anything Orochimaru does that is suspicious, which is anything." dead-panned the Copy-Cat ninja.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, turning away toward the stairs to make his way down to the lower level.

Naruto pulled on his shirt. "Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei. Did you teach Sasuke that move? I wanna learn it too!"

He smirked, shaking his head. "He probably learned it from watching me when I train myself. But from what Kakashi-kun told me of the fight between Gai's student, Rock Lee, and him before the exam yesterday, he possibly found out how to mimic it, just like how I explained a few moments ago." He patted Naruto on the shoulder. "You and Sakura-chan stay here and wait for your turn. I need to speak privately with Sasuke."

"But sensei..." Naruto whined. "What if I'm next?"

Itachi shook his head. "I doubt you would be next, Naruto-kun. You're not that lucky." He started to walk down the steps.

"Ne, Naruto-kun," Sakura leaned in and whispered in his ear, eying their Jounin-sensei while he walked out through the lower entrance with Sasuke. "Itachi-sensei has been acting really weird ever since we first saw him here in the tower."

"Hah? He has?" Naruto asked, not really understanding what she was talking about. "Itachi-sensei is acting the same to me. What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been paying more attention to us than he usually does. He hasn't fallen asleep yet. He's been eying that pale-skinned guy across the hall a little too much. He's more concerned for Sasuke-kun than usual, also."

Naruro's eyes bugged out. "You're right!"

Kakashi sweated. _If only those two knew that Itachi was on edge and concerned about the situation at hand._

The next match began to start.

-----

Stars dotted the darkened sky above the Forest of Death and a crescent moon hovered in the eastern section of dark canvas, shining down it's luminous rays upon the night creatures that room the deadly forest. Almost every night this time of year was as clear as it was now. But not all lights where natural, especially the lights that lined the outer walls of the tower erected in the center of the Forest of Death. Usually these lights were used to ward of much of the wild life that live within the forest, to prevent wild animals, especially the larger and stronger beasts, from using the tower as their own person habitat. Though tonight the tower lights illuminated the section of concrete steps that lie in front of the main doors, a spot where a pair of brother's decided to use to speak with each other privately.

Sasuke sat on the top step, wrapping a bandage around his right wrist while Itachi knelt in front of him two steps down and was bandaging his left ankle. "So what's so important that you want to talk with me privately, Aniki?"

"What did you think about your match-up?" he asked.

Sasuke snickered. "I was expecting a little more of a challenge from him. That technique were he absorbs chakra with a touch of his hand was a surprise, but after that it was a simple matter of breaking his concentration and forcing him onto the defense."

Itachi handed Sasuke his sandal. "I expected as much. I have been training you three at a higher level than most Jounin start off with." he said.

"What do you mean? Different level?" Sasuke seemed curious.

"Our team's physical strength and stamina is much greater than that of the other rookies and some of the other genin teams whom have participated in this exam, with the exception of Gai's team." Itachi explained. "What I am trying to say, that if I have followed the basic training regiment of a three-man genin-level team, then Naruto, Sakura and yourself would not be ready for this examination. Normal Jounin prepare their teams for the day they will partake in this exam. I, on the other hand, trained you three in preparation for the real world, where it is much more dangerous compared to what lies out there." He gestured at the forest.

Sasuke stared at his brother. "So, what you're saying is that you doubled or even tripled the training load of a normal genin?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not complaining."

Itachi moved up and sat next to his brother, pulling out a kunai to flip between his fingers. "That was not the only reason why the training was increased."

"What's the other reason?"

"...." Itachi narrowed his eyes, flinging his kunai toward the tree-line, nailing a snake against a tree. "You should know the reason. You have met him already."

"What do you----" The youngest Uchiha's eyes mimicked his brother's. "That... snake guy, Orochi-somethin'."

"S-Class criminal and exiled ninja, Orochimaru. One of the Legendary Three Ninjas." He stared into his brother's eyes when he grabbed his shirt and looked at him with an upset expression.

"You know him? Right?! He knew you and even compared me to you! What do you know of him?! Tell me! What the hell does that pale-faced freak want with someone like me?! Huh?! Tell me, Aniki!!"

Itachi's gave him a cold look. "Let go of me."

"I--" Sasuke did so. "I'm sorry..."

Itachi did something he rarely did with his brother. He hugged him tightly. "It's okay.. Ototo." _He's afraid. I can tell. Whatever happened when they fought Orochimaru, they survived and I'm grateful for that. But I cannot help be feel Sasuke was effected in some way. When he faced that Haku boy many months ago in the Wave Country, his life was not really in jeopardy. But against a Sannin like Orochimaru..._

"Orochimaru wants something from us." he began to explain. "From what I have learned through ANBU, the Hokage, Kakashi, others and my own experience with him, he has this ambition of wanting to learn all of the techniques in the world. Even being a Sannin, that's a really hard ambition to follow and complete. So, we wants something we have that no one else has."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Sharingan."

"Yes. He wants the power of our bloodline to further fuel his ambition. That's one of the reasons why I dressed you down the other day. I was checking if he bit you in any way."

"Well, he tried." he smirked. "And it blew up in his face."

"And he was still strong enough after being injured during that encounter to fend of Anko, one of the villages best ANBU-AS captains." He let out a sigh. "That's why I've been training the team at our level. Because I wanted to prepare you on the chance that Orochimaru attacks any of us, especially you who he desires the most." He held Sasuke's hand. "Ototo, you have to promise me. IF at any time you are confronted by Orochimaru, no matter how you feel about the situation, run. Just run."

"What do you mean, run? Are you---"

"PROMISE ME!!" Itachi snapped, squeezing his brothers hand. "Please..."

Today was a strange day for Sasuke. Itachi has done so many uncharacteristic things that if he didn't know that the person holding his hand was his real brother, he would of thought of him as a fake. He could feel the deep worry in his brother's voice. See it in his eyes. Feel it in his hands. He thought back to the fight against the Sannin. Of how he used his strongest move, the Dragon Fire technique, and the guy still got back up and produced a killing intent strong enough to freeze him and make his knees shake. He knew why Itachi wanted him to run. He squeeze his hand.

"I promise, Aniki."

Itachi let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood up and began moving back into the tower. "Come. Let's head back to see the fights."

"Okay.."

-----

_Everyone is really good at using their chakra,_ Sakura observed. She watched as the Medic-nins carried off a shinobi that Kankuro of the Sand team just defeated. _I thought that I was pretty good at using my chakra, but.._

"We will now begin the fourth match." announced Hayate.

"Hmm.. Heh, there's a bunch of weirdo's here." grumbled Naruto.

"Like you're one to talk..." dead-panned Kakashi.

"Haha, good one Kakashi-san." giggled Sakura. She saw Sasuke and Itachi walking up the stairs and she waved at them. "Itachi-sensei! Sasuke-kun!"

"Now isn't a time to be cheerful, Sakura." Sasuke's head nodded in the direction of the light board.

**Haruno Sakura verses Yamanaka Ino**

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Now this is an interesting match-up." He eyed her surprised face. _Are you ready for a real test, Haruno? Let's see if you have learned anything from me at all._

A whistle cut through the air, catching Sakura's attention. Ino was already on the lower level standing adjacent to Hayate. She beckoned her to come down with her finger, a cool and confident smirk on her lips that just seemed to taunt her. With her own smirk decorating her visage, Sakura took her sweet time to walk down the stairs, pausing occasionally to check herself over before standing across her best friend and rival. The two girls stared each other down, neither wavering their gazes. Both were set to fight each other. It was inevitable.

"The pink-haired kid is Itachi's. I'm definitely betting on her." said one of the Hunter-nins. A few of the other ANBU agreed.

"But that's Yamanaka Inoichi's kid! If she's anything like her old man was, then my money is on her." said an ANBU with a cat mask.

"Just because her parents were good, doesn't mean the child is good also," commented Kakashi. "Not all offspring are talented from birth. Many have to work hard to achieve their goals." He glanced at Gai, who gave him a thumbs up and a shining grin. "......"

Asuma joined the group. He looked at Itachi for a moment, smirked, then pulled out a large wad of money. He used only half. "I'll try my luck. My bet is on Ino." _It may not look like it, but Ino is exceptional among female ninjas. She's been training harder with her father these past months and working extra hard when training with the other two. Of all the kunoichi that have made it this far, Ino should be the more skilled in all fields._ He looked down at Sakura, Itachi's student. _But what has he done with her, I wonder._..

Itachi eyed him for a long moment. "No bet."

"Hell, I'll take the bet. I'm taking both you guy's money." said the hunter-nin. "I could use a new katana for extended missions."

"Do your best, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto cheered loudly.

_You've been training hard, Sakura,_ thought Sasuke. _Don't choke here of all places._

-----

Hayate decided to start the match. "Fourth match, Haruno Sakura verses Yamanaka Ino..." He looked between them, then dropped his hand. "Begin."

Sakura moved first, running at Ino while forming seals. _Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog._ _Bunshin no jutsu! _A pair of Sakura's ran next to her, mimicking her movements. She formed the _Ram_ seal. _Concentrate all my chakra to my feet, and stomp the ground!_

Ino eyed the trio coming at her. At first she tried to figure out which was the real one, since the clone technique was just a basic academy level skill, but she threw that out of the window when she heard multiple foot-steps coming her way. Thinking quickly, she reached behind her back into her waist pack and waited for Sakura to get closer. The three Sakura's attacked. Two disappeared when theyattacked and the final one in the middle launched a powerful hay-maker at Ino's jaw, connecting solidly to send the blonde-haired kunoichi flying back.

"What?!" Sakura stared at the flying log.

"Replacement technique, Sakura-chan." Ino whispered in her ear from behind her. Sakura's world erupted in pain when a hard, solid object connected with the small of her back, following by another along her spine that sent her sprawling to the floor. When the stinging pain dulled after a moment, she eyed Ino as she twirled a tonfa in each hand. "Looking for me?" She called Sakura to her with her finger.

_When did she--_ Sakura slapped her self a couple times and shook her head. _Calm down, Sakura, calm down. Ino said she would take being a kunoichi serious like I did. I need to keep a level head._ She pulled out a trio of kunai between her fingers and charged at Ino. She moved left and right, trying to confuse her without much luck. Grabbing her thigh holster, she threw a single shuriken before lunging at the blonde kunoichi to attack with with a claw-like attack. She watched Ino deflect the shuriken and attack her directly, swinging at her rib-section. Sakura appeared behind Ino when the girl connected with the wooden log and slashed at her rival's back. But to her complete surprise, Ino simply whipped her head around and her long blonde locks lashed at her hand, causing a strong stinging sensation that forced her to drop her kunai and jump back.

"**Keigami no jutsu**" Whip of Hair technique, said Ino. She frowned. _Is this all, Sakura?_

Sakura dashed forward and Ino prepared herself. She attacked low with one tonfa, but Sakura jumped over it. She attacked high with the other, but Sakura ducked low. She brought her arms back and swept them forward to attack both high and low, but again Sakura dodged out of the way. The pink-haired kunoichi grabbed both of Ino's wrist at the same time while pushing her body forward and up to swing her legs into a strong rising kick to her rival's jaw. Ino reeled from the impact and stumbled backward, at the same time Sakura's path continued up and over the blonde kunoichi where she reached behind herself and hooked her arm around Ino's neck before literally throwing her from one endof the room to the other. She wasn't surprised when Ino recovered in mid-air and made an easy two-point landing.

Both kunoichi smirked at each other before clashing once again.

-----

"Woah! Those two are really going at it." noted Sasuke. "Didn't know Sakura had it in her."

"What Sakura had in brain power and chakra control, she lacked in physical strength and stamina. What you see here is how far the girl has progressed since becoming a genin." said Itachi, watching the battle very carefully. _Yet, the stupid girl is not using her full potential. _He watched Ino's movements, attacks and defenses. _Or more precisely, Ino is preventing her from using her full potential_, he thought to himself.

"Sakura-chan is at an advantage!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Pft, Ino will win." said Shikamaru, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you say that?" asked the blonde genin.

"Because that's the out come, idiot." he yawned and leaned against the railing, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Who's---"

Itachi cut in. "Of the latest graduating class, Ino was the second highest in overall scoring and would of been this years number one rookie if not for Sasuke's presence. And of all the kunoichi who have made it this far that reside here in Konoha, Ino is the most talented and strongest." He caught the reaction of his statement in the facial features of Gai's subordinate. She seemed to be upset at being called weaker than a rookie and at the same time to be envious of both girls.

Gai looked at Itachi then moved his eyes to his subordinate. _Tenten has always used shinobi to compete against to prove herself since no other kunoichi from last years graduating class could match her. But now there are two other Leaf kunoichi, one of which is runner-up to the rookie of the year title, down there fighting with all they have. And she cannot participate. _He shook his head. _In youth, sometimes you can never have what you desire._

"Ouch!" winched Sasuke. "That had to hurt."

-----

Sasuke's comment came from the next clash between Ino and Sakura. When Sakura started forming the seals for a clone technique, Ino stopped herself and prepared for an attack that never came. Instead, Sakura added a few more seals to the technique that created a small elemental trap behind the blonde kunoichi. And when Sakura dove and rolled forward into a rising uppercut, Ino jumped back and prepared to counter-attack, only to be blown into the air by the small, yet strong explosion.

"Hmph! **Ninpou: Kansei no Doton Bakuretsu.**" Ninja Art: Exploding Earth Element Trap.

But the smirk on Sakura's face fell quickly when Ino came back down and sat right on top of her with her legs wrapped around her head. Sakura's world flipped upside-down when the blonde kunoichi used her strength and momentum to execute a hurracanrana take-down that flipped the pink-haired girl upside down to land on the back of her head and upper back in one smooth motion. Then Ino added a cherry on top by slapping her hard across her nose with one of the tonfa, thankfully just breaking it and not fracturing it.

Ino drew first blood.

"My, my, Sakura. Is something wrong? You don't seem to be as into it as much as before?" Ino taunted, moving into a defensive stance with the tonfa's along her fore-arms. Sakura glared at her, ignoring her leaking nose. "You're really disappointing me, you know. If you're holding back, then you might as well stop it now. I don't appreciate being given a handicap."

_How did Ino get so good in such a short time? _Sakura asked herself. _She has gotten faster, stronger and even learned how to use a weapon that's she pretty damn good with. _Thoughts ran through her mind about Ino's large leap in skill and technique. Also coming to mind were various plans to gain the upper-hand, many of which wouldn't work against Ino's agility. Then her thoughts switched to the various missions she had done recently and how Itachi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto have praised her for doing a good job. She was getting better and better after each mission. After each group training session. After each night she trained until she was exhausted.

_But why am I still weaker than Ino?!_ screamed Inner Sakura.

-----

"What the?! Itachi-sensei!" Naruto looked really upset. "You agree with this dumb-ass that Sakura will lose?! Don't you have any faith in us? In her?! Why did you say that?!"

"That's what I want to know." Sasuke said, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Even if she's one of those stupid fan-girls, she's still our teammate. You've been on her case ever since we all graduated. I know you're only doing it to motivate her, but why now of all places do you doubt her abilities?"

Itachi stared coolly at his little brother. "Why would I doubt Haruno's abilities?" he asked himself. He paused to think. "Well, I can think of many reasons why I would not doubt her. But there is one thing that set's her apart from everyone else." He sat down on the floor to observe the match. "She is an incredible team player."

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "And that's why you think she would lose against Ino? That's the stupidest---"

"What I am trying to say, is that Haruno is stronger when she works in a group. As an individual, she is weak." He rubbed his chin. "Haruno is very intelligent. Possibly around an IQ of 150 to 160, not even close to my own IQ. She has a lot of book knowledge of ninja and illusionary techniques, history and field applicable academics. Yet she does not have the stamina to enter this type of physical combat, despite the training she has undergone." He sighed. "The only subject she surpasses everyone, except any Hyuuga's that are present, would be in chakra control."

"Well, Sakura-chan does have a good chance of winning, right, sensei?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head.

"If it was anyone else but Ino, I would of said yes." He eyed the blonde kunoichi. "But this would be a beneficial loss. The knowledge she gains now will help her prepare for the next exam."

"You just said Sakura's weaknesses, not why you said she would lose." snapped Sasuke. "What exactly is it about Ino that convinces you to choose her as the winner instead of Sakura?"

Itachi simply pointed at the girl. "Watch."

-----

"You're... not holding back are you, Sakura?" Ino narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to fight you like this. It's really pointless, to me, anyway. I mean, even if we did finish this match, by the way things are going..."

"I don't give up, Ino-pig!" shouted the pink-haired genin. "And if you go easy on me, I won't forgive you!"

She frowned. "You remember that day, Sakura? That day, both of us promised each other that when we place these forehead protectors on their proper place, that we both wouldn't lose to each other as fellow kunoichi." She clenched her first. "When I saw you, not even a week later after that day, sound asleep in your bed looking like you were ran over by a bull, you had on your forehead protector. I realized at that point that I didn't want to be some second rate ninja. A kunoichi that runs a family flower shop. And most importantly, I didn't want you to win."

Sakura finished a few sets of hand seals. "Are you through talking, Ino-pig? We still have a match to finish."

Ino growled. "You didn't hear a word I said, didn't you?!"

"Nope! I was too busy setting traps all around you while you spoke." Sakura smirked. "You should pay more attention, Ino-chan."

Ino had a smirk also. "My next move doesn't require me to move my whole body, Sakura." she brought up her hands and formed a hand seal that looked like a diamond. "I'm going to make you give up."

"Useless," said Sakura. "Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu. A technique that by projecting your own spiritual energy at your opponent, you can take control of their body for a few minutes. But that terrifying technique has an important weakness. First, that the projected spiritual energy flies at your opponent at a slow speed. Second, if you miss the target it takes a few minutes to return to your own body. Basically, during that time your body will be no more than an inanimate doll."

"You never know what will happen unless you try." Ino steeled herself. "**Ninpou...**" Sakura started running to her left. She didn't notice Ino switching the diamond-like seal to a rectangular seal. "**Shinrashin no Jutsu!**"

Sakura's body froze. "W-what?!" Ino grinned.

"Ninja Magic, Mind Confusion Technique. Unlike the Mind Body Transfer technique, it moves at a fast speed within certain distances. Instead of controlling the body with my spiritual energy, I implanted a command within your mind which will be automatically carried out no matter how much you try to stop yourself."

Sakura's body started to move on it's own accord toward Ino, during which she began to struggle to stop herself from getting near her. She could feel her own body. She could feel all the muscles within her moving. Yet she couldn't gain control of herself. After a few more steps, Sakura's brow began to drip with perspiration. She shut her eyes tightly when she felt her foot land on one of the traps, setting it off.

**_BZZZZZSSSHHH!!!_**

Sakura's body jerked and froze up when the electrical trap was set off, delivering a strong 50,000 volt current throughout her body. She toppled over onto her side only to set off an explosive trap that lifted her off the ground a few feet. Ino landed heavily on her side a few feet away, also being caught in the small, but powerful explosion. She watched Sakura's immobile body land, then suddenly fly up into the air after setting off another explosive trap. Ino gasped when Sakura started falling head first toward the ground. Ninja or not, no one can would survive a head-first drop onto the unrelenting ground and not receive a career-ending injury or worse, die. She quickly got up and dashed to catch her best friend. "Sakura!"

**_Poof!!_**

Ino bounced off of someone's back making her stumble and fall on her rear. She shook the cobwebs out of her head and looked up, only to stare at the symbol of the Uchiha clan. Itachi turned his head to the side to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

Hayate coughed when he approached Itachi. "You do realize what you have done, right, Itachi-sama?" He only received a nod. "Winner by default, Yamanaka Ino."

Though she may have won the match, Ino didn't really feel like a winner. She couldn't feel any joy or happiness in defeating her best friend and rival. To Itachi, it showed in her eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 15

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Good news and bad news. The bad news is that removed one of my stories because of a poor rating level. I wish they would bring back the NC-17 rating, because even though my story had some detailed lemon scenes, they took up only 1 percent of the whole story. And it was a 34 chapter 500k word story!! Damn it! Good news is that I finished another chapter of The Lazy Uchiha.

A Tonfa is an original Japanese weapon used by villagers and farms in the old days of Japan. Basically, it is like a police batton or night-stick but more squared than round.

The reason why Sasuke's match wasn't difficult was explained by Itachi. Another reason was because of the lack of cursed seal placed on him by Orochimaru in the canon universe.

Why is Ino so strong? Why is Sakura so weak despite the training she went through thanks to Itachi? It's simple. Itachi wanted his students to train as a team, not as individuals. As individuals, he wanted them to train on their own to improve themselves the way they see fit. And when they bring that together and train as a team, it improves their total efficiency as a single unit. Here is the clincher to all this. Sakura's parents are not ninja. But Ino's father is one. Like Asuma said in his mind, Ino had the help of her father to train her to be a better kunoichi and even taught her a new family technique. Sakura didn't have the benefit of someone outside of the team to help further her individual training.

Next, Naruto displays the results of his training under Itachiin Chapter 16: Limelight


	17. Chapter 16: Limelight

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 16: Limelight

* * *

"Sakura!" 

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke and Naruto quickly ran down the stairs to join Itachi, who was carrying Sakura out of the arena hall. Neither of them thought Sakura would lose against Ino, despite what Itachi explained earlier about Sakura's hidden weaknesses. They both had confidence in her abilities that she could pull off a victory and prove Itachi that he judged her too early, but that never happened. Ino was in control of the match the whole time and Sakura, despite as hard as she fought, never had a chance.

Itachi paused in step, looking at the worried faces of little brother and Naruto. Seeing Sakura losing also hurt him even though he knew she would of lost, so he knew what the two had on their minds. He looked moved his eyes down to the light package in his hands, taking note of her injuries. A broken nose, bruises, cuts, scrapes and burn marks from the two explosive traps. He knew she also had a few broken ribs, but they were not life threatening breaks. He looked back at his other two subordinates and spoke. "I understand your concern," he began. "But I want you to wait here for now."

"But Sakura-chan---"

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "As long as Sakura is with him, she'll be perfectly fine. Besides, you still have to wait for your match."

"But..."

Itachi laid Sakura gently on a stretcher provided by the group of Medic-nins. As they departed to treat her injuries, Itachi and Ino began to follow. "I will return shortly."

Cough, Cough. "The next match will be starting now. Would those on the arena floor please make your way to the upper level." stated Hayate.

"Come on." Sasuke grumbled, shoving his hands in his pocket while he began ascending the stairs. "Worrying about her won't do either of us any good. I know it doesn't sound right, but that's the truth. She's in good hands, that's all we need to know."

_Sakura-chan_. Naruto clenched his fist, his lips forming into a grin. "I know that! That's why I'm going to do my best for Sakura-chan! I want to have my turn now! Let's go!!!" he exclaimed in his loud voice while running past Sasuke.

He shook his head. _Idiot..._

-----

"How is she?" Itachi asked the medic-nin after Sakura was taken into a small ward within the tower.

The female medic blushed, feeling thrilled that Itachi was speaking to her. She began twiddling her thumbs when a bout of nervousness came over her. "Umm.. Haruno Sakura is just fine. Nothing too serious. My team just had to mend the broken ribs along the lower section of her rib cage. Thankfully they did not puncture any of her vitals. We have also treated the burns along her exposed skin and healed any other minor injuries she had received, Itachi-sama."

Itachi was oblivious to her reddening cheeks and nervousness. "Good. I expect nothing less from a Konoha medical squad." He glanced at Ino, who stood at his side. "Are visitors permitted at this time? I understand if they are not."

"We're limited on space," began the nurse. She looked into Itachi's eyes for a short moment then looked away with a bashful expression. "But for you, Itachi-sama, I will make an exception."

"Good." He looked at the young blonde girl. "Go on, Ino."

"But Itachi-sama--- Urk!!" The medic found herself held by the neck against the wall next to the medical ward entrance. She fearfully looked down at Itachi's cold eyes, also noticing she was held at least a foot off the ground by one of his hands.

"You said you will make an exception, so you will let this girl enter in my place. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes, I-itachi-sama--!" She breathed in a deep breath of air and collapsed to her knees as Itachi released his grip.

Ino stared at him with a gaping expression. She was shocked that he would do something so... cold. It was obvious that the medic was taken by his charming looks, just like she was the first time she met him, but in a split second he quenched those thoughts in a single moment, bringing fear to both her and the medic. What really shocked her was the cold tone of his voice and his movements. The words were like jagged ice tearing into her mind. She did not wish to even believe someone could be that cold to anyone, especially to a ninja of their own village. And his movements, his speed. In a blink of an eye, he had the medic by her throat up against the wall. She didn't see him move. She doubt anyone on her level could see him move.

And that scared her.

"Is something wrong, Ino?" Itachi asked, reaching for her. "You're trembling."

She flinched. "N-nothing. I'm just w-worried about Sakura." she let out a nervous laugh.

He patted her shoulder. "I'll take my leave then. Congratulations, by the way."

The blonde kunoichi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _If Sasuke is anything like him when he grows up, Sakura can have both of them!_ she thought wiping the cold sweat from her face.

-----

"He looks dull, but that was kinda cool." grumbled Naruto after seeing Nara Shikamaru defeat the female companion of the Sound team.

**_POOF!!_**

"Did I miss anything good?"

Sasuke ignored his brother's entrance. "Not really. That chick from the Sand beat royally beat down on Thick-brows teammate and you just missed Ino's teammate defeat that chick from the Sound team."

"Hey! Tenten wasn't **royally** beat down, Sasuke-kun!" Rock Lee said in defense of his teammate. "She just was not able to adjust properly to her style of attack."

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I know a one-sided battle when I see one, thick-brows. Maybe you should start wearing loose clothing since those tights are cutting off the circulation to your brain." he emphasized by pointing to his own head and tugging on his wide collar.

Itachi chuckled in amusement.

"Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei. How's Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Recovering. Ino is staying with her for the time being, so I wouldn't worry about it anymore."

The board started to randomize names. "We will now announce the next match..." began Hayate after a fit of coughing. The board stopped on to names.

**Uzumaki Naruto verses Inuzuka Kiba**

"Yes!!! It's here, it's here!!! Finally!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's about time!!" Naruto was very ecstatic about the match that he didn't hear his opponent a little ways down.

"Hell yeah!! Lucky!! We can definitely beat him, Akamaru!" Akamaru let out a sharp bark of agreement to Kiba out-burst. The boy and his dog jogged down to the lower level, taking his place across from Naruto. He had a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm tired from all the waiting! Now it's time for me to show off my moves!" Naruto said with a clenched fist.

Kiba snickered. "That's my line! Drawing you as my opponent means I've already won!" He looked down at his companion. "Right, Akamaru?" The small dog barked.

"Keep dreaming! You can't win against me!"

"Why you...!" Kiba set Akamaru down on the ground.

"Hey! Don't bring puppies in here! He's going to interfere with the battle."

"Idiot," said Kiba. "Akamaru is going to fight too."

Naruto looked at Hayate. "Hey, hey! Is that okay?"

"Yes, animals and bugs are treated as weapons." he stated. "It isn't a problem."

Naruto looked dumb-founded for a short moment before laughing at Kiba. "Oh well! It's a good handicap."

"Acting tough, eh?" Kiba stood. "Akamaru, don't do anything. I'll do this alone." _I don't know how much stronger he got after becoming a Genin, or if he is the subordinate of a genius ninja.. he's still Naruto._ "I'll beat you in one hit out of pity."

Naruto stared at him with a smirk on his face. "Oh? Is that so? Well if you're gonna do that, you better hit me with everything you have!" He began removing his orange jacket, revealing the tight black shirt with fish-net sleeves that he wore under it. He spread out his arms wide, as if beckoning Kiba to strike him. "I won't even try to stop you. Do you're worst!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "You won't be sounding so cocky when I'm done with you, dumb-ass!" He began forming hand seals.

-----

_Uzumaki Naruto, eh?_ Kurenai eyed the blonde genin. She glanced over at Itachi. _I'm sorry, but that boy cannot beat Kiba._

_Yuuhi-san thinks that Naruto will lose this match_, thought Itachi, eying his subordinate._ Little does she know much she is underestimating that boy._ He glanced over at Kurenai. _Naruto is not such a push-over. He trains almost as hard as Sasuke when it comes to perfecting their technique. Your subordinate will find that Naruto is not your regular ninja._

"Kiba really looks pissed off." noted Sasuke, leaning on the railing.

"Kiba's lucky," said Chouji, one of Ino's teammates.

"Pft," Shikamaru snickered. He also knew Kiba was lucky. If anyone fought Naruto, they would probably win no matter what.

"Isn't that boy the----" One of the hunter-nin's began before he was slapped behind the head by the purple haired ANBU female with the dog mask. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Saying that is forbidden." she whispered, but not low enough for Itachi to miss it.

"Oh? Did you say something?" he asked the hunter-nin, narrowing his eyes. The shinobi started to shake in fear.

"N-no, nothing, Captain!" He hid behind one of his other hunter-nin comrades.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _What the hell was all that about?_ "But anyway, Aniki. Don't you think that pissing off Kiba would be kind of bad? If I remember, he comes from that family with the affinity for the canine species. Most of their techniques mimic canine movements and attacks, so if he was mad, wouldn't that make his techniques more feral and stronger?"

"Yes and no." Itachi eyed Kiba while the boy prepared his technique. "I believe Naruto is going for the psychological effect."

"You mean he's thinking before he fights?!" Sasuke sounded surprised.

"Possibly. He has grown much under my wing."

Kakashi watched the blonde boy. _Uzumaki Naruto, eh?_

-----

"**Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu.**" Kiba knelt and formed the fire seal, performing a beast mimicry ninja magic called the four-legs technique. Chakra started to pour from under his jacket and washed over his body. While he placed his hands on the ground in front of him, his body stiffened while his fingers and toes grew longer nails, more like claws that gave him better purchase to grip the ground. Seeing this made Naruto blink in confusion since he had never seen such a technique. Kiba took advantage of that. "Let's go!"

Before Naruto realized it, Kiba rammed his elbow into his chest with enough force to not only make him gasp and lose his breath, but to send him flying across the arena, tumbling over several times until finally slide to a stop less than a few feet from one of the walls.

Kiba stood after seeing the results of his attack. He had a cocky smirk on his face that gave away his joy of proving everyone that everything Naruto said was just an attempt to be tough. He looked over at Hayate.

"He won't be getting up for a while, Mr. Examiner." Hayate rolled his eyes, unnoticed by Kiba.

-----

"Just as I thought." said Shikamaru. He knew Naruto would of lost. He wasn't dead-last for no reason.

Rock Lee looked disappointed. "Naruto-kun, you look so foolish."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, thick-brows." Sasuke said in a dead-panned tone. "I believe it was you who was going to become bar-be-qued by my fire techniques last week." The bobbed-haired genin looked away.

Itachi yawned.

Kurenai looked over at Itachi from the corner of her eyes. "Hmm, see?" _I knew it. Naruto has no real talent, just like during his academy days._

Kakashi stepped forward and leaned on the railing next to Sasuke. He was followed by the bird masked Washimaru and the dog masked purple haired female. Itachi followed suit also, standing behind Sasuke to watch over his head. The other Genin were wondering what was so fascinating that they would actually pay such close attention to this match than the others.

"Interesting," said Washimaru, scratching the back of his head.

"Kiba is kinda fast when he uses that technique, isn't he, Aniki?" Sasuke looked up at his brother.

Itachi didn't answer. His photo-graphic mind was rewinding back into time, envisioning scenes that he has shared with his subordinates. From their first introductions to their first mission. From the day they departed to the Country of Wave to the day they fought on the bridge against the exiled ninja's Momochi Zabuza and Haku. Besides the memories involving his little brother and Sakura's constant improvement, there were only a few, but truly important memories which really distinguished Naruto and his character.

_"My dream is to one day surpass all the previous Hokages, and to make the all the people in the village recognize my existence!!" Naruto stated on top of the Academy veranda when they were introducing themselves._

_"Sensei... I told you once already... I'll go through any hardship to become Hokage. That is my dream!!" Naruto said when Itachi threatened to take away his forehead protector if he slacked off even for a split second during training in the Wave Country._

_"Alright! I've already decided." Naruto began, standing before the graves of Momochi Zabuza and Haku with the rising sun to his back. "I'm going to follow my own Way of the Ninja. I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!"_

He looked down at his brother and showed him a knowing smile before moving his eyes back to the match.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile also. _I know better than anyone else. He may have been a loser during the Academy, but he's no push-over since Aniki has been training us._

-----

Just as Kiba was turning around to walk away from the match, a rustling caught his attention. Akamaru barked in warning, making him leap up to dodge the projectiles throwing his way. He looked and saw three kunai and shuriken embedded in the wall. Facing front, he was shocked to see Naruto standing, looking just the same before he struck him, with his arms in positions that indicated that he was the originator of the attack.

"Don't... underestimate me!!!" Naruto snapped. "I let you hit him to test your strength..." He couldn't help but smirk. "I've been hit harder and worse than that!" _But it still hurt like hell! I'm not telling that to this jerk-off, though_, he said to himself in thought. "You should stop acting tough too. Use your dog or whatever."

"...." With each word that came from Naruto's mouth, Kiba started to get more upset. He pulled out a pair of balls from his waist pack. "You'll regret that! Let's go, Akamaru!"

_Smoke bombs?_ Naruto stood and brought his arms up in a defensive stance. From what he remember Itachi-sensei telling him, smoke bombs could be used to help distract so a person or group could retreat, conceal movement in an open field and even to attack an enemy from their undefended sides. He had to prevent them from going off. As Kiba threw the bombs, Naruto hopped forward and kicked one bomb away, thankfully not setting it off. He tried to go for the last one but it struck the ground and engulfed him, obscuring his vision in all directions.

He felt a presence to his right and receiver a hit to the jaw. He turned in that direction and was hit hard on the small of his back. He ducked and jumped over a pair of attack then tried to block an attack from his left, only to receive a hit to his stomach then chest. Naruto moved around within the smoke, making sure not to stay in one place to evade the majority of attacks that should of connected with him, but didn't. He swung his arm in a back-fist, smiling when he felt it connect with something. _That way!_ He thought, charging ahead to get out of the smoke. "Damn it, Kiba! I'll get you for those cheap hits!"

And just as he broke the edge of the smoke cloud, Akamaru lunged at him from inside the cloud, clamping his maw around his arm and dragged him back into the smoke. "WHAA---??!!"

A few feet away, Kiba landed and eyed the cloud with a smirk while Akamaru finished Naruto off. "Heh."

"Damn it!" Naruto dropped down, swinging his arm and slamming the small white dog against the ground, forcing Akamaru to release his arm. He quickly stood up and stomped on him a few times just for good measure. He rubbed his arm where Akamaru bit him, smearing the blood from the small cuts. _Now I wish I didn't take my jacket off. Oh well, what to do now?_ He snapped his fingers and formed a seal, grinning like a fox.

Kiba waited for the smoke to dissipate. His eyes brightened when Akamaru and Naruto were revealed, the latter laying on the ground beaten. He smirked. "Way to go, Akamaru! Alright!" The small dog barked in acknowledgment and ran as fast as her could to his master. Kiba held his arms out. "Good job, Aka---"

**_POOF!!!_**

"YAAAAH!!!" Naruto's left fist caught Kiba squarely on eye with a hay-maker when he dropped his Akamaru disguise making his opponent reel backward from the strength and force, but the surprise of the attack was the major effect. Keeping his lessons in mind from Itachi, he followed up with a right hook to the jaw, then a left uppercut to the stomach, doubling Kiba over. Naruto then raised his knee right into his throat, choking and lifting Kiba's head up before executing a small jump and spinning back kick the finished his attack. He watched Kiba land a few feet away, coughing and heaving from losing his breath and taking a hit to his throat.

Kiba was slow to get to his feet after receiving such a surprise and strong combination of attacks. His face felt like someone smacked him with a shovel. Several times and he was taking deep breathes from having the wind knocked out of him. "W-what the?!! Transformation? Where's.. Akamaru??!!!"

"Right here." said another Naruto, dangling the small dog by it's front legs as a display in front of him. He stood next to the Naruto that attacked, grinning like his clone.

-----

"Oh!! That was an excellent combination, Naruto-kun!!" exclaimed Rock Lee, clenching his fist. Gai, his instructor, agreed with him.

"You've taught your student well, Itachi-kun." said Gai, crossing his arms. "As a fellow Taijutsu specialist, I should of expected you to expand their ability in hand-to-hand combat. As my student has stated, that was an excellent attack."

Itachi paid no attention, much to Gai's annoyance.

"Wow, is that really Naruto?" asked Chouji, not believing how much his former classmate improved.

"There's no way Naruto can do something crafty like using the Shadow Replication and transformation technique together..." said Shikamaru, also shocked to disbelief.

Sasuke snickered. "You saw it with your own eyes, geez. Believe it."

_He has grown from being the trouble-maker he was ever since he came under Itachi's command_, thought Kakashi. _If I didn't trade teams with him, would you have still grown the same way, Naruto?_

Down the line, the most impressed person was Sandaime Hokage himself. He couldn't help but chuckle. "This is certainly a surprise."

_Is that the Naruto that was an all-time failure?_ Thought Kurenai, the person who was the most shocked at seeing his usage of technique and tactics.

"Looks like he's not the Naruto that we knew..." said Shikamaru. Behind them, Asuma looked over at Itachi, wondering exactly what he did to Naruto.

_Hmmm... Naruto used more chakra that he usually does when he executed those two techniques._ Itachi kept a close eye on his student, more into observing his techniques than the match itself. Something did not feel right to him.

-----

Kiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled after opening his eyes, replacing his frown with a calm, confident visage. "Naruto. You're going to give back my Akamaru."

"Hah?" Naruto saw Kiba's hand move, flicking something across the way directly into the captured dogs mouth. "What in the--?"

"Grrrr----!!!" Akamaru's fur started to change along with a small increase in growth. The dog suddenly roared, swinging it's body back and kicking off Naruto's stomach, which in turn eliminated the shadow replication. The larger, meaner and red-furred Akamaru moved to Kiba's side and growled at the blonde genin.

"What the...? What did you give him?" Naruto asked, clearly surprised. "His fur turn red..."

"That is why his name is Akamaru." stated Kiba, swallowing a pill, the same kind he had Akamaru eat. **Aka **was a word used for red which was a perfect name for his small companion. He grinned. "Let's go, Akamaru!" He formed the tiger seal and squatted down, allowing Akamaru to jump onto his back.

"**GIJYUU NINPOU, JYUUJIN BUNSHIN!**" Beast Mimicry Magic, Half-Beast Clone!

Naruto had to take a step back after seeing the technique. He couldn't actually see the chakra, but he could feel it wash over both Kiba and Akamaru. Most of his attention was on Akamaru, who now looked like a perfect clone of Kiba, swollen face from the beating he received moments earlier included. He remembered the few educational lessons Itachi gave the team, one of which was a lesson and explanation of the few families in Konoha that use animal and insect companions. He had seen one earlier, Aburame Shino who was a rookie from the same class as he was. He had already known about Kiba's family, but he never knew a ninja dog like Akamaru could use skills like the transformation technique.

"Man, his eyes look dangerous..." He remembered those pills. "He used some weird drug! Isn't this considered doping?" He complained to Hayate. "Is this allowed?"

"Yes. Food pills are considered tools." He coughed.

Naruto pointed at him. "You always say that!" He concentrated on Kiba. _Food pills? Are those the same kinda that are in the survival packs Sasuke stole from Itachi-sensei?_ He idly placed his hand on the smaller of three waist packs.

"Now let's end this." growled Kiba. The twin shinobi leaped at Naruto, rearing their clawed hands back to maim the blonde genin. "**SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU!**"

Naruto flipped backward, landing a few feet away just as both Kiba and the transformed Akamaru crashed into his last position. One of the Kiba's then ran at him, lunging with his claws which forced him to lean back and shift his body to one side in a smooth evasion to place him toward the attacker's backside. Even with that clear avenue of attack he couldn't take advantage of it, having to pour chakra into his legs and dodge a quick attack from the other Kiba who ran along the wall using the four-legged technique and dove down at him.

The first Kiba then attacked him, slashing and trying to rake him with his claws. Naruto ducked, bobbed and weaved in defense and in attempted to place himself in position to deal a critical strike to either of his opponents, but the second Kiba was a major factor that locked him into being defensive. The second Kiba tried to go for his head, but he ducked feeling the sharp beast-like claws brushing his hair and taking a few strands with it. He leaned back past another attack, planting his right hand onto the ground for support. He twisted to the right, planted his other hand, then struck-out with his left leg in an unorthodox spinning roundhouse from a hand-stand position at the first Kiba. Unfortunately he had to stop the attack and push off with his arms, barely dodging a charging attack from the second Kiba.

_Shoot! Kiba doesn't really need a handicap,_ thought Naruto while he continued dodging and evading attacks. _Even if it is two on one, Kiba's pretty fast. Even if I gather all my chakra to my legs, I can only run away at most. With both of them attacking so quickly, I won't have a chance to even pull off any kind of attack. At this rate...!_

He leaped high and far when both Kiba's attacked him at the same time. It was a mistake on his part to leave himself vulnerable as Kiba immediately saw the opening and attacked. "Take this!"

"**Jyuujin Taijutsu no Ouji: GATSUUGA!!**" Half-Beast Special Combat Move: Double Piercing Fang!!

Naruto turned just time to see both Kiba's flying directly at him, spinning like a pair of human-sized drills. The two of them were spinning with such velocity that they became blurs and their claws became circulating shredders that could tear into anyone. That anyone just happened to be Naruto.

"UWAAH!!"

Kiba and his twin clone stopped after connecting their attacks with Naruto. The real Kiba stood while the other rose but stayed in a hunched over position, grinning at Naruto. The blonde genin fell hard onto the ground, coughing up blood to match the thick red liquid trickling from the cuts along his arms.

"That's our difference in skill." stated Kiba, looking even more confident in himself.

Naruto's hand twitched. Despite the amount of bleeding he's suffering, the young boy forced himself to get up with all his strength. "I'm.... going to become Hokage..." he breathed out. "... I can't lose here..."

The beast ninja snickered. "You? Hokage? When you're weaker than me?" He laughed at that thought. "I'll become Hokage for you! You know deep inside that you can't become Hokage, so stop acting so tough!"

Naruto started trembling. He started to remember all the times that everyone started to tease him and ridicule him about his dream. His dream of becoming the greatest Hokage, a position of ultimate recognition in the Hidden Village of Konoha. He clenched his fist, feeling the build up of anger toward Kiba for saying such blasphemy. For throwing his dream right back in his face!

"Get your ass up, Naruto!!" he heard Sasuke shout from above.

And he did. Not because of Sasuke, but his will to preserve his dream and not let someone like Kiba trash it. He knew now why Kiba was saying those things about him, about wishing to become Hokage for him. Why everyone except old man Hokage, Sasuke, Sakura, that scarecrow looking ANBU guy and Itachi-sensei, didn't believe that he was any good. That he was still just the same trouble-making prankster that was hated by almost all the adults in the village. That he was still the dead-last drop-out from the academy. He'll show them.

"Hey, you bastard..." Naruto began, standing on his two feet with clenched fists at his side. "If you compete with me over the title of Hokage..."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and prepared himself. This guy had some stamina to take that direct attack.

Naruto looked up at him, glaring with eyes filled with determination. "... you're going to become the underdog." _I'll show them all. I'll make them all recognize my existence. And I'll start with you, Kiba!_

"Geez, your really one persistent guy!" Kiba pointed at him. Naruto just smirked. "Fine. Then I'll make it so you can never stand up again. Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba and his clone charged Naruto.

"Heh, this again?" Naruto set himself with a good stationary base, eying both attackers.

"Take this! **GATSUUGA!**" Shouted Kiba as his twin and himself started the drill-like spinning.

Naruto leaped high over the attack, watching the technique cross right under him. But as he came down he was clipped by the attack and forced down to the ground. He gritted his teeth and rolled with the impact to the ground back onto his feet, pushing off into a chakra enhanced dash. One Kiba circled way ahead of him to cut off his path and the other threw a pair of smoke bombs to blind his vision. Thinking quickly, he reached behind him and grabbed hold of a bladed weapon with a ring handle that was strapped to his back. Steeling himself, he charged right into the smoke cloud just as the two Kiba's came at him again with the Double Piercing Fang! And just as quickly as he ran into the flay, he flew out of the cloud of smoke with the two Kiba's right on his trail. Twisting in mid-air, Naruto held the bladed weapon and flicked his wrist to open it, revealing to it's real identity as a four-bladed shuriken.

"**KAGE FUUSHA, KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!**" Shadow Windmill, Shadow Shuriken Technique!

Naruto twisted his body and propelled the weapon with all his strength, letting it fly at one of the Kiba's. It's target grinned and dodged to the side, thinking of how stupid that attack was. But his eyes widened in shock when the large shuriken neared and doubled, splitting off to attack each of them. One Kiba ducked and hugged the ground, feeling the pressure of the spinning blades pass over him then embed itself into the nearby wall. The other Kiba rolled backward then leaped over the shuriken, allowing it to safely pass under him. The cocky grin that he had at dodging the technique disappeared when Naruto also disappeared.

"What?!"

**_POOF!!_**

"This is it!!" Naruto cried out, releasing his disguise as the windmill shuriken just as he passed Kiba to stab him on each shoulder with a kunai in both hands. He added a cherry onto the attack by stealing a pair of Kiba's own smoke bombs and using his head as a spring board to leap away. Without wasting time, he shrouded himself from Kiba's vision by throwing the bombs at his own feet to hide himself. He was lucky to get the real Kiba because Akamaru would of lost his transformation.

"UAHH!!!" Kiba growled and cried out, ripping the knives from his shoulders. He turned toward the building cloud of smoke with rage in his eyes. "Akamaru!" His companion barked and the both of them charged into the smoke with the Double Piercing Fang. "You bastard!!"

_What to do? What can I do?_ He thought to himself while keeping really low to the ground. Above him, Kiba and Akamaru where reeking havoc trying to tear him to shreds, sometimes coming close enough to shave off his the hair on his head from his low position. _I know!_ He brought his hands together to form the tiger seal.

"**HENGE!**" Transformation!

"This is it!!" shouted Kiba. The two flying drills curved around in the air while the smoke screen started to dissipate. The Double Piercing Fangs homed right into the position Naruto was suppose to be, but Kiba's eyes widened when the silhouette inside revealed itself, forcing him to stop the attacks. Three Kiba's stood facing each other when the smoke cleared up.

But two of the Kiba's, those that did not have blood dripping from their arms, were growling a each other.

-----

"I see. Very good, Naruto." said Itachi. He moved his eyes around. _Those that have doubt you, those that thought you were just the same drop-out from the academy, are paying rapt attention to your match. _He could not help but smirk.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. By using the transformation technique to turn into Kiba and acting the way he is, the real Kiba won't know which one is Akamaru or which one is Naruto. Akamaru knows which one is Naruto, but the way he's acting, Kiba couldn't trust either of them. But Naruto can attack at any time since he knows that the one that is injured is the real Kiba."

"That combination of techniques. Shadow replication, shadow shuriken and transformation. That requires a lot of chakra concentration to perform individually." Kakashi gave Itachi a lazy look. "It seems you have been keeping these children on their toes, hmmm?"

"Pft," Sasuke snickered. "Don't call me a child. Even this bozo can't buy a drink--- OW!!" He rubbed his head, glaring at Itachi.

"When this exam is completed, I am going to make you do 500 laps around the Hokage tower on your hands without rest. And you will complete even if it takes you days."

Sasuke gasped, shrinking away from Itachi while warding him off with hand signs. _He's serious!_

"Oh! Good idea, Itachi-kun! Training to perfection should never stop, even during the springtime of ones life. Work hard, Sasuke-kun!" said Gai, giving him a nice guy pose. "Lee?"

Rock Lee jumped in and bowed to Itachi. "Uchiha-sama. After I complete the 500 laps around the training grounds Gai-sensei has instructed for me to complete, may I also join in Sasuke-kun's training? I will work my hardest!"

Itachi sweated, moving Sasuke and himself away from those two.

-----

Kiba looked between the two clones of himself. Both were acting the same. But he knew better. "I see... So you've resorted to this. I'll admit your last attack, like your first, was impressive and that you caught me off guard. I underestimate you, but don't underestimate me..." He turned to one of the growling Kiba's and decked him square on the jaw with enough force to send him tumbling backward in pain. The real Kiba sniffed the air. "Naruto!"

"I can smell it." he said. "Don't underestimate our sense of smell. Akamaru already knew you were a fake since you copied him. But I couldn't attack since I didn't know which one was you or him." He grinned. "But I can smell your stench over his, moron."

**_POOF!_**

"What?!" The copy that Kiba hit turned into Akamaru. Kiba stared at the white dog for a short while, wondering what the hell was going on. He still smell Naruto, but... "Then you are Naruto!" He growled, turning around and connecting with his strongest punch right between the eyes of the other Kiba.

**_POOF!_**

Akamaru slid along the ground after being knocked out of his transformation.

"WHAT?!" cried Kiba, standing still and starring at the second white dog in shock.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Shadow Replication technique!

The sound of the technique being called out and the trampling of steps heading right for him made Kiba turn back. And when he did, his world suddenly blurred when a strong hay-maker caught him square on the nose, sending him flying backward.

"**U--**"

He felt a presence slide under him and a foot connected with his lower back, launching him higher off the ground.

"**ZU--**"

A pair of Naruto's leaped up to follow him, on in front of him and one to his rear. The one at the rear twisted so he was parallel to the ground and connected with a round house to the back of Kiba's neck before disappearing, adding more to his world of pain and flipping him so he faced the ground in mid-air. The one in front did the same, but connected with a mid-air rising back kick to Kiba's chin that sent him up a little higher before disappearing also."

"**MA-- KI--**"

The last Naruto used the first Naruto, the one the punched his face, as a spring board to leap high into the air. He timed it perfectly and prepared himself. Just as Kiba was about to hit the ground like a pancake, he twisted his body and came down with a strong axe kick with his right leg directly onto Kiba's mid-back. A move that made the boy cry out in agony.

"**--NARUTO RENDAN!!**" Uzumaki Naruto Combo!!

Kiba tried to get up. He wanted to get up and continue to fight. But he couldn't. All he could see in front of him was a blur. The effects of the combo used on him, combined with the blood loss he suffered from those two stab wounds and the first of Naruto's attacks have took their toll. All he could do was gasp and see a pair of blurry feet that he knew belonged to Naruto. ".. damn it..." he barely uttered.

"Hah! Use your techniques carefully or the enemy will use them against you, stupid!" He stated with a smirk, giving Kiba the thumbs down. "If I was an enemy ninja, you wouldn't just be laying there in pain. You'll be much worse off. To survive in the world of Ninja, you must think beyond the normal."

It was then Kiba that lost consciousness.

-----

Itachi raised an eyebrow. _Hmm? Those are my lines word for word._

Cough. Cough. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." announced Hayate.

"Naruto beat Kiba!" Shikamaru exclaimed, totally surprised by that fact.

"No one expected it." said Chouji.

"Alright, Naruto!" shouted Sasuke. "You did it! Ha ha!" He started laughing, mostly because Naruto beat Kiba using a modified copy of Itachi and his Lion Combo. He had strict confidence Naruto would of won from the start, especially seeing how Kiba and everyone else was underestimating him. He looked at his brother. "He did it."

Itachi cracked a smile, then looked down the line at Sandaime Hokage, who was also smiling at Naruto's accomplishment. Then he looked over at Kurenai, who really couldn't believe it. _Up yours, bitch._

_I've... gotten stronger!_ Thought Naruto as he ran up the stairs with his jacket in one hand to join Sasuke and Itachi. "Easy! Easy!" He put his hands behind his head, smiling without a care in the world. He didn't even notice Yuuhi Kurenai was watching him with a look of surprise and curiosity. Nor did he notice the short haired Hyuuga named Hinata acting very timid and shy as he neared.

"Hah?" Naruto turned around when he hear someone call his name. It was very faint, but he heard it. He saw the young Hyuuga female. "Hinata? Did you say something?" He eyed her for a minute when she didn't saying anything while twiddling her thumbs.

"U-umm.." She shyly approaching him and looked around. Blushing heavily, she offered him a small wooden contain.

"Hah?" He eyed the bottle. "What's this?"

_Hinata! _Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "It's an ointment."

"Why me?"

"...." Hinata was too shy to say anything.

The red-eyed Kunoichi looked amused. "Just take it, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kurenai for a moment. He nodded to her then face Hinata. "Okay. Thanks! You're a good person, Hinata." He started scratching the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason.

Itachi shook his head. "Good job, Naruto. I was truly impressed." he said when the young genin approached him with a full-blown grin on his face.

"Yeah! That was really awesome, beating Kiba of all people. That's the best I've seen you fight outside of training." said Sasuke, a proud look in his eyes that match his brother's. "I can't wait for the next test!"

For Naruto, everything was perfect.

* * *

End of Chapter 16

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ha ha! How about that folks? Naruto finally is in the spotlight for this story. Sadly, this is mainly an Uchiha fic and Naruto is just a minor character compared to Itachi and Sakura. But don't fret. Naruto and Sakura will have their times, just like Itachi and Sasuke.

You notice that Naruto and Kiba's fight is similar and different at the same time. Naruto is not as cocky, but he's just as confident in the canon universe. The only improves Naruto gained from having Itachi as a instructor compared to Kakashi would be some common sense, better hand-to-hand abilities, and a bit more brains to think since Itachi stresses brains. Like a few of you have said in your reviews that Sakura and Sasuke are OOC, but they are definately in character for my story. The same would go for Naruto in some cases.

Some of you might ask, but I don't know why I put the scene with Itachi, Ino and the medic-nin. It just came to me.

Next we will see who will be matched up in the final exam in Chapter 17: On the Way to Training


	18. Chapter 17: On the Way to Training

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 17: On the Way to Training

* * *

"Everyone is going to be pissed, you know." Sasuke said to Itachi, taking a large bite out of a submarine sandwich in one hand while his other was occupied with holding a bag full of snacks. 

"It does not matter. Only ANBU actually knows of it's location. The Forest of Death is one of the battalions training locations, so it's services are always available, especially since the 2nd exam is here." said the older brother, also eating a sandwich and holding a bag in one hand. "But yes, everyone will be pissed off."

The two brothers of the Uchiha were walking down the main hall of the tower, returning to the main arena to continue watching the matches. While they walked, Itachi's eyebrow rose when he felt the vibrations of chakra being used in small, but rapid burst. Even without visual conformation, he knew that it must have been the two Hyuuga genin that were competing against each other. _Unfortunate_, he thought to himself. _I am missing a most interesting match-up. Head verses Branch family._ Then the vibrations stopped. The match was over.

"You hear that?" asked Sasuke, concentrating on his hearing senses.

Itachi nodded. "I believe that sounds like Naruto. Energetic as usual." His eyebrow twitched slightly. Again, another chakra vibration He wondered what was going on.

Spoken words became clearer when they reached the entrance to the arena. Just as they rounded the corner and took a single step inside, they were greeted by the sounds and actions of a scene that Itachi would never of thought would occur, especially within the Hyuuga.

"HYAAAA!" An enraged Neji cried out as he charged a thoroughly beaten Hinata, preparing to deal a fatal blow.

"Neji-kun, this match has ended!" shouted Hayate.

Itachi's and Sasuke's eyed both stared in interest.

And as Neji reared his hand back to strike Hinata with a direct attack to the heart, before any of the other Jounin could stop him, the bird masked ANBU appeared in front of the beaten girl. With a simple touch of two fingers, he deflected Neji's attack before the boy could react properly. A gentle hand pressed against his stomach, instantly stopping his forward motion and removing his breath from his lungs. Then suddenly like a pinball, Neji found himself flying backward across the arena from a simple push. His body slapped against a wall with a sickening sound, then slid down to fall onto his hands and knees, coughing and wheezing. When Neji looked up at the bird masked ANBU, he saw him take up a defensive stance.

"Why? Why did you stop me?" Neji asked through gritted teeth. "You are a Branch family member also. You understand my plight! Our fate!"

Washimaru removed his mask, revealing his soft, feminine-like features of his face. To Naruto, his face remind him of Haku, the boy he thought was a girl in the wave country, except Haku did not have the white and lavender pupil-less eyes like Hinata or Neji. "Yes, I am from the same family as you are, your cousin. I understand what you feel toward the head family. I understand what we are fated to become from birth." He narrowed his eyes. "What I also understand is that you, Neji-kun, are a fool."

"What did you say?"

"You dare to inflict harm against Hinata-sama after the match has ended, because her words spoke the truth. Your anger toward the head family is different from the rest of our family. Your animosity toward the head family after your father's death is the end result of this rage your feel now." Washimaru shook his head. "Even if fate has decided to give we members of the branch family the raw end of the deal, even if at times we find it wrong, it is our duty to protect the head family. Which is why I prevented you from harming Hinata-sama any further." He snickered. "Hizashi-sama would be displeased with you if he was still alive, rest his soul."

Neji became angered. "Be quiet! You have no right to speak of my father's name!" Washimaru turned his back to Neji. "Do not dare turn your back to me."

Itachi watched Gai take care of Neji while Washimaru, Kurenai and Naruto looked over Hinata. He motioned Sasuke to follow and the two brothers ascended the steps, moving to their place by Kakashi's ANBU squad. The two brothers sat down and watching the proceeding, chewing on their sandwiches to the annoyance of everyone else.

"A lot of drama." said Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Itachi nodded. He reached into his bag and passed Kakashi a wrapped sandwich. The copy-cat ninja wondered how he was going to eat it without taking off his mask. "The Hyuuga clan has a lot of drama throughout it's history. Even more so than our own clan history."

Sasuke watched Naruto. "Looks like he's pissed off. I guess he really liked Hinata or something. Oh look, he's making a promise using her blood."

His brother blinked for a moment, watching his pupil promise to defeat the Hyuuga boy. "If by chance he is paired against Neji in the next test, there is a strong possibility he would lose."

"What do you mean?" asked the younger brother.

"The Hyuuga use a style called the Jyuuken, or Gentle-fist. Unlike normal hand-to-hand combat styles that attack the flesh and bone, Jyuuken attacks the chakra pathways throughout the body. Many of these pathways center around the internal organs."

"Wow! Direct internal damage. How do they do that?"

Itachi held up his hand. "By injecting their own chakra into the target's body. If you saw that girl's body clearly, she looked beaten but she did not have the visible evidence to show that she actually fought, excluding her filthy conditions from the previous exam. Yet, she showed obvious signs that she was bleeding internally, which is why blood was flowing from her mouth in such quantity." He watched the medic-nins take her away in a hurry.

Sasuke nodded his head, opening a can of juice and sipping it in thought. "I see."

"It is also why the Hyuuga are the strongest clan of Konoha and why they are considered our trump card." he added.

"Umm... Itachi-sama?"

He recognized the voice of Ino, who returned from visiting Sakura. "Yes, Ino?"

"Where did you get that food?"

"Cafeteria." He looked over at the young, chubby boy that was her teammate. "You're Chouza's boy, aren't you?" Chouji nodded. Itachi narrowed his eyes and smirked. "This is the last of the food. And I am eating it all, **fat-so**."

Sasuke sweated when it took the combined powers of Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to hold Chouji back from attacking his brother.

-

Around 20 minutes later...

"Winner, Gaara." announced Hayate.

"How... unlucky..." muttered Sasuke. "Even with all that power and speed he displayed, that Gaara of the Sand was still able to defeat him. I thought taijutsu specialist like yourself have an edge over guys like him."

Itachi watched Rock Lee being carted off while his friend Kakashi spoke to Gai privately. "That boy, Rock Lee, even if he did defeat that other shinobi, could not continue further into the exam with the injuries that he sustained. The high-speed combat move, Lotus, that Gai created is a double-edged sword. For the dramatic increase in chakra, speed and strength, you also damage the cells within your body in the process by removing the limiters that our own body creates. Not only was his left arm and leg crushed by that boy's constricting sand technique, but there is a possibility that other bones in his body have shattered or fragmented some way which could ultimately end his career. Such shattering of bone could only be the result of the g-forces experienced during Lotus."

"..." Sasuke eyed the spot were Rock Lee laid when the match was over. _So, the possibility of finishing our match would be impossible with his conditions. I hope that is not the case._

"That is the fate of those whom wish for a pyrrhic victory, Ototo. Even if the battle is won, they cannot move their piece any further."

"Are you trying to say that going all out is a bad thing?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. That is not what I am implying. What I am trying to say is that the boy was an idiot." That caught the attention of Neji and a few others. "In the World of Ninja, rank is a meaningless subject. To place ones life on the line for only a promotion is the act of an idiot. To use a technique such as Lotus to gain that promotion is the act of moron. To possibly end your own career for that promotion is the act of a fool."

Neji looked at Itachi, seemingly upset about hearing another person insult his teammate. "Itachi-sama. If what you say is true, then why I did you partake in the Chuunin Examination?"

"To protect and serve my village, my family and those I cherish. And to also test myself against my peers." came a pair of voices. Itachi could tell Washimaru was smirking behind the mask. "I believe that was our reason eight years ago, correct, Itachi-kun?" finished the bird masked ANBU.

"Yes. I believe it was." he replied. He nodded to Gai when the main rejoined them on the second level. "Your student's performance was excellent, despite the skill differential and loss."

_He's really beaten up over this_, thought Sasuke, glancing at Gai. He turned to watch the next match. _This guy got drilled by thick-brows in the forest. I would be surprised if he beat Chouji._

"Come on, fat-boy!" taunted Itachi, waving a sandwich in the air. "If you want this, you better win!"

Sasuke and many other sweated.

-

"The winner is Kinuta Dosu!" announced Hayate. "With this, the preliminary trials for the Chuunin Exam 3rd test has been completed."

**_POOF!_**

On stage in front of the ram seal statue appeared the Sandaime Hokage, Anko and Ibiki with Hayate moving to join the group. With the end of the preliminaries, the remaining genin moved to the main level to present themselves side by side to the Hokage and examiners. Starting from the far left was Dosu Kinuta, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino. Ten of the original twenty genin that have partaken in the preliminary matches just moments ago. The ground they stood on was broken and uneven, practically destroyed by the battles that were waged. Yet, they paid no mind to such a trivial subject. They were more concern on what was to happen next.

The Third exam.

"For those of you whom have won the right to compete in the final test of this Chuunin Examination," Hayate began, coughing a bit. "Congratulations to you all." He looked back at the Sandaime. "Ah, well. Hokage-sama, if you would, please.."

"Yes." Sarutobi cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I would like to start by explaining the final exam..."

Off to the side near the main entrance to the arena, Itachi was having an important discussion with his comrades. "If those two idiots were to be matched up against each other, I would require someone else to train them during this time." he said to Kakashi.

Kakashi put away his book, looking at Itachi with a semi-serious expression. He let out a sigh. "So, what you are asking me is to train one of those two for the exam, right" He looked at his platoon. "Well, long-ranged missions will be canceled so ANBU could perform security exercises for the event. So I see no problem in training Naruto."

Itachi cleared his throat. "Actually, I want you to train Sasuke."

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that one more time"

"I am serious, Kakashi-kun."

"..." Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and scratched his noggin. "I don't know. Besides helping him with his Sharingan, I wouldn't know what to teach or train him. Taijutsu isn't exactly my forte, which he seems to excel like his brother."

Itachi sighed. "Well, teach him something useful. Surprise me, or something."

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay, okay. Done deal. So what about Naruto?"

Itachi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhh... I haven't really thought of that. His overall abilities are excellent, but I've noticed his chakra control slipping dramatically. I'll find someone to remedy that." _Yeah, but who should I acquire for that task?_

"...and that's the way it is." Finish the Hokage. He puffed on his pipe for a short minute to allow the information to sink in. "Well, I'd like to dismiss you now, but there's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that."

"What the hell is it!" shouted Naruto, shaking his fist. "I've got to train now!"

Sarutobi rolled his eyes. _So impatient, geez.._ "Well now, don't get so excited. There are pieces of paper inside the box that Anko's holding so each of you will take one piece."

Anko held up the box, shaking it a bit. There was a hold big enough for a hand to fit. "I'll come around so wait your turn." She started from the left with Dosu Kinuta. "Only one now." And it came to Naruto then Sasuke, both of them had curious looks on their face.

_Numbers?_

Morino Ibiki stepped forward holding a clipboard. "Everyone got one? Now, tell me what number you got, starting from the left."

"Ten." said Dosu.

"One." said Naruto.

"Four." came Sasuke.

"Eight." Temari.

"Six." Kankuro.

"Three." Gaara.

"Nine." Shikamaru.

"Two." Ino.

"Five." Neji.

"Seven." Shino finished.

"Is that all" Ibiki nodded to Sarutobi. "Then we will now tell you the match-ups for the tournament."

"WHAT" came a trio of voices, specifically Naruto, Sasuke and Ino.

"That's what we drew numbers for" grumbled Shikamaru. His eye was twitching.

"Now Ibiki, show them the match arrangements." He nodded and showed the genin their opponents by flipping over the clipboard.

Uzumaki Naruto verses Yamanaka Ino

Gaara verses - Uchiha Sasuke verses Hyuuga Neji

Kankuro verses Aburame Shino

Temari verses - Nara Shikamaru verses Dosu Kinuta

_Damn it! I wanted to fight that bastard!_ He looked down the line directly at Hyuuga Neji. His vision was the blocked by a smirking Ino, his opponent in the tournament. _I can't underestimate her now. She's stronger than Sakura-chan..._ He smacked his fist into his palm. _I need to find Itachi-sensei so he could train me!_ Little did he realize that the person next to him had similar thoughts.

_So, I'm fighting that Hyuuga guy. I missed his match completely, but I've seen Aniki practicing the same style that he uses._ He looked over at Naruto. _But Aniki will have to train both of us, and there is a slight chance that we could both fight in the exam. _He smirked. _I wouldn't mind that at all._ He frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. _It's just the training that I'm worried about. Will he train both of us?_ Sasuke took a glance back at his brother, watching him leave with Kakashi's platoon, minus the chick with the purple hair and dog mask. _I'll ask her where he went after this._

Little did he know that Naruto was thinking the exact same thing.

-

Just hours later...

"Out of the way, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped, shoving Naruto while on the run.

"Damn it, Sasuke! You're in my way!" shouted Naruto, pushing Sasuke.

The two subordinates of Itachi's Team 7 were running along the walkways, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. From the information gathered from that ANBU chick, Itachi went to visit Sakura who was transfered over to the medical facilities in Konoha. Not even breaking stride, they turned into Konoha Hospital, startling a few exiting visitors and discharged patients. Seeing the help desk, they started tripping each other as each gained ground. Falling over seats, stepping on toes and jerking each other backward to gain advantage. It was Naruto who made it a split second before Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura-chan's room?" he asked, breathing heavily from the running battle.

The two medic-nins witnessing the whole scene merely sweated. "Haruno-san is not being allow any visitors."

"What the hell!" shouted Sasuke, pulling himself up to the desk. "How come?"

"It's hard to explain, but..."

"Naruto. Sasuke." The two genin froze at hearing the cold voice. Each turned slowly to the right, seeing the lingering glaze of Itachi bearing down on them. "Be quiet inside the hospital." Both nodded.

"Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei!" Naruto began after a moment. "I have a request to make."

"Yeah, I have one, too." Sasuke said, lifting his forehead protector up to scratch himself. "We have one month to train and your the best around here, so..."

"No."

"No?" Sasuke seemed upset. "What do you mean by _no?_ Hey, what about all those times you said you were going to teach me something, then you suddenly have something to do and you put it off for a while, huh?"

"Sasuke." Itachi called him forward with his finger. When his little brother came into range, he simply poked him on the forehead with two fingers, making him wince. "I'm sorry Sasuke. This time, I cannot promise that."

"Ow..." He rubbed his forehead, looking at his brother. He let out a soft smile that only his brother could see. _He hasn't done that since... that time._

"Both of you are my subordinates. But along with Haruno, we're family. Though there are times when you cannot just rely on family to take care of each other. Which is why I cannot train you two for this examination. There is a slight chance you two will fight against each other, and family doesn't help family to fight against each other, get it?" Sasuke nodded, understanding.

"Hee hee, umm..." Naruto scratched his head. "Run that by me again?"

Sasuke snickered. "Idiot."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Basically, I don't train you two morons to fight each other. So what I did was I found a trainer for each of you to prepare for the final examination. So don't think I just left you in the dark." He looked at Sasuke, handing him a sheet of paper. "You'll meet your trainer there."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in a month, Aniki. Naruto." He was gone before they could reply.

"So, so, Itachi-sensei, who is my teacher, then?" asked Naruto, who was also eager to get into training.

"That would be me."

The voice came from behind Naruto and it sounded familiar. He turned around and immediately freaked out. "You're the..." He pointed accusingly. "... closet pervert"

Ebisu felt insulted. "How impolite."

Itachi blinked, looking at Ebisu. "Ebisu-san is a closet pervert? You learn something everyday."

"Why?" Naruto was still pointing at Ebisu. "Why is this guy going to be the one watching over my training! He's weaker than me to begin with!"

He blinked again. "Hmmm? That is definitely new."

"Because, because! Last time I used my **Harem Technique** on him..." Ebisu quickly put Naruto in a head-lock and covered his mouth.

Itachi rose an eyebrow. "Harem technique...? Sounds like something useful."

Ebisu laughed. "Not really. It's nothing important, Itachi-sama." he whispered a few things to Naruto, making him shut up.

"I did not realize that you two have met before." Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets. "That just makes everything easier."

"We met unwillingly, though, Itachi-sama."

Itachi wasn't buying it, but let it slide.

"But why him?" Naruto looked upset. "I really don't like this."

"Why would I even want to ask you had Itachi-sama not asked it of me!" Ebisu retorted.

"Then don't." said Naruto.

"Both of you." came Itachi's cold voice and stare. "Shut up."

Itachi looked at Naruto. "Naruto. Ebisu is a personal teacher who instructs the elite. He's a Tokubetsu Jounin, as well. I asked him to train you because you seem to have forgotten a lot of the basics. He's going to retrain you in certain areas, specifically chakra control." He patted him on the head. "Listen, obey and I will see you in one month."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei..." Naruto grumbled. _This sucks. Being stuck with this closet pervert won't help me at all! What does he have that he could teach me?_

A question Naruto will not find out until after a game of tag and a trip to the hot springs town outside of the village.

-

The Next Day...

"Haruno-san, you have a visitor." announced a nurse.

She ushered in a passive-looking Itachi, dressed in an all-black, one-piece suit that had a wide, tall collar, short-sleeved like a T-shirt and was short-legged like a pair of shorts. His legs were bandaged starting from the top of his shins down into black sandals. Finishing off his appearance were a pair of black straps that coiled down his legs into his sandals and a matching strap that coiled around his bandaged left arm from elbow to palm. It reminded Sakura of the wardrobe that Sasuke wore the first day of the Chuunin exam. If Sakura didn't know before hand that Sasuke and Itachi were brothers, she would start believing it now. Both elder and younger siblings have the same taste in clothing.

Despite that, she could not help but look away in shame from her instructor. "Itachi-sensei..."

He gave the nurse a simple look and a nodded his head away from the room. After the nurse took the hint, he approached his subordinate, pulling a chair up to her bed-side. Once seated, he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"The medics say I can leave this afternoon." she replied. He frowned.

"Answer the question."

She gulped. "I want to get out of here to train. That's how I feel." She sounded sincere.

"I never asked what any of you three do during your individual training, but I'll ask you this now." He folded his arms and closed his eyes, leaning back, listening.

"Well..." She sat up in bed, kicking off her bedding to show that she was at least wearing a full hospital gown. "I practice my hand-to-hand, the trap and shuriken techniques that you've taught us."

He sighed. "Do you know why you lost against Ino?"

"Yeah, I wasn't prepared enough to fight her. I just wasn't ready, yet."

His eyes opened and he narrowed his eyes at her. "No. You were definitely ready to face Ino in a one on one match. The problem was you were not prepared." He closed his eyes again. "You say you practice your Taijutsu during your personal time, your individual training. I know for a fact that your mother and father are not ninja, so who do you train with?"

No answer.

"So you just go over the forms, shadow box or strike against a post, tree or log. Hand-to-hand technique and style can only be improved as long as you have a partner to train with you or instruct. You also said you practice the trap techniques that I've taught. Did you actually set them off or cancel them? How do you know they actually work without trapping a human being, which is what the trap are made for?"

No answer.

"I believe you just canceled them. Wasting your chakra on a trap that does not have a purpose, only to be canceled. Sasuke had told me that your trapping skills during the second examination were excellent and I do commend you on that. But that is not the point." He sighed. "And we always train with shuriken during group exercises. Why do you think you need to improve that skill on your own?"

No answer.

Itachi sighed, reaching over and wiping a tear from her cheek. "I am not upset or disappointed that you lost against Ino. I am disappointed on how you train yourself outside of the team. Though I understand that it is hard to find help with training from your family, unlike Ino who has her father to help her out. That just means that you have to work harder to improve yourself."

She sniffed. "Hai, sensei."

"The reason you lost against Ino was your lack of individual discipline. The reason I divide training into Team and Individual is for each of you to find your own style. Sasuke, for example, trains mostly on our clan ninjutsu techniques and works on advanced taijutsu, some of which you should have already seen." She nodded. "Naruto, I've seen him a few times working to perfect the Shadow Replication technique and I believe he was working on his stealth, surprisingly."

"They seem to have been working so hard..." she mumbled.

"Yes, they have." He slapped his hands onto his knees. "But, I guess it's time for you two start working hard also."

She looked at Itachi. "Huh?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are both in the final examination which will be taking place 29 days from now. As of now, they should both be with their respective instructors that will be supervising their training since I don't really want to pick a favorite between either of them."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "So that means you'll..." He nodded.

"Training will begin tomorrow morning. 5:30AM at training ground ten. Do not be la-W-what! Hey, get off me!"

"Thank you, sensei!" she cried into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Itachi-sama!" Sakura's parents gasped when they entered the room to visit their daughter. Itachi panicked.

"This is NOT what it looks like!"

-

"Damn! What sort of idiot would train up here?" Sasuke cursed out loud, pulling himself on top of the tallest butte within the mountain range a few miles outside of Konoha. Just as he pulled himself up and was safely off of the side of the cliff, he heard a rustling in front of him.

"Oh. It's about time you got up here." came a familiar voice. He looked up at saw Kakashi reading a book. "Yo."

Sasuke rubbed his face. "You gotta be kidding me." He sat up and had a pouting look. "I was expecting Washimaru. I didn't really think you would be assigned as my training instructor."

Kakashi gave him a lazy look, putting away his book. "I'm just doing Itachi a favor. He's already informed me of what kind of training that you work on. I'm just really here to push you to your limits and maybe teach you a couple techniques, if you want."

He snickered. "What kind of techniques could you teach me?"

The Copy-Cat Ninja stood up and took up a relaxed stance.

"Let's see what you can really do first."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Kakashi gave him a warning.

"I don't intend to go easy on you. You better come at me with the intent to kill."

And training officially began.

* * *

End of Chapter 17

* * *

Author's Notes: 

As you can tell, there isn't much action as in previous chapters. Just mostly talking and some character development.

On Itachi's comment about Rock Lee, that is also what I believe also. I understand that Rock Lee, whom is my favorite character next to Hyuuga Neji, wants to prove that he's can be an excellent ninja with only taijutsu. But I believe that it's a fools errand to sacrifice your career, your life, or something as minuscule as rank. You don't need rank to prove that you are an excellent shinobi. One good example would be Haku from the Wave Country arc.

Training begins for Sakura. Sasuke has an unwanted visitor. And a dead comrade forces Itachi to make an important decision.

Next is Chapter 18: The Path of Heaven and Earth


	19. Chapter 18: The Path of Heaven and Earth

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 18: The Path of Heaven and Earth

* * *

**"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. And if you do no possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. And if you possess both Heaven and Earth, any dangerous mission will become safe."**

A quote made by the 3rd Hokage which describes and in many ways symbolizes the origin and path of the Chuunin rank. The basic translation of the quote was - If your weakness is knowledge, one should study and prepare. If your weakness is strength, one should train hard everyday. It was based on this quote on which Uchiha Itachi devised the training regime for Haruno Sakura, his sole subordinate for the time being, would undertake.

Not even a full 24-hours out of the hospital, Sakura was placed through the wringer both mentally and physically. From the first second after 5:30AM that morning, Sakura's world turned into one of pain and suffering, both brought to the table by her instructor. From running through the city to running through training ground obstacle courses. From carrying bundles of wood to carrying large buckets of water. From punching practice dummies to sparring. He had her working non-stop from dusk to dawn. Now it was nearing the end of what Itachi dubbed, **hell week**.

"Come on, Haruno!" snapped Itachi, back-pedaling in front of the panting and sweat-drench Sakura. They were running along the outer-side of the Konoha Village's main walls. It was late in the morning, nearing 10AM in the afternoon, and the sun was beaming down directly on both of them, unprotected by the shade that was created on the inner-side of the walls. "What's wrong, Haruno? The game getting to rough for you? Do you want to quit?"

"No, sensei!" she shouted, forcing herself to run faster which made Itachi back-pedal quicker, despite nearing exhaustion.

Itachi suddenly stopped and Sakura crashed into him. He caught her in his arms and gently set the tired girl down, handing her a canteen that was handing from his waist. _She's about ready to start the next phase_, he thought. Then he paused to think for a moment. _After lunch._ "Drink some water and relax for the time being. Afterward, I'll treat you to lunch. But after that we're going to start working on some new skills that you definitely need."

"Y-yes... sensei..." she breathed out.

-

A couple hours later, the pair of instructor and subordinate entered the local barbecue restaurant located in the downtown section of Konoha. Not even half a block before then entered the establishment, their noses caught the scent of delicious meat being charbroiled over an open fire. A lingering and tempting scent that made their mouths water. It immediately drew Sakura in, her stomach growling in demand for fuel. Itachi was right behind her, trying not to drool in public.

"Uchiha-sama, welcome." bowed a pretty looking waitress. "Would you prefer your usual seat?"

"Seconds!" shouted a familiar voice. "Ten servings of kalbi, please!"

Itachi looked over and saw all but one member of Asuma's Team 10 sitting at one of the table-grills. He pointed to the booth next to them. "There."

Sakura looked up at him. "Sensei, you've been here before?"

"You ask the obvious, Haruno." The two of them followed the waitress, taking their seats at the booth behind Chouji. Itachi sat across from Sakura so he could face Asuma and Shikamaru. "Good afternoon, Asuma-san."

"Oh, Itachi. Good afternoon. Where are you two other subordinates? Sasuke and Naruto?" asked Asuma. "Aren't you suppose to be training them for the final exam?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm surprised you can eat so much, Chouji." He looked bored. "I'm getting sick by just watching you."

"I should ask the same of you, Asuma-san. Though I suspect Yamanaka Ino is training with her father, correct?" His eyes shifted to Shikamaru for a moment.

"Here's your order." said a waiter, delivering a plate of raw kalbi steak for Chouji.

Chouji looked happy. "Here it is!" He quickly laid the meat over the barbecue grill. "This is mine" he pointed at Shikamaru. "Don't eat it, Shikamaru."

"I won't." he grumbled.

Asuma checked his wallet to see if he could actually afford all this.

Sakura turned around and leaned over. "What's with you guys? Having barbecue for lunch? Shikamaru, don't you have to train for the main matches like Ino-chan?"

"I do, everyday" he grumbled. "Asuma here bitches at me everyday."

Asuma laughed. "Well, I'm having Chouji help out with his training."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Chouji nodded. "But in exchange, they're treating me to all-you-can-eat barbecue."

Sakura and Itachi sweated. "I see..." she dead-panned.

"I shouldn't have won the match.." sighed the Nara boy.

"Don't be selfish, now. There are a lot of people who want to enter, but can't." began Team 10's Jounin.

"Yeah" said Sakura. She was one of those people.

"From what I heard, the guys under Gai and Kurenai are doing some hard training." Shikamaru rose an eyebrow. "Even if you won, it wouldn't look good if you lose in a blink of an eye..."

The Nara boy sighed. "Geez, how troublesome..."

Itachi snickered. "I'm surprised, Asuma-san. Not only are you bribing your own subordinates to help train each other, but your training them to survive instead of win." He shook his head. "Shameful. It seems that Yamanaka Ino is the only subordinate of yours that has her priorities straight." He looked at Chouji. "Oi, fat-ass. You should suck in that gut and learn how to help your friends for free."

Sakura sweated, watching Shikamaru and Asuma holding Chouji back from attacking. "Itachi-sensei, that really wasn't a nice thing to say.." She leaned in and whispered. "Although, I agree with you on that."

"Uchiha-sama, would you like your usual order today?" asked their waitress.

"Double it." He said, then looked at Sakura. He was ignoring the Akimichi boy shouting something about being big boned. "I have heard of the fat lady singing, but never the fatboy shouting." She giggled at the joke. Chouji waved his fist at him and he rose an eyebrow at that gesture. "Does that mean you want to fight with me?"

Shikamaru quickly grabbed his teammate and covered his mouth. He grinned sheepishly. "Ha ha ha, he's just joking, Itachi-sama." He mentally wiped the sweat of his forehead. _Man, if what I heard from my old man was true, Chouji would get mauled by this guy. Damn, how troublesome._

"As much as it is fun insulting you, Akimichi, I would just like to point out why you lost against that sound ninja during the preliminary exam." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "It's because you're a fat-ass!"

Asuma and Shikamaru held back the boy once again. "I'm gonna beat you up!"

Itachi snickered. "Sakura. Do you see why he lost?" She nodded. "Explain."

She held up a finger. "Well, from what I could tell, you are trying to insinuate that Chouji lost his match because of his temper. From what I remember in the Academy, he usually got pissed off at other kids when they called him a fat-ass or similar derogatory terms." She looked at the target subject. "What I think Itachi-sensei is trying to say, is that if you kept your cool and didn't pay attention to the insults, you would of had a higher chance of winning your match."

That seemed to calm the Akimichi boy down. "Oh..."

"I'm shocked, Asuma-san." said the elder Uchiha brother. "As a senior Jounin, I assumed that you have informed your subordinate of this."

"Well..." he scratched his head. "He seems rather motivated after someone talks about his body and weight, so I thought of it more as a good thing."

The waitress returned with a large tray of meat. Sakura was surprised to see so many plates filled to the brim with various ready-to-barbecue meat and other items such as mushrooms, green onions, asparagus. "I-itachi-sensei! You... usually eat half this?"

He paused after setting down some meat and vegetables onto the grill, loving the sizzling sound they made. "No. Half of this is what Sasuke and I usually share. But you," he pointed directly at her. "Will eat half of this. And I know you will." Her stomach choose that exact time to agree with him and quite audibly. "See?"

She blushed from embarrassment.

-

Somewhere in the mountains...

Sasuke picked himself up off the hard ground, his knees shaking and his body covered with sweat and dirt. He was breathing quickly, obviously exhausted from training. But he had this look in his eyes that was very intimidating. A look that expressed his will to continue no matter how the odds stacked against him.

"Come on, Sasuke!" snapped Kakashi, standing several meters across from the younger Uchiha brother. He also looked tired, but not as beat up at the former. "You can still stand? Then continue!"

The young genin let out a loud growl of anger and determination, charging the Copy-Cat ninja at full speed. From Kakashi's point of view, Sasuke was not really moving at full-speed, and the reason for that were the weighted leg and arm straps that he was wearing. Sasuke's logic was that is that Hyuuga Neji guy can beat Rock Lee, then that means that he had to increase his speed through weight training. He wasn't doing anything crazy, like using as much weight as Rock Lee, but a simple weight of 35 pounds for the legs and 15 for the arms. And he would wear these weights until training was over.

Sasuke came in low, sliding along the ground. He planted his hand and twisted his body, bringing a strong low-roundhouse kick aimed at Kakashi's knee. The experienced Jounin moved quickly, hopping up over the kick then blocking the follow-up heel kick. He leaned back from a high back-kick from Sasuke, slapping the leg out of the way, then came in with a back-fist aimed at the boy's temple with the same arm. But Sasuke intercepted the attack with the palms of his hands, then grabbed Kakashi's wrist and pulled, shooting out his left fist aimed directly at older man's masked face. His fist connected with a log, bloodying his knuckles. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself not try cry out, because he knew Kakashi was about to go on the offensive.

Kakashi started taking it to Sasuke. Punches, kicks, jabs and hooks came at the young boy, forcing him to block, dodge and evade as fast he could while being weighted down. And as each came, Kakashi slightly increased the tempo of the sparring match, slightly picked up the intensity and also stopped pulling his punches. As Kakashi poured on the attacks his Sharingan activated, giving him a big edge over Sasuke, which just made the boy double the effort of holding off his attacker.

Unlike earlier in the week, Kakashi was starting to see a huge improvement in Sasuke's overall speed and agility. With the Sharingan, Kakashi could predict were Sasuke would block and strike before he knew it, just like he is doing now. Even though he wasn't attacking at full-speed, like he would against another Jounin like Gai or Itachi, Sasuke was holding his own. Without the Sharingan, Sasuke was intercepting his attacks as if he was predicting the attacks themselves. _This boy is truly amazing!_ He thought to himself, connecting a fist right into Sasuke's gut. _I'm attacking him at almost three times his own normal speed and he's still able to block and dodge my strikes. The Sharingan allows those that possess it's abilities to predict movements to a certain extent. But he's intercepting all my counter-attacks with just his normal eyes!_

_I can see him!_ Sasuke thought to himself, blocking a hammer-fist strike, then a roundhouse kick. _Concentrate on keeping the chakra level in my eyes at the borderline. Concentrate! _Kakashi suddenly shoved him back and lowered his guard. "What the hell, Kakashi! Why did you stop?"

Kakashi deactivated his Sharingan and looked over at a rock formation. "Your location is obvious with that intense murderous intend of yours. Come out." A familiar figure from the preliminary examination stepped round the rocks. Kakashi sighed. "Oh, it's just you..."

"What the hell do you want? Gaara, right?" he asked, still breathing heavily from the workout. "If you want a fight, you came to the wrong place."

Gaara of the Sand glared at Sasuke. His eyes had a look that could kill. "What is your goal? Why do you seek power?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. _Damn, I have a hole in my pocket. I need to get it fixed when I return to the village_, he thought to himself. "It's not any of your concern." He stared at the Sand ninja directly in the eyes. "Get lost. You're interrupting my training."

The two of them stared each other down for a long moment. Kakashi could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick he would need a knife to cut it. The tension relaxed when Gaara turned to leave. But not without a few words.

"You... you're eyes are different from mine. Eyes that know the love of a family, of siblings. Your eyes are soft." Gaara paused. "I hate your eyes. Just remember, Uchiha Sasuke, both of you are my prey..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara's departing back. "The time you spent talking would of been better used on getting some sleep." He snorted. "Damn jerk-off, trying to add some drama to this damn tournament. Who the hell does he think he is?"

_That Gaara kid will be a real problem._ Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke. Let's break for lunch. Afterward, we'll start working on those techniques I said I'll teach you."

"Okay..." Sasuke took one last glance at Gaara's departing path before following Kakashi. "What an idiot. Coming up just to look into my eyes. Aniki needs to start calling him gay instead of me."

Kakashi sighed. "I would be careful of him, if I were you. Even if you defeat your opponent, you'll still have to face him afterward." He glanced in the direction of the sand ninja. "Those sand techniques that he uses are not normal techniques."

Sasuke kept that in mind.

-

Early Morning...

_What's wrong with him?_ Sakura wondering, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She was sitting on the ground in training area 10 with Itachi looking over her. In front of her were a few scrolls containing beginner through advanced genin-level genjutsu techniques - a few of which that she knew already. It was the advanced techniques for her current level that she was instructed to learn on her own and practice under Itachi's supervision. But her instructor looked disturbed, or preoccupied with something.

"Sensei?"

Itachi looked down at her for a moment, then looked off to the side, gazing past the thicket of trees back into the city area. Last night, he had a bad omen. One of the framed pictures that he had of his former ANBU platoon before his promotion was cracked when he picked it up to clean it. And now, off in the distance, he could see a small group of birds flying over the area of Kikyou castle. _This omen again..._

"Sakura." He started walking away. "I have something important to check on. Stay here and continue to study and practice those techniques. I will return."

_Something is definitely bothering him._ "Hai, Itachi-sensei." she replied, a worried look in her eyes.

-

Kikyou Castle...

Itachi looked down upon the dead body at his feet. Blood that spilled from the wounds of the man had already dried on the smooth and curved surface of the buildings roof. He could smell the fresh stench of a dead body and the blood. His ears hear the winds soft breeze and the sound of the crows crying above him. Surrounding the body was Kakashi's ANBU platoon, currently lead by Washimaru.

"Hayate..." mumbled the Hyuuga branch member, his face hidden behind his mask.

From the voice, Itachi could tell that the purple-headed female behind the dog mask was the most effected. "Hayate...? What happened to you..."

The site of Gekkou Hayate's dead body, an ANBU member, really hit Itachi hard. The last time an ANBU member died within the walls of Konoha was many years ago, during the massacre of his clan. And now a family member is found dead, from a two fatal wounds across his stomach and chest. There were not many things that would actually upset Itachi, but one of them was finding a former teammate like Hayate dead.

He looked up at the bear masked shinobi. "Relay a message to HQ that we found Gekkou Hayate's body. Possible assassination." He turned to the cat masked shinobi. "Contact Hokage-sama and inform him that have a big political problem at hand. Go!"

"Hai, Itachi-sama!" The two shinobi departed.

"What do you mean by political problem, Itachi-kun?" asked Washimaru.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and knelt down at the side of Hayate's body. His eyes were locked onto the two fatal wounds, studying them carefully. He pointed at one end of the wound with his knife. "This is the beginning point of the attack here at the upper left shoulder," he said, slowly tracing the weapon above and along the wound. "It continues down and ends right around here where the false ribs are located. From the amount of blood spilled, Hayate not only died from blood loss, his diaphragm was ruptured which prevented him from breathing."

Washimaru nodded. "Look at the damage done inside. Whatever weapon was used on him really tore into the skin. I can even see that his ribcage is heavily fractured and broken along the path of the wound. One rib is puncturing a lung and the other his heart. His death was instant." He shook his head. "What kind of weapon could do such damage like this?"

"No, not a weapon. A technique." Itachi pointed at the other wound. "The skin is ripped heavily at the beginning of the wound, just like the other. The only type of technique that could do such damage would have to be a wind element technique or a chainsaw. And I highly doubt a chainsaw could do this damage without creating enough noise to wake someone up."

A rat masked shinobi spoke up. "Wind element? Aren't those used mostly by... the Sand?" He scratched his head. "I was thinking that it was that sound spy from the exam that I was tailing before."

"The only Sand shinobi in the area would be Baki, the Jounin instructor of the Sand genin team. And by law, we cannot arrest or take him in for questioning during the Chuunin examination. We do not have any proof of his involvement." said Itachi. The look of barely contained rage in his eyes told them otherwise.

"This situation warrants canceling the Chuunin Examination, Itachi-kun." said the bird masked Jounin. Itachi looked at Washimaru and shook his head.

"That is a decision the Hokage has to make." He stood and began to leave. "I will return to training my subordinate. The Hokage-sama will call me when he needs me. Just make sure to relay the information I have told you, my friend."

"Yeah..." muttered Washimaru, removing his bird mask to rub his face.

"One more thing..." Itachi paused, but didn't look back. "Hayashibara Izumi."

The purple-haired kunoichi with the dog ANBU mask looked at Itachi's back. "Yes..." acknowledge between silent tears.

"I understand that you care for Hayate and wish to seek vengeance, but leave his weapon on the ground. The blood on the blade is evidence." He could tell she didn't want to do that. "I'll personally make sure the weapon is returned to you."

"H-hai, Itachi-sama."

-

Later in the afternoon...

In the Hokage tower, nearly all the Jounin and certain Tokubetsu Jounin were assembled before the Hokage and the high council. They all sat, some standing at the back, wondering why they were called for this important, unscheduled meeting. Other, specifically those involved with ANBU and Konoha Military Police Corps (MPC), already knew why they were there.

Sandaime Hokage looked over the assembled. He frowned when he noticed not everyone called was present. "Where is Kakashi and Itachi?"

"We cannot located Captain Hatake, Hokage-sama." explained Anko. "His last orders placed Hyuuga Washimaru in charge of his platoon and he was last seen heading toward the mountain ranges due west of the village. Uchiha Sasuke was shadowing his trail, according to scouts."

"And what of Itachi?" asked Koharu, the elderly high council member sitting to the Hokage's right. He adjusted his glasses.

**_Zzz...Zzzz..._**

Several of the elder Jounin sweated, turning around to see Itachi sleeping on the floor. A few started to laugh, especially seeing the upset look on the high council's faces and the exasperated look of the Hokage. Sarutobi took off his Hokage head-dress to rub his temples.

"How long has that idiot been there?"

"Umm... Uchiha-sama was the first one here" said Hagane Kotetsu, Itachi's former subordinate and the Hokage's aid. "So, I would guess he was here for an hour or so."

Homura, the elderly female high council member, frowned. "Wake him." Kotetsu punched Itachi's head. She was shocked. "I said wake him, not strike him."

Kotetsu shrugged. "Same thing, Homura-sama."

Itachi groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Hagane, I'm going to-" He noticed everyone looking at him. "Oh, it's the meeting." He straightened himself up, ignoring the incredulous looks nearly everyone was giving him.

"On to the subject at hand," The Hokage shook his head. Like he had always said, the boy is the most gifted, most intelligent and smartest shinobi in the village, but you wanted to strangle him sometimes. "Some people may have heard about this already, but the body of Gekkou Hayate was found near the Kikyou Castle."

That brought a reaction from the assembled. Many were surprised someone like Hayate would be found dead, especially considering that he was from the Gekkou family, who are known for their excellent swordsmanship. It was Anko who brought up the big question.

"Did Orochimaru kill him?" she asked, feeling anger at just that thought.

"ANBU-CSI and MPC-CSI have found two blood types during the investigation. One of which was Hayate's, which was the more abundant type that was found on the ground. His weapon, however, contained samples of another blood type which does not match anyone within both or our records. Orochimaru is immediately ruled out as a suspect." said a Konoha MPC officer. "The samples the MPC forensics unit has taken from Hayate's weapon have found traces of material for flak-vests and an earth mineral." He looked at the Hokage. "Both material are found in the Wind Country."

"The Sand?" came the out-burst from many Jounin. They started conversing among each other for several moments until the Hokage silenced them with a simple clearing of his throat.

"Itachi-kun?"

Itachi looked up at the Hokage. "Before the preliminary examination, I had Kakashi dispatch a ninja to tail Yakushi Kabuto, the shinobi that quit the exam. Many of us have noticed a pattern from him, always quitting just before the final examination for the past few years. There was the possibility that he was actually a Sound spy and it was confirmed by Kakashi's scout. It was brief, but he was seen speaking with Orochimaru."

The were many murmurs about that subject and the mentioning of Orochimaru.

"Hayate was most likely tailing Kabuto, was discovered and killed by an accomplice using a B-rank wind element technique, a Sand ninja." He clenched his fist in his lap. "The only ninja from the Sand capable of such a technique would be Baki, the leader of the genin sand team. But because of Chuunin Exam regulations, we cannot hold him for questioning."

"Then we should cancel the examinationm" said Raidou, a Jounin with a large scar across his nose and the left side of his face. "and get that bastard and Orochimaru."

"No, he revealed himself to Anko and threatened us to not cancel the exam... The Chuunin Exam where all of our allies participate." said the Hokage.

"What do you mean?" asked Koharu.

Sarutobi sighed. "Orochimaru has enough power to conquer a small country. After he left the village, I am sure that other countries had their eyes on him. He had a grudge against Konoha... any country would want him."

"Then can it be that the Sand or one of our allies have conspired with Orochimaru to betray Konoha!" exclaimed Raidou.

"An alliance treaty is almost equivalent to a verbal agreement, Raidou-san." said Itachi. "If I was Orochimaru, I would of allied myself with the Sand, also. Because of the lack of funding from their Daimyo and losing clients to other villages, specifically Konoha, you might find them more than a little bitter toward us."

"Anyway," The Hokage rubbed his chin. "Despite the information given, we still do not have enough information. We should not make any conclusions until we find out more."

"We have already sent ANBU members on recon mission to various countries. It's not wise to make careless moves. There is a possibility that's what the enemy wants us to do." stated Homura.

"I would also like to advise that no one should extract revenge against Baki. We do not need another situation like what happened with the Hyuuga clan many years ago." said Sarutobi. "And also..." He took a long look at everyone. "I trust you all. If the worst does happen, we will assemble all of Konoha's power and fight."

Itachi raised his hand. "If I may make a suggestion, Hokage-sama"?

"Go ahead, Itachi. What is it?"

"Orochimaru," He said the name with much distaste, which brought a curious look from many others. "Does not want the Chuunin examination to be canceled. I suggest that for the final exam security should be doubled, but undercover as to no cause worry throughout the civilian population."

Sarutobi looked at Anko, then at Ibiki, both of which nodded. "Good suggestion, Itachi." He placed his head-dress back on. "Everyone is dismissed."

-

The following week...

When someone close passes on before their time, the mind begins to wander in different directions. Sometimes you see everything in a clearer perspective. Sometimes you find yourself seeing only darkness. Many times you find yourself thinking that you would miss this important person. Others might also thank whatever deity out there that the person was dead. Occasions like this happen twice on average for the common man or female. But for Uchiha Itachi, he had to resort to his toes to keep tabs with himself.

Itachi was five years old when the Fourth Hokage died after saving the Hidden Village of Konoha, sealing the Nine-Tails fox demon within a child who was just cut from his umbilical cord. Even though he had only met the man once, he was still too young to understand what was happening. All he knew was that the Hokage died saving the village from destruction. It was at that time his mind began to wander for the first time and the beginning of when his mind began to truly develop.

The second time he began to wander was at the age of eight, still a genin and fighting for his life in a C-rank mission that suddenly turned into a high B-rank. It was during battle that his mind began to wander and everything began to slow down. The skirmish was short, lasting under five minutes. It was the first time he killed someone without thinking twice about it. After the battle, he sat alone after his wounds were tended, looking into a mirror to see what kind of person he had become. His mind began to wander at that moment, then suddenly his eyes changed, fading from their pure black orbs into the beginning stages of his bloodline, the Sharingan. That same day he made a choice to master his bloodline and then keep it a secret from everyone. Itachi had already made a name of himself for being a genius and he did not wish to make a fool of himself, having others think he was only a genius because of his eyes and not his mind.

From the day he mastered his family bloodline, less than a year after it's activation, his mind stayed on the focus path. Even throughout the Chuunin Examination he stayed focus, not allowing the death of other genin that were older than him effect his attitude and his teamwork. That is, until he joined the elite ranks of the ANBU Assassination Squad.

When one is recruited into the ANBU-AS, they quickly find out that in 99 percent of all missions assigned to the elite battalion, someone is going to die. Whether it is an enemy, ally or teammate, death will find them for sure. Itachi knew that by joining ANBU, he could get away somewhat get away from the pressures of his clan and be himself. Yet, he never got that chance. Because of his genius mind, harder missions were always signed to the team that he was on and this continued even further when he became the commander of his own squad, then a captain of a platoon.

The day he found out Shisui supposedly killed himself was a dark day from Itachi. After the scuffle with the Konoha MPC ninjas, he retreated to his room and began to think. His mind wandered all over the place, picking piece out of puzzles to figure out not only his feelings, but why things were happening.

Then a few months later, the clan was massacred. By his best friend who was suppose to be dead.

After that day, his mind wandered for years. Even when he returned to work a year after the massacre, his mind was always wandering, even while he completed complex and delicate missions for ANBU, either solo or team.

Then one day, the wandering stopped.

It was the day that he realized that only Sasuke and himself were the sole survivors of the doomed clan. And he had to make sure that both of them were strong to not only take care of themselves, but each other.

Now the Chuunin Examinations are nearly completed and his little brother and Naruto are both finalist for the third examination. Sakura, who he was currently training one on one, was steadily improving as a more all-around kunoichi. For two whole years, his mind stayed focus on the tasks at hand. Training his brother to survive. Living their life like everyone else.

That is, until Orochimaru reared his head around.

While he watched Sakura practicing gymnastics which will improve her overall agility and dexterity, his mind began to wander. Hayate was not someone he spent a lot of time with. In fact, he had only been on three missions with him, both of which the older shinobi was attacked to his team as a much needed weapons specialist. He was respected though, throughout all of ANBU. Not just because of his skill with a sword and his family's swordsmanship, but because he was still performing his duties as a shinobi while he suffered from a hereditary family disease that literally cut his life in half. It hurt Itachi's pride because of his death. Gekkou Hayate saved him once from falling to his death, an act he never had the chance, or will never have the chance to repay.

The analytical part of his mind wandered also. The Hidden Sand were cooperating with the Hidden Sound. Orochimaru disguising himself as an anonymous Sound Jounin. Orochimaru attacking his subordinates during the exam. Demanding that the exam not be canceled. Kabuto, a sound spy, conversing with the Sand Jounin Baki, which resulted in the death of Hayate. The Kazekage will join his Hokage for the final exam. The Hidden Sand possibly allying itself with the Hidden Sound...

His eyes snapped open wide and his fist clenched.

Konoha will be attacked during the Chuunin Exam.

"Haruno." His called out, turning around and departing away from the training area. "Come."

The pink-haired kunoichi paused on a hand-stand, blinking at his departing back. "But, I'm almost finished."

He was still walking away.

"Okay, sensei..." she mumbled, picking up her things and following. Inner Sakura was upset, though. _Damn it! I'm not finished yet!_

"I am going to give you my personal opinion about your growth as a kunoichi to this date," said Itachi when Sakura caught up to him. "I am asking you if you would like to hear this, because the criticism that I have been giving you ever since I became your leader has been from a teachers point of view. So, I am going to ask if you would like to hear it?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling very nervous. But she had to know. "Y-yes."

Itachi sighed.

"You have the talent to aspire as an ANBU soldier." Sakura gasped. "Which is surprising because of your background. I've been observing your growth as a kunoichi from day one. You've changed dramatically from a love-sick school girl to a kunoichi that I can actually give my respect. These three weeks have been hell on you, but you strived forward with determination. Three weeks of training, which would normally take three months to complete."

"Three m-m-months?"

He smirked. "Three months. Training everyday, day in and day out for one week while facing sleep, food and liquid deprivation. One week of studying complex scrolls and techniques to train the mental aspect of the body while also working on the physical aspect when the mind rests. Third week, would be a review of the first week while using the knowledge gained from the second week, but without as much intensity. These three weeks consisted of three months any normal ninja would go through."

She paused. _Complex scrolls?_ "What complex scrolls, Itachi-sensei? I thought you only gave me genin-level scroll and techniques."

Itachi looked back at her. "Three of the fifty scrolls that you have studied and memorized were Chuunin-level genjutsu techniques." He ignored her surprised look. "Understand this, Haruno, that even with the difficulty of those scrolls, you mastered all 15 of the techniques, doubled your chakra reserved and gained much needed knowledge from the remaining 35 scrolls." He sighed again. "Now, there is only one last thing to do to complete your training..."

An object smacked Sakura right between the eyed, forcing her off balance and onto her rear. She winced, feeling the beginning of a small bruise and at first started to yell at Itachi. But, her attention was drawn to the object that hit her instead. Or actually, the mask that was thrown at her. "S-sensei?"

It was an owl mask.

An ANBU mask!

"The owl represents wisdom and intelligence, both that you possess. It is nothing official, Sakura," stated Itachi, slinging a back-pack over his shoulder. "But you more than deserve it." He cocked his head to the side, seeing tears well up in her eyes. "Are... you okay?"

She smiled, nodding to him. She clutched the mask tightly to her chest. "That's... the first time you ever called me by my first name..."

"Is that so" He sighed, closing his eyes. "Let's go."

"Hai, sensei!"

-

Kakashi sat lazily across from Sasuke, who just seemed to be ignoring his presence. "I thought your suppose to be training, not studying." he dead-panned.

"Studying is training, you moron." snapped the younger Uchiha brother. "I haven't seen what my opponent can do, so I at least need to learn about his style of fighting. If I can learn how this Jyuuken works and understand it's strengths and weaknesses, then I can use that knowledge to defeat my opponent."

"Jyuuken is not the only you you have to worry about." said Kakashi, opening up his book. "He also has an advanced bloodline limit."

Sasuke snickered. "His doujutsu (eye technique) will be his downfall. I'll make sure of that. I can tell already, that this Neji guy is dependable on his Byakugan. Every advanced bloodline has it's strengths and it's weaknesses according to my brother, it is just a matter of knowing the most basic of all weaknesses of ninja that depend on their doujutsu." He smirked. "Without their doujutsu, they are just normal ninja, right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And you're an exception?"

"Aniki has always said to me ever since I first used the Sharingan, that if I become dependent on our bloodline I will also become weak." He finished with the scroll he was reading then continued with another. "I have only used the Sharingan twice in combat."

"As I expected. You are your brother's **Ototo**, after all." Kakashi stared at him for a moment. He made a decision. "Three days from now, come to the clearing we at the edge of the mountain range that lies just outside the tree line. I'm going to instruct you in a technique that you might need one day."

"Whatever, Kakashi." grumbled Sasuke, not breaking his eyes from the scroll. "It better be something I might need. I don't like wasting time learning useless techniques."

Kakashi snickered. "It is anything but useless," he said. "Besides, I always told myself that I need to pass on my **sole-original** technique some day."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, narrowing his eyes. He had heard of this technique before, but never seen it. The only original creation of Konoha's technique specialist Hatake Kakashi.

"Chidori."

-

Itachi sat alone, sitting on one of the thick branches of a tree near Konoha's market area. The evening air was cool and he was enjoying the sounds of people coming from within the district area. The final examinations were not just for the genin, but for other ninja and denizens of the hosting village. Festivals occur almost every night of every week. It was a reason for most people to relax and have a good time, not having to worry about missions or working hard. This was the first year Itachi could actually experience this, but he was not in the mood.

While he listened to people enjoying themselves, his eyes were locked onto a certain man leaving the market district holding a couple bags of groceries. His eyes narrowed, following the man as he passed under him. It really wasn't the identity of the man that angered Itachi, but where he should of been. And that really pissed him off.

Ebisu was suppose to be training Naruto.

Moving with the silence of a full-trained and experienced ANBU Assassination captain, Itachi snatched up Ebisu, forcing the man to release his possessions and slam him up against a wall without him realizing what was happening. His fist connected with the middle of the Tokubetsu Jounin's stomach, forcing his breath out of his lungs and completely stunning him. Itachi spoke.

"Tell me, Ebisu-san. Why are you here, in Konoha, buying groceries, when you were suppose to be training my subordinate?"

"I-i-itachi-sama! I-I.. can explain.." Ebisu was sweating heavily, unable to remove his eyes from the younger man's piercing gaze. "Y-you see... I-I... Umm.. I..."

Itachi buried a kunai to it's ring into the wall, barely a millimeter from touching Ebisu's neck. The older man could help but piss his pants.

"Explain. Now."

"N-naruto is under the... care of one of the L-legendary S-sannin, Jiraiya-sama!" stuttered Ebisu. "H-he is supervising... the training n-now for the past f-f-few w-weeks!"

The elder Uchiha brother frowned. "Oh, is that so? Training from the Frog Tamer, Jiraiya of the Legendary Three Ninja. That might be beneficial for Naruto in some ways." He increased his grip of Ebisu's neck, choking the man. "But I did not entrust the care of Naruto to Jiraiya, but to you, Ebisu-san."

"...please... don't ... kill ... me..." squeaked the older man.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to kill a fellow ninja of Konoha, Ebisu-san." He brought up his other first, flexing his fingers to crack his knuckles. "I'm just going to extract an apology out of you until I feel that you truly are sincerely sorry for the wrong you have done both Naruto and myself."

No one heard the screams of pain that Ebisu let out as he was nearly beaten to death.

* * *

End of Chapter 18

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The name Hayashibara Izumi means Spring (Izumi) Rose Forest (Hayashibara). For those that do not know, the dog mask purple-haired kunoichi is the infamous ANBU chick that is seen mourning Gekkou Hayate in Episode 79 of the Naruto anime. Her name is officially still unknown to this day, so I will use Hayashibara Izumi for this story.

The true meaning of this chapter was for character and major plot development that will effect future chapters. Some might wonder what was important decision Itachi had made. That is for everyone else to figure out. You just have to read very carefully. I also know that some people will think I'm pumping Sakura up because she is my favorite character, but she isn't, so that takes care of that.

Also, it's that time again to let their brain rest for a while and concentrate on more important things. I'm gonna put the story on hold while I work on this new story, catch up with other stories and play some neglected video games.

Also, next would be Chapter 19: Naruto watch-out! Ino's 16 Hit Combo!


	20. Chapter 19: Ino's 16Hit Combo!

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 19: Ino's 16-Hit Combo!

* * *

A soft knock on his door alerted Sarutobi to a visitor. It was early in the morning, just a three hours before the final test of the Chuunin Selection Examination would commence. Like many, he was excited on seeing the candidates that have made it so far and given their all, those who wish to show their worth and earn the title of Chunnin. Though like a select few, he was also wary of the possibility that Konohagakure would be attacked by combined forces of the Sand and Sound. His mind was even more troubled by the disturbing dream that his mind produced. An omen, a vision that this day would be his last. A day that his most prized student and himself would fight to the death were only one will walk away, yet both will lose. A vision he had been thinking about ever since his awakening before dawn broke. The knock on the door was a godsend, to relieve his mind of it's current burden, if only for a little while. 

"Come in."

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Itachi greeted the shocked Hokage. He raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

The Third shook his head. "Besides that fact that you're up at," He glanced at his clock. "Six o'clock in the morning, no. Nothing at all." He cleared his throat. "It is too early for shinobi business, and you're not the kind to make a social call... so you came for personal reasons, correct?" Itachi nodded. "Come in, son. Close the door and sit down. It must be important if it is this early."

"Actually, yes." said the elder Uchiha heir. He sat himself on a pillow in front of his Hokage. Sarutobi could see the hint of worry in the young Jounin's posture. "You plan to die today, do you Sensei?"

"What gives you that idea, Itachi-kun?" The boy simply pointed his finger toward the side, gesturing at the armor and combat gear that was suppose to be hiding behind a wardrobe screen. Itachi's position gave him a clear view from the corner of his eyes. "Ah, I see. I guess I was... careless in hiding my intentions. I didn't plan on having any visitors this early in the morning."

Itachi closes his eyes. "My plan was to ask for your personal permission to take care of Orochimaru when, not if, he makes his move." He glanced at the armor, then at Sarutobi. "But, it seems that I won't get that from you, would I?"

"..." The elder man stared at him for a short moment, shaking his head after careful thought. "I understand you're grief and even if you do not show it, you have severe hatred toward my former pupil. I know you wish to eliminate him yourself, to save Sasuke and whatever future you're clan has. Understand this, my boy," He close his eyes. "I made the mistake of not killing Orochimaru when I had the chance. When he does show his face, I intend to correct what I have wronged, even if the result is the loss of my own life."

"I love Orochimaru as if he was my own son, Itachi-kun. So yes, it does hurt my heart knowing what I have to do. So, please..."

He bowed, touching is forehead to the ground in the most honored respect toward his one-time sensei. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi looked away, forcing himself not to show tears in front of Itachi. He cleared his throat again and spoke in a more casual fashion. "Is there anything else, Itachi-kun?"

"Hai. If I may ask a favor of my Hokage..."

"What is it?" Itachi brought his head up, staring into the Third's eyes as if he knew it would be the last time. The elder man met his stare, feeling some form of determination well up from deep inside the boy, but then his eyes shot open wide as if realizing what Itachi might ask of him.

"I want them back."

* * *

The Leaf Stadium was packed past original capacity with both visitors and the denizens of Konohagakure. While the Chuunin Examination was one of the major spectacles throughout the city that host the events, it was never as popular as it was today. There were only a few reasons why anyone would literally kill to see the tournament of Genin for the final test. For Konoha, there was only one reason. A rivalry that has spanned many generations for the title of the strongest clan in all of Konoha. 

Hyuuga verses Uchiha.

There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind as to what they wished to see. The Hyuuga, both Main and Branch families, filled over half one of the large sections of the stadium. Civilians, Jounin, Chuunin and Genin filled in anywhere they could. Some even sitting uncomfortably next to each other, or even in the steps that lined the bleachers, just to see this highly anticipated match. The last time an Uchiha and Hyuuga genin faced each other was seven years ago when Branch clansman Hyuuga Washimaru and Konoha's Genius Ninja Uchiha Itachi faced each other in the final bout of the tournament. A match that still remained in the minds of those who have witnessed it. Today, all those that wish to see the brother of the genius of all geniuses and the rumored genius of all Hyuuga expect to see a match of equal proportions, or even greater!

Down inside what was known as _The Pit_, the ground level of the stadium that was surrounded by high, thick walls with the bleachers several stories above looking down upon the pit, Uchiha Sasuke stood with his hands shoved in his pockets. He was wearing the same clothes and gear that he began the Chuunin Exam. It was a one-piece suit with short legs that stopped above the knees, short arms that gave it a T-shirt look, and the wide collar that matched his dark-blue shirts. It was black in color and had the ever-present red and white fan that symbolized the Uchiha Clan. He also had on a pair of soft elbow pads and his shins were bandaged until just below the knee. A pair of black straps twisted up his legs until stopping at the edge of the bandages. To many young and mature females, including Ino who stood next to him, he looked very sexy for a little boy. But it was fairly off-set by the annoyed look his face was showing.

_Damn, where is that idiot?_ He thought to himself. He was the first one to arrive here and he expected Naruto, or even Itachi to be early, also. He really didn't expect his older brother to show early, it was already a given he would show up on time or late. But Naruto, he should of shown up by now.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Ino began, leaning close to him and clutching his arm. She ignored his annoyed look directed right toward her. "Maybe he realized he was facing me and decided not to show up." she said, finishing off with an evil laugh.

"..." He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment.

"Hmph! Well, it was just a thought."

Shikamaru looked around. "Man, what the hell is going on here? Where's that Dosu guy?" he grumbled, though he sounded like he didn't really care. It would be less troublesome for him is the bandaged freak didn't show up at all.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed, slapping her teammate on the back, much to his annoyance. "I'm sure he'll show up so you can show everyone how much of a man you've become. You can give one of you're 16-hit combos!"

"Why would I do such a troublesome thing as that? Geez..."

_Morons,_ Sasuke thought. He felt a slight rumbling. "Huh?"

"WAAAAH!"

Sasuke sweated. Think of a moron and a moron shall appear. "Oi, Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He squat down next to his teammate while he laid on the ground after flying in from the entrance and began poking him with a twig.

Naruto jumped up quickly, looking around in worry. "Quick, everyone, run!" He pointed back at where he entered. "The entire village bulls... The Bulls are going to go after everyone! OW!" He glared at Sasuke. "What was that for, you jerk?"

"For being late, you idiot!" he snapped backed.

"Oi!" snapped the man wearing the Jounin flak vest and a bandanna. He glared at the two boys, swishing the senbon that he used as a toothpick back and forth. "Stop acting like a couple of dumb-asses. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowds." Both of the boys looked up and the crowds started cheering. "All of you guys are the main players in the upcoming matches."

Sasuke moved back in line, followed by Naruto who stood between him and Ino. "Oi, Genma-sama, you senbon chewing prick," Sasuke said in a direct sarcastic insult to the man, much to the surprise of a few of the other genin. "Have you seen that lazy ass brother of mine?"

"He's up there with the Hokage," Genma pointed out. "And if you refer to me like that again, you'll regret it."

"Whatever." Sasuke shoved his hands back in his pockets, smirking at the man's back. "You senbon chewing prick." He started laughing when Genma had to force himself from acting against the boy.

* * *

High atop the middle section where only one of two empty seats remained, the Hokage and Itachi were watching the proceedings down on the ground level. Itachi seemed to be amused with what Sasuke was doing to Genma, even though it was something that wasn't very respectful, especially to someone of Shiranui Genma's station. 

"Hmm... Sasuke seems to be very eager for this." noted the Hokage. "He's demanding trouble the way he's taunting Genma."

"It's a running gag, Hokage-sama." said the dark-eyed boy. "Genma ate the last of Sasuke's favorite sweets, so he continued to taunt Genma to the point that he actually struck Sasuke. I threatened him that if he ever touched Sasuke in anger again that I would rip both his arms off and use them to beat him to death. So, Sasuke has been teasing, insult and trying everything to get him to act against him ever since."

Sarutobi sweated. _What spiteful children these two are_. A trio of approaching footsteps caught his attention and he glanced to his left. "Ah, look who we have here. Kazekage-dono." He stood in respect to his fellow Kage and gesture for him to seat. The Kazekage, dressed in similar garb to the Hokage, but colored in a white and blue scheme, simply nodded and took his seat, his two escorting guards standing behind him. "You must be tired from the long trip."

"No, not at all. I'm glad that the stage is in Konoha. Although you are still young, visiting another village will be a bit tough on you, Hokage-sama. Perhaps you should choose a Fifth soon."

Itachi noted a subtle glances from the Kazekage and his two subordinates. _Checkmate_.

Sarutobi started laughing, amused at the Kazekage's words. "Don't treat me like an old man, now. I'm still considering doing this for another five years." He stood, approaching the railing in preparation to address the audience. "Then... let's begin this."

* * *

The crowd was cheering loud after the Hokage gave his short speech to begin the tournament. Down in the pit, Genma was displaying a familiar piece of paper to the nine contestants. 

"Look at this," he said.

Shikamaru blinked. "Ah?" Dosu Kinuta, his opponent, was missing. _I had more matches the last time I looked_, he thought to himself. _Did that Dosu guy retire?_

"There was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going up against again." No one moved, so he stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Listen up," he began. "Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match." He glared at everyone. "Do not argue with me over it. Got it?"

No answer.

Genma didn't need to hear an answer anyway. He could tell by just looking into everyone's eyes that they knew what they were getting into, and that his authority was everything. "The first match is... Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino." He jerked his thumb to the side, pointing at a doorway. "The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room."

Naruto and Ino were staring at each other from the corner of their eyes while everyone else began moving toward the exit. Only Sasuke stayed for a long moment to eye the two of them. He was confident that Naruto would win, but he wasn't really sure of it. He didn't know what kind of training Naruto went through, but he could see what Ino hass done. He could see the definition of her muscles along her legs, rear and arms. She had to be stronger and faster than when she fought against Sakura a month earlier, and only the person supervising her training and herself would know what kind of tricks she had up her sleeves.

"Naruto?" The blonde boy turned, glancing at Sasuke. He grinned, seeing his teammates thumbs up. "Do you're best!"

Naruto only nodded his head, showing him a thumbs up before turning his attention toward Ino. "You bet I will, Sasuke. The same goes for you."

"You ready for me, Naruto?" Ino asked, moving into taijutsu stance similar to Rock Lee, except her legs were parted for balance and the hand behind her back was clenching on one of the handles of a tonfa. "I've been training hard this whole month for this match. I'm gonna show you what the number one female rookie is all about!" She showed him a confident smirk.

"Hey, hey, I have skills to prove here, too! I'm aiming for bigger things, and if I gotta go through you to get there, then I'm taking you down, you Itachi-freak!"

Ino clenched her teeth, waving her fist at Naruto. "_Itachi-freak_?" she screeched loudly. "I'm gonna rip you're balls off for that, you dead last loser! Just wait until I get my hands on you. I'll tear you a knew asshole!"

Genma rolled his eyes. "Now, first match..." He brought down his hand. "Begin!"

* * *

In the stands over watching the fight between her teammate and her best friend and part-time rival, Sakura was feeling a little indifferent about the match. For one, she wanted to cheer for Naruto before he was her teammate. She also wanted to cheer for Ino, because despite the rival, going beyond the fact that Ino won their contest of who is the better kunoichi, past the fact that Ino let her have Sasuke, the platinum blonde kunoichi is her best friend. A friendship that spans farther than she had been teammates with Naruto. 

_What to do? What to do?_ She wrung her hands, feeling nervous about the situation. Realization hit her. _I know!_

"Kick her ass, Naruto!" she shouted in a loud voice. "Ino-chan, beat him down!" She sat back down, ignoring the few stares that she got. _If I can't cheer for one, I'll just cheer for both._

Next to her, Hatake Kakashi and Akimichi Chouji were sweating. While the later and younger half returned to snacking on the huge bag of treats that he supplied himself with, Kakashi observed a wrapped bundle that Sakura was carrying on her person with a slightly raised and curious eyebrow, recognizing the formation of some sort of mask. _Hmm... I wonder_.

* * *

_Yes! Sakura-chan is cheering for me!_ Naruto thought to himself, a confident grin forming on his face. He altogether ignored the fact that Sakura was cheering for Ino also. _I'm definitely going to show everyone what I can do._

And he made the first move, quickly throwing a pair of kunai directly at Ino before charging. The blonde kunoichi reacted quickly, her feet moving at the same while her unoccupied hand grabbed one kunai from the air and moved it to block the other. She copied Naruto, charging head-on against the blonde shinobi. Still pissed off about what Naruto called her, she swung the arm holding the tonfa behind her back directly at Naruto's face. Seeing the boy moved to block she turned the attack into a feint, dropping down to slide along the dirt ground while her other hand reach behind her. Naruto's eyes widened in pain when he felt the hard metal shaft of the second tonfa connect with the back of his knees.

The force of the blow flung Naruto onto his back, grabbing his right knee. But Ino didn't give him any chance to recover, jumping up and dropping down with a swing of her weapon. Naruto quickly rolled, flipping onto his feet and jumping back from Ino's consistent attacks, biting back the pain he felt when he put pressure on his knee. Ino was different from what he saw during the preliminaries and she was showing how much she improved with a month of hard training. Each dodge he made, he could feel her tonfa's getting closer and closer to him. He knew that soon she would be making solid hits and if they were as strong as the hit he took to his knee, then they would hurt just as much. He had to fight back.

Ino smirked. She was putting Naruto on the run. From what she seen of his match against Kiba, when her father used some influence to get a security tape that showed the match, Naruto was not only strong, but fast in addition to some refined taijutsu skills. It was this reason why she trained for speed and chakra control during the whole month with her father. The only way to beat someone that was fast and strong was get become faster, which is why she was pressing Naruto any chance she got. She lashed with her tonfa, using intricate patterns of attack supplemented by kicks that had the blonde boy dancing. The grimaces that he was making when he forced too much on the knee she injured was playing right into her territory. She was going to take away his mobility, or at least force him into more defensive situations in this match. When she noticed one of his fist coming right for her face, she quickly switch her grip on her weapon so the shaft ran along her arm, then brought her arm up in a rising clubbing motion to deflect his attack while she jumped back.

"Done playing run away, Naruto?" she taunted, sliding her weapons into a pair of rings that secured them to her waist. She brought her hands in front of her into the ram seal and began to mold chakra for her next attack.

"HA! I was just testing you out!" he shot back, the confident smirk on his face never disappearing. "Now it's for real." He formed the middle-index cross in front of his face.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Shadow Replication Technique!

Two pairs of Naruto appeared next to the blonde boy, a total of five in front of Ino. Each one pulled out a kunai and fanned out around the girl in a five point star with her in the middle. Each one looked ready to attack at any time, hard and fast. She knew the original was in front of her, with two to her left and right. Two were behind her in her blind spots, leaving her in a very unfavorable position of defense. She knew she could handle the three in her line of peripheral vision, but the two out of her site could cause trouble. Pulling out a kunai, she brought her long pony tail around and threaded her hair through the small loop in the weapon, tying off her golden locks. She smirked at Naruto, whipping her hair to fall behind her back, then leaned forward slightly, letting one of her arms hang loose while the other grabbed one of her tonfa.

"Come." she demanded, beckoning him with a finger.

And he did. The two Naruto's from her front sides came at her at the same time, one going high and the other low. What she didn't know was the two in the back of her were doing the same thing. Forming a one-handed half-Ram seal, she leaped high into the air, higher than even Naruto expected. The sudden gain in height by forcing chakra into her lower body was just as she expected, giving her a bird's eye view of the five targets. She kicked with her legs, twisting and moving her body like professional diver, then dove down right into the center of the group with her tonfa leading the way.

Naruto jumped back from her suicide-like attack, but that's were he made his mistake. It was all in Ino's plan. The blonde kunoichi landed, stabbing her tonfa like a spike into the ground. She altered the momentum of her body, using the spiked weapon as a pivoting and swinging point to twirl her body around and around. One Naruto felt a kick to his face, then disappeared. Another had his throat slit, then met the same fake as the first. A third was struck by a tonfa, while the last and final copy was stabbed in the eye by the kunai tied to Ino's hair before she stopped her spinning and charged at the blonde shinobi empty handed.

It was there when Naruto made his second mistake of jumping to intercept the girl when she leaped into the air. He brought his arm up in a wicked slash that would of cut Ino's clean across her bandaged abdomen, if it wasn't for tonfa that she grabbed in mid-air and struck him with right across the nose. A weapon she tossed into the air that he didn't even notice.

"AH!" He shouted in pain, grabbing his pouring and broken nose. "Why you...!"

Ino ripped her other weapon out of the ground and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Naruto. "Why don't you quit going easy on me, you dumb-ass. If you're going to just roll around the ground crying like a baby over a little broken nose, then you shouldn't even be here." She frowned. "That fight you had with Kiba must of been a fluke!" _It wasn't a fluke_, she thought to herself. _You're holding back against me, I know it now._

**_POOF!_**

"What!" Ino gasped, staring the empty space were Naruto knelt. She turned around when she felt a presence behind her, just in time to receive a pair of kicks square on the jaw that sent her tumbling backward several feet.

"HA! Itachi-sensei always told me to think at least two steps ahead of what my opponent is thinking." He exclaimed, watching Ino rolled into a kneeling position. He smirked when she rubbed her jaw, showing her a thumbs down sign. "Never let the enemy get behind you, stupid."

Ino's hand's came up quickly, picturing the two Naruto's in a triangle seal.

"**Ninpou, Shintoushin no jutsu!**" Ninja Magic: Mind-Body Concussion Technique!

One of the Naruto's reacted as if he was struck hard, his eyes budging out in pain and his body folding in half from what appeared to be a strike to the stomach. The clone disappeared in a plume of smoke just as the last Naruto's eyes widened, letting out a cry of pain before flying backward after receiving the same treatment. The blonde shinobi landed hard on the ground, rolling several feet while protecting his mid-section. He couldn't help but groan loudly in pain, feeling like he was hit by one of Itachi's kicks. From his position, he glanced at Ino who trained her triangle seal right on him.

"What...?" he gasped weakly.

"You really have a lot of chakra, Naruto." stated Ino, moving closer to the now rising boy. "Ninpou, Shintoushin no jutsu. With this technique, I can project my spirit energy as if it was a physical projectile and strike my opponent faster than they could realize it."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "So what? **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" he snapped, forming his favorite seal. Thirty shadow clones formed around the real Naruto, each one with a pissed off look in their eyes. "YOU CAN'T USE THAT TECHNIQUE TO DEAL WITH NUMBERS!" they all shouted.

To the shock of the crowd, her friends that were watching and Naruto, Ino charged head-strong into the group, throwing a large salvo of kunai and shuriken she retrieved from her packs. The crowd of Naruto's separated quickly, only a few getting tagged and disappearing in a puff of white smoke. Ino didn't care about the clones, only caring about one sole copy that she had kept her eyes on at all times. Naruto jumped high and away from Ino, clutching his stomach from feeling the lingering pain of her last attack. His shadow replications attacked her, but the beautiful and highly trained kunoichi counter-attacked like a raging whirlwind of motion, striking out with kicks and punches, throwing kunai and shuriken, blocking with her tonfa and slicing with the kunai tied to her hair.

Naruto could only stare at her as she finished off the his last replication within a span of ten seconds, trying to figure out how to counter her explosive speed and ninja magic spells.

* * *

Sasuke was watching this match with a keen eye, observing everything Naruto and Ino were doing in their match. So far, he was really impressed with Ino's sudden advancement in skill, which gave him insight on why his brother wanted her in his team instead of Sakura, at first. As for Naruto... 

"Did that idiot even train?" he mumbled to himself.

Naruto's actions during the match were uncharacteristic. Even though Itachi had instilled into their minds that they should always think ahead of their enemy, Naruto still charges head-strong into the fray. Or, could it be that Ino's aggressive style of fighting is preventing Naruto from doing so? Could it be that Naruto is weary of the Yamanaka clan techniques that Ino used against Sakura? So far, she used a new technique, different from the kind that he knew she usually used.

"Ino's going to win, eventually."

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. "Why do you say that? Naruto's tougher than you think."

The Nara boy just yawned, leaning lazily against the railing over-looking the arena. "I'm just stating facts, Sasuke. That crazy wench has this killer technique that she made up one day that can take out even a Jounin if she connects with all hits." He grumbled some more. "If she can hit him in the right spots, she can stop the flow of chakra in his body using only pressure points."

"Impossible." said Hyuuga Neji, who happened to have been listening to the boy's drabble. "One cannot stop the flow of chakra without seeing the tenketsu and knowing how to apply chakra with the required precision." he stated.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever you say..." he drawled. "But she used it on me once and I couldn't use my chakra for a fews days. Talk about a really troublesome technique."

"..." Sasuke turned hit attention back to the match. _Naruto..._

"Oh man..." Shikamaru noticed Ino's movements. "She's gonna do it. Naruto's done for now."

* * *

"**Ninpou, Shinranshin no jutsu!"** Ninja magic, Mind-Body confusion! 

Ino smirked, watching Naruto struggle against the mental command she forced into his mind. He could only stand still in place, unmoving from the neck down, unable to control his body's motor functions at all. Even though she was smirking, enjoying her near victory, on the inside she was upset of not having a better challenge in Naruto, who beat Kiba and Akamaru, a pair that was not easy to beat. She knew now, that despite the video she seen of the fight, it was only a fluke.

"Can't move, Naruto?" she asked, pulling out her tonfa as she closed in. "I commanded your body to stay in place and it will only last until you feel pain. Too bad that when you do, you won't be able to stop the rest of my attacks. You're favorite technique is the shadow replication from those few pranks and what I've seen of you fight with Kiba and our match." She licked her lips. "Chakra is your key to winning, but without it, I'm going to advance past you."

"Damn it!" the boy cursed, not stopping in his attempts to move.

She charged the rest of the distance between them. "Take this! **INO-CHAN NO KONOHA SHITAI: JUUROKU DAN NO MAI!**" Ino's Leaf Style: Dance of 16 Strikes!

Ino hopped in mid stride, flipping forward once before leaping into the air. She came down quickly, rearing her arm back and strike with her tonfa against Naruto's neck, nearly killing him with that single blow, but at the same time releasing him from her spell and stunning him altogether.

"One!"

With her same momentum, she turned as she came back down and brought a powerful axe-kick down onto Naruto's shoulder, with her left foot. He right planted on the ground and she used whatever leverage she had to thrust her left arm out, jabbing Naruto across the throat with her tonfa, making him choke.

"Two! Three!"

When he grabbed his throat on natural instinct she struck hard against his ribs with a hard right hook to his left, then a powerful body shot right to his abused stomach that sent the air out of his lungs and force him to double over. She reacted quick, side-stepping and bringing down a hard strike of her tonfa right across his lower back that hurt more than the loud crack the echoed throughout the arena.

"Four! Five! Six!"

She flowed around Naruto as if she was dancing, twisting and lowering her body then rising up with a powerful kick across Naruto's face that sent the body flying up and backward. She flipped with the momentum of her kick, striking Naruto along both of his shins, then across his thighs and hips.

"Seven! Eight, nine! Ten, eleven!"

A powerful downward blow struck Naruto across the side Ino had been neglecting, his right side. This caused the crowd to wince in pain as the sound of a rib breaking and Naruto's scream of pain could be heard even from the Hokage and Kazekage's positions. The attack spun his body, allowing Ino to connected with two vicious blows to his upper back along his shoulder blades.

"Twelve! Thirteen and fourteen!"

As Naruto landed hard against the ground and bounced up from the impact, she tossed one of her tonfa in the air and ran up toward the boy. In a feat of great timing, speed and strength, she slid along the ground and shot Naruto into the air with a rising kick across the jaw.

"Fifteen!"

Pouring chakra into her arms, Ino launched herself up into the air and intercepted Naruto quickly. Her timing was perfect. Just when she was about to strike Naruto with the tonfa in her hand, she caught the one she original tossed in the air and brought both of them down upon Naruto's chest. The blow forced blood out of Naruto's mouth and launched the boy down at the ground. His body hit the unrelenting down with a sickening thud, bouncing up from just the force of his impact returning back to him.

"Sixteen." Ino finished, landing near Naruto and flipping back a few feet to keep her distance. "It's over, Naruto."

* * *

Chouji paused. "Oh man, Naruto's out of it now." he said, continuing his snacking of barbecue flavored chips. "That's Ino's best attack. Even if Naruto gets up, he won't be able to use his chakra one bit." 

Sakura tore her eyes away from Naruto to glance at her chubby neighbor. "W-what do you mean?"

Kakashi took this one. "I heard that the Yamanaka clan can project their spirit energy in many ways, from invading the mind, controlling the body and impossibly fast physical attacks. I also heard that if they project their spiritual energy through physical contact they can cause area damage along the body that could attack pressure nerve points and chakra circulatory system opening points." he explained.

"Tenketsu?" she asked, receiving a nod from the masked, lazy eyed Jounin. "Oh no..."

"If she hits the correct spots on a person, she could permanently disable or even kill someone. If not that, then she could cut off that person's supply of chakra from flowing throughout their body, taking away their ability to use techniques."

Sakura stood up, clutching the railing in front of her with one hand and waving her fist down at the fighters.

"Naruto! Get you're ass up!"

* * *

"Come on, Naruto! It's not over! Are you going to let it end now! How the hell are you ever going to become Hokage if you're down and out!" 

_Sakura-chan... I can't feel it, my chakra. I don't think I have any more to keep going_, he thought to himself. He clenched his fist and eyes tightly, hating the fact that he would lose here, after training so hard with that perverted hermit to increase his chakra control. His eyes snapped open in realization. The training. That vision that he experienced when he was falling down the deep tear in the earth, the vision were he met him. The training where he found out that he had to two types of chakra. _Damn fox, give me your chakra!_

"Geez, that Sakura..." mumbled Ino. She turned her attention to Naruto, noticing him struggling with every ounce of strength he could muster to stand. "It's over, Naruto, you dead last fluke. Even if you do manage to stay on your feet, I cut off your ability to use your chakra."

He ignored her, forming the ram seal and concentrating.

She smirked. "Oi, Naruto. Try as you might, you'll never produce any chakra like that. I've already beaten you down and I can tell you got some major internal damage already. Why don't you just give up already."

No answer.

"Just give it up already!" she snapped. Her hands formed a diamond seal and picture Naruto right at the center of it, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "If you don't give up on your own, I'll make you give up. I'm warning you!"

No answer.

She ground her teeth. "Why the hell won't you give up? Are you too hard-headed to know that your already beaten? Tell me, why!"

That got a response from Naruto.

"Itachi-sensei trained our team to never quit, to never run away as long as we still can fight. I won't quit even if you break both my legs, my arms or even if you spill my guts out. And besides that..." He looked up at her with hardened eyes.

"You called me a **loser**!"

Ino focused herself, glaring at the boy. "You're done then! **Ninpou, Shintenshin**..." She paused, staring at Naruto while the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something felt wrong.

"RAAAAAAAH!" The boy let out in a concentration as he dug deep inside him, grasping that sliver of power that he wanted to draw out. The ground cracked around him, particles of dust and tiny pebbles began rising into the air as an invisible force poured out of him. He could feel it coming like the rush of water breaking through a dam. Red/Orange chakra poured out of him, flowing across his body and washing away all pain that he felt, healing injuries that he sustained from his kunoichi opponent. He could feel the heat burning inside him, rushing through his veins, arteries and heart. The feeling of his own chakra returned, but it was pushed aside as the more powerful chakra of the Nine-Tails fox demon sealed inside of him became dominant, became his own power.

Ino took a cautious step back, shielding her face from the whipping winds that surrounded the blonde boy. She could feel the power of this chakra coming from Naruto, something that should be impossible in the state that he was in. But it happened, and she didn't like the feeling she was having at all. Before her very eyes, the chakra washed over his body, visibly healing the wounds she inflicted upon him, restoring him to a healthy condition when they began the match. _What kind of chakra is this_? She screamed in her mind.

* * *

_This is chakra is no doubt the Nine-Tails'_, thought Sarutobi, watching Naruto's display with a little shock and awe. _When did he learn how to use the chakra of the Nine-Tails?_ He glanced Itachi. _No, impossible. He only knows that Naruto is the carrier and nothing else._

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the scene below. "Now I see what Jiraiya-sama has taught my student." He shook his head. "Though I still don't appreciate him rubbing his perverted face in my business."

"Eh?" The old man looked at the young Jounin. "Jiraiya?"

The Kazekage twitched at the mention of one of the Legendary Sannin, though only Itachi noticed. He didn't care to show his notice, since he now knew that something was strange about the Sand's leader.

"According to Ebisu-san, Jiraiya-sama replaced him so he could personally supervise Naruto-kun's training."

"I see..." _Now this is turning interesting_, the old man thought to himself as he continued to observe.

* * *

_What enormous power_, thought Naruto, eying Ino carefully. The power of the Nine-Tails stopped flowing, but engulfed him in an aura that covered his whole body from head to toe that whipped constantly like a burning flame. _I feel more powerful then when I trained._ He clenched his fist and glared at Ino, planning to pay her back in kind for the beating that he took. 

He disappeared.

"What?" Gasped Ino, looking around in search of her opponent. That aura of chakra that she felt around him was too weird for her. Weird and powerful! And now Naruto was probably moving around like that Rock Lee guy. Sh felt a presence to her left and saw Naruto in the air, planning to throw a flurry of shuriken at her. She brought her hands up. "No you don't! **Ninpou, Shintoushin no Jutsu!**"

The spiritual projectile slammed into Naruto and flipped through the air. But somehow the attack had no real effect as him as he displayed when he pushed off the arena wall and threw the shuriken at the blonde girl. Reacting quickly, Ino's tonfa twirled and she used precise timing to strike at each throwing weapon, sending it right back at Naruto.

He disappeared again. _Damn, I can't see him. How fast is he moving?_ She thought to herself.

She felt heat against her cheek before she as overwhelmed by a strike directly at her jaw. A move powerful enough to send her flying back several feet.

"**U...!**"

A kick directly at the small of her back made her squeal in pain and her eyes water, sending her up high into the air.

"**ZU...!"**

Her tear-blinded eyes could see him. But she felt the hard upper-cut that caught her between the shoulder blades and the follow up kick that sent her flopping down quickly toward the ground.

"**MA... KI...!**"

And just as she hit the ground, a heavy heel landed right at the small of her back along her spine, not enough to cripple her, but strong enough to send a shock through her whole system and add to the pain she felt when hitting the solid Earth.

"**... NARUTO RENDAN!**"

The blonde boy flipped off of Ino, putting enough distance between him and her in case she tried something. And just how she was shocked when he rose from her strongest attack, Ino did the same, struggling to raise to her feel on unsteady legs, blood dripping from her mouth and nose. But in her eyes, she still had that confident look that she wouldn't be beaten. To her, like Naruto, he would have to kill her to win this match.

"We're... not... done..." she muttered, bringing her arms up and forming a diamond seal. "I'm gonna.. win if it's... the last thing I do..."

"What?" He remembered what Sakura said about that seal. She was going to try and take control of his mind! "I won't let you!" He shouted, charging quickly at Ino while forming a seal.

"**Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!**" Ninja Magic, Mind-Body Transfer Technique!

**_POOF!_**

Ino fell like a rag doll upon the ground as the Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke. Genma, who had been watching the match closely, walked over to Ino and gently nudged her with his hand. He then felt her pulse, finding that it was there, but faint. He knew of this technique, the Mind-Body Transfer. It was very crafty technique, but it was slow. If the user missed their target, they would have to wait nearly an hour before their consciousness returned to their own body. Until then, this girl was just a vegetable.

"Oi, boy. You can come out now." he commanded.

Naruto dropped from his perch in one of the trees, walking up cautiously to the judge and Ino. Genma gestured to Naruto, then toward the Hokage with his other hand.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

End of Chapter 19

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Oh yeah! I'm back and I plan to finish this bitch now! On a first note, I recommend that you people read my new story "**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**" and leave a _review_ of what you think about it. I know many of you that have me on their author alert list have seen that I have been writing. So do me a big favor and review, please? This especially goes for those that have me as a favorite author.

The big question is how should I do this arc of the story? Sasuke was already in the village studying about the Hyuuga clan so that shows why he arrived early. Why is Ino so strong that she gives Naruto trouble? When Naruto fought Neji in the canon storyline, he had a reason to fight and defeat him. Against Ino, it was just something he had to do to advance. My theory is that Naruto isn't a good fighter until he a pressured, so when the thought of losing came to mind, he came back Kyuubi style.

The Shintoushin no Jutsu, or Mind-Concussion technique is like an invisible ki blast. Ino uses her spiritual and mental energy to project a physical force at high speed that inflicts damage. It's like those psionic attacks you see in X-men cartoons/comics.

Now the cliffhanger: What exactly did Itachi want back? You might find out in the next chapter! Maybe. And also coming up is what everyone is waiting for!

Next is Chapter 20: Hyuuga Verses Uchiha


	21. Chapter 20: Hyuuga Verses Uchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 20: Hyuuga Verses Uchiha

* * *

"YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, one hand on his hip with the other holding up a 'v' sign. "Thank you, thank you! I am the greatest!" he began cheering for himself, jumping up and down to the applause and cheers of the crowd. 

"He did it!" Sakura jumped for joy, feeling the excitement of her teammate winning. _But damn, he sure has a lot of stamina and he really did improve over the month_, she thought to herself, watching his show boating antics. She couldn't help herself from feeling envious of the loud shinobi, wishing that she was participating in the matches and show everyone what she had learn during this past month.

"Ino..." She watch her best friend and rival being carted away by the Medic-nins, wanting to go to her friends side this very moment and be there for her like she did when she lost in the preliminaries. Yet she also couldn't miss Sasuke's match! Ino was in good hands and should return to consciousness in an hour or two, so she would just visit the moment Sasuke's match ends.

* * *

Sasuke shook his head, watching Naruto jump around in celebration. His teammate's stamina had always amazed him at every turn and if it wasn't for that fact that his older brother was their Jounin instructor, he would of thought Naruto was drawing his energy form some other source of power. The fact that Naruto actually did do that disturbed him, but he knew that it probably had something to do with his month of training. He assumed that Naruto learned to mold and call upon his chakra in a way that would make it seem like he had two kinds chakra signatures. He'll ask his brother how to do that when he had the chance. 

Little did Sasuke know that only his teammate could accomplish such a feat.

He had more pressing matters at hand. Taking a quick glance at the long haired boy with lavender/white eyes, he shoved one hand in his pocket and used the other for a support, hauling himself over the security railing to drop down several long feet to the ground. He with the grace of a cat, then began walking in the direction were Genma stood while Ino was being carted off. He glanced up high to where the Hokage stood catching a small gesture from Itachi that only the two of them shared. He gazed his brother for a long moment.

_Well, Aniki, it's time for me to show everyone how strong our clan remains. I'm going to beat up this stuck-up Hyuuga guy, then I'm gonna kick the ass of that zombie-looking Sand guy for general reasons. After that, I'm gonna..._ He glanced at Naruto when the boy jogged up to him.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto stopped in front of his teammate.

"Good job, Naruto. Seems you did do some hard training after all. But now it's time for me to do some showing off." He said with a confident smirk. "I've been training extra hard, maybe harder than when Aniki trains us. I'm gonna kick this guys ass."

Naruto took a glance past Sasuke, noticing Hyuuga Neji walking out of a doorway. He looked back into his teammate's eyes. "Hey, Sasuke, can I ask you a favor?"

Sasuke already knew what Naruto wanted after reading his eyes. He immediately shook his head. "I won't fight your battles, Naruto. You're beef with that guy is you're own problem, so don't ask me to do anything like that, understand?"

He nodded, sending a short glare toward the Hyuuga boy. "I kind of get it." He extended his hand to Sasuke. "Good luck, okay?"

Sasuke nodded also. "Thanks, Naruto." he said, accepting his gesture of camaraderie. Even as they gripped hands, the blonde boy made his way toward the exit. But his departure was stopped as Sasuke continued his grip and squeezed hard, forcing him to look back into Sasuke's eyes, which now held a most serious look. "Naruto..."

"I want to fight you."

The blonde genin's eyes widened for a short moment, but a feeling deep inside him came up and he immediately knew what the feeling was. For the past year, a bond has been made between the two teammates, a bond that both boys shared with each other, with Sakura, with Itachi. Naruto's eyes changed for this short moment, gazing back into Sasuke with the same look of seriousness that no child of their age should ever hold.

"I want to fight you, too." he said in response, also increasing the power of his grip. He made a quick glance at Neji, then glanced back to where the other contestants were waiting. He immediately spotted the dark-looking figure of Gaara of the Desert. "Be careful against this guy and especially against that Gaara. He tried to kill Thick Brows at the hospital yesterday just because he showed that he was strong. You remember that match, he's very dangerous."

He nodded. "He showed up when I was training and already stated that I was his prey. So, I already know that he has me marked for dead. I'll deal with him in my own way."

The two of them nodded to each other once more before separating.

* * *

"So once again, the rivalry between Hyuuga and Uchiha continues..." said Sarutobi, rubbing his chin lightly at the sight of the two young children down in the pit. Both genin are considered Geniuses within their age group and one of which he had personally watched over for a short period of time. Out of both genin, he expected the most out of Sasuke, despite the fact that the boy, Hyuuga Neji, was his senior by one year. 

"Even when the Uchiha face extinction," the Kazekage added, earning the attention of both Sarutobi and Itachi. "Or, that is from what I heard, of course." His eyes showed that he was smirking under the veil that covered all but his eyes. "Ironic how a genius ninja clan like the Uchiha, who are feared throughout the Ninja nations and beyond, would find themselves destroyed by their own."

"Sandaime-sama, permission to kill the Kazekage?"

The two guards from the Wind shifted in defense.

"No," stated the old man, his eyebrow twitching. "And before you ask, you cannot maim him, strike him or even tell bad jokes about the dark rings around his beady little eyes."

"Hmph, you are an interesting person, Uchiha Itachi. Your reputation in making first impressions are as they say."

_Oh yeah, I know what kind of first impression I gave you_, he thought to himself, glaring at the sand Leader. _Orochimaru!_

"Ah, the match will soon begin," said the dark eyed sand shinobi. "I wonder which of Konoha's elite clans will face our Gaara of the Desert."

* * *

The two boys stood facing each a few meters apart, sizing each other up. Neji stood tense, carefully eying the brother of the village genius while Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets, a relaxed expression on his face while a small breeze brushed his hair back. There was something about Sasuke that Neji didn't like and the fact that his posture and the wind blowing his hair making him look cool truly irritated him. Not even Tenten's occasional flirting or Gai-sensei and Rock Lee's suggestive _manly_ antics irritated him as much as Uchiha Sasuke does. 

All around them were the cheers and screams of family, friends and fanatics. The chants of _Uchiha_ or _Hyuuga_ could possibly be heard all around the village, even up to the main walls. The sounds of their collective voices was like a loud rumble that shook the stadium. But the most dominate sounds were the chants, calls and whistles for one of the last of the genius clans.

It was like taking a step back in time for Sasuke. He remembered when he was just five years old when his brother faced Washimaru in their Chuunin Examination final exam. Like now, the atmosphere was just the same. The loud crowds, the chants, the rumbling of the stadiums. The only difference was he was down here and his brother was standing next to the Hokage as his personal guard instead of a spectator like he was sitting between their mother and father. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind, just like he had seen his brother doing many times before when certain thoughts entered his mind. For some reason, he felt like he could hear his fallen Father and Mother cheering for him, fueling the fire within his heart and mind. This feeling added upon the motivation Sasuke seemed to contain and if there was one thing that Sasuke never lacked, it was being highly motivated.

"Hey, you two." Genma called to both boys, earning their attention. "The winner of this match will not immediately face that Gaara character. The rest of the tournament will continue until your next match, so do not worry about rest." He held up his hand, speaking louder for the audience. "Second match, Hyuuga Neji verses Uchiha Sasuke..."

"BEGIN!"

Neither boy started the engagement, preferring to take up a taijutsu stance and again gage each other's strength. Neji took up the basic stance of the Hyuuga-ryuu Jyuuken, or Gentle Fist, his eyes widening and activating the Byakugan, the advanced bloodline technique of the Hyuuga clan. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan is a doujutsu, an eye technique, which manipulates the eyes of the user. His lavender/white pupil-less widened and veins appeared around his eye sockets stretching along the side of his face. Neji noted that the Uchiha boy mimicked his stance, yet he did not activate his Sharingan.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga, studying him. He observed the muscles along his arms, his exposed legs past his shorts, his partially exposed neck, the rise and fall of his chest while he breathed, but most importantly, his eyes. Sasuke knew about the Byakugan from Itachi's teammate Washimaru, though he knew nothing else but what he had learned from the man. It took some studying in the Konoha library during the month and a brief observation of a few practicing Hyuuga to figure out what he needed to know about the doujutsu. He already knew that they had nearly 360 degree vision, but what he didn't know was that the eyes could be _activated_ and increase that vision and also allow the user to see the chakra circulatory pathways inside the body, a subject he was privately studying before the Chuunin Examination announcement was dropped onto his team. He also learned that the Byakugan can allow the user telescopic sight in any direction for few kilometers and they also gained a level of infrasion or x-ray vision.

But it wasn't the Byakugan Sasuke was really worried about in this match, but the Jyuuken style of taijutsu that Hyuuga Neji used. He knew all about the Jyuuken and how deadly even the slightest touch could result, a reason why he didn't care that he missed his opponent's match during the preliminaries. Which is why he didn't train to defend against Jyuuken, since he had a more easier way with dealing with such an art.

He decided to start a bit of taunting before the match actually began.

"I hope you're not a push over like your thick browed teammate."

Neji smirked. "You have witnessed what we all have during the preliminaries. You're little bout you would of won against Lee was a fluke. He was going easy on you, Uchiha."

"Oh, it's like that then?" He relaxed his stance, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know, I did happen to catch the little scene at the end of your match. From what I understand, the Branch family is suppose to protect the Main family. But there you were, all pissed off trying to kill you're cousin, someone of direct relation." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ninja often are required to kill, but there is a difference between death in battle and murder. I thought you **caged birds** are taught better than that."

That drew a reaction from the Hyuuga boy. His eyebrows furrowed and he attempted to control his temper as if neared the breaking point. If it was one thing Neji truly hated, it was being reminded of his place within the clan. The fate of all Hyuuga within the branch family. "What did you say?"

"I said you're the bitch of the Main family...!"

**_POOF!_** **_CRACK!_**

Neji retracted his hand after his lightning quick palm strike shattered the log into several pieces. His opponent was fast, possibly faster than the speed he showed during the preliminaries. The speed in which he executed the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Replacement Technique, showed that he had excellent chakra control and was not just a specialist in taijutsu, something he only showed during the preliminaries. There was something else that he knew the Uchiha clan specialized in, but he couldn't remember off the top of his head. He noticed Sasuke leaping from out of the tree from direct rear, completing a short string of hand seals before inhaling and bringing his fingers to his lips.

"**KATON: HOUSENKA!**" Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower!

The Hyuuga moved as if he was dancing, dodging the enormous salvo of fire bolts that raced toward him. He gritted his teeth, twisting and turning his body, occasionally wincing when he felt the burning heat and the bitting blades of kunai or shuriken hidden inside the fire scratch his exposed skin. When he found the chance, he flipped backward, pulling a few shuriken from his own pack and using them to strike the last few remaining fire bolts in mid-air. Before he could recover, the Uchiha boy was in his face throwing a flurry of punches. Neji reacted quickly, blocking and dodging the array of lightning quick strikes. A smirk grew on his face when he realized that his opponent was not even coming close to striking him and the thought of bringing him down off his high horse and extracting a little revenge from his remarks earlier was more than a good idea. He purposely left a hole open in his defense and felt joyous when Sasuke attempted to exploit it. The hole forced the Uchiha to over-extend and Neji made his move. Getting in real close to his opponent, Neji's palm moved forward and struck the Uchiha across the sternum with light contact, but with enough explosive force injecting into his body to shock and stun him. Quickly he brought his other hand down, intending to strike a major opening point located on Sasuke's shoulder.

Until the Uchiha smirked.

Before his strike could connect, the sharp-eyed boy literally spat blood directly into his eyes and forcing him to retreated back. Even if Hyuuga could see all around them, even toward their direct flank, blinding their eyes using a flash grenade, or even something as under-handed like spitting in their eyes could cancel out their vision. He moved quickly, his senses telling him to never stay still. His ears picked up the faint sounds of metal stabbing into dirt and concrete, immediately telling him of the danger he faced. While he moved, he wiped the blood and spittle from his eyes using the bandages of his right arm. Uchiha Sasuke was really pissing him off.

And Sasuke gave him even more reason to be pissed off when he charged directly at him, biting away the pain that he felt in his chest so he could initiate close combat with Neji using Jyuuken! _I know the secret now!_

The last attack Neji landed on him was purely done on purpose on the part of the younger Uchiha brother. He wanted to see exactly how the Hyuuga strike the tenketsu and his chakra enhanced and trained, but unchanged eyes showed him how. By increasing the level of chakra applied to his eyes, he could come to near borderline of activating the Sharingan, yet still gain some of it's minor perks, such as detecting and seeing chakra. Sasuke had to appreciate the Hyuuga. Stabbing their opponents with chakra needles at their opening points was how they were able to strike so deep inside the body with such pin-point accuracy.

All of Sasuke's strikes were all thought out, calculated and executed so that with each attack that he made, he could easily evade, block or counter attack whatever Neji threw at him. For each glancing hit that Neji did happen to land on him, Sasuke answered with a powerful strike to the older boy's upper abs, forcing the wind out of his lungs. Every near hit that he took forced Sasuke to increase his speed. Every solid, but rare, hit that Sasuke took pushed him more onto the offensive, breaking from using his broken version of Jyuuken in favor of his unorthodox style of taijutsu that was a mix of different styles that he had picked ever since he was young. No matter how skilled his opponent was, no matter how deadly the art of Jyuuken was, no matter how much he had trained all his life, there was no one, not even his own brother, that could fight at full strength after repeated, breath-taking strikes to their sternum and stomach.

_Take away their breath and you take the fight out of them_, Sasuke remembered his brother saying once. _Unless they are wearing armor, that is everyone's weakness_.

Another body shot to the stomach forced Neji to gasp deeply, which Sasuke took immediate advantage of. He grabbed the boy's shirt collar, bunching up in his fist and pulled forward, driving his balled up fist into his stomach in a powerful uppercut. He did it again. And again. And again! Each strike literally lifted Neji off his feet, only to drop fight back down for the follow-up hit. With each hit Sasuke landed, he fought back his own pain from the times Neji connected with him early. He knew there was no damaged to his organs, hopefully, but his muscles were aching in protest.

Neji, on the other hand, was in a world of hurt. Never had he felt such pain in a long time being deliver to him from someone in his age group. Sure he had been on the receiving end of Gai-sensei, Hiashi-sama and other Hyuuga that have instructed from all through his life. Not even Lee has hurt him this much. Speaking of which, he was truly surprised at the speed the Uchiha boy was using upon him. He could of sworn that he was moving at Lee's normal speed, without the weights. But he couldn't really tell since the both of them were always within mêlée range. His lower and upper teeth grinded together and his jaw flared in pain as he caught an uppercut on the jaw that sent him flying backward, landing in the center of the arena. Landing with a grunt, he managed for roll for safety, bringing himself up to his feet. The Uchiha boy came right for him, flying the short distance with his fist cocked back. _A good time to use it as any..._

Sasuke's flew the short distance to his dazed opponent, slamming his fist into the side of the boy's face with loud war cry. Or so he thought. Once his knuckles barely brushed his skin, his eyes picked up a heavy amount of chakra being used. "What?" Neji's tired face turned into a smirk.

"**KAITEN!**"

Next to the Hokage, Itachi raised an eyebrow. Within the stands, Kakashi watched with curiosity while Sakura stood, at first excited at how Sasuke was winning, then shocked at seeing him loose nearly all his momentum from Hyuuga Neji's attack. Within the same section, Tenten smirked at seeing her teammate perform his latest addition to his arsenal. All the Hyuuga in attendance, especially Hyuuga Hiashi and many of the main branch elders, stared in shock and awe of what they have all just witnessed first hand.

Sasuke landed roughly, wincing when he felt pain along the top of his back lance up the short distance to his mind. He knew that pain signaled that he would be heavily bruised later on. Using the momentum his body still carried, he rolled up, planting his feet firmly, then reversing his momentum by throwing himself forward. He staggered a bit, regaining his balance after a few seconds.

"Interesting move," he said, eying the Hyuuga standing within a small crater no bigger than one meter in radius from where he stood in the center. "**Hakkeshou Kaiten**, the Hand of Eight Divinations Heavenly Spin." Neji seemed to be slightly disturbed that Sasuke knew the full name of the technique. "A Ninjutsu technique in which the user expels chakra from every one of their tenketsu, effectively pausing any attack moments before it would connect with them. Then they spin their body like a top, using the centrifugal force of their chakra to create spherical shield that parries and rejects nearly all attacks."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "How...?"

"How did I know?" He smirked, spitting a little spittle and blood from his mouth. "My brother may be a lazy bum, but he sure knows how to analyze and do in-depth research on whatever subject interest him. I found a couple of his personal research reports on the Hyuuga Main and Branch families, and even more on Jyuuken and known Hyuuga secret techniques."

Sasuke came at Neji again, ignoring the pain his body registered with every step. He poured chakra into his legs, launching himself high into the air directly above the Hyuuga boy and inverting himself so his body was upside down. In his hands were several small throwing kunai, half the size of the standard hand-held version. Twisting his body, his hands and fingers lashed out, throwing the small and deadly objects at the boy, several of the kunai collided on purpose changing their angles so the boy would be attacked from all angles.

"**KAITEN!**"

A spinning dome of chakra formed around Neji, effectively blocking all of the thrown weapons. And as Sasuke came down, Neji's Kaiten exploded out, sending a shock wave of chakra that lashed hard against Sasuke sending him on his back with a loud cry of pain. The Hyuuga boy stood in the center of the larger depression in the ground, smirking at the Uchiha brother.

"Damn it..." Sasuke muttered, wiping a small trickle of blood from his lips.

"This is it," stated Neji. "You are in range of my Divination... Huh?" Sasuke immediately retreated out of his range, running to the top of the wall directly in front of him. "Oh...? You know of this one, also." The boy knelt, down forming a set of hand seals then gripping his left wrist, closing his eyes. _What is he doing?_

* * *

The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji was just as entertaining as the last Uchiha/Hyuuga match. Sarutobi rubbed his chin in thought as the two boys continued to battle it out. While Neji was definitely a strong opponent, only Sasuke showed qualities of being a Chuunin. From his use of tactics, techniques and information gathering about his opponent before and during the match, he was showing that he was following his brother's foot steps all the way. 

The Hokage noticed how involved Itachi was with the match. "Impressed with your little brother's performance, Itachi-kun?"

"More than you think, Hokage-sama." he replied without looking back at his superior. "I'm impressed with this Hyuuga guy also. For someone that is 7 years Washimaru-kun's junior, he shows more potential than him. To perform Kaiten, something my friend has been trying to develop on his own for many years, is truly impressive."

Itachi took a secret glance at the Kazekage, noticing a small movement under his veil as he was licking hips lips. He happened to notice that he was more into the match than he suggest.

"So, Kazekage-dono, what do you think of two of Konoha's finest Genin?" asked the Third.

That seemed to bring the other Kage out of his daze. "Ah, very impressive indeed. But, Hokage-sama, I wonder how either one would fare against our Gaara."

"I believe Sasuke will fare very well against your son, Kazakage-sama."

The Sand Leader raised an eyebrow at the elder Uchiha brother. "Oh? Not going to give that Hyuuga boy the benefit of the doubt."

Itachi pointed to Sasuke, who knelt at near the very top of the far wall. He seemed to be locked in concentration after performing a set of hand seals. Suddenly, some form of electricity started to spark from the palm of his up-turned hand, building faster and faster. Then at once, the audience and everyone else who were watching became dead silent when a high pitched sound came from Sasuke's palm.

A sound similar to a thousand birds chirping.

The Third tipped up his head dress, staring at the technique. "That technique is...!"

"I don't believe this Neji guy will be standing after this attack." said Itachi.

* * *

_You gotta be kidding me!_ Thought Sasuke, looking from at Neji from his position on the wall. _You think I'm gonna let you hit all of my opening points? You got another thing coming._ He closed his eyes, kneeling along the wall while forming the ram seal to gather the required chakra from his next move. _To think that I'm going to use this move now, here of all places and against him._ _And you better survive this too, you jerk off! I don't need you're death on my conscience._

_Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Dog, Tiger, Monkey._ Sasuke lowered his left arm close to the surface of the wall in front of him with his palm facing down, grabbing the wrist with right hand with the palm facing down also. Quicker than he expected, chakra manifested in his hands and began to crackle loudly; again he would have to thank his brother for teaching and training the team in those chakra exercises when they were on the road during missions. The crackling started getting loud and the chakra amount condensed, then grew, only to condense once more as Sasuke poured in the necessary amount of power that he wished for. The power he held in his hand was so strong that it ripped away the reinforced concrete of the wall he knelt on. No matter were he moved the concentrated technique, the wall would give, instantly deteriorating from the huge electric-like power.

_"...I only expected you to only be able to do it only twice, but I see Itachi's training gave you finer chakra control, which is why you can do it three times, maybe four if you used less power." Kakashi said to him during the last few days of training._

_"There is another reason why you taught me this, right?" he asked his temporary sensei and family friend._

_"Well, you got me there. Itachi told me what's going on, that Orochimaru is coming for you. I felt that you would be more safer if I taught you a technique that could help defend yourself," he sighed. "And your brother if it came down to that. This is a very dangerous move that I taught you, so use it wisely. I originally created it to show my superiority as a shinobi, but now I use it to defend whatever friends and family that I have left. And for you, I hope you do the same."_

The last few words Kakashi said to him at the end of training, were pretty deep for the pseudo-eyed Jounin. The whole month of training with Kakashi showed a different side of the scarecrow-looking man, a side that he could sympathize and better understand. With that last bit of knowledge, Sasuke charged down the wall, the Sharingan immediately forming in his eyes while the power of the technique in his hand tore a trench into the wall.

* * *

Maito Gai stood next to Kakashi, watching the fight with a look of concentration. Next to him stood his subordinate and personal student, Rock Lee, who had a look of awe and envy in his eyes. The two of them arrived half way through the match, earlier than they anticipated seeing as it took a little time for Lee to get the discharge from the doctors to see the matches. The two of them were greeted by Kakashi and Sakura upon their arrival, just in time to see Sasuke grab Neji and hammer away at his stomach with repeated uppercuts. A move that surprised both thick browed men. 

Both bobbed-haired men knew that Neji was no push-over, Rock Lee especially knowing such since Neji and him were rivals. He also knew Sasuke was very skilled, something he only witnessed first hand when the two of them hard their short skirmish before the first examination. Lee knew that at that moment in time, he could of beaten Sasuke if he was not limited by the promises placed on him by Gai-sensei, one of which he nearly broken when he attempted to use Initial Lotus on the sharp-eyed genin. He also knew that he did not need to use Primary Lotus to defeat Sasuke, Sharingan or no Sharingan. His speed with the weights removed were only was more than enough to take care of him. Neji, however, was a different story.

From the day Tenten, Neji and himself became part of Gai-sensei's team, he could never defeat Neji. Even after several hard months of training, after becoming Gai-sensei's personal student in learning Gouken, the Hard Fist, and gaining speed that surpasses nearly all Chuunin and most Jounin, he still could not defeat his rival. Only when he learned Primary Lotus did he knew he could eventually defeat Neji.

But now, there they both where. Two individuals that he desired to fight the most. One one his teammate and rival, the other was the sibling of a genius brother and child of a genius clan. He only could stand here in the stand, watching as the two tore into each other. And to make matters more serious, something which surprised and made him envy Sasuke even more, that within one month he had gained speed similar to himself without his weights.

_You are indeed a genius that surpassed the imagination like your brother, Sasuke-kun,_ thought Lee, gripping his single crutch tightly. _It took me years to attain that type of speed. For you it only took one month. I can only see that you are only using this newly acquired speed in short burst to conserve the majority of stamina that such speeds consume. I can tell that in time, you might even be able to maintain that speed._

"The power and drive clansmen of the Uchiha possess can be very frightening," said Gai.

"You missed a good portion of the match," said Kakashi, lazily glancing at his _eternal rival_. "Sasuke was really getting into your subordinates mind with a little taunting. Never really seen a Hyuuga blow his top before."

Gai shrugged. "Neji can be a little temper-mental if you push the correct buttons. Such is youth and family, Kakashi-kun." The family part was emphasized.

The masked man leaned closer to Gai, dropping his voice down to very low levels where only the two of them could hear each other. "I'm counting only eight ANBU for this huge arena. Only two small teams, what's Hokage-sama thinking? I'm gone for one month and things are already falling apart?"

"There is a surplus of Hyuuga Chuunin, Jounin and elders here in the arena along with Itachi. Hokage-sama decided that it was more than enough protection and that ANBU teams could be used elsewhere." Gai didn't have to glance back to Kakashi to see his curious reaction. "You know better than I do that even if the Hyuuga were not here, Itachi's presence alone is all that's needed as a force multiplier."

"So what has been going on? Fill me in."

"Hayate was murdered a couple weeks ago near Kikyou Castle. Konoha MPC and ANBU forensic teams along with Washimaru and Itachi's investigation expertise found evidence that it was the Sand Jounin Baki that killed him. Combined with the presence of Orochimaru, there is a reason to believe that a combined force of Sand and Sound will attack Konoha... today."

"I see," Kakashi nodded, narrowing his scarred eyes.

Unknown to either of them, Sakura heard everything.

A sound from within the arena caught Gai's attention and he moved his eyes toward Sasuke. _What in the... could it be...!_ He watched Sasuke tearing down the wall with the crackling, chittering chakra in his hand. _That's body activation._ He looked back at his friend and rival. "You didn't, right?"

He caught onto what he was suggesting. "I did."

"I see, so that's why you trained him to increase his speed."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Actually, he was in charge of his training for the whole month. I was only there to push him past his limits and act as a sparring partner. I only taught him one thing during that whole time."

Sakura stared in awe. "Incredible! You can clearly see the chakra in his hand? What's going on?" Then the sound of chirping filled her ears and all of those listening. "What is this technique? And this sound...?"

"A straight thrust." Gai said simply. Chouji and Sakura looked at him curiously. "It's the Leaf's number one technique specialist, Copy Ninja Kakashi's sole original technique." Eyes turned to Kakashi. "It's a secret move for assassination purposes. It's secret lies in the speed of the thrust, and the activation of the body to create large amounts of chakra. He then concentrates that large amount of chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of the incredible speed he moves at and the amount of chakra being concentrated, it emits a distinct chirping sound, similar to a thousand birds chirping."

Sakura could only stare at Sasuke. She and everyone else in the stadium watched in awe as the younger Uchiha brother charged at Neji, thrusting his arm toward the Hyuuga as he execute the Hakkeshou Kaiten to defend.

"That is why that move is called..."

The two techniques collided.

"Chidori."

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

* * *

_I can see him!_ Sasuke's charge continued forward, his body adjusting to the maneuvers Neji tried to use to divert his direct attack. But as Neji moved, he used his Sharingan to predict exactly where his opponent would go and adjust accordingly. It wasn't until he got into close range were he knew he had him. His original plan was to shock, burn and maybe electrocute Neji by severely dropping the power-level of the Chidori, knowing damn well that if he used the power level in his hand, he could instantly kill him. But when the Hyuuga started the motions for the Hakkeshou Kaiten, he knew that he was now committed and that their collision wouldn't be pretty. 

Then the unstoppable force met the immovable object with obvious results.

The power of both the Chidori and Kaiten exploded outward, creating a huge cloud of dust and a blinding flash of light that obscured everyones vision. The explosion was loud and echoed within the stadium and throughout the village. On the deck within the pit, Genma shielded himself with his arms to avoid having any debris strike his head. A follow up pair of crashes were heard and when the dust settled, a pair of smoking craters were formed, with no sign of either participant. _What incredible chakra. These two morons used so much power in those moves._ He looked back and for between the smoking pits._ But which is which...?_

After a few moments, everyone got their answer when an arm broke the surface of one of the craters, and Hyuuga Neji struggled to climb out. Even while coughing and wheezing for breath, he bit back the pain that he felt in his stomach, the devastating blows that he received from Sasuke coming back to haunt him. It took him many moments to slowly get up and stand on his own two feet, something many were surprised he could even accomplish. Step by step, he took his time to move toward the other crater, where a beaten and smoking Sasuke laid unconscious.

"I'm... sorry... Uchiha..." He coughed hard, blood spilling from his mouth. Genma watched, waiting. "...but the Hyuuga... win this time..." He heard the breaking of ground directly under him and something grabbed both his ankles. He looked down in shock seeing pair of dirty hands clutching him.

"**DOTON: SHINJUU ZANSHUU NO JUTSU!**" Earth Element: Inner Decapitation Technique!

"WAAAAAH!" Neji cried out in surprise as he was pulled underground so only his neck and head was visible.

"GAH!" Sasuke broke through the ground just a couple feet in front of Neji, rearing his foot back and slamming a powerful kick right to the side of the wounded genin's face. The sound of bone breaking made everyone, especially Genma who had a close-up look, wince in pain for the Hyuuga boy. The medic-nins will have to reset his jaw immediately when the match was officially over.

But Sasuke didn't stop there. He dropped down onto the ground behind Neji, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck in a way so that with a simple twist, he could break his neck easily. "Say it."

No answer. Sasuke put pressure on Neji's head, making sure to put as much pressure on his jaw as he could.

"Say it!" He demanded again. "SAY IT!" he all but screamed.

"S...shik...kan.."

Sasuke released Neji immediately, watching as a squad medic-nin rushed from the entrance to retrieve him. He stood up and watched as they dug him out and began their work right there on the field. While he could stand on his own, he also good a beating. If it wasn't for the fact that he still controlled the Chidori when the explosion of powers separated them, he wouldn't of been able to make a tunnel underground to hide himself and plan his next move. He felt pain all over his body, but unlike Neji, he could still stand, which meant that he could still fight. He looked up at the crowd, spotting Sakura, Kakashi and the thick browed pair watching him. But most of all, he saw his brother smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Shikkan. Surrender. Of the Chuunin Exams that have been held in Konoha, he was the genin first to force someone to surrender.

"The winner of the second match, Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

The cheers of the crowd was deafening. The chants of 'Uchiha' filled the stands, the stadium and echoed out into the village. The match was more than they expected from the two genin and once again the Uchiha, though now only limited to a pair of brothers, showed that they are still the strongest clan in Konoha. The people that were the most proud of Sasuke's achievement were the two quiet ones, Sarutobi and Itachi. 

"He shows promised, Itachi-kun. Very much promise." He chuckled a little. "I'm sorry to say it, but he might be in for a promotion depending on her performance in his next match. But that won't happen until later."

"So, we would have to wait before Sasuke fights Gaara?" asked the Kazekage. "A shame."

"Well, the boy does have to rest, and I believe it wouldn't be all that fare, Kazekage-dono." the Third replied.

Itachi sighed in relief.

Sarutobi glanced at Itachi, speaking low so only the he could hear him. "Tell me, Itachi-kun..."

"Hmmm...?"

"When were you going to tell me you where only a water clone?"

_Itachi_ looked at his Hokage, then glanced at the Kazekage. He showed his one time sensei a knowing smile.

* * *

On the outskirts of Konoha outside the great walls, the real Uchiha Itachi sat in a tree listening to the barely audible cheers and chants coming from the far away stadium. He could hear the name of his clan being chanted and he knew that his little brother won his match. Sadly, he couldn't be there to witness it personally, having to rely on recordings to see what had happened. It was a poor substitute for the real thing, but more important matters had taken precedent over watching his brother. He had a village to defend. 

Itachi parted the branches carefully in front of him and spied on the group of Sand ninja hiding out close to the village wall. He could see one shinobi placing charges to blow a huge hole into the wall for their attack. He counted twenty ninja between chuunin and jounin level. None will get in.

He adjusted the Eagle mask that he wore, a mask that symbolized illumination, vision and clarity. But to many, it also symbolized honor, commitment, intelligence and most important, loyalty. The mask was given to him personally by the Hokage and Kakashi after leading his team on a their first S-class mission and returning safely at the tender age of 12 years old. A mission that was deemed suicidal by all standards. The same mask that he asked the Hokage to a return to him, something he gave back once he stepped down as an ANBU Captain.

Also returned to him was his personal weapon, a composite bow made and designed to deliver the most powerful shot with lethal accuracy and penetration at long range. Normally ANBU ninja like himself carry a kodachi, or sword that was too short to be a katana and too long to be a wakizashi, but they were also allowed to carry personal weapons to enhance their effectiveness in the field. Even though he was an specialist in taijutsu, he only used it within close quarters or if the enemy got within range and closed in on him. But for now, he would stick with the plan that he devised and pick off as many before the others closed in.

Taking careful aim down the 400 meter distance between him and his targets, he locked a steel tipped shaft along his bow and pulled back with all his strength, feeling the high tension of the wire groaning in protest along it's wheels. Adjusting himself one more time, he let the arrow fly with the most extreme prejudice, intending to kill any enemy that comes in his way.

No one dares endanger his home!

* * *

End of Chapter 20

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Sasuke wins the match and shows how much he has learned from his brother and what he had accomplished during that month of training and study. And we see exactly what the real Itachi received from his Hokage! Itachi now returns to the ranks of the elite ANBU Assassination Squad battalion in the time Konoha needs him the most.

No one really knows what would happen if Chidori and the Kaiten would clash. Many thing Kaiten would win, other think the formed would win. Personally, I'm with the Kaiten people since Neji is my favorite character, but I just settled it by using the unstoppable force/immovable force thingy.

If you want to know, I'm not doing Shikamaru/Temari match. If you haven't realized it already, I set up the match so it would end in the same way it did in the anime/manga. So boo-hoo and whine all you want. No Temari/Shika for you. This is a Uchiha centric fic, damn it!

Next is Chapter 21: ANBU


	22. Chapter 21: ANBU

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 21: ANBU

* * *

ANBU HQ was nearly devoid of life. The usually busy sections, rooms, corridors and facilities were empty, leaving including the bare minimum of administration and personnel to keep the building running. The possible threat if invasion by joint Sand and Sound ninja was something ANBU had to prevent and many units ranging from assassination squads, interrogation and investigation units, and reconnaissance squads were all deployed within and outside the village on various patrol and defensive missions. 

There was one unit that was not deployed for any specific mission and the majority of them were bored out of their minds sitting in a conference room waiting for their joint commander. Of the group was the purple haired woman that wore a dog mask named Hayashibara Izumi, Hyuuga Washimaru, who was also the ranking ANBU operative, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, the two assistants of the Hokage, and Tomonaga Mozuku, ANBU-CSI operative and trained medic-nin. While it was obvious why Izumi, Washimaru and Mozuku were present, the two assistants of the Hokage, both of which were former ANBU, were dressed and loaded in their combat gear and awaiting orders like everyone else. It was only by official order from the Hokage that his assistants be immediately reinstated in ANBU under further notice. An act which made both young men curious.

"Reminds you of the good times, right Izumo?" asked Mozuku, sitting between his two former teammates, his feet propped up on the large desk in front of them. The bespectacled shinobi was idling polishing the frog mask in his hands.

"Yeah, really," he replied, also toying with his own mask that represented a boar. "It's too bad the boss is guarding the Hokage in the stadium." He sighed. "I wish I was watching the tournament instead of being held in here with you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, bitch, bitch." grumbled Kotetsu. He pulled his dog mask over his face and cross his arms. "You've been bitching all morning about this. So, shut up so I can catch up on some sleep."

Izumi sweated. "And I thought Itachi-sama's former subordinates were the best in ANBU before they disbanned. Now... I really doubt that."

Washimaru scratched his head. "Never judge a book by it's cover, Izumi."

"Are you quoting me now, Washimaru-kun?"

Eyes and ears heard and saw they originator of the voice. Bodies suddenly snapped to attention as Itachi stepped into the room with a calm expression, which for those that knew him was his way of showing that he was serious. It was mostly a shock to his three former teammates, who thought Itachi would never return to the ranks of ANBU because of his personality and desire to remain at home where he wouldn't have to deal with the harsh reality of which the ANBU participated in. Yet, there he stood in full combat gear with his signature weapon, a bow that was crafted using the the most advanced, strongest and lightest metals, alloys and composites, and the Eagle mask which defined his character in many ways.

"Itachi-kun..." Washimaru gasped, lifting his mask from his face to stare at his surrogate brother eye to eye.

"Captain!" Izumo, Kotetsu and Mozuku exclaimed, surprised and excited to have the Itachi that they all knew returning to ANBU, now realizing why they were called together. Izumi, who saw the reaction of those three saw their change in personality almost immediately. Instead of the easy going, somewhat complacent shinobi that she saw them as, suddenly became hardened and seasoned ninja, who would follow their commander to the pits of hell and back if asked.

Itachi lifted his mask, leaving it perched on his head while he addressed those present. "You know who I am, so I'll skip to the introduction." He unfurled a map on the conference table which showed friendly patrols and positions all within Konoha's borders while a second map showed allied positions within the Fire Country itself. "Two days ago, Recon has discovered small scale movement from the Bush Country that borders between the Wind and Fire, combined movement suggests battalion strength of Sand shinobi of all ranks, the majority being Chuunin and Jounin." He began pointing out positions all around Konoha. "The High Council has ordered several of our units to cover western sectors." He pointed at the more spread out area. "I believe they will link up with Sound forces and attack from the north and east, where our forces are more spread out. This unit will deploy along the outskirts of the village walls and secure a four kilometer radius from this point!" He nailed a kunai on the location of a watch tower. His looked up at his unit with eyes of steel.

"The last time Konoha was attacked many years ago, the enemy exploited a defensive weakness here. Orochimaru knows of this weakness and has most likely passed it on to the enemy forces." Itachi lowered his mask. "Our job is simple: Patrol our designated territory, set-up defensive counter-measures and kill any and all hostile forces that we encounter."

"Take no prisoners."

* * *

"So, Itachi-kun," Washimaru began as their group moved along the underground tunnels that only ANBU and a select few Jounin knew about. The feminine-looking Hyuuga had removed his trademark sparrow mask to speak to his friend. "Why return? Now of all times?" 

"You cannot except things as they are, Washimaru-kun?"

"So says the man who told me to ignore fate."

Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets. "The Hokage plans to confront Orochimaru when he rears his slimy head and take care of him, even if he losses his life in the process. Personally, I felt that Sarutobi-sensei cannot get the job done, considering his age and all, but I respect his decision and gave him my full support, even though I want the freak all to myself." He glanced at his best friend. "So, that's why I'm here."

"..." The Hyuuga blinked. "But what does this have to do with me? I doubt it was pure coincidence that I was assigned to this squad."

Itachi looked hurt at his words. "What? I cannot fight side by side with one of my old teammates and best friend? It's been what..? Eight years since we were promoted to Chuunin since we were on the same team?"

"I'd say it is more like seven years, if you don't count the lull between promotions." He replied, brushing away some of his long, silky black hair, which just happened to make Izumi a bit envious of the man. "If it were not for the multitude of clan missions I had to perform, I would of been by your side when ANBU was recruiting."

"Well, I guess we'll be making up for lost time today, eh, Washimaru-kun?" Itachi said with a smirk as the group entered an elevator.

For a few long moments the group of five Chuunin and one Jounin remained silent for the duration of the elevator ride. But if anyone road along with them, they could slowly see the transition of their relaxed bodies becoming tense as the ride neared their destination. Just moments before the elevator slowed and the door opened, the group immediately became alert and their mask covered their faces. Disembarking from their vertical ride, they were greeted by the cool breeze that blew over the top of Konoha's main wall and a small group of shinobi, one of which was a Hyuuga and the other a Chuunin observing the forest landscape through a set of binoculars. The Chuunin was startled when he turned to the new arrivals.

"Man, when they said they were going to send an elite team to reinforce this huge area, I didn't think they would send Itachi!" He exclaimed in a normal, yet surprised tone. "I'm glad you made it. This whole sector of the defensive line is full of holes and we got some positive leaks."

He gestured out toward the north east. "One of the ANBU-AS units felt movement out toward that direction a few minutes ago, but he couldn't give a positive ID if it was enemy or other wise. Other positions also reported in similar occurrences. Whoever is out there, we either have some missing-nins from Konoha, someone knowns the terrain or an enemy force has been planning for this many months in advance. Their stealth is nearly as good as our own Chuunin in our lands."

"We'll take over for now." said Itachi, making a quick hand motion to his team. "Leave two observers and the rest of you garrison another section toward the west. We'll handle it from here."

The Chuunin sounded shocked. "Y-yes, Itachi-sama...!" he slightly stuttered before quickly departing with his comrade. Only the Hyuuga and another chuunin remained.

Itachi turned his attention to the remaining observers. "You'll observe the edge of the zones and report anything that crosses the four kilometer mark. We'll handle patrolling the inner areas." They two nodded firmly. He looked at his team. "We'll split into pairs and fan out, starting from one end of the zone to the other. In each pair, one will take point while the other trails from the rear to provide cover and give the impression that the ninja on point is on a solo patrol. Izumi, Mozuku, you'll take the outer edge. Izumo, Kotetsu, you'll take the mid-section. Washimaru and myself will cover the inner section and cover our rears. Radio silence at all times unless a Sand or Sound ninja his spotted."

"Understand?"

"Hai!" the squad chorused.

"Break!"

And within the blink of an eye, the group of ninja disappeared before the eyes of the Hyuuga and Chuunin.

* * *

"I got something several hundred meters ahead of us," Washimaru said to him using his throat-mic radio, breaking radio silence. While his voice was barely a whisper, the throat-mic doesn't use sound waves, but the vibration of the individual's voice box to transmit audible sound to anyone on the same radio frequency. Itachi's orders of radio silence was only due to the fact that the enemy specializes in sound and could possible pick them up. 

"What is it?" he replied just as softly.

"I got targets 600 meters ahead at two o'clock."

"What exactly?"

Washimaru's eyes widened, veins sprouting around his eye sockets as he mental activated his Byakugan, enhancing his eyes to see through the slightly dense forest and further up ahead. His vision was filled with forest for a couple seconds before his telescopic sight slowed and focused on the target. He could see a group of ninja wearing vest and a few turbans with head bands, the signature style of a Sand chuunin. He also spotted a Jounin working with something on the wall. His vision expanded to become panoramic and more ninja entered his sights.

"Twenty in total, Wind Country Sand ninja. One of them seems to be planting a device to break through our walls."

"I'm moving up to get a clear view. Start setting traps." Itachi moved his bow from behind his back, snapping it together and locking it in place so it was fully open. "Let's do some fishing."

The bishonen Hyuuga shook his head, a smirking forming behind his mask as the code phrase Itachi used brought back some very fond memories. Going fishing was basically the code for, "_You set up traps while I lure the morons, err... enemy to set them off_." Itachi would go out there and cause enough confusion with the enemy so they would make mistakes and blindly search for their attacker. They he would reveal himself and have them give chase... right into the traps. _Even if I sound like a Nara, setting up all these traps will be troublesome, but it has to be done quickly._

While Washimaru began setting up the ambush location, Itachi situated himself in position on top of a high tree, peering past the branches with a direct view of the enemy units. Twenty in total, the amount of two full platoons. He counted five Jounin and fifteen Chuunin, using their vest as rank structure and like Washimaru stated, one Jounin was setting up explosives to break the wall.

A sudden loud roar in the distance forced his eyes to break away from the enemy and gaze toward the inner sections of Konoha were the stadium stood. Going by the position of the Sun and the first shouts he heard earlier, it was most likely Sasuke finished his match by now. He could hear the name of his clan being chanted and he knew that his little brother won his match. Sadly, he couldn't be there to witness it personally, having to rely on recordings to see what had happened. It was a poor substitute for the real thing, but more important matters had taken precedent over watching his brother. He had a village to defend.

_I need to place my first target on someone of importance._ For a few moments he observed the enemy and could see the movements of lips as he poured chakra into his eyes, giving him a form of telescopic vision, but not large in magnification as the Hyuuga. Most of the their inaudible conversation was directed at the man arming the bomb, from what he could tell. _You're first_.

He brought up his bow and notched a carbon aluminum arrow, tipped with a cone-shaped arrowhead that could pierce human skin like a syringe with little effort. Itachi knew that if he shot an arrow aimed at the stomach, he could easily nail the Jounin to the wall, but he would still be alive if they had a medic-nin in their party. So as he took aim, he adjusted a bit higher, aiming for a direct head-shot while he drew the cable of the bow back, the eccentric cams or pulleys working smoothly while the high-tension cable that he strung on the weapon slightly groaned in protest. When the enemy moved, he adjusted slightly. When his target paused to say something to his unit, he paused. Finally the target went back to work and he released.

The shaft was released and the cable accelerated the arrow to over 250 meters per second. The arrow almost instantly traveled the 400 meter range and Itachi watch as the Jounins and Chuunins reacted on instinct to an impending attack, but where not fast enough to stop the arrow penetrating the Jounin forehead protector into his skull and out the back, effectively nailing him by the head onto the thick reinforced concrete wall. The reaction was almost instant, the Sand ninja began to act a little frantic and confused after their supposed leader was killed. Itachi moved quickly, but used all his skill in stealth movement to change attack positions to attack once more.

A kunai left his hand, traveling the long distance and revealing his position to a few Sand ninja. His target dodged the thrown weapon, just in time to have his lung and heart punctured by a arrow. Again he moved, this time with the enemy followed his movements. Another arrow was released, this time aimed at a Jounin. The high-level Sand shinobi had quick reflexes and refined instincts which allowed him to catch the arrow. Unfortunately for him, the audible crackle of an explosive wrapped around the shaft activated and detonated, exploding in ball of fire that roasted the Jounin alive. His screams for help and pain as a few of his comrades watched in shock fueled Itachi's plan. Soon they would want revenge on this mysterious attacker and the time to lure them in would come soon.

"Itachi, it's ready." came Washimaru's voice through the radio.

The elder Uchiha brother dropped down from his perch in the trees, landing with only slight rustle of grass under his feet. The reaction from Sand ninja was almost instant, they came charging in a spread out pattern right for their attacker. Itachi let loose a final arrow, impaling one of the enraged Jounin right through the eye, which only added oil to the burning inferno of rage within the hearts of the Sand. His feet was moving on their own, his legs pumping with all the strength he could muster, his body leaning forward to provide more acceleration to his escape. Trees whipped past his vision, the voices spouting threats of death from behind him closing in as he scanned for a sign of where his comrade made the traps.

A barely visible shadow and a faint glimmer of light.

With unconditional trust in his best friend, Itachi leaped and formed his body into a human dart. His body twisted and he caught the faint signs of wires above and below him as he traveled a short distance, landing into a tight roll. He gasped when he was grabbed and jerked down into a pit, only to meet mask to mask with Washimaru, who held a finger to the beak of his mask.

Suddenly, the sounds of wires snapping, rope breaking, objects flying through the air and explosions assaulted their ears, only contrasted by the cries and screams of pain of those being inflicted. There were a few shouts from someone, then the sound of foot-steps departing. Itachi and Washimaru nodded to each other, leaping from their hiding point to pursue the survivor. Each young man ignored the pools of blood they stepped on, the array of knives, needles, various sized of shuriken, spikes made out of carved wood and craters caused by explosions. Most importantly, they ignored the dead bodies of shinobi and kunoichi, many of which whom have lost a limb and few without a head. But one thing they held in common, their blood painted the forest floor.

"Itachi to squad, get a fix on my location and converge. We have contact with Sand forces."

* * *

In a small clearing, ninja of both the Sand and Sound paused at hearing the faint sounds of explosions accompanied by the screams of men and women. The ninja that were inscribing seals on the ground and within scrolls took a short moment to look in the general direction of the disturbance. But after a long moment of silence, the group returned to the task at hand. 

"What do you think that was?" A Sand Jounin asked the leader of a ten man platoon standing in front of him.

"That is a chance that our plan could have been compromised, a warning from our village leaders that we have took into consideration. But the size of our force should give us the upper hand." the Sound shinobi wearing black body suit and grey uniform replied. "Everything is still going as scheduled." He looked at the Jounin. "Please hurry with the summoning ritual. We would like to be able to move at any time."

"I understand!" replied the Sand Jounin.

The shinobi from the Sound nodded. "I will leave everything here to you, then." Before the platoon could leave, the sound of foot steps quickly approaching made every ninja, that wasn't preoccupied, tense. Several of the ninja drew out a kunai or shuriken, but immediately holstered their weapons when a Sand Chuunin cam running out of the high bushed.

"Are you some sort of moron?" snapped the Sand Jounin. "I know you have only been a Chuunin for a year, but show some dignity! Ninja's move with stealth, not like a chicken with his head cut off!" It was then that he noticed the look in his comrades eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" Then her saw the tiny blood splatters that covered his whole body. "What the...?"

The Chuunin grabbed him, a frantic look in his eyes. "They... killed them all... so easily...!" He started looking around in fear. "Out nowhere-" The Jounin stepped back, his eyes wide with shock when an arrow impaled the Chuunin's head.

Then the attack came. From out of the brush and dropping from the canopy, six ninja dressed in black clothing, body armor and wearing animal masks assaulted the combined Sand and Sound units. Within the first few seconds of the attack, those that were ill prepared were immediately cut down by shuriken and kunai, their bodies littering the forest floor with spilled blood and gore. The ninja wearing a dog mask and another with afrog mask were cutting down ninja with practiced ease with their kodachi, using enough force to cut through their hardened armor and slice deep into their bodies. The two ninja wearinga boar andanother dogmasks were trading off between elemental ninjutsu spells, either roasting Sand and Sound ninja using Katon, fire element, techniques or more practical, non-elemental ninjutsu. The first two pairs were moving fluidly, always traversing in a way so that each pair would be able to assist the other if the need arose. While they did have the advantage of surprise, the Chuunin and Jounin they were facing, especially the Sand, were no push-overs. The Sand Jounin leader fought tooth and nail, avoiding instant death from the attacks the two groups were throwing at him and the last of his mean. But it was at that point that he realized that there were six attackers, the two that lead the assault not appearing in his vision.

It was then that he realized that the ninja that he thought he had remaining were gone and the feeling that something was behind him told him not to turn around. But he did, looking on instinct and coming face to face with an eagle and sparrow masked ANBU pair, both whom were facing each other with their arms stretched out, level with their shoulders. Both had their forward arms palm up angled down with their body twisted slightly, knees bent.

Itachi and Washimaru spoke in unison.

"**JYUUKEN HOU, HAKKE ROKUJYUUYON SHOU!**" Gentle Fist Style, Hand of 64 Strikes!

Two pairs of hands began striking the Jounin, Washimaru leading the attack while Itachi mimicked his friend down to the slight flexing of the muscles in his hands and fingers to the angle his arms lash out and strike, stabbing chakra needles into the Jounin's body. Their arms were a blur striking the Sand shinobi hard and quick, inflicting pain so immense that he lost his voice before he could even scream. Each pair first started with two strikes, follow by four, then eight, all concentrated center of the Sand shinobi's chest. Next, they both struck with sixteen strikes, then thirty two, their hands moving in diagonal patterns that ran along the man's arms and legs. Finally, the pair struck once more, their teammates who witnessed the attack saw only a single movement of their arms yet the enemy felt a total of sixty-four strikes connecting all over his body from both shinobi. The force of their combined strikes sending him flying backward, his body making a loud cracking sound when his back impacted and nearly knocked down the tree that stopped his momentum. But the two ANBU shinobi didn't stop there. They quickly brought their hands together, forming a quick set of seals before unleashing the finishing blow.

_Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse Tiger._ "**KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball!

The pair lifted their mask, inhaling then spatting forth twin gigantic balls of super-heated chakra. The sheer temperature of the attacks combined incinerated the tree the Sand Jounin stood against, his screams as he was roasted alive were muted by the sounds of the roaring flame. When the techniques ended the ground was blackened, the air smelled like sulfur and the tree and Jounin were nothing but ashed piling on the ground, blown away by the small breeze coming from the west.

"You two are enjoying this a little too much," noted Izumi, using his arm to whip off blood from her mask, only to smear it around. "They way you two move it would suggest you haven't even been apart for less than a couple days." Itachi's head turned to her, fixing his gaze upon her. His eagle mask seem to stare down at her, his silent response making her shiver as if the surrounding temperature suddenly dropped drastically. "Umm.. nevermind.." she muttered.

"Captain," Kotetsu called out, his body squatting down next to the kneeling Mozuku. The tiger masked, wild haired Chuunin was observing the seal on the ground while the man with the monkey masked used his medical skills to heal a wound on his arm. "You should check this out."

"Washimaru-kun, keep an eye out." Passing by his nodding friend, Itachi joined the others around the circle. Immediately his eyes narrowed behind his mask, his mind processing the patterns that intersected each other. It was easy to see that the seal was not made of blood, which ruled out high-level Fuuinjutsu, sealing techniques.

"Looks like they were summoning something." said Hagane, presenting a pair of bloodied scrolls he found near a few dead bodies. "Doesn't look like common Sunagakure summoning techniques, either."

While Washimaru stood as watch and the others began policing weapons and equipment from the dead bodies, Itachi began looking through the scrolls. Not even past half way through the incantations in the first scroll, his eyes narrowed and he threw the parchment down and stomped on it in disgust. _A snake summoning ritual_, he thought to himself, his self-control trying to quell the anger that was building inside of him. _Not only does he ally himself with the Sand, he provides techniques that he created here in Konoha that can cause mass destruction and death._

"Something wrong, Itachi-kun?" asked Washimaru, standing next to his best friend. "That scowl on your face is very... unusual, especially on you."

He snorted. "Only that these ninja that we killed were going to summon something big and nasty." He switched the channels on his radio. "This is Itachi to ANBU HQ. Sand and Sound ninja have breached the four kilometer perimeter and we have engaged. All known enemies eliminated. Summoning ritual discovered and prevented. Relay this information to all ANBU platoon captains and squad leaders."

"_Hai, Itachi-sama. Relaying immediately. Shall we send a message to the Hokage?_"

He paused. "No. The Hokage is well aware of the situation. Alerting him now in the presence of the Kazekage is not a good move."

"_Understood, Itachi-sama. HQ out._"

"Listen up," he said out loud, gaining his squads attention. "We're going to continue our sweep of the area, then move into the city to assist. If my calculations are correct, the enemy will be attacking soon."

* * *

Even with the skirmishes between Konoha and combined forces of the Sand and Sound on the outskirts and beyond the walls of the village, many of the denizens were unaware of the situation, continuing their normal routines without interruption. 

Within one of the medical rooms of Konoha Stadium, Sakura sat next to her childhood friend and rival, holding the blonde haired kunoichi's hand while she rested. It seems that one of the Sand shinobi, Kankuro if she remembered correctly, was suppose to face Aburame Shino, the quiet kid from her class during the last year of the Academy, the same one that had bugs living inside his body. The make-up wearing Sand Shinobi just upright and quit, much to the surprise of a few, especially Shino. So Shino automatically advanced and it was now the older sister, Temari of the Sand, verses Nara Shikamaru, that lazy bum of a teammate from Ino's team.

"They said he used a shadow replication to beat me," mumbled Ino, rubbing the side of her face that was bandaged. "Looks like Naruto was better than I expected."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he went from a loser and a dumb ass clown to a decent shinobi. Itachi-sensei still thinks his stealth his horrible." She switched the subject immediately. "You know... Shikamaru is fighting right now.."

Ino raised an eyebrow, then winced at the action. "Shikamaru? He didn't quit? That's surely a surprise." She smirked. "Maybe some of my determination finally rubbed off on him."

"Sasuke and Naruto threw him into the arena." Dead-panned Sakura.

"Well, at least he didn't quit," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "But Shikamaru in the main tournament is awfully out of place. I mean, he doesn't have any impressive moves, but he's quite good at devising strategies..." She frowned. "If it wasn't for Shikamaru, I doubt we would of finished the second test.."

"Chouji said the same thing," said Sakura, gaining Ino's full attention.

"Chouji? He should still be in the hospital." She shook her head. "That boy needs to stop eating so much at one time. Can you believe he ate so much that it put him in the hospital? Geez, I come back from training a couple days earlier and Shikamaru tells me he's got severe stomach cramps. What an idiot!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "He's in the stands, you know."

Ino suddenly threw off her blanks, covering Sakura up like a piece of furniture. The blonde, injured kunoichi moved off the bed and tried to stand up, hissing and wincing when he feet touched the ground. With the blanket off of her, Sakura could only watch in awe as her friend struggled to stand on the cold medic ward, attempting to balance herself.

"Ino, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be doing this..." Ino just shot her a look.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Sakura could only stare for a short moment, then nod her head in acknowledgment.

A few minutes later, the pair reached the stadium bleachers, Ino with her arm around Sakura's shoulders for support. They were greeted by complete silence, the only sounds coming from the battle being waged within the pit, or more accurately the lack of sound from the two combatants. They both looked at the crowds, noticing their looks of observation, a few even concentrating on the battle. Was Shikamaru's battle that captivating?

As Sakura helped Ino down the stairs to where Kakashi, Gai, Rock Lee and Chouji was sitting, a few people did notice the presence of Ino. Without warning, someone in the audience began a set of applause. This garnered more attention, many more applause joining in when the spectators noticed that the blonde haired kunoichi being supported by Sakura was Yamanaka Ino. Soon the applause filled the stadium, the audience rising to show their respect to the young kunoichi whom gave her all and beyond in her Chuunin Examination match. Ino blushed at receiving such an honor, her spirits lifting and confidence filling her heart. Despite the loss, she knew she accomplished something in life. Now it was her turn to take that something and try harder to reach her goal, to become a Chuunin and the most talented kunoichi in Konoha!

_This girl_, Sakura shook her head when Ino started waving at those applauding. _Always one to show off and always enjoys being the center of attention._ She smiled. _Next time, Ino-chan, I'll be a better rival for you. That, I promise._

"Shikamaru!" Ino started shouting, occasionally wincing when she moved. "Beat her up with your 16-hit combo! Don't lose, Shikamaru! Win, win, win! You can do it, Shikamaru!" Down in the pit, Shikamaru sweat-dropped. Ino can be so troublesome, especially when she loses.

While Ino cheered for her teammate, Sakura couldn't help but feel like there was something going on. Subtle glances around the stadium found that there was a surplus of ANBU that weren't there before. She could tell that Kakashi and Gai were a little more aware than they were earlier.

_Something is up_, she thought to herself, running her fingers over the pouch that carried her mask.

* * *

End of Chapter 21

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This took some time. When ever I get down to writing down this story, my other story always pops in my head. I think this mostly has to do with where I am in the story, considering that I am way behind the Manga and Anime. Naruto is not a favorite anime of mine, but it's just one that I like. So I guess it's just the characters of Naruto that I love and not the anime itself. Originally, Neji and Rock Lee are my top favorite characters, but ever since I started writing "The Lazy Uchiha", I started to grow fond of Sasuke and Itachi, understanding their canon personalities even more.

This chapter begins during Naruto's match and half-way through Shikamaru's. If you look at the time line of this story compared to the Naruto canon storyline, the Sound/Sand Invasion began during Sasuke Vs Gaara, the third match of the tournament. Now it begins before Sasuke Vs Gaara, directly after Shikamaru Vs Temari. More info in the next chapter.

You'll notice Itachi and Washimaru's combat ability. I have explained that Washimaru has mastered Jyuuken and that he has been trying to develop the Hakkeshou techniques on his own time. It is explained that Kaiten is one of a few techniques that he doesn't know. And yes, Itachi is said to know Jyuuken and it is explained that he did the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou by mimicking Washimaru's movements. More info in the next chapter.

You'll think that I over-powered Itachi in my story. Maybe I did. But it is stated earlier in the story that his prowess is close or equal to that of one of the Legendary Sannin.

Next is Chapter 22: Sand and Fire


	23. Chapter 22: Sand and Fire

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 22: Sand and Fire

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stared slack-jawed at the sight down in the pit. It wasn't the match itself that stupefied, amazed and surprised the two genin teammates, a match that was a wringer from the beginning, but the results of the long, eye-catching bout. 

"I quit..." Shikamaru stated.

The reaction from the audience, the contestants and the ninja leaders was delayed for a few long seconds. But when they realized exactly what he said, the noise in the stadium roared with questioning exclamations of wonder, disgust and anger. The match between Nara Shikamaru and Temari of the Sand was thought to be a boring match, the crowd wanting to see the infamous Uchiha Sasuke fight against Gaara of the Sand. In fact they got more than they expected from Shikamaru, who turned out to be a dark horse here in the tournament. The ninja leaders of Konoha, including the cast of Chuunin that were attending knew that the skill Shikamaru displayed, capturing Temari in his Kagemane no Jutsu, or Shadow Bind Technique, along with his planning and analytical abilities were the marks of a leader. They knew that even if he quit, like he just did, he had a higher chance of becoming a Chuunin, more so than Naruto. The chance of becoming one over Sasuke however...

Naruto was gripping the railing in front of him tightly, his eyes tightened as he tried to control himself. "Why did he give up?" He snapped, suddenly striking his fist on the railing. "What an idiot! Now I'm getting mad!"

"That moron!" grumbled Sasuke. He hopped up and perched himself on top of the railing, Naruto following his lead. "Let's give him a lecture!"

The two boys leaped high, landing near the dirty Shikamaru as he stretched the kinks out of his tired muscles. Naruto did the honors of pointing at him with an accusing finger, saying the words they both wished to express directly. "You idiot!"

The Nara boy groaned, somewhat ignoring the heated looks from his fellow genin. "Shut up, you super idiot."

"Why the hell did you give up, you lazy bum?" Sasuke joined in, waving a fist at him. "You had her right where you needed her. All you had to do was mover her around so she fell in the damn hole and hurt herself!"

Shikamaru paused. _I didn't think of that_, he thought to himself. But he just ignored that and gave an air that he didn't really care. "That's a matter of the past, now. It's all good."

"No, it's not!" Naruto growled! "You almost won that match! And you gave up right before you won... Totally unacceptable!"

He ignored Naruto, looking at Sasuke with a semi-serious expression. "You know, I think one of you has something better to do than bitch about my match..." He glanced toward the waiting area. "...Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha brother narrowed his eyes, turning slightly to look at the corner. _Yes, my next opponent is that Gaara character_._ If he fights me like he did Thick-brows during the prelims, I'll have more than enough trouble since he already knows one of my trump cards._ He turned fully, staring hard as he met eyes with the red-haired shinobi with the gourd strapped to his back. It was the first he actually looked at Gaara during this whole time, the whole day he was blatantly ignoring him, but now it was time to face what is coming to him.

"Sasuke," began Naruto, looking at him seriously. "You better not lose to him."

"I know."

* * *

In the stands were Sakura was sitting, next to a struggling Kakashi and Chouji who were restraining Ino from leaping down into the pit and strangling Shikamaru, Rock Lee was mulling over the previous fights that he had witnessed and upcoming fight between Sasuke and Gaara. 

_Sasuke is going to fight Gaara of the Sand, someone who I could not defeat_. His eyes lowered to the ground, his hand clutching his single crutch tightening at the handle. _And he had already defeated Neji, someone I wished to defeat._ The force of his hand tightening on his crutch made it shiver, the bandages of his left arm bleeding at the knuckles, his wounds opening slightly. _Why...? Why do I feel so... mortified_?

Gai, who stood behind him, could immediately detect the atmosphere around his student. He could only wish he knew exactly what his student was going through. _Lee..._

In the waiting area, a tired Temari and her brother Kankuro were watching their younger sibling, Gaara, who stared down at Sasuke with a maniac-like expression. Both of them were truly worried, usually even frightened of their younger sibling, who really never considered them to be brother and sister, despite the relation through their father, the Kazekage. The feeling they were getting from him was what they both feared, he was becoming unstable. Before, when they first observed the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji, Gaara seemed passive, not really caring about whom he will face. But once Sasuke's skill and power were displayed, their baby brother suddenly started to take interest in the match. Too much interest for their liking.

And now, he was becoming unstable.

_I haven't seen Gaara like this in a while_, thought Temari.

"Hey, Gaara!" Kankuro, the puppeteer expert, began. "Do you remember the mission...?" He found that his sister's hand was covering his mouth, preventing him from continuing. He gave her a look, but she was eying their brother, watching him turn away and head down the hallway that would take him down to the pit.

Temari waited for him to leave. "Don't talk to Gaara right now..." She swallowed the feeling in her throat. "...He'll kill you."

At the same time that she said that to her sibling, Naruto and Shikamaru decided that it was about time that the two of them return to the waiting area. Little did the two genin know, but they would have a second encounter with Gaara of the Sand, one in which both would witnesses the most gruesome scene of death in their entire lives.

But that was another story for another time.

* * *

Sasuke stood impatiently at the center of the pit, his hands shoved in his pockets while he waited for Gaara of the Sand to get down here. He was particularly annoyed since the Sand shinobi suffering from a severe case of insomniac was taking his damn time in walking down a hallway and descending two flights of stairs. What really soured his mood was the fact that he had to fight him while injured, the reason why his right arms was bandaged like his left, the tingling he felt in his wrapped chest and the stiffness of his ankles, which were also wrapped for support. He was treated as best as the medic-nins were allowed, short of using drugs to give him regenerative abilities. The Uchiha brothers, the sole heirs of the clan, had fans and received favoritism everywhere. It was also known, specifically by the medical staff of Konoha, that the Uchiha were not to be treated with special care unless ordered by the Hokage or face the wrath of Uchiha Itachi. 

Sasuke had once heard of rumor that a medic-nin treated Itachi over another shinobi, not one of Itachi's teammates but a tag-along observer, that died from their wounds when it was well known that immediate medical attention would of saved him. This happened around the time he and his brother were having that fall-out between each other and Itachi was giving him those **lessons**. The rumor was that the kunoichi medic-nin that treated his brother had gone missing for several days, later to be found several miles away from the village, crucified with a letter apologizing to the family of the shinobi that died. No one ever questioned his brother on the matter.

He knew the unofficial rule pretty well. When training alone before the Chuunin exam, he checked himself into the hospital because he burned his arm pretty bad when a technique blew up in his face. He remembered that a nurse was going to treat him immediately, leaving a patient that he was escorting to the Intensive Care ward, when she suddenly froze and returned back to her duties, ignoring him while he waited for his turn to be treated. In fact, many nurses wanted to treat him upon sight, but looked at him with a little fear. When his turn came up to be examined, the medical specialist kindly answered his questions.

_"Well, it's not you, but you're brother." she said while using a healing technique and salve to treat his burned skin. "If Itachi-sama ever found out that we showed favoritism with any Uchiha... well, let's just say he wouldn't be very... nice."_

Sasuke was brought out his thoughts about Konoha's scared medical staff by the presence of Gaara standing across from him, his eyes holding a freakish, maniac-like gleam that only looked more scary due to the black rings around his eyes. He looked at the sand shinobi indifferently. He did not hate him, nor did he like him. He definitely wasn't scared of him, but he did know what kind of power that he held from what he had witnessed first hand during the preliminaries. He was also worried because Gaara had witnessed most of the results of his training, but didn't show his own. The fact that the Sand shinobi claimed that he was his prey also didn't sit well with him. He would have to go all out from the beginning just to get an edge. He decided to loosen himself up with a little talking.

"Looks like you might have an edge over me, considering you haven't fought, yet. You've seen my moves..." He tilted his head slightly to the left. "Still consider me you're prey?"

"Hmph." was the only response from Gaara, not once wavering in his glare.

"I guess that's a yes, then. And didn't I tell you to get some damn sleep? Those eyes are really freaking me out!" He said, earning a silent laugh from Genma that the special jounin tried to cover up. "Or are you just wearing make-up like your pal up there? Geez, I didn't know you two were so fruity. The Sand had to send a couple of fags to become Chuunin." He paused. "Well, one fat chicken and a homo-insomniac."

The loud laugh from Genma was ignored by the two shinobi, one of which just continued to glare and the other feeling a little disappointed that his insults didn't work at all. After being glared at by the Hokage and Itachi, Genma composed himself and immediately started the match. "You two know the rules. BEGIN!" he said while jumping back.

When the signal was given, Sasuke immediately jumped back, putting distance between himself and Gaara when his sand floated out of his gourd. Offensive plans were running through Sasuke's mind, trying to find a way to counter Gaara's sand attacks, sand barrier and even his armor of sand, all of which were effective in preventing Rock Lee from defeating him during the finals, even when the thick-browed genin opened five of the eight celestial gates and brought a royal ass beating down on him. It would take more than speed and taijutsu to win, he knew that much.

"What?" he looked in surprise, seeing the sand freeze in mid-air and a wide-eyed look replaced the hard glare that was trained on him. Soon, Gaara clutched his head in pain and began to speak to... someone, as if he was being scolded.

"..don't get so made at me..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "..'Kaasan.. Back there... back there.. I made you absorb foul blood... I'm sorry... But.. this time.." He noticed the psychotic look directed his way. "..I'll taste better."

_What the hell..?_ was all Sasuke could think. Whatever this guy was thinking of or talking to, it was way past the borderline of a psychopath. _Absorbing blood? What in God's name is he talking about? And who the hell is this mother he was speaking to?_ Questions Sasuke wanted to know, but didn't have the luxury to find out. Gaara was calming down.

"Come."

_Oh, now you want to fight_, he thought while the two eyed each other for a long moment. "Let's start, then."

The Uchiha brother reached down, quickly pulling a pair of shuriken from his holster, then with a flick of his wrist sent the pair cutting through the air, both aimed at the eyes of the Sand shinobi. As he predicted, the sand intercepted the projectiles, but his expectation turned to surprise when the sand took shape, forming an identical clone of it's owner that was made of sand.

_Clone of sand, eh?_ Sasuke decided to screw planning and just attack on instinct and improvise. He rushed in, leaping when a column of sand shot out of the clone's chest, forcing him to evade. His evasion caused Gaara to twitch when he literally used the column as a springboard to gain extra jumping height, evading the tendrils of sand that tried to grab him. As he came down, the clone returned his shuriken in kind while he blocked with a kunai. His arms blurred for a short moment, throwing unidentified objects in the air while his body twisted, his leg extending out in a powerful axe-kick aimed at the clone. The clone blocked, losing it's hands and forearms in the process. The younger Uchiha heir rotated himself in a hand-stand until he was upright, then turned in a spinning back-fist that caught the clone along it's **throat**, only to have the same trap his arm. _Damn it!_

His other arm struck with a palm strike, using what he knew of Jyuuken and his impressive chakra control, he blasted away the sand clone with a single strike, something he should of done in the first place. He started moving the short distance, his arm rearing back to strike Gaara, who only stood with his arms crossed with a glare still trained on him, as if he didn't care if he was being attacked or not. Then he saw it, the sand barrier erecting itself to protect the Sand shinobi. Sasuke could only smirk. _Fool._

His foot shifted, then he disappeared.

Gaara's eyes widened. _This movement...!_

Sasuke reappeared behind Gaara, his body turning in perfect synchronization with his momentum. Looking up briefly, he smirked and continued his strike, launching Gaara into the air with a chakra enhanced rising spinning back-kick that held more force behind it than Sasuke expected. Gaara was even more surprise that he was even in the air at all, not expecting such an attack from the Uchiha, despite the match he had already seen. Before he began his descent to the ground while his sand formed under him to buffer the impact, Gaara noticed three pairs of kunai slowly floating down by little parachutes.

The parachutes were made out of explosive notes.

"Boom." Sasuke said, seeing Gaara's proximity to his little trap.

The following explosion shocked even the Hokage and Kazekage, not expecting such an elaborate use of techniques and planning by the young Uchiha brother. The power of the explosions alone told any experienced ninja that the larger explosive notes were used. Gaara knew it too, the force and shock-waves of the blast giving him a one way ticket to solid ground. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance when he noticed that the ring-eyed shinobi was protected by his precious sand once again.

"That sand is getting really annoying," he muttered loud enough for Gaara and Genma to hear, but he was mostly thinking out loud. "Sand of armor, huh? Looks like I have something to break besides you're bones, eh, Mr Sleepless?" He smirked with confidence, which perfectly hid his analytical mind and eyes. "Come."

Gaara stood, cracks forming all over his face and arms, showing that his secondary and stronger defense was effective heavily by the trio of explosions, six explosions since each parachute explosive was made out of two notes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Fine, if you won't, then I'll go again!" _He's shocked_, he said in his mind while he charged in at full speed. He dodged left and right, avoiding a pair of huge sand tendrils. He slid along the ground at high-speed, the rubber of his sandals burning under the friction. His leg once again connected, this time with a vicious front kick to the Sand shinobi's jaw, sending him flying backward. But once again, the sand buffered his fall, but didn't prevent him from sliding several feet backward and gaining more fractures in his sand armor.

Sand shot up in front of Gaara, blocking a pair of kunai threw by the sharp-eyed Uchiha. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke seemed to like using explosive notes, something Gaara found out quickly. Two small notes hanging from the kunai disrupted the formation of the sand barriers, allowing Sasuke to dash in at full tilt. He came at Gaara from the front, but dodged behind him, then double-backed, once again and used his original vector from the front, pushing himself up of the ground as he connected with powerful rising kick that made a sickening crack against Gaara's chin. The Sand shinobi was helpless as his heavy body somehow got high enough into the air that Sasuke started mercilessly pounding on him from all angles for a few seconds, striking so hard against the armor of sand that his knuckles tore through their bandages and skin, bloodying his fist repeatedly. When the sand did catch up, he pushed off with a hard kick to Gaara's mid-section, using him as springboard to evade the living minerals and send his opponent to the ground, only to notice him get saved by his sand. Despite the annoying sand breaking his falls, the chunks of armor missing from his body was well worth it to the sharp-eyed genin.

"Care for more?" He taunted.

* * *

Sakura stared in awe at her teammate. She didn't notice his burst of speed during his battle with Neji, but now that he was using it more frequently, she could see why Rock Lee and Gai were so amazed. Sasuke was moving so fast that he could he barely registered with the naked eye. She had to dump a little chakra into her retina just to be able to see him clearly as he dashed along the ground and kept up a hard offensive against Gaara. She knew Sasuke was fast before the Chuunin exams, but after seeing the recording of Rock Lee fighting against Gaara, something Itachi showed her during a non-physical training day, totally blew her mind. To think that Sasuke achieved such speed in only a month was insane and impossible, but he did it. 

Ino, who witnessed Rock Lee's match first hand, was also shocked. _Holy cow!_

"Kakashi-san, I know Sasuke-kun was fast, but how did he gain such speed so quickly? He was the fastest in our team, but he was never this fast!" Sakura exclaimed. Surprisingly, it was Rock Lee who answered.

"No, he was faster than you suspect, Sakura-san." The thick-browed boy said while watching the match carefully. "While Sasuke-kun now has speed comparable to mine, he uses a lot of stamina to maintain such speeds, which he was only using sparingly against Neji-kun. The only way he could reach my level of speed when I do not have my weights attached is if he already had speed to begin within." He glanced at her. "When Sasuke and I first fought before the examination, he was not fighting with his full potential. I knew this because I saw it in his eyes. He did not have his heart in the fight like he had against Neji or now against Gaara." He paused. "In a sense, we both held back against each other. Myself with the promises I made to keep my strength and speed in check, and Sasuke with his wish to not fight an unnecessary match."

Sakura actually laughed at Lee, gaining a few surprised looks from those around her. She calmed herself down, but looked at Lee as if he was an idiot. "You think you know Sasuke-kun by just looking in his eyes?" She snickered. "You called Sasuke a coward. Uchiha Sasuke a coward! Sure, he didn't fight you for the sake of fighting you, he wanted to rip you a new corn-hole!" Ino gasped at Sakura's used of profanity. Usually, it was her own sharp-tongue that was singing the curses. "Sasuke-kun was fast, but it took him several months of training and various missions to get the speed were he was at when the exam began." She purposely didn't mention the fact that Sasuke doubled his speed when he fought the Snake-sennin in the forest of death.

Kakashi decided to answer before Sakura chewed off Lee's head again. "Well, he wore weights and increased the weight everyday so it felt heavy and uncomfortable, but not to the point that he had to struggle. Then there is the fact that he wore them 24 hours a day while I pushed him to his limits in 18 hour training sessions." Sakura rose an eyebrow. "His idea, I assure you. And just to set the record straight," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "He gained that speed in three weeks, not a month."

Lee hung his head. _Not a month, but twenty-one days, three weeks!_ Gai tried to comfort his student.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded to Kakashi, knowing that the answer he gave her was the truth. Itachi-sensei never did weight training to increase speed, but increase their strength and stamina, which subtly increased their speed. Now, instead of wondering how Sasuke gained such speed, she wonder how she now compared to her two teammates. She couldn't wait until the examination was over and all three of them could go at each other in a free-for-all like Itachi-sensei had them perform during a boring training day. After all, she wasn't the only two being trained by someone.

But while she anticipated the day the three of them would continue being a team after the exams, she couldn't help but feel that same feeling that something bad was going to happen today. And the fact that Kakashi-san and Gai-san looked a little tense didn't help her at all.

"Hey, what the hell is he doing?" Ino wondered, watching a sphere of sand enclose around Gaara.

* * *

_I'm starting to get this weird feeling_, Sasuke thought to himself, preparing to jump into the fray once again. This fight was really weirding him out. Sure, he trained his body so hard that he gained an enormous boost in speed, but he couldn't maintain it for long periods of time, which he why he was using the burst method, to preserve his stamina and chakra for more important moves. Then there was the fact that his taijutsu was effective against this psychopath stalker, more effective than Rock Lee's attacks with the exception of that Primary Lotus thing, something he didn't care attempt to copy. Also, there was the fact that Gaara was now surrounding himself in a dome of sand. 

_Dome of sand_?

Sasuke blinked, curious as to what was going on. Gaara just formed a seal and shut himself out, surrounding himself in some sort of sand barrier that covered a full 360 degree area. The fact that it looked more like a sphere was the hint to it's protective abilities. But, he found one particular flaw about this defense from just a first glance. While he was heavily bunkered inside from attacks, he couldn't attack either.

"Oi," Sasuke looked at Genma with a sour expression. "I can't attack him, he can't attack me. Isn't there a rule or something about this kind of situation?"

Genma swirled his senbon around a little, taking in the situation. Yes, there happened to be a rule in this kind of situation, something which never happened in exam history. He decided to tell Sasuke. "Sure, there happens to be a rule." He held a knowing smirk. "It's called figuring something out, you little brat."

"Damn senbon chewing prick," the sharp-eyed Uchiha muttered. His arms flashed forward, a flurry of triple-bladed shuriken cutting through the air. His eyes opened, his Sharingan swirling quickly as he controlled the **Sofuushasen no Tachi**, the Sharingan-Controlled Triple-Windmill blades, with movements of his eyes. The flying blades circled the sand sphere while he manipulated the thin wires attached to them. With a sudden jerk, he tightened the wires around the sphere and stabbed a set of kunai into the ground, securing them in place. With one wire held between his teeth, he brought his hands together and began forming seals.

_Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger._

"**KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique!

A huge aura of fiery chakra blasted out around Sasuke, instantly heating up the air in the whole stadium. With a simple blow of his breath, the fire raced down the sole wire between his teeth, impacting sand sphere with a fiery roar that echoed within the confines of the stadium. Result from the attack was instantaneous. The chakra fueled column super-heated the condensed sand, melting the minerals in a process that was just as old as nature itself. When the attack completed, seconds after Sasuke initiated it, sun reflected off the new coated that surrounded the sphere, a thin layer of fresh glass now separated Sasuke from the sand barrier and Gaara himself.

_Damn!_ He grumbled to himself, blowing out a long cloud of smoke from his mouth and nose. Fire element attacks were automatically thrown out the window since they did nothing but create glass when mixed with sand. A cracking sound caught his attention, then the barely audible sound of sand moving followed. His eyes, now without the Sharingan activated, locked onto a small object forming above the sphere. An eye. _Hmm..._

_Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog._ "**Bunshin no jutsu.**" Clone Technique.

Four clones of Sasuke appeared around him at the same time he decided to take a seat on the ground, leaning his elbow on his knee and his cheek in hand. He calmly looked at the clones, waving them toward Gaara's glass-encased sphere. The four clones surrounded their target at all four compass points, then charged in at Sasuke's normal speed, nothing as impressive as he newly acquired speed, but fast enough that a few inexperienced spectators had trouble keeping track of them. As they neared, spikes of sand shot out of the sphere's surface, impaling each clone, yet doing no damage since they were only the basic clone, not the Shadow Clones that Naruto seemed to know. Sasuke canceled out the clones and began to do some thinking.

_It seems that anything hostile that comes within ten feet of the sphere is attacked by some sort of sand spikes, probably created as a defensive measure if anyone tried to attempt penetration. The eye, despite looking in one direction, can rotate quickly and acknowledge targets near simultaneously. There was a short, but nearly undetectable delay before the other three were attacked._ He paused. _I can probably get in close with my speed, dodge the counter-attacks and plant some large explosive notes in a blasting pattern to cause the maximum damage, but the shock-waves and debris from the explosions will fly into the crowd._ He stood up, letting out a deep sigh before he leaped backward, flipping several times to the point that he was flipping up a wall, stopping near the top and squatting down. _I'll have to use Chidori... again._

The seals were made and the power came quickly, cackling and snapping with rage, trying to escape the confines of his hand. The stadium was dead silent, only the foot steps of Sasuke starting his attack and the high-pitched roar of the Chidori as it passed through the air. _This is two_, thought Sasuke, keeping track of how many times he can use this particular attack. _One or two more times I can use this move, but I'm not using it against Naruto_. Chakra flowed into his eyes, not enough to start the change, but to enhance his vision enough to gain his bloodline's perks. He increased his speed, adding chakra little by little to his legs to keep pumping, to his feet to grip the ground for the ultimate traction.

He then came within range, his eyes seeing a fore-shadow of an attack so he adjusted his path, dodging out of the way of a spike. He dodged another, then another. His arm reared back, then thrust forward with all his might at the glass and sand barrier. Unlike the reaction he had against Neji's Divination Whirl, the lightning edge stabbed home and bore right to the center of the sphere like a hot knife to a stick of butter.

"**CHIDORI!**"

* * *

Naruto skid to a halt at the top of the set of stairs, his breathing a little ragged. Just moments ago, before the match between Sasuke and Gaara began, Shikamaru and himself witnessed the more gruesome act of killing that they have ever witnessed. Gaara of the Sand was encountered by a pair of shinobi from the Hidden Grass. Not only were they killed, but they were crushed to death, their blood coating the hallway that the three occupied. Then to the two Leaf genin's horror, the sand... absorbed the blood from their bodies. Afterward, Gaara just walked past the two shocked individuals as if he had just took a stroll in the park. 

What worried Naruto the most was exactly who Gaara was. It was only yesterday that the sand-nin tried to assassinate Rock Lee in his sleep during his hospital stay. A day both himself and Shikamaru found out that a demon was bonded with him and that since he was six years old, Gaara's own father, the Kazekage, sent assassins to kill him. Naruto found someone in the world that knew the pain that he had felt, but unlike Gaara, he had found precious people that took him out of the darkness. Unlike him, Gaara wouldn't hesitate to kill someone, especially Sasuke, who somehow threatens Gaara's existence.

_Damn, why won't they let me see Itachi-sensei?_ He shouted in his mind. _I have to go to the next best thing_. "Hey, you!" Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of Gai, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Ino, Chouji and his teammate Sakura. He ignored the greetings by his friends and the person he just defeated, choosing the point at Kakashi. "The lame one with the scared eyes that reads those perverted books!"

Kakashi's two eyes looked at Naruto with a lazy expression. He pointed at himself. "Lame...?" He sweated.

"Yeah, we have to stop Sasuke's match right now!" He clenched his fist, the memories of what Gaara did starting to haunt him. "He's... totally different from us. He's not normal!"

Ino rubbed her temples. "Damn, you already beat me, but do you have to torture me with all that yelling? We're right here for crying out loud!"

Sakura gave her teammate a serious look. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"He lives to kill people..." He said in a low voice, which all but Chouji and Rock Lee picked up. "Anyway, at this rate, Sasuke's going to die!"

"Don't worry about it," said Kakashi, shoving his hands in his pockets, turning away from the blonde haired boy. "You should know as well as anyone how tough Sasuke can be when he puts his mind to it. Besides, Sasuke dying is nothing to worry about." He shook his head. "Stopping Itachi from going on a killing rampage, **that** is something to worry about." He shuddered at the thought of trying to control a mentally unstable Itachi. Even if only one ANBU was lost during the night of the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi only looked at him and he died, something he didn't want to witness ever again.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino involuntarily shuddered at the thought of their instructor, or love interest, going off on the war path. Ino's eyes locked onto Sasuke, her ears picking up the loud cackling, as if hundreds of birds were chirping at the same time. "What the...!" He pointed a bandaged hand at Sasuke. "What the hell is that?"

"**CHIDORI!**" Sasuke's voice echoed as he slammed his hand into the glass and sand sphere.

"That... is Chidori." said Gai, once again having to explain things. "Also called Raikiri, Lightning Edge, an alias the technique took because Kakashi once cut through lightning with the technique. It relies on the bodies fastest attainable speed; the speed of the thrust and the chakra accumulated in one's arm. The arm turns into a sword that can cut through anything."

Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked at Kakashi for a long moment, so long that the Jounin was started to feel a little self-conscious about himself. _Cut through lightning?_ They all wondered. _Sounds so fake..._

"I should of mentioned it before, but you have taught him a reckless move."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to hear that from you." He knelt down and whispered to Rock Lee. "Right, Lee-kun?"

Sakura suddenly tensed along with the two Jounin, gaining worried looks from Naruto, Chouji and Ino. "Kakashi-san, Gai-san, you feel that?" She looked around, noticing that people were falling asleep. _Genjutsu, a mass sleep technique._ She stood, forming the half-ram seal with one hand and used the correct amount of chakra to before a cancel technique. "KAI!"

Several more scenes were played along the whole stadium, shinobi and kunoichi alike canceling the genjutsu. Next to Sakura, Ino also performed the technique along with Kakashi, Gai and even Naruto, who stood ready for battle if it were to break out. It was at this point that the pink-haired subordinate of Uchiha Itachi was starting to put things together. The bad feelings she was having all day, the way Itachi-sensei had been edgy for the past two weeks, all was adding up with the things that happened during the examination.

Orochimaru was invading Konoha.

* * *

"That's right, you jerk off! That's your damn blood I spilled!" Sasuke knew he connected with Gaara inside the sphere, but now he couldn't get his arm out. He pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't budge even a millimeter. If he wanted to play things that way, Uchiha Sasuke can liven things up for him. "What the...? I got something for you!" 

He activated the Chidori.

Gaara screamed as he was electrocuted by a low-powered Chidori, which gave Sasuke the chance to pull his arm out of the sphere. He pulled as hard as he could, not caring that he broke his own arm in the process. Something was wrapping around it and he didn't want to end up like Rock Lee, or worse. Just when he broke free, something followed out, which he immediately jumped far back and away from it. Whatever it is, it didn't look like sand and he had half a mind to power-up a third Chidori just to get rid of it. _What the hell is that?_ He questioned himself, rubbing his throbbing arm.

He observed the hole that he made carefully, wondering what the guy inside was doing. For a long moment, he saw nothing. Then suddenly, movement inside of it caught his attention.

He saw an eye.

Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over him, something that he had to fight off with all his will power to counter against. With the fear pushed off, he only felt a bad disturbance all around him, most of it coming from Gaara. He wondered what he looked like after being hit by the lightning edge, something that was just about to happen. The sphere was like an egg until it cracked, dissolving into sand that pooled around the sand shinobi, revealing his hunched over body that was bleeding at the left shoulder near the collar area. He was breathing heavily, as if he ran a marathon. What really weirded Sasuke was the blood-shot, dark ringed eyed that were directed at him. He didn't need a Byakugan or his Sharingan to know that those eyes carried some sort of hatred for him.

Then he realized something. _Those weren't the eyes I saw_, he thought to himself. _What's going on?_ But it wasn't just him, he realized, Genma also felt that strange wave of fear, but that wasn't his only problem.

"Oi, Brat," called the senbon-chewing, bandanna wearing special Jounin. Sasuke noted that the tone of his voice made him seem tense. "You feel that?"

"No, I don't..." He replied, sarcastically. "Of course I do, dumb-ass."

Shiranui Genma narrowed his eyes. "Not that, brat. Pay attention.." His eyes started roaming the crowds, noticing the lack of reaction and the array of ninja standing forming a seal. "Somethings wrong."

**_BOOOOOM!_**

The senbon chewing Jounin whirled around, his eyes widening as he gazed upon the cloud of smoke erupting from what the Hokage and Kazekage stood. _It's just like how Itachi predicted. The Kazekage and the Sand are involved with Orochimaru._

* * *

End of Chapter 22

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I originally wanted the Sand invasion to happen earlier, but I wanted similar results like in the manga. So as you can tell, things seems more similar to the manga/anime than my own perspective. The beginning of this chapter takes place immediately after the previous chapter. For many of you that are wondering, would Konoha have a better chance of fighting off the Sand/Sound forces since the summoned snake is not present? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to actually find that out. You'll find that I have some interesting twist to add in.

For those that review, I would like your opinions on what you think of Team 7's progression under Itachi's command. What you like and dislike about each characters strengths, weaknesses and slightly different personalities. I would really appreciate it.

In response to a review question, something I really don't do and they guy/gal didn't post their email, I'll do it here since it's a little something I need to explain anyway. Itachi uses a composite **compound** bow, which is similar to the bow that Elektra uses in the Marvel Comics movie. Being that I own one of those, I know how deadly they can be. Unlike you're basic bow, compound bows uses cams or pulleys to allow the user to increase tension on the string. Increased tension means a faster arrow. Faster arrow means increased kinetic energy the arrow will contain. More kinetic energy means that it will take more force to stop the arrow before it can penetrate. If you want a better example than the Elektra movie, then watch Rambo II and III.

Next is Chapter 23: To Prove Ones Worth


	24. Chapter 23: To Prove Ones Worth

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 23: To Prove Ones Worth

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Gai shouted in extreme worry, moving to go and assist their leader immediately. Yet, Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. "What?" 

"Let Itachi-" Cloaked figures flew over the two Jounin's heads, moving at incredible speeds to intercept the disturbance. Kakashi furrowed his brow in curiosity; the Hokage was well protected with Itachi there, they should be concentrating on protecting the feudal lords and other important figures. "Hey, let Itachi handle the problem. ANBU needs to protect the feudal lords!"

A shinobi in a beige cloak stopped in front of Kakashi, his cat mask looking directly at the ANBU Captain. "That is only a water clone protecting the Hokage." He informed the scared-eyed Captain, who looked at him in shock, mostly for not knowing that piece of information. "Itachi-sama has rejoined the ranks of ANBU and is leading a small platoon on perimeter defense." He disappeared before Kakashi could get a question in, rejoining his teammates on the roof of the buildings.

"A.. a water clone?" Gai gasped in shock.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." muttered Kakashi, a technique he did not know, but knew it's properties. "Water clones contain 1/10th of the users total strength and can act independently, but they should be limited by today's hot weather and lack of water near the Hokage." He pulled out a kunai from his pouch. "If Itachi is where we were told, then a seal must of been placed on the clone to keep it active."

"Old man!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on the back rest of the unconscious Chouji's seat. Before Iruka-sensei, Old Man Hokage had been one of only people in the village to recognize his existence. He'll be damned if he allowed anything to happen to him. Like Gai, Kakashi restrained the blonde genin from doing something stupid.

"Let my ANBU deal with it. What can a genin like you do against the Kazekage of the Sand?"

"Damn it!" he growled, know that he was right.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi asked as he stood, feinting ignorance. He knew damn well that Orochimaru was impersonating his fellow Shadow, something that he found very insulting. 

**_Clink-Clank!_**

Clone Itachi stood in front of his leader, his kunai blocking the pair that he thought would of attacked the Hokage. Even though the clone showed much intelligence, it was only a clone and did not have the true analytical mind that Itachi possessed. The two kunai it blocked was a distraction, another pair coming from behind directed toward the Hokage. Clone Itachi moved to intercept, blocking the projectiles, but only to receive another to the back of it's neck, piercing all the way through, water flowing out of the wound.

The Third was a bit surprised, since the kunai flew right past his face without a single scratch. The distraction was long enough that he found himself with an arm wrapped around his head in a straining hold and a kunai near his face. The Kazekage leaped with his grasp upon the old man, escaping the cloud made from the smoke bomb, landing on the roof above and behind him. The ANBU on the lower roof were shocked to see their leader held hostage by the Sand Leader. Even worse was the pair of shinobi that the cat masked ANBU leader thought he killed turned out to be four strange-looking Sound ninja, who took a four point position on the roof. Then when the smoke cleared, the group of ANBU saw the water clone of Itachi, struggling to keep form instead of turning into a puddle of water from the wound receive from the kunai in it's neck.

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow when the struggling water clone leaped onto the roof, dripping water upon the tiles. The clone walked toward him and his hostage, wishing to complete the standing order it was given by it's creator; to protect the Hokage at all cost. The kunai in his hand flew out at high speed, piercing through clone Itachi's chest and exiting out of it's back. The path the kunai followed through the water clone tore through a sealing ward that was placed on it's back, one which kept the clone alive and functioning.

"Do it." he commanded, giving an order to the four Sound ninja.

While the ANBU squad moved in to stop whatever was happening, the four ninja concentrated for a moment before initiating some sort of technique. They spread out their hands, full three dimensional purple wall formed around and above them, like a giant fish tank that covered nearly the whole roof.

"**NINPOU, SHISHI ENJIN!**" Ninja Magic, Quad-Violet Flame Field!

The ANBU operative taking point was startled by the technique and couldn't stop his mid-air momentum. He crashed into the semi-clear, purple field, his mouth letting out a scream of intense pain as his body was set on fire. His three teammates attempted to put out the fire, but the intense flames gave them no time as it burned him to a crisp. The shinobi wearing the beige cloak gritted his teeth in anger.

"An impenetrable field?"

* * *

"A field creation technique, eh?" Gai observed out loud. 

"They're not normal ninja if they have outmaneuvered an ANBU members." Kakashi said, calming himself down to think. "That water clone of Itachi's didn't do much either."

Gai and Kakashi moved to assist, but an individual in a black cloak stepped into their path at the bottom of the steps, blocking them out. Gai furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" snapped the bobbed-haired Jounin. "Hokage-sama is in danger!"

"Oh, now this is really pissing me off." grumbled Kakashi, seeing Sound-nin's appearing next to the cloaked figure with an ANBU mask. "I take a month off to do someone a small favor and everything is falling apart. What a bummer."

"I didn't expect the enemy to be disguised as an ANBU member." said Gai. "Was he the one that used the illusion technique?"

"Yeah. There's no doubt about it." He held up his kunai. "Looks like they brought a lot of people, too."

"Even with the extra protection Itachi-kun suggested, we didn't expect such penetration deep into our ranks." Gai clenched a fist. "On top of that, they have Hokage-sama..." His eyes looked toward the roof of the next building. His eyes widened. "Kakashi, look inside the field."

"Huh?"

_What?_ Sakura looked toward the roof, her eyes narrowing as she focused on where the Hokage was held hostage. She noticed something strange about the Kazekage, noticed that his was missing the veil that covered his face. She noticed that he now looked oddly familiar now, which was weird because she never met or seen the man before in her life. Adding chakra to increase her vision, she stood up immediate with an angered expression in her eyes. "Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru?" Naruto blinked.

Ino stood up next to her, pulling off the bandages that covered her wounds. "Orochimaru? Isn't he one of the Legendary Three? Daddy once told me he became an S-class missing-nin many years ago before the Fourth passed on."

"That day in the forest..." Sakura began, gaining her best friend and teammate's attention. "When we fought that ninja..." Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered that day. "Orochimaru came for Sasuke-kun. He tried toyed with us, trying to kill us at first. He did something to Naruto, then tried bite Sasuke-kun, but we managed to get out of there with our lives in tact. He even sent that Sound team to kill us, but you know what happened then."

Naruto clenched his first. He remembered that day very well. It was a day that he screwed up badly, embarrassing himself by not trusting Sasuke like as usually did, nearly getting his two teammates hurt in the process. The only thing he remembered from they day was getting eaten by a gigantic snake, getting his ass beat by another gigantic snake, punching Sasuke because he thought he turned chicken and Sakura's frightened voice. Everything else was a total blank. If this Orochimaru guy was that same person, he wanted a piece of him right now. Then what Sakura said hit him. _He's after Sasuke?_

"Sasuke!" "Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke!" Three eyes turned to look down at the pit, but the only thing that stood there was Genma, the judge, and a sand shinobi. Gaara and Sasuke were missing.

"Where did he go?" wondered Ino. "Huh?" She looked up, seeing a pair of Sound-nin's coming down to strike and the three of them.

"I got this!" Sakura smirked, beginning a set of hand seals. _Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_. She took a deep breath.

"**KATON: GOUKYAKUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball technique!

Kakashi's eyes snapped open when a huge ball of flame escaped Sakura's mouth, heating the area around her with the fire's intense heat. The fireball impacted the two Sound-nins, burning their bodies into chard husk that flew backward from the force of the attack. He couldn't believe it. The Grand Fireball was considered a Chuunin-level technique. She shouldn't even have the chakra that's required to even perform the technique, let alone a fireball large enough to kill two ninja on it's first try. _Itachi_, he realized. _Katon is a specialty of the Uchiha and the Grand Fireball is considered a basic technique, Genin-level in the Uchiha Clan._ He had been Itachi's superior ever since he had joined his ANBU team many years ago, today they considered each other comrades. Yet still, how Itachi does things is a mystery to him. _How the hell did he train these children to be so good?_

Kakashi pulled a nutrient and soldier pill out of his pack, handing them to Ino with a nod. "Ino-san, take those and wake up your teammate Shikamaru." She nodded and moved to do so. "Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, cover her while Gai and myself do a little spring cleaning."

"HAI!"

The trio moved quickly, Ino kneeling down and using a genjutsu canceling technique to wake her teammate. Sakura and Naruto took a four point compass defensive position around the two, a pair of Naruto's shadow clones filling in two points. The blonde haired boy was a little surprised when his teammate performed one of Sasuke's favorite techniques, even more surprised when she dawned what he knew was an ANBU mask that resembled an owl. His curiosity was getting the better of him so he just asked.

"Sakura-chan," He began, using a kunai to block the occasional projectile the came their way. He decided to keep it simple. "How?"

"Itachi-sensei."

"What?" He shouted in shock, turning to look at her. "Itachi-sensei trained you all month?" He was so shocked at such a revelation that he didn't see the Sound-nin slashing at his neck. "Huh?"

**_POOF!_**

The Sound-nin had kept a close eye on the little shinobi, thinking he was trying to fool everyone using his shadow clones. He even attacked the one that he knew was the real thing. But surprises happen in life and his eyes widened when his kunai connected, only to experience the boy disappearing before his eyes in a plume of ninja smoke. His eyes widened further, then watered in the most extreme pain when a fist slammed into his chest with incredible speed, the owner being the tall, thick-browed Jounin Maito Gai.

"..f-fast..." he barely muttered.

"Not only fast...YAAAAAAH!" With a manly yell, Gai single-handedly used his immense strength to blow a huge hole through the wall, launching the Sound-nin with so much force that he was impaled by the blunt end of a electrical pole before being burned to a crisp by the high-voltage electrical current.

Naruto jumped down from his perch on the ceiling, resuming his position in protecting Ino and Shikamaru. As for Ino, she performed the technique on Shikamaru after swallowing the given pills. It felt really good when the dull ache all over her body disappeared and the refreshing feeling of her chakra being restored wasn't half bad either. But the twitch of her eyebrow and annoyed look her face took when she tried to awaken Shikamaru signaled that she wasn't pleased at all.

"Oi, Shikamaru," she dead-panned. "Stop faking and get your lazy ass up."

Shikamaru's eye twitched while he feint sleep. A small dog came up and bit his ankle.

"AAAH!" screamed the lazy Nara.

"Shikamaru, you can dispel genjutsu also, you lazy bum!" Ino whacked him over his head.

The Nara boy grumbled about bossy women before official replying, "It's better than getting into a fight. Getting caught up in all this is too troublesome..." He said this while poking and pulling on the small dog, only get get bit on the hand. "AAAAH!"

Kakashi dropped down in front of the four ninja and one dog. "Listen up, I have a mission for you four, so once you hear it, I want you out of that hole in the wall and on your way," he began, keeping an eye out for any attackers while he spoke. "Sasuke took off after that Gaara and those two other ninja on his team. Go after Sasuke, and once you meet up, stop him. Then wait for further orders in a safe area." He intercepted a shinobi with his kunai, stabbing them once before tossing him out of the hole in the wall. "Pakkun here will help you out."

"Pakkun?" Sakura looked around, then saw the small dog with the forehead protector. "You mean this doggy?" She leaned closer.

"Hey, girl! I'm not a cute doggy!" It replied in an adult male voice.

_I didn't say 'cute'_. She shook her head, blinking a couple times. "Team of five? That's more than the standard squad."

"Two of you are Itachi's subordinates. Improvise!" He deflected a few more weapons. "This is a A-rank mission. Move out!"

Naruto, Sakura and Ino nodded, leaping out of the hole in the wall. Shikamaru was dragged out by Pakkun.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared up at the area were the Hokage was held by Orochimaru. The fire in his mind and heart was burning with hatred for the Snake-sennin, an individual who desperately wanted the bloodline that her carried, someone who was endangering the only person left in his life that he could consider a grandfather. Someone who had occasionally taught him a few lessons in life. But the raw anger that he felt was not truly for Orochimaru, but for someone closer to his heart than anyone in the whole village. 

The man that was watching him all this time was nothing but a clone.

As betrayed as he felt, he was positive that his brother had an important reason why he wasn't present to protect the Hokage, to watch him defeat Neji, to see how much his training paid off. He wanted to feel bitter, he wanted to say how much he hated Itachi for doing this to him. But he could not. He did not want to. To vocally say such things about Itachi was pure blasphemy; a contradiction of what his heart felt for his only living family. Itachi had something important to do, he knew that much. Only the most important mission for the village would make his brother miss the Chuunin Exams, let alone an Exam with him in it.

"Gaara, stop."

His eyes turned their attention to the trio of sand shinobi across the field.

"I'll kill you...!" the younger Sand sibling drawled out, clutching his wouldn't shoulder. The glare he was giving Sasuke could of bore holes through Sasuke's head if it could.

"There's no point fighting him any longer!" said Kankuro, the guy the black that wore make-up.

"Don't forget our mission!" Temari, the girl that **won** against Shikamaru, added.

_Mission?_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _What's this mission?_ He could hear the sounds of battles being fought in the stands, all over the stadium. He knew that his team, if they escapes the genjutsu that was used, were fighting, also. _Was this all part of their mission?_

"Get out of my way!" Gaara shoved Kankuro aside, wishing to get at Sasuke and split his belly open and spill his innards all over the village.

The Sand Jounin Baki dropped down in front of the Sand siblings and began talking to them. Sasuke eyed the guy and immediately knew he couldn't take him without dying in the process. As good as Itachi and Kakashi had trained, the difference between a Jounin and Genin was enormous, no matter who the person was. His listened in as the guy mentioned that some sort of operation has commenced and they should be doing their mission. He then noted that Gaara started clutching his head in pain, struggling against something, as if his mind was going more hay-wire than it already was. The girl mentioned that his chakra was very low. Then the three started talking about something they called **It**, then Baki mentioned a possessed form, something he tried to say in a low tone, but he heard it.

"You know, they're really starting to piss me off." he said when Genma appeared in front of him. "They keep talking about some weird things, and you know what? I don't really like what their talking about."

"Yeah, pretty much." Genma turned his full attention to Baki, narrowing his eyes at the man. In the back of his eyes, one could see the anger and hatred the burned within him. While Hayashibara Izumi was Gekkou Hayate's lover, Shiranui Genma was his best friend and former genin teammate. The fact that he was face to face with the man that killed his best friend caused a torrent of emotions with him; one side told him to be calm, while the other pushed him for swift vengeance. But a third side, the part of him that knew better, decided to speak.

"So, Orochimaru is the promoter of this party, huh?" He looked back at the two gathering Gaara. "You think we'll let you people have your way?"

"I don't know, but let's enjoy it while we can." Baki smirked, then barked a quick command to his team. "GO!"

The Special Jounin and Sand Jounin stared long and hard at each other, waiting for each other to make the first move. Genma wished for him to be the person, but there was something that he needed to say.

"Sasuke." The young boy looked at him. "Sorry, but the Chuunin Exam ends here."

The younger Uchiha brother nodded, picking himself up off the ground and stretching lightly. "I can tell..." He looked in the direction the Sand trio departed.

"You're Chuunin-level already. If you're a shinobi of Konoha, be useful to Konoha."

"I know. So you want me to hunt down and resume the fight with Gaara and beat him down, right?"

"No," Genma said with a calm, no-bullshit voice. "Kill him. All three of them." He paused. "Don't chase him too far, though. From here on, it's not an exam. It's the real thing."

"It's the same thing!" He replied, running as fast as he could toward the the stadium wall to follow the trio.

"You're not leaving!"

Baki threw a pair of kunai, planning on stopping Sasuke in his tracks. Genma planned to intercept the projectiles, but hesitated. His gambled paid off when Sasuke simple turned, leaped and literally grabbed the weapons out of mid-air before continuing his path. Within a few seconds he was up and over the wall. Then gone.

Only Kakashi, who stood in the stands, saw Sasuke departure.

"It seems I have a little bit of luck today," Genma began, glaring at Baki. "I seem to have lost a best friend a couple weeks ago and I happen to find his killer standing before me. Ironic, wouldn't you say?"

Baki narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The group of four ninja and one dog have managed to get past the village and out into the forest area were the scent of both Sasuke and the Sand trio were headed. They were bounding from tree to tree near top speed with the dog in the lead, followed by Naruto and Ino, then Sakura and Shikamaru. It was Ino who informed them of what happened to Sasuke, the only one who wasn't paying attention to Orochimaru's presence in the stadium. Besides Kakashi, she also saw Sasuke take off after Gaara. 

"That Sasuke, he's too hasty!" grumbled Naruto.

"So! Why am I being assigned out like this?" Shikamaru complained. "Geez, this is troublesome."

"Shut up, you lazy bum!" Snapped Ino, still upset that he was faking back at the stadium and that he gave up in his match. "We got an order from an ANBU Captain, we have to listen to him!"

"Hey!" shouted Pakkun. "You guys, pick up the pace!"

"Huh? What is it..?" Sakura asked, her face of confusion hidden behind her mask.

"From behind, one full platoon of eight..." He sniffed the air once more. "No, one more, nine men chasing us!"

"Hey, hey, already?" asked Shikamaru in a worried voice. "Man, you got to be kidding me!"

"Don't look as if they've got a fix on our position, yet. But, they're closing in on us quickly while on the look out against any surprise attacks..."

"Geez, damn, they're probably all beyond Chuunin-level." The Nara boy muttered. "If they catch up with us we'll be annihilated."

"Calm down, Shikamaru." Sakura demanded. She sounded calm, despite the situation. "If they're only a platoon of eight plus one more, then the only ranking person is the ninth individual, which would be a Jounin watching their backs. Why send a full platoon of anyone higher than Chuunin against four genin and one dog?"

"What if you're wrong?" Ino added in.

"Then we'll be annihilated." she said simply.

"Damn, well if that's the case, we should ambush them and beat them down!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ambush..." Sakura ran the idea through her head. "We'd certainly have a great advantage if we were to ambush them! Even if they're twice our number, as long as we can surprise them..." She shook her head. "It's no use. If they're subordinates of Orochimaru, a former Konoha Shinobi, then..."

"Geez... I thought we be able to pull it off, but I guess not then."

Ino looked back at her teammate briefly. "Why not?" Naruto looked just as curious.

"An ambush is a basic tactic that's very favorable to the user, but there are two necessary conditions that must be met." He held up one finger. "First is that those fleeing must move without making noise and discover the enemy first. The second is to locate and quickly conceal themselves in a place and position where you can take them by surprise and ensure you can cause maximum damage to them. Only when both of these conditions are met without doubt, will the ambush become effective." He paused, noticing that Naruto and Sakura had stopped. "H-hey!"

"Why did you two stop?" asked Ino, standing on a higher branch than Shikamaru. Pakkun stood next to her.

Sakura looked over at Ino, her owl mask hiding the smirk on her face. "I know what you're trying to get at, Shikamaru. The platoon tracking is is mostly to be a team of hunters that have been trained for this type of terrain and possible encounters. An ambush would work great for us, but since the enemy knows the terrain also, it's quite ineffective."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Ten shadow replications of Naruto appeared on the branches in two groups of five. "**HENGE!**" As one each Naruto formed the ram seal and transformed in a plume of smoke. Mixed in with the original group stood two clones of everyone, a scene that made Ino smirk and Shikamaru grumble. Pakkun seemed to be amused.

"If we can't ambush them ourselves, we can split their forces and conduct small scale guerrilla warfare that would be more favorable." Sakura began slapping wards on the backs of each clone, forming a few seals with her hands and concentrating as she moved to each one. "These seals I'm placing on them is something that Itachi-sensei taught me during this past month. They allow clones like Naruto's Shadow Replications to survive outside the range limit that clones have and act independently." She looked at the real Naruto when she finished her task. "Are you done?"

"Yep!" He exclaimed, leaping up from the ground. "The explosive notes I planted will take out this whole area to cover our tracks." He gestured at his transformed clones. "Alright guys! Move out and cover our butts! When you get a good distance from this place, set up traps to take out the enemy, got it!"

"OSU!" They all shouted, forming into their groups and disappearing.

"Let's keep going." Sakura commanded, taking the lead while Pakkun took point in front of her.

Ino and Shikamaru looked at their two comrades in wonder, surprised that they came up with such an elaborate scheme. Shikamaru was especially surprised. He didn't even think of such an idea since he didn't know Sakura was so skilled. He only thought of her as a useless kunoichi with no practical skill, even Naruto he only thought of as an idiot. If he knew all their capabilities, he would of came up with a similar plan from the start. "Oi, can we depend on those clones?" He asked, not believing they would do the job requested.

"Naruto's an idiot," Sakura said, earning a shaking fist from her teammate. "But he's not stupid. If there is anything he's good at besides being loud, that would be playing pranks. Traps just happened to be right up his alley."

"Geez, Sakura-chan, you really got smarter since we last saw each other." Naruto whined, though he was really proud of her.

Ino smirked. "Yeah, and because she got so smart, she's hiding her growing forehead behind an ANBU mask, eh, Forehead? Maybe we should have a rematch when all this is over."

The tone in Ino's voice was different to Sakura. It didn't have any of the heat or challenge that it had had before the Chuunin Exam, or when they fought during the preliminaries. No, her voice sounded sounded more playful to her ears, or more specifically, it held the same tone as when they were friends, before the rivalry began. Sakura could only looked back and nod.

"Sure, Ino-pig. Anytime."

A huge explosion erupted far behind them, destroying the section of forest they previously occupied. It was a signal for the group to put more pep in their step and hurry. Their gamble with the clones cost them a little time, something that they really didn't have as a luxury.

"This way!" Pakkun announced.

* * *

Itachi and his team stood on one of the highest buildings in the eastern section of Konoha, watching the destruction being caused by two gigantic summoned snakes. It seemed that Itachi's assumption that there would be more than one summoning ritual taking place was indeed true, yet, the other ANBU teams had no success in stopping the rituals from completing. Now, Konoha shinobi and kunoichi, along with ANBU members were being concentrated on stopping the summons reptiles, while Sand and Sound ninja poured through the openings in the walls to lay siege to the village. Even though their mask covered their faces, each ninja of Itachi's team had a look of anger and hatred toward the enemy for even setting foot within their beloved home. 

"Contact Commander Ibiki. Inform him to have his teams to pull back." He pointed at the nearest snake. "We'll take care of that monstrosity."

"Hai, Itachi-sama!"

The team launched themselves off of the roof, dropping down into a full-speed bound from roof-top to roof-top. Within just a few short minutes, the group traversed over a mile of land, coming into visual range of Chuunin fighting off the gigantic serpent. Upon seeing the squad of ANBU, the ninja under Ibiki's command immediately fell back as ordered, allowing ANBU to do their job. The group split, Itachi taking a point-man position while Washimaru took the rear, Izumi, Izumo and Kotetsu fanning out to take mid-ranged positions that surrounded the snake from all size, while Mozuku moved to tend to any wounded allies in the area. The summoned serpent was huge! Clearly Washimaru, the tallest of the group equaled the length of one of it's fangs when it slithered it's tongue at the squad. It thrashed around, swinging it's gigantic body around, causing massive property damage and possibly civilian casualties.

Kunai started flying at it from all sides, each one impacting with a powerful explosion due to the large explosive notes attached to them. Like with their Chuunin brothers, this seemed to garner the same results that they got; merely annoying the huge reptile.

"**KATON: GOUKYAKUU NO JUTSU!**" A pair of giant fireballs impacted the snake from Izumo and Kotetsu. Yet, like their comrades before, the attacks were merely an annoyance to the snake.

Izumi had an idea. Her hands flew through a set of hand seals, performing a technique that would help them defeat the summon. _Tiger, Boar, Ox, Hare, Rat, Bird, Ram, Rat, Ox, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Dog._

"**DOTON: IPPIN GOSUNKUGI!**" Earth Element: Gem Spike!

Around the snake, a trio of spikes made out of the finest and hardest minerals shot up from out of the ground, then suddenly coming down at high-speeds. The gems stabbed into the snake's thrashing tail, the technique performing as it was named, spiking the snake to the ground and in place.

"Washimaru-kun!" Itachi shouted, running at full speed directly at the snake.

"HAI!" The hawk masked Hyuuga moved forward with Itachi, trailing behind him by several meters. When he saw his teammate leap high into the air, the bishounen shinobi's Byakugan activated and he thrust his palm forward.

"**HAKKE KUUSHOU!**" Divination Air Palm!

Washimaru's chakra condensed the air in front of his palm and launched a blast of air pressure that impacted the snake with the force of a train derailing off of a bridge and crashing onto the the ground below. The snake let out a cry and hiss of pain, the force of the attack knocking it's head back and forcing it's maw open, just in time for Itachi to dive right into it's mouth and down it's digestive track. Many ninja who witnessed such an act gasped in shock, never expecting anyone to do such a suicidal attack.

Itachi, though, knew exactly what he was doing. From the observations that he had made of their offensive against the summon, he found that attacking it's scale skin was fruitless, since Fire, Konoha's specialty was had no real effect but pissing the snake off even more. The only successful attack was Izumi's Gem Spike, but further use of such a technique would cause even more damage to Konoha, something he wished to avoid, and deplete her chakra reserves. Which is why he was forcing his way deep down into the snake's digestive track, his hands forming the ram seal to help him concentrate on the required chakra for his attack. Since external attacks were useless, it was time to give the snake a bad case on indigestion and heart burn.

_Middle-Index Cross._ "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Shadow Replication Technique!

A smirk came to Itachi's lips. Unlike his subordinate, just a small fraction of his chakra was used to create hundreds of shadow clones, enough to fill the snake's stomach and create a sizable bulge that anyone could see from the outside. Inside it's digestive track, he found that he had more elbow room to work with since his clones were stretching the snake to capacity. Turning his body toward the way he came in, his hands blurred to complete the set of seals before the reptiles digestive acid decided to do some damage to him.

_Serpent, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger._

"**KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!**" Fire Element: Fire Dragon Blast!"

Taking a deep breath, Itachi blew forth a blazing inferno of super-heated chakra from his lips that made the Ryuuka no Jutsu, the Dragon Fire technique, look like a match light. The fire literally exploded out of Itachi's mouth, a shock-wave forming from the jet of flames wake that ripped at the walls of the snake's innards. The fire did not burn, but instantly incinerated as it grew with each passing second. The flame changed from a hot orange and red, to a blazing yellow, until it became a powerful jet of white annihilating flame. It took less than half a second to get immediate results from his attack as burning flesh assaulted his nose, combined with the stench of it's boiling digestive fluids. Soon, the burned flesh turned to ash, then dust as the shock-waves of the Fire Dragon Blast completely cremated the summoned from head to mid-section, the remaining portion disappearing with a giant plume of ninja smoke along with his shadow replications.

For those who had witnessed the lone ANBU operative diving into the mouth of the snake. It only took a few moments before the gigantic bulge ballooned near the middle of the snake, followed by the jet of white flame turning the beast into ash from the inside out.

"Itachi-kun!" "Captain!" Washimaru leaped down with Mozuku, catching the eagle masked ANBU Jounin before he hit the ground. With his comrade in his arms, he carried him to the roof top were the others have assembled, setting him down gently so their the dog masked Mozuku could tend any injuries.

"I am fine," Itachi muttered, gently pushing the medic's hand away. "Status?" he asked Washimaru.

"Ibiki-sama is requesting reinforcements with the snake trio in the next sector."

Izumo furrowed his brow. "Snake trio? This might take us a while." He eyed the ninja battling the three snakes not far from their locations."

"We have no choice." Itachi began, standing on shaking legs, mostly due to the horrible smells that he was exposed to inside the snake. "Formation Two-Five. Kotetsu, fill Izumi in on the way. We'll have to isolate each snake and concentrate out power. Individually, they may look smaller than the one that we just fought, but they can cause just the same amount of trouble."

They traveled to the next sector as quickly as possible, finding that it was the most heavily attacked. Bodies, both friend and foe could be seen lining the streets and roof tops. Ninja were jumping around, firing off projectiles, engaging in close-quarter combat, and even setting traps for the unfortunate. Worse was the destruction to the city itself. No structure was safe anymore. Buildings were either heavily damaged or a pile of rubble, demolished due to the rampaging, tri-body serpent.

On a roof top near the Snake Trio, ANBU-IS Captain Morino Ibiki watched with narrowed eyes as the summoned snake continued to ravage the city. "You must stop them here!" he shouted to a subordinate next to him.

"Where are the reinforcements?" he shouted back.

The snakes continued to cause destruction and Ibiki knew that until Itachi got there, they couldn't even attempt to stop it. _We can't handle it..._

"Ibiki-san!"

The Interrogation Squad Captain turned his head quickly, seeing the familiar figure of Uchiha Itachi landing next to him on the roof top, along with his squad of ANBU operatives. "Itachi-san, you've finally arrived. What do you suggest we do?"

"Nothing."

He looked at the Eagle masked shinobi with an upset look. "What?"

"Exactly what I meant, Ibiki-san."

"**NINPOU KUCHIYOSE..!**" Echoed a loud voice above the destruction. "**YATAI KUZUCHI NO JUTSU!**" Ninja Magic Summoning, Stand Destroyer!

"Oh?" While his squad and Ibiki seemed to be surprised at seeing a gigantic toad with katanas strapped to it's back appearing out of no where and crushing one of the snakes, Itachi was mostly interested in the individual riding on top of said frog's head. _Well, this is a most interesting development._

"It's been a long time, Ibiki." said the long white haired man standing on top of the frog. He wore a red tunic over a grey pant and shirt combination, along with a scroll that seemed to hang off of his waist. He continued to speak. "What's this? Was your body the only thing that grew? I couldn't bear to watch."

"Jiraiya-sama...?" Ibiki stared. His subordinate behind him sounded surprise at hearing that name.

"Jiraiya? You mean one of the Sannin?"

"Listen up you chicks! Open up your beady little eyes and take a good look!" He turned around, facing Ibiki and Itachi's squad. To the surprise of everyone, except Itachi who seemed annoyed, Jiraiya, Toad-Sennin of the Legendary Three Ninja, began hopping around in some sort of dance. "Behold, the divine ninja Jiraiya's... Far East of Edens.. Wild Dance!" He faced the snakes. "You damn snakes are frozen in fear of a frogs presence, get out of here!"

_To think that Naruto-kun actually learned something from him_, he shook his head. With a single leap, Itachi launched himself off the roof, landing next to the Toad-Sennin, standing a few feet behind him. "Yo."

"So, you must be the infamous genius Uchiha Itachi that I've heard about," Jiraiya said without looking at him. "To think that we meet for the first time in such a situation."

"Ah," agreed the elder Uchiha brother. "A shame. Oh, I truly appreciate the time you have invested in training my subordinate, Naruto, Jiraiya-sama."

"Yes..." He quickly changed subjects. "Sandaime? Where is he now?"

"..." Itachi took a short time to answer. "In the stadium, fighting Orochimaru." He saw the elder man stiffen at the mention of that name. "Sarutobi-sensei wishes to finish what he started many years ago, Jiraiya-sama. Alone."

"..." Jiraiya looked toward the stadium where he could see the large purple wall. "I see." _Don't die, old man._

The wind blew and Itachi paused, turning his head in the direction that he knew was the forest. Something didn't feel right out toward that direction and despite the fact that he was needed here in the village, the wind pulled at him, beckoning him to follow. His head snapped toward Washimaru.

"Washimaru-kun!"

"Hai, Captain?"

He pointed toward the inner sections. "You're in command. Initiate ANBU Doctrine and move to stage two! You know what to do!"

Washimaru stared at him. "What about you?"

"..." He looked toward the forest. "I have a bad feeling."

Once those words left his mouth, he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Heh, you guys are pretty slow." 

Temari's eyes flew to the side, surprised to see their chaser. The big surprise was the lengths of wires and stack of explosive notes that he held in one hand, traps that she placed all over the most possible avenues of pursuit that she anticipated he would maneuver through. She felt embarrassed that once again a ninja a couple years her junior had out smarted her, yet, this specific ninja worried her more, someone who could possible stand toe to toe with her dangerous little brother.

"It's all over for you now." he said, holding up a kunai with the tips of his fingers.

"Damn it..!" Kankuro cursed, adjusting his hold of Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Temari grasped her fan.

"Your not going anywhere, now." The sharp-eyed shinobi smirked at his prey, knowing he had them right where he needed them. "You know, I don't really know what's going on around here, but I just happened to see a bunch of your people fighting my people, so I'm assuming that this mission you were mentioning back there was about using that fruit-cake you're protecting as some sort of trump card. You know what? I don't really like that. So, I guess killing Gaara would be my first priority before dealing with you two."

The kunai flew from his hand aimed perfect at Gaara's forehead. Unfortunately, it was intercepted by the end of the sandy blonde-haired kunoichi, who then leaped high into the air. "Kankuro, take Gaara and run!" A small fan of knives came from her hands, which Sasuke easily dodge with a slight movement of his head. She landed on a higher branch, bringing her fan to bear. "Let me deal with him."

The eldest of her younger brother's look at her as if she was crazy. "What? Temari, you can't handle him alone...!"

"Don't worry about it," she snapped. "This is an important mission for the Hidden Village of Sand. Prioritize Gaara's condition." She turned her attention to Sasuke. "Also, this guy is my type." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, thinking she suggested something else. "Go, Kankuro!"

Sasuke watched the pair turn tail and run, not really caring how far they get. Not matter how far they go, as long as his mission was to track them, he would always find them. Killing them, though, was a different story. Unlike his brother, who has been killing others before he was a Chuunin, he had been able to... keep some sort of innocence. To be more blunt, he was hesitant to do it. Sure, he had said many times that he would kill someone, but saying you will do something is a whole different ball game to actually doing it. Like, for example, he had to qualms in beating this girl until she is a cripple, but out-right killing her made him nervous.

"Trying to act the hero?" He taunted.

_Damn, the opponent is the Uchiha_, she thought to herself, analyzing her situation._ This is bad... I don't have much chakra left. If he uses the Sharingan, I will be at an even worse disadvantage. I need to make him waste a lot of chakra, but.. he fought that Hyuuga guy and Gaara using powerful techniques, then tracked us down at high-speed while disabling my traps. I don't think I'll last long against him, even when he's exhausted his chakra..._

"So, I'm your type, eh?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side slightly. "You know, I'm not really interesting considering the others that always hound me. You also happen to be the enemy at the moment."

"Not like that, you little prick!" she snapped at him.

He frowned, crossing his arms. "Well, now that is just uncute."

"**NINPOU, KAMAITACHI!**" Ninja Magic, Sickling Winds!

**_POOF!_**

The blast of bladed wind cut through Sasuke's location, shredding a replacement log that was left in his place. Temari felt movement to her right, then let out a yelp of surprise when Sasuke appeared next to her in a crouch, knocking her leg out from under with a quick sweeping kick! _Fast!_ she thought, swinging her fan with her momentum. She used it as a type of po-go, pushing off the branch and leaping high into the air. Like a ballerina, she twisted, waving her fan to sand another blast of air down at the Uchiha and give her enough lift to sail to another branch. A kunai nailed itself right at the corner were branch met tree trunk next to her, forcing her to leap away as the attached explosive note destroyed her perch. She found it insulting that the younger boy was using her own equipment to attack her.

Sasuke, for his part, was constantly on the move, trying to get closer and closer to his target while preserving the chakra he would need to fight that fat guy with the make-up and Gaara when he wakes up. He ran from branch to branch, tree to tree while dodging her sickling winds, using her policed wires to make swing at high-speeds around trees and branched. When he came down to the last wire, he started singing up and over a branch repeatedly, gaining momentum with each revolution. The wire, as strong as it was, eventually snapped when he kicked out his legs, launching him high into the air above the girl. He formed a few seals.

_Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger._ "**KATON: HOUSENKA!**" Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower!

She smirked, leaping back and diving down to ground level ahead of the attack. As she landed, the small fire bolts impact the ground, burning in a complete circle around her form. She looked up, opening her fan in expectation of the follow up attack, only to see nothing but a clear view of the blue sky and underside canopy of the trees. She blinked, keeping her guard up in case he tried something she didn't expect. The small fires from his last attack started to die down, revealing the kunai and shuriken that were hidden within them. Then gasp came from her lips when she looked back, hearing a familiar sound from one of the kunai. She ran forward, but the following explosion caught her off guard, launching her across the tiny clearing, flipping over and impacting the hard, unrelenting trunk of a tree with a cry of pain. Even when with pain registering all over her body, the ringing of her ears and the throbbing pain in her head, she heard the voice that was just a few feet from her.

"If you paid more attention, you would of realized I shot seven fire bolts with the technique, not eight." He frowned at her. "I don't have time for you right now, I have bigger fish to fry." He turned away, cursing himself for hesitating once again in killing someone. "I'll kill you later."

Temari cursed herself as he left, forcing herself to sit up, ignoring the pain she felt all over her body. _Damn it.. I have to protect Gaara.._

* * *

_Sniff-sniff!_

"It looks like those clones of yours did the job. Five of the nine that were pursuing us have stopped for a long time and are either incapacitated or dead. Only three more and the other that is hanging behind is following us now." said Pakkun, his nose picking up the various scents in the wind.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, the blonde haired shinobi grinning triumphantly.

"We should consider taking out the remaining pursuing ninja," Sakura suggested. "But an ambush wouldn't really help in taking them out. Assuming that that they split their forces in a 2-3-4 pattern, I believe that the four would consist of three of the weakest teammates and one Jounin; a standard team."

"Not entirely," Shikamaru cut in. "Going by your assumption of the 2-3-4 team, they would most likely separate into groups that know how to work best with each other, which would be common for a large team like that one. But, I do believe that you were correct in assuming that this possible Jounin level ninja is with the pursuing group behind us." He grumbled. "Geez, this is getting even more troublesome. Stopping to fight this team would slow down our own team, which would be the main objective of the enemy. That would mean Sasuke would of probably of reach that Gaara guy and his teammates before we could intercept and assist. And assuming that they realized that the others were eliminated in an ambush, their awareness would be increased since us mere genin have become a potential threat to their survival."

He looked at the team. "And considering the fact that there are only four of us, the strongest most likely being Naruto and Ino, and even if the numbers of the enemy have dwindled, our survival is not likely."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked, not liking where this is going.

He sighed. "Well for one, our team consist of an idiot," He looked at Naruto, earning a certain finger gesture. "A pink-haired nerd," Sakura muttered something about kunai were the sun doesn't shine. "A mutt," Pakkun sweat dropped. "A banshee," A vein bulge on Ino's forehead that matched the glare she sent him. "And the number one coward, me."

Ino suddenly stopped, which force the rest of the team to stop as well. She let out a sigh, reaching into her pouch to pull our a kunai that she tied to the end of her long blonde pony tail. "Well, I guess there is only one thing to do then."

Sakura lifted her mask, staring at her friend with worry. "Ino.. don't tell me you want to.."

The blonde kunoichi raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I'm going to go out there by myself. You got to be kidding me! Come on, Shikamaru."

"What?" shouted the lazy Nara. "You're crazy! I'm not going out there to fight those guys, you crazy wench."

She sighed, more in annoyance than anything else. "You don't have to fight, you lazy bum. Just come up with some sort of plan were we can use a feint operation as a potential ambush point. If we can direct these guys to follow us instead of these three, then we can stall long enough to take care of them with one of my family techniques."

He sighed, defeated. "Alright, whatever. So much for being the cowardly one..."

"Ino..." Sakura reached out for her. "Are you sure...?"

"Yeah, I am," she said. "You two know Sasuke better than us since you're his teammate. Even if we do go with you guys, we'll only be in the way. Besides," she smirked. "You sort of won Sasuke fair and square when you guys were teamed up. I'm more interested in that cute brother of his, anyway." She turned away, departing with Shikamaru. "See ya later, Forehead."

"Yeah, Ino-pig, later..." The pink-haired kunoichi stared at her departing friend for a long moment. When Naruto urged her to come along, she dropped her mask and continued on Sasuke's trail.

_Don't die, Ino-chan._

* * *

Three shinobi in dark grey tunics and black spandex knelt down around a several sets of tracks, inspecting them carefully. One of them seemed to he really annoyed. "First the split our forces, then they take out our other teammates with shadow clones, now we lost the main group." he muttered. "Only genin, he said. What an idiot. Those kids have to be at least Chuunin-level." 

"No, we're genin."

The three shinobi froze in place at the sound of the new voice, or actually, frozen in places once Shikamaru's Kagemane no jutsu, or Shadow Bind Technique, took effect. No matter how hard the trio struggled, they could not break free of the Shadow Bind. Shikamaru held up a small bundle of wood. "By the way, this was the source of the dog tracks."

"Che, this must be the famous Kageshibari no jutsu, huh?" said one of the Sound shinobi.

"That's a really old-fashioned way of saying it." he replied. "Times are changing... Now, it's called the Kagemane. But, it's nothing much, really." He pointed behind them. "You have much worse things to worry about than what technique that I used. Here," he said while looking behind himself. "Take a good look."

Ino waved at them, grinning. "Hello, I'm going to make you three kill each other."

"HA!" One of the shinobi laugh, his partners joining in. "You think you're going to force us to kill each other? I think you're off your rocker, little girl. What are you going to do? Brain wash us?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. **NINPOU, SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

She formed the rectangle seal, projecting her power into the minds of the three shinobi. She captured all three into her mind-body confusion, pouring more chakra and spirit energy for a more lasting effect. After a few moments, the three shinobi seemed to struggle, as if their bodies were jerking them toward each other, despite Shikamaru's shadow bind holding them in place. To the lazy Nara's surprise, he could feel the pull of their bodies trying to attack each other, Ino's technique being more powerful and influential than he expect. Once she brought her hands down she stumbled backward, falling on her rear with an exhausted expression and a mild headache.

"Oi, Ino... are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, a little worried.

"Yeah... too much.. chakra.." She glanced at her targets. "Just let them go."

And he did, watching as the three shinobi attacked each other unwillingly. Their bodies fought tooth and nail while their facial expression showed Each shinobi were repeatedly beating each other with fist and kunai, blood flying everywhere when one shinobi was stabbed directly on a major artery. Shikamaru, never having actually killed someone, felt a bit of disgust at the scene and had to force himself to look away. Yes, he did consider himself a ninja, a mediocre one at that, but like many of the Rookie Nine, from what he knew, never took anyone's life. But he knew now that even if Ino and himself did not actually do the deed, they both did so indirectly.

A presence suddenly dropped behind Shikamaru, making his eyes widen. Ino and his plan went off smoothly, but they both had totally forgot about that extra shinobi, the possible Jounin-level tracker. The chakra that he felt behind him had to be a Jounin, the feeling crawling up his cowardly spine was a testament to that.

"Oh, is only you..." Ino dead-panned, showing obvious disrespect to the new arrival.

"Now, now, Ino-chan, you should be more appreciative that I came all the way out here to help you guys out." said the deep voice of Asuma, the body of an unconscious Sound shinobi slung over his shoulder. "Besides, if I didn't interfere so soon, you two would of got killed and I don't think having three members of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio breathing down my neck, not to mention Shikamaru's mom would be good for my health."

"I still think you're a blasted prick, Asuma, you cancer-stick smoking fruit-bag!" Ino snapped.

While Ino beat down Asuma with that sharp tongue of hers, Shikamaru thought back to when Ino started acting like this. It was only a couple weeks after they all graduated and teams were assigned. Then came the damn little test that they passed with flying colors, since Ino, Chouji and himself were well acquainted with each other since they were the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio. The damn test was troublesome, but they manage to pass. Then came training and Ino's bitching about not being on Sasuke's team. Then out of the blue, Ino starts getting really serious in training, suddenly overwhelming everyone like the number one rookie that she would of been if Sasuke wasn't in the same class. But, the main problems seem to start when Asuma started hanging out with him more and playing Shouji or Go with him, taking up a laid back attitude when it came to training, something he didn't mind at all. Yet, Ino didn't really appreciate it. Ino was like the team's unofficial leader, always giving orders and such, nagging when everyone lags behind. He didn't really mind, his mom was much worse. When Asuma wasn't around and it was only the three of them, she would complain about the direction of the team, how she wanted to make this generation of the famous trio as awesome as the last, he felt the same way only he was lazy about it, and how Asuma wasn't really helping us out. It was obvious from the very beginning that she didn't like Asuma and she even considered asking the Hokage for a team change, just to get away from being Asuma's subordinate. Yet, all three of them knew that wouldn't happen.

"Now, now, calm down, Ino. You shouldn't be talking like that."

"Screw you, you loin-cloth wearing, son of a dingle-berry!" Ino snapped.

Shikamaru fell on his rear, letting out of deep breath. "This is really too troublesome..."

* * *

End of Chapter 23

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Many of you are wondering, "Why the heck would they try to summon 3 snakes instead of just one? One did the job last time!" This is my theory: Orochimaru had to known that the greatest threat to the invasion force was Uchiha Itachi, who almost killed him AFTER he performed a S-rank mission and was on his way back to Konoha, who also can be compared to one of the Sannin despite his young age. So, Orochimaru, being the genius and sinister shinobi that he is, has the two armies summon 3 different beasts to wreck havoc. Luckily, one was stopped and another killed by Itachi's team.

This chapter seems very well rounded when I read it over a few times. It has similar time frames like the anime, except it follows the storyline that I've planned. It also shows the difference in skill and relation between each characters, especially the direction of change Ino and Sakura's relationship with each other. Also, I delved into the relationship between the second Ino-Shika-Chou trio and Ino's view of her Jounin instructor.

Also, I appreciate those who have responded and given their reviews on character development and personalities.

For those who want to know, I am NOT doing the Orochimaru/Sandaime fight. For all we know, it would go exactly the same with the exception of Itachi and Sasuke's name being mentioned a couple times, nothing else.

Next is Chapter 24: My Best Friend


	25. Chapter 24: My Best Friend

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 24: My Best Friend

* * *

"Damn, someone is coming..." Kankuro mutter while he leaped from tree to tree, hauling his unconscious little brother. "But who?" 

Three shuriken came out of nowhere, forcing the puppeteer to evade immediately.

_Damn, it's the Uchiha,_ he thought sourly. _Then Temaria was..._ He paused at that thought, not wishing to think other wise of his older sister. A figure dropped down and set itself on a branch several feet in front of Kankuro, forcing the Sand shinobi to an immediate halt. He immediately recognized the Uchiha pursuer.

"Don't run," Sasuke said. His heart was doing a mile a minute and his chest was keeping the same pace, trying to supply oxygen to his tasked body systems. If it wasn't for the matches that he had earlier, catching up to them would of been a walk in the park. He didn't have the luxury of being fresh like this make-up wearing guy, but that didn't stop him from complaining about it.

"Bring it on," said the winded shinobi. "I'll fight you this time, then." Sasuke only snickered.

"WAIT!" shouted a familiar voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I should of killed her when I had the chance. Stupid conscience of mine!_

"What? Temari?" He gasped. "I thought that he beat you. Were you okay?"

She gasped for breath. "Yeah, somehow. But..." She stood up. "But I couldn't stop him at all."

While the two conversed with each other while their attention was focused on Sasuke, the Uchiha heir's eyes move to the right, feeling something approaching. Then came the faint tingling of something at the back of his neck...

**_Slap!_**

"Stupid bugs.." He muttered, wiping the remains of the little critter on his black shorts.

Kankuro jumped forward, landing on a branch in front of Temari and Gaara. "Temari, take Gaara and leave. You can't fight anymore. We don't need anyone to burden us."

"But...!"

"Go!" He snapped. He heard no movement. "Hurry, go." After her acknowledgment and departure, he turned his attention to the Uchiha boy. "Looks like I have to fight you."

**_CRASH!_**

Sasuke looked to his right once again, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a Konoha shinobi falling from the top of a tree and landing on one of the thick branches head first. He recognized him from the academy class and the preliminaries. _Abu..dame.. No.. Abu.. ra.. me... Shiro? No... Umm.._ Then it hit him. "Aburame Shino?"

The shinobi from Konoha's bug-user clan shook the cobwebs from his head, dusting himself off while he stood up. Then suddenly he pointed at Sasuke, his voice wavering in a disbelieving tone. "Y-you... animal!" he shouted.

"Hah?" he raised an eyebrow.

"How could you hurt her?"

Sasuke was starting to become annoyed. "Her? What? Are you in love with that blonde chick? Man, you can have her, but you need to remember that she's the enemy."

"Not her!" Shino snapped. He pointed to the lower part of Sasuke's body. "Her!"

He turned green, covering his crotch and taking an step back away from the upset boy. "H-hey! I don't care what you heard from my brother, but I am NOT gay! If you're looking for some sort of perverted triangle relationship with that crazy sand chick and another guy, you came to the wrong place."

Kankuro sweated.

Shino turned away, grasping his hair in frustration. He muttered to himself for a long moment, waving his arms around and thrusting his fist as if he was punching. When he finally stopped, he turned toward Kankuro looking as stoic and mysterious as he did during the preliminaries of the Exam. "I was referring to my female insect friend that you killed on you forehead, Uchiha Sasuke. But I will deal with you at another time." He addressed Kankuro. "I am you're opponent. I will fight you, since our match was never conducted because of your sudden forfeit. Uchiha, go after Gaara since you're match never did complete."

Sasuke waved him off as he left. "Whatever, Shino. You can do your bug-cest with that make-up wearing fat ass if you want. You'll probably like each other since you both have similar taste." He ignored the heated look Shino shot toward his back and his muttering while grabbing his hair. "What a couple a fruit cakes!"

Kankuro... didn't do anything. This encounter was really to weird to warrant a reaction.

* * *

**_CRASH! WHAM!_**

Naruto muttered something unintelligible from his position hugging the tree. He fell back, chakra instinctively moving to his feet to make him adhere to the tree's surface. He glared at Sakura and the dog. "Why the hell did you stop all of a sudden?" he shouted, waving his arms.

"There getting farther at a rapid rate," said Pakkun. "The scent of Sasuke and two other's, that is. It seems like Sasuke is going after those two."

"What about the other two?" Sakura asked.

"It seems that the two others, the non-human one and one of the ninja Sasuke was chasing are going to fight each other."

She nodded. "It's best that we try to avoid that battle since we don't know exactly what will happen. But we shouldn't go too far around so that we'll be lagging behind Sasuke even further. Pakkun, how far are the two fighters?"

He sniffed the air. "Around six kilometers dead ahead at the most."

"And we traveled nearly fifty kilometers from the village already..." she murmured. "Pakkun, can you lead us past the fight so we remain close to 500 meters away from those other two?"

"Yes, I can, but..."

"Good, then lead the way," she said, cutting him off. "Come on, Naruto."

"Yeah!"

Pakkun sighed, leading them on. "Just remember that it isn't wise to get involved in that fight. We might loose track of Sasuke, which is our main objective."

* * *

Getting as far away from Shino and that Kankuro fat-ass was the fastest Sasuke ever ran away from something, probably faster than when he fought in battle earlier today. Ironically, his smooth getaway brought him closer to his target, who was moving in a patterns to try and evade possible pursuit. It was fruitless, however. The girl had only enough chakra to run, but not enough to sustain an extended, fast pace journey out of the Fire Country. She would of eventually have to stop, not only to rest, but to treat the wound he inflicted upon Gaara using the Chidori. When that happens, he would initiate contact with the target. 

Sasuke rose an eyebrow when he arrived on scene, watching a staggering Gaara knocking away Temari with a swing of his arm. The Sand shinobi stared at him with a hostile look in his eyes, a look that he returned with an indifferent, cool gaze that would of made his usual and unwanted fan club swoon over him.

"I don't really know what the hell you sand people are planning," he said, cracking his knuckles. "But from what I'm guessing, our people are at war now because you attacked us. I won't let any of you leave the Fire Country alive." While that was his main objective, he had something else on his mind. That incident with that eye in the sphere when he fought Gaara during the tournament. _I still want to know what the hell that was. The only way to find out is to fight him, again._ _What the...?_

"Stop it, Gaara!" Temari shouted when she noticed that her brother's face was cracking. "Did you forget the plan...!"

"Ugh!" Gaara groaned, clutching his head and face. He's look at Sasuke turned wild, a look that immediately told the Uchiha brother that something mentally was happening that was causing this change in atmosphere. "You are strong. You are called Uchiha. You have friends. You have goals. You represent what I hate. By killing you, I can exist in this world as the one who erased your existence! I will be able to feel that I am alive! You are my...!"

Sasuke leaped backward, taking position on a higher branch to get more distance from Gaara. What was happening was really weirding him out. The guy just dropped to his knees screaming, clutching his head and yelling about something. Then his eyes widened, shocked, surprised, stricken with the sense of fear, horrified, and any similar word that could described how he felt. Gaara was... transforming? That was the way he could only describe what was happening. This was not a normal transformation that he was use to performing, that all ninja were trained to do, but something not... normal.

"You're... My... PREY!" shouted the... thing. "Now... let me feel!" It opened it's eyes. Sasuke gasped!

_That eye,_ he thought, remembering it clearly from the hole in the sphere. The four-point cross star surrounded by four dark circles, one within each quadrant encased within a golden orb surrounded by a sea of black. _That eye I saw before!_ And not only did he see the eye, but what it belonged to. A twisted combination of half-man, half... thing. He couldn't even guess what the right said of Gaara consisted, only knowing that it was most likely sand taking shape and form.

A monster.

No, not a monster. What he saw before him was some sort of abomination, a twisted combination between man and monster. True, from what Itachi had taught him about the other nations that he had visited, that there were clans that were human, but didn't look human. For example, the Hoshigaki clan of the Mist could be mistaken for sharks, but that was due to their advanced bloodline which manipulated bodies at birth to give them that form. Like the Inuzuka of the Leaf, who at sometimes could be mistaken for man-beast because of their attitudes and affinity with the canine species. He may not have known Gaara as an acquaintance or on a more personal level, but he knew that what was happening to him was something that gave Sasuke the shivers. Everything about Gaara, ever since their encounter before the beginning of the exam, screamed that something was wrong. And now that he was faced with what was in front of him, he knew he was right.

Gaara lunged at Sasuke with that... arm? He didn't care if it was Gaara's butt. Whatever that thing was that replaced his arm, it looked like the thing that tried to grab him during the tournament and he wasn't letting it touch him! The branch he previously occupied was obliterated by Gaara's attack, sending wooden debris flying everywhere. The transformed Gaara sat perched on another branch while he hid behind a thick tree trunk, panting for breath.

_He got stronger_, he thought, clutching his shoulder in slight pain. _And a bit faster._ His eyes widened. He jumped quickly, barely evading the thing once again as he crashed through the tree trunk he was hiding behind. Sasuke used the dust and debris as a shield, finding another concealment point to hide and observe. _Damn it!_

"Are you scared of me...?" He heard Gaara say. "Uchiha Sasuke! Are you scare of my existence! Come out! Uchiha Sasuke! You are my... PREY!"

_I'll give you a prey, you damn freak!_ He decided to calm himself down, taking deep breathes to settle himself. With all the adrenaline running through his system, he couldn't think straight. Instinctive fighting wasn't something he should do in a situation like this. He had to be calm, collective and pick his fights. He couldn't bring himself to Gaara's level or he would surely lose. If it was the Gaara he fought during the exam, he would of just went out there, do his job, then return to Konoha to tell the senbon chewing prick to go screw himself. This Gaara was different. He was wild, mentally unstable and unpredictable. Top it off with the newly acquired monster strength and intimidating man-monster abomination look, you have one powerful weapon. _This is what they meant when they said Gaara was their trump card._

"Come out, Uchiha Sasuke!"

_"The Sharingan is a powerful tool, Ototo,"_ his brother told him after the mission in the Wave Country. _"Even at times I, someone who has chosen no to trust in it's power, had to rely on it's abilities. But, I choose when and where it is needed. There will come a time when you will be required to use the Sharingan to copy and memorize maps and documents, control a select few of our clan special techniques, supplement other techniques, or even fight a deadly enemy. Just remember, Ototo, that our Sharingan can corrupt it's user, so use it sparingly. Consistent use of the Sharingan will eventually lead to your own destruction and you will end up like the rest of our clan."_

Those were very choice words used by his brother. Something he took to heart. If anything, he did not wish to end up like everyone else in the clan. Dead. Nor did he wish to end up like those who were corrupted, a prime example being the sole reason why all but himself and his brother were still alive, a name that the Uchiha brother's were so disgusted with that just mentioning the name of said individual would provoke a hostile response. As much as he wanted to defeat Gaara without his fancy bloodline ability, he knew he had to use it.

The Sharingan.

Knowing when to use it was the key and now was more than good enough of a time. His private individual training using his bloodline ability had paid of greatly to the point where it consumed little or no chakra at all. Though he was far from mastering the somewhat complex ability that was the Sharingan, he knew he was close. Itachi admitted to mastering such a technique in as little a couple months and that revelation inspired Sasuke to do the same. He knew now that all that training was boiling up to this point. If he screwed up now, he was definitely screwed.

The few seconds it took Sasuke to think through all that ended. He made his move.

"There you are!"

Gaara shot out his right arm when Sasuke ran up a tree and launched himself at the transformed sand shinobi. The appendage slammed into the boy with the force of a rampaging bull, only to disappear in a cloud of ninja smoke and replaced by a log. The replacement was an excellent distraction for the real Sasuke, who came down from from above Gaara. Twisting his body, Sasuke began launching kunai at high-speed, the Sharingan assisting his aim during his body's fast rotation. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the attack proved to be useless since Gaara simply block and absorbed the weapon with his mutated arm. Unfortunately for Gaara, Sasuke was a couple steps ahead.

The sharp-eyed Sharingan use formed the half-tiger seal with his right hand when he landed on a study branch. "HA!"

Nothing.

"Well, isn't that just perfect..." He dead-panned, pulling out the explosive notes of Temari's that he disarmed. He ripped the short stack in half, tossing them behind his back. _I forgot that when you disarm explosive notes, they're just pieces of paper._ He leaped backward to gain some distance from Gaara.

"Here, I'll give them back!"

His own kunai flew at him at incredible speed, slicing through the air so fast that atmospheric friction was visibly seen, heating the kunai with an aura of red and orange fire. Sasuke, who had already seen the attack coming a split second before with his Sharingan, simply braced himself, protecting his head with his arms and tucking his legs close to him. The blazing kunai blew right through and past him, his boy disappearing as if it never existed.

"A replication...?" That angered Gaara. "Uchiha Sasuke! Why will you not attack me? Why do... you... run from me?"

_Run? That option was thrown out the window when you transformed._ If anything, Sasuke knew he could not let this guy leave the Fire Country on his own two feet. He also knew that if he failed here, his home was in danger, since Gaara was the suppose trump card to their invasion. _The problem is getting close enough to deal maximum damage with little effort. Chidori would work perfectly, except I only can perform it once more, or maybe two times if I risk it._

"You're not getting away..." growled Gaara. "You're not getting away... Uchiha Sasuke!"

He grimaced at the loud crashing sounds, knowing that whatever the psychotic guy was doing, he was either frantically searching for him or took up a job with the Fire Country Lumber Company. He already knew the latter was out of the question. Several other loud crashes, followed by debris flying everywhere had him shielding his face and eyes, coughing occasionally from the inhale of dust that was sent into the air. The sounds of wild and psychotic laughter filled the air from directly behind him. Peering from his position, he knew he wasn't found. _What kind of monstrous strength is this?_

"Are you afraid of me?" Gaara growled, drool escaping his deformed maw. "Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid... of my existence? What's wrong? Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid of me?"

Sasuke paused, sitting down to hear what else this guy is rumbling about.

"Did your hate and murderous intent cower because of fear? Is you're existence that weak? Fight me! And confirm it! Your value and existence, that is! Experiment, if you want an answer! FIGHT ME!" The last few words were shouted.

_Hate and murderous intent...?_ He thought back to the time of the encounter on the butte during the month of training before the final exam. Their encounter was brief, most of the talking done by Gaara, spouting something about not liking his eyes and they he was his prey. He mostly taunted the Sand shinobi, not really giving a damn about what he had to say. But there was nothing about murderous intent, except...

_Orochimaru._

When he saw the same bastard that her fought in the forest of death, that nearly bit him with some weird technique, the same evil prick that wishes to take his bloodline and corrupt him, the same traitorous snake that desires his or Itachi's body, the lunatic that had his hands around his Hokage's throat, he expressed hate and a murderous intent that would make his brother proud. He wished to go up to the Hokage's balcony and rid the world of an evil like Orochimaru.

So yes, he had expressed such feelings, which was reserved for only a select few, one of which was not this Gaara character. But the words Gaara was saying were having an effect on him. So strong of an effect that Sasuke stood, his eyes as hard as steel. Stepping around from his concealed position, he faced Gaara, who stood across from him several meters away and spoke in a tone that was as cold as ice, yet burned with the fire that existed in his heart.

"You speak of hate and murderous intent. That exist in all of us," he began. "Truthfully, I bear no grudge against you or your people, nor do I care what they do in life. But you're people threaten the existence of my people, my home, where people that I love and care about exist with me." He shook his head for a moment, closing his eyes in deep concentration. "If it's possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want you to kill me. However, you and your people threaten the existence of those I care for and love, so I can cut away my compassion with a blade and kill you, to protect those that I cherish the most!" His eyes snapped open, his ruby red eyed Sharingan eyes slowly rotating. Each orb with three comas surrounding the black pupil.

_Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Dog, Tiger, Monkey._

Sasuke was already in motion, leaping toward Gaara with the Chidori blazing and singing in his left hand. Gaara followed suit and soon the two crashed into each other attacks first. Despite the destruction Gaara's abomination arm caused to trees, it couldn't withstand the full power of Chidori that was aimed to kill. Sasuke's attack easily cut through the arm's full diameter, cleanly slicing through the appendage with ease. Gaara screamed as the incredible pain registered in his mind instantly, his body thrashing around even as he landed on a huge branch. Sasuke only looked back from the corner of his eyes were Gaara landed. To Temari, who was worried and scared for her brother despite the fear she had about him, saw the cold, calculating look on the Uchiha's visage, different than before when he fought that Hyuuga. Different from when he first fought Gaara, or when he fought her in the forest earlier. He looked older than he was, but most importantly, he looked like a true ninja.

And that frightened her more than he brother.

"..." Sasuke kept his eye on Gaara, waiting. His eyes narrowed once again.

The sound of laughing came from the Sand shinobi's fallen body, only becoming louder with each passing second. Even as he sat up, as if nothing happened to him, his vocal level rose, echoing throughout the forest. He slowly stood, forcing himself up on his feet while he clutched his wounded appendage. "I see! I see now!" He clutched his shoulder, the point where Sasuke's Chidori finished cutting before blowing past him. "Why is this so exciting...? This pain..." He rose up, shouting out loudly more to himself than actually acknowledging Sasuke. "By defeating a guy who can hurt me, and taking away everything he possess, it will give me a stronger sensation of life!"

Sasuke stood, turning to face him.

"More! More!" Gaara shouted, his right appendage enlarging, while at the same time another abomination appendage grew out of his back. It was longer than the arm appendage and was definitely not a leg. From the way it originally formed, it's origin was from the sand within the gourd he carried, but it came out as being a tail, then mutated into the... thing waving behind him. The metamorphosis completed, Gaara used the knew appendage and his arm appendage to hold onto the thick branch he stood on, pulling himself backward. With his arms and newly acquired tail stretched to their maximum, the abominable Gaara launched himself through the air like a rock leaving a sling shot.

The fore-image that he first saw came as a surprise to Sasuke, but he realized what he was seeing. With a well calculated leap, he found himself hanging upside down from the underside of an over-hanging branch running parallel to the one he stood on previous.

_I can see him!_

Gaara, using his sling shot maneuver, was moving at a much faster speed than before. Yet, no matter how he moved, the younger Uchiha saw his movements just mere seconds before he could even perform them. The psychotic sand shinobi was constantly launching himself from branch to branch, tree to tree, always demolishing the one Sasuke was previously occupying. He was always two or three steps ahead of his target, moving in a spiral pattern from their they originally began. His hands were forming repeated seals as fast as he could, his total concentrated tasked while he avoided Gaara's wild attacks. No matter where he landed, a trap was laid. No matter where Gaara tried to attack him, his traps were always set off, either annoying to thoroughly infuriating his opponent. Explosions, jets of water, rock or metallic spikes, fire and/or lightning. He tried every low level trap he knew, yet nothing would seem to slow him down. _I'm to bring in the big guns!_

_Horse, Tiger._

"**KATON: GOUKYAKUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball!

The giant fireball erupted from his mouth and slammed into Gaara. To Sasuke's surprise and annoyance, the sand ninja used his newly acquired body parts to form a shield around himself that protected his body from the chakra fueled fire. Not only was using fire out of the question for this battle, but by performing the technique he shortened the time it would take him to evade Gaara's attack. Which is why he braced himself, Gaara's mutated appendage slamming into him and sending him flying backward through several branched until a tree trunk broke his flight. "Gah!" He gasped, falling forward onto his hands and knees. "That... really hurt..."

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, standing hunched over a few trees across from Sasuke. "Is this all your existence is worth? Let me make this clear... You are weak! You are soft... because you do not possess hatred!"

Sasuke looked at him. Gaara continued.

"The power of hatred is the power of murderous intent. The power of murderous intent is the power of revenge!" Gaara began to shout. "You are weak because your hatred is weaker than mine!"

"Do you know what this means?"

"I means you are weaker than me!"

Sasuke shifted at hearing a familiar sound, sitting back so he was resting up against tree trunk. "Then prove it too me.. that you are stronger than me." He spat a little blood from his mouth. "Kill me." he demanded.

"DIE!" Gaara shouted, launched himself at Sasuke with the pure intent to do as he was told!

**_CRACK!_**

It came from out of nowhere! Just a few feet from Sasuke, a leg and foot came out and struck Gaara across his mutated face, sending him flying backward into a tree. Landing on a the branch in front of Sasuke, Naruto stood with a determined look, one which promised that he would defend the guy right behind him at all cost. A look of anger that was directed at the partially transformed sand shinobi, for even thinking of trying to kill the only person in his life that could claim the title of his best friend. Behind him, Sakura with her owl mask and Pakkun, Kakashi's tracking dog, landed next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, checking him over quickly. "Are you alright?" She started to fidget when his gaze stayed on her a long than he usually does, which was very brief. " Is something wrong?"

"Besides the point, how the hell did you get that?" He asked, referring to her mask. He didn't allow her to answer, instead choosing to stand up and brush himself off. "More importantly, I'm glad you two showed up. You can help me kill this bastard."

"What?" Sakura stared at him. "We can't do that. Our mission from Kakashi-san was to link up with you and move to a secure location until further orders are given.

"That's just Kakashi's way of telling someone to run away," He snapped. "And you know the team rules about that, right, Sakura?"

"I never interpreted it like that..." she said. "Alright, we're with you."

"Hey!" shouted Pakkun. "Are you forgetting Kakashi's orders?"

"Shut up, stupid dog!" Sasuke picked up the small doggy, then punted him into low earth orbit in the direction of Konoha. "And tell Kakashi I'll kick his ass if he tells me to run and hide once more!"

Sakura sweated.

"Sasuke..." His dark-haired teammate looked at him. "Who the hell is he?" Sasuke looked at their opponent, deactivating his Sharingan.

"Gaara."

"You..." said the... thing. Naruto couldn't tell if it was Gaara or not. But if Sasuke said he was, he could only believe him. "...that guy I tried to kill."

"He what?"

"DIE, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Gaara shouted as he flew past a frozen Naruto.

The Sharingan formed in his eyes once again, but he knew that he couldn't dodge in time while he protected Sakura. Yet, to his surprise, his masked teammate stepped in front of him, formed a simple set of hand seals with her small hands then grabbed him and jumped to another branch! All while this happened, Gaara suddenly stopped his attack and stood on the branch they previously occupied looking confused.

"Sakura?" He did not need to ask what was on his mind.

"Genjutsu, **Fusenmai Maboroshi no Jutsu**, the Blurred Vision Technique." She smirked behind her mask. "Basically, all he saw was us disappearing right before his eyes. It-"

"DAMN THIS GENJUTSU! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"It only last for a short duration." she finished.

Sasuke snorted. "At least Aniki was helping one of us train instead of being the lazy bum that he is."

"So, Sasuke, what's the plan?"

The Uchiha brother looked up at Naruto, who stood on the underside of the branch above them. "We need to hit him hard and put him down for good. He's strong, fast and on the psychotic side, so I doubt genjutsu will work on him, despite Sakura's technique that she used. Getting in close is suicide unless you know a technique like the Chidori, and I only can use it once more then I'm out of chakra."

Sakura nodded. "What about fire techniques?"

"Tried it. No good." He looked at Naruto. "Did he really try to kill you?" Naruto nodded. "When?"

"Yesterday at the hospital. We stopped him from assassinating thick-brows, but they he tried to kill us. But Thick-brows' teacher stopped him." he said.

"DO NOT HIDE!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Move it! RUN!" But the warning came to late. Before Sasuke and Sakura could escape, the large sand appendage swung around and slammed through the tree and into the pair, sending them crashing into another tree with a sickening thud. Both shinobi and kunoichi fell like rag-dolls into a branch, though Naruto's worried were put to rest when they both stirred, struggling to get onto their feet. He jumped to their side, checking Sasuke first before checking Sakura. The way she was holding her ribs informed him that she would have heavy bruising and maybe one break, but other than that she would be fine. He turned to stare at Gaara, his eyes gazing at the transformed sand ninja with bottled anger.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to run away?" He taunted. "Those two..." Gaara began, narrowing his eyes at the blonde genin. "What are they to you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "They are my family and friends!" He shouted, earning a hidden smile from Sasuke. "I dare you to hurt then anymore..." He pointed accusingly. "I'll beat you up!"

"Yeah..." Sasuke began, glaring at Gaara. "Let's beat him up right now!" He launched himself like an arrow at the sand shinobi. "Then we'll finish him off!"

Several sets of kunai fanned out from Sasuke's hands, all impacting Gaara's arm when he shielded himself. His tail lashed out and caught Sasuke along the side, only to catch a log that replaced it's owner and a kunai stabbing onto his humanoid shoulder when the Uchiha brother appeared behind him. He waved his arm, attempting to catch Sasuke with a powerful swipe of his abominable arm, yet his target again was replaced by a log. Naruto took the opening he was given, several shadow replications flying through the air back to back, each one slamming it's foot onto the back of Gaara's head, disappearing in a plume of ninja smoke after each attack. The real Naruto chose a different route, circling around Gaara and being tossed by Sasuke, slamming his fist onto the opposite side of Gaara's head when his last clone impacted the other. Before Gaara could collect himself and kill Naruto on the stop, a kunai flashed by, spilling several pieces of confetti around him, a distraction the blonde genin used to leap off of Gaara's own body and toward safety.

More kunai flew by Gaara, each one spilling the confetti from little sacks flying behind them. Sakura threw several more, covering their target's arm and tail in the tiny paper, a hidden smirk on her lips when she pulled out a single kunai with a small explosive tag flagging it.

**"Sakura Fubiki no Jutsu!**" Cherry Blizzard Technique!

What Gaara or her teammates didn't know was that those small pieces of confetti were small explosive notes created using tiny paper the size of a mailing stamp with the explosive power of the standard size small tag. So when kunai with the trailing note stabbed flew past Gaara, barely brushing his arm, the explosion cascaded and chain reacted with the other notes, fueling the explosive power and multiplying it several times. Team 7 leaped away from the huge fireball, bracing themselves behind trees to protect themselves from debris and the shock wave. Sasuke was the most impressed by her technique, which equaled the power of the explosive replacement that destroyed a full acre of land when they escaped Orochimaru a month ago. He'll be damned if Gaara survived this.

Debris shifted where Gaara once stood.

_Well, I'll be damned_...

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the psychotic shinobi. "Interesting! Very interesting! But you're attack was weak! All of you are weak compared to me! I will kill all of you and prove my existence!"

"Like hell you will!" Naruto shouted, leaping from his position and dropping down armed with a kunai. "I won't let anyone kill my friends!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in warning.

"AAH!" The blonde genin cried, finding himself caught in the powerful grip of Gaara's arm. "Damn it!"

"I'll start with you, Uzumaki Naruto! Then I will finish off you're stupid friends one by one!" Gaara's half-monster face smirked. "**SABAKU-**" He stopped. The sound of over a thousand birds chirping wildly and the growl of a young man filled with anger and the intent to kill without hesitation was suddenly mere feet away from Gaara, his arm drawn back and ready to plunge into his heart with one single stroke.

"**CHIDORI!**" Thousand Birds, the Lightning Edge.

His arm plunged forward and the power of the Chidori roared.

Blood splashed everywhere.

* * *

The pace was fast, yet steady. He didn't want to tire himself out when he arrived on scene. As much as he wished to catch up with his Team 7, he had to do so carefully, as to not attract unwanted attention from Sand or Sound ninja. Who knows what is happening with his team and that Gaara of the Sand? 

_"You, you are Kakashi's summoned creature, correct?" He asked the small, injured dog he held by the scruff of it's neck. "What are you doing out here and not at Kakashi's side?"_

_"I could say the same for you, Uchiha Itachi." he replied. "You should hurry because you have bigger things to worry about. Uchiha Sasuke is out there along with the rest of your team. They're facing that Gaara of the Sand guy and if I'm not mistaken, he seems to have used some sort of technique to transform himself."_

_"How dangerous is he?"_

_"Dangerous enough to pose the village a threat if his transformation was activated within the walls."_

_"Sasuke..."_

_Pakkun shook the dust off of him when Itachi set him down. "You better hurry, Jounin, or something horrible might happen to them."_

_Itachi nodded. "I know." He paused. "How far?"_

_"Around 50 kilometers due west by southwest."_

_He looked at him once more. "How did you get all the way out here?"_

_A vein bulged on the dog's head. "YOU'RE FREAKING BROTHER PUNTED ME OUT HERE!"_

_Itachi sweated._

If Gaara was really as powerful as that dog stated, then he had to hurry as fast as he could under stealth techniques.

_Wait for me, Ototo!_

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "..." 

Sakura took off her mask, not believed what just happened.

Sasuke eyes were wide, the black comas of his Sharingan spinning quickly. His legs, his arms, his whole body was as stiff as a board, blood running down his arm. It nearly coated his whole upper body, including his face and hair. It poured from his arm like a leaking faucet, pooling on the branch that he stood on, only to fall into a small puddle on the forest floor. The technique worked perfectly. It pieced right through the flesh, as Kakashi told him it would, and stabbed all the way through until his arm was in through the chest and out through the back. There was only one problem, though...

... his arm was through Naruto's chest, not Gaara's.

"Naruto..." Sasuke choked out, tears welling up in his eyes.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just saw. First, Naruto was captured by Gaara when he foolishly jumped in like he usually did. Then Sasuke came at Gaara using that Chidori technique, his Sharingan blazing with fire and the murderous intent to kill. It was a scene that reminded her about the time Itachi-sensei used some sort of chakra sword technique to kill Haku and Momochi Zabuza during the mission to the Country of Water. But unlike that time, the boy, Haku, willingly sacrificed his life in an attempt to save Zabuza; in this case, Gaara of the Desert used her teammate as a shield to take the full force of Sasuke's attack.

"NARUTO!" She cried, falling to her knees in tears.

Sasuke couldn't move. He couldn't believe it. His mind was totally shocked, fried completely by what just transpired. _He shielded himself... with Naruto._ Not even when Gaara grabbed him and threw both of them away like trash, could he comprehend the situation. Not even when he instinctively cradled Naruto in his arms, putting himself in a position to protect him when they both slammed into a tree, his own back taking the full force of their impact. His mind only began to comprehend the situation when he slumped down, cradling Naruto in lap while he removed his arm from his chest. No more blood spilled from his body, the Chidori had eaten away and burned all the way through and cauterized his insides.

_Again.._ he thought, clutching Naruto close to him, rocking back and forth. He knew it now. It was like five years ago when he saw it happen. When Uchiha Shisui became rampant and killed his parents, his whole family and the rest of the clan. Only Itachi and himself were left alive thanks to his brother. It took five years, but they found a new family in Team 7 and enjoyed what little happiness that it brought them. But now, he was going to lose his family once again to some psychotic shinobi gone rampant. Sakura would die. He would die, leaving his older brother all alone in the world. Naruto... he died by his own hand. He could feel nothing from his body. No pulse. No nothing. His best friend was dead.

"..." Sasuke gently set Naruto down, closing his best friend's eyelids. Little by little he walked down the branch, planning to face Gaara and end this once and for all, even if it ment his death. But before he could, a tingling sensation started in his eyes, forcing him to pause. Then, like a bolt of lightning, the tingle turned into a severe shocking sensation, that escalated into a raging inferno of fire that had Sasuke on his knees, clutching his face.

"**UUUGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

The scream of a boy going through the most intense form of agony imaginable snapped Sakura out of her crying bout. She looked up, gasping at seeing Sasuke thrashing around wildly on the branch, clutching his face as if he was being burned alive. Before she could get to him and see what was wrong, his body went limp and collapsed, falling off the branch and landing on another like rag doll.

"Sasuke-kun..." She looked at her two teammates, a sense of fear flowing through her. "Naruto..."

"You see! They are all weaker than me! My existence is greater than all of yours!" Gaara shouted excitedly, laughing evilly for himself.

She knelt by Sasuke, feeling his pulse. It was faint, very faint. It seems like whatever happened to him didn't kill him, but he was at least alive. Anger fell over Sakura's face. She looked up just in time to see Gaara diving right at her, intending to kill two birds with one stone.

"DIE!"

**_WHAM!_**

Sakura stared. This shouldn't be possible.

Naruto, hole through his chest and everything, stood in front of her and the unconscious Sasuke, his fist extended after smashing in Gaara's face and sending him flying backward. Slowly, second by second, she could see the hole in his chest closing up, twisting together like dough until nothing was left but smooth skin and two holes in his clothes. She could feel it, also, the chakra surrounding him. The same feeling she felt when he used that strange chakra when he fought Ino. _Naruto... where you always this strong?_

To Naruto, it felt like waking from a nightmare. In that nightmare, he was captured by Gaara and was about to be crushed like he nearly did to those Grass shinobi at the stadium. Suddenly, Sasuke comes out of nowhere and tried to kill Gaara with that new technique of his, but instead of Gaara he got ran through. And that was the last of the dream until he woke up now. He only saw Sasuke laying unconscious and Sakura standing behind him, staring at him in awe. _I knew I would impress Sakura-chan one day!_ He thought, but pushed that to the side. _I have more important things to do!_

"Hey, you bastard! You tried to kill me!"

Gaara shakily stood, his eyes narrowed in anger. "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?"

_He doesn't remember..._ The pink-haired kunoichi bit her lip, placing her mask back on. _Maybe it's for the better, for now._

"Of course I am! It takes more than that to take out Uzumaki Naruto!" he taunted. _It's going to take a lot of work to get rid of this guy_, he thought. _I'm going to need Sakura-chan's help, but I'll also need help from someone a little bigger._ "Sakura-chan, stand back. I'm going to try something."

_Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram_.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**" Summoning Technique!

He bit his thumb, placing his palm on the tree branch. Symbols and runes appeared on the ground followed by the plume of smoke that was associated with summoning. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a summoned frog wearing a vest...

...that was no bigger than Naruto's head.

"What the hell? It's just a little squirt!" grumbled the frog. "If you want me to do something, give me a snack. Otherwise, I won't play with you."

"You know something?" Naruto snapped, getting close to the frog. "I hate you frogs!"

"What'd you say? You better not disrespect amphibians!" It did a raspberry to the blonde genin.

Sakura sweated. _Or.. I could be wrong.._

"Actually, I have no time to play with you, squirt." He glanced at Sasuke. _Damn it, why? I trained so much... I can't think of anything else._ He glared at Gaara. "I have to save everyone."

"Me too!" Sakura added.

Gaara chuckled. "Everyone? Don't make me laugh!" Sand began to move along the other half of his body, forming a third appendage over his existing human arm. When it ended, his whole upper body starting from his upper thighs to his head was full covered by the transformation, turning him into some sort of monstrous beast. "I fight only for myself!"

_He transformed again_, thought Naruto, staring. "Sakura-chan, we have to get Sasuke to a safe place before we can do anything."

"I know," she said, carefully picking up their unconscious teammate.

"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!"

Faster than the two of them expected, Gaara's arm shot out and separated from his body in the form of a clawed hand. The huge projectile slammed into Sakura, knocking her away, though it's main purpose was achieved. It held onto Sasuke, crashing into one of the larger tree trunks and locking him into place.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, riveted into place in fear. He could feel his knees shaking, even as he turned his head to face Gaara. His legs were telling him to run, but his mind and heart were telling him otherwise. "Damn it..!"

"The sand on the Uchiha won't be released until you defeat me." said Gaara. "Not only that, the sand will constrict him tighter as time passes by and will eventually kill him." He crossed his mutated arms in front of him, then launched a flurry of shuriken made out of sand.

"**SUNA SHURIKEN!"** Sand Shuriken!

She watched him, Naruto, grab the small frog summon and leaped as high as he could. His reaction was a little slow, which was why the sand projectiles slammed into him, forcing him to fly backward right into a tree with the frog cradled in his arms, protecting the small creature with his own body. She didn't know what to do. Even if Itachi-sensei had taught her many new tricks and tactics this past month, many things she shouldn't even know, none of them applied to what was happening now. The Cherry Blossom technique was her strongest attack that didn't require the use of chakra, the strongest ninjutsu attack in her whole arsenal, yet this guy shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Ugh..." And to top off how useless she is right now, she could feel that her ribs have been abused too much since the beginning of this encounter. That alone dropped her mobility and maneuverability to half of what she was capable of, limiting her to walking. _I need to help.. some how.._ she thought, pulling out a roll of bandages from her waist pack and finding a place to hide while she treated herself.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" Gaara taunted. "Are you going to fight for yourself, or fight for another? Just love yourself, and fight. Fight only for yourself! That is what make a person strong!" His transformed visage smirked. "Now, fight me! What happened to that spirit? Show me your power. I will crush it!"

Naruto clenched his fist.

"What's wrong? If you don't fight me, I will kill your precious Uchiha." To make a point, the claw constricted, squeezing Sasuke's body. The boy's face made a grimace of pain.

"Damn it!" Naruto snapped, his fingers forming the middle-index cross seal while leaping at Gaara. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Several clones flew at Gaara, intending to inflict a large amount of pain upon the shinobi. Unfortunately, his opponent had other ideas.

"**FUUTON..**" The abominable shinobi inhaled deeply, not just from his mouth, but several others that opened along his body. His primary mouth bulged, then let out a miniature sand storm from his mouth that easily took care of Naruto and his clones. "**MUGEN SAIJIN DAITOPPA!**" Wind Element: Infinite Sand Storm!

"...crap.. that really hurts a lot.." the blonde shinobi muttered, slowly picking himself up off the branch he laid on.

"I'll play around with you so that you won't die just yet." Gaara said, his monstrous face holding a sinister grin. "I can't wait to see you give up, abandon your friends, and run away." He launched several sand shuriken, taking pleasure when nearly all of them impacted the loud mouth ninja, the force sending him flying and crashing into another tree. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was getting right back up. "I'm not through with you!"

Once again the blonde boy went flying, but not with the same results as last time. He was slammed into another tree, but instead of falling, he fell right onto his feet, his body hunched over in pain, his face forming a snarl as the feeling within him became stronger and stronger. Another wave of sand shuriken came his way, and he snapped open his eyes and held his ground. His hands were moving quickly, slapping away each projectile of sand with precision, only one got close enough to scrape against his shoulder.

Gaara was getting really angered and annoyed with this guy. He saves that Rock Lee guy, then stalls long enough for the boy's master to arrive and prevent him from harming him. Next, he shows up just when he was about to kill Uchiha Sasuke, interfering once again. Then he died by his own teammate's hand, then somehow resurrects himself using the same power he used during the tournament. Now he just taking his attacks as if they didn't phase him and successfully blocking his sand shuriken with his bare hands.

Naruto lifted his face, staring at Gaara. _I don't want to lose to this guy, even if I have to die!_

"What's wrong? You came after me, and this is what happens to you? You cannot even touch me. You make me laugh." growled the sand ninja.

Naruto saw the claw constrict further upon Sasuke and close to him was Sakura, bandaging herself up to prepare to fight again. He knew that is Sakura got involved any more, she would be further injured.. permanently. Right now, Gaara was just concentrating on him, so if she didn't pose a threat, he wouldn't have to worry and protect her while fighting off Gaara. _Stay where you are, Sakura-chan, I'll protect all of us._ He pulled off his jacket, revealing the lightly armored vest and fish-net shirt that he wore underneath, ignoring the fist sized hole though on his right side. "I don't know how far I will get..." he muttered to himself. "... but I will do as much as I can!"

Naruto charged forward, getting a quick running start along the branch. He leaped up into the air, pulling out the folded windmill shuriken from behind his back, then throwing it using his momentum. Gaara attempted to intercept, but the tricky windmill shuriken split into two, attacking him from both sides. Meanwhile, Naruto bounded from tree to tree, flanking Gaara and attacking from a third point, cutting off any possible avenue of escape which Gaara could have taken. Even when Gaara used his arms to stop the shuriken, then attack him with his tail, he did not lose sight of his objective. The tail impacted against him, or so Gaara thought, but Naruto appeared under Gaara, leaving a replacement in the clutches of his tail. Creating a shadow replication under him, Naruto used his own back as a springboard, launching himself up at Gaara with a kunai in his hand leading the way.

"Eat this! The move Itachi-sensei taught me..." He stabbed the kunai... right into Gaara's butt.

"**KONOHAGAKURE FURUI TAIJUTSU NO OUGI: SENNEN GOROSHI!**" Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1000 Years of Pain!

Sakura, Temari and the little frog stared, then sweated.

".. an enema?" the pink-haired girl muttered. It was the same technique Itachi-sensei used on him when the team first formed. "Naruto!"

The blonde boy leaped away from Gaara, but was caught by his whipping tail. He sailed through the air, his grimace of pain turning into a smirk. "Boom."

An explosion rang throughout the forest when the large explosive note finally went off. The item was wrapped around the handle of the kunai that he shoved up Gaara's rear, the only place he could think of that would be the least armored. He actually thought about it; who would really consider attacking someone's butt in the middle of a fight? Only someone as crazy as him, or maybe Itachi-sensei, would think of something so stupid and unexpected, that only someone with a similar mind-set would think of protecting themselves there. So, Naruto didn't mind the pain that came with pulling off such an attack, which he knew was very effective against Gaara. Surprise only came to his face when he impacted something other than the tree, or rather, someone impacted him and saved him from hitting the tree.

"Sakura-chan!" he gasped, seeing that his savior was none other than his masked teammate. She coughed heavily, lifting up her mask and spitting a little blood out of her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you crazy idiot.." she rubbed her bandaged ribs, thankful that her heavy bandaging and support held up somewhat. ".. that was a really good move you did... but you only managed one hit.."

"Bah.." Naruto simply replied, the smirk not falling from his face.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Huh?"

Sakura stared at the ground. "You better rescue Sasuke-kun no matter what." He stared at her. "And once you rescue him, take him, run and get reinforcements. You can do it."

"Sakura-chan... are you...?"

"I can buy you some time.. If it ends here, you know that I was only capable of getting this far." She slowly stood up, supporting her ribs with one arm. She snickered. "It's funny, you know... when you see something so horrible, that your memories suddenly flash before your eyes, as if to remind you about something, anything..." Unknown to Naruto, tears began falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry... Naruto, all this time since we first met, I've been treating you badly, only as a teammate that I trust, but never truly as a friend.. an annoyance. Like Itachi-sensei had said in the beginning, I don't deserve to be a kunoichi of Konoha.. I don't deserve this mask that I worked so hard to earn..."

"...you died... Naruto.." she choked out between sobs, words that shocked her teammate to the core. ".. you died when he used you as a shield to stop Sasuke's Chidori.. it took your death to realize how much I love you!" she snapped, her emotions cascading over her, filling her with sadness and strength. "I may not love you as what you want to me to, but I love you as one of my best friends, just like I love Ino-chan and Sasuke-kun!"

"...sakura-chan..." _It wasn't a dream.. I did die.._

".. I already lost you once and I nearly lost Sasuke-kun.." she said, her fist clenching tightly. "I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again."

"..you love me...? Best friend...?" Memories came to Naruto's mind.

_"I won't fail in protecting my family, again." Itachi said before he first fought Momochi Zabuza._

_"Do you have someone that is important to you?" Haku asked Naruto while that sat in the clearing. It was only a day before the two of them would meet face to face as enemies on the Water Country bridge. "A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish."_

"I see.." He began, moving to stand on his own two feet. "That's right." He stared at Gaara. "He's like me," he began. "I've felt the same loneliness and sadness in my life, that's why I thought that he was strong, because he was alone and fought only for himself." His fist started shaking. "But that's not what being strong means. You can't become truly strong if you only fought for yourself."

_You will become strong._

"Haaaaa...!" His hands came together in the ram seal, his mind totally focusing on all the chakra that he could muster. Suddenly, a huge aura of concentrated chakra surrounded Naruto, so much that Sakura had to shield herself from the raw power coming from him. So much chakra, that even without having to concentrate, she could see it billowing around him as if he was on fire.

_What the...!_ She gasped, involuntarily taking a step back. _He's creating an enormous amount of chakra! Holy crap.. is this really Naruto?_

_I swear.. I will protect everyone!_

"**TAJYUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Mass Shadow Replication Technique!

Ninja smoke shrouded everyone's vision for a whole acre of forest. Within a few seconds it dissipated, revealing hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto clones, each one dotting the various trees that surrounded the injured Gaara of the Sand. Temari could not believe someone like Uzumaki Naruto could perform such a technique. Sakura was stupefied, frozen in awe at what her teammate just accomplished. The small frog that was summoned was amused.

"Heh, he's pretty good."

"Hah! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Gaara. "This is where the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles begin!"

Sakura stared at him. "Naruto... did you.. do this...?" He didn't answer.

"Sakura-chan. I can tell you're injured, so rest. Just leave the rest to me, Uzumaki Naruto."

_Naruto..._

* * *

End of Chapter 24

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ooo..! I nice big chapter. This chapter, action wise, has got to be one of the best chapters that I've done. I already know what many are going to think: "Aww this jerk-off just copied most of the manga!" Well, maybe I did, but maybe I didn't. Most of Gaara's dialog is from the manga because I don't know how his character works. His type of character, to me, is really boring and I can't really work with him.

A little twist in the story. Sasuke took a quote directly from Haku, if no one realizes where that quote came from. The Cherry Blossom Technique is taken from Sakura when she does it during the 1st movie against the Snow ninja.

Many have wondered, why is Naruto so down played in my story? Well, for one thing, Naruto is not the main character in my story! Secondly, Naruto is on the same level of the other two, so if you down play all three of them, they would be the same level they were at in the canon show.

Many will wonder, if Sasuke is stronger than the canon, why couldn't he beat Gaara in this chapter? Read the story once again. Sasuke is not the Avenger as he was in canon Naruto. He's more human and down to earth.

Next is Chapter 25: Foolish Little Brother


	26. Chapter 25: Foolish Little Brother

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 25: Foolish Little Brother

* * *

When he arrived on scene, he knew he didn't make it in time. The first thing that greeted his eyes was the mass amount of shadow clones filling the acre of forest, more than any genin should be able to create. Hell, even a typical Jounin, with the exception of himself and a couple others, shouldn't be able to create this much. But Naruto, the loudest and clumsiest ninja in all of Konoha, happened to be the source of such technique. The most he had seen Naruto create at one time was thirty, which didn't really surprise him considering what he had heard from Umino Iruka, Naruto's Chuunin friend and former academy instructor. But two thousand? That was a whole different story. 

He just brushed that off to the side for another time.

He didn't care who Naruto was facing, his team taking precedent over such a trivial thing. Everyone that didn't have a Leaf forehead protector was your enemy. One stood off to the side, a shocked expression in her eyes and face. She seemed to be low on chakra, possibly injured, and was also distracted by Naruto's crazy, but effective antics. Ignoring that his student shouted something about a shuriken chapter, whatever that was, he leaped, landing next to a shocked, flabbergasted even, Haruno Sakura. He removed her mask, slapping her a couple times to wake her out of her shocked stupor. He couldn't see Sasuke, and that alone was fueling the fire within him to do something drastic.

Like killing someone.

"S-sensei..." she muttered, looking at him when he removed his mask then back out at the fight. "Naruto.. he..."

"Naruto can take care of himself," he said, shaking her a little bit. "Where is Sasuke?" She gasped.

"Sasuke-kun! He..Ugh!" She tried to stand, but the feeling in her sides grew. Itachi didn't have to be a genius, which he is, to know that she had something broken. Ignoring the sounds of battle, he forced her to lay down, chakra building in his hands before he applied it to her side. What little that he had learned from Mozuku and various other medics that had been under his command was finally paying off. "Sensei... Sasuke-kun.. he.."

"Shhh..." he hushed her, concentrating on the healing procedure. "Is he dead?" _Please don't say it.._

"N-no, sensei.. he's alive, but.." She coughed, yet felt relieved when the pain along her side faded away. "..but.. that Gaara guy has him trapped in .. some sort of torture technique that's slowly crushing him over time. He said.. the only way to stop it is to defeat him."

"Where?" he asked. She pointed in the direction Sasuke is located. He nodded and began to head in the direction, but Sakura's voice stopped him. "Hn?"

"Sensei... Sasuke, he.." she gulped. "..he.."

"Sakura," he turned his head to look at her. "Tell me when everything has settled down."

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LOSE TO THIS GUY!" came a yell filled with anger.

Itachi turned around, just in time to see a giant column of sand shoot up into the air, followed by a gigantic plume of ninja smoke. His calm, uncaring visage didn't even flinch once when the smoke cleared, revealing a gigantic.. raccoon? It looked like a raccoon, to him that is, but it was made out of condensed sand. As for it's size, it was possibly three times the size of the giant serpent summon that he killed off earlier. But, there was something wrong about this summon. It felt.. wrong, in some way he couldn't describe.

"That.. is one big raccoon," he stated in a dead-panned tone.

"Sensei!" Sakura called to him once again. "You have to help Naruto! He can't take on that thing!"

He sighed. "I do not believe that I can I face this creature," he said, shocking the pink-haired kunoichi. "Summoning is something I am not incapable of achieving, but I am not contracted to any creature." _But I have something else that will make a difference._ His eyes closed briefly, then suddenly snapped open to reveal the 3-point spiral Sharingan.

Mangekyou Sharingan, the Kaleidoscope Copy-Wheel.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**" Summoning Technique!

The Sharingan faded from Itachi's eyes, his visage taking a look of disbelief at what his subordinate just summon. Summoning at the genin level wasn't unheard of, but it was very rare. Tenten, Gai's subordinate, can summon weapons using her scrolls. There are also technique where a ninja can summon a comrade out of a sticky situation using a scroll of summon that was written in the target's own blood, a safety precaution. Summoning creatures were impossible for genin. Summoning a beast ally was considered a Jounin-level technique, something which he can easily achieve, yet never really required. Yet, Naruto, his subordinate, summoned a creature out to battle the raccoon thing.

Of all things, he summoned Gamabunta, the Frog Boss.

The attack of the Nine-tails happened when he was five years old, a year before he entered the Academy and graduated the same year, two months after Sasuke was born. During the attack, most of the Uchiha who were non-combatants were instructed to take shelter with the rest of the civilian population in their designated shelter sections. Itachi, being the lazy, yet curious genius that he was, sneaked out of the shelter, ran through the heavily damaged streets of Konoha, then climbed the stairs of the Hokage Monument to get the best seat in the house. With a pair of binoculars, he watched the battle between the Nine-Tails Fox demon and the Yondaime Hokage as he rode on top of the head of Gamabunta, the Frog Boss. The first and last image that Itachi saw of the Yondaime before a patrolling ANBU swooped and took him back to his shelter was of the blue eyed, blonde shinobi standing on top of Gamabunta's head, his arms crossed and a look of fearless confidence radiating off his countenance.

The same image that he saw in front of him, copied by Naruto.

"Yondaime-sama..." He shook his head, looking back at Sakura. "Like I said, Sakura, he can take care of himself." Seeing no response from his subordinate, he bounded from tree to tree, looking for his little brother. But in the back of his mind, he was thinking about what he just witnessed. _Jiraiya-sama, what have you been teaching him? You and I are going to have a very long talk when I get my hands on you._

Finding Sasuke was real easy since Sakura pointed him in the right direction. The sand claw that held him against one the large forest trees was like finding a blue napkin in a white-washed room. Not even a second after finding him were Sakura's information becoming true. The claw clenched slightly, squeezing his little brother tighter against the tree, making him grimace in pain.

He didn't even form the seals for the technique, only held out his left arm and allowed the blade of chakra to form, beginning at his elbow then stretching along his arm and past his finger tips into a meter long blade of chakra. With several careful swipes of his chakra weapon, Sasuke was freed of the sand, the tiny rock minerals crumbling down to the forest floor little by little. He dispelled his weapon, catching his brother and carefully setting him down on the thick branch. Just by looking at him he could tell that he was injured bad. He couldn't tell if that was his own blood or blood from the enemy that coated him from head to toe. The bandages that he wore on his left arm seemed like they were burned or eaten away, he couldn't tell.

"Ototo..." he murmured, wiping away the blood that covered his face. "Please be alright..." Again, he ignored the sounds of battle. Ignored the earth-shaking impacts of summoned beast trampling the ground, landing or crashing. All that really mattered to him was that his brother, the only family he had remaining, was alive.

"...naruto..."

His eyes snapped open when Sasuke shifted, blinking his eyes awake. Itachi carefully studied him, noting the tears building when both their pitch black orbs met eye to eye. The last time Sasuke shed tears was many years ago when they were still mourning the loss of their family. Something bad must have happened here to effect his little brother. Something so horrible that it would crack the shell that he placed upon himself, that they both placed upon each other.

"A-aniki..." he began, gasping for breath as the emotions that he normal held in check were surfacing after so many years. "I.. Naruto.. I.."

"What about Naruto?"

"I.. I kil... I killed him...I killed Naruto..!"

"Wha..." Itachi paused when his brother clutched his body, letting himself go after such a long time. His words made no sense to the elder Uchiha sibling, since he just saw Naruto summon a huge frog to fight a huge raccoon made out of sand. Yet, his brother was an emotional wreck, not to mention physically, because he killed Naruto, someone who was alive? _But..._ Then it suddenly hit him. Sakura was trying to inform him, possibly something important that happened prior to his arrival. Something that happened to Naruto, Sasuke or herself. Was she going to tell him that Sasuke killed Naruto, even though Naruto was right in front of their face?

Even with the sudden down pour the felt like a storm, which he knew was caused by the battle between Gamabunta and the giant raccoon, he started to wonder. "Sasuke..." he soothed his brother, wiping away the water that remained on his face, thankful that it washed away the blood from his body. "Explain."

He listened to him, the explanation of when Naruto, Sakura and Pakkun arriving as reinforcements for him, how the three of them engaged a transformed abomination that was Gaara of the Desert. Sasuke went on to explain how he used the Chidori, something that he did not expect Kakashi to teach his brother, to kill Gaara when... _Oh God, no. Please tell me this is not happening. Not him._ He thought to himself. _Not Sasuke._

"Sasuke," Itachi began, a stern tone in his face. "Activate your Sharingan. Now." His little brother nodded, and he observed his eyes when the copy-wheel manifested.

_In his time of great need, when he wished to protect those he cares for the most, he masters our family advanced bloodline technique_. Then it happened. Once he saw the three comas appear around each black pupil within the red iris, the eyes suddenly changed. Just like he had earlier, the comas were manipulated to form with the black iris, lengthening into three swirling points within the eyes. _Mangekyou Sharingan._ Itachi knew what he had to do, now. With his own Sharingan activated, his gazed into his brother's tear flooded eyes.

The world suddenly turned black.

* * *

Sasuke suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the street of the Uchiha district of Konoha instead of the forest with his brother's arms. From what he could tell, he was in the market section, only a few minutes walk from his original home. The streets were empty as they have been for over five years, empty because of the psychotic power trip one man, someone that was considered a surrogate older brother and best friend by both Itachi and himself. The only difference between the streets he was standing on now and the real thing was that everything seemed fake, as if it was some story of illusionary technique made to taunt him. This was supported by the crimson sky filled with scarlet clouds and the black moon that hovered overhead. 

"Where am I?" he wondered. "What kind of genjutsu is this?"

"In the world of Tsukiyomi," a voice began behind him. He turned around, seeing his brother standing several feet away from him wearing some sort of black cloak with scarlet clouds. He looked like he was fake, also. "It's time, space and substance are all controlled by me." He began approaching him. "Hello, Ototo."

"W-who are you? You're some sort of illusion like everything else, aren't you?" Sasuke snapped, taking a step back.

Itachi looked amused. "Foolish little brother, you look just as fake as I do. Genjutsu Tsukiyomi, the Illusionary Underworld Moon, is where we are now. Everything you use it just a figment of your imagination, it is only I that can choose if or when your mind will accept something as faux or legitimate."

The world suddenly changed around Sasuke, shifting back to the forest. Yet, just like the Uchiha district, the forest seemed just as fake. "What the hell is going on, Aniki?" His eyes widened.

It was like watching a movie, except it was real, from his own memories. He watched Naruto being caught by Gaara of the Desert. He watch as he charge the enemy, the Chidori blazing along side him. He watched himself extend out his arm, preparing to strike Gaara's chest. His knees buckled under him as he watch in horror, seeing himself slam his arm and tear right through Naruto's chest. He just saw himself kill his best friend.

He cried.

Itachi silently walked over to his little brother, kneeling down behind him. His arms embraced his younger sibling, realizing that even if Naruto was somehow resurrected, his brother's eyes were already corrupted permanently, just like his own. The Kaleidoscope Sharingan, the ultimate form of the Uchiha advanced bloodline, can only be achieved by the death of ones closest friend of those who which to attain it's power. Like Sasuke, he had involuntarily gained the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan when he killed Uchiha Shisui, his best friend, the same man to used his own image to kill the clan, to frame him, Uchiha Itachi, of murdering the Uchiha. He loved Shisui like a brother, even after he found out of his alleged suicide drowning weeks earlier. Now he knew how close Sasuke and Naruto were.

The scenery changed once more, morphing into the steps of the Nakano Shrine near the Nakano River, outside the meeting place where the Uchiha Clan use to hold their secret meetings. The shrine, besides their original home, was a place where the two siblings would pay their respects to their fallen clan. Even if Itachi disliked the path the clan was taking, the path of destruction, he still mourned their loss. They were family, after all.

"Ototo, what do you know of Mangekyou Sharingan?" he asked when Sasuke finally calmed down, settling himself in his lap.

"..." Sasuke glanced up at him, then cast his eyes down to the ground. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

He sighed. "Father... once said that the ultimate form of Sharingan was the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Kaleidoscope Copy-Wheel. It's said that it's very rare and only a select few can actually attain it's power, but it requires some sort of special requirement."

"..." Itachi nodded, seeing that his brother at least knew about it.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"The requirement to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan..." he paused, gaining his brother's full attention. "...is to kill your closest friend."

Sasuke eyes snapped open wide. Itachi continued.

"Normally, if we were a pair of sadistic, blood thirty bastards, we both wouldn't really care who we kill to achieve such power." He looked up at the crimson sky, as if looking for some sort of answer to an unknown question. "... maybe we were siblings in another life, and this was heaven's way of punishing us, by making us gain unwanted power through the blood of those we love. Or maybe we are just unlucky."

"..." Sasuke stared at his left hand. "I would rather have Naruto back than these damn eyes that I gained..."

"Naruto is alive."

"What?" Sasuke snapped, turning to face him. He then calmed down, snarling at his brother. "Don't play any damn games with me, brother. This is something serious..." He noticed the serious look in Itachi's eyes. "...you're.. not lying."

Sasuke slumped down onto his knees. "Naruto.. is alive?" Itachi nodded. "How?"

"I am stupefied as to the true answer. I did not wait for Sakura to give a situation report when I arrived. Truthfully, I don't even think Naruto knows how it happened, either. There is one reason, but I am not entirely sure. Tell me, have you noticed anything strange about Naruto, besides the obvious?"

He paused. "There was this one time in the forest of death during the exam..." He looked at his hands, then at his brother. "Naruto went berserk. His eyes changed and he looked really wild. It happened when we were facing Orochimaru before he was knocked out with some sort of weird technique." He shivered. "That chakra he was using felt weird. It's the same power he used during his match against Ino."

_So, he unconsciously tapped into the power of the Nine-Tail's chakra and controlled it during his fight with Ino. Now, I at least know what Jiraiya-sama has been teaching Naruto, and why he can summon someone like Gamabunta._ His mind started going through several calculations, replaying every mission, every training session that involved Naruto and his use of chakra, his injuries and usage of technique. After several minutes of silence, he came to one conclusion.

"Do you remember the legend of how the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox demon?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I have... What's that go to do with Naruto?" Itachi chuckled.

"Foolish little brother, allow me to tell you the true story..."

* * *

While Itachi and Sasuke had trapped themselves in the world of Tsukiyomi, a battle of epic proportions was being waged between Gaara with Shukaku of the Sand and Uzumaki Naruto with Gamabunta. After the first attack by the Frog Boss, slicing off Shukaku's arm with his tanto, Gaara initiated a forced sleep technique. This technique put himself to sleep and allow the demon inside him to emerge. Shukaku of the Sand was originally a powerful priest from the Country of Wind, but he was corrupted by evil spirits which in turn transformed the man into a demonic raccoon beast. 

A battle of such power between demon and summon beast was enormous. Chakra powered techniques were being thrown around like a ninja throws shuriken and kunai, except the power held within each technique could literally change the land, bringing destruction to the beautiful forest that was their battle ground. Even simple movement caused destruction, acres of land that took mother nature years to create, ruined in a matter of seconds. While Naruto and Gamabunta were trying not to cause as much damage, the same thing couldn't be said for the Shukaku demon, whose wish to kill the Frog Boss and the noisy ninja took precedent over something as trivial as nature.

Down below in an area that Gamabunta was trying to avoid, Sakura watched in awe as her teammate and the Frog Boss fought Gaara. The level of combat she was watching went beyond what she knew and was capable of. The power being used was something she couldn't comprehend, something she would expect from Sandaime Hokage, Itachi-sensei or that Kakashi guy.

"What kind of battle is this...?" she muttered. Her eyes widened when the Frog Boss and Naruto executed a **Kombi Henge no Jutsu, **or Combination Transformation technique, and change into a fox.

A nine-tailed fox.

She didn't care what kind of fox it was. She was glad that no one else from the village was out there with them or they would start attacking Gamabunta and Naruto. She had read all books, knew the legends, heard the bed time stories. The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi, was a hated being in all of Konoha. Because of the demon, the Yondaime, according to the stories, was forced to sacrifice himself to destroy the fox demon and save the Hidden Village of Konoha.

Ironic how it's image was helping to save Konoha.

She tore her eyes away from the combat when she heard a rustle near by. Narrowing her eyes, she cautiously started creeping into the shadows, placing her owl mask on her face once again.

Off to the side, supposedly out of Sakura's vision, Temari of the Sand was watching the battle in fear. Once the blonde kid and the frog turned into a nine-tailed fox, the battle began to escalate, becoming more dangerous with each passing moment. Soon, the place where she stood would also be effected by combat. _This place won't be safe for too long,_ she thought to herself, turning and leaping away for better cover. As she made her way for safety, a calm voice called out, not for her, but it's proximity forced her to stop.

"Sakura, stop."

Temari turned around, seeing a Konoha ANBU with an eagle mask facing her, an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke riding piggy-back. She felt a bit of fear being near this individual. ANBU, no matter which village they came from, even just a single operative, were a force to be reckoned with. And from what she could see of the tattoo on his left shoulder, he was an ANBU Captain! A rustle came from above her, and she gasped at seeing that pink-haired girl wearing the owl mask handing upside down on a branch, a kunai held as if meant to strike a passing target. If the ANBU Captain did not say anything, she would have been dead.

"Why?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked, not taking her vision off of the trembling sand kunoichi.

"You are still injured. If you strike now, you will fracture ribs L3 and L4. They will both puncture your lung and heart causing instant death. I suggest that you not perform any act that would further jeopardize your health. My medical application was only temporary."

Seeing the pink-haired girl relax, Temari quickly made haste, getting as far away as she could from the ANBU Captain before he decided to kill her on the spot. Itachi watched her leave, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Sakura, come. The battle is almost over."

* * *

"Don't get near me!" Gaara shouted, unable to get away from Naruto, who was crawling toward him using only his chin. He was completely out of chakra, exhausted from the battle with the blonde genin. 

Naruto, for his part, completely ignored the immobile shinobi in front of him. It was by sheer will power alone that he was still conscious, using whatever muscles that were still capable of moving to haul his body forward at a snail's pace. The memories were coming to him, of the times that he was completely shunned by the village, standing alone crying while everyone had their backs turned to him. Memories of when others expressed how alone they felt in the world, how useless and unwanted the felt. He knew that feeling like no other and he knew that the shinobi he was crawling toward also knew that feeling. That pain of feeling unwanted; alone.

"The pain of being alone..." Naruto began in a soft voice that he knew Gaara heard. He looked at him with sad blue eyes, that sympathized with him. "...is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't know why... but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts." His eyes narrowed, his mind willing his protesting body to get closer to the shinobi. "But I.. I have people who are important to me, now." He face turned to one of anger. "You forced one of my precious people to do something he didn't wish, you killed me, then tried to kill them. I don't care how similar we are, even I won't forgive you! I'll kill you!"

Gaara stared.

"My lonliness... that Hell.." he began once more. "They saved me from it, and they acknowledged my existence. They're important to me... that is why I'll gladly sacrifice myself to protect them."

"That's enough, Naruto."

The blonde genin's eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice. "I-itachi-sensei.."

"My Ototo and Sakura are fine now." he stated, shifting his hold on Sasuke slightly. He glanced over at the Sand shinobi. "He's completely out of chakra and does not pose a threat any more. I removed the sand that held Sasuke during your battle and treated both of them as best as I can. We should head back to the village, now."

A pair of ninja landed in front of Gaara. Itachi recognized them as the two siblings of the one laying on the ground. He seemed amused at their little facade, trying to put up a front as if they could actually fend off him, Uchiha Itachi, in their injured and chakra depleted state. He amused himself, shifting in various ways that made the pair freeze in horror, as if they were seeing their lives flash before their eyes. He should of felt ashamed of himself, messing with other's minds in such a way, but they could not even be considered a threat. It was just more incentive for them to run away.

"Let them go, Sakura." he commanded when the pink-haired kunoichi landed next to Naruto. He watch the trio leave, the elder siblings supporting the younger. His eyes were locked onto them until they finally left his vision, then he turned his attention to more important matters. "Do you think you can handle him?" She nodded, carefully picking up the now unconscious Naruto, supporting him by slinging one of his arms around her neck, though making sure he was on her uninjured side.

The Jounin and Genin took their time walking back to the village. Even though they could easily run and bound from tree to tree, the elder Uchiha was not taking any chances in causing any further injuries to his team, who all needed some form of medical attention. He knew that Konoha's medical facilities would be working around the clock treating the wounded. In the case of Team 7, they would have to wait for the more critical injuries are taken care of before they would receive any attention. He glanced at Sakura, removing his mask and setting it on his utility belt.

"Never forget this day, Sakura." he said.

"I doubt I ever will.." she muttered, then looked at him. "Sensei, about earlier, I was going to-"

"Tell me about Sasuke killing Naruto?" He questioned, catching her before she could finish. "I know, Sakura, my foolish little brother already told me."

"B-but what about Naruto... coming back to life?" He sighed, knowing that somehow this might become messy.

"Naruto is... special, Sakura. Unlike normal human beings like you and I, Naruto had two different kinds of chakra." He paused to let her soak in that information. "I believe you have witnessed it first hand, when Naruto went berserk in the Forest of Death, and earlier when he fought Yamanaka Ino." He could feel the curious gaze from behind her mask, so he continued. "Even though he has these two different chakra signatures, the red chakra that I know you have seen is different from normal chakra, which is blue in color. For Naruto, it really is not natural, because the source was place inside him when he was born."

"What do you mean, Sensei?"

"Naruto was born 12 years ago, October 10th," His eyes moved to his female subordinate, seeing that she recognized the date. "Yes, it was the day that the Nine-Tail's Fox demon attacked Konoha. The day the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to destroy the demon fox and protect the village." He snickered. "That is what was stated in the history books. In actuality, the Yondaime lost his life sealing the demon fox inside a child whom just had his umbilical cord cut."

She gasped, realizing who he must be talking about.

"Yes, Sakura, that child was in fact our own Uzumaki Naruto." His eyes turned forward, watching their path as he spoke. "The Yondaime Hokage's final wish was for Naruto to be heralded as a hero, a citizen of Konoha whom bears the burden of being the Nine-Tail's container, his living prison." His head shook, as if he was disgusted. "Unfortunately, according to Sandaime-sama and a few others, Naruto has been seen as the demon itself to many of the villagers, especially those who have lost many precious people during the battle."

"So... that is why all the adults have treated him as if he was some sort of disease..."

"Naruto himself did not find out until the day he graduated from the Academy. Even myself did not know until I became Team 7's instructor, which Sandaime-sama sought to inform me before hand." Itachi glanced at her once more, seeing her distant, thoughtful look in her eyes. "I know many of you younger ones, especially those at the academy have treated Naruto with distaste because their parents have done so. Despite knowing the truth, knowing that Naruto carries the Kyuubi with him, sealed for all eternity, I do not wish harm to this boy, nor wish upon his death because I believe he is actually the demon. Only a fool would believe that a boy this innocent would be capable of such crimes. The real crime is done by those who which to condemn him for something he had no control over."

"What you saw today was something he didn't have control over. If you haven't noticed since the three of you have become teammates, Naruto had a healing factor which surpasses human ability. My theory is that the Kyuubi indirectly heals Naruto using it's chakra, to keep the boy alive. Today, Naruto was clinically dead. His heart stopped beating and his breathing stopped. I believe that the Nine-tail's Fox demon used it's chakra to heal Naruto's wound, then jump-start his heart before brain damage occurred, which was how he somehow resurrected to save you and Sasuke."

Sakura was silent for a long moment when Itachi finally stopped talking. He glanced at her once more.

"Now that you know the truth... does it change how you feel about him?"

She did not answer at first. It took her a few minutes to process everything that he just told her, it was a lot to digest at once. After some more thought, she shook her head, a sad smiling forming behind her mask.

"No, Sensei... It doesn't. Naruto is still Naruto."

He looked amused. Somehow, he knew she would say that.

* * *

A full day has passed since the Hidden Village of Konoha successfully defeated and drove off the combined invasion force of the Sand and Sound. The ninja battles that dotted the village, both internal and external, nearly left the once peaceful village in ruins, a shadow of it's former self. Lives were given and lost in Konoha's defense, lives who had dreams, who had goals. 

Of the lives whom were lost was the famous Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, the one who was heralded as the **Professor** because of his knowledge of ninja techniques both far and wide. Sandaime Hokage lost his life defending the village, fighting his former student and apprentice Orochimaru. His death, the death of the village Hokage, was the biggest lost experienced since the death of the Yondaime and the Uchiha Clan massacre. The Third held the title of Hokage for three separate generations, watching those that grew old, have their own children, who had their own. He had protected the village during the best and worst of times, though peace and war. It would be very difficult to find someone that would be able to fill his shoes.

A funeral procession was in place to say goodbye to the Sandaime and those who paid the ultimate price for protecting their village and the ones they love. Shinobi and Kunoichi, from Genin to Jounin, young and old, were present to pay their respects. Yet, even as the funeral began, there were a few faces missing.

One of those faces happened to be Uchiha Itachi. The elder brother stood at the entrance of a district that he once considered home. It was ironic, really, that while nearly every building in the village had sustained damaged from the fighting, from those summoned snakes, the district that once housed the Uchiha clan showed no damage at all. A place were blood had already soaked it's streets, that had no residence, no protection, was untouched.

Even has the sky began to pour, even as the sound of the bells being tolled in the distance, he did not wish to attend the Third's funeral. It felt... wrong, actually. He knew Sarutobi-sensei was going to die. He had seen it in the old man's eyes when they had last spoken with each other earlier that morning, and despite the feeling of wish to protect his Hokage, he knew that the reason was personal. That facing Orochimaru was something the Sarutobi-sensei had to do, had to complete. And that was something he respected about the old man.

Another reason why he did not attend was because of those who thought ill of him. The water clone he had left to protect the Hokage was only to give his Hokage a little more time to prepare himself, to serve has a distraction in case of an attempted covert assassination. Many Jounin and Chuunin, along with some of the civilian population, who had found out, with the exception of those in ANBU and a few that understood the situation, had a severe dislike of him, borderline hatred. He was the Uchiha, the village genius; one of the the strongest ninja in the whole village. Yet, he allowed the Hokage to die, someone he was suppose to protect.

"I kind of figured I'd find you here, Aniki."

Itachi didn't take his eyes away from the banner of the Uchiha to acknowledge his little brother. Sasuke approached him, standing at his side with a thoughtful expression.

"Sakura and I have talked with Naruto about you-know-what," he began, shoving his hands in the pockets of his completely black outfit. "We all came to an understanding, and we're going to keep it to ourselves."

"Hn."

"..." Sasuke glanced at his stoic expression. "A couple of the Jounin were wondering why you didn't show..." He paused. "...I said I would go look for you before the ceremony starts."

"You didn't want to be there, either, hmm, Ototo?" Itachi asked.

"Hn. It didn't really feel right, no matter how much I cared for the old man."

"It hurts knowing that someone that you knew, that you care for, has died." He paused for a moment, mimicking his brother's hands in his pockets. "But it hurts more when you actually see them die, even if it is by your own hand."

Itachi sighed, turning away from the entrance to the Uchiha district, making his way to the center of the village were the funeral was being held.

"Come, Ototo."

"... Hn."

* * *

When the funeral ceremony was completed and the gathered mourners departed, only a few remained to hang around a little longer. Kakashi, along with Washimaru and Izumi from his ANBU platoon, Izumo and Kotetsu, the Hokage's personal secretaries, Mozuku, another ANBU operative and Medical Shinobi, Umino Iruka, an Academy teacher. Also present was Naruto and Sakura, both of which were sporting bandages from their battles the previous day. 

It was only then that Itachi and Sasuke arrived, both brothers ignoring the group of friends and teammates in favor of paying their last respects. Of the two, the one who seemed the most effective was Itachi. While the young Jounin shed no tears, the expression in his eyes, his face, was all that was needed to describe the sadness in his heart.

"Good bye, Sarutobi-sensei..." he said, placing a single flower on top of the others that rested before the altar.

Of all his friend and teammates, it was Washimaru that understood Itachi better than anyone. He knew from experience that Itachi was beating himself up over Sandaime-sama's death. Like a few years ago, when a replacement third member of their old genin team died during a B-rank mission, it was Itachi that took responsibility and blamed himself for his death, even though it was their teammate's fault from biting off more than he could chew. His expression was the same at it was during their comrade's funeral, just like it was when his clan was wiped out. _Itachi-kun..._

"I heard a few others blaming Itachi-sama for the Hokage's death," muttered Izumo, who shook his head in disgust. "Times will be hard for him, I know that much."

"It's because no one knew where he was but ANBU and those that saw him in combat," Kakashi added, letting out a deep sigh. "Even I was tempted to blame him, also... until I realize what kind of fool I would look like."

"Even you, also, Kakashi-san?" asked Iruka, who looked at the ground in shame. "If it wasn't for Uchiha-san, we would of lost at least three times as many ninja and the village possibly wouldn't even be standing."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Itachi-sensei is that strong?" He furrowed his brow. "How can they blame sensei for saving so many peoples lives? He should be treated as a hero!"

Kotetsu shook his head, sniffing a little to clear his nose. "It's not that simple, Uzumaki-kun. Many blame him because it was his job to protect the Hokage during the tournament. They blame him because he skirted his duty and allowed someone like Orochimaru to get his filthy hands our Hokage."

"You must look underneath the underneath," Kakashi began. "It is a little something that I learned from my sensei before he passed on. It is something I had always needed to apply to Itachi, especially when his actions are concerned. Everything that he does has a reason for it, and even those reasons have reasons."

"The old man was planning to die." Eyes turned to Itachi and Sasuke, who just walked up to the group. "Sarutobi-sensei ordered me to not interfere when he encountered Orochimaru. It was more a personal favor than anything else, which was why I returned to ANBU to lead a squad in the defense of the village. If I had remained at Sandaime's side, I would of interfered despite his personal request."

"Is that so?" Iruka sighed. "Well, at least we know the truth, even thought now it will only be water under the bridge."

After a few moments, the group began to disperse, good-byes being said and promised to see each other later. Soon, only Team 7 remained. There seemed to be a sign of feeling awkward between the four ninja, which made each of them a little tense and nervous. With the revelation of Naruto's hidden powers, the team make up seemed to have changed. At first, many have thought that Naruto's power was Naruto, especially Sasuke who wanted to know how to access the red chakra. But, now that he knew what it actually was, he was glad he didn't have it. Even though the explanations were given, Sasuke and Sakura were still effected by Naruto's death. No matter if he did resurrect, the sight of him dying before their eyes would be forever etched in their minds until they day they die. Itachi could sense the atmosphere and decided to say something.

"Since the village is in bad shape, there won't be any missions for us to do right now." He looked out toward the village. "The village is in bad shape, but we all will have to do our part to rebuilt and mend the broken wounds she suffered."

There was long pause of silence.

"Naruto."

"Hai, sensei?"

He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "To me, you will always be Naruto. Nothing more, nothing less. I do not intend to treat you differently than I always have, since I already knew. Do not be ashamed of being the container, because a great man believed that you can handle the task and bear the burden. So bear it proudly, for the Yondaime and for the Sandaime."

The blonde boy nodded, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "Hai, sensei."

"Our team has a rough road ahead. We'll need to trust each other all over again and re-learn how to work together." He turned for face Team 7. "Are you three up to the challenge?"

"Hai, Itachi-sensei!" they all replied.

* * *

End of Chapter 25

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Nothing to really explain here, just another finished chapter. Since this arc of the story is complete, I'm gonna hang it up and take a break for a while to work on my other story, "Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps".

Next is Chapter 25: The Mirage


	27. Chapter 26: The Mirage

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 26: The Mirage

* * *

It was only a few days after the funeral and he was still feeling like the bottom of a clothes hamper that hasn't been emptied in several weeks. Combined with the loss of the place he had called home for the past few years, the loss of old man Hokage, certain revelations concerning his teammates and the new condition of his eyes, he was really stressed out. 

That was probably the life story of Uchiha Sasuke, brother genius of Konoha's infamous super genius Uchiha Itachi. _I'll probably have grey hair when I'm old enough to drink_, he thought while he stood at the bridge where Team Seven usually met before missions. Because of the damage from the Sand/Sound invasion during the Chuunin Exams, all missions were canceled and relief and rebuild efforts were put into place by local representatives and the village council. Rebuilding the city and getting families into homes was top priority as rations and other food stuff was already taken care of. His plan was to stand here like usual, waiting for Sakura and Naruto to show up and assist in the rebuilding efforts. He knew Sakura was going to be late, but Naruto was suppose to show up by now. _What is taking that moron so long?_

"Hmmm?" He felt a familiar presence behind him. Turning around, his brother stood a few feet away with a bored expression on his visage. "Aniki?"

"Hello, Ototo," he began in a monotonous tone. "I am here to rape you."

The younger brother's eyes bugged out. "What the fuck?"

Itachi coughed a couple times, pulled out a sheet of paper and read some manuscript. "Correction. Make sweet love to you."

Sasuke, not knowing if his brother was serious or not, chooses the obvious answer. "You god damn fag! I'd rather die!"

"That may be, but some of your fan girls offered me money... and said they would release Naruto." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Sasuke followed his gesture past the farther arch of the bridge into an alley way where he could see four anonymous girls watching the scene and a tied and gagged Naruto struggling in his bonds.

_Damn you incest yaoi fan girls!_ thought Naruto, who only wanted freedom and to finish the ramen that they kidnapped him from. _My raaaaameeeeen! I'll be back for yoooooou!_

Sasuke blinked at the scene. "I'll be right back."

-----

A few minutes and four beaten yaoi fan girls later, the trio of young shinobi were walking toward the direction of the Uchiha district, which was quite a distance from the meeting bridge. As they traveled, they were taking a tour of the locales that took the worst of the damage which came from the summoned creatures, allied and enemy. They seemed to ignore the damage, somewhat.

"A shame, Naruto," Itachi monotonously scolded. "Allowing such weak leveled kunoichi to kidnap and tie you up."

The blonde shinobi blushed. "I wasn't ready when they did it. Besides, I was eating my ramen, so I was low on energy!" He remembered something. "Hey, hey, why didn't you do anything to help me in the first place?"

"I thought you had everything under control," Itachi remarked. "And I could not bring myself to harm such young kunoichi."

"Bullshit, Aniki," grumbled Sasuke, still upset that he had to do all the dirty work and the dirty joke played on him by his brother. "You most likely wanted to do that gay shit with me, you damn fruit cake."

"That sounds like wishful thinking, Ototo," he teased, earning a sputtering look from his sibling. "I do not swing that way, unlike you."

Naruto sweated. They were at it again. He decided to ask what was on his mind. "Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei. Are you going to help with rebuilding the city?"

"No."

The two young shinobi stopped to look at the departing back of their instructor, surprise that he would flatly say something like that. "Then what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, though he had a feeling of what he would say.

"It's too much work. And I'm tired."

"You're always tired!" the two boys shouted.

"Exactly," He turned to lazily stare at them. "So I'm going to our old home and crash on my bed that I haven't slept in for years. So, unless it's a dire emergency, or some hot babe looking for a good time, do not bother me."

"Old home?" Naruto had a questioning look as he turned to his raven haired teammate. "You guys had an old home?"

"Our mansion in the Uchiha district. We haven't lived there for nearly six years ever since..." He paused, then continued. "We moved back in because our apartment complex was destroyed during the attack."

"He's been on patrol for the last couple of days." came a familiar voice. The two shinobi turned to see their pink-haired counter part wearing her owl mask standing upside down on and building awning. She gracefully dropped down and landed without a sound in front of them before erecting herself in a stance of confidence, hands on her hips. "From what I heard, that is. I think they were scouting for stragglers that abandoned the Sand or stay around to try something new. They just returned about four hours ago."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her words. "Four hours? That's about the time the sun started coming up. What were you doing so early in the morning?"

"Nightmares." She lifted her mask, showing the fading rings under her eyes. She glanced at Sasuke, then at Naruto. It was an obvious sign of what her bad dreams were based on. And she wasn't the only one to experience such visions in their sleep, nor did she not share in the lack of sleep. Many ninja have been loosing sleep since thehorrors days ago, but with Team Seven, the re-occurring nightmares brought upon them from their experience with Gaara of the Sand was something they could not erase for their minds so easily. "The usual." she finished.

"By the way, Sasuke-kun. I saw Kakashi-san on the way and he asked me to tell you or sensei to meet him at the dango shop in the next ten minutes."

He only shrugged. "Whatever. I'll catch you two later, then." He disappeared, leaving the blonde and Sakura by themselves.

"Well, well, Sakura-chan. I guess it's just us now." Naruto had a silly grin on his face. _This could be like a date!_ "What are we going to do now?" Despite the love he felt for his first crush, the connection they shared as teammates prevented him from feeling any more than really good friends. They were combat veterans and worked well together, along with Sasuke. He wouldn't jeopardize that in any way.

Sakura sighed. _Just like Naruto to think of this as a date_, she thought. She had made up her mind about him. While he still acted like a dope and complete idiot, he had his qualities that women could find attractive. While in a couple years she would of considered him dating material if he continued the hard training regime they all went under, being a teammate cut all thoughts of possible romance between the two. As for Sasuke, he was just as much an asshole as his brother.

"I'm hungry. How about we go get some ramen?"

His eyes lit up. "Ramen? Yahoo! And it's Sakura's treat, too!"

"I'm not paying for you, dumb ass!"

"Awwww..."

-----

High atop the Hokage Tower on an undamaged balcony, a certain individual of legendary proportions was looking through a telescope out into the distance. The man, whose not at all youthful face was contrasted by the large mane of white, was very dedicated. His vigilance during the hard times that the village of Konoha was facing was of self sacrifice. He had personally volunteered to perform this duty, something he, himself, was truly proud of.

"Ha ha! I got a good shot!" chuckled Jiraiya, the Frog Tamer of the Legendary Sannin. A layer of blush covered his cheeks as he peered at the hot spring in the distance. "Nice, very nice! The Village of Konoha is so nice! Most of them are hot!" The sudden sound of a deep voice of authority cut off his fun.

"Are you still doing such foolish things?"

"I am only gathering data, after all." Jiraiya said, his fun ruined for the time being. "Old man Homura and Koharu-sensei, hmm? What do the councilors want with me?" He retracted his telescope and placed it in a safe location. He did not looked interested in what they were about to say.

"What do we want?" Koharu repeated in question. "You should already know without us telling you." Jiraiya turned toward the pair, his arms crossed and a passive stare being sent out toward the serious elders. For a short moment, there seemed to be some tension in the air, but a smile broke out on Jiraiya's face.

"You don't have to look so serious. The talks with the Sand went well, right?"

"The Hidden Village of Sand had publicly stated that Orochimaru had set them up. Also, they have surrendered to Konoha, so that topic is no long relevant."

"Konoha had no choice other than to accept their surrender in order for us to revive our power." Homura, the elder lady, added. Koharu continued.

"But the Hidden Village of Konoha's power as declined enormously. In this situation, we must prioritize preparations for worse situations."

"We do not know what the neighboring country may do something radical. So, until the village's power is restored, we have decided to gather almost all the top people from each squad and assemble an emergency executive committee to deal with this problem. But first..." There was a long pause at the three stared at each other. "... We need a trustworthy and strong leader. There are many problems right now. It's not just about Orochimaru."

Jiraiya sighed, scratching the back of his head. "You don't have to waste your time reporting such things to me." He turned back toward his watching post. "I'm going to resume my research now."

"Let me tell you one thing that we had all agreed upon.." Koharu began. "We need a fifth Hokage as soon as possible."

"And just yesterday, at the emergency meeting with the Country of Fire's feudal lord... you were chosen, Jiraiya."

"Unfortunately, I am not very well suited for that." He replied casually.

"It has already been decided. Also, if you, the Ninja praised as one of the Sannin, are not suited for this, and the first nomination for the Fifth title is not eligible, then who is?" asked Koharu.

Jiraiya paused. _First nomination? Someone other than a Sannin was considered but is not eligible? Could they have passed on her?_ He turned around and held up a hand in a stopping gesture. "There is one other Sannin." The look of surprise on their faces made his assumption wrong. He smirked. "Tsunade."

The two elders looked at each other. "It's true that she may be capable of it, but we have no idea where she is."

"I'll find her," said Jiraiya. "You have no problem with that, right?"

"But..."

"The witty Tsunade is better suited for it than a lazy person like me." A long pause. "What is your decision?"

"Okay. We will take that into consideration. However, I will make three ANBU members accompany you on your search for Tsunade."

The Frog Hermit brushed that off. "Don't worry, I won't run away. People to watch over me will only be a bother." He paused. "However...there's one guy I want to take with me on this journey. I found an interesting egg."

"And who might that be?" Homura asked, curious.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Koharu raised an eyebrow. "The fox child?" Jiraiya somewhat frowned at that reference. "What of him?"

"Let's just say that I have an old promise to keep from a lost friend." The look in his eyes were all the two Elders needed. The Fourth Hokage was Jiraiya's former apprentice. If Jiraiya found it his business to deal with the container of the Nine-Tails fox demon, the Fourth's legacy, it was his right to do so. They merely nodded. "By the way," he began again, sounding a little curious. "You mentioned a first nomination before I was chosen. Who did you pick first?"

"Uchiha Itachi." Jiraiya stared with disbelieving eyes. "Such leadership and power at such a young age. Truly, he in many ways is comparable to the former Fourth Hokage and can rank as high as... him. Because of his age, being only 18 years old, he was not eligible to take the position as Shadow of this Hidden Village. Also, there is a lot of animosity toward that Uchiha boy. The majority of the village still blames him for the Sandaime's death. If we made him Godaime, there would be an uproar throughout the Country of Fire."

"I see." _A kid was chosen before me? Damn..._

-----

"What do you want, Hatake? You perverted prick." Sasuke greeted the white haired shinobi genius, oblivious to the shocked looks of Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. He looked at the two Jounin. "What?"

"Nothing." Kurenai looked away. _Such language and show of disrespect at such an age. I thought Uchiha were a little more classy than that._ Asuma was use to such language from his infamous loud mouth subordinate.

Sasuke followed their eyes for a moment. Looking into the sweets shop, he noticed that it was empty, but he could of swore that it had two men in cloaks sitting at a table previously. What remained were a pair of filled cups and a small tray of natto, fermented soybeans, and various other sweets. He frowned at Kakashi.

"I don't like Natto and sweets," he lied. He actually liked sweets, but admitting it would ruin his bad boy, silent type image. "If you don't got anything else, I'll be on my way."

Kurenai and Asuma disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sasuke knew something was going on and it had to do with whatever he missed in the sweets shop.

"Actually, I do have something, Sasuke," Kakashi began in a calm voice. "From what I understand, you know of what is inside Naruto." He saw the young genin stiffen. "Does it bother you, knowing exactly what is inside him and knowing the history of this village?"

"I don't know what Naruto is to you, Hatake," Sasuke spat, but kept his voice down. "But don't try to place your backward reasoning in my head like everyone else in this village. That moron maybe dumb, clumsy and louder than a charging bull, but he's someone I can respect. Someone that I can trust. I'll be the first say that the demon container of the Nine Tails is a much better person than the bigot assholes that live in this village."

Kakashi's scarred eyes looked at the ground in sadness. "You know the loss of those that are close to you, Sasuke. So, you must understand why they feel that way for him."

"I know. It's just not fair..."

There was a long pause.

"I never thanked you for training me. Those cheap little tricks you taught me actually worked... for a little while." He said, brushing off his shoulders. He was trying to make it sound like he did not need the training. Kakashi didn't believe him.

"Any time, Sasuke." _Just like Itachi._

-----

Little did Sasuke know, but those two cloaked individuals were in fact real. After leaving the shop in a hurry, the two of them were walking along the pathway that ran parallel to the main canal of the city. It seemed that their pathway was taking them toward the main gate and outside toward freedom. They were only twenty minutes walk away. Unfortunately for the pair, their pathway was blocked by the pair of Kurenai and Asuma.

"You're not from this village, are you?" Asuma asked, a cigarette butt hanging from his lips. "Why did you come here?"

"It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san," came a familiar voice that both immediately recognized. It came from the shorter individual.

"Itachi?" Kurenai knew that voice any day of the week. And her guess was right on the money as the shorter man removed the straw hat from his head and pulled open the upper part of his cloak. Asuma rubbed his forehead.

"Don't start playing jokes like this, Itachi!" he said, lighting up another cigarette. He got all excited for no reason. "We've got enough problems as it is, and these practical jokes of yours is just to much." He noticed something important that he remembered Kakashi once saying about Itachi. _He almost never relies on his bloodline to save his life._ "You're not Itachi, are you?" He spat out the freshly lit cancer stick when he observed the Sharingan in his eyes. _How? I thought Kakashi and the Uchiha brothers were the last._

"Seems that you were found out after all, Uchiha-san." came deep voice from the taller man. He removed his straw hat, tossing it aside. "Allow me to introduce myself, then. Hoshigaki Kisame. Nice to make your acquaintance." Besides his shark-like body, the most notable features was the wrapped bundle behind his back and the Hidden Mist band with slash through the insignia on his forehead.

"You're not making any acquaintances here. I'm going to eliminate you two right here, right now."

Kisame whispered to 'Itachi'. "I thought you were hated in this village. And they didn't really fall for your disguise."

"I thought someone else would of followed," replied the fake Itachi.

"I also know you," Kurenai began, speaking to Kisame. "Hoshigaki Kisame, former Hidden Village of Mist ninja. You're a renegade ninja wanted by numerous countries, including the Country of Water, for assassinating the feudal lord and sabotage, as well as various other crimes."

"I know you're an S-rank fellow in the bingo book," Asuma said to Kisame, but his eyes were trained on Itachi. "But you... you must know Itachi for you to use the transformation technique to mimic him to near perfection. Who exactly are you?"

The fake Itachi smile brightly. "You shall only know me as Uchiha. Now, if you please, we would like to be on our way. Do not interfere in our business."

Asuma narrowed his eyes. "What if I make it my business?"

CRASH!

"This person is quite annoying," stated the shark man, slamming his wrapped sword into the ground. "Shall I kill him?"

"It seems that we cannot leave this village without a fight, but do not over do it. Your moves stand out too much."

"Then it's settled."

There was a long staring contest between the two pairs. Tensions were easily increasing toward the breaking point. It came when the copy of Itachi that referred to himself a solely 'Uchiha' dropped his straw hat and the missing-nin named Kisame attacked with a swing of his sword.

Battle once again erupted in Konoha.

-----

His bed.

His old bed.

How he had missed it for so long. Though he was obviously much bigger than the bed that supported him until he was thirteen, when THAT incident happened, he relished in it's long forgotten comfort. He did not feel the need for sleep, but the need to remember. Ever since living in the apartment that was long destroyed during the short war against the Sand, he had nightmares were faces of his dead family and blood relatives haunted him. Now that he has returned to his ancestral home, a place where more than too much blood was shed, the nightmares had disappeared, replaced by fond memories where the faces are seen in their true forms. His dreams were like movies, replaying the experiences as if he was watching from a third person point of view.

Mother. Father. Sasuke.

Sasuke.

His little brother was all that he had left in life. Despite how they treated each other, it was normal for siblings such as they. They were men, after all, and Uchiha. Men of the Uchiha clan, especially from their family, have always been aloof when it came to feelings of the heart. Only someone that understood the nature of the fire that raged within all Uchiha could understand an Uchiha male, especially the silent and seemingly uncaring nature of the head family lineage. He loved Sasuke as any older brother should, but at the same time, he had to be hard on his brother, to show him that as the sole heirs of the clan, they had to be strong.

That strength would be hard to find, now that the situation had changed for both brothers. Itachi might have to break his oath to his team and train Sasuke individually from the others. His capability of using the Mangekyou Sharingan, the highest and deadliest form of Sharingan, at his age was similar to his own experience, but Sasuke's level of training was well below his at that time. The Mangekyou Sharingan can corrupt someone, just like it tried to corrupt him several times. The power of the Kaleidescope Copy-Wheel was monstrous and could lead to the user feeling omnipotent by the destructive force of the ninjutsu technique called Amaterasu. Or the horrifying hypnotizing and torturing power of the genjutsu Tsukiyomi. He did not wish to remember what he had done when using the third and final technique.

It was all about self control, something that he had forced himself to master. Something he would have to teach Sasuke, so one day he could master his eyes and himself.

"Sasuke," he called out. A few seconds later, the curious looking shinobi poked his head into his older brothers room. "You're an asshole."

The young boy rolled his eyes. "And you're a dick."

"Funny how the first thing you say has to do with a certain male appendage." Sasuke bristled.

"You're the one thinking of asses, you damn fruit bag."

"Women have rear ends, also, Ototo."

"And I bet you like your's with extra sausage, Aniki." He ducked the pillow that was tossed at him. "By the way, old man Hatake," he referred to Kakashi's grey/white hair. "Was looking for you earlier. He talked to me about something that concerned him, but he took off after a while." He paused. "I think it has something to do with a pair of newcomers that I think I saw earlier. Kurenai-san and that chain smoker took off after them. I think something is up."

Itachi rolled his eyes, sitting up. It was always Kakashi to find something underneath the underneath. _I guess I could stop by his place and find out anything_.

"Let's go pay the _old man_ a visit."

-----

On the way to Kakashi's apartment, the two brother ran into Sakura. The pink-haired Kunoichi seemed to give the two of them a curious look before shaking her head. It was odd to see Itachi up and about after saying he would be taking a mid-morning nap. It was even more odd to see both brother's identically dressed in the same clothing. Only Itachi's height showed any difference in the two Uchiha siblings.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. She seemed more confident in herself lately.

"We're going to see Kakashi, the guy that reads all the perverted books and looks like a scare crow." Sasuke said, sounding as lame as he possibly could.

_He reads those books?_ Sakura pictured that Kakashi guy reading one of those Icha Icha Paradise books, an image that had the masked man blushing while placing a hand over his masked mouth in a titter. She shrugged. _Are all the adults perverts?_ "Mind if I come along? I don't have anything better to do."

"Where is Naruto?" asked the elder brother, his eyes looking around for the blonde shinobi. One would never know when that blonde mop of hair would sprout and play some form of prank. Naruto had promised to pay him back for the several pranks that he had played on him. Naruto never takes back his words, so he said.

Sakura jerked her thumb in the direction she came from. "I left him back at the ramen stand a few hours ago. Some old guy wanted to talk to him alone, so I decided to take off." She fell in formation, walking between the two brothers in the adjacent direction of the ramen stand.

"Did you enjoy your date with Naruto?" Itachi asked out of the blue.

"It was not a date!" she protested aggressively. "We were just having an early lunch."

"Same difference." She waved a clenched fist at him. "Is that an invitation?" She backed off immediately. He showed a playful smirked. "You know, I had suggested that our teamwork will have to re-trained, but I did not say in such a matter, Haruno."

_I'll give you some training, damn it!_ thought Inner Sakura. "Whatever."

"What did that guy want with Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, a little curious. She only shrugged.

"I don't know, but I guess they know each other. When he showed up, Naruto called him 'Ero-sennin'," she frowned. "Who the hell calls themselves 'Perverted Hermit'?"

"ITACHI-KUN!"

Sakura shook her head, rubbing her chin in voiced thought. "No, he's too lazy and cold to be an Ero-Sennin." She suddenly noticed something weird about her superior ninja instructor. Either he suddenly grew a hump on his back to play the part of the Hunchback of Konoha, or he was being assaulted by a familiar blonde kunoichi. She went with the latter. "Hey--! Let go of my sensei, Ino-pig!"

Said individual had her arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, adjusting herself as his arms came around involuntarily and cupped under her firm rear to allow her to ride him piggy back. She looked at her best friend and rival, sticking her tongue out and giving her one hell of a raspberry. "Oh, hello there, Sakura. You should take that mask off because it makes your forehead so huge. Oops, you don't have it on. Oh well." Sakura waved a fist at her, which she ignored. "Itachi-sempai, I've been looking all over for you!"

The elder Uchiha frowned. He still wondered why he reacted by putting his arms under her to support her assault of his private space. _Damn traitorous appendages. A thousand curses to both of you!_

_Yes!_ Sasuke mentally cheered. _That crazy chick still is enthralled by that jerk-wad. I'm home free!_

"May I help you, Ino-san?" Itachi asked. He paused. "Actually, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" She smiled brightly at his face.

"You are twelve years old, correct?" She nodded. "You do understand that I am almost 18 years old, correct?" Again she nods. "Do you not think our age difference is too great for any type of relationship? Albeit that you are in fact a beautiful young lady and would no doubt become even more so in the next few years, the fact that you are still a pre-teen extremely turns me off from ANY possible relationship. And I also find that your constant glomping of my personage is very disturbing."

She blinked. "Are you saying that I am not good enough? Pre-teen? I turn thirteen next month! You jerk!"

"That's right!" came an outburst from Sasuke. "You jerk! Ow!"

Itachi retracted his fist from his brother's head. "Stop instigating, Ototo." He turned his attention back to the blonde kunoichi. "It is not that you are not good enough, I am not interested in a relationship with anyone at the time."

"It's because he's gay." Sasuke dodged the incoming punch, smirking. But that quickly fell when a shoe smacked him across the forehead from long range.

"I am not gay, you insolent little worm." he growled, fishing his shoe back to him by a invisible wire. He sighed. "How about this, Ino-san. You refrain from glomping upon my personage and I promise I will not kill you."

Ino looked at him strangely, then saw Sakura waving at her frantically, using hand signals to accept. She looked desperate. "Whatever." She jumped off of him. "It is not like you would actually carry out that threat, but I'll do it anyway."

"Actually," Sasuke began. "He once promised someone that he would cut off their balls and hand feed it to them." He winced at the memory. "I feel sorry for the bastard." Ino again rolled her eyes. Itachi spoke up, suddenly remembering the exam replay that was loaned to him from ANBU.

"Well, you did give Naruto a thorough thrashing before you lost. And Naruto did have an advantage over you that was unique to him. So, I should thank you for a decent job." He shrugged. "I will take you out one of these days."

Ino paused. She suddenly leaped in a cheer. "Yay! Itachi-sempai is going to take me on a date!" Sakura frowned, watching her friend head off in the direction of her home.

"You know, you'll be regretting saying that to her. Especially if Yamanaka-san hears any word and has any say in the matter." Sakura said. Itachi merely shrugged.

"It would be worth it. I've seen the replay of the match. Naruto and Ino are in the same class of skill and strength. It was his foolishness in underestimating her strength which allowed her to disable his chakra circulatory system, which is usually only a feat capable by Hyuuga. Someone has to commend her."

-----

In Kakashi's apartment, three of the more senior ninjas of Konoha stood around Kakashi's bed, watching the twin-eyed scarred shinobi lie in some form of coma. The three ninjas - Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai - all looked a little pained, as if they had participated in some sort of fight or battle. Each of them had concerned look, both for Kakashi and the latest subject learned from their chance encounter with two certain shinobi.

"Based on how they are acting, they haven't found Naruto yet..." said Gai, a concerned look in his eyes as he gazed at his fallen rival. Anyone could tell by the look in his eyes that thoughts were running a mile a minute throughout his mind.

"About that..." began Asuma, sitting on Kakashi's desk and pulling out a badly needed cigarette. "Isn't something funny? They were already in the village. It's easy to find Naruto in this village. That bastard already knows Naruto's face."

"And to think that he is still alive..." Kurenai began, but a quick hushing from Gai brought silence to the room.

**_BAM!_**

The door to Kakashi's apartment suddenly swung open from a hard force, slamming against the adjacent wall were it clicked into place. Itachi brought hits foot down, a bored expression in his eyes. Next to him was Sasuke, also looking very bored and wearing matching attire as his older brother consisting of black shorts, black shirt that was unique to Uchiha, elbow pads and wrapped legs. Accompanying the matching brothers was their pink-haired teammate, Sakura.

"Oi, Kakashi!" Itachi called out when he allowed himself in. Though he was considered the smartest and most talented ninja in Konoha, there were times when the elder Uchiha had his dumb moments - like now. It took him a few seconds to process the lack of response from his former captain and take in the sights of three of Konoha's most skilled Jounin to realize that something was amiss. The sight of his former captain and comrade laying on his bed, seemingly asleep, did not help him in any way. He immediately narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"So, who beat your asses?" Sasuke asked, looking at one of his former Academy teachers, Kurenai, and the chain smoker, Asuma. The two Jounin stared at him for being so blunt in his questioning.

Itachi directed a heated gaze at Gai. "What happened?"

Gai shrugged. "Nothing. I went a little overboard when one of our challenges. You know very well that the power of youth can be very dangerous, Itachi-san." The rookie Jounin did not buy it.

"What did you do to him to put him like this?" asked Sakura. She looked a little upset, mostly because Hatake Kakashi was a nice person, despite his hobby of reading porn. "I only saw him before afternoon. And if you went a little over board, shouldn't he be in the hospital. I doubt you three have the medical knowledge to help him."

Gai sweated. "I uhh..." Someone decided to cut Gai off. The words spoken by an arriving Chuunin, who wanted to see Kakashi, was like oil being thrown into the fire.

"Hey! Is it true that Shisui is still alive?" questioned a chuunin that stood gasping at the doorway. "And he's after Naruto? How the hell can he be alive when it was confirmed that he was roasted by Itachi?" He noticed the dark look directed toward him by a pair of certain Uchiha. "Uh oh..."

_'Uh oh' is right, damn it_, thought Gai, shaking his head. Again he was put under the heated gaze of Itachi, this time accompanied by his younger brother. Even worse, both of their Sharingan was activated and even though it wasn't real, he could mentally see the fire, the raging inferno that was blazing within their looks.

"Impossible," came Itachi's sub-zero cold voice. "Shisui died five years ago. I killed him with my own hands and his body was recovered and examined by our medical specialist." He narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

Gai swallowed a lump in his throat. _This isn't going to be pretty._

-----

**Earlier...**

Asuma smirked as he scored a glancing blow on the face of the shark man Kisame, a shallow cut with the blade of chakra extending from his knuckle blades. It was good payback for the shaving of skin that was missing from his left shoulder, courtesy of that big blade Samehada of the missing ninja's. He prepared himself, not thinking of Kurenai's situation, as Kisame quickly went through a series of seals to perform a technique.

Kurenai, on the other hand, was having a very hard time with the fake Itachi, who only wished to be called Uchiha. Not only was one of her most strongest illusionary attacks countered, but she was launched into the canal by the Uchiha's powerful kick. She was now in deep trouble as she could feel his presence behind her back, preparing to stab right into her spine with a kunai. She was quick, but she knew that she was out-classes by someone whom she knew was her junior.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Uchiha paused, recognizing the voice. He turned slowly. "Hatake Kakashi."

The kneeling Kurenai looked back to where Asuma was located, seeing a water technique being canceled out by a copy. A second Kakashi stood defensively in front of Asuma facing the shark-like swordsman. "Shadow clone."

Kakashi stared eye to eye with the Itachi look-a-like. It seriously pissed him off that whomever this person was, they were impersonating the young man that he called friend. But he also felt a bit of hesitation looking into the mirroring Sharingan that matched his own donated set. Unlike him, he could tell that the disguised man was a true successor of the Sharingan bloodline. That alone made him weary of his opponent.

"Well, it now looks like this time that my techniques will not be of use here," said Kisame, staring down the infamous copy-cat ninja. "There is obviously another user of the Sharingan besides... Uchiha-san. And he is known as the famous copy ninja Kakashi."

"The pleasure is all mine..." he replied. "Those two suspicious men at the tea shop... Who would've thought they were the Hidden Village of Mist's deadly Hoshigaki Kisame." The other Kakashi held his kunai closer to Uchiha's throat. "And the infamous murderer who was thought to be dead, Uchiha Shisui, the Mirage of the Uchiha, back from the dead it seems."

Two pairs of eyes stared at the Itachi look-a-like with shocked expressions, a man who now looked amused, clapping his hands as if congratulating Kakashi. The copy-ninja, on the other hand, did not looked amused at all.

"Very good, Kakashi-san. I commend you on your observation."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He got right to the point. "How are you still alive?"

Shisui, still in the guise of Itachi, frowned at the ANBU Captain. "Very simple answer, Kakashi-san. The eyes of the human body allow one to see whatever they wish." Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt a presence at his back. Shisui's voice tickled his ears. "But a mirage can fool those eyes and make one see what is not real."

The former Leaf ninja stabbed Kakashi in the back, but him and the one defending Asuma disappeared in a plume of smoke. The two Shisui's and Kurenai were all that remained in the canal, but before the scarlet eyed Kunoichi could react to the situation, Kakashi breached from under the water, tackling the kunoichi out of the way. Within that short span of a few seconds, the first Itachi exploded, kicking up a huge spout of water that blocked everyone from Asuma's view. He leaped in after them.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!"

When visibility was returned to all parties, Shisui stood off against Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma, an amused look in his eyes that disturbed all three ninja. Kakashi, his back turned to Shisui, was literally shocked at the speed and deceptiveness of Shisui's genjutsu. What he thought at first was the real Shisui was nothing more than a normal replication that was enhanced by Shisui's mysterious abilities to make such a low level technique seem real. Only when the real Shisui revealed himself and attempted to strike at Itachi's rear did he realize that his first target was only a mirage, an illusion that was designed to fool him into thinking something was actually there, instead of the exploding tag that floated on the surface. If Kakashi did not hide in the water using the replacement technique, he would never of known about the exploding tag. _The speed of his techniques are insane!_

He quickly turned toward the fake Itachi. "Keep your guard up! This is someone that could be even more dangerous than Itachi!"

"Is that all he has?" asked Asuma, taking a fighting stance.

"No," replied the Sharingan-eyed genius. "He hasn't showed his full strength, yet. Who knows what he's capable of."

Shisui stared at Kakashi. "Uchiha, the clan that has the Sharingan. You may have the eyes and its powers but, that does not make you part of the Uchiha." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, trying to prevent himself from shaking. What he was saying was true. "Why do you think the Uchiha clan is the strongest? The answer is..."

"Sharingan." He closed his eyes, then slowly began to reopen them as he focused on the trio of Jounin. "I'll show you the true strength of this advanced bloodline." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Both of you! Don't look at his eyes!" He shouted, the two Jounin quickly shutting their eyes at the command. "No matter what, don't open your eyes. If you look into his, it will mean the end for both of you." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Only someone with the Sharingan can face him now."

"Indeed Sharingan powers are needed here, and my Mangekyou Sharingan has already decided how things will follow." He smirked. "However, Sharingan has a special doujutsu. Genjutsu Tsukiyomi is unbeatable even for yourself. To defeat me, the same advanced bloodline Sharingan is needed. Unfortunately for you, Kakashi-san, you do not possess that."

Kakashi suddenly collapsed.

"Whats wrong, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, worry evident in her voice. "Did something happen while our eyes were closed?"

The copy ninja was panting heavily, his body shaking as if he was suffering pain that could not be described by words alone. His breathing was ragged, as if he just ran a marathon and beyond. His eyes were bloodshot, contrasted by the scarlet of the Sharingan which was now fading to their normal black orbs. He struggled to stand, even as he struggled to remain on the surface of the water. Whatever happened to him, Asuma and Kurenai both knew that it was bad.

"What happened? He was speaking and then you collapsed!" said the smoking Jounin. Unknown to both Jounin, Kakashi did manage to stay on his knees, staring at Shisui with a look that could kill.

Kisame appeared next to his partner. "Oh... that technique is used to break-down an enemy's spirit, but Shisui-san, don't use that eye too much or it may be dangerous. And your time is also running low, just to let you known."

"So it seems," he replied, eyes twitching slightly at their corners.

"What you are looking for..." Kakashi breathed out. "..is Itachi and Sasuke, isn't it?"

"No. The Fourth Hokage's legacy." Kurenai and Asuma gasped at that announcement. They both knew well what the legacy consisted of.

_Naruto...? _The kneeling Jounin thought back to his encountered with Jiraiya, the instructor that trained his former master, the Yondaime Hokage. He remembered exactly what Jiraiya told him, that he would be placing Naruto under his protection and care, which shocked Kakashi because he really had nothing to do with Naruto. He had explained that one day Orochimaru will return and strike at Konoha once again, but he also went into detail on a group called the Akatsuki. It was an organization formed by nine S-class missing ninja, how they travel in pairs of two in search of techniques and gathering other things. He had also mentioned that someone that looked like Itachi had joined the Akatsuki, the Red Moon. Both came to the conclusion that they were after the Nine-tails fox demon sealed within Naruto, which is why Jiraiya wished to take Naruto, to prepare him for the future. While Kakashi agreed, he knew that the final decision to place Naruto in Jiraiya's care was not left to him.

"Your looking for what's in Naruto. The Kyuubi, isn't it?" Kakashi asked, earning more gasps from the other two Jounin. "You're moving, but you are not the only ones who know. The organization was called... Akatsuki, was it not?"

Shisui snarled. "Kisame, eliminate Kakashi-san. These vermin must disappear." Without question, Kisame flew across the surface of the water. Samehada was reared back, his armed ready to release the fury of his shaving blade to decapitate the three ninja. But unfortunately for the missing Mist ninja, another shinobi decided to drop in and deliver an interfering blow to the shark man.

"**KONOHA GOURIKI SEMPUU!**" Strong Whirlwind of the Leaf!

Again Shisui clapped at the display of power, just as Kisame righted himself and recovered from the counter-blow. While the Swordsman of the Mist was angered by the appearance of the thick-browed, blow-cut ninja, Shisui was more amused at seeing more familiar faces. "And the reunion grows even more boisterous."

"Who the fuck are you?" Kisame growled, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips. He was focuses on the weird looking man with the thick eyebrows, never before facing someone that could knock him back so far that was not one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"I am Konoha's green sprouting flower of acceptance... Maito Gai." The taijutsu specialist Jounin stated, his teeth shining brightly as he posses in his infamous Gouken taijutsu stance.

"This is getting better," said Kisame. "I mistook you for some wild beast."

"Do not underestimate him," Shisui warning, knowing well how strong Gai was and his specialty. His voice lowered so only Kisame could hear him. "We will fall back on my signal. This man is known to be able to defeat even the most skilled Ninjutsu and Genjutsu users with only his Taijutsu techniques. He is also the rival of the Copy Ninja and knows the weaknesses of my Sharingan."

Kisame only nodded.

Gai picked up the fallen Kakashi, handing him to Kurenai. "Take Kakashi to the hospital. Asuma, you will join me." Asuma nodded, opening his eyes and focusing his attention toward Shisui's feet. "I've already contacted ANBU, but for now, we'll handle the situation."

"ANBU will be of no use for you, Gai-san." stated Shisui, one hand forming the half-ram seal. "You cannot kill what you cannot see, correct? And remember... not everything is as it appears..."

It appeared to all three conscious Jounin that the air around the two Akatsuki members wavered, as if some sort of intense heat was filling the air. And just as suddenly as the air distorted, the pair disappeared, fading from sight as if they were just figments of their imaginations. Only the fact that Kakashi was badly injured show that the mirage created by the S-class criminal Shisui was in fact real.

-----

Sakura held a hand to her mouth in shock, hearing what had just transpired earlier. It surprised her to no end that S-class missing ninja were in the village, but also that the two ninja were after Naruto. It angered her that one of them would dare disguise himself as her instructor. But what made that yellow stripe fly up her spine were the looks what spoke of death and rage that filled Itachi and Sasuke's eyes. Looks that were directed at her.

"Naruto was at Ichiraiku?" Itachi asked slowly.

"Y-yes." She was suddenly grabbed by Itachi, who forcefully dragged her out of the apartment and down the stairs, Sasuke following. "H-hey!"

"Come."

Sakura managed to break his hold of her just as he moved into a fast-paced sprint in the direction of the ramen stand. She managed to keep pace with him, Sasuke trailing behind in formation. "Those men Gai-san spoke of... who are they?"

Itachi remained silent, but Sasuke decided that informing her of was the best idea, even though something inside him told him that Uchiha business should remain Uchiha business. "That man disguised as Itachi is Uchiha Shisui," he used the name with as much venom as he could muster. "He use to be a close family friend of Aniki's and I, but he disappeared when I was seven, then came back on that night. He's the one that murdered our clan."

She blinked. "But... they said that some sort of civil war broke out and internal strife is what destroyed your clan. I read about it a year ago..."

He shook his head. "No, that's the official report and a cover-up. Our clan leaders were preparing to betray the Leaf in a coup de'tau, but Itachi ratted out everyone because he was sick of all the lies and deception, and being used by the clan for their own benefit. Shisui did the same earlier, but everyone thought he committed suicide afterward."

_Suicide?_ she wondered. She wished to question him further, but as they reached the ramen stand, the pink-haired kunoichi put her curiosity aside.

The elder Uchiha brother waved aside the handing shop curtain and took in the small establishment. Naruto was not present, but he knew that he was here since Sakura confirmed it. He ignored the dreamy look Ayame, the daughter of the owner, directed at him and spoke to the elder man in the cooking uniform. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto? Yeah, he was hear earlier. But he left with Jiraiya-san." he said, smirking. "One of the three legendary ninja! Hey, aren't you Itachi?"

"I am. Do you know where they went afterward?" He nodded.

"He came around earlier with that girl and they had some ramen, then she left when Jiraiya-san came around. They left together after talking for a while. They mentioned something about going somewhere... I think the lodging town a little ways from the village..." He blinked.

All three ninja had disappeared.

* * *

End of Chapter 26

* * *

Author's notes: 

I'm back on this story after a few months of absence. Now, I plan to finish this and put some much needed work on this story before I work on any others. I appreciate those that have been keeping up and being patient in the absence of my Naruto writing. This story takes place in episodes 81-83 of the Naruto storyline.

You'll notice that thinks might seem similar, but I wanted to have a similar situation. I think the big kicker would be the re-introduction of Uchiha Shisui, who I know everyone thought was roasted by Itachi in the earlier chapters. Talk about a big plot twist! I know what many will be thinking: What does Shisui look like? Why did he join Akatsuki? How strong is he really? What did Kisame mean by limited time? These will be answered in future chapters.

Author's Rant:

Like I said I appreciate those that have read "Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps". What did not like were those few assholes that I know did NOT read that story, but left a signed review that had NOTHING to do with the fucking story! This certain asshole, Kwisatz Haderach FF ID 754665, left a review in another story of mine telling me to update "The Lazy Uchiha". I find this highly disrespectful to my writing and I encourage those that read my stories to email this jerk and have him remove that review. It's people like him that make me not want to write anymore.

Next is Chapter 27: Heated Gazes


	28. Chapter 27: Heated Gazes

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 27: Heated Gazes

* * *

Traveling with the team had took him to many places in and outside the Country of Fire, but being in one of the cities closest to home, a simple lodging town, he was somewhat in awe at seeing everything. They arrived in a town just an hour ago after a long walking trek that took them from the heart of Konoha to a town over fifteen kilometers in the distance. It was mid afternoon, around 3 PM, when they checked into one of the many inns. Actually, the old pervert was checking them in while he stood at the front of the establishment watching the people go by. This was most likely the best thing about being a ninja that Naruto loved. While he loved the Hidden Village of Konoha, despite prior treatment since he was a child, he knew practically nothing about anything outside of the village. Getting out and about, like he was now with the old pervert, was the best thing next to learning a new technique that he could use in his quest to beat Sasuke. 

He actually didn't want to go with the old pervert, due to the fact that he didn't have the chance to tell Itachi-sensei that he would be going. While he didn't actually voice that to the old man, the offer to teach him a technique that was more awesome than Sasuke's Chidori move made him all giddy inside. Like a fish to water, he jumped at the chance to soak in the new technique. Now, he only hopped Itachi-sensei and the team would not be pissed off at him for leaving. Jiraiya, the Ero-sennin, did say that he had permission to take him.

"Naruto." He looked at the old pervert. "We're going to stay here today."

"What? I can still walk." Even though he knew they were staying already, he still could protest to effect change. _Probably old age kicking in..._

"An apprentice must follow his teacher's orders." Jiraiya said with a little firmness in his tone.

"I just want to learn the new technique."

"And that's what makes you my apprentice." The sound of foot-steps caught their attention.

_Wow!_ thought Naruto, his eyes locking onto the deliciously beautiful woman in a sexy dark blue dress at the entrance of the inn. She smiled at him, giving him a shiver up his spine that made him feel good and excited. _Oh man! What a babe!_ Being the misfit that he was, Naruto learned early in life in appreciating the opposite sex. Sneaking long peaks into the women's baths, using Henge no Jutsu to sneak INTO the women's baths and reading porn at the book store filled his mind with all the corrupt thoughts usually reserved for adults. Now, if he was a little older...

"Naruto!" He looked at the old pervert, thoughts of the women still in his mind. He suddenly found the keys to the room in his hands. "Here are the keys. Go to the room, mold some chakra, train, and go to sleep. Okay?"

"WHAT!" He waved his fist at the departing lecher. "You bastard! Are you trying to tell me that from here on out is the world of adults? Come back here, Ero-sennin!"

-----

All but one member of Team Seven stood at the entrance to Otafuku City, a lodging town around fifteen kilometers from the village of Konoha. Considering the time of day, people were milling about in large numbers which would make the search for their missing member even more difficult. Or they could of made a mistake in choosing the city in which Naruto most likely headed toward with one of the Legendary Sannin. But, a pile of dog crap on the road had the imprint of a sandal on the path toward Otafuku. It looked like it was stepped in twice.

Only Naruto was dumb enough to step in the same pile of crap twice.

"We'll split from here." Itachi stated, his eyes roaming through the crowds. "Sakura, you will search the west end. Sasuke, you will search the east. I will search the middle. If you find either one - Naruto or Jiraiya - you will make contact and report in using the communicators. Understand?"

"Yes!" they both nodded, adjusting their throat radio sets.

"Go!"

The pair split-off in their assigned directions quickly while he moved forward at a more normal pace. A few people already looked at him a little strangely, mostly because he did not hide the fact that he was a ninja, even though Sasuke, Sakura and himself followed Team Seven standard procedure in removing their forehead protectors to prevent confirmed village identification. The more further he went into the village, the more he started to blend in. He knew immediately that searching for Jiraiya would not be that simple. While he was praised as being in their league, if a real Sannin did not wish to be found, they would not be found. Besides, He knew very little of Jiraiya, only that he writes hentai novels and can summon frogs. The fact that he was an open pervert did not help at all since high quality beauty was abundant, but seemed taken already in this town.

While his eyes were on the look out for his missing blonde and the old sannin, his mind was in a whirl of jumbled thoughts and memories. All of them centered around Uchiha Shisui.

Shisui, a man he loved, but hated even more. He murdered his clan, killed his father and innocent mother. He tried to kill his brother, only to die by his own fiery breath and hands. Sarutobi-sensei, rest his soul, had explained to him that Shisui was suffering from an extreme case of chakra confusion, a mental condition in which chakra over-loads the circulatory pathways near the brain and causes extreme cases of confusion, stupidity. Insanity. That was according to an autopsy conducted by Hyuuga medical and forensic specialist that were attached to ANBU; information he trusted.

For years he had wondered why Shisui did what he did. Itachi knew it was more than just chakra confusion, that it had to be something much more extreme than that. He had been Shisui's best friend ever since he was five years old, one year before he joined his friend in the academy. Even with being busy with teamwork, training and clan business, they had all found time to hang-out and goof off like they always had. But once they both became Chuunin, all the goofing off stopped and both, especially Itachi, were forced to grow up faster than expected. They were still every close, almost like brothers, but their busy schedules always got in the way of their plans to get together and act like a couple of fools. Because Itachi earned his title as the village genius, Shisui was always known as the most dedicated to the clan and it's techniques, even though he stayed more toward the genjutsu side of clan techniques, his specialty that earned him the nickname, the Mirage.

_From what Kurenai and Asuma described, Shisui had used Mangekyou Sharingan to incapacitate Kakashi. Shisui even mentioned he had achieved Mangekyou Sharingan._ Itachi thought, pausing at a local bar to look in. He could not find his targets. _Mangekyou Sharingan cannot be achieved by chakra pathway alteration alone. The emotional factor of killing the person you consider your best friend is one of the main catalyst in achieving that level of the advanced bloodline._

That brought him to his current line of thought. If Shisui did achieve the Kaleidescope Copy-Wheel, why did he not use it against him when they had fought? Or had he achieved it at that time? Did he kill someone else he considered his closest friend? Was killing his own mother and father enough? Maybe the mutilated bodies, including the body of a young female that was identified as a merchant that brought him goods, enough to achieve that type of eye? More importantly, did Shisui even consider him a friend at all?

But there were two questions that Itachi wanted answered: Why was Shisui still alive? Why did he kill the clan? Both questions Itachi wanted answered if he encounters his... former best friend. Willing or not, he WILL get his answers.

The cackle of the radio rang in his ears.

"_This is Sasuke. I think I found the place. Link up at the inn Crystal Waterfall four blocks from the main street near the entertainment district. I'm moving in to make contact!_"

"_Sakura, copy!_"

"Itachi, copy. I'm on my way." He leaped high, surprising a few people and began bounding from roof to roof. _Hopefully, everything will be okay. I have a few words for that Jiraiya to taking MY student without MY permission._

-----

A knock on the door alerted Naruto. "Huh? Maybe the old pervert decided to come back. Probably got dumped by the babe when she found out how much a pervert he was." The clones that were lazing about disappeared as he hopped off the bed and walked toward the door. There was another knock. "Yeah, yeah! I heard you the first time." He unlocked the door and opened it.

_Uh, oh_, he thought, seeing the very familiar face looking down at him. He didn't look pleased. "Hee, hee, hee... umm.. hi, Itachi-sensei." Being called by named seemed to make said person raise their eyebrow in questioning. "Umm... I can explain?"

Itachi seemed to ignore him. "Come with me, Naruto-kun," he commanded in a cold voice, one that made the blonde genin swallow in fear. His sensei did not sound pleased at all.

Naruto blinked at seeing the tall, blue skinned guy with the huge wrapped object slung across his back. "Hey, hey, who are you?" The new person seemed to ignore Naruto, but still replied.

"None of your business, kid."

_How rude._ He looked at Itachi. "Sensei, where's Sasuke and Sakura-chan?"

"They decided not to come," he replied quickly. "No more questions, Naruto-kun. Be quiet."

"But sensei..." the blonde shinobi began to whine. "Ero-sennin said he'll teach me a cool technique if I go with him! And uhh... what's with that cloak? It makes you look more cool than usual.."

"Uchiha-san, may I shut this kid up already?" Kisame asked 'Itachi'.

"I would greatly appreciate that."

Naruto leaped backward at the first sign of hostile intent from both shinobi. It was only then did he realize that the blue skinned guy had a Hidden Mist forehead protector over his head with a single slash going through the middle. It reminded him of Momochi Zabuza from the missing in Water Country. But what tipped him off to the major problem was a similar protector over Itachi's forehead, a leaf instead of the mist symbol. "What's going on here? Who the hell are you two?"

Kisame shook his head. "It seems that your disguise failed here also."

"So it seems," said the fake Itachi. A smile formed on Shisui's disguised face from behind his cloak. His voice changed to one that seemed less cold, but more sinister. "You're coming with us, Naruto-kun. Whether you like it or not." Kisame grabbed his sword.

"It is going to be troublesome of he could move. Maybe I should cut off his legs, don't you think, Uchiha-san?"

_What did he say? _Naruto took a step back, a weak feeling building up in his knees. _These guy's aren't chumps._ The shark-looking guy began to slowly come closer to him, just when his legs decided they wanted to stay in place. Naruto could only stare, fear locking him in place. It was only when they fake Itachi spoke up did he notice the latest and most familiar addition at the end of the hall.

"It's been a long time..."

-----

"I'm looking for a stupid blonde kid about my age with a white haired old man," he said to the women behind the check-in counter. "Have you seen either of them?"

"Ummm.. well, I just started my shift a couple hours ago, but I did come in early and had seen a similar pair." She looked down at the booking log. "Our last check in was around that time, registered to a Jiraiya. They should be in room 27 on the second floor, upstairs to your left. And around uhh..." She blinked.

He was gone.

Sasuke quickly negotiated the stairs, making the left turn and following the hall. He was glad that he had scored and found the inn they were planning to stay at on his fourth try, saving him from searching four other inns and possibly arriving too late. He planned to make immediate contact with both Naruto and this Jiraiya. Legendary Sannin or not, he was planning to give him one hell of an ass beating! "This is Sasuke. I think I found the place. Link up at the Crystal Waterfall four blocks from the main street near the entertainment district. I'm moving in to make contact."

"_This is Sakura, copy that._"

"_Itachi, copy. I'm on my way._"

As he neared the next turn, something in his mind told him to slow down, which he readily did. Caution filled him as he approached the corner to peer at what was coming. His eyes caught sight of three people, two men in cloaks and what seemed to be a frightened Naruto. He knew that if Naruto was scared of something, something was wrong. Normally, his bravado-filled teammate would spontaneously jump out into some sort of idiotic pose to portray himself as a hero and spout how he was going to kick your ass, or do whatever he was going to do. What he saw was truly odd. But not as odd as seeing a partial profile of one of the cloaked men.

Itachi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, anger and the thirst for righteous vengeance filling his very soul. He stepped around the corner, making his presence known.

"It's been a long time... Sasuke." came the all to familiar voice that Sasuke he had learned to hate in a lesson that took all but a few seconds.

The Uchiha heir snarled out his target's name. "Uchiha Shisui."

"Uchiha Shisui?" Naruto took another step back, staring at identical twin of Itachi, the man named Uchiha Shisui. _An Uchiha like Sasuke and Itachi-sensei..._

Kisame grinned, showing his jagged teeth. "The Sharingan... and he's very similar to what you look like now," he commented. "Who is he?"

Shisui smirked behind his mask. "My little brother."

_Little brother?_ _Sasuke said Itachi was his only family left! Did Itachi-sensei have a twin brother that they were keeping a secret?_ Naruto thought.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed... by you." the shark-man said to Shisui.

"All but two," he replied. "A shame I could not kill my _brothers_ like I planned."

Sasuke had enough. "I'm not your brother, you piece of trash! Uchiha Shisui, I'm going to kill you!" His eyes opened, locking onto Shisui's triple-blade Sharingan with his own, something that seemed make Shisui seem surprised. "You killed my mother, my father, my whole family, my clan! I've hated you, detested you, and now that I know you're alive..." Chakra began to gather within Sasuke's left hand, lighting up the area in a somewhat blinding blue light. Soon the ominous cackling of excited Chakra gathered in his hand began to fill everyone's ears, the Chidori, a Thousand Birds, being prepared to kill "...I'm going to killed you right here, right now, then rip out your heart and feast upon it as you are dying just to show you how fucked up you are!"

Shisui stared at him. "..." Kisame continued to grin, stepping back to see the show.

"My, that is gruesome. I have to see this."

Swinging his arm around, Sasuke charged with a roar that spoke of past pain and suffering. The most evil, frightening look came over his face during his charge which gave Naruto pause, wondering if he was the real Sasuke or not. It took only a quick couple of seconds for Sasuke to reach Shisui, the Chidori ripping into the wall that ran parallel next to him. "DIE!" he shouted, thrusting the lightning edge forward in it's vicious stab.

Shisui, confident that he had superiority over Sasuke, thinking that Sasuke's Sharingan was not as powerful as his, followed his 'little brothers' foreshadow, ready to intercept the Chidori with only a simple grab of his wrist. But, just as he made the counter-move, the direction of the attack suddenly changed! Sasuke re-directed the thrust with a push of his leading foot right at Shisui's face into a rising uppercut. The Mirage quickly side-stepped and turned to face Sasuke as he rose up, following up by twisting on his back-foot in a spinning heel kick aimed to connect with the young boy's spine. Even that attack was forced to be pulled back immediately. Sasuke counter-attacked using the active Chidori, swinging his left leg while in his initial leap into a fake spinning crescent followed by the turning of his whole body to swing the lightning edge right at Shisui's face. The Mirage immediately leaned backward, planting his left hand on the ground and swinging his whole body to the left to roll in a wide evasion of the attack and it's follow up.

The fire in his heart that all Uchiha possess was a raging inferno within Sasuke's eyes. Even with the blaze of fiery hatred filling his senses, his Sharingan could see the many possible movements Shisui would make. Planting his feet firmly into the floor, he lunged forward in a quick thrust of the lightning edge still blazing in his palm, then suddenly changed his method of attack when he placed his hand on the floor and struck Shisui with a hand-stand back-kick that forced the older Uchiha to actually block. Copying moves used by Rock Lee, Sasuke pushed up with his single arm, flipped upright in mid-air and twisted his body into a powerful spinning back-kick, dropped down into a break-dancing style sweep. The cloaked murderer evaded both attacks with ease, but Sasuke decided to modify the routine. Using the momentum of the sweep, he came around again and thrust his legs up into a rising kick aimed at Shisui's chin, in which the man had to leaned back from. But that simple evasion turned into a backward roll when Sasuke's left arm followed up and swiped at his face just scant millimeters from actual contact.

Naruto stared in awe. He had never seen Sasuke fight so hard before against an opponent. His battle against Neji and Gaara seemed tame compared to how he was fighting this Shisui guy. He could actually feel the hatred poor off of the boy he called his best friend and comrade, that it made a shiver run up his spine. He had been the subject of hatred from others, but he had mostly ignored that for most of his life until that faithful day where he learned the truth. Sure, he hated many things, but he could not fathom the hatred oozed off of the younger Uchiha brother. It was one of the many things he wouldn't and the only thing he will never understand.

Kisame chuckled. "Oh, this one has a lot of spunk. It's too bad that he would have to die soon. Shisui-san has a tendency to play with his food. Heh, heh, heh." Naruto's eyes widened. He jumped in surprise when Shisui's voice whispered right behind him.

"Does it sadden you, Naruto-kun, that Sasuke is going to die like the rest of his clan? Can you feel it? The power coming from with in him?" The voice toned down and he could feel the breath against his ear. "The hatred?" Naruto swallowed, watching Sasuke fight what had to be only a shadow clone. "His hatred is not strong enough, which is why he cannot kill me. One cannot kill what they cannot see..."

"I can see you just fine."

Blood suddenly spilled onto Naruto's shoulder and the sound of thousands of birds chirping rang heavily in his ear. He turned in shock at seeing an arm thrust right through the center of the fake Itachi's chest, a look of disbelief filling the man's visage. But just as quickly as the arm began to recede from it's bursting point, the fake Itachi disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Sasuke stood next to Naruto, rubbing his left hand after feeling the soreness caused by an extended full-powered lightning edge. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Y-yeah, I think so." _Goddamn, he's fast. I just saw him fighting against the shadow clone, but then he disappeared and attacked the one next to me. _He looked at his teammate for answers. "Who are those guys?" He glanced at the shark-like man and the reappearance of the fake Itachi, who dropped down from the ceiling where he was original hidden.

"The one that's impersonating Aniki... he's the one that destroyed my clan, the made me and my brother orphans." He said those words with all the hatred possessed in his heart. "The other is his lackey."

Kisame took that as an insult. "Brat, you do not know what you're getting into..." He took a step forward, but suddenly pulled his foot back when he realized something. "Che, such a simple trap." He formed a quick set of hand seals and the location where he was about to step on revealed a dispelled exploding note.

"Do not move any further, Kisame." Shisui commanded, his eyes looking out at the corner behind them. "We are already surrounded by traps set-up by a trap master. Setting off one would set-off all of them." He turned his body and head slightly to the left, looking at the seemingly calm teenager with a pink-haired girl standing next to him. "Isn't that right, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi stood at the end of the hall, several small kunai held between his fingers with Sakura at his flank in a similar position, though she had large throwing kunai with small sacks dangling from them. While Sakura looked thoroughly pissed off, Itachi, despite who he was confronting, seemed deadly calm. Sure, he wished to finish off what had started between him and Shisui many years ago, but there was something that he had that was holding him back from charging in with his Sharingan blazing and cut down both of the Akatsuki ninja with his Gentle Breeze.

Priorities.

Getting Sasuke and Naruto out of here was his main priority. Finishing the fight, getting the answers he wanted and ripping out Shisui's black heart came afterward. Not forgetting Sakura, the girl knew better than to get in his way. Dealing with Shisui would be tough, considering that both himself and Sakura had laid a connecting network of ninjutsu traps all around the two Akatsuki. Even more difficult would be how he would handle Shisui's partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing ninja from the Hidden Mist Village and one of the infamous Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

"Shisui," he began in a seemingly calm and bored tone. "You're still alive. I thought I roasted your carcass and buried you with the rest of the trash."

Shisui seemed amused. "And I thought you were a genius, Itachi-kun. To fall for my simple genjutsu techniques. Faking my death twice was more simple than you might think. It fooled you, didn't it?" The elder Uchiha heir narrowed his eyes.

"Ototo, take Naruto and fall back to the rally point." he ordered. His sibling began to protest.

"But-"

"Do it." Sasuke started mumbling to himself, dragging a complaining Naruto backward, away from the action. "Haruno, follow their example."

"Hai, sensei."

Kisame frowned, ignoring the explosion coming from the opposite end of the hallway and watching the two shinobi youths getting away. "Shisui-san, they're getting away. I do not like this situation. Any brighter ideas you have cooked up?" He shook his head.

"Believe me, Kisame-san, that if I did, it would be executed already. Unfortunately, Itachi-kun would not allow us to depart and pursue our prey." Shisui's Sharingan locked onto Itachi's black orbs. "What are you going to do now, Itachi-kun? We cannot move without setting off your traps and killing ourselves, and you cannot attack without setting off traps and allowing our freedom."

"Why did you destroy our clan?"

Shisui snorted at the question. He seemed amused and upset that it was even asked. "What does it matter to you, Itachi-kun? Old man Hokage had signed the order to have our clan assassinated anyway. You would of lived in the long run. Why bother..."

"JUST ANSWER ME!" Itachi uncharacteristically snapped. Shisui merely rolled his eyes at him.

"Power."

"Power?"

"Yes! Power, my _brother._ To attain the strongest and most forbidden technique of our bloodline, one must sacrifice someone whom they hold close to their heart that is not of family blood." He had a sad smile. "To kill ones best friend." Itachi frowned.

"Mangekyou Sharingan..." he whispered. "If you wanted it so badly, why didn't you come after me? Why didn't you just kill me, your best friend, and get it over with? Huh? Why must our clan die for one man's selfishness? Tell me!"

"The clan? Tsk, tsk. The clan, the clan. That is all that I have ever heard during those meetings from long ago. Everything was about the clan. Then clan is only but a limitation. A natural device created by man that stunts the growth of those that wish to achieve more. They restrict your limits and mold you into what they wish. I wished to break away from those limitations and expand my horizons. Even you had felt those feelings before. So, I punished them. At the same time, I saved them from the fate brought down upon them by the one man they wished to overthrow." He stared Itachi in the eyes. "Best friend?" He snickered. "You were not even close to a friend, you insolent prick. You were just merely entertainment in my every day life. Kill you? I would of loved to do that if I had the chance years ago. To attain the Sharingan's ultimate form, I had to kill my best friend, which definitely ruled you out. The only person that I saw as a friend was a beautiful blonde merchant girl named Midori that visited me once in a while."

Itachi had read the report and seen the pictures taken by the investigation team. He somewhat remembered seeing an image of a dead young girl in her late teens, a clean cut across her throat that severed her jugular veins and opened her throat. He could not recall any other distinguishing features besides gender and cause of death. The elder Uchiha brother held a sad frown, staring across at the man he once called friend. "..." _All those memories during that time..._ "I don't believe you."

"Believe what, Itachi-kun? That I used you for my own devices? That I subtly manipulated you and the houses of Konoha?" Itachi's eyes focused on his words. "Oh yes, my **friend**. Believe me when I tell you that you were **NOTHING** to me."

His eyes narrowed. "Show me your true face and tell me that." Shisui smirked at his blatant change of emotion.

The image of Shisui shimmered for a brief moment before his true self was revealed. He was slightly taller than his former friend and close to the same build. While the black cloak with red clouds, the dark blue pants and sandals with grey leggings, everything else was covered by bandage wrappings. The extent of how much of his body was bandaged was unknown, but from what Itachi could see, his arms and his whole head was bandaged, leading down his neck toward his upper torso and disappearing down into the depths of his cloak. A few wisps of black hair escaped between the wrappings, contrasted by the dark blue and metallic silver of a slashed leaf forehead protector that had several thick strands of the wrapping hanging in a curtain of artificial hair. Only his mouth and the scarlet pin-wheeled eyes remained uncovered. From what little skin near the mouth and around the eyes that Itachi could see, the bandages were covering burns caused by fire.

"Do you like the look, Itachi-kun?" Shisui began in a teasing voice, moving into a stance that portrayed him to be a pretty boy. "I remember when you assisted in my permanent make-over those years ago, when you tried to burn me alive using the Dragon Fire technique. I was very lucky to have survive that attack, manipulate the populace with a mirage and make it out of the village before ANBU arrived. The Hyuuga that performed the autopsy of my faux body tended to my burns, but could not do anything else. Over 75 percent of my body had suffered 2nd and 3rd degree burns, leaving me in the state that I am now. Do you know how much that hurt?"

Shisui cupped his chin in thought. "That reminds me... I never properly thanked you." His form suddenly disappeared.

Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly formed a one-handed ram seal and flared his chakra. He quickly ducked down into a crouch as someone tried to swipe at his head with bladed weapon, a normal katana from the sound of the vibration that followed the blade. He watched as all of the traps activated, several thousand senbon firing at the blue skinned Swordsman of the Mist. To Itachi's dislike, Hoshigaki's form liquidized into clear water, falling to the floor in a splash. He rolled forward, evading a downward slice of the katana once more before propelling himself through the air like a tiger, leaping over the large puddle of water that was once an Akatsuki ninja. Twisting with his momentum, he pulled out a large kunai in each hand to block a powerful swing of Kisame's Samehada as the missing-nin jettisoned himself from the puddle on the floor. The sheer power from the attack and Itachi's momentum sent him smashing into the wall at the end of the hallway.

Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What? A shadow clone? Interesting," Kisame commented. This Itachi person was amusing. "I heard about your from some rumors from the Wave and Water Country. Is it true that you killed that kid Zabuza?"

"Yes, I did."

It wasn't the fact that one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, his comrades, were dead, but the fact that Itachi got behind him without his notice. The reserve ANBU Captain leaped up from out of the same puddle Kisame came from, twisting around in mid-air to deliver a powerful spinning back kick to the small of Kisame's back launching the REAL Akatsuki ninja at the same wall his clone contacted. Ignoring the multiple curses and threats of death from the recovering missing Mist ninja, Itachi landed and came face to face with an observing Shisui.

"Tell me... _brother_," he began in a mocking tone. His hands started forming a set of seals, taking his time to prepare a technique. "When did you develop our bloodline?"

"When I was eight," Itachi stated. Shisui's eyes widened in shock, his face becoming a snarl. "Like I would of told a loud-mouth like you that I mastered MY bloodline. I could ask the same of you, _brother_... why did you not use the Kaleidescope Sharingan against me those years ago?"

Shisui attacked this time. A quick dash forward left multiple after images of the cloaked shinobi, confusing Itachi's Sharingan eyes. Shisui's specialty was genjutsu, illusionary techniques, and he had earned the title of the Mirage for his skill in using genjutsu effectively against the Sharingan. So it came to no surprise to the younger shinobi that when his eyes told him to block right, is gut instinct had him hesitating to block left just in time to stop a powerful slicing stroke of Shisui's with a kunai. His eyes twitched momentarily until a stab thrust through his back and out of his chest, the real Shisui attacking from the rear. The bandaged Akatsuki ninja stepped forward, swinging his sword like a baseball bat to hurl the large log that replaced his Leaf foe, the log intercepting a flurry of small fire bolts from the mythical fire flower technique.

"You surprised me, Itachi-kun. It seems that I was not the only one keeping secrets from their supposed best friend." He formed a set of hand-seals, ending with the seal of the tiger. "But this time I will not be shocked into stupor. You will!"

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!

The named technique had Itachi ready to counter attack, but the attack itself caused him to panic. A black ball of fire, roughly three-fourths the size of his body, raced at him down the corridor with the obvious intent to cause maximum damage. The black fire of Amaterasu, a Mangekyou Sharingan fire ninjutsu technique that is said to burn for seven days and seven nights continuously, was even hazardous to someone who also possessed the kaleidescope copy-wheel. There was no way to avoid the projectile version of the Amaterasu fireball as it was controlled by the users eye and can be directed at certain angles. All Itachi could do was stand still and wait, knowing that the person observing the battle would most likely interfere.

And just as he predicted, a scroll landed at his feet, rolling out to display a long set of scribed seals that surrounded a twisting arrow seal. The fireball was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and was sucked down into the seal, creating a new icon in the middle surrounded by the arrows. A plume of smoke blinded his vision temporarily and as it dissipated, he was greeted by the seemingly sleeping face of a pretty brunette.

"Shisui-san, it is almost time!" He heard Kisame growl. Itachi looked over the man and unconscious woman blocking his path, glaring at the escaping pair of Akatsuki shinobi. He stepped around the man, preparing to make an immediate pursuit, but the voice of the man called to him.

"Don't bother." the older man said, setting down the unconscious girl. Itachi immediately recognized the legendary sannin, Jiraiya. "It was only a genjutsu that you saw leave. They had made their escape when he used the black fire technique."

"I did not request your assistance, Jiraiya-san." Itachi growled, thoroughly pissed off that Shisui had gotten away. "I am not some genin that needs their hand to be held through most of their shinobi life. Interfere again and there will be one less Sannin in this world." He turned and began walking away in silence, fists clenched at his side.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No appreciation at all. Damn kid."

-----

Leaping away from Otafuku village, Kisame and Shisui were making their retreat. Their route was the fastest way out of the village and also the most preferred for Shisui, who was taking advantage of the cold water they leaped on to cool his heated body. Kisame shook his head.

"You need to keep track of time, Shisui-san," he said. "A few minutes longer and your blood would of been boiling out of control."

Shisui's eyes twitched as he deactivated his Sharingan, a heavy pant coming from his mouth despite the ease it took him to leap from point to point. "If it was not for these burns, I wouldn't have this problem."

"Because your sweat glands were all sealed shut by those fire scars, you only have a time limit of fifteen minutes to battle. But using your Mangekyou Sharingan techniques shortens that time. Two times in one day. It is getting more and more tough for you, Shisui-san."

"Yes... Uchiha Itachi is a tough opponent, a genius. But if given the chance, I can defeat him. But with that man, that Sannin, in the equation, I could defeat him, but neither of us could defeat both of them at the same time. Plus, with my condition, a drawn out battle would not be very benefiting."

"A chance will show and Naruto-kun will be ours, my shark-like friend." Shisui smirked. "For now, will shall bide our time and wait for the moment to claim him for our cause."

-----

Itachi stumbled slightly as he approached the waiting trio of genin, holding his left side where a wet spot coated a patch of cloth that his hand firmly pressed. Even though he didn't show the pain, Shisui had managed to place a little damage onto his body, a shallow cut that caused enough pain to give him problems. He didn't even feel the sword touch him, which he attributed to his adrenaline high. At times, he loved the adrenaline high one would achieve during a battle which depending on the person could make them nearly invulnerable to almost all physical attacks. Unfortunately, the side effect was the huge burst of pain when the adrenaline was not poisoning the blood stream. It also didn't help when your chakra was low.

"Aniki!" "Itachi-sensei!" "Sensei!"

The three surprised voices of his team called to him. They quickly came to his side to give him a little help, Sasuke on his right supporting him on his shoulders like a crutch, Sakura to his left to look at his wound. Naruto stopped mid-way, his eyes downcast, not meeting the gaze that Itachi sent his way. It was as if he was ashamed of something that he did. What exactly, Itachi did not really know. But, he had a faint hint of what it might be considering who he had encountered and threatened just moments ago.

"Did you kill him?" Sasuke asked, hope and the look of sweet vengeance in his eyes. Disappointment filled them when he saw his negative reply. "How come? What happened?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped, which earned her a glare from the younger Uchiha she readily ignored. "Let's take care of him first before you start asking twenty-one questions."

"Whatever..."

"Sensei, take off your shirt." she commanded, which Itachi complied. Normally, comments would be said to embarrass the pink-haired kunoichi, but his mood was a little too dark for such camaraderie. "Ouch... that had to hurt."

"It hurts **now**, teme." he uncharacteristically growled through his teeth when she poked it a few times. "Just patch it up like I taught you so I can kick that damn asshole Jiraiya in his nuts a few times!" She shook her head.

"What did this? A katana?" He nodded. "It looks like someone tried to use a hacksaw on you. The flesh looks like it was ripped. I'll have to stitch it back together or it'll never heal properly."

Itachi groaned. "Fine."

"Looks like I was right when I thought you were hurt." A few pairs of eyes looked toward the source of the voice. Jiraiya looked at the three genin and their rookie Jounin. "Uchiha Itachi, right? You should thank your friend, Hyuuga Washimaru for lending me that ready-made fire sealing scroll when he heard that I might be dealing with a renegade Uchiha."

Itachi and Sasuke glared at Jiraiya. Sakura continued to work on her sensei's wound.

"Ero-sennin!" Uzumaki snapped, catching the elder man's attention. "You lied to me, you jerk! You said you had permission to take me along with you on this mission! Itachi-sensei didn't even know! I'm going to kick your ass, you perverted old man!"

"I did not say I had Uchiha Itachi's permission to take you on this mission, brat." Jiraiya stated, keeping his eyes locked with Itachi. "It was a request I made by the council that I take you along with me. The council's decision supersedes any decision a simple Jounin would make." Naruto opened his mouth to say something else, but he could not find any words to speak. Itachi decided to speak for him.

"True, the high council's decision supersedes any decision that I can make. But, I am Uzumaki's team leader and trainer. I am also the only individual whom in all of Konoha, with the exception of the former 3rd Hokage, that holds guardianship over Uzumaki. As long as he is my responsibility, he is under Uchiha protection, hence he is part of the Uchiha Clan." He narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya, daring the man to argue with him on the subject. Naruto stared at him for a short moment before a huge smile graced his visage.

Jiraiya frowned. "You know the danger that follows will follow Naruto. You've not only encountered the murderer of your clan, but a pair of S-class criminals that are part of a more grander scheme." He glanced at Naruto. "You already know whom they are after."

"Hey, Ero-sennin... who were those guys anyway? Why did they want me?"

All five of them were located just outside the town under a small group of trees off the side of the main road. Not wishing to disclose any information verbally, he looked Naruto in the eyes before trailing down his body, focusing on his stomach. Sasuke and Naruto immediately got the hidden message. The blonde touched his stomach. "They want him? What the hell is this thing in me anyway? I know that the Nine-Tail Fox demons is sealed inside me, the one that attacked Konoha. That's why everyone fears it... but what would they want with such a horrible thing?"

"It's true that the Kyuubi has appeared periodically in history... A mystic beast that destroys everything in it's path. That's why people in the past feared the Kyuubi as a natural disaster." A paused. Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke listen carefully. "I'm not exactly sure what they're planning to do with the Nine-Tails. But, as long as the Nine-Tails is sealed inside of you, perhaps they wish to put its power under their control. It may be a cruel thing to have those guys after you, but that's fate."

Jiraiya suddenly turned to Itachi, looking at him square in the eyes. "That is why I want to take Naruto with me, to train him so he will be stronger in the times to come. When I trained him how to access the chakra of the Nine-Tails before the invasion, he had showed me that he was not the type of person that would stand idle as the one being protected."

Itachi closed his eyes in deep thought. Sasuke looked at him, his mind racing with the information he had just heard. _It was just like Yuuhi and Sarutobi said. They were after Naruto and what's sealed inside him._ He shuddered, remembering the power Naruto displayed when he tapped into that dormant chakra of the Nine-Tails. _If Shisui got his blood thirsty hands on that, who knows what would happen. And what exactly is the Akatsuki?_

"Very well, you have my consent."

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke stared in disbelief. Itachi actually gave in? The smirk that the injured Uchiha directed at Jiraiya turned their surprised looked into knowing grins.

"Naruto will temporarily be under Jiraiya-san's care. As for the rest of Team Seven, since no missions have been given at the time, I believe a training journey will be in store for us, right, Ototo? Haruno?"

"You bet'cha, Aniki!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Cool!" Inner Sakura had a more excited response. _SHANNARO!_

Jiraiya could only rub his face in exasperation.

* * *

End of Chapter 27

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Thanks a lot for the reviews. I really appreciate each and everyone of them, good or bad.

Me and my friends had been arguing over this for a while about Mangekyou Sharingan. It's theorized that Mangekyou Sharingan can be achieved through other methods besides killing your closest friend (Itachi style). But, with what Kakashi did in the latest manga release, it might be possible through training. But maybe only a genius of Kakashi's level could do that, or maybe MY Itachi (who is more gifted than Kakashi). Some have asked if Itachi has Mangekyou Sharingan. He does as in many times during the story, he utilizes Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. Some also wondered how he could still have it even if Shisui is alive? Why does Sasuke have it if Naruto is alive? My reason is because Mangekyou Sharingan (getting it the hard way) is a type of mental stress caused by severe emotional trauma that effects the eyes. There have been cases in military history of men going blind after witnessing the horrors of war or extreme battle fatigue. This is something similar, in the case that you kill the closest non-blood related person to your heart. In the case of canon Itachi, it gave him the Mangekyou Sharingan, but also turned him into a cold, emotionless bastard. In MY Itachi's case, he was so shocked that he killed Shisui (the person that impersonated him) that the mental trauma occurred and his gained the eyes. The same thing could be said for Sasuke. I believe that if the person thinks they are dead, the Sharingan will mutate into the Mangekyou Sharingan and become permanent. If there is a possibility of saving their friend's life, the trauma will not be strong enough to cause the mutation. Until Kakashi explains how he gained the Mangekyou Sharingan form in his left eye, this is the only way to gain the Sharingan's ultimate form.

Shisui's look. I've never really explained what he looked like in earlier chapters so I had a blank slate to work with. Since I did not want full detail, I chose the most interesting look that I knew of that fits perfectly for a bad-ass bad guy. Shisui looks like Makoto Shishio from Rurouni Kenshin! And since I went with the look, he also has that time limit because all his sweat glands were fried shut. But, he has a water-type ninja like Kisame at his side...

Next is Chapter 28: That Seems Easy


	29. Chapter 28: That Seems Easy

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 28: That Seems Easy

* * *

"It seems that they arrived here before us." 

"Well, we did have to travel back to Konoha to retrieve our equipment after all. This impromptu training expedition wasn't really planned in advance."

"Che, it doesn't matter. We're hear. We just have to find Naruto and that old goat."

Itachi knelt down on the dirt road that ended just a few feet before a steep cliff that sloped down into a near vertical angle into what use to be a quarry, now a bustling town. From the looks of the buildings and the multitude of people milling about along with the array of decorations, some form of festival was occurring. Along with the visual sights, the rising smell of food emanating from the food court was like bait to a fishing hook, snaring the three wary travelers in it's lure and reeling them in.

Three stomachs growled simultaneously. Sakura was the only one that had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

Sasuke spoke up. "I suggest that we look for those two later. I'm feeling a little chakra deprived."

"I second that!" Sakura added, adjusting her traveling pack. Itachi nodded his consent, descending the long flights of stairs that lead into the town. His brother and subordinate followed closely.

The three ninja soon separated into their own paths heading toward their food vendor of choice once they arrived in the busy festival area. Sasuke found himself alone having lost sight of Itachi and Sakura, which sounded crazy since a young man wearing the symbol of the Uchiha and such brightly pink hair stood out like a sore thumb. That brought a bit of jealousy aimed at Sakura, who was obviously using a stealth technique unconsciously that she had learned from his older brother. _And I thought he said he wouldn't train us individually. Fucking asshole._ But he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that he did train someone privately. If anyone after the second exam needed training, it was Sakura. He also couldn't help but feel that his brother did a damn good job.

Despite his disinterest in the festivities and the hustle and bustle of the city wide celebration, this was the first actual festival that he had willingly attended. Normally, his mother or old man - rest their souls - forced him and Itachi to go to the clan festivals, which always resulted in both of them sitting off to the side, Itachi taking a nap and himself trying to pull a fast one on his genius brother. Konoha festivals, like the celebration of the peace treaty between the Cloud and Leaf and the previous Chuunin Examinations held in the village, he steered clear for reasons unknown to him.

But, now that he actually attended an actual festival, he was starting to like it. For the next few hours he found himself immersed in the array of booths, games and side-shows that captured the eyes and ears of many people - man, woman and children. His time spent in the various locales made him realize that he had missed something very important at life. Something he could immediately blame the hated Uchiha Shisui. That vile, twisted man that he once called friend, a brother by title, family. If only he could get one more chance at him he would---

"HEY!" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the vendor. "Are you just going to stand there and try to crush the ball with your hands are you going to throw it?"

"Oh... sorry." He lazily flicked the ball down the short range, knocking over the stack of pins. "I'll take the wooden lion mask."

"Uhh... right."

-----

"Hmm... what to do? What to do?" Sakura thought out loud, moving her head back and forth between the two vendors. On her left she had an exotic clothing vendor that catered to people to liked clothing from outside of the Country of Fire. To her right, an establishment that displayed many of the Country's latest styles. She didn't know which one to go to first. She wanted something new to wear, but she didn't want anything to flashy. But, an lingering memory and feeling wanted something to show to Sasuke.

Old habits die hard.

She sighed. "Why can't there be a store that has everything I could want...?" _These jerks need to merge companies, damn it!_

Getting food to soothe her rumbling stomach was easy. Working it off at gaming booth and ogling a few bishonen-looking men that were NOT Sasuke or Itachi was simple when she ate at a stand that was across from a store that sold pocky.Though the men were truly handsome, some looking a little too effeminate for her taste, the thought of the way they suggestively sucked the pink flavor coating was a little too suggestively when the effeminate men conversed with each other. It reminded her of the time Itachi and Sasuke both bought pocky, and Itachi was teasing Sasuke about buying the pink-colored pocky, the only flavor left since Itachi bought the last chocolate flavored one.

_Oh man, he's right! Only gay guys eat pink pocky!_ She thought at the time.

To top that off, she saw a group of girls around her age adjacent to her position, also ogling the young bishonen fruit cakes. Sakura couldn't believe the way they giggled and made swooning sounds every time one of the men would touch one another in simple gestures. What frightened her were the small wooden oars with words like uke - which meant a feminine and submissive male, seme - a dominate male and yaoi - which was a term for gay men. One of the fan girls, someone whom carried an oar with the term yuri - which stood for gay women, looked at her suggestively.

She quickly made her departure. VERY quickly.

And now here she was, away from the yaoi and yuri fan girls trying to make decision on which vendors store to enter. _Maybe if I don't look at them so much, I could make a proper decision._ She thought, turning around to look across the main street.

A fluff of spikey blonde hair caught her eyes, followed by orange clothing.

"Naruto!" she called out, waving him over. Yet, he simple took off down the street carrying a pair of barbecue sticks with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. "I wonder if he heard me." She followed him, calling him out once more. "Naruto!"

No response.

While she had a strong voice, the noise of the wide festival section canceled out her calls, something she summed up after a third try. The sudden feeling to be mischievous, something she learned quickly from her three male teammates, came over her, putting a plotting grin on her feminine face. Taking a ribbon from her pocket, she tied her long pink hair into a bun at the back of her head and leaped to the roof tops to trail her teammate.

"Itachi-sensei always said to keep up training. Trailing Naruto and pissing him off at the same time should be fun." _Hell yeah! I'm gonna get him good this time, damn it!_

-----

_Heh, trailing these two is too easy_, Sasuke thought while following Naruto, at the same time trying not to be detected by Sakura.

He has just finished playing a few games until he ran out of money, at the same time cursing his luck at being chased by yaoi fan girls. He couldn't believe those crazy chicks were everywhere! He only bought one box of chocolate pocky, ignoring the looks of pervert gay men, only to be accosted by said females begging him to be the bitch or butch for one of the men. It was bad enough that he got that kind of attention back home and was teased by his brother constantly about it, but someone actually coming up to him and propositioning him like that was more than he could take! If he didn't stop and suddenly shout out that two of the men were kissing, something that didn't really happen, he would have never caught sight of Sakura trying to sneak up on their blonde teammate. He was glad that those yaoi fan girls to busy squealing in preparation of seeing two effeminate men kiss that they didn't notice his quick departure.

VERY quick departure.

_Where is that fool going?_ He thought while tracking the kunoichi and blonde shinobi from his position adjacent right of the two. _And is he following a frog?_

Naruto in fact was following a small frog, around the size of his head. Sasuke remembered seeing that frog somewhere, but exactly where and when, he didn't wish to remember. That time a couple weeks ago, he wanted to forget everything that happened that day and just move on with his life.

He paused when he noticed the sign of the establishment Naruto entered. _Oh great! That fool is going in a bar full of sleazy women. _He glanced at the stalking Sakura, noticing her blushing and furious look. _She's probably thinking he's a pervert or something._ His eyes wandered down to the entrance, seeing Naruto dash in. Sasuke decided to keep watch at the point, staking out the place to see whom else could be in there. It was obvious Naruto was too young to really enjoy anything in there, though he knew his fellow genin wasn't naive to the images of the flesh, due to the many times Naruto exchanged Iruka-sensei's or many other Academy teachers files with pictures of erotica and notebooks with adult magazines.

A pair of men entered the establishment, one of which gave Sasuke a moment to pause and study him. The way he walked, the way he moved and the way his chakra was stronger than a normal civilian told him to take a closer look, just in case. Breaking from his hidden position, surprising Sakura at the same time, he hopped down to street level and approached the two men from the rear, moving silently to stay on their left flank where the man with the white coat stood. He listened in for a moment before taking a peak with a mirror.

"Naruto," came the familiar voice of Jiraiya, the Legendary Sannin. He could see him extend out a hand, palm up with chakra building up to form a ball. "This is a good opportunity to show you a technique. Watch carefully."

_What the hell...?_

The man with the white coat charge at the Sannin, only to result in the older man slamming his palm into the gut of the assailant. He flew backward very quickly, twisting as if he was caught in some sort of swirling vortex. It was thankful that the wooden booth and shelves of the shop that sold water balloons and rubber balls was in his path. He could of damaged the expensive tent behind it.

_Woah!_ thought Sasuke, staring at the result of the technique then turning his eyes toward Jiraiya. _Whatever the hell that technique was, it was powerful. He didn't even use hand seals to concentrate his chakra. He just opened his hand and it formed... What kind of technique is that?_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura dropped down next to him. "Did you see that? What happened? What was that?"

"I don't know..."

"Hey, hey! Sakura-chan!" The blonde shinobi greet his favorite pink-haired teammate. "Sasuke bastard! You two finally got here. What took you so long? Did he fall asleep again?"

"No, you clumsy idiot," Sasuke retorted, shoving his hands in his pocket and turning his head away from the moron. "We got here around two hours ago. We were just sight seeing before finding you and the old goat." He observed the white coat man giving his wallet to the old man, who gave that money to the vendor.

"Naruto..." Sakura began in a dangerous voice. "What were you doing in a place like this!" She pointed at the establishment were a pair of busty girls in skimpy outfits stood watching the scene cause by the old man. She cracked her knuckles suggestively.

Naruto pointed at Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin was in there," he dead-panned.

"Oh."

"Oh, I see you caught up," Jiraiya said, two bags fully of balloons and balls in his hands. He looked at Naruto. "Naruto, come with me. We're going to train." he said in a serious voice.

"Yes, sir!" He paused, looking at his teammates. "But what about Itachi-sensei?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't worry. Aniki will find us. We'll just follow you two for now."

Jiraiya frowned. "I'm training Naruto, not you two." Sasuke snorted.

"So? Who the hell wants your training anyway? You don't have anything you could teach me, you old man."

"Sasuke-kun, I know he's a big pervert and all, but he's one of the legendary sannin." Sakura whispered. "I think he deserves some respect at least." Again, Sasuke only snorted, shoving turning his head the other way.

"Damn brat," Jiraiya grumbled to himself. "Come along, Naruto. We have training to begin."

-----

The trip was mostly silent between all four ninja. Naruto wondering what Sasuke's problem with Jiraiya was. Sakura feeling the same way, though she also was curious as to what the Sannin had to teach her blonde teammate. Sasuke was pondering the mechanics of chakra control to create that same technique that the Ero-Sennin used to easily defeat that Rock-Nin.

The long walk took them outside the city, back up into the surface level above the occupied quarry and into the forest, less than a quarter mile down the road near a cliff that over-looked the city. Jiraiya's plan was to take Naruto to a point to train him in a new form of chakra control that would allow him to learn a powerful technique that would on day aid him in his struggle to survive. Jiraiya, despite his adult hobbies and fetish for peeking on women's baths, was a wise man. He knew Naruto was still to young to learn such a technique. An above average genin would not even have an ounce of the chakra require to perform the training he was about to put the blonde through. Naruto was anything by normal or above average. Jiraiya had saw the raw potential in the boy, something he had only seen once in his former student, the Yondaime Hokage. Sure, a lot of that raw potential had been harnessed by his current master, Uchiha Itachi, but Naruto had much more to expand his horizons.

They approached a small clearing that ended with a railed off section of cliff over-looking the city. The grouped stopped once the elder shinobi set down the bag full of items he had recently purchased. He turned to look at Naruto. "We'll do our training here."

The blonde genin looked excited. "Alright! It's time to train!"

**_SNORE!_**

"Don't tell me..." he began in a dead-panned tone.

Four pairs of eyes move toward the sound coming from their left. They all settled upon a pair of trees. But it was not the trees that caught their attention, but the hammock that was hanging between the two of them, something no one even saw when they appeared in the area. And who else but Uchiha Itachi, rookie Jounin and reserve ANBU Captain, the infamous genius and lazy ninja of Konohagakure, lying on said hammock. Food containers and wrappers were scatted underneath his outdoor bed as he snoozed very loudly, as if he was deforesting a rain forest with a Gamabunta-sized chainsaw.

A twitched formed on Sasuke forehead, the repeating log-sawing sound getting on his nerves. Walking over to his blood brother, he balanced himself on one foot and nudged the low-hanging cot with his foot. "Oi, Aniki."

No reply.

"Oi, Aniki! Wake up!"

Same result.

"Damn it! Wake up you lazy bum!" He shot his foot up in a swift kick aimed at Itachi's rear.

**_POOF!_**

Sakura and Naruto watched as Sasuke comically hopped up and down all over the clearing holding his pained foot, cursing the ground his brother walked on. The log that replaced Itachi, the one Sasuke kicked, disappeared in another plume of ninja smoke to reveal a yawning and stretching Itachi. With a lazy look on his visage, the older brother stood, shoving his hands in his pocket to walk over to where Sakura stood. The elder Uchiha took personal joy in the glare that told of future retribution that his little brother sent his way. He only gave him a soft smile in return, a visible taunt for him to try his luck.

"You seem hurt, Ototo. What happened to your foot?"

"..." Sasuke sat on the ground, rubbing his tender foot. It would be better in a few moments, though that didn't mean it still wouldn't smart for the rest of the day. One day he will get his brother back for all this. It was only one extra mark on his to-do-list in life. He looked at Jiraiya. "So, old man. What's this training you're going to have Naruto take part in?"

Itachi had a similar desire to know. "Yes, what exactly are you going to train my subordinate?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to know?"

"I have been Naruto's primary trainer for the majority of his shinobi career. Maybe what you are going to teach him is something that I have already instructed him in doing." A very logical excuse for Itachi. He already knew that whatever the old letch would teach Naruto, it would be something he would have never thought of.

"Well, I guess you do have that right to know." The old man grumbled to himself for a moment, picking up a water balloon from the bag he that brought with him. He tosses it to the blonde boy. "Here, a water balloon."

Said person looked at it strangely. "What's this for?"

"You watched that technique carefully, right? The one that I did earlier?" Itachi looked at Sasuke for some clue as to what he meant by that, but the younger brother only had a little amount of information to support. Naruto nodded at the older man. "What kind of technique did it look like?"

Naruto paused to replay what he saw in his mind before answering. "I think the enemy was rotating a lot..." Another pause. He spoke again, cutting off the Sannin with more observations. "You also had collected chakra in your palm and it started swirling a lot. Almost looked like a ball."

_Smart kid_, thought Jiraiya. He took a glance at Itachi before keeping his eyes once more on his student. _The other kid is a good teacher, to train him to be that observive._ "Yes, rotation is involved in this technique, along with collecting chakra in your hand." He lifted his hand to show another water balloon, one that was stretching and bulging repeatedly all over it's thin rubber surface. The sound of water swishing and swirling inside said balloon was barely audible.

_He's rotating the water inside the balloon without moving his hand?_ A questioning thought that was on the mind of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Itachi only watched with relaxed and observing look.

The balloon popped, surprising the three genin and forced Itachi to raise questioning eyebrow. "With the tree climbing exercise, you accumulated and maintained a certain amount of chakra in a needed area. With the water walk exercise, you released a constant amount of chakra." The mention of water walking put the questioning glares of a pink haired kunoichi and the black eyes of an Uchiha youth square on the rookie Jounin. He just shrugged his shoulders, wondering what he did wrong. "You did these two previously, correct?" It was not a question. "This time, for the water balloon exercise, you're going to create a flow with the chakra. Simply, put a rotation."

"Create a flow with chakra?" he asked the Sannin.

"I'll tell you the details of the technique once you're able to complete the basics. First, you accumulate and maintain chakra in your hand like with the tree climbing exercise. Next, you release a constant amount of chakra like in the water walk exercise. Finally, you push and rotate the water inside the balloon. These are the things you must do for the exercise."

"I got it now!" exclaimed the blonde. "This training is to create a fast rotation inside the water balloon to pop it, right?" Jiraiya grinned.

"You're getting sharper. Alright, we're going to train until night!"

"Do that one more time." Jiraiya jumped, clutching his heart at seeing Itachi next to him. He held a water balloon in each hand, offering one to the Sannin.

_Holy mother of... I didn't even hear or sense him move. That was almost as fast as Minato's technique_, he thought, trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking. "I do not see the hurt in that." _And it's not like the Sharingan can copy this technique anyway. You don't need seals to perform it._ He took the offered balloon and popped it after a couple seconds of allowing the rotation inside to build.

Itachi blinked a few times, staring at the balloon in his hand. He had never heard of such an exercise before. Sure, Washimaru had done exercises in which he used his chakra to fold a paper in his hand into an origami figure, an exercise for medical ninja and Hyuuga Jyuuken users. But this was something else entirely. _This exercise_, he began in his mind, _combines both the tree climbing exercise and water balance exercise into one method of training. For this exercise to be completed, to pop the water balloon, chakra must be concentrated into the hand and a constant amount of chakra must be applied to force the water to begin a rotation. But, that alone will only cause the balloon to rock back and forth in my hand. For the balloon to pop using the rotation method, a torrent within the water is required to cause a heavy amount of oscillation, meaning the water must rotate in a multitude of directions to gain the desired effect. Hmmm..._

"That seems easy."

Jiraiya began to laugh at Itachi. Before he could verbally berate the rookie Jounin, someone that was three generations his junior, the loud pop and the sound of water hitting the ground gave him pause. He stared at Itachi, wet hand and face, a the remanence of a water balloon laying his hand. He couldn't believe it! There was no way that the boy could of copied a technique that couldn't be copied. Even more astonishing, he did not make use of his Sharingan to do so! _No_, Jiraiya mentally told himself. _The boy had listened to what I said and watched both demonstrations to see how the exercise was conducted. He immediately understood and used all the given information to pop the balloon. It took me months to a year to just past this phase, and he did it on his first try. _Jiraiya didn't know whether to be surprised or jealous.

"Cool!" Sasuke shouted, seeing his brother show off. "If Aniki can do it, so can I!"

"No you will not." Itachi stated coolly, nodding to Naruto before heading out into the forest. "This training is not for you two. We will adjourn to out own training further down the road. Come, Haruno, Ototo." Sasuke grumbled to himself, reluctantly following.

Sakura politely bowed to the Legendary Ninja. "We'll make our leave, now." She turned to Naruto. "Do your best, Naruto. If you need to find us, you know how! See ya." She trotted off with a wave.

-----

"Sensei," Sakura began once the trio were fire away from clearing. "Was it really as easy as you said?" Sasuke was curious, also.

"For one such as I, who had excellent chakra control for all parts of ones body and has experience with the Hyuuga Jyuuken style of taijutsu... yes. For you two, who are rookies, yet strong for your age group, no. And I doubt that boy, Hyuuga Neji, could complete that exercise."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sasuke, wanting to know more.

"While I have taught you three the mechanics that is involved with chakra and regularly performed climbing exercises, I have yet to show you the mechanics of the water balancing technique." He stopped.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, Ototo?"

"When did this lake get here?" Itachi gave him a look. "Never mind."

It really wasn't a lake, but a really huge pond created from the combination of a earth-element technique that created a large sink hole and a water-element technique that filled the huge space with crystalline clear water. From just looks, it was oval shaped and measured a quarter mile in circumference if one chose to run around it. It looked to be a couple meters in depth, gaged by eye through the crystal clear water to the glass-like bottom, which Sasuke and Sakura assumed was created by some sort of high-intensity fire created by Itachi, the living blast furnace. The water was cool to the touch to Sasuke when he knelt and tested the water with his hands.

Itachi's voice called their attention. "Today and the duration of our stay, we shall be camping here and training until Ero-sennin," Sasuke chuckled at the name. "Decides to move on to the next location to search for... whomever he is searching for. I will get those details later. But, it is my understanding that Naruto had completed the water balancing training before everyone, so that means you will have to catch up."

"Hai, sensei." The two replied. The rookie Jounin sat on the ground under a tree and used it as a back rest. They stared at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to explain this to us?" Sakura asked. _Stop being lazy, you bum! Damn it!_ He paused to think.

"Why should I explain the exercise when it was already explained earlier." Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but she stopped herself, realizing that he was in fact correct. The old man had said something about a consistent amount.

_SPLASH!_

"You better get started, Haruno. Sasuke has already begun."

Sakura quickly ran toward the pond. "Sasuke-kun, don't start with out me!"

_SPLASH!_

He enjoyed seeing the two of them struggle to get the exercise done correctly. Learning how to walk on water was not as difficult as climbing a tree. Only, one had to concentrate when they first begin until it is something that they do on instinct. He would give them a week before they could perform the exercise without problem.

He let out an audible yawn. "Wake me up once you can stand on the surface level for more than sixty seconds." Within moments, he was knocked out like a light, oblivious to the repeated splashes of water made by his two subordinates.

-----

Day quickly turned into night. The forest was cast in an eerie silence, contrasted by the soft illumination of the full moon casting it's mild lighting upon the reflective surface of the recently constructed pond. The silence only lasted for a few seconds before soft, indecent curses cut through the air followed by the sounds of something quickly sinking into the water, causing oscillating ripples to spread out upon the liquid surface. A small camp fire was built several yards away from the pond where a Jounin was watching his two subordinates continue to practice their exercise without pause. His seemingly uninterested visage couldn't hide the eyes of one who observes.

_They have been at this for hours,_ Itachi thought after a long moment. He had woken close to an hour ago on his own, realizing that the sun had already set and darkness had consumed the land. He only felt mildly surprise that he was not woken earlier, but that was already expected considering whom he was training. Under normal circumstances, according to several veteran Jounin that had trained more than two sets of three-man teams, a Genin would not be trained in the water balancing exercise until two or three years into their Genin portion of their career, or until they become a Chuunin. Sasuke and Sakura, being part of the infamous Rookie Nine this year, are anything but normal. Albeit that the two, along with Naruto, are more advanced than others in their age group, he had expected that they would NOT complete the exercise in one day. Even he, the famous super genius, a nickname he did not care for, had taken two or three days to perfect the technique.

He planned on expanding that exercise just like he did all others in his own fashion. By the time he was done with them, they wouldn't know the difference between standing on ground, standing on water, or standing on air! Although, the last one was nearly impossible.

"Welcome to our little hide-away, Uzumaki."

The blonde boy exited the shadows he was hiding himself within, a bag in each hand. He set one down, dropping his pack next to that before walking over to his primary instructor and offering the other.

"I saw how hard they were practicing earlier, so I went to town and bought everyone dinner." He grinned like a scheming fox, rubbing his nose. "All thanks to Ero-sennin's check book. Hee hee!"

"They will appreciate it, most likely." He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura before turning his attention to the food inside and the burning fire. "Very soon they will run out of chakra and they will find themselves swimming back to shore. They will need your offering to regain their stamina for the training that will follow the next day." He paused. "How is Jiraiya-san as a trainer?"

"Hmph... he didn't do much teaching. He just got drunk and went to sleep while I tried to pop the balloon."

"Are you sure that is all?" He shook his head.

"Well, Ero-sennin did try to teach me about which way chakra rotates in the body, but you already taught us that. But I'm trying my best, though." He turned to Itachi, an excited look on his face. "Hey, hey! Itachi-sensei. Did you know that the technique he's trying to make me learn was a technique created by the fourth Hokage? He said it's suppose to be REALLY powerful, that it is considered an A-rank technique, 2nd highest difficulty out of six! But it's also an easy one because it doesn't require seals."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hee, hee, hee. I'm definitely going to learn this technique and I don't care how long it takes." He paused. "Ne, Itachi-sensei. How did you pop the balloon on your first try?" He looked at him as if he was hiding something. "You already know the technique?"

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "I only know one technique created by the Yondaime, and I only stumbled upon it by accident when I was speed training. What he described was something totally foreign to someone such as I. As for how I popped it, I followed his instructions. But, to honor Jiraiya-san's training methods, I cannot tell you how because I am to assume he wants you to try to figure it out on your own." He rested his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his blonde locks. "You're smarter than what others believe, Uzumaki. Sometimes finding the short-cuts in life would actually shave away the knowledge gained from experience."

There was a long pause between the two, both preparing to roast the Naruto's supplied meat over the fire and observing the hard-working ninja. Itachi began an inquiry.

"You have done the water balancing exercise, correct?" Naruto nodded. "When I feel Sasuke and Sakura are ready to begin the next step in the training, you will join them."

"Huh? I thought you only had to be able to concentrate a constant amount of chakra to stay on top?" He scratched his head, curious. Was there really a second step or was his sensei bullshitting him. Itachi nodded.

"Standing and walking on water is different from running, crawling and conducting combat on said element. Just because you are learning a powerful technique from one of the Legendary Three Ninja does not mean you will skirt upon your normal training. You will have to improvise and adapt, as such is the way to survive in the world of Ninja."

"Hai, sensei."

"When you are not training with the old man, you will be training with your team. Understand?"

"Hai, sensei."

He nodded toward Sasuke and Sakura, motioning them to come over. "You will inform Jiraiya-san the next time you see him. But for now, let us eat."

-----

A week went by without any actual incident, a new record for Team Seven. Sasuke and Sakura were steadily improving at their usual rate, faster than any normal genin. Since their first instruction of the technique, it took them a full day, not counting times to sleep and rest, to stand on water without any show of fatigue or heavy strain. Two days later, they had progressed to jogging and the day after they were running sprints from end to end. Now at the start of a new week, they could run laps without slowly sinking into the water.

Itachi felt a sense of pride knowing what his team was capable of accomplishing when given the proper motivation. Their progression was quick and on schedule, giving him enough time to plan much further down the line on what he wished to train the team. Though that line of thinking was temporarily put on hold with Naruto playing mister part-timer learning whatever silly technique from the Sannin. He had to admit, though, they whatever the technique was, Naruto's chakra control was steadily improving even more so after the water balancing training. But, Itachi could see that the training strained the chakra circulatory system, evidence proved when he noticed Naruto's hand shaking before he left to fetch the old man this morning.

That was a couple hours ago.

Feeling that the other two didn't need his watchful eyes to keep track of how many laps they have finished, he departed their private training ground toward Naruto's little section. Knowing his blonde subordinates tendencies, the possibility of him staying in a city that was not Konoha was slim to none. Especially if the distraction that kept him from the city was training in some sort of powerful ninjutsu technique. If anything, Naruto thrived on training, even more so than Sasuke. At times Naruto's eagerness to train border-lined Maito Gai and his student Rock Lee, which is actually near impossible. The two fags, a word he normal uses to refer to people like Gai and Rock Lee whom commit questionable 'manly' acts of praising, hugging and crying on each other using genjutsu backdrops, use any excuse to train. Hell, if someone told them that masturbation would give them eternal youth and energy, they would be doing it twenty-four-seven until their private parts fall off.

Itachi paused on that thought. Maybe he should leak that information out. The possibility of that thought actually coming to life wouldn't have any unwanted benefits. If their privates do fall off, no more bowl-headed, thick-browed fruit cakes would contaminate the world. He would be doing everyone a favor!

_On second thought, if I told them that and it did happen, they would blame it on me somehow._ He shook his head. _It was only a thought._

He threw those thoughts aside as he walked into Naruto's training area, just in time to see the old man toss Naruto a rubber ball. Keeping himself silent, he observed the Ero-sennin as he held up another, explaining that Naruto must now pop a hallow rubber ball since he had already popped the water balloon. These instructions were dotted, signed and delivered when the ball bulge more violently than the water balloon, then exploded sending rubber debris every where. He was about to speak up, but he stopped himself when a rubber ball touched his leg, most likely after the bag was knocked over from the force of the rubber ball exploding. _Hmm..._

"This is 100 times harder than the water balloon," said Jiraiya, an amused look in his eyes as he looked at his temporary student. It surprised him that Naruto was able to pop the water balloon so early in the training, though he had to admit that the method was not correct, it still produced the needed results. Hold the balloon in one hand to stabilize the water balloon then using his other to force the water inside to rotate in multiple directions by changing the positioning of his right hand. He would never of thought of something like that until he saw it earlier. _But now we see if your trick will help you in this._

Naruto had a determined look in his eyes. Seeing what he saw in Ero-sennin's eyes, he felt the doubt wash over him, fueling his determination to prove someone wrong. Steeling himself, he held the ball in his left and began the chakra rotation in his right. He swiped at the ball multiple times with his right, then steadied himself and held the ball with both hands to accelerate the technique. The bulges appeared, but to Naruto and Jiraiya's dismay, the trick fizzled out before he could do a decent effect.

"The first step is to emphasize rotation," Jiraiya held up one finger to show his point. A second followed. "The second is to emphasize power. Since there's no water inside, it's hard to imagine the rotation of chakra, so it's difficult to rotate your chakra. Keep that in mind."

Off to the side, Itachi studied the ball, listening to what he said. _Power, huh? So that sudden spike in chakra from the geezer was not just normal shinobi show-off style. Power..._

"Now then, I'll go gather some information." Jiraiya finished, sounding a little too excited for Naruto's tastes.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why don't you stay a little while and see if I'm doing it right or not. You can stay here and take a nap if you want."

"Don't demand attention like that." He snapped, looking back at Naruto with a serious expression. "Maybe you have the wrong idea here. I said that I would teach you a technique, but I have no obligation to teach you one on one. If you want to learn a technique from one on one training, talk to your Jounin instructor. If you can't do this yourself, that's it for you." He lowered his voice. "Stop acting like a kid and act more like a professional ninja!"

Naruto shrunk back, but he still tried on more time. "Then... then... can you at least teach me the trick like before?"

Jiraiya held out of hand. "Money."

_I think I got it._

"_Act more like a professional ninja?_" Naruto shouted in anger. "You're just a dirty and greedy grown-up yourself!"

"Jiraiya-san."

"Huh?" Said person looked over to his left and saw Uchiha Itachi holding a rubber ball in his hand. "What is it?" The ball bulged.

**_BOOM!_**

Itachi ignored the blonde and silver-haired shinobi's slack-jawed expressions. "That was a little more difficult like you said, but still easy." He turned to leave, throwing out an off-handed recommendation. "You should not leave your mouths open like that. Flies might fly in and make nest."

-----

The following day, the team stood together in the middle of the pond waiting for their instructions from Itachi. Surprisingly, their sensei was the first one away that morning, performing calisthenics to stretch out the muscles in his body. He was preparing as if he was expecting a battle royal, or some sort of tough assignment.

"Is it just me," Sasuke began, looking around. "Or does the clock look a little familiar?" He nodded his head toward the alarm clock sitting on a tree stump.

"Isn't that..." Sakura began. Before she could get further word in, she remembered the exact day she had seen that clock. If it was possible, she nearly turned white at the implication to which the clock was used for. "Oh no..."

Naruto had other things on his mind. "Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei! Can we get this over with? I wanna get back to working on that technique. Damn Ero-sennin, I'll show him!"

"Naruto."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Shut up."

"Today's exercise will focus on combat over a liquid surface." A jingling sound rang in the Genin's ears as he pulled out a pair of bells, teasing, taunting and out-right annoying all three by continuing to chime their sound. "There are two bells. The object is for you three to take them from me. Whoever does not have bell at the end of this exercise will be have to do the water balancing exercise using one hand for the duration of the day." The three of them felt a shiver run up their spine at the thought of that exercise and remembering the last. "There is a catch, however. No one can leave the circumference of this pond until the alarm strikes at noon. If any of your three cross that border, the whole team will fail."

"Come at me with everything you have... now!"

The signal came and the three Genin moved as on toward their target, falling into an instinctive attack pattern designed to stun, disable then eliminate a single target. Their movements were calculated, precise and done with efficiency that was honed by hours upon hours of grueling training. Sasuke, the fastest of the three, took the lead, followed by Sakura to his left and Naruto further behind her to his right. The younger Uchiha brother came at his older sibling from a low profile, intending to strike the other Uchiha in his abdomen near a nerve cluster that would induce pain near his floating ribs. Sakura, a split second behind Sasuke, leaped with small throwing kunai and a few smoke pellets that would be used to attack the arms and legs, disabling the limbs while the smoke took away vision. Naruto, the clean up of the three-hit combo, held a single kunai in his hand in a reverse hold to bring a hammering blow with the business end of the weapon into the target's chest. It was a tactic the three of them had came up with after the results of the mission to the Wave Country, a place where they all realized through combat that their survival in the world of ninja would rely on each other. As a team. This attack was designed to take out a Jounin of equal or lesser strength than someone like Momochi Zabuza utilizing speed, succession of attacks and the least amount of effort.

They never tried it in a real combat situation.

But Itachi was not any normal Jounin. His foot lashed forward, halting Sasuke's attack with a swift toe-kick to his gut that lifted him off the surface of the water in a pained expression. This was followed by a spinning rising back kick that launched little brother right at Sakura, stopping her counter-attack before she could react properly and forcing her to catch her teammate. Naruto, having only a second to react, tried to perform the shadow replication technique to increase his chances of getting a bell. Itachi, ever aware of what Naruto was up to, made a rising chop of his hand to break the middle-index cross seal before turning around with a powerful back-fist across the blonde genin's face that sent him tumbling and skipping across the seemingly hard liquid surface toward the far end of the pond.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, dropping onto the water with Sakura. Unfortunately for both, Itachi had already intercepted them and began his attack. Sasuke could only bring his arms up to block the incoming roundhouse kick, the force lone sending him to the other end of the pond away from Naruto. A similar attack was absorbed by Sakura, who was sent flying adjacent to her teammate placing them in a three corner flanking action against their Jounin instructor.

"An interesting attack. It would most likely kill any other ninja if it was not I. But, you three followed instinct. In the world of Ninja, you have no time for such a thing. You must stop thinking one-dimensional, go beyond instinct alone and look beneath the beneath." Taking a rigid stance, Itachi formed the half-ram seal in each hand. With one arm raised up into the air and the other hand held in front of his face, with eyes close, he performed a very familiar technique.

"**Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu.**" Ninja Magic: Hidden Mist Technique.

_Damn it!_ Sasuke took up and defensive stance as the fog quickly rolled in and cut off his vision of Itachi and his teammates. It was like that time in the Water Country all over again. Blind and nearly helpless against an enemy they he had no chance of defeating all alone. What made it even worse was that the fog was even thicker than before. He could barely see more than a few feet in front of him. _I better keep quiet and listen in for anything. Look beneath the beneth... that's what Kakashi always says. What does he mean by repeating that.._.

Sakura was wondering the same thing, though unlike her fellow teammate, she had some awareness of her situation and were she was located. It was the only reason why she was moving from her previous position, to keep Itachi on his toes and place herself as a distraction to give Naruto and Sasuke some time to figure something out. Take on Itachi alone was like committing suicide, but from her point of view, desperate times call for desperate measures. If her sacrifice could get the bells for the team and show up that lazy bum, then the punishment would be well worth it.

Through the thick fog she could see a silhouette resembling their sensei. Knowing Sasuke wasn't that tall, she took the initiative and attacked!

"Remember the training..." Naruto said softly in concentration. His hands were forming the seal of the ram, molding his chakra in preparation to the upcoming attacks. His first priority was to be self-prepared for an assault, then re-group with the rest of the team to get the bells with some wild and crazy scheme that can only be cooked up by the combined minds of Sasuke and himself. If he could at least find Sakura in this ultra dense fog, he would have a better chance of fending off Itachi-sensei. He opened his eyes, looking forward as he cupped his hands together. "This is it... I--" He paused as a silhouette slowly approached him.

"Do you have someone important to protect?"

_That voice!_ He immediately recognized that soft, feminine-like voice anywhere. A voice that had plagued his dreams for weeks after the encounter on the bridge during the mission to Water Country. And the originator of the voice appeared through the this mist, an young boy with effeminate features that could easily convince those that did not search closely that he was of the opposite sex. The only revelation to which proved him of his gender - the Adam's apple. Naruto gaped at seeing the supposedly dead Haku, who had died at the hands of Uchiha Itachi when his sensei brought the killing stroke down upon Momochi Zabuza. He had personally buried him on that hill looking over the... Great Naruto Bridge. He only had one reason as to why this image was haunting him.

Genjutsu. Illusionary Technique.

"I don't think this is funny, Itachi-sensei. You know how I felt about him when he died. Stop this illusion.. please?" The request was held sour by the frown on Naruto's face. He wasn't pleased one bit. But that frown turned into a questioned gaze when a soft, feminine-like chuckle came from 'Haku'.

"Illusion? I assure you, Naruto-kun, that I am quite real." The soft voice betrayed the painful sting of a senbon, a long precision needle, flying at high velocity less than a millimeter off of the blonde genin's right cheek, a shallow cut that gently oozed blood being left in it's wake. Naruto stared. "Now that I have your attention, Naruto-kun, we shall formally begin."

As Haku began forming a set of one-handed seals at lightning speed, Naruto felted very threatened by the rising drops of water from the surface of the pond. For a brief second, the thousands of water-drops hovered in mid-air and then began to form into needle-like shapes. VERY sharp needles.

_Uh oh..._

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Shishou.**" Master Technique: Flying Water of a Thousand Kills.

-----

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in surprise, stopping her attack upon the silhouette by just mere inches. "I'm glad it's you instead of--- WOAH!" She rolled backward along the slipper water, dodging the precision slice of the black-haired shinobi's kunai. "What's going on? Why..." She was on the defensive within seconds, being forced to move in all directions just to evade and escape Sasuke's fierce offensive. It was as if he was a pit bull, his jaws locked on her neck and wouldn't let go. She knew that if she let up just a little bit, she wouldn't have a neck to keep.

Unless Sasuke was only an illusion.

Once again dodging the proverbial bullet, the pink-haired kunoichi quickly formed a few hand seals ending with the ram. "Kai!" She could feel the ninja magic dispelling technique take effect, but no change was taking effect. "Crap," she cursed, pulling out her kunai and beginning to take counter-offensive. "This is either the real thing or some really convincing genjutsu!"

Kunai clashed over and over, the ring of steel meeting steel vibrating the air while the numerous ripples were feet touched water gave Sakura a feeling of being in some sort of twilight zone. It was a scary feeling being on the business end of Sasuke's kunai, or any Uchiha for that matter. The look in her fake or true teammate's eyes spoke of relentless determination and anger, which contrasted the look of calm and at ease found in the visage of his reflection off the rippling water.

_This is going to get ugly!_ she thought grimly. She managed to parry a strike, closing in within a split second to deliver a powerful uppercut to the chest of Sasuke, sending him a few feet back with a pained expression. Leaping backward, she formed a quick set of seals before taking a deep breath and letting loose a full power grand fireball right at her opponent. Mist quickly dissipated due to the high temperatures, but as Sasuke dodged said technique and clear blue skies were revealed, the mist quickly filled in and seemed to get thicker in that section.

**_POOF!_**

She found herself right behind Sasuke, a log replacing her previous location before a flurry of kunai and shuriken diced her to bits, her fingers lacing through his hair into a tight grip. With a powerful yank of her arms, she pulled him back and slammed his head against the water, shoving it under the surface and trying to hold him there.

-----

Sasuke struggled in the fierce grip of Itachi, thrashing about to shake loose the hands that gripped around his throat. Was his brother trying to purposely drown him or just make him stop his attack? And why did it feel like someone was gripping his hair? His fist blindly lashed out from out of the water and he could feel his knuckles impacting against something. Clothes? Flesh? His brother's pretty boy mug? The water upon his fist negated his feeling of touch on his knuckles. He couldn't hold his breath any long and time was running out. His hands moved to that holding his neck, but they came up empty, which only made him thrash harder against whatever was restraining him.

The feeling of his hair?

_Look beneath the beneath._

The Uchiha heir opened his eyes, the crystalline water blurring his vision. But beyond the blur, instead of a Sharingan eyed lazy brother, he saw the silhouette of a mad and angry pink-haired kunoichi that was trying to drown him! His brother was only some form of genjutsu! And that same illusion was placed upon Sakura and she was trying to murder him! They were being tested against each other! Sasuke began to struggle with more vigor, determined to gain some sort of upper hand to knock some sense into his teammate.

_Damn, she has a strong grip!_

Grabbing her arms, he used what strength he had in his abs and legs to kick-out and strike the pink-haired girl squarely between the eyes, right on the forehead. The grip upon his hair was eased enough for him to breach out of the water for a much needed breath of air.

"Sakura!"

The kunoichi stared at him. "Sasuke-kun? Good, you've finally snapped out of the genjutsu." He glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing, you pig-headed forehead girl? Drown me?" She glared at him at the insult, which he ignored. "If you knew I was under a genjutsu, then why didn't you just cancel it?"

"What do you mean by pig headed? You want a knuckle sandwich, you fruit bag? And I tried to do that in the first place."

A vein appeared on his forehead. Someone else was calling him gay. "Don't go there, pinky." Again, he ignored her glare. "He must have used a Sharingan-type illusion on everyone. I thought you were him for a while."

"How did you break out of it?"

He paused to think. "I don't know. I just remembered what he said earlier about looking beneath the beneath, so I just opened my eyes underwater and I saw you instead of him."

They stared at each other. Taking deep breathes, they both dived under the water.

-----

"AHHH!" Naruto shouted, running and dodging from the flurry of senbon, both steel and ice, from embedding themselves on any part of his body, specifically his rear end. "Itachi-sensei, this isn't funny!"

"Your Itachi-sensei cannot help you now, Naruto-kun," Haku stated as if it was a matter of fact.

Naruto had known that whatever Haku was, it wasn't the Haku that he knew. Said person was two separate lumps of flesh buried in a grave in the Wave Country next to his mentor and surrogate brother. It was only a shadow clone using the transformation technique, or a very convincing illusion that was attacking him. The problem, though, was that clones or illusions cannot copy something like a bloodline ability, and the apparition attacking him was doing just that!

A hand grabbed his foot.

"WAH?" The surface of the pond quickly came rushing at him. "AAAAHHH!" Thrashing under water, he finally calm down to figure out the situation. Sasuke and Sakura swam next to him, both of them pointing at their eyes and up toward the surface. Taking the hint, he looked up and saw a clear pre-afternoon sky in his blurry vision, yet any signs of Haku were completely gone. "BLARG...?"

Sasuke held up a bell.

Sakura held up a bell.

Naruto gaped at the sight. Then he began to choke on water while frantically swimming for the surface.

"GAH!" He breathed out, sucking in air quickly to calm himself down. He stared at the scenery which now returned to normal. No more mist, no Haku and his crazy senbon of death. His surfacing was followed by his two teammates, who grinned at the stupefied blonde. "H-how did you get the bells?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They were laying at the bottom of the pond."

"Yeah. It seemed like Itachi-sensei purposely placed them there to see if we listened to his exact words. Look beneath the beneath, which most likely meant that if we looked below the surface of the water, the truth will be shown. It's how we figured out how to beat that genjutsu technique he used on us."

"You didn't actually find out, you tried to drown me, remember?" Sasuke dead-panned.

"I-If you two have the bells... Where is Itachi-sensei?" A very good question for both ninja. Naruto took his chance to look around at the clear setting. With the exception of a more brighter sun, everything looked the same. From the size of the trees to the evergreen grass. From the blue skies to Itachi-sensei sleeping in a hammock. From---

"HAH!"

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto's gaze, glaring at the napping Jounin. Sasuke spoke up, his teeth clenched. "Forget it. There isn't anything we can do about that." He looked at the blonde. "I guess I'm stuck with the punishment."

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean? We both got a bell?" Sasuke tossed his bell to Naruto. "Oh..."

"What are you doing this for?" Naruto sounded confused and a little baffled. Sasuke was never this generous.

"I got nothing better to do, so I might as well train. This really isn't a time to slack off." With that, he flipped heels over head, landing to stand on one hand in the middle of the pond.

The girl tosses her bell to Naruto. "Yeah, he's right. I better keep training, too."

Naruto looked at the two bells. "Screw it!" He quickly joined the pair.

Off to the side, Itachi slightly opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the three ninja standing on one hand in the middle of the pond. He felt a little satisfaction at being able to fool them for quite a while using the illusion/hypnotizing techniques. He felt even more proud of how Sasuke gave up his bell to allow Naruto a free pass, which showed that he was willing to sacrifice to allow someone else to be at ease. Then to his surprise, the other two joined him in the punishment, showing they were not going to let one teammate suffer while the others had it easy.

"You're a genius, you know."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the white haired sannin. The double popsicle he held look quite delicious. He turned his attention back to the team. "So I've heard..."

"And modest, too," Jiraiya noted. His eyes were on the three practicing ninja. "Sarutobi-sensei once used the same trick on us when we Sannin were just lowly genin, and I did the same during my time as an instructor. Your team reminds me of my own subordinates when I was younger, then we who were claimed as Sannin's were still together. That boy, Naruto, has the potential to be just like the Fourth."

"I know..." he readily agreed, but did not sound as convinced as the elder man. He spoke in question. "I was recently wondering, Jiraiya-san, of this mission you are under-taking? It seems odd that I am asking this now of all times, but I have been under... a little stress as of late."

Jiraiya sighed. "We need a Hokage, Uchiha-san. The council had elected myself and another, but I do not feel I would be comfortable with such responsibilities and their first choice would of had controversy written all over it." He decided not to tell the young Jounin that he was chosen first. "There is another Sannin available for that job, and we're going to find her."

"The medical specialist, Tsunade?" Jiraiya nodded. "I've only heard of her through stories. If her medical powers are that great, she would be able to save Kakashi." He saw his curious look. "He was stricken down by an Uchiha bloodline technique that only someone such as I, or Sasuke, could withstand."

"Then it seems that finding Tsunade has an even more meaningful purpose, I suppose." He broke off half of the popsicle, handing it to the elder Uchiha brother. "I'll continue finding leads on her whereabouts. Can I entrust you to make sure Naruto continues practicing the second step of the technique?"

"Yes."

Jiraiya turned to leave. "I left a bag of rubber balls in the other clearing. I'll return when I have good news."

* * *

End of Chapter 28

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Mechwarrior can be an addictive game. Especially if you like destruction. As a small rant, I would like to think that the Naruto anime is getting a little stale, but that's fillers for ya! And is it just me, or is Rock Lee one screwed up kid? I mean, he's telling that Karashi kid that the only thing he should be doing is making the Curry of Life for the rest of his life. That's some screwed up advice. I'd rather be a gangster in the Kurosaki family than cooking mediocre curry for the rest of my life.

This chapter takes place in a couple episodes. As you can see, Itachi is showing exactly how much brains he has in his quest to unintentionally learn the Rasengan. How did Itachi create that pond? Earth and water techniques. What the hell was that kind of technique that he used in the training? Some form of genjutsu. How did he mimic Haku's bloodline techniques if he is an Uchiha? It was all in Naruto's mind. Why didn't he actually fight besides that first exchange? Read the title of the story.

The yaoi/yuri/uke/seme scene was something I saw at 2005 Anime Expo in Anaheim, Ca. There were these crazy people going around with small wooden oars with said words written on them. At one point, they were doing said words in public. It was funny as hell when once of them caught a left hook in the eye when she tried to spank a female Vash the Stampede.

Got questions? I got answers. Email me. Leave a review, too, Shannaro!

Next is Chapter 29: The Legendary Sucker


	30. Chapter 29: The Legendary Sucker

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 29: The Legendary Sucker

* * *

"You know, Aniki..." 

It had been a couple weeks since the water balancing training and exercises and the group of five ninja were walking along the road. Their destination was Tanzaku City, a tourist and gambling city which was the last place Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, was last seen. That is, according to the information Jiraiya received from a croupier. Itachi seemed a little skeptical that they would actually find Konoha's medical specialist there at this very moment. But in any case, Jiraiya had insisted they head-out for Tanzaku, which was not that far from the previous town.

Itachi glanced at his brother, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke continued now that he had his attention. "Naruto's practicing is starting to... really annoy me."

"That it is," he agreed.

What Sasuke was referring to was the constant build up of chakra and the following explosion of air that gusted in nearly every direction, which signaled the blonde shinobi's failure. Since he had successfully completed the second stage of the technique, blowing up a rubber ball with sheer chakra power, the next stage involved concentrating both steps one and two into a thin balloon without popping it. For the past few hours, they group had walked for several long miles. During that time, Naruto continued to practice the technique, which only resulted in a loss of containment, a popped balloon, wind gusting everywhere and a trio of irate ninja dusting dirt and leaves from their hair. Jiraiya, who walked in front of the others, seemed unaffected by the training.

Another gust of wind erupted and Sakura forced her dress down to hide her treasures, totally forgetting that she wore a pair of spandex shorts underneath. _Calm down, Sakura, he's training and stuff like this happens._ Inner Sakura had more colorful thoughts. _Damn it, if he doesn't learn this technique soon, I'm gonna kick his bloody ass up and down the Hokage Tower_, _Shannaro!_

"Looks like we are here," Jiraiya noted.

Itachi looked up at the sign. _Tanzaku City_, he read to himself, his tied hair fluttering in a strong gust caused by another Naruto failure. He had never been to this city, no matter how close his missions took him to it. He had heard of a few sights of interest that one should not miss when visiting. If one liked to gamble, there were an array of gambling houses, bars and places to play slots. Not as vast as the gambling cities in the Country of Earth, but famous none the less. He could not help but feel something... wrong.

"Are you sure she would still be here?" Itachi asked out of the blue. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Tsunade is impatient and short-tempered, you know." He said. "But one thing I know is that she won't leave until she's completely out of money, or debt collectors come her way." A gust of wind caught his attention. "Hey, Naruto, you have no time to lie on the ground. We have to hurry or we won't know where that bad-tempered woman is going to go."

Naruto shot up and pointed at the old man with an accusing finger. "Hey, Ero-sennin! Is that appropriate to say to an apprentice who's working hard!"

"Shut up. Tsunade comes first right now." He trekked forward followed by Itachi and Sakura. Sasuke looked at him.

"Yeah, you clumsy idiot. The old hag we're looking for comes first." Naruto shook his fist when he turned his back.

"Shut up, Sasuke bastard! I'll kick your ass when I finish this technique." _What kind of female ninja is this Tsunade... Ero-Sennin himself is trying to find her._

-----

Finding places were Tsunade had visited was very easy. Finding where she actually was located at that particular moment was more difficult than it seemed. Already they had tried three gambling houses where people had seen her, but the little information provided was not proving to be most favorable to them. The next gambling house was a little more difficult than the others, as the croupier being questioned seemed very reluctant to delve any information to Jiraiya or the others.

"Yeah, I know that woman. She came here earlier, but that's about it." said the Croupier.

"If she came here it was most likely to wage in a little gambling," Jiraiya noted. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell us?"

"Well..." He paused. "There is more to it, but it'll cost you."

_Here we go again_, Itachi thought with a roll of his eyes. The last two gambling houses were just the same. Ero-sennin would be challenged into a game of dice, choosing han or chou, odd or even. Naruto would just happen to fail at his exercise once again, wind blasting everything all over the place, and the dice would just happen to roll over into the selected choice the old pervert had made.

"Chou!"

**_WOOOSH!_**

_Right on time_. Unfortunately for the old man, the total tally of the dice became an odd number, not only taking away the possibility of information, but several thousand ryou from Jiraiya's check book. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at the annoyed look the old man sent in Naruto's direction. "Have troubling, old man?"

"I'm not that old, _kid_. And yes, I am." He mumbled something about bad timing and getting it right on the third try. Itachi let out a yawn.

"How about we turn in for the night and try tomorrow?" Jiraiya's brow twitched.

"It is only mid-afternoon."

"Exactly."

Itachi stared at him for a long moment. "Fine." He turned toward the croupier, calling his little brother at the same time. "Sasuke."

"What?" grumbled the younger Uchiha as he stepped inside the establishment.

"I am going to teach you how to gamble," he said, sitting down in front of the smirking croupier, patting the space next to him for Sasuke to sit down.

"I already know how to gamble..." he replied, crossing his arms and turning away.

"And where did you learn how?"

"I thought so." Itachi turned toward the croupier just as Sasuke sat next to him. "It takes observation to learn how to gamble, my dear little brother. Watch the master."

"You want to try your luck also, kid?" the croupier asked, shaking the dice in his left hand.

"I would like information concerning the woman in question."

"Ha! You know the deal, kid. Han or Chou, if you win, I'll tell you what you want. Lose, and you'll owe me 10,000 ryou." He made a show of shaking the dice before throwing them in a cup and slamming it onto the deck, open end faced down. "Make your choice, han or chou."

"Observe, Sasuke." He stared at the cup. "Han."

The result was two-two Chou, a total of four. Even number.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Some gambling master..."

"HA HA! Just like the old man. Pay up, chump!"

"Sasuke, are you still observing?" He nodded. "Good. Now, I shall show you how to gamble with someone's life." A certain form of Sharingan appeared in Itachi's eyes, one that Sasuke immediately recognized. Jiraiya stepped back when the croupier literally froze in place, giving a facial express of shock. Not even a couple seconds later, the man keeled over with blood flowing from all of his facial orifices. Itachi reached over into the man's pocket, retrieving a large sum of money that he pocketed.

"So, that's how you do it..." Sasuke said, rubbing his chin while he exited the gambling house. Itachi stood and began to follow, but Jiraiya held him back with a question.

"What the hell did you do? This guy is dead!" He sounded angry, surprised and shocked at the same time.

"He was lying," Itachi stated, glancing back at the Sannin as his Sharingan faded away. "He had seen this Tsunade at this gambling house, but that is all. You were just wasting your time here, Ero-sennin." He exited before any more questions could be asked.

**_WHOOSH!_**

Naruto looked around, wondering were everyone went and why the old pervert looked a little upset. _I should start paying attention to what's happening around me a little more._

He completely ignored the dead body.

-----

"You're cuter when you're fat." Naruto sang in a sweet voice, rubbing his face against Gama-chan, his money filled wallet. Just behind him, Itachi was counting a very large wad of money, the majority of it being bills in large denominations. Next to him, Sasuke was muttering something about robbing a bank while he stared at his empty wallet.

Sakura only shook her head.

_They both won with only one slip_, Jiraiya dead-panned to himself, thinking of when the blonde and the elder Uchiha brother purchased a fortune slip each. Naruto had won a jackpot at a slot machine while Itachi won a single game of dice. _Maybe they have some talent in this field._ He glanced at Naruto. _His talent for techniques isn't very good, though..._

"This pamphlet says that one of the main attractions of Tanzaku City, besides it's array of gambling houses, would be it's castle located in the mid-section at the top of the hill," Sakura stated while she held the program. "Didn't you say you wanted to see it, Sensei?"

Itachi sighed. "Might as well... finding this Tsunade is not proving to be very productive." He looked at Jiraiya. "She could have skipped town already, Ero-sennin."

_It's bad enough that the damn blondie is calling me that...!_ "Maybe, but the fact that those gambling houses have seen her lately means that she is still in town. Maybe we might have a chance of finding her from higher ground." He pulled out a telescope.

"Then it is decided."

"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, waving over the blonde who had continued walking forward even though everyone else stopped at the intersection. "We're going up to the castle!"

Surprise out of his money induced daydream, Naruto waved back. "Okay!"

While the group walked the pathway that would take them to the top, Itachi noticed something in Sasuke's eyes, or rather, they way it would slightly twitch. Barely noticeable to anyone else, but the trained eyes of an Uchiha, who had mastered everything that concerns the eyes, could easily notice something was wrong. Touching his little brother's shoulder, Itachi slowly diverted them to the side where he purposely allowed the others to continue forward while they trailed behind them.

"You tried to use it." It was an observation, not a question.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I did. So what of it?" He noticed him raise an eyebrow, expecting more than the rude answer and snide comeback. "It worked, but I was unstable and I couldn't fully control the world."

Itachi nodded. "Genjutsu Tsukiyomi is a very difficult technique to learn, let alone master. But, we are of the same blood and you will one day have mastered your world like I have mine."

Genjutsu Tsukiyomi, the Underworld Moon. An illusionary technique connected with the Kaleidescope Copy-Wheel, or Mangekyou Sharingan. A technique in which the clan member focuses upon the eyes of their opponent, casting the doujutsu, the eye technique, upon their opponent. Once the technique takes hold, the opponent is at the mercy of the clan member, in which the clan member can inflict an indefinite amount of torture upon the individual. Though the technique last less than one second in real time, the opponent could find themselves tortured for hours, days, week, or even years. In most cases, the technique results in an instant death of the opponent. The only down side of the technique would be the amount of chakra required to use it and the strain it places on the clan member.

The younger brother had attempted to try the technique after he saw how it was used earlier in the day. Trying to mimic his brother, he used the technique upon a croupier in a game of Han and Chou, which only resulted in the emptying of his wallet and a dead tired man, but not tired enough to forget about collecting his money. The technique had only lasted for less than a couple minutes in the world of Tsukiyomi, the amount of time it takes for the eye to blink. The world had formed and he had the croupier in his grasp, but it became unstable and collapsed.

"A warning, Ototo," Itachi began. "Genjutsu Tsukiyomi requires a large amount of chakra and concentration. It also causes heavy strain upon the eyes. Use it sparingly, even while training."

"How exactly do I train in the technique, Aniki?"

"You use the technique."

"..." Sasuke shook his head. "I thought you said use it sparingly."

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You said to use it sparingly."

"Use what sparingly?"

Sasuke grabbed his hair in frustration. "Genjutsu Tsukiyomi!"

"Ah, yes. Tsukiyomi. You must use it spairingly."

"... I hate you."

"I love you, also, Ototo." Enjoying his brother's frustration in trying to get information off of him, Itachi spoke a little louder to catch Jiraiya's attention. "They have seem to have done some major remodeling, Jiraiya-san."

"Why do you say that? I thought you never had been here before..."

"I say that because the castle seems to be missing. One cannot misplace such a large structure." He said this while jerking his thumb in the direction of the castle, continuing to walk with Sasuke without pause.

Curious as to what he meant, Jiraiya leaped on top of the adjacent wall, his eyes peering in the distance toward the general location of Tanzaku City's famous castle. _This is very strange.._

"What the hell happened here...?" Naruto wondered, taking a look for himself.

Where the castle supposedly stood, held a huge pile of wood and masonry debris. It was as if a tornado had ransacked the whole castle, leaving the surrounding walls, building, the whole city, intact. From what Jiraiya could tell, whatever happen, happened before they arrived in the city and whatever did this to the castle must have been pretty big and done with precision as to not disturb the surroundings or cause a stir within the city.

"Hi there, excuse me," Jiraiya called out a crowd of people running away like a group of chickens with their heads cut off. One person stopped to see what Jiraiya wanted. "What happened?"

"You should run, too!" he said in a fear stricken tone. Whatever he did happened scared the living daylights out of him. "There's a monster up there!"

Itachi rose an eyebrow. _Monster...?_

"What kind of monster?"

"A huge snake!" Itachi's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, sending a murderous glare at the scared man. "It destroyed the castle instantly!"

"Sasuke." He looked at his brother, moving swiftly and silently so the others would not notice that he was heading toward the castle at a rapid pace. Sasuke quickly picked up on the unspoken message and followed, leaving Sakura with Naruto and the old man.

"Hey, how big was the snake?" Naruto asked, using his arms to gesture the snake size. "I... I was attacked by a huge snake in my village a while back, too." The man was too busy running away to listen.

"We're going to hurry, Naruto." Jiraiya commanded firmly, catching the blonde's attention. "It's probably the same snake you saw. Uchiha Ita---" He finally noticed the lack of Uchihas'.

"Huh?" Sakura noticed also. A vein formed on her forehead. "Those bastards took off without me! I'm going to wring your necks when I catch up, you jerks, damn it!" She ran toward the castle, Jiraiya and Naruto following close behind.

-----

_HE was here... no doubt about it._

Itachi moved his hand over the dirt, covering the small drops of blood that he had found. They had arrived on scene, Sasuke and himself, finding nothing but a destroyed castle and long stretch of wall that was demolished. While Sasuke searched for clues near the wall, he had found the drops of blood near an area that showed that a small scuffle had taken place. He knew the blood was not from the battle participants, but an observer, an assumption that he made based on the tiny, barely noticeable splash pattern of the blood drops. They came from someone standing just a few inches in front of him.

With the mentioning of snakes by the panicking man, Itachi could only assume that Orochimaru was in the area. If only he had a forensics kit with him and the medical files of past Konoha Ninja, like he would of had if he was in the village, he could immediately place the blame of the castle's destruction on the snake-sannin.

_Orochimaru..._

The mention of the giant snake was enough to give Sasuke shivers running up and down his spine. The name, Orochimaru, was one that made his blood boil in anger and cause a bright yellow stripe to run up his spine. He hated that man, not only because he was the one that killed the Third Hokage, because he nearly killed, possibly, the one person that he could call his closest friend. Hell, Naruto and Sakura are his only friends, excluding his brother. But, he also had a sickening fear of the Legendary Ninja, not because he was in all reasoning a Kage-level shinobi, not because of how he survived a direct hit with his Dragon Fire Technique. His fear was caused by Orochimaru's desire, his ambition according to Itachi, to obtain Itachi's and/or his own legacy, the one treasure, a special ability that only an Uchiha can naturally develop.

Sharingan was one of the most prized and lethal advanced bloodlines. In the hands of a sadistic and power-driven man like Orochimaru, who has an ambition to learn all of the strongest techniques in existence, what they knew as the Great Ninja Nations would crumble and the world would become a bitter place.

Sasuke had never thought this deep into the situation between himself, his brother or the nearly forgotten Orochimaru. Shisui's return was mostly on his mind, taunting him and frightening him at the same time. Even has he studied the destroyed wall, he could only think back several weeks, remembering how seriously out-classed that he was by his childhood friend. If anything, Sasuke did not like being toyed with, which put Orochimaru and Shisui both tied at number one on his first to kill list when he became stronger.

"They were here." He turned to his brother, a look in his eyes that he knew what he was going to say. "Right here. The snake and the spy."

Itachi moved to where Sasuke was, looking at the dirt pathway. "Two more were here."

"And whoever was here most likely took down this wall," Sasuke added. "You think _he_ is here for the same reasons we are?"

"I have no idea, Ototo. Tsunade was heralded as the greatest medical ninja in the history of Konoha and a critical reason as to our victory during the great war." Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets. "But I doubt that she is strong enough to heal Orochimaru from whatever the Sarutobi-sensei did to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru retreated from Konohagakure, according to ANBU, in an injured state. He is a very relentless man, from my experience with him, so even if he was injured he would of continued his assault upon the village, despite the strong counter-attack we mounted." His foot pushed some loose dirty around, covering a barely visible set of tracks. "If Sarutobi-sensei injured him so greatly that he was forced to retreat, then I am to assume that no normal method of treatment could heal him. If her medical prowess is so great, we can say that this Tsunade is Orochimaru's only source for a cure. The fact that she is also a former teammate could speculate that she would most likely help him."

"We have company..." Sasuke muttered. The two brother's turned to their arriving teammates and the Sannin. The first thing he noticed was the look on Sakura's face. "What happened to you? Naruto cut the cheese?"

_WHAP!_

"OW!" Sasuke glared daggers at her. "What was that for, pinky?"

"You jerks left without saying anything!" She snapped, waving a fist at the two brothers. "Sasuke, you of all people should know how deadly that snake was. What if it was still here?"

"Feh, like that living wallet could take me down." He shoved his hands in his pockets, a smirk forming on his visage.

_WHAP!_

"Aniki..."

Itachi ignored his questioning whine. "Do not underestimate the power of summoned creatures. Konoha was nearly in shambles, even with over half the village Jounin and Chuunin ranks battling them and the invaders at the same time." He shook his head, turning to the destroyed castle.

"Is something wrong, Itachi-sensei?" Surprisingly, the question came from Naruto. "Hey, hey, if you're not feeling well..." Even though he did not pry deeply, the blonde genin knew something was wrong and it was effecting both brother's, especially his sensei. If there was something he could do, he would do it in a heart beat. He owed him that much.

"I am fine, Naruto." Itachi said with a slight, forced yawn. "It saddens me that such a historic landmark was destroyed by some vandal."

Jiraiya didn't buy it, but did not poke his nose where it didn't belong. "It looks like we're a bit late. Did you find anything?" He asked Sasuke, who only shook his head. Clicking his tongue a few times, the elder man turned and headed back toward the city. "Let's keep moving. Tsunade is no longer here."

Naruto spoke up once more. "Really, Itachi-sensei.. is something wrong?"

The elder Uchiha didn't give him the benefit of an answer, only to turn his back and followed the Sannin. Sasuke, on the other hand, decided to at least give some information to his teammates.

"We'll get some answers when we find that Tsunade chick. That old lady is causing some problems for us already, and we haven't even met her yet."

Sasuke quickly followed his brother, leaving Naruto and Sakura to look at each other with questioning gazes. They followed seconds afterward.

-----

Day was slowly turning into night and the group was showing signs of being tired, all except Jiraiya, the oldest of the group. By the time of night fall and the local bars and various dining establishments filled with patrons, barely visible bags were starting to form under Itachi's eyes supplemented by his slightly disheveled hair.

Stress was one of the key factors as to why Itachi's appearance looked very raggedy. He and Sasuke, sometimes Sakura, separated from the group to look for that Tsunade person on their own. The younger Uchiha Brother, or the pink-haired kunoichi, did most of the searching. Itachi only napped, or tried to. He had actually awoken early that morning to get the travel from their camp sight to Tanzaku over with in a hurry, just to he could relax in a nice, comfortable inn on heavenly soft bed. Unfortunately, his brother and/or that pink-haired demon prevented what little peace and quiet he needed to perfect his log sawing technique. So, one could say that he was really lacking the most important need in his whole existence.

Sleep.

And their searches turned up negative, anyway.

"Are we there yet?" Itachi said in a dead-panned tone, much to Jiraiya's annoyance.

"Don't start that, Itachi-kun." Jiraiya grumbled, not looking that pleased at the moment.

"We're having a hard time finding this Tsunade chick," Sasuke said to help out his tired older sibling. "We might as well turn in an try tomorrow. If you're right about earlier, then she's still here. I don't speak for everyone, but I think we'll do better once we get something to eat and have a decent nights rest." Itachi nodded his head, especially like the word 'rest'.

The Frog Tamer sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, we'll---" He paused for a moment, stopping the group to look over his right shoulder at the sign of an establishment. "Let's have dinner here."

Sakura protested. "B-but that's a bar!"

"So?"

"We're still kids!" she said. "We can't go in there."

"Girl, I'm not telling you to drink." He began to enter the bar. "Just munch on appetizers or something."

Sasuke and Naruto followed Jiraiya. "Don't be a chicken, Pinky. Besides, it's not like anyone could stop us from going in or out, let alone take a few drinks."

_WHAP!_

Itachi retracted his fist from Sasuke's head. "Foolish little brother, you are too young to be drinking, let alone going into a bar."

_WHAM!_

"Look whose talking!" Sasuke shouted, adding a matching lump on his brother's head to match his own. "You're not even twenty yet, asshole!" Itachi glared daggers at his brother.

"We don't have to eat here, you know." Naruto said from inside. "Let's go to a ramen restaurant instead."

The two brother's looked at each other after hearing that suggestion. Itachi spoke first. "On second thought, a bar sounds rather pleasing." Sasuke agreed whole heartedly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, following them in.

"You're stupid, you get information from places like this." the old man said to the blonde genin. "..."

They came in just in time to see Jiraiya staring off at someone in a corner booth. Seeing the two women, Itachi played it off as Jiraiya being Jiraiya, the Ero-sennin of Konoha. But when he took his own look, he also noticed the blonde, tipsy lady studying Jiraiya just as much as he was her. The old man suddenly pointed at the woman accusingly.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke's eyes bugged out.

"Jiraiya!" The lady stood up, recognizing the old man. "Why are you here?"

"I finally found you. Boy, am I tired."

He moved forward to reunite with his old teammate, leaving the Team Seven to gawk and stare at the woman. Naruto could only ponder about the Sannin named Tsunade, and wonder if she really was fifty years old with a body that would give girls in ecchi magazines a run for their money. Sakura only felt envious of the women, taking a glance at her own nearly non-existent bosom. She felt great surprise at seeing how she looked in person, not expecting a women in her twenties instead of an old wrinkling women in her fifties. She had to find out her secret and apply it to herself. Itachi and Sasuke were having exactly the same thoughts.

_That hot babe with the huge boobs is old lady Tsunade? Oh man, what a swindler_.

-----

There seemed to be a little tension at the section they all sat in. Tsunade, a beautiful blonde youth with a piercing gaze sat on one side next to her aide, a short haired brunette named Shizune. Along with the two was a pink pig called Tonton. Across from them sat Jiraiya and Itachi, with the other three genin pulling up chairs to the table.

Tsunade pulled back a shot of sake, letting out a deep breath as she felt more alcohol take effect in her body. She blatantly ignored everyone else except Jiraiya, who she kept her eyes on whenever she wasn't trying to drown herself in her drink. Of all the days, today she had to have an impromptu reunion with all her former teammates, her first encounter being the worst and this one the icing on the cake. Could anyone blame her for hitting the bottle so heavily? She loved to drink, but she needed something strong and tasteful to drown her sorrows. Nothing beats sake when you can only think of killing your former teammate, but you can't because you know damn well he could bring back the only two people that had meaning in your life.

Shizune felt very worried about the situation. She had been Tsunade's aide for a long time, ever since she was a genin and upcoming medical ninja under Tsunade's tutelage. She had met all of the Sannin at least once, until her sensei's last lover died, in which Tsunade left the village for good. Both of them have heard things over the years about Jiraiya and Orochimaru, some good and some bad. Then today with Tsunade acting weird because she was winning, Orochimaru and his proposal, then Jiraiya showing up. What made things a little more strange were the four children tagging along with him, one of which looked a little older than the others. She didn't recognize any of them, but she could tell that they were ninja, at least.

"What a day..." Tsunade muttered. "...seeing old acquaintances everywhere."

"Orochimaru?" It sounded more like a fact than a guess when it came from Jiraiya's mouth. But just the mention of Orochimaru, to Shizune, brought a subtle reaction from the pink-haired girl and a clenching of fist from the black haired boy and even if her did not shown any physical reaction, or no outward emotion at all, she could see the look in the eyes of the older black haired boy, nearly the younger boy's twin brother if not for the size difference. "What happened?"

Shizune and Tsunade exchanged a glance. "Nothing much. We just said hello and exchanged a few words." She pulled out a deck of cards, shuffling them idly.

Itachi was nothing like his friend and teammate Washimaru, who could read nearly anyone with his Byakugan, activated or not. But, the elder Uchiha heir didn't need the benefit of an advanced bloodline like the Hyuuga to see a bold faced lie when he heard one. The subtle yet brief look between the Tsunade chick and her aide was all he needed to know. The mentioning of the third Sannin, Orochimaru, the man he swore to protect his brother from and whatever little family he had left, he felt that anger and hated burn within his heart just like it had when he came face to face with Shisui weeks ago. Only this time, he held everything, showing nothing by a nonchalant, emotionless visage and posture. Inside, he was proclaiming death to all that threaten his brother's existence while on the outside he just ate the appetizer sampler he ordered.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, setting down the cards in front of Jiraiya. He picked them up and shuffled them a little more.

"I'll get straight to the point. Tsunade, the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage."

Tsunade froze.

Naruto and Sasuke choked on their food.

Sakura looked surprised. _Holy cow! So this is what his mission was, not just training Naruto._

Itachi blinked, waiting for her answer.

Jiraiya looked at his hand after his old friend dealt the cards. "You heard about the Sandaime, right?"

Shizune noted the distant look in the older boy's eyes at the mention of the third Hokage. She could only assume that he was close to the heralded Professor of the Leaf.

"Orochimaru killed him, right?" Naruto looked surprised at that answer. "I heard from him directly."

"Orochimaru killed old man the Third?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding upset. "Who is Orochimaru?" He looked at Jiraiya and Itachi for answers. Jiraiya did the honors.

"The other Sannin."

"Why! Sannin's are Konoha ninjas, right? So, why?"

Tsunade was starting to become annoyed by the kid's voice. "Who is this damn kid?" Naruto glared at her.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wait a second!" He slammed his fist on the table. "You haven't answered my question."

"Who is this Orochimaru that killed old man Hokage? Hey! He's one of the Legendary Sannin, right? Then why aren't you doing anything about him, Ero-sennin?" He then pointed at Tsunade. "Also, what do you mean this person is going to become the Fifth Hokage?"

Itachi beat Jiraiya to the punch. "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"I'll say it again, the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade." The two of them stared at each other. "So, what is your reply? Will you accept the job?"

She felt very nervous about his question and the plea of the village. Under normal circumstances, she would of accepted without question. But, ever since she had lost her little brother Nawaki and her lover, Dan, she had lost everything the made living worth while. It was the reason why she had left Konoha after the great war, to get away from the place that reminded her of everything that those two men in her life aspired to be, and the place were there was only pain. Now, after years of seeing each other, Orochimaru comes back into her life with a promise to bring back to life Nawaki and Dan as long as she cures him. But at what cost would it bring? Death of a another loved one? The destruction of Konoha? What would the title of Hokage give her?

Nothing.

"Not possible. I refuse."

Silence. Shizune and Team Seven seemed shocked that she would outright refuse. Itachi seemed a little upset, but did not say anything. Though, Jiraiya seemed amused.

"I remember that line," he said, thinking back to the good ol' days. "I asked you to date me a long time ago. You said the same thing and turned me down."

"It is obvious that she doesn't seem interested," Itachi finally spoke up. "Jiraiya-san, maybe we should find someone else for the title of Hokage. Surely the council could find someone that is more than willing."

"Old man, you told us that we we're going to find this Tsunade chick," Sasuke began. "And take her back to the village to help out old man Hatake. But you're asking her to become Hokage? What the fuck?"

Sakura seemed appalled at Sasuke's use of profanity, but she also couldn't help but let Inner Sakura out of the closet for a short moment. "And she even declined, damn it!" _Some goddamn Sannin..._

Naruto looked like he had a migraine head-aching.

"Don't panic, only Tsunade is capable of becoming the fifth. During the fierce war, she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are unrivaled among medical ninja. Also, Tsunade is the First Hokage's granddaughter Combine that with her abilities, she is the most suited to becoming the Fifth Hokage." Jiraiya glanced at Sasuke. "And if she does become Hokage, she will have to go back to the village. And from there, she can take care of Kakashi. Also, this decision is made by Konoha's highest decision makers, the advisors. It's not something that you genin should comment on."

Sasuke snorted and looked away.

Tsunade looked amused. "Jiraiya, I didn't know you still had it in you two train a full team of genin. The only smart one seems to be the older boy, though I do wonder why you have four instead of the usual three."

He chuckled. "I have taken in a new apprentice. Uzumaki Naruto, as a matter of fact."

"Really? He seems to be ruder, stupider and uglier than the previous one. Though I'd give rudeness and the title of asshole to the boy sitting next to him." Sasuke glared daggers at her, which she ignored in favor of sizing up the older boy. "At least one of them knows how to be polite and keep his mouth shut when he is suppose to."

"It's hard to beat the Fourth Hokage in those fields, though getting these two brother's together just takes the cake. The Fourth's capabilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history. He was talented with techniques, incredibly smart and popular. He was also handsome like me."

Itachi snorted, followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"But even the Fourth died young. He threw his life away for the village."

Eyes turned to Tsunade, focusing on her. The more intense looks came from Naruto and Itachi, the latter having idolized the Fourth at a young age.

"Life isn't like money. Only an idiot bet's his life so easily."

_An idiot?_

"My grandfather and the Second wished to end the war, but they wasted their lives before the could accomplish that."

Shizune could feel the thick feeling of hostility. The hairs on the back of her neck were tingling, as if something bad was going to happen. Even with her sixth sense being honed through training and battle, whatever that was going to happen would be very random and unexpected.

"You've changed Tsunade. I don't know what you have been thinking, but you just put it in words." He had a frown on his face. This wasn't the Tsunade he knew from his younger years.

She chuckled, amused. "I'm in my fifties, even if I look like this. Time changes people." She glanced at her cards. "Sarutobi-sensei is the same."

Itachi's eyes widened. _No, she is NOT going there. I will let the comment about the Yondaime slide, but if she saying something about him..._

"If an old man tries to act brave, of course he will die." She noticed the looks in everyones face, going as far to be amused at the shaking Naruto. She could see the fury held back by him. She let out a sigh after seeing her cards. "The title of Hokage is a piece of crap. Only an idiot becomes one."

She suddenly leaned back and put herself against the wall, Shizune doing the same just as a kunai swiped past both of them, just mere inches from their necks. The older boy had a look of rage in his eyes, a face that was once the dream of many single women was now twisted into mask of hatred. All of it aimed at the blonde woman. She was surprised, as she expected the older kid to attack. As she looked past the struggling Naruto, held back by Jiraiya and the pink-haired girl, she saw that the nearly identical boys only stared at her with eyes that could melt the flesh from bones. It was as if they knew the blonde kid was going to attack.

Damn the fucking bitch. Damn her to hell! He was ANBU, the special forces of Konohagakure. One of the Hokage's personal battalion. So what if there wasn't a current Hokage, no one insults the memories of the previous Hokage's and gets away with it. But, he wouldn't lose his cool and make a big scene out of this... like Naruto. Uchiha Itachi was very vindictive. He would wait for the right moment and show the bitch exactly how he felt about her insults.

"You fucking bitch!" he snarled, settled down enough that no one needed to hold him back any more. He punched his fist into his palm. "Anyone who talks about the Fourth or old man Hokage like that, I don't care if it's a girl, deserves a punch in the face!"

Silence.

Tsunade stared at Naruto eye to eye. "You've got guts to say that to me. Step outside, kid."

Sasuke and Itachi frowned.

-----

"Oi, Aniki."

"Yes, Ototo?"

"Remember that time I challenged Washimaru and got a royal ass beating in the end?"

"Every hilarious second."

_Bastard._ "Well, I think it's Naruto's turn for his."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, watching Naruto being thrown back by just a simple flick of the finger. "Oh, is that so? Then when is Haruno's turn?" _Such strength from only one finger. Impressive_.

"It's already in the works, Aniki." Sasuke noticed Tsunade being distracted after Naruto went through his usual **I will become Hokage** speech, modified to answer her question. "Anything having to do with Hokage must upset her. She's vulnerable."

Sakura followed Naruto's charge, a bright blue sphere of randomly circulating chakra in his hand. "And there he goes."

**_CRASH!_**

"And there he went," Sakura finished, her eyes as large as saucers when the female sannin cleaved a huge fissure in the ground with only her one finger. Drunk or not, that woman was someone to respect, just not as this very moment. _Son of a bitch... what does she eat to get that strong?_

"Jiraiya, are you the one that taught him the Rasengan?"

_Rasengan?_ Itachi repeated to himself.

"I'm his teacher, after all."

"You and the fourth are the only ones who can use that technique. Are you acting like a teacher and teaching something that he can't master?" Jiraiya ignored her. "Don't give him any ideas! That's why this kid likes to daydream that he's going to become the Hokage one day."

"I'm not day dreaming! You damn idiot! I can master this move in three days!" Naruto proclaimed.

Tsunade sounded amused. "You got it, kid. A man never takes back his words."

"I'm not going to take back my words." Naruto showed her a feral grin. "That's my way of the ninja."

"Then let's make a bet." Tsunade began. "I'll give you one week. If you can master the move within that time, I'll acknowledge that you can become the Hokage... I'll even give you this necklace." Shizune began to protest.

"I don't need a crappy necklace like that." Naruto said, turning his head away.

"Don't say that, Naruto." Jiraiya said, gaining attention. "That's a unique crystal which could buy about three mountains if you sold it. It use to belong to the First Hokage." Money signs lighted up in Naruto's eyes. He accepted. _I can tell he likes money._

"Okay, but if you can't master the move in a week... you lose." She held up a fat frog wallet. "I'll take all your money."

"But will you live to see that day, Tsunade-sama?"

Multiple sets of eyes turned toward Itachi, but his place next to the smirking Sasuke was clearly vacant. They all suddenly shifted to Tsunade, who stood as if time froze, an image of Itachi seemed to shimmer right past her. The image solidified into the young man several feet behind the Sannin, an emotionless demeanor set upon his visage, contrasted by the dull shimmer of a blade of chakra extending from his right arm. When he spoke, his voice was cold and filled with anger that justified his malicious intent.

"Just like Naruto said, no one insults the Fourth, Sarutobi-sensei, or any Hokage, dead or alive, and gets away with it."

Tsunade's frozen body quivered slightly. A trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. A second later, that small trickle became worse as her mouth filled with blood. Then it happened, blood spraying everywhere from several hundred tiny cuts all over the woman's body, creating a thin mist of the blood that fell to the ground and lightly coated the dirt. She immediately collapsed to the ground, gasping desperately for air.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya cried.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura and Naruto stared, while Sasuke only moved to stand next to his brother. While the two brothers seemed to remain emotionless, anyone could see the satisfied looks in their eyes.

Shizune was at Tsunade's side in an instant after the two boys turned to leave. Looking over the body, she knew right away that the main problem was not the massive amount of cuts, but the stab wound that seemed to have pierced the chest and right into the lung. As she began to apply emergency medical techniques to save her mistress, she discovered that the attack was threaded between the ribs and purposely missed the heart by just a scant few millimeters. The attack was deliberately done to incapacitate Tsunade and to have her begin treating the wound to allow him to get away. But what concerned her the most was the boy that attacked her mistress. He displayed speed and technique that was beyond the level of a simple genin or a chuunin. A special Jounin like herself was out-classed by such movement. Could she even go as far as saying he was more than a Jounin, but on a level of a Sannin?

"Who the fuck are you?" Shizune demanded, not caring that her emotions slipped into her speech. The boy answered her after a short moment, turning his head slightly to look at her with, instead of pure black orbs, a pair of tri-dotted red and black eyes. When he spoke, all the color drained from her face.

"Uchiha... Itachi."

* * *

End of Chapter 29

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Wow! This story is taking a turn that not even I expected. I first want to apologize if there seemed to be a lot of dialog that's similar to the manga/anime. I didn't do it on purpose, I was writing and it just happened to be similar! Weird, huh?

Their is a lack of action in this chapter for many purposes. One, it's to set up the next chapter, which is why this one has many moments of contemplation and thought. Two, it's to change the direction of the story to a path that would bring it closer to an end that I believe would suit it better. And lastly, I don't feel this chapter needed any action.

A few people suggested that I use a beta-reader or something like that to help with my grammar and such. I'm not really into having those. I just try to correct my story as best as I can and people can deal with it. Everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect.

Next is Chapter 30: Unreasonable


	31. Chapter 30: Unreasonable

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 30: Unreasonable

* * *

An image of the young man passed before her eyes, then everything went pitch black. When she opened her eyes after a few seconds, she found herself staring at a dimly lit white ceiling, a dull pain coming from all parts of her body, bandages wrapped from her upper chest to her abdomen, and a feeling that something went horribly wrong. 

"Tsunade-sama..."

Said person turned her eyes from the ceiling toward her left, staring at the worried face of Shizune. It took her a moment before she saw all the blood coating the arms and dress of her aide, a sight that made her shiver in fear that she feebly attempted to hide, the bags under her eyes from over-exerting herself and the fact that she was in her room on the bed that they rented.

"...what happened to me?" she asked, eyes closed so she could not see the blood.

_She doesn't remember?_ "You were injured severely, Tsunade-sama, by that boy that attacked you. Your body was raked by cuts caused by a chakra based weapon and your left lung was punctured. I had to perform emergency medical treatments just to keep you alive and stop you from choking on your own blood." She smiled. "But, you should be fine now and move around normally in a day. I recommend that you don't over-stress yourself."

She thought back to that last image of the boy that attacked her. He had moved so fast that she couldn't make out anything from him, only that he was a blur in her vision. _That boy... is anything but a genin._ Was she so drunk that she lost all sense of gaging an opponents strength?

"Who the hell was that kid?"

Shizune swallowed the lump in her throat. Just remembering that boy's name, let alone the look he had directed in Tsunade and her direction, made her fall into a cold sweat. "He said is name was... **Uchiha** Itachi."

The Sannin's eyes widened. "Uchiha?" _No wonder he was able to attack me so quickly_, _but..._ "I thought they all died in that massacre."

"Only two survived, a pair of brothers." Eyes turned to Jiraiya, who just entered her room after closing the door behind him. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi, the latter being the one that put you in the state you are in." His last few words made his both look pleased and upset at the same time. Jiraiya could not help but feel a little satisfied that Itachi did what he did. Sarutobi-sensei and Arashi, the Fourth Hokage, were the most precious people in the world to him after Orochimaru deserted the village to pursue his evil ambitions. The old man was his teacher, the Fourth was the young genius that he trained to eventually become selected to succeed the old man. Tsunade more than deserved what she got from Itachi. But, Tsunade was also his friend, the one girl that he liked since they became teammates. He also felt Itachi went over the line.

"Uchiha Itachi..." Tsunade clenched her fist. "When I find him, I'm going to make him pay."

Jiraiya, not realizing that his mouth started to run on it's own, spoke out. "Pay for what, Tsunade? It is not like he was in the wrong in attacking you, from his point of view, that is. I don't have any control over him, anyway, I couldn't stop him if I tried. Though I expected a little more professionalism from his kind..."

Tsunade snorted. "And what kind is that? It's obvious he's not a genin."

"What do you think he is?" He asked, crossing his arms and learning against a wall. "Not only do you insult the memories of the Third, but you degraded the names of your own grandfather and the other Hokages. What kind of person has such a fanatical respect for all who take the name Hokage that they would go as far as crippling or killing someone whom speaks down or act upon ill intentions toward them?"

"Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai." Assassination Tactics Special Military Force, Tsunade said a little shakily. "ANBU."

"And a full-fledged Jounin appointed by the 3rd himself to boot," Jiraiya added, a fact that made Shizune sweat even more. "You really know how to pick them, Tsunade-hime. I still don't know much about him, but from what I heard and seen of him, he is not someone you should play around with, especially if you're caught within his cross-hairs. They say he was an ANBU Commander at the age of 13 and became a respectable Captain at 15. There are a few other things, but I think you'll find out about them sooner or later."

-----

She found them sitting round a small fire, the smell of cooked fish and steamed rice waifing through the air from a pot and a few sticks skewering said fish. The two brothers looked at her approaching, then continued with their business of filling their stomachs with breakfast. It was only through sheer luck that she found Sasuke and Itachi on her first scouting run of the city perimeter, and even finding Naruto was a godsend. After the brothers left, Naruto had taken one look at Tsunade, then seemed to fall into some sort of daydream before he too departed in a rush.

As she approached the Uchiha camp site, a little nervous after seeing what her sensei had done, she thought back to her encounter with Naruto earlier on the other side of the city perimeter as he trained.

_"Naruto?" she called to him._

_"What's up, Sakura-chan?" he asked, while he thrusts a swirling sphere of chakra into a petrified tree, only to result in a small swirling pattern engraved in the rock-like wood, not the superior destructive ripping result like the Ero-sennin produced when he cut a tree in half using the full-blown technique called Rasengan._

_"What do you think of what Itachi-sensei did yesterday to that woman?" she asked, in which Naruto paused in his rigorous training. "I mean, I don't know what to think. I understand that Itachi-sensei and you are upset, but... I don't know what to think, or say. I just don't know..."_

_"Sakura-chan..." Naruto didn't look at her, but his face was neutral as he continued to train once more. His voice, however, was enough to belay his emotions on that subject. "I was surprised that Itachi-sensei did that to that Tsunade-chick. But I... know that he feels what I feel about it. She's suppose to be the granddaughter of the first Hokage, one of the kunoichi trained by the third and a ninja of Konoha. No matter, she had no right to speak of the dead like she had, even if she as close as she was to the Shodaime and old man Hokage." He paused again in his training, placing a hand over his stomach were the seal the Fourth placed on him remained. "She had no right to say that the Yondaime was a fool to give his life in exchange for saving the village when this bastard attacked. She wasn't even there."_

_He looked at her, anger in his eyes. "She got what she had coming."_

_"Naruto..."_

_Cupping his hands, one over the other, the sphere of chakra began to form. A swirling torrent of pure chakra, all focused on one goal. Moving forward, Naruto, thrust his hand out, slamming it and the ball into his targeted tree. A huge gust of wind followed, forcing her to cover her eyes from some debris. But there Naruto stood, a frown on his face and his hand over a engraved swirl in the petrified tree._

_"I'm gonna win that bet, Sakura-chan. Not only will I take that pretty little necklace from her, I'm gonna make her recognize my existence and show her that I can and will be Hokage one day." He clenched his fists and stared at the tree. Soon, he was back to work, locking the rest of the world out while he trained, a determined look in his eyes._

She couldn't reach him after that. He was in his own little world where only him and his goal existed. He only needed to find and perfect that method of reaching his goal, then he would rise from his world and return.

"Hello... sensei, Sasuke-kun," she greeted, sitting herself across from them. She had practiced what she was going to say to them, to asked them what was on her mind. But, faced with that task, she could only pull her knees up and rest her chin on them, staring at the brothers. "..."

Itachi met her eyes for a brief moment, gazing into them. Sighing, he set his bowl down and spoke in a calm tone. "You wonder about last night, correct?" She nodded. "It is complicated."

"How complicated? You almost killed her."

"I know," he said, picking his bowl up and leaning back against a large log he and his brother had set up. "And I would of, could of, should of. But, I did not. If she was not intoxicated, the result would of been very different. THAT is a fact, Haruno."

She frowned. "I know why you did it, Itachi-sensei. It's because you are ANBU, right?" He shook his head. "Then why?"

"It is complicated."

Sasuke spoke up. "You wouldn't understand because you're not an orphan like us." He set down his empty bowl. "After Shisui killed our clan and parents, the old man became something like a parent and family for us during our troubled times. He took care of us and our needs when no one else wouldn't. He did the same for Naruto, I heard. He was the last person we could claim as family. The way she was talking about him, she was digging her own grave."

"There is also the fact that she is lying and with-holding information from us," Itachi added, which the kunoichi seemed interested in. "She did not just say hello to Orochimaru, but had one hell of a conversation that involved a wall and a castle." She gasped. "The way she spoke of her old **friend** is enough reason for me to be very suspicious of her. The fact that **he** is in the area is enough for me to be concerned for the well being of all of us. If you had noticed her aide, she looked very worried about just a little meet and greet."

"If all that is true, what can we do?" she asked.

Itachi sighed. "Us two will have to remain low and out of sight for the time being until Naruto somehow masters that technique, or Jiraiya-san decides to come looking for us." He gave her a stern look in the eyes. "You, on the other hand, will have to remain calm and maintain a level of suspicious alertness in case some sort of altercation happens with that woman or the old man. I know you do not like him, but you will have to put up with him for the time being."

She nodded her head slightly. "You want me to be the spy. I understand and I'll do my best. I do not really know what is going on, still. But, I trust what you say, Itachi-sensei. I always have."

He nodded to her. "I know you have and I thank you, Sakura-chan." She almost smiled when he called her by first name, something very rare for her coming from him.

Sasuke snorted. "I'd watch out, Sakura. Ino will get jealous if you keep looking at him like that." She couldn't help but turn away red as a tomato, embarrassed by her teammate. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What is this, Ototo? Jealous that I get all the female attention, while you only get pedophile males?"

"Don't bother me, I'm eating." he replied with a mouthful of fish.

-----

_He is still training..._

Shizune observed the young blonde genin, watching him concentrate and repeatedly perform the technique he wished to master, a technique centered around a bet that both he and Tsunade had agreed upon. With her mistress closed-off and withdrawn in herself, she found herself checking up on the boy out of curiosity. And out of worry.

The necklace that Tsunade wore, the collateral used for the bet, was a cursed necklace that only accepted Tsunade. There were two previous owners of the necklace, each time said item was given as both a gift and good luck charm. The first was her own flesh and blood brother, who later died when war broke out between the great shinobi nations in what was known as the Third Great Ninja War. The second owner was a man named Dan, a Jounin of Konoha that supported her proposal and changes for standard platoons to include a medical specialist. He died during a mission in which Tsunade could no save his life. What each person held in common, something they held in common with certain blonde genin, was their aspiration to becoming Hokage.

That was when Tsunade left Konoha for good.

She had tried to explain this to Naruto, to not follow through with the bet. He either ignored her on purpose or just did not hear what she had to say. What made her more worried was the higher intensity of the training her conducted after she told Tsunade's story. She only added fuel to the fire.

With a sigh, she turned around to head back to the city and a warm, comfortable bed.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped back into a defensive stance, a shiver running up her spine after being surprised by the voice. She couldn't believe that he had sneaked up behind her without her knowing, let alone without making any noise because of his extremely close proximity. She felt a little fear just from this act, which only stacked on top of what she had heard about him from Jiraiya. "Uchiha Itachi." she sneered in an angered voice, covering what fear she felt at the moment.

"Be calm, woman. I do not wish to harm you. You have nothing to fear of I." His voice was cool, calm and smooth, matching the emotionless visage he portrayed. That did little to put Shizune at ease.

"I do not fear you." she growled, at which Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"Your voice shows that you have bravado, yet your eyes tell the whole world that you are afraid that I may kill you where you stand." She pulled her defenses closer, a move which he seemed amused by. "Killing you would be too troublesome," he stated, then moved into a pondering posture. "You're sensei on the other hand---"

"I will not allow you to harm Tsunade-sama!"

Her attacks were quick and precise. A simple pulling of her sleeve to reveal a row of slings that fired several poison tipped needles, each aimed at a vital point on Itachi's chest. In their close proximity, her attack would of resulted in an instant hit and incapacitation or death of her target. Unfortunately for the medical kunoichi, once she released her attack, Itachi had already disappeared.

"Are you trying to annoy me, woman?"

Again she jumped away, flipping in the air and land at a distance from Itachi, whom had someone gotten behind her in the split second it took her to launch her attack. _How in the hell... such speed._ And once again, she felt that shiver of fear lance up her spine like a block of ice. "What is your issue with Tsunade-sama, Uchiha? ANBU are to be the protectors of the Hokage and possible Hokage candidates. What is wrong with you?"

Itachi answered with a question of his own. "Is that woman going to meet with Orochimaru again?" Shizune's eyes widened. "I do not appreciate lying, especially when it concerns S-rank bingo book felons like that Sannin."

"I--" He cut her off.

"I will warn you right now, Shizune-san. If Tsunade bargains with Orochimaru in any way, if she betrays the village of Konoha, I will kill her. And there is nothing that you, Jiraiya or anyone can do to stop me when that time comes."

His voice was cold and serious. There were no spikes in his emotions, no pause for second thoughts or misgivings. Just the unadulterated truth of what he can, must and will do. And that just solidified the fear Shizune had of him, because he spoke to her and explained what he would do as clear as day. He had even warned her of what her Tsunade-sama would possibly commit and what bother her more than her fear of him, was that it was the truth. Shizune swallowed the lump in her throat, before quickly taking off.

Itachi watched her disappear, a frown framing his normally calm or lax visage. "She will return." Taking one last glance at Naruto, he too departed.

-----

It was inevitable that he would at some point return to the city proper and once again see what it had to offer. Roughing it in the woods was fine by him, but when you were not constantly on the move, camping could be very tedious and down right boring. It was just too bad that he couldn't enjoying the town this early in the morning, were many shops have only recently opened for the days business, or were not ready at all. The streets were basically deserted, only a scant few people milling about doing their morning business. Maybe he should of waited a little longer before leaving camp, but he did not want to be stuck dragging around Sakura.

Sakura, she had been the most informative over the past few days. She was using her Itachi-designated nice girl technique, in which she sucked up to both Shizune and Tsunade, trying to diffuse the situation between the Sannin medic and he and his brother. From what she had divulged, it was only slightly working, but not by much. What it did result in was the prevention of Tsunade from hunting them down and skinning them alive. She had also gathered some much needed background information of Tsunade given by Shizune. Such as likes, a few fears and more information concerning that necklace, much to Itachi's dislike, which included a long story involving hope, tragedy and angst. To him and his brother, whatever pain that woman felt could never contended with their pain of loss. He doubted that anything could.

He was not heartless, though. He understood what loss meant and major losses, like those of a close family member, friend, or lover, could result in a change of personality and views. Though, that did not excuse her disrespect for the honored dead.

"Huh?" Sasuke stared at the sight in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you, old man? Are you drunk or something?"

"Stupid boy..." Jiraiya gasped, struggling to lean against a wall several feet in front of the younger Uchiha brother. He looked a little pale and seemed like he was partially incapacitated, as if his body was numb. "It's... poision.."

He stepped back, warding himself from the Sannin. "It's not airborne and contagious, is it?"

"Moron... we have to get to Tsunade's room quickly..." He started moving forward. "We must ... warn Shizune before--"

Sasuke caught him, quickly pulling the frog tamer's arm over his shoulder for support. "I knew that bitch would try something!" he growled. "Which way is it?" Jiraiya pointed in the right direction. "Let's go, old man!"

-----

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked Sakura in a tired voice. It was too early in the morning to be up, but the damn girl had insisted that he get out of bed and eat breakfast before it gets cold. _Who the hell eats at... seven in the morning? It's not even ten, yet._

"Sasuke just left for the city. Something about finishing some unfinished business."

"Whatever," he sighed. He picked up a cut of some sort of liquid, staring at it's green contents for a long moment. "What the hell is this?"

"Green tea, you're favorite, sensei."

"I know that, I mean this!" She moved closer to him leaning over to look in his cup. She smiled when she saw a floating tea stalk.

"Sensei, that's just a tea stalk. If it floats like that, it means that you'll have good luck!"

_Uh oh!_ He thought in worry, staring at the tea stalk as if it was the devil incarnate. _Good luck usually means bad luck follows. If good luck comes first, then bad luck will come in at the last moment and deal doubt the bad luck than vise versa._

Itachi's theory had come from many long missions during his active ANBU years. On many occasions, especially during A-rank missions, any form of good luck that allowed the mission to be completed early always screwed him and his team in the end, in which so much effort into just staying alive, instead of completing missions. Sure, in the end, they did complete the mission with all present and accounted for, but they always ran into a missing-nin that was B-rank or A-rank in the bingo book on the way back home. Though, whenever a mission went wrong in the beginning, they had always finished the mission ahead of schedule without any problems afterward.

Today seemed to indicate that the former would happen, which already ruined Itachi's day.

"Something wrong, Sensei?" she asked, a little curious when he became enraptured in his thoughts.

"Nothing, Haruno, nothing."

But his mind was filled with anything else except nothing. For some reason, he could not shake that feeling of incoming bad luck. Nor could he figure out in which direction where those that were observing him and Sakura. Though he could not see them, he knew they were there, for a long time, actually. Yet, they did not make a move with their superior numbers and take-out a Genin and one Jounin. Were they waiting for something?

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"I am quite sure." He jerked his thumb toward the city. "How about you go catch up with Sasuke and see what that moron is doing. Oh, and see if you can find Tsunade or her aide."

She sighed. "Hai, sensei."

He waited a long moment for her to disappear from his vision. Tossing his tea carelessly on the ground, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his forehead protector and tying it securely in it's rightful place. Once he got to his feet, he turned, facing a group of five individuals that finally revealed themselves. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now this is interesting."

-----

"Hey."

"Hey, wake up."

Shizune slowly opened her eyes after she was shook slightly. Looking up through blurred vision, she saw the distorted image of someone pink. At first she thought it was Tonton, but once her sight became more stable and focused a little better, it was Haruno Sakura whom had woken her from her Tsunade-induced slumber. She gasped!

"What time is it? No, what day of the week is it?"

Her voice was quick and filled with worry and panic. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, waiting for the kunoichi's response. Sakura shook her head. "Late morning and Monday." _Did she hit her head or something?_

"Your body is feeling okay, already?" Sakura noticed her gaze looking past her. She looked back and noticed that Naruto was finally up and about. "You should've slept for two days."

"Did something happen to you, Naruto?"

He shrugged, grinning at his teammate. "Just a little exhaustion form training, but a good nights sleep will cure most injuries." He flex a his fist a little. "It's always been like that since I was young," he said to Shizune. His voice became a little forceful. "More importantly, where is the old hag?" He grinned again. "Today's the deadline of the bet!"

Sakura looked excited. "So you finally worked out that move?"

He paused. "It's not complete yet, but I can still hope I get it right in front of her!" he said with confidence in himself. Shizune chuckled a little in amusement, but that only aggravated the spot where she was struck by Tsunade.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, checking the woman's side. _It seems that I've been asking that a lot, lately._ She watched the woman take off for the window. "Wait, where are you going?"

"You two stay here!"

Just as she opened the window and stuck her head out, she instinctively pulled herself back. A huge salvo of kunai and shuriken turned the window sill and surrounding wall into a giant pin cushion. Looking toward the source, she gasped in surprise at seeing a ragged looking Jiraiya leaning up against the wall. Just a few feet in front of him was the culprit, one Uchiha Sasuke, one whose eyes of the Sharingan stared at Shizune with malicious intent. "You're..."

"You're not going anywhere," he said in a cold tone, one that could match his older brother's any day. He pulled out another kunai, a larger one, and held it in his hand in a threatening manner. "Where is she?"

"What?" Naruto poked his head out. "Sasuke! What's going on?" He noticed the old man. "Eh? Ero-sennin!" He jumped out and went to the man's side.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Sakura followed, completely ignoring his hostile look directed at Tsunade's aide.

"Wait, Sasuke..." Jiraiya gasped out, raising his hand to stop him. Reluctantly, or fortunately, Sasuke lowered his weapon. Though the look of hostility from his Sharingan eyes remained.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms. "Help the old man, he's poisoned. But you're going to tell us everything you know about Tsunade and Orochimaru's little deal"

Shizune stared, shocked that the boy knew about the deal.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, then Shizune.

-----

Kabuto, Orochimaru's personal aide, watched the three genin and two adults converse from the end corner of the next building. This was the same Kabuto, whom had his cards hilariously stolen and burned to ashes by a simple ploy caused by a certain Uzumaki and Uchiha. The same man who quit the Chuunin Exams for the seventh consecutive time. All of which was a specially devised plot for him to mingle with the citizens, gain access to many unauthorized sections of the village and collect detailed information on ninja. In truth, he was Orochimaru's right-hand man.

He was sent by Orochimaru to take care of Tsunade's aide, kill her to make things simple. But, he did not expect Jiraiya to be here, let alone three of the infamous Rookie Nine.

_If those three are here, that must mean HE is here, also. So the rumors were true that Uchiha Itachi was in the area. It's good that Orochimaru-sama requested that THEY come along as back-up protection if things go wrong._

Under normal circumstances, he could take on Shizune one on one with no problem. Even if that pink-haired girl or Naruto were present, his job would still be easy. But, with Sasuke and Jiraiya there, his chances of survival would be very slim.

_I will retreat for now._

-----

Sasuke took a brief look over his shoulder, his eyes hardening into a calm, ice cold glare. For the past few minutes, Jiraiya had explained how Tsunade poisoned him - old news to him - to Shizune, Naruto and Sakura. The short haired brunette had just explained to them of Tsunade's involvement with Orochimaru, an even exchange in which she would cure his dead arms - caused by the Third Hokage - while he would resurrect her little brother and past lover using a forbidden technique.

The thought alone of Orochimaru being capable of resurrecting humans made him sick to his stomach, but he knew it was true. According to ANBU reports and key witnesses, one of them being an ANBU Captain, Orochimaru had resurrected the First and Second Hokage to fight against the Third within the barrier. But, they were only mindless puppets controlled by the snake-sannin, not real flesh and blood beings.

Tsunade was being duped, big time.

"Sasuke.." Sakura whispered in warning, following his gaze.

"Yeah, I know." He looked at Shizune. "Did you see him?"

She blinked. "See who?"

"And you call yourself a Special Jounin," he said in a mocking tone. He nodded his head to his teammates, making a few hand signal motions that they understood immediately. They took off immediately afterward. His attention turned back to the woman. "Aniki told me that Orochimaru is one seedy prick and shouldn't be trusted, no matter what," He looked at Jiraiya. "Right?"

The man grunted. "If this was many years ago, I would say other wise, but now..." He left it at that.

"Then that means he has no real reason to help that Tsunade chick at all and is just playing with her emotions," He looked at Shizune again. "Take us to where she is suppose to meet with that bastard. You have my cooperation in this, so I'll help. But convincing my brother is another matter entire. We better move quickly before he finds her and deals with her in a most unpleasant manner."

Shizune stood, nodding her head. "Follow me and I'll explain more on the way."

"Where will they meet?" he asked, pulling the partially recovered Jiraiya over his shoulder.

"The castle ruins where we first met them." she replied.

Sasuke placed a hanging ear bud to settle in it's rightful place. "Did you hear that, Naruto?"

"_We're heading there right now!_"

-----

"Woah..." Naruto muttered in awe.

"You can say that again."

"Woah..."

The section of road that lead to the now destroyed castle, the same place where the two of them along with their teammates, had found the destroyed wall and castle was now a war zone. The meeting place where Tsunade would negotiate with Orochimaru was littered by craters, debris from the earth, surrounding buildings and trees. Walls were knocked down, the pathways were torn asunder and defenseless trees were violently wrenched from their plots.

It was very obvious that Tsunade had been busy.

"What the hell..." Naruto rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Something must have went down."

"Maybe that spy got here before us?" she wondered, moving into the destruction to see if she could find anything. "Man, what a mess."

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called to his teammate using the communicators. "You won't believe this when you see it."

"_We'll be right there in the next few seconds_."

A few seconds later, Sasuke with Jiraiya and Shizune landed in front of Naruto. Their eyes immediately took in their surroundings, each having their own thoughts from the sight before them.

"Looks like Tsunade went a little wild," Jiraiya commented, not having to assume that this was the work of Orochimaru or his spy. Tsunade had a quick temper and a hair trigger when provoked. He remembered the time she destroyed a whole city block in a town just because some lame brain kept trying to touch her at a bar.

_That means Tsunade-sama declined the deal!_ Shizune mentally celebrated.

"Well, this definitely wasn't caused by my brother," said Sasuke, move closer to Sakura's location. "Did you find anything? Clues or what-not?"

She nodded. "There is evidence of scuffle, a few scattered kunai and such. Most of the destruction seems to branch off toward the east." She pointed at the pair of destroyed walls in the distance.

"What's this?" Eyes turned in Naruto's direction where he stood over some sort of green cloth on the ground.

"That's Tsunade-sama's..." Shizune knelt down next to it. Tonton, the pink pig, came up next to her and began to sniff it. It let out an audible 'bweee' before taking off toward the east. "Tonton, that way?" She picked up the coat and followed the pig.

Sasuke was the last to react, his brow twitching at what he just witnessed. "A pig with the smelling sense of a dog?"

-----

"Well, now this is interesting."

The five individuals, obviously ninja from the Hidden Sound, stood across from Itachi by several meters, each unique in their own look and varying in facial expressions. The only commonality they shared was uniform and their forehead protector, nothing else came close. From a man wearing lipstick that had two heads, to a man with six arms, from a very rotund man to a breast-less red-head with mouth that would make a sailor blush. The only one that seemed normal was the more serious looking grey haired man with what seemed to be red mascara under his eyes and two red dots on his forehead.

Itachi continued speaking. "I am surprise to see you five once again. The last time I saw all of you, I was trying to kill Orochimaru."

The man with the two heads chuckled sinisterly. "Trying was the key word, Uchiha Itachi." Sakon, the seemingly unconscious head behind his own was his brother Ukon, a shinobi of the Hidden Sound and one of Orochimaru's personal guard. Sakon and Ukon of the West Gate.

"You're little bitch ass was lucky that you got away!" shouted the red-headed tomboy, Tayuya of the North Gate. "This time we're going to finish you off once and for all, asshole."

"Tayuya, ladies shouldn't use such language." The large and rotund man, Jiroubou of the South Gate, frown at his female teammate.

"Shut the fuck up, you fat piece of shit!"

"Would you two quit it," grumbled the six armed man, Kidoumaru of the West Gate. He turned his attention back to Itachi. "Like they said, you got real lucky getting away from us, Uchiha. This time you're going to die nice and easy, and you won't get away. We'll make sure of that!"

Itachi merely snorted at the threats. He was only fifteen years old when he took on that S-rank mission, only to run into Orochimaru on his way back after a complete success in assassinating a countries feudal lord. Even as tired as he was, and having to rely on every little trick he learned as a shinobi, even using Sharingan, he had placed Orochimaru into a position were he could kill him and close one of the oldest cases in the Konoha bingo book. But, these five had intervened at the most improbable moment and drove him off, leaving only a severely crippled Orochimaru and one dead. Or one that was suppose to be dead. He looked at the grey haired man. "You're suppose to be dead."

The man, a pretty boy to man, idly drew his hand threw his hair, pushing it behind his ear. "So you thought," he said, looking at Itachi with a cool expression. "The injuries I sustained by your hands and techniques were life threatening and I nearly died from the blood loss. Fortunately, Orochimaru-sama had found a suitable donor and had my blood replenished post haste. In a way, I should thank you, Itachi-san, for dealing such damage to my body. I had contracted a very fatal disease months before our village invaded yours in which I had to be placed in intensive care. The virus that caused the disease laid dormant in my blood stream for several years, only rearing it's deadly head when I least expected. Fortunately, a large majority of the virus was drained due to your injured inflicted upon me and my following transfusion. It is unfortunate I could not participate in the invasion, though," said Kimimaro, the leader of the Sound Five. "I wished to do battle with you again, and kill you this time."

Itachi jolted his head up, shaking his head to clear the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, you're done talking? Man, I slept good."

Kimimaro did not look amused. "Are you mocking I, Kimimaro?"

"No, I'm trying to say that you are very long winded. So, yes, I am mocking you."

Itachi took a step back, holding his arms out to the side with palms facing up, his knees slightly bent - a Jyuuken stance. "Two years is a long time since you last did battle with me. Times change and people grow, though I am still a junior to all of you, you will not be able to defeat me so easily." He closed his eyes.

"Let's get this fucking bastard!" snapped Tayuya, rolling up her sleeves and moving toward him. Kidoumaru stopped her. "What the fuck, freak!"

"You almost stepped in a chakra trap, you bitch."

"Enough!" Kimimaro motioned his arms. "Surround him."

The Sound Five moved around Itachi in a star pattern, each shinobi and kunoichi preparing to attack at a moments notice. They all had a bone to pick with the older Uchiha brother, either from pain received since their last meeting, or to just get revenge from the time he nearly killed their master. Jiroubou was most likely the only one that wanted to have Itachi as the centerpiece of a seven course meal.

"Any last words, Uchiha?" Kidoumaru asked, not really caring if he had any or not.

"Yes, actually. Just one." With lightning quick reflexes, he turned to the source of the voice and softly spoke. "Die."

His eyes opened, revealing the blood red iris and black triple blades of the Mangekyou Sharingan, black flames reflecting off the surface of his eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 30

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This chapter takes place in Episode 92 and 93 of the anime, I forget which chapters of the manga. This chapter, like the last was to set-up the big Sannin fight, which you will see and much more! And look, the appearance of the Sound Five, yes, five! A healthy Kimimaro and the rest of the Sound gates are here to kick Itachi's ass! I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do this, but I will just let you know right now that, like in many other chapters, I will not get into detail on many of the canon battles, so don't expect me to write a lot about the Sannin-3way summon fight.

Some good reviews, some not so nice. I thank everyone for their support of this fic. Over a year in the making and still going strong. I never expected myself to get to this many chapters in this story, so you can kind of call it a milestone for me.

Someone made an observation that the new personas for some of the main cast in this story are slipping into something else. Itachi would be the most obvious. As explanation, Itachi is under a lot of stress and has many things on his mind. Shisui and Orochimaru being the center of it all. And unlike in the anime/manga, I'm actually trying to have characters mature after life altering experiences, like people would normally do. Naruto and Sakura are two good examples. So yes, their personas are changing, but for the good of the story.

Arashi. The Yondaime's name has never been revealed. I'll join the club and just call him Arashi like in many other fanfics and fan forums until the real name is used.

Next is Chapter 31: Sounds Bad to Me


	32. Chapter 31: Sounds Bad to Me

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 31: Sounds Bad to Me

* * *

She had refused. 

To accept would mean that she would be able to see her little brother and lover once more, but at what cost would it come by? Restoring her evil former teammate and friend into the healthy man he once was? The destruction of her village that both her brother and lover came from, a village that they had dedicated themselves to cherish and protect at all cost? Her own death? If she had accepted the offer, could she be able to live afterward knowing that she had betrayed their memories? Betrayed the last two people on this plane of existence that had any faith in her? No, that was not possible.

So she refused.

And just as she was about to kill that bastard, another bastard had arrived and stopped her from doing the world a great justice, even at the cost of her own self respect. Orochimaru, though evil to the core, still had a place deep in her heart, one that would last until the day she dies. The times when Jiraiya, Orochimaru and herself were learning under Sarutobi-sensei were memories she cherished, yet rarely visited in her recent thoughts. Back then, before he was charged with treason and mass murder when he began experimenting in forbidden techniques in his ambition to learn all the powerful techniques of the world, he was a quiet and kind man. A slight outcast because of his natural appearance, but that was one feature about him that she had looked past long ago. Yet, even she could bury memories, crush them and will herself to kill that man. And she had planned to do that very readily.

Except she had a little problem named Kabuto.

She had fought the young man and even gave chase, following them to an open, rocky plain just outside the sparse tree-line outside the city limits. Not that many places to hide or use as decent cover, but considering the nature of the battle, hiding and using cover were clearly ineffective. She was having hard time, mostly because he was a medical ninja, like herself, and that she had not fought this seriously for several years. She was trying her hardest while shaking off rust at the same time. But this Kabuto kid had already used medical techniques to temporarily immobilize her, though she had did the same when he had attempted to capitalize.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kabuto screamed, charging at Tsunade with a kunai in hand. His movement was sluggish, but still fast despite the fact that she had hit him with a technique that temporarily confused his neural pathways - moving a leg moved the arm, a finger moved his foot, etc. "You're afraid of blood, right? I got plenty of that right here!"

She gasped, stopping her self-healing technique to stop from exposing herself to the crimson plasma that occupied the human circulatory system. Her fear of blood, a by product when she had lost her lover when she failed to stop his bleeding after an injury he sustained to his mid-section, was Tsunade's greatest fear and one she had lived with for years after ward. The kunai began to descend upon her and she moved to stop it.

Until a smoke bomb exploded between the two of them.

Kabuto jumped backward upon seeing the bomb and was thankful that at least 80 percent of his movement was enough to prevent him from being engulfed and attacked. As he sluggishly landed on his feet, sliding to a stop with as much control he could muster, he did not realize that whomever used the bomb could of just used the perfect decoy to set him up for an attack. And that point was made when a body slid under him from between his legs, then rose up in a kick to his jaw that sent him flying into the air!

Orochimaru's eyes widened and his mouth salivated at the same time!

He was in the air, but because of his nervous system malfunctioning thanks to the female Sannin, he could not see whom was floating under him using a technique call the Konoha Kage Buyou, the Leaf Shadow Dance, and the fact that a finger poked him directly on the spine in a specific location instantly froze his body from moving further. A knee connected squarely with the small of his back, following by a fierce kick to the ribs that made him groan and wince at the same time. It was only then that the back-fist crashed against his face that he saw the attacker to be.. Uchiha Itachi? No, it was the younger brother! His arm continued the assault in a clubbing blow across his neck that choked him and sent him rocketing to the ground. And just as he thought he was going to take a hard fall onto his back, the Uchiha brother put the exclamation point on him and twisted in the air to deliver a gravity assisted axe-kick right upon his undefended stomach as he hit the ground.

"**SHI SHI RENDAN!**" Lion Combo!

The sight of blood coughing from an wide-eyed Kabuto's mouth when the final hit of the combination connected made Sasuke grin with a kind of satisfaction of someone that loved doing their job. And upon the fact that he was correct about Kabuto all along, that he was one shady prick like he had assumed during the Chuunin exams, his reason to inflict pain upon the man more pleasure seeking. Also, since he saw Orochimaru and knew that he was the one spying on them earlier, putting two and two together definitely equaled four and he was in cooperation with one of two men tied at the number on place on the Uchiha hit list.

His momentum after the last strike forced him to roll backward, stopping in a kneeling position right in front of Naruto and an owl-masked Sakura. The three genin sent the pale skinned man in the distance a warning glare that put amusement in his eyes. But that amusement turned into a frown when Orochimaru saw who was with them.

_Jiraiya..._

"It has been a long time, Jiraiya." he addressed his former teammate and friend. But his eyes continued to focus on Sasuke, which he could only lick his lips as if anticipating a delicious meal served with his favorite sides. _Sasuke-kun..._

"You have evil looking eyes, as usual." the older man replied.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru slithered his name, licking his lips as he hypnotically gazed at the Uchiha boy. "We meet one again." His reptilian eyes glanced over Sakura and Naruto. "And his teammates, the girl and the Kyuubi Brat."

Sasuke face contorted into a mask of controlled rage. His target was right in front of him, just waiting for the kunai that he held to be thrust into his heart and twisted in the most painful manner possible. Yet, even with his desire to kill the Snake-Sannin, memories of a couple months ago flooded to the front of his mind. Memories of a discussion and a promise that he had made.

_"Orochimaru wants something from us." Itachi began to explain. "From what I have learned through ANBU, the Hokage, Kakashi, others and my own experience with him, he has this ambition of wanting to learn all of the techniques in the world. Even being a Sannin, that's a really hard ambition to follow and complete. So, he wants something we have that no one else has."_

_Sasuke clenched his fist. "Sharingan."_

_"Yes. He wants the power of our bloodline to further fuel his ambition. That's one of the reasons why I dressed you down the other day. I was checking if he bit you in any way."_

_"Well, he tried." Sasuke smirked, thinking back to when he had used the replacement technique in conjunction with a thick stack of large explosive tags. "And it blew up in his face."_

_"And he was still strong enough after being injured during that encounter to fend of Anko, one of the villages best ANBU-AS captains." Itachi let out a sigh. "That's why I've been training the team at our level. Because I wanted to prepare you on the chance that Orochimaru attacks any of us, especially you who he desires the most." Itachi held Sasuke's hand. "Ototo, you have to promise me. IF at any time you are confronted by Orochimaru, no matter how you feel about the situation, run. Just run."_

_"What do you mean, run? Are you---"_

_"PROMISE ME!" Itachi snapped, squeezing his hand. "Please..."_

That day was a strange day for Sasuke. Itachi has done so many uncharacteristic things that if he didn't know that the person holding his hand was his real brother, he would of thought of him as a fake. He felt the worry in his brother's voice. Seen it in his eyes. Feel it in his hands. He thought back to the fight against the Sannin. How he used his strongest move at the time, the Dragon Fire technique, and the guy still got back up and produced a killing intent strong enough to freeze him and make his knees shake. He knew why Itachi wanted him to run. He knew now that he would have to make good on the promise. Even if he is seen as a coward to others.

_"I promise, Aniki."_

"Sakura, Naruto, we're going to fall back." He whispered, shocking his two teammates.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked, still wondering who the hell replaced his teammate, or why he would say such an uncharacteristic notion. "He's right there!"

"Shut up Naruto, I know what I'm talking about!"

Sakura decided to tease him about it. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Chicken?" He took a step backward, making her eyes widen in surprise. "You're serious!"

"I promised him... damn it.." He took another step back, his eyes never leaving Orochimaru's. "God damn it, I promised him..."

Naruto began to worry. "Sasuke..?"

His voice seemed to be a catalyst for the Uchiha, who suddenly turned and double-backed toward the city. It was a move that brought tears to the younger Uchiha brother's eyes for the first time in a long time. He knew he was not a coward, that his action just now was one of a young man keeping a promise to the one person he would never betray. But no matter how he felt, he knew he was a coward. _God damn it, why did I promise him? Why? WHY? He was right there and I... GOD DAMN IT!_

Naruto looked at Sakura, shock in his eyes at their teammates departure. _What the hell just happened?_

"Naruto, stay here and back up these guys. I'll follow Sasuke-kun and see what happened to him." Naruto nodded, watching Sakura depart in chase of their teammate.

_Sasuke_. Naruto clenched his fists. _Damn it, what the hell is going on around here? First the old hag, Ero-sennin, this Shizune chick and now Sasuke._ He was becoming to be very frustrated at not knowing what was going on. He set his sights on the recovering Kabuto, ready to take his frustration out on something, or someone, rather.

Orochimaru continued to smirk as Sasuke abruptly left. He always had an alternative plan or some sort of back-up ready. At least he knew Sasuke was close. "Kabuto," he called to his subordinate. "Signal the others."

Spitting a mixture of saliva and blood from his mouth, he formed a quick set of hand seals before throwing a kunai with a tag into the air. The burst that was similar to fire works sent off high above the ground. High enough for someone to see from the city or somewhere close by.

-----

The scream pierced through all of the Sound Five's ears, more so for Kidoumaru as he was the one screaming in the most extreme pain he had ever experienced in his life, including the times he was beaten to an inch of his life by Kimimaro. The rest of the Sound elite leaped back away from Itachi, many of them shocked that he could execute such a powerful technique in a blink of an eye. The black flames flowed over their teammate's body, charring and melting his skin as it were just wax coated over a manikins body. While he thrashed around on the ground, his teammates could not help but notice as their flaming teammate tried and tried again to manipulate his Kumo Nenkin, a metal that does not allow chakra to pass through it among other things, to form over his body as a protective barrier from the black flames. Unfortunately, those too caught on fire until they permanently grafted themselves to his skin, closing off his natural pores.

"Kidoumaru!" shouted Sakon, his face turning to a sneer. "Get him!"

_One down, as it should be_, Itachi thought grimly, watching as various patterns that looked like tattoos spread all over their bodies. That was a sign that indicated he would either die or die trying to kill each and every one of these elite ninja. The cursed seal bestowed upon them by Orochimaru exponentially increased their chakra harnessing abilities and power, at the cost of stunting their over-all growth in power and skill. One on one, he could take them on, but in such a mêlée, he would have to rely on his speed, his intelligence, the most treacherous tactics he could come up with and his bloodline.

The time for words had passed, the time for thoughts long gone. He had first blood and that was enough initiative for Itachi to take advantage of their angered state. Just as the lip-stick wearing man and the fat man reached him, a smoke bomb exploded engulfing everyone's vision. Out from the smoke, Itachi leaped high into the air, twisting end over end with several kunai in hand. His eyes snapped open, his arms moving in trained perfection launching two sets of kunai followed by another set behind each other. The audible sound of metal meeting metal rang through the air and soon the sky began to rain down deadly knives, the result of Itachi's precise weapon throwing technique.

But, the Sound elite were in no way push-overs. A simple, yet effective in most cases, technique like Itachi had used was easily countered and/or evaded using simple movements of the body. Waving their limbs, turning their heads and bodies or going as far as actually catching the small knives protected them. Tayuya was the first to recover from her quick defense, using her flute to knock away the annoying projectiles. Biting down on her thumb, she swiped it across her flute before making a few hand seals. Thrusting her palm down against the ground, she performed her technique.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Summoning technique!

A trio of huge demon beasts arrived in a large plume of smoke, towering over Tayuya by twice her height and width. Besides their hulking forms and, for two of them, their deadly looking weapons, all three were blind. "This song shall be your death, Uchiha Itachi!" With her first level of her curse seal activated, Tayuya brought her flute to her lips and began to play a melody that caused all three giants to advance toward the Uchiha. A blur shot past the summons, forcing Tayuya to stop. "God damn it Kimimaro! You fucking asshole!"

"Yanagi no Mai." Dance of the Willows, the last Kaguya whispered as he leaped toward the seemingly floating Itachi. Kimimaro had a unique advanced bloodline, one that was originally Orochimaru's choice before he decided to obtain the body of one of the Uchiha. His bloodline gave him the ability to be nearly indestructible in which he could manipulate his bone structure, being able to remove bones at will to use as weapons that would be as strong as steel and also spur the creation of new bones. Kimimaro had gone as far as utilizing his bloodline ability to become a taijutsu specialist, using dance styles that mixed body movement with deadly weapon strikes using his bones. His bloodline ability also allowed him regeneration of his skin.

From each palm, Kimimaro extended his bones into twin spikes that were as sharp as any kunai. He met Itachi in the air, who blocked a double thrust by twisting his body in mid, catching Kimimaro by the wrist in a huge risk that could of cost him his arms. Facing the ground, Itachi suddenly kicked off and launched himself back down to ground level were he rolled upon landing to lessen the force places on a single point on his body. The Kaguya began his first dance, his feet carrying forward on beat while his body twisted and turned, arms stabbing and slicing at the Uchiha. While Itachi still had a speed advantage, his bloodline gave him an even larger one. Even if he had not un-willingly obtained the Kaleidescope Copy-Wheel, his mastery of the Sharingan allowed him to predict movements of his enemies, fore-shadows that showed the exact movements that they were making, allowing him to not only plan out a way to avoid but counter-attack before his enemy realized their attempts were all for nothing. However, Itachi was quite aware of a fatal flaw of the Sharingan that almost negated such a benefit - accurately predicting the enemy's movements was restricted for those in direct line of sight.

His sixth sense kicked into gear and he leaped backward into in dangerous high-speed set of back-flips just as Jiroubou, who had turned into some sort of reddish skinned, orange haired thing with what looked like warts on his arms, crashed into the same exact point with his fist. Jiroubou was naturally the strongest of the Sound Elite, easily surpassing the combined strength of Kimimaro and Sakon who were the strongest overall. But when his cursed seal is activated, his strength increases to double, or even triple of that. His transformation signaled the change from the first to the second level. In his current form, his strength was increased by ten fold of his original. The end result when his fist impacted the hard dirt was a huge oval crater caused by just the force of his blow. It was fortunate, especially for Kimimaro, that he was the slowest of all ninja participating in this fight.

"Jiroubou, do that again without warning and I will kill you where you stand," Kimimaro threatened the transformed shinobi while he allowed his own curse seal to activate and spread across his body. The large shinobi took a step back in fear of his teammate.

Tayuya only snorted, she too transforming into her second level cursed seal. A pair of horns representing that of a bull grew from her skull followed by several small horns that formed a type of crown. Her skinned darkened to deep gray, close to black, and her eyes changed from a chocolate brown to an eerie yellow and black. "Stand aside, fuck-offs! Let the pro handle this!" She brought her flute to her lips and began to play a melancholy melody. The demon beasts once again began to move.

_Oh crap_, thought Itachi.

Already they two of them had pulled some sort of transformation technique associated with their cursed seals right out of their asses and were laying it on him thick. The song filled his ears and the demons pounced upon him rapidly in body tackles, thrashing and punching of the arms to impale him and violent swings of a huge club to bludgeon him to death. The other Sound ninja stayed back, not wishing to get in the way of the hulking demons attacking him, which was good. Bad came, once again, from the lack of cover despite this close proximity to the woodland area.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!

The bandaged, armless demon came at him in a tackle. Rapidly forming the one-handed seals, he took in a deep breath and blew out a huge fireball at the demonic beast, engulfing it completely. But the demon simply bullied through the technique and used it's head like a bull to ram and toss Itachi in another direction.

**_POOF!_**

He reappeared right on top of the demon after it smashed through a wooden log. Slamming a hard drop-kick upon the back of it's head, Itachi slapped a large explosive note on it's back before leaping away. The force of the following blast helped him out in his leap, but the sight of the demon looking completely normal, despite being a little dusty, gave him a clear point that nothing low level would be enough to take them out.

The sound of the melody changed to one that was less melancholy and more upbeat. Once again, the three demons converged on him as one and began to attack him in a constantly changing pattern. As he listened to the new tune, he completely failed to notice any patterns as with the demons attack, it sounded random. But that didn't stop him from ruining her concentration. As he dodged - he dare not even attempt to block one of those monsters - he flicked out a kunai or a shuriken aimed right as her. None made it, though, as her teammates protected her from harm. Then suddenly, the attack pattern changed and all three demons came at him at one time, closing faster than before as the melody picked up!

"Kuchiyose..." Itachi heard from behind him. "RASHOUMON!"

Ninpou Kuchiyose Rashoumon, the ninja magic summoning that called forth a gigantic gate the acted as a huge barrier and was nearly impenetrable. The gate that looked like it came straight from hell was summon by Sakon and his brother Ukon - Ukon being the second head behind Sakon's. Their second level of the curse form matched Rashoumon, looking like armor that belong to a demon, though it covered only half of their bodies while other half looked more like an imp or devil.

He risked touching the gate, not caring what may happen if he did. He jumped high above he demons as they gave a final lunge at him. Reaching into his waist pack, he leaped off and away while he quickly threw out a trio of triple-windmill shuriken. Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi, the Sharingan-controlled triple windmill shuriken blades cut through the air quickly, each one dragging behind them a wire threaded through the hole in their center. Itachi's eyes roamed all over the bodies of the demons, even as they connected squarely in the center of the summoned barrier that left a huge dent. The blades moved with such speed, dexterity and precision that, even using thin steel wires, they securely tied all three demons to the gate. As the demon horned women played a more fierce tune to break them free, their struggles only caused the wires to strengthen and tighten them further, much to Itachi's enjoyment. Landing atop of nearby boulder formation, he thrust down several kunai to anchor the summoned beasts while he held three wires in his mouth.

A sinister grin formed on his face.

_Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger_.

"**KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique!

Flaming chakra exploded out of Itachi, turning the granite boulder he stood upon into a huge smoking piece of red-hot stone! And just as suddenly as the aura flared around him, it rapidly traveled down the wire his mouth held in a huge pillar of flame that slammed against the demon beasts and summoned gate. A deafening explosion occurred when the pillar connected and visibly incinerated the demons before everyone's eyes. The Uchiha fire was so intense that the Rashoumon gate began to glow as it remained in contact with the extreme heat and flames, forcing the twin brothers to dispel the summon.

"You fucking piece of shit! I'll kill you!" Tayuya screamed in womanly rage. "Get that trash!"

Her voice was the only warning Itachi had before his sixth sense went off like a bank alarm. He leaned to the side just in time for a punch from the large Sound-nin to just barely graze against the sleeve of his shirt. Then he saw it coming, the fore-shadowing movement of the giant man's other arm heading right for his chest on a returning strike, and because of his commitment to dodge the first strike, he could only grit his teeth an await the inevitable.

It connected with a sickening slap that forced him to cough up blood. And only because of Jiroubou's awkward position during execution, Itachi's chest did not cave in and crush his heart into a Uchiha sized shiskabob. The strike merely sent Itachi flying a couple hundred yards away into the sparse woodland area were he disappeared into the foliage. Jiroubou grinned, licking his lips in anticipation of having an Uchiha sandwich.

Kimimaro passively watched Itachi fly away, but his attention was mostly on the sudden burst of light in the opposite direction. It was a signal from Orochimaru that they needed minor back-up, which did not involve him. "Orochimaru-sama requests your assistance, Tayuya, Jiroubou."

"Fuck you, Kimimaro, I wanna kill that piece of shit more than you! He killed my mother fucking summons!"

Jiroubou frowned. "Tayuya, your language..." His jerked to the size once she introduced her fist to his chin.

"Kiss my ass, fat ass!" She glared at Kimimaro, for once not fearing him in the slightest. "Fine! If that fruit bag kills you, I'm gonna come back and laugh at your candy ass!" She turned away in a huff, seemingly stomping her way toward their master's direction.

Kimimaro did not mind her outburst. He will kill her after he deals with the Uchiha. "Go, Jiroubou." He nodded, disappearing to catch up with the red-head. "Sakon, Ukon."

The twin brothers, second in line of strength under Kimimaro, nodded to him. The brothers did not get along with Kimimaro, but the one thing they shared was the need to complete their task and get revenge against Uchiha Itachi.

-----

"Do you know what it is like, Sakura?"

The pink-haired kunoichi gasped in surprise, whirling around to face Sasuke, a look of shock in her eyes from the sudden sound of his voice. She had followed him for over a mile from where she had left Naruto with Shizune and the Sannin, but she had lost him when he disappeared over a large row of boulders that could of been a mini-mountain. She had investigated when she caught up to that locale, but finding him was harder than it seemed. Even has she called out to him, beckoned him to come out, she had no idea of where he had went. Until now.

Sasuke continued, his eyes casted down between his legs at the green grass which he sat on. "Do you know what it's like to have the one person you wished to kill right in front of you, but have that opportunity suddenly snatched away because of something as stupid as a promise?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"But I guess that is all it really comes down to, right? Uchiha Shisui was right in front of me, but Aniki ordered me to get out while he handled everything. Now, that Orochimaru bastard who killed old man Hokage was right in my cross-hairs, but Aniki made me promise to... run away if I ever encountered him once again." He snorted. "I'm either one hell of a good little brother or a bold faced coward."

**_SLAP!_**

He stared at Sakura in shock, his face burning red and throbbing in pain after her vicious right handed slap connected with him. The look in her emerald eyes and the snarl painted on her face showed her upset emotions very clearly. "Don't you ever say any crap like that again!" she snapped, suddenly grabbing him by his wide and tall collar, slamming him up against the boulder he used as a hiding spot. He could not believe he was being man-handled by her, technically, the weakest of their three-man team.

"I've known you for many years, Sasuke-kun, and we've been teammates for almost one. I've watched and even helped you take on enemies and other ninja that easily out-classed you, and yet you faced them head-on without any fear or regret in your eyes. I've seen you and Naruto do things that are impossible for Chuunin and even most Jounin ranked ninja." She shoved him harder against the boulder, leaning in closer to whisper with clenched teeth into his ear. "YOU are NOT a coward. If anything, you're brave. It's one of the many things that I admire about Naruto, Sensei and you."

"Sakura..."

She let go of him, stepping back and looking away in embarrassment. She did not know what came over her. The moment that he called himself a coward, something insider her snapped. She reacted and the words just came out of her mouth, fueled by the emotional fire that burned within her. "I'm... sorry about that, Sasuke-kun..."

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry... I'm.. being foolish." He snickered. "I guess I see why he keeps called me 'foolish little brother'."

"Awwww... isn't that just fucking sweet?" came a mocking voice. The two turned their heads to the side, glaring at what appeared to be a horned red-head squatting down on a boulder. Behind her was a large person with skin similar to a frogs. "It's making my god damn teeth rot!"

"Tayuya... language." the large man began to reprimand.

"Shut up, fat ass! I'll say whatever the fuck I want!" she yelled back. Sakura and Sasuke could only stare.

The woman, Tayuya, continued. "Of all the times Orochimaru-sama calls for us, we happen to run into the one thing he desires the most." Sasuke instinctively stepped in front of Sakura in a protective gesture. Tayuya frowned. "He doesn't want the little girl, but the little boy!"

Sasuke made a gagging sound.

She growled. "Not that way, you sick piece of shit!" she shouted, waving her fist at the Uchiha. "He wants your body, boy!" He covered his body as if someone was trying to violate him. "God damn it, not that way! Your eyes, you fucking Uchiha little prick! He wants you and your fucking eyes! And I'm going to capture you and get all the credit for making his ambitions come true." She threw a kunai right at Sasuke. "Jiroubou!"

"On it, Tayuya." The large man slammed his hands onto the ground.

"**Doton Kekkai, Doro Doumu!**" Earth Barrier, Mud Dome.

Sasuke, instead of blocking or dodging, he caught the kunai in mid-air and returned it back to sender. It was enough of a distraction for the technique used by the other Sound ninja to take effect and snare the two Konoha genin into a trap. The ground fissured around them, then suddenly swelled and curved into the air in a giant dome made of mud. Instantly the mud hardened, creating an earth element barrier that encased the two genin in almost complete darkness. Tayuya smirked, reverting from her second level of the curse seal to her normal self, Jiroubou doing the same.

"Eat up, fat ass. You'll need the chakra." She said, pulling out her flute to play a calm tune. "Kill the bitch and make sure there is enough life left in the Uchiha for Orochimaru-sama."

Jiroubou licked his lips.

-----

Ukon had a look of amusement upon his armored lips.

Kimimaro, his brother Sakon and himself decided that the best way to find Itachi would be to split up and search the small wood and begin a type of combing pattern that would grant them at least a 45 percent chance of two of them finding the Uchiha at the same time. But much to his luck, he had found Uchiha Itachi's point of landing several feet back. And it would seem that the Konoha genius was heavily wounded upon landing, as he was following a trail of blood that started out as a large stain of fresh blood upon a tree and continued in a trail that he carefully followed. By the pattern on the ground, the Uchiha was losing quite a bit of blood, the result of an injury that could not be healed by basic field medicine alone.

That made it much easier for Ukon.

Then he saw him. A bloodied form attempting to hide behind one of the larger trees in the sparse woodland. His breathing was very labored, his chest rapidly rising and falling in his struggle for breath. Fresh blood continuously flow from a gaping wound that he tried to hold closed on his right side, the precious life fluid creating a large pool underneath him. In his left hand he held a single kunai, a futile attempt to fend for himself as he saw Ukon approach him.

"Ku ku ku..." Ukon laughed evilly, his voice deeper than his twin brother. "Look what I have found."

His form suddenly disappeared. Itachi, though critically wounded and on the verge of death, still had enough awareness to tilt his head to the side and look at the smug-looking Sound ninja, who had deactivated his second level seal. Ukon sat in a crouch, displaying his amused effeminate face in close proximity to the Konoha Jounin just to taunt him. Ukon knew he was dying the moment that he saw him, which just made things easier on him. He was going to sit here and watch the Jounin died of blood loss, not caring that Jiroubou would truly get the credit for the kill. But, what Kimimaro and his brother did not know didn't matter to him. Sakon and himself will be rich in the favor of Orochimaru-sama after this. That is all he cared for.

Ukon lazily tilted his head back, easily evading a swing of the dying Jounin's weapon. A simple slap of his hand batted the offending weapon from his grasp, leaving the young man completely defenseless to Ukon's administration. "You know what, Uchiha?" The smirk never left his face. "I'm going to watch you slowly die. And do you know what else? I'm going to enjoy it like I am watching a movie. And when you die, my brother and I will take all the credit that would put us in a much more favorable position in Orochimaru-sama's eyes, do you know that?"

He leaned in close, placing his lips just centimeters from Itachi's ear. He whispered, "And when we capture that girl and your brother, my brother and I will rape her many time before little Sasuke's eyes before Orochimaru-sama take his body for his own."

Itachi seemed unfazed by the information given. He turned his to do the same to Ukon, whispering in his ear. "I.. want to tell you something," he said in a wavering voice.

"Hm?"

"You died the moment you entered the kill zone." Ukon's eyes widened. Itachi smirked, grabbing the man's arms.

The scream was muffled by the following explosion, the exploding clone of Itachi doing the job that he was called upon to perform. The explosion blew the tree out of it's foundation, instantly scorching a twenty foot area around the once standing tree sending debris in all directions. Several feet away behind another tree, the real Uchiha Itachi shielded himself from the explosion and debris. Once the blast died down, he stuck his head out to take in the result of the well planned trap.

He had conjured a **Bakuha Kage Bunshin**, an exploding shadow clone, who he willingly administered the fatal wound against the tree. With orders given, the clone struggled to his _hiding spot_ where he would wait for someone to reveal themselves and fall into the trap. Under normal circumstances, shadow clones would disappear once a certain amount of damage was inflicted. But, Itachi had studied and dissected the theory and application of such a technique for many years and knew that applying more chakra in a concentrated form would in fact extend the life of each clone. Even going as far as creating types that could survive fatal blows and explode at will.

The result was a charred section of the wood littered with dirt and wood debris. The most pleasing scene, to Itachi's eyes, were the burnt parts of the Sound ninja's body that laid scattered in a random pattern mixed in with the other debris. Half a leg, smoking chunks of human flesh that once was a whole torso and a head that once held a face, now a torn skull exposing the dead brain was all that remained of his enemy.

Itachi smirked. Two more to go.

-----

"It's dark in here."

"I know it is."

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"We could always blow our way out."

"What is with you and your brother always enjoying blowing stuff up?"

"Che, you have to be an Uchiha to know why." A pause. "Keep your hand off my butt, pinky."

"Well excuse me for not being able to see anything, jerk!"

They stood back to back in the center of the dome, their faces contorted into masks of intense concentration and deep thought. Their minds were running a mile per second, analyzing their situation and trying to figure out a plan or any sort of method that would allow them freedom from the dome of earth. So far, no actual ideas have came to mind besides their usual bantering and taunting of each other. And thankfully, the earth dome did not collapse upon them as they had originally thought when the technique was executed.

"Aniki taught you the grand fire ball technique, right?" Sasuke felt her body move when she nodded her head. "Good, pick a point and strike on three."

"Okay!" Sakura quickly formed the _horse_ then _tiger seal_, the quick-seals used to perform the technique. She inhaled a huge amount of air, her chest partially ballooning in size. She held her breath for as long as she could, but once Sasuke counted up to three, she formed a small ring with her thumb and index finger at her mouth and blew out a large ball of fire! Both techniques connected simultaneously on opposite sections of the earth dome with a rumbling impact that sent debris everywhere, some even ricocheting off the dome to pelt them mercilessly. "Damn it!" she grumbled, now having to shield herself from harm.

"Did it work?" Sasuke shouted once the smoke inside began to dissipate. He frowned when the only result of their attempts were a pair of craters that... repaired themselves? He stared. "What the hell--?"

"No way!" she gasped. She took a step forward to check out the repair work, but she never made it. The pink haired kunoichi fell down to one knee, suddenly feeling a little faint after using such a technique. It was strange to her, even though she had poured a large amount of chakra into the fire ball, never had she felt so weak after using the technique. It was only in her first attempts, constantly performing the technique had she showed heavy fatigue. "Oh man..."

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, I feel like I've used too much chakra.."

He nodded, observing the earth wall. "You too, huh?" He ignored her looks she directed at him, choosing to observe their prison in more detail. "He had told me a story about techniques like this. Beasts that live off of chakra, like those bugs used by the Aburame clan. He also told me that some traps can feed off of a chakra source and weaken their prey, but the chakra cannot be contained in the trap alone and must be siphoned to another source that would feed off of it."

Sasuke moved back to Sakura, kneeling in front of her with his back to her. "Give me some of your throwing kunai and mini-tags."

"You have a plan?"

"Just a hypothesis."

The mini-tags were a creation of Sakura's during her training with Itachi. A normal explosive note compressed into a small tag no bigger than her thumb, the explosive power each tag held varied on the amount of chakra used in it's application. When used in mass or in a wide-spread area, for example during her use of her cherry blizzard technique, they were quite deadly and could possibly kill any normal Chuunin, or a distracted Jounin. But Sasuke had a different application, one that involved precision and observation.

His arms quickly shot out, a fan of kunai spreading all around them in a 360 degree pattern. Using himself as a shield, he protected Sakura as the small explosions erupt all around him, debris pelting his back, many of them forcing him to bite his lips to stop from crying out. His pride prevented him from doing so, especially in front of a teammate. But as he lifted himself up and the dust cleared, the result that he wished became clear. Several craters along the wall began to regenerate, repairing itself to it's original state before he ruthlessly attacked it. As he observed, the sharp-eyed genin focuses his chakra into his eyes, not enough to activate the Sharingan, just enough to grant him the level of focus that he wished for.

He bit back a cry of pain when Sakura pulled a piece of jagged rock from his back. But that alone did not stop him from observing.

"It repairs itself." Sasuke observed, stating the obvious. He turned his head and body, ignoring the throbbing pain in his back. "But, it does not regenerate at the same speed. This section repaired faster than this section on the opposite side." He looked at a section that finished. "And this part finished last."

"Could it have something to do with why we are feeling drained?"

Sasuke paused for a moment of thought. "Didn't that chick say something about that big guy eating us?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she did mention that and--" Her eyes widened. "He's sucking out our chakra!"

"And you're effected the most because your stamina and chakra level is smaller than mine." He knelt next to her once more, allowing her to administer first-aid while he began to think out loud. "One section repairs after than it's opposite. The dome is slowly devouring our chakra, sucking the life out of us, basically. That fat guy is eating our chakra."

"Did you not say that the dome would need to be linked to another source to siphon our chakra?" she asked, pouring an antiseptic powder over his wound before bandaging it. She could not help but blush being in such close contact to him. "So, wouldn't he have to touch the dome."

"If so, the highest concentration of chakra would be where he would be touching. And the more chakra concentrated in one area, the faster the regeneration rate!" He narrowed his eyes. "But we have to confirm the location before we can do anything."

Sakura smirked.

-----

After a long meditation session, Tayuya, in a fit of boredom, decided to observe her overly husky teammate _devour_ their captives. One thing she had noticed, besides the rumblings from several explosions within the earth dome, that the technique was taking up a lot of time.

"Hey fat ass, why don't you hurry things up a bit!" she snapped, highly irritated at the lack of progress. She started ranting. "I could of been killing that Itachi guy, but noooo.. Orochimaru-sama called us and that professional cock massager Kimimaro decided that I have to respond. And not only that, he sticks me with the fat ass Mr censorship."

"It's not nice for a lady to be using profanity Ta-"

"Would you shut the fuck up with that shit? You asshole!"

"Hello?"

The red-head perked up, hearing another voice. She frowned. "What the hell do you want, bitch?"

"Bitch? I'll give you a bitch when I get my hands on you!"

She snorted. "Like you could get out of that death trap. You're lucky Jiroubou is just going to eat you, because I would of beaten you to death, fillet your skin, then feed you to Jiroubou anyway! Consider yourself lucky, bitch!"

"Jiroubou? Who the hell is that? The fat ass piece of shit? As a matter of fact, who the fuck are you, bitch?"

"Ladies shouldn't not be using such language, even ones that I am going to eat!" the large Sound-nin said, loud enough for his food source to hear.

"Did she just call me a bitch?" Tayuya snarled. "You're dead! You're fucking dead!"

-----

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Sasuke said, shocked at her use of foul language. He had to block out the vicious ranting he heard from the other side of the barrier. "Ladies are not suppose to use such language."

She blushed. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You've been hanging around Naruto too long. His habits are rubbing off on you." He paused. "Maybe you should hang around Anko or Kurenai so their busts will rub off on you al-- Owww--!"

She retracted her fist from his head, then presented a soldier pill with her other hand. "How about we get out of here first before I kill you myself." She chewed on her own pill.

"Whatever," he grumbled, popping the pill down his throat. "I don't really have a care for a girls chest, anyway. You may lack in that department, but all the training we've done gave you one hell of a butt."

Again, she blushed, stuttering in shock at his words. "W-what did y-you s---"

"Stand back!" he commanded, shoving her behind him and cutting off any other words she could get out. His eyes focuses solely on the kunai marker, one hand formed into the half-ram as he concentrated to mold as much chakra as he could. "I never tried maxing out with this technique, but if it works... come out ready to fight!"

Sakura nodded confidently, a smile on her face. _He likes me..!_

_Ox. Hare. Monkey_.

Sasuke grabbed his fore-arm in a reverse hold, palm facing the ground. A spark ignited within his hand and rapidly grew as he poured chakra into the technique. The chakra began to break, cascading over his arm as it cackled loudly, rumbling within the ear drums of both genin. Under normal circumstances, the technique would only be truly effective when he had running room. But as he poured more chakra into the technique, the more it grew in size and power. And the more it grew, he noticed that it easily ripped at the ground underneath it, despite having a one foot clearance.

It was ready.

"Let's go!" Sasuke shouted with a determined cry, charging forward with is arm forward in a penetrating thrust!

-----

An explosion and a sense of loss.

Anger and rage rose within Sakon.

An explosion. Sakon knew his brother and his fellow Sound-nin like the back of his hand. Ukon, like him, had a special ability that Orochimaru-sama wanted close at his side. Ukon especially, because his ability to manipulate his cells down to the DNA level to meld with another human body was signature killing method. A sickening way of ripping someone's vital organ out without the bloody mess that would leave evidence. One could say that Ukon was a silent type of killer and others would say Kimimaro was a slasher-type. His combination of dance styles with taijutsu and kenjutsu (blade techniques) using his bloodline normally resulted in a quick, silent death.

Both men did not know any technique that resulted in an explosion of such magnitude.

A sense of loss. Knowing his teammate and brother, he knew that the user of such a technique that would scare off wildlife for miles had to be Uchiha Itachi. And rage began to build within him knowing that he had just lost the most precious person in the world to him. He wanted to have that Uchiha in his hands and crush his neck, just to see his eyes pop out and blood pour from every orifice he could think of! He---

--snatched the kunai out of mid-air, the aimed right at his unprotected neck. He whirled to his left, snarling viciously at Uchiha Itachi. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you bastard!"

Itachi looked bored, squatting down on top of a dead tree stump. Several loose wires hung from his finger-tips while his eyes seemed to look everywhere but at Sakon's enraged form.

Sakon suddenly found himself being pulled back, slammed into a tree trunk and tightened down. In his blind rage, he did not see the triple-bladed shuriken flying around him, effectively roping him like a lasso and tying him down with multiple wires. That little fact became a punctuation, the blades coming around as if guided by some unseen force to curve suddenly in front of him and plant themselves squarely in the chest and stomach. "Ugh--!"

And through all this, Itachi still seemed bored. "..."

Sakon spat out blood, rage still clouding his vision and mind. "You think you can hold me, fucker? I'm gonna fucking rip you apart with my bare hands! You think you can hold me with cheap parlor tricks? HUH?" He suddenly let out a musical note. "Do!"

Itachi's eyes widened and he reeled back as if struck.

"Re! Mi!"

Twice more Itachi felt like he was being struck, instinctively clutching his rips protectively. The third hit felt like an uppercut that was strong enough to bruise the ribs, one that sent that tingling feeling up ones spine that signaled made the pain even worse. It was only through sheer will power that Itachi didn't fall off the log or to his knees in pain.

His curse seal flared. His body mutated and reformed into the half-armored warrior that he was. A fire of dire vengeance filled his eyes as his body flexed and broke the wires. "Time to die, Uchiha! After I kill you with my Fa-So-La-Ti-Do, I'm going find your own brother and have him join you in hell, you piece of shit!"

"GAH!"

Itachi smirked.

The moment Sakon stepped past his restraints, the trap activated. Doton Kansai no Kurogane Gosunkugi, the Iron Spike Earth Element trap. A rusted iron spike as big as a tree branch and as sharp as a kunai broke the surface of the ground in a powerful upward thrust. The speed and power behind the spike was strong enough to impale Sakon through the stomach and out the back, effectively killing him on the spot. As he stood, dusting himself off and began to move toward the living voodoo doll, Itachi could not help but admire his work. Anger was a very strong emotion. One that could blind someone from the truth, prevent such person from thinking correctly, or put them into such a rage that they become more focused and stronger, becoming an unstoppable force. Itachi had assumed that the twin shinobi were very close, which is one of the reasons why he had used their relationship to get to one of their heads. He was lucky that the one he just killed this very moment, Sakon, was not the latter type.

"Garrghh..." Sakon wheezed out, blood pouring through his mouth.

The Konoha Jounin paused just inches from Sakon's own face. A look of seriousness was painted on his visage to show his extreme hate of the man and to taunt him all the same. Itachi then spoke his last words to the Sound-nin.

"Go join your brother in hell, you piece of shit."

And with that, Itachi drove a pair of throwing kunai right into Sakon's eyes. With extra effort, he them slammed down on the handles, nailing the small throwing blades up into the man's brain, killing him instantly. Turning from the freshly impaled corpse, Itachi walked away in a random direction, tossing another kunai with an attached exploding tag behind his back.

"Well, it is just you and me." he said, ignoring the explosion that effective destroyed the corpse and trap. He waited a brief moment, then low and behold, Kimimaro stepped out from behind a tree, an amused, yet seemingly passive look in his eyes.

"Hai."

* * *

End of Chapter 31

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I thought I could put it all in once chapter, but I guess not. It's not like I couldn't of, but I didn't want to. I like to put everyone in suspense. It makes the next chapter even better.

Because of the new addition to the FanFiction website, I suggest those that do not have accounts to register. Because now people can reply to reviews. I'm glad that I was one of the jerks that protested to the admins to ban review responses in authors notes. Because of this new feature, if you have questions, I have answers. If they have anything to do with the current or past chapters, I will answer them as best as I can. If you want to know about future chapters... ha ha ha ha.

Anyway, you might wonder about Itachi's power level. Technically, he is weaker than Orochimaru. But, he is a tactical genius (several times better than Shikamaru, I might add) and a genius is knowing how to use every technique in their most effective and efficient way to get the job done.

If you want stats on Itachi:

Taijutsu: 5  
Ninjutsu: 5  
Genjutsu: 4.5  
Seal Knowledge: 5  
Stamina: 4  
Speed: 5  
Power: 3  
Intelligence: 9 (off the charts)

Like I mentioned earlier, if you have questions, shoot it to me after you review my story. I would like a review and what you all think of the story up to this point.

Next is Chapter 32: Godaime Hokage


	33. Chapter 32: Godaime Hokage

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 32: Godaime Hokage

* * *

"**CHIDORI!**" 

An ear piercing scream of thousands of birds filled the air, impossibly echoing throughout the rocky plain. Tayuya and Jiroubou looked around, trying to find the source of such a cry but to not avail. Then suddenly Jiroubou froze, a look of pain crossing his features. A glow appeared in his eyes and he began to move into severe convulsions, a type of paroxysm that made the red-headed sound kunoichi look at her teammate in a strange way.

Then the sound returned. A blinding white streak that burst through the earth dome and slammed dead center into the chest of the large sound ninja. It visibly ate away at the man, instantly killing him on first contact. Within a split second, it ripped through his flesh, his bone and his organs, destroying his chest and spine.

Instant death.

The cackling lightning ball that was the technique died out, taking the sounds of chirping birds with it. All that remained was a bloody and smoking arm that began to retract from the dead man's chest, one that was attached to a smirking, yet tired looking Uchiha Sasuke. It had taken much of his reserves to pull off the escape and kill the enemy, but it was well worth the effort of freedom. Instead of going away from the source of the chakra concentration, he used the Lightning Edge to strike at the center, pouring as much chakra as he could at one time into the technique. It was enough power in the attack to actually over-load the man's chakra consumption and allow a brief moment for him to press on and escape the technique all together. Killing the man was just a icing on the cake.

"Jiroubou! You fucking trash!"

The cling and clang of kunai intercepting shuriken rang in Sasuke's ears. Sakura stood before his semi-defenseless form with the bladed weapon in a reverse hold, her trained eyes locking onto the flying targets and knocking them out of harms way with intricate movements of her arms and wrist. They both separated when the woman began to physically change into a demon-like form, horns growing from her scalp like weeds in a garden of red. Their initial encounter was intimidating, but seeing the transformation in progress was down-right frightening. And it did not help that the chakra level and killer intent of the kunoichi rose like a sky scraper during and after the transformation, further intimidating the two genin.

Intimidation was something Sasuke loved! The more stronger the enemy, the more determined he was to win by almost any means necessary. Itachi had taught them that winning was not always possible, that they would face missions that would result in failure no matter how hard they tried. But, there were those few missions were failure was not an option. That no matter how difficult the adversity they faced, winning was the only solution to come out alive.

"Sakura!" he called out, starting to form a long set of hand seals as he swiftly moved around the enemy kunoichi. His eyes never left her form.

Now was that time.

"Right!" She slid to a complete stop, her hands moving quickly to her pouches and pulling out several small kunai with small bags stringed through their loops. Jumping backward into a back flip, she used that momentum to fling her arms out with practiced ease, launching the kunai and their packages at the transformed woman. "You're going down!"

"What the hell is this shit?" Tayuya snapped as confetti began to explode around her. She easily deflected all the kunai, only for the bags to start spraying small pieces of paper everywhere and cover her in them. This annoyed her in the most thorough fashion. "God damn it! I'm gonna--" She saw what was on some of the confetti. The inscriptions for explosive tags. "Shit!"

Sakura landed a good distance away in a low crouch. She looked at the women through the bangs of her pink mane, a smirk forming on the tip of her lips. Her eyes stayed riveted to the woman, even as she formed a quick set of hand seals, ending with the seal of the serpent.

Her quick feet and dexterity ultimately saved her. But, if she did not notice the contents of the girl's seemingly harmless attack, she would not of been alive at this moment. The explosion may not have killed her, but it did seriously harm and burn her body during her escape. The force of the explosion sent her flying, despite the power contained within her that was granted by Orochimaru's cursed seal, and crashing back first into a boulder, her head bouncing off the face of the hard stone. The pain was bearable, but the whiplash blow she took to the head upon impact left her a little dizzy. Then came the biting stings of several blades impacting her body, then the tight bindings of wires tying her down and biting into her skin. Even though her vision was blurry and an annoying ringing would not stop in her ears, she jerked, twisted and thrashed with all her strength, explicit language filling the air that anyone could hear for miles.

Then she felt it. The tip of a blade pressed against her throat, a stinging pain that flared throughout her body and nearly made her scream out loud. But, she held herself back from doing so. Any loud speech, any movement of her mouth and she would be impaling her throat with that blade. An look of defeat that held the fiery gaze of disobedience became her new look as she stared into the smirking face of the scarlet eyed Uchiha. A mistake she would soon regret.

Sasuke licked his lips.

-----

The world began to spin around and around, shift in ways that confused her eyes and mind. Colors changed, the sense of touch, taste and smell disappeared. The bright sun turned into a black moon perched within a dusk sky, illuminating the landscape around her in some sort of surreal light. What was bright now turned dark and vise versa. Then, the ability to see correctly, to smell and to touch came back. She found herself bound to a crucifix, strapped down with ropes and chains around her arms and legs. She struggled toward freedom, hoping by some slim chance that the bindings would be flawed.

Then her body went numb.

Or at least, her movement stopped. Her lungs and mouth expelled a roar of pain as the blade penetrated her stomach, twisting to scrape against her innards. With tears in her eyes, she looked down at the blood covered blade, following it's hypnotic onyx color to a small hand. Continuing on, an arm and body draped in a very familiar black cloak with crimson clouds followed, then she saw his face. A face painted with a cold, calculating visage that if she did not know that it was the little brother, she would of easily mistaken him for the older Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled his arm back, retracting the blade before plunging it in once more. His cool, emotionless mask did not even flinch when the woman screamed like a banshee.

Tayuya's vision faded.

Her eyes opened slowly. Once again she was witness to the same strange events that brought her into the distorted version of the real world. Gasping in surprise, she looked down at her abdomen, seeing no visible evidence of two wounds being inflicted. But, why did she feel the throbbing pain in her body and within herself?

_Genjutsu_, she thought.

This time two mirror copies of Sasuke stood in front of Tayuya's helpless form. Both held a katana and wore the same black cloak with red clouds. Their cold countenances were like twin drops of ice cold water.

"In the world of Tsukiyomi.." One Sasuke began, stabbing the katana into her stomach and twisting like before. She screamed at the additional nerve-wrecking pain.

"It's space..." The other Sasuke, instead of mirroring his twin, waved his katana like a professional, slicing to the bone along her thigh, but pulling back with a quick jerk before he could cleave it off. "It's time..."

"... and substance are all controlled by me." The first stabbed her again, this time at the palm of her hand. He continued to randomly stab her body, while his counter-part began a process of filleting her skin. Her screams echoed loudly in the world of the Undermoon. Involuntarily rising in pitch with each wound inflicted.

"From now on, you will endure 48 hours of torture."

Tayuya's vision faded when the pain alone knocked her unconscious.

Again she opened her eyes and took in the images before her. She was still trapped within the genjutsu that the boy had placed upon her. She was still strapped to the crucifix. She was surrounded by thousands of other crucifixes, all of them containing mirror images of herself. Suddenly, her eyes flare open in pain as a large stake was driven through the feet of one of her _clones_. A silent scream of agony followed when a flare of pain starting from her hands and ending at her head shocked her senses. One of her clones had their hands cut off.

A stab to her stomach.

A leg chopped off.

Fingers sliced.

A head was scalped.

A tongue was ripped from it's mouth.

A stab to the chest.

It continued on and on. Blood was pouring from her mouth, even though she was not the one being directly inflicted by the attacks. She felt each one as if she was the victim. And when she found herself as the last one on the list, she was propped down on a pommel horse, her head prostrated on a cutting board with her neck exposed. Blood and drool escaped her mouth as she stared up at her executioner, Uchiha Sasuke, whom had a katana raise above his head in the ready position. She could only stare, silently begging for his forgiveness, if only for the torture to stop.

"47 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds have passed."

The blade came down.

-----

Sasuke fell down to his knees, his face awash with sweat. The Sharingan faded from his eyes as he felt what was left of his chakra reserves become diminished. A longer duration of using the Mangekyou Sharingan technique Tsukiyomi would of easily resulted in his own death. It would be a lesson that he would clearly remember, but not one as exciting as getting the technique down perfectly on it's first combat trial.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, running to his side. "What happened, you two just looked at each other for a second, then you fell to your knees and..." She cautiously checked their enemy for vital signs. "She's dead." It was an observation, but her tone of voice made it sound like a question. She looked at him in the eyes.

"Family secret." He left it at that, not wanting to answer questions. He was too tired. "Come on, we have to get back to Naruto." He stood, or at least tried too. His first step in the right direction ended with him falling forward, Sakura catching him before he could hit the ground. She shook her head.

"You most likely used up all your chakra getting is out of that trap and killing those two." She checked his pulse. "Your heart rate is up and it looks like you're experiencing chakra exhaustion."

"Just give me a damn pill..." he muttered. Again she shook her head.

"I read in medical scroll that soldier pills are lethal to those suffering chakra depletion. You could actually burn out your whole chakra circulatory system by drastic increase of chakra without having your own to buffer it."

He sighed, leaning into her body for support. "Let's just get back to Naruto..."

-----

"Let us dance, Uchiha."

Kimimaro began a slow walk toward Itachi, opening his loose shirt to allow a bone to grow and penetrate from within his, extending into when looked like a handle. Grabbing the article, he pulled it out easily, revealing the business end of a blade of steel-like bone. His stride quickened within a split moment, rapidly closing the distance between himself and his enemy. Itachi reacted just as quickly, rolling backward to evade the initial attack, pushing off at the right moment into a handspring before performing a back-flip that put a little distance between the two of them. Kimimaro closed in once more, a quick dash combined with a horizontal slash of his bladed bone sword. A kunai in a reverse hold was brought up in defense, unfortunately, the high quality steel it was constructed out of could not defend against a razor sharp highly calcified and condensed bone. It was cut clean in half, yet Itachi did not blink an eye, somewhat expecting such a result. Next, Kimimaro followed up with a deadly counter-attack on a counter-swing with his blade in a reverse hold.

"Tsubaki no Mai." Dance of the Camellia.

Like his technique earlier, his body moved in tempo to some form of beat, his feet moving in a dance-like pattern that Itachi could not recognize at all. His arms blurred while he stepped, twisted and turned, striking out at the elder Uchiha with vicious thrusts and deadly slashes of his blade. If not for his own speed and his ability to fore-see the attacks just moments before they occur, he knew that he would of died at that very moment. The attack continued for several long seconds and he dodged and evaded each attack that would of resulted in a hit, his own feet mimicking Kimimaro's steps if just to stay out of harms way yet remain within his own striking distance.

Then, there was a brief break in Kimimaro's pattern as he brought his arm back in what looked like a powerful attack. Itachi took full advantage of the pause, taking a double-step backward before dropping and twisting, his leg cutting across the ground in a spinning back-sweep. The move was easily avoid with a simple hop, yet once again Itachi took advantage of Kimimaro's own mistake. He flowed from the sweep into a breaking dancing move, using his legs initial momentum to send it thrusting up and hooking around the wrist of the bone users sword arm. He pushed up with his arms, swinging his other leg around and mimicking the first move. With his arm locked at the wrist, Itachi pulled with all the strength in his legs, twisting his whole body to wrench at Kimimaro's arm and bring his torso up to eye level with the surprised man. A jab landed across his nose, another right on the kisser. His two strikes made Kimimaro reel back long enough to wrap his arm around his head and perform a head-shoulder throw, tossing the Sound-nin across the clearing with all the strength he could muster.

Kimimaro flipped, landing on his feet. He suddenly lunged for a tree, a flurry of kunai stabbing into the dirt where he landed. Chakra instinctively collected at his feet, his body stood parallel to the ground along the trunk before he shot himself through the air at Itachi. His blade twirled around him, literally cutting down balls of fire that Itachi sent his way. There was a loud clash as he passed the Uchiha brother, the soft sound of metal hitting the grass and Itachi cursing on the loss of his last kunai shortly following. Kimimaro landed upon another tree, rebounding back toward Itachi for a second pass. This time Itachi stopped him in mid-flight, a feint to grab his arm changed into a elbow to his face, temporarily stunning him, but allowing enough time for him to grab his arm as originally intended and pull, twisting it up and over his body in an arm wrench.

He struck with an elbow, a back-fist and a quick jab, each appropriately blocked by his opponents free arm. He added kicks into the combinations, also blocked by the opponents own legs this time. Itachi let go, backing off briefly. Kimimaro, like Itachi before him, advanced quickly upon the short break in contact, attacking once again with the Dance of the Camellia, though in a reverse pattern, he assumed.

_It is just like before_, Kimimaro thought to himself during his dance. His thoughts referred to his first defeat and near death at the hands of a younger Uchiha Itachi. No matter what speed he pushed himself, the Konoha Elite was always faster, more maneuverable and moved in ways that more than suggest he was accurately predicting and/or reading his moves.

**_POOF!_**

Itachi exploded into a screen of white smoke, a log replacing him in which he skewered with his blade. And all of a sudden, the ground exploded all around him, debris flying everywhere pelting his body from head to toe. He felt a presence to his rear and turned, a long bone blade extending from his forearm to slice open the stomach of Itachi, who disappeared in a plume of smoke. Kimimaro did not stop there, though, and continued to turn, becoming a fast spin as blades and spikes of bone grew rapidly from his body. The sounds of clones being shredded to pieces stopped and he turned to see multiple Itachi's lying on the ground in various states of injury, all of them disappearing in the same moment.

"Karamatsu no Mai." Dance of the Larch.

_Now, this is interesting_. He made note of the patches of blood staining the ground, a smile forming on his face.

_Serpent, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger._

"**KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!**" Fire Element: Dragon Fire Blast!

Ignoring the pain in his bleeding arms, Itachi threw himself out from behind a tree, the single-handed seals forming in a split second. With a deep breath of air that ballooned his chakra filled lungs, he pursed his lips and blew out a huge column of chakra enhanced plasma fire! An accelerated column of fire that changed from a burning red to a searing white, until it's temperature climb rapidly to over 10,000 degrees, in which that white fire burned blue. It was only Itachi's chakra that saved him from his own technique, or he would of been burned to a cinder, just like the small woodland area within 50 meters in front of him.

"Teshi Sendan!" Finger Drill Bullets!

An immolated Kimimaro broke through the surface of the earth several feet away from the incinerating flame, his body charred in places that were not armored by a thin layer of bone, which also was cooked to a charbroiled black. From his finger tip shot forth a total of ten spinning pieces of bone, each drilling through the air aimed right for his head. Itachi cut off the fire technique, his body turning in the direction of the attack and bending backward, his Sharingan-enhanced eyes watching as each bone bullet flew by just centimeters from touching his body. He rolled with the evasion, springing from the balls of his feet up into the air, evading another salvo of bone bullets. He landed in a tree, then rolled down the large trunk to avoid more ammunition being shot his way. His form was soon replace by a log when he finally could not avoid the attacks.

_This will not do_, the Sound-nin thought, his eyes narrowing and his face contorting into a mask of rage. Lines began to spread over his body, his body beginning to unnatural shift as he activated the second level of the cursed seal. Their fight was going on and on, a technical stand-still where neither one was gaining or giving ground, unlike their first battle in which he nearly died due to his own over-confidence and zealousness. This time, he intended to win, for the sake of Orochimaru-sama. _I will destroy you, Uchiha Itachi._

He had to be impressed by the transformation. He watched from around a tree trunk while he busied himself with self-administered first aid. As he wrapped bandages around his bleeding arms, he noticed the huge jump in chakra connected to the seal activation and took note of the evil intentions held within the seal. It was Orochimaru, or his essence to be more exact. A viral infection activated by chakra manipulation to cause the transformation within the individual, something that looked unique from person to person. The girl had turned into some sort of horned she-devil, the fat guy was a bipedal toad, he had killed the multi-armed man too early to determine his change and the two-headed twins were armored devils from hell.

Kimimaro, because of his bone manipulation bloodline, look more like a horned lizard from the Pre-historic era of life. His skin darkened into crimson ash, bones growing out of his back while a tail elongated from his tail bone, a row of bone spikes trailing up the center of the tail and his spine. Intimidating was just a mild way of describing his new sense of fashion.

The breath he didn't know he was holding came out in a deep sigh. Immediately after that, his sixth sense kicked into effect and he dove forward, just fractions of a second before Kimimaro crashed through the tree after him. He rolled forward, flipped and jumped up to the safety of a higher branch of another tree to gain some sort of high ground advantaged. Unfortunately, the transformed cursed seal user was not going to let him get away that easily. Bone bullets flew at him once more along with shards of bone that he literally broke off his own body to use as throwing weapons. He was hard pressed to evade all the ordinance coming his way, but he had some how managed to evade long enough to find adequate cover. Kimimaro seemed to have lost him in all the confusion. Itachi held up one hand to his face, forming single-handed seals.

_Horse. Tiger._

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!

He turned from his cover and fried the Sound-nin at point blank range, but he did not stop there. He rolled forward into the flaming bone user and connected with a lunging uppercut, further confusing and dealing pain to his body. He followed with a vicious elbow to the sternum, a quick back-fist followed by a spinning back-fist. Then he finished him off, following from the last attack into a vicious round-house to the base of his neck, sending the man tumbling backward a few feet.

Then it hit him. Literally.

His enemy's tail swung around at the last moment and connected with the small of his back. He felt a nerve pinch and he instantly fell to his knees, the blow from the bone armored tail hitting a pressure point, a sweet spot that instantly causes extreme pain even in the most powerful of men. That short distraction of pain was enough for Kimimaro to capitalize after recovery, ramming and tossing him into the air where he met back to trunk of one of the more larger trees. Itachi could only groan in pain that washed all over his body, a throbbing ache that pulsed with the beat of his heart and felt as if several strong men were beating his back with sledge hammers. His vision became blurry and his ears rang with an sound that annoyed him thoroughly. It was only through his sixth sense and sheer will power that he rolled out of the way of an incoming Kimimaro, who literally up-rooted the tree and sent it flying with the power of his ramming.

"Elusive," the transformed cursed ninja observed of his half-beaten enemy. The sounds of bone cracking and popping filled the air, along with the sickening sound of flesh expanding and ripping. From the base of his neck Kimimaro grasped a bone handle, slowly pulling his recently created weapon as if he was drawing a sword from it's sheath. Only, his weapon was his own spinal column.

"**Tessenka no Mai, Tsuru.**" Dance of the Clematis, Vine.

Itachi stood on his feet a little shakily, a small dagger-like weapon, non-issue ninja equipment, held in his hand in a death grip. From his mouth he spat a thick wad of blood and saliva, even as the pun rolled off his lips. "I guess you take it seriously when people demand that you put your back into it." A brief gust of air passed before Itachi and his, now, normal eyes. When his vision refocuses to the source, the blade of his dagger was sheered off. He glanced at his opponent, noticing him lash his spine like a whip. "Damn."

With each movement, he felt more and more pain. It clawed at his body, ripped at him from the insides and flooded his mind like a tsunami crashing upon an prepared yet doomed village. Still, with the damage to his body, both internally and externally hampering his mobility, he willed himself to move. Even if he damaged his own body, he moved faster than a cheetah and just as elusive as his animal namesake, somehow evading Kimimaro's deadly strikes from his whip-like spine and his tail. It was a source of frustration for the bone manipulator, who was keen on Itachi's deteriorating physical health, something he knew that any normal shinobi would drop dead from, yet Itachi continued to elude the death wished upon him by Orochimaru and himself. Uchiha Itachi was anything but normal, yet the internal wounds caused by the previous body harm that he had caused, the impacts upon hardened inanimate objects and even his own movements after said attacks should at least slowed him down. Now, while Kimimaro was not an expert in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but he had the knowledge and potential to know the difference between real and illusion. Itachi was not using any standard clones, shadow clones or even water clones. And he highly doubted that he, by some chance, began using sand or other earth or elemental clone. No, the real Itachi was right in front of him. He was more than sure of it. His patients was wearing thin.

Suddenly, blood began to flow from Kimimaro's mouth.

Time was running short.

It was true what Kimimaro said to Itachi, about his recovery from what would of been a fatal disease. That it was Itachi that indirectly helped in removing it before it could truly take effect, the medical treatment provided after Itachi fatally wounded him being the indirect cure. What he did not tell Itachi, something he did not even know himself, the disease was not something he had contracted at a young age. No, that fact was true. The disease was something he had at a young age, but he did not contract it through physical, oral, inhalation, or intravenous from a simple medical health bungle.

Genetics.

It was in his genes. He was born with the disease, just like each and every Kaguya before him. From the day he was born, he lived each day of his life without the knowledge of the virus floating in his blood stream, filtering through his marrow and creating more of the virus cell. It was what caused the development of the Kaguya bloodline, it is what protected it. And it will eventually cause the death of Kimimaro, if he survives the day.

The Kaguya bloodline was unique among all of the known advanced bloodline abilities throughout the world, despite it's association with the Hidden Mist. The main reason would be it's lack of chakra requirement - or for further knowledge, it's lack of chakra at all. The Kaguya bloodline was as natural as breathing, although training to manipulate ones skeletal structure was required before one could properly utilize it without killing themselves. One would have to be aware of their natural ability before they could be trained to use it. The virus prevented such usage until a certain age, which it released it's hold upon the genetic limiter and allowed the Kaguya to be whole. This same limiter would re-define itself in later development, placing a new limited that would prevent the Kaguya from killing his or herself through bone manipulation. That same limiter kills the Kaguya when foreign chakra attempts to manipulate and control the bloodline during prolonged exposure, or scanning by those attempting to steal the knowledge of the Kaguya Clan.

In Kimimaro's case, his use of Orochimaru's curse seal was killing him. His own chakra that was enhanced by the Earth seal was in fact killing him. Despite the majority of the virus being flushed out a few years earlier, the supplementary blood he received during transfusion filtered through his marrow carrying the virus cell through his body once again. While the seal itself did not fully activate the virus, activation of the seal, more specifically, the second level of the seal, does. He had only used his second level of the cursed seal twice. The first, when he and Orochimaru assassinated the Kazekage. he had used his second form to kill his elite guard while his master took care of business. He had fallen ill afterward. Now, the symptoms have returned along with the viral activation of the disease. The disease will consume him as long as he remains in his form.

He will die.

A vicious snarl formed upon the Kaguya's face. "Enough of these games, Uchiha. My time and patience is short!" It blossomed from his hand like a flower, twisting and turning upon itself as it formed a cone of bone, a drill-like point and shaft that consumed most of his lower arm. It looked more like a lance of bone, intimidating and powerful, one that looked as it it could pierce through the strongest of armors. "This is the strongest bone in my body," he explained to Itachi. "There is nothing that you can do that will stop this. Your body is becoming weak and you grow tired. You will die."

"The only one that will die here is you," Itachi stated in defiance, a matching trickle of blood coming from his lips that partially mirrored the river that flowed from the Sound shinobi's own. His left hand began forming a familiar set of one-handed seals. "I have priorities to my family, to my village and to myself. I will not die until those are finished and my soul is allowed to rest in peace. I WILL NOT die until then. This is something you will never understand as long as you are controlled by Orochimaru's brain-washing."

Like a flash of lightning, Kimimaro was suddenly upon him, his bone lance reared back to strike. With a look of rage that could frighten even the most powerful of Gods, he screamed the words from his mouth as he struck. "Brain-washing! EVERYTHING THAT I DO IS OF MY OWN WILL!"

The bone lance passed under him as Itachi jumped up into a back-flip, his body tucking even as his arm cut at the bone weapon. Despite the claimed density and hardness of the bone, Itachi's blade of chakra cut through it with little difficulty. Blood sprayed in all directions, Kimimaro's arm literally sliced off at the elbow from the single attack. Before the Kaguya could scream in pain from the loss of his appendage, Itachi came down from his short leap and cut down the centerline of his body in one smooth stroke. For a brief second he seemed to only stand in place, unmoving and unresponsive. As his body lost it's balance and motor functions it split apart into two pieces, each side spilling it's content of blood and organs into a sickening pile of gore upon the woodland floor.

Despite pain and injury, Itachi turned away in search of his little brother, not caring if his own body fell apart at the seams.

-----

"**RASENGAN!**"

The swirling torrent of chakra was thrust into the bespectacled traitor. The sheer force held within the attack consumed his body, nearly folding him upon himself as he was launched backward. He was consumed in an aura of chakra, a deadly whirlwind that destroyed anything in it's rearward path. A path that tore a shallow trench into the ground before it was stopped by a large bolder, depositing Kabuto back-first upon the dense granite surface.

"He did it..."

They arrived at what they could assume was a climax of some sort of battle between Naruto and the turn-coat Yakushi Kabuto. Off to the side, a gigantic snake sat trapped in what looked like swamp while a pair of Sannin battled all over it's body for domination. But, their attention was mostly concentrated upon their teammate, who stood protecting the wide-eyed blonde haired Sannin from danger. Gears were turning inside of Sasuke's head at seeing Naruto pull off a technique that it took the creator and the last living master three years to perfect. Sure, Naruto using shadow clones to supplement the technique and allow him to pull it off was very ingenious, the simple fact was this: It was a technique created by the Fourth Hokage and passed on to his own master, Jiraiya; it took years for either to figure out and develop the technique before they could each claim mastery over it.

Naruto did it in a couple months.

"What?" Sakura's eyes moved over toward the enemy, a look of surprise washing over her when she noticed movement. "What the hell? He's still alive after that?" Sasuke followed her vision.

Kabuto chuckled after Tsunade made an inquiry about his... not dead status. He was unaware of the rest of Team Seven's presence. "I defended my stomach with Chakra," he began to explain. "And began healing myself before I was even hit with the technique. The reason Orochimaru likes me is not my superior abilities, not is it my talent for techniques. It's my overwhelming healing power..." Even as he spoke, the impact wound he suffered from the Rasengan began to heal before everyone's eyes until the tear in his clothing displayed only clean flesh. "My ability to induce my cells to generate new ones." He began moving toward Tsunade and Naruto. "It looks like this technique was Naruto-kun's last gamble, but--" His body began to tremble heavily.

He fell over.

"Retard effect," Sakura noted, nodding to Sasuke. "He's almost completely drained of chakra. That defensive technique that he used took the brunt of the damage from Naruto's attack, but his nerves must have been effected by the technique in someway."

"Let's kill him while we have the chance." With that said, Sasuke moved to attack. But not before stumbling himself and falling to a knee, his own body trembling and igniting in minor pain. Sakura shook her head as he let out a loud bout of explicit language.

"You're just as in bad of shape as he is, Sasuke-kun," she said while helping him up. She glanced at Naruto, seeing that Tsunade was taking care of him. "That lady can take care of Naruto, she's a Legendary Sannin, also. I'm taking you over to Shizune-san."

"Fuck her!" He snapped with a severe harshness in his voice, wrestling free of his female teammate. He didn't have any ill will toward Tsunade's aide, but to Sasuke, there were more important things than the concerns of a certain medical specialist and his own declining health. "I don't give a shit about that woman. I don't care if that other lady is one of the Legendary Three or if I suddenly fall and bust my head open on a rock! I **am** going to help our friend whether you are in or out, because I'm going."

"Sasuke-kun, stop being such an asshole!" she cursed at him, again grabbing his arm to prevent his escape. "For once, just listen to me and do what I say! I'm trying to help you, but you're not helping me or yourself by being--" She paused, her eyes widening as a familiar feeling swept over her.

"Orochimaru!"

-----

_That Nine-Tails kid,_ Orochimaru paused to peer at the fallen boy from the corner of his slitted eyes. _That kid can use a technique like that?_

His form suddenly vanished into this air as Jiraiya filled the same spot he stood before following. The pair of former friends clashed at high speed, trading blow for blow while trying to parry the other. Orochimaru's handicap, his dead arms, was automatically canceled out by Jiraiya's poisoned system, provided by the same woman taking care of Naruto. It was only Orochimaru's snake-like agility and dexterity that kept him one up on his former friend, his speed allowing him to hold Jiraiya at bay with only the use of his legs as striking and blocking weapons. Neither of the two bothered with Ninjutsu techniques. Jiraiya did not want to risk using chakra that would hurt him, giving Orochimaru the advantage to strike a killing blow, and the snake-sannin could not form seals to use any type of technique. Still, pride was on the line, but when that could be put aside, especially in Orochimaru's case, when more important matters reveal themselves.

"That boy doesn't seem to be to well." Orochimaru noted during a pause in the fighting, taking his eyes briefly off the Toad-sannin to look at the subject.

"Tsunade is a medical specialist," he reminded his former friend. "You don't have to worry, Naruto will be fine."

"That's not what I meant."

"What? " Orochimaru looked at the white haired man. "Besides, you're fighting with me. You shouldn't have time to look away."

_I didn't expect him to do this much,_ Orochimaru though, again taking his eyes off Jiraiya and centering his vision upon the demon holder. _If he falls into Akatsuki's hands, it'll be troublesome._

Troublesome indeed. Before his first encounter with a certain Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru was part of the mysterious Akatsuki Organization. In fact, he was one of the more powerful members until a certain Uchiha Shisui came about. He was well aware of Akatsuki's plans to find and capture the Jinchuuriki, those whom had powerful demons sealed inside their bodies and souls thanks to the power of a human sacrifice, and extract their powers to use for the Akatsuki's main goal. That, unfortunately, was something beyond his knowledge. His attempt to take Uchiha Shisui's life and gain the power of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan had forced him out of the Akatsuki and into hiding, falling back on his plan of destroying Konoha. While he was one of the main keys to extracting the demon power from within the Jinchuuriki, even to this day he had no knowledge of what that power would be used for. Only that it would place the Akatsuki in higher favor of taking over the world, and that was something Orochimaru had to prevent. That was his plan, after all.

_Choices, choices, _he tosses around in his mind, moving his eyes back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto. There was one major factor that he took into consideration. The build up of chakra in the distance was unmistakably Kimimaro ascending to his second form of the curse seal. For him to commit such power against a single foe, Uchiha Itachi must have killed the others. To him, it was obvious that Kimimaro would die from his own causes. He knew that it was in fact the second level of the cursed seal that caused the activation of the disease within him, literally trying to destroy him from the inside out. It was something he had discovered a couple years after taking the boy into his care when he was experimenting with a sample of the boy's blood, a few weeks before he would of made Kimimaro's body his next container. It was the main reason he chose to have an Uchiha over the Kaguya. _Kimimaro had served his purpose. Now, Itachi-kun will come here and try to prevent me from taking Sasuke for my own. Then I shall make it so none of us will have him... forever!_

He jumped.

_Shit!_ Jiraiya leaped after him down along the giant snake. _He's going after that Uchiha boy!_ And suddenly, Orochimaru turned toward him while in free-fall, his tongue shooting out of his mouth like a frog snaring the white haired Sannin by the ankle. With a sudden jerk, Jiraiya found the ground approaching more rapidly than before. He landed with a giant crash, his eyes fading until nothing but the black wall of unconsciousness appearing before him. His last image was of Orochimaru landing, then again leaping into the air using his chakra enhanced tongue to swing himself in the air toward his target.

"Orochimaru!"

You could never survive in the world without knowing vital information. Even the most unimportant, uninteresting notes about someone could be the key to whatever plans you had in store for them. A favorite color, a favorite meal, a routine activity, choice in clothing or even... a best friend. It was for this reason Orochimaru, instead of directly attacking Sasuke, went after the Nine-Tails boy. It was more than obvious that the Uchiha was closely attached to Naruto, something Orochimaru wanted to exploit in order to assassinate his former body candidate. So it was with great pleasure, while he rocketed toward Naruto with the Kusanagi, the Grass Cutter, extended from his mouth, Sasuke jumped in the path in attempt to take the hit and save his friend. Little did he know that he was falling right into Orochimaru's hands.

**_STAB!_**

Orochimaru stared at the blonde haired woman in front of him.

Sasuke, too, was in shock. At Sakura's warning, he somehow found the strength within him when he saw Naruto being targeted by the S-class criminal and placed himself in the path of fire ready to die as long as Naruto lived. Death was just inches from his heart when at the last moment he was thrust out of the way, landing several feet away from his original location, only to watch as Tsunade took his place and the hit. Orochimaru's sword pierced right through her chest, it's glowing hue extending right out of her back. It was his own choice to take the hit and she had no obligation toward him to stop him from doing so. Yet, she took him out of the killing zone and took the hit herself, saving both him and Naruto... but at the cost of her own life? Those facts shocked Sasuke, freezing him in place staring at the scene.

A sicking sound came from the unwanted merger of the Grass Cutter and Tsunade's chest, yet even as he swallowed his own sword, returning it to it's hiding space, his eyes never left Tsunade, who coughed crimson from within her. When Orochimaru spoke, he neither sounded shocked nor surprised by her actions, but only those close to them could tell, just by the sound of is voice, that his next words were sincere. "Tsunade, you were the only one that I never intended to kill. If that boy lives," his eyes briefly looked at the fallen Naruto then shifted to Sasuke before moving back to her. "And maybe the other, it'll be troublesome in many ways. Do not get in my way."

"That boy..." She began in a trembling voice, struggling to just catch a breath. "I will definitely protect him at all cost!" Her former teammate looked amused.

"Covered in blood and trembling..." He snickered. "Why would you, one of the Sannin, want to risk your life to protect a mere Genin?"

She spat several heavy wads of blood from her mouth in a fit of coughing, anyone within their right mind could see that her lung had to of been sliced from Orochimaru's sword. Even with the shortness of breath, she somehow found the strength to hold onto life. Be it through obligation or or caused by another display of courage, she held on to whatever she had left. "To protect Konoha... the village of Konoha!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Wait, has she...!_

"To protect Konoha?" Such a notion was absurd to the snake tamer. _What is she getting at?_

Tsunade looked back at Naruto's prone form with soft, admiring eyes. "That's because... That is because this little kid is someone who will eventually become Hokage."

"Talking about such nonsense.." An amused chuckled escaped Orochimaru's lips. "The title of Hokage is nothing but a load of crap! Only an idiot would take the job."

_"The title of Hokage is nothing but a load of crap. Only an idiot would take the job."_

_Did I say those words?_ Tsunade thought as shame crawled up her spine.

_"To fulfill your dreams, and more importantly, your dreams! Have you forgotten you dreams?" Shizune shouted._

_"The previous Hokages risked their own lives for the dream, the dream to protect the village and villagers of Konoha, ending the turbulent days and making the village prosper." said Jiraiya as they shared sake at a bar._

_"No one insults the Yondaime, Sarutobi-sensei, or any Hokage, dead or alive, and gets away with it." the cold voice of Uchiha Itachi said after he struck her down._

_"I won't forgive anyone who makes of fool out of the Fourth of the Old man while I stand by, even if it's a girl! I'll beat you with everything that I have!" Naruto shouted before he fought against her._

With those images in her mind empowering her, she stood on shaking legs, her eyes hardening like piercing steel. "From here on, I, too, will risk my life!"

Orochimaru smirked. "If your life is so worthless that you can throw it away for a couple stupid kids like them, then hurry up and die as you should!" It came in a flash, the blade of his sword extending from his mouth as he swung his head like a charging bull, cutting a huge gash along Tsunade's torso. The force of the attack literally lifter her, throwing her body back several feet.

"DIE!" He had surprise on his side, the angle of attack, the level of his kunai and the speed that he moved. Everything was perfect, even in his injured and nearly chakra drained state. He had the advantage and timing to strike at Orochimaru. But even that was not enough to take on a disabled Sannin. He turned just as the kunai brushed against his clothing, rising in a knee strike that knocked the kunai of his hand, effectively stopping his attack. His other knee came up and struck his chest, making him stumble before Orochimaru twisted and nailed him with a powerful spinning back kick that sent him crashing into boulder with a sickening, bone jarring sound. He slid down to the ground in a pile, the last of his strength stolen by the counter-attack. And just like him, a pink haired bundle fell at his feet, similarly battered from a similar attempt. _Damn it... naruto... sakura... where are you.. aniki..._

Again the snake tamer snickered. "Stay right there, Sasuke-kun. I will kill you in a moment. But first..." He raised his sword by the mouth, then came down in a lightning quick strike to end Naruto's life. Unfortunately for him, his weapon stopped short of the target connecting with Tsunade's back instead of the boy's heart. _She could still move after I have cut through her lungs..!_ "Heh, are you still going to protect a kid like him?"

"Like I said," Tsunade began more forcefully. "From here on, I too, will risk my life!"

"You're half-dead!" He snapped, kicking her on the face. _I've had enough of his bitch._ He had given her the chances to live and now she was too stubborn to realize what gift he gave her. Was going to show her. "No matter how much you pretend, your trembling won't stop. You can't free yourself from the paralyzing fear of blood. Why are you going through all that, and willing to go this far for this kid? Why do you fight for the sake of a mere leaf?"

Tsunade's trembling stopped.

His eyes widened in shock!

The kick to the jaw that sent him flying was just the start of what Tsunade had planned for him. She stood on sturdy legs, a cold, razor sharp promise of pain held specifically for Orochimaru in her eyes. He want to know why she would do all this fore mere genin? To give her all for only a mere leaf? If asked yesterday, she would of though he was hallucinating things. But now, she was confident to say her words.

"That's because I am Konohagakure Godaime Hokage!"

"So you say."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"

The words echoed in the ears of those who could hear. Even as a seal formed along Tsunade's countenance, Orochimaru heeded the warning of his subordinate and leaped out of the way as a pillar of fire in the form of a dragon slammed into his previous location. The intense flames burned with barely contained rage, incinerating the small area into nothing but a barren patch of wasteland, contrasting the evergreen battle ground surrounding it. He landed several feet further away from ground zero, his eyes staring at the beaten and battered Uchiha Itachi standing adjacent to Tsunade, his face displaying a look of barely contained fury. Behind the two, a shadow clone of himself held the unconscious forms of Sasuke and Sakura while a third collected Naruto.

"Uchiha Itachi," Orochimaru acknowledged his most wanted subject. Even though on the outside he seemed weary of the elder Uchiha brother, he was deathly afraid of him and at the same time desired his body to be his next container. The trouble now was that, from his own knowledge and assumptions, Itachi defeated all of the Sound Five, including Kimimaro. That alone spelled troubled, especially if he felt he had enough left in him to take him on.

Tsunade felt a little pensive at being in his presence. She remembered what happened that last time she was near him and he nearly took her life in the process. Hopefully, her acceptance of the responsibilities handed down to her would show him that she had changed. "Uchiha Itachi, I'm---" He cut her off.

"You saved my brother and my two subordinates," he said, stating facts that would seem irrelevant to most. His eyes seemed to sharpen, as if trying to stab Orochimaru from a distance. "I owe you." He stepped toward Orochimaru. "I'll handle things from here," he glanced at her. "Hokage-sama."

"No you won't." She stepped in front of him, gently pushing him aside to make way at her former teammate. "Whatever Orochimaru is to you now is none of your concern. This is personal battle between the Sannin." She looked back at him briefly. "As your new Hokage, I am ordering you to take your team and fall back to a safe location. Understand?"

He reacted as if struck, and he felt insulted that she had the gall to tell him to retreat from battle. Orochimaru was right in front of him, half-dead and prime for the picking. He could end his hunt of the Uchiha bloodline right now to assure Sasuke's and his own life to be much brighter than the darkness they lived in. With that order, he would have to live with the possibility that Orochimaru might survive this encounter and haunt them until he truly dies. He could not stand for this! "How d---!"

"You're in no condition to battle. Your chakra level is dangerously low and you have suffered wounds that need treatment. Follow your orders, Uchiha Itachi."

And in the end she was correct. He couldn't fool himself or anyone else of the condition he was in. And who was he to not follow the orders of a Hokage. It was his sworn duty of an ANBU Captain to defend and protect the Hokage and Konoha from treats foreign and domestic. The Hokage's word was law and now it was his duty to follow that law.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

He turned, departing as fast as he could from the battle zone with his two shadow clones following behind him. It was in his departure that he missed the spectacle of the new Godaime Hokage releasing a seal and performing a technique that instantly regenerated her body to combat the snake charmer. As he got farther away, he happened to glance back to see a battle of epic proportions. The silhouettes of a giant frog, snake and slug appeared over the horizon and he knew, from that image alone, he was wise to listen to Tsunade.

The Legendary Sannin were in a class of their own.

-----

Several days had passed since the battle between the Legendary Sannin ended in a tie, all members surviving and the singled-out Orochimaru departing with an air of mysteriousness. Several long days of recovery for Itachi's Team Seven which had the two Uchiha brothers incapacitated due to severe chakra depletion, Haruno Sakura laid up for a few days with cracked ribs and Naruto eating ramen after a speedy recovery.

As the days dragged on and the four recovered, Tsunade, as their current care physician, felt that it was time for everyone to move on. That pink-haired girl, Sakura, had recovered faster than the two brothers, more than likely due to the reasoning of her not being placed in a position to use her full potential against the enemy. The two brother's should of recovered after the girl, but they somehow chose to lay in bed all day and get babied by Sakura or Shizune, despite her orders not to do so. From a doctors point of view, getting plenty of sleep was a good thing, but over-sleeping tend to have the opposite effect in many cases.

_They should be up and about now,_ Tsunade thought to herself as she entered the Uchiha's quarters at the Inn. "Are you---"

One bed was empty.

"Well, at least the older one is out of bed." She moved over to Sasuke's bed, lightly shaking him. "Hey, boy. It is best that you get out of bed and move around. You recovered from your injuries already and now it's time to stretch out a little. Come out and get some fresh air."

He twisted away from her, pulling the blanket closer to his body.

"Didn't you hear me? As your physician, I suggest that you get out of bed and get a little exercise. You should be able to walk now."

**_Snore..._**

"..." Tsunade grabbed his sheets and pulled lightly. "Come on." She pulled a little harder, but the sheets didn't even seem to budge. Again she tried, yet she earn the same results. "I said get out of bed!" The blanket did not yield. "Okay, you asked for it!"

With a mighty pull, Tsunade tore the blanket off of his body. But there was one major problem. The medical specialist expected resistance with her pull, so when she pulled hared, the counter-resistance that she expected with her leverage assisted pull back-fired and she tumbled out of the room getting tangled within the blanket. With an annoyed growl, she ripped the comforter from her body and glared at Uchiha Sasuke... who had another blanket?

"ARGH! That's it, boy!" She charged back in with a gaze of death in her eyes.

Just a few seconds later, Tsunade found herself flying out of the window. She didn't know how he did it, but it happened and she would wonder about it, most likely for many days afterward. As she dusted herself off, paying close attention to her vest-clad bosom, her mind wandered briefly as she thought of the two Uchiha brothers. According from the rumors that she had heard, they are two of the last three blood clan members still living in Konoha, the third being a missing ninja or criminal of some sort, so she heard. While the youngest, Sasuke, was like an open book to her, the older brother, Itachi, was a huge enigma. Behind the pretty boy looks, laziness and somewhat disrespectful 'I don't care' attitude, she could see a type of intelligence that was unmatched by any living thing she could think of. And it was that intelligence that made her weary of him. During his recovery and after Jiraiya had filled him in on what happened to Orochimaru, she had received subtle looks from him when he thought she was not paying attention. None of them seemed appreciative or friendly.

"Enjoy the fall?"

Tsunade tried to play off a look of being cool and all knowing, hiding the fact that she was surprise by the sudden question coming from above her. It was just as she was thinking of him that he decided to show, just as aloof as usual, trying to add in a pun for good measure. She turned to Itachi, who lied on the shingled over-hang under the second story window. "Funny," she dead-panned. "And exactly why are you not in bed?"

He changed the subject immediately. "Sasuke can be a little temperamental at times," he said, glancing up at the window. "But in all, he is a good kid. He just needs someone to throw shuriken at him for the rest of his life to keep him on track."

She snickered, crossing her arms. "And what about you?"

"Me?" He tried not to stare at the deep crevasse created between her huge breasts. "What happens in life, happens. Once I finish my obligations in this life, I could die a happy man without regrets."

"You're very easy going, especially coming from such a tragic family." He shook his head. "What?

His voice suddenly turned serious and he leveled a cold look squarely into her eyes. "I tell you this once in what privacy that we do have, because I will not repeat it again; when you become Hokage once we return to the village, I am yours to command as it is stated in my duties. But, do not think for one second that, despite saving my team, you have gained a single ounce of trust from me." He looked away, watching the thin clouds float by in the sky. "Friends and enemies come and go, memories are captured and disappear as time passes. But a first impression can be everlasting, especially when it concerns Konohagakure's Hokage... or Hokage candidates."

"Are you trying to insinuate something, Uchiha-san?" Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Indeed I am."

"Then what are you trying to say? That I am not qualified for the job?"

"Hmph. Saying that you would risk your life for the village is one thing. Actually doing it is another." He closed his eyes, thinking back upon his memories. "I was there when the Fourth gave his life for the safety of the village. During the invasion of Sand and Sound, Jiraiya-san fought against Orochimaru's forces. Even I, along with my ANBU platoon, put ourselves in the line of fire for our fellow ninja. Now, the big question is - where were you?"

"We desperately need a Hokage, Tsunade-sama. The people will accept you with open arms, though, many will critique you and ask the same question as I - Where were you when we needed you the most?" He shook his head. "In this day and age, we need a leader of action, not of words and promises. Someone strong and experienced with the real world outside of the village. Someone who knows the horrors of war and the tragedy of loss. That person is you, Tsunade-sama, and that is the one thing about you that I respect. But, do not believe from those words that I would follow you to the depths of hell and back. That is only for those that I trust with my life.

"You're a **long** way from gaining that honor."

-----

End of Chapter 32

-----

Author's Notes:

Holy son of a bitch! This chapter sure took a long time. With the holidays and my return to working out, I've been swamped. Not to mention I had a severe case of writers block from watching Full Metal Panic. Anyway, this chapter follows Chapter 31 and is a cross-over of the later Sound Five arc and the Tsunade Arc of the series.

Some of you will wonder, just how strong is Chidori? Personally, I feel that Chidori is downplayed in the series because of animation. I mean, if the technique can rip up solid concrete, it should eradicate the flesh and bone quite easily.

Sasuke uses Tsukiyomi. Quite the sadist, in my opinion.

The fight between Kimimaro and Itachi was like a dragon ball fight. It seemed like it lasted for a while, but in reality, it only lasted for less than ten minutes. That little tid-bit about Kimimaro's disease was something I made up. It could be true, or it could not be. Nothing is really explained in the series anime or manga. Take it at face value. Personally, Itachi wouldn't of survived against Kimimaro this second time if the disease was not a factor.

The remaining part of the chapter is almost like the series. But it's re-written to allow Sasuke and Sakura's point of view, constant switching between them, Tsunade and Orochimaru. I wanted to give a little information of Orochimaru's back story and why he left the Akatsuki. Seems like he's always getting punked by Uchihas.

Questions?

Despite what I said in another chapter, I'm going to take a short hiatus from this story. This chapter was more like a closer for the current arc before I go into the next arc, which will involve missions and Itachi's adjustment to Konoha life after the invasion. I will be working on Semper Fi: UN Marine Corps for the time being.

Next is Chapter 33: A Little Tea Never Hurt


	34. Chapter 33: A Little Tea Never Hurt

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Studio Pierrot.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 33: A Little Tea Never Hurt

* * *

Since their departure from Konoha to tag along with Jiriya, one of the Legendary Sannin, to find his old comrade in arms Tsunade, a whole month had passed. That time period of training and life or death struggle against old and current enemies was enough time for the Hidden Village of the Konoha to recover from the previous invasion of Sand and Sound. The difference between what they had left behind to what their eyes were greeted with upon return was extravagant, a near spitting image of what the village was before the invasion, excluding a few improvements here and there. 

In the following week after their return, Tsunade was accepted as the new Godaime, the 5th, Hokage. That week was a time where Team 7 received some much needed rest and vacation time since their return after a long one month journey full of grief. Now that a new Hokage was in charge, Konoha's mission center had re-opened and a large back-log of missions were sent out to any available ninja of Konoha based on rank of shinobi or kunoichi and rank of mission. What many knew as the status quo would change drastically for the next few months.

Sakura and Naruto waited patiently at Team 7's designated meeting point, the red bridge over-passing the shallow canal. Today was the first day they would once again begin official missions, something the pink-haired kunoichi had been waiting a whole week for. Ever since their return from Tanzaku City and their encounters with Orochimaru, she had diligently trained during their week long vacation with Ino, both rivals taking advantage of their friendship to improve themselves in all areas of being a ninja. Now that missions were being issued once more, she was itching to test what she garnered from individual training to adapt it to team training and field work.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" She greeted the dark-eyed boy as he arrived.

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto began, looking around for something. "Where's Itachi-sensei?"

Sasuke snorted, turning his head in the direction of the Hokage Tower. "Aniki said to meet him at the Hokage's office." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Knowing that jerk, he's probably still in bed where I left him." He made a motion with his fist, giving the indication of something perverted. Sakura made a disgusted face.

"Hokage's office?" Naruto unconsciously placed his hand over his orange jacket, feeling the stone of the necklace he had won from her. "Why do we have to go see old granny Tsunade before we get a mission?"

"Che, I don't know and I really don't give a rats ass," Sasuke grumbled, heading off in the direction of the tower. "Might as well get it over with, whatever this thing has to be."

-----

Upon reaching the Hokage Tower, the team passed by the mission center building located just next door to the administration building. As expected with such a delay in mission deployment, the place was swamped with full-fledge ninja of all ranks and ages milling about. Local courier birds were arriving and departing at a non-stop pace while ninja and several teams departed to begin their assignments.

Sasuke paused to eye one of the birds flying above as they traversed the stairs that directly lead up to the third floor of the tower along the outer wall. The path the bird had taken was short, arriving at a certain ANBU Captain's apartment within the village. He had to shake his head at that, realizing how swamped the village was with keeping up with missions. _Kakashi just recovered from experiencing Genjutsu Tsukiyomi, yet, they still send him on a mission. Most likely an A-rank one. We'll probably end up doing back to back missions from now on._

"Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out to him from the top of the stairs. "Are you coming or not?"

"Che." He shook his head, moving up the short distance to follow behind Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey, Hey!" Naruto began, turning to walk backward as he talked in his normally expressive tone. "What kind of mission do you think we'll get today? Escort? Bodyguard?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Assassination?"

Sakura readily expressed what was going on the mind of all three of them. "I don't care, as long as it's not a silly D-rank."

"After all that we've been through, I doubt that a simple D-rank mission will do anything for us." He balked at the thought of mowing a lawn or washing the windows of the Hokage Tower. "Remember the last time we took a D-rank?"

"We were at each other throats all through the assignment."

"Hmph! I'd rather train than get stuck with an easy mission!" Naruto proclaimed loudly. "Stuff like that is for Genin!" His teammates nodded.

The events starting from the Sand and Sound Invasion, to the encounter with Uchiha Shisui and Orochimaru, Team 7 stopped considering themselves mere Genin. Nor did they consider themselves Chuunin or any higher rank. They all knew that they can easily outclass any of their Genin comrades, with the exception of a select few, a feat that was all to the thanks of Sasuke's older brother. This little fact was also confirmed by Itachi, whom had never referred to his subordinates as Genin; only as Ninja. Others would readily disagree with them on that statement, though, considering the age of each team member.

A genin was still a genin.

"Hey, there's Itachi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed loud enough for others to turn in their direction. A few administrative ninja shook their heads at seeing the energetic blonde embarrass his team with such outbursts. "Sensei!"

**zzzZz...Zzz..**

Said sensei slouched on the bench just outside the Hokage's office, enjoying a quick nap while he waited for his team. Like many times, his brother and himself shared a nearly identical outfit consisting of a blue wide-collar clan shirt, white shorts that ended just above the knees, cloth fore-arm guards and taped ankles that ended just at mid-shin; a common occurrence between the two brothers. A few passing by did a double take at seeing the younger Uchiha standing before the napping older brother, wondering if the two were actually twins. Or, was it the older brother standing in front of the younger? Or---

They quickly made their way before they got a headache thinking about it.

"Oi, Aniki!"

"...hmm..." Itachi slowly opened his eyes, yawning loudly as he stretched the stiffness in his muscles out. He smacked his chops loudly, rubbing his eyes a little before zeroing in on his subordinates. "Oh... it's you."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Itachi-sensei, didn't you call us here for something?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Sasuke said something about seeing old lady Tsunade!" Naruto said, feeling a little impatient. "Aren't we suppose to see her now? I want to get this over with so we can get a cool mission before they're all taken away! Huh? So what of it, Itachi-sensei?"

"Naruto."

"Yes, Itachi-sensei?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke leaned up against the wall opposite of his brother, arms crossed and eyes focused on his older sibling. "I'm interested in knowing what is going on, also. We usually never have to see the Hokage just to get a mission. Normally Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei or one of the administrative ninja would issue our missions to us downstairs in the center, not in the office."

"What we have known as normal has changed and we must adjust to it's ebb and flow," Itachi stated. He continued to answer Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama had requested our presence. I do not know the reasons as to why she wishes to see us, however, I do know that it must be something important. We will have to wait until she is finished with her current meeting before we find out."

"Hmph!" Naruto sat himself down on the floor near Itachi. "I can't believe she called us up here just to wait! This sucks!"

"Have a little patience, Naruto." said Sakura. Inner Sakura had to agree with him, though. _Damn it, I better not wait a long time for this!_

Sasuke decided to start up a conversation. "So, Aniki, how bad are we getting hit with missions? The mission center is swamped and I even saw a courier bird head over to old man Kakashi's place. It cannot be that bad, right?"

He shook his head. "It is worse. Since the invasion, only ANBU have conducted missions for the village. However, customer requests have been delayed until a new Hokage was appointed. Now that Tsunade-sama is in charge, we have almost a full month of back-logged missions along with new incoming missions to complete. That would be the reason for the chaos downstairs and why Kakashi, someone who is barely recovering from his injuries, is being deployed on missions."

Naruto scratched his head. "But couldn't we just not take the missions?"

"I don't think so," Sakura began. "If we didn't take missions, we wouldn't get repeat customers."

"Not to mention that those missions would go to other Hidden Villages," Sasuke added. He frowned. "Also, if we started declining assignments from customers, the village would lose face and reputation. We'll also seem weak in the eyes of other villages and there might be a strong possibility that we would be invaded by someone else. Like the Cloud or Mist."

"I highly doubt the Mist would invade Konoha, Ototo. The Cloud, however..." Itachi said, laying himself on the bench. "Your assumptions are correct. If the village stopped taking missions, we would lose customers and future business. Even with out military strength weakened this past month, we must keep up appearances, which is why all available ninja are being assigned missions. Even someone as injured as Kakashi."

"Well, well, well..." came a familiar voice. "Look who we have here."

"Good to see you again, Itachi-sama."

The elder Uchiha raised his hand in greeting. "Izumo. Kotetsu. I see you decided to stay in ANBU permanently."

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, Itachi's subordinates from ANBU were decked out in standard issue ANBU gear consisting of a black heavy duty body suit, specialized chest armor, reinforced arm and leg guards, all-terrain footwear, a kodachi, three pouches and their animal masks - boar and dog masks respectively. The two ANBU operatives lifted their masks to reveal their faces as they approached Team Seven. Naruto gave a startled surprise.

"WHAT! Hey, it's those two jerks from the Academy!" He pointed accusingly. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes at the would-be Chuunin Proctors from the Chuunin Exam. "ANBU?"

Kotetsu sniffled, a smirk never leaving his lips. "Well, if it isn't Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and the brat." He sniffled again. "Impressive for your first Chuunin Examination."

"Brat?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You still want that ass kicking I was suppose to give you at that time, Kotetsu? If I remember correctly, I was about to smash your face in with my foot before that thick brows guy butted in."

"Har har," Kotetsu seemed amused. He decided to give Itachi's precious little brother a special invitation. "You may try again any time you like, Sasuke-kun." He sniffled.

Izumo looked at his boss. "So, who would you bet on, Itachi-sama?"

"Kotetsu." he simply answered. He decided to change the subject. "Seen Washimaru and Mozoku?"

"Yes, actually," began the bandanna-clad Izumo. "They split the team up again. We're with Washimaru in Kakashi's platoon and Mozoku is a floating from squad to squad. I think he's currently deployed somewhere up north with Megumi's platoon." He paused. "But, if you decided to come back again..."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied. He glanced over to Sakura, making a gesture to his two ANBU subordinates.

_Sniff._ "I see.."

"Really now..."

He nodded. "The same could be said for the other two. I only need approval from Hokage-sama and the other Captains for the go-ahead."

"Oi, Sakura-chan?" Naruto leaned close to his female teammate. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know. I feel a little left out, though."

Sasuke ignored them.

"Well, Itachi-sama. We'll be on out way." Izumo said, the two of them continuing on their way. They took a brief moment to ruffle Naruto and Sasuke's hair, laughing at the pissed off look the younger Uchiha brother sent their way as they departed. "See ya, brat!"

Itachi shook his head, smirking to himself behind his shirt collar.

-----

"I called this team here for a special assignment."

Team 7 stood before Tsunade's desk in various states of awareness. Sakura paid the most attention of the two, standing straight with her arms relaxed in front of her. Naruto had his arms crossed, hoping she would get to the point and deal out some super cool mission! Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets, not really paying attention to the super busty Godaime Hokage. And Itachi seemed to have found himself occupied with a yo-yo that he picked up from Tanzaku City. A glowing yo-yo that continued to annoy Tsunade on each up and down motion.

"Uchiha Itachi! Would you stop that and pay attention!" Itachi reluctantly complied when she balled up her fist. "Thank you." She held up a scroll. "This is a B-rank mission. Bodyguard and escort."

Naruto and Sakura pumped their arms in celebration. Even Inner Sakura was excited. _SHANNARO!_

"Che."

Itachi was confused. "What is so special about this B-rank guard mission?" A good question to ask, he thought. Normally, B-rank missions were assigned to Chuunin, no matter what were the mission parameters, team or solo. B-rank missions, such as search and recover, or bodyguard and escorts, were also assigned to the rare elite Genin teams. However, why chose his Team 7 for what would be a cake walk mission?

"Nothing, really."

Itachi frowned.

"So, who are we protecting?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't know."

Naruto stepped up. "Don't know? What do you mean?"

Tsunade glanced at the scroll. "Every four years in the Country of Tea, the Todoroki Shrine Offering Ceremony takes place. We have received a request to escort a runner who is going to participate in the race taking place there. However, before the messenger got here, they were attacked by a mercenary hired by the opponent."

"Mercenary?" Naruto paused to think.

"What was the condition of the messenger when he arrived?" Sakura asked. "If you could tell us some information about his wounds and such, we could determine what kind of hostiles we will be facing before hand."

"The messenger had received punctured wounds made by senbon," stated Shizune, holding a medical report of the messengers. "None of the wounds hit any vital organs or blood vessels. From the damage dealt, the attacks were made to disable, not kill."

Sasuke frowned. "From what you just said, we'll be dealing with missing-nin, correct?"

"Possibly," replied the busty Hokage. She steeples her hands in front of her. "This is a B-rank mission, after all. Though under certain circumstances, it can easily become an A-rank mission. This is one of the reasons why I chose Team 7 specifically for this mission. Your past records consisted of several missions the have escalated a full rank above the designated mission, and one C-rank mission that became an A-rank mission. I've also seen your work first hand, so I know I can trust you with this. Right?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Choruses the three youths.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Your team needs to make it to the Country of Tea within two days. Further information on the mission will can be obtained from Boss Jirocho, a mutual friend of mine and yours, so I expect this mission to go smoothly, understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"One more thing before you leave, Itachi-kun." She stood, placing her hands on her hips. She could not help but smirk. "Upon completion of the mission, I'm ordering your team to stand down for two weeks to train out in the field. I've read reports from Chuunin Examiners of their performance during the exams and after seeing their efforts before hand personally, I expect them to maintain and surpass that level. Upon return, I'll have more... exciting missions waiting for you."

"As you command, Hokage-sama." The group bowed before departing. Tsunade could not help but find herself thinking of her old teammates when she looks at Itachi's Team 7. Their younger versions, that is

"Good luck."

-----

"Yeah, a mission, a mission! I'm going to do my best for this one. Believe it!" exclaimed the energetic blonde shinobi.

"I feel really appreciated by the Hokage for her selecting us for this one," Sakura said. "We must of made a lasting impression on her when we first met."

"First impressions are everlasting, Haruno."

Itachi and Sasuke arrived at the southern gate, linking up with their two teammates. The team was loaded up for the mission and journey with everything they needed. Traveling packs, weapon holsters and various weaponry they would most likely need for the mission. Their packs were stuffed with enough clothing for a months travel; four different sets of clothes. Knowing that they were going to the Tea Country, a place they had passed through during their first mission to the Wave Country, one of the four sets of clothes was made for cold and wet weather. The Country of Tea was located between the Wave and Fire Countries along the coast, so rain and other wet weather was expected.

"I have a gift for you three."

Naruto eyes brightened. "Really? Yeah!" He caught a pair of pouches. "Hmm... what's this?"

"He he he..." Sakura laughed nervously. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Umm... Sorry?" His eyes passed over to his smirking brother. _Phew, that was close._

"What?" Sasuke could not help but feel amused. _It's not my fault we needed these for the 2nd Exam. Of course he would of found out, eventually._

"You should already know these are field survival kits distributed for ANBU use. They contain first aid material, antibiotics for general poisons, soldier pills and water purification tablets. The other is a companion kit with a water breathing device and a few extra throwing weapons." He stared at them with an emotionless expression. "I will compliment you on procuring the survival kit to gain advantage in the second exam. However, steal from me again and I will... harm you."

Sasuke shuddered. Itachi's version of harm was not something he wished to experience. "What do you mean by that? What are you going to do, molest us?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Leave it to the gay one to suggest such a thing."

"I'm not gay!"

"Do I sense denial?" He ignored Sasuke's shaking fist. "Let us move out."

"I have a question, Sensei." Itachi glanced at the pink-haired kunoichi has they departed from the gates. "Tsunade-sama said you and her are mutual friends with a Boss Jirocho. What did she mean by that? Who is this person?"

"Jirocho-san and I met when I was still in ANBU. I was returning from a mission from the Wave four years ago when our team separated to lose pursuing enemy ninja. I stopped over in the Tea Country's Degarashi Port, the city that is our destination, for a short while. Eventually I assisted one of the local family leaders with a missing-nin problem, which is how I met Wasabi Jirocho." He looked up in thought. "Jirocho-san and Tsunade-sama must have met each other before. Knowing our Hokage's habits, she must have borrowed money from that man."

"Is there anything interesting there?" Naruto asked.

"Besides missing Konoha ninja hiding out? Not really. Though the fishing is very relaxing this time of year, or so I've heard." He leaped ahead of the group, landing on a tree branch. "Come. From this point on, we will set a fast pace. This is a training mission also, so do not dally."

"Hai!"

-----

The pace was fast as they leaped from tree to tree, their feet only planting on each branch or trunk for a split second before bounding forward toward the next point. For tens of miles they bounded from tree to tree, sprinted along secluded pathways through thick Fire Country forests and traversed mountainous terrain all in the purpose of avoiding open roadways and endurance training. Mid morning slowly become mid afternoon and the team found themselves inching closer to the main pathways that lead to the country borders. Itachi stopped in the middle of the road near the border marker in a crouched position, reading to spring in defense or attack at a moments notice.

A closed fist raised, a signal for the team to halt their progress and wait for orders, while his eyes scanned the surroundings and distant areas. The others complied, each choosing to hide their presence in the possibility that they are attacked. Naruto hid in a thick row of bushes. Sakura hid behind a large tree to Itachi's right, directly across from Naruto. Sasuke hid further behind the group, standing upside down within a tree's canopy while watching their flank.

"Clear." He stood, stretching himself out a little after their long fast paced trek. "We shall break for a short while. Use this time wisely to rest."

Naruto's stomach growled. "Ne, Sakura-chan." He idly rubbed his stomach. "Are you hungry?"

The pink-haired kunoichi paused. "A little."

"Then it's decided!" He jumped up with a shout of excitement. His finger pointed a little ways down the road. "And conveniently there is a tea shop down the road. Let's take our break there!" He dashed away before anyone else could agree with him.

"Hey, Naruto!"

The two Uchiha brothers watched their teammates run off toward, ignoring the dust cloud that the pair kicked up. They looked at each other, then glanced back toward the departing shinobi and kunoichi. Again they looked at each other. "Shall we?" Itachi gestured toward the shop.

Sasuke shrugged. "Do we really have a choice?" He pulled out his wallet, emptying it out in his free hand. It was empty. "..."

Itachi blinked. "I'm not paying for you."

"Aniki..."

"..." Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets turning his head away. "...fine."

Inside the tea shop, Naruto and Sakura were already seated at a table when the two brothers walked in. Sasuke sat next to Sakura while Naruto sat across from then. Itachi sat on the same side as the blonde genin, though he made the choice of sitting with a little distance between them. The last time Itachi sat next to the blonde, the little prankster decided to freshen the air in a most negative manner. He had to burn the outfit he wore just to get rid of that horrible stench.

"Welcome," greeted a middle aged woman, the keeper of the tea house. She set down four cups of green tea for her guests.

"Hey, Miss, I'll have Oshiroko," said Naruto, ordering red bean soup with pieces of rice cake.

"I'll have dango." Sweet dumplings for the girl. "What about you, Sasuke-kun?"

He sighed. "Tokoroten."

The house mistress nodded. "And what about the other young man."

Itachi paused to think. "Yakisoba okonomiyaki."

"Okay, please wait a moment."

Itachi steeples his hands in front of his face, gazing out the window in front of him into the forest pathways along side the main road. He ignored the feeling of being watched from the young man sitting further behind them at the other end of the establishment knowing that he posed no threat at all. His mind began to wander as he listened to the bird chirping outside the tea house, their singing actually relaxing his somewhat stressed mind. His eyes shifted to the side, passing over his subordinates as he once again made an assessment of their progress for future reference.

_Naruto's stealth has improved somewhat over this past week, though it is still his main weakness. It is still not up to par with my standards. He has tremendously improved his manipulation of chakra and endurance during his time learning the Rasengan. However, he still requires a shadow replication to assist in it's creation. That training will only be complete when he can form the technique without any assistance. His only down fall is his habit of showing off. When this mission is over... I WILL break him of that habit._

_Her._ Itachi could not help but hide his smile behind his steeples fingers. _She is the balance of this team. She excels in everything they do not. What should I expect from someone that I have personally trained? For a kunoichi of her age, her genjutsu know-how is near flawless and her abilities in general ninjutsu are off the charts. Only her taijutsu is still lacking, though I am to assume she had been training with Yamanaka Ino, from what I have heard that is. I will need to test her._

He briefly locked eyes with Sasuke before the younger Uchiha turned away. _He has killed. _It was more a statement than observation. _He may not show it, but he has change in more ways than one. He will not hesitate to kill if we encounter opposing forces or missing-nin. That is what I expect of him. The others will follow suit._ His eyes suddenly glanced to his left at the young man that stood in front of their table, the same one that he felt watching them. _Well, now, this is very interesting._

"Relaxing with shiroko on a sunny day like this? Ninja must have it so easy." said the young man.

"What?" Naruto was trying to figure out what he meant. He didn't like his tone of voice.

Sasuke closed his eyes, resting his chin on his hands. "I think you might have us mixed up with someone else. What makes you think that we're ninja?" That didn't have their forehead protectors on or leg holsters, standard team seven procedure. The pouches they were did contain their other equipment and weapons, although they looked more like the common travelers pouches than ninja equipment.

The guy shrugged, swishing the wooden toothpick in his mouth. "You may now show it openly, but I can smell a ninja from a mile away. Especially a Konoha ninja." He sighed. "Konoha must be too peaceful. I only see a couple of dumb-looking faces in front of me." He glanced between the Uchiha brother's and Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What did you say!" Naruto demanded.

It took more than that to insult Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh wait, there's a cutie here." the guy said, looking down at the pink-haired kunoichi. "I take back what I said. My name is Morino Idate. What's your name, young lady?"

"..." She ignored him in favor of her tea. _Hmm, this is good._

Naruto started rolling up his sleeves. Sasuke's hand slowly crept under the table to reach into his pouch for a kunai. "Hey, you! Don't get so friendly with Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan, eh? We must have met for a reason." He smirked at her, swishing his toothpick to the corner of his mouth. "Do you want to talk about our future with me?"

"Hmmm...?" She set down her tea, showing Idate a coy smile. "Our future...?"

Itachi closed his eyes. _Morino Idate? Well, now. This is a coincidence. The younger brother of Commander Morino Ibiki of the Interrogation Squad. Ibiki was severely injure and burned when the medics picked him up a few years ago when he personally pursued his own brother._ He laid his elbow on the table, propping his head on his hand to observe. _Let's see how this turns out._

Sasuke was thinking along the same lines as his brother. _Morino? As in Morino Ibiki?_

Idate smiled. "You know, you can quit your job as a ninja and marry me."

The blonde blew up. "Why the hell are you trying to pick her up when you've just met her! Do you take us for fools!"

"Naruto?"

"Huh? What's up, Sakura-chan?"

"Shut up."

Sakura showed Idate a seductive smile, reaching for his hand. "You know... I might take you up on that offer."

"WHAT!" chorused the blonde and younger Uchiha. Itachi stared at her with bugged out eyes.

"Well, now we're talking!" He leaned in closer to Sakura. "The life of a ninja is a hard life. A pretty flower like you shouldn't be wasted upon such hardships. Personally, I, Idate, hate ninja. Ninja that hang around the Country of Tea are liable to get hurt. I wouldn't want to see such a thing happen to you."

She reached up, caressing his cheek with her soft hand. That little motion made Naruto and Sasuke's eye twitch in annoyance and irritation. She sounded impressed by his words. "My, that was a nice thing to say about little ol' me. A man like you is more worthy of my time than these three losers." She pressed his hand into the table, plucking his long toothpick from his mouth. She leaned in close as if to kiss him, but she suddenly switched to move close to his ear. Sakura spoke in a whisper, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Not."

She drove the seemingly weak toothpick into Idate's hand, nailing him to the table. Naruto and Sasuke suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over them as they enjoyed the sound the guy made as he cried like the proverbial little girl.

"ARGH!" the man cried out, pulling his hand from the table. Every time he tried to pull out the toothpick, his a jolt of pain would drive up his arm and spine, making him more hesitant to help himself. He glared at Sakura with a pained expression, his blood pumping and his eyes bloodshot from the pain. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH!"

Sakura held up her empty cup of tea. "Tea cup."

"Tea cup!"

She set it down next to her, looking up at Idate with the same seductive smile showed him last time. "Tea cup."

He was gone before they even realized it.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing. His sides were beginning to hurt. "Ne, Sakura-chan. You really had us worried there for a moment! I really thought you were going to leave us for that guy."

"Hmph." He may not show it, but Sasuke felt the same way as Naruto.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I would actually quit being a ninja after putting so much work in training and missions. I'm too far into it to quit now." She grabbed Naruto's cup of tea, suddenly needing to quench her thirst. "Besides, why would I trade being a kunoichi for some loser guy I don't even know. Especially when I'm surrounded by guys that look way better than him."

"Really, Sakura-can!" He suddenly felt like a million ryou! _Sakura-chan thinks I'm hot!_

Itachi and Sasuke raised mirroring eyebrows. "That was tea, not sake, correct?" asked the elder brother. She hid her smile behind the cup of tea. "Right?"

Just on time, the shop mistress arrived with their order. She set down their order in front of each person, filling up everyone's cup with more tea at the end. "Here you go." she said as she set down the bill.

"Huh? Sakura picked up the bill. "Two? What's this one?"

"Oh, that man left, saying you'd take care of it."

"..." Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _He left us with the bill? I'm going shove my foot down his throat until he craps out my sandal, damn it!_ Of course Inner Sakura was pissed off.

Sasuke placed his ear to the ground. "His foot steps are distant. He must be moving at high speed."

Naruto stood along with Sakura. "I'm not just going to sit here and be mocked by that guy. Let's go after him!"

"Let him be."

Naruto whirled on Itachi. "But, Sensei---!"

"I said leave him." He took a bite out of his okonomiyaki. "Do not waste your energy pursuing someone that has nothing to do with our mission. You will only attract unwanted attention. Besides.." He glanced at Sakura. "We had that coming." He swallowed, taking another bite then spoke while chewing. "I have a strong feeling we will meet that boy again. By the speed he was moving, he has had training in the ninja arts. Most likely a missing-nin from our village."

"He said his name is Morino Idate. Morino, as in Morino Ibiki, right?" Sasuke sat back down to enjoy his tokoroten, adding a little sprinkling of sugar on the gelatin noodles. "That guy from the first exam. Are they related?"

He switched the subject. "I will give you the details after we eat."

-----

"Everyone, I'm glad that you could come."

Itachi bowed to the large middle-aged man. He sat before the team, leaning on an short arm rest. He was dressed in a summer olive drab yukata topped off with a powder-blue robe with a pair of designs that signified his position as head of a family. His ensemble seemed to match his graying hair and his firm, weathered expression, a match that made him look younger that he was in reality. "A pleasure to meet you once again, Jirocho-san. Tsunade-sama sends her regards."

The man nodded his head. "And that same goes for me, Itachi-kun. It has been what...? Four years?"

"Something like that."

Wasabi Jirocho looked past the ANBU Captain to eye the trio of young kids. He could tell from their looks that they were well trained in Itachi's profession, he could see their eyes constantly on the move, looking for any signs of trouble and ready to intercept. While he was ignorant of the ninja lifestyle, he had learned a lot on how to detect who and who was not trained in the way of the ninja from the short time Itachi had stayed within his household. It was all in the eyes. However, the one that garnered most of his attention was the boy that looked almost exactly like Itachi when he first met him. "And who are these three?"

"Haruno Sakura." She bowed in the same mannerism as her sensei. It was always good to be polite to your customer and host.

"I'm the guy whose going to be Hokage one day, so everyone will recognize my existence!" Exclaimed the loud ninja. He pointed him thumb at himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm also known as--" Sasuke crossed his arms, feeling embarrassed.

"Idiot."

"Idiot!" Naruto paused. "No, I'm not!"

Jirocho let out a hearty laugh. "Well now, you're an interesting one." He waved off the pink haired girl. "It's okay, it's okay. Young boys need to be energetic like that." He looked at last boy. "And you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_So, he really is his brother._ "A pleasure." He motioned them with his hand. "Sit, sit. You're guests in this house."

Itachi spoke up. "It seems that we are done with the introductions, so allow me to get to the point." He cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama has assigned us to this mission and designated it has a guard-type mission. She stated that we would receive the details from you, Jirocho-san."

"Before I get into details on your assignment, allow me to explain to you the history of an event known as the Torodoki Shrine Offering Ceremony." He paused, allowing the four to become comfortable. "It began a long time ago. Legends says that people offered the jewels of the Dragon and Tiger in the Todoroki Shrine to quell the storms.. and they indeed calmed the storms. That's how it started. But now, it has become a ritual that takes place once every four years. At first we only offered the jewels, but about ten years ago it became a ceremony where the first one to get there becomes the man in power."

"But recently, another side to the festival has surfaced. Since the olden days, this town of Degarashi has sheltered two chivalrous groups; Us, the Wasabi family, and the Wagarashi family. As embarrassing as it sounds, these two families have had a continual discord, and have fought over control of the city. As the conflicts became more violent, townspeople got involved, and people started to get injured. To put an end to the violent strife, an agreement was drawn up in the feudal lord's presence. Ever since, we've used an event instead of fighting to determine which group takes control."

Itachi nodded, understanding the reason for the mission. "And that event is the Todoroki Shrine Offering Ceremony, correct?"

He nodded before continuing. "Four years ago, Wagarashi dominated the competition by hiring ninja. And this time, we have received reports that say they have hired ninja again. So, to compete with them, we sent messengers to Konoha to request the aid of ninjas, but they were ambushed by them." Jirocho looked at Itachi with a serious expression. "Please, Itachi-kun, lend us your help. We cannot afford to lose this race to the Wagarashi family."

"Asking for our help does not matter, Jirocho-san," said Sasuke. "We have already accepted the mission." He crossed his arms. "So, who do we have to protect?"

"Ah, so you've accepted." He clapped twice.

A shadow suddenly appeared at the rice paper doors, sliding open the bamboo constructs to reveal a young man. Three pairs of eyes full of annoyance glared at the young man from the tea house while the fourth pair merely looked at him with a questioning eyebrow. "Did you call, boss?" Idate finally recognized who he was in the company of.

Jirocho felt enough tension in the air thick enough to choke a man. He glance between Idate and the Konoha ninja. "Is something wrong?"

"A few questions, Jirocho-san," Itachi closed his eyes, ignoring the electrifying tension created between Sakura and the boy. "Is this individual the one whom we are to protect?" He received a nod in return. "Hmmm.. that complicates things."

"How so?"

Itachi procured a small black book. He flipped to a marked page before showing it to Jirocho. "This individual, Morino Idate, is a missing-nin from Konoha and a C-rank criminal accused of grand theft of historic Konohagakure property, aiding and abetting the theft of Konohagakure property, and treason." He could feel the shift from Idate, who made motions as if preparing to run away at a moments notice. "I am afraid, Jirocho-san, that once your family wins this race and our mission is complete, we will have to arrest your subordinate and return him to Konoha to face criminal charges."

"I wasn't at fault!" Idate shouted in his own defense. "I was tricked into doing all that. I was told if I took them I would become a Chuunin!" His case fell on deaf ears, all but one. Naruto could not help but feel for the guy. He was also tricked by one Mizuki into stealing just to become a Genin.

Sakura made a familiar seductive smirk in Idate's direction, catching the boy's eye. She then slowly brought her finger to her neck, dragging it across her throat in a suggestive killing stroke. The missing-nin swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling he was getting the raw end of some sort of deal.

"Itachi-kun, is there any way--"

"No, Jirocho-san, there is not. I highly doubt you have enough evidence to prove his innocence, or the man power to stop us from taking him back to our village. No matter, he is a criminal from Konoha and he will be brought to justice." He glanced at Idate. "If he refuses... he will die."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Idate shouted, pissed off at the words coming from a genin of all people. The color drained from his face upon hearing his name.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Jirocho frowned. "Are you sure about this? Are you absolutely sure there is no other way?" Itachi sighed.

"Very well then, Jirocho-san." He looked at Idate, then turned toward his subordinates. "Haruno, Naruto, Sasuke. You are to protect this one until the end of the mission. From this point until he completes the race, you are to ignore his missing-nin status and treat him as you would any normal objective target. Understand?"

"Hai, sensei!" they chorused. He turned to Jirocho, bowing slightly.

"I will contact ANBU and retrieve any information for a thorough investigation. However, if I cannot clear his name, he dies. Are we in agreement on this, Jirocho-san?"

The middle-aged man nodded to the elder Uchiha youth. "That is acceptable at least." He looked at Idate with a look of irritation. It seemed that the boy failed to mention some of his past, despite previous confessions. "They are here to protect you, boy. Do not embarrass this family any further than you have today. And what the hell happened to your hand?"

Sakura licked her lips, grinning like a predator.

-----

Leaving Itachi to tend to business with Boss Jirocho, Team 7 departed the Wasabi compound following an irate looking Idate into the town. Each member of the elite genin team looked as if they were performing the most grotesque D-rank mission given to them, not bodyguard duty. If not for the fact that each member knew their priorities as a ninja and their unconditional respect for Itachi, they would not care for protecting the older boy at all.

"Huddle." Sasuke suddenly spoke, immediately joining the others kneeling on the ground in close formation. "So, how do you think we should deal with this one?"

Sakura frowned. "I don't really want to, though.."

"But, Sakura-chan..." Naruto didn't have to complete his sentence to get his point across.

"I know, Naruto, but... you know."

Sasuke shook his head. "You know I hate this also. He abandoned our village and is a traitor. You know what I think of traitors." He stabbed a kunai into the dirt. "A prick like that guy isn't worth our time, let alone our protection."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! And he's like, what? Itachi-sensei's age?" He giggled. "To think that a former ninja like him needs to be protected by us, the younger guys."

"Guys?"

"You know what I mean, Sakura-chan! Geez..."

Idate's eyebrows twitched. He could hear every word. "I'm right here, you know." They ignored him.

"His name is Morino Idate." said Sakura, glancing at him one more time. "He doesn't even look similar to Ibiki-san. To think that a traitor like him is the brother of that sadistic guy." Idate's eyes widened.

"Bro Ibiki it still alive!"

The younger Uchiha nodded, though to Sakura's subtle inquiry. "That proves that he's really Ibiki-san's sibling. I feel sorry for him, being the brother of a traitor. Aniki would probably feel embarrassed and ashamed if I was one, and the same for me if vice versa."

"I'm not a traitor, damn it! I was framed." Again, they ignored him.

"So, are we in agreement?" They each held up a fist. "Okay then..."

"JA KEN PO!"

"Damn it!" Naruto glared at his own offending fist. "How can you fail me! Damn rock!"

Sasuke smirked, dusting off his hand. "Ah, Naruto. Always predictable at ja-ken-po." He started walking into the city, Sakura following behind him.

"Bye, Naruto! See you in a couple of hours."

_Why do I get stuck with watching this guy?_ Naruto held a sour face as he approached the confused Idate. What the Konoha missing-nin did not know, during their insulting conversation, a second conversation was taking place on the ground in front of them. Using kunai, the team used their own written code to discuss their approach for the mission. The plan was to take shifts of two hours each in watching Morino Idate until the start of the race tomorrow morning. This would give each four hours of down time to relax, sleep or browse the town. Also valuable time to scout for potential hostiles and interact with other citizens to gain information on the enemy, the Wagarashi family. The loser of good ol' RPS (Rock-Paper-Scissors), Naruto, would take first shift, followed by Sakura then Sasuke.

Naruto grumbled to himself. "Okay, you lead the way to wherever you're going," he said to Idate. The young man frowned.

"I don't need some third rate ninja following me around."

"Hmph, third rate? I ought to knock your block off, damn it!" He showed him the bird. "I don't want to do it in the first place, but just like you, I have no choice in the matter. This is my mission, so I'm following you everywhere you go. Believe it!"

* * *

End of Chapter 33

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well, well. I'm back to the Lazy Uchiha and working on one the fillers. Some of you don't like the fillers, some of you do. I don't like all of them, but this one filler seemed like one of the best since it added a little to the Sasuke-turns-traitor thing.

Anyway, this chapter takes place in the Tea Country mission filler in Anime Episodes 102. My plan is to turn the next few chapters into character building chapters and show the level at which Team Seven operates at without Itachi supervising them along the way. This chapter is also a way to give a more plausible explanation to why they got a B-rank mission when B-rank missions are clearly for Chuunin. They are an ELITE genin team. The team of Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee could also be considered an elite genin team.

Next is Chapter 34: When it Rains...


	35. Chapter 34: When it Rains

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 34: When it Rains...

* * *

The days of the Todoroki Shrine Offering Ceremonial race came. The port of Degarashi was in a huge bustle as people around the Country of Tea flocked into the city for the start of the race. Shops, restaurants and Inns were stressed due to the influx of spectators and tourist, turning a much favorable profit all thanks to the event. It was a more special event for the Degarashi Port since the arrival of the Tea Country's feudal lord who will over-see the race between the Wasabi Family and Wagarashi Family; their competition for control of the city. 

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon while Naruto stood near Idate, a perpetual frown on his normal excited visage. Again he was stuck with guarding the traitor, his turn having came up after Sasuke. He really didn't like it the first time, arguing over who is better: Hokage or a family boss? Of course he was trying to explain why the Hokage was the greatest and why he pursued to make his dream become reality, only, the guy just could not get it through his head. Maybe that was the reason he became a missing ninja, Naruto thought, he was too dumb to realize the Hokage is the greatest!

While the loud ninja openly guarded their target, Sasuke and Sakura disguised themselves as locals to blend and mingle with the crowds. Their job was to observe and identify any possible threat to Idate, and if they had the chance, intercept those hostiles and eliminate. Sasuke spotted something suspicious while mingling in the Wagarashi favored crowds.

"Sakura." The younger Uchiha spoke in barely a whisper. The throat microphone strapped to his neck picked up the vibrations of his voice box and amplified it to transmit to his teammate. "Possible suspect. Male. Long green hair. Bandanna. Fruity looking scarf."

"I see him," came the reply. "Three others near that suspect. Eye patch, glasses and short hair with glasses."

"See them. Are you picking this up, Naruto?"

"Yeah."

Sakura spoke up. "Think we can deal with them now?" She could sense the frown on the Uchiha's face.

"No. Wait until they make a move." He snickered. "Who do these guys think they are fooling? Three Genin shinobi and one Chuunin from how they implement stealth techniques."

"Doesn't seem like missing-nin, huh?"

Sasuke moved to a better position to observe the four suspects. "Looks like they are not your regular run of the mill missing-nin. I wonder which village they fall under."

"We'll find out soon enough," said Naruto. "The race is about to start."

-----

_YAWN!_

"..mm...good morning," Itachi said in a drowsy tone as he stood next to Boss Jirocho. Anyone could clearly tell he clearly did not get enough sleep during the night. He looked as if a simple feather could knock him down and he'll keel over. He tried to blink the sleep out of his baggy eyes when he looked at the Wasabi family head. "I sent a courier bird to Konoha with a request for more information on your subordinate and his crimes. I should receive a reply later in the day."

"Thank you for your extra effort, Itachi-kun." The boss patted his back, nearly bowling the young Jounin over. He let out a deep sigh. "A good day this will be, young man. Idate will do the Wasabi family and the city denizens proud by winning this race. The Wagarashi family reign will end today." He paused, eying the Jounin's condition. "Are you feeling well? You look exhausted. Will you be able to work?" Itachi waved him off, yawning into his hand.

"...they can handle this by themselves." He looked around. "They most likely have identified the enemy ninja and are planning counter-measures against them."

"The Wagarashi ninjas are here? Now?"

He nodded. "Yes. They have been since the crowds began to gather. I cannot say where since openly identifying them would ruin my team's hard work." He stretched himself own, stifling another yawn. "Have faith in my team. They can operate just as well with or without my supervision."

-----

"Hey! Where are you going!" Naruto shouted after Idate as the missing-nin took off running away from the port instead of toward one of the awaiting boats.

Sakura and Sasuke followed the pair carefully, keeping distance and using the foliage as cover to remain undetected by Idate and their undercover enemy.

"Just as I expected," Sasuke said over the radio. "He's using an alternate route other than the designated route that the Wagarashi runner is taking."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"When you were guarding the traitor, I started asking around about random things. I spoke with one of the fishermen and he said something about seasonal winds preventing fishing in the south around this time. Did you notice the way the clouds were moving?"

"Sort of."

"The winds are moving toward the west, meaning taking a boat ride out of the port would of put him in situation that would force a course correction to the south." He continued. "By taking a northern route, he would be able to take advantage of the offshore flow and the northern current that would increase his speed across the ocean toward Nagi Island."

"Wow, Sasuke-kun. You're so smart!"

"Che." _Damn it, I'm turning her into a fan girl. I better lay low, again._

"We're being stalked." It was a fact, not an observation made by the blonde shinobi. "To my left, hidden somewhere in the trees." He paused. "This moron doesn't even realize that he's caught in genjutsu. Damn it, and he even participated in the Chuunin Exams! He sucks!" Obviously Naruto was referring to the traitor.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded to each other. Upon simultaneously landing on a branch, they split into different directions, bounding quickly from tree to tree to put a huge gap between the two of them. Sakura, being the slowest in speed of all three members of Team 7, circled around toward Naruto's right side, following the runner and open body guard closer than before. Sasuke broke left, circling wide and far to perform a little reconnaissance of the enemy strength. If possible, he wanted to get a confirmed ID of what the enemy strength was.

"Doesn't this guy know he's running up a cliff?" Sakura asked as she followed. She was running along the flat wall of the cliff directly under Naruto and Idate. The pink-haired kunoichi was beginning to wonder, just like Naruto, how the guy got into the Chuunin Exams with his level of genjutsu know-how. "He's coming up to the edge," she warned.

Naruto was ready to pull out his hair. "I know! You tell him that!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Whoever is performing this genjutsu just put up a second layer."

"I know!" the blonde shot back in frustration. "Tell HIM that! He's-- Hey! WAIT!"

"Damn it!"

Concentrating a thick layer of chakra to her feet and hands, Sakura dashed forward, grabbing the upcoming corner of the sheer cliff to swing herself around. Releasing her hold in mid-cornering, she twisted, kicking her legs out like a mule to immediately lock her feet against the weather-beaten sheer cliff face. Her hands lashed out, feeling contact and instinctively grabbing hold. With Naruto's ankles firmly in her grasp, she side-stepped along the cliff face, using Idate's weight and Naruto's downward momentum to swing the pair up from what would of been a falling death. Naruto, with Idate's belt secured in one hand, shot out a kunai tied to a wire. It's aim was true, wrapping around a high tree branch looking over the mountain pathway previously hidden by genjutsu. The pair swung forward, Naruto harshly depositing Idate on the rocky ground while he impacted the cliff wall with a loud exhale of breath.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked over the radio.

Sakura breathed in and out carefully after that maneuver. "The... moron almost fell off a cliff. Tried to.. cancel a genjutsu but didn't notice it was double layered." She took in a deep breath. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah, but he got away before I could intercept." He paused. "Looks familiar. Remember that guy we beat up during the second exam? The one that tried to impersonate Naruto?"

"That rain shinobi?" She clearly remembered how the two boys beat him up and made him a laughing stock of any that came across his naked body. She made a face of disgust. "Unfortunately..."

"He has friends."

"I see."

Sasuke paused again. "Naruto. Are you okay?"

The blonde made a painful groan, more for the headache that was coming over with dealing with Idate than hitting solid rock. "Let me kill him, please!"

-----

Idate groaned as he picked himself up, dusting off his clothes and stretching to relieve some of the pain her earned from the ground. He snickered, a sour expression on his face. "That was uncalled for."

"You can't even say thank you to the people who saved you!" snapped the blonde genin.

"You saved me because it's your mission." Idate shot back. "There's no need for me to thank you!"

"That's besides the point! You're dumb ass couldn't see that you had a double layered genjutsu being used on you. Even I knew you were heading up a cliff, not running circles in a forest!"

"Then why didn't you cancel it yourself, huh!"

Naruto shrugged. "Well... I was giving you the benefit of the doubt, being a Konoha Shinobi and all." He pointed at Idate accusingly. "Now I know you just plain suck! Getting into the Chuunin Exams must of been a fluke! You suck at being a ninja!"

"Being a ninja is pointless!" Idate shouted. "I don't need to be a ninja!"

"You don't need to be a ninja because you suck at it!"

"Grrr...!"

Naruto started jumping up and down, making taunting faces at him. "You suck! You suck! You suck!" he said in a sing-song tone. "Believe it!"

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Sakura growled, stepping over the edge of the cliff onto the pathway both young men stood on. "And he's right, you do suck. Now shut up before I give you a knuckle sandwich, newbie!"

"NEWBIE!"

Sasuke appeared, landing on a tree branch hanging over the pathway. He looked a little confused at the situation. "What's going on here? What happened to the newbie?"

"**NEWBIE!**"

Sasuke ignored him. "Anyway, we're dealing with Rain ninja. One of them is a guy we dealt with during the second part of the Chuunin Exams." He frowned. "That guy was probably acting on his own like last time. But unlike last time, he has back-up and is more than likely going to use it. Their specialty is genjutsu, so be on your toes." He looked at Idate. "Which way are you heading? The more you stand around, the more time is wasted."

Idate frowned, turning toward the pathway. "Follow me."

-----

"Fifteen men on a dead man's ship. Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum!" sang a deep emphasized voice.

Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look. "What the hell was that?" The younger Uchiha shrugged.

"Something a guy sang in the last Princess Fuun movie."

"Geez, and people say I'm weird." he grumbled while tying down the sail. The blonde genin whirled on Idate. "HEY! Why don't you do some of the work!"

Earlier, they had arrived at a small house just several meters distance from the water where they picked up a boat from a fisherman. This was all in Idate's plan to gain much needed head start over the Wagarashi family runner, who decided to take the direct route from Degarashi Port to Nagi Island. The three shinobi and Wasabi runner mounted the boat and set sail toward the island. The wind had a light breeze that filled the sails and almost instantly, thanks to the northern current of the sea, the boat quickly picked up speed while underway. Idate stood at the front of the boat, staring dead ahead on their path.

"Let's leave the **traitor** alone for a while, Naruto," said Sakura, emphasizing the word she used to describe Idate. She took personal pleasure on seeing him wince at his description. "We're being tailed again."

Sasuke, at the rear of the boat steering the ship, didn't have to look over his shoulder to confirm her observation. "Yeah and it looks like it's all three of them."

A bolt landed in the middle of their boat.

"Yeah, they're right on time too," he added. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "We're in a little trouble here. They're Rain shinobi, so their techniques are mostly Suiton-based techniques. We happen to be right in the middle of their territory, too."

-----

"Hmph, caught up with them." said the distorted voice of Oboro, one of the Rain ninja genin. "Time to get revenge on how they humiliated me during the Chuunin Exams." Like his three teammates, he wore an off-white body suit, water breathers and a mask the covered his eyes, hiding most of his features. Both of his eyes were visible, though.

"Because of that, we became the laughing stock of all Konoha Chuunin proctors," growled Mubi, the rain genin that showed only his left eye through the mask.

"And of our village!" snapped Kagari, the rain genin that had nearly all his facial features masked by a bandanna and cloth.

"Shall be begin the plan?"

"Let's."

Mubi held up a special design of crossbow. Unlike normal crossbow, this model fire multiple bolts instead of one. Loading a quartet of bolts, he took aim and fired at the boat ahead.

-----

Sasuke whistled. "Wow. He's using a crossbow." He shook his head, using a large kunai to cut down a few bolts that would of greatly annoyed him. "Only useful when the enemy doesn't know your location. They're just wasting their time with that."

Shuriken flew from Sakura's hands, cutting down another quartet of bolts. "We can do this all day. Eventually they'll run out of ammunition."

"Sakura." Sasuke looked at Naruto, nodding to each other in a silent agreement. "You're turn to watch the traitor. We'll handle these guys."

"I'm not a traitor!" Again, ignored.

She pulled out a kunai, holding it in a reverse hand. "Alright."

"Let's go, Sasuke!"

"Right."

The pair of shinobi each jumped off the side of the boat. Idate watched them, expecting to see a pair of twin splashes. His eyes widened in shock at seeing the blonde and dark haired Konoha shinobi standing of the surface of the sea! His mind was boggled even further when they took off in a sudden burst of speed, running across the water as if they were running across solid ground. Sure he had heard of the water walking technique, yet, he never once seen someone stand or walk on water, let alone run on it!

Naruto and Sasuke charged directly at the enemy boat, dodging the dangerous bolts that were shot their way. They leaped, ducked and flipped, never stopping their forward progression. Naruto was the first to act, reaching into his main pouch he procured a few shuriken, launching the sharp spinning blades with a quick flick of his arms. He added a little twist at the end of his throwing motion, causing the spiraling blades of pain to barrel roll in mid-flight, ruining any possibility for the Rain genin to predict their movements in that short split second. One ducked, the others dove out of the way. Ineffective as it may have seemed, the short distraction caused by Naruto gave his sharp-eyed teammate the tiny window to act and attack.

A flurry of small kunai stabbed along the starboard side of the small wooden vessel causing the three Rain-nin to feel weary of an impending attack from the Uchiha. For a few seconds, nothing happened and the Konoha shinobi never came. Then a shadow loomed over the three genin, causing them to look up with a start. Their eyes were blinded by the eastern sun rising in the partly cloudy sky before they could spot the Uchiha youth hiding within the late morning radiance of the source of daylight. Sasuke had leaped, turning upside down at the apex of his jump. Various kunai and shuriken were held between his fingers and between his teeth, his eyes were closed and his breath calm and controlled. His eyes snapped open when he felt himself begin to fall, his black orbs zeroing onto the blinded Rain genin. His arms whipped out as fast as a striking king cobra, the various throwing weapons being released at certain points in his throws. More followed suit with more strength behind them, impacting against the initial throws causing them to ricochet against one another, drastically changing their path of intent. Small and large kunai, shuriken and various sizes of needles rained down upon the enemy trio. They danced around the boat deck frantically dodging the multitude of throwing weapons for several seconds.

It finally stopped.

Oboro breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ugh... Lucky."

"I highly doubt that." The three genin quickly turned at the voice, almost giving a startled gasp at seeing Uchiha Sasuke sitting in mid-air! "You've been caught in my trap. There's no escape." A sadistic smile formed his visage, causing a chill to run up their spines.

"Hmph!" A kunai flew out of Mubi's hand right at Sasuke. He frowned behind his breather when the Konoha-nin simply leaned his head to the side, his visage never changing.

"Foolish."

"Yep, foolish. Believe it!" said Naruto from the opposite side of Sasuke. Like his teammate, he looked as if he was sitting if mid-air above them! He looked more cheerful than Sasuke, as if he was enjoying a walk in the park with Sakura. The Rain-nin's moved into a defensive position, a movement that made Sasuke thoroughly amused.

"Look, I think they're afraid, Naruto."

"Yep, believe it!"

He brushed his black locks away from his face, giving them the impression of a pretty boy that was full of himself. "It does not matter what they do. I won't attack them, now that I have them cornered. No matter, they cannot escape my trap." He stood up, seemingly floating in mid-air, then back-flipped, landing into standing position on the water watching the boat move ahead. He purposely waved just to annoy them.

"Bye-bye!" Naruto shouted, jumping in mid-air to land on the top of the mast. He too leaped, landing easily on the water next to Sasuke.

"Che," Kagari snickered. "Do they take us for fools? How dare they mock us like that!"

"Let us go after them." Oboro said. He reached forward to grasp the side of the boat, but he gave a shout of pain, pulling his hand back and clutching it to his body. "What in the--!" His eyes widened.

His finger was cut, a small chuck of flesh missing from the tip of his thumb. It was only then he realized what the Uchiha brat meant by trap. He caught a glint of something shining. Looking closer, he saw a barely visible wire. Eyes widening, he saw the network of wire running all over the ship, cutting off all avenues of escape for the Rain. The cut he received, after putting two and two together, came from wire, meaning it was very fine and was made for high tension - a razor wire. If that was the case, how could the Uchiha and the loud blonde kid sit or stand on it?

"Fools," Mubi laughed. "They think this will stop us?" He cut a group of wires, causing many around the ship to slacken. "Hmph!"

**_PSSHh..._**

Kagari's eyes widened. "GET OFF THE SHIP!"

"What!"

Sasuke and Naruto watched from the rear of Idate's boat with looks of satisfaction; a job well done. The kunai that Sasuke had thrown had small and large explosive notes wrapped around the handles, each one linked to the wires he had used for his razor wire net. Cutting the wires set off the tags. They watched as the Rain ninja jump off their boat as it exploded in a ball of fire, the force from the blast sending the Rain shinobi flying farther than intended, scattering them apart from each other. Sasuke noted how one of them impacted hard against the ocean surface at a bad angle. His body had to be broken.

"One down," Sasuke noted.

"Two to go." She jumped off the boat, throwing on her owl ANBU mask. "They're mine!"

Idate gasped. "Is she--!"

Her mane of pink hair flew behind her as she sped toward her first target. Sakura reached into her thigh holster, instead of a kunai, she extracted a large ten inch black blade knife from a scabbard. The weapon looked like a short sword in her small hand; a precision sharpened straight edge that curved up into the deadly tip, then curved inward into a second edge leading into a jagged saw-like serrated blade. The knife was uncommon for a ninja tool, something only a street thug or personal body guard would use. Sakura had picked up it in Tanzaku City while the others were recovering under Tsunade's care, a purchase she made on a whim with the extra money she saved from missions. After giving the blade a professional killing edge, she found it very useful when she sliced open the throat of the broken body Rain genin as if his flesh was nothing more than a sheet of plastic wrapping.

She twirled her deadly knife into a reverse hold, cutting across the throat of one of the other ninja only to find a water clone. More clones surfaced from the ocean, attacking her almost simultaneously. Her blade moved quickly, passing by each attacking clone in a flash of metal, cutting down each replica while she danced out of harms way of others. She spotted one of the real shinobi.

_Horse. Tiger._ "**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball technique!

She leaped high, taking in a deep breath to exhale a huge fireball that slammed into the shinobi. The flaming ball evaporated the water clone, causing the pink-haired kunoichi to give a startled look. The enemy took advantage of her moment of weakness, breaching the surface of the sea and stabbing a sharp kunai right into her stomach.

**_POOF!_**

The one-eyed Rain shinobi gasped at being fooled by the girl, kicking off of the replacement log to dive back down into the water. As he leveled himself to search for the female, he completely missed the shadow that loomed behind him, or the shift in the water when Sakura closed in. He could not even let out a scream of fear when the ANBU masked girl wrapped her left arm around his head and sliced open his neck from throat to his neck vertebrae. The water stained red from the blood that poured out of him. The last rain ninja panicked when she turned from killing his teammate, staring at him like a living piece of meat just ripe for the killing. She swam toward him and he departed quickly, swimming several times faster than she could even achieve.

_She killed both of them, that bitch!_ He thought in mix of panic and anger. _I'm next. She's coming after me! I need to get out of here!_ He looked back, unable to see her. _Did I ditch her already? Did she even come after me?_ He suddenly stopped, his head moving in all directions when his danger sense went off.

_What is this? Did she catch up?_

A giant shadow approached from his front. The Rain-nin slowly backed off, waving his arms and kicking his feet as the shadow grew larger and larger. His eyes widened in fear and he thrashed wildly to escape what appeared to be piercing yellow eyes. His fears were multiplied exponentially when several rows of razor-like teeth emerged from an open mouth of a six meter long Great White Shark! His breather fell off during his thrashing and he choked on the saline ocean water. Before he could react, the shark closed in, it's gaping maw widening and quickly snapping shut over his head.

He suddenly came to his senses, realizing that he wasn't shark food. In fact, he could find no sign of said giant shark. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he pedaled and stroked his arms, quickly rising to the surface. His head breached the sea level, coughing and hacking out the water he swallowed and spitting the taste of salt from his mouth. He choked, gagging hard until salt water vomit expelled from his stomach, up his throat and out of his mouth. The Rain-nin coughed several more times before he could regain whatever composer he had. That shark that attacked him was only genjutsu, he realized. He turned around, planning on giving that pink-haired whore some much deserved payback.

Oboro, the Rain-nin, stared in horror. The pink-haired owl masked kunoichi was right behind him, squatting on the water surface with her black blade lazily held in her hand. She did not speak nor make any sound, it did not seem that she even breathed. She remained immobile, staring him right in his eyes, her owl mask giving the impression of one who was patient, one who had all the cards in their hand and knew how, when and where to use them.

She casually flicked her wrist, cutting open his throat from jugular to jugular.

Sakura sighed, dipping her knife into the water to clean the fresh blood from her blade. Sheathing her weapon, she stood and began walking toward the boat in the distance.

-----

"Woah..."

Naruto picked his jaw up off the floor. He couldn't take his eyes off the walking kunoichi. "That was Sakura-chan that did all that, right?"

Sasuke shook himself out of his stupefied expression, scratching the back of his neck with a truly confused look. "Uhh.. I believe so. Why?"

"..." He held up his finger in a pose, as if realizing something very important. "Remind me not to piss her off more than usual."

"Believe it."

"Oi, Sasuke-_chan_! That's **my** signature line."

"...shut up."

"Okay..."

Idate sweat-dropped. _Were these guys for real?_

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, taking control of the rudder. "Three ninja down, one more to go. We'll probably end up fighting him when we near land." He paused. "We'll have to abandon this boat real soon and go by foot."

"We'll leave the boat no matter when we hit land." said Idate. Couldn't the guy realize that they would have to leave the boat anyway?

"He meant _now_," Naruto clarified. "It'll be much easier for us to protect you if we take a route that the enemy cannot predict." He snickered, Uchiha-like. "The enemy probably thinks we're just a bunch of run of the mill genin. They'll get the surprise of their life when they face off against I, Uzumaki Naruto-sama! Believe it!"

"Believe what?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sudden glomped onto the kunoichi with a Rock Lee-like hug full of youthful energy! "You were awesome! I knew you were great, but that was **super** great! I'm really proud of you. It's what I'd expect of the girl I admire!"

**_WHAM!_**

Sakura gasped for breath. "...couldn't...breathe.." Naruto did squeeze a little too hard, though, Sakura couldn't hide the true reason for the redness of her cheeks from Sasuke. That brought a smirk to his visage.

_Hmph. Very slick, Naruto. Pervert._

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Sakura. We're abandoning the boat." Sasuke leaped, standing on the main mast, Naruto pulling out a pair of kunai with large explosive tags flagging them. "Are you up for a little cross-country running?" She nodded. "I'll carry the traitor. We have ten seconds."

Idate protested. He was being tired of being called a traitor. "Hey--!" Sasuke cut him off.

"Let's go!"

The missing Konoha-nin suddenly found himself unwillingly riding the Uchiha youth piggy back. They flew through the wind, the carrier dashing across the ocean surface at high speed away from their normal mode of transportation. Sakura and Naruto soon followed, each of them snickering at the predicament Idate was placed in. Who wouldn't be embarrassed and humiliated when being seen carrier piggy back by someone two or three years your junior? Especially when you were in perfect health!

"I'm going to scout ahead!" Naruto exclaimed. He dashed ahead of the encumbered Uchiha. Sasuke called out to him in warning.

"Be careful! We still have to deal with that other guy we saw. He'll be waiting for us for sure!"

"I know!"

-----

_Hmm.. It's going to rain, soon._

**_KAW!_**

"Hmm..?" Itachi glanced up to the gray sky with drowsy eyes, spotting the source of the annoying bird call. From his position on the out-stretched lounging chair, he extending his arm out to allow the diving courier hawk to make perch. He plucked the tiny scroll from a small pouch on the bird's leg before letting him be on his way. "Thank you, my friend."

As the luxury boat made it's way toward Nagi Island carrying the Wasabi and Wagarashi family heads and the Tea Country feudal lord, Itachi had lounged on one of the deck chairs, basking in what remained of the day's sunlight before the signs of rain ruined his mood. He had never enjoyed such a luxury that coastal citizens called 'sun bathing', so he had decided to try it out now that he had a little free time thanks to his subordinates. Although, no one seemed to inform the super genius that sun bathing took place on hot, sunny day's, not over-cast skies. The appearance of Konoha's ANBU messenger hawk was a slight relief to what little embarrassment he felt for attempting to sun bathe. Unfortunately, he had to go back to work.

How troublesome.

He stretched out the small scroll in front of him, reading the tiny coded print to himself. He frowned at the contents. _Morino Idate stole the Nidaime's infamous Raijin, the God of Lightning, and the Scroll of Sealing. According to Morino Ibiki, the squad leader sent to recover the Raijin and it's thief, the Raijin was then in the possession of the traitor Rokushou Aoi and the Hidden Rain. Ibiki was tortured and managed to escape, though his mission was a failure since he only recovered the Sealing Scroll. He had reported that his brother died during a fire caused during his escape._ He paused in thought. _Hmm... Looks like Ibiki covered up for his little brother._ Another thought. _Rokushou Aoi?_

His bingo book was open and he flipped through the pages quickly, scanning the various profiles for certain names. He stopped mid-way in the section with A-class criminals. _Ah ha. Rokushou Aoi. Former Jounin instructor of the Leaf. Conspired to steal Nidaime Raijin and currently has it in possession. Defected to the Hidden Rain. Considered dangerous while in possession of Konoha artifact. See also D-rank criminal Morino Idate._

The book closed as he stood up.

"Jirocho-san." Itachi called out just as the heavy set family boss turned the corner with his entourage. "I will depart to speak with Morino Idate." The man gave a start.

"Did you receive the information requested?" He nodded. "And?"

"Currently, the reports form ANBU are not in the favor of the boy. I will speak with him directly on the subject. His confession will determine his fate." He disappeared, startling the small group, only to reappear standing on the luxury boat's guard rails.

"What if you do not like what he says?" asked Boss Jirocho.

"He will die, of course."

"And the contract? The race?"

"He will die... after the race, of course."

Itachi showed him a neutral expression. "I will extract a confession from him, Jirocho-san. Morino Idate cannot lie to someone such as I. If I find him telling the truth, I just may... forget I ever saw him, if you know what I mean."

He disappeared.

-----

The speed that they moved overwhelmed the missing-nin. Team 7 moved at a pace that Idate could not fathom, nor he could duplicate despite the speed he possessed. How could he? Running at a full sprint on the sea was impossible for someone like him, who was untrained in such a technique. Within an hour, they had reached land were setting a pace that he couldn't keep up with. He was both furious and humiliated. Angry, because they were pushing him along as if it was them running the race, not him. Humiliated, because he just did not have the stamina they possessed. And the former was true. The team were setting a pace to complete the race as earlier as possible. Itachi had trained them to be as fast and efficient as possible without sacrificing patients. However, the more they stayed around Idate, the more they hated the mission, the more they wished to get it over with so they could abandon him somewhere beaten to a pulp or a rotting carcass ready for the vultures and crows to pick at.

"S-slow...down!" Idate gasped! Sasuke grabbed his collar, moving him along the beach.

"Keep going. You'll never make it in time being this slow."

They were running along the northern coast of Nagi Island, planning on circling around the southern side to reach the first check point at Modoroki Shrine before heading to Ouzu Island were the Todoroki Shrine was located. It was a longer route, though the pace the team set for Idate would make him arrive in record time. Taking the pathway along the coast was an tactically flawed move, being out in the open and such, though it saved them the trouble of dealing with booby traps laid by the enemy.

Sasuke's eyes darted up, feeling someone approaching at a rapid pace from the cliffs above them. He made a motion to Sakura, the pink-haired girl fanning out to the right to run along the breaker were the waves crashed against the rocks. Sasuke moved in close to the cliff to keep Idate hidden. He somewhat relaxed when an orange and yellow blur leaped down to the beach.

"Naruto, what's the status?" he called out to the running blonde. "Hey!"

Suddenly, several needles impacted the running blonde, making him scream out in pain. This shocked the black and pink-haired ninja, never expecting an attack to come out of nowhere like that one had. Their only relief came when the injured Naruto turned into a cloud of smoke, disappearing like any other shadow replication. A ninja carrying an umbrella wearing a grey and dark blue sleeveless body suit replaced the shadow clone. He was immediately identified as a Rain ninja.

"Hmph," the shinobi snickered, kicking the dust where Naruto's clone stood. "A shadow clone. Never expected something like that from someone his age." A smirk crossed his face when he spotted the older boy next to what he knew was a Konoha ninja. "Well, well, if it isn't Idate."

The boy narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. It was obvious to Sasuke and Sakura that the two of them had a past. "Rokushou Aoi."

The man identified as Aoi twirled his umbrella against his shoulder. "I thought you ran away. Running away is your specialty, after all."

"Shut up! I'm not like you!"

"No, you're the same type person as I am. A traitor who doesn't believe in people." He narrowed his eyes, a sinister smirk adorning his cold eyes. "You betrayed your own brother and abandoned your village. You're scum who only thinks of himself." The two Konoha ninja looked at Idate, who could only glare at the the Rain-nin. "A guy like you has no right to live."

Sasuke stepped in front of Idate, hands in his pockets. "You must be the Chuunin I felt at Degarashi Port. If you're threatening his life, you're making one grave mistake. I need him alive to get paid and to return to my village. Killing him will only get you in deep trouble, I guarantee that."

Aoi growled. "I'm a Jounin!" Sakura laughed, mockingly.

"Could of fooled me."

He smiled. "A pair of genin are no match for someone like me." He drew his umbrella, holding it as if it was a deadly weapon. Anyone not knowledgeable in the ninja ways would of thought the guy was crazy wielding an umbrella against trained ninja, however, it was well known by Sasuke, possibly the other two, that ninja of the Rain commonly use such items as tools. "I do not even have to go all out. Trash like you are not even worth my time."

"We'll see."

Idate's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here! A bunch of Genin can't beat a Jounin!" A look of amusement appeared on Sasuke's face. He stepped forward, withdrawing his hands from his pockets to reveal several shuriken.

"You really are sorry, traitor." He said, spitting out the last work. "Didn't you ever learn? A team of genin can defeat a Jounin with teamwork. And if you haven't realize, we're not your run of the mill genin." He flashed out of vision.

"**KATON: HOUSENKA!**" Fire Element: Mythical Fire Phoenix!

A wave of small fire balls erupted from Sasuke's mouth when he appeared behind Rokushou Aoi, quickly converging upon the turn-coat Rain Jounin within a split second. Aoi, being the more experienced of the two, evade with a simple flip, landing in a crouch to his right. His eyes suddenly widened and he dodge again, this time from a huge grand fireball courtesy of the pink-haired kunoichi. Aoi turned in mid-air, clashing with the blonde boy that arrived on scene, one he assumed was the Nine-Tails container, a smirk forming on his lips when he blocked the quick flurry of punches and kicks sent his way before knocking the boy down and away from him. The cloud of smoke appeared upon impact, shocking Aoi, who would never of suspected a genin knowing the shadow replication. Several yells called his attention from above and he looked just in time for a group of Naruto clones and the real Naruto converged upon him.

"**U-**"

"**ZU-**"

"**MA-**"

"**KI-**"

Four powerful kicks juggled him in mid-air, until a fifth knocked him toward the ground. His only thoughts, _What the hell?_

"**NARUTO RENDAN!**"

"Not yet!"

Again, he found himself in the air from a powerful mule kick by the black haired shinobi. He froze, a kick shocking his ribs. A fist bruising his nose. Another coming across his neck, choking off his air supply and knocking him toward the ground. To say that the pain was excruciating was a false statement. The attack hurt, of course, but he was not as weak as other's would believe. Hitting the ground and receiving a gravity assisted kick to the stomach at the same time happened to everyone, right?

"**SHI SHI RENDAN!**" Lion Combo!

Sasuke grimaced when his foot connected at the last second. The audible release of smoke and the hard crunching sound of a log being destroyed by his kick vibrating up his whole body until he heard it in his ear. He twisted his body when he felt a brief moment of purchase upon the devastated long, his hands lashing out in front of him to palm the umbrella strike just inches from his pissed off and annoyed face. The Rain Jounin was physically stronger than him, but he knew he had the speed advantage. He threw Aoi's momentum to the side, pushing off the bamboo parasol to almost literally blink out of his vision. Chakra pooled in his legs, his feet. He jumped in a kick that figuratively a mile off from hitting the Jounin, yet, he caught a large kunai thrown by his pink-haired teammate, applying the theory behind the tree climbing exercise. Flipping forward, he planted his hands, twisting his body and launching a round house kick that flung the projectile at triple it's original speed! He did this four more times, jumping, twisting and turning to catching each item and hurl it at the Jounin before flipping forward after the last throw to send a volley of triple bladed shuriken.

Aoi, much to his benefit, deflected each kunai thrown, then purposely allowed the shuriken to circle at him. He had heard of such a technique before when he still lived in Konoha, one used by the most famous and infamous ninja in the bingo book. Now he knew. They boy fighting him was an Uchiha, or more precisely, the younger sibling of one Uchiha Itachi. The boy's eyes confirmed it when they changed from black, to red, to black again for a brief moment. At the last moment he jumped, the shuriken flying in every direction to constrict upon his body, only to snare him umbrella. To his credit Aoi escaped, pulling a second umbrella out of the first, smirking at the group of elite genin. The smirk disappeared when he felt the razor sharp edge of a black blade caress his throat. The pink haired girl wearing the ANBU mask was behind him and he could feel her flinch, jerking her arm to slit his throat.

Water gushed from his neck.

_Mizu Bunshin!_ Sakura mentally started, bracing for the oncoming attack after killing a water clone.

"Silly girl. You're not worthy of that mask," Aoi slammed his umbrella down upon her like a hammer, sending the kunoichi crashing upon the ground. He tossed his umbrella into the sky, spinning it like a top.

"**Ninpou: Jouro Senbon!**" Ninja Magic: Sprinkling Needles!

Needles rained down upon Sakura as she tried to roll away. Several caught her legs, making her grimace in pain as they pierced her. She waited for the others to follow, only to hear the sound of a pained grunt and the brushing of fabric against her ankles. She gasped, looking up and seeing Naruto with a fist full of senbon and his arms like living pin cushions.

"Naruto..."

"...Sakura-chan, are you.. okay?" He coughed. His arms were getting numb. So was her leg.

"My leg is going numb."

"Shit.."

"ARGH!"

Sasuke landed next to them, a trio of senbon sticking out of his right shoulder. The Uchiha youth growled audibly, a scowl marking his anger as he struggled to stand. He only made it to one knee before grunting in pain. _What is this? Poison?_

Behind them, Idate was unconscious under Sakura, also with needles sticking out of his body. They paid him no attention.

"Those are Hidden Rain's special poisonous needles. You will die in a few minutes no matter how tough you are." He said in an amused tone. A loud roar of cheers erupted to the east, signaling the arrival of the Wagarashi runner. Aoi turned to listen, wincing visible when his ribs, back and chest began to protest from the pain delivered to him by the two boys. He had to admit to himself, they were good for ninja of their level, though they still could not defeat him three on one. "I'll admit, you three are not trash like I said earlier. However, you are still **genin** and cannot compare to someone such as I."

Sasuke sneered, hate boiling over into his eyes. His Master Sharingan manifested, but with the poison running through his body, he couldn't activate the Mangekyou Sharingan. He desperately wanted to torture this Rokushou Aoi, to enjoy watching suffer through endless torture. If not to satisfy himself, to take vengeance of hurting those that were precious to him.

"Suffer as you die. A nice way for **GENIN** such as yourself to go."

He leaped away, disappearing within a split second.

"Grrr... I'm going to beat his face in!" Naruto grumbled, starting to pull the needles from Sasuke's body, who performed vice versa. "When I get my hands on him...! Grr!"

"Save you're strength and settle. The more you act up, the faster the poison will take effect." He could only wish he could follow his own advice. That Aoi guy really was a pompous ass and the type of person that easily pissed him off. "Sakura, are you okay?"

She pulled the last needle from her leg. "UGH! I am now." She tossed the senbon for a few seconds before tossing it away. She made a wince when Sasuke applied an antiseptic first aid spray on her wounds, followed by bandages. "Here," she offered the two some pills. "They're an anti-venom from our survival kits designed to fight off a multitude of poisons."

"..." The blonde took one.

"Aa.." Sasuke swallowed the pill quickly, taking another from his teammate to force down Idate's throat. "This guy... he's proving to be a real pain." He punched the ground as rain began to pour down on the team. "I can't believe we got beat by that guy. We're better than that!"

"Hey, hey, we're still alive right now. That's all that matters." Naruto grabbed the unconscious Idate by his clothes, picking him up and carrying in a fire-man's carry. "We'll get back at him again, believe it!"

"Naruto's right, Sasuke-kun." She flipped up to her feet, but stumbled slightly until Sasuke grabbed her arms to steady her. "Thanks. Right now we need to get out of this rain before we all get cold. I doubt we'll be able to do anything about the race until this weakling his conscious."

Sasuke glared at the unconscious Idate. "How did he get beat up without being attacked?"

Little did Sasuke know that Idate was in direct line of fire of his fire balls.

Oops.

-----

_So, they had sheltered themselves here._

Itachi stood outside of a cave that new knew held his foolish little brother and equally foolish teammates. He had found their battle site at the beach head, senbon laid scattered everywhere and tell-tale signs of fire element techniques being utilized despite the exposure to the current down pour. They had moved from the site quickly, leaving no evidence of their existence nor a trail for anyone to follow. He had trained them well in hiding their presence while traveling. So good, that only he could of found them, being the one that trained them, that is.

_They would only take shelter like this if someone was injured. Could they have faced a difficult opponent?_

He walked into the cave, stepping over several trip wires and staying out of the activation zones of several ninpou elemental traps. The warmth of an in-cave fire greeted him, causing him to realize how cold it was outside in the pouring rain. The warmth was a godsend to his shivering body.

"Tough battle?" Itachi said out loud, sitting down in front of the fire between his topless brother and a Naruto minus his orange sweater. Sakura sat across from him, minus her red cheongasm leaving her in a short-legged sleeveless body suit that hugged her slender body.

Sasuke grunted, looking away. Sakura answered. "We fought a Rain Jounin named Rokushou Aoi. We did some major damage to him, though he was able to disable us with some sort of poison." He raised an eyebrow. "We managed to protect the traitor, though." She snorted, sending a subtle glare at the unconscious Idate.

"Rokushou Aoi?"

"Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei. You know that bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, no. However, since that man is involved in this mission, we're now upgrading this to an A-Rank recovery mission." The three genin stiffened at his words. "Are you afraid?"

Matching grins formed of their faces. It was all he needed to know. He looked at the unconscious boy he was ignoring until now. "And him?"

Naruto frowned. "That guy? He got beat up without getting hit by anyone. We used some of the pill thingies for poison in our survival bags, but he doesn't want to get up."

**_WHAM!_**

Idate's eyes widened when pain flared up in his back upon hitting the cave wall. He was now wide awake, pain flaring up his back and his legs. In front of him, Itachi stood with a neutral expression, one of boredom that hit his true vision of promised pain.

"Talk."

* * *

End of Chapter 34

* * *

Author's Notes: 

That's done! Now I don't have to worry about anything and take another break while I attend Anime Expo 2006 in Anaheim! Anyone attending AX2006 and happens to see a big asian guy wearing a shirt that says "Lazy Uchiha", say hello.

Again, this one takes place in the Tea Country filler episodes 102 and up. Notice the improvements and differences in reactions now that they have had experience from previous events throughout Naruto. This is where I believe Kishimoto screwed up in the Anime/Manga. Sure they have all gone through tough times as Team 7, yet at most times, they do not learn or keep the knowledge that have gained from previous events/mission. This is most noticeable in the Anime when it comes to team performance and individual strength.

Sakura's Knife. If you have seen Rambo II, it's the same black knife used in the movie. Awesome knife! Also notice Sakura's improvement since Itachi's training and a week of training with Ino. She's better than ever!

Naruto is the ONLY one of the three who hasn't killed anyone, yet.

After I come back from Anime Expo, I'm gonna work on the next chapter.

Next is Chapter 35: Fear the Sphere!


	36. Chapter 35: Fear the Sphere

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 35: Fear the Sphere!

* * *

_He's the same as me..._

Morino Idate had explained to Itachi the situation. Upon failure of the first test of the Chuunin Examinations in Konoha, he was coerced into securing the Raijin Sword and Scroll of Seals in a promise that would of allowed him to gain a promotion to Chuunin. Upon meeting with his Jounin instructor, one Rokushou Aoi, Idate discovered the true purpose of his mission and was shocked beyond belief. With the possibility of imprisonment or death for the crimes, Idate had fled with Aoi to the Rain Country in shame, a traitor to his own family and village. It would be later when he would be found by his own brother's pursuing unit and captured by the Rain. Itachi did not need to know the rest of the story since he had read Morino Ibiki's report. Naruto could not help but feel for Idate, who had undergone a similar fate as he.

Itachi glanced over to the normally hyper-active blonde. _If I am not mistaken, Naruto had a similar encounter with the traitor Mizuki._ He looked Idate right in the eyes. _I have heard enough, the verdict is in plain sight_.

"Ever since, I have not returned to the village," Idate said with sadness in his voice. He stared at the switch blade in his hands. "I'm a quitter who can't do anything right. But Boss Jirocho had faith in me. Boss believed in me, even if I had never done anything for him nor ever been useful to him. But I...!" He clenched his fist, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm such a loser... I've never accomplished anything..."

A motion to Sakura and Sasuke from the elder Uchiha brother had the pair standing and following their Jounin toward the mouth of the cave, leaving Naruto and Idate by themselves. The look in Naruto's eyes was more than enough for the teen-aged assassin to leave, who he was expecting to rant about the various lessons he had learned involving friendship, people to protect and those that believed in him. While most were lessons that he had taught the young boy, he did not wish to hear it himself. Naruto could be a broken record at times.

"The rain is beginning to die down," Itachi said at the mouth of the cave. "The Wagarashi Clan runner will make his move toward the Todoroki Shrine, soon."

Sasuke winced at the volume of Naruto's voice from the back of the cave. He was really laying it thick on the traitor. "We'll have to take out that Rokushou Aoi guy. If not to recover Konoha property, than to at least protect the traitor from getting himself killed."

"About that," Itachi looked the pair in the eyes. "Do not refer to Morino Idate as a traitor. As a matter of fact, upon completion of this mission, we shall ignore that he had ever existed."

"Why?" was Sakura's question.

He looked back down the cave, ignoring Naruto's shouting. "He had experienced a similar situation as Naruto when he failed the Academy final examination. He was an innocent victim coerced into committing a crime by his own Jounin instructor, someone that he had trusted and had abused such trust." He shook his head. "The only thing he is guilty of is not turning himself in. Considering his persona and the crime in question, he was afraid for his life. As anyone else would. For that, he cannot be blamed."

Sasuke frowned. "Fine, but what about our mission? Has it changed?"

"For the most part, no. Our primary duties lie in protecting Morino Idate throughout the race, however, we must recover the Raijin from Rokushou Aoi by any means necessary." He extended his palm outside the mouth of the cave facing up, testing the air as the rain began to die down. He stared down the length of his arm, as if he was gaging the distance of something deep into the thick woods. "It will take Naruto ten to fifteen minutes carrying our charge to the Modoroki Shrine and another five to climb the stairs. The fastest path for a non-shinobi to traverse from this Nagi island to Ouzu Island is an inland route circling east toward a connecting rope bridge over a ravine. The Wagarashi runner will take this path."

A light went off in Sasuke's head. "So, we're going to intercept and assassinate the runner."

"Yes and no. We'll take the Wagarashi runner out of the equation, allowing us more time to retrieve the Raijin and not worry about the race. However, merely slowing him down would be the logical choice. Assassination would be a last resort if his guard becomes a problem. We must consider the fairness of the race and not make such a bold statement. We could lose our commission if our client wins, but loses by default."

"Ah."

"So, how will we proceed?" Sakura asked. Naruto appeared before them carrying Idate on his back before she could get an answer.

"Itachi-sensei," he began, adjusting his hold on the Wasabi runner. "I'm taking him to the shrine. He still has a race to complete and nothing will get done if we just stay here."

"Fine," He nodded his head to Sakura, signaling her to accompany the blonde. "Haruno, cover him. Sasuke and I will intercept the Wagarashi runner and initiate our plan. Be careful."

"Hai!"

"Hai, Itachi-sensei!"

Within a few seconds, the two brother's were left alone with each other. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Sakura's back as she disappeared into the forest. "She's good."

"Jealous?"

"No." That was a lie. _Of course, asshole._

"The training I gave her was to set her on the right track of self-improvement. Eventually, she will hit a plateau. After that, she is on her own - I would have nothing else to teach her without breaking the rule." He had already broken the rule of individual training, however, training her was out of necessity, not favoritism.

Sasuke changed the subject. "How are we going to deal with this Aoi guy? He's pretty good with that bamboo parasol."

"An umbrella is no threat to I, Uchiha Itachi. I can simply defeat him with my Uchiha Patented Anti-Umbrella spray." He pulled out a small spray can out of his utility pouch.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "That's deodorant."

"Oh, so it seems." He tossed the can out. "Then we must do this the old fashioned way."

"...you're an idiot."

"I know. You must be rubbing off on me."

-----

The scenic route was the best choice to gain the upper hand on intercepting the Wagarashi runner. With the rain still coming down as a very light mist, soon to be nothing more than dew on the ground, running along the ground seemed to be the least logical choice. Leaping from tree to tree with the high chance of slipping and busting their head's on a branch was even less likely a choice and would of saved a lot of embarrassment on both their parts.

From Itachi's assumption, at full sprint they were nearly twenty minutes ahead of the Wagarashi runner and another ten added on top of that from the others. The bridge they arrived at, as Itachi had indicated, would be a meeting point for them to strike at Rokushou Aoi. Further down the road, past the bridge, the Uchiha brother's began devising an intricate web of diabolical traps only a moron could fall into.

A visible wire hanging from a tree holding a candy bar.

Rope laying on the ground partially covered by leaves that was tied to a bent tree sapling.

Several detour signs that lead in a circle path.

A mickey-moused cage made up of thick branches and vines. An opening at one end and a plate of spaghetti connected to a wire that held open the cage door. Outside of it was a sign that said 'Eat at Joes'.

Along with various other traps the brother's were pulling every simple trap out of the book. And as before, only a complete moron would fall for them.

Sasuke stared at the cage. "Are you sure this would work?"

"Yes."

"And who was the moron? You?"

"No, you little anal beast." Itachi rolled his eyes. "If you wish to know, I managed to catch Kakashi with this."

"Kakashi?" That made the younger brother think for a moment. Instantly, he imagined a chibi-Kakashi walking with a bag of groceries minding his own business as usual. The Sharingan-eyed ANBU Captain suddenly walked by a wooden cage with volume of Icha Icha Paradise sitting on a small table. He quickly jumped in and began to read. The outside sign said 'Free Porn'. "Free Porn?"

"Exactly."

He shook his head. "Idiot."

"Even the most rudimentary of traps can snare the most experienced of individuals... if you know their weakness. If these traps happen to fail, we could always kill the runner and make it look like an accident."

Sasuke tied off a wire to a tree, cutting off the excess line. He stood behind a large log with a single pointed end, sighting down the thick wooden shaft to a large bulls-eye drawn into the dirt path. He had to admit to himself; the traps were stupid, some even childish, but they were effective at their purpose of capturing a target. No one would expect such blatant traps to be real, or working for that matter. Look beneath the beneath - a visible trap was a distraction from a hidden trap, however, a visible trap could hide a non-existing hidden trap to make an opponent believe the visible trap, the real trap, was false. Their short field of traps was a primary example of the latter.

Itachi placed his ear close to the ground. "Someone is coming."

The pair literally winked out of existance, quickly transfering themselves to hidden observation points within the tree canopies. For several long minutes they watched, waiting and listened. Soon, around the bend of the road Hikyakuya Fukusuke, the hire-on Wagarashi Runner and representative, jogged into visible range of the Uchiha brother's. Sasuke placed his hand on his kunai pouch, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation while the unsuspecting runner neared the first trap. For a split second Sasuke wondered if the guy would notice them or not, but when his foot was close to stepping into the first trap, a rope and neuce partially covered by leaves, he finally pull back, startled.

"Heh!" Fukusuke laughed out loud. He sounded amused. "Who would be dumb enough to fall for such a stupid trap? Amateurs." He began to maneuver around the various traps.

_This is getting us nowhere_, Sasuke thought to himself.

"Eat at Joes?" Fukusuexistencetransferringke read out loud. The smell of hot spagetti assaulted his nose. He grinned, rubbing his palms together. "Don't mind if I do! I'm way ahead of that stupid Idate and even if he does catch up, that damn Aoi bastard will take care of him and his ninja friends." He laughed in his own world of amusement, planning to enjoy himself thorough when the race was over and the Wasabi family was long gone. "Time to eat!"

_..snap.._

"WAAAH!"

Sasuke dropped down from his perch, approaching the hanging runner and proceeded to poke and prod him while he hung upside down by his legs. "I thought he was suppose to be locked in the cage, Aniki."

"I did not have time to set up the trip wire for the plate. I had to improvise." Itachi began poking the runner with a twig, easily avoiding his attempts to swat his hands away. "And what is this I heard about Rokushou Aoi?"

"N-n-nothing!"

_WHAP!_

"OW! That hurt, you little brat!"

_SMACK!_

"What the hell was that for, you freaky-eyed bastard!" Fukusukenoose stspaghettiopped at his own words. He paused, staring in fear of the elder boy who looked down upon him with pure white eyes and veins that stretched out along his face. The feeling of death fell upon him and he immediately lost whatever nerve that he had, succumbing to the killer intent of the Uchiha. Itachi spoke in a tone that could freeze hell itself.

"Where is Aoi?"

A wet spot formed in his crotch, spreading rapidly as his own urine flowed down his body and dripped in a steady stream from his head. Those eyes were the most frightening he had ever seen. He wanted them away from him, to look upon something else. If he had to sell his soul to do so, he would do so. "B-back at... the b-b-bri.. bridge! Please don't kill me!"

They were gone before he realized it.

-----

"Impersonating the Byakugan. Hyuuga Hiashi would be pissed if he found out, Aniki." Sasuke smirked. It was an ingenious idea to impersonate another bloodline like the Hyuuga. Their Sharingan was powerful and one of the most deadly Doujutsu in existence, but the Hyuuga Byakugan had an intimidation factor that surpassed the Sharingan completely - one of the reason why the Hyuuga were considered Konoha's Ace while the Uchiha, what was left of them, were Konoha's secret weapon.

"Hiashi can kiss my ass." The lack of respect for said person could easily translate how Itachi felt for the Hyuuga Clan leader and the main house in general. He changed the subject. "Speed up. We'll reach the bridge in one minute. We cannot spare a single moment."

"Hai."

-----

"GAH!"

"Quite impressive," Aoi said with an air of superiority after striking and shocking Idate with the Raijin. He had a smirk that promised pain etched upon hi visage. "I never expected you to get this far." Once he felt Fukusuke cross the bridge, he activated the handle in his hands. A brilliant blade of lightning erupted from the ancient handle, creating a distinct smell of ozone as would a real lightning strike upon the ground. The lightning blade of chakra extended a full meter in length and created a distinct throbbing sound as it was waved through the air. With a quick pass off his hand, he cut through one of the ropes securing the bridge.

"Stop it!" Idate pleaded. Aoi made an sound of amusement, cutting the second of four ropes just to spite the boy.

"STOP!"

The Rain Jounin stood still as Idate closed in. A simple wave of his arm and he struck the missing-nin across the chest, shocking and sending him sliding backward upon the dirt. He closed his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment. "Cease your futile resistance. This is the legendary sword said to have been wielded by the Second Hokage - the Sword of Raijin. No one can defeat it's wielded." He brought the weapon close to his face, eying Idate with a smirk. "You should know that already, since you're the person who actually stole it for me."

Aoi side-stepped rapidly as a succession of kunai and shuriken struck the ground at various angles. His eyes moved, looking for the source of attacker within the forest. The weapons came at him from the left, right and center by way of the angles they hit the ground. By his count, there seemed to be six attackers, but only three Konoha Genin from what he understood. _Must be the Nine-tails brat and his shadow clones._

He leaped as a huge windmill shuriken flew straight for him, allowing it to pass safely under him and out over the ravine. _They're excellent at stealth. I'll give them that and to whomever trained them._ His danger sense, honed from various missions he had conducted for Konoha and the Rain, went off like a four alarm fire! _No!_

_POOF!_

"I got'cha, believe it!"

The Shuriken exploded into a cloud of ninja smoke, quickly revealing a pumped up blonde ninja wielding a kunai. Naruto had a fox-like grin on his face as he twisted his body to fling the bladed throwing knife with all he had. Aoi reacted almost instantly when his feet touched ground. He leaped up once more and away from the edge of the cliff, flipping forward as he brought out him umbrella to deflect the large kunai and watch as the blonde shinobi created a shadow replication to use as a mid-air spring board to save himself from falling to his death. Again, his danger sense screamed at him. _From the back again!_

"**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!**" Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique!

Aoi shifted in mid-air, blocking a kunai thrown at from his rear. He smirked at the masked kunoichi, ignoring the confetti scattered around him. Did she actually believed he would allow her to really attack him from the rear? The girl was good, but not good enough. She threw another kunai at him, this one trailing an explosive note behind it. Closing him umbrella, Rokushou Aoi made the biggest mistake he made next to becoming a traitor.

He struck the kunai with his confetti covered parasol.

Sakura dove for Idate, knocking him out of range and covering him with her body. "Boom."

Realizing his mistake, Aoi brought his arms in to shield himself, but it was too late. While not as powerful as Sasuke's explosive replacement or her first fielding of the Cherry Blossom against Gaara of the Desert, the single bag of explosive confetti was more than enough to give Aoi the hurting of his life. In a split second he was engulfed in a clustered ball of flames, the force of each miniature small explosive tag sending him to the ground at high speed creating a small crater and body imprint upon the dirt covered rocky ground. His body was burnt and blackened by the attack, requiring him to take several long seconds before attempting to move.

"Ugh..."

Idate stared. "... what the hell was that?" Sakura kept to herself, not wishing to give him the benefit of an answer. Aoi could still move so her job wasn't finished. "Is he dead?"

"He's gonna be!" Naruto shouted as he came down with a kunai aimed at Aoi's heart. Sakura noticed a movement.

"Naruto! Watch out!"

"ARGH!" The blonde cried as he was caught by the Raijin. The electrical chakra shocked his whole systems, freezing up his body as his muscle reacted. His body spasmed out of control, even as he was thrown through the air to land hard upon the ground near Idate and Sakura, he twitched trying to regain his normal motor movements. Slowly but surely, Rokushou Aoi willed himself to stand, pained expressions dancing across his face with sudden movement of his body. Anger and rage soon followed, his eyes narrowing upon the pink-haired ANBU wannabe that dealt such damage to him.

"You little bitch..." He staggered toward Sakura while she began to support Naruto. "I'll kill you!"

"**DOTON: DORO GAESHI!**" Earth Element: Mud Overturn!

Sakura gave a yelp as Sasuke snatched her and Naruto, pulling them out of harms way. Itachi landing in front of the trio, slamming his hands into the ground which a large wall of earth rose, blocking Aoi's deadly cutting strike with the Raijin. However, the Sword of Raijin's background as being a blade that can cut through anything was not a myth as it easily sliced through the barrier. Though, the time given by Itachi's defensive technique was enough for him to grab Idate and make a quick escape before the lightning chakra blade had a chance to even touch him.

Aoi's eyes widened in fear. "UCHIHA ITACHI!"

"So... your are Rokushou Aoi," Itachi made note, ignoring the panicked look the Rain Jounin showed. "I was expecting someone more gruff-looking, less of a pretty boy and non-homosexual. That scarf you wore at the opening ceremony was a clear sign of your thirst for the vein-laden meat kodachi."

Sasuke sweated. Leave it to his brother to insult the guy the first few seconds of meeting him. He did make a point with the scarf, though. "Naruto, Sakura. Are you doing well?"

"Just a few scrapes," replied the kunoichi.

Naruto groaned. "What do you think, bastard? I'm really going to kick this guy's ass, believe it."

The Rain Jounin shook his head, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that all but willed him to strike down the calm looking Uchiha prodigy. He was not a fool. He was not weak, either. As long as he held the Raijin, all but those rank as S-class or Super S-class in any bingo book could defeat him. From what he had last heard of Uchiha Itachi, the guy was one the watch list of various organizations, some that went beyond the five great shinobi nations. He was even considered to be just a great as the Legendary Sannin, rumored to have even defeated the Snake-sannin Orochimaru. Rumors that he could not confirm, but he knew for a fact that Uchiha Itachi was not one to fuck with.

Aoi chuckled cockily. "And here I thought the Uchiha Clan was long gone, yet here stands the last two remaining saps of a weak village. Tell me, Uchiha Itachi, how poor has the Leaf become if they could allow such a weak village like the Sound and an undermanned Sand cause such a ruckus?"

Itachi let out a breath that blew some of his hair out of his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure what you are trying to get at, Aoi. Are you trying to insinuate that the Leaf is weak?" The Raijin wielder brushed his hand through his hair.

"Maybe I am."

"I see..." Itachi sighed. "Maybe you're right. The Leaf has gotten weak, lately."

Sakura stared. "Huh?" _What is he saying?_

"Peace has brought weakness to the Leaf. Without consistent conflict, genin produced from the Academy have become weaker and weaker. Look at that boy, Morino Idate, the brother of one of Konoha's elite. A weakling by anyone's standards and nothing compared to the three I command. Personally, I'm disappointed. However..."

"However...?"

Itachi formed a rapid set of hand seals faster than Aoi could blink his eye. "It's better without a traitor like you!"

"**KATON: DAIHOUSENKA!**" Fire Element: Great Mythical Fire Phoenix!

Several huge bird-shaped balls of fire flew from Itachi's lips in rapid succession. Unlike the original fire phoenix attack, the great mythical fire phoenix could be compared to firing several grand fireballs at once. The result was a wall of fire that ripped through Aoi's personal space, several that missed flying past the Jounin to set ablaze and destroy the connecting robe bridge. Those that did connect with Aoi destroyed the water clone that took his place, allowing the Raijin wielder to dive down at Itachi in a vicious downward slash aimed at his head. To his shock, the Uchiha elder shifted his foot, literally flashing out of existence, reappearing next to him in mid-air with his hand grasping his wrist.

"I will allow you to know pain before you die."

His cold, heartless tone was a statement, not a threat. Within a split second the heel of his foot crashed into Aoi's chest, followed by another to his shoulder and a third to his stomach nearly making the traitor vomit. A fourth kick in the form of a round-house juggled the man in mid-air soon was accompanied by an uppercut to the jaw and a double striking back-fist to the head and spinning back-kick to the lower ribs. Twisting himself up over end, Itachi came down with a final momentum driven axe-kick that pinned Rokushou Aoi to the ground. His impact literally made him bounce upon the unforgiving ground, picking him up into the air high enough off the ground for Itachi to come with a second finishing attack - a powerful side kick that sent the Jounin flying parallel to the ground until a tree stopped his flight.

Sasuke stared as Aoi struggled to stand. _More relentless than I first imagined._

Itachi looked amused. "Oh, you are still capable of combat? How unfortunate." Again, he slid his hands into his pockets, taking it upon himself to show the most bored, yet amused look he could muster. "Being an A-rank criminal in Konoha's bingo book is a big deal considering the skill which A-rank criminal's possess. Without the Raijin as a factor, you are nothing. Not even worth my time." He turned away, purposely showing his back to the enemy. Total disrespect.

With unbelievable swiftness never before seen in someone in such an injured state, Aoi caught the Uchiha unaware, the electrical throb of the Raijin cutting through the air like a lightning bolt. The horrid stench of freshly burned flesh filled the air after the chakra blade tore right through a surprised Itachi's chest, piercing the heart and destroying it at the same time. Though death was instant, a relaxed smile rose from Itachi's lips while his body went completely limp. Sasuke saw it. Sakura saw it. While seeing their master and commander struck down, as heart wrenching as it was, they knew the truth.

Naruto saw red.

"YOU BASTARD! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

He was out of his teammates reach before either could stop him. The clone running along side him began manipulating chakra within his right hand, creating a swirling vortex of power that pulsed and raged within, demanding to be released upon anyone and anything. The clone disappeared in a plume of smoke, the contained power in his hand sucking in the cloud. His legs pumped, then compressed before he launched himself through the air at Aoi. The Jounin, while heavily injured from Itachi's taijutsu attack, was more than capable of defending himself. He had the Raijin! What was a little genin like him going to do with such a bland technique? He brought up the Raijin, preparing to defend against the boy before countering and killing him, just like he killed Uchiha Itachi.

Behind him, out of Naruto's vision and Aoi's awareness, Itachi stood upon what remained of the bridge support post. He watched.

"**RASENGAN!**"

Emotion was a powerful tool. It can create, destroy, save or allow death. Ninja in general were trained to be emotionless when it comes to duty, to become only tools used by their respective villages. While true, many ninja do not openly practice such statements. No matter the fact, ninja were still human and incapable of ignoring emotion. In most cases, it was emotion toward their village that allowed these ninja to become _emotionless_. Their love or respect for many of those in the village allowed them to perform their assigned duties without question. Or it was their emotion toward performing such duties that allowed them to do what they must do. Thrill seekers.

In the case of Naruto, who loved Konoha despite previous treatment throughout his life, was fueled by other emotions. He had only recovered control of his body, his mind still dazzled after being electrocuted, only to see that Aoi guy run-through his sensei, a man that called him family, with that damn sword, killing him.

Sadness. Anger. Grief. These all fill him upon seeing his death. _Was this what Sasuke felt when he saw me die?_ Yet, only one emotion stood out among the many.

Hate.

The emotion enhanced his abundant chakra reserves, adding fuel to the controlled torrent within his hands. His eyes were focus squarely upon his target as he thrust the growing ball right at the Raijin, locking in a stalemate with the Jounin. It only lasted a second, the emotion fueled Spiral Sphere breaking through the sword that was said to cut through anything, crashing upon Rokushou Aoi's mid-section. Within a split second, his clothes were ripped from his chest, his skin twisting and warping under the stress of the Rasengan. Soon, his body was engulfed completely by Naruto's technique, exploding outward in a giant ball of chakra where his body was only a shadow within the swirling mass. It flew away from Naruto, past the wide-eyed Uchiha Itachi and across the ravine were only the unforgiving wall of the cliff stopped his progress. There was an audible crunch, earth debris falling away from Aoi's body and the hemispherical crated created by his impact. His eyes were open, but from a close observation, they lacked any sort of spark within signaling his immediate death. Only the coating of his blood within the crater and that which oozed down the steep grade gave the only supporting evidence that he was indeed permanently incapacitated.

_The technique created by Yondaime Hokage_, Itachi stared at the wild, heaving Naruto. His eyes softened after a moment of collecting himself. _Powerful._

"Naruto."

The voice startled the blonde. His eyes quickly darted to the fallen body were Itachi should of lied only to see nothing. Forward, he centered upon the destroyed bridge, nothing. The voice called to him once again and he whirled around with desperate eyes, catching the sight of his sensei with nothing close to a scratch upon his body. "I-itachi-sensei! Itachi-sensei, you--"

"Naruto." Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder. "What have I told you before?"

"I am not one to be captured so easily, or killed, unless I allow it. Remember, Naruto, to look beneath the beneath. Everything that you see is not always as it seems."

"..." His eyes fell to the ground, feeling somewhat ashamed of what he had forgotten. "...hai." _It looked so real..._

Itachi caught the boy before he hit the ground. _Exhaustion._

Sasuke shook his head, shaking off the surprise he had of seeing Naruto's Rasengan technique once again. He looked at Idate. "Don't you have a race to finish?"

Idate nodded. "Yeah, I--" He suddenly remembered something. "The bridge! Oh no, it's gone!"

Itachi kept his back to Idate, a sweat-drop forming on his brow.

_Oops._

-----

Idate had made it on time to finish the race. With Fukusuke, the Wagarashi runner hanging upside down somewhere in the forest, it was more than easy for the Konoha missing ninja to jog toward victory. At the end, one of the race officials cried foul using photo evidence that Idate was carried a short distance by a commissioned Konoha ninja. A true fact, however, the Feudal Lord countered his accusation with photographic evidence of the official's private encountered within Wagarashi establishment. The Wagarashi was soon disbanded leaving the Wasabi Jirocho's family the clan leader of Degarashi Port.

The following day found Team Seven walking away from the Degarashi Port sector of the city, leaving behind Morino Idate and Morino Ibiki, who secured the hilt of the Raijin within his person. Without prior knowledge, Konoha had dispatched a naval vessel to retrieve the item and any wounded, considering the difficulty of the mission and the item in question. Wouldn't it be a surprise to the new Hokage how a team of genin completed an A-rank mission with only bumps and bruises as injuries?

"Are you sure we'll get paid for an A-rank mission?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes."

Sakura sighed. "That didn't feel like an A-rank."

"Consider your level of skill in the last A-rank mission you performed." He yawned, covering his mouth and stretching out his back. "You were only a few weeks out of the Academy. Totally green in the art of being a true ninja." She gave him a look. "And yes, it was easy. Find yourself fortunate that the rank of mission reflected the priority of the item that was recovered. In a normal A-rank mission, the danger level would be so great that a simple mistake could cost the life of your teammates or yourself. There will be challenges testing your stamina, stealth, but most importantly, patients. What we have done these past days is a cake walk compared to a real A-rank mission."

"A rank missions deal with reconnaissance in enemy territory, assassination of ranking officials lower than that of a feudal lord and espionage, retrieval an various other mission involving a large concentration of ninja."

"So, technically, if the Raijin sword was not involved, we would still consider this a B-rank mission?"

"Exactly, my foolish little brother."

Naruto scratched his bandaged head. He was wrapped in gauss wrap on every limb and around his chest under his clothing. Being electrocuted, thrown into the ground and pushing your body to the limit in an injured state really took a toll on him. Even his healing factory given to him by the Nine Tails could not heal him without outside aide. "So, where do we go now? Back to our homes? Or...?"

He stopped in mid-step to allow his team to pass him up. He cleared his throat, catching their attention. "We'll leave for the Fire Country and soon as possible. After I send our mission completion forms via courier bird to Hokage-sama, we will depart to the north to begin training."

"YES!" Naruto and Sakura cheered, giving each other a high-five in celebration. Sasuke looked amused at their antics.

Itachi shook his head, walking ahead of the team.

_Two weeks to train. I better prepare._

* * *

End of Chapter 35

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Back! Anime Expo was the bomb! Anyone see me? They call me Iron Ninja Chef! I went to this thing called Random Ninjas thinking it was all the Narutards getting together, talking mess and doing silly poses, but it ended up being some sorry band that couldn't do a proper sound check. Suckers. Next year, I'm planning to cos-play as a Sound Ninja or Orochimaru during the 2nd Exam. I just need to find some black ninja shoes!

Anyway, chapter 35 is done, taking place during episode 105 and 106. It's shorter than I wanted, but I lost track of what I was writing about anyway.This arc of the story got kinda lame and I didn't want to fall back to the original dialog. In the next chapter, I plan on introducing another OC and give a little back story on Itachi's genin days with Washimaru.

Just to let you know, I'm a rabid fan of Naruto's english quote "Believe it!" I'm planning on going back and switching up some of the dialog to incorporate it, believe it! I might even switch it up quotes like "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Maybe not. But I'm not joking about Naruto dialog, believe it.

Next is Chapter 36: Misadventures of Itachi Vol 1


	37. Chapter 36: Misadventures of Itachi v1

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 36: Misadventures of Itachi Vol 1

* * *

The sounds of fighting echoed throughout the northeastern area of the Country of Fire. The cling and clang of steel striking at high speed; the whoosh and swish of wind being blow in all direction from the usage of high-speed techniques. Forest animals, especially those that lived in the general vicinity, vacated themselves as to not incur injuries from the presence of humans - especially those crazy ninja humans. 

For days Team Seven trained hard under the tutelage of one Uchiha Itachi. The boy genius made good on his promise to rectify the personal training he had bestowed upon their pink-haired teammate, trading days on and off with Uzumaki Naruto and his own younger brother, Sasuke. Days which left either boy completely exhausted or unconscious from the heavy strain the elder Uchiha had placed upon them, only to be pushed into training once more the following session at which Itachi timed at his own leisure. Though his time was mostly concentrated on individual training, he did not leave team training out of the equation. While under heavy exhaustion, fatigue caused by hunger and dehydration, or pain received during training, the team was forced to hunt for their dinner during the day and conduct strenuous night time patrols in search of any missing-nins. It was during the night were Itachi passed on tracking skills designed to hunt other human beings. Key skills when one took the profession of being a ninja seriously. Ninja were assassins, tools for killing. He knew they would need those skills in the future.

Team Seven in the span of five days had accumulated a grand total of seven hours of sleep each, excluding Itachi who only suffered from two hours less than his subordinates. To him, what his team was doing was nothing compared to several missions were his team and himself went without sleep for nearly seven days. Like the hunting and tracking skills, exposing them to such hardship would only prepare them for the future.

However, they were still young and in training. Unlike him, who was experienced in such hardships, they do not have the same stamina as he had and were on the verge of collapsing. He had called in quits for their training for the time being to set up a small campsite. For the past hour after stopping, the four sat around a camp fire, watching the embers dance under the pale moonlight. Despite their lack of sleep, neither of the four could find peace with their eyes closed.

"Itachi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" His eyes glanced over at Sakura.

She paused before speaking, rubbing some sweat from her face. The night was hot and humid. "Back in the Tea, you said that Genin now a days are weaker than before? Is that really true?"

"In sense, yes and no." He sighed, leaning further against the log he rested upon. He closed his eyes. "The exception for this year's batch is the Rookie Nine. You three, Team Ten and Team Eight. All the other's have failed their teamwork qualifying exam or are dead. Some have barely improved since their Academy graduation. This is a reoccurring fact starting a few years ago. In each year only a few stood out from the others. Maito Gai's team, for example."

"What about during your time, Sensei?"

He paused. "War broke out with the Cloud after the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha. They were taking advantage of our weakness and we held them back. I graduated from the Academy at the age of seven, months before the treaty was signed with the Cloud and a cold war erupted between them, us and the Hidden Stone. Our training in the Academy was more thorough, involving a lot of mental training for leadership qualities. Nothing as easy as it is today were you learn all that on the field."

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "You became a Genin at seven years old?"

"Like me, he graduated at as the number one rookie and the only ninja to complete the Academy with a perfect scoring in all subjects." Sasuke had to gloat for his brother. He knew he would not do it himself. Itachi glared at him.

"Yes, that is correct." He smirked. "Jealous, Ototo?"

He snorted. "Not in the slightest. Why would I be jealous of a lazy prick like you? Father always wondered how you could ace the Academy graduation requirements with so many complaints for tardiness, playing hookie and outright sleeping in class." He jerked his thumb at his brother and glanced at Naruto. "Father almost burned the house down one time trying to get this guy to go to class on time. I'm surprised he didn't lose his hair at his young age because of you."

"Sweet memories."

Naruto spoke up. "Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei. What was your team like? When you became a genin, that is?" Sakura voiced her eagerness to know, also.

He sat up. "Fine, I shall indulge you for the time being." A pause. "Where should I begin? Well, for one, we were truly an odd bunch. Two Hyuuga - one from the main family and another from the branch - and an Uchiha, yours truly. The top three rookies of that year placed together in a genin team. Many would think that with three geniuses, especially from two of the major clans in Konoha, that they would work together to form an elite group. How wrong they were..."

-----

_**FLASHBACK 11 years...**_

"You look like a girl," a seven year old Itachi said from the back of the classroom, speaking to effeminate looking eleven year old boy sitting near the front. He ignored the narrowed white and lavender eyes the boy sent in his direction, preferring to prop his sandal-clad feet upon another desk and lounge.

Said boy was thoroughly annoyed that he was teamed with that boy. Ignoring the fact that the boy in question was an Uchiha and that he was his junior by a few years, the fact that Uchiha Itachi was the number one rookie of their graduating class and did so without even trying really hit a sour note for his ego. The boy was physically and mentally talented, yet he acts like such a... lazy bum!

"Washimaru-kun. Ignore that Uchiha brat." The third member of their team, another Hyuuga, stated firmly. He too sounded as if he did not care for the younger boy.

"Hai, Hiryuu-sama."

Itachi rolled his eyes. He knew where their disdain originated from. Of the three, he was the youngest and the number one rookie of the year. They harbored jealously toward him for reasons that he found were just inconvenient. It was not as if he wanted to become the number one or placed in the graduating class. The Academy was just too easy for him. Understanding the criteria just came naturally, the same could be said for all physical activities and tests - no matter how reluctant he was in performing such task. He did not tell the Academy teachers to bump him up. They did so of their own devices, maybe from his own father's influence, also. Hell, he barely knew each one.

He wished he was teamed with Shisui. At least he would be on good terms with one person.

A plume of smoke erupted on top of the teacher's desk with a loud racket that startled the two Hyuuga and annoyed Itachi. He was trying to take a nap, damn it! A coughing man stepped off the desk, waving his hands to clear the smoke from around him. "Damn it, first I'm stuck with this damn blender of a duty, now a defective smoke bomb... shit." He dusted himself, straightening the vest that signified his completion to the rank of Chuunin. However, from his appearance before the new rookie Genin, he was obviously their new sensei.

"Your three beady chicks come with me." Itachi smirked at the Washimaru boy.

"I told you that you look like a girl."

"... shut up."

-----

The four shinobi were seated in the courtyard of the Academy. The three genin sitting on the dirt under the shade of the largest tree while their instructor sat on the swing. He had a disinterested look on his face as if he really did not want to deal with the three.

"I'm your instructor and commander of this Team One, Hitokiri Matsumoto, Jounin and former ANBU operative. My job is to train you three to become respectable ninja of Konoha and supervise the various missions you will undertake." Matsumoto was a very non-descript and common shinobi. Average height and weight, black hair with a face that anyone could mistake for anyone else. His attitude and first impression shouted out to anyone paying attention that he did not want to be here. "Let's start the introductions. You first." He pointed at the older Hyuuga.

"What would you like to know, Matsumoto-sensei?"

"A name and age would be nice. Your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future. I don't really care either way."

The boy cleared his throat. "Hyuuga Hiryuu, age fifteen. I like reading and fishing, yet I dislike the taste of certain fish, especially when barbecued. Fishing is a very relaxing past-time, that it is. My dream for the future... it is unclear, however, I do wish to aspire to be a great shinobi for the Hyuuga Clan and my village, that I am sure of."

Hyuuga Hiryuu of the Main family of the Hyuuga Clan. A fifteen year old boy that stood a full head over the others, neck length black hair framed his young, manly visage, coming to stop above the forehead protector wrapped around his neck. He wore a white yukata above a black shirt that matched his black hakama. Though in the main family, Hiryuu was not directly connected to the head house of Hyuuga ran by Hyuuga Hiashi. Hiryuu's father was not Hyuuga, however, his mother was the second cousin of Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi - the head of the branch family. He was an oddity within the main family due to his lack of talent for the Jyuuken style, the Gentle Fist, yet he possessed the bloodline of the Hyuuga strongly within his eyes. Since he could not utilize Jyuuken, he had supplemented his weakness with tools, preferring the katana which he carried at all times when not participating in Academy studies and events. He was the number three rookie in their class.

"Next."

"Hyuuga Washimaru, eleven years of age. I enjoy chocolate pocky and bird watching. I dislike lazy people," he shot Itachi a look, one that was ignored. "My dream is to one day surpass the head family."

Hyuuga Washimaru of the Branch family of the Hyuuga Clan. An eleven year old boy that could pass for a perverted old man's wet lolita dream. He was taller than Itachi by a full head and the opposite of Hiryuu. He had dark, chestnut hair that spilled over his forehead protector, framing his face like a pair of laurels. It reached down past shoulder level, very thick with a shine that spoke of care. The boy could pass for a female with only a slight change of clothes. He wore an all white yukata with baggy sleeves that hid his hands and a white baggy pair of trousers tucked into his black sandals. Though being part of the Branch family, Washimaru held no animosity toward his main family cousins like the older branch members. From personal experience, he was treated rather well for a branch member. His only dislike of the main family was their lack in assistance in learning Jyuuken advanced techniques, most of which were forbidden for shinobi such as himself. Washimaru's Jyuuken was self-taught through only observation of his higher cousins. He was the number two rookie.

_This is interesting. Maybe this would be fun after all,_ thought Matsumoto. "And you?"

"... do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"Che," Itachi lied back against the tree. "I don't really want to waste my breath... you really don't want to hear what I'll say."

"Kid," He was expecting this after hearing the reports about this boy. Kids now a days just have no respect for their superiors. "Just do it."

"... fine. Gosh, what an idiot." The insult was meant to be a thought. If Itachi purposely said it out loud, no one would know for sure. Hitokiri-sensei was obviously upset yet allowed it to slide.. for now. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, age seven."

"And...?"

"And, what?"

The Jounin was close to ripping his hair out. "Likes and dislikes? Future dreams?"

"What's the point in telling you? You'll find out one of these days." He yawned, stretching out until his back made a cracking sound. "Ahh..."

Washimaru rolled his lavender eyes. "Moron."

"Agreed, Washimaru-kun."

-----

At five o'clock in the morning the following day, the two Hyuuga stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a thicket of trees that stretched in all direction. The pair looked as if they were ready for combat, carrying various weapons in holsters and pouches along with many hidden in various parts of their personal clothing. They stood calmly in the center facing each other as they waited patiently, purposely leaving their backs exposed to any possible attack - a feint which disguised the fact that their Byakugan allowed them to see in nearly three-hundred sixty degrees in all directions. They were keeping a close eye out for Uchiha Itachi, knowing damn well the Uchiha would be the cause for their failure.

"Washimaru-kun, have you spotted our contentious teammate?"

"No, I do not, Hiryuu-sama. I regret to inform you that I have discovered an approaching Matsumoto-sensei." He sighed, knowing very well that this situation would occur. "We will be required to partake in the Academy once more."

"Damn it," Hiryuu cursed to himself, clutching his sheathed katana. _This is all that damn boy's fault. Stupid Uchiha!_

Hitokiri Matsumoto landed in the middle of the clearing, a disappointed frown upon his face. He looked around carefully, only finding two of his three charges and the one that was missing was the one he knew would cause the most trouble. _So, it seems that Uchiha Itachi lives up to his reputation for being late. The Academy instructors and his own father had warned me of this. How unfortunate for him._ His frowned deepened. "You three were instructed to appear at five o'clock this morning with your combat gear for the survival training! Why are there only two of you? Where is Uchiha Itachi? Why did you not look for him and dragged his sorry ass to this training field? HUH?"

Washimaru combed his hair back into place after their instructor was finished shouting hot air. He swore that his shouting was like a Fuuton technique. "We apologize, Matsumoto-sensei. Unlike our... _teammate_," he said that word with a hint of disdain. "We were responsible enough to appear at the designated location at the appropriate time. We were unaware that we were responsible for that boy's punctuality nor aware that it was our duty to rouse him in the morning and bring him here."

Their excuses only made him more angry. "You had your instructions. All three of you were assigned to take this final examination to see which of you three belong in the thirty three percent bracket that actually made it to become REAL Genin. With only two of you, I'm taking the great pleasure of informing you that without Uchiha Itachi, you three have all failed!"

"..." The two Hyuuga bowed their heads, silently cursing the name of Uchiha Itachi.

"..._yawn_..mmm is.. too loud.. be quite..."

Matsumoto's eyes snapped wide open, searching for the voice. It sounded tired, like someone that he just woken up from a long slumber. It also sounded very familiar. Washimaru and Hiryuu were thinking the same, yet they knew exactly whose voice it was. It was now all a matter of finding which tree or bush that damned Uchiha was hiding in.

_YAWN!_

"Gah!" Hiryuu jumped back, warding away the pair of arms that sprouted out of the ground. His look of shock slowly transformed into a glare as the body of Uchiha Itachi appeared. The boy rolled over on the ground, taking away the blanket of grass that camouflaged him from all those present.

The Jounin pointed accusingly at the bleary-eyed Uchiha. "Just... how long were you there!" he shouted. Itachi looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"...mm... I slept here all night, yeah.." He sat up, releasing a long yawn as he stretched out. He smacked his chops loudly, a tired smile of sleep induced satisfaction appearing on his face. "Is it time for breakfast, yet?" Matsumoto rubbed his face. He was starting to consider an early retirement if he had to deal with crap like this everyday.

"Consider yourselves lucky that this brat was here already. Now that Itachi has graced us with his presence more openly, allow me explain the survival mission." He held out his fingers that held a pair of small bells. That made a jingling sound with each movement of his body. "In this survival training I have a pair of bells which you must extract from my person. You have until noon to take a bell each in order to pass this test. During this test, you will come under attack by me, so I expect you to come at with with the intent to kill. If you don't, you will be a serious world of hurt. Remember, this is survival training. The only way to survive is come at me with all you have and take a bell by force." He paused. "Yes, Itachi? What do you want?"

"There are two bells."

"And?"

"There are three of us."

"Observant. Good, I guess your not that much of a good for nothing as I thought." Itachi frowned. "I have two bells and there are three of you. The one who does not get the bell will be sent back to the Academy for re-training!"

"I see," said Washimaru. Hiryuu nodded.

Itachi looked at Matsumoto as if he had grown another head. _No way..._

"It begins..." He held up his hand. "NOW!"

The former ANBU operative smirked when the three genin disappeared from sight taking advantage of the wide variety of cover around them. Even that lazy kid Uchiha Itachi had concealed himself, very well as a matter of fact. This little tid bit of information contradicted everything that he had heard about the alleged number one rookie - Uchiha Itachi, a lazy little kid that was a disgrace to any and all Uchiha. However, those with no biased opinion of the boy, such as his father and Sandaime-sama, had stated that the boy was unnaturally gifted at anything he can accomplish. As much as Fugaku-sama, Itachi's father, had warned him about the boy, there was a hint of amusement and pride in his speech. He released a sigh he had held back for the past couple of days. Dealing with one delinquent will be tough, but, this team in a whole will be even tougher.

He felt a presence. _So, it starts now, huh?_

-----

_Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad,_ Itachi thought to himself eying the Jounin. _ANBU_._ This is more troublesome than it was._

His young, yet analytical mind went over the scenario. The Jounin held two bells and his team was required to procure them from his person. However, there were only two bells and three of them. The logical conclusion of this exercise would result in one of three being returned to the Academy for re-training, a result that he knew neither of his reluctant teammates wished to purse. There was one given fact about the target objective - it was protected by a Jounin, a former ANBU operative with an extensive experience in hunting and killing high-level ninja, a veteran of black operations missions. Using individual attacks, they would utterly fail in their mission to retrieve the target objective and survive against his future attacks. A single Genin defeating a Jounin was unlikely, however, a group of genin cooperating together could defeat a Jounin. This brought in a new light for the mission - the current objective was a complete farce. The true purpose of this exercise was for the Jounin to discover if they could work as a team, ignoring personal gain and selfishness to complete the mission objective, procuring the bells.

_Teamwork._

His body was moving before he even realized it. Though small, he was bounding from tree to tree as fast as he could, following a distinct trail that he had picked up through observation. He was purposely running into a trap, he knew that, yet he continued forward without pause. He had to link up with his new teammates and inform them of the purpose of this exercise, whether they have discovered it's purpose or not. If they worked together, they would all pass this farce.

A leap allowed him to clear a pair of swinging logs that crashed together. His trajectory had him landing right behind the Hyuuga with the sword, Hiryuu of the Main House. They older boy had a look of annoyance on his face, yet, he did not look directly at Itachi. With his bloodline, he was not required to do so. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

Itachi ignored his tone. "Yo."

"Your presence bothers me, that it does. Leave, now." Itachi gave him a look. Hiryuu shifted his thumb, unlocking his katana from it's sheath. "Final warning, Uchiha."

"What's your problem?" Itachi asked, taking a step back as a precaution. He could feel someone approaching from the distance. That alone was bad news, but he knew he had a moment to spare before their target arrived. "Listen, forget about it. We need to team up to deal with this. I doubt any of us could take that guy on single handedly and win. That is a plain given fact. The only way any of us could get bell is if all three of us work together for a common goal."

"Hmph, as if someone such as I would work with such a little twerp like you." Hiryuu turned his back to him. "I understand what you say, however, I know your ulterior motive. While we cooperate and attack that man, you will use us as a distraction to gain a bell and secure your own position. I know now how you operate, Uchiha."

"Umm... no, not really. I just-" He cut himself off. Hiryuu was not listening to him. "Fine, if you want to be that way. Jeez, I'm just trying to get us to work together for a common cause. What a jerk..."

He was gone.

The Hyuuga frowned. _As if I would lower myself enough to cooperate with an Uchiha._ He felt the presence stop. "So, Sensei, you have decided to go on the attack, that you have." He shifted moving into a battojutsu stance, a killing stance designed to kill on the first and only stroke of the sword at high-speed. "The bells are mine!"

Matsumoto smirked.

-----

_What a stuck up prick! My old man said Hyuuga tend to be more egotistic than Uchiha, but that was ridiculous! What an idiot. I bet he's getting his ass whooped by that Matsumoto._

A scream sounded from behind him.

_And there he goes._

He was moving at full speed, putting distance between himself and the first Hyuuga. Following a barely detectable trail, he suddenly dropped down, landing next to Hyuuga Washimaru. Itachi suddenly gulped, sweating hard when the older boy's hand was just centimeter's away from his heart. _Oh man, what a paranoid._

"Do not sneak up on me," said the soft voice of the effeminate Hyuuga. He frowned, the fact that the Uchiha boy could close in on his flank without him being scene really disturbed him. "What do you want?"

"Chill out, fem boy," Itachi ignored the fact that he had accidentally insulted the boy. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, his patients wearing thin. "Listen, I think we should combine our powers to take on this guy. If you haven't heard, he had already taken care of your pal back there and we're next on the list. If we work together, we would be able to at least slow him down and make an opening to go for the bells."

"An interesting proposition. Teamwork that you suggest would be the best solution, however..."

"..however?"

"However, I do not wish to join forces with you. You will only slow me down. And besides, I have something to prove. I will remain a genin, and I will become strong, with or without the help of the main family. And I will do so on my own, as I have always have since I was born." He brushed off Itachi's hand. "Go away, you're only a bother to me."

Itachi rubbed his temples. For only being seven, he was on the verge of getting a migraine. "Listen, you stick in the mud! This isn't about the bells, well, I mean it is, but it's not, really! This test is about teamwork. **Teamwork!** He doesn't care if we get the bells or not. If he could show him that all three of us can work as a team, then we will ALL pass this farce of an examination. Can't you Hyuuga get it through your thick skulls and look beneath the beneath for once?" He threw up his hands in frustration. "God, what a bunch of dicks. I can't believe this."

"Are you really serious? You don't want to team up with me on this?"

Washimaru snorted, tossing his beautiful mane behind him with a brush of his hand. "As if, Uchiha. I have observed you ever since you entered our class since the beginning of the year. You are nothing but a tardy-prone, slothful and indolent. Your idea of teamwork would consist of the others doing work while you take the glory. I will not team with someone such as you. How you became the number one rookie with such traits is beyond someone such as I."

"Well, screw you too, you damn Hyuuga bitch!" He disappeared before Washimaru could retort or retaliate.

"Curse that Uchiha!" He clenched his shaking fist. He suddenly brought his hand up, catching Hitokiri-sensei's downward chop that would of struck him behind the head. "I got you! Huh?"

He was holding a branch.

Matsumoto smirked. _Two down._

-----

"Fools," Itachi muttered.

It unnerved him how much of a pompous ass the Hyuuga have shown themselves. It was over two hours since the beginning of the survival training exercise and the two Hyuuga have both been defeated twice by Hitokiri Matsumoto, each time being an individual effort on their own parts. He had observed and watched the second encounters between his alleged teammates, each time finding amusement in their defeats and pity for their lack of judgment. While they fought, he had kept his distance, observing carefully on how their sensei operated. How he attacked and defended. The man was nothing compared to an Uchiha of similar rank, such as his father, however, the level of experience between himself and the man was too great. He had yet to engaged the man in combat, preferring to run away at the first sign of pursuit. Itachi wasn't a fool, like the others. He had plenty of time to devise a plan to take the bell, several long hours before the set time for the exercise to end would approach.

Yet, a nagging thought concerning his teammates arose in his mind. No matter, despite how they treated him, Itachi wanted to help them in any way possible to complete this test and show that Jounin they could work as a team.

Itachi disappeared into a plume of smoke and a loud thump of a kunai stabbing into a log vibrated through the air. Matsumoto-sensei frowned once again at his luck in attacking the boy. This was the third time he had approach Itachi from his rear and the third time he had failed to capture the boy. Only, this time he used a replacement technique.

"Well, I'm beginning to see the light in you, kid. You have potential. You know your strengths and your weaknesses," he said out loud, knowing there was a slight possibility that the sneaky boy could hear him. _I'm starting to like you, Uchiha Itachi._

-----

_Well, what do we have here..._

Hyuuga Hiryuu was not in a good mood. For the past few minutes he had remained in the same position, brooding at his failure in acquiring one of the two bells his sensei had on his person. His kenjutsu was defeated, what little he knew of taijutsu was not as close to effective as his sword techniques, and his Byakugan, though more advanced than most Chuunin Hyuuga, was almost useless against an ANBU operative of his kind. Just to make the situation worse, there was an annoying twitch at the back of his head he couldn't reach.

"W-would you stop that, you annoying brat!"

Itachi ignored him, continuing to amuse himself by poking the back of his head with a twig. He was enjoying himself much to the annoyance of the Hyuuga. "Well, are you ready to work together, yet? I warned you before hand that we are no match against him single handedly. As you know, that is a fact."

He stood, walking away. "Fine, if you want it that way, you can just stay in the ground where you belong."

While Itachi disappeared into the woods, the Hyuuga continued to force his way out of the hole Matsumoto had used to ensnare him. He had a frown on his face when his eyes lost track of the Uchiha. True, the boy's idea was the best and he had warned him. Hiryuu now saw the feasibility of such an idea. However, Hyuuga pride and his own honor was now on the line. Working with an Uchiha was still out of the question.

-----

_This boy is getting tough each time... good!_

"HA!" Washimaru released his shout, his palm catching the Jounin in the stomach. The chakra points in his hand ejected a strong burst of chakra that struck the older man, shocking him briefly, and giving the Hyuuga Branch member the needed time he required. The effeminate boy struck twice this time, once upon the right shoulder near the collar bone, the other against the right pectoral, freezing Matsumoto's shoulder. _The day is mine!_

He reached for one of the bells as quickly as he could. Just as his finger tips barely brushed the strings, something grabbed him by his yukata and dragged him out of the way. Not a second later, several kunai pierced the spot he previously occupied and what he assumed to be Hitokiri Matsumoto smirked at his departing form, a second appearing and suddenly melting into a pile of mud.

_Earth clone!_

"Who in the-"

"Shhh!" Itachi placed his fingers upon the boy's lips, making a gesture to his own. He motioned a flat palm to the Hyuuga, taking a quick look at their surroundings before speaking. "You're lucky I was heading you're way. He set you up for a clone ambush and used himself as the bait. He was going for a disabling attack and you would of been out for the rest of the exercise."

"I had the bells!" He said between clenched teeth.

Itachi frowned. "I don't think you would of made it anyway. This is a survival exercise. If you got the bell, you'll have to fight for your life to survive until the time runs out. Only then would you win!"

"How would you know that? You do not know for sure."

"I know, but this guy seems like that type of person. I'm sure of that, at least." He brushed himself off. "So, are you willing to work together now, or what? We can take him if there is at least two of us."

He shook his head.

"Thank you, but no. Once again, I do not need help." Washimaru tossed his long hair behind him, smoothing certain parts. "I got that close to the bells. We have a few more hours remaining. I'm quite sure I can do it again."

He shook his head. "You're out of your mind." No reply. "Fine then. I guess I'll just have to do this myself, also."

-----

Patients was a virtue that all ninja should practice, a lesson that his father had informed of him the previous night before he decided to camp out at the meeting point. No matter how long one waits, the prey, if they are that eager, would eventual come and then the trap would be set.

The prey, Matsumoto, appeared in the middle of the small clearing, a frown on his face and several strings of kunai hanging from his fist. Obviously he had decided to disarm several traps in order to gain access into the clearing while also leaving a possible avenue of escape if danger chose to rear it's unforgiving head. The Jounin took his time looking around, his right arm occasionally twitching from the previous encounter with Hyuuga Washimaru. While he did have motor function of that limb, it was sluggish and would occasionally feel numb after a short moment of idle time.

Itachi made note of his condition.

The seven year old leaped from his hiding place, his hands lashing out to release several volley's of shuriken at his sensei. At the pinnacle of his leap, he flipped, a kunai appearing in his hands and a wire snapping under the cutting edge of said blade. Matsumoto successfully dodge the throwing stars, but the following attack proved to be a problem. Several tree branches snapped into place launching a volley of kunai at him from several directions. His own kunai was in his hands, his arms moving quickly while his body danced, moving to dodge and position himself to block the seemingly endless volley's of throwing weapons. This made the Jounin have a brief thought, something that was very dangerous in the middle of combat. The amount of weapons being used by the boy was more than required by any Genin. If he had to estimate, he was using enough weapons to supply a single...

...a team of Genin.

_No wonder those Hyuuga did not use tools. They were all stolen by the boy._

A kunai caught him off guard, digging deep into his right shoulder. He bit off the scream he wanted to release into the world, mentally cursing himself for his own distraction. He was in pain, the metal weapon penetrating not only into his flesh and muscle tissue, but right at the joint into the rotator cup of his shoulder locking him in a world of pain until the weapon was removed. A plume of smoke erupted in front of him and soon his vision was enveloped by a world of smoke and mirrors. Matsumoto's shinobi sense kicked into action, his body moving on it's own accord, instinctively dodging several throwing weapons that penetrated into the cloud of smoke. His only mobile arm twirled the kunai in the palm of his hand, striking down any object it came in touch with that showed any form of hostility.

Matsumoto was beginning to see exactly why Uchiha Itachi was the number one rookie. He had stolen his own teammates weapons without their knowledge to utilize his current plan of attack. Such distractions would ultimately leave an opening, in which he had attacked his shoulder. With his arm out of commission temporarily, he would be unable to perform hand seals of any time, cutting off the majority of his arsenal of techniques. In his current condition, the smoke and his consistent attacks prevented him for any escape at all. The plan of a true strategist. It was only until his vision began to blur did the Hitokiri began to realize the true purpose of Itachi's plan.

_...poison.._

The Jounin fell to one knee, supporting himself, or trying to, with his arms. He felt something brush against his side followed by the sound of bells.

"I... got it..!" Itachi breathed, taking a step back from the disabled ANBU operative. He could not help but smirk at his future sensei. He took one deep breath before speaking, "That weapon in your shoulder was coated with a slow reacting poison I created from gathering various plants and roots around us. It works slow, however, with your activities you have ultimately sped up it's delivery throughout your bloodstream."

"...damn it.." _I got careless. How could I have underestimated this little brat?_

Itachi showed him a sincere smile as he departed. "The effects of the drug aren't fatal, but you'll be down for the next couple of minutes." He jingled the bell in his hands. "If it's anything that I'm good at, it's hiding. So, I'll see you and the other's at noon. Tell those suckers that they should of joined forces with me when they had the chance."

The Jounin struggled to lift a knee to kneel. For the next few minutes he stayed still, silently brooding on the fact that he was tricked by a single Genin. He had to admit, though, the boy had potential to be a great ninja - all he needed was the right kind of motivation to get off his butt and actually work. However, his pride was severely wounded thanks to that boy, embarrassing himself and several generations of ninja throughout his small, yet diverse family, and name of ANBU. That is what he got for holding back and underestimating the boy because he was still a little brat.

"Lucky, you're hurt." Hiryuu stated as he entered the clearing. He looked around, taking note of the surroundings that were damaged by flying weapons. "The bell is now mine, Sensei, that it is!"

Matsumoto was starting to feel fine, the poison wearing away.

He glared at the Hyuuga.

-----

_THUD!_

_Yawn...!_

Itachi smacked his chops, stretching his arms out while his sense came to focus on the real world. Hitokiri Matsumoto stood before him, an obvious frown on his face while a humbled Hyuuga Hiryuu stood behind him. Even though seeing Hiryuu in his beaten condition was a surprise, it did not break the tired expression in his face. That which had such a privilege was the thoroughly trounced Washimaru tied to the tree he lied under with thick ropes. He had the outward expression of someone that was humbled, just like his Hyuuga cousin yet, even though he gave Matsumoto the satisfaction of his appearance, there was a fire in his eyes hidden away behind the lavender bloodline of his family.

A boxed lunch was placed in front of him.

"Hmmm..?" He looked up at his sensei, a dazed look that contained curiosity and wonder. Hiryuu sat down next to the tree, opposite that of Itachi, with his katana in it's sheath lying on his lap. He glanced at Itachi, his eyes widening briefly at the sight of a bell tied around his finger which quickly became a nearly emotionless facade designed to hide the anger - that which was mostly directed at himself.

"Well, I've came to the conclusion as to your future as shinobi." He said this while he ripped off the sleeves of his dark blue uniform, using the strips of torn cloth as a make-shift bandage that he began to apply to his left thigh were a bleeding gash could be seen under his torn pants. Itachi noted the bruises all along his arms, those that could have been caused by a thin, blunt object. "None of you need to return to academy, however, I do not believe you will be able to live an accomplishing life as shinobi. It's better off that you are dead."

Itachi pointed at his bell. "Hello? I got a bell? What do you mean I'm better off dead." Matsumoto ignore him.

"Each of you came close to retrieving a bell. Only one of you were able to accomplish such a feat. However, just taking a bell from me did not guarantee your free ride. There was another purpose for this test."

"The purpose of his test, as an instructor, was to determine your individual potential and faults. You," he pointed at Washimaru. "Your knowledge of taijutsu is more advanced for someone of your age. You are fast and have an extensive knowledge of utilizing traps to your advantage. Yet, you lack true focus. Several times you have hesitated in delivering a disabling or killing blow. In the world of ninja, those who hesitate, die."

Washimaru turned his head away, snarling, destroying his female-like image to show his true gender.

"And you," he glared at Hiryuu. The older boy's eyes shifted to divert his gaze away. "I commend you on your skill and speed. It's been a while since a mere genin has struck me so many times. To me, you seem more like a samurai than a shinobi. Your skills as a swordsmen is that good. You have all the qualities of a great swordsman, yet you lack several skills that would make you a decent shinobi. Your hand to hand is poor, your attempts at ninjutsu were great by academy standards; mediocre compared to what happens in the real world. The only good thing going for you is your bloodline that protects you from genjutsu. Other than that, without your sword, you are even less than a genin! The **only** reason you're not tied up against that tree is because of this wound you gave me."

His eyes passed over Itachi before stepping back. He said nothing, which surprised the normally lazy boy. His lack of reaction was more than just a compliment, it was small sliver of respect. Itachi did not show it past his relaxed expression, but he enjoyed that compliment more than his own father's acknowledgment.

"The top three graduates of this year. Your presence on any other genin team would significantly place their possibilities of survival to a much higher percentage. Yet, you were all placed on a single team together. All that knowledge that you three carry, the skills that each of you have as individuals, all of that has amounted to nothing!" He swept his hand in front of him, showing a little of his anger in his eyes. "The second purpose of this test was to determine your ability to work as a team. To work together for a common goal despite differences in social background, origin or age. A team that cannot work together ultimately dies together. The three of you died the moment you decided that working together was not in your best interest, that the difference in age and origin would only slow you down." The last part was directed solely at the two Hyuuga, who looked away in shame. "That is the truth. That is life. That is the life of a ninja."

He turned away, hiding the look of steel in his eyes. He did not wish to see their saddened looks. He sighed.

"All of you have proven that you can fend for yourself," he looked at the two bells in his hand. "The fact that all of you have somehow injured me is a testament to that. I'll give you a second chance." He tossed away a bell, leaving him with only one. "You already know that you must work as a team to achieve success, however, you must prove to me that you can do more than just work as a team."

"Eat. It has been hours since your last meal and well beyond the time limit. You'll need the energy for the next phase. Only, do not give that fool tied to the tree anything. He does not deserve anything. Anyone who brakes this rule shall face the consequences of breaking my rules."

And he was gone.

"I told you that we should of worked together," Itachi said in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you only listened, we wouldn't of been in this situation."

Silence.

"I apologize, Uchiha. I was wrong about you, that I was," said the sword wielding Hyuuga. "Hyuuga pride refused to believe that one younger than I, especially an Uchiha, could place higher than he had. My original feelings toward you were based on jealousy, however, I see that you really are more than you seem. If you would like, it would benefit both of us if we cooperate. Combining our powers against Hitokiri Matsumoto will give us an advantage than our solo attempts, of that I am certain, that I am."

"You're still a pompous ass," Itachi said between bites. "You believed that my size would be a disadvantage, that because of my age, my knowledge and experience of the world is not part of your own. You believed only what you say, basing your biased opinions on preconceptions and judgments of their appearance." He was sounding more intelligent than the seven year-old that he was suppose to be. Hyuuga Hiryuu was receiving a dose of what the true genius that was Uchiha Itachi.

"I'll join with you."

The Hyuuga main family member sighed, relieved. He looked at his branch family cousin. "Washimaru-kun, here." He offered a large piece of his meal. The effeminate boy shook his head, refusing.

"Hiryuu-sama, I cannot accept such an offer. I have eaten plenty this morning while you have eaten very little. You will need this nutrition more than I."

Itachi snorted.

A loud growl startled the two boys. They looked up at the blushing Washimaru, who tried to hide the fact that he was starving. He looked around, trying to divert their attention away as if he was trying to make them believe the growling stomach came from a hungry animal.

Itachi, again, snorted. More in amusement than anything else.

"Here."

Washimaru stared at the half empty boxed lunch. His wide lavender eyes traveled back and forth between the food and the uncaring look in Uchiha Itachi's eyes. "Even after I... mistreated you? Why?"

"It's not like I really care or anything. You can drop dead any day and I'll throw a party in celebration," he said. "I just don't want to see you turn into a dried up husk in front of me, that's all."

The Hyuuga boy released a smile of thanks. Despite the words chosen by Itachi, his hidden meaning - an offering of friendship - brought joy to the branch family member. Washimaru was liked by many on both sides of the Hyuuga family for his faithful servitude and his loyalty to family, even to his non-Hyuuga relatives. However, he had no friends besides that which he was bonded to serve as a caged bird, Hiryuu. To have someone that was not family and his friend brought joy to his heart.

"Thank you."

Several yards away hidden behind a large tree trunk, Matsumoto held a smirk of satisfaction.

-----

_**The Present...**_

"And from then on, we began to do missions for our village." Itachi finished, stretching himself out and let go of a long yawn.

"Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei! But what happened afterward?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm?"

"After you ate!" Naruto made a few gestures with his arms to express what he was trying to say. "Did you, you know, get caught by that Marumomo guy and get tricked into thinking you were going to get your butt whooped? Or did you, you know, have to fight it out again?"

Sakura smacked Naruto on the head. "I think he wants to know what happened with the second test."

"Oh, that." Itachi couldn't help but smirk. "We passed, of course. Sensei was prepared for us, but he was not prepared to deal with our combined strength. We soundly defeated him within ten minutes and walked away confident, stronger than before, but most importantly, we were a team."

Sasuke spoke up. "Tell me, is the bell training a standard survival test for new Academy graduates?"

"No, not really," he said, laying back upon the ground to stare up at the night sky. "Normally, from what I originally understand, there is no survival training exercise to determine your standing as genin, or to test your teamwork. Kakashi, who was selected to teach genin several times, suggested that I use the bell training to test teamwork abilities that would determine if the new rookies should remain genin or return to the Academy. After I passed you three, it would be later that I would learn that such a survival examination was used by Jounin who wished to get out of teaching Genin to remain at their current job."

"So, if we had another sensei, we wouldn't have gone through all that?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. Itachi turned his head in her direction, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you have wished to another sensei after hearing that?"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

"HELL NO!"

* * *

End of Chapter 36

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Earlier in the story, there was reference to Itachi's first experience as a Genin. This chapter portrays that and give more information on who is Hyuuga Washimaru, also introducing the third teammate, Hyuuga Hiryuu. Did you notice something about Hiryuu? He seems to speak like Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Shishio, err.. Rurouni Kenshin. As you can tell, from the description of Shisui and the speech pattern and use of Battojutsu by Hiryuu, I have been watching things other than Naruto.

Hitokiri Matsumoto translates to 'End of the Origin' (Matsumoto) 'Some Years Ago' (Hitokiri).

Question: Why does Itachi seem so strong at 7 yrs old?

He isn't. Read the chapter again.

**EDIT (7/25/2006) - _I will be on a short hiatus.With NCAA 2007 College Football in my hands, along with the upcoming NFL Madden 2007 and NFL Football season coming up, my mind will not be entirely on anime. Enjoy my other fanfics if you like, but most importantly -- GO BRUINS! GO RAIDERS!_**

Next is Chapter 37: Border Incursions


	38. Chapter 37: Border Incursions

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 37: Border Incursions  
-----

Tsunade flipped through the report in her hand, eyes scanning through the details and focusing on the main points that the writer was indicating. Several times she glanced up, past her desk at the young man standing before her, attempting to read the disinterested look in his eyes. Again she continued to scan the report, finding nothing out of the ordinary except the statements made by the author regarding the improvement and observations of three certain Genin.

"And you believe that this is your most accurate assessment of their abilities?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I see." She dropped the papers on her desk, picking up a calligraphy brush to jot down her signature and Hokage seal. "I don't believe you, however, I do not believe that you are a liar. How about a little test to see what is the limit of their capabilities, hmm?"

"Do as you wish, Hokage-sama. If you wish to personally assess their capabilities, I am not one to argue. However, be aware that I have mentioned in my report that they lack some restraint in using their techniques."

Tsunade gave him a narrow eye. "Is that so?" She placed two scrolls on her desk, both of them missions as indicated by the B-rank marks and coloring. "The choice is yours, Uchiha Itachi. These two missions are rated at the maximum limits for a B-rank mission. Both are important in their own right. I will test your students by having them complete one of these missions, although the choice of what mission they will undertake is up to you."

Itachi stared for a moment. He rubbed his chin.

"A question, Hokage-sama."

The blonde gambler leaned back in her chair. "What is it?"

"Tell me - the genjutsu that you use to remain young, do you also use it to enhance the size of your breasts? Or are they naturally that big?"

"..."

He continued. "I mean, I have been to many places and I have never seen such... enormous mammaries on anyone but geisha and pleasure girls. I---"

-----

Hyuuga Washimaru, ANBU Assassination Squad Operative, Chuunin. The bird masked shinobi calmly walked down the halls of the Hokage Tower with a passive smile upon his effeminate face. Next to him was another Hyuuga adorned in a white yukata over a black fishnet top and a black hakama. Unlike the feminine look of Washimaru, this Hyuuga had a hard male facial appearance framed by a short helmet styled crop of black hair that ended at his shoulders. He walked with an air of confidence, as if he was of higher status than those around him. This was contradicted by the joy expressed in his eyes while in the presence of the younger man next to him. All this disguised the fact that his hand rested against the hilt of a katana that was tucked into the sash wrapped around his waist.

"It is good to see you after so long, Hiryuu-sama," said Washimaru in a soft tone of voice that actually hid the excitement he had felt at reuniting with his main branch cousin and Genin teammate. "I trust that your mission was a success?"

"Hmm, it was," replied the older man. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "How long has it been? Over a year? I had missed so much during my time in the Snow Country. With the never ending winter, it was difficult keeping track of the days; the weeks; the months that passed by."

"Much has changed since you were last here."

Again, another sigh. This one held sadness in his breath. "I know. I would apologize for not being here when our clan, our village needed my assistance, however, I could not leave without jeopardizing the mission, that I could not." He paused in the hallway, staring at a large portrait of the former Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, Konoha's Professor. "Did he die saving the village?"

"No." Hiryuu paused at his word. "No, he died trying to stop his former student from destroying what he cherished the most. He died doing what he knew was right."

"I see..." A smile sneaked onto his face. "Crazy old man." He continued down the hall, Washimaru quickly catching up to his pace. "And what of the new Godaime? What is he like?"

"_She_," he made sure to emphasized the gender of the new Hokage. "Is one of the Legendary Sannin, a student of the Third and Granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Exactly."

Hiryuu formed a smirk. "Interesting. I have always wanted to meet one of the Legendary Sannin. I heard that her strength was to a feared. Any normal shinobi that incurs her wrath would find themselves... screwed, that they would."

"Pretty much. She does have a wicked hook," Washimaru said. "From what I have heard, that is."

"Only a moron would bring the wrath of Tsunade down upon them."

**_WHAM!_**

_**CRASH!**_

Hiryuu jumped back as the door to the Hokage's office exploded outward. His hand went automatically to hover over his sword hilt while he stepped into a battojutsu stance, the first step in a technique designed to kill an opponent with a single high-speed strike of a sword. His Byakugan activated, searching for hostile targets.

"What in the..."

As a blur shot by he caught a glimpse of a familiar family emblem, but as his mind began to figure out exactly what it was, a strong killing intent filled the hallway. Hyuuga Hiryuu was not one to be easily frightened by such a strong feeling - his experience on the field and having to deal with a few A-rank and S-rank criminals during the recent mission he had returned from had hardened him into a seasoned warrior. What did catch him off guard was the tall vision of beauty standing in the middle of the hall with a snarl screwing up her face. What also caught his attention was the round hips of well toned legs and the large bosom she sported.

A VERY large, heaving bosom.

A trickle of blood oozed from his nose.

The angry woman shot past the two Hyuuga, her fist waving in the air and her deep voice rattling the halls. "COME BACK HERE, UCHIHA! COME BACK SO I CAN SHOVE THIS FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU'RE SCREWED, UCHIHA! SCREWED IN THE ASS!"

Hiryuu blinked in confusion. "That was Itachi-kun just now?"

"That is correct, Hiryuu-sama."

"Hmmm, I'm glad nothing has changed that much." He calmly walked into the Hokage's office, planning to have a seat while his new Hokage finished with her business. "We should organize a get together when Itachi-kun is available. It has been such a long time since Team One had been together in the same room." He could not hide his smile.

"Hai, Hiryuu-sama. It has been a long time."

-----

Naruto stared at the billboard with a look of awe and satisfaction. Posted on the huge sign was a banner advertising a movie starring Yujikaze Yukie, The Adventures of Princess Fuun. A fantasy adventure movie series with the billboard advertising the final part in the series in which the heroine, Princess Fuun, and her band of travelers return to her war torn land and liberate it's people from the tyranny of her own family.

"Geez, that was a great movie," said Naruto, continuing to admire Princess Fuun. "I was so overwhelmed by it."

"What are you saying!" Sakura snapped. "Because you created such an uproar, we didn't get to see the end." She sighed. "Oh well, I should have watched Michi-sama, the guy who played Tsukuyaku, more carefully." She began to imaging the man in her mind, the handsome henchmen that fought along side Princess Fuun. She turned toward her other teammate, batting her eye lashes at the dark-eyed shinobi. "But, you're still number one, Sasuke-kun!"

"Thrilled." Sasuke dead-panned.

"Sakura-chan has bad taste in men, as always." Naruto drawled out, though he did get the joking tone in her voice.

"Anyway, I wonder where is Aniki?" Sasuke's eyes scanned the surrounding in front of him, looking for possible hiding places. "He said he would be here before the end of the movie.."

"Well, we did end the movie a little early.." Naruto warded away the Uchiha boy's glare.

"And whose fault is that?" He shook his fist at the blondie. "You owe me for making me miss the end."

He sighed. "Fine, I guess." He pointed his finger accusingly at his teammate. "But whose idea was it to stand on the ceiling as stealth training?"

Sasuke crosses his arms, turning away. "It doesn't matter. You broke out of stealth and exposed our position to the enemy. So, now you owe both of us double."

Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear. "Might as well stay quiet now. You're just digging a bigger hole into your wallet. You know how anal he can get when it comes to Princess Fuun movies..."

"Are you talking about me?"

They ignored him. "Hey, I know. If it's bad enough, he has this big poster of Princess Fuun and the Henchmen on his bedroom wall. I don't think he has the poster for only Princess Fuun, believe it."

"HEY!"

**_CRASH!_**

Sakura waved away the dust created by the object that slammed into the ground nearby. She stared at the smoking crater, approaching carefully with her two teammates. "Wow, who died?"

Sasuke knelt and clasped his hands. "Poor sap." He began muttering a prayer. "_Namaida, namaida, namaida--_"

"I'm not dead, Ototo," came a familiar voice marked with annoyance. Sasuke, for once, raised an eyebrow at his older brother. There surely had to be a reason as to why he fell from the sky and made a crater that outlined his body, right?

"Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei, what happened? Are you okay?"

He grunted as he almost literally peeled himself out of his own make-shift grave. "No, I'm not, Naruto. I'm currently running for my life, as a matter of fact." He looked at them with a serious expression, pulling a scroll out from his dusty vest. "We have a new mission. Let us depart, post-haste."

"Now?" Sakura looked confused. "But what about our equipment." Itachi looked annoyed.

"Fine, you have thirty minutes to meet me at the northern gate."

"Thirty minutes!" Naruto shouted. "I better start now, believe it!"

Sasuke watched the energetic blonde depart. "What's the rush, Aniki? You're so out of character today. Is something wrong? Do you have gas? Did you finally realize that you were the one with the gay genes?"

"Wishful thinking, Ototo, however, I am not into... Uchiha-cest, or whatever your yaoi fan girls call it." He patted both of his subordinates on the head. "Now, I suggest that we all separate so you two can get ready while I continue running for my life." His smile was so sweet one could rot their own teeth from just looking at him.

The three Konoha ninja vanished from their location just as an angry woman slammed into the ground were Itachi stood, her fist planted to the elbow in the compact, hardened dirt. A sound snapped her attention to the ground where a fizzling explosive tag lied.

**_BOOOM!_**

Cough, cough. A dirt and ash covered Tsunade came stumbling out of the giant cloud of smoke, ash and dirt, waving away the grey clouds that tried to invade her lungs. The explosion was light - not strong enough to kill, but with enough kick in it to stun even someone such as her without causing serious area and property damage. She dusted off her clothes, brushing away the dirt and soot to at least make herself presentable to the citizens. _Damn that Uchiha brat. I'm going to wring his neck next time I see him._

_Maybe a few weeks on border patrol will do him some good. I heard he hated it_. She paused, rethinking her mission assignment. _But, maybe I should reconsider, considering that they are still genin, even though they are very exceptional for their age._

_Nah,_ she thought, a smile forming on her face as she walked into the crowded market place, enjoying the greetings she received as the populace embraced their new Hokage. _Would probably be a good experience for them._

-----

Border patrol - that was their mission. According to Itachi, their mission was to relieve another team of genin patrolling the border that ran along the north eastern part of the Grass Country and the south western corner of the Waterfall Country. This area was protected by three different allied shinobi nations and designated as a training ground for all three of the countries ninja. It was a site were ninja would learn diplomacy, learn to abide by rules of engagement and respect the borders of shinobi nations. The shiftless Jounin had made it perfectly clear that one mistake could cost the Country of Fire to lose an important ally, if the situation presented itself. This made all three of the exceptional genin more nervous than they should.

It had taken almost twenty-four straight ours for Team Seven to arrive at the border quadrant that they were assigned to patrol The group stopped within the canopy of tree, the three genin taking a moment to admire the scenery. The forest they traveled began to thin into a woodland area containing a shallow stream that ran east to west. Across the stream was another woodland that became thick as one search far into the distance. Above the canopy of trees, one could see a mountain area toward the northeast and gigantic trees, similar to those like in Konoha only they contained the tops of bamboo and large mountains toward the northwest. The stream itself was a thing of beauty, trickling slowly along it's path and reflecting the noon sunlight.

Beautiful.

"Welcome to the border," Itachi stated.

"This place?" Sakura gasped, kneeling upside down on a branch above a kneeling Sasuke. "But, it's so beautiful... I would never of guessed.."

"Did you expect, gigantic walls? Barbed wire fences and barren landscape?" Itachi sounded amused at her assumptions. "The borders of Konoha stretch for thousands of miles, most of it containing flourishing landscapes and unique landmarks. The leaders of countries do not wish to harm the land, not wishing to taint it with obelisk that would ruin the beauty that the earth had granted to us. Instead of man-made obstructions, the political and diplomats draw up borders according to landscapes and natural dividers. It is in areas like this that display the power in which other nations become allies. If not for the Grass, Rain and Waterfall being allies of Konoha, places such as this would not exist."

Sakura paused at his words, remembering the encounter weeks ago with that Rokushou Aoi character. "Sensei, but if we're allied with these nations, why did we have to fight with those Rain?"

Sasuke spoke for his brother. "It's simple, Sakura. Ninja are contracted to perform missions. Our mission was to protect our target. Their mission was to prevent our target from winning the race and kill any opposition without alerting the Feudal Lord. Although allied, there will be a time when ninja cross paths on opposite sides due to these contracts."

"Sasuke is correct," Itachi continued. "There will come a time when you will come across allied ninja during a mission. In the case of the mission, where you are to eliminate any witnesses, or all that you encounter to your objective, you will have to fight an ally to abide by your mission parameters."

Naruto scratched his head. "What was that again?"

Itachi rubbed his temples. "Never mind." He leaped toward another tree, turning his head slightly to look at his subordinates. "Spread out and take cover. We will wait here to relieve the current patrol. Under no circumstances shall you cross that stream without my presence, understand?"

"Hai, Itachi-sensei!"

-----

"Warf!"

"What is it, Akamaru? Do you smell something?"

"Warf, warf!"

Team Eight made came to a halt with a simple hand gesture by their Jounin Master, Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's number one Genjutsu Specialist. Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata, two of three of their team stood by their Jounin in passive, yet defense stances. Kiba's faithful partner, Akamaru the nin-dog stood by his master's feet, sniffing the air occasionally. Kurenai looked around before placing her hands on her hips.

"Stop toying around with us using such pathetic genjutsu. Identify yourselves immediately." Her voice was calm, a hint of amusement and annoyance hidden beneath her normal tone. _Such childish techniques. Who did Tsunade-sama send here? They are such inexperienced genin._

"So, it is ninja that have decided to arrive," said a well dressed young man that stepped out from behind a tree, dissolving the illusionary technique that hid his presence. He was as tall as Kurenai and had the look of a young man in his mid-teens. He was dressed in an all white stylish suit - dress pants, shirt, seamless and button-less tight collar blazer that stopped just above his knees and all white ninja sandals. He wore a pair of stylish glasses resting on top of his head and had black hair that framed his scowling face, a look that was somewhat intimidating. "Ninja have been the bane of my existence. It is they that have destroyed my life. I will not rest until I have my revenge, on my pride as a Quincy, I swear to this!"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "Sasuke?"

That seemed to piss off the well dressed man. "MY NAME IS NOT SASUKE!"

"But, you do sound like Itachi-kun's younger brother," said Kurenai, rubbing her chin in thought. "Sasuke-chan, stop playing around and release your transformation. We do not have time for these games."

"Oh, Uryuu-san. Long time no see."

Four pairs of eyes turned toward the voice. Standing just outside of the small clearing was Team Seven, all of them carrying fishing poles and several fish. Sasuke looked the most confused, wondering why everyone was yelling his name and looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Kiba and Hinata sweated. Sasuke's voice was exactly like the older boy across from them. _Weird_, thought the Dog user. Hinata become shy at seeing the boy she admired.

"Na-naruto-kun."

"Huh?" The blonde waved at the Hyuuga, oblivious to her blushing face. "Hi, Hinata!" _Wow, she looks tired. She's red all over. Must of been some really hard training for her to look like that._

"That voice..." The man known as Uryuu dropped his glasses down, peering at the source of the voice. "Uchiha-san? What are you doing here in the Earth Country?"

Itachi sighed. "Uryuu-san, you're in the Fire Country, not Earth Country. If you would just wear your glasses all the time, you would know that Earth Country was the OTHER way. You really shoulder considering a ninja guide dog."

"My pride as a Quincy will not allow someone like myself, Uryuu Ishida, to depend on a guide dog." He pushed his glasses in, a smug smirk forming on his face. "Besides, only a loser would depend on a dog." Kiba shook his fist at the man.

"HEY!"

"Farewell, then." He was gone before Kurenai could question him. She then turned her attention toward Itachi, expecting some answers.

"What?" Itachi asked, curious as to her gaze. He sighed. "Kurenai-san, I once informed you that I was not interested in--"

"Not that, you--" She shook her head, wishing to strangle the boy without looking like a total idiot in front of her two subordinates. "Never mind. What is your purpose here? This place, as you should know, is off-limits."

Itachi pulled a scroll from his pouch.

"I see, then that is settled. This sector of the border is now under Team Seven's control."

"A question, Kurenai-san."

"What is it, Uchiha Itachi?"

"You're missing a member."

Hinata spoke up, her voice barely audible to the other team. "Shino-kun is off with his father on an important mission. It was Hokage-sama's orders so we had to continue our scheduled patrol as requested. Umm..." She looked into Naruto's eyes, but looked away immediately after, blushing.

"Man, I wish that guy didn't take off. I'll rip him a new asshole after what he said about dogs. We could of taken him, right, Akamaru?"

"Yerp!"

Sasuke snickered. "He may be half-blind without his glasses and prone to getting lost, but he's one hell of a mercenary. Genin like you are not a match for him."

"Hmph, don't forget that you're still a genin, Sasuke-kun," said Kiba, smirking at the gloating Uchiha.

"You're right. I meant Genin like YOU."

"That's enough, Kiba," snapped the irritated Kunoichi Jounin. "We're leaving now. This sector is all yours, Itachi-kun."

Itachi watched them other team depart. "Set-up camp and dinner. We'll begin training for patrols as soon as we're done."

"Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei! It was really great to see Ishida-san after so long. We haven't seen him since we escorted him to the Swamp Country, right?"

"He's traveled very far, too," said Sakura, skewering the fish with chakra enhanced twigs, getting them ready to cook. "I wonder if those Rock ninja are still after him..."

"Who knows.." Sasuke paused to think. "Why does everyone think I'm speaking when he say's something? Our voices are totally different."

His teammates gave him incredulous looks.

"What?"

-----

Days and nights passed like the water trickling down the shallow stream that marked the border in which that had to patrol. Only once had they encountered other ninja; kunoichi from the Hidden Waterfall that were assigned to cause a mock disturbance on the border. Unknown by the three Genin of Team Seven and the four Waterfall kunoichi, they were secretly graded by their Jounin Masters and several other shinobi from the Waterfall, Grass, Rain and random Chuunin from Konoha. It was safe to say that both sides, without the help of their instructors, dissolved what would - if it were a real scenario - be an incident leading to an act of war.

Sasuke's Sharingan, Sakura's genjutsu specialty and Naruto making a total fool out of himself had nothing to do with their result.

Yeah, right.

Soon after, the days seem to be calm and boring, consisting of nothing but constant patrols, training, eating and very little sleep. It was just like their two weeks away from the village, only the intensity of their workout were supplemented for the excruciating long patrol patterns that they were required to conduct. However, they bared with such duties, now understanding Itachi's initial reluctance in taking such a mission. Why he had explained that it was one of the worst jobs despite being the easiest.

The boredom.

The scenery was the most beautiful Sakura had ever seen in her life. Never before had she been exposed to such beauty since a special mission in Akagahara to rescue the late Sandaime's son for being a total idiot. While Akagahara was beauty that hid a dangerous curse, the border held natural beauty that was unrestrained. Yet, patrolling such a worldly beauty day in and day out, hour after hour, minute after minute, could only hold someone attention for so long. She was beginning to loathe the place, not because she was learning a hatred for nature, but her desire to seek some other scenery. She could feel it in her other teammates, including Itachi-sensei - they needed some sort of change. Something to freshen their minds. A change of pace.

They got it.

An ethereal pulse shot through the area, quickly forcing Team Seven to a complete stop. Itachi held up his arm, fist closed as he began to assess the situation. _Someone had crossed the border without first identifying themselves to us and requesting permission, or showing their authorization. Our neighbors would not sacrifice their benefits of having Konoha as an ally. Could it be..?_

Another pulse.

"Quickly, this way!" Itachi snapped, startling the three Genin.

_This is the real thing,_ thought Naruto. Fist clenching in anticipation and a grin forming from the sheer excitement of possible battle. _I'll show these guy not to fool around with us!_

"Sasuke."

"Right." The younger Uchiha stopped, dropping to the ground while the others continued ahead. He went down low to the ground, placing his ear just a scant few millimeters from the hard, grassy dirt. _Two, four.. no-- Three shinobi. They're moving about randomly, but their actual speed is slow, as if they were... letting us catch up._

The team arrived on scene were the border was compromised, several camouflaged wards lie damaged on the ground and several hanging limply upon tree trunks and branches. As they began to survey the sight, several shadows cut across their vision making some sort of get away. Naruto, being the most combat effective of Team Seven at the moment, moved to pursue, yet his progress was immediately halted by the firm hand of Uchiha Itachi, who merely pointed his finger in the direction the ninja had traversed toward.

"The stream," Naruto muttered, grumbling to himself. The accursed natural divider that separated the ninja nations prevented him from having a little fun with the unknown assailants.

"Stay here," Itachi commanded, walking toward the edge of the stream. He casually stood at the border, eying the three ninja with a look of disinterest. With a calm, cool voice, he addressed the intruders, "If you have the testicle fortitude to defile our border, then you should at least show yourselves. I highly doubt that, considering the intensity of your killing intent, you are willing to hide like a quaking rabbit."

Several figures emerged from the shadows created by the moon illuminating above the trees. Their count was three, spread about in a defensive pattern designed to provide protection for the forward most ninja and initiate an immediate counter attack upon intercepting an enemy attack. All three, two males and a single female, wore masks of hatred - all directed at the Uchiha. From what Itachi's eyes could soak in, they wore clothing and forehead protectors that clearly described themselves as ninja from the Earth Country; the Hidden Village of the Rock.

"Uchiha Itachi," snarled their female leader. Her fist where shaking as she clenched them tight enough to draw blood. "You'll pay for what you've done to the Hidden Rock." She nearly exploded in rage when the Konoha shinobi merely shoved his hands in his pockets, acting as if he did commit not the crimes against the Rock that he had several months earlier.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of," said Itachi. His eyes moved across his field of vision, monitoring the status of the other two Rock ninja. "I am more concerned with the reason in which you have come here. I highly doubt that you're here to invade the Grass like the last time we were at war, and I doubt you want to start trouble with Konoha, again."

"Don't feint ignorance of your crimes, **Red Flash!**" shouted one of the men. That nickname seemed to make Itachi pause in thought.

_Red Flash? _Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, both wondering why they called their sensei such a name.

"**DEATH DEALER!**" hissed the other male.

The woman spoke, venom almost literally dripping with every word she exhaled. "Deny what you want, Uchiha. We know it was you, the one who slaughtered so many of our kin to the point that they could not be identified. That set ablaze to our homes with your black fire, that tortured so many of our brothers and sisters with that horrible doujutsu!" She wanted to leap from her position, to dive across the stream and kill the man that has taken everything from her and her comrades. Yet, she knew if she moved now, acted upon her anger and grief, she would die and vengeance upon that man would not come. "I'll kill you, **Red Flash!**"

Itachi stared at her with uncaring eyes, neither moving nor making a sound to reply. He had no words to say to that woman or her teammates. While he made not show it, those words stung him harder than that time he last fought Orochimaru's personal guard, Kimimaro, a few months ago. It brought forth thought as his last mission as a Chuunin, a full fledge operative of ANBU. A solo S-rank mission where he used those techniques to not only complete his objective, but save his own life in the process. His attention was brought to reality when the woman snarled when a familiar presence landed next to him in a crouch.

"So, Rock ninja, huh?" Sasuke frowned. "To think they're this deep in Grass territory.."

"Another Uchiha, **Red Flash**!" Sasuke's eyes focused on the angered man. "Are you---" Naruto cut him off as he walked out of the shadows.

"Hey, hey," he exclaimed with his hands. "What the hell is going on here? Itachi-sensei, why are they calling you that name?"

The evening sky was dark and the stars and moon were out, illuminating the country side with it's eerie glow. The illumination beamed down upon the tall canopy of trees, creating natural shadows that in some places here pitch black. The short shinobi that walked out of those shadows had a mop of blonde hair that was longer, thicker and more full than normal. The combination of the two weeks they had spent out in the wilderness and the months searching for Tsunade, the mission to the Tea Country and the two weeks of field training gave Naruto little time to groom his hair. It was for this reason, along with the distance he stood in the background, not allowing the Rock ninja to full see his features, as to why the three Rock Ninja casted worried glances toward each other and hateful glares at the blonde boy and the two Uchiha.

Sakura barely heard the mumbled words. _Yellow Flash? Red Flash? Death Dealer? What does this all mean? Why are they glaring at Sensei and Naruto like that?_

"We'll depart for now, Death Dealer," the woman said as she began backing away slowly. "When we meet again, prepare for your demise." Within a few steps she was gone, disappearing into the shadows she had came from along with her entourage.

The younger brother looked just as confused as his two teammates. He stared up at Itachi and asked, "Aniki, what's the hell was that?" No response. "Aniki?"

"Ototo," he began in the most calm voice he could muster. His emotions were in a jumble, scrambled and wanting to burst out in a giant conflagration in expletives neither of his subordinates should here. The fact that he was in front of his only sibling was enough for Itachi for keep himself in check. Like many years ago, he did not want Sasuke to see him lose his control. "There are things that I have done that would make you think less of me."

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke stood, touching his brother's shoulder. His two teammates watched, listening to their words. "I know you did some shady things. You were ANBU, it was your job. You're a shinobi of the Leaf and I understand you better than I did many years ago. I'm not a kid anymore, Aniki."

Itachi shook his head.

"To those Rock-nin," he began, "I am like Shisui."

He stood there as his hand fell off his shoulder. No matter how much he willed himself, his body refused to move to pursue his brother. _They place him on a level like Uchiha Shisui?_ That thought alone disturbed Sasuke, his mind beginning to wonder of what could his brother have done to earn such a negative comparison.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura walked next to him, removing her mask to watch their Jounin sensei walk away. "Do you think he's alright?"

"No." It was a simple answer. The only answer that was given. He strode forward, planning to confront his brother on the matter. "You and Naruto head back to our camp site. Patrolling the border could wait for all I care."

_Itachi-sensei,_ Naruto turned his gaze away from the shadows, fixing them upon his reflection in the stream. _Yellow Flash? Where have I heard that before?_

-----

When Itachi did not want to be found, it was nearly impossible to find the man. Years of experience during his genin and ANBU years have honed his stealth skills to perfection. Sasuke knew this, yet, when it only took him an hour to find his missing brother, he knew something terrible was wrong with him.

He found Itachi not that far from camp, sitting upon a boulder at the edge of the border along the stream. It was only his initial path in which others would believe he had delved deeper into the forest of Konoha to be alone with himself and his thoughts. As skilled as Naruto and Sakura have become, only Sasuke knew how to track his older brother and successfully find him despite his deceptive paths. The Uchiha youth cautiously approached his older sibling, a look of worry etched upon his face at the sight of the Jounin. He had never seen his brother looked so depressed, not since the years in which they were feuding, when he was ignorant to his brother's own feelings and his surroundings. Something was definitely wrong with Itachi - to think that his own brother could even say that he was comparable to that bastard, Uchiha Shisui. All Sasuke knew, that it had to of been horrible and possibly have some relation to the mission in which Itachi was sent to Iwagakure, the Hidden Village of Rock.

"I will tell you this only once and you will never bring up the subject nor speak of it to anyone else," said Itachi. Sasuke stopped in mid-step, his eyes widening and his muscles freezing upon hearing the tone of his brother's voice. This voice scared him more than the thought of Orochimaru getting his hands on either one of them - the voice he had used when he had attacked the three Uchiha military police corps shinobi; the voice he used when confronting Shisui after he had killed their parents. "I will tell you why we Uchiha are now the most hated clan in Iwagakure. Why we are labeled to be killed upon sight within the Earth Country."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling tense all of a sudden.

"My last mission as an ANBU was a Solo S-rank undercover mission deep into the heart of the Earth Country. My mission was to infiltrate Iwagakure, the Hidden Village of the Rock, and investigate an incident that rumors say involved an Uchiha." He picked up a small stone from a pile sitting next to him and began to chuck them into the water, skipping them along the surface. "The mission was suppose to be a team mission with Izumo, Kotetsu and Mozoku, but I had requested that this mission to be conducted by myself since it involved our clan."

"I spent two weeks in Iwagakure following leads and various rumors. Several rumors pointed toward a village several miles outside of Iwa where one of their powerful bloodline clans, the Ishikirite (Stone Cutters) could be found. Like fish to the hook, I took the bait and followed those leads. After another week of fruitless searching, I began to find out exactly why I was drawn to that small village and the truth behind the rumors. It seemed that in another mission where my team encountered Rock ninja, I had killed the son of the clan leader in combat and he did not take it lightly that I had burned his body to a crisp."

"As I planned my escape, I began to find it harder to stay out of trouble. The denizens where looking at me strangely, as if they knew exactly who I was without actually seeing who I was. I was always under an illusion and a disguise; if anyone came close to compromising my position, I would use our bloodline to hypnotize them. Yet, it all failed in the end." Another rock found it's way skipping across the water. "On the day I had planned to depart, I was attacked."

"To make a long story short, Ototo," he began, turning his head to Sasuke to continue in an tone he normally used for instruction. "I was out numbered by several hundred, most of them being normal villagers loyal to the Ishikirite clan, with a large minority being members of that bloodline. If not for the Mangekyou Sharingan I had obtained after allegedly killing that bastard Shisui and discovering the method to utilize the Hiraishin no Jutsu, you would not have an 'Aniki'." He looked at Sasuke, his Sharingan slowly spinning as she dove deep into his brother's eyes letting the boy know he was hearing the unadulterated truth.

Sasuke finally found his voice after a long pause. "W-why did they c-call you **Death Dealer**? **Red Flash**?" He was scared of Itachi. That did not sit well with the older Uchiha and he mentally berated himself, though nothing of the sort reflected on the outside.

"I can only assume that it is the relation of a certain technique that I have used during that time," he said. A reference was the best option to explain. "Before the Yondaime sealed the Nine-Tailed fox demon inside Naruto, he was a great hero during the 2nd Great Ninja War against the Rock, in which he single-handedly destroyed armies of enemy ninja, literally cutting their village population in half." Sasuke seemed boggled at that notion. "Before he was taken from us, when him and I were still on speaking terms, father told me that the Yondaime was known as **Konoha's Yellow Flash**. If you recall from the pictures of our fallen leader, his hair was a bright yellowish blond and combined with a technique called Hiraishin no Jutsu, the Flying Thunder God Technique, he moved so fast that it seems he disappears in a yellow flash, hence the nickname."

"You mention you used such a technique." He nodded.

"While developing a way to increase my speed for mission efficiency, I stumbled upon this technique through trail and error." Sasuke gasped, Itachi disappeared in a barely visible flash of red. A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him. "The Yondaime's technique used special seals written on wards, etched into weaponry such as kunai, or burned upon a target using his own chakra. Only those with a large reserve of chakra, superior chakra control and understanding of the technique could perform it. To answer your question before you ask, Kakashi cannot perform the technique. He said he is incapable of such a feat, even though he was the Yondaime's student."

"But, if that pervert can't do it, how come you can?" Itachi pointed at his eyes. Sasuke looked surprise.

"Sharingan." He flashed again, this time appearing on top of a tree branch that hung over the gentle stream. "While limited in range, all I am able to do is look upon a target and I can instantaneously move to that area and engage in combat or provide defense. It is nothing like the Yondaime's Hiraishin, though. Kakashi once told me that the Yondaime traveled from a battlefield to his location which was tens of miles away in an instant because of his special seals. However, Mangekyou Sharingan greatly increased the range."

"That would explain the nickname, **Red Flash**, I see what them meant. But the other?"

Itachi turned away from Sasuke. His hand reached down to grasp the branch, a light hop dropped him down and he swung his body away to land in a three point stance upon the boulder Sasuke found him on. Sasuke could see the relaxed, yet serious look in his eyes. He said, "I destroyed that clan and half of the village."

"What?"

"What was known as the Ishikirite clan of the Hidden Rock is no more. Like our own clan, all that remains is a small group that lives within Iwagakure itself. The three that we have encountered are some of the survivors, those who were outside of the village during that time and escaped my wrath, they now live to see the death of us just like everyone else that's after us."

A gasp escaped his lips when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, holding him tightly, yet in a most comforting fashion. He didn't hear him nor sensed his presence when he approached, which startled Itachi as he had fully allowed his guard to drop, an act which contradicted the rules drilled into any ninja involved in ANBU. To Sasuke, he felt what he had just done was completely gay, however, the emotions he felt coming from his brother was something he hated to see in the man who he worshiped - his role model. He could tell, just by his voice alone, that what his brother spoke of was something that he had never spoke of to anyone else, not even old man Hokage when he still lived.

"Aniki, do you regret what you have done?"

A simple question, yet the answer felt complex. "Yes."

The hug tightened. "Then you're nothing like that man. You're not another Uchiha Shisui, and never say you are again." _One day, I'll destroy that man. Even now, he plagues us, shadowing our very existence. First Orochimaru, then comes revenge._

For the first time in a while, Itachi smiled. A genuine smile that he reserved only for the most important person in his life. "Thank you, foolish little brother."

The last of the Uchiha remained as they were, enjoying the quiet ambiance of the forest and the trickling stream. The silence between the two continued for a long moment, neither one speaking or moving from their positions. Sasuke shifted slightly, reminding Itachi of what just occurred which brought a smile to his lips and a barely audible chuckle to fly out. The younger brother seemed curious.

"What's so funny?"

"Ironic, isn't it, Ototo?" He began. "Normally, it is I comforting you and giving advice, not the other way around."

Sasuke held him tighter. "Hey, even you need a little help sometimes. I may not show it, but I hate seeing you depressed."

"**AAAAH**!" The brotherly pair simultaneously reacted to the sudden scream, jerking their heads to the left and staring wide-eyed at the bug-eyed and pointing Naruto. Behind him was a shocked Sakura covering her mouth. "Itachi-sensei! Sasuke! You're both gay!"

They two jumped away from each other in a hurry, dusting themselves off as if they contracted some sort of disease from one another. Sasuke stuttered as he shouted back at the blonde, "I-it's not w-what it l-l-looks like, jerk!"

Itachi tried to remain as calm as he could. "Now, Naruto, Sakura. You know that Sasuke was trying to comfort me-" The pink-haired kunoichi cut him off.

"In that way?"

"NO!"

"Hey, hey, I heard someone say 'Incest is best, take your cousin for a test' while hanging around Ero-sennin." He his grin widened knowing he now had some sort of material to get under his Jounin Master's skin. "What we just saw was Uchiha-cest, believe it!" His boisterous laugh echoed throughout the forest.

Sakura couldn't control herself. "Ha ha ha! Uchiha-cest, that's a good one Naruto. I-" A sudden feeling of dread fell over the kunoichi. _Such a strong killing intent. Uh-oh, I better make like rabbit and high-tail it out of here! _Inner Sakura agreed, _We gotta go! We gotta go, damn it!_

Sasuke and Itachi glared at each other, nodding as if understanding exactly what was going on in their minds. With an agreement made between them, they approached Naruto, allowing Sakura to escape while the blonde unintentionally distracted them.

"Naruto."

"Gyahahah! What is it?" He paused, finally realizing the situation he was in. Itachi and Sasuke both cracked their knuckles, eyes showing the boy the promise of pain in a few moments. Naruto chuckled, "Heh, heh, I was only joking?"

"Die."

-----  
End of Chapter 37  
-----

Author's Notes:

This took longer than I expected. Too many distractions. Yup, that's right, distractions are the reason why this took so long, believe it. I would say this is my most mellow chapter, possible filled with more angst and drama than any other. Now know what happened to Itachi during the mission to the Hidden Rock mentioned in the introductory chapters (1-3).

Some of you would think that something like what Itachi did would make him well known throughout the Ninja Nations. While the Ishikirite clan village was outside of Iwagakure, destroying the whole village and leaving survivors, rumors throughout the world would spread. My only reason why Itachi is not well known for that would be censorship by Iwagakure. Like what happened to the Uchiha, the Hidden Rock would of planted a story that a civil war within the Ishikirite resulted in their own demise and Rock Ninja ANBU and Fire-extinguisher squad members had to come in and clean up those planning to begin a coup.

And so I have introduced Hyuuga Hiryuu, Itachi's second Genin teammate in present time. Make note of some references in this chapter - Yujikaze Yukie's last movie and a Hyuuga returning from the Snow Country. It seems someone else took care of the 1st Naruto movie and liberated the Country. Hey, if Himura Kenshin could be an important tool to bring about the Meiji Era, couldn't a sword wielding Hyuuga do the same? Ha ha ha!

Next is Chapter 38: The Man in White


	39. Chapter 38: The Man in White

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 38: The Man in White  
------

The flickering light of a small candle flame caressed the jagged walls of rock, shadowing every crevasse that the illuminating fire seemed to reach. The semi-circular pathway that represented the walls and roof of the man-formed cave led deep into the heart of a large mountain, twisting and turning enough times to confuse any whom had not navigated such a complex, yet obviously simple maze. Even the veterans who lived and guarded the inner sanctum at the end of that tunnel knew that their pathways leading in and out had only one path for each branching cave. The twist and turns were made to fool the stupid, the blind and those that thought too highly of their own abilities in navigation. It was because of these confusing, yet simple pathways that the prison in the heart of the mountain had never lost a single inmate.

EVER.

The shinobi holding the candle stopped at the entrance to the inner sanctum when several masked guards pointed their bladed weapons at the non-descript shadow warrior. The shinobi's own mask, a cloth piece compared to the white carbon fiber resin masks that the elite guards wore, was pulled down by one of the white masked guards and his face was compared to a list of those allowed to enter the facility. He felt the effects of a jutsu being used to scan him, yet he was not worried. He was clean and the only weapon he carrier was the tonfa and kunai that was standard issue for someone of his position. He had worked for this prison for several years and was loyal to the Country's Feudal Lord; he was not an infiltrator.

Yet, they were only following procedure. He did not mind their poking and prodding.

"State your business," one of the elite demanded.

"By order of Feudal Lord Hajime of this Stone Country, inmate number four-two-three-seven-zero is to be released into custody of an awaiting party." The guard held out a hand as if expecting something from the man. He merely nodded, setting a scroll in the open palm. "Here is the official order."

The elite guards took a few minutes to go over the scroll. Two of them nodded to each other before the group stepped back as a whole, opening a path for the shinobi. The one that addressed him initially spoke. "Your mission is valid. Two of my people will escort you to the prisoner and out. However, the inmate will not be released from his bonds until he crosses the designated outer gates of this prison mountain."

"Understood."

One guard broke off and the shinobi followed into the long, more modern look hallway that existed past the check point. Unlike the dark, barren cave tunnel, the inner sanctum of the prison was modern, constructed of reinforced concrete and dense metal plating design to withstand the deadliest of ground natural disasters - earthquakes - and possible attacks or break-outs by someone of stronger inmates or outside accomplices. Another guard followed behind him and the two lead him down the dimly lit corridor into another section that was guarded by more masked elite guards. The trio of shinobi and escort traversed a few hundred yards of hallways, passing several cells sealed by conventional means and some sealed by wards that prevented inmates from even touching the metal bars. The majority of cell blocks contained thick metal doors with number placards welded into place and wards across them made to seal stronger inmates. It was at one of these doors that the small group stopped. One guard opened the door to reveal a second warded door, this one made of metal bars similar to the more common criminal cells, only the door seemed thicker - and by the loud strain on the hinges as it opened - heavier than the former. The shinobi stepped into the door way of the cell.

"Prepare yourself, inmate Four-Two-Three-Seven-Zero. You've been set free by his Lordship Hajime. Get up and make yourself somewhat decent." His voice was cold and commanding.

The man, Inmate Four-Two-Three-Seven-Zero, scoffed at the man. He remained in the same position the trio had found him in - kneeling before the door in only a cloth that acted as a form of underwear that covered his crotch area. The man was pale as the moon, contrasting his long black hair and adding a sense of beauty that enhanced his effeminate facial features. His body was thin, yet had an athletic appearance to it that showed that the beautiful man was more than a simple pretty boy. The look in his eyes was a look of a man that enjoying killing and he used that look to intimidate the shinobi in front of him, enjoying each second as the shinobi tried to contain himself.

"Released already?" The man taunted. His voice had a mocking tone. "But, I just got here. You could at least allowed me to enjoy myself a little more than usual."

"Stand, Prisoner," growled the shinobi, who looked more intimidating with the two elite guards shadowing him. "It's time for you to leave and be done with. Processing will only take an hour or so."

"Thrilling. Will you be there? I would find it most enjoyable to bath in your blood and use your heart as a sponge."

"Move it, prisoner!" He shoved the man, allowing one of the guards to restrain the foul mouthed prisoner by one of his arms. He was glad that the man's hands and wrist were bound together. There were rumors that the psycho in front of him was one hell of a killer despite not being a ninja. "Hurry up!"

"I have a name, you despicable man whore!" A sudden burst of laugher escaped his lips, making the shinobi shiver. "Shall I tell you it? HA!"

"Bijomaru-sama!"

-----

Naruto grunted as he walked upon the flowing stream, concentrating on keeping his balance, the desired amount of chakra to remain on the stream surface and the strength to hold his packages. Water walking, thanks to the older pervert Jiraiya and Itachi, his awesome Jounin Master, was like second nature to him. Sometimes he could not tell the difference between walking on solid ground to walking on water. Such skill in the chakra exercise slash useful ninja technique was only found in exceptional Chuunin level ninja, not a mere Genin.

Like his teammates, Naruto was not just a mere Genin.

As he struggled up stream in his quest to deliver the three adults he carried to the hospital, the blonde jailer of the Nine-Tails Fox demon could not help but glance to his right, watching Rock Lee training with heavy weights. Whatever old lady Tsunade did to him, he was looking in prime condition after weeks of recovering from his surgery. He had to admit, if it was him and not Lee that was crushed by Gaara's sand, he doubted he would of been able to bounce back like that thick-browed shinobi. He knew, deep down within the depths of the cage of the Fox, that there was a limit to how the healing powers of the Nine-Tails could keep him alive. From what he could understand, the Nine-Tails chakra had recreated his heart from what little remained after he was placed in the way of Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto did not know of that healing ability was consistent or was a one time deal, nor would he dare take a bite out of chance and risk placing himself in that type of danger, unless it was to defend his three surrogate family members.

"..ugh... where.. am i..."

He didn't pause in his training; his tertiary mission. He did give a response.

"The Hidden Village of Konoha."

"..w-who are you?"

The blonde paused, turning his head slightly to show a cocky smirk. "Uzumaki Naruto, currently training."

The man passed out, again.

"He'll live."

The blonde prankster continued, grunting with each step.

-----

Tsunade sighed. Leave it up to someone from Team Seven to ruin her day. If it's not Haruno Sakura being a complete pest trying to find someone to train her on the side, Uchiha Sasuke blowing something up in a training ground, or Uchiha Itachi sleeping in places normally no one would sleep - like in the middle of the hallway outside her door for example - it was Uzumaki Naruto playing some sort of prank.

Unfortunately, it was none of the above.

"We're swamped with missions and Naruto goes and picks up another one," she started rubbing her temples trying to relax. Being Hokage was such a hard job. How did her grandfather, the Shodai, and Sarutobi-sensei do it? She would never know.

And Gai really was not making anything better.

"Gai-san, you have an S-rank mission after this, right?" Shizune asked. "If they don't leave before the day is over..." Those words referred to the three men Naruto dragged into the hospital.

The Legendary Sucker smirked. _Two birds with one stone_. "Then let Gai go." Gai sweated. "Call Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Lee here." Her aide bowed, walking around the mission center desk toward the door.

Gai leaned over her desk. His was ecstatic about her choice in Genin. "My students! They can handle this mission with no problems!"

"Wait." Shizune paused. "And also, Team Seven."

"WHY AREN'T MY STUDENTS WHO I LOVE MOST IN THE WORLD ENOUGH!" Gai shouted in outrage. "PLEASE ANSWER, TSUNADE-SAMA!"

She seemed unaffected by his loud outburst. "Just because..."

Tsunade had other reasons for summoning Team Seven, all which involved the known variables of the mission in question. A week ago, she had sent Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Washimaru and Hyuuga Hiryuu on a special S-rank assassination mission to the Lightning Country to eliminate several key figures in the country's government. Normally, she would never send a Hyuuga, let alone two Hyuuga to the Lightning Country due to Cloud's desire for the Hyuuga Bloodline, the Byakugan. However, from old files of the infamous Team One they have had a track record of missions in the Lightning Country, all of which were successful. She had no problem sending them into obvious danger. Yet, it was not the mission that concerned Tsunade, but a report she had received which contained information about the River Country, specifically a placed called Katabami Kinzan.

Team One's report contained information on a missing-nin from the Hidden Mist called Raiga, a member of the legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The man, Raiga, had started a crime family going by the name of Kurosuke Family, which ironically was connected with Katabami Kinzan and the mission on hand. The report stated that Raiga was considered dangerous as with all Swordsman of the Mist and that he employed many missing-nin, criminals and thugs, an actual number to be unknown. The report also explained that the numbers increased as time past, which was validated by the three men from Katabami Kinzan. It was for this reason that Team Seven was the right choice to tag along with Team Gai. Unlike other modern Genin teams, Team Seven had the most experience with A-rank missions such as this one. She also wanted to test them to see how they worked with other Teams. If her gut feeling about Team Seven was correct, she would have three Genin that could work with other teams and act as force multipliers to bring a higher chance of success for the mission.

-----

Sasuke yawned, scratching himself while he lied on his bed in the Uchiha family home. It was boring when Itachi wasn't around for him to pester, bother and all around annoy his older sibling. That also meant missions were not coming in as much as he liked. Itachi did state that they would still receive missions while he was out on a special mission with his old teammates, but they didn't come in at all. A whole week of training with Naruto and Sakura gone down the drain after a few days wait. He wondered when Tsunade was going to keep her promise of giving Team Seven more interesting missions.

A taping on his window caused him to look off to the side.

_A bird?_ He blinked. _A carrier pigeon._

With a grunt of effort, the Uchiha boy rolled off his bed approaching the bird behind the window. His hand flashed out, snuffing an explosive tag hidden by genjutsu while his other slide the sliding surface to the side. The pigeon, clean and well kept unlike it's wild brethren hopped onto Sasuke's arm, flipping it's wings until it use his head as a perch. Sasuke began to read the note hidden in a small bracelet on the bird's leg.

_A mission, huh?_ A smirk form upon his visage. _It's about damn time._

-----

"Hey, hey, Ero-Sennin!"

"Damn it, kid, don't call me that in public," grumbled the Frog Summoner of the Legendary Sannin. Jiraiya was enjoying himself, conducting research at a nearby hot spring. Normally, doing research in Konoha was out of the question; he was too well known and could be spotted easily when someone discovered his presence - which was almost nearly impossible. Yet, that damn blonde kid always finds him at the most inopportune times when his research was nearing it's best. "My name is Jiraiya." He sighed, stopping in the middle of the street in the suburban sector of Konoha. _Better to find out what he wants_.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Ero-sennin," Jiraiya put a hand to his face, shaking his head. "Train me! Teach me some really cool techniques like you did with the summoning and Rasengan!"

_Training, as usual_._ Sounds like a good plan, but_...

He remembered the words spoken by Itachi in a private conversation between the two.

_"So, Orochimaru was also part of this Organization," Itachi murmured as Jiraiya finished explaining everything that he knew of Akatsuki. Today they would leave from Tanzaku City along with the new Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade. Itachi frowned. "No matter where I go or what happens, Orochimaru seems to be involved."_

_"I have been keeping tabs on Orochimaru for a while, Itachi-san. He will definitely return to finish what he started with Konoha, and he will come for you and Sasuke, eventually." The elder man crossed his arms, looking off toward the large expanse of the city where a castle use to stand. He change the subject with his next words, "I'm going to take care of Naruto."_

_Itachi raised a curious eyebrow._

_"Even though you are his legal guardian, the duty to look after Naruto has been given to us by the Third. Your level has probably been high enough until now." He sighed, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "The Akatsuki is a very dangerous organization comprised of many S-class criminals, one alone is hard enough to deal with. If I can train that boy, he would have a much stronger chance of surviving and hopefully stay out of the watchful eye of that organization." The Uchiha brother leveled a passive gaze upon the Sannin. "Itachi, Naruto needs to, and is meant to be prepared."_

_"It's his fate."_

_"You should look after Sasuke now. Your little brother will need to learn everything there is about Sharingan. Naruto will be under my guidance, now." His words has finality as he turned to walk away. He did not want to give Itachi the chance to get a word in edgewise, to make any point that would sway his statements._

_Itachi's next words made the man pause in mid-step._

_"Naruto has died once already, Jiraiya-san." Itachi mimicked his previous position, crossing his arms and turning to face toward the city. "Sasuke killed him with his own hands, albeit accidentally, but he still died. Neither has spoken of that incident since then, including Haruno who witnessed everything, especially when he was revived by the Nine-Tails and both his teammates discovered his purpose as the demon's jailer. At that time, you successfully taught Naruto how to properly water walk and summon something as huge like Gamabunta. Yet, despite that training, he died. Your training eventually failed."_

_"You, Jiraiya-san, are one of the Legendary Sannin, one of the strongest ninja of the Country of Fire and renown throughout the Five Great Nations. I respect your skill as a shinobi. As a teacher, I also respect you, since you were the one who trained our beloved Fourth. However, I do not appreciate nor respect your sudden decision to take away my own subordinate away from me." He turned around, narrowing his eyes at the Frog Tamer. "I also do not trust you with his well being. If I'm not mistaken, you risked his life throwing him down a ravine in a last chance attempt to bring about summoning Gamabunta. Then he is almost captured by Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Shisui," the last name he said with unadulterated hate. "And where were you? Tailing a local whore."_

_Itachi turned to face him, a calm look upon his face. "Leave Naruto be, Jiraiya-san. As I have stated before, Naruto is under the protection of the Uchiha Clan and is someone that I consider family. There is nothing you can do to change that nor sway my decisions. Even if you try, Naruto will choose to stay with Sasuke, Haruno and I before decision would be made to leave with you."_

_"Is that a fact?"_

_"It is the truth."_

_There was a long pause between the men. A moment to allow either to regain and sift through their own thoughts. Itachi continued after a moment._

_"I will say this, Jiraiya-san. There will one day come a time in which I will have nothing else to teach Naruto. When they day comes, I will give you permission to train my subordinate, if he so seeks your guidance." He released a sigh, feeling more tired than usual. "Until that day, I forbid you to train him."_

Jiraiya took his words seriously and had since ignored Naruto in favor of concentrating on his vast network of spies and connections, monitoring the movements of Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Itachi had finished their encounter with the promise of informing him personally of Naruto's desire to seek knowledge and strength. The Toad Sennin departed with a promise that he would adhere to the Uchiha's word until he hears from him, otherwise.

It was the reason why he was going to turn down the boy.

"Che, tell me, boy, can you form the Rasengan with only one hand, yet?" As subtle as possible, at least.

"No... But I'm getting there!"

He turned away. "You still have a lot to work on, boy. Continue training under your Jounin Master until then. When you have learned everything you can from him, then come to me. I don't have time to teach you the basics of everything."

"Ha! I'll show you, Ero-sennin! I'm going to learn EVERYTHING from Itachi-sensei, then I'm going to just beat you down instead of getting you to teach me a new technique, believe it!"

"Hmph, as if." He began to walk away. "You better get going, boy. Tsunade-hime is calling you."

"Huh?" Something landed on his head. "A bird?"

-----

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called in a sing song voice, waving the girl he admired over to them. His cheerful expression fade upon one look at her face. "Hah! What the hell happened to you?"

Sasuke blinked. _That had to hurt._

What exactly was wrong with Sakura? Nothing in particular was wrong with the girl. Sure, she looked a bit dirty, a few scrapes and bumps here and there. All of course were an testament to the recent training regiments she had been conducting since their return from the border. What stood out though and was the reason for Naruto's concern: a large black and blue welt that blackened her left eye where her face was swelled. A little blood had stained her green eyes, giving her the look of someone with two eye colors. It look very eerie and cool at the same time.

Most importantly, it hurt.

Sakura waved them off. "It's nothing. I was just training with Team Ten."

"Training with a team other than our own?" Sasuke did not like that idea, however, he knew something was missing. "And why exactly were you training with them instead of us?"

"It's not like I actually trained with them. Is was more like Ino and I beating the crap out of each other while Chouji ate chips and Shikamaru and Sarutobi Asuma-san played shouji." Her eye twitch making her winching when that small movement of her face made pain lance through her system. "How she deals with that and still improves herself and the team, I'll never understand it." She changed the subject. "So, I'm guessing that we all have been summoned for this mission."

"Yes," Sasuke replied, pushing open the door to the mission center. "Hokage-sama has been waiting patiently for us."

"I hope it's not a lame mission," grumbled the blonde genin.

The pink-haired kunoichi could not help but silently agree with her blonde teammate. After all that Team Seven had been through, all the training that their Jounin Master had passed down to them, anything lower than a C-rank was out of the question. She, personally, would out right reject any mission that involved baby sitting, weeding gardens, grocery shopping or finding that damn cat for the Feudal Lord's wife.

Especially the damn cat mission!

What she did not expect, which was mimicked mentally by her cool and idiot teammates, was the presence of Team Gai, or last years Team Three. Tenten, the weapons specialist that lost to Temari of the Sand; Rock Lee, the taijutsu specialist whose career was nearly put to an end by that Gaara of the Sand; and Hyuuga Neji, the fate driven Hyuuga Branch member and last years number one rookie who got his ass handed to him by her very own Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke decided to voice exactly what was going on in everyone's mind.

"What the hell are you bastards doing here?"

"They are here because I summoned them here, brat," Tsunade said in a calm, cool voice. She motioned them to stand next to Team Gai before she began once again. "I've summoned you all here for a joint mission."

"Guests that are currently hospitalized in our medical facilities are three men that have been rescued the day before by Naruto. They have come here with a mission request from Katabami Kinzan. Katabami Kinzan was a prominent small river village, but about six months ago, some strangers who call themselves the Kurosuke Family snuck in. They took over the town, and it seems that people in the village are being killed without any reason. Our own reports find that there is a possibility that Katabami Kinzan is a stage for a country wide take over."

"How awful!" exclaimed Rock Lee.

"Your mission is to escort those three back to their village after they've recovered, return to Katabami Kinzan, and get rid of the Kurosuke Family. A simple mission."

Naruto snickered. "Why'd you call us for such a simple mission?" **Us**, in which Naruto was referring to, meant Team Seven.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Before she could open her mouth in a bout of foul language, a smirk passed over her features. "A mission this is, simple it is not." Curious looks were shot toward her. "The Kurosuke Family is lead by a man named Raiga, an A-class missing ninja from the Hidden Mist. He is known to be a very strong shinobi, confirmed by Gai and another sources to be one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist. It is also known that the Kurosuke Family consist mainly of missing ninja, possibly some from Konoha, various criminals and local thugs." She steepled her hands in front of her face. "Your team had experience in dealing with such enemy forces before, which why you three morons are here now. Hyuuga Neji."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You're in charge."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

The Hyuuga genius had a smug look in his eyes when he looked over at the Uchiha boy. Even if he was defeated by said person in the Chuunin Examination, he was still considered the most capable leader, a reason why Tsunade chose him to lead instead of his suppose combat superior, so he assumed. However, the look of indifference in the Uchiha's eyes translated that the boy was not upset about the decision nor neither cared. The same could be said of his teammates; even that loud and obnoxious Uzumaki Naruto, the one who had the most dangerous chakra he had ever seen, seemed just as calm as the other two. A strange twist coming from a boy who was known as Konoha's prankster and the bane of all adults. He had no information for the pink-haired girl, who painfully lost against her allege best friend in the preliminaries. He could only assume she had not improved at all.

"Don't look down on me like that, Hyuuga," growled the wounded girl of Team Seven. Even if he is a Hyuuga, she would had to be dead not to feel those Byakugan eyes on her. "I'll kick your ass worse than what Sasuke did to you."

Neji turned away, feeling amused by her words. His other teammate, Tenten, seemed intrigued by her statement and had this look in her eyes that spoke future investigation and testing of that statement. Tsunade decided to cut everyone off before things escalated.

"I'll have none of that here. Team Seven, your primary mission is the destruction of the Kurosuke Family and any connections they have throughout Katabami Kinzan. Do not allow any member of that crime family to live. Team Three will be on hand to assist in any way, though Hyuuga Neji is still primary team leader. Protection and escort of the three men will come secondary. You have your orders."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Team Seven said in a loud chorus.

-----

Naruto jumped for joy. "Yes, we finally get a good mission! I'm going to do my best even without Itachi-sensei watching over us." He pumped his fist. "I better start training for this mission, believe it!"

"Sakura-san," began the thick browed taijutsu specialist. He showed the kunoichi of Team Seven a thumbs up and a manly flashing grin. "Would you care to join me for lunch?" He completely ignored the fact that the pink-haired ninja looked like a rag doll used and abused by a hyper-active puppy dog.

"Naruto, wait for me! I'll train with you." She completely ignored Rock Lee, brushing past him as if he wasn't even there. He leaned his head against the hall wall with an air of depression hanging over him.

"... she... didn't even acknowledged me..." Tenten patted him on the back, taking some form of pity for him.

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked, turning the other way to head home.

"Uchiha."

He paused, shoving his hands in his pockets. He did not bother to turn around. "What?"

"You seem different compare to the last time we have met, Uchiha Sasuke. Your eyes and posture have changed dramatically." The Hyuuga seemed concerned, however, he only wished to know how or why the piercing look Sasuke once had during the Chuunin Exams became this laid back, indifferent person. Sasuke yawned.

"In the world of ninja," he began in a tone Itachi had also used when beginning such a sentence. "One would experience events he or she would never wished upon their worst enemy. Events that could change one's outlook on life forever. Hyuuga Neji, unless you have done something you regret to this day, you would never understand what I, or my team, have gone through nor understand how we see the world as a whole." He yawned once more. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to catch up on my beauty sleep. Call me when it's time to go."

_Beauty sleep?_ Tenten shot the Uchiha boy a weird look.

Neji stood rooted to the floor watching Sasuke disappear down the hall way. Little did the Uchiha know, but Neji did have things that he regrets to this very day. He had committed a crime that he knew he should never of done, yet, he allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment. He now punishes himself to this day ever since his loss to Sasuke in he finals and the revelations of the Hyuuga Main house and his father by his uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, following his medical recovery.

_Hinata-sama.._

-----

"We are now going to escort Rokusuke-san and the others to Katabami Kinzan and assist Team Seven with the attack upon the Kurosuke Family."

Team Gai, or Team Three according to the previous year's numbering of rookie Genin, stood along with another group of three common-looking men that seemed to be in their late twenties or early thirties. All six individuals carried traveling packs - the Konoha Ninja carrying more up-to-date traveling gear compared to their low income employers. Katabami Kinzan was located in the River Country west of the Fire Country border, Team Gai was prepared for the long journey. In most cases, Team Gai could of easily made the trek in a matter of a couple of days when traveling on their own. With their current duty as escorts for the three men accompanying them, they would have to slow their pace down to match their employers.

"My friend's shop is located near Kinzan," Rock Lee said. "Let's make that our staging area." Neji nodded. It sounded like a good idea.

"A friend's place?"

Lee shot Tenten a shining grin and waved his finger at her. "You'll see when we get there."

"Changing the subject, Team Seven is late." Neji made note of the time by the positioning of the sun. Team Seven were nearly twenty minutes late and counting.

"We're not late."

Tenten and Lee leaped in surprise, each taking defensive stances. The Uchiha boy had suddenly dropped down in front of the three ninja from a close by tree. What made them jittery was Sakura's presence, rising up from the ground in some form of camouflage genjutsu. The scary part was the owl mask that hid her face, giving her the image of a trained, emotionless killer.

"We're just waiting for Naruto," Sasuke finished, stepping up to the group as if what just occurred happened to be an everyday thing. "That idiot."

As if on command, an orange and yellow form dropped down several feet away from the group. Naruto, traveling pack and missing forehead protector rose as wind began to whip his longer than usual hair, giving the normally loud and uncool Genin a sense of coolness only found in tight combat situations.

"Now everyone's gathered."

A vein bulged on Neji's forehead. This one had nothing to do with the Byakugan, either. "You think you can say that?" Sasuke and Sakura merely shook their heads in embarrassment while Rock Lee turned away, clenching a fist and making comments about rivals, hip people and cool. All this happened when Naruto started walking away.

"Well then, let's go!" He paused, jobbing back toward his teammates. He looked confused. "So, which way is it?"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead where his head band should of been. "Idiot."

-----

A couple days have passed since the group of Team Gai, Team Seven and the three men from Katabami Kinzan have departed the security of the Leaf on a mission to liberate the small river village in the River Country. During this time, Tenten, along with her two male teammates, have watched their surroundings. Most importantly, they kept an eye out on Team Seven.

Tenten was always considered a weapons master due to her proficiency with the various tools used by ninja and the oddity here and there. She mostly specialized in throwing weaponry and was considered unable to miss any target, period. It was her good eyes that she used to observe Team Seven and how they operated. Nothing really good came out of it, however. Unlike Neji, who had the ability to use the Byakugan to seek out the members, Tenten, nor her other teammate Rock Lee, could find Sakura or Sasuke during their traveling periods. Sure, the kunoichi and Uchiha heir joined their constantly present teammate, Naruto, during short breaks and lunch stops to allow their charges to rest, however, it in a way disturbed her. When questioned what they did during those times, Sasuke replied with a simple answer.

"Scouting."

Further questions on that subject were not acknowledge from that point on. She knew she would not get anymore out of the subordinate of her Jounin Master's rival. She also inquired why they did not wear their forehead protectors and represented their village in the outside world. Sakura's reply made a lot of sense.

"Why wear it when you can easily take it off and pretend to be travelers? Ninja mostly ignore people who are not possible threats."

Which would also explain their lack of visible weaponry such as kunai holsters, shuriken and utility pouches. Yet, they were far from unarmed. She, because of he weapons knowledge, could pick out several hidden weapons on their persons, when she had the chance that is. Naruto being the most blatant with a shadow windmill shuriken strapped to his back under his jacket. Further observation into Team Seven stopped when they began to near the area of Katabami Kinzan. She deduced that any further information would not be readily given to her any time soon. All she knew, she wanted to fight Haruno Sakura after seeing her demolish a boulder with her bare fist during a heated exchange with Naruto.

"Oi, are you falling asleep?"

Tenten took the time to glance back, noticing the drowsy look in Lee's eyes. He looked a little silly, walking while resisting the urge to just nod off into slumberland. "I remember... this sleepiness..." he said. "It's close."

"Sleepy? Are you trying to sleep walk?"

"I'm okay," he replied in his normal polite tone. "During training, I ran a marathon on this road for three days while sleep-walking." Naruto didn't believe him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"It's true. It was a Spring Time of Youth miracle with Gai-sensei. My body still remembers it." Naruto looked as him strangely, backing off to allow more space between the two. Obviously he was taking the taijutsu specialists words in the wrong context. "I've become sleepy."

_And Itachi-sensei and Sasuke accuse each other of being gay,_ the blonde thought sourly. Again, he allowed Lee to move a little ahead of him to place more distance between them. _Every time this guy talks about _Super Brows_, it comes out as something borderline homosexual._ "Hey, Fuzzy Brows, are you really okay?"

"Yes, there is a fragrant curry smell around here..."

A stomach growled somewhere off to the side.

Naruto sniffed the air. "Now that you mention it..."

Lee jerked away, pointing toward the distances. "YES! It's over there! It's the Curry Shop of Life!" The growling stomach appeared next to the blonde once Rock Lee took off like a rat to it's favorite block of cheese. Sakura rubbed her tummy, an exaggerated look of sickness hiding her true desired to assault the curry shop for all it's food.

"Should of packed more food, Sakura." Sasuke's voice was more like a reprimand when he appeared opposite of Naruto placing the girl between them. He hid the fact that the first stomach growl was his own... until it decided to protest when his nose caught whiff of the spice scent of fresh curry. She sent him a crossed look.

"What was that, Sasuke-_kun_? I should of packed more _what_?"

"..."

_Idiots. _"We'll stop here for now since Lee is visiting his friend. We can develop a plan of attack and possibly gain more information from this Sanshou person." Neji said. Team Seven could not help but agree.

-----

While Team Seven and Team Gai situated themselves at the allege _Curry Shop of Life_, another scene was taking place within Katabami Kinzan.

Tsunade's description of Katabami Kinzan was not as accurate as visitors should believe. The small river village, a fact that would make one assume that it was a fishing or logging village, was actually a mining town well known for it's mining of various ores within their ant-like tunnels throughout the largest mountain in the area. On one side of the mountain where the Curry Shop stood was a lush green woodland forestry area. Up and over the mountain was a stark contrast. The mountain sloped right into a vast quarry area that seemed just as desolate as a desert, only not as dry. In the center of the quarry was a large mansion that housed the infamous Kurosuke Family and their band of missing-nin and henchmen.

Like worker ants it seemed that all able bodied men both young and old were worked by their slave masters, men wearing dark hooded cloaks that seemed to take the utmost pleasure in making the short lives of these men as miserable as possible. There were no women, only the small harem found inside the mansion that were used repeated by the Kurosuke Family and those living in the village on the direct opposite side of the Curry Shop near the river. Adding to the desolate image of the quarry, a small corner was littered with debris and only a close look at the small field would give the shocking sight of a tightly packed grave where slaves that died in the mines laid, or were buried alive by the head of the Kurosuke Family.

Within the mansion in the main hall where the majority of the Kurosuke Family retainers were located, a seemingly frail looking figure in a very expensive and elegant kimono stood in the center of the room surrounded by various men. The person was a man, however, the long silky black hair and most prominent feminine features of his face that was framed by his black hair told other wise to the less observant of the Kurosuke retainers. The man in white toyed with a beautiful, almost perfect rose between his fingers while one of the least intelligent of the Kurosuke Family, a missing-nin from the Waterfall that looked more like a thug than ninja, approached the effeminate male.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," sneered the thug-like shinobi. He looked up and down the man with an appraising eye. "Tell me, baby, how much would to take for a piece of this ass?" He says this while his hand moves in, grabbing something he should not of grabbed. The man in white had an amused look on his face; obviously the man grabbing him knew his true gender all along and was not just propositioning him for amusement.

There was a sudden and quick flash of silver before the effeminate man took a few steps back from the frozen still man that invaded his personal space. A few seconds past and the man suddenly screamed in pain, his hand and most of his forearm falling off to the floor with an audible squish, the open would remaining on his arm, which should of sprayed blood in all directions, merely oozed out the crimson colored plasma. All through this, the man in white continued to smirk even as those around him took several cautious steps backward and others moved into attack stances.

A slow clapping sound alerted those surrounding them man and they parted quickly. Down range of the man's vision revealed another man wearing a dark cloak similar to his comrades, only this man seemed dangerous for some odd reason. The man in white completely ignored this in favor of the rose in his hand, although he did regard the approaching man with a look of indifference. It just would not be nice to glare at your contractor.

"So, you must be the infamous Bijomaru," noted the man in the cloak. Bijomaru, the effeminate man in white, took note of the large hump on his contractor's back. "I heard that someone of great influence paid for your release from prison. Someone must really like you enough to pay-off two life sentences."

"True."

"So, you wish to join my crime family, eh, Bijomaru-san." The man shifted slightly and anyone could notice his hands retreating back into his cloak. "I heard you're rather famous here in the River Country. Killed more Feudal Lords than they could come up with and even went as far as raping several women in front of their dying husbands; and vice versa. Not a pretty reputation, I believe, Bijomaru-san. You fled the country when Leaf ninja came after you and you were finally captured in the Stone Country and sentenced to live out the rest of your life in a maximum security prison for torturing several civilians to death."

As the man pointed out Bijomaru's crimes, it brought pleasure to the face of the man in white.

"Now, you want revenge against this Country for running you out of it," the leader continued. The tone of his voice changed and any could tell he liked this weird man. "Welcome to the Kurosuke Family."

His head turned slightly, his nose taking in the scent of the rose in his hand. A look of a maniac appeared over his once calm, amused visage, completely changing the demeanor of the man instantly.

"When do I get to kill?"

-----

After hearing one of the most sappy stories he had heard in a while, Sasuke could not help but wearily eye the bubbling black mass that coated the generous amount of rice on his plate. _Curry of Life my ass_, he thought as he actually took a scientific sniff of the allege spicy food. He noticed his two teammates follow his example, both still contemplating whether to eat it or not. Itachi had always instructed them that they should eat whenever the chance arises, for surely the next chance they are able to would not come for a long while.

"Let's eat!"

Eyes suddenly turned to Lee as he took the first bite. He turned flaming red.

"It's good!" The taijutsu specialist began digging in as if it was his last meal on earth. "It's good! It's great! The spice is just perfect!"

The spoon entered his mouth and Sasuke held himself back from making a big scene, unlike everyone else that reacted poorly to the extremely spicy curry. If Lee's story related directly to the firebrand curry melting away his mouth, then it must have been true. _Curry of Life my ass! I would be damned if this stuff didn't wake up the dead._ He quickly gulped down a full glass of water, immediately demanding another.

"By the way, Sanshou-baasan, I don't see Karashi-kun."

"Karashi, after seeing you training so hard, became a happy and energetic boy. But then he became too energetic and left the village. Perhaps it was my fault by saying he should be stronger all the time." Lee stopped eating. "He said, 'I will become a man! I will enter the Kurosuke Family!'" Lee dropped his plate. "Oh! I'm not blaming you, you know. You don't have to worry."

"Too late," Tenten gasped after draining her water. She glanced at Team Seven wondering how they can shovel such spicy crap into their mouths and tolerate it. Even Neji was frozen still by the spices.

"Neji-kun!" Lee shouted, raising his hand for attention. "Please add Karashi-kun's retrieval to our mission! Let us bring him back from the clutches of evil!"

Quicker than Neji ever moved in his life, he snatched the full glass Tenten offered, gasping for breath after the scalding black mass that should of been curry was washed down for proper disposal. "Okay."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto eyed Team Gai. They knew, in their minds, that such a decision was a mistake on their part. Naruto, although knowing that bringing back this Karashi guy to his grand parent would be the wise idea, to appease the worries of the Curry Shop owner, it was a mistake. The boy made the decision to join the Kurosuke family on his own, after all.

The Uchiha set his spoon down noisily, garnering attention upon himself. He spoke in a warning tone saying, "When we attack the Kurosuke Family, the responsibility of finding this guy is all on your shoulders. Taking up side missions such as this will only make our job harder."

"Besides," Sakura said, cooling herself down with two glasses of water. She had visible drops of sweat on her face. "That evil you speak of, Lee, is the same evil that this Karashi had become. If you forget, he willingly joined forces with our enemy. That, too, makes him evil."

Neji shrugged. "A simple retrieval mission such as this would not effect the primary objective." He glanced at his teammate. "Besides, I would rather not have this guy whining about this subject or spouting Gai-sensei's youth speeches. Hearing them once has destroyed enough of my hearing." He switched the subject. "We'll make this shop our base of operations. Scouting will commence early in the morning and we shall plan from then before conducting our assault."

"Negative," Sasuke shook his head. "We'll begin scouting, **now**. Naruto, Sakura. You know what to do."

"Right!"

"Hai."

"We'll be back by late night." Sasuke finished. Naruto and himself stood, leaving Team Gai and Sakura along with the three men. Neji glared at their retreating backs, suddenly turning toward the pink-haired girl while she ate.

"What is the meaning of this? Hokage-sama had put me in charge of this mission. Who in the hell do you three think you are disobeying my orders and acting on your own?"

She ignored him in favor of finishing her meal.

-----

_Two. Four. Five. Seven. Ten._

Ten guards was Sasuke's count from what he could determine. His position was at one of the highest points on the mountain near the the enemy facilities just adjacent to the water fall. It was just after twilight, the most ideal time to conduct a reconnaissance operation to prepare the team for their raid. It was still enough light to allow him to use a small set of binoculars, yet dark enough to hide his position.

After observing the enemy, he found that Tsunade's information was indeed true. There were a lot of members within the Kurosuke Family, several of which were missing ninja from Konoha and other allied villages. In some cases, he had caught the glimpse of a Cloud or Rock ninja emblem, but he could not actually confirm that without a second opinion. _They have the advantage of numbers, obviously, but they way they walk and act so carelessly indicated their level is not on par with us. They could be a majority of genin with a few low level Chuunin hanging about._

He ducked down when he felt the presence of eyes watching him. Almost immediately he rolled from his position, moving at a quick pace to change positions. This was the third time he came close to being spotted by the enemy and he wouldn't make such a mistake, period. There had to be at least one or two exceptional ninja within their ranks.

Meanwhile, Naruto was conducting his own recon operation. His position on the opposite side of the mountain allowed him access to the quarry where he witnessed the Kurosuke Family retainers being slave drivers to the Katabami Kinzan citizens. However, the sight that made him furious was the small section filled with debris, markers indicating the graves of those that were buried alive by the Kurosuke Family and their leader Raiga.

He had heard the story from the three men of Katabami Kinzan and found it to be horrifying. It was like in the Wave Country where Gatou monopolized the shipping industry turning the Wave into a country full of despair and poverty. Only this Kurosuke Family turned their village into a village of slaves and base of operations to take over their country. As angered as he was, Naruto knew better than to expose his position and attack several men beating down on a helpless villager. He was out numbered and possibly no match for them without back-up. He would not expose his position and compromise the mission, it was the most painful lesson he was taught, ever.

_The objective of the exercise was to get within five feet of the target objective without them noticing him nor finding his presence. It was his turn at one-on-one training with Itachi-sensei, Sasuke off somewhere still recovering from his own training last week. Sakura and himself had trained vigorously, working on her stamina through violent hand-to-hand matches in which neither could land on solid ground._

_He grinned to himself, moving almost silently through the bushes to reach his target._

_**Snap! Rustle!**_

_Before Sakura could turn and find him, he was quickly whisked away. Almost immediately he found himself gagged with a rag tied around his head that nearly silenced the screams of pain as punch after punch from Itachi pummeled the blonde into goo. No part of Naruto's body was spared while Itachi released his fury upon his subordinate, using pain to express the extreme displeasure he felt at this very moment. Legs, arms, chest, stomach and even his head combined together to form one huge zone of pain. And when the pain became too unbearable, when he knew he would finally pass out and find release in the black void of unconsciousness, Itachi stopped._

_The blonde fell to the ground with tears flowing from his eyes. He wanted to cry out his pain, to find release in something since unconsciousness was denied from him. For the first time in his life, he was beginning to hate training._

_"Get up and do it again," Itachi commanded in a cold, uncaring voice. He was not acting, but truly upset with the blonde boy. Over and over Naruto has always failed when it came to stealth, compromising missions and outright moving ahead of his teammates, taking the initiative when it was unnecessary. Shouting his attacks and giving away whatever advantage he had. "Your new target is the Waterfall genin group patrolling the area."_

_Itachi was serious when he said he would break him of that habit. If he had to hospitalize the boy to do so, then so be it!_

_And this continued everyday during their training near the borders. Naruto would fail again and again, Itachi would beat him over and over each time until he was nothing but a bloody mess that had to pick itself up off the ground. Sakura and Sasuke knew nothing about this training, nor would Naruto tell them anything about it. At the end of their mission when they gathered to accept the next group of older genin to replace their position on the border, Naruto stood behind the new Team and their Jounin without any one of them noticing him, successfully grabbing a mid-teen kunoichi by her hair and holding her hostage with a kunai. He cared not for the looks of anger and disgust sent his way by the girl's teammates and Jounin. He only stared at Itachi with a look of loathing, yet, deep down he was thankful toward Sasuke's brother for taking the time to train him one-on-one despite how cruel he was in the process._

_"Sensei, mission complete."_

Naruto was not the idiot he wanted everyone to believe that he was. He could learn and apply almost anything that was taught to him. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, his stealth was the weakest of Team Seven. He knew that. Sasuke and Sakura knew that and Itachi had tried desperately to help him in that area. Naruto could not hold this against his Jounin Master, only himself for he had this coming. It was the Uzumaki Naruto Cram Course - If you can not learn from demonstration and word of mouth, learn with your fists. Ironic how he was still the worst at stealth compared to the others.

He could take more punches, at least. The benefit of having the tar beat out of you by a taijutsu specialist.

Retreating behind a rock out-cropping, he moved his position further down range using the natural formations of the mountain slope to provide the most ample cover. Turning a corner along a shallow, normally inaccessible pathway, he encountered a steep wall of earth blocking his path. Ignoring such trivial barriers, he leaped forward running up the wall with such ease it was like he was running along the ground, not fighting against gravity up a wall. Nearing the top of the wall, Naruto leaped forward toward the night sky, latching his calloused hands upon the rocky ledge with a sure grip of chakra. Pulling up until his eyes peaked above the edge, he assessed the situation.

_All clear._

In a feat of dexterity, strength and chakra control he began stripping down his clothing, removing himself of the visible orange colors in favor of the light armored fish net shirt and padded black spandex pants. A kunai pinned his outer clothes against the cliff wall while he hauled himself up and over the edge into the opens space, squatting down in a ready three-point stance, his head and eyes cautiously whipping about to keep watch for unwanted attention. Like he was trained, the blonde boy used a very simple genjutsu technique on himself, turning his hair a darker color to those that happened to look in his direction. While still blonde, anyone else would see a suspicious brown haired boy crawling along the ground on his stomach, using only his feet and arms to pull himself toward the edge of the mountain. No, they wouldn't see a blonde boy using a pair of small binoculars conducting a recon mission which included a threat assessment and marking positions to be used for vile, inhumane traps that would demoralize his foes.

Nope. No blonds at all.

-----

It was very late at night when Neji stepped out of Sanshou' Curry Shop of Life, his all seeing eyes taking in the midnight blue star filled skies above the River Country. His exit into the open air was just in time to see Naruto and that Uchiha brat, both with filthy and disheveled appearances, returning from their impromptu scouting mission. They all but ignored him in favor of joining their third teammate behind the shop where a tent was set-up to provide shelter for four people. More than enough for those three.

While the two boys were out performing their duties, Sakura had stayed behind and performed her support role, assembling their tent - their base of operations - and all combat supplies they would need for their eventual assault upon the Kurosuke family. Neji had observed, for a short while, as the pink-haired kunoichi sharpened kunai, stacked large explosive notes, shuriken and throwing kunai, several small sacks with confetti-like paper and even impressed him when she began carefully sharpening a large hunting knife she carried at her side with the delicate handling of a mother would her own child. Tenten, the team weapons specialist, even bonded a little with their temporary teammate and helped her with her organization.

Using his Byakugan to peer into the tent, Sakura just finished her sharpening procedures and now observed the two boys building some sort of formation in the dirt. Curious as to what they were doing and the status of the enemy they would encounter, Neji approached the tent and opened the flap to speak to them.

"Anything of importance to report?"

"Hai," Sasuke acknowledged his presence, though continued on his work on the ground in front of him. "Quarry with a small river and falls sector, estimated one kilometer from north east to south west and one-point-three kilometer south to north. Village located on opposite site of this curry shop, women and children only along with several town guards. Estimated thugs and genin missing-nin present. Enemy HQ located thirty meters from crest of the falls. Enemy potential is estimated at forty, majority of normal thugs, trained soldiers and missing ninja."

Naruto continued. "Ambush points located to the North West and Western sectors. Targets of opportunity located in the general vicinity of the main mine shaft and within the central area near a well. Grave yard located in the South East corner with an ambush point located over head. Enemy potential estimated at fifty mercenaries - thugs and missing ninja. Possible confirmed Chuunin near enemy HQ." He paused. "Or it could of been a samurai."

"Samurai are not a threat." Neji stated as if it was a fact. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Not from what I've heard. In fact, there is a Hyuuga that was trained in the samurai arts and my Aniki just happens to be a very good friend with him."

Neji blinked. He had never heard of such a thing. Shaking his head, his attention returned to their little project. "What is this?"

"Diorama."

Sasuke decided to further explain for his blonde teammate. _Idiot._ "A diorama of the area that we have mapped out. From here we can set up a basic guideline of how we can infiltrate and attack the enemy with the least amount of effort along with contingency plans, routes of escape and targets of opportunity which would aid in the mission should our primary objective shift." He paused to work on placing stones of various sized all within the quarry area of the diorama. Naruto occasionally shifted them to fit his point of view. "Detailed plans of attack never work, period. Only idiots would go in without some form of knowledge of the terrain or estimated enemy strength."

Sakura looked over their work. She sighed. "It looks like we're going in hard no matter what." Sasuke nodded.

"Combined numbers from Naruto and I round up to fifty, including any dangerous gang members that are unaccounted for. Someone had been searching for me while I was on recon, but I've managed to evade detection the whole time. My guess is there are at least four or five Chuunin rank missing ninja mixed in with the thugs and harmless Genin missing ninja. Possibly a Jounin in there, but that would be Raiga of the Seven Swordsmen."

The blonde pointed to a part of the diorama that represented the location of the graveyard. "There is a grave yard here which proves our employer's story about this Raiga guy burying people alive. If their friend is there then he has to be dead. Everything is buried under the ground and coffins don't really hold much air. The guy is--"

A shout cut him off.

"It's terrible!" One of the men, Hachidai the largest of the three, parted the tent in a hurry. Sangoro, the man with the five o'clock shadow, was right behind him. A jumble of emotions played off their faces ranging from sadness, anger, shock and worry. "Rokusuke... Rokusuke disappeared!"

"Shit, there goes any sort of planning," growled the dark-eyed shinobi. Sasuke quickly assembled the tools and equipment Sakura prepared for him adding to his own personal arsenal on his belt pouch. "Naruto, Sakura. Let's go."

Sangoro said, "He most likely went to the village on his own while everyone was distracted."

"That's bad!" came the voice of Tenten. Lee was right behind her. "If he gets caught, Rokusuke-san will..." She could not think of the repercussions of his actions.

Team Seven gathered their items and pushed their way out of the tent. Sasuke looked at Sangoro and Hachidai. "How long do you think he was missing?"

"Thirty minutes, maybe more."

"Stay here and wait for our return. If the Kurosuke family see's you, our other mission will be in jeopardy." Eyes settled on Team Gai. "The only possible route he could take would be the eastern pathway that zig-zags the cliffs leading into the quarry. Naruto - Take Sakura and Lee, follow along the path and intercept that man and any opposition along the way. I'll guide Tenten and Neji over the mountain and into the quarry near the grave yard section. If I'm right, he'll trying to dig up his dead friend."

"Destroy any opposition you encounter."

-----

Watching from atop the mountain, he watched as the group of Konoha ninja separated to pursue the desperate man. The anger, pain and determination that he saw on the Katabami Kinzan locale was the most beautiful that he had seen in a long time. He knew it would look more glorious when he died a slow, painful death before his own friends and those that protect him.

It was simple for him. Killing.

He LOVED to kill.

He especially loved to torture his victims in front of those who came for them the most. What would it be like if he raped that pink-haired girl in front of her two shinobi teammates? That one with the twin buns in her hair? The thought of doing such an evil, disgusting and repulsive act, then killing all six of the ninja brought pleasure to his eyes! And after that, he would pick the strongest of the bunch and have the others watching him slowly ebb away until they were a rotting corpse on the ground.

Yes, he could not wait to battle these allege superior Genin ninja of the Leaf.

Orochimaru-san would be pleased.

-----  
End of Chapter 38  
-----

Author's Notes:

HOLY---! Yes, the guy, Bijomaru had some sort of relationship with Orochimaru. Not THAT relationship, you yaoi-freaks.

This chapter takes place in the filler episode 152 of Naruto, one of the better fillers. If you haven't noticed, Neji still changed in someway from how he was earlier in the series when he was a complete ass. Now he's only half an ass. The loss to Sasuke was just as great as losing to Naruto (in canon), being that the nearly extinct Uchiha defeated the strong and proud Hyuuga, the Hyuuga with the most potential to boot. But, Neji is still a little bitter about the whole thing either way.

Bijomaru is a character from the new Azumi movie that should be coming out soon. He's a bishounen character that is a contract assassin. Likes beautiful things, roses and wears elegant white robes and sandals. He loves to kill and watch people die after delivering the killing stroke. Probably the best swordsman in the whole series that is believable. One crazy psycho that believes in offense and is fast enough that he doesn't need to defend, which is shown in his sword having no guard. I'm going to enjoy writing about this guy.

Katabami Kinzan arc will be very exciting. Not much comedy planned here.

Next is Chapter 39: Mist's Lightning Swordsman


	40. Chapter 39: Mist's Lightning Swordsman

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 39: Mist's Lightning Swordsman

* * *

Within the quarry and deep within the mines of Katabami Kinzan, strong bodied men chiseled away at the hardened rock walls, breaking away large chunks of the minerals to extract various ores. Transporting to and fro from the mines were men of all ages, mostly the young that were not strong enough to work as miners, and the old that did not have the young and vitality to keep up with such hard labor. Naruto, Sakura and Rock Lee watched from a hidden out cropping of boulders, observing the daily routine of the Kurosuki Family henchmen and the villagers they were to liberate. 

"Is that gold?" Naruto asked.

Lee opened his note book. "You mix those minerals with mercury, let it evaporate and it becomes pure gold."

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to," Sakura muttered from behind her mask.

An elderly man suddenly dropped his load, slumping to the ground completely exhausted. He lacked the youth, the piss and vinegar to continue like the other slaves of Katabami Kinzan. The Kurosuki Family members did not like people slacking off, no matter what the reason.

"What the hell are you doing, geezer? Carry those rocks!" shouted one man in a cloak.

"If you slack off, we'll ask the boss to give you a funeral!" said the other.

The elderly man bowed, begging their forgiveness. "Please forgive me!"

Sakura glanced over at her teammate, expecting the blonde shinobi to make his presence known and take out the guards. The surprise on her face was hidden when she saw the calm, collected, yet calculating look in his blue oculi. Normally, Naruto would of already dropped down, defeated the enemy and help the old men and other villages. However, he didn't. He sat in his position with a look of thought, a look normally reserved for one of the Uchiha Brother's.

Naruto actually looked cool.

"Naruto-kun, please leave this to me." Lee disappeared after his words were finished.

"Hey, don't--"

The blonde and pink pair turned their attention to a group of four cloaked guards standing over the old man. Within a few seconds after one guard was taken down by a green blur, the rest of them fell as they were dealt the same fate. They all dropped to the ground like sacks of potatoes, unconscious from what the two Team Seven ninja could see. Sakura frowned at this little bit of information, ignoring Lee's wave of accomplishment and signal for them to come down. Naruto shook his head, watching the civilian witnesses scamper off in fear after seeing Rock Lee. With a short burst of chakra, the two teammates dropped down from their perch above the quarry. Naruto had words for Lee.

"What the hell, you jerk!" he yelled through clenched teeth. "Are you purposely trying to screw us over? What the hell is wrong with you, thick brows?"

"What..?"

Sakura, knowing the situation could not worsen any more, approached the old man with her canteen extended. "Here, mister, drink this." She gasped when it was slapped out of her hand.

"Please, just leave me here and go!" he shouted, voice filled with fear and panic. "Knock me out like you did those other guys. It's terrible if they find them here like this and I'm the only one that is conscious. They'll kill me!" He started to pummel is own face with his fists.

A chop to the back of his neck silenced the man and he, like the guards that were laughing at his earlier plight, dropped like dead weight. Sakura stood, looking at Lee with eyes that seemed to bore right down into his soul. "Listen here, Rock Lee." She slowly began to approach the spandex wearing ninja. "You're working with Team Seven, not your team. We work as a team and only act when our assigned leader orders us to. You either follow Naruto, or die. If you're unable to do either..."

She pulled up one of the unconscious guards by his cloak until he was slumped down onto his knees with her hand holding him up. Keeping her gaze into Lee's eyes, she wrapped her arms around the man's head before she gave a quick jerk to the right. The breaking of bone rang in all three Genin's ears but it was Lee who only reacted, taking several self-preserving steps back away from the two Team Seven ninja. The head of the man in Sakura's arms was twisted a complete 180 degrees and the skin of his neck was stretched in the movement, little cuts from bone fragments allowing blood to pour out. As for Naruto, the blonde flipped the remaining three over just to stab a long needle right into their heart. Lee barely noticed the tiny vial at the end of each needle when Naruto removed his hand to move onto the next. Poison.

The pink-haired kunoichi stood, brushing herself off. She drew out her mask as a loud gong began to sound off. Whatever that sound was, it most likely spelled trouble. She continued to speak to Lee from behind her owl mask. "The mission is to eliminate the Kurosuki threat, which means that we kill each and every one of these bastards. You're job is to support us. Do not forget that."

"Sakura-san..."

Naruto motioned to her with his hand. "Perimeter."

She nodded, following her teammate and leaving Konoha's Green Beast in their wake. It was only as they began to distance themselves greatly from their support teammate did Lee release that he was being left behind. Shaking himself from the shock of the girl he admired killing without pause, he followed their path with a bad feeling in his stomach.

And it had nothing to do with the danger of the mission, but the bad feeling of being around Team Seven.

-----

Funerals.

He hated them.

Every funeral that he had participated in, he was burying a loved one. First it was Shisui, before the discovery of his treachery, then his clan, his parents and ending with Sandaime Hokage. So it was a nostalgic and disturbing sight for him to watch the group of Kurosuki Family henchmen carrying a casket filled with a living or dead man to a burial site lead by another member of the Kurosuki taking the image of a priest. A kunai appeared in his hand as he began to scan the surrounding area, looking for possible avenues for attacking enemies.

"Rokusuke-san is in that casket," said Neji, narrowing his lavender-white eyes. "They're planning to bury him alive."

"That will not happen." Sasuke glanced back at the two Team Three ninja. "We're going in hard and fast. Kill all that you see." That earned him a pair of looks from the kunoichi and Hyuuga. He ignored them. "Keep the weakest alive for interrogation."

He vanished before they could get a word in.

"We have no choice..." Tenten sighed, nodding to her teammate.

Down below in the graveyard, one of the Kurosuki henchmen noticed several small pellets landing by his comrade's legs. His eyes widened at seeing smoke bombs and voiced a loud warning just as they went off, clouding the whole area within fifteen feet of him. Yet, only a loud gurgle came out since a pair of slender arms wrapped around his head and choked his air supply. A sudden jerk and he was dead, neck broken. The others reacted, some scattering to gain distance while others drew off their cloaks and extended claw-like blades from their gauntlets. Those that stayed close were attacked by a trio of black-haired shinobi which quickly closed the distance between them. Each held out their kunai and a Kurosuki henchmen, a missing-nin from the Grass, tried blocking the middle shinobi only to come up with free air. A kunai found itself jammed to the hilt in his neck, in one end out of the other.

The death of their comrade was not lost in the eyes of the other henchmen.

One down, Sasuke canceled the clones, turning on his back foot to deliver a stinging heel kick to the neck of another henchmen, punctuating attack with a quick slice to the neck, permanently silencing the man for the rest of his short life. He took a moment to watch the blood pool from the open wound, observing as the man tried to put pressure on a wound that made him choke on his own blood. The same kunai in his hand turned into a throwing weapon, followed by several shuriken it turned a fleeing henchmen into a living pin cushion with the large kunai stabbing the missing ninja right through his Stone forehead protector.

His two accomplices were not idle. Tenten attacked hard and fast, utilizing her array of weapons to disable and eventually kill her targets. Her primary weapon of the day was a three-section rattan staff, a staff that can be converted from a quarter staff from a long three-section nunchaku with a mere twist - or in Tenten's case, chakra application. She was like a whirlwind, twisting and turning, slamming the shaft or point of her rattan into her opponents without mercy, forcing cries of pain from the thug and missing-nins. With her opponents incapacitated or stunned from her blows, her proclaimed marksmanship showed itself as she hit vital points - such as the eyes, arteries of the neck and chest - with her sharpest throwing weapons, earning her kills.

"Jyuuken!"

Neji's hand tapped the enemy over the chest with a feather-like touch and the ninja in front of him made a face of excruciating pain before collapsing into a piece of dead weight. Only Neji with his Byakugan knew that the burst of chakra he injected into the man caused his heart to explode, instantly killing him. It was a feat repeated multiple times through the usage of his hands. Vicious combinations using his legs and arms would stun and destroy the mobility of his opponents, something he had learned through Gai-sensei's Hard Fist, and his Gentle Fist would finish them off, disabling or killing them. Which ever he chose.

He seemingly dropped his guard when he dropped his stance, though Neji's Byakugan allowed him almost 360 degrees of vision and that allowed him to anticipate any potential threat. His vision picked up a stray enemy making his retreat. "There is one remaining."

"He is mine." Sasuke snapped, bounding quickly along the make-shift graves. Within a few seconds he had the shaking man in the cloak in his arms, kunai pressed against his throat. Sasuke knew this one had to be a weak enemy.

"You're afraid, are you not?" he said in a cold whisper right against the young man's ear. He nodded. "Good, then you would not mind giving us information, would you?"

He shook his head. Sasuke tightened his grip, causing a small trickle of blood to run down his captive's neck.

"Is that a yes, you will cooperate? Or do you wish to die now and end any future suffering?"

"I-i'll talk! Please, I beg you, don't kill me! I'll tell you... w-whatever you ... w-w---want!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good. Life is too short to be stupid." A simple movement of his legs and the Uchiha dropped the kid onto the ground, quickly placing him into a restraining hold. He pulled back the hood of the cloak to reveal his face.

"He looks familiar..." Neji said after a moment of thought. He brought a picture out of his pack, looking over it briefly and trying to match it to the captive. "Is your name Karashi?"

The boy froze. "..y-y--yes.." Sasuke wrenched his arm. "OOWWW!!"

"So, I guess that mission is accomplished." The dark-eyed boy snorted, forcing himself up to his feet. He stepped on Karashi's arm, locking him in the wrenching position. "He is your responsibility, Hyuuga. I'm calling in Naruto to inform him of our find." He paused while reaching for his radio set. A glare was sent down to the captive. "Do not think you are off the hook."

Karashi shivered.

-----

"_Black, Yellow. Tertiary objectives completed. Employer recovered and curry house boy captured and obtained. Status._"

Naruto raised his fist, pressing a finger to his ear were a small ear piece was hidden. He slowly lowered his hand, palm down to indicate the other two that they should take cover. Lee was a little slow on the uptake but he realized the command after Sakura disappeared. "Yellow, copy. We'll meet in one-hundred twenty seconds. Currently scouting perimeter of target building. They're really good at hiding."

"_Keep a sharp eye, Naruto. These guys we took out were just thugs and genin. The skilled fighters are waiting to strike. Black, Out_."

Naruto waved them forward, quickly bounding in the direction of the graveyard. The two others followed right after, Lee taking up the rear despite his greater speed. Naruto spoke up to inform the others. "They saved Rokusuke-san and captured a Kurosuki gang member, your friend, Fuzzy Brows."

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed, pumping his fist. "I'm glad that we were able to save him from the clutches of this gang family's influence. I must speak to him immediately." With those words, he quickly launched himself at a faster pace toward Sasuke, Tenten and Neji's location. Sakura shook her head, a little upset.

"Jerk-face. He could of at least stayed with us until we all get there. The nerve of him to ditch us like that and not consider the safety of our team." _I'm going to beat his face in, damn it!!_ thought Inner Sakura. "He talks big about protecting me, of all people, until the day he dies, yet up and leaves poor little ol' me with a pervert and a bunch of thugs and missing ninja. Oh, what will I ever do!"

He made a sour expression at her sarcasm. _Pervert?!_

They arrived just in time to see Lee land a hard blow to the face of Karashi, the young boy that lived with Sanshou of the alleged Curry Shop of Life. The two remaining members of Team Seven joined up with their dark haired comrade, who was watching the whole exchange with a look mixing with amusement and disgust. He just shook his head in shame hearing the words Lee was spouting.

"Karashi-san, it wasn't just my life that got saved by the curry that you and Sanshou-obaasan made. If you put your whole heart into it and make a lot of curry, you can save lives. Even for a person like myself, if I put my whole heart into it, nothing is impossible. That's what you taught me." He relaxed, staring the boy right in the eyes. "I see the you of back then as better and stronger than the you of now. Please, promise me! Promise that you will leave the Kurosuki Family."

Karashi bowed down on his hands and knees, lowering his head in shame. "I... understand."

Sasuke snorted. "You know, Lee, you're really on screwed up person."

"Sasuke-kun, why do you say that?" Lee asked, a little put off by the Uchiha's attitude.

"Hmph, should I even bother to answer?" He crossed his arms, leaning against the dead tree he stood under. "So, you're telling this guy that if he puts his whole heart into making curry and makes a lot of it, he would be able to save lives."

"That is right, Sasuke-kun. The curry that Karashi-san and Sanshou-obaasan make can save peoples lives just like it has done to me. If he puts everything he has into making curry, he can make a difference."

Tenten and Sakura both rubbed their foreheads after hearing that. Even Lee's teammates were starting to wonder what he was saying after it was pointed out. Neji completely ignored Lee like he usually does when he begins to rant about subjects that do not interest him.

"That's sad..."

"What do you mean?"

The Uchiha heir shoved his hands into his pockets, moving forward so that he was only a few feet from the Genin Taijutsu Specialist. "It's sad because you're telling this guy that he is not worth more than making curry. That he should stop pursuing his own goals in life to stay in a little dinky river village working in a shop that barely has customers coming by. You're strong arming him to adhere to what you believe is right, not considering his own situation. Just because his curry allegedly saved your life does not mean he is obligated to make curry for the rest of his."

Sakura snorted. "Sounds like a hypocrite to me."

"Yeah, I lost respect for you, Fuzzy Brows." Naruto turned away. "And if your leave us behind like what you did I'll beat your face in so bad, I'll make what Gaara did to you look like a plea for mercy."

"..." Lee was speechless.

"We have company," Neji stated as he activated his Byakugan. "We're being watched. Most likely, it's their leader."

Sasuke addressed him even though he didn't look in his direction. "Karashi, you're free to go. Take Rokusuke-san to your mother's place and make peace with her." He pulled a kunai from his holster. "Renounce the Kurosuki Family name, or when I see you again, I'll finish the job I started."

He panicked. "R-right! I w-w--will!"

-----

"Hmm... so these are the whelps you saw last night?"

"Hai, Raiga."

"How interesting. Konoha ninja, eh? This may be more fun than I believed."

"What of that Bijomaru?"

"That man can do whatever he wishes. It is not as if he was hiding his intentions, so what concerns him is of no matter."

A top the mountain over-looking the quarry, a cloaked figure stood patiently waiting for those that dare attack his crime family. Kurosuki Raiga, former member of the legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist and missing ninja, was intrigued by the uninvited guest that disturbed his afternoon funeral. Not only have they spied on him, they easily took out a large group of his subjects even going as far as convincing the latest newbie to quickly switch sides once more. It was all thanks to his partner, Ranmaru, a young orphan boy who was strapped to his back inside a type of cradle.

Ranmaru and Raiga's connection were quite simple. Raiga, a feared Lord in the Water Country and Ninja of the Mist. Ranmaru, an orphan despised by the villagers he lived with and unable to leave the confine of his own home due to his weak constitution. Both lost in the depths of loneliness. A saddening meeting between the two blossomed into a friendship that has lasted for the past few years. Ranmaru became Raiga's eyes and ears as Raiga became Ranmaru's arms and legs. They had traveled high and low, near and far, both searching for the meaning of life. It was not until the realized that their meaning for life was each other, that the pair decided to test themselves and build their own country. It did not matter that the country they were in had an already established government.

They had to start somewhere.

"They come now, Raiga."

"Good."

A hand appeared from within the cloak moving toward the opening of the hooded head. The large hump on Raiga's back, Ranmaru, shifted as the chakra coursed through his partner. The hand formed a single-hand ram seal and the moisture in the air began to condense into a thick fog.

"**Kirigakure Jutsu.**" Hidden Mist Technique.

"Shall we give them a funeral, Raiga?"

The sword master snorted. "They do not deserve such a honor. How can I enjoy a funeral if I do not have any fond memories of the honored dead. No, the only memories I will have of these... weaklings are their futile attempts to live before I skewer them upon my blades."

"One of them has vision similar to mine, but not as strong as my own."

"It matters not." His chakra increased causing the fog that enveloped the area of the mountain to thicken. Ranmaru shifted.

"They are directly below us, Raiga. The blonde, the black hair and the pink hair. The other three, including the one that can see, are down below in the graveyard.."

A pair of wicked-looking blade appeared from under the cloak held by a pair of gloved hands. The center mass of the blade was as thin and straight as a Chinese Jian sword, yet had sub-blades the extended and curved toward the tip like sai. A design that gave the weapon tearing offensive power without sacrificing defense against other bladed weaponry. However, the special design of the weapons were used for a more specific manner.

To harness Raiga's lightning-based techniques!

"What will we do?"

Raiga smirked. "Everyone in Katabami Kinzan is depending on me. I have to protect the peace in this Village. Look!" He raised his twin blades in the air. Electrical sparks and snakes began to dance around the tips of the blades.

"**Ninpou, Ikazuchi no Kiba!**" Ninja Art, Fangs of Ikazuchi!

Twin tendrils of electricity shot into the air, tearing apart the blackened clouds. The skies darkened even further as a lightning storm erupted above Team Seven. Lightning surged from cloud to cloud creating a beautiful, yet deadly spectacle of light and sound. All of a sudden upon Raiga's command, a powerful bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the Konoha Genin with enough power and force to literally destroy the ground in an earth shaking explosion that sent dust, dirt and debris in all directions. A chuckle escaped Raiga's lips at seeing the destruction he caused.

"How was that, Ranmaru?"

"Raiga, that was awesome!"

The smell of ozone, he loved it. The sight of the dead, especially that which was caused by him, gave him a warm feeling in his heart. Fighting with Ranmaru at his side, nothing could top that. His eyes casted down upon ground zero, watching the remaining tendrils of lightning dance within the ionized section of the mountain. The smoke created from the blast began to clear revealing half a crater, the rest having been destroying into large chunks of Earth scattered in an array of directions in which a majority feel down into the quarry below. There were no sign so bodies. "Heh, those bastards were blown away by my power! How sad they were. There is no point in holding a funeral for these weaklings!"

"Those three are still alive."

He began to doubt his younger comrade. "Impossible! After being hit with my Fangs of Ikazuchi--" A brief pause. "No. If you say so, there is no doubt."

Ranmaru's eyes became red. "Of the six, those three are dangerous."

"Is that so..."

-----

The electrically charged dust cloud where the once stood was a site of a close call. If it was not for the build up of electrical energy in the skies above, they would not of escaped that enormously powerful lightning strike. He did not have to see any physical evidence as the logs that replaced their bodies were scattered all over the valley. The fog was still thick and he continued to curse the Mist for their simple yet handy technique.

Movement from his left.

A kunai flash and his own arm was already in motion. The audible sound of metal meeting metal rang in the pair's ears and the struggle of force and resist began. Sasuke shoved forward with all the strength he could muster but the attacker was just as strong, possible stronger than he was. The resistance he felt was family somehow and he push forward with double the effect, pushing his whole body into the maneuver until he came face to face with a familiar owl mask.

"Sakura."

The two relaxed at recognizing one another. The masked kunoichi shook her head. "This fog is annoying. We should have brought Neji along. His Byakugan would of helped."

"We don't need his help. Have you seen Naruto?"

"No, not yet."

Sasuke pressed his ear to the ground listening for any vibration that could give him information. Several small wavering sounds, small critters such as mice or rats. A scratching sound, a serpent-like creature. An echoing thump, someone was approaching. Quick, heavy set beats. He was up and into a sprint toward what he knew was the north.

"There! Sakura, scatter!"

The head of pink disappeared into the fog and his eyes, shaping into the Sharingan looked ahead into the distance. What was fog and stretching land became a wall of chakra that he leapt upon, his feet and legs pumping quickly, pushing his body up a rocky slope using the power of chakra. He could feel a presence to his left, soon joined by a second to his right and his speed increased, his hand flashing through a few quick hand seals until he ended the sequence by grabbing his left hand. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The sky crackled with power similar to that held in his hand. As he reached the edge of the sloping cliff, his eyes saw the image and his body reacted just as quickly.

A bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky, clearing the area of Mist.

"**CHIDORI!!**"

The scream of thousands of bird cut through the whole quarry just as Sasuke's sword-like arm literally cut the lightning bolt in half. Like a thrown kunai he darted right for his target, who stood stupefied at seeing his own technique being dodged in such an unorthodox fashion.

"RAIGA!"

The Mist legendary swordsman rolled to his side, kicking up a chunk of earth that his leg ripped out from the ground with chakra. Sasuke's lightning edge disintegrated the large rock before making contact with the ground itself, his feet landing first and he slid several yards facing toward the recovering Raiga with his normal black oculi. If not for him being airborne, he could have easily anticipated Raiga's movement and ended this mission in one strike. He decided to wait for his teammates to move before he continued.

And he did not have to wait long. As Raiga recovered, the fog began to dissipate and that gave Team Seven a bit of relief. Several kunai stabbed into the ground as Raiga jumped away. His weapons blocked several more making the man grit his teeth all the way down to the ground. He began to sprint to the side, his arms moving in patterns that even Sasuke could not follow, blocking various throwing weapons that came from all directions. A pair of shadow windmill shurikens came at him, one from each side. Instead of dodging like most would do, he brought one of his swords up to block the one on the right which turned out to be Naruto attacking with a kunai. At the same time, he hopped in perfect timing to land on the second windmill shuriken, using it's spinning momentum to bring his other sword into a perfect cutting slash. A plume of smoke revealed the blonde attacker to be a shadow clone.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!

A humongous fireball was barely evaded by the Mist Swordsman, the intense heat generated as his washed by him was enough to make him feel a little dizzy and cause the sleeves of his cloak to catch fire. He patted out the small embers in time to turn and block an incoming attack by the blonde Leaf shinobi. Again, even without counter attacking, the boy disappeared in a plum of smoke. He expecting a flanking attack and turned toward his left, however, his eyes widened when he caught sight of two blonde ninja holding him by his legs, grinning like a pair of foxes.

Three masked kunoichi appeared in front of him. He waved his swords in powerful slashes that passed right through them! The third made connection, blocking a hook-like slash of a wicked-looking hunting knife. Sakura used her momentum from the attack, her body twisting, rolling around Raiga and flipping forward, bring her left into a unorthodox rising kick. She misjudged her attack missing the back of his thigh. Her attack struck his back, sending the allege hump on his back flying away..?

"RAIGA!"

"Ranmaru!" cried the Mist Shinobi. In anger, he stabbed the blonde on the ground with his swords, turning his body once they disappeared to send the pink-haired masked ninja away with a vicious back-kick that had her tumbling across the rocky ground. The Mist from his own technique had picked up once again and even he was subjected to it's technique in his state of mind. He turned in all directions searching for the bundle that contained his frail partner finding nothing of the sort. He turned to his rear, finding the pink-haired kunoichi struggling to recover from his latest attack. He switched the hold on his weapons, lunging and aiming to impale the girl into the ground. "Damn you!"

A flurry of shuriken flashed right in front of Raiga, several barely nicking the bridge of his nose. He continued forward, bring his weapons down upon the kunoichi feeling the thrill of taking the life of that which stole Ranmaru from him. That is, until he felt the binding wires as the shuriken returned and began to circle him.

"What in th---!"

The words began but never truly finished. The vicious kick that Sasuke launched right as his jaw when he appeared under him sent him soaring into the air. Sasuke flashed around him, connecting several kicks in his vicious combo that pounding hard into Raiga's body with chakra enhanced strikes. His body twisted in mid-air, coming down into the strike of the Barrage of Lions that send the man speeding down to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted for his teammate.

The blonde responded immediate at the call, dashing forward at his best speed. His left arm was in front of him, shielding his face from the winds that suddenly began to whip around him, his right held back wit his palm cupping the air. A second Naruto, a shadow clone, paced right next to him forming with his hands a familiar ball of chakra that swirled and fluctuated with the power building inside. As Raiga connected with the unforgiving ground and the force actually bounced his body back up a few feet into the air, Naruto's clone disappeared and the blonde committed himself. When Raiga peaked, Naruto thrusts his arm forward.

"**RASENGAN!**"

Raiga smirked. _These kids..._

A voice shouted out, startling Naruto. He stumbled when he realized it came from in his mind!

**_DON'T!!_**

Lightning struck the shinobi, enveloping his body in an electric current that exploded from his body in chains of lightning in all directions. Naruto was caught in the back lash of energy, his body convulsing and sent tumbling through the air like a rag doll only to land on the ground in a heap of smoking human flesh. Body still twitching, the blonde boy began to struggle to his feet, legs shaking as she forced himself up with whatever energy he could muster.

"It's... not.. over yet.."

"Hmph," Raiga spat a wad of blood from his mouth. "It's over, kid." He brought his swords together,

"**RAIKYUU!**" Lightning Ball!

Raiga poured chakra into his weapons, collecting and condensing it into a small ball of energy at the tips. He slashed at Naruto, missing by several yards yet connecting with a flying ball of lightning. The screams the boy let out sounded like music to his ears and the way his body convulsed, his muscles twitching, spasming out of control. The pain the boy received would be his gift to him before his funeral would begin. But first...

"**RAIKYUU!**"

"UWAH!!" Naruto cried as he was hit once again with the lightning ball.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke quickly flashed through hand seals, bringing his fingers to his mouth in the fire seal. "**KATON: HOUSENKA!**"

Small bolts of fire came at Raiga at blurring speeds. Such a volume of small projectiles, he knew, contained one or more hidden surprises. He leapt away, hopping from position to position to avoid the bolts of fire which the Leaf ninja just seemed to know where to aim. How he predicted his movements was of no concern to him as he knew that the boy, just by his actions, was an Uchiha. One of the last. Even as he twirled his swords, snapping them together to create a bladed quarter staff, spinning it like a propeller to block the incoming projectiles, Raiga could not help but feel that something would go wrong. That he was falling into a trap.

He winced as something pierced his back. Looking down at his body, he could see the bloody tip of a large hunting knife sticking through the right side of his chest, only a couple inches visible. Looking back, he saw the masked kunoichi and the hand that held the weapon, clenched tightly after performing a move that was meant to kill. Coughing up blood and knowing he had little time, Raiga twisted in a vicious backhanded strike that connected with Sakura square on her mask. Her cry of pain was loud enough that it echoed throughout the valley. Her body tumbled, and in a last cry of surprise she fell off the high mountain, disappearing of the side. Raiga gritted his teeth as the blade went with it's master, ripping out of his body along the serrated edge, yet, he was still able to smirk in triumph. His small victory was short lived.

"**RASENGAN!**"

He had the angle. The element of surprise. The initiative. The torrent of chakra Naruto held slammed into Raiga's stomach, his body pouring more power into the ball. The shinobi's body warped under the pressure, twisting in a sickening scene of blood and gore. The Rasengan literally exploded with the influx of chakra, sending Raiga tumbling through the air in a violent sphere of wind over the quarry. Lightning struck the man, yet it did not help him. Light flashed once more and the echoing sound of flesh impacting a hard rocky surface echoed throughout the valley. In the distance Naruto would barely see the imprint of Raiga's body as he fell toward the ground head first, possibly unconscious. No one in such a state could survive that fall.

"Sakura-chan!" He hurried toward the cliff, looking down. "Sakura-chan!!!"

"I'm okay, Naruto." The blonde looked down, seeing the girl he admired hanging onto the steep cliff wall by a single hand. Her owl mask was split, exposing her exhausted visage that began to swell near her eyes and the bridge of her nose, ruining what Naruto thought was once the image of his dreams. "Would you help me out already."

"Hai."

-----

It was just as a body flew out into the distance that Team Gai had arrived atop of the valley. Neji's eyes that he received from birth were capable of following the sphere of chakra, widening when he gazed upon the body Raiga flying into the distance. Telescoping his vision, he winced when he saw and heard the Mist Shinobi impact upon the hard surface that mother nature had sculpted. Fully activating the Byakugan, the Hyuuga Branch genius knew that this Raiga character would most likely not survive the fall that awaited him. It would only be a miracle for such a powerful ninja to survive with a broken spine.

Yet Neji was tasked with a bigger question. How did Team Seven, as a whole, becomes so strong in such a short period of time?

The same question was on the mind of on Rock Lee. He had battled against Sasuke and had seen him compete in the Chuunin Exams. He knew very well what the Uchiha heir was capable of. Hearing the play-by-play from Neji only supported the fact that Sasuke, a genius, was a strong and intelligent shinobi. Someone that he aspires to challenge once more and defeat in order to adhere to his way of the ninja. However, seeing the youngest of the last Uchiha leap into the air and cut a bolt of lightning - an extremely dangerous thirty million volt **LIGHTNING** bolt - before engaging the enemy quickly put a damper on Lee's want to challenge him once more. Lee had heard the urban legend of Hatake Kakashi cutting a lightning bolt in half, something Gai-sensei had told him a couple times to show what kind of rival his sensei pursued, however, he never really believed it.

Until now.

_Was this the power of the Sharingan?_ Lee wondered as he began to listen to Neji's play-by-play of the battle. It was only until Haruno Sakura was dumped off the side of the cliff that Team Gai moved into action.

"This is one hell of a war zone," Tenten commented, wiping her brow. Unlike down below, it was steaming hot on top of the cliff. Her nose, while not as acute as a Inuzuka, could pick up the scent of fire, ashes and the sent of ozone where the lightning had struck multiple times. She could not tell if the rock that was torn asunder was caused by Raiga or that technique of Sasuke's. She noticed a hint of moment off to the side where a large sack attempted to play incognito. "What is this?"

"Raiga was wearing it during the combat," said Sakura, hobbling over to the package with some help from Naruto. "It talks."

"That is because there is someone inside of it." Neji calmly walked over to the bag, giving it another once over with his eyes. "A young boy, a little younger than us. It is most likely he that has been playing tricks on my Byakugan earlier."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He reached down, unzipping the bag to reveal a purple haired young boy. At first glance he seemed to be sickly and frail. Neji could tell by his eyes that this boy was not as innocent has he appeared and by the look he was directing at Team Seven, he had been with Raiga for a long time. "And who are you?"

No answer.

"Are you that man's son?"

Sasuke snorted. "We're going to get nothing out of him at this rate. It's better to just kill him an get it over with." He began approaching the boy, kunai in hand and ready to strike. Fear suddenly filled the eyes of the boy, Ranmaru, and he began to shrink away from the Uchiha. Lee placed his arm in front of Sasuke, blocking his path. "What is it now?" he asked in a voice filled with irritation.

"Sasuke-kun, you should not do that," stated the green suited taijutsu specialist. He had a firm look in his eyes that said he meant business. "He is only but a young boy and a few years our junior. There could have been circumstances as to why he was with this Raiga person that we do not know of, however, he **is** still young and still has the chance to turn toward the path of good. He still has a chance to improve himself, I guarantee this!"

"You know, now that I think about it," Naruto rubbed his chin. "Thick-brows talks too much. How can you stand him?" Neji and Tenten merely shrugged their shoulders.

"You learn to pick out what he is attempting to say in his run-on sentences. But sometimes he's.." Tenten made a motion of something passing over her head. "If you know what I mean."

"Ah."

"Fine then." The kunai he held was placed in Rock Lee's hand. The taijutsu specialist blinked, wondering what was this sort of meaning? Did he win? The look of victory that was blossoming upon his face took back seat to the widened eyes of shock as Sasuke's next words hit him like a thrown brick. "You take his life. Complete the mission that was assigned to Team Seven and take the credit. As a shinobi of the Leaf, it is your duty."

Lee sputtered. "Wh-what? What do you mean? I th-thought that--"

Sakura added her two cents. "Finish the mission, Lee. Kill him."

He hesitated. Neji frowned. He knew from Sasuke's intentions that this would happen. However, did Team Seven need to egg him on?

"Well?" Sasuke crossed his arms. He was beginning to grow impatient. "Are you going to do it or not? I really do not have all day, the Team still needs to find all the stragglers."

"Thick-brows, just get it over with."

"Hey, stop pressuring him!" shouted the short haired brunette. She gave Lee a sympathetic look. "Lee, you don't have to do it."

"How about you do it and get it over with." Turning his back to Team Three, especially Lee. "Look, I won't even watch you do it."

Silence.

"Hmph, as I thought." Sasuke began walking away. "Fine then, if you can't do it, then that's fine with me. Neji, since you teammate likes to interfere in my Team's mission, then I suggest that you and Tenten do something about him. Better yet, do something about that kid. He's your responsibility. We have no time to deal with such matters."

The blonde Genin snorted. He looked down at Ranmaru with a serious expression. "Ranmaru, right?"

"..."

He took that as a yes. "Hey, hey, was that Raiga someone important to you?"

"...yes." His eyes turned downcast. "He was someone important to me. I was his eyes and he was my legs. He was everything to me."

"Is that so." He sighed, glancing to his rear to see his teammates waiting for him. "Listen, Ranmaru. If you feel that I have destroyed your happiness, that I have taken everything from you, then become strong." He moved closer to the boy's face. "Becomes strong and find me. Take your revenge upon me. I'll be waiting for you."

Ranmaru spat in his face.

"In that case, I'll be waiting for you. I'm sorry for your loss but it was all part of my mission."

* * *

End of Chapter 39

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Finally got this done. I really haven't been in the mood to write as of late. Madden 2007 has REALLY gotten my attention lately along with catching up on my anime. Hey, it is football season and nothing is better than watching a good ol' grid iron game.

This chapter takes place in Episode 153-154. And the big question: Is Raiga dead? In the anime filler, he did not die after Naruto hit him with the Rasengan. The difference between the filler and MY version is that Naruto in this story did not hold back using the technique. In the filler, he somewhat pulled the punch and just launched Raiga. I'll let you folks speculate on the status of Raiga for the time being.

Bashing on Rock Lee? Of course! I believe it's one of the things that I really dislike about Lee; he is too self absorbed in his way of the ninja that he pushes it on others. For example in the filler arc, Lee out right tells Karashi that he is only good at making curry, going as far as telling him to work in a shop with barely any customers and ONLY live to make curry. That's out right some jacked up stuff to say. The same could be said to canon Naruto. Both Naruto and Lee, canon versions, like to strong arm their views upon others.

Now, is Naruto starting to act less canon and more fitting with his teammates? Those that complained about that you can stop crying now. Naruto now fully fits into this story plot the way I actually envisioned it.

Next is Chapter 40: Pretty Boy Assassin Bijomaru


	41. Chapter 40: Pretty Boy Assassin Bijomaru

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 40: Pretty Boy Assassin Bijomaru

* * *

Deep within the forest of the Rice Field country, within the mouth of a stylized stairway leading into a deep underground cavern, a figure sat upon a throne-like furniture with a arm propped on a rest holding up it's head. The faint light from several candles danced upon their fiery wicks washing the light in all directions, yet the figure did not pay any head. What light that did shine upon it revealed a man that was covered head to toe in bandages. Nothing too restricting as it allowed almost complete freedom of movement and not to thick to prevent the man from wearing a white yukata. No facial features, no hint of skin coloring; only a short mop of purple-like hair topping his head and a pair of reptilian eyes that moved back and forth, scanning his surroundings. 

"Orochimaru-sama."

Said man raised into a fully seated position, his eyes bearing down upon the bespectacled medical ninja and aide. While the body may seem different, the voice that emanated from the man proved his identification. "What is it, Kabuto? I hope you have brought good news this time."

The white-haired traitor of Konoha pushed his glasses closer to his nose. "Actually, I do." He kept his eyes on his master, watching his every movement as would a doctor would perform. Orochimaru had only transfered to this new body only a couple weeks ago and still was adjusting to it's limits and modifying them to support his physical requirements and chakra capacity. I would be another month before his master was capable of performing his normal desires, but it was better than having a master that cannot use his arms or any technique, period, for the rest of his life.

"Bijomaru has sent word that he had successfully infiltrated the Kurosuki Family gang."

A dark chuckle came from the new body of the Snake Charmer. "Good, good. It would only be a matter of time until one of the Uchiha brats would be mine. Their bloodline will belong to me.. to grant my every desire and fulfill my dream." Another chuckle escaped from his hidden lips. "First, all that holds dear to those two must die."

"You mean Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"

"Yes, Kabuto, that is correct." He adjusted his position to cross his legs and lean upon his other arm. Orochimaru was enjoying having arms again. He'll make sure to have the next person he killed say 'thank you' to the sap whose body he stole. "That girl had showed potential similar to my old apprentice, only with a different personality. And that brat, that jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Uzumaki Naruto, will only bring problems as the years pass. I would of killed him before hand it I had my arms and Tsunade was not being such a selfish bitch for Konoha."

"But, there in lies a problem."

"Excuse me, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru shook his head, switching the arm he leaned upon. "Bijomaru is a special case. He was once a container candidate before he became a wild killer that enjoys nothing but fighting and his self-absorbed beauty. His mind became too unstable for me to take his body and I let him go." He snorted. "He would have been useful in the taking of Konoha. But the fool was trapped in prison."

"That was a major set back."

"Sasuke might not survive this encounter," Kabuto sighed, nodding his head in agreement. "Bijomaru enjoys torture almost as much as I do. He takes pleasure from seeing the look of women as their men die and I fear that little Sasuke will be his main target."

Despite his fear, Orochimaru's laugh at such thoughts echoed through his lair.

-----

"Ugh...I'm.. not dead..?"

The words had to be forced out of his mouth. For what reason he did not know, but speaking out loud just seemed appropriate at the time. He bit down screams of pain at the slightest movement of his broken body, nearly biting his tongue off in the process of a most painful movement that peaked his pain threshold twice over. He was beaten, torn and outright thrashed the last few moments of his previous battle. He could not believe that he had survived the one-way trip that blonde kid's technique did to him, let alone the drop from high elevation.

Luck had to be on his side.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked a curious, flirting voice. The sight of a white rose came across Raiga's vision and he could not help but groan at being in the presence of the effeminate edition to what was left of his Kurosuki Family. "Wow, you really got beat up, did you not? I thought you were stronger than that."

"..screw you.."

"Screw me?!" Bijomaru smiled, a wild expression forming on his face. The thought of such words coming from such a broken man excited the pale faced assassin. Such ferocity in his strained voice, it made him all giddy inside. He parted the front of his kimono to bare his legs, allowing himself to properly take a knee and lean down so he was face to face with Raiga. His mood change in an instant, becoming a cool, calculating visage the spoke of a calm exterior, yet a fiery will to learn hidden behind such a veil. An interrogators persona. "So, you wish to screw me? Is that so? Well, Mister Kurosuki Raiga, I am sorry to inform you that it is you that will be screwed. Not I."

Then he was up onto his feet, the rose clenched between his teeth by it's thorny stem and the ivory shaft at his side held between his seemingly soft, pale hands. He rubbed his cheek upon that shaft, smiling down at Raiga with eyes similar to a cat preparing to pounce. He licked the tip of the shaft. His personality was a complete turn around from what he was before.

"Die."

Despite the pain coursing through him like the lightning his controlled, Raiga was up preparing to strike a death blow when the word was given. Unfortunately the damage received from Team Seven and combined with a direct hit from the Rasengan and the fall had all but crippled Raiga from the waist down. And Bijomaru's movements were just to fast for Raiga to even register. Instead of countering the attempt at his life, Bijomaru made good on his promise leaping back away from the Lightning Swordsman to reach his predetermined attack position. He grabbed his shaft by the ornamental design and pulled, revealing the item to be in fact a single-edge katana design that contained no guard. The sun began to set and the fiery hue that filled the sky managed to creep down into the quarry, reflecting on the mirror finish of Bijomaru's blade.

Though crippled, somehow Raiga managed to get on his knees to face the assassin. The look in his eyes told of rage and held an unyielding will to survive. He raised his weapons to the sky, calling forth upon his lightning to aide him. _Ranmaru..._

He was just too late.

With a wicked gleam in his eye and a laugh of excitement, he struck. He twisted around into a powerful back-handed cut with his weapon that passed over the section of cliff directly behind him. In the same motion he moved his body toward the west, departing the scene once his blade was sheathed. His fingers plucked the rose from his mouth and he continued to admire it's beauty, completely ignoring Raiga.

A creek then a shifting of earth. A rumble soon followed by a crashing sound that echoed for miles. The whole section of cliff fell on top of Raiga, burying him alive.

-----

Team Seven were slowly making their way toward the main house of the Kurosuki Family, taking their time knowing that the main threat, Raiga, had been taken care of. Down below in the quarry, Karashi was watching them, waiting for the right moment for him and his compatriots to spring their trap. Karashi was not a fool, but a young man that strove to be something more than what everyone thought he should be. That Uchiha Sasuke boy had given him strength despite the threat of taking his life. Become only cook that made curry for the rest of his life? Unthinkable! Such thoughts made him wonder why he admired that Rock Lee if he says such insulting words.

He was a soldier of the Kurosuki Family. A decision that he had made and since joining never had a regret.

"Naruto-san, don't come!" shouted Rokusuke in the crowd gathered in front of the Kurosuki estate. Karashi's hand came from behind him, covering his mouth. The Rokusuke quivered when he felt the sharp prick of a blade pressed into his back. Karashi smirked. One of the elderly spoke up.

"Karashi, I heard that you'd repented."

"Be quiet old man, or things will become interesting." He snickered. "To think that I'd return to my old self and that curry shop. Forget it."

A motion with his hand was a signal to his comrades on top of the over-looking mountain. Several Kurosuki Family henchmen began forcing several tons of boulders off the side of a ledge dropping them upon the unsuspecting Team Seven. It was only by the scrap of falling pebbles and the sound of the first boulder making contact with the side that the three Konoha ninja realized their predicament. The speeding man-made land-slide came fast and hard. Each one dodged frantically using their chakra based techniques to avoid being crushed. A loud cry and Naruto was drawn into the avalanche, his body disappearing under several boulders. This loss stunned both Sakura and Sasuke, their attention taken away from a brief second that they to could not evade another wave of boulders completely. The crowd of enslaved Katabami Kinzan workers could not believe their eyes.

"Yes, did you see that?" Karashi said to no on in particular. He threw Rokusuke to the ground. The civilians behind Karashi stared in horror. "Even without Raiga-sama, the Kurosuki Family is eternal."

Several of the Kurosuki henchmen began scouring the area, looking for the bodies to confirm their deaths. A few of the more experienced henchmen, missing ninja, were serious in this search. Those kids allegedly had defeated Raiga, their powerful leader. Their bodies had to be found of they were in trouble.

"What are you looking for?" came a curious voice. One of the least intelligent of the henchmen answered.

"We're looking for the bodies of those brats."

"Look, look! I found one!" shouted one of the hooded henchmen. He threw out a small boulder to reveal a hole within the large pile. Several of the other henchmen gathered while others continued their search.

"Let me see!"

"Where? Here?"

"Let me finish them off."

Several more threats upon the life of the ninja that remained. As the group closed in and gathered around the hole, the henchmen that found the spot leaped away. In mid-air he formed several hand seals, followed by throwing a kunai right into the middle of the small pack. The veteran missing-nin saw it but could not warn their comrades in time. Instead of the expected explosion, several large spikes of metal broke the surface of the ground, skewering all the men that closed in. The sounds of several of them screaming in pain and gurgling blood in their final breath was a shock to those that witnessed such chaos. Karashi stared, mouth agape.

The hooded henchmen landed in a crouch, throwing off his cloak and hood to reveal himself as Sasuke. He licked his lips, taunting the remaining henchmen with a motion of his finger.

The veteran missing-nin took the initiative and control of the less experienced comrades. The Kurosuki shinobi gathered then attacked, several staying back while the more nimble and stronger charge headstrong at the Konoha shinobi. Sasuke rolled back from the first attack by a man with long arms, ducking under the claw swipe and leaping into a back-flip. The kunai he prepared to throw were instead used to block several shuriken from those the remained in support. He let out a grunt of air when he landed, pushing himself into a speedy stride with a pair of missing-nin gaining on him.

_These guys are smarter than the others_, he thought. _Chuunin._

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!

The fireball the size of his body brought a surprise to the Uchiha. The ball impacted, destroying the log that replaced him. He panted, thoughts rolling over what he had just discovered. A shinobi had moved toward his projected path and intercepted with a Grand Fireball, a favorite of the Uchiha Clan and a powerful Chuunin-Level technique of Konoha.

Konoha missing-nin.

"Blonde, did you see that?"

"_I have. Pink, follow me._"

Several blonde boys in gaudy orange clothing jumped from the same cliff the Kurosuki henchmen came from. His trajectory and aerial spin sent him flying right toward a small group of ninja.

"**Bunshin Kaiten!**" Clone Rotation!

Four of the blonde's came down upon one man each with an axe kick. The ninja tried to counter with his claws but only destroying one of the clones. Two more clouds of smoke followed suit along with the crunching sound of Naruto's heel crashing into the man's unprotected head. This was followed by a pink blur that appeared seconds later stabbing a pair of kunai right into the man's chest.

"Die little bitch!"

"WAH!"

Naruto cried out as he was forcefully kicked out of Sakura's reach by a hulking looking shinobi. The pink-haired Kunoichi found herself on the defensive, frantically dodging and leaning away from the claw slashes of the same man. Her face winced each time of the heavy strikes came a little too close leaving nicks and thin cuts along her arms and tears in her clothing. She did not dare to try blocking or she would find herself on the wrong end of this man's strength. She ducked low at the last second when he came with a thrusting punch aimed at her neck. Rolling backward, she pulled a small cylinder from one of her waist packs, pulling the pin as she came to her feet. She tossed it right at him and rolled back and away from the shinobi, falling onto her stomach covering her head and ears.

A loud 'bang' rang in everyone's ears and the blinding light that exploded from the cylinder took away the vision of anyone that happened to be looking. As for the hulking shinobi, he was thrashing around in extreme pain from having his eyes overloaded and his ears permanently damaged. He had no chance when Sakura rolled from her ground position, somewhat disoriented by the ferocious ear-ringing explosion, and planted a pair of shuriken right into his neck and throat.

She suddenly froze. A stray thought filled her mind when she killed that shinobi. As if the world held still, she took a moment to touch her face finding the lack of mask given to her by her Jounin Master. The owl mask that had shielded her innocent face was gone and in front of a crowd of civilians, they saw the true face behind the kunoichi.

She was a killer.

What innocence she had left in her system was completely obliterated in that one single moment.

She stood in place, eyed looking up to the sky as a river of tears flowed from her eyes.

A speeding body collided with her knocking Sakura to the ground. A hand pressed hard against her back, holding her down as the sounds of metal deflecting metal filled her ears. She paid no heed as Sasuke defended his shocked teammate, who decided now of all times to break out in unnecessary tears. He had no time to think of why she broke down all of a sudden, but keeping her alive while defeating the remaining Kurosuki Family henchmen, all Genin or Chuunin level shinobi.

"Damn it, Sakura! Get that head out of your ass and help us out!"

No response.

_Shit, of all the times..._

_Horse. Tiger._

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!

A man screamed, running around with his body set a blaze by Sasuke's most basic fire element attack. If for not the seriousness of the situation, the burning shinobi looked like a chicken running with it's head cut off. The dying man caused his own comrades to steer clear of his presence, not wishing to be burned by one of their own whether he was dead or not. This distraction gave Sasuke the brief window of opportunity to collect his teammate and deposit her in a safe location. Naruto was on his own for a short period.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Shadow Clone Technique!

A full squad of Naruto clones battled on their own against what remained of the Kurosuki Family. While Naruto was a decent ninja when push came to shove and a more than excellent fighter, he was not skilled enough to full control the Shadow Clone technique in such a mêlée, nor create intelligent copies of himself like his Jounin Master. Every Kurosuki henchman had to face two Naruto clones, any of them being the real deal. Despite the numbers and partial control, Naruto clones put up a real good fight, pressing their advantage and dispatching a few of the lesser skilled missing ninja. The veteran shinobi, however, were only slightly challenged, destroying their Naruto opponents using their combat knowledge and plain old trickery.

Soon Naruto's clones began to dwindle until only a few and the real were left out numbered seven to three. Unknown to the enemy, or even Naruto himself, as each of his clones were defeated their knowledge was passed on to the loud Genin giving him an advantage in information on the enemy techniques. He subconsciously knew how to evade and stop their little tricks and techniques.

"Come on!" He boasted in his normally loud voice. "I'll take you all on!" The wind picked up, whipping his untamed hair behind him revealing a face that was determined and lacking fear. One of the Kurosuke henchmen stepped forward tossing aside his cloak at the same time.

Chuunin vest.

Slashed Konoha headband.

_Missing ninja from Konoha?_

"I know you," said the former Konoha Chuunin, a man that looked in his late twenties with black hair and eyes. He retracted the claws of his gauntlets in exchange for a pair of kodachi sheath at his lower back. He held it in a reverse grip, blade pointing down. A second appeared in his other hand, held correctly with the blade up and pointing at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto. The Nine-Tails monster."

"You're a Konoha shinobi. Why are you with these bastards? Why leave the village?"

He smirked. "I'm going to kill you. Right here, right now. The Leaf would let me back in if I return with your head. The head of the Nine-Tails in my grasp!" He charged.

Naruto responded in kind. "In your dreams!"

A pair of kunai appeared in the blonde's hands and he clashed with the Chuunin in an array of sparks when steel met steel. The Chuunin used his height and weight advantage, over-powering the blonde and shoving him down to strike with his reverse weapon. Naruto was very nimble, however, and managed to block the blade and kick at the joint of his leg, forcing the veteran to temporarily retreat. He came back at the blonde just as quickly, twisting his off-handed weapon and cutting downward at Naruto. The loud shinobi leaned out and away, barely evading the swing, but the follow up connected, cutting the log in half where the blonde once stood. Feeling his environment, the Chuunin kicked backward, connecting in a powerful kick to Naruto's jaw the sent him tumbling in a daze.

Smoke burned from his leg.

**_BOOM!_**

Burned flesh and blood sprayed in all directions when the Chuunin's leg exploded thanks to a sacrificial explosive placed on the shinobi's extended leg. He thrashed and pounded the ground with his fist like a fish out of water, crying for anyone to help him. Blood freely poured from the stumps that were once his legs, the wounds too severe for even the most skilled medical ninja to stop. One of his comrades, who finally shook themselves out of their horrified shock at seeing his legs disappeared in a blink of an eye, took pity upon him and mercifully ended his life with a precision thrown kunai to the head.

An image of black passed through a shinobi's peripheral vision. He pulled back defensively, bringing his arm around in a back-handed stabbing motion with a tanto, but his defensive move was too slow, or so it seemed. He over-shot the crouching Uchiha, the mule-like kick Sasuke connected to the his chin sent the man arching into the air. Instead of following and initiating the Shadow Leaf Dance a flurry of shuriken followed suit peppering the stunned missing-nin up and down his back.

"I think that was the last one," said Naruto, ignoring the blood dripping down his arm from where an enemy kunai was sticking out from his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." He shook his head. "What about you? You took a pretty mean hit from that guy and your shoulder..."

Naruto looked at the blade for a short moment before pulling it out with a quick jerk of his arm. He winced at the throbbing pain the suddenly flared from the wound. "I've felt worse. More importantly, where is Sakura-chan?"

"She's fine. I put her in the care of Rokusuke-san. Check her out." A snarl appeared upon his visage as the anger was directed toward a single individual. "I'll take care of that bastard that started this whole thing."

-----

"Karashi! Are you prepared for face the consequences?"

"Heh.. heh.. It was a joke, a joke!" Karashi exclaimed, backing away from the angry mob. The turn around on the battle was nothing like he expected. The men they killed during the funeral procession where newbies, the younger henchmen like himself. These men that he had gathered for a counter-attack upon the Konoha ninja were all skilled shinobi, missing ninja from various villages. He thought they had a sure victory in favor of the Kurosuki Family. Now he's by himself with an angry mob of villages wanting his head.

"After you hurt Sanjou's leg and threatened to kill some of us, you think we'll let this slide as a joke?" snapped one of the elderly men.

He took another step back. Maybe a feint would work. "That couldn't be helped! They were going to kill me if I didn't do as they said!" Not true at all. He orchestrated this whole fiasco, taking the initiative to move up in the ranks. What would these fools care anyway?

"So, let's take it out on you in place of the Kurosuki group!" shouted a man with a hammer.

"YEAH!"

"I'm sorry!" He shouted in panic, protecting himself as he was forced up against a wall. He hid the smile behind his arms as he reached for a hidden weapon in his clothing.

**_THUD!_**

Karashi's eyes stared in horror at the kunai buried into the wooden wall just inches from his eyes. The mob of Katabami Kinzan workers parted like the sea, allowing a most angered Uchiha Sasuke to slowly approach the frozen stiff Kurosuki henchmen. If not the killer intent that just oozed off Sasuke that made Karashi look like a deer caught in head lights, it was the look of death Sasuke directed at him. A gaze of hatred that promised excruciating pain the likes of which Karashi could never fathom, nor could he run away from. Sasuke was a young man on a mission and it would take miracle for anyone to stop him from killing Karashi on the spot.

"I warned you once. Renounce the Kurosuki, make amends with your mother and choose a different path." His voice was as cold as ice. The frigid temperatures of his mind holding in check the hellfire inferno of his soul and anger, hopefully long enough to get a word in edgewise before he kills this man. "I broke my mission parameters and did my comrades a favor in allowing you live. You were granted a second chance at living some sort of life. And what do you do?" He spat on the ground, disliking the filth that he suddenly tasted in the air. "You try to kill us? You take these people hostage, using them as shields and try to take our lives? You dare to stab us in the back after letting you live and expect forgiveness?"

"P-please! Don't! I beg of you!" The older boy dropped to his knees after seeing the strength of the Uchiha for the second time. Now, having such a killer intent focused once again upon him, he did the only thing he knew he should do in such a situation. "I'll... i'll change my ways! I'm serious this time! One more chance!"

Sasuke paused, looking up with his free hand rubbing his chin. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me..."

"Die."

-----

With the young boy left in the hands of Team Gai, it was Neji's decision to place him somewhere temporarily until a final decision could be made on how they should deal with him. This situation was a real headache for the Hyuuga prodigy. Not only was working with Team Seven very difficult, keeping his cool along with dealing with his own teammates was beginning to wear him out. To be specific, Rock Lee, the star pupil of their Jounin Master, was becoming a hindrance to the mission. This was not something he could say out loud in front of others, Tenten included. Lee was the closest he has to a best friend and the fact that Lee's personality along with his teaching drilled into his psyche by Maito Gai was testing his patience. So, with nothing planned for Raiga's disabled counter-part, they locked him up in a shed tied up to one of the supporting post. They boy was going nowhere any time with such a poor physical condition and weak constitution.

And so it was around the time when Team Gai crested the hill to rejoin with Team Seven that they arrived just in time to see the climax of the battle between the remaining Kurosuki gang members and shinobi of Team Seven. The absence of the pink-haired kunoichi brought a foreboding feeling deep within the gut of the youngest of the two Green Beasts of the Leaf. The ferocity that both Naruto and Sasuke fought, the expressions in their eyes that he accurately picked from the the distance he stood. Something had went wrong and the two shinobi were extracting their vengeance upon the Kurosuki.

That was Rock Lee's interpretation. Neji knew Sakura was safely in the care of one of the liberated civilians.

"Damn, we missed the action," grumbled Team Gai's weapon specialist.

"Maybe it was a good thing, Tenten. Team Seven has a dislike of others interfering in their confrontations," said Neji.

"I know, but still.."

"What is Sasuke-kun doing?" Lee's question brought his teammates focus on the crowd gathered around said individual and the young man named Karashi kneeling on the ground. It looked like the Kurosuki member was making a futile attempt at begging for his life. Neji could tell from the way Sasuke gripped the kunai in his hand that a strike was coming soon. "I have to stop this!"

Neji reached for his teammate. "Wait, Lee!" He grit his teeth. "Damn it, the fool. He's biting more than he can chew." Tenten could only shake her head pushing herself to follow Lee, if not to stop him, then to at least save his rear from Sasuke's retaliation.

"Stop, Sasuke-kun!"

Even with his weighted legs, Lee was one of the fastest Genin in Konoha. He proved that fact as he closed the distance between himself and Sasuke. His fist shot out on pure reflex grabbing the Uchiha heir's wrist as he reared back to strike down upon Karashi, stopping him just short of taking the older boy's life. The surprised look Sasuke initially showed him was replaced by a look of focused anger that appeared as quickly as a snap from a pair of fingers. The fire burning within Sasuke melted away all patience he had with his fellow Leaf. The control that he had over the blazing inferno that raged within all Uchiha, obliterated by this single action.

"Sasuke-kun, you must not do this."

Lee found himself stumbling backward from a forceful shove he never expected from Sasuke. The Uchiha heir had enough of these interruptions Rock Lee was causing. He had dealt with the whole situation with as much calm and professionalism that he could muster, but his actions now was the straw that broke the camels back.

"What is your god damn problem?!" he screamed in rage, marching forward and shoving Lee once again. The ferocity in Sasuke's voice, the strength of his push and his overall demeanor stupefied the Taijutsu specialist. "Are you doing all this just to start a fight with me, or are you that stupid?!"

He took a step back. Although the look Sasuke directed him was truly frightening, he kept up his courage and pressed on ahead. "Sasuke-kun, you mustn't take his life. Sanshou-baasan is waiting for Karashi. His life can be turned around if you give him a chance. He can save many lives if he continues to make his Curry of Life. He can redeem himself. With hard work, he can become stronger. That is what I believe, that is my way of the ninja!"

"Killing Karashi will not solve anything. We will be no better than the bad guys."

"If that is what you believe, try and stop me once more."

As Sasuke turned, Lee was already in the move to intercept. He used his speed to maneuver in front of Sasuke, blocking him from any avenue of direct attack and prepared to retaliate with force if necessary. Instead of leaping or going around as the bowl-haired shinobi expected, Sasuke came right at him at full speed as if attempting to go right thought him. Lee, from his Gouken stance, stepped into his charge and threw out his left in a cross to knock some sense into his comrade. Wooden chips flew in all directions when he shattered a log and he could not react as Sasuke slid right between his legs using the replacement technique. Lee could not react in time, only could watch as Sasuke rolled forward and behind the frightened Karashi. Blood splattered all over the ground when the Uchiha's kunai quickly stroked against his neck, slitting him from vein to vein.

Lee was frozen stiff. Shocked beyond all belief.

"In the world of ninja," the Uchiha began, his hands smearing several blood splotches across his face and arms. She stared Lee directly in the eyes as he spoke. "There is no such a thing as good or evil. Good guys, bad guys. There is only whom in which you work for and the missions in which you must complete. The only good for a ninja is the death of the designated enemy and/or completion of the mission. Nothing more, nothing less."

Neji and Tenten arrived just a moment ago. But only a few seconds short that they could not stop Lee nor stop Sasuke from finishing off Karashi. Naruto joined the pair, supporting Sakura with his shoulder.

"You hold yourself upon in high belief that you are a ninja. You believe that hard work can accomplish anything. When will you wake up and realize that all that you are is nothing but a facade? You live in your open personal world of genjutsu, seeing only that which you believe and not that which is reality. Admit to yourself, Rock Lee. Are you truly a ninja? Are you really everything that you said you believe in?" He threw the kunai he used to kill Karashi on the ground, allowing it to bounce and slide toward Lee's feet. "A reality check, Lee. You cannot become a ninja with just hard work alone. Until you can accept the fact that you are nothing but a tool; that you can live with the fact that your life is expendable; that the primary duty of a ninja is to kill. Until you can accept this, you're nothing more than the dirt that I walk on."

"Lee..." Tenten felt bad for her teammate. Everything that Sasuke said was true about him and what it meant to be a ninja. It was something she had readily accepted before she even entered the academy, something she still accepts to this day.

"..." Neji shook his head. Sasuke was out of line, but she spoke the truth. He could only wonder how Lee could react.

Sasuke turned away. "Hyuuga Neji, your team can do whatever you want. I'm tired and finish with all the crap I have to deal with."

Naruto could not help but feel for Lee. Itachi had given him a thorough lesson on what it meant to be a real ninja. His Way of the Ninja, to live the life of a shinobi without looking back on the decisions he made was a bold code to live buy. He wanted to save lives, like the lives of Inari and his family, or of Haku and Zabuza who were only tools used by Gatou. He wanted to step away from the path of the traditional ninja, of being an expendable tool. However, Itachi had explained to him that in order for him to follow such a path, he had to accept that which he had already chosen. He had spoken of several other ninja who believed in what he too believed. That was enough for Naruto to accept his path in life and live by his Way of the Ninja.

"That was uncalled for, Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he teammate passed in front of him. He didn't approve of what he had said to Lee, it had hit closer to home that he realized. But..

"It was the truth."

"I know..."

Sasuke patted him on the shoulder. "Someone had to say something. I.. WE cannot work with someone that's such a lose cannon. One is enough as it is."

"Yeah, I-- Hey!"

-----

The sun had set over the west and risen once more from the east bringing new light upon the following day. The three men escorted from Konoha to their homes in Katabami Kinzan had returned with the liberated men from the mines. The reunion for the families was something bittersweet. Sasuke could not help but feel jealous of several young boys being taking into the arms of their returning father, the smiles upon their faces reminding him of his own when he was picked up by his own father at a tender young age. Before the responsibility of becoming the heir of the Uchiha was placed in Itachi and his own hands.

Sasuke shook his head. He was way too young to be thinking how he was, let alone scolding himself for such thoughts. It was becoming more confusing as he contemplated.

The light drop of a pair of sandals landed on top of a wall Sasuke leaned upon. "One of the women in the village stated that the men guarding them fled after hearing Raiga was defeated. They took off in a group into the woods and have not been scene since," said Tenten. She stood up from her perch. "They will return, you know."

"I know. Return and reclaim what they had when the enemy had vacated the premises."

"Neji wants to know what you will do."

He let out a sigh. "Is it not obvious? We're staying until our mission is complete."

"We'll most likely stay and help. That is if you need it."

"You mission is complete, you should return back to Konoha. But, do as you please. Just don't get in our way."

Tenten rolled her eyes. _He sure is an ass._ "We won't." She paused while turning to depart, taking one last look at the Uchiha before she rejoined her teammates. "What you said yesterday was true in all cases and Lee needed a little kick in the ass for that. But, he's our teammate and one of my friends. I may not like him at times or feel annoyed by his expressive behavior, but he's someone you can trust when the going gets tough. If you have a problem with him, or any one of us, talk to us confidentially and not air our dirty laundry out for everyone to see. The next time you might not be so lucky." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?"

"That's for you to decide and find out."

"I'll keep both cases in mind."

"So, is that the plan?" Sakura asked as she rounded the corner. "We're going hunting, right?"

"Only if you're up to the challenge. I don't need you freezing up on us like that. You're better than that, Pinky."

"How about I give you a pinky right to your eye, Uchiha?" He backed off from her threatening fist. She sighed, setting her hands on her hips. "Where is that blonde?"

"Sanshou-baasan tried to poison him with curry after he informed her of her son's death. He's trying to... recover and extract the toxin's out as we speak."

"..." She made a face. "Ewww...! I don't need thoughts like that running through my head! UGH!"

_I'm more worried about what is running through your head at this moment_, he thought to himself, looking back into yesterday's battle in which his pink-haired teammate froze after delivering the killing stroke to an enemy. _She has mental issues with being a ninja, an assassin. They teach us what to expect on the battlefield and instruct us on the life and death struggle that comes with the territory. She does come from a normal family background and she is the first kunoichi in her families history. This is expected since she has no ninja lineage to fall back upon. Hmmm... yes, that has to be the case. She does not have such a benefit. I'll have to speak with Aniki about this._

"We'll move out when Naruto returns."

"Right."

-----

_Hmm.. so they intend to stay? Good, good._

He observed from a distance, keeping track of the six Konoha ninja while hiding in plain sight. The white rose he toyed with pressed lightly upon his nose, the fragrant scent washing past his senses bringing a feeling of calm thought his system. This feeling he felt when taking in the scent was the rose was nothing compared to the feeling of torturing his victims, allowing them to die in the most violent and inhumane forms of death - slow, deliberate torture in front of the one they cared for.

That was his mission. Not find and kill Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura as Orochimaru-sama ordered. Such boring form of entertainment was beneath him. He desired to cause pain. Mind numbing mental pain that broke the human psyche to where there would not be a single moment where they would close their eyes and not shiver in fear as they remember that which they love dying in front of them. No, killing the blonde and the pink-haired one was not on his agenda at this time.

_The pink haired one, Haruno Sakura, hesitated in that battle. _A smile formed upon his lips, making a nearby women blush. She ran off with dirty thoughts of such a bishounen man. _Haruno Sakura would be the target, the key to the two shinobi. She is their heart and in order to break the heart, you must first destroy that which makes it beat._

"The two boy's shall die," he whispered to himself, tossing his rose into a nearby well. "I wonder how long it would be before she begs for their lives. Oh yes, I can just imagine the look of pain and agony upon her visage. Oh, how wonderful!"

-----

"AACHOO!!"

**_BONK!_**

"Would you quit that!" Sakura seethed, hushing the blonde with a finger. "Are you trying to give away our position on purpose?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head where a bump was forming. "But, but, Sakura-chan... someone was talking about me.." he whined.

"Cut it out, both of you. Geez, what a couple of idiots.." Sasuke shook his head, stepping from their positions into what appeared to be a large clearing in the middle of the forest. The space was large enough for a small army to make camp, yet small enough for close combat with the back-drop of trees a good source of cover. "The tracks end here. Where the hell did those shinobi disappear to?"

It had been a few hours since the sun had risen in the sky. Daylight set at high noon and Team Seven had found themselves searching for a needle in a haystack. Off and on they would lose track of the fleeing Kurosuki Family gangsters that remained, however despite their tracking skills taught by Itachi, they had repeatedly lost the trail, only to find it once more by coincidence or by pure luck. This whole time, both shinobi seemed to be on edge as if something bad was going to happen. That their luck in continuing this chase was nothing more than a set-up. Yet, they charged on in hopes of completing this mission before anything unfortunate does happen. Now they find themselves here, in the middle of a forest within a large clearing surrounding by tall, thick trees and once again they lost their enemies trail.

"Pink to Team Gai." She frowned. "Damn, my radio is busted. Naruto?"

A short pause. "Same here."

"Must have been those lightning strikes from the Raiga character. Mine still works." He adjusted his throat mikes. "Black to Team Gai. Neji, do you read me?"

_Sppiisshtz!!_

"_Sasuke, this is Neji. We've been ambushed on our way back to Konoha! Tenten is hurt really bad and we've returned to Katabami Kinzan while Lee took off back to Konoha to get medical help. The wound she received is deep, but I am capable of stopping the blood flow and temporarily sealing the wound until help arrives._" _SPHISSHTZ! _"_Look out for a man in white robes. He is dangerous._"

Sasuke frowned. _Ambushed? Who is strong enough to defeat those three, let alone Neji?_ "I read you, Neji. Do your best to help your teammate survive. We'll continue with our mission and return to help as soon as we can. Black, out." He took a long scan of the clearing before turning to his teammates. "Neji's team was ambushed by an unknown. Tenten is shaken up pretty seriously and he's trying to do his best to help her. Rock Lee was sent to the Hidden Leaf to get medical support."

"That's a long ways.." Sakura murmured. "It took us nearly two days walking to come to this area."

"He may be a moron, but he's fast. Faster than any of us could every dream," said Naruto, for once praising the thick-browed Genin. "You saw how fast he was at the Chuunin Exam. If any of us fought him while using that Primary Lotus, we'll be whipped like a bowl of cream."

"It's best that we put this out of our minds and concentrate on the mission at hand. Neji said to be on the look out for a man in white robes."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Like him?"

Sasuke quickly turned, his eyes narrowing in anger at the new presence across the clearing. He never felt him appear nor heard his entrance. Standing across from Team Seven at the opposite end of the clearing was a tall man in elegant white robes made from the finest silks. He had a youthful face framed by long black hair that reached past his shoulders, the look of a pretty boy was only accentuated by the cool, confident smile and the red rose he toyed with in one hand.

"Mmm.. so we meet for the first time," said the man, his voice hinting to Team Seven that he was amused by their encounter. That subtle hint was more than enough for Sasuke to realize that this man - this man in white that appeared from nowhere - was the same man described to him by Neji. Not only that, but the person who had set up this trap then had fallen into. Hook, line and sinker. "Such an interesting development, no?"

"Who the hell are you?" Team Seven's unofficial leader demanded. Sasuke made a motion with his hand, signaling the others to prepare.

"Who are you, yet, who am I? You wondering of which whom I am, since your knowledge is limited to what you see before you. The question, Uchiha Sasuke, is who exactly whom I work for and what business do I have with you and this Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde clenched his fist. "If you must know, my name is Bijomaru the Beautiful." He kissed his rose, blowing a mocking kiss toward the Team.

"Why did you attack our comrades?"

Bijomaru looked confused. "But... surely, you do not understand my motive? A distraction of course!" He smiled coyly, unnerving the three Genin. "It would be too darn troublesome to deal with those children while confronting you three. I mean, really, you expect I to put forth more effort than is really needed? The mere thought brings shivers up my spine. Really, if those three interfere, how am I suppose to kill you?"

Naruto snapped!

"I won't let you!" The blonde almost literally flashed from existence, appearing in front of the white robed pretty boy in a blink of an eye. Faster than Sasuke could track with his normal eyes, Naruto's weapon hand was blocked by what seemed to be a scabbard of a sword, only the sword seemed to lack a guard to defend against other bladed weapons. Despite this, Bijomaru let out a laugh of excitement, shoving the blonde away with a mere push of his scabbard. Naruto's eyes clouded over, becoming more pointed and slitted. His canines slightly elongated while the whisker marks on his face become more prominent, his normally youthful visage becoming more demonic in nature.

_So, this is his power. The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon._ Bijomaru smiled, feeling the adrenaline flow within him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Naruto!"

A fiery orange surrounded Naruto, bathing him in the power of the Nine-Tail's chakra. If Bijomaru knew the danger he was in he did not show it. Again Naruto disappeared, reappearing behind the man with a kunai drawn back. When influenced by the Nine-Tail's, Naruto's strength was greatly enhanced. The strike he planned to deliver would not only stab him in the back, but crush his spine and possibly impale him with his whole arm. Only, Naruto's attack was immediately countered by Bijomaru once again by his sheath and he struck hard and faster than the shocked blonde could react. A pair of rips formed diagonally across his chest and the second across his stomach from side to side. A pair of lines formed followed by a small trickle of blood. Before he could feel the pain from the strikes, his body flew backward as blood sprayed in all direction, his screams of shock and immense pain following seconds there after.

"Beautiful," Bijomaru commented, licking the blood from his blade. He whirled around making sure he looked directly at Sakura. "Did you see that? Was not that excitingly wonderful?" He slapped himself on the face, rubbing his hand down mockingly. "Did that not make you angry?"

Katana and kunai clashed in a display of sparks that rained down upon the grassy surface like fireworks that explode in the sky. Bijomaru did not defend, he dodged. Using counter-attack moves, he forced the enraged Uchiha away from connecting with his body, parrying the hate fueled slash and stab attacks that he knew would do more than just wound him. And fueled with hatred Sasuke was. The sight of Naruto's blood misting into the air was a vision of horror, a living nightmare that only the deepest depths of his imagination could conjure. His best friend, the second and crucial piece of their three-man team. Sasuke had seen him die once already, by his own hand, even. He would die first before seeing that frightening scene once more.

_Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!_

Sakura could only watch, frozen like a deer caught in the head lights of an on coming vehicle. Naruto was severely wounded and not recovering in his normal fashion. Sasuke was out there, fighting this man toe to toe, anger and vengeance clouding all judgment, and he was losing. And here she stood, rooted to this spot watching her teammates being demolished by a man that nearly killed one of their other comrades. A man sent by Orochimaru to kill both Naruto and Sasuke. And she stood here, unable to do nothing by frantically search for the mask given to her by Itachi. _WHERE IS IT, DAMN IT!?_

"SAKURA!"

Her eyes opened and stared across the field. Sasuke stood a safe distance from Bijomaru, blood running down one of his arms where his free hand clenched his shoulder. His eyes focused mainly upon his target, though the tone of his voice, she knew, was directed toward her.

"Stop standing there and do something. Are you afraid?"

It was a question for both Bijomaru and her. It hit her hard, much stronger than any attack she had felt before. A question that stabbed at her heart over and over, ripping at her very soul. _Are you afraid?_ Why would she be afraid? She had the training. _Why are you afraid?_ She should not be afraid. She was scared of nothing! _You are afraid._ Yes, she was afraid. She knew it, now they knew it.

"What is there to be afraid of?" Bijomaru laughed at such a notion, showing the Uchiha a brief moment of vulnerability as if inviting him to strike. "You might be able to hurt me, little Uchiha, but you are nothing compared to I!" He made a gesture toward Sakura. "See the girl? Yes, yes, I know that you care for her very much. I see it in your eyes. Oh, did I mention something a little closer to the heart than imagined? I wonder what her face would look like when you're drowning in your own pool of blood..."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM SASUKE!" Eyes turned toward the pink-haired kunoichi, the look of fright missing from her face. "He's trying to get into your head. Look at him and what he carries. He knows nothing about defense. If you keep up your attack, you'll eventually take him!"

_She's right. His sword does not have a guard. All his defensive moves were actually attacks or parries. He does not plan to defend at all._ Sasuke smirked, glad that his idiot teammate wasn't acting like an idiot anymore.

"Is that what you believe?"

He jumped way, using just the tips of his toes to seemingly dance out of the way of Sakura's thrown kunai and shuriken. With each volley he dodge, the look of frustration began to appear on her face. It was only made worse by the look of enjoyment plastered upon his visage when her throwing weapons increased in speed and lethality, foregoing accurate all together.

**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!

His Sharingan gave him the advantage in anticipating his moves and Sakura's random, anger fueled throwing only help in his plan. The full-powered grand fireball, a giant ball of fire almost twice the size of his own body, cut across the landscape and zeroed in for intercept of Bijomaru. Most Chuunin shinobi could would die upon impact of such an attack and even Jounin were not safe, no matter how skilled they were. A mere samurai was not favorable of suviving such an attack.

"Is that all?"

The ball exploded sending dirt debris in all directions. Sasuke shielded himself with his arms, smirking at the success of his attack. However, after a few seconds he began to worry. The Grand Fireball normally explodes upon attack, but the force of the blast was concentrated into the target not the area around it. As if to add upon his questions, Sakura stood gap-mouthed across the clearing, staring right into the smoking mass that remained of Bijomaru. From Sakura's point of view, she did not see a human being engulfed in flames from the impact of Sasuke's fireball, but the man drawing his katana and literally cutting the fireball in half, effectively shielding himself from the attack and sending the resulting blast away from him. She was correct in saying that he did not have a defense. His offensive capabilities was his defense!

"Yessss! THAT is the face I want to see! The look of despair. The look that says that all hope is lost." He began to approach Sakura, sheathing his weapon and opening his arms toward her. "Show me more. Show me your true face. I wish to see your real beauty exposed for everyone to see!"

Sakura took a step back, that feeling of fright once again building within her.

"**DIE!**"

Bijomaru leaned back, allowing the blonde blur to pass right before him. In a single, quick-strike moment, he raised his blade and came right down upon the middle of Naruto's back with the handle forcing all of Naruto's weight and momentum to change drastically in that split second. The ground shook when he hit dirty and the sounds of bones straining from the impact could be heard, close to breaking. Blood from his original wounds began to leak once again, soaking the front of his body. "Did I not kill you already?" The effeminate assassin frowned, twisting his weapon into a reverse hand. He raised the blade up and stab downward. "Oh well, second time is a charm."

The lightning sang in his hand before he could willingly summon it. His feet was moving before he realized it. His eyes were blazing with a spinning wheel of fire that he, nor anyone could comprehend. He was on full automatic, fueled by rage and raw instinct. His muscles willed him to strike and he did, leading the way with the power of the Chidori!

"YOU'LL PAY!!"

_**SLASH!**_

The Sharingan faded from his eyes. The Chidori dissipated. The adrenaline rush that he felt sputtered to a screeching halt. Shock was the first thing he felt, followed by cold steel and then the burning fire of pain. It repeated four more times before he finally hit the ground in a spray of pink mist coming from several deep cuts of that man's weapon. He saw it all. Right before Chidori connected, the man seemed to just flow around him, cutting with his katana as a professional chef would pare a fruit, dissecting him as a scientist would a specimen. First his arms, his chest, then his legs. Next followed with his stomach and back. By the time he was finished cutting him, Bijomaru knocked him back and finished with a powerful slash that left a huge gash across his chest, spilling his life fluids.

"Oh, he dropped like a sack of potatoes." A radiant smile occupied his face. He looked at Sakura, waving open his blood stained arms and offering her the view of Sasuke and Naruto's bleeding and broken bodies. The sounds of pain and agony the two boys made, to Bijomaru, was like an orchestra playing a ballet. As if to mock them, he began to prance around the pair in celebration of his latest master piece. "Do they not look lavish? So beautiful and helpless."

_What... why?_

Sakura clenched her hair, dropping to her knees as the tears flowed freely from her face. In desperation she quickly crawled over to her two teammates, forming several seals taught to her by her Jounin Master and began to administer combat medicine using her chakra. _Please! Please!_

Bijomaru let out a deep breath of air when he saw the desperate little kunoichi. Smirking to himself, he shook his weapon free of blood and returned it to his sheath. In a single motion, he turned and began to walk away with the knowledge that his mission was complete. He took pride in the fact that he defeated an Uchiha and one of the Jinchuriki, the demon containers. And the sheer joy of knowing that the little kunoichi would only exhaust herself in a lost cause just made his accomplishment just as sweet.

-----

"They are this way!" shouted a small little pit-bull wearing the symbol of the Leaf. "I can smell four different scents. One is trickling away and three others are lingering, Itachi-san's students." He gritted his teeth. "All three have the stench of blood."

_This is bad._ Kakashi thought as he followed his all-time reliable summoned ninja dog.

He was minding his own business in Konoha, finally taking a long awaited break from the harsh life of ANBU A-rank and S-rank missions. Solo missions, specifically. Killing your target and killing your opponents along with securing documents or other parcels can really weigh down the mind. He only wished to lay back and read the latest chapter of Icha Icha Paradise to see just exactly what sort of situation Junko-chan got herself into this time at the hot spring, not over-hear something about Team Gai receiving a major casualty that required medic-nin back up. It was really not his concern at all when he heard that in the Hokage Tower. Nope, Gai had one hell of a strong team with that Rock Lee kid recovered and that Hyuuga prodigy. That Tenten girl, the one with the really cute butt for a kid, was pretty good, also.

When a Bijomaru was mentioned, that caused Kakashi to take some interest. Bijomaru was an S-class criminal according to the latest bingo book update. Supposedly was released from prison a week or two ago by an unknown source, possibly a Daimyo. It took several Jounin from the Wind Country to capture him as requested to serve his two life sentences for murder and rape. Konoha ANBU's bingo book labeled him as a priority threat for a possible connection with Orochimaru. If he was attacking Konoha ninja, surely he should just inquire. Hokage-sama would assign someone else and allow him to relax. However, when the name Bijomaru was mixed with Team Seven, fire burned within Itachi's normally void heart. Within a few minutes he gathered a small squad and a two pairs of medic-nin, the fastest, and they were off in support of Team Itachi.

Bijomaru had a connection with Orochimaru in the past. Orochimaru desired the power of the Sharingan. Sasuke just happened to be in the general location of where Bijomaru was reported by that Rock Lee kid. Putting two and two together was easy and only a negative situation was the result.

If something happened to Sasuke and if he did not help if he had the opportunity, Itachi would never forgive him. If something happened to Naruto, he could never die in peace for not being a better guardian of his former master's legacy. He, Hatake Kakashi, had pushed everyone away from him all throughout his life. Only the last of the Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke, had accepted him as family. Most importantly, he would not be able to forgive himself if he did nothing when he could of done something.

"There in the clearing!" Pakkun announced.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called. Anything else fell from his lips when he caught the sight before him. "This is one hell of a mess..."

Kakashi rolled a scroll upon the ground that was scribed with various seals surrounding a pair of 'human' seals. Concentrating what little chakra he had left after his Gai-like run, he began forming various hand seals in rapid succession, his hands nearly a blur to those not trained or lacking the eye of the Sharingan.

**"Ninpou Kuchiyose!**" Ninja Magic Summoning!

A large cloud blew out of the scroll revealing a pair of medic ninja stumbling to the ground. It seemed as if they were in the middle of running when the summoning suddenly pulled them away from crossing a bridge into this clearing. One of them glared at Kakashi. "What the hell, Hatake? You know you're not suppose to pull that kind of stunt without our consent."

"Who gives a rats ass. Look." The pair righted themselves, eyes widening at the sight.

"Gods..."

"They're jacked up big time.."

The sight they were referring to was the pool of blood surrounding a broken Naruto and a battered Sasuke along with the blood coated Kunoichi desperately trying to save their teammates. Sakura was trying to concentrate on both boys, moving from one to another treating their wounds. She would move from one cut to another, slowly healing one and moving onto the next right after. She moved to the larger cuts, the ones that ooze blood from their gashes in rivers. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much chakra she poured into the technique, they would re-open once again, spilling their life onto the ground.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop."

"It's okay, Sasuke, I'll heal it. You'll be better."

"Naruto, stay with me. I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"Stay with me Naruto! I'll go on a date with you if you do."

"Sasuke, I'll stop the bleeding."

"No! Don't open again! No, no, no! Damn it!"

"Hold on Naruto!"

"Sasuke, stay with me! I won't leave you like this! Keep your eyes open!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Damn it, don't open again!"

"No, no, no, no! Don't die on me damn it!"

"Don't die!"

Kakashi had enough of this. "Get in there!" Striding over to the girl, he forcefully ripped her away from her two teammate. The result was exactly what he expected and it hurt more than he realized. Physically, the girl was one hell of spit-fire and he could see why Itachi liked her on his team. But what she was doing was mediocre compared to the two combat professional medical ninja he had with him. "Shut up, girl, it's just me! Let the pro's take care of it!"

"No, let me go! I won't leave them behind! We don't leave anyone behind! I have to help them!" she screamed, trying to harm the man in any way she could to get back to her friends. "UGH!"

Slamming her to the ground was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to reassure her. And her hits were hurting more than they should of in his own physical state. "Listen, Haruno Sakura. You did well in helping them, but what you were doing was not helping them any more. You were doing more bad than good here. We'll take care of it. It's out of your hands now."

"But I--" She craned her neck, stretching her hand out toward her teammates as the medic-nins frantically pushed themselves to save the dying boys. "But I--"

"They've lost a lot of blood. We'll need fresh blood soon."

"Use blood pills."

"They'll have to swallow them for it to work."

"Just shove it down their damn throats. We don't have time for this crap right now. Their lives are more important than little crap like that." The medic grit his teeth. "Kakashi, we need to get these two back to Konoha. We need Tsunade-sama's expertise. These are just too severe for field surgery."

"I'll radio the other and signal ahead for another team to intercept at the border."

"We'll do what we can in the mean time."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "You'll do your best! NOW!"

Sakura's hand dropped into clenched fist. "Naruto.. Sasuke.. I'm so sorry... I'm sorry!!"

The grey haired Jounin pulled the girl up, holding her smaller frame to his body tightly as she began pouring the frustration, anger, hopelessness and despair out of her system. All evidence pointed right to Bijomaru. Men on the verge of death and a young girl left with the memory of the men she cared for dying in her arms. His signature. His fetish born from the lust for death and malice. Ninja were suppose to be beyond emotion, yet Kakashi could not help but feel hatred toward that man, someone who he had never met. If so be it, he will become a missing-nin just to hunt and kill that man, to avenge his little family. But, in the mean time, there were much more important things that concerned him.

"It's alright, Haruno Sakura. Let it go. Just let it go. We're going back home. They'll live if it's the last thing we do."

------

Tsunade stepped out from the emergency room wiping the sweat from her forehead with a tired, shaking arm. It was times like this that she wished she regretted being both a medical ninja and Hokage. It was hard enough having to perform emergency surgery to save the lives of her fellow ninja, but it was most difficult emotionally when those same lives were the ones that you had personally ordered on that mission. Especially if those ninja were the youth and future generation. It struck her had seeing those two in such a state.

They were lucky. Very lucky, indeed. If Kakashi's quick thinking in summoning the medic-nins was not initiated, they would have died from blood loss. Quite impossible for someone like Naruto, however, even the Nine-tails healing ability needed time for the wounds he suffered and he had very little of it. The attacks he had suffered were not caused by a ninjutsu technique, but an wind elemental chakra manipulation coupled with an explosive sword style. The flesh was damaged along with muscle tissue and many major blood vessels. The attacks that he had taken were strong enough to leave bruises on the opposite side of his body, indicating that the shock of the attacks traveled through his body effecting internal organs, hence hampering his chakra pathways and preventing the Nine-Tails healing ability from assisting in recovery.

Uchiha Sasuke was even worse off. While Shizune had taken care of Naruto's surgery, she and a platoon of eight other medical ninja had concentrated on Sasuke in a grueling eleven hours of non-stop chakra manipulation and graphing. They had to use his hair as a medium, manipulating the cells to cultivate new skin to seal the enormous sword wounds that he had suffered. Even worse for the boy, he had awakened half-way into the procedure, screaming in a pain that neither her or the medical staff would wish upon the most evil of criminals. His haunting howls of anguish reverberated throughout the whole hospital and the surrounding neighborhood, sending a chilling feeling of fear up the spines of all capable of hearing such a sound. A scream that reminded the ANBU guarding the ER of any special guest in the Morino Ibiki suite in the ANBU dungeon. And they could not stop the procedure in the chance of failing and killing Sasuke. The screams did not last more than an hour, when Sasuke finally submitted to the pain yet remained wide awake, feeling the flesh of his body being manipulated by the medical techniques. Ripped. Twisting. Merging. Ripping once more, then twisting and melding together into smooth, pristine skin where only a discoloration remained to indicate any previous wound.

While both of them were healed, it would take a few weeks for them to fully recover. And who knows how long when they would recover from the trauma. However, they had lived and she was tired. Their mental status could wait for another time.

"Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama." The Jounin stepped from around the corner, immediately putting away the dirty novel he casually read once in a while. He blinked his pair of scared eyes, staring at his leader with a facial expression that was hidden by his mask. Tsunade knew by the look in his donated black eyes that he was worried. "How is Sasuke?"

"You heard him earlier, I presume?" He nodded. "He woke up during the procedure. Nearly scared the living daylights out of us. But, we continued and he'll live. That is all that matters. A couple weeks in our care and he should be good to go." She sat herself down on a nearby bench. "Report."

He knelt before her. "Katabame Kinzan has been liberated. The Kurosuki Family has been annihilated along with Kurosuki Raiga. We have a young boy that was associated with Raiga, his partner according to Hyuuga Neji. Team Seven had completed their mission as stated and continued pursuit of remaining Kurosuki Family ninja and henchmen. They encountered an S-Class criminal named Bijomaru, a highly skilled sword master and assassin whom had a close connection with Orochimaru in years past before his arrest in the Stone Country by Wind ninja. It seems that Bijomaru's target was Team Seven. Unknown who would hire him to do so, but I have my guesses."

"Team Gai?"

"Maito Gai's Team Three is recovering as we speak. The Kunoichi Tenten was attacked by Bijomaru, but her wounds were not as severe was Team Seven's. Bijomaru has a track record of killing men, but wounding women before... performing unwanted sexual acts upon them. Such with Tenten was not the case. She was more of a distraction."

Tsunade slapped her hands on her knees, a snarl appearing on her face. "Take our best ANBU platoon and two medics. Find and kill that man. This is a S-class mission. Do not return until you have his head in a burlap sack."

Kakashi smiled an evil smile under his mask, his eyes instinctively passing over into the Sharingan. "With pleasure." He disappeared in a plume of smoke.

-----

A week had passed and neither one would talk to her, let alone allow her to visit. It was difficult, mentally, to stand outside their rooms watching them just stare off into space, refusing to glance her way or acknowledge the presence outside of their doors. She could not blame them at all, not after what she had done.

Essentially, their hospitalization was all her fault. She could do nothing but stand there and cower as her teammates were sliced to bits while that man taunted them. Taunted her. Even when she did react, she lacked the killers instinct that Itachi-sensei and instilled in her. She could just imagine his reaction when he hears of what had transpired.

_"So, you managed to keep these two alive. Good job, Haruno."_

_"I---"_

_"What was that?"_

_"I didn't do anything. My mask broke, and I--.. I froze in fear. I couldn't do anything."_

_"What did you say...?"_

_"I couldn't do anything to save them! I'm so sorry!"_

_"... leave here now. While you still can under your own power."_

The mask we wear tell a story about a person. Some wear a mask to hide their identity. Others wear a mask for protection. Then there are those that wear a mask to escape reality, to hide behind a false persona that justifies their actions. She was the latter. A weak Kunoichi that hid behind a mask to protect herself from the real world of a ninja. To keep a sense of innocence within her that no one could take away. To kill she wore a mask. And said masked crippled her and turned her into a weakling.

Adding more salt to her wounds, she could not do anything to help them afterward. Even to this day, she cannot remove the feeling that her hands and body were covered in their blood. The images of Naruto and Sasuke lying in pools of their own blood, dying from wounds that she could not heal properly. And she could do nothing about it. It took outside help from fellow Konoha medical ninja to stabilize them before returning to the Hidden Leaf. If only she wasn't so weak. If only she could have done something. Anything! If only she had the skill and strength to help her teammates when they needed her the most.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," came the deep, sultry voice from the other side. "Haruno Sakura. To what do I owe this visit?" asked the Hokage, her paper work suddenly feeling more important than Team Seven's sole Kunoichi. "I am a little busy at the moment."

"I have a request to make, Hokage-sama."

"What is it? Tell me what you need so I can decline it and have you out of my sight. I do not have time for anything at the moment." _And I would like to get back to my early afternoon nap._

"Train me."

Tsunade's pen snapped in half. "What was that again?"

"Please, make me your apprentice."

The busty Hokage turned toward the pink-haired Kunoichi, entwining her fingers in front of her as she studied the Genin before her. There was a look in her eyes that reminded her so much of Shizune when she was her apprentice, yet the similarities in situation and relationship with her teammates remind her of herself when she was a youngster. _So, you're desperate now, aren't you? This is unlike those other times. You're serious._

"Despite what has happened recently, your file says that you have undergone ANBU recruitment training and have been recommending by Uchiha Itachi to be a candidate when eligible. He has informed me that you're very intelligent and have a strong spirit."

"Very well." Sakura's eyes lit up. "In return, know that I will be strict. There will be nothing good that you do which will meet to my standards. Once you commit to being my apprentice, there is no turning back."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

End of Chapter 40

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Wow. A little over a month in the making. Don't blame me! Blame Madden, the NFL and the back-log of cool anime that takes my time. After re-reading this story, I found, like many others, have strayed away from the main premise of the story that centers around Itachi. Will get back to that later in the story after a long hiatus.

This chapter is a combination of things. I know some of you expected a long, drawn out battle with Bijomaru, but that wasn't going to happen. Bijomaru may not be a ninja, but he is on a level similar to Akatsuki. Similar to Kimimaro. He was Orochimaru's original body selection before Kimimaro. And no, I am not bringing him back. He was only a plot device.

Again, more Lee bashing. I can't help it. It's the damn truth and you know it. I know many of you who have seen the fillers want to slap the holy crap out of him. I know I do.

Any questions, send a review and I'll reply as soon as I can. In the mean time, I'm going to work on "Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps" as a change of pace.

When I return, next Will be Chapter 41: Misadventures of Itachi Vol 2


	42. Chapter 41: Misadventures of Itachi v2

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 41: Misadventures of Uchiha Itachi Vol. 2

The Lightning Country, also known as the Land of Thunder. One of the three largest countries on the continent which held a hidden village. The Land of Thunder was known for it's flood plains and mountainous regions surrounded by dense, forestry which changed colors depending upon the season. The Lightning Country was named for it's weather patterns associated with it's coastal location. During the spring and fall season the country is assaulted by heavy rain and thunderstorms, drenching coastal and few inland sectors bringing the rise of floods country-wide. During the summer the scorching sun beaded down upon the country, drying it's soaked lands and bringing forth ideal soil for the agriculture industry. Currently a sudden cold front from the north dropped down upon the Land of Thunder bringing an early winter to the Lightning country. Green plains and autumn leaves were coated with the thick white snow of winter which brought forth a vision of peace and tranquility.

Hekireki Ontou, Thunder Hot Springs. A popular tourist locale and financial city located dead center in the Lightning Country. Hekireki Ontou was well known for it's various Inns and their hot springs, naturally occurring medicinal bathing houses and the large turnout every month of businessmen and diplomats traveling through this popular tourist and financial hub brought business to the local vendors and wealth. Because of it's location, Hekireki Ontou brought in Feudal Lords, the wealthy and celebrities from all over the country side and from those visiting across the borders, allowing the upper-class to bask in the steaming waters of various temperatures.

Team One was assigned by the Hokage a couple months ago to infiltrate the Lightning Country and assassinate key individuals for a highly dangerous S-class mission, an overture that was already partially paid for by a powerful, yet anonymous individual. In the world of Ninja, business was business. Ninja need not the explanation as to why someone is to be killed as stated in mission parameters, only information regarding the target description, whereabouts and method of assassination, if any, are required by the assigned assassin. Ninja are a higher breed of mercenary, no matter how much they deny it, they just perform their duties with more class and skill than their non-ninja counter-parts.

And the great pay and even greater benefits didn't hurt either.

Their current and final target, a young business man by the name of Yagami Raito, was one of the many guest at the Hekireki Ontou Inn. Raito was cocky and intelligent, a young upstart that was full of himself and believed that everything he did was for the greater good no matter how evil it seemed. For years, according to their anonymous client, Raito had hired ninja to assassinate various corporate figures in the business world to reach the top, becoming almost as influential as a Daimyo. Their previous targets were all accomplices of Yagami Raito, all of which suffered from various _accidents_ ranging from a large construction I-beam falling and crushing them under it's weight, consuming food which would cause a fatal allergic reaction, to being trampled, dragged and killed under the hooves of a run away mustang.

Team One had taken turns in assassinating the first five individuals that were their targets. One would observe and report movements while two would kill their target - one would be the assassin while the other provided support in any way possible. For this last and final kill Hiryuu observed and scouted while Washimaru was to deliver the killing action, Itachi supporting him.

-----

Within one of the many rooms that houses guest at the Hekireki Ontou Inn, Hyuuga Hiryuu sat in the center of his quarters in the lotus position, a sitting posture associated with meditation. The shinobi of the Hyuuga was locked in deep concentration, veins bulging along his face while his lavender eyes focused on those beyond visual range, beyond the walls separating guest and beyond the barriers set to shield natural vision from that which is not to be seen by others.

A Hyuuga in Cloud territory was by far the most dangerous mission a Hyuuga could partake, especially a member of the Main house. Even to this day the village hidden in the Clouds coveted the famous Byakugan. Team One, consisting of two Hyuuga, were considered experts in handling missions within the Country of Lightning despite such jeopardy they would face if so their identities were revealed. That is why Hiryuu felt content to concentrate on his mission at hand if someone decides to _accidentally_ barge into or peek into his room. Instead of the stone-like facial features normally associated with those of the Main House, they would find themselves confronting a long-haired, shirtless man in a meditative state wearing sunglasses and a folding walking cane next to him.

A blind man.

The trick had worked before in missions when they were younger. While Jyuuken was beyond his capabilities, a fact that more petulant Hyuuga reminded him of before he put them in their place with his superior kenjutsu, more conventional skills he excelled at. Genjutsu, while not a Hyuuga strong point, was one of his. It was a simple feat to add color to his nearly blank eyes, to place an illusion over his hard facial features to create a more youthful look to bring forth a targeted reaction from women and a simple dismissal from males. As long as a high-level genjutsu-type did not inspect him, he could easily pass as a normal traveler.

"Washimaru-kun," he whispered, the vibrations from his throat transferring through the tiny neckband around his neck into a clear radio transmission to those on the receiving end. "What is your status?"

A pause.

"_Why is it I whom has to dress up in the most ridiculous disguises?_" came a clearly upset voice from the Hyuuga branch clansman. "_How come Itachi doesn't get shafted with these stupid schemes of our?_"

"_If you cover and hide your penis and adam's apple, other men would rather shaft you, Keiko-chan_." Itachi's blunt reply caused Hiryuu to snicker.

"_I hate you._" grumbled Washimaru.

"_Hmph, such weakness in your words, Washimaru-kun. You lack hatred._"

"Stop joking, that you must." Hiryuu wanted to get this mission over with so they could return home. Since his return from the Snow Country a few months earlier, he had only briefly spent time with his parents and the clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi, before his duties for the village were called upon once more. "Prepare yourself, Washimaru-kun. You have to maintain your genjutsu that Itachi-kun taught you, that Oiroke no jutsu, while you are with Yagami Raito and play the part. When Itachi-kun is ready, he will set off the situation and you are to, as subtle as possible, inject our killing art right into the chakra pathways of his heart."

"_If he tries to grab, I'm killing him on the spot._"

"_Keiko-chan wants to play rough,_" Itachi teased with a deep purring sound.

"_Your ass is grass, Uchiha._"

"_... why have you been staring at my ass?_"

Hiryuu groaned in annoyance.

-----

It was a smirking Itachi whom dialed out of their communication first. Despite his bond with those two, he enjoyed riling their feathers. They were too serious at times and required a little dose of humor and fun to lighten the load they both carried. He knew it, they knew it; Team One was the one shining moment in their lives that took themselves away from the duties and requirements of family. While that has changed over the years, specifically for Itachi, the three of them would always be able to joke around about each other and take each other's insults with a grain of salt. They were that close.

_Washimaru should have no problem. He does not require my help for the target. For an S-class mission, this is a cake walk_, he originally thought. However, cake walk mission this was not. Killing their targets was the easiest part of their assigned mission, yet finding and getting close enough to do so without making the death look like an outright assassination was the difficult task. They had managed time and time again to succeed in their role, killing off the targets one by one. Sometimes completing their objective by pure luck and coincidence on more than one occasion. Yet, this last target, Yagami Raito, was easy to deal with.

A little too easy.

Cloud Ninja were very dangerous. Their lightning techniques could not only kill upon striking their opponent, if one so happened to survive, his or her entire nervous system could be out of commission for several long seconds while trying to recover, allowing the Cloud-nin to finish them off. The Cloud ninja guarding Yagami Raito were easily Chuunin kunoichi with several exceptional Genin, each with their own personal talent and specialty. None of them, from his own personal investigation and test of their stealth and detection skills, were up to the standards set forth for Team One and Leaf ANBU. Their flaws were being used to their advantage, with Washimaru - aka Keiko-chan - escorting their target in the guise of a woman and with himself causing a distraction later on, the Cloud Ninja would become lost in the confusion of Yagami's death until they were long gone.

Itachi smirked, closing the pendant he wore that held his short-range communicator. This task was still too easy. He knew there was something going on at this locale besides Raito's presence. He just could not place a finger on it. _Might as well enjoy these hot springs while I still have a chance_, he thought to himself, feeling the need to be the slacker he was coined as. _Ototo would be jealous, if he knew I'm at such an exotic locale._ With that thought in mind, he stepped out of the preparation area and into the open-air hot spring. He paused at the scenery.

Steam wafted in the air as the cooler inside air was introduced to the more humid air of the bath. Like the entire compound, the design of the springs screamed money. One large natural spring surrounded by smooth boulders of varying size both natural and artificial. A cobblestone pathway leading around the spring and branching off to a small bathing area, a gazebo and several long chairs for guest to relax while enjoying the steam rising from the spring. A bamboo wall surrounding and blocked off this section from the rest of the springs, surrounded and decorated in various types of floral that had the look of that which was meticulously cared for.

And this was only the men's bathing area. The co-ed, women's and private springs were much more extravagant according to other guest and a travel brochure.

It was not the conditions of the hot spring that made the Uchiha pause, for his eyes were locked onto a figure standing at the center of the spring. The shine of white skin reflecting the fiery torches surrounding the springs, the glow of the moon enhancing the beauty. A head of long flowing blonde hair with the top portion tired into a single pigtail, outlining and conforming to the curvaceous body. Itachi's un-enhanced eyes could clearly see the swell of hips and the curves of round and firm behind partially out of the water. The figure had arms and body of sculptor, someone who would spend hours on end working on a single project manipulating mud and clay for form the shape of their desire. Itachi's mind translated sculptor to dexterity, imagining what such a person could do with their hands outside of their art. He shook his head of those thought before his nose began to drip blood. _I believe I should go introduce myself,_ he thought as he tongue washed over his lips, dropping his towel and carefully approaching as if stalking prey.

Under the full moon and the flickering lights of the torches, Itachi's body was put on display for all those who dare peep. He was not a hulking pile of muscle, nor was he as thin as paper. His body was molded with small, tight muscles that gave him a something akin to a swimmers definition to his frame; a body that was created through hundreds of missions, from repeated use and abuse over long periods, that was put to the test of time, patience and life or death. His long midnight hair tied mid-way into a pony tail sticking to the slight perspiration along his back, long dark bangs conforming to his head and framing his seemingly ice cold visage. Outside of Konoha, beyond the eyes of a place were he would be easily recognized by fellow ninja and citizens to paid detailed attention to ninja news lines, Itachi would be considered a hot item for his physical appearance alone. His only tie to being a ninja; the red tattoo on his left shoulder that indicated his status as an ANBU Captain of the Leaf.

Itachi was careful in his approach to the unsuspecting water nymph. Without pause he stepped onto the steaming hot spring surface, his training automatically allowing him to leisurely water walk and slowly sink down until he was silently wading through the water. He stood a few feet behind the female, a smirk forming on his lips as he realized his situation. There he stood behind her, her body paused as if waiting his call to her, to bring forth words of acknowledgment, tease and seduction. Yes, those words stood right on the tip of his tongue, hiding behind the slowly opening mouth that would bring forth his deep, melodious voice which could shatter even the most frigid of ice queens, capture the hearts of the most faithful of wives and turn the legs of single women into quivering piles of jelly. Just the thought of having this women as his latest conquest, one which was more than past overdue, brought an feeling of excitement that literally throbbed throughout his body. A feeling that could not be hidden, periscoping well above the waist high steaming water.

"Hello there, Miss," he began in a silky tone. "I believe that you might have mistaken the signs. This is the men's spring." He had expected a giggle and a coy reply, one that hinted of a tease. Yet, his blood ran cold at the reply.

"Idiot. Can't you see that I'm a guy? Hmmm."

"Pardon me. That was my mistake." Itachi's face remained emotionless as he stared at the blonde haired man with blue eyes. Internally, he was freaking out. _Oh crap! I just tried to flirt with another men! What the hell?! How many freaking guys out there that look like girls?! First Washimaru, then that fruity looking guy that use to work at the Academy, now him?!_ The guy rolled his eyes.

"That joke is old, Hmmm. We were not expecting you here, Shisui-san. This must be a coincidence meeting here together." He snorted. "You can drop the disguise, Shisui-san. Hmm."

Itachi's eyes widened. _Akatsuki?!_

-----

Art is a blast.

That was Deidara's favorite saying and how he described his art. To him art was transient, something that departs quickly. A topic that he had argued over repeatedly with Master Sasori of the Red Sands who believed that fine art is something wonderful that is left long into the future. Heads and tails of a coin, figuratively speaking. As passionate as he was about his explosive arts, he had to admit that there were other forms of art in the world that had their shining moments. For example: Hekireki Ontou Inn's famous springs and gardens.

The Leader had ordered half of the teams to stand-down while the others concentrate on finding their assigned Jinchuuriki. It would not be wise to display such activity while being monitored by Orochimaru and Jiraiya's spy network along with various other parties of interest. It was this allotted time frame that Master Sasori decided to visit the Country of Lightning to add to his ever growing collection of human puppets and for Deidara to take the chance to visit Hekireki Ontou. For once he allowed himself to take a break from his explosive art to enjoy the art of life that surrounds him. He had to admit that the place was gorgeous.

It would look even more grand after a few well placed C-1 bombs.

_This place is pretty good,_ he thought to himself as he submerged his body into the hot spring water. He enjoyed the tingling and bubbling feeling that spread across his skin, clearing his pores of the dirt, sweat and clay built up from travel and work. _I think I'll enjoy this natural art as is. It would not be as flashy as my own art, but it's actually a nice change of pace, Hmm._

He felt a shift in the water, his body pausing as his mind quickly assessed the situation. _Strange. This one did not enter the water until half-way in and he is very stealthy. Maybe one of those retarded Cloud-nins hanging about._

"Hello there, Miss." Deidara inwardly groaned at the irony of the situation. Why was he born with such a desirable body? Only his neck and his privates showed the truth of his manliness, something he was always teased about by a couple of his fellow Akatsuki members... before he threatened to blow them up in their sleep. "I believe that you might have mistaken the signs. This is the men's spring."

He turned his head to look at the guy. "Idiot. Can't you see that I'm a guy? Hmmm." His eyes locked onto the black orbs of a familiar face while the man apologized. "That joke is old, Hmmm. We were not expecting you here, Shisui-san. This must be a coincidence meeting here together." He snorted. "You can drop the disguise, Shisui-san. Hmm."

"..."

Deidara looked down, frowning at periscope sticking out of the water. He could of sworn that it winked at him. "You know... I've only seen Shisui-san outside of his genjutsu that he uses upon himself. And if I'm not mistaken, you're actually the real thing, Hmm."

"So... I take it you're not a girl?" came the smooth, seemingly passive voice of the Uchiha.

"No, I'm not."

"Very well then." Itachi suddenly leaped backward, his naked body once against exposed to the cool, steam-filled air. He quickly formed seals with one hand and brought his fingers to his lips.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!**" Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!

Just as the super-heated chakra raced from the Uchiha's mouth, Deidara had already released his creations into the water while his body full submerged under the water for protection. The blonde artist was livid! He had come to this famous resort to relax and enjoy himself, only to find an annoying Uchiha with a hard-on for him. So much for preserving the beauty of the hot spring resort, he was going to blow up that bastard and enjoy every second of it.

_**KATSU!**_

-----

_**BOOOOM!**_

_What the hell was that?_

The explosion was the least of Hyuuga Washimaru's worries. Not only was he subjected to ridicule by his peers, he was shrouded in an illusion that changed his gender to a straight-haired brunette with a large rack. To make matters worse he had to force himself to adhere to his mission which would explain his current situation, hands tightly clutching the arm of their target as he feinted fear when that explosion went off. He had to subject himself to the man's flirting, playing hard to get in order to lower his guard and that of the ninja guarding him from the shadows. He played his part on the outside, never coming into actual physical contact involving intimate locations, however on the inside he was feeling as if someone was prodding him with a hot branding iron. Listening to Yagami Raito repeatedly praise himself and how many people he removed from his line of work when he added their name to a special notebook consistently grinded on his nerves, so much that he would of killed him mission or no. He only lived to this point because of Washimaru's Hyuuga sense of pride, patience and duty to his comrades and the completion of the mission.

He so wanted to kill the bastard!

"Raito-san?" he glanced down the hall where the source originated. It was from the male baths.

Yagami Raito protectively stepped in front of Keiko, putting up a brave front. "Do not worry, Keiko-chan." He snapped his fingers, several ninja appearing and kneeling before him out of respect and duty. "I have some of the best ninja the Lightning Country that money can buy. They have not failed me as of yet and I doubt they ever will. They best ninja in all the lands!"

Keiko smiled, feeling protected. Washimaru mentally rolled his eyes. These fools where only Chuunin at best if he could fool them for so long. The ninja all nodded and disappeared to investigate.

_**BOOOOM!!**_

_**CRASH!!**_

"Oh my!" Keiko gasped, hiding behind Raito. A naked man suddenly crashed through the wall and landed in a crumpled, piling heap on the Inn floor. Washimaru immediately recognized Itachi and mentally groaned - Itachi was up to his usual antics once more.

Itachi leaped to his feet, his junk dangling in clear view for all to see. He dove toward the shocked couple, scrambling once more to his feet as small object flew out of the impromptu door and exploded in a shower of debris. An equally naked blonde man thankfully wearing a black cloak with red clouds appeared through the hole and gave chase after the Uchiha whilst throwing exploding balls of clay at the shinobi.

"Come back here you bastard so I can kill you, Hmmm!"

"_Washimaru-kun, what in the blue blazes is going on down there?_"

The disguised Hyuuga touched a small device hiding under the veil of his ebony hair behind his ear. He replied in a low whisper, barely heard over the explosions down the hall. "Itachi-kun is being chased by a naked man throwing bombs."

"_Be serious, that you should, Washimaru-kun. That is unbecoming of you. Really, what is happening? Is that noise Itachi's distraction?_"

Said naked shinobi chose that exact moment to run by the stunned pair, Itachi screaming into the wind and running like a chicken with it's head cut off. The half-naked blonde began yelling various obscenities. "No..." He paused. "Yes, he's making quite a distraction, alright."

"I'll teach you to throw a fireball at me, you damn bastard! Let me introduce you to my beautiful art, Hmmm! My art is a bang, Hmmm! **KATSU!**"

An explosion. Itachi ran back in the opposite direction, trailing smoke and ash from his body. He whirled around in front of Washimaru and let lose a flurry of fire bolts at his pursuer.

"**KATON: HOUSENKA!**" Fire Element: Mythical Fire Phoenix!

_**BOOM! BOOOOM! BOOM-BOOM!!!**_

"_What the hell is going on down there?_!!"

The blonde stopped in front of Washimaru and Raito, throwing a piece of clay that transformed into a tiger and gave chase. He followed soon after. Washimaru sweated.

"Itachi."

"_Tell him to stop!! There is enemy ninja clawing all over this place now!_"

_**ROOOAAARR!! BOOOOM!!**_

_**CRASH!**_

A smoking Itachi once again landed in front of Washimaru. "I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Again he bounced away, throwing various kunai at an approaching enemy. Where he got the kunai while being naked, Washimaru definitely did NOT want to know.

_**...sizzle... BOOOOOM!!**_

"_Exploding notes?!! That took out the whole northern wing of the Inn, that it did!!_**"**

A smoking Deidara skid to a halt in front of Washimaru. He cupped his hands together, his blue eyes looking over his right shoulder down the decimated hallway. Clay appeared in his hands, from a pair of mouths in his palms?! Washimaru stared slack-jawed. The Explosive Artist reared back his left, winding up and a flaming hot side-arm slider down range.

_**BOOOOOM!!!**_

"And that one took out the southern wing and several Cloud shinobi," Washimaru noted. "Is this a good time to call off the mission, Hiryuu-sama?"

The man on the other end sounded reluctant. "_No, the mission comes first, that it should. Find a way to kill him that would seem that he was a victim of poor circumstance, that you must._"

"Hai, Hiryuu-sama."

It was a screaming Deidara that was running back this time, completely bypassing the disguised Washimaru and completely shocked and frozen Yagami Raito. Looking toward the direction the blonde came from, Washimaru gave Yagami a shove, placing him right in the path of a huge Grand Fireball courtesy of Konoha's infamous fire breather. The ball of flame completely washed over the man, burning his body from head to toe in a bath of fire. Before he could release a scream that could shake the very earth they stood upon, Washimaru's left hand lashed out slamming against the man's back and sending a powerful wave of chakra that crash into his heart, killing him instantly and, from Washimaru's point of view, showed him mercy from experiencing the pain of being burned alive.

"Mission is accomplished, Hiryuu-sama."

The reply was full of static at first, followed by heavy breathing. Hiryuu responded after a brief moment. "_Good. Remain in your disguise. Flee with the remaining survivors and disappear in the confusion, that we shall. Use Itachi's... distraction, if we shall call it one, as a means of escape._"

"Hai, Hiryuu-sama." Washimaru tightened the bathrobe around his body. "Itachi-kun."

Said person stopped in front of the disguised Hyuuga, his arm reared back in the motion of throwing a kunai. He glanced at his friend and teammate, upset that he was stopped from pursing. "Washimaru-kun."

"Mission accomplished. It is time for our departure." Itachi frowned.

"I'm naked."

"And?"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "I cannot fall back without clothes. I am various things, Washimaru-kun. A streaker I am not."

"Could of fooled me." He shook his head. "Get your clothes quickly and meet us at rendezvous point Nanatsu."

"..." He narrowed his stare at the pretty boy. "Hiryuu has our packs and my clothes were incinerated in the beginning of combat. I do not have anything to wear."

Washimaru shrugged. "I guess you are on your own." Keiko-chan jogged away, waving a hand at Itachi.

"This does not bode well," Itachi spoke out loud.

"It certainly does not. For you at least, Hmmm."

Itachi turned his head, coming face to ...beak? Standing before him was the cloaked Deidara riding what appeared to be an giant clay chicken. Or was it a rooster? "A chicken?" The blonde smirked down at Itachi, which made the Uchiha shiver in disgust. This guy looked too much like a girl for his taste. Washimaru came in a close second.

"You're quiet fast, Hmmm. By your look, you're a very talented shinobi." He licked his lips. "However, as long as I'm riding this cock, I can chase you until you drop dead." He paused. "Why are you laughing, Hmm?"

Itachi clutched his tummy, pointing at him with a shaking finger. "You said cock!" He blew up with a bout of laughter.

"Don't laugh, you freaking pervert! That's what we call it where I'm from, Hmm! It's a cock. A giant cock, Hmm!!" Itachi ignored him. "Alright, I'll show you what this cock can do---"

"Hey!"

"WHAT?!"

Itachi's Sharingan blazed, the three coma swirling as he caught the eyes of Deidara within his own. Before the Akatsuki member realized it, his giant bird followed an unknown command, kneeling down onto the floor allowing the rider to step down. Itachi's Sharingan expanded, the three comas becoming three blades spinning black blade that reflected in his victim's cobalt eyes. A coy smile formed on Itachi's visage as he checked out the Akatsuki.

"Hey, that's a really nice cloak..."

-----

Deidara groaned as he picked himself off the debris littered floor. He shook his head, scattering the cobwebs from his mind as he readjusted himself and took in his situation. He was in the Hekireki Ontou Inn naked with his animated clay rooster laying next to him with Cloud shinobi closing in onto his position. He was dizzy and sore from being exposed to high temperature flames, running on bare feet and having building material collapse on top of him while he chased a naked man. He sneered as the remaining blanks in his memory came together.

Those eyes. Those devilish eyes of that cursed bloodline that belong to demons that bathed in hellfire. Those same eyes that defeated him not two years earlier and brought him into the organization, now defeated him once more and stripped him of his only belonging that he brought with him into the baths. Again he was humiliated by an Uchiha - first that mummy Uchiha Shisui and then the person whom Shisui had masqueraded while outside of the organization... Uchiha Itachi, that is what his name was. He had remembered one of the other Akatsuki members, Kakuzu, speaking of his desire to covet the head of Konoha's infamous Uchiha Itachi to collect a high paying bounty. Never had Deidara expected to confront him here of all places.

"Damn these Uchiha. One day I shall kill them all, Hmm."

And kill them he shall. First Uchiha Shisui, then Uchiha Itachi. Then whatever remains of their God forsaken clan. The humiliation of being defeated by the Sharingan, hypnotized to follow the Uchiha's every command, to speak of information that he should not. All of which considered unforgivable in his eyes. Deidara had trained his eyes to counter the Sharingan, to completely counter the strong genjutsu created by that cursed Doujutsu. He knew now that his training was not enough and that he, once again, must embark on a journey to train and enhance his abilities before another confrontation with either Uchiha.

"Do not move," came a cold voice and an equally cold kunai against his throat. "You're under arrest for suspicion of arson and terrorist actions against the Country of Lightning."

Deidara merely smiled. "Is that so? And how do you expect on taking me in when you're dead, Hmmm?"

_**BOAK-BOOAKK!!**_

_**GAH!!**_

The Cloud shinobi fell away from Deidara, his kunai falling to the floor with a clinkering sound. The giant clay rooster let out a call and continued to peck it's beak at the brain matter oozing from the shinobi's head. More shinobi appeared, several afraid of the giant animated poultry pecking at their dead leader. Deidara, taking advantage of the distraction, twirled and ripped clay from the rooster. With practiced ease he fanned out his arms, tagging several shinobi and kunoichi with balls of clay, some falling for their feet while others stuck onto their targets. He was tired, naked and pissed off. If he couldn't have that Uchiha, someone will have to suffice!

"Enjoy my art, Hmm. It's a blast!!"

"**KATSU!!**"

-----

A couple kilometers from the Hekireki Ontou, the two Hyuuga sat high within the branches of a tree, shrouded in the shadow of darkness created by it's canopy under the pale moonlight. The two have waited several minutes for their lone teammate's arrival, neither one doubting that the Uchiha's skill and ability to evade even the most skilled tracker. Gone were their disguises used for this mission, both being replaced by matching white pants, or hakama in Hiryuu's case, and a white yukata, all under off-white colored cloaks lined with fur. Mild camouflage and protection from the cold of the Lightning Country.

An explosion rocked in the distance, neither one turned to acknowledge it. Under their hoods, both Hyuuga had their Byakugan activated, scanning their surroundings for possible enemy pursuit and to search for their comrade. A second explosion, this one more violent, did happened to gain some reaction from them.

"Much action at the inn, that there is," Hiryuu noted. "I wonder if that is all Itachi's handiwork or that of the opponent he is facing."

"A combination of both, I say, Hiryuu-sama." Washimaru frowned. "I do not see any sign of our wayward Uchiha."

"Itachi has that ability to fool our eyes, Washimaru-kun, that he does. Patience is the key when waiting for him. However," he thumbed the hilt of the katana tucked away into into sash. "If that fool is sleeping somewhere whilst we wait and ponder his whereabouts, worried for his well being, there shall be a reckoning, that there will."

"And that reckoning shall wait, for I am right behind you, Hiryuu-kun."

"Purposely standing in the blind spot of a Hyuuga, as you know Itachi-kun, is not a wise decision, that it is not." His Byakugan faded away and his narrowed his eyes at the smirking pretty boy. "Washimaru-kun..."

"Apologizes, Hiryuu-sama. I could not help myself in this case." He covered his mouth with his sleeve to stifle his chuckling. "Do you not feel a little drafty, Itachi-kun?"

"If you're referring to my state of undress under this cloak, then yes, I am."

Hiryuu did not need to turn his head to see his comrade's choice of clothing. "Am I to assume that your choice of garments is from your opponent?"

"Hai."

"And the footwear?" He referred to the grey shinobi sandals protecting his feet.

"Cloud-nin."

"And the hat?"

Itachi adjusted the conical straw hat, only his eyes visible behind the high neckband and curtain of cloth streamers hanging from the hat. "Peasant."

Washimaru smirked. "Very stylish, Itachi-kun. That garb was worn by the same people that attacked Asuma, Kurenai and nearly killed Kakashi-taichou, correct? As evil this Akatsuki seems to be from what little information that I know, they do have a sense of fashion."

"Leave it to the fem-boy to speak of fashion." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You might wish to put that finger away. You might sit on it." He directed his gaze to the distant fires that engulfed the famous Lightning Country tourist attraction. "This cloak is but a trophy for what I have experienced because of that Akatsuki Organization. What little I have learned from interrogating that man, Hokage-sama may find useful for the future."

Hiryuu glanced at him. "Such as?"

"A few names and their organization's mission. Other than that, extracting any more detailed information would of required more time and the expertise of a skilled interrogator, something neither was available at the time." Itachi picked up his small traveling pack.

Another, albeit smaller, explosion brightened the night sky, reflecting in all directions off the pillow white snow. It was more than enough to convince Team One that their presence in this region should be scarce.

"Shall we?" Washimaru nodded in the general direction of Konoha.

Itachi smirked, bowing and gesturing. "Ladies first."

"I'm not the one wearing the dress this time, Itachi-kun."

"..." Hiryuu snorted at their immature antics.

"Idiots, that you are."

-----

Waiting.

That is what he had been doing for the past few hours. Waiting for his teammate and underling to return and rejoin him in their journey across the Lightning Country. He had arrived on time for the rendezvous, sparring several minutes before the actual time as a courtesy to his teammate. However, as the seconds ticked by, the hand on the clock creped slowly over each minute thin. He did not like to wait or make others wait. That was his pet peeve in life - being punctual no matter the circumstance. His teammate was never late, following his strict habit and code of punctuality. Sasori of the Red Sand hated to wait. Deidara was not one that enjoyed testing his patience, knowing the consequences of such actions and he only seemed to argue when it concerned their mutual hobbies - Art. He did not like excuses for tardiness, however, he considered their status as inactive at the moment and had thought of forgiving the fool for this transgression. Surely, there was an excuse that he could use to appease Akatsuki's Master of Puppets.

Not really.

"You're late," growled the Red Sand. "There is no excuse for being... where is your cloak and why are you wearing such shabby clothing?

Deidara frowned. He was tired, dirty and wearing clothing that belonged to a man twice his size and possibly triple in weight. Obtaining the clothing was as simple as plucking the articles from a clothesline hanging between two buildings. Adorning them upon his sacred body was a much more difficult task, especially while being chased by Jounin of the Cloud throwing lightning bolts at him. Which would explain why his normally smooth and silky blonde hair, specifically his pony-tail, was a giant blonde puff-ball atop his tie.

"Many apologies, Master Sasori," Deidara bowed, the baggy clothes drooping off his lithe frame to display the many cuts and scratches across his chest. "There is no excuse for my tardiness."

"No," said Hiruko, the puppet shell which housed the puppet master himself. "There is more to this than you are letting on. Explain yourself and the destruction within Hekireki."

Feeling that he was at least partially off the hook, Deidara stood tall with his once waving confidence to attempt to smooth his hair back. "As you wish, Master Sasori, Hmmm." With his bare-hands he began ripping apart the baggy clothes to use a make-shift bandaged for his wounds while he spoke. "To explain the explosions of the previous night and the destruction of the Inn and surroundings, I ran into trouble, Hmmm. Uchiha trouble, Hmm."

"An Uchiha?" Deidara could feel the raised eyebrow hidden inside the puppet. He continued.

"Yes, an Uchiha. At first I believed that it was our Suzaku, the Shisui of the Mirage, Hmm." He frowned as he began recalling the encounters with both of the Uchiha. "As you know, Shisui is as much as rogue as Kakuzu and Hidan, disobeying the Leader at any given moment for his own gains and disappearing for months on end, Hmm, ignoring his summons. As he and Kisame-san were to stand down, Hmmm, I was to assume that he had visited Hekireki for medical treatment for his condition, Hmm." His fist tied a knot for the bandage used for his leg, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg and spine. Something was broken or torn and would require time to heal. "Hmm. It was the real deal, not that mirage, that genjutsu he uses to disguise and impersonate. The **Red Flash**. The **Death Dealer**."

The bane of the Hidden Rock, the Red Flash Uchiha Itachi. "And you attacked him? You were warned to stay out of trouble, Deidara."

He snickered. "He attacked first, Hmm. You would also be quite upset if you had a giant fireball thrown at you by a naked man while minding your own business in a relaxing hot spring, Hmm." He stood, dusting himself and his torn clothes of any dirt. "The ensuing battle resulted in the destruction and loss of my cloak and personal belongings, which would explain my lack of cool uniform. Hmm."

Hiruko collapsed forward suddenly, Deidara jumping back in surprise and warding off any punishment he would receive. Sasori was not one to hold back, nor be as forgiving as other in the organization. He was strict and used punishment as a means of teaching lessons to those under him - the other members even feared his wrath, except the Leader and Hidan. The blonde was surprised when from the back of his master, a smaller cloaked form appeared.

"Master Sasori?"

The true face of Sasori of the Red Sand. A youthful young man that belied his age. A face of a teenager, seemingly soft with a set of maroon eyes with his head topped with a mop of wild maroon hair - features that automatically referred to his name of the Red Sand. A hand with painted nails reached for the cloak around his neck. Before Deidara realized what was occurring, his vision was shrouded in darkness when his Master's cloak hit him square in the face. Before he could recover and see his the Master of Puppets in while full glory, said person had once again disappeared back into Hiruko. The deep voice returned. "Considering this boon a favor, Deidara. Under other circumstances, you would not find yourself as lucky. Come, we must go now before you attract any more trouble. This locale bores me."

"Thank you, Master Sasori, Hmm."

"Come! Do not dawdle."

"Hai, Hmm."

-----

Days of cautious movement across enemy territory brought Team One to the border countries between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Fire. Severals days of ducking and dodging various Cloud scouting platoons patrolling the territory within Kumogakure's influence, and by the gear they carried their duties were to search and destroy. Hekireki Ontou was located dead center within the Lightning Country while the Hidden Village in the Clouds resided due southwest within the mountain ranges that bordered Bear Country and an union country - a collective group of smaller successor states or countries unified under a collective bargaining agreement. Their close proximity had forced the team to take every cautious path, to double check their methods and keep a round the clock vigilance. Washimaru, being a branch member of the Hyuuga was relatively safe thanks to the cursed seal he proudly wore, however Hiryuu, a member of the main house, could not afford to be caught in the clutches of the Cloud.

Despite the ruckus in Hekireki and the Cloud's heightened sense of alertness, they made it out of the Country safely.

The crossing of borders also brought forth a change of scenery and weather. The more south they traveled, the snow appeared before their eyes replaced with lush forestry decorated in the color of fall. The expansive plains of white and the towering stone wonders capped with white tops slowly changed to sloping hills and valleys, pathways and roads twisting and turning along rivers and cliffs, widening and narrowing as they cut across the forests of each country. One would almost believe that the seasons changed depending on the country one was in at the time.

"Greenery Country," Washimaru began as his tossed his long hair behind him. "Relaxing scenery after running for your lives. How appropriate."

"We were not running for our lives, Washimaru-kun. We were advancing in the opposite direction, that we were." Hiryuu tried to make their escape sound much more appeasing. He did not like running, end of mission or not.

"Itachi-kun, when are you going to take off that cloak?" The younger of the two Hyuuga glanced at the various faces staring at them. A samurai and bishounen, both with weird identical eyes and another bored-looking bishounen wearing the mysterious cloak with red clouds and straw hat. Their grouping screamed trouble. "I do not enjoy people staring, especially for stupid reasons."

Itachi shook his head. "I happen to find this very comfortable."

"Flaunting the enemy's attire may be counter productive, that it may. We may receive a better welcoming from the denizens of this community if you were not wearing it."

"You just want me to remove it so you can check me out in detail."

"..."

Washimaru smiled at the young lady behind a counter. "Yes, I would like to inquire about renting one room for three people." He ignored the bug-eyed expression of the girl cause by the sight of Hiryuu chasing Itachi with his katana. "Hello?"

"Oh um-- Yes, we can arrange that."

"Good."

A couple hours and several rolls of bandages later, the three shinobi sat in their room, each one taking up one corner respectively. Though still mid-day, Itachi had claimed one of the three beds and was out like a broken light before either Hyuuga could get a word in edgewise. In their eyes, Itachi more than deserved his rest. Despite his attitude and playfulness these past few days, Itachi was the sole reason why their team could operate in such proximity to the Cloud without endangerment to either Hyuuga. Despite being labeled as a specialist in taijutsu, Itachi genjutsu was on par with the best in Konoha, capable of fooling and confusing the most skilled of Cloud ninja on any given day. He alone protected their identities, hunting and killing any rival ninja who so happened to discover the presence of Hyuuga in the land of Thunder while the two slumbered during the night.

Hiryuu observed his sleeping teammate. "To think that someone younger is capable of such spirit and talent. Will he never cease to amaze me?"

"I highly doubt he shall, Hiryuu-sama."

Hiryuu sighed, looking out toward the mountains in the distance. "I have been meaning to ask, Washimaru-kun. When are you going to advance to Jounin? You have the required mission percentage and your scores are top-notch in almost all categories. Your ANBU commission is more than enough to give you an automatic advance without the need of the Exams."

"Procrastination, Hiryuu-sama."

"Itachi must be rubbing off onto you, that he is."

"Hai, Hiryuu-sama." His lips curls into a little smile. "The same question could be asked of you. When shall you rise in the ranks?"

"Jounin, I already am." The seals Hyuuga gawked at his Lord.

"What? When? How?"

The Hyuuga Samurai waved him off. "Settle down, Washimaru-kun and all shall be explained, that it shall." He coughed into his fist, settling it upon his katana. "Sandaime Hokage-sama, rest his soul, had demanded for my commission to Jounin before assigning my mission. The Snow Country's resistance force had specifically commissioned for a Jounin with exceptional kenjutsu skills. It was either myself or Hayate, and you know his condition does not allow him to operate at such distances from Konoha, rest his soul."

"I see. Yet, you do not wear the vest?"

"It restricts my movement for battojutsu."

"I have been meaning to ask, Hiryuu-sama, if you would train me in ken---" A screeching sound interrupted the pair. The sealed Hyuuga turned toward the window were a large hawk landed on the window sill, again calling out in a high pitched screech that could of woken the dead. Itachi did not stir one bit and Hiryuu swore that he heard the younger man's snoring over the bird. Washimaru approached the predator. "It seems we have our reply and new mission."

A couple days earlier Washimaru had used his talent at summoning birds - ironic being that he was considered a caged bird and wore a bird mask - and sent their mission status and situation report to the Hokage. Under normal circumstances they would of returned post haste to Konoha to receive their new mission, yet they took into consideration the overflow of missions back-logged and decided to remain in the field. Much more convenient for the Hokage and mission center since they could easily send them a mission in their vicinity in lieu of finding shinobi or kunoichi who would match perfectly for the mission parameters. This was an idea that was more Itachi's decision than either of theirs. Whatever reason the lazy weasel desired to be away from Konoha, it had to be good enough to drag them along with him.

Washimaru gave the parchment a weird look. "This is interesting."

"What is it, Washimaru-kun? Speak now."

"We are to return to Konoha as soon as possible for debriefing and a new assignment. It seems that the Hokage has once again specifically requested our presence." He pulled a sticky note off the small scroll. "Milk. Bread. Butter. Eggs. Tofu. Soy."

"She is calling us back to do her groceries?"

"No, Hiryuu-sama." He smirked. "This is Itachi's grocery list."

Itachi snuggled up to his pillow. "..mmm... pancakes.."

-----

End of Chapter 41

-----

Author's Notes:

Well, this was not actually long in the making. Various priorities and drastic changes in lifestyle have put all my writing on hold for a long period of time. This chapter only took me two weeks to write down, correct and edit to the best of my abilities. That is with only a short amount of time allotted for writing. I have been writing other stories, like my latest Monsters of Deimon. However that comes about with my passion for football and the NFL and NCAA.

Many have requested to know of Kakashi's hunt for Bijomaru. I guess I'm going to have to break down and actually write it out since Bijomaru's character is so easy to work with. This may give me the chance to put on display some of the original characters I have used in this story. Akatsuki members other than Shisui and Kisame have made their appearance and I plan to get the whole gang involve, including Pein and Blue Hair once I get more information on those losers. No, Tobi is a Post-Time skip, so the Good Boy will not be in it. The chase scene between Itachi and Deidara gets credit from "Fun with Akatsuki X" by Omnistrife on the NarutoFan forums and "The Benny Hill Show". Yes, it's a giant rooster. And yes, Itachi's penis got a couple references. Get your head out of your asses you perverts.

Please, someone draw a fan art of Naked Itachi being chased by Deidara wearing only his cloak or riding his giant rooster! I triple dog dare you!

If you have any questions or comments on the story, I know many of you are waiting for this update, please write a SIGNED review. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	43. Chapter 42: Avoiding Issues

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 42: Avoiding Issues

Yamashiro Aoba, Tokubetsu Jounin of the Leaf and seasoned veteran shinobi. Easily recognized by his stylish sunglasses, swept-back spiky hair and tilted headband, Aoba could be considered one of Konoha premiere shinobi with a mission success rate of ninety percent or more. While not as skilled as someone such as Hatake Kakashi or a genius like Konoha's infamous Uchiha, Aoba has been around the block a few times and has many tricks of the trade that would give him an advantage over any whom oppose him. Old age and treachery will always have an advantage over youth and skill. While Aoba was far from being old, he was one of the few ninja in the higher ranks that you had to give the respect he was due for the many support roles that he had played throughout his shinobi career. There was not one active Tokubetsu Jounin, except that she-demon Mitarashi Anko, whom he has not saved.

So why was Aoba stuck with gate duty?

_What a drag,_ he thought while he sat at his booth with his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. Of all the mission he could be participating in - assassinations, arrest, escort or transportation - he was slated with guard duty. What was the Godaime thinking when she issued the order? Sure, the lack of teammates was a problem, however, she was adamant in her decision to place him at the gate until a combat medic-nin was available to join his team. Not that he needed that person, but that was the Hokage's orders. _I could sure use some yakitori about now._

_**..ring.. ..ring..**_

He sat up to greet the latest arrival. "Welcome to Konoha. May I see your---" Black cloak with red clouds, check. Conical straw hat with white cloth streamers, check. Mysterious looking, check. Aoba disappeared from his seat, appearing in an offensive position in front of the cloaked man. "Akatsuki, eh?"

"Yamashiro-san, what is this meaning of this?"

Aoba gave a start. "Hiryuu-san? Washimaru?" His eyes refocused on the alleged Akatsuki member. "So, that must mean you are..." The cloaked member of Team One ignored Aoba, completely bypassing his position as if he were not there. The veteran shinobi shivered. "Uchiha Itachi..."

"Forgive Itachi, Aoba-san," Washimaru showed the man a curt bow in respect. "He is being a little difficult at the moment and is not listening to our warnings. He has been having a little too much fun with that cloak he acquired recently."

The Jounin raised an eyebrow from behind his shades. "How much fun exactly?"

"Too much."

-----

"You're doing great, my cute student! Keep up the work. Don't let up one bit!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Neji frowned. "How are you able to be as energetic as you are knowing our teammate has been hospitalized after nearly dying?" It was not that he was jealous of Gai's attention for Lee, he was just annoyed that two of Konoha's biggest fools could have so much energy when their minds should be elsewhere. It was only a week after that encounter with that man in white and even he was still recovering from fending him off. Not that it made much difference.

It was the older bowl-cut that answered first. "There is a fine line, Neji-kun, where one must grieve and when one must make the decision to move on. Tenten-kun was seriously injured by that Bijomaru and would be out of commission for the next two weeks before she is released to perform her duties to the village. Take this as a lesson, my cute students, that there are those whom die and those whom live and adapt." He made a dramatic pose, fist clenched and tears streaming down his cheeks. "You survived and live to tell about your encounter. Remember it, learn from it and become stronger! Tenten-kun is alive and the time for grieving is over! Now you must train so that you can protect Tenten-chan with your very lives!"

"She would kill you if you suggest anything of the such," the dead-panned voice of the Hyuuga prodigy had a tone that spoke the unadulterated truth.

Lee, much to Neji's displeasure, decided to open his mouth. "But Gai-sensei is correct, Neji-kun. We must train to become stronger. We cannot make the mistakes that we have against that samurai. If it takes ten hours, ten days, ten years or tens of thousands of years, we mush become stronger so that we can protect those precious to us like Tenten!"

"True," Neji began before his voice turned somewhat sarcastic. "We do require further training. Lee, shall I register you as a returning student at the academy so you can refresh your memory in Shinobi 101?" Lee frowned, adverting his eyes.

"Neji..." Gai said in warning, although his intension was not favoritism, but to stop two teammates from arguing monist one another.

The Hyuuga continued. "Be as it may, your lack of intelligence that you have displayed during our mission to Katabame Kinzan has showed that you do require re-training, Lee. There have been times when Tenten and I both have been embarrassed by your antics with Gai-sensei. However, the embarrassment that we have faced because of your lack of judgment had not only jeopardized the safety of our fellow ninja in Team Seven, but the villagers and men we were assigned to protect. It is one thing for the Jounin sensei of another team to give us critique, but another Genin younger than us?"

"After a meditating on thoughts that have disturbed me since we have returned from our mission, I have come to a conclusion that the Uchiha's allegations and critique of your conduct as a Shinobi of the Leaf is questionable." He cursed the cast placed upon his left hand, wrist and forearm. An itch formed right in the middle of the protected appendage. "Be glad that you hear this from me, your friend and teammate, and not someone else."

Rock Lee had little to say.

Gai placed his hands on his hips. "Neji that was--" His eyes narrowed, his attention now focused toward the dense forest the surrounded them. At first there was nothing, only the sounds and feeling of the creatures that naturally inhabit the forest. Then suddenly he was assaulted by the strong killing intent of a hostile ninja, one whom felt oddly familiar. Even Neji, who now had his Byakugan activated, was feeling the hostile chakra the poured into their training grounds. "You cannot hide from me with such a killing intent. Show yourself, now."

Neji paused. _Yourself? Only one?_

The presence decided to humor the Leaf Jounin. Gai's eyes widened in recognition. "That cloak..." He narrowed his eyes at the individual hidden behind a hat and black cloak with red clouds. "Who... are you?" A deep, hypnotic voice answered.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night." Daylight suddenly faded into darkness. The sun's brilliant radiance gave way to a towering moon that casted shadows that stretched as far as the eye could see. Gai, Neji and Lee tensed, closing in upon one another to take up a defensive stance that covered all angles. The cloaked figure disappeared, even vanishing like a wisp of wind before Neji's eyes. His voice echoed within their minds. "I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares..."

Lee shivered at such a quote. "Gai-sensei..."

"Be calm, Lee." Gai addressed his other pupil. "Neji?"

"I cannot see him. It is as if he has vanished."

"I am the raspberry seed that you cannot floss out. I am the slug that slimes your Begonias. I am the special news bulletin that interrupts your favorite show. I am the low ratings that cancel your program. I am the batteries that aren't included. I am the wrong number that wakes you at 3AM. I am the hairball that clogs your drains. I am the surprise in your cereal box. I am the itch you cannot reach. I am---"

"Enough already!" Neji shouted in frustration. "Get to the point!"

A pair of red eyes appeared right before Neji, completely shocking and freezing the Hyuuga in place. Even with his Byakugan and the close proximity, he still could not see the man. Only the soft kiss of his breath could be felt upon his face, yet even as his one hand struck out in front of him, he made contact with only air. _Genjutsu_.

"Tsk, tsk," teased the voice, actively taunting Neji. "This is how you should attack."

"Neji!" Gai tensed, feeling the sudden movement of an impending strike. Neji closed his eyes and braced himself.

_**SPLAT!**_

The Hyuuga looked up, finding that the darkness had once more become light and that he was perfectly fine. Lee looked as if nothing happened to him, only obvious confusion evident in his face that went far back into the deep recesses of the bowl-haired Genin's subconscious. A sigh of relief passed over Neji, thought he was upset that whomever decided to use such powerful genjutsu as a practical joke had more time on their hand that anyone else and needed to get a life as quickly as possible. At least it was Gai that was hit with a coconut cream pie in the face and not him. As easy-going as Gai-sensei was when it came to jokes, there was only one person whom could actually piss him off.

Like he was now.

"Uchiha Itachi."

-----

Team One sat together in the hall of the Hokage Tower just outside of Tsunade's door. Hiryuu sat with his legs akimbo, his blade resting upon his lap while his hands rested upon his knees as if he was meditating. At the opposite end of the small bench Washimaru sat with a newspaper in his hands, his legs crossed with one foot gently bouncing to an unheard beat. Between them Itachi sat, leaning back with the straw hat covering his identity. As clerical workers, shinobi and kunoichi alike and the occasional ANBU passed by the trio, glances and whispers were thrown in the direction of the Uchiha wearing the cloak with red clouds.

_Akatsuki? Here?_

_Two Hyuuga caught one?_

_Isn't that the enemy?_

_Where is Itachi? Who is that sitting with them?_

A snort came from under the hat, startling a pair of greenhorn ANBU that guarded the Hokage's door. They quickly faced off against the cloaked man with weapons drawn out in defense. The only response Itachi gave them was a shifting of his body and the bulge centered around his crotch that shifted the cloak as he scratched himself.

The Hyuuga paid no heed. Just a normal day with Itachi.

The door to the Hokage's office opened and they were greeted by Shizune. "Team One, Hokage-sama shall see you now." She stepped aside to usher them in.

Washimaru showed a smile of appreciation to Shizune causing the older woman to blush, adverting her eyes from the bishounen Hyuuga. That brief moment allowed him to deliver a swift kick to the lazy Uchiha resulting in the cloaked shinobi jumping up and down on one foot grasping his shin in a rude awakening. Itachi gave Washimaru a quick shove and followed suit, Hiryuu shaking his head as he adjusted his sheath to slide harmoniously into the sash around his waist. Tsunade's assistant held back a giggle when the cloaked shinobi flicked the older Hyuuga on the ear that resulted in a playful shoving match between the two. She closed the door as instructed by her Hokage and Master.

Tsunade looked up from the papers on her desk. "Ah, you have returned in once piece, good." She raised an eyebrow at seeing the cloak of Akatsuki worn by Uchiha Itachi.

Hiryuu, the elected spokesman of the three, stepped forward. "Team One reporting as ordered, Hokage-sama."

"Report."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiryuu coughed into his hand and began to give the details of their mission as stated in their official report. While he spoke, the eyes of the Hokage passed over the three elite shinobi as if evaluating them individually. From her research into Team One, she was surprised to learn that the three were respectively the first, second and third ranked ninja in their graduating class and ironically their ages were in the reverse order with Hiryuu being the oldest and Itachi the youngest. They had a mission completion average of over ninety-five percent, the majority being assigned to the Lightning Country and other missions that exceeded the borders of the Fire Country.

Itachi she knew of first hand and ignored him in general. She did wonder about the cloak that he wore, something that caused her to inadvertently draw her attention toward him. She knew it was that fool and no matter the disguise - practical or genjutsu - she could identify him, the lazy bastard. How he acquired the uniform of a member of Akatsuki was the question at the forefront of her mind and why did he flaunt it throughout the village? Hyuuga Washimaru, one of her most loyal ANBU operatives and one of her lesser headaches. More feminine in appearance than most kunoichi, she could not deny his heterosexuality with his obvious flirting with Shizune at her door. Washimaru, according to reports from Kakashi given to Sandaime Hokage over the past few years, has indicated that Washimaru was one of his better subordinates and has been pushing for his promotion to Tokubetsu Jounin or to full-fledge Jounin. Each promotion was declined by Washimaru himself. She had to keep special watch on that Hyuuga form this point on.

And the spokesman of Team One, Hyuuga Hiryuu, was the unknown. Hyuuga, on average, graduate the Academy at the age of twelve. He did so at fifteen. Hyuuga are natural taijutsu specialist, especially with their Jyuuken. He was considered a failure at Jyuuken, yet is considered second to none at kenjutsu and battojutsu. His mission record is not as extravagant as someone like Uchiha Itachi or Hyuuga Washimaru, yet the number of solo and long term missions classified as A-rank and S-rank clearly exceeded the combined sum of his two teammates and averaged a one-hundred percent success rate. Ranked third under Konoha's White Fang and Hatake Kakashi in such a category.

How the three of them were assigned together, she would never know. However, Hyuuga Hiryuu was perfect for a special assignment.

"...and we returned to Konoha per your request after Itachi-san had completed his D-rank grocery retrieval." Hiryuu finished, snickering at the final words he added to the report. A mere tilt of his hat indicated Itachi's glare directed toward him.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "I see. Interesting." She picked up a stack of papers, glancing at the manuscript written down. "Your information regarding the Kurosuke Family and Kurosuke Raiga had been a key in a A-rank mission which resulted in the liberation of Katabame Kinzan, the destruction of the Kurosuke crime family and the death of Raiga. That information saved hundreds of lives in Kinzan."

"We are glad that we could of been of service, Hokage-sama," said Washimaru. "That information was retrieved from one of our targets and we thought that the information could be used to update our bingo books. Never did we expect such information to be used in that purpose."

"Quite." Their Hokage shifted in her seat which resulted in more of her ample cleavage being exposed. She allowed a coy smile to play across his lips at the slight redness rising on Hiryuu's visage. She focused on the hidden Uchiha. "You're surprisingly quiet, Uchiha. Do you have anything to say?"

The straw had rose slightly, exposing a pair of crimson eyes veiled in darkness. "I am the terror that flaps in the night..." The cloak opened in a dramatic fashion, positioned as if they were wings of a night stalker. The image of terror was broken by the display of a familiar blue shirt and white shorts. "I am the twenty-five ryou service charge on all returned checks. I am---" Hiryuu smacked him upside the head and down to the floor, knocking off his hat.

"Ow...!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I am not even going to ask." She sighed, going back to business. "While the mission in Kinzan was successfully, there was an incident in which we almost lost three of our most exceptional Genin. If not for the quick actions by Kakashi and a platoon of our best medic-nins, they would of died on the field."

"A whole team? What of their Jounin?" Hiryuu inquired.

"No Jounin was assigned for this mission despite it's A-rank classification. I made the decision to employ two Genin teams in a joint mission. Team Three consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee were to escort three citizens of Katabame Kinzan and assist the strike team - Team Seven." Itachi, who had picked himself up and dusted himself off, frozen at the mention of his team. He stared at her as if she had spoken the words that would summon the Devil himself. "Of Team Gai, Tenten has suffered wounds that would take her off of the active roster for the next few weeks. Of Team Seven - Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke nearly died on the field before being stabilized by medic-nins and transported to our facilities where I managed to bring them from critical to serious condition. They're currently hospitalized at the moment--"

Itachi was out the door before anyone realized it.

"Itachi---" Washimaru called out to him.

"Leave him be," said the Hokage, nodded to Shizune to follow the Uchiha. "There are more pressing matters to attend to. Orochimaru had issued a hit on both Naruto and Sasuke, it seems. Why, when his goal is the Sharingan, is a mystery. However, we have an ID of the assailant and Kakashi's ANBU and Hunter-nin platoon is currently tracking him down, though I doubt they can successfully take him down." She leaned on her elbows, staring at Hiryuu. "Are either of you familiar with a samurai by the name of Bijomaru?"

Washimaru looked confused. Hiryuu, on the other hand, instantly recognized the voice. "I believe he was imprisoned years ago in the Stone Country in a maximum security fortress within their iron mountains, correct?" He sighed. "I was assigned to track and kill him by the Daimyo of the River Country, but the Sand beat me to the punch when he was within my grasp."

"Can you kill him?"

Hiryuu knew where this was going. "I have fought him to a stand-still once before the Sand captured him." He shook his head. "A ninja, even someone as skilled as our Copy-Ninja, cannot defeat him. One must think like a Samurai to defeat a Samurai of his caliber." Tsunade sighed.

"Then you have your mission. Report to ANBU headquarters and someone shall give you the coordinates and frequency of Kakashi's radio. You will act independently from ANBU and work alone. Take this man down as all cost." She narrowed her eyes. "Do not return to the Leaf until you have his head in a burlap sack."

The older Hyuuga bowed deadly. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Her eyes focused on Washimaru when he became the sole occupant of the office. He sweated, not able to meet the Hokage's gaze as he had been trained. Like clock-work, he knelt before his Hokage, awaiting her orders. "Chuunin Hyuuga Washimaru awaits the orders of his Hokage."

Again, she sighed. "You're to stand down for the next month or until Kakashi returns. Until then, watch over Itachi."

He nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama." He turned, pausing when his back was to his Hokage. "However, I will watch over him because he is my friend, not by your order."

Tsunade's office felt very empty once her doors closed.

_Time to check on Sakura._

-----

The mood was tense around Konoha's prestigious hospital. There was something in the air that put patients, medical personnel and visitors on edge. The once blue sky and radiant fall sun that basked Konoha in blanket of warmth became hazy, dropping the temperature a few levels. Birds that sang their songs were quiet, flying away in flocks or just avoided the hospital altogether. These signs were premonitions of events to come.

An even more tense situations in one of the patient rooms had a pair of blue and black eyes staring right into one another. Eyes filled with utter dislike and loathing of the other pair. Eyes of two predators stalking their prey, waiting, watching, anticipating for that moment to strike. The intensity of their eyes caused attendants to steer clear of that specific room and avoid the two as if they were the plague.

"I am tired of these games, Naruto. Your foolishness ends. Right here, right now." Sasuke said with tone as cold as the frigid north. The blonde smirked, though his eyes remained focused, determined.

"Funny you should say that, I was planning to say the same thing." He clenched his fist. "Today is the day I finally show you who is the real talent, Uchiha, believe it!"

Sasuke snorted. "As if you could ever defeat me, dumbass."

"Put your money where you mouth is, Sas-UKE!"

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

_**Click.**_

"..." Naruto stared at the board. "Noooooo...!!!"

"Sasuke, eight. Naruto, zero." Sasuke counted as he toyed with Naruto's king piece. Nothing like showing your mental superiority to someone than handily beating them at a strategy game like Shogi. "Face it, Naruto. You're skills as a shinobi are unquestionable, yet in this game you're my bitch."

"Shut up."

They had been hospitalized for almost a week since their last mission. The wounds they have suffered have been healing, albeit slower than either desired. Their wounds, so grievous, that the Hokage had forbidden them from return to their shinobi duties until she personally deems them fit for duty and clears them herself. Such a decision annoyed both Team Seven shinobi, both with much more important business to attend to such as training and working on their personal skills so what happened before would not happen again. So, they wasted their days laying in bed, sitting at the table in their room, talking about future training, ideas for new techniques, watching movies and playing board games. Shikamaru, now a Chuunin to their surprise, stopped by and gave them the Shogi board they now played on almost frequently. Besides the new Konoha Chuunin, they received a visit from the rest of the Team Gai, Team 10 and Team 8. A few get wells from others, but most of their time was spent alone with one another.

_She_ did not visit and they liked it that way. They were still upset with her. Still, her lack of presence left a bitter taste in their mouths which never wished to discuss.

"One more time!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. "I'll beat you this time, believe it!"

"You'll be doing no such thing," said the bandage wrapped Uchiha. "The only thing you've managed to do all day was stroke my ego and exponentially increase my winning record and your loss ratio."

A chuckling sound filled their ears, echoing off the walls of their shared room. Sasuke's eyes widened, both in surprise and fear. "Foolish Ototo. You have allowed Naruto-kun to _stroke_ you? That is unbecoming of an Uchiha and down right homosexual."

"Itachi-sensei!" Naruto cheered, waving his arms at the... red clouds on a black cloak? "What in the---"

"Shut up, Aniki." Sasuke growled, wincing when he tried to shake his fist at the cloaked Jounin. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck in here with this dumbass, I don't need your fag jokes making me more miserable than I already am."

"Being an Emo is unbecoming of an--"

"Aw, shut up!"

Itachi managed to crack a brief smile despite the feelings of inner turmoil bubbling inside of his heart and soul. Seeing Sasuke in such a state, even though treated by the Godaime Hokage one of the greatest pioneers in medicine, tore at the very fabric of his being. Every second he resisted the urge to pull his brother into a hug and never relinquish him, to protect him from further harm. He spoke in his monotonous tone, which did not fool Sasuke one bit. "You participated in a mission gone bad, correct? Inform me of the details."

Those words seem to engulf the two hospitalized shinobi in a bubble of silence. Itachi waited patiently, his gaze not once being met by his younger sibling and his loud pupil. He had heard the report from the Hokage, so he knew what to expect from these two fools, however, he wanted to know exactly what occurred for Naruto and Sasuke to be beaten so horrifically yet their kunoichi teammate was not.

"Answer me." His eyes narrowed. "Now."

Naruto opened his mouth, but the words refused to come out. For once he was speechless, too embarrassed and ashamed of himself to speak to the one man in Konoha whom had completely accepted him and taken him under his wing. Again he tried to speak, yet when his cobalt eyes met with a sea of blackness, he immediately looked away and kept quiet once more.

Coward.

"You already heard it from Hokage-sama," Sasuke said in a low voice, also not meeting his brother's eyes. "We completed a mission and where torn apart by some assassin courtesy of Orochimaru. That's all the happened."

"And Haruno?"

Again the bubble of silence appeared, yet only briefly. "We haven't seen her since." Sasuke finish in a manner that he wished to not speak of that particular subject. It was all Itachi required.

"You are fools." He stated, the tone in his voice cold enough to freeze the fires of hell and dripped enough poison to kill all of Konoha. Upset was only the tip of the iceberg for Uchiha Itachi. Yes, he had the explanation from the Hokage. Most importantly, he had read the medical reports in both of their files pertaining to the mission and their recovery from the medic-nins assigned to retrieve them. "Just remember as you sit there, brooding and wallowing in your self-pity, that you would not be alive if it was not for her. You both should be ashamed of yourselves." Itachi turned his back to them.

He did not see the tears falling from his brother's eyes.

Naruto finally found the courage to speak. "Itachi-sensei..." The sea of black focused itself upon him once again. "If you... see Sakura-chan..." He swallowed. "... could to ask her to.. stop by?"

A simple nod was his only answer.

-----

To look back into the history of the medical ninja, one would have to search far back into the history of Konohagakure well before the Shodai Hokage. The medical ninja is considered a shinobi or kunoichi well versed in the arts of medicine, whether it be first aid, field stabilization or emergency treatment. They are the nurses, the doctors, the field surgeons and the combat medics that keep their fellow ninja alive and/or assist in preventive medicine for ninja and civilians to maintain a healthy lifestyle or tend to their wounds. In Konohagakure exist several small medical practices that cater to the civilian and retired ninja population - at least half of the licensed doctors were former medical ninja.

Konoha was known for their medical ninja and their miracles in both the hospital and the battlefield. Anyone was capable of performing battlefield first aid and emergency medicine with the proper training. Not everyone could become a medical ninja and only a select handful qualify to meet Konoha Combat Medical ninja standards.

A combat medic-nin of Konoha, or KCM for short, must be able perform a quick observation of a patient and ascertain their blood pressure, physical condition at contact, if they suffer from a head-trauma by the dilation of their eyes and if they are capable of breathing upon first glance and contact. This requires a medical ninja to be highly intelligent, able to observe and comprehend in detail within a short period of time and multitask. They must be able to identify various wounds, condition and capable of treating or stabilizing the patient and quickly and efficiently as possible by either administering medicine, surgery, properly binding or bandaging wounds and extracting poisons from the body. For that, a medical ninja must have extensive book and practical knowledge of medicine and how to administer treatments under pressure. A medical ninja must be able to perform field surgery such as sewing wounds, reseting dislocated and broken bones, amputating limbs and various other forms of field surgery that would save their fellow ninja's life. They must have extensive knowledge in various seals, maintain an exceptional level of control over their chakra only found in exceptional Jounin and maintain a level head under extreme duress.

And this did not include their skills or talents as a ninja of the Leaf.

Konoha Combat Medics were the most heralded ninja in all of the five great shinobi nations. They were more specialize than an ANBU operative, unless that operative was also a Medic-nin. They save lives, that was their main mission in life. A mission that was stressed during the 2nd Great Shinobi War which resulted in not only Konoha coming out on top, but a revolutionary new system which prevented the needless deaths of those injured on the battlefield. This resulted in the creation of Konoha's Medical School founded by the order of Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and future Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

If was here were one could find Haruno Sakura, member of Team Seven and the new apprentice of Tsunade. The pink-haired kunoichi was located in one of the lower levels of the facility in a private chamber once owned by Tsunade during her younger years before leaving the Leaf to travel. In was here where Tsunade studied, written books on medicine and tutors exceptional medic-nin prospects. A huge room made for such a statuesque woman with walls lined with various books ranging from fictions and non-fiction literature to hundreds of medical books written by long dead authors and doctors and many current medicine practitioners. Scrolls detailing specialized procedures, antidotes for poisons and to simple treatments such as resetting a nose, one of Tsunade's first acts as a medical ninja.

The four walls surrounded a long, wide table top in one section while the middle held an altar-like desk surrounded on three sizes by a large pond filled with large fish. One of those fish was placed upon the altar on top of a scroll with various seals written. It was with this dying, breathless fish that Sakura used the knowledge she had learned from Itachi and her new master to bring the fish to life, to breathe once more.

_Mold the chakra. Concentrate. Apply the necessary amount required to jump-start the circulatory and respiratory system. Concentrate. Concentrate._

Nothing.

"Again..."

Nothing.

"Again..."

Just outside the door that lead into her room, Tsunade observed her new pupil with a keen, appreciative eye. She was everything reported by Itachi. Intelligence, determined and eager. Her determination had shown itself when tasked with an assignment, complimenting her ability to read, analyze and comprehend new material for her lessons. She was learning faster, too fast for Tsunade's taste which was why she gave Sakura her current task, to take her away from the books and use what she learned and apply it to actual medicine. It was veterinary, but still medicine.

"She's desperate," she spoke out loud. "She see's those two as her own and knows that she has done an unspeakable wrong. She punishes herself everyday and strives to improve upon her weaknesses until they are all but relinquished from her very soul. She cares more for them than herself," she said. "And that is why she came to me, Itachi-kun."

"The one who can see is sometimes more blind than those who lack true sight," said the cloaked man within the shadows. Tsunade, even though facing away from the Uchiha, could clearly make out the red clouds from the corner of her eyes. "Her true flaws were right in front of me, yet I did nothing to correct them."

"You're a Shinobi. We Kunoichi are of a different mindset when it comes to the killing arts. There are those that can and cannot handle the mental stress and some whom are not meant to be killers, period."

"Was I wrong to train her as I have?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, you were not. You're training was flawless. Besides that Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura is one of the better overall kunoichi at her level and age group in terms of skill and overall potential." She sighed. "I believe you're only mistake was allowing her to believe she was ANBU material."

"Wait." She quickly held up a finger, still not acknowledging his presence by looking upon him. Her eyes were focused on her pupil. "She believed that her purpose in life was to become ANBU and dawned your mask in order to further impress both you and her teammates. A common mental defense for Leaf Kunoichi her age during the Great Wars in order to create a persona designed solely for killing the enemy, to become stone cold assassins like their male ANBU counter-parts."

"I did not know of such a persona..."

"As you know, the first kill is always the hardest. Such is the way of our profession."

"That it is, granny."

Her face twisted into a snarl. "Who the hell are you calling _granny_, stupid little boy?" She continued to observed the pink-haired kunoichi. "At her level, there is less than a one percent chance that she would be able to revive that fish in time before it's circulatory system completely shuts down and decomposition sets in. Her control over her chakra is superb, but not up to the standards that I require of an apprentice. She waste too much chakra for such a small creature, it drains her and causes slight disorientation that ruins her concentration the task at hand. This exercises trains her to focus and regulate the amount of chakra needed for her task."

"Am I to assume that you're taking her from me?"

She could feel the disappointment in his tone. It seemed that he would miss having the girl around, however, she was in an environment and ninja job-class she desired to excel in. After seeing the determination in her eyes that day, Tsunade could not deny her what she desired. "Yes, Itachi-kun. Naruto and Sasuke shall remain on your team and you will operate as a three-man team. Sakura will be too busy with my training to remain in Team Seven."

He sighed. "Very well."

"You're hesitating," she made note, though did not directly acknowledge that fact by name. "Speak."

"Uzumaki has requested that Haruno visit him and his teammate."

"I'll will pass along the message." He turned his back to her, once more disappearing into the shadows.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

-----

"Awww..! Come on, Itachi-sensei!"

"Resistance is futile, Naruto-kun."

"Hospital food sucks. I want.. RAMEN!"

"And I desire several million ryou. Since I do not have such a ridiculous amount of funds, you shall suffer for the time being by not being able to enjoy your favorite dish."

It was a calm and uncaring Uchiha Itachi that dragged a struggling and protesting Uzumaki Naruto throughout Konoha Hospital. Nurses reported that he was missing since that morning, ignoring the Hokage's orders of being quarantined to the hospital until further notice. Itachi, happening to be visiting since his first visit several days ago, took it upon himself to find his wayward student and drag his ass back, beaten and further injured than he already is, if he had to. Naruto was very easy to predict. Hungry? Find cheap food. What is cheap? Ramen. Where can you find such cheap ramen that is of good quality while having quantity? Ichiraiku. That would explain the bowl of soup held in Itachi's other hand. The same bowl Naruto barely touched before he was assaulted, beaten and dragged all over town by the scruff of his neck. The same bowl Itachi decided to feast upon to tease his wayward student.

"My raaaaa-meeeeeen...!"

"Mmm... miso..." drooled the elder Uchiha. With a swift kick he broke open the door to Naruto's room, startling the current occupant before he proceeded to roughly handle and deposit the blonde on his bunk. "There you go, Naruto-kun, you have returned to your room safe and sound?"

"You call this safe?" The Jinchuuriki pointed to the lump on his forehead. "And I'm tired of staying in here. I want to get out! I want to train! I want to annoy Tsunade-baachan! I want to find out how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop! And most importantly, I want RAMEN, believe it!"

"Would you shut up, you idiot. I'm trying to read this book." The younger Uchiha frowned, adjusting himself so he would be more comfortable. "I want to leave, also, but that big boobed woman won't allow it."

Itachi's ears perked up. "What is this? Icha Icha Paradise? You know you're too young for that, Ototo."

"I'm not reading porn! It's a book Washimaru gave me while you were out hunting this blonde idiot." He glared at his older brother. "Don't put me in the same category as that perverted old man that you call friend."

"How disappointing," Itachi said with a shake of his head and the clucking of his tongue. "And here I thought my little Ototo was growing to be a fine young man like his Aniki. Learning about girls, the techniques; becoming more adult in more ways that one. I guess you're taking the curved and homosexual path in life."

"I'm not gay!"

"He doth protest to strongly, that he does. Do not deny your true sexual preferences, Ototo. Your brother loves you no matter how much you love taking it in the backside."

Naruto nodded sagely. "That is why he's Sas-Uke."

"DIE!"

It was the sounds of fighting, destruction and complete mayhem that waved hello and offered her a seat as she turned into the room. Sakura had to duck under the thrown chair, dodge the flying vase of flowers and perform several gymnastic moves to evade the various medical equipment ejected from the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The chaos ceased. Sasuke's eyes completely focused upon her, one arm cocked back for a vicious punch, one foot stepping on Itachi's stomach and his other arm holding back a smiling blonde. Naruto was not really smiling as Itachi had a hold of his student's face and stretched it near painfully to ward him off. He had a fist close to being buried in Sasuke's stomach and a foot just mere millimeters away from Itachi's crotch. The older of the two, Itachi was buried under his two students, his mouth one second away from biting his brother's leg that was not buried in his stomach and his hand occupied by deforming the blonde's face. His eyes focused on the new arrival, their look of indifference telling all that she needed to know. The three disengaged from one another, completely ignoring Sakura as they returned to their original positions.

The room was still trashed.

"Sakura."

"Itachi-sensei."

Silence.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_**WHAM!**_

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto!" Sakura quickly engulfed the blonde, checking his head for further injury. She dotted on him like a hen that found it's missing child, only mother and son happened to be the same age. It looked more like a friend helping another friend after a minor accident between the two. "Geez, I came here to see you guys and all I do is make a mess of things. Just like I always do. I guess I better be going."

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine and you don't have to go."

She shook here head. "No..." She glanced at Itachi and Sasuke. "I know when I'm not wanted. I better get going.."

"Sakura. Stay here." Eyes focused on Sasuke. "You can stay."

Itachi nodded to his younger sibling, slipping out of the room unnoticed while replacing the door he had broken back into it's place. It was only after a moment that Sakura realized her Sensei's departure, a sad feeling engulfing her once more as she took a seat on the only remaining chair between the two hospital bunks. She could not meet neither eyes of the two boys.

"... i'm sorry..."

He could barely hear her. "What was that, Sakura-chan?"

"I said that I'm sorry," she said out loud, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. She had rehearsed her words over and over, trying to build the courage she once had before her complete breakdown and failure. Yet, even as the words filtered throughout her mind, she could not will herself or find that courage to speak properly. To show that she was once again the kunoichi that was fearless as them. "It's all my fault that you're in here. If I wasn't such a coward, if I wasn't so depended upon a simple item to do my job, if I wasn't so weak and a failure, you wouldn't have been in those situations that I put you through."

"I'm a complete failure as a ninja--"

_**CRACK!**_

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "SASUKE!"

Sakura picked herself up off the floor, her eyes widened in shock and fear, blood beginning to trickle from her lips and the throbbing pain of the welt and future bruise beginning to form on her jaw. She stared at Sasuke and his out stretched fist. His pitch black eyes locked onto her own green, the fiery cauldron of Hell itself thrashing wildly in a raging inferno within them. His cold voice, as cold as the frigid north, was like the sharpest kunai stabbing deep within her heart.

"Never again," he said, bringing his fast back while he pushed himself off his bunk to kneel down until his nose was just millimeters from her own. His eyes bore down into her, as if looking right into her soul. "Never again do I want to hear you speak of such blasphemy, nor do I wish to hear you speak down upon yourself. You are not weak. You are not a failure. And most importantly, you are not a coward."

"But I--" She reek as his fist once again found it's mark on her cheek, knocking her completely to the floor. Tears freely ran from her eyes once more. "...sasuke..."

"Damn it, Sasuke!"

"SHUT UP!" With strength that only complete rage could produce, Sasuke shoved at the blonde sending him toppling over backward to the other side of hid bunk. He reached out, grasping the pink-haired kunoichi by her red dress and hauled her up into his wild, Sharingan eyes her locked onto her own. "But nothing! You hear me?! You're not weak, a failure, or a coward! Someone weak could never do the things you have done! A failure would never of became such a good kunoichi as you have!"

"A COWARD WOULD NEVER OF STAYED TO SAVE NARUTO'S AND MY LIFE!!"

The rage left the Uchiha, his knees becoming like jello, unable to hold himself or the beaten kunoichi. They both collapsed upon one other, their knee hitting the floor and their bodies leaning upon on other for support. Sasuke's panted as the fatigue hit him hard, his breathing labored and his body shivering as if it was freezing. Her body also felt fatigued, her entire face throbbing from the vicious rage-fueled strikes, her breathing labored and short. Her body shook, not as it would in pain, but as one would while crying. She was once engulfed in sadness, fear, loneliness and self-loathing. That was replaced by relief, happiness and a type of sadness only found between friends and family. The tears would not stop, the emotions would not relinquish her from it's hold. She had apologize; they had not only accepted but taught her - the most violent of ways - the error of her thinking and that she meant more to them than she realized.

Her arms weakly circled Sasuke's form as she gave in to her emotions once again. He returned the gesture.

"Sakura-chan." One pair of green eyes looked up at the blonde sitting on the bunk, smiling. "You mean a lot of us. Yeah, we were mad at you because of everything that happened, but our dumbasses didn't realize that you're the one that kept us alive long enough for the medic's to get to us. It's like that time during the Chuunin exams when I was knocked out and Sasuke was injured by Orochimaru. You protected us and kept us alive for as long as you could until help arrived. You saved both of our lives twice and at the same time. You're a strong ninja, a brave kunoichi and even if we fight and argue with each other all the time..." He smiled that bright smile, his hand showing her a thumbs up.

"You're our most precious friend and nothing in the world can replace you, believe it."

She smiled behind her falling tears. "Naruto..."

Sasuke coughed. "Naruto... stop talking like that... you're weirding me out." Sakura let out a light giggle. "...idiot."

"Fine!" He jumped on the bed, his arms spread out in preparation. "GROUP HUG!"

The other two freaked. "NO YOU IDIOT DON'T---!"

Naruto leaped.

-----

It was several hours later when Sakura finally departed from her two teammates. She carefully closed the broken door, turning and leaning herself up against the adjacent wall as a tired sigh escaped along side her breath. Tiny droplets of tears slowly crawled down her cheeks as the emotion of those past few moments hit her like a ton of bricks. She smiled as she wiped away the tears.

_Sasuke, Naruto. How did I ever come across friends like you two?_

As she turned, her shimmering eyes skimmed across the form of a black cloak with red clouds. It was a uniform that brought dark feelings toward the fore-front of her mind, yet she calmed herself know that the man wearing such an evil uniform was not only one of the strongest Shinobi of the Leaf, the man was her first true sensei. She would never fully understand the madness that is the mind of an Uchiha, nor would she ever figure out his reasoning for all that which is does to portray himself as nothing more than an obstacle and road bump in life. But she will always respect him, cherish the memories she saved within her consciousness and think of him more like an irresponsible big brother than a sensei.

Her connection with Team Seven was that deep.

"Sakura."

"Itachi-sensei."

Itachi's seemingly lazy eyes focused upon her. "Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Sakura?" She nodded.

"I will be training under Tsunade-sama from now on. I do not believe that ANBU is my calling, Sensei, so I have personally requested to become Tsunade-sama's apprentice in the art of medical ninjutsu." Itachi just stared at her, as if her words were of no importance. "After recent events, I've found that my skills as a kunoichi of the Leaf was not made for direct combat and that I am better suited as a support unit treating the sick and injured on the battle field." _Especially for those two..._

"A combat medic."

"Hai, sensei. So, I will be leaving the team effective immediately to pursue my apprenticeship. I have already informed Sasuke and Naruto of the decision."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Honorifics are of no importance between teammates, Sensei."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Very well then. I wish you luck."

She looked at him for a brief second before making her way past him and down the hallway. It was just as easy as she believed, that he would allow her to simply leave the team without protest and question her actions as he has done throughout her short career under his wing. Yet, as her sandaled feet stopped just a few feet from his position, she could not help but respond to the tug of her heart and the call of her conscience. "Sensei?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's my fault your brother is in the position that he is now. I failed to uphold to your standards and I abandoned my teammates mid-combat," she said with a soft, cracking voice filled with emotion. "You said a person that breaks the rules is trash, but someone who abandoned their friends is worse than trash. I'm sorry to have to burden you with my foul-ups and failures."

Again he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. When will you ever learn, Sakura?" He reached over and flicked her on the forehead, stunning the girl somewhat. "My foolish brother and Yondaime's legacy are both alive thanks to your efforts despite what wrongs you have committed. I do not praise weakness, your ability to learn or your handling of that situation. I am disappointed, however, you showed that you can work together with your teammates and that you cared for them more than anything else. For that I am proud so say to anyone that you are my student."

"Sensei.."

"Our Hokage is one of the greatest medical ninja and the main reason why she deserves the title of a Legendary Sannin. Learn everything you can from her, respect her as you have I and never betray her trust. Became a great medical ninja for Sasuke and Naruto, but remember that they are not fragile, they are ninja just as you are." He stared her right in the eyes. "Never forget your goals and always remember the reason as to why you have taken this path. Remember and become stronger. For our village, for your Hokage, for them - and more importantly for yourself."

Why did everyone wish to make her cry? Why do their emotions become out of control and the flood works take over? Questions Sakura would leave for another day and time. She blinked away the tears, finding herself looking down at the headband lying in the palms of her hands. She studied it's once mirror polished to perfection surface, now faded to a blurry non-reflected surface after almost a year of use and abuse. The hundreds of nicks and scratches were only visible to someone looking closely, surrounding the engraved Leaf symbol as if kept protected on purpose. The memories from missions and training all flooded back to her, reminding her of all the good and bad, the success and failures, the praise, criticism and ridicule she faced throughout her short ninja career under Uchiha Itachi.

"Sensei."

"Hmm?"

She held out her headband, her symbol as a kunoichi of the Leaf. "I will study and learn as Tsunade-sama's apprentice and become a medical ninja. Until then I shall renounce my position as a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. Until I complete my training or until Tsunade-sama acknowledges that I am ready, I ask that you hold this until I return to Team Seven."

Itachi simply stared, as if evaluating her. "You are serious." It was a fact.

Sakura eyes hardened, attempting to imitate the same material her forehead protector was made out of. "Dead serious."

"Very well, Haruno Sakura." Her item disappeared into the darkness inside his stolen cloak. "We shall wait for your return no matter how long it shall be."

"Thank you, Uchiha Itachi-san."

-----

End of Chapter 42

-----

Author's Notes:

I was dying at the end of the chapter. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to take this. Eventually, the whole team will be separated and it would progress into the three year time skip. I know how I want to do it, but the finer details are a big vague. What I'm going to do is work on my Monster of Deimon story as the NFL will be starting season soon and Eyeshield 21 subs are coming out again.

This is the first chapter of what could be call the Break Up Arc of the story, where each teammate finds themselves with decision to be made and take their own path in life. I could easily assume that this is a common occurrence between teammates in Konoha, with only a select few being an exception like Team Gai in the Shippuuden Arc. As usual, any question or comments, leave a review.


	44. Chapter 43: Dancing With the Stars

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 43: Dancing with the Stars

"Oh man... are we there yet?"

"Would you shut up already, idiot."

"Answer me! Are we there yet?!"

"For the last time, NO!"

"Naruto-kun, if you do not refrain from talking I am going to make you run the remaining distance to our objective on your hands."

"... hai, Sensei."

What was four is now three. Weeks after Sakura's departure from Team Seven to study under Tsunade and their eventual release from the hospital with a clean bill of health, both Naruto and Sasuke jumped right into the thick of missions as if they were a pair of possessed worker bees. Starting with a few D-rank missions to test their abilities, they were now assigned by Tsunade to a special B-rank guard mission for one of the smaller ninja villages, Hoshigakure, the Hidden Star. Details and other specifics about the mission were not handed down by their Hokage, only that they are to follow the orders of the current Hoshikage, a self-proclaimed Kage whom was not fully accepted in his position by other ninja nations, villages and Kages.

"Aniki, how did you bribe the Hokage into giving us this mission over Gai's team?" Sasuke glanced back at his brother briefly. "And why are you still wearing that damn hat?"

"To answer your latter question, foolish little one, every man must have a cool hat. It is not only good protection from the sun, but it makes you look more mysterious and attracts all the hot babes," said the straw hat wearing Uchiha. "For your first question, you should ask Naruto."

"Well?"

The Jinchuuriki allowed an embarrassed grin to form on his visage, one hand running through his long spiky hair. "Remember that sweets shop we ate at yesterday? Well, I bought a whole lot of that Youkan with Amaguriya and asked her to switch missions." He started snickering. "Those guys of Super-Brows are probably cleaning septic tanks by now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, you're a sneaky little bastard, but I'm glad you're on our team. I'd rather take a mission where I might die than run around swimming in other people's crap... literally."

"You are a genius in your own way, Naruto."

"Wow, thanks Itachi-sensei!" He sped up matching pace with the older Uchiha. "Say... can I have a cool hat, too?"

"No, you're not cool enough."

"Awww, man! How could say I'm a genius but I'm not cool? I can show you some really cool things that I do that will really impress you! Like my clothes. No one can be cool as me wearing clothes like these! I'm the only one that does it because everyone is scared to wear something so bright, believe it! Aren't I cool or what?"

"No."

"Aww, come on! You think I'm cool, right, Sasuke?"

"Hell no!"

"You guys suck!"

-----

The hills and valleys of Bear Country, one of the more mountainous countries on the eastern board of the continent. The country was appropriately named for it's abundance of grizzly bears - huge muscular and furry creatures with sharp claws that could kill even the strongest ninja and if standing on their hind legs could tower at an incredible nine feet tall. As intimidating as they sound, the grizzlies of the Bear Country were very peaceful, adorable looking creatures that normally eat fish, various nuts and berries and rarely any other wild game. Only when provoked would these timid creatures show their nastier side. Leave them alone, they'll leave you alone.

Just don't bring a picnic basket.

Team Seven arrived in a secluded section of the Bear country almost complete devoid of the animal mascot. Their exit of the forest lead way to a seven meter wide strip of land that ran along side a wide ravine filled with an ominous looking gas cloud. Itachi had never traveled this section of the Bear Country, deciding upon himself to observe the land around him for later reference. The desolate land they stood upon was mirror across the ravine, stretching until it reached the adjacent tree line as did their side. His curiosity of the green cloud was put to rest when a bird flew over the ravine just skimming the cloud, then decided to go limp and free fall, swallowed up by the ominous occurrence.

Sasuke grumbled. "How the hell are we suppose to get across this ravine with that gas cloud blocking our way?"

"Why don't we just jump over it?" Naruto said, adding his input.

"Sure, you idiot. We'll jump over the cliff to the other side and die from breathing gas that is worse than yours." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you crazy?"

"Uhh... yes?"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

_**THUNK!**_

"It seems that we have company," Itachi commented after watching a grappling bolt fly across the ravine to pierce and hook against one of the few trees living upon the desolate ground. He silently observed the male figure running along the attached rope toward their position. "Nice balance." His brother snickered.

"Checking the guys out, Aniki?"

"Of course," he said, quickly continuing before Sasuke added his own retort. "Always looking for potential suitors for my foolish little brother."

"I'll give you a suitor..." the younger Uchiha muttered, adding a few darker and more profane words under his breath. "ressa frassin rassie frazz..."

The figure jumped from it's line to land several feet in distance from Team Seven. It was indeed a male wearing light armor, a skull cap with gas mask, grey colored sleeveless clothing, gloves that extended past his elbow and boot-like ninja sandals. Sasuke's keen eye looked over his equipment finding several hidden items, weapons, a weapons pouch and a kunai holster that was common among hidden villages. If there was anything to indicate that this was the enemy, Sasuke found nothing of the sort during his brief observation. There was, however, the distinct feeling that there was something different, something in the back of his mind that said that this person held strength that was different from the norm.

"Can I assume that you are Konoha shinobi?" the figure asked in a voice muffled by the gas mask.

"Depends on who is asking." Sasuke issued the challenge, his hand visibly moving to his weapons holster to show his intention. "Well?" The figure reached up and removed the mask and head gear revealing a youthful face topped with a mop of black hair. Partially hidden under his bangs was a forehead protector engraved with a single star.

"You're from the Hidden Star Village?" Naruto asked. He nodded.

"I am Sumaru. I came to meet you guys."

Itachi nodded to him. "Very interesting defenses that you have here, Sumaru-kun. Poisonous gas is not a very nice way of dying from what I understand. It was kind of you to provide a solution to our problem of crossing this obstacle."

"This section of the Bear Country is surrounded by natural poisonous gas deposits such as this. Foreign ninja cannot infiltrate the area and it serves as a natural barrier," Sumaru explained. "Good to protect my village and the land, bad for village commerce but we're very self-sufficient."

"I can't wait to visit," Naruto exclaimed. "It's great that you decided to help us over."

"I could not just sit by and wait for you to find a way." His eyes seemed more serious than they previously were. "Though I wouldn't mind if you did fall in." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the guy, locking themselves in a staring contest of wills.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at the two then at each other. With a shrug of his shoulders, the elder Uchiha addressed the Hoshigakure shinobi. "If you're quite done being captivated by my subordinate's eyes," he said causing Naruto to break out in a grin and the Star ninja to sputter in such audacity displayed by the Konoha-nin. "I feel it would be wise to enter your village and speak with your leader about our mission parameters."

Sumaru turned away, hiding the look of contempt he had for the three shinobi. "Fine. Follow me, this way."

-----

Hoshigakure was a small village compared to the five main hidden villages spread out across the continent. It was well defended, however, utilizing the natural terrain of the Bear country and it's natural inhabitants. The villages was spread-out throughout a semi-dense forestry in various clearings along the edge and within the tree-lines. Compared to Konohagakure, Hoshigakure was more rural than current day modern. The common construction material was highly dense wood and stone and mortar instead of the concrete and cement found in more sturdy buildings. Sitting directly in the center of the village proper and standing proudly as the largest building in the largest clearing was the main house of the Hidden Star, a tall building with a steep gabled roof in which a large star symbol sat high and proud bearing the village crest. It was inside on the third floor in the Hoshikage's court where Team Seven sat.

"I am the substitute Hoshikage of the Hidden Star Village, Akahoshi," said a middle-aged man sitting upon the Hoshikage's cushion. He wore a light blue yukata and a pair of grey pants with a high-collar vest over his upper wear. His facial features were very distinctive - a somewhat bony face with long jaw-line, wide blue eyes and a mop of purple-like colored hair tied into a thick stalk and tail at the back that also spilled over his forehead protector.

Itachi gave him a questioning look. "Substitute Hoshikage?" Sasuke, who sat next to him, both exchanged look. Naruto sat adjacent to their right facing across from them and seemed more interested, or disinterested, in Sumaru who sat opposite of Naruto.

"Since the Sandaime Hoshikage's sudden death a year ago, there is no Hoshikage in this village."

"I thought only the five current Kage's could choose to elect a new Kage of a village," Sasuke said. It was true, in fact. No other village acknowledged the Hoshikage as a true Kage. The Academy at least taught some politics between ninja villages and only the current Kage's of each hidden village can elect additional Kage's of other villages to join their elite status.

"That doesn't matter!" Eyes focused upon Sumaru, whose eyes held a burning fire behind them. "We won't lose to you guys! Now, even though we're small, this village will one day be among the five main villages. At that time, I will become the true Hoshikage!" Naruto, at first annoyed that the fool started talking, found something akin to a kindred spirit. His desire to be the strongest in his village was similar to his passionate goal to become Hokage!

"Be silent." Akahoshi narrowed his eyes at the boy, who looked back at him with eyes filled with contempt. "Return to your training." Sumaru stood, departing without question or protest.

Naruto followed him. "Wait a minute!"

"Keep him out of trouble. I'll inform you when we regroup."

Sasuke sighed. "Someone has to babysit him once in a while. I don't know why it has to be me." He soon followed Naruto trail. "See you later, Aniki."

Itachi's eyes focused on Akahoshi. "Please, continue where you left off." The substitute Hoshikage nodded.

"He was correct in saying that our ninja do not have the qualifications to be a Kage," he began once more. "But, this village has the star that is envied by all the five main villages. Using that star's powers, we may have the potential to elect the sixth Kage." Seeing the curious look in the Uchiha's eyes, he continued. "The Star of our village is a gift from the Heaven's that fell from the sky and landed a distance away from our village. Our Shodai Hoshikage discovered the star and has been in our possession ever since."

"And there is suspicion that there are those whom wish acquire this star for it's value and your secrets." While an assumption, Itachi considered his words more as fact. With such a powerful artifact in the hands of a small village, he was surprised that they were not attacked in full force and had their artifacts striped from them by rival ninja. "Am I to assume that our mission is to guard and protect your Star?"

"Yes, however you are not to make contact or be in direct presence of the star as it is not only a treasure of this village, but a national treasure of the Bear Country."

Itachi sighed. "Very well. You can trust us to perform our duties as indicated. I would also like to ask permission to question some of your villagers and other ninja to gain more information and investigate possible leads."

"Very well."

-----

"Ah! I finally caught up with you. You're Omaru, right?"

"It's not Omaru. It's Sumaru."

Sasuke also caught up with the pair but decided to trail behind them and listen in. He had to admit that there was something special about this Hidden Star village. It seemed more peaceful than Konoha, lacking the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Everyone seemed more task focused, using every minute of their day for something constructive like teaching, building or tending to vegetable patches. In his rush, or lack there of to catch up with the wild-haired blonde, he had spotted a few groups of ninja of varying ages in formation learning taijutsu. It was a huge change of pace being in a small village, something Sasuke would like to appreciate as long as he could.

"I can tell when someone is lying," said Sumaru. "All foreign countries are out to get the star."

The scenery wasn't bad either. Of all the ninja nations, the Fire Country had the most dense forestry available. The average tree was over one hundred fifty feet in height with it's trunk over six feet in thickness - a prime example being such timber and foliage found in the Forest of Death. Again, Hoshigakure was a nice change of pace. Trees were tiny compared to those of the Fire Country, yet they fit perfectly with the scenery. He continued to follow Naruto and Sumaru along a built pathway that seemed completely natural with it's surroundings. The path swayed, curving around various trees before becoming a hair-pin turn that climbed up a grade. All that he saw was easy on the eyes and brought a sense of calm to the Uchiha, accented by the sounds of birds chirping and the faint yet audible rustle of leaves caused by smaller forest critters.

"So, do you know any cool jutsus?"

Sumaru glared at the blonde. "Hoshigakure's techniques are not for the eyes of foreigners. Especially those who may use them against us." Naruto ignored his somewhat hostile attitude.

"Come on! If you show me a cool jutsu, I'll show you a more greater one," he teased in a sing song voice. "I know a jutsu so great and awesome, it can even defeat our Hokage!"

_No, he wouldn't..._

The Star-nin stopped, turning to face the blonde with look of skepticism. They were Genin according to that Uchiha Itachi. For a Konoha Genin to know a technique that could subdue their own Hokage, he wondered what sort of training regime that outsiders use. Naruto had hit the right button in gaining his curiosity. "One that can defeat your own Hokage? I'll believe it when I see it."

"It's a great technique!" he said once more, waving his arms in an expressive gesture. "I'll even show it to you as long as you show me one of your techniques. What do you say?"

_Oh no, I did not just hear that..._

"Fine."

The pair and follower continued onward until they arrived in a clearing followed by a path toward desolation similar to the areas along the ravine. You can easily see the scarred earth traveling a path that ended in a deep crater surrounded by various petrified trees of varying conditions. The earth was ashen gray, completely dead to the rest of the world leaving a permanent mark where the proud fallen star of Hoshigakure landed and was found by their Shodai Hoshikage. Standing at the epicenter of the crater was their shrine and monument, a stylish building with a conical-like roof that not only housed their sacred star, but also acted as a training center for the village's ninja army. Only a select few of Hoshigakure's talented young ninja were selected to partake in the rigorous and dangerous training involved. The training itself was unknown to anyone outside of the Hidden Star and a deeply kept secret of it's people.

"This is our power."

Sumaru formed a two-handed seal and focused completely on Naruto. Before either Konoha-nin were prepared, a sudden burst of chakra exploded out from Sumaru creating several large visible tendrils behind him. The power leaking off was immense for someone his age, nothing compared to Naruto and his own chakra capacity and the dirty chakra of the Nine-Tails, but respectable in it's own right. Naruto stood rigid, captivated by the sight where he watched as the array of tendrils appear and quickly form into a fan-like form behind Sumaru reminiscent of a peacock. Sasuke, also impressed by such a play went deeper into his observation and noting that despite the huge amount of chakra being uses, the leakage from the technique was barely there, if not nothing at all. To have such chakra control with such a huge capacity bordered on genius, if not freakish.

"**Kujaku Myouhou**." Mysterious Peacock Method.

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. "WOW! That's cool! Do something."

"No," Sumaru said with finality, not wishing to argue about his village techniques. They were their techniques and outsiders, despite not able to steal of mimic their Peacock Method, were not worthy of witnessing in action if they were not the victim. "I have shown you our skill, now show me this technique that can defeat a Hokage. You promised, did you not?"

"I know I did, who do you think I am?" Naruto crouched slightly, his hand forming into a ram seal. Sasuke immediately turned away not wishing a repeat of the last time he saw that kinjutsu, that forbidden technique. In fact, Sasuke decided to walk away and investigate that building while Naruto distracted the Hoshi-nin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I don't go back on my words, that's my Way of the Ninja! So feast your eyes on the greatest technique ever!"

"**OIROKE NO JUTSU!**"

-----

_So, we're suppose to be guarding this gaudy little shack, eh?_

The gaudy shack was the building sitting at the epicenter of the crater. Sasuke began to study it in more detail, picking out weaknesses, possible points of entry and how to better defend such a structure in the case of enemy attack. The obvious negatives were it's wooden construction in which a skilled Katon specialist could wipe out a whole section with a high level technique, or anyone capable of proper usage of a large explosive note. Only a single point of enter located at it's double doors on one side and a possible second door if an underground tunnel or crawl-way existed between the smaller side building and the temple itself. All other logical entrances were sealed or blocked off with security bars and possibly trapped. Defending it would be easy with only one entrance and a possible hidden path too small for more than a single ninja to traverse. However outer defenses would be near impossible if one took in location and the angle of the grade leading to the upper surface around the crater. Any attack force no matter how small or big had the advantage of height. Hopefully their future enemy was not too smart or experienced enough to realize that.

Someone ran out of the building. By their body language they seemed like they were in a big hurry. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto!" He raced after the figure. "Move it or lose it!!"

"AH! Sasuke, wait for me! Sumaru, you check on your friends."

And so the chase began. Sasuke was quick on the pursuit, trailing right behind the mysterious stranger holding a stone object in one hand. He could only take a long shot assumption and believe that this person had just stolen the sacred star of the Hidden Star clan. Not only was their mission compromised, they had failed in protecting the star before they even started. That really pissed off the young Uchiha, who like his brother extremely disliked failure of any kind. Just the mere thought broke away the defenses of mind to bring forth a level of controlled rage only witnessed by the unfortunate. With such determination and adrenaline flowing through him, he increased the amount of chakra to his legs, almost instantly closing the distance between himself and the mysterious ninja, or he assumed it was a ninja, and ran along parallel the thief's path at a distance, mirroring all their movements without the aid of his Sharingan.

_You will not escape me!_ Were his thoughts as his hands flew through several hand seals. _Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger._

"**KATON: HOUSENKA!**" Fire Style: Mythical Fire Flower!

To maintain his speed and perform the technique without pause was a testament to his training. To lead the target instead of targeting the ninja directly showed his skills in marksmanship and his intelligence. The speed at which the small fireballs escaped his lips were much greater than normal displaying how far he has progressed in refining and perfecting his techniques. Yet the mysterious ninja decided to throw all of that out the window by dancing around, evading all the deadly fireballs and leaping away out of the kill zone where nearly all of fireballs exploded in a shocking display from the kunai wrapped in explosive tags hidden within. This did not deter the Uchiha, only spurred him onward and further pursue the ninja who stood atop one of the taller barren petrified tree trunks.

"You should not of stopped moving."

The enemy seemed surprised at the speed he moved, at first he appeared to be closing in on him then disappear from sight, only to be behind him to deliver a vicious kick to the back that sent the ninja flying across the field. Before he could recover, a loud scream alerted the ninja and only allowed a very short window for him to brace himself for the powerful attack from a loud blonde ninja sent him rocketing to the unforgiving ash covered slope. The ninja gasped loud enough for either shinobi to hear, his eyes widening in pain under the gas mask as his body literally bounced off the slope from the amount of force generated from Naruto's rebounding attack. And just as the ninja's body came close to the peak of it's rebound, Sasuke suddenly appeared next to him using one foot to brake his sudden stop and another to brace himself as he inhaled and released a fireball the size of his own body.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Style: Great Fireball!

"**KUJAKU MYOUHOU, BOUGYO!**" Mysterious Peacock Method, Defense!

Sasuke gasped. "What?!"

The raging inferno created by the Uchiha dissipated revealing a kneeling ninja forming a special seal. It was not the ninja itself, but the array of pulsing purple chakra tails burning brightly behind his body forming a familiar set of feathers he had just recently witnessed not a minute ago. He narrowed his eyes as he considered the possibilities of facing off against someone such as this - he could fight them and see what this mysterious peacock was all about; or he could work with Naruto, take back the Hoshigakure's precious star and proceed to interrogate for information.

Time to gather information about this person.

"Naruto!" Again he called his name without expecting a response. He simply lifted his hand, forming several hand signals that were repeated drilled into their heads until they could understand it like a second language. _Need to see what this one can do. Attack him with all you have, I will support and observe a weakness._ With only the two of them, Sasuke had no choice but to play support instead of attacking and observing as his normal forte. He did not wish to admit it, but he wished Sakura was here at this very moment.

"Alright, it's my turn now! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Close to twenty clones appeared around the blonde. A simple shout and gesture caused a group of stampeding Naruto's to attack the mysterious peacock ninja. "Get 'em!" Chakra started to swirl around the ninja before it spiraled seemingly out of control.

"**KEMONO!**" Beast!

Before Naruto realized the situation, a huge claw completely wiped out half of his clones forcing him to call an immediate scatter from the attack. What remained spread out in a circular pattern around the target and attacked with flurries of shuriken. The maelstrom of steel hit, but the lion-like chakra beast protected it's master from the deadly steel with it's own body. Nothing phased it, only further angering the chakra apparition. Naruto moved himself, mingling in with his shadow clones as they continued to let steel fly until their inventory began to dry up. The beast roared loudly, striking and destroying another Naruto group, completely missing the real blonde. A sizzling kunai flew by, completely missing the beast and master, only to explode near it's backside. While protected by it's beast, the concussion of the explosive note's detonation caused the enemy ninja to briefly lose concentration. Sasuke smirked.

"Now, Naruto!!"

Several clones leaped, latching themselves to the enemy ninja. "Ha! We found your weakness!" The blonde grinned as he charged at the ninja at his full speed, one arm held back as a clone followed and assisted him with the technique. "While you're concentrating on your chakra, you're not moving!" The clone behind him disappeared as he leaped into the air, rising right at the trapped ninja with a raging torrent trapped in the palm of his hand.

"**RASENGAN!**"

The ninja snorted. "There isn't only one chakra."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _What?_

The ninja's chakra split in half, one remaining as the beast and the other becoming a huge barrier that literally swatted down the airborne Jinchuuriki as if he was nothing more than a fly. Naruto's cry followed him down until he hit the ground, the Rasengan ripping the ground asunder for several meters before he eventually crashed into one of the petrified trees. Despite his incredible endurance and legendary stamina, Naruto let out a deep groan of pain and was slow to get up. The shadow clones disappeared, releasing the ninja from it's temporary prison. The second chakra of the ninja formed into an identical twin of the huge beast, then with a simple seal and concentration combined together to create an even larger beast. With a roar that shook the very ground they stood upon, it lunged right at the Uchiha with the intent to swallow him whole.

Sasuke dodge to the side, skidding to a halt as one of the beast's claws crash into the ground in front of him. He dashed forward under the belly of the giant beast, his hands flying through several seals as he ran directly up the tree the ninja stood upon. On pure instinct he dodged the claw swipes of the beast, spiraling around the trunk knowing it cannot directly strike without endangering it's master. As the Uchiha neared the peak the beast struck again and Sasuke was prepared, his hands fanning out as he leaped backward over the strike releasing several triple-windmill shuriken! The red and black eyes of the Sharingan controlled the path of the Sofuusha Sannotachi, encircling the ninja like a pride of lions stalking their prey. Sasuke landed with a roll, skidding to a halt before locking his sights on the ninja. Like a puppet master he manipulated the strings attacking the ninja relentlessly, making cutting passes at the arms and legs, the chest, forcing the ninja to do more than become stationary and ruin their concentration.

"Naruto!"

The ninja dispelled the beast, much to Sasuke delight. Just as he began to encircle and wrap the ninja in wire in preparation for the Dragon's Fire technique, the enemy exploded with chakra! The aura was huge compared to what he had seen in the past, rising and stretching in all directions. Naruto and Sasuke both shielded themselves foregoing any means of offense against the ninja while such a spectacle was happening. A few seconds after the beginning of the torrent it condensed and shaped forming what appeared to be wings, making the two boys stare in disbelief. With a single flap the ninja took to the air, climbing high into the sky before disappearing beyond either of their reach.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Sasuke muttered in disbelief.

"What? He can FLY?!" Naruto shared his same thoughts.

Sumaru arrived. "You let him get away?" Naruto tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, but-" Sumaru cut him off.

"I knew I shouldn't of trusted you. Especially someone that uses such perverted jutsu." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Hoshi-nin.

Sasuke frowned. "What I would want to know is what is going on here." He studied the Hoshi-nin, carefully observing his reactions. "He was using the same techniques that you showed Naruto." As expected, the boy showed a look of shock, but it was genuine. "Most importantly, why did the enemy retreat when you arrived and not before."

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked.

Sumaru closed his eyes. "That technique couldn't be used unless he received star training."

"Assuming he did," Sasuke speculated. "Then were are not just dealing with another country attempting to steal your star, but an internal affair. Is that guy someone from your village?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke flicked his wrist, his windmill shurikens flying into his hand and his Sharingan disappearing into the darkness of his eyes. "I do know one thing - the enemy has that star and we have to find it. There is something missing here, though. And I bet that Akahoshi guy has the answers."

-----

An hour later the trio of Sasuke, Naruto and Sumaru found themselves once again in front of Akahoshi, the temporary Hoshikage. The Genin of Team Seven sat in the rear as Sumaru explained the situation. With each word spoken, Akahoshi's demeanor shifted from passive, to surprise, then anger.

"What? The star has been stolen?"

Sumaru, from his sitting position, bowed down until his forehead touched the ground, a gesture that begged forgiveness for his failures. "Yes. The trainees were right next to it, but they all lost consciousness due to the enemy's technique."

Akahoshi slammed his fist onto the floor. "How shameful!"

"Don't say that!" Naruto exclaimed as he moved next to Sumaru. "That ninja's chakra was amazing!" He waved his arms, gesturing the greatness of the techniques. "Turning chakra into smoke and feathers, and giant beasts... It was the first time I'd seen something like that!"

"Is that true, Sumaru?"

"Yes. It was definitely the Mysterious Peacock Method."

It was subtle, but Sasuke noticed every reaction from Akahoshi. The man seemed too relaxed when they had explained that their precious star was stolen by an enemy ninja. When Naruto spoke of the enemy's technique, his ability to create forms and creatures with his chakra, the temporary Kage displayed a subtle amount of emotion to get the wheels in Sasuke's head turning. And now the mentioning of that Mysterious Peacock Method, a technique only known to the Hidden Star Village. Sasuke wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"This Kujaku Myouhou, Mysterious Peacock Method, is a technique only known to this village, right?" Sumaru turned to address him.

"Yeah. That technique can only be used by those trained--"

"Sumaru!" Akahoshi glared at him, making the boy advert his eyes elsewhere.

Sasuke made the connection. If several trainees were around the star when the enemy attacked, what was the original reason for being their besides defending the star? His cut-off sentence only peaked his curiosity when he began to dive into the training method for the Mysterious Peacock. Countries, except Konoha, desired the star for various reasons, most of which were unknown to Naruto, Itachi and himself. To speak for itself, the star contained enormous power if this village wished to guard it so desperately, going as far as classifying every aspect of the star along with hiring Leaf ninja to guard it with the stipulation of not coming in contact with it. If the trainees were to come in close contact with such a powerful artifact and if Sumaru and that enemy's skills showcased anything that could tip him off, Sasuke could only surmise that the star had the power to supercharge a ninja's chakra capacity and chakra strength exponentially. His Sharingan allows him to see chakra on a colored spectrum compared to the rest of the world. Chakra was normally seen as a light blue color that flowed throughout the body and center at the abdomen, a trait similar to the Byakugan though the Hyuuga bloodline takes several steps beyond the abilities of an Uchiha. Naruto, an exception to this fact, has his normal abundance of blue chakra and the rare dirty red chakra of the Nine-Tails leaking or at times flowing through him and his seal. Sumaru and that enemy had a purple colored chakra that was not only a bright beacon to the Sharingan, but can be seen on the normal visual spectrum when forced out.

"Akahoshi-san," Sasuke stepped forward, dropping down to sit close to the temporary village leader. "My team takes responsibility for the loss of your Star. We have failed in our mission and can only express our deepest apologies. However, we will find and return the artifact. We guarantee this."

"That's right! We'll do our best to get the star back and beat down that thief, believe it!" Naruto thrust out his hand with a thumbs up. "It's a promise of a lifetime!"

Sumaru humbled himself. _No, it was my responsibility._ "Akahoshi-sama, please give the order. I will definitely retrieve the star and bring it back home where it rightfully belongs."

"No. Leave the recovery of the Star to these Konoha shinobi. Return to your teammates and tend to their injuries."

"But, only the villagers know about--" Sumaru tried to protest but was immediately, albeit near violently cut down by Akahoshi.

"That's an order!!"

Sumaru lowered his eyes. There was a long pause between words which allowed Sasuke the time to gather his bearing and let the air clear up. He looked right at Akahoshi.

"Satou Akahoshi-san, may I ask you a question?" He nodded. "The concerns of your village, with the exception of our mission, is none of my concern. However, considering the skills displayed by both Sumaru and our enemy, there is only one connection that I can make," he said, his gaze switching from both Sumaru and the village leader. "Are we in the middle of some civil war?"

Akahoshi gave him a calculating look. "I assure you that we would not hire Konoha ninja to perform a duty we could do ourselves against out own people, Uchiha-san. Unlike other villages, this Hidden Village within the Stars do not bicker among themselves. No, we are not engaged in civil war. My only assumption is that the person whom attacked us is a missing-nin or some sort of criminal whom was previously associated or has defected from our village." He finished, sending the Uchiha an openly hostile glare. Sasuke merely brushed him off.

"Then we'll take our leave and recover that star."

Minutes later the two Genin and lone Hoshi-nin found themselves standing in front of the main house of Hoshigakure. Naruto and Sasuke both gave Sumaru suspicious glances, wondering what kind of power this guy contained within him to scare off that ninja. Sasuke also had a suspicious of Akahoshi, whose words he took very lightly and questioned at every turn. It was Naruto who broke the ice of silence between the three.

"Are the one's taken out by that ninja all right?" he asked Sumaru.

"That is none of your concern," the boy replied with a cold, hostile attitude. He pushed by the blonde and black haired ninja, displaying that he was above them and cared very little for their well being. "You guys are just outsiders. You're not comrades or anything like that."

Naruto frowned. "What crawled up his butt?"

"More importantly, you idiot, did you see Akahoshi's reactions?" He shook his head, receiving a swift knock on it from the Uchiha just seconds later. "Dolt, pay attention. Have you learned anything up to this point? The guy was hiding something and it had to be big if it has anything to do with that enemy we fought."

"And we're in the middle of everything?"

Sasuke agreed. "Yeah, we are. And it all revolves around the star. What do you think about it?" Naruto shrugged.

"I really don't know. But it's important for this village and Sumaru, that I understand."

"I think it has to be more than that. By what they were saying and what they were not saying, it has to do with their training regimen and how they develop such strong chakra. If that star contained a power to increase your chakra, it's no wonder why everyone and their mother desires to get their grubby hands on it."

"So, how do we get that star back?"

Sasuke sighed. "We'll have to ask around for clues and find any leads that could help us. I'll ask around in the village and check the surroundings. In the mean while, you watch over that Sumaru and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. We don't know if that ninja will return to take him out of the picture if this is a civil war."

-----

"There is no doubt about it," said one voice.

"So, the one who took the star was _him_?" asked another, emphasizing the last word in his question.

A third spoke. "So he's alive?" The second seemed to speak to the third.

"If so, then we're done for. He's the last shinobi to have fully mastered the star's power. In short..." The third male finished for him.

"Our techniques will be no match for him!"

"Don't be so hasty," said the first voice, now very much distinguishable. "Even if he uses it, we know his weakness."

"I see."

The third chuckled. "We'll make preparations right away."

"Wait." He pause for a long moment. "We need to distract the annoying flies."

Outside the house of the Hoshikage, Itachi stood hidden in the veil of shadows under the trees, watching and waiting. Yet it was not the Jounin but a mere shadow of himself whom had heard the conversation between Akahoshi and two others. Above the very room and window where the village leader spoke with his subordinates, the real Itachi sat with a calm, passive expression listening and recording all that was said between the three men. A frown formed on his visage.

_What plans do you have, Akahoshi-san? What sort of conspiracy are you working within your village?_

As those questions ran through his mind, the two subordinates and co-conspirators of Akahoshi's departed from the facility, unknown of the shadow clone following them. Itachi made it perfectly clear to his shadow that he wished for it to trail them yet not make any real attempt at hiding it's presence. Knowing himself, he would of followed them in a manner similar to that of Sarutobi Konohamaru - using a cardboard box or an empty barrel and call it a Shadowing Technique. Whatever action that they take, his clone was to destroy itself and whatever information it learns, he would in turn have knowledge of. He would play their game and see it to the end, if not end it himself.

Itachi yawned. If anything was going to happen, it could at least wait until morning. He had more pressing matters to attend to, like catch some beauty sleep.

-----

"Oi, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha did not bother to look at his teammate as he scanned the distance with a small yet powerful monocular. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Sumaru's group?"

"What do you mean Sumaru's group? I thought you were watching over them." He sounded irritated, but that did not effect his vigilance of the area. He had heard from villagers, albeit they were only vague answers, that most ninja train near the ravine filled with poison. Not only as a way to test their awareness of their surroundings, but prevent severe damage to the land associated with the Mysterious Peacock Method.

"Well, you see... It seems like most of the group went with Sumaru to look for the Star." Sasuke lowered the device from his eye.

"Is that so?" He glanced at Naruto then the direction of something he felt earlier. "That would explain the release of that weird chakra I felt earlier. Something must be going down."

"We should go right away!"

Sasuke nodded and the two were off to the races, bounding from tree to tree, running along the ground at a quickened pace that matched each other. While they ran, Naruto reflected the information he had learned before seeking out Sasuke given from one of the trainees, a girl named Hokuto. Sumaru, that jerk that seemed more distant than most, lost both his parents after foreign ninja attempted to steal the star many years ago. It would explain why he found him reminiscing about the trinket he held in his hands earlier in the day and why he was so avid in returning the star to the village. The star was somewhat a reminder of what his parents died for and what they believed in. It was a symbol for him an his people. However, he could not forget Sasuke's words concerning the star, that it was what gave them their power. Yet, he saw that guy Mizura and the condition he was in. Now, Naruto had his share of odd, dangerous and even lethal training where he could of died, like that time Ero-sennin threw him off the cliff to learn the summoning technique, but whatever it was that star did to them, it was killing that guy. He was far from being a medical specialist, but he knew a suffering and dying person when he saw one.

Sasuke peered through his monocular, trying to steady his vision while they ran. "We're getting close. I can see that enemy and those trainees up ahead. Get ready, Naruto."

"Right! I'll back you up this time."

Sasuke tucked away his device, licking his chops. "Follow me."

-----

The two members of Team Seven just broke past the tree line when they saw the collective group of Hoshi-nin trainees collapse around the mysterious ninja. Almost immediately after the group was incapacitated, the ninja bounded the severely weakened Sumaru and placed a gas mask over his head. Naruto instantly realized his plan.

"Stop right there! Don't you dare take him you bastard!" The ninja tilted his head, seemingly amused by Naruto's outburst. He paid them no heed and continued his work. "Sasuke!"

"I know!"

The Uchiha pulled out a pair of kunai and preparation to attack. The ninja seemed to anticipate his moves and held the now unconscious Sumaru in his intended attack path making Sasuke change his tactics. He hated situations like this, being unable to attack at full strength due to the enemy holding a key individual hostage. Thinking quickly, Sasuke sped forward at an even greater speed, suddenly leaping and twisting in the air, his arms snapping like a whip to launch several kunai at the enemy. Three of them were aimed directly at the mysterious ninja's chest, which the enemy immediately pulled Sumaru right into the path of danger. Sasuke landed in a crouch, his eyes and hands manipulating the strings until he completely caught the enemy by surprise. A pair of Sharingan controlled triple-blade windmill shuriken cut right across the paths of the kunai, the conventional throwing blades using the shuriken as an intercepting surface to ricochet and connect all three. One hit high and stabbed right into the chest of the ninja, missing the heart and it's main arteries and veins by a mere inch. The second hit another which in turn hit the last kunai, the two splitting off and connecting with each upper leg, again barely missing the major blood vessels which would of brought forth the bloody mist Sasuke aimed to create

"Damn, he's still alive," Sasuke cursed, his Sharingan focusing on the enemy before him. He saw the images of the enemy before he moved, causing some form of panic. "No, he's going to jump!"

"Oh no you don't!"

And jump he did. Pulling the kunai from his body, the ninja slung Sumaru over his shoulders and jumped right off the edge into Hell's Ravine and into the deadly gas that neither genin were prepared to deal with. The two genin followed as far as the edge, the both of them witnessing the ninja once again produce wings and fly off. But instead of the star, he was flying off with the leader of the Hoshigakure trainees Sumaru. Sasuke, knowing it was futile to follow, had to restrain his teammate from doing something as stupid as following the enemy. He was actually having a hard time doing so.

"Let go of me! I have to do something!"

"Stop it, you idiot! Not even you can survive down there without proper equipment." He threw Naruto down, sitting on the blonde's back and anchoring himself down with his chakra to prevent him from getting up. "Give it a rest. You're staying down there until you settle down and think clearly."

"..." Uzumaki sent him a glare. He sighed. "...fine. I understand."

Sasuke stood, investigating the area where he connected with the ninja. Blood drops coated the ground where the ninja stood, indicating that the fool was not all that he turned out to be. Thinking back to earlier that day, Sasuke swore that the ninja would of put out more of a fight. _Something is wrong here and I can not place my finger on it._ "We drew first blood. He's not as powerful as he seems, Naruto. If it bleeds, we can kill it."

"He'll pay for kidnapping Sumaru!" growled Naruto, smashing his fist into his palm. He was really pissed off, near the boiling point. Sasuke noticed almost immediately.

"I said calm down, Naruto!"

The blonde looked away. "Sorry... It's just that--"

"I know and I don't like it either. There is more to this mission than it seems and we need to get to the bottom of this." He looked over at the fallen Hoshi-nins. "We need to take care of them first and get them treated."

"I'll carry most of them," said Naruto as he called forth a few shadow clones to help with the load. They each took a pair, thankful that the trainees were smaller than them at least. Naruto spoke out. "Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"It's strange, isn't it? Even if that ninja got the star, he came back for Sumaru. Why would he take Sumaru with him, though?" He sighed. "I don't know what to think, but it might have something to relate with the time the star was almost taken ten years ago. From what Hokuto told me, at that time it seems that Sumaru's parents were guarding the star, but they were killed." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"When did you hear about that?"

"Right before I learned that Sumaru and these guys would try to get the star themselves."

"Hn."

-----

The flicker of candle light danced upon the coated wick, it's light casting shadows upon the wooden walls that danced to an unknown beat. The luminescence of the moon was blocked out from entering into the candle lit room, it's location undisclosed to the outside world hidden away from prying eyes and assassination attempts. The yellow flame danced, reflecting off the monitor screens and polymer casings. Tubes and wires extended from the case, running across the floor and up to the bed where they were hooked to the unconscious Sumaru of the Hidden Star. The machines monitored his heart rate and other vital signs while another assisted him in breathing freshly recycled air and oxygen. The young shinobi looked more like a tired and restless victim than a patient.

"He inhaled some of Hell's Ravine's gas?"

"No," said Akahoshi as he removed the skull cap and gas mask from his head. "I put him in a coma so the gas would have no effect on his body."

"I understand why you'd use Sumaru to lure that person out..." the tall shinobi began. The shorter, stocky shinobi finished.

"But a child of our village..."

"Does it make you uneasy?" The two looked up at their leader. "You've already stained you hands! What's with the hypocritical talk all of a sudden?!" The two swallowed the feeling in their throats. "Let those Konoha brats think that he kidnapped Sumaru. We'll also let them handle the star's retrieval." Akahoshi chuckled at the thought of making a fool of Uchiha Itachi and his two simple genin. He winced, suddenly remembering why his legs and and chest were bandaged tightly. That Uchiha brat was a skilled one.

"We do have a problem, Akahoshi-sama."

"And that is?"

"That Uchiha Itachi.. he'll cause problems for our plans down the road. He's a cunning one and we cannot put is past his ability to stop us at any time." said the taller of the two ninja.

The stocky ninja continued. "I've heard rumors about him. They say that he's THE strongest ninja in Konohagakure, but that is only a rumor..."

"And that is all it is - a rumor." Akahoshi grinned, his eyes narrowing at the comatose Sumaru. "Once the Konoha brats recover the star, they will be easy pickings for us. They'll witness the true power of this great Star Village."

_..click.._

Within the shadows of the room, Itachi shut off the voice recorder in his hand. Sleep escaped the Uchiha this night and his legs brought him back to the main house of Hoshigakure to observe in hopes of relieving him of the restlessness that snatch away his favorite past-time. And by luck or fate he stumbled upon a strange looking shinobi landing in the rear and dismounting a humanoid bundle into the arms of one of the two ninja present. Following the ninja inside had brought forth a quick break in the mission and knew information to use against Akahoshi, a man who not only wishes to gain personal power with use of the Hoshigakure treasure, but betray the weak trust between the Leaf and the Star.

_Dog, hare, horse, hare, bird, rat._

The area around the three Hoshi-nin shimmered yet went unnoticed by either one. Taijutsu specialist he may be, but Itachi was indeed the genius that everyone claimed that he was, easily locking the three ninja in a genjutsu that not only fooled their eye sight, but focused their hearing to give the power to focus their hearing to whatever the Uchiha desired. Light bended to his will, creating casting a shadow wherever he walked, shrouding the rookie Jounin from plain sight. Only until he was safely out the door and into the hallway where he messed perfectly with the natural darkness did he finally release the jutsu that held the three inside in check. With the experience gained through years of deadly missions were silence was the key the Journeyman ninja slipped out of the building without unsettling a speck of dust, his mission now to find his little brother and idiot blonde teammate to make preparations in destroying Akahoshi's operations. Being betrayed on missions by your contractor was a common offense in the world of ninja despite what others may believe, however, what was happening in the Hidden Star was outright betrayal and conspiracy.

Itachi hated conspiracies, especially when they involve him and his family. Akahoshi was going down hard and if he would have to destroy the whole village to do so, it was going to happen.

-----

End of Chapter 43

-----

Author's Notes:

Wow! Thanks for the reviews and your comments. I really appreciate your time in reading my story and criticizing it where it counts. I'm still wondering if any of the artist out there would showcase their talent in drawing Itachi and Sasuke in the black uniform that Sasuke used in the Chuunin Exam finals, Sasuke with Chidori and Itachi with his Chakra blade.

This chapter takes places in the Star Village Arc of the fillers. I decided to use this arc to showcase Sasuke and Itachi's investigative skills, in turn showing why the Uchiha were known for being genius ninja and why the created the Konoha Police Corps. And no, I wasn't down-playing Sasuke's skills at all in this chapter. His speed is used in burst, meaning he cannot maintain it for long periods. In fact, Sasuke probably had the best showing of combining skills and strategy in this chapter than any other. Naruto, of course, had to pull off Rasengan sooner or later. And for those whom have seen these fillers, yes, I'm changing it up so Itachi can lay the smack down on a whole village.

Thanks again for reading and leave a review! Tell me what you think and ask questions!!


	45. Chapter 44: Night of the Crying Star

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

-----

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 44: Night of the Crying Star

A shadow danced under the moon light, swiftly maneuvering from tree to tree with little or no sound created. An apparition of darkness silently patrolling all that it can see in search of the one which brings meaning to its existence. The path which this shadow follows is naught a journey toward the grand scheme of life, but a mere adventure chalk full of mystery and betrayal. This shadow, one of the last few descendants of the Konoha Military Police Corps, found himself within the ring of treachery in a foreign country and ninja village were any whom he laid his eyes upon could be considered an enemy. And as one of those descendants, it was his duty to solve the mystery surrounding the Star of the Hidden Star Village and it's suspicious leader Satou Akahoshi.

Itachi continued his path toward the shrine where the Star was originally held, the same location where a group of trainees were housed in an adjacent building. It was the most logical location where he could find his little brother and his loud-mouth Jinchuuriki, to regroup with his small team and bring their mission to a conclusion. His mind wandered through the evidence he had gathered through the day along with the evidence he held in his weapons pouch. It was clear that Akahoshi, the acting Hoshikage of the Hidden Star, was behind some sort of plot to fully receive the false Kage title by the people of the village. He also desired the star's power for himself, yet he did not personally steal the star - that honor belong to third or fourth party. In disguise he had kidnapped a child of the village, a young shinobi named Sumaru whom was associated with the current trainees and the target of Sasuke and Naruto. Word from local vendors and known gossips stated that one year ago the Sandaime Hoshikage died and no other false Kage had been appointed, yet Akahoshi was a top candidate. A rumor around the village stems that the previous Hoshikage was killed or assassinated; however, a forensic exam provided evidence of a natural death. Another rumor, albeit smaller and less spoken of by the masses, indicated that the Star Village was split into three different factions - Those whom support Akahoshi, the majority; and two minorities whom remain neutral and those whom oppose the acting leader. Council members have been in a standstill in promoting Akahoshi for the past year after the death of the previous Hoshikage.

There was no need to further investigate into Akahoshi - Itachi had personally seen his side of the story.

The main question was the position of the third or fourth party. What is their motive in stealing the star other than to gain its power? Which side were they on and where would the strike next? Questions not even her could answer without further investigating.

-----

"There. It's done!"

Naruto smiled as he finished his latest creation. Reaching into his pouch he produced a pair of bells that he fashioned onto a walking stick with a line of wire, giving the bland petrified walking stick some sort of style. He held it up, twirling it around in the palm of his hand, swinging the walking stick as if it were a weapon. He hoped Mizura, the sickly boy lying in the dormitory would enjoy this gift.

"That kid is going to die."

Naruto whirled onto the voice, startled. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha stared into the sky, admiring the hanging moon that passed over. He seemed distracted with his thought as he spoke. "With these eyes I can see chakra in various color spectrums, one of the traits of how it allows the Uchiha to read, decipher and copy techniques. Normally, I cannot see these color spectrums unless a technique or a surge of chakra in combat occurs. I took a look at that Mizura guy and didn't need a Byakugan to see that his chakra was reaching it's limits. If it continues to grow without his chakra circulatory system being developed to handle such stress, his own chakra will kill him."

Naruto stepped forward. "That can't be." Sasuke continued.

"Aniki told me once that the chakra capacity of someone is only limited by the condition of their mind and body and how well they can control their chakra. Whatever training he has undergone, it's slowly kill him and everyone else along with him. They just do not know it, yet."

"But-!"

"It is because of the star training," said a young girl that appeared from the shadows. Her name was Hokuto, a kunoichi of the Hidden Star and one of the few trainees partaking in the aforementioned star training. She was only a year older than the two Leaf genin, a blossoming young girl with rich brown hair tied into a tail at the back of her head wearing a sea green and tan yukata held together by a sash and bow tied behind her back. A pair of leg warmers that reached well above her knees acted not only as deterrent for the cold, but as stockings held up by a garter strap. She carefully walked toward the two as she spoke, telling the story of the star training.

"The star has the power to increase one's chakra. But, many shinobi have been unable to control the amplification of that power. That has weakened their bodies and killed them. Mizura ended up like that in the middle of training," she said with a forlorn look in her eyes. "The Sandaime Hoshikage canceled the training, as he didn't want any more victims born to it."

Sasuke eyed her. Something was missing from that picture she painted. "If that's so, why was it reinstated if it's such a dangerous training regimen?"

"Half a year ago, the current village leader, Akahoshi-sama, decided it."

The two Leaf ninja glanced at one another. Sasuke made a motion with his hands, one only Naruto would notice and understand. _And it comes back to Akahoshi._

Naruto frowned. "That's too dangerous! You should stop right now!" She stares hard at the blonde.

"Everyone born and raised in this village does not fear the star!" Naruto stepped back, bewildered by her statement. "If we can support the village by completing the training, then it's okay. We're serious."

Sasuke stared at the girl, his eyes reading her like an open book. He could understand their situation somewhat as it was similar to his clan. They were a small village in the grander scheme of the world of ninja. In order to stake their claim and become recognized, their youth, such as the trainees undergoing this star training, would have to become stronger and gain attention from the five established ninja powerhouses and the other more expansive smaller villages. Just like he wished to attain power and once again revive the Uchiha to its former state of glory, though his path to power did not involve the quick and easy no matter how many opportunities presented itself or the curses bestowed upon him.

"Do what you wish. If you kill yourselves, it's not our problem." He turned his back and walked away looking for a more defensive spot on higher ground.

"Sasuke..!" Naruto clenched his first. "That jerk! He shouldn't say things like that."

Hokuto shook her head. "But he's right. What we do with the star is our own business. We all love this village, especially Sumaru and Mizura. We would do anything to help it, even if our lives were the price."

"Hokuto..."

-----

The short walk up the slope of the huge crater took the Uchiha to a natural observation post marked by a petrified tree and several large chunks of stone that acted as seating. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat under the dead, stone-encased tree, his eyes lazily scanning the surroundings though most of his attention centered on the activity down below were Naruto spoke with the sickly Mizura.

"You don't have to stand there watching, Aniki."

From within the shadows behind the younger brother, Itachi faded into existence with a disinterested look in his eyes. "You're becoming better in detecting my presence, Ototo. I was only here for five minutes before you finally detected me," he said in appraisal of his brother and student as he took a seat on a stone across from him. His eyes bore into him. "Report."

"Target Sumaru requisitioned reinforcements to find and reclaim the article. Recovery group located primary hostile target at Hell's Ravine and engaged. Hostile target retaliated using a status effect genjutsu to induce unconsciousness and unlawfully acquired target Sumaru before team could properly locate and engage. Black engaged and scored three hits to hostile target before it retreated into the cover of the ravine's poisonous gas. Pursuit halted and Team Seven began recovery procedures of the wounded and incapacitated."

"Short and detailed, good." Itachi flipped procured the tape recorder from his pouch, playing the recording he had recently attained from the main house of Hoshigakure. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the circle completed. "Assuming that your report was accurate, that would of portrayed the enemy target as an secondary accomplice with Akahoshi. However, your description of inflicted wounds to the chest and legs confirm that the kidnapper was indeed Satou Akahoshi. We have enough evidence to convict him of a conspiracy to over-throw the Hidden Star council, yet we do not have enough evidence to convict him of kidnapping and traitorism against the Hidden Star. In the eyes of the victims, they only witnessed the primary enemy unit."

"What are we going to do, Aniki?"

"Sumaru must be an ace up Akahoshi's sleeve. Assuming that the enemy is a traitor or missing-nin, the boy must have some unknown ties to the enemy that only Akahoshi and his conspirators are aware of. Their son, nephew, grandson."

"They guy wasn't that old to be a grandfather. And Naruto said he lost his parents at a young age."

Itachi scratched his head, thinking for a long moment. "Akahoshi is said using the adjective _he_, in meaning that was a possession of some importance to a male. Taking into account Sumaru's age, his father should be in his early to mid thirties if we go by common fathering ages for shinobi. However, the adjective _he _is androgynous, meaning that the enemy could in actuality be a woman."

Sasuke pondered this for a moment, his mind traveling back in time to when he fought against the enemy. His mind did not let one minute detail slip past him when he replayed the first battle against the enemy. Height, body description and assumed weight. His mind's eyes scanned over the body of the memory, focusing on the legs, the knees and the forearms of his past opponent. His eyes shot open in surprise. "I fought a woman." Itachi looked up at him.

"Explain."

"Women tend to have naturally smaller forearms compared to men as our muscle grow more profound in our profession. Then there is the common joint structure of the female leg focused behind the knee section, specifically the formation of skin."

The older brother nodded. "That is true. We need to confirm this, though. Memories, even ones as sharp as an Uchiha, can be blurry."

"No, I'm quite sure. During our first encounter with the enemy, she suddenly fled when Sumaru arrived. That got me thinking, questioning Sumaru's strength. From what little that I've seen of the Hidden Star's Mysterious Peacock Method, that woman was clearly levels beyond what Sumaru was capable of, unless he had some sort of hidden bloodline that we were unaware of. But knowing he was captured by Akahoshi and quite easily, there must have been some connection with that woman."

"A mother, perhaps?" Itachi closed his eyes. "An aunt? Another close relative or friend? The possibilities are not that far spread out, but they can lead to dead ends. For now, we could only assume until concrete evidence is established, though we do have our basis which we can work upon." He lay back against the petrified tree. "For now, we'll play their game and wait this out until the timing is correct."

"What about that Sumaru?" the younger sibling asked.

"Akahoshi does not have serious plans from what I have witnessed. He's more content on having a hostage. We will recover him at a much more appropriate time."

Naruto appeared next to Itachi. "What's an appropriate time." Sasuke pointed to a seat.

"Sit. We'll fill you in."

-----

Years ago they had fled the village, taking with the icon which represented their culture. Though granting great power it killed those of the weakened heart, hurting those close to them and their families. This continued for years while they trained, honing their powers to perfection until they were strong enough to finally steal their hope, their curse, to save the younger generation from a world filled with pain. As swift as they were, the two of them were not able to escape the scent of the trackers lead by the one man whom they trusted the most, whom they ultimately betrayed.

"_Return it_," he had demanded, his eyes filled with the look of betrayal. They had refused, expressing their beliefs, their concerns and their love for the village. He pleaded with him, nearly begged him for his forgiveness, yet they still refused to return it. In the end, he had relented, promising that the path toward perfection would cease as long as they returned the star. "_No more will that training shall be used, however, you must never return to the village._"

They had paid a hefty price in the end. Their objective to stop the star training was a complete success, but was the price worth the effort? In freeing the next generation of the pain and suffering they had scene, they lost their only son, having to abandon him to the care of the village upon their banishment. After he had died, she had watched the village change, watched their son from a distance as he grew to become a young man. Though she never saw him, she knew he would of become a responsible, dedicated ninja for the Hidden Star, just like his father. Just like his mother. And when she saw him for the first time in so many years, she nearly died at the hands of that Konoha shinobi.

"Konoha shinobi, Hotarubi. How low will our village fall?" She knelt, feeling her hand upon the smooth granite that acted as a tomb for her late husband. A sad smile graced her lips.

Upon hearing rumor of Sandaime Hoshikage's death, she had watched the funeral from afar, tears falling from her eyes she mourned the death of a man whom she respected and loved. It was only until Akahoshi's re-opening of the star training program that she had come out of retirement and begun acting against her own village, her own people. Sandaime Hoshikage's words were law in the Hidden Star and no one, not even those whom take office as leader defied the law of even a former Hoshikage. There was something fishy about the youngster and she was curious enough to try to get to the bottom of it.

First things first, the Star.

"Now it is all a matter of discovering his motives." A pigeon flew across her vision causing her to do a double-take. Narrowing her eyes, a whip of chakra lashed out and snatched the bird from the air and upon closer inspection she found a paper tied to it's leg giving off a very familiar chakra. "Akahoshi," she grumbled.

She burned the paper with her chakra and began walking toward Hell's Ravine.

-----

Naruto stared at the two brothers, shocked by the information just recently passed down to him. "But.. but.. why?!" he exclaimed loudly, not believing such accusations coming from them. He could not comprehend the evidence given to him, or he just could not believe someone of high leadership would do such a thing to their own people. "How can this be? Why, Itachi-sensei? Why?!"

"There is always a few bad apples in the bushel, Naruto. Sometimes even the most sweetest of apples could be the one that kills you." Itachi said, hoping that the analogy would help the blonde understand. He was not confident that it would, anyhow. "This village is in a power struggle and even the most loyal can be a radical set to change the very fabric of the current regime. You intend to do the same when you become Hokage, correct?"

"That's right."

"And the same is said of here." Naruto scratched his head, even more confused than before. Itachi sighed, completely giving up on the blonde. Sasuke grumbled.

"Listen, moron, we're trying to say that Akahoshi is the one that's been causing all the trouble around here and that other guy, or lady, is trying to stop him or at least do something about it. He had restarted a deadly training regime that was banned by one of their previous leaders placing their youth in jeopardy and also kidnapped Sumaru for some odd reason." He stood, taking a position to lean up against the petrified tree with his arms crossed. "And we're on the unfortunate end by being contracted to follow this slime ball." Naruto blinked.

"So... what are we going to do?"

"Oh, you finally get it," Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm. "It's simple. We're going to---" Itachi held up his fist, cutting him off.

A pair of shinobi dropped down in front of the trio, kneeling and bowing their heads in respect. Itachi immediately recognized the pair who directly associated with Akahoshi and were direct accomplices in this conspiracy, acting as both his body guards and henchmen. A bald-headed, somewhat portly shinobi and a skinny, long-haired shinobi both whom had showed enough skill in their arts to come close enough to the trio that Itachi only knew of their arrival just seconds ago. "Agents of Konoha!"

"Just now, the person who took the star has appeared," said the larger of the two.

"Right now Akahoshi-dono is stalling the culprit." said the slimmer one.

"Can somehow you three..."

"Naruto, Sasuke. They will lead you to the site to assist Akahoshi-san. I will stay here and secure the perimeter before joining you shortly for support." Itachi ordered, nodding toward the direction in which the pair arrived from. As he spoke, his hands made gestures, signaling another order to his two subordinates which said, "_Secure the enemy. Play their game until I arrive. Be careful of Akahoshi._"

"Hai!"

The elder Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the retreating backs of Akahoshi's assistants knowing from their fake attitudes that something was amiss. Akahoshi had directly confronted the enemy on his own then had decided to call for assistance. Something did not add up and he was curious enough to find check in on it. If it had anything to do with that Sumaru then the connection between the enemy and the boy must be legitimate if Akahoshi would use him as a bargaining chip. A relation between parent and child was clear and if Sasuke's observation was more than just a fleeting thought then the stakes were indeed high. If not for the village, then for mother and son. He turned in the direction of the village, disappearing from sight.

"The strength of the enemy is great," said the bald shinobi as he and his partner lead the way. "And with Akahoshi-dono alone..."

"Akahoshi-dono is just barely able to stall him."

"Just leave it to me," said Naruto. Both himself and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the pair, trying their best not to give any indication that they were not as oblivious as they seemed.

The small group took a couple minutes to arrive close to the scene and already the pair of Uchiha-trained shinobi could feel the powerful and familiar flow of chakra coming from the other side of the hill. Two separate sources of chakra, one much greater than the other. Both of shinobi, especially Sasuke whom was more sensitive to chakra due to his eyes, could feel the exact difference between the two chakra and whom was whom. It was without reasonable doubt that the chakra dwarfed by the other was Akahoshi, which was also similar to the shinobi that they had encountered earlier when Sumaru was kidnapped. Both Naruto and Sasuke, especially the blonde, felt the bile rise up from their stomachs, yet swallowed down that sickening feeling in order to keep in good favor with the Star's temporary leader. If not for Itachi's order a certain Hoshigakure leader would be receiving a Chidori and Rasengan turned sideways and shoved the hole designated as exit only.

"We need to somehow stop his chakra." Sasuke stated, pushing himself harder and passing up the others. "I'll hit him first and make a distraction. You go for the take-down." Naruto surprised him by his sudden surge of speed, passing him up and leading the group by half an arm's length.

"Forget it! It's my turn, you went first last time!" The two Hoshi-nins stared at the two genin as if they were crazy, especially when they began grinning at each other. "I'll definitely will stop the enemy's chakra, believe it! So step down and back me up, Sasuke-chan!"

"I'm gonna kill you if this guy doesn't do it before me, you blonde bastard," growled the Uchiha.

Naruto grinned that infamous fox-like grin he was known for. "I'll make sure there's enough left of me so you can do that." With chakra flowing through his legs and down to his feet, Naruto almost literally exploded off the ground and sent himself hurdling high into the air and over the hill. At the peak of his improvised jump, the familiar crossed seal formed with his fingers and he multiplied.

"**TAJYUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Mass Shadow Replication technique!

A cloud burst into the scene, the winds just as quickly whisking it away to reveal hundreds of clones dropping from the sky upon the unsuspecting masked woman. Shock came and went, the masked ninja almost immediately retaliated with her freakishly powerful chakra. The beast literally roared, flashing through and plowing into each and every blonde clone from the sky, the sounds of each clone dissipating creating a sound similar to a string of fireworks being lit inside a steel pot. Translucent purple chakra, whipping to and fro with tendrils that lashed at any whom were called enemy of it's creator. Nothing got through it's counter-attack. Not even a loud blonde Konoha shinobi.

Just a large rock that wasn't there earlier.

And as the masked female was lost in the confusion of her attacker's location, it was too late to realize that the confusion created by his massed clone attack was but a mere distraction allowing him to close in and hide in plain sight right under her nose. Even after the first encounter when she toyed with the boy and his partner, the kunoichi with the freakish chakra now knew that this Konoha shinobi was not one to trifle with. And so she was unprepared for the rising uppercut to the jaw delivered by that same Konoha shinobi that sent her flying backward, nor was she prepared for the follow up by the boy's partner, who used the force created by his sudden and most impressive burst of speed to grab one of her arms and throw her up against a nearby boulder, cracking the surface of the hard rock with her body.

"UUUGH!" She choked, her eyes widened as she felt the rock shards digging into somewhat numb spine. She could feel her legs and arms, off of which was in pain, the only good sign of being thrown against something as unforgiving as nature's hard creations.

Naruto's eyes widened when the mask slipped of it's head. That person from the other day was indeed a woman as Sasuke assumed! He stared at the pretty women, not in awe of her beauty, but in shock at the enemy as information from all around him suddenly sank in. Sumaru and his kidnapping by Akahoshi. Reasons why this woman would go to extreme lengths to steal the star. Why she would run from Sumaru's appearance on the battlefield. There were many things in the world that Naruto could not truly understand nor could fully appreciate. He was without family since the day he was born, only Sandaime Hokage showing any signs of care for him until Iruka-sensei came along. Then there was Itachi-sensei, who had showed him what he called tough love and molded him into what he was now; someone whom he treasured as one of his most precious of people when he opened accepted him as part of the Uchiha family - in spirit if not in name. The love of a mother he would never understand, but what he did know was that this broken woman lying upon that shattered rock was Sumaru's mother - the eyes, nose, hair color and certain facial features speaking louder than words.

"Sasuke..."

The Uchiha had very little to say, but understood Naruto's tone. "I know."

Meanwhile, Akahoshi could not believe the amount of luck suddenly gifted to him by whatever deity there was out there. He had watched from his ground-level position as the blonde and black-haired Konoha kids assaulted Natsuhi and completely took her out of the picture. Those brats did it for him. As long as they had time, he could find the star. But right now was their time to completely defeat this bitch Natsuhi. He could not afford to let her interfere and turn his desires into nothing! He quickly stood, hands forming a seal.

"**KUJAKU MYOUHOU! KEMONO!**"

-----

It was quite embarrassing, really. He had expected to meet stiff resistance in acquiring his target objective, to fight it out and kill all who dared to stand in his way. He was just another foreigner in their lands and should be treated as such. Someone who could easily steal all their secrets, including their precious star and sell it all to the highest bidder - not that he would do that without proper orders from the Hokage, that is. Really, how could they have survived as a hidden village for this long without others clamoring to claim their land, especially the Lightning or Rice Field countries. A few of the other hidden villages, such as the Rain, Amegakure, had legendary figures like the Salamander Hanzou and the Waterfall, Takigakure, had the Hero of the Water. This village had only false Kages. He had expected them to deny his presence in the Hoshigakure tower and forbid him from going anywhere as per orders by Akahoshi. Never in his life did he expect the warm welcome and unquestioned escort directly to the patient's room and the quick check-out despite lack of paperwork.

Well, as warm as one could be after burning a Hoshi-nin into a pile of ashes in under a few seconds. Who wouldn't deny Uchiha Itachi after witnessing such a horrifying feat?

Cowards. Embarrassing.

So Itachi ran as fast as he could while carrying the unconscious Sumaru upon his back, securing the boy from the bumpy ride he provided as he leaped from tree to tree and his impacts upon the hard, semi-barren land. Everything was suddenly coming into play and his team was stuck in the middle of everything. As he exited the main building he saw the people peering through their windows after the ruckus he had caused, watching him carry away one of the most talented youths of the village. Many had even followed, yet where unable to keep with Itachi's incredible pace, falling back to a distant trail in the dust cloud created by the Uchiha. Soon the truth would come out and Akahoshi would find himself in a world of trouble for betraying his own village and lying to the people.

A spike of powerful chakra alerted him to a nearby danger and his instincts followed through along with his own chakra filling the muscles that pushed him to faster speeds despite his load. And as he crested over the hill into the combat zone his eyes met the backsides of both his brother and his subordinate hovering over a female body. But what caught his full attention was the powerful chakra of the Peacock technique being displayed and ready to be released by Akahoshi at the unaware trio!

"No!"

A familiar pair recognized Itachi and his package. They reacted almost immediately. "The Jounin! Get him!"

Despite his injured and unconscious state, Itachi unceremoniously released and dropped Sumaru without a care for his well-being with much more important lives suddenly appearing on the line. The two henchmen shinobi of Akahoshi attacked Itachi in a frontal assault, both displaying powers similar to Sumaru and Akahoshi in the Mysterious Peacock Method. Their chakra was powerful, that was quite clear. They had almost near perfect control of the violent purple aura that washed over them, boosting all their physical abilities. Yet despite their enhancements, neither could withstand the sheer determination of an Uchiha male protecting his family. His hands moved at blinding speeds through the combination of rat, tiger, monkey, bird, boar, hare, tiger, ox and dragon. Before the larger of the two henchmen realized Itachi's method, he was skewered through the stomach and up into his heart until only a pulsing tip of chakra escaped through the back of his shoulder. Concentrating into the palm of his hand and recalling the methods of his best friend and genin teammate Washimaru, his palm connected hard against the slimmer henchmen Hoshi-nin's chest and exploded outward. Instead of liquidizing his insides, the man was launched backward right into the path of the raging beast coming from Akahoshi, the screams of being torn apart by his own ally's attack bringing music to his ears.

The distraction provided by Itachi was short, but bought enough time for Naruto and Sasuke to quickly assess the new situation in a split second and move out of the way of Akahoshi's attack after plowing through his own henchmen. The blonde and younger sibling knelt a distance away, both guarding and securing their prisoner while sending glares right at Akahoshi.

The leader of the Star village glared at Itachi. "What is this? How dare you do this to us! Is this how Konoha treats their allies?!" Itachi spoke calmly, not betraying any emotion of contempt he held toward this man.

"The same could be said of you, Akahoshi-san. You placed my subordinates in direct danger and had I not reacted appropriately they would not be alive. You should not allow your emotions to rule your thought processes as it could lead to some very unwanted situations, such as now. Betraying your contractor in such a cold fashion is not very nice."

Akahoshi looked back at the two shinobi, glaring right back of the two meddling boys before returning his attention back to Itachi. "What do you speak of, Konoha shinobi? It is you whom had betrayed me, not the other way around. I had that bitch exactly where I wanted her and could of ended the trouble she had caused and you claimed it is I whom had betrayed you? Look at you, Konoha. Look at your own horrendous deeds. You killed two of our best shinobi and wish to cry wolf. You should look in a mirror before speaking, traitor."

Itachi glanced toward his right. "Why did you kidnap Sumaru?"

"I did no such thing."

"Then why was he in the medical room of the Hoshikage?" Akahoshi narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nor do I care. It is all a matter of your betrayal, Uchiha." Again Akahoshi erupted in a display of pulsing purple chakra that formed into a gigantic spirit animal above him. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow.

"...su...maru..." muttered the semi-conscious woman. "..my son.." Naruto grabbed hold of her.

"Lady, hold on! We'll take you to Sumaru as soon as we can!"

A whistle from the elder brother caught Sasuke's attention. Looking out toward an indicated direction, the younger brother quickly trotted out while he searched for the package Itachi dropped earlier. Spotting the dirty and partially ripped clothing, Sasuke knelt and tended to the son of that woman, his guard up as he felt the presence of others approaching their locale. "Things are just getting more complicated," he mumbled to himself. Inside he could not help but feel a little jealous of the unconscious Hoshi-nin. Even if it was mere wishful thinking, he would give up everything just to see his mother even for just a few seconds.

"Since you have betrayed us, Akahoshi-san, our contract with Hoshigakure is null and void." Itachi stated as he turned his back to the fuming man. He addressed the confused blonde. "Naruto, we're leaving. Bring the woman with us. We do not work for those whom cannot abide by simple contracts."

Naruto blinked. "H-hai, Sensei!"

The furious Akahoshi spared no chakra as he commanded his beast to surge toward the Uchiha, ripping the ground asunder as his barreled along it's path of destruction. Just before the chakra beast touched the Uchiha, Akahoshi's instincts suddenly kicked into high gear when he witness the black-haired Konoha Jounin disappear from sight. His chakra, once powerful and filled with destructive energy, whimpered away as fear washed over him. Frozen in place by his own fear, he could not even turn around to face Itachi, whose visage from the nose up was shrouded by the decorated straw hat.

_**ching-chang**_

He drew close, speaking softly so only the terrified Hoshi-nin could hear. "It was wise of you to attack from behind and catch the enemy in surprise. I commend you for your strategy, however, you forget who I am and what I do for a living," he said, his voice as cold as the frigid northern countries and their snow capped mountain peaks. A sudden jerk of his own arm widened the eyes of Akahoshi as he felt a sharp pain in his back where the ANBU Captain stabbed with a kunai, lodging it between two of his vertebrae and pinching his spinal cord. "Any slight movement and you will sever your spinal cord. So just stand there and answer some questions, Akahoshi-san." The shinobi leader sucked in his breath, a slight whimper escaping his lips as a pair of crimson eyes locked with his own.

The screams frightened many of those who approached the battle zone.

-----

"Ugh..."

The world around him was a blur, shrouded in a haze that confused all his senses, effectively blocking him from any sort of rational thinking. His eyes were watery, his ears rang with a high pitched sounded that only supplemented the ferocious pounding from within his head. And for some reason he felt like he was thrown off a cliff if the aches and pains all over his body was any indication.

"Hold still."

A familiar voice. "..who..?" He tried to sit up, only to be shoved back down with his head bouncing off the unforgiving ground. "Urgh..!! What the hell..!"

"Sit still. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"You." As if the bump to the head was some sort of kick-start, the owner of the voice was recognized as one of the Konoha shinobi assigned to the village. The rude one with the black hair. "What happened...?"

"You had a bad fall and took a little ride on the ground express. I'm no medic-nin, but I'll patch you up as best as I can so just be patient. Mine is already running thin," Sasuke grumbled the last part.

"I mean... what happened to the others?"

"They only lost consciousness and we took them back to the dormitory. You should be glad that you're still alive. Whatever Akahoshi had planned, you were definitely involved in it." The boy gave him a look filled with curiosity and disbelief. Sasuke sought to inform him of the recent happenings. "The one who stole the star and who your group faced were two different people. My brother discovered that it was Akahoshi who kidnapped you and sought to use you as some sort of bargaining chip against the one whom took the star."

"But.. why? Why would he do such a thing?" He struggled to stand only to be knocked back down by the Uchiha. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't believe you!"

Sasuke merely shrugged, shoving him down once again. "Believe what you will. You'll learn the truth soon enough. Now hold still or I'll restrain you. Believe me when I say I'm not very fond of the latter."

"That will not be necessary, Konoha shinobi." Sasuke froze at the feeling of a blade against his neck. He berated himself for allowing his guard to drop and place himself in such a situation. If he had paid more attention to his job and not bicker with this invalid fool there wouldn't be a blade touching him. "Keep your hands were I can see them and stand up slowly. Any sudden move or even attempt a jutsu and you'll find yourself in a world of pain you could never begin to imagine."

"You do not know the pain which I have suffered through," Sasuke shot back as he complied with the orders. "Whatever you could do, I have experienced ten times worse."

The shinobi holding the blade snickered. "You're a mere Genin. Do not play these games with me, boy. Turn around, slowly."

"That's very surprising," Sasuke taunted, locking eyes with the tall, middle-aged Hoshi-nin. "One would think you liked a young boy's ass like mine."

"Be quiet you little punk!" He reared his hand back and swung with back hand. The Hoshi-nin's eyes widened when his fist passed through and distorted the image of the Konoha genin before it returned to it's normal form, smirking at the man's mistake. "When did he---!"

The man cried out when something hard smashed against the back of his knees, cutting him down to size and into a pile of groaning flesh. A hand fisted his hair and a blade pressed against his throat, digging in to emphasized the sharpness of the blade. "I may be a mere Genin, Hoshi-nin, but you should remember one important detail that you and your villagers must never forget." Sasuke leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm an Uchiha."

"But more importantly, he's all yours," said continued after he released the man and turned away. "There really is no interest in him to me, but there is someone over here that he might want to meet. She'll wish to see him also, especially after what that Akahoshi planned to use him for."

A few more shinobi joined the Hoshi-nin, helping the throttled man to his feet while others tended to the stunned Sumaru. The man with the long blade coughed, his squinted eyes never leaving the younger Uchiha's retreating back. "What about Akahoshi...?"

"You'll see."

-----

They just stood there in the middle of the barren land, one with a kunai in his back babbling away while the other stared at him in the eyes while recording everything he spoke with a small recording device. After the first initial screams from Akahoshi he had expected some sort of gruesome torture session that would make even Morino Ibiki blush like a shy school boy. It was expected from Itachi-sensei, though, as he most enjoyed doing work with the very least effort possible. He could barely understand the frantic, teary-eyed Hoshi-nin leader, but what he could pick out he was giving some sort of confession.

A groan vibrated into his ear and his hand moved instinctively, placing the sharp edge of his kunai against the throat of the unmasked enemy. The woman gave a start, freezing in place while her eyes panned upward and locked a glare on the blonde-haired shinobi. "Don't move," Naruto warned, yet the woman seemed amused.

"What makes you think you'll be able to stop me?"

He merely grinned. "I knocked you out, didn't I?" She snorted in amusement, mentally berating herself for her weak defenses.

"With help from your friend, but you do make a valid point, Konoha." She looked toward the restrained Akahoshi, taking particular interest in the movement of his lips. She could not help but feel satisfaction in seeing a kunai piercing his back. "What will you do with me now that you've caught me? I'll never tell where the star is located."

"Who are you, lady?" The question was simple, innocent. It seemed shocking to here this from a young shinobi of such strength and lead to Natsuhi studying the boy much more intently. Even further confusing her, he removed his blade and turned to sit in front of her, though his weapon remained in his hand as a sign that he still did not trust her as much as she may seem.

"My name is Natsuhi, a former shinobi of the Hidden Star." She moved to a seated position, placing her hands on her lap close together. She glanced down briefly, a hidden smile gracing her visage that Naruto completely missed. Slowly but surely her hands grew closer together, ready to form the seal to utilize the Mysterious Peacock Method she had completed and perfected many years ago. All her plans of escape were derailed when she found the grinning blonde's blade between her hands. "A clever one, aren't you?"

"They don't call me the number one surprise ninja for nothing, believe it!" His questioning continued. "Why did you take the star?"

She sighed. "Are you willing to listen to my story?" He glanced back at his sensei. The man was still busy.

"Go on."

"This was not the first time the star had been stolen," she began, recalling the distant memories she would never forget. "Back then ten years ago, the star training cause a lot of ninja to suffer and took many lives. My husband Hotarubi and I... We were the only two to survive the training. We thought that we could prevent anyone else from becoming a victim by stealing the star. So, we stole the star, but were soon caught by a large squad of ninja, the Third Hoshikage's person platoon." She held back the tears that tried to spill from her eyes, refusing to allow such weakness being shown to this young man who listened to every word of her story. "We were confronted personally by Sandaime Hoshikage, like us who knew of the lethal result of those whom could not complete the star training that we had done. In return for the star, he had promised that he would seal away the star training in exchange for our exile and act as the sentinels that protect our village from the outside."

Before Naruto could ask any question, she added in one final memory. "Our last order from Sandaime Hoshikage before our exile was to stop the star training if it was revived once again. Hence why I have stolen the village star." She looked directly into the shimmering eyes of the young blonde boy and she could feel sympathy from him, something she had never received from anyone but her departed husband. "And so we left the village, our son believing that we had died protecting the star and Sandaime Hoshikage ended the star training. He too was in pain for all those whom had suffered under such physical and mental draining they had endured."

"Itachi-sensei said it may be true, but is the influence of the star that horrible?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," she said with a sad sigh. "My husband, Hotarubi, died shortly after our exile due to side effects from the training. I too may someday suffer those side effects and die."

"Then live."

Naruto quickly darted behind Natsuhi, kunai to her throat. "Itachi-sensei!"

"Release her," he ordered and the loud shinobi quickly complied. Natsuhi's hand flashed up, catching the recording device tossed her direction and watched as the taller, dark eyed shinobi named Itachi unceremoniously drop an unconscious Akahoshi in front of her. "What you do with him is now your problem. The evidence you hold is his confession to murdering your Sandaime Hoshikage." Her eyes widened. Itachi turned away.

"Sumaru's mom..."

"He what...?"

"Naruto."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei." He turned and followed. After a few steps he paused and look back, briefly watching Sumaru's mother listen to the recording before he too departed.

-----

When the dust cleared and confusion was washed from everyone's eyes, justice was served. With Akahoshi's confession delivered by Natsuhi, the Hidden Star's current leader was impeached in a unanimous decision by those originally against him and his own supporters. He was soon tortured and executed by the same village he had grew up in and wished to see as one of the strongest villages in the shinobi world. All this eventually brought back Natsuhi to the village and her reunion with her son Sumaru, whom had believed that she and his father had died in an attack by outsider shinobi. With Natsuhi's return to the village along with the star, the star training was once again banned from being used and the star village adopted a training regimen similar to that used by the Sand - emphasize quality and mold it into something of higher quality.

And what happened to Team Seven?

"So, in the end we didn't get paid. But I think that it was more of a moral victory. Right, Itachi-sensei?" Naruto couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"I dislike failure."

Sasuke mimicked his brother's brooding disposition. "Same here."

"Come on! We did a good deed by helping them out. I mean, even if that Akahoshi guy double crossed us, we have a much more supportive ally in Sumaru and Sumaru's mom. We're the best, believe it!"

"Aniki."

"Yes, Ototo?"

"Can I kill him now?"

Itachi thought about this for a long moment. "No, it's not wise. We don't have a plausible explanation to give to Tsunade-sama. And hiding the body would be most difficult if the Kyuubi decides to resurrect him once more."

"Drat."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know," Naruto dead-panned.

"How about we sell him to Akatsuki?" Sasuke suggested.

Itachi ignored Naruto's choking expression. "We'll get more money selling him to a brothel. Men would pay a lot of money for a piece of young genin ass." The blonde gagged. Sasuke nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Aniki."

Itachi turned toward the blonde. "Naruto, get ready to--" He was gone. The Uchiha brother's followed the dust cloud headed toward Konoha. They never expected him to be so fast.

"Fast as fast can be, you'll never catch me! Believe it!"

Itachi and Sasuke shared a quickly look before their lips turned into knowing grins. "At least we'll get have a little peace and quiet to brood over our failure."

"Amen to that, Aniki."

-----

End of Chapter 44

-----

Author's Notes:

This actually took a lot of time for me to work on. A combination of Halo 3, Xbox Live, building a new and sweet PC and other things having to deal with life. Oh yeah, and football. Did I mention the California Firestorm? Pisses me off, really.

This chapter, like the previous chapter takes place in Episode 180 and 181 of the Naruto fillers and happens to be one of the few that I really enjoyed. I was toying with how I was going to complete this, then I suddenly got this idea of just finishing it off in the manner which I did. It was better than the huge fight that I was planning because then I would have to introduce a new character. And that just ain't kosher.

I'm gonna put this on hold and work on my Eyeshield 21 story. Football season, baby.


	46. Chapter 45: There Will Be Blood

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

--

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 45: There Will Be Blood

The Northern Countries were not the most habitable places to vacation. The air brought forth a chill that dug deep down to the bones. The winds washed over the landscape, raking its arctic-like touch of death upon the surface. Here is where only the brave and foolish trek, seeking the riches which only the most fool-hardy would dare to find. Neither tree, plant nor the once grassy plains were safe, frost-bitten by sub-zero temperatures and a wind-chill that dropped the mercury into a frozen state well below the gages. Despite the bone-chilling weather, there were those whom dared traverse this false simulation of Hell freezing over. The northern mountains of the Land of Earth made home to various wild beast and durable forest critters. Bears, snow cats, rabbits and many others frolicked the lands in search of food and shelter; last minute scavenging before hibernation, or to hunt and kill to survive.

These mountains were surrounded by snow-capped, evergreen forest filled with gigantic umbrella-pine trees, a unique type of conifer indigenous to the Earth Country. While they fall short in stature to the trees of the Fire Country, these stone pines – nicknamed for their durability – acted as a natural barrier, a shield which protects the roads winding through the forest and plains from the blowing northern winds. After the last major ninja war an adventurous business man from the Hidden Rock took advantage of the protection provided by the forest to construct the roadways currently in existence. This brought forth commerce from outside of the ninja nations and promoted trade. With travelers came Inns to provide food, shelter and a warm place to sleep during the cold seasons which only allowed so many hours during the day to travel before the temperatures drop to lethal levels if not properly protected. Five roads from the plains and forest intersect right in the middle of the mountain range through gigantic tunnels. Named the Five-Points, this intersection was the most technologically advanced tunnel system throughout the Ninja Nations and recognized as an industrial wonder.

The mastermind behind such a tunnel system to for logistic purposes was Kamiyama Setsuna, an unimaginably wealthy business man from the Hidden Rock. Originally an oil man, Kamiyama Setsuna turned his eyes toward gold mining after the Great Ninja War and began tunneling what were to be the Five-Points and its roads. With no gold in sight he had turned to expanding and reinforcing the tunnels to allow his machinery and workers to avoid traveling around the mountain during the winter season. This in turn made profit for Kamiyama Setsuna as the Daimyo's of the Earth Country supplied funds for use and upkeep of his roads in allowing the public to travel. Since then he has set his eyes on other bounties outside of the Earth Country toward the north and established his corporate headquarters and private home inside the mountain. Such a location not only provided protection, it allowed him to personally oversea the various branches of his business such as fabrication and material handling.

It also allowed him privacy in dealing with less than credible people.

"UAGH!"

"Ooo… feeling a little scared, young one?"

A young man in a bloodied business suit scrambled backward from the man in white. The bodies of his own body guards scattered around him, blood flowing freely from twitching bodies that did not realize they were missing their heads. He was deathly afraid, frightened beyond the imaginable. This single man in white, at first thought to be a kunoichi, single-handedly took out five men with a single cut of his now bloodied sword. And he enjoyed it! He acted as if it was greater than the act of sex and its climax!

"S-stay back! B-b-back I say!" The man in white merely showed him an amused smile as he approached his body pristine. Not even single drop of blood from his actions touched his perfect appearance.

"And why would I do a foolish thing like that? I'm only getting started."

"Bijomaru, stop," came a firm, older voice.

Bijomaru, the Bishonen Assassin, tilted his head back in a most snobbish manner. He turned and said, "Find yourself fortunate that Kamiyama-san has business with you." That did not alleviate the man's problems.

"Stand aside, Bijomaru. At least for now." Kamiyama Setsuna walked toward the blood covered young man. Though assisted by a cane, Kamiyama looked nothing like his age. True he was suffering from knee and back problems; however, he looked more like a man in his late forties than early sixties. Yes, his hair lacked the natural graying and his skin lacked the wrinkles, but his eyes spoke the truth of his age. Time has been kind to his body, but his eyes and mind were the subjects of fruitful and failed business, success, tragedy and underhanded dealings. "And back to what we spoke of before your men decided to… act not according to those fit for their station. That is what they did, correct? Act without your consent?"

"Y-yes, that's right. They acted on their own." It was a lie, but one Setsuna had forced him to make and one the older man wanted to hear. Five against one, it was easy for him to order his men to kill Kamiyama and his temporary body guard since the Hidden Rock ninja normally protecting him was on vacation at the time. How could one simple samurai be more skilled than ninja?!

"And what exactly was it you wanted to speak of again, boy?"

He tried to calm himself down. Tried, that is. "I umm… I wanted to sell that l-land you were interested in before. I'm r-r-ready to s-sell it now."

"Are you speaking of that land in the Northern Plains near the tundra?" He shook his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested in that land anymore." The man was shocked.

"W-what do you mean? You already own everything around it!"

"True, but it's not worth anything anymore since it's drained. It's had, it's done. There isn't anything you can do about it."

"But what about the natural—"

"DRAINED IT!" growled the old man, stepped into the young man's face. "Drained it, you blind boy. It's worthless now. It's had, I'm so sorry." The man had a stupefied face, unable to understand his meaning. Setsuna had an idea, an analogy to describe how he screwed over this dumb boy. "I know… I have a milkshake."

"Milk-shake?"

"And you have a milkshake." He lifted up one finger. "And I have a straw. Here it is, are you watching?" He walked away from the young man and once again approached with his finger pointing right at him. "And my straw reaches across the room," he emphasizes this while pointing his finger down right in his face. "And it starts to drink your milkshake."

"**I. Drink. Your. Milkshake!**" He emphasized with a loud, forceful slurping sound. "I DRINK IT UP!!"

Bijomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't bully me--!"

With surprising strength Kamiyama Setsuna grabbed the youth by his suit and threw him down to the floor in the middle of the room. As the young man scrambled across the slick floor and lanes that made of up a type of recreational indoor game, Setsuna attacked him randomly with large heavy balls with three holes at one end, all the while taunting the man. "Do you think your silly song and dance would help you, boy? That you would take my life with such low life, bargain basement mercenaries? Take what I have fought tooth and nail for all these years? I am the Third Revelation! I am the one who has been chosen! And on top of that I'm smarter than you!"

"Ow! Please, stop it, Setsuna-san!"

"I'm older, much wiser than you! You're just another false prophet!" He began stalking toward the retreating boy, surprising Bijomaru as the old man was basically a walking cripple. "I am the Third Revelation! I am the Third Revelation, you stupid boy! I told you I would eat you alive…!"

The man was gone before Setsuna could reach him. An amused laugh escaped the sinister lips adorning that false visage of youth. The older man turned back, limping back to where Bijomaru stood twirling a rose between his fingers to retrieve his cane. With his support return, he merely looked at the Beautiful Assassin with an indifferent gaze. The bishonen samurai glanced back, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Is there something you wish to say, Bijomaru?"

"The question is, Kamiyama-san, do you have anything else for me to accomplish? I do admit that your little display was amusing, but I fail to see the point where I am to kill that boy as you called him." A large stay of ryou fell onto the tea table that stood behind them garnering another raised eyebrow from the sword master. "And this?"

"Your payment, Bijomaru. Your services are not needed anymore. My final order before you leave is to kill that man. You may do so on the way out."

"So cold," he said with a pouting frown. "Not even a word of gratitude for little ol' me. I seem to be losing my touch."

--

"_Target acquired._"

"_Status and ETA?_"

"_Target has exited tunnel three. Now proceeding down road three. ETA to contact, thirty seconds. No civilian targets in sight. Target is wearing a white kimono with elaborate décor and armed with what appears to be a sheathed katana._"

"That is our target. Scar team, get ready. Dagger team, stand by."

This was the moment Hatake Kakashi had been waiting for. After two months of searching and following bad leads, they had finally found reliable information that directed them to the location of Bijomaru. And unlike the owner of the Five-Points, they did strike gold as they tracked the alleged Bishonen Assassin along the road they used as a staging point. Even with the resources of two ANBU squads and his genius talent, it felt like years have been taken off their lives because of this search. Facing the most foul of weather and the least favorable conditions both on and off the road, Kakashi's hunting party has endured. With conditions as they were, each member of Kakashi's party wore snow white body suits, hooded parkas and specialized face mask, goggles, boots and gloves to protect themselves from the freezing temperatures while retaining their abilities to perform as ninja.

"_Target has crossed point of contact. Dagger team, ready._"

"_Medic team, standing by._"

"Scar team, ready. Tsumi will set off the traps and all Scar units will converse upon target. Dagger team, stand ready to attack on my go." A group of acknowledgements. "Go!"

Kakashi had chosen the best of the younger ANBU, all sworn Chuunin with at minimum of three years experience in their specialized fields and personally hand-picked for this mission. All of them had worked with collaborated with one another at some point in their careers as Genin or ANBU, and all had no connection of any sort to the Uchiha, or specifically to Uchiha clan. He did not desire any hot-heads, free lancers, or anyone who would take this mission as a personal vendetta to avenge, to pay back what the Uchiha had suffered because of that man. Those unfavorable qualities were left solely for Kakashi and Kakashi only.

An amused chuckle floated from the man in question, his jet black hair seeming to dance upon the snowy background for his unseemingly warm white kimono blended perfectly with nature. His fluidic movements danced through a hail of metal that blackened the full moon sitting high upon the starry sky. The sounds of metal piercing flesh were all but absent substituted with the 

clink and clang of the deadly projectiles being deflected away to land harmlessly in the snow banks. A seductive smile appeared upon his visage, his own blade drawn only a quarter from his sheath to block the attempt at his life from the ninja in cold-weather gear.

"I knew it," he whispered, the smile not once changing as he deflected away more attacks from the same ninja. "You people have come to play. A game of death we shall have, then!"

The Konoha hunter snarled under his neoprene mask. "You shall die now, samurai!"

"I'm sorry, but you lose!" A blow from the samurai's hilt to the neck stunned the shinobi and hard shove with his bare waraji-clad foot pushed him just beyond Bijomaru's range. He saw no difference in his proximity, twisting his body and whirling around with momentum as he drew his weapon in a powerful horizontal slash to cleave the ninja in half. His blade sang as he deflected another attempt at his life, pulling short of killing the ninja at the last moment to protect himself. "Another one? Do not hide little kitten!" He turned a heel, felling the tree behind him with a single-handed stroke of his blade before it returned to its sheath.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Fire Style: Great Fireball!

An intense wave of heat approached Bijomaru from across the path, yet he paid it no heed. Twice the size of his body, intimidation from such parlor tricks was anything but existent. Metal flashed as the fireball, turning the frigid air and melting snow into an embankment of steam, consumed the man in white, engulfing him in an intense chakra-fueled inferno. A few seconds passed before the freezing weather turned the steam to snow and the previously hot water to sheets of ice. And there he stood, patting himself down from residual flames and embers that desecrated the edge of the sleeves of his decorative kimono. Not a single hair on his head came close to being singed by the Konoha fire technique and it was clear to those who witnessed this feat that their target had cut fire with a simple swing of his blade.

They had their work cut out for them.

With their lead man down and his two teammates unsuccessful in killing or immobilizing Bijomaru, they attacked in coordinated unison. The moons illumination casted shadows within the shadows as eight battled against one. With eight on one, it was by default the Samurai would become over-ran by the slew of ninja against such odds. However, it was in fact the opposite in favor in the lone samurai. They surrounded him with relentless attacks pressing the criminal to what they conceived were his limitations when he suddenly counter-attacked as if he was a whirlwind of death, striking with blows that literally cleaved the ground and trees surrounding them. Bijomaru's style of attack was too easy to predict. The man was all offense, refusing to defend with his sword - as was indicted by the lack of hilt on his blade – preferring to deflect attacks away from him and strike when vulnerable. As predictable as in may seem, he tore into the two ANBU squads whittling them down one at a time in the conflagration of elemental attacks and genjutsu. Fire and lightning heated the battle ground, the elements almost instantly freezing their wash-off turning the ground at their feet into a huge sheet of ice and blood. What were eight became seven, then six with the fifth's head rolling past a crippled fourth. Kakashi and the remaining two thought they saw their opening when their footing became ice, 

but they samurai's display was only a feint, his blade rising up in a powerful slash that the third ninja into two equal parts. Throughout all this Bijomaru failed to lose the seductive smile and the look of ecstasy in his eyes brought from his enjoyment of spilling their blood.

The remaining two and Kakashi backed off to assess the situation.

"What is the matter, shinobi? Your friends seem to have abandoned you." His words taunted the trio, accented by his decision to glide along the icy ground as if he were ice skating. He stopped above one of their injured comrades, his guardless weapon resting upon his shoulder. "I do wonder why exactly they would up and leave a small group of defenseless men like you out here alone in the forest. I mean, do they not know that there are dangerous people like me running around." A wide-eyed look of astonishment washed over him. "That's right! Now I know. I killed them. Oh my, how tragic. I guess this crippled one should join them…" His blade came down.

"Kakashi-sama!"

"I don't think that will be happening, monster."

A familiar chirping sound tickled Bijomaru's ears. With recognition of his attacker, the bishonen assassin seemed to do the impossible and twist his body around the attack. The Chidori, a technique created and perfected by Kakashi upon receiving the eyes of the Uchiha, was one of the most lethal techniques for assassinations. When utilized by Sharingan Kakashi and his scarred eyes there was no escaping the curtain call of death. Yet, this insane human being turned his body as the Doujutsu ninja sailed across a path above him, twisting down and slashing with his blade to cleave the crippled ninja lying on the snow embankment. And the ice only provided a slick surface as he continued to twist like I coil before spring up with moment, slashing at a semi-airborne Kakashi who dropped his technique in before of defending himself on instinct. His mind was stupefied by his inability to strike, even with Sharingan and Chidori. A powerful shove of his blade cleaved Kakashi in two leaving only a split log that toppled to the ground.

"Captain!"

"Captain?!" Bijomaru looked surprised. A joyful smile appeared on his face. His body literally danced on the ice-covered ground, his arms moving in unpredictable patters that cut down shadow clones of several shinobi and Kakashi. "Well isn't this a surprise! I'm so honored to meet you, ha ha! This has become even more interesting. Show me everything, Captain! Everything that you have!"

Kakashi cursed under his breath. As powerful as the Sharingan was he had a difficult time anticipating, predicting the moves of this samurai assassin. It was as if everything he did was at random, a natural instinct that not even an Uchiha bloodline could comprehend. He had increased his power, utilizing moves from the Gouken taijutsu that Gai practiced, even attempted secondary lotus with complete failure. It was as if this man was everything that someone needed to counter a ninja, or that ninja were useless in combating someone of his caliber. Why was it so difficult to read him, yet he could read, anticipate and plan to all his remaining allies attacks?

"Don't move! I see you sleeping!!"

"NO!"

Guardless blade flew from it sheath but was surprisingly stopped by a single, struggling kunai. Kakashi was nearly bent backward as he intercepted and defended against the insane samurai. Behind him one of the two medic-nins struggled to compose themselves, trapped between saving their comrade and running for his life after being targeted by that man. The toothy, wide-eyed grin freaked his mind more than ANBU Survival-Evasion-Resistance-Escape (SERE) training under Morino Ibiki; and that said a lot. Kakashi looked back at him with one of his swirling three-tomoe eyes.

"Rendezvous' point Kunai. Leave no one."

The call to retreat. Something Kakashi has not called since the Uchiha massacre. The medic nodded. "Hai, Captain."

Bijomaru looked aghast! "What? Leaving so soon? But we just got started!"

If not for his Sharingan Kakashi would never have been able to parry the samurai's powerful strikes. There was only one family of ninja sword masters and one sole sword master that was more a samurai than ninja; he had only bared witness to the Gekkou family when Hayate was on his squad and only heard the rumors associated with _that_ man and his skill with a blade. It was clear that fighting this man using shinobi tactics would result in defeat no matter how much his reputation preceded him. He had lost one team, KIA, and two severely wounded along with medical ninja he desperately needed alive. Parrying two more attempted strikes at his medic-nins, Kakashi enhanced himself with Gai's lotus technique, fighting off the pain resulting in removing the limits to his muscles. He over-powered Bijomaru, shoving him clear across the icy path. His hands came together in seals then he regained his bearing. Blood spilled from his thumb coating a scroll.

"**Ninpou Kuchiyose, Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu!**" Ninja Magic Summoning, Earth Style Tracking Fang technique!!

"YAAAH HA HA HA!! DIE!" The ground rumbled under Bijomaru's feet causing him to lose some of his balance. On pure instinct he moved his foot barely missing the bite of a wild dog wearing a shinobi headband. He bit down a scream when his bare leg unfortunately met that similar fate. Pissed off beyond comprehension, he turned his body and beheaded the human sized canine trying to clamp down on his shoulder, split the head of the one that tried to bite his left leg and continued to massacre the summoned animals. "You fucking little mutts! You whores! Die, die, die!"

By the time Bijomaru killed off the last summoned dog, the Konoha shinobi were long gone. He winced, shaking off the blood that dripped off his arm. He blade slid back into his sheath.

"Well, shit. Looks like I'll have to buy a new kimono."

He continued as if he was never attacked.

--

The weather had picked up dropping a few more inches of snow along with winds gusting at a respectable speed. It came to a point where authorities 

had to close down the roads to begin maintenance to clear out the fresh snow to keep traffic flowing smoothly. The Earth Country depended on commerce and trade of food and goods as the mountainous regions did not provide vast plains suitable for enormous farming districts. With the roads closed many have found themselves trapped in the various check-points lining the Five-Points, while others stayed within the warm caverns of the Five-Points Mountain and their inns.

The warmth of the inn was comforting, soothing the pain of traveling in such harsh conditions on foot. A fire in one corner of the inn and diner spread warmth throughout the lit room, calming and easing the various travelers while a cast iron oven in another corner heated a pair of water kettles. He shook himself at the entrance ridding his head and shoulders of sleet before taking his step inside. A young girl approached, offered to take his coat and weapon and check them in – he allowed her, confident in his own self that he would not need his weapon if an altercation does break out. As one of his hands reached to unwrap the turban wrapped around his head, he looked over the assembled patrons searching for something beyond normal understanding; something that only someone of his mindset would understand. He shook his head after a brief moment, shaking his long black hair free; an act that made the young girl blush like a tomato. A pair of chocolate eyes stared down at her once his scarf and goggles were removed, awaiting her next actions.

"T-t-this way, My Lord."

"Hn."

He found it amusing that the young girl had a little more swing in her step compared to when she first approached him. Even more so was the sly hand reaching for his hand as he passed a table. His amusement died when he felt the tiny scroll deposited as he tried to intercept, and as usual his duty came before anything else.

"Is there anything I can get you, My Lord?" the young girl asked. "Food, drink, my virginity?" A few within hearing distance looked over at him. He ignored them.

"Sake."

Procured from with his winter yukata was an orange paper-back book. An unnoticed frown appeared on his visage for a brief moment when eyes caught site of the book and quickly turned away. The images circulating in their minds did not pass his keen intellect and he felt a little insulted they would assume a book about birds to be that infamous smut novel that was popular these days. To think that man was one of the Sannin of all people to write such trash befuddled him, however, that particular one was notorious for his escapades and alleged research – none of which attributed to his questionable character.

"My Lord, I present you the best Sake of the house," the serving women said as she set and poured the first cup for long haired man. "Is there anything else I can do for you, My Lord? Anything to _please_ you?" One of his cerulean eyes peered over his book, almost literally staring down the young girl with a slight movement of his eyebrow.

"There is nothing more for you to do. Leave and tender to others, that 

you must."

He ignored her saddened visage in favor of his book. His thumb rolled open the tiny scroll hidden within its pages and he began deciphering the message. Kakashi was having problems if he went through the trouble of contacting him directly instead of vice versa. That man, like himself, was difficult for even journeyman assassins like the second White Fang to handle, especially so when the lives of others were at stake. He sighed. The lives of four were lost and two more were in serious jeopardy. From his understanding, Kakashi himself was lucky to be alive if that man was just merely toying with them. Some predators tend to play with their food before devouring them whole. It was one of the signature traits of that man.

The inn suddenly settled down, the common area become deathly silent with only the snap and crackle of the fire and stove dominating. A few murmurs picked up until everything zeroed in onto his location. The movement of a chair scratched in front of him, yet he ignored it in favor of his book. Whatever it was, it was not his concern. However, when the light chuckle from the person invading his space began to annoy him did he voice his curiosity.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

The chuckle continued for a brief moment before a reply came. "Maybe there is. You seem like the strong type." A male voice. Undoubtedly familiar. "Have you ever tried the sword?"

"Mother said I was handy with a kitchen knife if that counts as anything, that I am."

"Formal and respectful, I see." Another chuckle and an intake of air. "Do you enjoy roses, stranger?"

"Never had a green thumb. Gardening is beyond my abilities, that it is."

His voice lowered. "Konoha is nice this time of year, right?"

"That it is, Bijomaru."

A chuckle. "You cannot hide your fighting spirit from me, Hyuuga Hiryuu. A wonderful and exciting man like you will never miss my keen eye. I'm so happy that we can meet each other once more. As kindred spirits, we shall always be connected in glorious and orgasmic combat."

"Orgasmic? A little too much to drink?" The pair of cerulean eyes peered over his book. The man known as the Beautiful Assassin sat before him with his elbows propped onto his table supporting his blushing visage. It was clear the man was drunk. Bijomaru frowned when his eyes appeared.

"Hey… what is this? What happened to those lovely white eyes…?" He began to reach over but Hiryuu intercepted, gently redirecting his reaching hand away from his face. "What's going on…? Hic--!"

"It matters not. What is your business with me? Terms?"

He pouted. "When the weather clears, we'll settle this once and for all. And when I'm done decapitating your fellow ninja before your crippled 

eyes, I'm gonna have my way with you… then do it again before I kill you."

"Honor dictates that I should kill you where you are, assassin."

Hic--! "Yet you do not wish to break the harmony of this inn. That is why we are kindred spirits, Hiryuu." He inhaled the scent of the rose in his hand as he stood. "We may follow completely separate paths, yet we follow the same code. Albeit, it may be a bit more loose in my case." He chuckled as he turned to leave.

"Bijomaru."

"Hmm?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Keep this in mind. This time you're the prey and I'm the predator. And unlike last time, honor and duty will not hold me back from taking what is rightfully mine, that it shall not."

Bijomaru made a cooing sound. "I'll be waiting in anticipation."

--

Finding Team Kakashi was not as difficult as it seemed, at least not for someone with his unique talents. Hidden from the eyes of normal people and tracking ninja deep within the surrounding forest of the Five-Points lay the small Konoha ANBU encampment. A single tent capable of housing three individuals with room for comfort became a medical tent used to tend to the lives if the injured. Surrounding the camp was a ward of seals designed to act as a type of active camouflage, a passive illusion in which only a skilled genjutsu-specialist or animal would detect.

Smoke billowed from a secluded section of the snow-packed forest. A small pit laden with chard wood and ashes, embers still smoldering even in the frigid temperatures. Little by little the pit began to sink in, the outer rim enclosing and compacting the contents within. Within a few seconds the pit was gone, the only testament to its existence being the lack of snow covering the surface of the ground.

Kakashi lowered his hands, his eyes dropping down to stared at sealed pit. The death of comrades always seemed to surround him on high-profile missions, even personal vendettas like this one. Even still, he was responsible for the deaths of those four even though their cards were dealt by that man. It was his job to protect them, yet he failed in the end as always. And it fell upon him to do what was right to destroy their bodies, erase any evidence that they had existed in this world. This was the result of the life they chose to live, a life of hardship and death; a life of much sacrifice for little reward.

"So, you received the message, hmm?"

"That I have."

"I did not expect Tsunade-sama to send someone to assist us. We could handle it on our own."

"Do not think so highly of yourself, _White Fang_. If you suddenly forgot, four of your best ANBU are dead. Someone of his type cannot be dealt 

with mere bloodline abilities or conventional ninja tactics."

"Four of my comrades are dead. Do you think you can do better?" Anger laced the silver-haired Captain's low, but fierce tone. "You should have killed him when you had the chance, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiryuu looked impressed. "Information travels quickly. No matter; I have my own reasons, Kakashi, that I do. Though I serve my Hokage, my village and the Hyuuga to the best of my abilities, I do not follow the same Nindo. Birth had stripped me of such a life, if I must remind you. Do not allow your duty to the Uchiha and your pride to blind you from the task at hand."

His head snapped back and a pair of Sharingan eyes locked onto the Hyuuga. "The Uchiha has nothing to do--." A pair of blue orbs stared down upon him as if his existence at this very moment was insignificant.

"I may not have the talents of my fellow clansman, but you cannot intimidate me with eyes that are not of your blood." A pale hand brushed over his visage, washing away the blue contacts to reveal the pale white eyes that signified his bloodline. "The Uchiha has everything to do with this. What reason would you stand before the cenotaph morning after morning."

He looked away. "They still have nothing to do with this."

"Your life debt to the Uchiha and Itachi have nothing to do with this mission, Hatake Kakashi. In fact, I will be taking over and you will support me when called upon." The ANBU captain stood and faced off against him.

"You cannot--!" He found a blade pressed against his neck.

"You did not even feel it coming, did you? That is the type of person Bijomaru truly is. Why Samurai like myself still exist in a world of ninja." A click sounded the retreat of his blade into his sheath. Kakashi's eyes saw the return movement, but it was too fast for his reflexes to match. Hiryuu brushed his long raven locks behind his ears. "Understand this, Kakashi – you may be in debt to the Uchiha, however, I have grown together with Itachi and Sasuke. Along with Washimaru, they are my most precious people."

"My bond with them overrides anything you may feel." Kakashi stepped back, eyes downcast.

"Hai, Hyuuga Hiryuu-sama."

--

With his arrival, Kakashi ordered the remaining members of his platoon to travel back to Konoha with the injured while he remained as back-up. That man' talents and specialization far exceeded their and his combined abilities' unnecessary deaths were best avoided at this time and the injured – though recovering – would only serve as a hindrance. As team leader his priority was now the safe return of his subordinates.

That man, Hyuuga Hiryuu, irked him. The Samurai among Ninja had read him like an open book where others would admire his calm and cool attitude. He had only met him on occasion or had a brief glimpse when he had to visit their mutual Uchiha acquaintance, but he had heard many stories about him that clearly made sense – most confirmed from his own words. A Hyuuga noble 

born of the Main House who would one day surpass all Hyuuga with his eyes, yet fall from grace from a birth defect that robbed him of all but the most basic of ninja abilities. How he remained in the main house befuddled Kakashi. Of course he was Itachi and Washimaru Genin teammate. But after their mutual graduation to Chuunin his path became separate from the other two. The other two had become ANBU while this man quickly rose to the rank of Jounin and began to undertake extended missions out of the Fire Country by order of the village council, or so he understood. Other than that, Hyuuga Hiryuu was shrouded in mystery.

Kakashi disliked mysteries.

Even worse the man carried himself as if everyone around him was lower than him; they did not belong in the same area; to breathe the same air; or walk upon his ground. His attitude and ego was worse than even the most noble of the Hyuuga Main House. And to think that despite being his senior in age, rank and experience, his word carried more weight than his own because of his connections with the Hokage and the village council.

That too, irked the son of the White Fang.

Even as the sun rose from the eastern horizon, the frigid temperatures remained steady and unrelenting forcing the shinobi to dawn his cold weather combat gear and shield his scarred eyes from the wind chill. The indigenous conifer he hid within provided some shelter and acted as his look-out point to observe the coming conflict, as instructed by the Hyuuga sitting legs akimbo in the middle of the snow covered road with his sheathed blade resting in his lap. He had to admit that even he would think twice of sitting in these frigid conditions in only a pure white haori and hakama. And to think the man remained there throughout the night. If not for the steady rise of his chest, Kakashi would have thought him frozen to death.

"Stay your position, White Fang, that you must." Kakashi looked down upon the Hyuuga sword master. "We have a guest."

The scarred shinobi searched high and low for this guest but he failed to gain a visual on their target. How could the Hyuuga see him without opening his eyes? Kakashi was well versed in the bloodlines of the Hidden Leaf and he clearly understood that even Hyuuga required their eyes to be open for their Doujutsu to be effective.

"My, my.. What is this?"

Kakashi twisted toward the end of the road. Just walking into visual from around a bend was the man from yesterday. Black hair, and pales skin wrapped in an ivory yukata under an elegant white haori. The white rose that he twisted between his fingers tickled his nose as he inhaled its scent. A mischievous smile washed over his visage as he focused on the man in the middle of the road.

"If I knew you were waiting for me, I would have held off a few more days before taking my leave," said the pretty boy assassin. "Tell me – any particular reason to why you're just sitting there? The predator usually chases their prey.

"A good hunter can track and capture their prey. A great hunter allows their prey to come to them."

"Ha! Are you an expert now?"

"Are you saying I am not? I found you, after all."

Bijomaru snickered. "For now I'll let you believe such lies. Now tell me, oh great hunter. Tell me of the little mutt watching over us. The one with the scarred eyes." A grin broke past his smile. "Tell me if he enjoyed the way I cut his people into pieces; the way I slaughtered his mongrel dogs one by one! Oh, I thoroughly enjoyed ever single second of that tryst, of how I had my way with them. Tell me, so I can speak of how much I got off on it."

Kakashi ground his teeth behind his mask, having to stab himself with a kunai just as a reminded to stay still. Even he had a limit as to how much he could take. That man knew all the right buttons to push and push he did.

"No matter." He moved his eyes toward the tree Kakashi happened to be hiding in before dropping back to Hiryuu. "That little mutt can watch from his perch." The rose dropped from his hands, flicked over his shoulder to stab stem first into the white snow. "I, Mogami Bijomaru, shall rid the world of thy evil this very day."

One of Hiryuu's eyes twitched. "And who are you calling evil?"

"Che, who gives a shit. It sounded fucking cool."

"Cool does not describe a psycho-path such as you." He slowly stood up, his sheath held in one had at his side. "The only evil here is you. I, Hyuuga Hiryuu shall--" His blade drew half-way, sparks shooting off of the forged and folded water marked blade. Blue stared coolly at the pair of onyx.

_So fast!_ Kakashi's eyes bled over into the Sharingan. _He moved as fast as Gai without his weights. Is this the strength of samurai?_

"Once names are stated combat shall begin!" Bijomaru pushed off, sparks once again flying as he landed a decent distance away from the Hyuuga. He rests his blade on his shoulder looking highly amused. Focusing on the blade of his opponent, he admired if for a short moment before realizing that its natural forged pattern was similar to his own. "Is that what I think it is, Hyuuga? A blade of Damascus steel? Which mountain did you sell to get that?"

"Yours."

"You bastard--!"

Strike, strike. Block, parry, evade, strike. A whirlwind of death is what would best describe their clash of mythical blades. Bijomaru was the aggressor, attacking with a rare combination power and precision. He evaded parries like water flowing around the protruding rocks in a stream. Hiryuu defended his movements quick and efficient as he searched for openings in the man's near relentless attack. Unlike his opponent's aggressive and emotional attacks, he was calm as gentle breeze on a hot summer day. Cool, calm and efficient. Not any movement was wasted. The pair split apart for a short respite.

They were merely testing each other. Kakashi surmised.

"Are you done playing, Bijomaru?"

"Are you finished holding back, Hyuuga?"

His hand moved over his eyes, blue becoming a pale white. He dropped the contact lenses that hid his bloodline in the snow while veins grew and branched out along his face. "Yes, that I am."

Sharingan accurately predicted their first moves, yet Kakashi stared in utter amazement as he lost them upon first step.

The pair connected in a bright flash of sparks created from mythical steel. What they engaged in was nothing short of a flurry of death as their blades flashed in and out of vision, blinding anyone who witnessed with their reflection off of the rising sun and packed snow. Neither man made a single sound of effort or physical complaint, only the ringing of steel upon steel, the sound of their blades cutting through the air and the rending of the ground as their air pressure alone from their attacks cut huge gashes into the snow. Not even the frozen dirt underneath was spared their wrath. And just as quickly as they came together they separated and began circling one another as if they were two lions battling for dominance of their pack.

One with eyes of white and a face washed over with concentration. Another with appraising eyes with a look of enjoyment plastered upon a confident visage. They circled one another, watching and waiting. An assassin with his guardless blade held in its sheath, moving and twisting before him with simple motions of the wrist. A fallen shinobi, one hand empty and resting just mere centimeters from the touch of his sheathed sword hilt on his side, the other hand lightly clenching the sheath in preparation to strike. This is what Samurai live for – the thrill of combat and powerful opponents to test their skills against. For men such as these who live in a world dominated by cloak and dagger, lies and deceptions, darkness and those who seek the dark, it was only in encounters with their own kind do they find reprieve in their own world.

Bijomaru made the first move. Just as quickly as his opponent Hiryuu drew his blade and parried the downward slash, shoving back and counter-attacking with his own. Meeting a similar fate he sheath his blade and nimbly dodges several jabbing stabs aimed at his head before bringing his sheath into play deflecting quick diagonal cuts. With his vision he saw everything without having to face Bijomaru. His open palm reached back and caught a strike aimed at the back of his head from a scabbard and used the leverage gained to twist around a straight thrust for his guts to deliver a stunning back fist to the assassin's face followed by an open palm to the chest. His hands shot back into position and drew his blade in one lightning fast motion but Bijomaru, on instinct alone, rolled out of danger and brought his own scabbard to block Hiryuu's overhead slash. The pretty boy assassin grunted under the assault, sinking slightly into the ground from the power of the strike.

"A little more bite than last time, I'd say."

"And your bark is just as atrocious!"

Hiryuu allowed himself to be pushed back, resetting his stance and sheathing his blade. He made the first move in their next melee striking quickly with a horizontal slash that nearly cleaved the man in white in half. 

He parried the retaliation, pushing forward with both hands and with a shove he turned and struck out with a rising slash that missed by just a hairs width. Twisting his wrist brought his blade into position to block several consecutive strikes that pushed him into a defensive position that he has been in many times. It was here were the mentality of a shinobi is tasked and has failed many times. A ninja' natural instinct in combat is to gain the element of surprise and strike at an enemy's weakness when the opportunity arises. In this situation one should retreat, rethink their strategy then act. For a Samurai, true warriors of the highest caliber, words such as retreat, fall back or withdraw did not exist nor were ever uttered from their lips. To run like a coward in the face of adversity was worse than death!

"KYAH! A little present for you, Hyuuga!" Bijomaru pushed off with his blade. With both hands he slashed diagonal down creating a gust of wind that ripped at the snow-covered ground. "**ZANKUSEN!**"

He crouched low with his sword at his side and pushed into a mighty leap that cleared the ki charged air blast. Landing a distance away, his Byakugan focused on a smirking Bijomaru as the assassin drew his blade in a quick fluid motion and cut at the towering tree he stood next to. Within a second Hiryuu was in the path of a clean cut falling conifer. He closed his eyes, his hand resting upon the hilt of his blade.

The surrounding wild-life scattered as far as the eye could see. Bird taking refuge in the morning skies and deer and small creatures running for the hills as the ground shook with a thunderous impact of the gigantic tree. The impact could be heard and felt for miles, Kakashi was quite sure of it. A powder white cloud enveloped the impact zone blinding anyone from peering at the aftermath. Only the sound of an amused chuckle and a mocking applause remained in the air. "Impressive, Hyuuga. I'm beginning to like you more and more every time. Killing you will surely be that much more pleasurable."

Eyes focused from above and stared in disbelief. Hiryuu did not move a single inch from the spot he originated, sword drawn and pointing toward the ground. On each side of him lay what remained of the enormous tree, split from top to bottom clean and centerline. Bijomaru smirked, a little swagger in his step as he began to approach the Hyuuga. "Tell me, Hyuuga. What new tricks have you learned recently. Tell me of this technique! Tell me of it so I can use it on you and make you mine in a most perverted way."

"Technique?" Hiryuu arched a noble eyebrow. "That was just a mere feat of strength."

"Is that so…?"

_THAT was just strength alone?_ If not for fear of falling to his death, Kakashi would have fainted.

"**DO RYU SEN!!**"

Bijomaru hit the deck as the wind blew right over his head. Of all things from the Hyuuga he never expected him to fire off a solid blade of ki and he never expected the result of the thunderous impacts of trees hitting the earth after being cleaved clean from their trunks. A low whistle of appreciation blew from his lips. The man in white dusted himself off and turn toward the Hyuuga just in time to raise his blade and block a flurry of attacks from the Konoha Samurai. "You've been training!" He said in glee 

despite nearly shitting his pants after Hiryuu's feat. "More! Give me more! Taking you will be just that much more fulfilling! Give it to me! Yes! Yes!" He parried and brought his blade down quickly. "Show me everything! **ZANKUSEN!**"

Hiryuu grunted, taking the brunt of the attack. The winds ripped at his clothes, cutting at his thick skin with small paper-like cuts that while not life threatening hurt more than they seemed. "I'll kill you before that happens!"

"**ZANTETSUSEN!**"

"**DO RYU SEN!**"

A miniature funnel torrent of wind met ki blade, both canceling one another. Byakugan active, Hiryuu brought up his blade blocking the falling slash of the Man in White, struggling against the forces behind his strike. Shifting he used the momentum against him, throwing him off his attack with a side-step and leaning away from the follow up horizontal strikes. He twisted, attacking in a pattern more used by Angelo mercenaries from beyond the seas than true Samurai swordsmanship, trying to confuse his opponent with linear and powerful, yet cumbersome attacks. Bijomaru retaliated with a laugh and more intensity, finding all the openings in Hiryuu's strange style. That man's unpredictable nature revealed itself in his retaliation and through the Byakugan allowing the Hyuuga a tiny window to strike and strike hard. So when Bijomaru came down with a powerful double-handed slash, his brought his blade up to counter with his other fist following to strike the blunt edge of his own blade.

"**RYU SHO SEN!**"

"UAH!"

"This is the end for you, Bijomaru. My next attack will be the last you shall see, that it will."

Slowly he approached the wounded man, caution being focused upon even though it was clear that the assassin was suffering from a grievous wound. The attack did not strike Bijomaru directly. A shift as he came down allowed him to avoid the death stroke from the extra power poured into the rising attack, however he was not fortunate enough to avoid the end of the blade. As he knelt on the ground with his arms supporting him, blood freely flowed from his visage, pooling upon the flaky snow and painting the dirt underneath. With each sporadic breath he took, the wound was clearly displayed along his left side – the inside of his mouth exposed to the elements and the skin that made up cheek split clean from lips to his jaw bone, flapping with each breath and movement. Attribute it to numbing from the pain or his fighting spirit, Bijomaru only stared with a wild look in his eyes, refusing to scream to the heavens.

"**Messatsu…**"

Hiryuu paused in step. _What is this feeling?_

"…**ZANKUU ZANMASEN!!**"

An enormous wave of ki smashed into Hiryuu as he brought his scabbard 

to block. Instantly he was overwhelmed, sent flying across a length of the road and through a gigantic tree before he was stopped by a boulder. His body left an impression in the rock, spider-webbed from the force of impact. He groaned, pain being the only source of acknowledgement to his continued existence. Even though he could barely move, the pain eased his mind. Pain meant he was alive and that there was still a chance. He was not easy to kill. For someone like him who lives in a clan of powerful ninja in a hidden village, survival was everything and he had beaten the odds to this point. He intended to live and nothing was going to stop him.

Except Bijomaru.

"GUAH!"

He took pleasure in the look of pain as he buried his blade into Hiryuu' guts, impaling him against the boulder. Though blood poured from his open wounds, Bijomaru took the opportunity to rip open the Hyuuga's robes, his bloodied tongue lavishing the smooth, muscular chest of the Konoha Samurai. His face in shambles, the look he gave Hiryuu gave him the image of a true monster, a demon that many have rumored him to be – one who feast upon the flesh of women and a rapist of young boys. In all cases such rumors were true and though not a young boy, Hiryuu was Bijomaru's next unwilling conquest – to him it did not matter as long as they were dead afterward. Even in his own words, that still did not stop him from continued violation.

"Look what you did to my face…" Blood spat with every word, his ability to speak a huge feat despite the wounds. "For that, I will definitely take you as my own bitch! Let me make it official by giving you a mark just like you gave me, my little bitch!" He pulled his blade and aimed high.

"**ZANGANKEN!**"

His blade cleaved the rock in half, but his eyes were wide throughout the whole process as his target clearly twisted around his body to evade. His broken face twisted into a look that was beyond recognition. Words could not describe the anger, hatred and loathing he had for the Hyuuga. He had searched the rumors of a man of similar qualities of his own and followed a path of death, perversion and defilement in his quest to find him. Ninja, whores and children were killed and taken against their will in his frustration in his search. His enjoyment in watching as others suffer as their loved ones died before their eyes only entertained him briefly as his desire to kill that man grew. And when he found them, he had chased him across countries before he suddenly stopped following and he was imprisoned in that mountain. And when he is finally free and finds him again, everything that he desired was rejected! He was denied by that very man his most precious of desires and he defiled his beauty! The screams of those male and female whores as he rapes and kills them will never be as satisfying! How dare that Hyuuga tramp do this to him!

"Die you fucking bitch! **SHIN RAIKOUKEN!**"

Lightning flashed before Hiryuu and he acted purely on instinct! Unable to avoid the incoming blade of lightning, he knew he had to be faster than his opponent. Fueled on adrenaline and the empowering will to survive, he grasped his sword in a battoujutsu stance and stepped forward with his left leg, placing his own body on the line for his own life.

Two identical blades upon different paths. One blade of death. The other a blade of life. One who seeks to destroy while the other seeks to live. Only one shall overcome and claim victory. A blade of lightning fueled by the wielders ki and the countering blade fueled by a will to survive clashed, locking for just a split second before the countering blade overpowered. However the strike only disoriented Bijomaru who with maniacal eyes raised his lightning blade once more for the killing blow. Hiryuu flowed with the initial strike, exposing his back to his enemy and as Bijomaru's blade came downward, the space in front of him shifted dramatically as if a void was created within the air. And just as quickly as the two blades met and departed he was sucked into the void, trapped in mid-strike as Hiryuu came full circle and sliced his body in half.

"Hyuuga-sama!"

Kakashi appeared at his side and held the man before he full collapsed into his arms. He had witnessed everything from beginning to end, each moment bringing him to consider where exactly he stood in the village in terms of capabilities. What he had seen left him in a state of bewilderment, confusion and a sense of awe. True he had been in his fair share of scuffles in the past and in recent times, however, those two were on a level all on their own. Rest his soul, they put to shame anything Minato-sensei was capable. And off-handedly, where these people with this abilities when the village needed them the most? Back to what was at hand, he was told there would be two out comes in this battle – Bijomaru would die, or he would. And he was ordered to allow either to happen. Bijomaru was indeed dead, body split in two and laying in a pool of blackening blood. As much as Kakashi did wish to interfere when it seemed Hyuuga Hiryuu was in danger, he was glad he did not.

He would have shared the same fate as Bijomaru.

"What sort of attack was that?" Kakashi wondered out loud, thinking if Hiryuu's final strike.

_"Even if you were able to avoid the fangs of the flying dragon, the gusting winds of heaven strip away movement, and the claws rip you apart._"

"**Amakakeru Ryu no… Hirameki…?**" Kakashi seemed confused, barely piecing the words together from his anecdote. He shook his head. There were more important issues at hand. "I need to get you out of here, Hyuuga-sama."

"B-burn the body… give me his blade…"

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama."

"The things I do.. for t-that damn U-uchiha…"

"Hai… Hyuuga-sama."

--

End of Chapter 45

--

Author's Notes:

A long time coming but I got a chapter done. I would like to take this time to point out the current path of the Naruto manga and admit that I am a 

genius. I knew everything that is happening now was going to happen back when I first started writing this crap. Yeah, I know. I'm a pimp.

The techniques used by Bijomaru are from Shinmei Ryu, a demon-hunting sword style made popular by Motoko Aoyama from Love Hina and Setsuna from Negima. If you don't know Hiryuu's style, then you fail more than Kasumi-Ouji in the current Bleach filler.

Got any questions, comments. You know where the review button is. Don't be shy.


	47. Chapter 46: Until Next Time

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

Author's Note: From this point on I will be using English Naruto names and references for most things. Oh, and I'm back for the most part and need to catch up on stuff. Expect major divergence from here on out.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 46: Until Next Time

As he sat there at his outdoor cafe table, basking in the sun and ignoring the whispers from those around him, his mind drifted toward his team. Retribution was dealt by his most trusted compatriot, according to the report he had received from the Hokage. It was a ninja eat ninja world they lived in and in a sense or irony, there were those who even ruthless killers such as himself were made to look like children compared to the monsters that roamed the lands. The every day ins and outs of ninja life involved training, stealth, skill, death and whatever vice they look toward when they want to forget. It was those vices that made them seem like normal humans to their village populace and allowed the civilians to ignore the fact that they were protected by an army of murderers, rapist and psychopaths and that their children would one day grow up into those specific categories. But there were those who stood above the cut and moved into the extreme where even the most immoral of shinobi would never tread. Akatsuki, Orochimaru, _Him_ and the one who recently died, Bijomaru, fell into that class of monster.

Good riddance.

And then his mind drifted to Team Seven and found himself at an impasse. Despite what most may believe, his team was falling apart – a good situation in this case. With the exception of his little brother, the other two have made the fortunate discovery of a source of knowledge and have formed an apprenticeship. Sakura was now the apprentice of Lady Tsunade, their Hokage and medical expert. If she was just half of what he expected out of her, Sakura Haruno was well on her way to becoming the strongest female of her generation. Naruto, as expected of one such as him, was occasionally taught by the Toad Sage Jiraiya. As dumb as Naruto may be, he was in the perfect situation. Jiraiya, from what he was told of from the late 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, had a larger chakra pool at a large age and found it difficult to perform even the most basic of techniques, yet found a nitch with higher ranked skills before he learned proper chakra control. And it did not hurt that Naruto Uzumaki was being trained by his Godfather, the same man who trained his father, Minato Namikaze. Two of his students were being trained by the Legendary Sannin. Now, if only Orochimaru wasn't such an ass and wanted to molest him and destroy the village - two out of three would not have been so bad.

_Like that would happen._ His eye twitched. _Die, you damn snake._

His thoughts turned to other matters at hand. It took him months to sort out the knowledge he gained from delving into the mind of that Akatsuki member Deidara, a missing-nin from the Hidden Rock and former member of their Explosive Corps. While not having such an extensive spy network the like of Jiraiya, he had contacts in key locations and held loyalties to many a royalty from his time working black ops. A little threat here and there got him a wealth of information in exchange for livelihood, or a little reprieve if their information was lacking. Akatsuki wanted all of the tailed beasts to raise an army and dominate the world. Their organization comprised of some of the top ten most wanted ninja in any village bingo book and their influence was everywhere, even here in Konoha. Even after his limited interrogation, he could not find information on a few of their members, but those that he did know of where dangerous.

_Die, all of you_.

But there was something even more sinister at play that he could not put his finger on. There must be more to Akatsuki than what he discovered. Simple world domination had to be just a facade hiding their true goals. Someone else besides their allege Leader, as that Deidara had called him, was pulling the strings from the shadows if they were able to get a psychopath like Shisui Uchiha on board with them and he would bet his life that there was some connection to the massacre of his clan. This whole situation with Shisui's emergence, Akatsuki and Orochimaru was making him bat-shit crazy. If he found out that ROOT was somehow involved, he would lose it.

"Pervy Sage," Itachi acknowledged without looking at the man sitting across from him. The Toad Sage grumbled.

"My name is Jiraiya. Ji – Rai – Ya."

"Whatever, Pervy Sage. If that is what you believe."

After beating his head into a wall out of frustration somewhere in the back of his mind the white maned Sage began what appeared to be a casual conversation. "Word has it that you attained some information that I might be interested in. Care to indulge an old man?" Itachi stared at him. Jiraiya waited for a response, then watched as Itachi suddenly gave him an incredulous look and began scooting away and warding him off. "Not that type of indulge, boy!"

"Oh, I see." He inched forward and returned to his aloof image that he typically portrays much to the elder's annoyance. "What do you wish to know?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you really were Fugaku's boy..." The rhetorical question went unanswered as expected. "Orochimaru wants you and your brother dead and you really shook up the underworld and forced Akatsuki into hiding, at least temporarily. What did you learn?"

"Have a drink, Pervy Sage." Itachi poured a steaming dark brew of what Jiraiya could only assume was foreign tea into a cup and pushed it toward him. "Lord Wasabi sent this as a gift to our Lady Hokage for my team's assistance in our last mission there. He calls it Earl Grey."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "There is nothing grey about it."

"True, but it is very relaxing, if you could call it that." He began tapping his fingers and bouncing his knee up and down. Jiraiya would have been blind to notice it. "It has a special ingredient that I truly detest, but I could not waste such a gift."

"What is it?"

"Caffeine."

"I see." He looked down at the liquid and blinked. "That would explain why you were not at your home this early in the morning." He continued to glance down at his offered beverage without looking too rude. Itachi shifted and that drew his attention to the annoying cloak he continued to flaunt within Konoha's walls. "You still have that? Get rid of that crap already, you brat."

Itachi pouted. "But I stole it fair and square, Pervy Sage. It's not like you can make me, either way." A challenge. Jiraiya scoffed.

"Like I would waste my time with you."

"Time that would be better spent with your God son, am I correct?" Jiraiya gave him a look. "I should be jealous of Naruto. To be trained by the Great Toad Sage and the man that trained his father is such a great honor." He picked up his own cup of tea and took polite sips as if he was some sort of nobleman. "But we are getting off track to your original question." His fingers continued to tap but his knee stopped. Jiraiya still looked annoyed. "What do you wish to know?"

"Why did you not fully inform Tsunade of what occurred? Akatsuki activity in the Land of Lightning is a big issue if they are working with the Hidden Cloud."

"You and I both know that was a chance encounter. And we both know that every other hidden village had relation with Akatsuki at some point, excluding the Hidden Cloud. Their leadership is too proud and stubborn to ask for the assistance of mercenaries of their ilk." He glanced at the Sage. "Even you have had contact with Akatsuki in their infancy during the 3rd Great War. The true question is – who in Konoha has relation with them in recent? Who would benefit the most? And how should we protect Naruto from their schemes?"

"Names? Places? What do you have?"

"Not enough to gain a lead. They rarely meet in person and the last time they gathered together, even through long range resonance, was seven years ago. That was around the time the member I interrogated joined. They are after all the Jinchuriki, that we know, and they wish for world domination. Ten members in total, though their names I am not sure of as I was interrupted before acquiring them." His hand began a different tapping pattern, which made him look nervous. "The main question is... how many of the Jinchuriki do that have?"

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair, bringing his cup to his lips to take in the offered tea. It had a different taste but he found it pleasing. "Since they are going into hiding that number does not mean much. They are going to halt their activities and be even more discreet in their actions before they decide to strike out at the Jinchuriki. We must take advantage of this time to strength our forces and gain information and allies." He leaned forward and looked Itachi right in the eyes. Only a fool or someone truly confident with themselves would make such a mistake. "I'm taking Naruto with me." The elder Uchiha Sharingan activated and he glared back at the Sage. This was the obvious choice, but it still pissed him off. It was not why he said it, it was the way his tone spoke that Itachi had no say in the matter.

"Then he is yours."

* * *

"Ugh... let go of me you oaf!" exclaimed a struggling raven-haired boy. He was shoved into a jail cell and the gate slammed behind him before he had the chance to retaliate. A blonde boy jumped on the bars next to him and waved his fist at the retreating guards.

"Next time I see you I'm gonna punch you in the face, believe it!"

"This is all your fault, you idiot!" The raven pulled the blonde back and slapped him upside his head. "If it were not for you running your mouth we would not have to be thrown into prison in the first place."

"How the hell did you expect me to think they would throw us into Gintama Bay?!"

Gintama Bay Prison. A high security facility located on the southern coast of the Land of Fire, nearly six days travel by horse from the Hidden Leaf. It was commissioned by the Fire Lord to be a prison designed to hold your typical criminal ranging from crooks and thieves to murderers and rapist and as severe as those who wish to terrorize the Land of Fire. It was very rare that ninja were held as prisoners, but those tend to only be genin who were deemed safe enough to be held in the maximum security area of the prison. There were few ninja who guarded the prison, the main guard population being soldiers under the Fire Lord's command.

"Well if you didn't give away our cover, we could have gotten away! They're probably going to contact the Hidden Leaf and call in Hunter-nins for us," grumbled the raven. "And now I'm freaking wearing orange. I hate orange, just like I hate you, Jaruto."

The blonde growled. "Hey! Orange is freaking awesome! Don't be such as bastard, Keisuke. Always with a stick up your ass."

"Would you two Leaf brats shut up!" A pair of black and blue eyes turned their attention to the cell next to them where a pair of imposing men stood glaring at them. They were easily recognized as ninja with their tattoos of musical notes blatantly displayed on their arms and neck. Ninja from the Hidden Sound, Orochimaru's crew. "No one wants to hear your whining, so shut yer traps!"

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Sound ninja. What are a couple of terrorist like you doing in here?"

"You call us terrorist..." said the second Sound-nin, this one with similar tattoos but had a long blackened beard jutting from his shin and an accent that indicated he was possibly original from the Hidden Sand. "But other would praise us for being heroes!"

The blonde spat on the ground. "It's because of assholes like you that Konoha is like it is now." He quickly reached out to grab one and slam him against the bars only to have his own arm grabbed and the same done to him. He rubbed his face as he picked himself up off the ground. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, fucking coward!"

"Well maybe if the people in you village stopped eating dango and ramen, and stopped to realize what your Hokage and Fire Lord are doing to the people in smaller countries, assholes like me wouldn't exist!" the bearded Sound ninja fired back.

"Fuck you! Ramen is awesome!" shouted Jaruto.

Keisuke narrowed his eyes. "Dango is delicious."

The two Sound ninja smirked. "So you like dango and ramen..." He elbowed his bearded partner. "Well, wait until you see what they make you eat here."

Jaruto blew him off. "Oh yeah..." He wasn't scared. Keisuke had a bad feeling, though.

"What do they make you eat in here?" The bearded one drew him closer with a finger.

"Ever hear of a... cock-meat sandwich?" The two of them blinked.

"What's a cock-meat sandwich?" At the point the sound of a buzzer went off down the hallway and four eyes turned toward the lone guard that was walking toward their cells. By the way he moved it was clear he was trained. Former Leaf Chuunin by what the two newcomers could tell and that he kept up his training despite being a Fire Country prison guard. He saw the blonde and glared at him from down the hall. The bearded Sound ninja smirked.

"Well, you're about it find out right about now. Suckers!" He stepped back and gestured toward their cell door with a face filled with amusement. But that quickly fell away when it was their own cell that was owned and the Chuunin guard stepped in.

"Alright. Cock-meat sandwich time... you know the drill." He moved into the cell and reached for the belt of his pants. The bearded one pointed to the newcomers.

"B-but.. what about them?! They just got here."

Jaruto and Keisuke stared as the man moved toward their joining cells and looked them over. He took a long look at the blonde and smirked. He knew exactly who he was. "Oh, them? Big Bob is taking care of them."

"Ha! Big Bob!" They laughed and pointed at the blonde and raven as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "I hope you like Dango!"

"Ha, ha! Let's go to work." The two of them dropped to their knees in front of the Chuunin. "Listen guys, enjoy your meal."

Have you ever heard of the phrase _'A dear caught in the headlights'_ or _'Stare at the oncoming train at the end of the tunnel'_? Or have you ever noticed when you are driving down the freeway and there is an accident on the other side that everyone on your side has to slow down and spectate to see what is going on? Well, that is exactly what our two newcomers, Naruto and Sasuke, were experiencing right now. They could not turn away as the two Sound ninja got on their knees and began to service the Chuunin guard right before their eyes.

"Holy shit..." Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke finally managed to wrench his now impure eyes away in disgust. "Oh man... this is not good. Damn it, I never had to suck a dick before." He continued to stare. "I bet it sucks dick." Something caught his attention down the hall and his eyes widened. "Dude... look."

The sound of heavy foot steps began coming down the hall and Sasuke kept his back toward the cell door and prayed. _Please don't let it be Big Bob! Please don't let it be Big Bob! Please don't let it be Big Bob! Please don't let it be Big Bob!_ The foot steps stopped right behind him and he could feel the heavy chakra pouring from what he assumed was a mammoth of a man right behind him.

Naruto stared. "Hi."

"I'm Big Bob." _Shit!_ Sasuke turned around and... yep. Twice their size. Three or four times their weight combined. Eyes that stated that you were his bitch. _Crap._ "Young ones, nice. You boys ready for your cock-meat sandwich."

Sasuke shuddered and tried to look brave. _Something isn't right with this guys chakra_. "Uhh... no?"

"Well you better get hungry real fast..." He reached down and pulled out the biggest dong the two of them have ever seen. Even Naruto had to admit that the monstrosity before him dwarfed the schlongs in Pervy Sage's porn collection. "...because I got a whole lot of sandwich right here." Sasuke shuddered and tried to look away. _Oh god...!_ Big Bob gestured. "Alright. Let's get goin'!"

Naruto pulled at his hair and suddenly needed to know what the hell was wrong with this prison. "Umm...Look, I need to ask this before this goes down, but..." He toned his voice down. "Are all the guards at Gintama gay?"

"Fuck no!" shouted Big Bob. "There is nothing gay about getting your dick sucked! You're the ones who are gay for sucking my dick." He snickered in disgust. "As a matter of fact, it makes me down right sick to be around you shouta yaoi fags." He rolled his shoulders. "Now get on your knees and open your mouth..."

"Listen you-"

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

The sudden surge of chakra unwillingly brought the two boys to their knees before Big Bob and that rising monstrosity that could have been a third leg. Sasuke wanted to throw up while Naruto tried to fight against what was holding him down. Big Bob only laughed at their plight and Naruto did the only thing he knew he could do in such a situation. "Keisuke, you go first. You have the most experience."

Sasuke sputtered. "Wha-what did you say?!"

Big Bob only chuckled. "I hope you boys like extra mayo."

"Oh...! I hate you so much!"

"I'm sorry, man..." Naruto turned his head away. "Ugh..! His dick smells like shit!"

"UUGGGHH!" And just before the chakra forced Sasuke to violate himself on someone else, a scream from next door dispelled the chakra and Big Bob quickly left them to collapse on cell floor as he rushed out to help the Chuunin. "They bit my dick!" The man screamed as one of the Sound Ninja surprised Big Bob with a kunai stolen from the Chuunin and introduced it to the middle of his head. The bearded one wrapped his arms around the Chuunin's head, twisted and broke it then spat out what he ripped off from down below. A quick search of their bodies and they produced keys that removed shackles around their wrist, allowing chakra to flow throughout them once more.

Before they could leave the first one found an arm pulsing with lightning protruding through his chest. The bearded one cried as he was repeated kicked, thrown and slammed to the ground from all directions until his head was facing toward his back. Naruto and Sasuke dusted themselves off, wiping blood off their hands as they casual moved to make a hasty exit. Sasuke had a look of disgust on his face.

"I can't believe we were almost forced to service him. Some great plan, dumb ass"

"Hey! How could I know that these guys were a bunch of perverts?!" He flicked out a kunai from the Chuunin guard and nailed another prisoner right between the eyes. "Target down."

Sasuke did the same to another using his skill in shurikenjutsu and ricochet off of other kunai to land a killing blow on both sides of his neck before he could move away. "Target down. Let's leave. But still, asshole. Really? What would my brother think if he found out I was raped by another man on a mission?"

"Uhh...congratulate you?"

* * *

A few days later back in Konoha...

Tsunade was pleased. She had just received word that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha along with their temporary third teammate and team Captain Washimaru Hyuuga have returned from their B-rank assassination mission. Itachi Uchiha had returned just yesterday and was being distracted by his present from Boss Jirocho Wasabi of the Tea Country and whatever Jiraiya wanted to discuss with him. She sighed. Once again she has called upon Team Seven to do the dirty work that some of the other genin teams could not perform and it was starting to become a habit of hers. While they have never complained once on their assignments, she knew that at some point they were going to break. Unlike typical teams, Team Seven was the only three-man team with Itachi Uchiha as the centerpiece. That meant more of the load was carried by both Naruto and Sasuke, and while she knew they could handle it she did not want them to become soul-less killing machines like some of her more reclusive veteran ninja.

"Lady Tsunade, Team Seven has arrived." Shizune announced.

"Send them in." She looked up from her desk with a smile. "Welcome back! I trust that everyone- what the hell happened to you two?!"

By you two, she meant Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them were sporting cuts, bruises, swollen knots here and there, a couple casts and bandages wrapped all around them. Only Sasuke's face seemed to escape most of whatever caused this calamity. And Washimaru, the Chuunin that could make any woman jealous of his good looks, stood purposefully between the two of them. "Such good friends they are, right, Lady Hokage?" He placed a hand on each of their shoulders forcing them to wince.

Tsunade face-palmed. "What happened now? Washimaru, report."

"Team Seven arrived as scheduled in Southern Point Three-two and performed reconnaissance of Gintama Bay for target one and two. Target One and Two were located in the maximum security holding cell within Block-D of the prison. Team Seven planted a fake bingo book with false identities to allow capture and infiltration of the ward. Operative N and S gained access to Block-D and successfully eliminated Target One and Two after two days of imprisonment before making their escape via sewer system using transformation jutsu."

"That still does not explain their current status, Washimaru." His report was short and straight to the point. As expected of one of her ANBU. But this was just...

Sasuke shrugged. "It's nothing important, Lady Hokage. I went to congratulate Naruto and he... slipped." _Right into my fist._ Naruto nodded.

"That right, Granny. I slipped. But I couldn't really control myself. I was so excited about it being Sasuke's first time!" He made a gesture that indicated some form of vulgar oral service causing her eyes to widen. "He just couldn't wait for his first prison bitch experience, believe it!" She looked at Washimaru. The Chuunin was rapidly shaking his head and using signs unnoticed by either boy to telegraph the truth. She sighed and palmed her face once more.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Tsunade stood up.

Just outside the Hokage Tower the pair of Jiraiya and Itachi were making their way over to pay a visit to their Lady leader and inform her of their plans. They were adamantly discussing the finer points of Jiraiya's famous serious of novels – or in Itachi case, the abundant amount of smut that should be toned down to emphasize the story – when a pair of bodies fell from the tower window and landed in a groaning heap before them. Itachi took this time to slide up to the raven-haired boy in blue and white and prod him with a handy twig.

"I think he's dead," Itachi stated, ignoring the glare Sasuke sent his way. "Would you like to trade pupils?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto by... something that didn't look like it was going to break. The back of his gaudy orange shirt, that looked safe. "Nice try, kid. As for you... time for a trip to the medical ward." _At least that saves me the effort of having to find and drag you out of here later._

"Foolish little brother. You are suppose to land on your feet and roll when jumping out of a window of such height, not land on your ass." He continued to prod him with a stock.

"Stop that, you ass. Just get me to the hospital. Ow-ow-ow! Don't drag me by my good leg!"

* * *

The following day Sasuke stood alone at Team Seven's meeting point with a sour look to his normal broody character. The stay at the hospital was relatively short considering the amount of damage Naruto and himself inflicted upon one another and what they suffered at the hands of their ever cheerful Hokage. And so with the removal of casts and stitching they were discharged and sent home for the night – after the nursing staff kindly punched their membership cards and reminded them that their tenth hospital stay was free. Everyone wants to be a comedian, it seems. But not everything was funny to Sasuke, especially having to stand here while his lazy ass brother overslept as was typical and Naruto arriving almost exactly on time but acting as if he was horribly late. Someone had to set some sort of example and with those other two fools and his own track record, that was a long stretch for either of them.

_That idiot is late_.

He was referring to Naruto Uzumaki in this case. The blonde was starting to be really insufferable at times and he knew exactly why they have been clashing recently. With his possession of the Mangekyou Sharingan and him being the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, it was expected. The ancient temple of the Uchiha that dated back to the time of the founding of the Leaf had scrolls from the time of Madara Uchiha, the strongest of all Uchiha and rival to Tsunade's grand father Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. The Uchiha found their loyalties lied with the Leaf as a whole which was a betrayal to Madara's loyalty to the clan, who he felt was oppressed by the Senju leadership of brothers Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. And it was Madara Uchiha and his Sharingan who subdued the Nine-Tails and fought along side him in their historic battle at The Valley of the End against Hashirama. And it was probably why during the Nine-Tails attack of Konoha 13 years ago that the Uchiha was first targeted by the horrible tailed beast.

Naruto wasn't intentionally being insufferable. Or so he believed.

Sasuke started to perform light stretching, the bandages that covered him from the neck down under his typical white shorts and blue top stretching to accommodate his movements as his mind drifted to other manners. The scrolls also spoke more of the Mangekyou Sharingan and what Madara had suffered to achieve his level of mastery. Sasuke had no doubts of the feat Madara could perform with the Sharingan as he had done several himself, without Itachi's knowledge or so he believed. But the scrolls spoke of the ancient Uchiha's overuse and his eventual blindness he suffered because of such. He read, and much to his horror, Madara took the eyes of his brother, who also wielded the Mangekyou, to regain his sight and continue the struggles against Hashirama. It left a pit in the middle of his stomach and he stopped himself from thinking of such things. Every clan in Konoha had a story and there were some tales or facts that no one wanted to utter a single thought of. Some things were best laid to rest.

"He's late," stated Sasuke, verbally acknowledging his brother's presence without looking at him. "It's your usual time, but he's never this late. Ichiraku opens in less than an hour so him being there would not make sense."

Itachi leaned on the rail next to his younger sibling, for once minus that awful cloak Sasuke loathed. They looked like twins wearing the same clothes if the latter was a shorter version and wrapped up like an undead mummy with a hair style that would remind someone of a type of water fowl. "Uzumaki will not be joining us. This should give us time for a long overdue brotherly moment." Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever." The elder put his arm around his sibling, pulling him close much to the younger raven's annoyance. A chuckle made him look up and the twinkling visage looking down at him made him gag. "What the hell...? Sicko!"

A few squeals caught their attention. They sighed. _Fan girls._

Making a quick escape the two rendezvous on the observation deck on top of the Academy. Classes were not in session yet and young ninja prospects and their civilian counter-parts would not arrive for at least another hour. That gave them plenty of time to speak on whatever needed to be spoken of, or at least that is what Sasuke believe. "Well?" he spoke in a tone that hinted his curiosity "What is it?"

"Are you content, Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" They now faced each other at several paces. The brothers watched each other's back in case someone decided to barge in on what Sasuke now believed was Uchiha business. He knew what his brother meant by his question, but he wanted clarification.

"Are you content with your life here? As you are now? In this village?"

"Why are you asking me this?" He paused in thought to mull over the question. He felt that there was a hidden meaning and he tried to guess as it. "That sounds like a loaded question. It's borderline suspicious. Treasonous, even."

Itachi chuckled. "So it may. Your answer, little brother." It was not a request and the glare he sent his way spoke that he would have a truthful reply, willing or not.

"No."

"Of course you are not," Itachi stated as if it was the most obvious answer. "We're treated like trained animals, you and I. Released into the wild and following someone's beck and call. We're hunted by those both from within and without the walls of our home for the simplicity of obtaining our precious bloodline. The Sannin Orochimaru wishes to acquire our bodies to continue his twisted reality of being the ultimate form of life. Our clan is dead and the man who destroyed it and murdered our family is still at large." He paused to allow his words to sink in. "We should leave."

"We'll be dead before we step twenty feet from the walls."

"Ten feet, as a matter of fact."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why are you asking me this?" Again he repeated his question. It was his turn for answers.

"What do you remember of _that_ night?"

_That_ night. They night of the massacre. "Shisui murdered Father, Mother and the rest of our clan. All in the name of power. He wished to attain Mangekyou Sharingan, so the end result was his slaughter that night." Itachi shook his head.

"Shisui had already obtained Mangekyou Sharingan well before then." He allowed that information to sink in. "You speak of the official report. The truth is Shisui Uchiha was working under an S-rank mission under the direct order of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage at the time."

"How do you know this?" Itachi looked at him as if that was the stupidest question in the world. "What else?"

"At the time, both of us were working as double agents for the Hokage without the knowledge of either of us being leaks. I would spy on the Hokage for our clan, while at the same time I would spy on the clan for our Hokage, though at the time my allegiance was toward the village. I had reported my findings to the Hokage and request that I would be pulled out and remain a neutral party – I did not wish to make a decision based on conflicting interest. Unknown to me, Shisui's situation became suspicious on both ends and his suicide by the Nakano River was faked to remove him out of the equation. Later, the Hokage and the Council made the decision that our clan will not be made to rebel and coup d'eat and plans were made to strike against the Uchiha. However, Shisui beat them to it."

Rage started to swell within Sasuke, but a hard look from his brother made him settle. He wasn't finish.

"When we learned of his survival recently, it took me an extensive amount of time investigating and researching to figure out the hows and whys." He began to count down the main questions. "When did he develop Mangekyou Sharingan? How could he kill our clan in a single night? What happened in the ANBU safe house? What is the connection to Akatsuki?" He made a hand sign and the two disappeared just as a pair of children created the top of the stairs.

Moments later the two brothers flickered into sight on top of the Hokage Monument above Minato Namikaze's visage. Itachi continued without missing a beat. "From his own mouth he stated he developed the Kaleidoscope Copy-Wheel during his stay at an ANBU safe house outside the village. He killed a female merchant who he claimed to love who regularly visits to deliver supplies. Only other ANBU know of the safe houses so he killed another college, which does not prove his story. And the only other Uchiha in ANBU was myself. His time there was spent writing, theorizing on a new form of Mangekyou Sharingan that was equal if not superior to that which Madara Uchiha had a achieved. There was also indications of something call the Sage of Six Paths and a type of Doujustsu called the Rinnegan, which he stated was superior to Sharingan. His ramblings indicate that he achieved his power well before his false suicide."

"But, how could he kill our blood in a single night? That is the question which bothers me the most at this time. Some say I am a master of genjutsu, which is true." Sasuke snorted. "Shisui surpassed me in every aspect of genjutsu because it was his focus and what earned him the nickname of Mirage. His ninjutsu was also superb, however, he lacked stamina and while his kenjutsu and taijutsu were respectable, it would not be enough to deal with the entire clan without alerting others. Someone helped him and that is a mystery of its own."

"Who could have helped him?" asked Sasuke. "Who did he sells us out to? Who- Akatsuki," he finally realized.

"It makes sense. Recruit an Uchiha into their ranks and they have at least one of the Jinchuriki in their pocket. Kill the others and be done with them." Itachi sat down near the edge of the cliff, feet dangling over the deadly plummet down. Sasuke joined him, further from the edge and facing away. Again, watching his back. "No, it is just too convenient to blame Akatsuki for this. There are only a few organizations who have the power to manipulate someone like him. Two stand out. Orochimaru is one, but it does not follow his main objective of becoming a superior being and learning all the jutsu in the world. He wants the Sharingan and killing off the clan does not fit the bill. That just leaves one person."

"Who?"

"Danzo."

That was a name that made Sasuke's face twitch. Danzo Shimura was a member of the village council and an aging war hawk from the says of the First, Second and Third Shinobi Wars. It was also a name his father mentioned several times with disgust and anger when the he thought he was not in ear shot. His uncle told him that it was because of Danzo that the Uchiha had their district in the outskirts of the village in the rural section instead of in the upper districts where the Hyuuga made home. Sasuke only came to the realization a couple months ago when he read the scrolls of Madara and the Sharingan connection with the Nine-Tails. Itachi continued.

"Danzo was once part of an ANBU section called Root that he created and acted as a high profile clandestine unit that worked separate from ANBU and the Hokage. They were nicknamed the garbage unit."

"Garbage unit? Why were they called that?"

"Every section of ANBU had a specialty. Assassination, combat, recon, interrogation. Various others. Root specialized in all that and did the dirty work. If someone needed to be killed, they were dead. If they needed information, they got it. If something threatened Konoha, it disappeared without a trace. Do you understand what I am trying to portray here, Sasuke?" He nodded. "Good. Root was eventually disbanded before our time, but they still operate under Danzo's command. Though no one can bring proof that they exist, understand?"

"I believe so. And what does this have to do with Shisui?"

"Danzo could have influenced him to kill our clan off, including us. The Uchiha were becoming a cancer and when a gardener see's a diseased branch forming on his tree..." He made scissoring motions with his fingers. "You cut it off before the infection spreads." He sighed. "But that is all I know of Root. They are shrouded in secrecy and their operations are well hidden from the eyes of the general ninja and civilian population. Even those that know of them deny their existence and they are loyal to Danzo, who is loyal to Konoha."

"And even if we had proof of his influence, he is looked as a loyal citizen of the Leaf." Sasuke spat.

"No, foolish little brother. He _IS _a loyal to the Leaf. It is only that he would go to the extreme to protect our village from those who wish our destruction. That is the truth about Danzo and his Root."

_This is too much to take in_. He could feel a major headache coming on. "Then what are our options?"

"That was a simple question, little brother." Itachi cleared his throat. "We could stay here in the village, content with the life that we live. We train, do missions and form bonds with our fellow ninja. You are already a Chuunin and the next exam will only be a formality that you have to overcome. You may decide to find a master to form an apprenticeship and further expand your knowledge of the ninja arts, or join the ranks of the elite and serve our Hokage as part of her ANBU."

A long pause. "Or?" Itachi pulled him closer and whispered directly in his ear.

"Or... we leave the village. We travel, we survive, we hunt and we destroy. We throw away the comforts of home and the bonds that hold friendship and camaraderie and we find peace by hunting those who wish to seek our deaths and murder those who desire our bloodline. I will forge you into a blade and you will either become a weapon of retribution or you will die. Either way whether you wish to or not, you will become strong. And in doing so, we will become strong together, my little brother. I will be your eyes, as will your eyes will be mine." He smirked, a crazed look that stayed just out of Sasuke's line of sight.

_We will become strong together..._ Itachi stood and he left Sasuke with an ultimatum before departing.

"Make your decision soon, Sasuke. Both of our fates are in your hands now. I will be at the Western Gate in one hour to hear your decision." He paused. "Naruto already made his."

Sasuke quickly stood. "Naruto?!" But Itachi was already gone.

* * *

"Dog, what can you tell me about Itachi Uchiha?"

The office of the Hokage was quiet this morning. Carpenters had replaced the window she threw Naruto and Sasuke out of the other day which allowed her people to replace the seals preventing unwanted listeners hearing her conversation. She never went home last night, preferring the comfort of her handy couch for a brief nap before burning the midnight oil working on the stacks of backed up paperwork. Surprisingly early, one of her ANBU Captains stood there in his typical unprofessional slouched appearance. She knew all of her ANBU and the scarecrow-like grey hair easily identified the shinobi behind the mask. However, she kept to protocol

"What do you wish to know, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade dropped a thick binder on her table and opened it up. "This is Itachi Uchiha's file. Everything I should know about him is in here. And I mean everything." She skipped the bio, registration and all sections involving his Academy and Genin years. "He's a mystery to me. Every time I have him figured out I need to start over from square one. Tell me, Dog. You were his Captain at one point. First impression?"

"Clan brat. Annoying. Lazy. Pampered." He sighed. "Threw that out the window after the first mission."

"Why is that?"

"He saved my life. May I ask of your first impression of him?"

"He tried to kill me." She saw him tense. "The brat is good. Freakishly good. He missed all my vital points by mere millimeters. He was lucky he had the element of surprise and I was drunk at the time. Stupid Uchiha." Kakashi visibly relaxed. It seemed she had forgiven his friend for that. "So... Black Ops."

"That is correct, Lady Hokage."

Black Ops. Covert Operations that are highly clandestine and fell outside the realm of standard ANBU operations. Itachi Uchiha participated in many of these operations, all of which the reports were blacked out to prevent any of the contents to be read, even by the Hokage. Only the operatives who participated in said operations knew what had happened and even then positively identifying them would be next to impossible since all but his name and call-sign and insignificant words were blacked out. The paper work merely was there for show, meaning he participated in something but you do not need to know what it was, who it was for and what happened. Tsunade closed his file in frustration.

"Black Op missions ended a year before he was eventually promoted to Jonin and left the ANBU ranks to become a Genin instructor. Earns high marks in training his students and from there on it is history as we know it." She shook her head. "And once again I'm back to square one."

"Maybe you are missing what is underneath the underneath. Crow has always been a kind of enigma within the ANBU Corps."

"Crow? Who is Crow?"

Dog scratched the back of his head. "Itachi."

"I thought he was Eagle, according to his current file." Kakashi shook his head.

"Crow has always been Crow, even when he was Eagle." He moved closer and sat on her desk to look out the new window. "Everyone has a mask that they hide behind, Lady Tsunade. You should know that better than everyone. When his clan was taken from him, it broke Crow. Crow hid behind the mask of Eagle, but he was always Crow. He still hides behind a mask, just like me."

"Itachi is leaving the village and he is taking Sasuke with him, Kakashi. He informed me last night of his intentions and has accepted the consequences."

"I know. We talked."

"Then you know what I must do." She handed him the files of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. "Dog, take these to ANBU HQ and have them sealed until they return to Konoha. And until then have them added to the Bingo Book and ranked appropriately, especially Sasuke. Capture or kill."

"As you order, Lady Hokage."

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the gate just before the arrival time. When he returned to the Uchiha compound he found that all their possessions were gone and furniture were covered with various sheets of white as if they would not be used for a while. Both of their rooms were empty save for the single traveling pack and various gear laid out on the floor. All of it ANBU grade items including weaponry that he favored and survival kits. Itachi knew he would go and prepared accordingly, which annoyed him to no ends but at least his brother understood. Sasuke remained at the gate for several minutes until the Toad Sage and Naruto appeared down the road. Neither boy said a thing as Sasuke fell in line next to Naruto while they walked past the gate, ignoring the looks of the Chuunin guards. Finally outside Konoha's walls, Itachi slipped out of the shadows without a word or a greeting from the others. Like the other three, he too was geared up for travel, but not loaded down to hinder his speed should he need it.

It was the younger brother that broke the ice after about half an hour of travel. "Nice day for a walk."

"An excellent day," came Itachi's non-nonchalant reply.

Jiraiya grunted his agreement while Naruto kicked a rock. "I guess."

"Hey, hey.. Itachi-sensei! This is like that time we all went looking for Granny Tsunade." Itachi smiled at that memory. "You made that huge pond and nearly drowned all of us with that water jutsu that you know. And I had to water walk while trying to learn the Rasengan. It was very Nosferatu, believe it!"

"You mean nostalgic, dumb ass."

"Shut up, dick!" He shook his fist at the raven-haired boy. "It's one of those weird big words, like antidisestablishmententarian ism." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what means, Naruto?"

"No, but it's almost as cool sounding as supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious." And Naruto had the urge to jump up and click his heals, which he did. It made perfect sense. Itachi gave Jiraiya an _I told you so_ look and jerked his thumb at Naruto. The elder Toad Sage shrugged. "So you're going on a trip too, Sasuke?" The boy merely nodded. "Awesome! That means the next time we meet up we'll definitely be stronger and can kick everyone's ass!"

"Yeah... next time." Sasuke frowned. "If there is a next time."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi answered as if it was old news Naruto was learning. "What my lovely little brother means, Naruto, is that we are now Missing-nin. Sasuke and I, that is. We have abandon the village for our own pursuits." The blonde's jaw hit the floor. "In about an hour or two there will be hunter-nins and various other ANBU searching for us to bring us back. We are now fugitives."

"B-b...but why?"

"We won't get strong being held back sitting a peaceful village, dumb ass. Seriously, look at what's happening to our team," said Sasuke. "Sakura is being trained by the strongest kunoichi in the village and the Hokage herself. You're going to be training with the legendary Jiraiya, the same guy who trained the 4th Hokage. And I'm really not interested in getting molested by Orochimaru to make this come full circle." He shivered at the thought. "So I settled for this lazy bum."

Itachi dramatically feinted rejection against a tree. A vein pulses on Sasuke's forehead and he brought his hands together for a seal. _Kai!_ Itachi was back to walking next to him as if it never happened. _Stupid genjutsu_.

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled. "I think you got the better deal. I have to deal with Pervy Sage..." Jiraiya rolls his eyes.

"You say it as if it were a bad thing, damn kid." He glanced at Itachi and stopped, watching as his and the elder boy's Shadow Clones took their place and continued walking forward with their two charges. "Are you sure you're up to it, Itachi? From now on you two will be hunted by friend and foe until you leave the Land of Fire. And even then if word goes out that the last of the Uchiha are missing-nin, everyone will be after those precious eyeballs of yours."

"Your advice is greatly appreciated, Pervy Sage." Jiraiya moved to berate him but Itachi held up a hand. "May I ask a favor of you? One request before we depart." He received a nod. "During Naruto's training, tell him everything. The truth, his origin, every little detail that he should know. That he _must_ know. It is only right."

Jiraiya sighed. "I will take it into consideration. I'll have to break it to him slowly and carefully."

"I'm sure you will use your best judgment, Master Jiraiya."

While the two spoke of their plans for the future, Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk in silence, neither saying a word or acknowledging the fact that both of them were walking next to Shadow Clones of their respective teachers. Naruto seemed more interested watching the ground in front of him, occasionally glancing over to the brooding boy with his hands in his pockets. The old pervert came around to his place last night and gave him the proposal of a lifetime and he took it. How could he refuse to train with the guy that was the Old Man Hokage's student, Granny Tsunade's teammate and the guy that taught the Fourth Hokage? You had to be really stupid to pass up on a chance like that, and if there was anything Itachi-sensei has taught him, you don't pass up on an opportunity to gain an advantage. Well, he actually said that when referring to taijutsu, but it seemed like it applied here too.

"I want you to take care of yourself, Naruto," Sasuke said out of the blue. "I don't know what is waiting for us out there, but whatever it is we must survive."

"Sasuke..."

"See ya..."

With that Sasuke started moving away as the group came to a split in the trail and continued on into the unknown and a life without the Leaf. And Naruto stopped, watching them head down that lonely path with the thought of never seeing them again. He remembered back when they did their first major mission – the screw up C-rank that turned into a major A-rank mission in the Land of Waves. Team Seven faced off against the missing-nin from the Hidden Mist, Zabuza and Haku. He remembered that their lives were a constant battle for survival; running away from hunters and having to sell their skills as mercenaries to survive in the world. That was the life these two were now facing and Naruto could not do anything to help them out. This life was their choice.

"HEY!" The two stopped and looked back at the blonde. "You two better come back some day. If you don't, I'll find your myself, kick your ass and drag you back to Konoha myself – believe it!"

The two brothers closed their eyes and continued on as if no words were spoken.

But they were smiling.

* * *

End of Chapter 46

A/N: It's been a long time since I've written anything for this and after getting some inspiration I decided to jot things down. Didn't know it would end up being a whole new chapter for The Lazy Uchiha. Considering everything that if going on in the manga, I'm not surprised how accurate I was when I originally wrote this story. And I'm sad to say that I'm not really that caught up with everything thats going on in the series. I've been entrapped by series like Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter and various other anime that has come out since I last wrote a chapter. The last anime episode of Naruto I saw was the beginning of the Three Tailed Beast filler arc.

As I mentioned up top, future chapters will reflect changes in the Naruto series such as names (of people who I gave fake names) and what works with this story. I will also be using English Naruto references as stated above. And now it is time for the 3 year time skip and into the Shippudden Arc.


	48. Chapter 47: Welcome Back Not

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 47: Welcome Back... Not

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. A blue sky without a single cloud and the birds were chirping in excitement as they danced throughout the sky, making their way from tree to tree greeting their fellow avians for a day of play. The Hidden Village within the Leaves has not changed much in the past two and a half years. Completely recovered from the Sound-Sand invasion orchestrated by Orochimaru, the only new addition to the village was the additional visage of their current Hokage added to the monument watching over the populace.

But that was only a metaphor used to dissuade the truth. The Hokage did watch over the populace, only her eyes and ears were those of the ninja under her command. Since that event almost three years ago patrols around the village have doubled and the number of her elite ANBU were stationed as sentries in defense of the village. Over the past couple of years there have been reports of missing-nin striking against other missing-nin all over the Land of Fire, Grass, Hot Water and concentrated near the border with the formerly Land of Rice Paddies – Sound territory. Hunter-nin and ANBU patrols have encountered _them_ on several occasions and each time they were defeated, thankfully without the loss of life, and forced to return to Konoha in shame.

Scouts have discovered that _they_ were now targeting Konoha itself.

The intelligence of this pair was spot on and the Chuunin guarding the gates trembled as they stepped out to block their path. Two forms near equal in height and wearing pure while cloaks and cowls that hid their identities approached the gate. The two Chuunin drew their ninjato, both steeling themselves for the encounter against these two intruders. They were willing to lay their lives down to capture them, or kill if it comes down to that. Unknown to them, ANBU was watching carefully, waiting to strike.

"Halt!" one Chuunin commanded, pointing his sword to the pair. They ignore him. "I said stop!"

The other Chuunin lost his patience. "Just kill them!" He charged ahead against his partners warning and lunged for a quick strike against the taller figure's face. The first sign of trouble occurred when he went through the intruder and the second when he hit the ground were darkness greeted him.

_Genjutsu!_

The lone Chuunin shivered in fear as the two easily moved past him on both sides. He fell to his knees, his morning breakfast spilling from his mouth as he met with the most intense sense of murder he has ever felt since his days as a genin. The two figures ignored him as they moved along and is was not until both of them simultaneously stepped foot past the walls of Konoha did they find themselves surrounded by ANBU. Only then did they stop.

It was a classic stand off. The two cloaked unknowns verses the mob of henchmen sent by the big boss. Neither side moved, nor dared to move. A single motion could spark a myriad of blood shed that would stain the streets of Konoha and put the tens of thousands of civilians in danger. A stray jutsu would be devastating in a populated area and it seemed that the two figures were well aware of that. It spoke truth of the reports on them – they made efforts to keep non-combatant casualties down to a minimum, if not avoid them entirely.

The ANBU made the first move.

"So, the traitors return," said a man hidden behind a Dog mask. "Welcome back." The sarcasm rolled right off the two individuals. He drew a ninjato from the sheath on his back and held it just millimeters from the shorter one's neck. No reaction.

"Let's just off them now and save everyone the trouble," said a Frog mask. A boar mask shook his head.

"All the players are not here yet. They know they cannot escape and their goal is Konoha. We can wait."

"Boar is correct. Patience is a virtue of our kind," replied a Hawk. A pause. "He is here."

"I have been waiting for this day, that I have," said a dark-haired, white eyed Hyuuga with chiseled facial features as he rounded the corner of the gate guard house. He wore his Leaf symbol on a sash that secured a sheath katana to his left side. He moved with the grace and nobility of one from the Main House. "To think that after all this time I would once again be graced by the presence of the legendary Death Dealer and the infamous Snake Charmer, that I am honored."

"Tch..."

"Zzzz..."

A tick appeared on the Hyuuga's head. "GET THEM!"

After a few minutes of kicking and screaming as the group of ANBU repeatedly beat, stomped, kicked, bit down on – difficult to do since they wore mask – and performed all sorts of unsavory things to the two cloak figures, Hiryuu Hyuuga began poking what he knew was the eldest with a twig. The twitching and groaning mess before him flipped him the middle finger, but that was bent at an odd angle which only made the Hyuuga Main House member more amused.

"Welcome back to the Hidden Leaf, Uchiha brothers." He smirked. "Enjoy your stay in ANBU's torture and interrogation department. I'm sure Ibiki Morino will see to your hospitality."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was currently hating his life right about now. There were few moments throughout his sixteen years of life where he had hit various milestones that he considered low points in life. The first was that time at the tender age of four when Itachi had this _great_ idea to teach him shurikenjutsu and how to defend against it by throwing shuriken at _him_. That ended him getting nailed by a shuriken on the ass and unable to sit properly for the next few weeks much to the enjoyment of his brother. Then there was the massacre and most folks knew what happened then. Next came the few years post-massacre in which Itachi beat the living crap out of him whenever he was off duty or whenever he decided to run his mouth like a little bitch – but he admits that he deserved that. Then after graduation Naruto, in all his wisdom, decided to lunge at him and – that line of reminiscing quickly dissolved. Oh yeah, there was also the multitude of times that he almost _died_ before the tender age of thirteen.

All that seemed pale in comparison to where he was now.

When ANBU dragged him into his dark and dank closed cell, a trio of ninja beat him black and blue before relieving him of weapons and clamping his arms down to a spreader bar behind his back and situating him in the middle of the room with only his lower legs touching the ground to support his weight. He remained in solitude for what he assumed was several days under a hot burning light before a shadow entered, mocked his stupidity for returning to the Leaf, and attempted to insert an IV drip into his arm. The cobra that slithered out of his sleeve and repeatedly struck his captor's arm brought an amused chuckle to his tired visage.

They stripped him of his shirt and beat him until he was unconscious

So they got the IV into him, which turned out to be big deal. They never fed him solids and whatever was in the IV drip somehow kept him nourished along with whatever drugs they wanted in him. Occasionally, they would force feed him water, but he always resisted. He refused to speak and received constant beatings physically, verbally and mentally. They subjected him to mind-fucking genjutsu, but he never broke once. He would never break and would rather die than rat out all his information to these fuckers. He would cry, he would scream until his voice was gone and he would whimper as his body and mind took this punishment – but he would not break. One of the ANBU interrogators decided that if normal means of interrogation were not working, then they were to use unorthodox methods for men that was typical for the fairer sex – the _old fashioned way _as they called it. Their first attempt at such torture upon Sasuke resulted in a pair of Black Mamba's slithering out of his waistline and struck the shinobi multiple times before they _poofed _out of existence after successfully guarding their master. That made him chuckle despite his dry and hoarse voice.

They never tried it again. But they did take his pants and beat him within an inch of his life. That was turning out to be typical of his situation.

Their next attempt was bringing in a specialist who would delve into his mind take whatever information they wanted. They gave him the choice of telling them what they wanted to know or him being a vegetable for the rest of his life. His answer was a proud middle finger to their question, which of course resulted in it being broken, but Sasuke expected that. It hurt like a mother fucker, but that's just how things went. They guy even had the gall to get in his face and gloat about it. And so came out the Sharingan.

Suffice to say they had to restrain and subdue the guy before he killed himself while subjected to Sasuke's Genjutsu Tsukiyomi. Clearly Sasuke went easy on the guy if he survive _that_ jutsu. In thanks for going easy, as he openly explained, they did him the honor of blindfolding him _then_ beating him within an inch of his life.

Hurray for Sasuke. Yippie.

Now came the ANBU in the black cape, cowl and bat mask.

"WHERE IS OROCHIMARU?!" His fist crashed against Sasuke face sending spittle and blood flying with the whip of his head. Sasuke, sans blindfold now that he had little to no chakra to even consider Sharingan, could only stare in defiance. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS! WHERE IS HE?!"

"...heh.."

His fist came down again and the shout of his naturally hoarse voice echoed throughout the room. "You know where he is!" Again his fist struck. "You were in the Land of Sound! You're garbage that betrays your village and goes out and kills for money. WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS OROCHIMARU!"

"... f-fuck you...!" That was his answer. His reply came in the form of the Bat masked ANBU grabbing by his throat and using pure strength and power to pick him up out of his chair and slamming him down upon the metal table in front of him. Since he was suffering from chakra exhaustion and physically weak for the uncountable days he has been here, they moved him to a brightly lit white room with a one-way mirror, metal table and pair of chairs. His internal clock told him it has been several days, but with the drugs they have been injecting into him to keep his chakra low and him awake he wasn't sure any more. ".. I.. d-don't know.. where tha..t-that b-bastard is..." That earned him a hammering double fist to the chest he was sure broke one or two ribs.

"TELL ME WHERE OROCHIMARU IS!" Another fist to the face. "WHERE IS OROCHIMARU?! WHERE-"

The door to the room opened. Another ANBU with a cat mask stuck their head in.

"Umm... Bat?" The Bat mask held back a fist as he looked at Cat. "That isn't the Sound-nin that we captured. That's Sasuke Uchiha."

The fist still came down.

"Stop! What are you doing?! You're in the wrong room!"

Bat look back and forth between Cat and the bloodied and beaten Sasuke. At this point Sasuke tried to shield himself and began to cry. "That's the Sound-nin."

"No... that's not the Sound-nin."

Bat looked back, confused. "You're saying that this isn't a Sound-nin?"

Cat, who by voice is a female, palmed her mask. "Um, yes. That's the Uchiha brother."

"But... he had clothes from the Land of Sound. He can summon snakes. Traitor to the village and all that-"

"But he's not the Sound spy we captured two days ago."

Bat looked back and forth between the two. "So... I'm really in the wrong room?" He looked down at Sasuke for a moment causing the boy to whimper and flinch in defense. Then looked back at Cat. "For disclosure... part of me knew that." Cat face-faulted. "It was embarrassing to stop; so what do you say? I just kinda owned it."

He looked down at Sasuke but occasionally glanced back at Cat and the mirror. "I gave you the beating, not that you deserved... but the one that he needed!"

Cat grabbed him and literally kicked him out! "Shut up and get out of here!" She looked back throwing a syringe like it was a kunai with practiced accuracy into Sasuke's arm before pulling it back with a string of chakra. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart. That should take care of you for us to do our job."

* * *

A month had passed by since he was holed up by the ANBU T&I unit. He had regained consciousness in a restricted room somewhere in Konoha's medical ward surrounded by ANBU specialist monitoring him. There were no genjutsu besides what he was subjected to in that month – everything was real, and now he was on fast track to recovery and talking to shrinks to gauge his mental facilities. Another week in isolation would pass by.

And as Sasuke stepped through the door to the Hokage's office, Tsunade had to admit that the young boy had grown. He was noticeably taller and more muscular since he last seen him, but still had the same hair style that seemed natural for him. He confidently wore a lavender long-sleeved shirt that was open in the front and she knew there had to be an Uchiha symbol on the back. He had loose dark blue pants secured below the calf by his black open sandals and leggings. A blue cloth hung around his waist up to his stomach and near his knees that was secured by a purple rope tied around his waist. She could see the beginning of his black arm guards that stretched up his forearms and stopped around his upper bicep, if her eyes were not lying to her, and he had a sheathed chokuto style sword adorning his waist secured by his rope belt.

His ensemble indicated where he had spent most of his time. The Land of Sound, formerly Land of Rice Paddies.

He dropped to his knees before Tsunade, his fist supporting him as he bowed his head. "Lady Hokage. I, Sasuke Uchiha, humbly throw myself at your mercy."

Tsunade's eyes flicked up to Shizune and the ANBU in the room. They disappeared at the hidden signal. "Get off your knees! You're an Uchiha. Have some inkling of respect yourself, boy." She opened a drawer once her order was followed, pouring a shot from her 'secret' sake stash for occasions like this. "I assume your stay in ANBU T&I was a pleasant one?"

He gave her his dead-panned reply, "Most rejuvenating."

"Whatever your brother taught you out there must have been horrendous. Any typical Jounin would have cracked, especially with that mix-up with Bat." She gave him a sour look. "Snake summons. I'm not even going to ask." She so wanted to punch his lights out for grinning. "Sasuke Uchiha, your S-rank mission has completed. Welcome back to Konoha."

She dropped the file in a nearby waste basket. As she stood up, she snapped her fingers to conjure a flaming sphere and dropped the fire jutsu into the same bin. Within seconds the waste basket and it's contents were nothing more than a black stain on her expensive floor.

"And none of that every happened. You never left the village under my orders, you did not strike at Hidden Sound bases during that time and you never had support of the hunter-nins sent to capture you." She produced the file she had ANBU lock away. "As far as anyone is concerned, a misunderstanding on part of the Fire Lord had you and Itachi labeled as wanted criminals causing you two to defect and become missing-nin. Neither of you have made any acts of aggression toward the country of Konoha, so you were captured, debriefed and reinstated after the political blunder was corrected."

"Are we clear on this, brat?"

"Crystal, Lady Hokage."

She sat back down, taking a long sip of her refilled cup. He stared at her with the expecting look. "What do you want? Spit it out."

"Am I the first one out? Is my brother still in there with Torture and Interrogation?"

"No. Itachi finished that about a month ago." She poured herself another shot. _Damn, this batch is good_.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Five. Four. Three. Two._ She set her cup down and plugged her ears. _One._

"**ANIKI!"**

* * *

It was just another day at the main gate for career Chuunin Izumo and Kotetsu. The two ANBU operatives were enjoying some on-duty downtime working the main gate for this weeks assignment. Technically, they were retired from ANBU service, but since the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi they were recalled and placed as reservist picking up the slack in assignments when needed. So this week instead of gallivanting around the country side and killing whoever and whatever, spying on this or that, or having to make Tsunade's bed in the morning they were kicking back and watching the gate.

"I said it before and I'll say it again... this is cake, my man." Izumo stretched, propping his feet on the front desk.

Kotetsu wholeheartedly agreed. "Easy money is what I say."

A boy with blonde hair wearing orange and an older man with a white mane of hair walked through the enormous gateway.

Izumo moved his hair out of his eyes and stared. He smacked his partner's legs. "Check it out. Is that who I think it is?" Kotetsu rubbed his eyes.

"No doubt about it. With him back things are about to get lively around here." He sat back down and kicked his feet up once more. "That means Captain is going to have to drag his ass out of bed pretty soon."

* * *

There were many downers in the life of Tsunade Senju. Today there was absolutely nothing in the world that could bring her down from her current emotional high. To her left and behind her was her teammate and fellow Sannin, Jiraiya, taking his spot by her window, the pervert. In front of her and to her right across from her desk is Sakura Haruno, her extraordinarily talented apprentice, combat medic and assistant head nurse of Konoha's medical hospital. Shizune to the right of her out of her direct line of sight and her ANBU were hidden, in their normal positions and probably playing grab ass because nothing really happens in her office.

But her focus was on the beautiful blonde boy in the black and orange tracksuit in front of her. Naruto had grown. She remembered when the loud brat was shorter than Sakura, but time on the road and growth spurts put him at least half a head taller than his teammate. She was glad he got rid of that gaudy orange thing he use to wear and at least applied some black to his uniform. He was a ninja, not a construction worker – actually, with the number of D-ranks he use to do, he technically was one. But that was beside the point. He was back and with the other arrivals, Team Seven required a reunion.

"It's been a long time, you two. Welcome back." It felt good saying that. "Your training turned out to be fruitful, I hope."

Jiraiya seemed offended. "You think we would come back all this way without getting any results? Please."

Naruto grinned. "Mission accomplished, Grandma."

"Oh, is that so?" That seemed to amuse the Slug Sage. She leaned forward. "Why don't you show me what you got, kid."

"What... like, right now?"

She leaned back into her chair. "I got someone that I want you to go up against. I've kept him off missions for the past couple of days just for this moment. You would be surprised to see who it is." Someone knocked at the door. "Come in."

"Oh.. hey, am I interrupting something?" Shikamaru asked as he entered. Temari was right behind him.

"Shikamaru, Temari!" Sakura pointed. "Look what the cat dragged in."

He paused. "Holy crap... is it? It is! Naruto!"

"Shikamaru! What's up man?" The two of them looked around before performing the secret handshake that all guys that grew up together know about. He looked at the curvy girl next to him. "Uhh... what was your name again?"

Temari palmed her face.

Tsunade allow them to exchange some banter, much to her enjoyment. When Naruto raised the obvious question, she merely pointed to the window. "You won't find your opponent in here. Try looking out there. You might find a surprise."

Naruto carefully approached the window. He listened and went off his check list. Snoring? No. Heavy breathing? No. Taking a look outside... blanket? No. Pillow? No. Sleep man named Itachi Uchiha? Nope. He only saw that weird scarecrow guy with the scarred eyes. "There's nothing out here, Granny. I don't see anything."

Kakashi buried his nose further in his book. He knew this was a bad idea. He sighed. "Nice to see you too, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "I'm just kidding, Kakashi-sensei."

Strange, right? Kakashi Hatake being called sensei by Naruto? It's almost perfectly natural due to their relationship. Jiraiya had given Naruto the _whole_ story and didn't hold back, as he promised Itachi Uchiha. At first the kid was hating him with a passion, and that resulted in some serious life threatening hurt for both of them. And while the perverted sage was recovering, they just happened to come across Kakashi Hatake returning from one of his solo missions. With Jiraiya out of commission for that time and Kakashi ahead of schedule, he spent his time out there helping Naruto with his training and sharing the various stories about his father, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi's sensei. It was a great relief for the Copy Ninja, finally able to speak to his sensei's son on a personal level. It put to rest a lot of regrets and other skeletons in the closet that he carried for a long time.

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you a year ago." He joined him on the roof. "Hey, I got a special present just for you. A bit of thanks from Pervy Sage and I, believe it." He reached into his pack.

Sakura looked at her master. "Master, we haven't heard anything from the Uchiha brothers. That mess with the Fire Lord was cleared up, but no one has seen them at the gate yet."

_That's what you think, my stupid apprentice_. Tsunade looked out the window and watching Kakashi go crazy about Jiraiya's new perverted book. How an A-rank shinobi like Kakashi seemed to strong and aloof could read that smut was beyond her. "Kakashi! I didn't call you here to fool around."

The man suddenly turned serious, shutting his book. Naruto looked at him. "Does that mean, you're my opponent, Kakashi-sensei?" The Jounin merely stood and moved to the window, staring right at Sakura.

"You're only partially correct." While his mask hid his nose and mouth, his eyes expressed the smile he wore. "It's been a while, hasn't it Sakura?"

"It sure has. I haven't seen you at the hospital for days. You can thank Master for reducing your workload down for this occasion." Then something clicked. "You're talking to me. Crap, I have to face you, also?" She looked at Tsunade, receiving a nod. "Double crap."

"Apprentice, it is time for you to test yourself. I want to see if I didn't waste my time training a worthless girl. Don't make me regret making that decision years ago," said the Slug Sage. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _That's the spirit._

"Master has just signed your death warrant, Kakashi," Sakura stated as she drew a pair of black gloves from the shorts she wore under her pink apron. "Where are we doing this?"

_That's some nice killing intent_, he thought. _It's like that time she use to wear that ANBU mask Itachi gave her_. "Now, now, settle down. Naruto just got back in town. He's tired and needs to rest, right? Team Seven cannot work together if their not all there, hmm?"

The blonde Jinchuriki shook his head. "Hell no! I'm all fired up now. I can – wait, you said all of us not here? You mean, Sasuke isn't back yet?" He looked back. "Granny? Shikamaru?"

The boy shrugged. "Haven't seen him since he turned missing. One hell of a screw up on the Fire Lord's part if you ask me. It's a real drag if you ask me."

Kakashi cleared his throat. He that this look that said he knew something they didn't. "Now, kids. Let's not start throwing around speculation. Since Naruto is up for it, I'll meet you at training ground seven. You know where it is. All the truth you need is there." With that he flickered out leaving a trail of leaves.

Naruto and Sakura stared at his vacant spot before locking eyes together. Something didn't add up. With a nod, they both followed suit.

* * *

"Nice day, don't you think, Aniki?"

"Hmm..."

Sasuke sat on top of the middle training log, bathing in the sun with his shirt pooled around his waist. Across from him and up in a tree lay Itachi on one of the many thick branches. Like his brother, Itachi had grown and matured. No longer a teen, the twenty year old man did not change much in bodily appearance besides a little height and more toned muscles. His attire was more similar to his days as an ANBU with his combat sandals, loose black pants secured below calf and sleeveless black shirt under ANBU grade chest armor; a black Jounin vest with the clan symbol on the back over that. The arms supporting the back of his head were armored with ANBU grade gauntlets and vambraces along with a black sleeve that ran up his arms to his upper bicep similar to Sasuke's. Hidden behind him was his own ninjato with the symbol of the Uchiha on it's hilt.

Itachi yawned. "It is, brother. I might forgive you for dragging me out of bed."

"One month, Itachi. Remembered that." Said person sweated and tried to laugh it off. It wasn't working "One. Month."

"Forgive your brother?"

"No."

_At least I tried_, thought the Jounin. Inwardly it was a necessity. There was only so much genjutsu that Itachi could have subjected upon his brother before they became near ineffective against him. With their current Sharingan, almost all illusions and jutsu that effect the visual senses are worthless against them. ANBU SERE – Survival Evasion Resistance Escape – a program that put operatives in a controlled environment which subjected them to the rigors of being captured and interrogated by an enemy village. It was the last portion of training Sasuke needed, or their time since then would have been completely wasted. It was a method that he hated, but was necessary for their survival given their true mission. It was worth it, though. Sasuke survived and it was done and gone.

The elder Uchiha sat up. "Prepare yourself, Sasuke." With that he disappeared.

"Tch. Asshole." He looked up and his eyes widened at seeing two familiar faces. _They changed so much. I wonder how much they changed, though_.

"Sasuke!"

"Wow, Sasuke! Hubba-hubba!" Can you guess who?

Ignoring that last one, he slipped his arms into his shirt and quickly pulled it over his shoulder. _Damn her fan girl syndrome. Somethings don't change, at least._"Naruto. Sakura. It's been a long time since I last saw you two." He nodded. "How have you been?" He dodge the fist that would of smashed his face in. _What the fuck is up with people and hitting my face?!_ "Oi..."

"You ass!" screeched the rosette kunoichi. "You didn't even say good bye or anything!" She crossed her arms and gave him a cross look. "You're lucky Master explained everything to me or I would have been really pissed off."

"_Really_ pissed off."

Sasuke dead-panned. "I get the point." _Some reunion..._

"Hey, hey, Sasuke!" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait for this to start! I got some totally cool jutsu to show off. Where is Kakashi-sensei? I want to get this started, believe it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "The pervert?"

Kakashi picked himself up off the ground. _Some things certainly didn't change with you, huh, Sasuke._ "Well, now that Team Seven is finally all here... allow me to explain the rules." Naruto waved his hand. "Yes, Naruto?"

"But, but..." He looked around. "Where is Itachi-sensei? We can't be Team Seven without our awesome and cool, kick ass, lazy ass bum leader, right?" Sasuke tapped his shoulder. "Yeah?" He pointed to the bushes where Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were standing.

A pair of eyes with a spinning Sharingan glared at him.

Naruto died inside, just a little bit.

"If you're done goofing off, allow me to explain the rules." Kakashi reached into a his pocket and brought out a pair of bells on a string. "I have two bells here. I'm quite sure you should be familiar with this since I gave this idea to Itachi back when your team graduated the Academy. You three need to retrieve these bells from me before midnight or until all three of you are unconscious or all three of you yield." He placed the bells at his waist.

"The only rule is the restriction of the use of assassination jutsu. Other than that, come at me as if you intent to kill me." He closed his eyes for a moment before revealing the pair of three tomoe of his Sharingan. "I will _not_ hold back."

Sakura pulled on her black gloves, glaring at the Copy Ninja. Naruto cracked his knuckles and pulled out a kunai. Sasuke merely looked amused and rested his elbow on his sword hilt. Kakashi picked up a rock and flicked it into the air.

_Thump._

Naruto was immediately in Kakashi's face with a snarl and his kunai drawn back ready to slam it right into the Jounin's head. The boy flew back after a swift block and side-kick to the gut. Kakashi used that momentum to draw and throw a flourish of shuriken low, then come high with another set to catch the boy in mid-air. Naruto didn't disappoint as he, without using a sign or calling out the jutsu, created a single shadow clone to pull him out of danger.

_Impressive_, thought Kakashi.

The clone then used momentum to hurl the real Naruto at the ANBU Captain and the two made a quick taijutsu exchange of punches, kicks and blocks. Naruto upped the ante with a kunai to the neck, but Kakashi quickly saw the telegraph and flickered behind the blonde, holding his stabbing arm up and away while holding his other arm behind his back to restrain. Kakashi went up in a poof of smoke when two Naruto's stabbed him in the back.

Itachi yawned, but that belied how impressed he was with Naruto's growth. "An excellent use of the Shadow Clone jutsu. His control has improved. He can make three without signs."

Jiraiya snorted. "Of course. What do you expect? I did train him, after all." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Though it is amusing that the boy is using your own strategy. Attacking with clones and hiding in wait for the opportunity to strike."

_Where is he?_ Sakura's eyes danced across the battlefield. Front, back, left and right? Nothing. Above? No where? Did Sasuke spot him? He was just standing to the side and observing; no help there. She grinned. "Then here!" She punched the ground.

Itachi's eyes widened.

Naruto fell out of his tree.

Sasuke's fell over.

The ground didn't just explode. It cracked, fissured and outright bowed before Sakura's chakra enhanced strike. The ground literally spider-webbed and distorted, shooting huge chunks of earth everywhere And the pink-haired medic could only give the shocked Kakashi that smirk that spoke of various forms of murder that was coming his way. "Kakashi... I found you!"

The younger Uchiha picked himself off the ground. _Never going to piss her off. Nope, not happening._

_What ridiculous strength! It seems the Fifth Hokage has been teaching her more than just medical ninjutsu._ From his hole in the ground, the son of the White Fang quickly recovered from his shock and leaped to one of the many protruding rock formations created by the pinkette's monstrous strength. His Sharingan saw everything – Sakura collected her chakra and concentrated everything into her fist, releasing it upon impact. Only someone with precise and acute control of their chakra could perform such a feat. Combined with her natural strength and medical ninjutsu made Sakura one dangerous individual.

_However, Kakashi_, thought Itachi as if understanding what was running through his mind. _Sakura's strength was more in genjutsu._

He felt the pin prick of a kunai against his jugular. "Are you just going to stand here all day, Sasuke?" Kakashi leaned in to whisper in his ear from behind. "You seem to be more interested in watching your two teammates than anything else."

"Tch." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders allowing his shirt to fall from his shoulders. Kakashi's eyes widened. Explosive tags covering Sasuke's torso flared and exploded, killing Kakashi's two shadow clones and sending both Naruto and Sakura flying into the woods from the shock-wave. As smoke and debris began to clear from everyone's vision, they were treated to the sight of Sasuke standing in the middle of a crater at ground zero as if nothing happened. He snickered and pulled his shirt back on. "Playing with shadow clones is pointless, Hatake. Stop toying around."

With that he walked into the woods.

* * *

"Amazing..." muttered Shizune.

Tsunade replayed those last few seconds with careful critique. "He used Sakura's display as a distraction and switched himself with a shadow clone. When Kakashi's clone cornered him, he activated those explosive seals and combined the delayed reaction of an exploding shadow clone to create a concussive shock-wave effect. In the confusion he used the body flicker technique to move back into position to give the air that he did not explode."

"Sasuke does not enjoy being underestimated, Lady Hokage," said the brother. His eye twitched. "Many have paid the ultimate price for that sole reason."

* * *

Naruto had a serious look in his eye as he spied Kakashi hiding in the bushing trying to pin-point their locations. It was fruitless of the Jounin to even try. He had shadow clones transformed into his two teammates hiding out there using varied levels of skill and chakra levels to distract him. Meanwhile, Sakura used her genjutsu know-how to mask their presence as they convened for a long over-due strategy meeting.

"He's good." Sakura sweated as she kept up the genjutsu. "It's taking all my concentration just for him not to dispel it. He'll over power me soon, so we only have about a minute."

Sasuke grumbled. "He's not just good, he's a genius. He was a Jounin by the time we graduated from the Academy." He glared in Hatake's general direction. "We need to take him out and fast. Do you still remember the Dagger Formation?"

"Let's see what happens," Naruto said with a gleam in his eye. "He's about to move."

They all grinned as one and flickered away.

* * *

Kakashi knew he was surrounded. It was plain as day with the number of shadow clones Naruto was able to produce at once. The fact that he tried hiding behind him just a few feet away with transformed Sakura's and Sasuke's spoke of his gall. If Naruto was one thing, it was definitely ballsy. And if the number of shuriken capable of covering his body head to toe in the position he just vacated was any indication, they were about to make a full-out assault upon him.

They did not disappoint.

Team Seven came at him in what he saw was a very familiar attack pattern. Their movements were precise and at the same time random; were it not for the Sharingan he would have been taking a more defensive posture. Sasuke came in first from a low position, a kunai in each hand held in a reverse grip. Kakashi quickly took a step and batted away the one-two combination strike that targeted nerve clusters at his hip and under his arm. Sakura, a step behind Sasuke, came high with the intention to liquidate his face with that glowing fist of hers. He tilted his head to the side, his mind using everything in it's power to not piss his pants when he felt just the air pressure she created from that hay-maker, then used her own momentum to fling her right into an oncoming Naruto.

"Rasengan!"

The ball of swirling energy was a sure solid hit to Kakashi's blindside, but the wood chips created from the rotating sphere of chakra proved otherwise. The blonde did not stop, however, and quickly bounded for the safety of the tree canopies while dropping several smoke bombs to hide his escape. Several kunai with tags flew from his hands as he bounded from tree to tree, the follow up explosions covering his retreat and making great indirect attacks against Sharingan Kakashi. Making the proper hand signs, twenty Naruto's formed and scattered just as his opponent landed in his position.

_He spread his chakra equally between clones._ Kakashi raised his kunai just in the nick of time to clash with Sasuke. _That was close. I didn't even see him coming._

"Good move, Uchiha." The two met on the forest floor and clashed once more, locking together and trying to use brute strength to force either kunai into each others throat. Kakashi noticed something. "You should activate your Sharingan, Sasuke. You know that you do not stand a chance as you are now."

"I don't need Sharingan to defeat you, pervert," he sneered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Then draw your sword. You'll need everything in your arsenal if you hope to defeat me."

"My blade is not meant to strike at a fellow Leaf ninja." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You sound pretty confident for someone with borrowed eyes, Hatake. With us locked in this stalemate, you cannot use proper ninjutsu or make hand signs. Therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself." With that said, he brought up his free hand form signs.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. _Hand signs made with a single hand?! I never seen that before!_

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke poured out the chakra built up within him into a towering twenty foot tall ball of flaming annihilation! It consumed Kakashi and most of the forest in it's path until the flaming juggernaut was consumed by the lake the lake in it's path. The village genin would be cursing the ground Sasuke walks on for the next few months with the amount of destruction he just laid down. The younger Uchiha quickly moved forward, another great fireball flying from his mouth as a draconic form rose from the river in an attempt to devour and drown him. He landed on the water across from Kakashi, a knowing smirk adorned on his visage.

"As expected of an Uchiha. Your control over fire would have done your clan proud," said the scarred-eyed scarecrow.

Sasuke nodded. "In our clan, the boys cannot become true men until you can manipulate fire. My father once said, the _Will of Fire_ that burn within all Leaf ninja are fanned by the Uchiha. But in order to ignite the will of others, one must be able to light the flames of their own soul." Sasuke's hands flew through several hand signs. "I did that when I was seven years old, so feel the raging inferno fanned by the Uchiha!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Kakashi's hands were a blur as he set off the jutsu. Water quickly formed into a giant vortex that surrounded him and released in a torrent of water sucked up from the lake to meet Sasuke's fiery soul. They collided and the resulting blast of steam and pressure covered the land as far as the eye could see, burning anything and everyone with it's scalding moisture. Within the span of a few seconds training ground seven was turned into a giant sauna. It took a lot of nerve for the Jounin to not yell out as the scalding mist touched his exposed skin. He was now at a disadvantage, unable to utilize the Sharingan in this blinding steam. His eyes changed back to his normal grey. No use in wasting chakra.

His kunai came up to deflect several shuriken and kunai that were sent his way. Slowly and quietly he glided across the lake, throwing shuriken in random directions to confuse his attackers. He blocked several more throwing weapons, impressed with their sensory abilities. It must have been Sasuke throwing as his shurikenjutsu was on par with Itachi, from what he was told. But something seemed off, he thought as he continued to deflect what he assumed were random shots at him. The throws were too accurate in this mist. They should have been just as blind as he was.

_SQUISH!_

"What...?" He looked down. He had stepped on a small toad wearing glasses and holding a radio. It disappeared. "Crap."

His arms were a blur as he deflected a flurry of kunai coming his way. Confetti began falling all around him and he dove down under the water surface as the force of several hundred tiny explosive tags literally blasted him through the water until he hit the lake bed below. What was it and Team Seven with their penchant for high explosives?! First Sasuke and now Sakura if he wasn't mistaken. He was just glad Naruto wasn't dumb enough to pull out his fox cloak while the village and go Nine-Tails on his ass.

_I'm putting in for a vacation after this shit_, Kakashi thought as he formed signs.

* * *

"Good work, Haruno. I think we got him on the ropes now."

She smirked. "I've been training, too, Uchiha. Good thing Blondie summoned some of his toad pals to help spot. Nice going, Uzumaki."

He gave them that 'nice guy' pose. "Of course! I'm freaking awesome, right? Believe it!"

A hand grabbed his foot.

"Huh? AAAAGHH!"

Kakashi burst from the ground where he pulled Naruto into the earth style decapitation jutsu, ignoring the blonde disappeared as he barreled into Sakura faster than she could react. A vicious elbow to the face stunned her and the follow up shot to the throat made her choke while the Jounin grabbed her arm and sent her flying into a nearby tree. When Sasuke came at him, he activated Sharingan and the two Dojutsuist flew into a furious taijutsu melee. The Uchiha came out on top, or so he thought, sending Kakashi flying from a chakra enhanced kick toward an expecting Naruto. Copy Ninja used that to his advantage, avoiding Naruto in mid-air and slapping an explosive tag on his back. Kakashi replaced himself with... Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Eeh?!"

The explosion was small and more of a blast of force that sent the two flying into the forest. The Sharingan user came at Sasuke once more, this time increasing the tempo of his assault and overpowering him. The boy grit his teeth when he was knocked into the air, bandages wrapping around him and the world becoming a blur as if he was in a washing machine set on spin cycle. Kakashi slammed the log that replaced Sasuke with the Primary Lotus and took back into the forest to continue the hunt.

* * *

It was just minutes before midnight and by that time training ground seven was nothing short of a war zone. The ground was cracked, fractured, up-ended and basically destroyed because of Sakura's inhuman power. Most of the surrounding forest was nothing more than a charred wasteland thanks to Sasuke's fire jutsu. Adding kindling were tens of trees and logs used for replacement that Naruto ripped through using the Rasengan or the not so random exploding tag.

Rookie genin were seriously going to hate Team Seven.

When the clock struck midnight a whistle blew through the air and all four returned to the three training post that just happened to survive the all out brawl. All four of them were caked with dirt, mud, blood and sweat. However, the only one with a look of disappointment was Kakashi.

"You three performed excellently," he breathed out. He had several broken ribs thanks to hard strikes from Sasuke and getting clipped by Naruto's Rasengan. He would of probably died if Sakura hit him solid. "But you failed to retrieve the bells, so I'm afraid you failed in your assignment."

"Hn, of course we did, Hatake." Even with his own blood coming down his face and soaking his shirt, Sasuke still had the gall to look cool and sardonic. "Whatever you believe."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Quit being a dick, Sasuke. Accept the truth. Right now I'm hurt, can barely breath and I want to go home and read this new issue of Make-Out Tactics." His eyes glazed over in thought of what's inside.

"I'm very impressed, everyone," Tsunade said. She was followed by Jiraiya, Shizune and Itachi joining the four. All of them, except for Itachi's monotonous gaze, had looks of high esteem for the team. "Especially you, Naruto. You and Jiraiya have acquitted yourselves well on the training journey." She placed her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "It is not a bad loss, right Kakashi?"

He shrugged. "I would guess not."

"She indicates you lost, Kakashi." Itachi stated. "Team Seven completed their objective."

Hatake was getting too tired for this. Maybe Itachi lost his eye sight or something. "Umm... look. Bells are right here at my waist." _Jingle-jingle!_ "See?"

Naruto and Sakura grinned. "You mean these?" Low and behold, they each had a bell!

"Nope, not a genjutsu," he muttered. His mind reviewed the entire combat from beginning to end. Neither of the three actually went for the bells, instead choosing to attack him directly or indirectly as a distraction. They engaged him from all angles, always in his line of sight excluding the moments were Naruto tried to catch him with the Rasengan. He quickly felt the bells and found they were real. They worked great using team tactics, but never when engaging him up close. The only time... His eyes widened. "Dagger formation."

Itachi nodded. "Check your bells, Kakashi."

At a glance they appeared normal, but as he brought them to eye level his eyes widened in surprise. Right there in his face was the small emblem of the Uchiha clan and then it hit him. Sasuke attacked low while Sakura went high. He was so distracted from almost having his head blown off by super-kunoichi that he didn't see or feel Sasuke make the exchange. Then Naruto provided a great reason not to bother checking up on his first attacker because the instinct of self-preservation and just saying _no _ to death was highly rife at the time. _Look underneath the underneath_, he thought. The Copy Ninja looked at Tsunade.

"I'm taking a long vacation. See ya."

The trio exchanged high fives. "Alright! Team Seven is back in action!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya let an amused smile wash over him as the three ninja bantered together. He glanced over to Tsunade, nodding to her. This reminded him of the good old days when the three Legendary Sannin were just seasoned Genin oblivious to war. With Shizune as an example, he knew Tsunade would not disappoint with her new apprentice. He was impressed with the Uchiha brat's capabilities, which only confirmed the rumors he heard of them while they were on the road. "Itachi, you did great work training your brother. You should be proud."

"I am. Thank you for your compliment, Pervy Sage." He turned his back to him, allowing Jiraiya to make strangling motions behind his back. "However, more impressive is your instruction of Naruto. His skill and jutsu set has expanded since I last saw him and his chakra reserves have at least tripled. It also seems like Kakashi Hatake had a hand in his training if my observations are correct."

"He has."

"Impressive."

"Let's give them time to properly reacquaint themselves." Tsunade winked at Itachi. "You guys just returned to the village, so a couple days to rest and relax should be more than enough before you start doing missions again."

* * *

End of Chapter 47

* * *

Author's Notes: All characters look exactly like their Shippuden counter-parts, except Itachi which is wearing an ANBU uniform sans mask and tattoo. I would like to thank CollegeHumor and the Dark Knight for supplying the Bat ANBU scene. You should look up 'Joker Interrogation CollegeHumor' on youtube for that one.


	49. Chapter 48: From Desert to Mirage

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 48: From Desert to Mirage

* * *

"I placed a silencing barrier using sealing jutsu around this room. No one outside can disturb us."

Itachi nodded, intrigued with Jiraiya's mastery of sealing jutsu. "I am envious. If only I had spent more time in that field of study when the _Professor_ was still alive – rest his soul." He set down several bottles of sake and three cups down on a table for his guests. Tonight was a night to drink and talk.

"Sarutobi-sensei was a master of everything," Jiraiya said with pride. "However, Minato's mastery of sealing jutsu made the Old Monkey's technique seem like children scribble-scrabble. If the Uzumaki Clan were still around they would be envious of him. His boy is a walking example of his genius."

"I see..."

Kakashi commented while his face was buried in the new Make-Out Tactics. He was still smarting from the training exam he finished just an hour ago and walk informed to take it easy by Shizune. Doctor's orders, after all. "Speaking of genius, that Sasuke is something else. Signs with one hand, the quick hand speed Sharingan cannot follow and his level of skill with elemental jutsu. Team Seven is turning out to be a powerhouse."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I wish I had a camera when you saw that girl's fist coming right for your face."

"Don't remind me," dead-panned the lazy eyed Jounin. "I had to change my underwear after sharding my pants when she nicked my shoulder. I jack-off with that arm, it's important." They all shared a laugh and toasted for that.

"All kidding aside, Itachi," Jiraiya began. "What was this mission the Princess sent you and your brother about?" Itachi sighed and set his cup down.

"The official cover story is that the Fire Lord made a mistake and signed power work labeling my brother and I as wanted criminals with a warrant out for our arrest. We defected to become independents as a result which was why we were placed in Konoha's Bingo book as missing-nin." He poured himself another shot and quickly downed it like a seasoned drinker. "You know this. The truth of the matter – Tsunade acquiesced to my training request on the condition that we conduct a long-term S-Rank espionage mission within the Land of Sound."

Jiraiya snorted. "I figured as much the way you avoided questioning the last time we spoke." He accepted a refresh cup from the Uchiha. "An S-Rank shinobi like you I can understand, but the boy is what really surprises me about Tsunade's decision."

"A little too close to Orochimaru's clutches, if you ask me. I almost thought he got his hands on Sasuke when I saw those snake summons during SERE training," Kakashi added. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Little Sasuke has a Snake contract? Is he crazy?"

Itachi nodded. "I am not quite sure myself. It was his own decision and has yet to become detrimental to his health. You would have to ask him yourself to receive more details of his contract."

"It made Anko's day, I'll tell you that much. If that chick wasn't already crazy as she is..."

"I was worried for a moment, Itachi," the Sannin said. "My network informed me that the Hidden Rock got word of your 'exile' and sent squads after you two. I don't even want to know what you Uchiha did to piss them off, but you and your brother are pretty much up there with Minato on their shit list right now."

A long sigh escaped his lips as Jiraiya poured him another. He tilted his head back and downed the shot of sake, letting the warmth spread down into his belly before answering. "Yes, the Hidden Rock ninja. We discovered that Orochimaru has his hand in almost every country except the Land of Lightning. Hidden bases that he uses to fall back, secure his troops, perform special research or use as red herrings. He only has three or four main bases besides Hidden Sound that he actively uses. Sasuke and I found one of his active research facilities in the Land of Earth on the border with the Land of Birds."

"The sent the Explosion Corps after us," Itachi grumbled. "We destroyed the base, but whatever information we could have retrieved went up in smoke thanks to those people. Sasuke and I had resorted to using _that_ to fend them off." He palmed his face as he laid down on the floor. "It was like Ishikirite all over again."

"But you two survived, that is all that matters," the Copy Ninja said. Surprisingly, he closed his book and put his lazy gaze on Jiraiya. "You wanted to talk to us about Akatsuki."

The Sage nodded. "Yes, Akatsuki. They are starting to move..."

* * *

Naruto salivated at the sight in front of him. "Oh man, the REAL Ichiraku ramen. For all these years of training I've been dreaming eating this ramen. I can die a happy now. Time to chow down!"

Team Seven, after a trip to the hospital to get patched up by Tsunade and Shizune, took a late night stroll to take in Konoha's night life. The trio eventually ended up at Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate their reunion, victory over Kakashi and sate the hunger they all felt within their bellies. They were soon joined by Iruka Umino, their former Academy instructor, who offered to foot the bill as a welcome back present.

The Chuunin had to admit that seeing these three together after all this time was a sight to behold. He remembered back when Naruto and Sasuke first began their rivalry when they were kids, feeding off each others competitive spirits. And watching Sakura grow into the young lady that she was now after her graduation. This was why he wanted to become an instructor. He was never a good enough ninja in the field, but he was well respected for his mastery in all the basic knowledge and practical application of ninja arts compared to some of his higher ranked contemporaries By becoming an instructor, he could instill the knowledge he knew to build a foundation Jounin want to see in their new Genin squads. These three, while not being perfect examples, were the reason why he loved his job.

He smiled. _You three have grown so much. Especially you, Naruto._

"So how are things at the Academy, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked between slurps of his miso ramen.

"Great, actually. We just graduated an excellent class just recently." He poked Naruto's cheek. "Your partner in crime, Konohamaru, was one of them."

"I know! He was one of the first people I saw when Pervy Sage and I got back to the village." He clenched his fist. "He has a long way to go if he thinks he can get away with that weak perve-"

"Naruto."

The threat of a glowing fist to the face was enough to shut his trap. "Right. Not going there." He held up his empty bowl to Teuchi. "Another bowl, please, old man! Man, this is so delicious. It's just like I remembered it. Ichiraku's is the best in the world."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, kid." said the proud long-time owner.

"But there is one thing I'm not happy about.." said the Jinchuriki in a sudden change of mood. He quickly waved off Teuchi. "No, no! I'm not talking about the ramen. I _love_ it. It's perfect as always. It's just that I was hoping the next time Iruka-sensei treated me to ramen, it would be the day I became a Chuunin."

Sasuke signaled for another bowl. "We've been concentrating on our training all these years we completely missed out on the last few Chuunin Exams. Shikamaru was the only one that made the cut that time we participated Tch, how embarrassing."

"It doesn't matter if technically you are a Genin or a Chuunin, guys," Iruka began. "Naruto, you were trained privately by Master Jiraiya and Sakura by the Hokage herself. Even you, Sasuke, were trained by your brother who stands on the same level as the Legendary Three Ninja."

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know that. But even then that hasn't been a walk in the park. That Pervy Sage is out of control! His training was so intense that it messed up the head band that you have me and I had to get all new clothes after my old stuff was ripped to shreds."

"I'm sure the training was very intense at times. But it made you stronger, don't you think guys?" Iruka looked at the other two-thirds of Team Seven.

"Hn."

"It sure did, Sensei." Inner Sakura shivered. _I'll never look at baseball, volleyball and soccer the same ever again._

Sasuke had to ask. Curiosity was getting the better of him. "So, what kind of training did Master Jiraiya put you through?"

"Well..." Naruto began counting off on his finger. "There was the time Pervy Sage did strength training after putting chakra suppressing seals on me and made me climb up a two hundred foot tall cliff after throwing me down it. There was the time we had me work on speed training when he threw a hive of angry bees at me. Then he tied raw meet on me and made me run away from a pack of hungry wolves for stamina training. And-"

"Alright, enough! I get the picture." He looked at the pinkette. "Haruno?"

"It's tough being Master Tsunade's apprentice," she began. "Well, Master is a very busy person, right? She often sleeps at her desk. And when I wake her up, she would be in a very foul mood. Although when she was training me, she was really strict. Granted, I thought I was going to die, but thanks to that, I've become stronger mentally."

"And you pack quite the punch!" Naruto added with a grin.

"Hn."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "So, what did the two Uchiha brothers do while in self-exile?"

"Tch, it was annoying. We spent most of our time running from everyone and their mother who was chasing us," he said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either."Aniki trained me in ANBU kenjutsu and that style his former teammate knows. Never had to worry about sparring when a hunter-nin or bounty hunter was right around every corner. With Aniki, it was learn fast or die. That was the world we lived in for the past couple of years."

"Sasuke..."

He continued. "However, I did manage to get an edge on the war against Orochimaru. I signed a Snake Summoning Contract."

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-what?! But doesn't Orochimaru use snakes too? That's nuts!" Naruto was well aware of what could happen with such contracts.

"Aniki thought the same thing, but it's not what everyone believes." The younger Uchiha began to explain. "You're familiar with summons, correct, Naruto? I know Kakashi has a contract with dogs, you and the Sage have frogs or toads and we all know Lady Tsunade has slugs. All contracts have an Alpha, or Boss summon – Gamabunta, Frogs; Katsuya, Slugs; Manda, Snakes. The Snake Contract is different than most contracts because you must choose a family of snake to sign with."

Iruka blinked. He was familiar with summons due to his colleges. This was the first he heard of this. "Family of Snake? Could you elaborate, Sasuke?"

"I was getting to that. The Snake Contract is one of the more conflicted of the lot. You might say that there is a civil war to be more clear about it." He set down his chopsticks and rested his chin on his chin in deep thought. "On one side you have several snake families lead by Manda who are contracted with Orochimaru; mostly pythonidae and boaidae – Pythons, Boas and nearly all large snakes. I formed a contract with the other side who hates Orochimaru. Viperidae and Elapidae – Vipers and cobras, adders and mambas respectively."

"Man, this miso ramen is pretty good. I should have got some this too."

Sasuke looked down. There was a blinking outline of where his bowl of ramen use to be. "What the hell...? NARUTO!"

"What? You seemed more interested in your nerd talk and this was getting cold," he said around a mouthful of noodles. He gulped. "You got a summon contract. That's cool! You don't have to get into THAT much detail about it. Could have just said some snakes don't like the freak."

The raven glared at the blonde. "I want to strangle you, but I'm too tired and in such a good mood to even bother trying."

Sakura palmed her face. _It's like they never left._

* * *

It was the morning time in the Hidden Leaf. Tsunade hated mornings, especially after last night. She was beat after having to deal with all the paperwork to fix training ground seven and ordering some of her best elemental specialist to rework the grounds. Then there was the issue with finding missions for a specialized unit like Team Seven, which would have been insulted having to do D-Rank missions as Shizune had suggested. The Uchiha brat and Naruto were well apart from being just mere Genin. She would be wasting precious resources having them walking dogs or washing windows. It ended up being another night of drinking for the Slug Sage and another night of sleeping in her office.

She wishes that Itachi did kill her. It would of saved her the trouble.

An ANBU with a monkey mask appeared next to her desk and knelt down. "Lady Hokage. We have received a Priority One Emergency from the Hidden Sand. The Cypher unit has already decoded the message."

She opened the offered scroll and quickly went over the contents. After a few seconds it was back in the ANBU's hands. "Dispose of the message. Dismissed. SHIZUNE!" The ANBU was gone just as her short-haired assistant quickly entered the office after being summoned so abruptly. "We have an emergency. Get me Hiryuu Hyuuga!"

Shizune shook her head. "Hiryuu Hyuuga is still out of the country on clan business. He is not scheduled to return for several more days."

"We have a Priority One Emergency from the Hidden Sand and our best asset isn't available for sortie." Tsunade grit her teeth. She had to do it. "Get me Team Seven!"

* * *

Team Seven was making a record pace as they raced through the forest toward the Hidden Sand after linking up with Jounin Liaison Temari of the Desert and informing her of the situation at her village. The Hidden Sand had sent a Priority One to the Hidden Leaf requesting immediate aid. Gaara of the Desert, One-Tail Jinchuriki and Kazekage of the Hidden Sand was defeated in combat while defending the village and was kidnapped by members of the Akatsuki organization as a result. Tsunade, unable to mobilize her best available units, sent Team Seven despite their injuries.

Naruto was pissed off and everyone could tell despite how much he reigned himself back. He was quiet. Naruto was never quiet. He never spoke a single word and focused on his position at point. If he was asked a question, it was short and to the point. It made other worry, especially Temari as it was a stark contrast from the annoying kid she knew three years ago. And he couldn't blame them for being worried about him.

Gaara wouldn't be classified as a friend, really. That honor belonged to his teammates Sakura and Sasuke, along with others he knew from the village. No, Gaara was a kindred spirit. Someone that knew of the pain and loneliness that followed being a Jinchuriki. Gaara, like him, knew the sorrow of being hated, despised, discriminated and loathed by the masses. Yet, Naruto had precious people like the Third Hokage, Ichiraku and Iruka-sensei to get him through those times. Gaara had nothing. But it wasn't until Naruto opened the insomniac's eyes during the invasion that Gaara had those people also, but he always pushed them away. And now Gaara was the Kazekage and a whole village of people that were precious to him.

Naruto finally broke his silence. "Man... Gaara is the Kazekage. It really blows my mind."

"My little brother worked his butt off to be elected as our leader. The people, despite the past, love him." Temari said.

"Speaking of which," Itachi began as he looked at Sakura. "Haruno, who else from your age group has been promoted beside the Nara kid?"

"Most of the original group, excluding Naruto and Sasuke, has made it to Chuunin," she said. "Gaara of course became Kazekage. Temari, her brother Kankuro and Neji took it a step higher than everyone else by becoming Jounin."

Naruto looked back at her. "Wait, so that means you're a Chuunin?"

She flashed him a grin and victory sign.

Sasuke stared at her slack jawed before he made and audible crunch as a tree somehow decided to move into his path. He peeled himself off and shook the leaves out of his hair. "Are you saying that me and that dumb ass are the only ones still Genin?!" he shouted, only to watch their backs departing in the distance. "Hey! Don't ignore me, damn it!"

The group had made it to the vast open desert of the Wind Country. A near endless field of sand dunes, jutting rocks and cactus with the occasional mesa and butte rock formations created from erosion over time. Once in they had made only a quarter of the remaining distance before they were sacked by a sand storm. Temari, an expert since this was her home country, recommended finding quick shelter in a cave. Sasuke, however, insisted that they can push forward despite the storm as he summoned a group of fast moving Sidewinder Rattlesnakes to guide them to the Hidden Sand. Even with the loss of sight and bearing, they were making record time.

* * *

"Kankuro!"

After their arrival, Temari and Team Seven were quickly escorted to the Hidden Sand's hospital where her middle brother was laid up. They rushed into the scene, Temari quickly moving to his side where a group of physicians and two elders were overseeing the young puppeteer. "Tell me what happened."

Baki, her former Jounin instructor, filled her in. "Akatsuki attacked the village and our Kazekage moved to engage them on his own. When they took Gaara, Kankuro hunted them down by himself and was poisoned. We haven't been able to find any type of antidote to counter act it. He won't last much longer."

"Let me take a look at him." Sakura moved in as she put on a pair of latex gloves and retrieved a stethoscope from one of her many pouches marked with a red cross. "Clear the room. Give me his chart," she demanded as she applied her craft.

"Who are you?" one of the physicians asked.

"I'm a Leaf Medical Ninja." She glanced over his chart with eyes that spoke of hundreds of hours of practice. "We're dealing with a metal based toxin. The kind that attacks the muscle tissue and destroys the cellular integrity. If the toxin continues it's course his heart will collapse and put him into full cardiac arrest within a few hours. A blood sample to formulate an antidote will take too long, so we'll use field medicine. I'm going to need these medical supplies and this equipment."

The rest of the group allowed the medical experts and Temari to handle the situation while Itachi pulled Baki to the side. "I am going to need a detailed situational report on what has happened." The listened as the Sand Jounin explained the events of the last few days. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I am familiar with this Deidara from another encounter three years ago. He's formerly a member of the Explosion Corps from the Hidden Rock for his exile."

Sasuke palmed his face. "Not the Explosion Corps again."

"Former member now that he is part of Akatsuki. But now we're also dealing with Sasori of the Red Sand. Have you received any reports from your tracking unit hunting down the culprit, Captain Baki?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately we haven't. We sent out multiple tracking squads to search for them, but we haven't received anything as of late. On top of that.. I believe that... well, one of our council of advisers, Captain Yura, has gone missing. We're not even sure if he's alive."

"He's dead," Itachi said in the most blunt manner as possible. "Not even Akatsuki can enter the Hidden Sand in such a manner without raising an alarm and forcing the Kazekage's hand. They had help and I'm quite positive that this Captain Yura was either a long term accomplice or a plant. Akatsuki is also known for disposing of useless connections, if you will." He looked into the room where Kankuro's body thrashed as Sakura worked on him. "Do you have the patient's puppets?"

"Yes."

"I'll get on it, Aniki." Sasuke looked at Baki. "I need any clothing of the Kazekage that has not been washed recently and I need someone to take me to the sight where Kankuro fought Akatsuki."

Baki nodded. "Follow me."

Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Calm down, Uzumaki. Getting over emotional will not solve anything. I need you to keep your head in the game."

"I know, Sensei," he said, looking down at his clenched fist. "I really just can't help myself..."

* * *

"We're here," a Sand Hunter stated. "This is where Lord Kankuro fought the Akatsuki members."

Sasuke looked around and observed the surroundings. The Sand Storm from earlier had cleared most of the battlefield, but there were locations behind dunes that were not disturbed in the slightest. He knelt down, gathering a handful of the fine silica and letting it filter back to the ground. This would do. He bit his thumb, swiped it across his palm and formed a quick set of signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

_POOF!_

"Sssssasuke. Do you wissssh for usss to track that ssssscent?"

The Sand group jumped back as several enormous snakes appeared before Sasuke. They were all at least twenty feet in length and as thick as a man's arm. Their fronts were raised up so their heads were at eye level with the Uchiha brat while their hoods were open making them look even bigger than they were. These snakes were all cobras of various color, but what stood out among them were the various type of hats each one wore. A couple wore detective hats (think Sherlock Holmes); one smoking a tobacco pipe and the other also wearing a monocle. One wore a black stetson cowboy hat with a six point star badge with the Leaf symbol engraved on it and a black eye patch over it's left eye. Another wore a yellow and black fedora hat that matched it's scales; it looked like the cobra was wearing a black suit with yellow trench coat and tie. The last snake wore a straw rice paddy hat which contrasted it's white scales, sword strapped to the back of it's body and the cloth that formed a type of mask over it's mouth. This was the snake that spoke and the only one that looked like a ninja.

"Storm Shadow," Sasuke spoke to the serpent addressing him. "Can you pick up that scent I showed you earlier?"

The one with the monocle slithered around and used it's forked tongue to taste the air. "I do say, chap, I think we are on to something here," it said with a heavy British accent. The one with the cowboy had slinked over, then rose back up and moved away to test other locations.

"Yup, I'm definitely getting something over yonder," he said in a deep drawled out tone. He spat out a disgusting black substance from the side of it's mouth and began chewing. "I 'reckon we should get a move on if we hopes to head these yahoos off at the pass."

The snake in the yellow 'suit' opened it's mouth to produce a piece of black cloth in a sealed bag labeled 'Evidence'. "When I was going over the dolls, I found this clutched in one of the broken hands," it reported in a Chicago English accent. "The scent highly differentiates itself from the puppet owner's and does not match the scent of the Kazekage."

"The ssssmell takesss me thisss way..." Storm Shadow hissed as he slithered in one direction.

"Can you gentlemen track it?" Sasuke asked.

"This is indeed elementary, my dear Uchiha," stated the snake with smoking the pipe. It also spoke in a British accent and also had this look of supreme intelligence in it's eyes. "After having analyzed the evidence given and calculated their relative speed before the sand storm and Mister Kankuro had intercepted them, I have determined a search pattern for us to track and locate our prey. They will not lose us so easily." It turned to it's partners. "Mister Watson. Storm Shadow. Marshall. Detective."

"The game is a foot!"

* * *

_She's good. Really good. Lady Tsunade must have really cracked the whip for Sakura to be this good_, thought Itachi. _But I regress. She was already very intelligent in the first place and has so much talent_.

Sakura had showcased her skill and knowledge of medical ninjutsu in a life or death situation and came out on top. Not only did she purge a huge percentage of the poison out of Kankuro's system, but she also used her knowledge of biochemistry to break down the toxin and devise an antidote using the various plants and herbs in the village greenhouse. Itachi Uchiha was more than impressed by her growth in both combat and medical skill. This is what was expected of someone trained personally by one of the Legendary Ninja and Konoha's medical specialist. Kankuro was now cured and out of danger, but remained in the hospital to recover from the ordeal.

The team spent the night, much to Itachi's delight and Naruto's annoyance, in the village while Sasuke's snakes tracked their enemies. The following morning had an embarrassed Sasuke dragging his older brother out of bed while the latter clutched onto his pillow and bed sheets until he finally relented and got up on his own volition. Team Seven gathered outside their billets looking over a map alongside Storm Shadow, Sasuke's ninja snake summon.

"Thissss is were we found the enemy, Sssssasuke." The ninja snake pointed it's tail to the location marked by a red box along a canyon river. The raven-haired teen nodded. "The Marssssshall is watching for you."

"Good job, Storm Shadow."

"Could you perform one more task for us?" Itachi asked, motioning the snake toward him. Normally he would never do this with any of his brother's other summons, but he had worked with this one on multiple occasions He had built up a favorable report. "We need you to intercept Team Guy and direct them to this location."

The snake bowed and hissed. "Anything for the enemy of my enemy." It flickered away leaving short breeze and falling cherry blossoms.

Naruto looked at Sakura, pointing where the snake vacated. "Did that snake just do what I think it did?" The medic-nin palmed her face.

"Yes, Naruto. It did."

The blonde crossed his arms and huffed. _Typical of that bastard getting a cool summon like that. Next time I'll ask Gamakichi if any of the other toads are ninjas or what-not._ "Hey, Itachi-sensei, when are we going to get moving?"

Said person yawned, glaring at his younger brother. "We will make pursuit once the Hidden Sand assemble an assault unit. They should be arriving any minute now." The sounds of foot steps could be heard coming down the path. "That should be them."

"Tch. They will only slow us down." Sasuke folded his arms, not even bothering to acknowledge the new arrivals.

"Temari." Sakura nodded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We're ready to go," she said, nodding to Sakura and Itachi. _Gaara._

"Wait!" came a shout as another shinobi landed between the two. Baki rose and addressed his former student and squad. "Orders from above. Team Temari will stand down from pursuit and patrol the edge of the village."

"What?!"

Sasuke nodded his head toward the gate, not willing to bother hearing the details of internal politics. "Understood. Uzumaki, Haruno, Aniki. Let's move out. We should not dawdle at this time." He ignored the bickering between the Sand ninja until a new arrival made it's presence known.

"Shut up, you insolent whelps!" The shout came from an old woman that Team Seven recognized from the group monitoring Kankuro. "Since you lot wish for a member of the Hidden Sand to be present, then I shall do this honor." She cackled in amusement at the looks she was getting. "Since I'm retired I can do whatever I want. And you can do nothing to stop me." Her glare toward the assembled Sand ninja could have set them on fire if they dared argue against her.

"Lady Chiyo, I, Itachi Uchiha, am honored that someone of your caliber would join us." The elder brother bowed in respect. "You and your brother, Ebizo, escapades during the Second Great War are famous even in the Hidden Leaf. I have read of your rivalry with Lady Tsunade and your many encounters with Hanzo of the Hidden Rain."

The old crone narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. _So, this these two are what remain of that cursed clan_. "We can skip the formalities, Uchiha. Or shall I refer to you as _Death Dealer_?" He simply raised an eyebrow. "I may be old but I keep my ear to the gossip the young ones spread. We should make haste. It's been a while since I dotted on my adorable grandchild."

Sasuke glared at the elder while Naruto rudely pointed at her. "Itachi-sensei, wouldn't an old lady like her just slow us down? I mean, she looks like I can sneeze and she'll break a hip or something."

Itachi looked at him as if he asked a stupid question. However, he had to agree. "Lady Chiyo, while I do apologize for my subordinate's rude behavior, I must agree with him. I will not, however, request that you stay. I should warn you that if you are unable to keep pace with us we will not slow down for you."

She cackled in amusement, slapping Itachi on the back much to the Jounin's annoyance. "Ha! You young ones are so full of yourself. In this world, you don't live to be my age without learning a thing or two. You brats set whatever pace you want and I'll show you what these old bones can do."

"There is your answer, Uzumaki." Itachi motioned everyone forward. "Team Seven, move out."

* * *

The forest of the Land of Fire were flying by as Team Guy made a fast pace toward the Land of Rivers and eventually the Land of Wind. They were on an S-Rank mission order by the Hokage to join with Team Seven and aid them in their mission with the Hidden Sand. They were prepared for the worst given the urgency the Hokage spoke of.

The team had changed drastically since they last saw Team Seven in Chuunin Exams and the A-Rank to Katabami Kinzan three years ago. Besides being promoted to Chuunin, Tenten had not changed much besides gaining some height and filling out in her more womanly areas. As the team weapon master, she carried a huge storage scroll behind her with enough of an arsenal to equip an entire army two times over. Their leader, Might Guy the Green Beast of the Leaf, was still as youthful as ever. Rookie Jounin Neji Hyuuga, second in command, had little change besides the expected growth that comes with age and promotion. He went sans vest in favor of tradition Hyuuga robes and grey apron around his waist.

The biggest change was in the infamous Rock Lee. Since his personal failures in Katabami Kinzan three years ago, time has not been kind to the self-imposed taijutsu specialist. While his personality had not changed while off-duty, his demeanor did a complete reverse while on mission. Lee discovered in that time Neji and Sasuke Uchiha scolded him three years ago that they were correct. '_You must accept the fact that you are a tool and that the primary job of a ninja is to kill; when you can accept that only then can you truly become a ninja._' Though similar, those were the words Sasuke Uchiha had spoken to him. This forced him to review his own actions since becoming a Genin and his way of the ninja. Rock Lee had discovered that he had major faults in himself and his creed, most of which resulted in poor judgment in critical situations and a lack of foresight when pressed into scenarios that required the authorization from designated team leaders. In other words, his youthful energy got the better of himself and he acted without warrant. From experience, that had jeopardized Team Seven, his own team and in other cases the lives of those he protected. Lee had on several occasions brought this issue to Guy-sensei and his council seemed inadequate at times, but Lee discovered the hints in what his Sensei and role-model spoke of. While not training with the team or with Guy-sensei, Lee turned back the page of time and reviewed the knowledge from what he learned at the Academy and spent time in the village archives to seek answers from the past. He courted council with several other Jounin instructors, at times from Guy-sensei's eternal rival Kakashi Hatake, and from fellow ninja he manages to speak with while off duty.

Lee was the last of the infamous Konoha Twelve, excluding Sasuke and Naruto, to become a Chuunin. He had grown in height and kept his deceivingly slim yet powerful body. While he continued to wear the gaudy green suit, he proudly wore his Chuunin vest unlike his other two teammates. Instead of his hands and forearms being taped, he wore protective bracers and gauntlets strapped to his fist with formations of metal spike on the knuckles of one hand. Taking a page from the Copy Ninja Kakashi, Lee wore a matching green mask that covered his nose and lower face and he wore his village protector on his forehead instead of around his waist. Now a days he never talked while on a mission unless directly addressed and was always on the look out for trouble. It was like someone flipped a switch when a mission starts. Rock Lee would be his normal energetic, over-enthusiastic self, but once the mission begins, he shuts it and becomes a silent and deadly soldier.

Neji addressed the group as they traveled. "We're being followed."

Lee made a silent gesture with his hand and Guy nodded to Neji. "Can you identify, Neji?"

"I do not know what to make of it," he said, his voice becoming confused. "It is fast. Very fast and has been tracking us for the past five minutes. However, I am not sure if what I am seeing is correct."

"Well, what do you see?" Tenten asked.

"A snake. A _really_ big snake."

Guy narrowed his eyes. "Can you determine the actual size?" _This could be bad._

"Twenty feet in length and as thick as your arm, Guy-sensei." Neji paused as a curious look came over his visage. "Wait a minute... it is signaling us. As a friendly?" _What in the name of who is going on here?And how can it do that with it's tail?_

Konoha's Green Beast made a few open hand gestures and looked back at Neji. "Did it reply back?" The rookie nodded. "Team Guy, we'll stop here."

The group came to a slow stop and waited for the creature to catch up. Within seconds a huge white cobra landed on a branch across from Team Guy. Lee quickly stood in front of the team protectively in a Strong Fist stance but a firm hand from Guy steadied his charge. Judging by the appearance of the creature, it was a summon being contracted to a Leaf ninja if the symbol it flashed them were any indication.

"You there! Are you one of Anko's summons?" Guy asked the white snake. It suddenly hissed at the mention of that name confirming Guy's suspicions.

"Do not mention that whore in my pressssence...!" it hissed out in anger. "I am Sssstorm Sssshadow and I ssssserve the one you know assssss Ssssasssuke Uchiha." It bowed before slithering amongst the group, staring into their eyes, flicking its tongue to taste their scents in the air. "My misssssion isss to guide you to the Land of... Riverssssss. You are the... clossssser than the othersssss and will... provide assssisssstance if needed"

_Oh, man. This is so weird._ Tenten thought. _First ninja turtles from Guy-sensei, now ninja snakes from Sasuke Uchiha. What's next – battle toads?_

Somewhere off in the distance, Naruto and Jiraiya sneezed.

* * *

"Uzumaki. How long as the Akatsuki been looking for you?"

Naruto looked over at Sakura as she sped up to his position at point. He set a fast pace for the team and being the one with the acute sense of smell thanks to his not-so-friendly tenant made him the logical choice to be in front. The old crone following them made good on her boasting by keeping pace with the younger generation. "I don't know..." he said as a frown washed over him. His thoughts suddenly turned to those two guys that came looking for him – Kisame Hoshigaki and Shisui Uchiha.

"Two members of Akatsuki infiltrated the Hidden Leaf in the aftermath of our brief war with the Hidden Sand and Sound. They engaged in combat against four of our Jounin and then retreated after disabling one," Itachi informed the Sand Village Elder. He ignored the snarl his brother made despite not mentioning who those men were. Team Seven had engaged them, after all. "While I am not familiar with Sasori of the Red Sand, I am aware of some of his recorded capabilities. The one who directly engaged in combat with the Kazekage I am very familiar with."

"Deidara, formerly of the Hidden Rock and Explosion Corps."

"Ah, the Explosion Corps. There is a not so fond memory," cackled the elder. She motioned for Itachi to continue.

"My unit at the time encountered him and I engaged him in combat. His explosives are potent and the method in which he forms them and animates them will either amaze or sicken you. He has the Explosive Release bloodline trait which is unique to the Explosion Corps and Hidden Rock. However, he is quick to temper and you can manipulate his emotions if you are skilled enough." He paused for a moment. "That was three years ago and he should be my age if I am correct to assume. He should have improved drastically since then considering he is still part of the organization."

"Why didn't you just kill him and be done with it?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"The situation at the time only allowed for me to interrogate him. I was also low on chakra having to defend myself from his attacks and other opposing forces."

"Why did they wait to act now instead of earlier?" Sakura questioned.

"They could have acted earlier, but it seemed that they could not. Possibly because of my engagement with their member on separate occasions. Or because Master Jiraiya was with Uzumaki and they did not wish to engage him directly."

Lady Chiyo snickered. "Make your assumptions, child. But that is not what I heard." She smirked at the glare the Uchiha brothers and the blonde boy was sending her. "From what I have learned there was an entirely different reason as to why they need to wait this long. If you're going to draw out the power one of the Tailed Beasts from within, a great deal of preparation is required for the process. They needed more time."

This caught Sakura's attention. "What do you mean by _one_ of the Tail Beasts? You mean there are more of them?"

"My, my. You're the apprentice of that Slug Queen and you do not know anything of the Tailed Beasts?" There was some truth to that. Sakura knew of the Nine Tails that resides within Naruto, but she had no knowledge of any others. She did not even know that Gaara was one until recent. "You're more interested in numbers, so I would assume that you are aware of the Nine Tailed Fox."

"We do not speak much about it. Top secret information, Lady Chiyo."

The Sand Elder went on to explain to Sakura and whoever listened about the Tailed Beasts. What they are. How many of them are there and their roles in the Great Ninja Wars. She explained how the Great Nations and Minor Nations fought over their control and the thread of power if one were to fully control what was considered a living and breathing natural disaster. The ambiance within the team were taken down a peg or so after her explanation Chiyo did not live for as long as she had without picking up on the emotions of those around her. She knew she had hit the senbon dead center of the bulls-eyes when she spoke of the Jinchuriki.

Team Seven traveled in silence for a few more miles before Itachi felt the presence around the group. "We are being intercepted."

"Orders?" Sakura moved back to her position at middle.

"Haruno. Uzumaki. Fall back with Lady Chiyo and do not interfere. This is Uchiha business."

Itachi and Sasuke pulled ahead while the other fell back a safe distance but remained on the trail of the brothers. The siblings bounded several trees that appeared out of nowhere as if they were masked by an illusion until they made a sharp turn at another tree that the pair phased right through as if it were not really there. They stopped in the middle of a clearing where a familiar man stood with his arms folder over one another and his chin resting on one hand. He was bandaged head to toe like a mummy with only the lower portion of his face and his eyes exposed to the elements. The bandages and his forehead protector with a scratched Leaf symbol formed what look like a helmet of hair that reached just above his neck. His Akatsuki robe fell around his waist, bundled over a belt and sash that held a katana on his left tight to his body.

Three pairs of Sharingan glared across from one another.

"Shisui Uchiha." Sasuke growled through clenched teeth as the emotion of hatred began to fill his veins.

Itachi clenched his fist, his mind purging all emotions from his visage. "Shisui."

"Greetings my _brothers_," The Mirage greeted in his deep, sinister tone. "It has been a long time see we have seen one another. You two seem to be doing well."

The three stared among one another for what seemed like hours. Two brothers against the lone clansman that murdered their entire family. The emotions going through Sasuke were a mile a minute. Sorrow for the ones he had lost. Mother, father, aunts and uncles. Everyone who he had grown to love since he was able to remember. Then came the anger that fueled the fire of hatred that burned in a special place within his soul. The days and nights that which he had suffered under the hard taskmaster that was his brother were all for this day and now that he was strong enough, he would destroy Shisui Uchiha to finally close that chapter in their lives. He would be the sword that would strike at the heart of evil. To protect his village. To protect his friends. To protect his brother. This is what Sasuke Uchiha lives for.

Itachi, on the other hand, thought differently. He closed his eyes and walked away leaving a stunned Sasuke.

"Brother?"

Shisui's Sharingan tried to burn through Itachi's back. "I never knew you to turn your back in such a manner, Itachi. Albeit, we never really did know each other as you said three years ago," he sneered, one hand moving to the hilt of his sword. "Turn around and face me, Itachi. Or are you too afraid to fall into one of my mirages?"

Itachi did stop and turned his head to look back. But what he spoke that others could hear was not what they would have expected.

"That is a disgusting jutsu that you have used. I will not bother with fighting a doppelganger when I could have the honor of destroying the true body." The comas in his eyes rotated slowly as if they were focusing a lens upon the Uchiha traitor. These eyes then focused on his true brother. "Sasuke, you must calm yourself if we wish to save the Kazekage. Use this moment as an outlet and destroy this facsimile so we can move on."

Sasuke placed his hand on the hilt of his chokuto and focused on the form of Shisui. "Facsimile?"

The bandaged swordsman merely chuckled, his hands slowly clapping as he watched his former best friend walk toward the tree line. "As always you show your genius, Itachi Uchiha. _Look underneath the underneath_, like what that Kakashi fellow taught you, right? Yes, it is true that I am just a mere doppelganger This jutsu allows me to control a living sacrifice giving it my body shape and form along with the abilities to use my own jutsu." He placed his hand on his sword once more. "While this does not allow me to do combat with my true strength because of my certain limitations, I also do not have the limitation of my own body." He then focused on Sasuke.

"Are you done talking?"

"Interesting." Sasuke was gone from his vision, appearing next to without any acknowledgment of his movements by the Sharingan. His left arm was around the bandaged man's shoulder as if embracing him. The youngest had a look on his face that was as blank as the sleeves of his shirt. "You have gotten faster, Sasuke."

"I know. It was necessary." His free hand began drawing his sword. "You were always my favorite cousin, Shisui. Why did you do it? Power was not your only reason."

Shisui snickered. "So, you two have done _that_ have you? I should have figured. A child like you would never understood. Itachi was correct all those years ago. You are one foolish little brother."

"And you should have stayed dead when Itachi cut off your head!"

With that he thrust his blade into Shisui's back, dispelling the clone then brought his sword up to defend the downward slash. Sparks flew everywhere as the two became a whirlwind of attacks, blocks, feints, parries and counter moves. Shisui's sword cut across Sasuke's chest sending timber flying into pieces before stepping aside the incoming thrust and back handing the younger brother across the head. He staggered, one hand quickly flowing through signs as while he rolled to evade the incoming strike before righting himself and breathing out a flurry of small fireballs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

A simple fire jutsu like that did not scare Shisui as his blade flashed, dispelling the small balls of fire with relative ease while taking a few hits himself as if they were nothing. These were just small match lights compared to the raging inferno within his burned body! He flickered in front of the body, steel once again clashing until they locked blades in a battle of strength. The glare of Sasuke's Sharingan contrasted the sinister grin of Shisui's visage as he tried to force the boy back. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when Shisui removed one hand and continued to maintain the same pressure that required two of his. The Clan murderer grasped Sasuke's collar with a gauntlet, angled his blade then raked it across a steel plate creating a spark.

_**BOOOOOMMM!**_

"Excellent escape. As expected of one of my clansman," Shisui taunted with a sneer. He stabbed his sword into the ground and formed a set of signs and launched a full-sized fireball! "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke slid to a stop several yards away, stance low with sword held in a defensive reverse grip. He wiped the black soot from his face and spat out a wad of blood that was collecting within. At the last second he flickered away from the enormous ball of flames leaving only his torn and tattered shirt, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he appeared in front of Shisui in a rising slash of his blade. Faster than he expected the more experienced swordsman parried and countered with a decisive kick to his side followed by a long ripping cut upon his side that only bled and not tear into the lower flesh due to the younger sibling's dexterity. Yet, he was not deterred and entered the fray once more with the blade held in a true grip to exchange blows with the former Uchiha.

Off to the side in the treeline, the other two members of Team Seven watched in a mixture of shock and awe. What they saw before them is a Sasuke they had never seen before. The skill he was showing was miles above what he displayed when facing against Kakashi in that performance test. All that time he was holding back, using enough skill to show his improvement over time but never dealing his full deck of cards. Sasuke Uchiha, when he drew his sword, was a beast to contend with. Every blade stroke reminded the two of them of that murderer that basically took their lives and left Sakura hanging on trying to save them. Compared to the Sasuke of a few days ago, this one was faster, stronger, efficient and highly skilled.

They also had that inkling feeling that Sasuke was still holding back.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The giant fireball crashed into Shisui, burning away his cloak and setting his clothing and bandages on fire. Yet, he bowled his way through the inferno only to encounter another. And another. And yet, another! The level of endurance that he displayed was inhuman, but that was expected for someone like him. He was definitely hurting, but that did not slow him down. He flickered forward and clashed once more with Sasuke, using brute force to batter him back with each stroke of his blade. Sasuke fell back, his leg lashing out and sending Shisui flying back only for him to flip in the air and charge once he lands. With a snarl, Sasuke rolled to his feet and met the traitor's charge with one of his down. They met half way, Sasuke's chokuto committing to a vicious over-head downward slash when his blade arced lightning and Shisui bringing his sword up to easily counter...

...until his blade and body split into two even halves.

Sasuke flicked the blood off his blade and returned it to it's sheath. He turned away with a frown, not bothering with confirming the kill. It wasn't the real deal, either way.

"Excellent use of nature manipulation, Little Brother." Itachi commented as walked toward the split body. "Are you feeling better now?"

"No. I'm not. But I'll take in the satisfaction that I know where I stand against someone like him." He knew he needed more work, that was a fact. He looked back briefly before his calm glaze leveled on his brother. "How did you know he was a fake?"

Itachi picked up the broken blade of the doppelganger and tossed the hilt half to Sasuke. "That is one proof of evidence." He walked over to the split body and recalled the combat. "The level of chakra in his body was relatively low for the real Shisui. And considering his level of kenjutsu, it was all that was needed. Whether it be Shisui himself or some other entity, they believed that his skill with the blade was enough to impede us and only used a small portion of his full chakra percentage. He used most of his chakra to divert us directly to him and to defend against your fire jutsu." He knelt down and used a kunai to push one half of the victim's face to the side to hide the cauterized gore. "Next time finish faster, Sasuke."

"_Finish faster, Sasuke_," he shot back in a mocking voice. "I would have but I couldn't find an opening, you ass hat."

"Then you should have made one!" Itachi all but shouted in anger, glaring at his brother. He stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I apologize for that."

Sasuke looked away. "It's fine..."

"No, it's not." Itachi dusted his hands off as the other joined them around the doppelganger "Haruno, take care of his injuries. Lady Chiyo, does this man look familiar to you?"

She nodded, staring at the remains with sweat running down her brow. A sigh of sadness escaped her winkled lips as her memory served true. "I do recognize him. His name is Yura and he is... _was_ a Jounin from our village. This is the one that went missing when Gaara was abducted while the village was in disarray. The poor fool..."

_That explains the missing Captain_, thought Itachi.

"Sit here," Sakura ordered as she pressed a glowing hand to the burns on Sasuke's face. "You're lucky these are only first degree burns you have here. If you didn't escape that jutsu he pulled out it could have been worse. Hold still, damn it."

"Hn."

Naruto clenched his fist as he looked at the body. He wanted to empty his guts looking at this pile of gore, but he held firm. He wanted to sear into his mind the level at which these S-Rank monsters would go to achieve their goals. They wanted all the Jinchuriki like him and Gaara and they don't care who has to die in order to get them. "And people call me a monster when there are guys like Akatsuki walking this world..."

Itachi put a firm hand on his shoulder. There were no words to say to comfort the boy. "We'll continue once Haruno is finished patching him up. Lady Chiyo, this is one of your people. What do you wish to do with the body?"

"Would it be too much to wait a little longer? I need to send a message to the village to notify them."

The elder Uchiha nodded. "Take your time." He knelt down and began double checking the coordinates on the map and how far off Shisui's mirage had put them off course. "Shisui is still as sharp as ever. If I sent you guys ahead of Sasuke and I, you would of ended up several miles off course. We need to get back on track to our destination. We'll stop at sun down to rest for a couple hours, then continue to our rendezvous with Team Guy."

Lady Chiyo let began speaking as she opened a palm sized scroll and began writing in code. "This worse than I have feared. For them to use such a jutsu as this, it must mean that they are confident enough to just delay us. That must mean that they have already begun the extraction of the Tailed Beast." She looked at Team Seven's leader. "How familiar are you with the Jinchuriki?"

"I know how they are created and the power they possess," he said.

As the Sand Elder began to explain the ins and outs of the Jinchuriki, every word she spoke only hit Naruto that much harder. He had heard all of this before – it was his life, after all. But when she began to describe the process of extraction, he began to think of Gaara and could only tighten his fist in frustration and let the blood drip into the dirt.

He would save him.

* * *

Somewhere else in the world...

"It looks like you have finished also, Mister Shisui," said the blue-skinned, gill-faced former Mist Seven Swordsman. The phrase 'shark-tooth grin' had a literal meaning when concerning him. "My imitation has also run out of chakra."

The real Shisui Uchiha let out a throaty chuckle. Unlike his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki who sat in the agura position while forming the Ram sign, he laid himself down on his side in the middle of a complex series of seals and sutras, one arm used to prop himself up and the other holding a kiseru tobacco pipe that he casual smoked. "It was very pleasing to see those familiar faces again. I can't wait for the day I face off against them in person. Fifteen percent of my chakra was enough to delay them and have a little fun while I was at it."

"Did it feel good to be able to fight without worrying about your time limit?"

"That jutsu of Pein's is good. Too good, if you ask me." He snickered after taking a long drag of his pipe. "Unlike my mirage and other illusions, he uses our chakra to create a perfect duplicate along with any bloodline ability, tools and special jutsu that they use. Too perfect. I could feel the blood in my double boiling toward the end."

Kisame grinned. "Must be annoying to have your condition, Mister Shisui. Within fifteen minutes, you are an unstoppable force to be reckon with, which is why you are considered one of the strongest of all us Akatsuki members." He looked back briefly to catch the smirk that he knew the Uchiha was hiding. "However, after that point your body temperature rises dramatically and your combat effectiveness begins to diminish greatly."

Shisui blew out several rings of smoke.

"When Itachi Uchiha burned me alive, the fire melted the upper layer of my skin and sealed off my sweat glands and chakra openings near the surface. Not only did my body lose the ability to naturally cool itself down, my chakra network is in almost constant circulation without the ability to release naturally unless I perform a jutsu." He waved his hand at the jutsu array he sat in. "Because of that, this is the only way I can assist and supply chakra for the extraction using this special sealing jutsu. Unlike you though, I can at least have a smoke and snooze during the process."

The Mist Swordsman snorted.

"But my condition has it's benefits for others, which is why you and I have been successful partners." He pointed at the huge sword wrapped in bandages. "I get a sparring partner that doesn't die so easily, and your Samehada get's a free meal without having to do any work."

The sword actually wiggled itself after hearing that.

Shisui merely chuckled. "Also, with this jutsu I'm using, I don't have to hear that annoying Jashinist."

* * *

That night at Team Seven's campsite...

"Leaf Captain?"

Itachi's eyes moved down to the elder to beckoned him down with a wave of her hand. He dropped down next to the old woman to see what she wanted. He could not sleep, either way. Someone needed to keep watching while his team got some shut eye. "Lady Chiyo?"

She nodded her head toward the sleeping blonde with the whisker marks. "He's a strange one, is he not? There is something about him that reminds me of someone else that I have seen, but I cannot seem to figure it out." She chuckled low as to not arouse the children. At her age, everyone was a child to her. "Maybe it comes with time that we forget faces and names. However, I am curious about him."

Itachi only listened.

"He does not express it openly at times, but I can see it in his eyes. I can feel what he is feeling within him. You do not get as old as me without noticing these little hints," she explained. She glanced at the Jounin then laid her eyes back upon Naruto. "All my life I have worked for the village and even to this day I have given everything, refusing assistance from outsiders like you. I believed that what I was doing was right, that I was protecting the village and insuring it's safety. Everything I did, was for the village and so I gained our Fourth Kazekage's permission."

"I was the one who sealed Shukaku, the One-Tail, within Gaara."

He had a feeling that she was involved in such a ritual. Her knowledge on the subject of Jinchuriki was vast compared to his own.

"And even then, I have made that mistake and only endangered the village. Now we have to rely on you Leaf ninja to handle out own problems." Again she observed the sleeping blonde. "But this boy is different. He isn't any Sand shinobi so he should not care or have the desire to rescue Gaara as he does. What drives him to these lengths to save a complete stranger?"

Her eyes widened in shock when she got her answer.

"Naruto is not just any normal shinobi. He is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

* * *

End of Chapter 48

* * *

Author's Notes: The five snakes are basically Sherlock Holmes and Watson from the Sherlock Holmes series of books; the Marshall is John Wayne as Rooster Cogburn from "True Grit (1969); Dick Tracy from the famous comic strips of the early years; and Storm Shadow, the white ninja who serves Cobra, from the GI Joe cartoon. Summons usually follow some sort of theme, so this seemed pretty straight forward. Frogs are yakuza; Kakashi's dogs are gamblers and Guy has a 'ninja turtle'.

I have also re-introduced Shisui Uchiha, who is based off of Makoto Shishio from the Rurouni Kenshin series. No, I will not introduce anyone else from the Juupungatana should you so ask. On a side note, why did I not mention the degradation of the eyes for the Mangekyou Sharingan? From my point of view since Shisui is basically the All-Time Master of Genjutsu, he can pretty much screw anyone over, slice them to bits and Mangekyou Sharingan is just the coup de grace when all else fails. The icing on the cake of you will. The tootsie roll center of the tootsie pop.

For simplicity sake, Sasuke's power level compared to Sakura and Naruto is clearly over 9000. I'm portraying him post-time skip canon in terms of ability because he was trained by Itachi, an S-Rank Ninja (el to Orochimaru in canon). If you haven't picked up the hints that I gave in the last chapter or two, Kishimoto style, then you might be missing out. Or maybesuspense about _that_ is what you want?

At some point I will be making divergences and going all filler arc. Everyone knows I love using the filler arcs as in previous chapters.

Reviews and any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks.


	50. Chapter 49: And Your New Name Is

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 49: And You New Name Is...

* * *

Team Guy and Storm Shadow stood on top of the calm, slow moving river deep within the canyon in a section that widen considerably. Before them was a massive wooden temple gate that was scribed with seals and sutras along with an equally massive boulder that was twice the height of the gate blocking an entrance. That too had a giant sutra and kanji indicating that a seal was placed on it to ward uninvited guests.

"Ya'll must be the posse the Hokage sent," said a deep, confident voice with a noticeable drawl making the accent very unique to Team Guy's ears. A large cobra of similar size to the white cobra they have traveled with hopped from the canyon walls to the gate then twisted down around the post to 'stand' before them. It spat out a black substance it was chewing and nodded to them and they noticed it had one eye covered by a patch. "Howdie, gentlemen." It looked at Tenten and took off it's hat. "Ma'am."

"Another one of Sasuke Uchiha's summons?" Neji addressed the white snake.

"Yesssss... Marsssssshall..." Storm Shadow skimmed across the water to join his compatriot. "Our missssssion objective... issss complete..." It disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Marshall tipped it's hat to Tenten once more. "Ma'am. Ya'll folk take care of yourself. These varmints are a rowdy bunch." It too returned to its home.

The weapons mistress shook away the blush from her cheeks. It was only a summoned creature. A very polite and flattering one, but a summon creature none the less. She sighed, wishing at least one of these three meat heads were as much of a gentlemen as that serpent was. "What's the course of action we should take here? Lee?"

"Brute force?" he quickly inquired.

"No, Lee." Guy turned around when he felt the presence of others.

Team Seven along with Elder Chiyo touched down behind Team Guy. The looks on each others faces varied for a brief moment as memories stirred and brought forth the last time Team Seven and Team Guy collaborated. However, the general consensus was favorable since what was in the past was done and over with. Neither member of group, excluding Sakura, have seen each other in a long time.

"Sasuke." The Hyuuga nodded to the Uchiha.

"Neji." The Uchiha nodded to the Hyuuga. He looked to Rock Lee. "Lee, it has been a while. Nice look, the shroud and vest suits you."

The masked Green Beast and rookie Chuunin nodded. "A pleasure, Sasuke. Naruto. Miss Sakura." _They have changed so much! The way the Uchiha moves shows that he has trained hard despite his long exile. The youthful fire of the Uchiha still burn true! I will show you, Sasuke Uchiha, that my three years of training and remedial courses from the spring time of my youth were not for naught!_

Sasuke held back a shiver. It was almost as if he read Lee's thoughts from the look he gave him.

"Itachi Uchiha... if I live and breathe." Guy showed said person a thumbs up and a sparkling grin that nearly blinded everyone. "Welcome back to the Leaf, my youthful compatriot. Even the most greenest of leaves of the Great Tree of Konoha must fall. But unlike most, you followed the cycle of life and return to the branches from which you sprouted more youthful than ever."

"Hello to you, too, Might Guy." Itachi dead-panned. _That actually made sense. Weird._

"Hey guys," Tenten greeted, making sure not to make eye contact with neither of the Uchiha. _Must not stare at Sasuke. Must not stare at Itachi. Jeez, even Naruto looks kinda cute now with that hair. NO! Neji looks more handsome! But the Uchiha brothers... _She saw the additional person. "Whose this old lady?"

"Oh, right." Sakura began. "This is Lady Chiyo. She's one of the Elders of the Sand Village." Said Elder flashed Team Guy a victory sign.

Sasuke elbowed Naruto. The blonde looked at him with his own set of scarlet eyes, which made the Uchiha raise an eyebrow. _Must be the Nine-Tails chakra that we talked about._ He made a sign to Naruto for him to calm down then nodded his head toward Team Guy. He got the message.

Blue eyes greeted Team Guy this time. "Hey Neji. Tenten. Bushy Brows and Bushy Brow's Sensei."

"Long time no see, Naruto. Looks like someone got cu- err... someone did some growing while they been away." Tenten said, mentally hoping no one caught that near slip-up. She made a gesture indicating height.

Neji and Lee nodded in acknowledgment while Guy let out a hearty and youthful laugh. He showed Naruto his 'Nice Guy' pose. "Go to see you again, Naruto. You're as youthful as ever."

"I guess."

Itachi cleared his throat. They had enough pleasantries. It was time for business.

"Team Guy, I am using my authority by the Hokage to assume overall mission command," he stated, at which Guy acquiesced to his demand. He glanced over toward Neji. "Neji Hyuuga, perform a reconnaissance sweep of the interior beyond the obstruction. Everyone except Naruto, back off to thirty paces and assume a mongoose defensive formation."

_Byakugan!_ Veins around the rookie Jounin's eyes grew long the surface of his skin and his lavender eyes became more pronounced. The others fell back as instructed taking positions based on their preferred fighting range.

"The barrier is interfering with my vision." Neji's eyes narrowed as he poured additional chakra into his bloodline ability. "I do have a visual, though it is vague. I see several different people inside, however..." His vision began to shake as Naruto inquired about Gaara. He shoved the blonde away with a sharp elbow. "Stop it! Let go of me. I'm looking for him now."

"Allow him to concentrate, Uzumaki." Itachi snapped. The boy relented. "What do you see inside?"

"I have located the Kazekage. Status is unknown due to the interference. Also, there seems to be some sort of-" He refocused his eyes once more, then allowed his clan jutsu to slip away. "The details I cannot describe with words. It is something that one must see for yourself."

"But Gaara is there, right? He's okay, right, Neji?!"

Itachi looked back once more, eyes narrowing. "You are starting to become an annoyance, Uzumaki. Do not force me to make a decision that you will regret." The even tone of his voice carried the threat quite clearly to Naruto's ears. "I need your head in the game. We are going to face the real deal, not some doppelganger."

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

_I do not blame him. If it was Sasuke that was kidnapped, I would be going on such a rampage looking for him._ He glanced back once more at his blonde charge. The young teen had every right to be worried and upset. It was rare to find kindred spirits in ones life. The Jinchuriki were in a class of their own being that they were the containers for powerful demons; all of them shunned for housing living entities of death and destruction. They were all seen as weapons for whatever village the affiliated with. Their very existence were the reasons why there were Great Shinobi Wars as nations fought for their control. While Naruto considered Sakura and Sasuke his most precious of people – his best friends and family – Gaara, the One Tail, was the only person that was just like him. Seeing Naruto show so much determination and compassion for the someone who use to be his enemy actually brought a bit of warmth to his heart. _You are one of a kind, Naruto_.

"We're dealing with a Five-Point Barrier Seal. Neji, I need a visual reconnaissance of the surrounding area. There should be four other locations with a barrier seal sutra nearby at set intervals. Use the seal here as a point of reference and begin your search pattern."

"Right. I will get on it."

Itachi approached other while the rookie Jounin pointed out locations and Naruto jotted them down. "Once Neji locates the sutras for the barrier, Team Guy will move out to their locations and disrupt the barrier seals. Since this is a Five-Point seal, you will have to simultaneously remove each sutra. We'll use radios for communication but how you handle the seals will be at your own discretion."

Konoha's self-proclaimed Green Beast nodded. "Alright! I have just the thing here." He procured small radios from his traveling pack and began handing them out to his team. Neji joined them with the locations of each sutra soon after. "Tenten here will take the closest. Neji and Lee will take these two and I will take the farthest one on top of the cliff. That one seems the most tricky."

"Channel 174."

"Copy that."

Lee whispered into his radio. "_**TESTING! DO YOU READ ME?!**_"

"Ugh!"

"Ngh!"

"Uuuaacchh!"

Itachi's hand stopped just short of changing his radio channel. _That was a close one._

Tenten glared as she rubbed her ears. "Lee! Your microphone is too loud!"

"_**I APOLOGIZE, TENTEN!**_" He bowed.

Sasuke palmed his face as they all screamed from having their ears violated once more. _Yep, I knew __somethings didn't change about them._ He was having flashbacks of Katabami Kinzan all over again.

"You're... radio, Lee! Please!" Guy's watery face pointed at the neck collar with the utmost urgency. Lee complied and looked down.

"I am sorry."

"We'll disrupt the barrier on of your signal, Guy. Once that is done, your Team will return and perform over-watch in chance the enemy attempts an escape. Other than that, you will wait for my signal before joining our assault." Itachi stated to which Guy nodded.

"Very well. Is everyone ready?" His subordinates nodded. "Alright... Team Guy!" He held out a hand and stared at Rock Lee with an expecting smirk. He made a series of grunts before Lee finally picked up his intention and added his hand.

"Oh.. of course."

Guy grunted in approval. His stare moved toward Tenten and she was given the same treatment. She was reluctant at first, but Might Guy's stare and his grunting somehow won her over.

She sighed in defeat and added her gloved hand. "Fine..."

Again he grunted in approval. No one can withstand Might Guy's _Stare-down of Teamwork_. His gaze then moved on to the last member.

Neji Hyuuga pupil-less eyes glared right back at him in defiance.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Itachi looked up at the sky, then back down to Team Guy. _This is going to take a while_. Guy was now beginning a series of loud grunts as he willed himself to intensify his stare at the Hyuuga. He had to admit that the Hyuuga boy's stare was just as intense and imposing as his fellow clansman. But if there was one thing Guy had on everyone, if the sound of his grunts portrayed correctly, was intensity. Either that or he was coming down with a bad case of constipation.

Neji finally relented and added his hand.

Guy's smirk increased as he grunted in approval. No one can resist the _Stare-down of Teamwork_. "Onward with the power of youth!" He shouted and began to chant. "ATTACK!"

"..."

Guy glared at his subordinates and tried once more. They all sighed in defeat. "Onward with the power of youth! ATTACK!"

"Attack..."

"ATTACK!"

"Attack..."

"ATTACK!"

"Attack..."

"And one more for good luck...Attack!"

"Yay..."

"SCATTER!"

Most of Team Seven and Lady Chiyo stood there for several long seconds with a dead-panned expression. Naruto on the other hand...

"Oh man! That was SO cool!" He turned to his frozen teammates and held out a hand. "We should do it to!"

"..." Sasuke and Itachi glared at him.

"I'd rather die," said Sakura.

"Not a chance." Chiyo added.

* * *

"_Guy, Itachi. We're in position and ready to disrupt the barrier. Over._"

The weasel-named man made several gestures to his teammates and they took their positions. He stood just above the sutra on the massive rock form ready to make the move. With Guy doing the count down, Itachi ripped off the sutra when indicated, his senses feeling the Five-Point Barrier shattering leaving the rock vulnerable to attack. He dropped down to his team and began to motion the attack until he was stopped by what was coming over the radio.

"_Tenten, Guy-sensei. Something weird is happening. Over._"

"_What is it? Over._"

"_Lee, Guy-sensei. Reporting some sort of form appearing from the ground. Over._"

"Itachi, Team Guy. Report. Over."

"_Neji, Captain. A form appeared as we disrupted the barrier. It would seem that we have set off a trap designed to trigger when the sutra was removed. Over._"

"Nothing occurred at the entrance point. Over."

"_Tenten, Team Guy. Are you see what I'm seeing here? The form turned into a clone of me. Crap, it's __poised to attack. Everyone defend yourselves!_"

"_Tenten! Damn it, everyone hold your end. Itachi, it looks like we won't be able to back you up. We all have other problems at the moment. Over and out._"

"Team Guy are being engaged by a trap designed to copy and attack the person who disrupted the sutra. We're going in without back-up. Haruno!" Itachi made a hand motion and pointed at the massive rock.

The Medical Ninja charged at full speed, arm reared back and ready. She fired off a wicked straight right with a loud kiai, her knuckles barely brushed the hardened rock before a shock-wave resounded and the boulder cracked and crumbled under the force of her chakra enhanced punch. She leaped back to Chiyo as the others moved in; only then did she follow and joined Sasuke on one side of the cavern entrance while Naruto and Itachi stood at the other. As she adjusted to the lighting conditions, she saw a one-armed blonde man around Itachi's age sitting on a body and another man that was hunched over covering the lower portion of his face with a cloth mask. She heard a gasp from her side and briefly looked at the Sand elder. Her gaze was on the hunched form who she only guessed was Sasori of the Red Sand.

"We're too late." The elder Uchiha muttered.

Naruto stared at the older looking form of Gaara. His one time enemy looked calm, like he was at piece with himself. The last time Naruto saw someone like that was when he had buried the Hiruzen Sarutobi. He felt helpless. His heart felt like it was made of glass and it shattered at seeing his fellow Jinchuriki lying there.

Dead.

The long-haired man with the pony tail sitting on Gaara's body had a laid back look upon him. He smirked at the new arrivals and flick his hair that covered the left side of his face to briefly reveal some sort of optical device. The Akatsuki member decided that he would be the first to address Team Seven. "Finally. We were waiting for you to allow yourself in. My partner here doesn't really like waiting, hmm. Which one of you is the Jinchuriki?" He briefly looked over the group.

Then it suddenly hit him.

"YOU!" He shouted. If Naruto was pissed off, then this guy dwarfed his intensity by ten fold! He stood up and pointed accusingly at the side with only two people. "You're that asshole that did all those unsavory things to me at that hot spring! Finally, I will he able to get my revenge upon you! Hmm!"

Itachi blinked. For a moment he looked at Naruto before he realized he was being addressed. "Me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you! Hmm!"

The elder Uchiha stared at him for a long moment. _He really looks familiar. I mean, he's Akatsuki and I have only met three. He's definitely not Shisui under some sort of guise because he would have just came out and tried to act all sinister and villain-like. Wait a minute! The hot spring, of course!_

Itachi's eyes opened in realization.

"You must be the Cock Rider."

Everyone face-faulted. The blonde Akatsuki quickly picked himself up.

"I told you many times that it was just how we called a rooster in the Land of Earth! Hmm! And now you'll pay for the humiliation that I suffered!" Itachi waved him off.

"Listen, man. You're the one that pulled out your giant..." And he used finger quotations as he said, "_Cock_ and mounted it. Then you tried to chase me with your _Cock_ while throwing this off-white substance that you carried in that sack. You also kept saying that you wanted a big _explosion_ while riding your _Cock_."

A huge tick mark appeared on the blonde Akatsuki's head. He looked over at his partner and saw him visibly shaking while one arm covered his mouth. He grit his teeth and heard the snickering coming from the others in the room. He stomped his foot in anger and glared at Itachi Uchiha who looked at him with an aloof and cool look. "Why you-"

"You're obviously not the boss around here." Itachi waved him off before he could start another threat. "It's clear to me that you're just some sort of road block that we'll have to plow through. Do me a favor and run along and bring Deidara."

"Hmm! I am Deidara, you asshole! Hmm!"

Itachi shook his head. "That name doesn't suit you. Somehow, I think you will survive this encounter and annoy us some more later on. Sasuke, what is a good name for him?"

The younger Uchiha placed an appraising eye on the one called Deidara. "I think we should call him 'Mid-Boss'."

"Very well. You're new name is Mid-Boss."

Deidara screamed at their audacity. "MY NAME IS DEIDARA! HMM! You assholes!"

"Whatever you say, Mid-Boss."

The other individual, obviously Sasori of the Red Sand, was tired of being ignored. While Deidara pounded his own head into the ground, whined, whimpered, cried and shouted a flurry of curses off to the side while rolling around like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted, the puppeteer and former Sand shinobi addressed the group. "As annoying as it is to be ignored, this has been highly amusing. Maybe you are correct, Deidara. There is such a thing as artistic beauty in a fleeting moment. Only if its at your expense and without the explosions."

The blonde merely grumbled some more in the background. _I'll show them a Mid-Boss. Hmm!_

"Give Gaara back, you bastards!" Naruto shouted angrily. His facial features changed – eyes bleeding into red with slitted irises, whisker birth marks being more pronounced and his canines elongating. He was starting to look like a wild man.

Like with Deidara, Sasori ignored him. "They way I heard it, you retired a long time ago," he addressed Lady Chiyo, his grand mother, in a deep baritone voice.

"When I heard of what you did, I suddenly longed to see my grandson's face once again," she replied, stepping in front of Sakura.

"Is that so?"

Deidara, finally over being humiliated once again by Itachi Uchiha, stepped up next to his partner. He made sure to put one foot on the One-Tailed containers chest and watching the short-haired blonde across from him get pissed off made up for almost everything. But not all. "Master Sasori. I will be taking care of the Jinchuriki."

"Why? You know that our quota is one a piece. Don't push your luck... Mid-Boss."

"Master Sasori. If not for the fact that I want to kill this asshole over there, I would kill you right now. Hmm." A clay bird dropped from his sleeve and he tosses it next to Gaara. In a plume of smoke it grew into a giant bird with an impressive wind span. It quickly scooped Gaara's body into it's mouth leaving only his sandal-clad feet hanging out. Deidara quickly jumped on as it flapped it's winds, the power generated by such a huge wing-span nearly sending Team Seven off their feet. "But I digress. I'll kill this dick-"

"There he goes again with the phallus fetish."

"SHUT UP!" He glared at Itachi before addressing his partner, or trying to. "I will kill the Uchiha. Then I will capture this Jinchuriki. I'll even give you all the credit and accept that your art is more superior as long as you turn that asshole into one of your puppets!"

The Master of Puppets let out a throaty chuckle. "You drive a hard bargain, Deidara. But you have an agreement. Be quick about it."

Sakura looked at Chiyo. "What does he mean by 'make him into a puppet'?"

The elder did not answer, but she knew the hidden meaning behind there exchange. _So, Sasori has mastered those forbidden arts. Of course he would. Sasori to puppet jutsu was like a fish to water._

"Catch me if you can, Jinchuriki!" Deidara taunted as his bird quickly flew past them and down the river.

"You won't get away with this..." As predicted, he followed suit, kunai in hand ready to rip the guy's head off. "GIVE GAARA BACK!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasori of the Red Sand. "Sasuke. Haruno. Take care of things here. I will back up Naruto." He didn't wait for an answer and disappeared after his Jinchuriki subordinate.

_I don't blame Naruto on this one. They played all the right cards and pushed all the right buttons to get him riled up._ Sasuke sighed and moved to the center of the entrance, taking position in front of the group. "It seems that we are to be your opponents."

A flurry of kunai flew at Sasori. Without paying much attention, a large tail-like appendage made of blades snaked out from behind him and blocked the knives, even though most of them literally changed direction in mid flight! Several blades continued to move, defying all laws of physical and slashing at the Akatsuki puppeteer until he was in nothing more than tattered rags. He hunched down until he was on all fours like an animal. They saw the giant kabuki face that covered his back and the origin of the tail blade from it's mouth. Both arms and legs were made of puppet appendages, which would make him a puppet, right? The two members of Team Seven kept their eyes on the swivel for the hidden S-Rank criminal.

"You forget that I am still here, Sasori."

He chuckled. "If you insist, Granny Chiyo. You leave me no choice. I will enjoy turning all of you into my puppets!"

* * *

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The bird of living clay tucked it's wings as it climbed and banked out of the way of the shuriken gifted en mass from the Jinchuriki. Deidara laughed and taunted the blonde, throwing marble-sized pieces of clay that morphed into bowling ball sized spheres with happy faces and short fuses. The explosions that Naruto danced around sent huge columns of river water into the air that briefly acted as natural barriers preventing the short-haired blonde from attacking him directly.

"Give back Gaara! I won't let you have him!"

Deidara's bird spread it's wings, using the natural updraft of the canyon to rapidly climb out of range of the Jinchuriki. This was how he wanted the boy. While he was not slouch in close combat, he was a long ranged specialist that preferred to bomb his opponent into submission just like he did to the Kazekage. While the feral-looking kid did have some long ranged attacks, he had no chance of matching against someone like him. With a wave of his hand the former Explosion Corps member released a flock of animated clay birds, most flying on a crash course with his enemy, others hiding in the canyon wall when his opponent was distracted. Naruto managed to evade but the force of the explosions were deterring him from pursuing.

His eyes lit up at the sight of Itachi Uchiha appearing and making his way toward him.

"This is what I want! Allow me to show you true art, Itachi Uchiha! Hmm!"

Clay flew from his hands and formed into various birds and giant insects. Like Naruto, he was forced to evade, throwing kunai wrapped with explosive to to destroy clusters of animated creatures. He used his natural agility and swift reflexes to evade most creatures and used substitution jutsus to escape situations here he felt pinched. No matter how many explosives Deidara sent his way, the calm, cool and collected look that was Itachi's visage never wavered. In single wave of his hand hundreds of senbon filled the air taking out his opponent's own creatures, paving the way for a single kunai that was just inches from Deidara's nose before his mount dove and barrel rolled out of the way to avoid the follow up explosion. The bird used this time to catch airspeed and pulled up into a sharp climb that took it higher and into long ranged combat once again.

_Damn,_ Itachi thought. _This is going to be tedious._

"Stay sharp, Uzumaki. We need to work together if you intend to recover the body."

"Let's do it then!" He shouted, launching himself forward while dodging the exploding critters Without making a sign he formed several shadow clones of himself and scattered along the canyon. "We'll get that bastard, Itachi-sensei. I won't let him take Gaara."

"And I won't let him take you." _Tiger. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger._

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The former Rock shinobi banked and turned in air, avoiding the enormous balls of fire that the Uchiha pumped out as if he had an unlimited supply of chakra. He kept his nerves calm, sweating as the heat from each attack cooked him from a distance. He formed the Ram sign and hundreds of clay spiders the size of a button leaped from the canyon walls and attached themselves to the Uchiha. The explosion rocked the canyon and sent jagged shards and timber debris everywhere and would've made the shinobi terrorist excited, if not for his left eye optics capturing one of the Jinchuriki shadow clones turning into his target.

"Tricky one. Hmm." His eye detected a chakra build up down below and happened to look down.

Naruto ran with a fervor along the top section of the canyon, shadow clone racing behind him and manipulating the oscillating sphere in his hand. He had calmed down; got his mind back into the game and realized that direct attacks and blind savagery will not help him against his opponent. Itachi-sensei was right – he had to use his brain if he wanted things to really happen. And now he was glad that Kakashi had trained him during his years away, because he would never have figured out how to do what he was about to do on his own.

He _threw_ the Rasengan.

Itachi stared in awe. _Holy shit!_

Deidara's open eye widened considerably. The softball sized sphere connected with one wing and ripped open a huge hole that sent his bird tumbling out of the air. He almost panicked. Almost. As surprising as it was for the kid to throw what looked like a point blank attack, he was at a good distance and had plenty of time to recover. The mouth of one hand began chewing up the outer portion of the wound while the other hand spat out a sheet of clay that he laid over the wing. He formed a set of signs and just as he neared the surface of the river deep within the canyon his mount snapped into action and spread it's wings to catch the air currents once more. Deidara smirked, reaching into his bag and molding chakra with the clay. In just a few seconds he threw out several spiders and they began to spin a web of clay overhead, blocking his opponents for making a range attack at him without setting off the clay. As his ride increased in air speed, his spiders began spinning more clay webs, depleting themselves of their own clay and shooting them at Itachi and Naruto.

"Pull ahead!" Naruto shouted to Itachi. He formed a _cross_ sign in mid leap. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto appeared and several of them grabbed onto the original to propel him out of the way. They formed a barrier for the pair, launching attacks that destroyed the clay animations and webs, sacrificing themselves on attacks they could not prevent but could block with their bodies. The real Naruto quickly caught up with his squad leader and continued the pursuit, cursing loudly as Mid-Boss pulled ahead and into the air once more.

"Uzumaki. How many shadow clones can you create that could throw the Rasengan?"

The Uchiha did not get an answer immediately as they were forced to evade and destroy several exploding creatures. In a brief lull, Naruto finally answered.

"I don't know, Sensei. Maybe three of four. It's harder to make the Rasengan if I use a shadow clone."

"But can you do it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good. Spread your chakra evenly between your clones to stabilize the process of creation." He stated, sending senbon out to intercept more flying bombs. _I'm running low on throwing weapons. _"Take chase positions above the canyon in the foliage. When you see me attack with a fire jutsu, I want you to launch the Rasengan in the area below the target."

"Got it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Go!" Itachi increased his speed, forcing chakra to flow more to his legs to the point he was flicking across the enormous logs. _I need to distract him!_

A powerful burst launched him into the air faster than Deidara was expecting, rapidly climbing higher into the air. Onyx eyes met a single blue and the world around the Akatsuki member began to waiver and change. Suddenly the world shattered and he thrust out with a powerful kick that sent Itachi flying backward before detonating leaving a gigantic ball of flame. Of all the people he wanted to kill, Itachi Uchiha impressed Deidara with that display.

"Spectacular!" He shouted in awe. "That was so beautiful, Itachi Uchiha! This is what I live for! That jutsu you used... it was a great example of true artistry belonging to a single moment in time. Art, Itachi Uchiha, is an explosion!"

"But it's too bad that you have to die." He paused, removing his eye scope to reveal that the pupil of his eye was full contracted. "I remember the last time we met, Uchiha. I trained in that time to counter your powerful genjutsu. Neither you or Shisui can effect me with your specialized craft. My eyes are only for true art made real, not mental images with no true substance." He replaced his device over his eye, grinning like a maniac as he formed a one-handed ram sign.

"Time to die, bastard! Explode!"

A shadow clone of himself appeared before and him literally grabbed him by back of his black Jounin vest and threw him down and away as the log he nearly landed on exploded in a shower of giant wooden splinters. Tumbling through the air, he used his teeth to pull a line of wire from one of his bracers, secure it to a larger than normal kunai and threw it with all the might he could spare! The audible thunk and the jerking motion of the wire catching taught and him swinging like a pendulum brought him skimming just inches above the water below until his momentum and release of the wire brought him back to speed and into the log sections once more. Flicking forward briefly, he pooled a large portion of his chakra to his chest and began breathing in deeply in preparation. His hands flew through a long series of signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Barrage!"

Itachi landed and breathed out tens of full-sized twenty foot tall fireballs in a huge cluster that was so massive it looked like he let off one single miniature sun at the flying Akatsuki. They did not stay together, but spread out into a thick pattern that literally put Deidara up against a wall of flaming destruction! He let out an 'Eep' as his bird dove, his single arm shielding his face and eyes from the searing heat. It was only through sheer luck of having his special eye scope that he detected those oscillating balls of chakra being launched at him by the Jinchuriki. He had nearly forgotten about the boy.

"..."

The Explosion Artist grabbed onto his clay bird and willed it to maneuver in mid-dive. He rolled out of the way of one, then had his bird lift up one wing to cause enough drag to put the creature in a flat spin that got him out of danger of a second. And as he got control once more the wings snapped open and gave a powerful flap that stopped him on a dime. The third Rasengan flew just inches below the bird's claws.

Deidara grinned at the fuming Jinchuriki. "Nice try, Hmm. How about this?"

He snapped his fingers.

The real Naruto cried out as the ground he stood on crumbled underneath him as several explosions rocked the area. The canyon side he stood over began collapsing, sending him falling to the river below. Just before he was crushed between two massive earth forms, Itachi dove in and flickered out with the blonde in his arms. Deidara frowned as he saw the river ahead begin to narrow as if it was being cut off at the source. Which was strange because that landslide did not block the river.

_**RRROOOOAAARRRR!**_

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The Artist stared briefly at the water dragon that was so huge that it's gaping maw looked like it could swallow him whole and calm it to be light snack. Thinking quickly and without forming it into any sort of art, he threw a ball of explosive clay into the dragon and immediately set it off below him! The shock-wave disrupted the jutsu and sent him and his mount tumbling away before it corrected itself. If looks could kill, Itachi Uchiha died in his _next_ life by Deidara's standards.

_This is getting troublesome._ Itachi thought to himself as he pushed forward to follow once more, avoiding the sudden torrential rain he caused by manipulating water, his second nature affinity. Ironic how he is an Uchiha who are said to be born with fire burning inside them. But just as easily he can become a man and manipulate fire, he can do the same with water, his clans natural opposite. _I might have to use it now._

Itachi went over the situation while Naruto rejoined him on the chase. It was basically a stalemate. He was out of weapons he was willing to waste on futile attacks. He did not have his bow. As long as Mid-Boss kept his distance, he would eventually wear both of them down and then it would be curtains for him and whatever the hell they did with Naruto's tenant. They would both be dead either way. He did not know how long his opponent could keep up his attacks and form clay animations. As far as he was concerned, it seemed like an infinite amount. Mid-Boss, when not emotionally disturbed in anyway, was very methodical in his attacks and was that much better at planning traps than him. No matter how he saw it, they were being played like a violin.

He was going to use _that_.

"We're at a disadvantage, Uzumaki," Itachi said as he mentally prepared himself for his next assault. "We need to get into close quarters with a long ranged fighter like him. I'm going to attack him directly."

"But, but... how are you going to do that? We can't get close with what we've been doing and he always just speeds up whenever we try."

"What do you know of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu?"

Naruto blinked. He knew about that one fairly well. "That's Dad's famous jutsu that got him nicknamed the Yellow Flash." His eyes widened in realization. "Don't tell me you know that jutsu!"

Itachi closed his onyx eyes. "I don't know Minato Namikaze's famous jutsu. But I've studied what I heard about it and I've discovered one way to copy it using my own jutsu." He opened his eyes and Naruto stared at the sea of red and black.

Naruto had seen Itachi and Sasuke use what they called a cursed Sharingan years ago, but very rarely, to the point that they never use it unless it was the difference maker between life or death. In both brothers he had remembered the patterns in their eyes, because they each wore them that day that he defeated Gaara. The same day he supposedly died. Sasuke's cursed eyes were a black background with a red six-point star-like shape with a second six-point star inside made from intersecting line. Itachi's eyes use to have a red background with a curved triple blade shape that looked like one of Sasuke's special wind-mill shuriken.

What he saw in his eyes was brand new. A red background. The black curved blades of the triple windmill. Three points of the star similar to Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan spaced between the blades. And within that that field of black was the red outline of a six-point star in the center.

Itachi popped a soldier pill and felt the surge of chakra he needed. "Don't blink, Naruto."

He disappeared. Naruto swore he saw a red flash in front of him.

* * *

Back at the cavern with the others...

"Tch." Sasuke glared at the weird... thing across from him. _Where is he?_

"What is that thing?" Sakura wondered, her voice wavering slightly. Chiyo gave her the answer she already knew.

"What you see before you is merely a puppet."

"But then... where is his real body? A puppet master has to be pulling the strings from somewhere, right?"

"That is simple, my dear. His real body is inside that one." Sakura's eyes widened "Puppet masters are not so good in close combat. Manipulating their puppet amid battle leaves them wide open to attack. It was for that reason Sasori created this puppet, to serve as his armor and his weapon as well. It's Sasori's specialty – Hiruko."

"Defenses? Offensive capabilities? Weaknesses?" Sasuke inquired.

"Hiruko excels at both offense and defense," she began to explain. "I am well acquainted with Hiruko, but now that I have seen it up close I am not so sure. That shell on it's back and left arm are new additions along with whatever refinements he had made to its array of hidden weapons. It also requires an enormous amount of destructive power to destroy the puppet itself, that is, if we want to get at the puppet master."

"But?"

"That is something I simply cannot do. Sakura, however..."

Sasuke briefly looked back. "If there is some why for you to help Sakura get in close, then do so." His onyx eyes blinked once to reappear as his Sharingan. _I'll need this to anticipate the hidden weapons. _"I'll be fine."

The baritone voice of Sasori let out a deep chuckle as Hiruko ripped off the mask revealing a multi-segmented lower jaw. "The Sharingan, is it? It has been so long since I have squared off against one of the Uchiha. If you manage to impress me enough, I will make a special place for you in my collection."

"I will rip out all of your internals and drain your body of blood. Then I would wash the body inside and out, then preserve the body while taking particular care of those precious eyes of yours." He began chuckling once more at seeing the sickened face of the Uchiha brat. "And finally, I would load you up with all sorts of hidden weapons to finish you off. You and that brother of yours... you two will be my ultimate masterpiece. This is my life! This is _my_ art!"

"Not happening!" _I'll need to distract him while they prepare._ Sasuke made a quick pair of signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke was already moving once the signature jutsu of his clan left his mouth. His eyes followed the foreshadowing images of Hiruko, anticipating his opponent's reaction then reacting to that. This was the power of the someone who had mastered the Sharingan. As a rookie Genin he learned to track and focus his eyes to follow his opponent, see chakra with the eyes and break down an opponents jutsu. Before the Chuunin Exams he learned how to copy and memorize. And when his life was on the line, he learned how to anticipate and mirror his opponent and them some. In the span of six months, Sasuke Uchiha had gained basic mastery of his family's bloodline trait displaying his latent potential.

Evading the ball of fire was simple enough. Following the Uchiha and anticipating his movements were a different matter. There was an old battle tactic the Sand used against the Sharingan – If one against one, abandon the field ~ If two against one, attack the rear and he'll yield. While Sasori was not your typical shinobi, being an S-Ranked criminal and all that, he new that the boy was not your typical Uchiha. This was someone who had dedicated their life to destroying his compatriot Shisui Uchiha who in his own right was a force not to be trifled with. The Master of Puppets knew from the beginning that he was at a disadvantage being it three verses one with Granny Chiyo's knowledge of him being the equalizer. This meant that he would have to pull out all the stops.

"Sakura! Old woman! Dodge!"

The studded left arm of Hiruko launched at the pair as Sasuke moved to close in. At the same time hundreds of poison laced senbon flew out of the gaping mouth of the puppet forcing the Uchiha to defend himself and evade the flurry. His head bobbed and weaved, his body turning and twisting in displays of dexterity and acrobatics while one hand armed with a kunai deflected what he could not evade. He spared a split second to glance at the others and was impressed. The flying apparatus released the wooden studs revealing long cylindrical objects. These were sabots that split open and released bundles of poisoned senbon in a cluster of death! Whether it be Sakura or the old lady, the pair moved swiftly and danced around the near endless barrage in perfect mirror with one another.

That truly was impressive.

Sasuke darted to the side, continuing to evade the senbon pouring from Hiruko's mouth. He brought one hand to his mouth, the other hidden at his side and out of sight going through seals. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Hiruko made minimal effect to evade the flurry of small fireballs, then quickly brought up his large tail to shield itself when the small, nearly harmless fireballs exploded into large balls of flame and force! The shock-waves of multiple blasts of heat forced the puppet onto the defensive, halting it's senbon attack and giving Sasuke a brief reprieve. Team Seven's penchant for blowing things up shows up once again as Sasuke used his timely distraction to allow his triple-blade windmill shuriken to slide through the air. His eyes and manipulation of the wires controlled their movements wrapping tightly around the bladed appendage coming out of the puppets back before fanning out his arms sending out kunai to anchor and restrain the tail in place.

"Sakura! Now!"

"RAAH!"

The pinkette was already there when Sasuke gave the word. Her fist smashed into the puppet, the force instantly destroying it and forming a huge spider-webbed crater below him. Not knowing what to expect, she quickly leaped back into a defensive stance and spotted a shrouded figure escaping the ruined shell.

"So, you finally decided to come out, ey?" Lady Chiyo taunted. The humor in her voice that should have been there was missing, replaced by disdain for the shrouded figure. "Come now. I want to get a good look at you. I've come all this way to see you, after all."

The figure remained silent.

"I've waited twenty years. I want to see my grandson's face!"

Hiruko's head, even while detached from it's crumbled body, rose into the air and released a hail of needles upon them. The Uchiha easily evaded while Chiyo, from her position at the rear, whipped her arms back allowing Sakura to move out of the spread pattern.

The form chuckled as if it was amused. The voice was lucidly different from the tone of Hiruko. It was more of an alto, softer and much more clear. The confident voice of a young boy in his mid-teens. "Well played," he began. "I should have expected no less from my own Granny. No wonder a kid like that could dodge my attacks so easily." He pointed a well manicured finger at the Uchiha then at the two women. "Your Sharingan allows you to foresee my attacks. And you control the girl using chakra threads with your Puppet Master Jutsu."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _He knows._

The form addressed the Uchiha once more. "Even though Granny Chiyo attached chakra threads to my tail with that kunai attack, you still managed to use your wires like puppet strings and manipulate those shuriken to restrain my tail." He chuckled once more. "Maybe there is a talent in puppetry for you. Interested?"

"No thanks. I'd rather kill you instead."

"But of course. We were doing that, after all. But unfortunately, play time is over." He pulled off his cloak.

Lady Chiyo's heart nearly stopped that very moment. Over twenty years had passed since she last saw her grandchild. The memories of her time raising the child in his parents stead never left her with the passage of time. She missed her son and his wife dearly, but Sasori was the filler of that void. When he eventually left the village and became a criminal in the ninja world, she wondered what had ever happened to the young boy that she loved. And now, here in this dark and dank cavern in some backwater country she doesn't care about, Sasori stood before her as she remembered him. Not a seasoned veteran who has aged over the years. Her eyes were cast upon that same fifteen year old boy she loved and hated at the same time.

"Lady Chiyo..." Sakura look back at the woman. _This guy... he doesn't look like someone that is almost middle-aged!_

"How is this possible..." Chiyo stammered, mesmerized by this strange phenomenon.

After a long moment of staring between one another, Sasori spoke in the softer tone. "What is the matter, Granny Chiyo? Are you so filled with emotion that you cannot speak?" A scroll dropped down into his hand from within his Akatsuki robe. "I'm not surprised. This is our first reunion in twenty years."

"Sasori..."

"Since I have everyone's undivided attention, allow me to show you something special. I guarantee that it will move you."

A cloud blasted around Sasori of the Red Sand followed by the loud ring of metal meeting metal from within. As the smoke dissipated, a new puppet stood defensively next to the Puppet Master with an arm full of wicked looking poison covered blades blocking Sasuke's chokuto. The black coma within the Sharingan began spinning rapidly as he attacked and backed off to evade the deceivingly quick counter-attacks of the puppet while attempting to strike at it's master. As the Uchiha and puppet made their exchanges in melee, Chiyo suddenly realized what, or in fact, who the puppet was.

"That's the Third Kazekage!"

Sakura looked back. "What?!"

"Ten years ago the Third Kazekage went disappeared from the village without a trace. We scoured the country side but could not find any trace of him. The strongest of our Kazekage just simply vanished." She narrowed her eyes at the red-headed 'boy'. "Sasori... it was you?"

He smirked, mocking the old crone. "So what if it was?" His fingers twitched allowing the Kazekage to fall back from the Uchiha. It's free arm opened up like a flower into three-part sections inscribed with various seals. "What are you going to do about it? I know what I'm about to do."

Chiyo's eyes widened. "Sasuke! Watch out!"

Sasuke shot her an angry snarl. "Don't worry about me! ATTACK!"

Hands appeared from the seals then burst out in over one hundred tentacle-like appendages made of puppet limbs. The Uchiha's free hand flashed through a short series of signs and two shadow clones of himself appeared. Instead of running, the Uchiha men tackled the wave of limbs head on swinging their swords in brilliant flashes of steel sending pieces of puppet parts flying in all directions. Sakura, taking the hint from her partner, tugged on the chakra strings controlling her and immediately charged Sasori. The Master of Puppets waved his arm, another puppet appearing in front of the pink-haired medic and poised to strike with a gigantic scythe! Sakura snarled and cocked her arm back when she felt the sudden tug of the strings and felt herself being thrown to the side as another scythe came out from her blind spot. Feeling her body being moved remotely by her own master puppeteer, she got the signal and fired off a hay-maker that obliterated the puppet.

_**BOOOM!**_

The explosion within the swarm of appendages sent Sasuke and one of his clones flying about before joining the fray once more. The appendages intensified in their attack, slamming into the ground with each miss and burying themselves several feet deep in a display of their power. Feeling the pinch coming on, his free hand threw out a pair of his specialty triple blade windmills and used his clone as a distraction to flicker out of melee. His eyes controlled the shuriken as he formed signs.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!"

The ball of flame engulfed his exploding clone and this sent the appendages scattering! As his blades circled the arms, he grabbed a hold of the wire attached to them and pulling them taught with all his strength like a farmer bundles hay. He bit down on the high tension wire.

_Snake. Dragon. Hare. Tiger._

"Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The powerful jet of flame raced down wire, engulfing the arms and forcing Sasori to detach them from his puppet. Sasuke did not relent and followed up with several kunai flagging exploding tags that detonated within the blazing inferno and rocked the entire cavern. He wanted to make sure those arms would be useless to either of puppet masters so he wouldn't be surprised later on. The red-haired shinobi glared at the Uchiha.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Clear the way!" A pair of puppets appeared in front of the Sand Elder as the two-some of Team Seven regrouped nearby. "Remember these, Sasori. These were the first puppets that you ever created. The Father. The Mother."

"You dare bring my own creations to battle me, old hag?" He looked over the red-head and black haired puppet he once called family. "I know all their abilities and secrets. You are wasting your time, Granny."

"We'll see."

The pair from Team Seven were treated to the most rare of spectacles their eyes have ever seen as two masters of puppetry battled against each other. Father and Mother clashed against the Third Kazekage in a flourish of wood, steel and chakra. Spiked chains, serrated katana, spinning mechanical saw blades, caustic gas and various other hidden weapons sprouted from their bodies adding to the carnage. It was not just a dance of death between marionettes, but a battle for dominance between family. The elder generation verses the younger. Blood verses blood. And despite her age Chiyo was handling her business, showing that even in the twilight of her years that she had tricks up her sleeve that not even Sasori was aware of. But it was clear that as the battle went on, there was one mistake that Sasori made that he would never make again.

He took his eyes off Sasuke Uchiha.

_Dragon. Rat. Bird. Ox. Snake. Dog. Tiger. Monkey._

As the sound of thousands of birds chirping echoed through the expansive cavern, Sasuke was already moving down field toward his target. If Sasori of the Red Sand didn't know he was coming, he did now – but it would be too late. Lightning pooled in his left hand as he used nature manipulation to transform his chakra. His Sharingan focused on the center of the puppet master's chest while keeping him aware of his surroundings. At a certain distance from his target he lunged and thrusts his left arm forward.

Then time slowed down to a crawl and his eyes caught every reaction.

Sasori's head turned to him and his eyes widened in surprise.

His arm reached for his opponent's heart.

Black sand formed a wall in front of the target, blocking his line of sight.

The Chidori flowed into his body and to his other hand that grasped the hilt of his chokuto in a reverse grip.

Spikes thrusts out from the black wall to skewer his head.

He planted his foot, putting on the breaks and ducking down low into a slide.

The sword was drawn as the lightning of the Chidori empowered it and he turned into a wild slash that began cutting through the wall where Sasori should have been.

More spike shot out to impale him.

His free hand flew through a set of one-handed signs.

A boulder roughly is size replaced him before blowing apart from the force of the black spikes.

Sasuke slid along the water at the cavern opening, one hand for support on the liquid surface and his sword and body completing it's spinning strike. Time began to resume to normal as he took heavy gasps of breath. His eyes were focused on the chakra soaked black sand coming out of the Third Kazekage's mechanical mouth.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked, wary of the new jutsu the Red Sand was using. Sasuke had him dead to rights and now this appears. "What is that?"

Chiyo gasped. This was bad. "My suspicions were right. That's the Third's jutsu!"

Sasori nodded, taking time to wipe his brow. He glared at the Uchiha brat. "To think I had to resort to using this so soon. This, my audience, is the why the Third was known as the most powerful Kazekage ever known." He chuckled, shrouding the fact that the boy almost got him. "I'm going to grind you into dust."

"What is that? It's like Gaara's sand defense..." Sasuke stated as he rejoined the pair. His Sharingan faded away to preserve chakra.

"The most terrifying weapon in the history of the Sand Village." Lady Chiyo pulled back Father and Mother for defense as she hunkered down. She was ready to move quickly if needed. "The Iron Sand."

She further explained. "Yes, it is like Gaara's ultimate defense. Only that this is an original jutsu developed by the Third Kazekage himself, adapted from a jutsu used by the former Jinchuriki of the Shukaku. It can mold particles of iron sand into any shape or weapon, forming the perfect weapon for every situation. The Third had a special type of constitution that allowed him to convert his infused chakra into magnetic forces..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Magnetic?_

"This puppet has the same ability. It's manipulating the sand by making it's chakra magnetic," the Elder said.

A snicker caught their attention as Sasuke stepped ahead of them, his mouth crunching down on an obvious soldier pill. Soon he was chuckling until he was openly laughing at what seemed to be his own personal joke. Sakura began to think that he lost it or took one too many blows to the head. The plan he was about the lay out definitely supported that.

"Lady Chiyo, stand back and prepare a defense. Sakura, back me up."

The medic-nin nodded, pulling her gloves tight. "Rodger."

The worried look on Chiyo's face expressed her concern. "What are you doing? You two don't stand a chance against someone like him." The pink-haired girl looked back with a determined look.

"I'm the apprentice of Tsunade Senju and the unbending spirit of my master has been drilled into me. We have only been back together for a few days, but Team Seven never backs down from adversity."

_Lady Tsunade, eh?_

Sasuke ignored Lady Chiyo's warning and walked toward Sasori and the Kazekage puppet. "_Iron_ sand, eh? _Magnetic_ chakra you say?" His eyes narrowed as he pointed his blade at the Master of Puppets. "I will only say this once, Sasori of the Red Sand. The moment you entered that puppet onto the battlefield you have guaranteed it's destruction. I will let you know a secret that you have probably already discovered."

The black sand began to form into various spikes and sharp-edged polyhedrons.

"I'm the worse person for you to be matched up against!"

Iron sand projectiles launched at the Uchiha.

"Chidori Stream!"

Lightning chakra exploded out of Sasuke and rapidly expanded in all directions. He poured everything he had available into the jutsu and watched as the thousands of arcs producing an alternating current blasted all the polyhedrons, literally stopping them in mid-flight until they were atomized into just normal particles of iron sand. Sasuke did not just stop and dispatch the iron sand - He demagnetized it. His body manipulated the chakra within him creating long, oscillating arcs of lightning that alternated their currents tens of thousands of times per second. The more chakra he poured into the make-shift dome of electricity, the faster the oscillation and the faster the current alternated. The fact that the sand was made of iron just multiplied the effects by ten fold!

Sasori snarled, throwing off his cloak to reveal that his body was a puppet. "How dare you...!"

Chiyo's eyes widened. _So that is why Sasori looks so young! He has turned himself into a puppet._

"Sakura!"

Sasuke charged forward with the Chidori Stream surrounding him like a protective barrier. Black sand crashed into his field with such intensity that he was forced to dodge despite the effects of his lightning current demagnetizing and destabilizing the forms. Sakura followed suit, Chiyo attaching her strings and manipulating the girl to avoid the deadly transforming polyhedrons. The pinkette pulled forward quickly, Sasuke dodging and destabilizing a gigantic rectangle that her fist smashed into and sent flying back to it's owner. The enormous forms that kissed her knuckles or had a taste of her combat sandals crashed into the cavern walls turning the one time temple and Akatsuki hide-out into swiss cheese.

_This damn Uchiha and his lightning! I cannot use Iron Sand World Order like this_.

All around them the cavern ceiling fell bringing forth the light of mid-day. The Uchiha used every opportunity to get closer, making direct attacks against Sasori to allow Sakura move in and when the puppet master attends to her threatening presence, he moved in. The former Sand shinobi turned puppet used both hands along with a pair of large claw like appendages to manipulate both the Kazekage and what iron sand remained. Sasuke pressed forth, his brow sweating and his Sharingan spinning wildly. He ignored the smell of hot flesh and ozone that permeated around him. He ignored the black sand that flew through his field and fell into piles on the ruined ground. He ignored the warning Chiyo shouted as he leaped toward the Kazekage, his lightning field dropping. He ignored the kick his body let out instinctively, his foot blocking the one-armed blade aimed for his neck before his Sharingan even registered it. He only acknowledged that his body turned in mid-air and brought down his Chidori enhanced sword and sliced the puppet in twine. And as he fell, the gigantic block of iron sand that flew over head courtesy of Sakura Haruno crushed the puppet into the wall pretty much made his day.

_Crap, I'm low on chakra!_

"JUST FUCKING DIE!"

"Sasuke!"

Sakura dove for her teammate and pulled them behind a rock formation as Sasori let loose huge waves of fire from compartments on his arms. The heat was even more intense than an Uchiha fireball, and that was saying something. She figured that the puppet master introduced some other chemical to make the flames more potent. Keeping Sasuke secure, she pushed off and quickly found cover behind another formation when her last locale melted.

"If you eat that pill, Sasuke, you'll be really jacked up when the adrenaline high is over."

_Munch-munch!_

He groaned as he got to a kneeling position. "All my chakra points are burned out from keeping that lightning field up for so long. It feels like I got sunburn all over my body." He stretched his neck to get the tension out. "I already feel like shit. A little bit more wouldn't make a difference."

"Do you think you can hide from me?! I will kill both of you Leaf brats and used your carcasses to replace what you have destroyed!" A shout of laughter sounded off from the puppet master. "If has been a long time since I have been forced to use myself since joining Akatsuki. So come out like good marionettes and dance for me!"

Chiyo leaped to another rock out cropping as her previous barrier literally melted under the flames. Her eyes widened when she spotted the stinger-like length of steel rope coming for the boy. "Sasuke, look out!"

The warning came too late. Sasuke head turned briefly and his body groaned in protest, twisting and bending suddenly as he tried to escape as the stinger lunged at him and pieced into the ground. The grimace upon his visage belied the truth – the spike-tip raked against his side as he evaded, gouging into his toned flesh and exposing his body to the poisonous liquid dripping off the steel rope. The Uchiha did manage to get away and place himself behind a much larger rock, but the audible sound of someone dropping like a sack of potatoes put the other two into action.

Sakura flipped out from behind her barrier, throwing a set of kunai with trailing tea-bag sized pouches of her trademark blossom explosive tags. As she landing to care for her teammate, she failed to see the flames of Sasori melt down the blades and destroy the tags before they could be activated. Chiyo jumped high to gain a better vantage point, but a blast of flame caught her body and sent the elder to land and break apart in a pile of rock debris. Several tools flew at the puppet master and his marionette body was quick to react. This is what was expected of Granny Chiyo. A blast of flame incinerated the halves of the Kazekage. Another melted the tail of Hiruko. His claw-like appendages sliced and diced several other doll parts. He sent another blast of flame toward the old witch but she manage to find cover once more. With a snarl he retracted his stinger and sent it out toward the two brats.

* * *

Sasuke landed behind the large stone debris and collapsed in pain from his wound. It was like the flesh was ripped from his body when he was struck and the burning of the toxins getting into his system was intense! His hand was quick to put pressure on his wound to at least attempt to stifle the blood pouring from him.

_Fuck this hurts!_

He felt the feeling of someone landing next to him and the familiar warmth of someone applying the mystical healing palm to his wound. Despite the sounds of combat ringing around them, he heard Sakura speaking in a low tone as she fumbled with something in her pouches. "Hold still, Sasuke. I'm going to treat you. That stinger was heavily coated with toxins and you will be going into shock soon. I have a couple doses of antidote remaining. I'll use one on you."

His eyes suddenly snapped open. Instinct took over. He shoved Sakura away from him with all his strength as he rolled away.

The stinger pierced into the ground, but not before catching the pink-haired medical ninja!

"UGH!"

"Sakura!" Chiyo gasped.

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" With that Sasori's stinger rope literally twisted upon itself like a muscle, sending the human puppet high into the air with it's blade appendages spinning like huge wheels of death. He was on a direct course for Lady Chiyo.

The moment she was poisoned Sakura acted almost instantly. She popped the cap on her tube of antidote and quickly injected herself. If she went down then they all would be screwed. It was one of the many teachings that Tsunade had drilled into her the past couple of years and one she took to heart. If she went down, they all died. To some it may seem selfish, but it was the hard truth. As a medical ninja, she had all the knowledge to treat and cure the majority of wounds and poisons out on the field without the need of special equipment. The number of ninja who could do that without the training could be counted on one hand.

So as the antidote began it's course, she knew she had three minutes before she would be completely useless. Sasuke would be incapacitated for two to three days and did not have to worry about bleeding out. With that knowledge secured, she fought against the pain at her side and ran toward the stinger, her gloved hands grasping the rope-like appendage and began to pull. She pulled and pulled and kept on pulling with all the strength and speed she could muster until the rope became taught. With a mighty kiai she jerked Sasori of the Red Sand, just inches away from Chiyo, and pulled him to her! As he flew on course toward the pinkette, she continued to reel him in, increasing his speed dramatically until she connected with a powerful straight right that sent his body flying in every direction as it broke apart!

She let out a sigh of relief and began walking toward Sasuke. "It's over..."

"What are you so happy about?"

Sakura stopped, slowly turning around with a look of pure shock etched on her visage. She destroyed his body. She poured everything she had into that one shot and she watched him fall apart piece by piece and scatter across the entire battlefield. And now he stood there, pieces coming back together and locking into place as if none of that even happened. He moved his arms and legs, testing each and every joint as if to taunt the medical ninja.

"That's right, Sasori," Lady Chiyo said, producing a bound scroll from her pouch. "The fight has only begun! I forbade even myself from ever using this jutsu. I would never have imagined that I would use it again."

The old woman unfurled the scroll and several ethereal forms with matching glowing runes flowed from the seals inscribed upon the quality parchment. They began to form shapes and began to materialize and fashion themselves into several human-sized puppets of various design wearing white robes. As they began to lose their ethereal forms and take shape, the recently rejoined Sasori smirked at what he saw.

"They say that the strength of a true puppet master is measured by the number of puppets the wielder can use," he said producing his own scroll from a small rack behind his back. "I expected no less from you, Grandmother. However, I am familiar with those puppets of yours – Granny Chiyo's secret Multiple Digits. Such beautiful specimens of art. With those alone you have single-handedly destroyed an entire fortress. An impressive feat, however..."

Sakura leaped back and took up a stance. The Master of Puppets opened his scroll and tens if not hundreds of puppets flew out of the single seal being shown! He then opened a compartment in his chest and visible chakra in the form of hundreds of tiny threads shot out and joined the formation of puppets in red robes. Their sheer numbers blotted out the sun overhead creating a shadow of looming death. She quickly ran back toward Chiyo.

"I used _these_ to destroy an entire nation!" _To think that I have been forced to draw such a powerful hand against a couple of brats and an old woman. It's truly embarrassing. I never thought I would have to use my best puppets!_ "Secret Red Move: Performance of One Hundred Puppets. It's show time!"

Chiyo narrowed her eyes at her great grandchild. _He's grown so powerful._ "The fight is over for you, Sakura. You're injured just like that boy." The pink-haired kunoichi ignored her. "If you keep moving, the poison in your body will-"

"I took the antidote that I created for Kankuro," Sakura explained with fierce determination in her eyes. "I have about three minutes before it wears off. Until then, I'm fighting and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I don't give up and quitting is not an option."

_It seems you have not only inherited the knowledge, but that stubborn determination of my once rival. So be it._ "Very well. Let us make this the finale. Are you ready, Sakura?"

"Let's do it!"

Marionettes armed to the teeth with implements of death and destruction battled for dominance in clashed in a battle of life and death; the old generation verses the new. Master and former apprentice. Grandmother verses grandson. Chiyo's puppets, Monzaemon Chikamatsu's Collection of Ten, tore into Sasori's literal army with chains, blades and the kitchen sink with a fervor slicing, crushing and blasting away with powerful jutsu and the like. Sakura stormed into the conflagration of dolls and threw out rapid combinations of punches and kicks, throwing anything that tried to grab on and swinging those that dare linger too long into their own comrades. With every punch she threw, she evaded. With ever successful dodge, she quickly recovered, turned and blasted away another with a chakra enhanced punch.

It was beyond just a simple battle of ninjutsu. This was an element in which Sakura had trained under one of the most harshest of task masters to perfect. Eyes always open, head on a swivel Sakura dodged everything sent her way, lashing out with gloved fist and combat sandal like a professional fighter. She ducked under attacks to her head and weaved away from strikes meant to immobilize her body. She capitalized on every opening she saw, never leaving one for her opponents. If she were to take a solid hit now, it would spell the doom for her two companions. That is what Tsunade had drilled into her from the start. If the medic goes down, everyone dies. There was no going around it. Without her knowledge, Sasuke would die in a matter of days and as she had promised those years ago when her hands and body were covered in his blood, she would not let that ever happen again!

"Ugh!"

And now it just became worse as she glanced back seeing Chiyo being struck by a chance attack from Sasori's puppet. She had to take him down now!

"Forget about me, Sakura! I'll hold them back! Take this!"

And she was off, snatching from the air a shimmering ball with fang-filled grin. Narrowing her eyes she blasted forward, pumping chakra to her legs and hurdling over attack after after attack that came for her. She leaped, dodged and rolled but always forward. Her fist, bruised and battered after striking so many of the hardened dolls, continued to lay waste to the near limitless army of the Red Sand. She could feel them drawing near and acted fast. Her vision became like a tunnel as her arm reared back. Her focus centered on the human puppet down range. Her sea of green locked with a field of brown that widened at the sight of the pink girl rearing back to throw.

"TAKE THIS!"

The ball traveled so fast that it barely registered until I grew in size and opened it's gaping maw. It crashed into Sasori and pinned him against the back wall with enough force to shake the entire cavern as a whole. Seals spread out around it and began doing their work, sucking out the chakra within the human doll. Within seconds all of Sasori's puppets fell down and broke apart, lifeless without the control of their master's chakra strings. Sakura let out a sigh of relief but remained attentive. She wasn't making the same mistake thinking he was dead already.

"He cannot move..." Lady Chiyo breathed out. "That seal traps every ounce of chakra stored in a persons body. Using his chakra threads is impossible now. It's over, Sasori!" She fell to her knees.

"Lady Chiyo!"

Sasuke would survive long enough for her to make a new antidote. Lady Chiyo, on the other hand, was old and frail despite the power and skill she welds. She would be lucky to last the day in her current condition. The decision was clear and she quickly raced toward the elder. Then her eyes widened in horror as she spotted it

A cloaked doll rose from behind Chiyo, sword drawn and lunging for the shocked old woman.

"NO!"

SSSHHHLLLLPPPPP!

Chiyo stared, flabbergasted. The sword just inches from her neck dropped to the ground as the arm became limp. The blade protruding through Sasori's chest twisted upon itself causing blood, the first blood drawn from the puppet master, to leak from the white symbol etched with red kanji. The hood fell back showing the Puppet Master's bewildered demeanor, blood or poison running down the doll's mouth and eyes. The sword slowly began to withdraw from his heart.

Sasuke flicked the blood off his blade then sheathed it.

"How could you still be alive?" The impaled puppet master inquired as his doll body fell to it's knees. "It took me days to devise that toxin and even longer to know of the required material and enzymes to create the antidote. How?"

The Uchiha limped over and knelt next to Lady Chiyo, supporting the old woman as she suffered the effects of the poison. His onyx eyes bored into Sasori is if he should already know the answer. "I've been exposed to natural venom's that could kill a man in minutes. You think that some toxin that could kill someone in three days would have any effect upon me? Preposterous."

He snorted.

"Now to the more important questions, Sasori of the Red Sand..." Sasuke allowed his pink-haired medical ninja to take care of Chiyo while he moved to stand in front of the dying Sasori. "I need information about certain members of Akatsuki. Since you're dead either way, torturing you for it would be pointless since your nothing more than a doll. And you did leave yourself open for attack, so your plan of dying was successful. Say your peace and be done with it."

The corner of Sasori's lips turned up slightly in a brief smile. He was found out.

"Very well... as a reward for defeating me, I will tell you what you wish to know..."

For the brief few moments that his heart continued to beat, Sasori answer whatever questions Sasuke asked. And when the former Master of Puppets finally keeled over and landed face first upon the ruined ground, only then did they find relief in their victory over the S-Rank criminal.

* * *

End of Chapter 49

* * *

Author's Notes: Rock Lee is pretty much the same character, except that he doesn't talk as much while outside the village or on missions. It's kind of like what happened to Kakashi when he was a kid. He made mistakes that nearly cost people their lives and forced himself to adjust to reality. The central part being in early chapters when Team Guy and Seven went to Katabami Kinzan to handle Raiga and his Kurosuke crime family. Thank you fillers!

Mid-Boss is a name taken from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. It's a really funny turned-based RPG. The character, Mid-Boss, is actually a noble demon who constantly antagonizes the main character throughout the game and powers up as he does. He's also there for comic relief, which is now Deidara's job.

If you haven't figured it out by now, Itachi has the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. So, what do you think Sasuke has? I made some key references in previous chapters, so I hope you picked that up. That is the level that both Uchiha brothers stand on. The look of his Sharingan is one I found online that was fan made. Like Sasuke's EMS, Itachi's EMS is mostly his design with half of Sasuke's imposed upon his.

Naruto's personality will be adjusted accordingly as if he knows everything about Minato and Kushina, the Uzumaki and Namikaze, and Uzushiogakure and their relation to the Leaf. I might pull a surprise out here or there depending on how I feel about the story.

Looking forward to any reviews or questions.


	51. Chapter 50: The Red Flash

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 50: The Red Flash

* * *

Sasuke stared at the now limp body of Sasori of the Red Sand. He had gotten some of the information that he wanted before his life expired and felt some restitution that this endeavor was justified. Information on Shisui's whereabouts was impossible as Akatsuki members roamed the lands wherever they wished. However, he gained vital information on a rendezvous point for a contact associate of his recent kill that was part of a spy network as vast as the Toad Sage Jiraiya. To think that Sasori kept tabs on an old teammate like Orochimaru by having his own accomplice become his spy. Ingenious.

But he learned more than just his own desires. Confirmed names of Akatsuki members, descriptions and hidden villages they had betrayed. Only when he began to question about the hierarchy and who were the top lieutenants and mastermind is when the _former_ Master of Puppets decide to kick the bucket. And just to make sure Sasuke ripped that heart container from the body, feeling a little sick from seeing the nerves clusters hanging out, wrapped it in an exploding tag and tossed it aside as if it where last weeks garbage. He dusted his hand and limped toward his two comrades.

"We need to get going," he said, though his cool and calm voice betrayed the look of worry he had in his eyes. He could not stand seeing a woman of Lady Chiyo's age looking so beat and frail. It reminded him too much of _that_ night. "Itachi and Uzumaki have a head start on us. We need to catch up."

Sakura ignored him as she applied her trade upon the cuts Chiyo had suffered in the combat. "Lady Chiyo, please administer this for yourself antidote while I take care of these wounds." A green glow of chakra flowed into her hand as she sealed the wounds.

Chiyo shook her head, looking at Sasuke. "Uchiha... take this..." She offered him the vial. "Ugh... you hide it well, but you are suffering under all that false bravado. It may take much longer for you to die, if your boast is true... but even you will succumb to the pain. Take it..."

He snickered, his muscles trembling in protest. "I don't need-"

"TAKE IT!"

The coughs that wracked the elder's body were all the signs that he needed. This same scenario had happened once before. During their _exile_, he and Itachi had come across some missing ninja raiding a village on the Land of Fire side of the Fire-Rice Paddy border. They village had no doctor and Itachi's knowledge of medical ninjutsu was miniscule at best, but it was better than what they had – nothing. Itachi had treated the ones he knew he could save until someone could bring in a doctor. He had helped a grandmother watch her grandson while the boy's mother recovered. Both the elder and her daughter were sick and there was only enough medicine for one. The mother would survive without it, but she would be in excruciating pain and the grandmother would die without it. The elder woman requested Sasuke to give it to her daughter, who needed it more. She said it in a way that signified her last request. She died the next day.

Lady Chiyo plans to die.

Sasuke was by her side in an instant, moving Sakura's hands away as he wrapped the elder in an embrace. He whispered his thanks in her ear briefly before taking the vial and injecting the antidote serum into his body. Relief did not come instantly, but as the seconds flew by he could almost feel his near impervious immune system accepting the vaccine and eradicating the toxins attacking his body. It would take time, but that was something he had in abundance. With that he gently helped the elder to her feet, allowing her to use him as a support for her full weight. He would help her in whatever she wished to accomplish. The woman, despite being of another village, had earned his respect.

"Where to, Lady Chiyo?"

Sakura shook her head, confused. "What's going on? We need to get her to the Sand Village so I can make more of the antidote. She won't survive."

"I know it sounds weird, Sakura. But stop being a doctor for a little while." He rubbed his eyes briefly. "This is just as important as saving someones life."

"But-"

"Take me to Gaara," Chiyo whispered, cutting her off. "Just take me to Gaara and I will handle the rest."

Sasuke began leading her out of the cavern entrance. "Why him? He's dead, Lady Chiyo. And right now my brother and teammate are trying to fight for his body right now. You don't want to step on a battlefield with Naruto when he's pissed off, especially if it's about someone like him..."

"I hear resentment in your voice, Uchiha..." Chiyo patted his cheek, much to his annoyance. "You have hatred for our Kazekage. Why?"

"Because of him.. I have these cursed eyes," he spat, remembering that day as if it was yesterday. "He used Naruto as a shield for one of my assassination jutsu and I ended up putting my arm through his chest. Naruto, he... he died in my arms." He wiped the tears from his eyes, snarling as anger welled up inside him. "I will never forgive him for that, even if he is dead. The only reason Naruto is alive is because his tenant."

Chiyo chuckled, then coughed.

"Consider it even that he was allowed to experience death then, Uchiha."

* * *

Back at the canyon and flying above the two chasing Leaf shinobi, Deidara was having a blast. Both literally and figuratively.

"Yep! I'm freaking awesome, hmm. I'm up here enjoying the nice breeze. They're down there like a couple of schmucks unable to attack me while I bomb them to death and use very little chakra. Sucks to be you, fuckers! Hmm!" He flipped them the bird with his only hand.

The Uchiha disappeared.

It was only because of his scope and chakra sensor that allowed him to dodge the strike to the back of his head and defend himself! It was pretty clear that after the first blow to the head that he suffered that he was screwed in close combat with Itachi Uchiha. The kick he took to the stomach sent him flying off his mount and he landed on an identical bird carrying the Kazekage just below his original. As the bird exploded, pain rocked his face as a fist introduced itself to his nose. Deidara clutched his bleeding nose and quickly dove off the bird, his hand producing more clay into the form of a glider. He picked up on the wind currents and began coasting over the forest until finding a suitable landing location. His senses flared once more and he grit his teeth as pain coursed through his body when Itachi instantly appeared out of nowhere below him and sliced off his arm with a quick stroke of his ninjato. Deidara screamed as his plowed into branch after branch that broke his fall, his momentum slowing down enough for him to land awkwardly and find cover from the next assault.

"Gaara!"

Itachi landed on a branch in the distance, his weird looking Sharingan clear as day in the shadowed canopy of trees. The Jinchuriki followed along with several shadow clones carrying the head of his bird and Gaara. He snickered. The Jinchuriki was dead and try is he may to call out and dig his way through the hollow clay head, the kid will never wake the Kazekage. He was just wasting his time on a sack of lifeless bones. More importantly, whatever that jutsu the Death Dealer used he definitely earned the name _Red Flash_. As he thought back, he swore he saw a flash of red when he appeared just before cutting off his arm; the bastard. If that jutsu was anything like the feared Fourth Hokage, then the rumors of him killing off an entire clan from the Hidden Rock were true. Leaf bastards sure knew how to pick and raise them.

Here he was. Plenty of cover but visible to the enemy. No arms so any of his jutsu were out of the question. And while normally visual jutsu did not work on him thanks to his training, whatever Itachi Uchiha used allowed him to travel great distances almost instantly did not fall into that category. He had to retreat at some point.

"Oi." Deidara turn to his right and was greeted by a pair of slitted red eyes, darkened facial features, fangs and an orange jump suit kneeling next to him. "You're going to pay, Mid-Boss."

"My name isn't-!"

The punch to his face sent him flying off the tree. The four copies of the Jinchuriki held him down and drove him into the dirt below with enough force to leave a crater twice the size of his body. Like a falling rock the blonde kid drove his knees into his gut before straddling and pounding away at his face. He felt every ounce of those hard knuckles ramming home, but felt a bit of satisfaction from under the cover of his hiding spot when the boy produced one of those spheres and ripped into a clay clone instead of him. That surely would have hurt him or at least kill him.

That's when he felt the evil in the air.

_What is that?_

* * *

_Naruto..._

It was just as Kakashi and Jiraiya had described. When Naruto was faced with serious adversity and when he would lose himself in his more darker emotions, the cloak began to appear. Chakra would leak from his body and take form around him like a second skin, protecting him from harm and enhancing his combat effectiveness. However, the cloak also produced tails similar to that of a fox and with each tail he would grown stronger. While beneficial to his allies, the more tails he produced also had the detrimental effect of turning him into a berserker. At some point he would lose the distinction between friend and foe and could easily turn on allies at any point.

Jiraiya proved his point when he showed him the jagged scar that took up nearly all of his chest.

As Naruto indiscriminately began destroying the forest all around him in search of Mid-Boss, Itachi took this moment to look down at the seal in his hand. Jiraiya had informed him that should Naruto go past one tail, he should apply the seal and it will instantly suppress all the chakra in his body. Never allow Naruto to get past the second tail or he and everyone around him would die. No chance of escape. No nothing. Dead. Period. And he had to wonder – why? But as curious as he was to find out if Naruto was truly a death machine under that sickly translucent cloak of chakra, he was not stupid enough to allow the teen to become a mindless beast.

Still. Curiosity got the better of him. He put the seal away and dropped to the forest floor.

"Naruto."

The chakra cloaked boy looked at him causing even Itachi to startle. As much as he wanted to believe, that wasn't Naruto crouched on all fours before him. He always had the features, but they were always tiny and miniscule. One would never even consider them being related. Now the features of _the_ Fox were more pronounced. The birth marks on his face looked like whiskers. His noses sniffed the air, testing the scents all around him. But the fangs in his mouth and the eyes that looked like they were possessed were the dead give away. He wished that it was a Sharingan looking back at him instead of those eyes. Seeing Naruto like this forced him to feel pity for the boy, something he knew he never desired. And as Naruto lunged at him to strike, his Mangekyou Sharingan locked onto those possessed pupils.

The world froze in that single moment.

* * *

It was dark, damp and depressing.

This is what the mind-scape looked like. Water that reached above his ankles. Tunnels and various piping the twisted and turned in various directions. There was barely any light and the drips and drops of water echoed throughout this system of sewers. He had always believed that Naruto's mind was in the gutter, especially considering his Master, but this was going a bit to far. He never believed that in a literal sense.

But he digressed. This had to be a separate mind-scape One that was created for a specific purpose and not originally one that Naruto could manage to create. Like he had informed Jiraiya, he wasn't that keen on seals but understood most of the basics one required to become a Jounin. It was never his field of study. He could only surmise that this sewer system represented the seal of the Nine Tailed Fox and if he followed a certain path he would find the center. This was one of the powers of the Sharingan that very few people knew about. Madara Uchiha during the time he was excommunicated from the clan came into contact with the Nine Tailed Fox and used the Sharingan to gain control of it. The two of them battled Hashirama Senju in what was known as the Valley of the End. There Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki sealed the Nine-Tails and became its first Jinchuriki, followed by Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. Information on how the Nine Tails escaped and attacked the village still remains a big unknown to him. Of the people who could give that information – two are dead and the last sealed within the belly of his subordinate. Right now, his main concern was the safety of his charge and the safety of others. The last thing he wanted was Naruto going ballistic after committing acts of fratricide upon his own people.

The proverbial light at the end of the tunnel approached and he calmly stepped into the huge chamber complete with gate, seal, mini-Minato in orange and a gargantuan angry fox demon behind said gate.

"I-itachi-sensei?! What are you doing in here?"

He winced when the demon started thrashing around in it's cage, shouting all sorts of curses at Itachi. He waved to Naruto. "Oh, you know... I was just taking a stroll when I suddenly got lost on the road of life..."

"It doesn't work for Kakashi, so don't think it will work for you, Sensei." Naruto dead-panned.

He sighed. He knew Kakashi was cheering somewhere because some other sucker started using his lines. He rubbed his face and took a long look at the fox demon. He was as terrifying as he looked when he was a child. Except this time instead of being a couple miles away and protected by bunkers in a mountain, he was just within fifty feet and protected by one of the greatest seals ever created in the history of mankind. "Do you talk with him?" He jerked his thumb indicating you-know-who.

"Not really. But I'm not-"

_SLAP!_

"Owww! Itach-"

_SLAP!_

"What the-!" He caught the hand this time. "What the hell, Sensei?!"

Itachi pulled his hand back and narrowed his Sharingan at Naruto. The Fox's thrashing and incomprehensible cursing seemed to have stopped and he could feel the eyes watching their interaction. "Do you have any idea what you are doing, Naruto?" The boy rubbed his cheek but did not answer. "Did your lessons with the Toad Sage even sink into that brain of yours?"

The blonde began to quiver.

"Remember that day, Naruto. Because if your weakness you allowed your greatest fear to come into fruition and you nearly killed the one person in the world who would do anything for you. Because you allowed yourself to wallow in the sadness of not having family as a child, the guilt and burden of carrying their legacy and the hatred you felt toward anyone who kept those secrets from you all these years; you allowed the monster inside you to come forth." The growl from the cage was deep and he could feel the malice dripping off the Nine Tails fangs. But the next words out of his mouth put the tailed beast into silence. "That monster was not the Nine Tail Fox. It was the monster deep within your soul that found the truth it always wanted to hear but never wanted to know."

Naruto could only stare at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Because of that monster, you drew upon the only power available to you and unleashed it upon the world. Were it not for Lord Jiraiya's skills as a shinobi and his unquestionable love for his Godson, he would not have survived and you would be nothing but a mindless beast wandering the world destroying everything in your path." He stepped forward until his spinning Mangekyou Sharingan was piercing down into the sea of blue. "If you do not have control of yourself, you will never have true control. Look at yourself now, Naruto. Look at what you have become."

A television screen appeared in the mind-scape and displayed a picture of what Itachi saw before he applied his jutsu. Naruto was sitting on a stump with two tails of his cloak, head on the swivel. In the next instant her turned and lunged at the screen, ready to strike. The blonde stared at what he had become. That was what he looked like to everyone. It disgusted him.

"I... I...S-sensei..."

"That is your weakness, Naruto. You allow yourself to be consumed in your emotions. You blame yourself on being unable to protect Gaara despite the truth being shown right in your face. You blame yourself for not having the power to save someone you call a 'friend'. Because of this weakness, you allow your own personal monster to surface and destroy anything and everything, even the very people you care for." The boy was now on his hands and knees. He was shaking in fear and anger. It was anger directed toward himself. "Is this something you wish to become? Is this the Naruto Uzumaki that I have come to know?!"

"NO!" He slammed his fist into water in anger, the force strong enough to shake the entire mind-scape and send the water draining away. "That isn't me! I don't want to hurt any of my friends! I'm not some monster that wants to hurt everyone!"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! Godson and apprentice of the Pervy Sage! Student of Itachi Uchiha! And I'm the most bad ass mother fucking ninja in the world!"

"And what are you going to do about your problem?"

"I'm gonna take control! I'm in charge here and no one else! I'll never let my weakness get the better of me. I'd rather die than let my own personal monsters control me, believe it!"

"That is your promise, Naruto."

The fist that connected his face was the hardest he had ever been hit in his short life. He flew backward, slamming against the sewer wall that made up his mind-scape with a thunderous crash. Slowly he crawled back up to his knees, wells of tears threatening to fall once more. But he held back, shaking his head and willing himself not to cry. He wasn't weak and he would not show that in front of this man or _that_ thing.

Itachi lowered his fist. "And that is so you remember it."

"_How amusing._"

It took the Uchiha all his nerve to look at the Nine Tailed Beast in the eye. But once he did that it roared in anger and he didn't need to guess why. "Oh, hey. You're still here. I didn't notice you at first."

"_You -beep- human I will -beep-beep-beep- and -beep-...!_"

As the Nine Tails went on some sort of triad about him the 'beeping' continued, almost literally censoring his words. Itachi looked off to the side to see a second Naruto in front of various audio equipment, a headset and a red button that he continued to press repeatedly. The real Naruto approached Itachi, wiping his face with a gym towel after freshening up. "Yeah... the ol' fox tends to go on like this sometimes. He'll be done shortly."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're censoring the Nine Tails demon fox?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah. Why not? It's on a time delay so the audio catches everything. I mean, I know I'm all into the perverted ninjutsu and everything, but when you hear the same thing over and over, it kinda get's annoying like in Pervy Sage's books." He jerked his thumb in a random direction. "Besides, I don't think the readers want to know what he's saying. It's not proper for the rating."

"Good point. Excellent work, Naruto."

"That punch you used on me," he inquired. The Fox was still going at it. "You really need to teach it to me. That was awesome!"

"Talk to Might Guy. It was a Strong-Fist style punch."

He blanched at the thought of those eyebrows. "Bushy Brow's Sensei? No way am I putting on one of those spandex suits."

"Why not? Girls will faun all over a Blondie like you in one of those."

"If you mean girls as if talking about yaoi fan girls and boys, then you have a point. Not happening."

"True. But on a better note, you seem to be over this whole Gaara thing." No answer. "Naruto?" He palmed his face. Naruto leaned against a corner with a black cloud over his head. Nope, not over the Gaara thing one bit. And it was about this time the Nine Tails finished it's run-on string of verbal abuse. Using his Sharingan, he ejected Naruto from his own mind-scape along with his censor.

"We need to talk."

"_I have nothing to say to a filthy human monkey in possession of those cursed eyes._"

Itachi nodded. "I seem to understand this. My ancestor stole your freedom and used you as a weapon against Hashirama Senju. That in turn got you sealed into two different women and a young boy, the latter being the most harsh." The Fox growled at the mention of an ancestor, but did not do more. A name would have possibly made it go ballistic once more.

"I have many questions and I know that you have answers to those question. The main issue is that you do not trust me because I am human, an outsider, an Uchiha and that I possess the one thing you hate more in the world – the Sharingan." No response. "While that may be so, I am not like the others who have attempted to gain your power through unscrupulous means. I do not wish to have your power. In fact, I wish I never had these eyes in the first place. I would have rather lived a comfortable life sleeping in late, watching the clouds, fishing and helping my younger sibling achieve his own goals. But life is never easy and never how you wish it will be.

The Fox closed it's eyes. He knew it was paying listening. It had no choice.

"Right now, my only concern is the well being of my subordinate. Your chakra is poisoning his system and the more he uses it without proper training, he will die. And he will die and you along with him." He paused. "You know this very well, or you would not have saved him three years ago."

It growled at him. He hit the bulls-eye on that one.

"I saw what happened to him through my brother's own eyes. He pierced the chest and destroyed half his heart in a single blow. Naruto was officially dead for a few minutes." He paused to allow his words to sink in. "In other words, you were dying. And in order to save him, you willingly gave him all your chakra to rapidly regenerate the damaged organs, bones and tissue before he suffered brain failure. Because of that you had to take up a type of hibernation state in order to recover what you had lost and regain control of your own facilities behind the seal."

The Fox slammed up against the seal and growled threateningly. Itachi was hitting all the right notes. He read the Nine Tailed Fox like a book.

Surprisingly, he bowed.

"Thank you." Itachi said in the most sincere voice he could muster. It was genuine and from the heart that he spoke. "Thank you for saving him. My brother has lost so much in this world and if he had lost Naruto, it would have broken him."

"_..._"

"I know you do not trust us Uchiha considering my clan's track record with you. However, I wish to gain your trust somehow. Know this – I will not control you or force my will upon you with these eyes. Nor will my brother do the same. That is my promise to you, Nine Tailed Fox. And if you know anything about I, Itachi Uchiha, you know I keep my promises."

He disappeared after that. The Fox growled at the spot he previously stood. "_Good riddance_."

But for some reason, he continued to look at that spot expectantly.

* * *

That time in the mind-scape lasted for less than a seconds.

The world as he knew it continued as if someone pressed play after a brief pause. The first thing that registered was the cloak of the Nine Tails fading from his blonde subordinate's body. The second came just instantly after when the orange clad teen crashed into him sending the two tumbling backward in a pile of limbs until their momentum slowed and he was lying on his back, facing the sky with a disheveled blonde straddling his waist with his hands on his chest breathing heavily.

Of course, this was the same time Sasuke decided to make his grand entrance.

"Naruto! Aniki! I saw your clones and-"

Sasuke nearly dropped his passenger and could only stare, shocked at what he was seeing. He made a face that showed his disappointment, shaking his head as if to disbelieve what he was witnessing. Lady Chiyo merely palmed her face.

Then Sakura showed up.

"Sasuke! Wait up, I saw-"

She squealed at the sight just briefly before several glares turned her way and she clamped her hands over her mouth. The three men could still see the hearts in her eyes and their opinions of their resident medical ninja suddenly changed. They didn't even need to see the small drip of blood running down her nose, that damn perverted yaoi fan girl. Minor details aside, Naruto took that moment to get off of Itachi and help the Jounin to his feet. Itachi sent one more Sharingan glare at Sakura before dusting himself off.

"It's was not what you think, Sasuke."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Aniki. You shouldn't bring your romances out in the middle of a mission. That is unbecoming of a shinobi of your caliber."

"Jealous because I got to Naruto before you, little brother?"

"Fuck you, Itachi."

The elder brother playfully patted his younger brother on the cheek. "Only in Sakura's dreams."

"Hey!"

The two shared a quick chuckle at her expense before the seriousness of the situation changed their demeanor "What's the sit-rep?" Itachi inquired.

Sakura took hold of Lady Chiyo while the two conversed. She began applying her medical ninjutsu to heal the wound that reopened during travel and numbed whatever pain she was feeling without compromising her normal body functions. "We engaged and defeated Sasori of the Red Sand at site Quail," Sasuke said, using a common designation for a battle site. "Upon defeat, information was extracted from the target before termination. Pink, Black and Elder suffered wounds and were poisoned. Pink and Black have taken the antidote. Elder is requesting combat sortie."

The last piece hit Itachi and he stared Lady Chiyo for a long moment. 'Requesting combat sortie' was a code phrase that was not common and only used in very extreme cases. The few times he had observed its use was during his time in ANBU when a full squad would sortie for a mission and only one survivor will return. The majority of ANBU units were tight knit groups, all from different backgrounds but meshed together to form small families that would die for Konoha and for one another. The survivor, feeling the guilt of being alive, would request for a solo combat sortie against the enemy where the chances of survival were non-existent. Their desire to join their team in the afterlife was stronger than their will to live, but they would take as many of their hated enemy down with them before dying.

He placed a hand on Chiyo's shoulder and nodded. The woman showed him a brief smile.

"We recovered the Kazekage's body and Mid-Boss is hiding somewhere in this forest," he said. He adjusted the radio on his neck. "Team Guy, report."

He didn't need the report. He could hear the sounds of combat just ahead. "_This is Guy. We're engaging the target now. __Severe Leaf Hurricane__!_"

The sounds of metal striking metal caused Team Seven to stand and prepare for combat. Trees up ahead blew apart as Konoha's Green Beast's fought the armless S-Rank criminal. Itachi's Sharingan focused and he saw with ideal clarity the combat effectiveness of Team Guy. Guy and Lee focused on pincer maneuvers to crush Mid-Boss while Neji took advantage to strike using one of the various Eight Trigrams techniques of the Gentle Fist style. Tenten drew the support role, throwing a ton of metallic death into the air as she summoned weapon after weapon from her huge sealing scrolls. Even more impressive was Mid-Boss being able to handle all of them with no arms and only a kunai clutched between his teeth.

He is an S-Rank ninja for a reason.

"Guy, do not allow him to get into long range to use his explosives."

"_I heard you, Itachi. Leave it to us!_"

"_He's heading to the small clearing. Lee, move to flank._"

"..."

"_He ducked behind that white mound. Be ready to move at any time. We don't know what he's capable of in his state._"

Itachi could not hear what he was saying, but something was happening in the distance. Mid-Boss looked like he was... growing?

"_He's concentrating all his chakra into a single point..._" Neji said as he voice became panicked. "_Oh no! Everyone get out of here immediately!_"

"**ART IS AN EXPLOSION!**"

And the world became a flash of red.

* * *

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

The explosion rang in the distance and everyone stood dumbfounded in the open plane they were in watching the gigantic mushroom cloud rise into the air. They were all standing or sitting, wondering what the hell just happened. Team Seven watched Mid-Boss blow himself up creating this massive shock-wave and fireball that would have consumed everyone. Naruto and his clones were running from the shock-wave carrying the body of the Kazekage. Team Guy thought they were goners, leaping away in hopes of out-running the fireball of death licking at their heels. It was a suicide attack on them and they played right into his trap like mice to the cheese. They should be dead. But they were all alive and in the middle of a grassy plain that looked to be about a couple miles away from the blast zone.

Sakura blinked. "What happened?"

Guy looked around. Whatever happened, it felt oddly familiar to him. There was only one person that he knew that used a jutsu like that, but he died as a hero so long ago. _Could it be?_ He looked toward Naruto, but the boy was just as confused as everyone else.

"How did we get here?" Neji asked, stupefied as to what just occurred. "We were running from the epicenter, then the explosion went off and we tried to escape. Then I saw some sort of red light and now we are here."

Sasuke moved into treeline.

"Who cares how we got here!" Tenten said, dropping to the ground and letting out a sigh of relief. "We're alive, aren't we?"

Lady Chiyo coughed, using Sakura for support. "I have not seen a jutsu like that in years. It was just like your Fourth Hokage, that Yellow Flash."

"It was Itachi-sensei." Eyes turned to Naruto who was lying down Gaara's body on the cool forest floor and kneeling next to him as if he was guarding his soul. The look in his eyes openly displayed the sadness he was feeling. "It's a jutsu that is just like Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God jutsu. But he used the Sharingan to do it."

_That is why it was so familiar_, thought Guy. He nodded his head. "So, it was the Sharingan?"

The bushes rustled and Sasuke appeared with his brother leaning on him for support. "It is a space-time jutsu that I have developed years ago after research on the Fourth Hokage's jutsu. It is a mid to short-ranged transportation jutsu that bends space and time. Teleportation based on sight range. But it was never meant to travel this distance so many times." Itachi was a mess. He looked completely drained and exhausted from chakra use and his physical condition looked no better. It looked like he took too many close range explosions if the burns indicated anything and his clothes and jacket will need replacing. It looked like he fell several stories and used the trees to break his fall. Blood was leaking from his eyes as if they were tears.

After several long minutes of tending to their wounds, the sound of sniffling turned their attention of the lone blonde shinobi. Lady Chiyo sat in silence, her eyes never leaving the body of the Kazekage."Why? Why is it always Gaara?" He asked, his fist clenching in his lap. "He's the Kazekage. He just became the Kazekage...!"

Itachi felt the shift and put his hand on Sasuke's chest. Twin onyx eyes met each other and the elder shook his head. Sasuke was his friend, but Gaara was Naruto's kindred spirit. Someone who knew of the hardship that came with being a Jinchuriki. They were all classified as weapons of mass destruction and were treated as such. Naruto wanted to show everyone that he was more than that and strives to one day become Hokage. Gaara was the real example of Naruto's dream.

"Try to calm yourself," said the Elder. The response she received wasn't what she was expecting.

"YOU SHUT UP!" He was quick to his feet and she finally saw his face. It made her pause. The raw emotion displayed before her was without a doubt pure hatred, sadness and sorrow. The tears in his eyes were genuine and the authority in his voice spoke from his heart. It startled her to her very core. "You shut up! If none of you Sand shinobi put a monster inside of Gaara, then none of this would have ever happened to him. Did you even try to consider how Gaara felt? Did you even think to ask?!"

He stood, fist clenched at his side and he tried to stifle the tears. "Calling us Jinchuriki... what give you the right to label us? Who are you to decide someones fate?" The tears could not stop coming and his heart could not stop speaking. "I hate him.. I hate him so much for what he did to us. He did something I could never forgive.. but I can't help myself. I couldn't stop if I wanted to... I don't know why..."

Lady Chiyo ignored the boy, taking a seat next to Gaara and began to apply chakra to the body.

"Hey! What do you doing to Gaara?! You-" Sakura's hand held him back and the look she directed him spoke more words than anything she would have said. He was not to interfere. "Sakura..."

Sasuke's body stiffened and Itachi looked at him. "I'm losing it... " he whispered. "Too many... soldier pills at one time..."

Itachi chuckled, but coughed instead. "Me.. too..."

"We're pathetic."

"Agreed, little brother."

The two of them collapsed silently to the ground, their visions fading to black as unconsciousness claimed them.

* * *

Three days later Team Seven and Team Guy were walking through the desert toward home.

In the end, Lady Chiyo had sacrificed herself using a forbidden reanimation jutsu that used her life force to bring the Kazekage back to life. Kankuro, who had arrived with his sister and a battalion strength of Chuunin shinobi as back-up, explained to them after Gaara awoke. It was a jutsu that Lady Chiyo had developed to create living marionettes out of their puppets, but the cost was too great compared to the benefits. The jutsu was made forbidden and the only one who had knowledge of the jutsu was Lady Chiyo herself. That was her final wish and last duty as a kunoichi of the Sand Village. Lady Chiyo had entrusted her will and the future to the Kazekage and the Hidden Sand and to Naruto and the Hidden Leaf.

Those were her last words.

The Uchiha brothers recovered after receiving medical care for their chakra exhaustion and were quickly discharged from the hospital after multiple complaints of sexual harassment, loud lumber mill noises in the night and fighting between the two. Of course, the Kazekage ignored those complaints and pardoned the two. They were owed much more than that for their services to the village. Fortunately, they were healthy enough to leave the care of the Sand's hospitality and make the travel back to Konoha. Much to the relief of the Sand's nursing staff, of course.

After a heart warming goodbye in which Gaara and Naruto exchanged words of friendship and handshakes, they had departed and where now walking back to Konoha. Though recovered from their ordeals, Itachi used Guy as a support while Sasuke used Lee as a crutch to help them walk. Out of all of the team, they had used the most chakra in combat, especially Itachi using his space-time jutsu to save all of their lives. Having a shoulder to lean on and carry him was the least they could do.

"So, Naruto..." Itachi began, clearing his throat a bit to get the words out. "When are you and the Kazekage going to start dating?"

Team Guy, except Guy, face-faulted. Tenten blushed and Neji stared slack-jawed. Team Seven ignored the banter. This was just like the good old days.

"I'd rather punch his face in!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Jounin. "I'm not into that stuff like you are!"

"Oh ho?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Need I remind you of that time in the forest just recently? I believe that you were the one that knocked me down, straddled my waist and started panting heavily."

"S-shut up! I wasn't panting. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sasuke ignored the two as Naruto chased Itachi with a kunai. Sakura palmed her face.

Neji was completely dumb-founded. "How embarrassing. Is this how an elite such as Itachi Uchiha behaves?"

"Yeah. This is pretty much an everyday thing," Sasuke said. Guy nodded in agreement.

"Itachi has been known to be very eccentric. At times he can very indifferent and at times become very aloof in his speech like my eternal rival Kakashi, or he could be a pain in the ass."

"Guy, Naruto wished to learn the Strong Fist. Unfortunately, he does not have a suit to wear." Itachi stated as he casually evaded the boy. His words caused Naruto to panic.

Guy's visage brightened up and he pulled out one of his infamous green body suits out of nowhere. He showed Naruto the 'Nice Guy Pose'. "That's excellent to hear, Naruto! Your youthful energy has inspired you to seek knowledge to better improve yourself. Such is the power of the fiery youth within you!" He thrust out the suit. "Look here! This suit is specially made so it breathes, is durable and always fits perfectly. Of course, I wear one, too."

Naruto gagged.

"Look at these beautiful body lines!" He posed. "I guarantee that if you wear it during training once, you'll never be able to stop! This is truly a miracle gown for all youth!"

"Oh, hell no! I'm not wearing that crap, believe it." Naruto ran as fast as he could. "Go, go, Nine Tails chakra!"

He left a huge dust cloud in his wake. Guy merely grinned, his teeth sparkling. "Excellent thinking Naruto! Your youthful energy is shining brighter than expected. So, if it's a race you want, then it's a race you'll get! Come on, Lee. Don't be a slow poke!"

"Yes sir, Guy-sensei!"

Sasuke leaned on Neji while Sakura supported Itachi with the help of a hiking stick. They all stared with a dead-panned expression at the huge cloud of sand the three idiots created in front of them. At least it was going to be quiet for a while.

Itachi sighed. "Poor Might Guy... so easy to manipulate."

* * *

Izumo yawned. Another boring day at the gate and another boring day on guard duty. This was the life. Itachi really had something going when he decided to become a Jounin sensei, but the bastard got the shaft having to deal with all the crap missions the Hokage needed finished. Crap, meaning everyone else qualified for those missions were not available. Yes, sir. Guard duty was awesome.

"This is the life, Kotetsu, my friend."

Said person made a simple grunt in reply, his chair leaned back and his feet propped up on his desk. "Like I said before, I'll say again – easy money."

"I does get a little boring, though. But we get to see new people that come in. Check out any potential babes before anyone else."

"Just sit on our ass and collect a paycheck. Easiest C-rank mission in the world."

"I don't know about that." Izumo thought back on a few missions he heard other Chuunin discussing. "There was that time Genma was sent on a C-rank to watch Madame Shijimi's house a year ago." Kotetsu shook his head.

"That was a D-rank mission Lady Tsunade sent him on after he pissed of her off somehow. It was upgraded to a C-rank after he was somehow drugged, captured and nearly forced to have sex with the woman." He shivered at the mental image he suddenly had. "I don't know how he did it, but he somehow got away before anything serious happened. He did manage to gain some blackmail material on her, though."

"Poor Genma. He spent his last few paychecks after that on drugs, booze and hookers."

"I would say more hookers than anything else." The two shared a hearty laugh and toasted a pair of beer cans they had conveniently hidden under their desk. Kotetsu's ear twitched. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen!"

The sound was getting closer. They both looked down the path of the main gate and into the morning mist beyond. There was a minute rumbling that was growing steadily as the seconds passed until the distinct sound of shouting was heard. Then it became more clear as the sound came closer and the two sighed.

It was only Might Guy.

"Yaaaaaahhhhh! AHH!" Konoha's self-proclaimed Sublime Green Beast came to a screeching halt at the front gate, his arms shooting up into the air as he howled in celebration. He completely ignored the glare he was receiving from the familiar Uchiha riding piggy back. "First place!"

"Captain?!"

"Itachi?! What the hell?"

The elder Uchiha casually looked over at his two former subordinates with that cool and aloof he likes to display. "Kotetsu. Izumo. Good morning."

Izumo asked the obvious. "Why are you.. ahem.. riding piggy back on Might Guy?" He merely shrugged.

"It beats walking."

After they pick themselves off the ground, another round of shouting and running, followed by the sounds of combat sandals screeching to the halt screamed in their ears. When the dust settled, they were invited to the sight of Konoha's self-proclaimed Handsome Green Beast, now with shroud that hid his bowl cut hair and most of his face, raising his hands in the air in celebration. Like with his master, he too ignored the Uchiha boring daggers into the back of his head with those sharp onyx eyes. "Only second place, but close!"

"Damn it," Sasuke grumbled as he jumped off Lee's back. He reached into his pouch and shoved a wad of money into Itachi's hands. "I had you at the crossroad."

Itachi tapped Sasuke on the forehead. "Foolish little brother. True, you would have beaten me. However, the extra weight that you carried was your downfall. A thoroughbred cannot maintain speed when they are weighed down."

"Tch..." He took a moment to glare at Lee. "He thought it was a good idea to carry everyone's gear along with me. We were handicapped."

"Choices, little brother. Choices."

Guy cleared his throat. "Well, it seems to me that you need more training, Lee."

Now that they were off mission, Lee's demeanor seemed to make a complete 180 degrees and he was acting in a familiar fashion that Sasuke recognized when he first met him. "Yes, Guy-sensei. I will endeavor to come in first next time."

"Well, Lee. I hate to break it to you, but I have some bad news. You did not come in second." He pointed an accusing finger. "You came in third place!"

"!" Lee's eyes and body language portrayed his shock.

"You're forgetting that I had Itachi on my back. Technically, he came in second." He let off a hearty laugh and smirked at Itachi. "Did you hear that, Itachi? You're a lucky man, but there is no need to thank me."

Itachi broke off his conversation with his former teammates and glanced at the Taijutsu Master. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"!" Guy turned away with a clenched fist. _Damn you, Itachi Uchiha. Being all cool and hip like my eternal rival. One day, Uchiha. One of these days! Bang! Zoom! Right to the moon!_

Lee was hurriedly writing down notes in a booklet while crying tears of manly joy. "You have taught me another valuable lesson, Sensei! I still have so much to learn!"

The Uchiha's and the rest of Team Seven and Team Guy pretended they did not know the two.

* * *

"I'm assuming that everything detailed in the report is accurate?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade pulled the piece of medical equipment away from Itachi's face and handed him a clean towel. Picking up the read out from the machine, she sat down in her doctors chair and went over her patient's results. From her knowledge, there seem to be no detrimental effects from using his visual jutsu nor has his overall sight diminished. Besides a few broke capillaries caused by stress from over usage, his vision was in perfect order.

"You have a clean bill of health, Itachi. Your test results are all positive and your vision tests are all nominal compared to previous test." She set his clipboard down and crossed her arms under her ample bosom. "I do recommend that you get some rest. I'm sure you would enjoy that."

"Of course, Lady Hokage."

She picked up the manilla envelope sitting on the counter. "Sasuke had indicated in his report that he interrogated Sasori of the Red Sand and acquired information on members of Akatsuki and a lead on finding Orochimaru. Details on a meeting location with an associate of this Sasori in Hidden Grass territory." It opened with a casual flick of the wrist and her eyes scanned through the pages. "He has volunteered to join any team that I send to intercept this informant."

"Then he is as foolish as I say he is."

Tsunade gave Itachi an appraising glance. "Oh ho? Any particular reason why you lack confidence in your own blood?" While Itachi took a moment to think on his words, she continued. "I would think with the sacrifices you both had made in the past few years and the transplant you both went through with your eyes, Sasuke is ready to take on Orochimaru." He glared at her. She raised an eyebrow at that. The intensity reminded her of when they first met back in Tanzaku City.

"Sasuke cannot defeat Orochimaru as he is now. You know this just as well as I. We also do not know how much he has changed since we last encountered him – did he find a new candidate for his jutsu? New abilities? Is he training a new candidate at this time or is he close to use that jutsu once more? There are too many questions that need to be answered."

"I had read in Sarutobi-sensei's personal notes that you nearly defeated Orochimaru at the same age Sasuke is now," she said, almost accusing Itachi of some hidden offense. "With the Sharingan you both now possess I'm sure you two can defeat one man. You certainly impressed me."

"The Sharingan can only take us so far."

Then Tsunade said the one thing Itachi didn't want to hear. She said the truth. "You're scared."

"..."

She sighed, closing the file and rolling her chair closer to Itachi. She placed a well manicured hand on his knee in reassurance. "I'm not sending your brother on any such mission, Itachi. At least, not without you along side him. He burned almost all the chakra points in his body and by the time he recovers to be cleared for missions again, that window of opportunity will be closed." She reached up and ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. "Relax."

"So then...?"

"You and Sasuke will stay here in Konoha," she began. The Legendary Sucker stood and walked toward the window of the examination room, taking a long gaze at the Hokage Monument. "The rest of your team, however, are the only available team capable of taking on this assignment."

Itachi looked away. He felt a little ashamed that he was not well enough to lead his own team in such an endeavor. "Who will replace me?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with Tom Cat." He nodded.

"Kakashi's subordinate. Tenzo if I recall his codename."

"He is now under the codename Yamato and will team up with Sakura, Naruto and another Chuunin named Sai as Sasuke's replacement." He nodded, thankful that she chose someone that a man of Kakashi's caliber trusted with his life. Tenzo was the ideal ANBU with a performance record better than his own due to tenure of service and he also had _that_ jutsu which made him one of a kind. "Yamato will lead your squad until your recovery, but he will also help Naruto with his control of the Nine Tails chakra. I'm sure we do not need any more incidents like you have detailed in your report."

"If Naruto has any say in it, that will not happen again. I am sure."

"Still, Yamato will be of great help considering he has my family's DNA in him." They way she said it clearly meant he was not related to her. Period. "I'm also sending Hiryuu Hyuuga as an enforcer."

The Uchiha heir blinked dumbly for a long moment before he took on a look of exhasperation and palmed his face. "Why must that man always take care of my problems?"

Tsunade rubbed her chin in thought. "He did say something about enjoying having you owe him more than your life is worth..." She shook her head, ignoring his slack-jawed expression. "Seriously, you expect me to send that group and not back them up? Orochimaru wants Naruto dead and if they are able to find his base I'm sure Hiryuu can do what he does best."

She gave him a worried look.

"But that isn't his main objective. I want him to watch over this Sai. He was chosen by Danzo, after all."

"Root, huh?" She nodded. "Let him have his way. I'm sure he has some sort of agenda that we do not know about involving Orochimaru."

"And that is why I am sending Hiryuu. If this Sai turns out to be some sort of sleeper agent or takes actions that betrays his oath, then I need not say more."

Itachi slowly stood, balancing himself on the equipment in front of him. "Then I will retire to my home if that is all, Lady Tsunade."

"Rest well, Itachi. I will need you in the future."

* * *

End of Chapter 50

* * *

Author's Notes: This ends the Kazekage rescue arc. If it felt like a skipped out on crucial character building scenes, forget it. Sasuke and Naruto both do not like Gaara due to previous history. However, Naruto see's Gaara as someone he can identify with being that they both or were Jinchuriki. And if I haven't established that Itachi and Sasuke have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, I just spelled it out plain as day.

A couple things:

Why would Sakura go on the mission? She is the only one of the group (going on the mission) who knows of Sasori and can successfully pull of a transformation jutsu.

Why would Naruto go on the mission? Because Sakura is going and he is part of Team Seven.

Why are you introducing Sai when Sasuke is still part of Konoha? Where is Naruto's motivation? By getting rid of Orochimaru, Naruto is protecting Sasuke and Itachi. Plus, assuming Tsunade's reasons are the same as in canon, Danzo appointed Sai for whatever reason. I'm sure if you read the next chapter, you'll find out.

Any questions, comments or concerns, please leave a review.


	52. Chapter 51: Don't Forget Your Ticket

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 51: Don't Forget Your Ticket

* * *

_"That is my report, Lady Hokage."_

_ "Excellent work, Sasuke. This was vital information that you retrieved and I will be putting in a commendation for you. Dismissed." He did not move. "Is there something else that you want to say?"_

_ "I would like to volunteer to join any team that you send to deal with that informant. I know Orochimaru has a base somewhere in that area and if that snake is there I want to personally chop off his head and deliver it to you."_

_ Tsunade was not impressed with his words. On one hand, the sheer hatred she felt in his voice was clear and his resolve was sound. The other side of the coin that looked at Sasuke from a professional physicians point of view, his words were empty and could not sway Konoha's legendary medic. "Forget it."_

_ "What?!"_

_ She held up a hand to stop him from speaking, not even bothering to look at him as she read a file in her other. "The only good you will do is become a punching bag and a burden to your teammates should you encounter higher ranked ninja or even someone like Orochimaru. In any other case, I would send you and your brother to kill him because I know you can while at full capacity. However, with your chakra points sealed up as they are you cannot perform any jutsu which will make you a liability."_

_ "Tch."_

_ "If that is how you feel, then stand on the ceiling and prove me otherwise." The Uchiha didn't move, only adverted his eyes from hers. "That is what I thought. I already have a team in mind to send, so do not worry about it. Go home, rest and I will see you in a couple days to check on your condition. Dismissed."_

_ She put down the file once Sasuke was out the door. "You can come out now, Naruto."_

_ The wall to her left shimmered briefly revealing the infamous blonde shinobi. Tsunade held back her surprise because she did not detect him even being in the room until the Uchiha boy closed the door. She had a feeling that this genjutsu was something that pervert Jiraiya taught the boy. Naruto was usually never good at genjutsu, but if what she heard of from other about the pranks he pulled as a kid, people better watch out pretty soon. "Granny, I'm going on that mission."_

_ She sighed. "You just got back, Naruto. I'm not-"_

_ "I said I'm going! If Sasuke can't go, then I'm going in his place. I owe those two everything. Besides you and Pervy Sage, they're the only family I got in this world! And I'll do anything – and I mean anything – to protect the people I hold precious to me," he said, clutching the necklace that Tsunade placed around his neck all those years ago. "And someone needs to be there to watch Sakura's back. I'm awesome so that's the obvious choice."_

_ Tsunade palmed her face. The boy sure doesn't lack confidence, but he made a good point. "Fine, you're on this mission, Naruto. But you still need to find a third member." She looked up and he was already gone._

_ "Don't worry, Grandma! I'll find someone, believe it!" Naruto shouted from another rooftop outside her window._

_ "Use the door like normal people!"_

* * *

Since then Naruto's search for a temporary teammate to replace Sasuke has not been fruitful. He scoured almost the entirety of Konoha that he was familiar for hours and most of his marks, especially those of the infamous Rookie 9, did not bite. Despite his lack of success, it brought a smile to his goofy face seeing how everyone had grown since he last saw them. Kiba was still a douche bag, Akamaru had grown to the size of a pony on steroids, Shino looked like that creepy guy you tell your kids to stay away from and Hinata kept fainting for some reason. Even after three years some things just don't change. Maybe he should get Granny Tsunade to look at her to check if she's anemic or something. Blushing so much and fainting at random must be hard for kunoichi like her.

He tried putting Shikamaru on the guilt trip, but the lazy bastard had such a good excuse having to deal with the Chuunin exams that even he couldn't blame him. Cool thing about being around Shikamaru is that Chouji would pop out somewhere and low and behold, you speak of the devil and he shall appear! Chouji, like Akamaru, got big! Instead of being a butterball that could be mistaken as a food disposal unit, the Akimichi boy grew into his body and thickened in all the right places and was a walking wall of muscle. And he hid it well under that samurai-like armor he carried. Unfortunately for Naruto, Chouji already had a mission with Jounin Asuma Sarutobi and could not go despite his desire to help his old friend.

Then some asshole decided to be a dick and attack them.

Whoever said 'the pen was mightier than the sword' was probably dead for thinking such an obnoxious thing to say. The guy attacking them basically drew stuff on a scroll and infused chakra into the ink and images to make them come to life; at least that's what he thought. After a little distraction from Shikamaru and Chouji, Naruto quickly pounced on the guy intending to end him right then and there, but stopped immediately when he saw the Leaf headband. The guy smiled at him in _that_ way, insulted his manhood and took off before he could knock his block off.

What an asshole!

After cooling off and hanging with his former academy ditching crew, Naruto suddenly recovered from a brain fart and asked about the other crazy blonde from the Rookie 9 Ino Yamanaka. As troublesome as it was, according to Shikamaru's explanation, Ino practically dominated, in both a literal and figurative sense, the Chuunin Exams after he left the village and lost to Neji in the finals of the third exam. They were the only two promoted during that exam. Almost immediately she was recruited by ANBU and they had seen her sparingly since. The typical rule was: she would find them, not the other way around. And she never failed to find them when both young men were in the village and had the day off. To say Naruto was shocked could not come close to what he expected from his fellow blonde. But, it made sense considering how she nearly beat the living crap out of him last time they faced off. Even still, he was kind of proud of her.

Mainly because blondes, like him, were awesome!

But still, his search for a replacement member for Team Seven ended up being a big doughnut and he grumbled about it the whole time as he walked to the meeting place. When he saw the familiar pink of Sakura's hair as he turned the corner, he put on his brightest smile and waved in greeting. "Hey Haruno! Is Itachi-sensei's replacement here yet?"

Sakura shook her head. She just arrived a few minutes ago well aware that she was ten to fifteen minutes earlier than the designated time. She was hoping to see if the two replacements were hiding out and watching, but was a little disappointed she could not find anyone lurking. "Haven't seen anyone yet. We're early, so we still have some time before they arrive."

The blonde shinobi put his hands behind his head and stretched his body a bit, his eyes roaming various points of reference he had dubbed 'Itachi Nests'. You never know when that lazy bum is hiding somewhere and taking a snooze. "I just hope he's not like Kakashi. That's one guy that could be late for his own funeral."

"And have some sort of lame excuse to go along with it."

The two shared a hearty laugh until something, or someone to be specific, behind Sakura caught his eye. His eyes narrowed and he let off a deep growl from the back of his throat in warning. The pink-haired medical ninja turned around to see what the problem was and came face to face with a very pale teenager. He was a little bit taller than Naruto with short black hair, black eyes and the most fake smile she had ever seen. He wore black sandals, pants and a high-collar midriff shirt that should not be worn by any male that considered themselves straight. He also wore a short black jacket with red straps and what she assumed was either a tanto and ninjato at his back. For some reason, which she assumed was mostly the cause of the fake smile, Sakura thought that this guy was a tool in a figurative sense.

Her attention was briefly caught by the next person coming out of the shadows. He was fairly tall and had an air of seriousness about it. Standard Jounin uniform with vest and also wore a thin body suit if the material hugging most of his head and the ear holes were any indication. Brown hair, dark almond shaped eyes and an older happuri-style headband that framed his face. What really tipped Sakura off about the guy where the number and size of pouches he carried on him. Like Naruto, herself and the rest of Team Seven, they all carried at least three pouches of tool, weapons, medical supplies and/or various amounts of equipment they felt they needed on missions. They were the ONLY team that practiced this habit outside of ANBU who normally carry two pouches and she had three years of working with various teams and observations to know this. This guy carried three pouches and she had a feeling that he was more than he really showed.

"You're that asshole from the roof!" Naruto yelled, quickly implicating the newcomer as the guy who attacked him earlier. "This jerk decided to attack me for no reason while hanging with Shikamaru and Chouji earlier." He pointed a threatening finger at pale guy and stepped toward him. "You're lucky you're wearing a Leaf headband, because I would gladly knock you into next Tuesday if I _ever_ catch you without it!"

The guy reached for his weapon.

The second man intervened. "That's enough, Naruto. Sai."

Naruto sent one more glare in that 'Sai' guy's direction before addressing the other new guy. "Whatever. So who are you?"

"I'll be filling in for Captain Uchiha while he is on medical leave. You may call me Yamato." He nodded to Sakura after she tested his name. "You three are going to be comrades on his next mission. So I suggest you get along with each other for the time being." Naruto looked aghast at his implication.

"You mean with that bozo? You're joking, right?"

'Sai', as Yamato referred to him, relaxed his stance and tilted his head slightly. That fake smile was really getting on Sakura's nerves, but she tried her best to ignore it. He addressed Naruto specifically in a voice that was near monotonous and seemed fake at anyone that had any sense at all. "I apologize for earlier, but knew that we were going to be teammates and I wanted to see how strong you were. While we did not engage in direct combat due to your reluctance to after discovering our joint affiliation, I was still curious after our verbal exchange. However, now I know – you are not packing any balls at all."

"!"

Sakura quickly dispelled Naruto's clone and held the teen back from committing Rasengan fratricide. "Stop it, you ass! We have to work with this guy, so you can't start a fight with him!" She shook her head and looked at this Sai character. "The same goes for you. That wasn't very nice." He let off a chuckle. _Was everything about this guy fake or something?_

"Is that so?" He 'chuckled' once more. "Don't write me off yet. I like everyone... even you, Ugly."

"!"

"I'm gonna beat your face in you -beep-beep- and -beep-beep-beep-...!"

Naruto yawned while the new Yamato guy restrained Sakura from killing the pale douche bag guy. He repeated pressed the censor button so the readers and himself wouldn't have to heard the details of how Sakura wanted to deal with the homosexual looking guy. It wasn't at the level of the Nine Tails, but he still didn't want to hear it.

* * *

Yamato sighed. Already he was wishing he was back in ANBU using the name Tenzo and taking the moniker of Tom Cat once more. Why did the Hokage pick him to lead these guys? It was clear from their first interactions together that Sai, the kid from ANBU Root division, would be a big problem. Team Seven – he wondered why they still used the Genin designation instead of Captain designation – is an Itachi trained team, hence it is a Kakashi trained team based on teamwork. Everyone knew their role and would perform it admirably. This Sai character was like trying to mix oil and water, or throwing oil into the fire if their introductions were any indication.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno."

Sai seemed to ignore their dead-panned forced introductions. "And I am Sai."

He sighed once more and scratched the skin under his happuri-style headband. Those were some mean glares the two were sending Sai's way, but the boy just ignored them and kept that obviously fake smile. Root trained their operatives to be emotionless killing machines and sortied them for high-risk high-reward black ops missions, so Yamato had an idea of what Sai's skill set might include for a Chuunin like him. He was well acquainted with Sakura's skills due to her apprenticeship with the Hokage and he was aware of Naruto's capabilities from his file and was his back-up on this mission in case his tenant decides to make an unwanted visit. The real muscle of the group should be arriving soon.

"It seems the introductions have begun before my arrival."

And there he was.

Obviously a Hyuuga if the eyes were any indication. He wore a pure white kimono over a black mesh shirt and also a black hakama tied with a white sash. He had black hair that stopped just above his neck in a helmet-like style with bangs that stopped just above his eyes and framed the sides of his chiseled, stone-like face typical of Hyuuga men. The only weapons he seemed to carry were two katana, one of tradition design with a black handle and scabbard and the other a white chokuto that he had tucked into his sash on his left side. Everything about him from his clothes to the way he carried himself and spoke screamed nobility.

"Lord Hiryuu Hyuuga." Yamato addressed, bowing in respect.

"A pleasure as always... Yamato, is how you are addressed now, correct?" He nodded. Hiryuu glanced at Sai. "You, I do not know. These two, however, I have heard much from Itachi, that I have. It will be my pleasure to finally work with you two, that it will."

"Hey, hey. You're a Hyuuga, right?" Naruto asked to which Hiryuu nodded. "So you're related to Hinata and Neji, too?" Again, a nod in confirmation. "So you can do that Gentle Fist stuff? Cool!"

That right there caused Hiryuu to cough a bit and grumble slightly. "Unfortunately, young Naruto, fate has determined that the Way of the Gentle Fist is not my path in life, that it is truly not. As much as this one would enjoy further conversation, our attention should be focused on the future task at hand, that it should." He nodded to Yamato.

"Thank you, Lord Hiryuu." He cleared his throat. "Our mission is to head to the Land of Grassy Fields to the Tenchi Bridge. Our objective is to identify, contact and capture the spy within Orochimaru's organization and extract information on his whereabouts and military strength. With this information we can work on a plan for Orochimaru's assassination and/or the assassination of the next host for his longevity jutsu." The look in the eyes of the original Team Seven and the Hyuuga were fierce. He wanted a crack at the old snake, also. "Keep that in mind during this mission."

"We'll meet in an hour at the north gate. Dismissed.'

* * *

_Hmm... the tension is so thick that even I would have a difficult time cutting it with my blade, that I will_.

Team Seven and company were traveling down the road in the general direction of the Land of Grassy Fields. Yamato took point as if on instinct while Naruto and Sakura segregated themselves from Sai in the middle and he stayed in the rear to watch their backs. Though he refused to waste precious energy activating his Byakugan to see their faces, you did not need that bloodline trait to see the glares directed at the pale teenager. The group has been traveling for more than an hour now and were well out of the sight of the village by now – at least everyone but him were. Though he had missed their introductions earlier, he had assumed that there was some sort of misunderstanding or bad blood between the Uzumaki boy and the Root shinobi and while their inclinations toward verbal violence was juvenile to his sophisticated eyes, it was not unwarranted. While they may lie in secrecy, they could not hide from _his_ eyes. Over the years of traveling in the name of his clan and his village, he had encountered the living automatons of the ANBU Root division. Children raised to be soldiers without emotion and place the mission before all else, even their own lives.

Judging by the occasional glance the boy sent his way, he knew that Hyuuga eyes were watching him.

"If you keep on staring at me like that... I am going to hit you."

Hiryuu quirked an eyebrow but that was all that broke from his typical Hyuuga passiveness. The intensified glare from the Jinchuriki toward the Root soldier indicated the target of the threat. He allowed a sigh of disapproval to escape his lips and he pointedly ignore the inquiry and rebuttals between the three children and Yamato's disapproval of their attitudes. Was all this negativity truly worth the effort? Eventually they would have to work together if they wished to complete this assignment.

Again, he sighed. It seemed like he would need to interfere.

"You should watch yourself, that you should," he said in a low whisper that only Sai could hear. He caught the pale boy before he fell into the bushes a good fifty feet from where Sakura struck him with her fist. The girl had strength and excellent control of how much she could utilize at one time, even without the use of her chakra. If she had done so, the boy would be missing his head instead of just bleeding from the mouth. "Chose your words more wisely in the future. The next strike may not be so kind, or from her. Be wary, that you must."

He stood up and brushed the boy off. "Miss Sakura, are you finished wasting our time?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"While you three stand here squabbling over frivolous accusations and hearsay, our time spent traveling to our destination is prolonged. Though this one understands your dissatisfaction of our Hokage's choice in traveling companion due to his lack of tact, you have no say in the matter. Leave him be and move on."

"How can you say that?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sai. "This jack-ass just called my Sensei and best friend a couple of traitors! I won't accept him. He'll _never_ be part of Team Seven!"

"So be it." Hiryuu slide the white chokuto from his sash and tossed it to the ground in front of Naruto and Sakura. The two stared at the sudden realization as to where this particular blade had come from. The blonde shinobi unknowingly moved a hand to his chest that to feel the wound that left no scar. Sakura glanced at Naruto and looked at her hands as if search for something that no long existed. Hiryuu continued in a firm, commanding tone. "If you believe you have been insulted by Sai's words, take the blade and strike him down so we may continue on."

"Lord Hyuuga!" The glare those Byakugan eyes sent in the general direction of Yamato silenced the man.

"Take the blade and plunge it into his heart. Lop his head off. Cut open his belly." He commanded. "Do it!"

They looked at him. Neither reached for the sword. He nodded.

"Good. This one would expect that such biased insults would not effect the mettle of a group personally trained by Itachi Uchiha, that it should not. Remember your training and put trust in your leader. We all come from diverse backgrounds and may or may not like one another, but as members of the Great Tree that is Konoha, we all watch each others back. As for you..." Hiryuu slipped a hand into his kimono and withdrew a tessen fan from within. In the blink of an eye he smacked Sai causing the boy to drop to his knees and clutch his head. "Retrieve my sword."

He then glared at Naruto, daring him to laugh. "Captain Yamato, if we are done wasting time we should continue onward, that we must."

The former ANBU rubbed the side of his head. It seemed that Hiryuu straightened them out before he had the chance. "Yeah, sure. Listen guys, I need you to take a chill pill. Lord Hyuuga is correct in what he says. If you can't act as a team, I'm going to really drop the hammer. I enjoy being the nice and gentle guy..." His face darkened and the look he directed them spoke of endless torture. "Or I can use more draconian methods."

Naruto sweated.

* * *

As the sun withdrew to the safety of the horizon and the moon began to make it's nightly appearance, the group forged on at Hiryuu's insistence instead of staying at a local inn as Yamato planned. Team Seven were familiar with roughing it in the woods as most of their recent days were spent out in the Land of Rivers or on the road for years. Hiryuu's direction lead them to what he called his ideal location for a camping spot. The group was greeted to the sight of a private and secluded hot spring out in the middle of the forest that sat just outside a small clearing that overlooked the basin of the valley. They were just a hour walk from the inn Yamato wanted to stay at and they could see the lights of the small town from here as night fell over. Tonight they would relax and take turns in this private hot spring and hopefully let all the tension out of their bodies and minds.

At least, that was the plan.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! It's always ball this and balls that! Would you stop talking about my balls you sick pervert!"

Sakura blushed, feeling more embarrassed when Hiryuu let off a chuckle at Naruto's plight. Leave it to the blonde idiot to make a scene out here in the forest. "Geez! Not even a little piece and quiet..."

"AHHHH! Don't put your hand_ there_!"

Hiryuu paused.

"Augh! You asshole! It's already tight in here, so keep your hands to yourself. What bright idea did you have slipping in when Yamato was already in here?!"

"Miss Sakura, your nose is bleeding." The Hyuuga observed, adverting his eyes slightly. "You should keep those kind of thoughts to oneself, that you should."

She shook her head and made herself presentable. Leave it to Naruto to get into situations that end up being perverted. _Hell yeah! I could watch that shit all night! Let's go peeking_, thought Inner Sakura. She shook those thoughts out of her head and continued to tend the campfire and food.

A disgruntled and shirtless Naruto appeared from the bushes, finishing tying his pants off and muttering something as he glanced back in the general direction of the hot spring. That Sai character was one retarded ass jackal. First, he insults Naruto's manhood, calls Sakura ugly and makes accusations against his Sensei and his best friend. Then he completely breaks hot spring man etiquette by looking at another man's privates and daring to touch himself while in the presence of other guys. But the final straw that got Naruto up and out was the pale boy squeezing closer with that damn fake smile of his! It really ticked him off and made him want to punch his lights out.

What the hell was wrong with that guy?!

* * *

The next morning Sakura was rolling up a spool of ninja wire she had set last night as an early warning device in case of wild animals, bandits or enemy ninja. She passively watched Sai as he sat on the ground near the steaming spring and draw, doodle, sketch... whatever. Everyone had their hobbies and if he felt the need to draw she didn't care. At least he had the decency to not run off and do it in some secluded place like a few customers she protected during escort missions. She sighed, her thoughts drifting to the situation between Naruto and Her and this Sai guy. While she would not forgive him for the words he had said about her teammates, she could at least be the more mature of the pair to move past it.

Maybe some light conversation would help.

"So, do you draw often?" She did not get an immediate response so she took another look at his art. "I thought you were drawing a landscape. Didn't think it would have been abstract," she said, noting the various mix of colors and shading. "For someone so rough on the outside, you seem pretty sensitive." She smiled.

"There is that fake smile like the one that you used yesterday. Are you going to hit me again?"

"There is a strong possibility." She nodded to the spiral bound sketchbook in his hands. "So, what do you call it?" He showed her a confused look. "Your drawing. Have you named it?"

He shook his head. "I have made hundreds of drawings. None of them have a name. Why should this be any different?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Typically, an artist would name a portrait, drawing, sketch or whatever the call their work. A title that would convey the subject, time, thoughts and/or emotions of their piece." There was a long pause before he answered. The tone of his voice gave her a weird feeling she could not shake off.

"The truth of the matter is, I do not believe that I can name any of my drawings," he said in a monotonous tone. "Not even if wanted too. Nothing comes to mind. I never really felt anything. No... anything at all."

Sakura shook her head at the thoughts coming to her mind. Someone who did not feel emotions toward his own work? Then why even bother drawing in the first place? You do not take up hobbies until you feel something. A few things were not adding up with this guy, but she filed those questions for a later date. "Come on, Sai. We need to get going."

"Very well." He began packing away his supplies. One item caught her attention but like her questions she put it away for a later date. They had to get on the road.

* * *

Later along the road...

"I've been meaning to ask you two," Yamato began. This was something that was nagging at him since they departed Konoha but he did not wish to bring it up at the time. "Why are you not wearing your headbands?"

"Standard operating procedure for Team Seven," Naruto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if you encounter other allied ninja and they attack you?"

The blonde snickered. "Like that's gonna happen around here. They wouldn't even bother us in the first place. A couple of heavily armed travelers... they'd bite off more than they could chew. Besides, it's not like they could find us in the first place."

Sai decided to put in his two ryou. "Just like finding what is between your legs, right?"

"You know, Sai..." Naruto began as he glared at the pale boy. "Sooner or later I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting the shit on the bottom of my sandal that I just stepped on."

"Why would you use your foot? Is it because your penis is too small?"

It took the combined strength of Sakura and Hiryuu to restrain the blonde. "That's it! I officially hate your guts! If you got a problem with me, pal, then drop that stupid fake smile of yours and tell me straight to my face. Any time you want to throw down, I'm ready!"

There it was. The fake smile. "Problem? I have no problem with you. I do not feel anything at all toward you; good or bad."

"Stop gibber-jabbing and keep moving," growled Yamato. His face darkened. "Or do I have to resort to more draconian methods?"

Naruto shrugged off the two holding him and walked up the road. He started muttering to himself. "Whatever. Doesn't feel anything, huh? What the hell is his infatuation with penis and balls? I bet all he does on his spare time is draw cocks and balls..."

The former ANBU operative rolled his eyes. "Since you're quite done here, you do make a valid point. Sai, lose the headband for now." A puff of smoke and his flak jacket disappeared leaving him in the typical long sleeved Jounin shirt. He swiped his hand across his forehead causing the symbol of the Leaf to vanish. "We'll travel more incognito per Team Seven rules."

* * *

Hiryuu Hyuuga sat on top of a tree branch that overlooked the deep ravine close to their camp site. He had to admit that Yamato was well traveled to know what the Tenchi Bridge looked like and to find the ideal location to set-up a simulation. As he thumbed the blade of his sword open and closed, he had to admit that practicing for situations that could happen was the correct decision by the former ANBU. And forcing Naruto and Sai to team up, along with the Jinchuriki's reaction last night of having to work with him today was simply priceless.

"Hey, Mr. Hyuuga!"

His lavender eyes traveled down to the person he was thinking of. "Are you sure you're not going to join in on this?" He nodded.

"This one apologizes, young Naruto, that I do. Would you believe that I do not work well with others?"

Naruto squinted his eyes at him. "Not really. I mean, you're Itachi-sensei's teammate, right? Aren't you a shinobi just like us?"

"Unfortunately, fate had taken that option away from me, that it is true. I am not a ninja, per say."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. What was it with all these Hyuuga guys and fate? "Whatever. Just don't get caught in the blast radius."

_Blast radius?_ Hiryuu observed the boy more closely. He was digging small holes using an entrenching tool, whistling dixie to pass the time and keep himself entertained. Each hole took exactly three scoops of dirt in which he began placing three exploding notes, stacking them between layers of dirt until only an odd patch of ground remained. Even then, the boy charged up an unstable Rasengan without clone assistance and maintained enough control to keep it from exploding but sending enough wind in all directions to sweep over the ground until his mine field of explosives were completely concealed. Allowing the unstable jutsu to die down, he started going through several sets of hand seals, many of which he recognized as jutsu Itachi had designed.

Yamato had no idea what he was getting into.

The situation were as followed – Yamato and Sakura would act as one team, and much to Sakura's displeasure, she was not to fully participate due to her status as their medical ninja. At a given time Yamato, disguised as the contact, would appear from across the bridge – the same side Hiryuu and Naruto were on. Sakura, disguised as Sasori of the Red Sand's Hiruko, would rendezvous with Yamato at the center and give a signal. Sai and Naruto would then be cleared to attack and attempt to capture Yamato by any means possible.

And judging by the number of explosive notes Naruto was using, Yamato was going to regret the words 'any means possible'. The blonde had already set notes under the bridge, his mind field, and judging by the hand signs he just used he layered the mine field with several Earth Style related trap jutsu and exploding shadow clones hidden along the sides and in the ground. Blast radius indeed. There was enough ordinance laid out to change the shape of the landscape she the boy decided to.

The Jinchuriki had gone into hiding in the tree line on the opposite end of the bridge while Sai took position near what he was dubbing the kill zone. Sai was skilled at stealth and suppressed his chakra levels appropriately to avoid detection. Naruto's attempts at stealth were surprisingly excellent considering his choice of clothing and the level of his chakra reserves. An excellent sensor – someone who was attuned to detecting the chakra of others – could easily detect the teen due to his natural abundance of chakra typical of the Uzumaki. A normal shinobi would have a hard time detecting him, especially when using that transparency jutsu that masked his visual signature allowing him to blend with his surroundings. Astonishingly, Naruto could hide from those in the Hyuuga Clan if past pranks were any indication, but not from Hiryuu's eyes. Individuals with that specific honor could be counted on a single hand.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he maneuvered away from the combat zone to observe from a distance. Yamato was moving in.

Yamato, concealed in a white cotton cloak with red stripe at the bottom, calmly walked toward the bridge, a hand moving to keep the hood from being blown off by the turbulent wind currents generated by the ravine. Sakura, in the guise of Sasori's Hiruko, lumbered toward the opposite and began crossing to meet in the middle. Activating his family bloodline, he saw the world as a sea of endless shades of grays and blacks with the few oddities being the familiar hues of blue that represented a person's chakra, their coils and their chakra points. The two met at the center of the bridge and stared at one another. Neither moved for several minutes until Hiruko raised his arm and leaped away.

Mayhem ensued.

A shadow clone hiding under the bridge exploded just in front of Yamato's location sending shards of wood splinters flying in all directions. The former ANBU shielded himself with his cloak and flickered away to avoid the majority of projectiles but not all. Naruto moved out quickly, a few clones appearing at his side without the need for signs; a display of his mastery over the Shadow Clone Jutsu. To his eyes, four huge pools of chakra engaged into a hand-to-hand melee with the Jounin, steadily pushing him back toward the end of the bridge and the surprise that waited for him. Yamato was no slouch in his skill, evading most of the debilitating blows the group of blondes sent his way while managing to disperse two of the four. Of the remaining blonde, one engaged while the other dropped back. Hiryuu smirked as he saw another clone appear in front of him and he transform into a kunai. The remaining blonde threw the 'weapon' and formed a set of seals.

"Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A wall of death approached Yamato and after defeating the clone on him he hurriedly formed seals and countered with a wall of wood that rose from the bridge. Several of the kunai slammed into wall and disappeared, while the original stabbed into the barrier. The shadow clone ran forward, grasping the original and leaping over the wall and throwing as a pair of wood appendages burst from the barrier and slammed into him. Yamato's eyes widened when the kunai he leaned to avoid burst in a cloud of smoke and he reeled back when the fist that appeared from it knocked him back toward the end of the bridge and into the 'kill zone'. Naruto made motion to charge at the Jounin as he moved back further away from the bridge and taking a defensive posture. A blank look of confusion appeared on the Jounin's face when Naruto stopped; both fist extending his index fingers and thumbs to form half-hare signs then pointing them at Yamato.

_**BOOM!**_

The first explosion came from behind Yamato and the shock wave sent him flying forward. The second and third came from the front, but Yamato was able to replace himself using his wood style jutsu with a wooden clone. Hiryuu's eyes tracked him nearby in the tree line.. Oh, right near one of Naruto's exploding shadow clones.

_**BOOM!**_

A smoking Yamato came flying out of the tree line. "What the hell with the explosives?!" he shouted.

Naruto swept his hand causing all his exploding ordinance along the tree line to activate and explode! A smoking Sai flew out of said area and Hiryuu had to admit that the boy was right in warning him about the blast radius of his jutsu. He sighed, watching the scene before him with a sense of nostalgia. It was just like back in the good old days of Team One – if all else fails, just blow it up and sort it out later. Itachi had improved that motto in his team to them using the explosions to distract, weaken and incapacitate their opponents; rolling the dice to see if they survive or not. It was almost as if Naruto was testing Yamato to see if he could meet the standards of their team.

Now that his position was exposed, Sai attacked Yamato directly and engaged in hand to hand. Hiryuu observed the pale boy's skill to be much more advanced that Naruto. Unlike the blonde, he was making solid connections with the wood style user, evading counter moves and breaking through blocks showing he had strength in his lithe frame. Naruto seemed to have done a number on Yamato as the Jounin could not evade a heavy kick from the pale artist that sent him flying on his back. As he hit the ground, the man found himself sinking into a pit of mud that grasped him and tried to pull him in. Naruto took advantage, jumping onto Yamato, the trap not effective him, and held a Rasengan ready to strike.

"Is that enough for ya, huh?!" He suddenly found himself wrapped by a long black snake made of ink along with Yamato. "What the hell Sai?! Get this thing off me! I captured him first; you don't get points for capturing me, too!"

Hiryuu sighed. It was over the moment Naruto started using the mass quantities of explosives and caused Sai to expose his position. Yamato was injured more than he assumed during the initial bridge explosion. The following explosions that sent him flying around like a pinball added on more unnecessary injuries. His time in the forest tree line allowed him to make a wood release clone to battle Naruto and Sai while he moved off to hide and recuperate; or at least attempt to. When Naruto assaulted the clone, Sai used his Super Beast Scroll jutsu to bind Naruto and the clone Yamato with a snake before taking off after the real deal. Clearly the boy had much more skill than the others which made Lady Tsunade's worry over his placement that much more valid.

He dropped down from his position and moved to help Naruto. "Is it safe to enter, young Naruto?" The blonde stopped his struggling and allowed his Rasengan to dissipate.

"Yeah. None of the traps will go off until I activate them." He continued to struggle against his bonds. "What the hell is this thing? First it was acting like it's real, now it's just a big doll of Yamato with this stupid drawing of a face!"

"Wood release clone. A jutsu unique to those capable of using the Wood Style Release. Much more potent than the Shadow Clone, but very limited in terms of numbers created, that I am certain."

"Uzumaki!" Sakura called out as she cross the bridge. "Jeez! That damn Sai." With a mighty shout she ripped the ink snake apart, freeing her teammate. Hiryuu expected nothing less from the student of Lady Tsunade. He caught her attention and nodded in the direction of Sai.

"Yamato is injured. He will need your expertise, Miss Sakura."

"Right..." She moved off into the direction Sai disappeared.

* * *

A few moments later Sakura returned with an injured Yamato. His lower abdomen was heavily bandaged along with his arms and shins were the wood splinters from the first explosion would have impacted the most. The fact that he did not die instantly or that he bled out showed some of his toughness and Sakura's skill at medical ninjutsu. She carefully set him down on the ground to lean back against a tree.

"That concludes the simulation," He said, forming a sign and releasing his jutsu. What remained of the bridge disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He sent a glare at Naruto. "A little overboard much?"

"You're the one that said go all out, so I don't see what you're complaining about..." Naruto snorted, then turned his attention to Sai. "But I got something on you, asshole! What the hell did you tie me up for?! Don't you know what a comrade is?!"

"This, correct?" Sai pulled out a small scroll and wrote the kanji for comrade. "This is how you write it."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Sai's face became neutral. "If you did not make such extravagant explosives and gave away my position, I would have not needed to engage Yamato directly in the open nor have to chase him down. Your own jutsu covered his escape and you were distracted by his his clone long enough for him to find suitable cover."

Naruto looked at Yamato, who nodded in confirmation. "If you knew it was a clone, why didn't you break your jutsu right away?"

"It's impractical to fight while covering for someone. And your use of explosives would have been detrimental to his capture. I simply considered what would have best insured mission success and acted accordingly."

"You also took away a major asset, Sai." Sakura added as rebuttal in Naruto's favor. "The simulation was to disable and capture the target. Naruto succeeded in the disable portion when he blew up the bridge and provided more than enough distractions for you to engage and capture Yamato. That is, if you were a long ranged specialist like he assumed."

"In other words, I would have gotten in the way, right?!" Naruto was mad. He wasn't Nine Tails mad, but if he could melt ice with his glare alone Sai would have been a puddle. Sai showed him that damned fake smile.

"I did not say it, but if that is what you assume, then yes."

Hiryuu was behind Naruto before he could move. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder, his passive stare sending the message for the boy to calm down. He could see the confusion at first, but the boy settled down somewhat and shrugged his shoulder to remove his hand. A show of force was always the ideal way to prevent someone from making a key mistake and Naruto was someone who respected strength and skill. "The simulation ended the moment Mister Yamato had stepped onto the bridge, that it did."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and turned away in a huff. "What did you expect? That's just how I planned it."

"It was loud and unnecessary," Sai added.

"But it worked." He glanced at Sai. "At least I made an effort to work with you. It's not my fault if you couldn't hang."

"That's enough you two." He slowly stood, taking Sakura's offered hand to help him up. "Let's get moving. We need to be at the Tenchi Bridge my tomorrow afternoon."

"Was that a real representation of the bridge, Captain Yamato?" Sakura's question was confirmed with a nod. "Do you have a plan on how we shall approach the informant? Or is it similar to what we just simulated?"

"Similar plan."

She looked at Naruto, who nodded. Great minds always think alike. "There is another plan we should try. Would you like to hear it?"

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi. He was former a lot of things. Originally an orphan from the Hidden Leaf, he worked for Danzo and Orochimaru as an ANBU Root spy in various villages within the Great Five. He worked for Akatsuki at one point until Orochimaru left the organization. Following his master, he was brainwashed by Sasori of the Red Sand to become a sleeper agent allowing Akatsuki to keep track of the Snake Sannin. Fortunately for him, his master had undone the brain washing and now he acted as a double agent. Now after so many years of hiding his intention, he had arrived at the designated meeting point set five years ago by Sasori to give his latest report.

And kill him.

That was his master's plan. By removing members of Akatsuki out of the equation, it would stall their plans for world domination and allowed Orochimaru to gain power. In a few month's time his master's apprentice would be ready for the Living Corpse Reincarnation jutsu and they would embark on a quest to capture the eye of the remaining members of the Uchiha Clan. His ambition to learn all the jutsu in the world would come to fruition at that point. His master's goal was his goal. There was no doubt about that in his mind.

And soon, the first strike against Akatsuki would begin as the bridge neared down the road. The bespectacled man paused and stared for a bit as he got closer. The bridge must have undergone changes in the past few of years since he last saw it. The road was blocked by a set of crossing guards on both ends and had a guard shack at each opposing end. The shacks with open windows were manned by nondescript Hidden Grass ninja wearing police issue eight point hats with the Land of Grassy Fields Daimyo insignia on the front. He could clearly see Sasori standing in line behind a traveler at the opposite end who was arguing with the guard. He cautiously approached the guard on his end.

"Welcome to the Tenchi Bridge," the male guard said in a bored tone. He did not even bother to look at Kabuto instead staying focused on magazine featuring reviews on the new Make-Out Tactics. "Please pay the toll to accept your ticket if you wish to cross."

"When did this become a toll bridge?" He asked. It was a legitimate question.

"Times are hard for our land. Rising taxes and missions taken away and given to other villages. Land of Grassy Fields needs to bring in more annual revenue. This is one of the major bridges in the area and is well traveled. So they established laws turning most bridges into toll bridges."

It was a good answer and not one he was expecting. But the facts were true. The Hidden Grass were losing missions to villages like the Hidden Leaf, Hidden Sand and his own Hidden Sound. "What happens if you do not wish to pay the toll?"

"AAAhhhhh...!"

The guard jerked his thumb toward the other side. The other Grass-nin guard got out of his booth and literally tossed the arguing traveler off the bridge and down into the ravine. Kabuto swallowed the feeling of dread in his throat. "No ticket." The guard finally looked at him, his face darkening and his voice becoming very threatening. "You're not going to try the same thing, are you?"

Kabuto noticed Sasori paying the fee and receiving a ticket to cross. He sighed in defeat and paid the set amount and received his ticket. The guard gave him a bright smile as the crossing guard rose up out of the way. "Show your ticket to the guard on the other side and thank you for crossing the Tenchi Bridge."

The medical ninja muttered something about highway robbery but put that aside. He was quickly approaching Sasori and soon the Puppet Master will die. "Lord Sasori, it has been a long time. About five years, right."

"Have you been followed?"

"It's just you and me." A lie. Orochimaru was there, also.

"I have a few questions for you."

Kabuto's eyes glanced around. He acted a bit paranoid considering his position. That should throw Sasori off a little. "I don't have much time, so please keep it brief. I'm risking my life right now leaving without Orochimaru's permission. If I'm caught, I'm done for."

"I want information on Orochimaru's current apprentice, along with locations for your bosses hide-outs."

"Orochimaru has many hide-outs. We have been moving to a different one week after week to avoid being discovered by our enemies. Many are in the Hidden Sound Village, but there are many more spread out in different countries, though that number has been significantly reduced thanks to strikes by certain Leaf squads and a Hidden Rock Explosion Corps squad. He has spies everywhere acting as his eyes and ears; there are so many ways a person can get around so it is not easy to track them."

"The current hide-out?"

"Right now Orochimaru is hold up on a small island in a lake just to the north of here. We're scheduled to leave in three days." He reported. "His apprentice, Guren, is there as well."

"I think you have said enough, Kabuto."

A form shimmered next to Kabuto and the spy reacted accordingly, flickering away and leaving his cloak in empty space to be crushed by the large familiar of Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin stood with his arms crossed, his visage exhibiting a look of amusement as he gazed at Kabuto and Sasori. The white-haired medical ninja continued his act, putting on an act of fear at being discovered by his master. He would continue to act the part until his true master gave him the signal.

"Ah, I remember that garb. It brings back memories, Sasori," Orochimaru said in a whimsical voice.

"So, you followed Kabuto, didn't you?" A rhetorical question. It was obvious he did.

"I just wanted to thank you in person. After all, you were the one that sent this kid to me... and he been very handy." He chuckled for a brief moment. "The development of any new jutsu usually eats up well over one hundred human test subjects. But thanks to your spy's medical ninjutsu skills, I have been able to reuse my test subjects again and again. For some reason it has always been hard to find volunteers."

The was a long pause as the two sides squared off. Kabuto saw the hidden signal from Orochimaru and knew the time was now. He raised his hand, his chakra scalpel glowing and he made motions to attack. He swung his hand, shattering Sasori's puppet and exposing the ninja inside. Then his eyes widened, his body briefly going into shock as an explosion ripped out of his pocket and literally separated his right leg from his body.

"Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes!"

Orochimaru launched a flurry of snakes from his sleeve that swarmed the ninja escaping from Hiruko's puppet body. His eyes locked onto the shinobi, a feeling of familiarity washing over him. But that was quickly put aside as a flash of metal cut his snakes in half before they could reach the shinobi and a second man appeared in front of the first taking a stance that clearly showed that he was ready to strike even if his blade was sheathed. He was a Hyuuga and the stance was easily recognized by Orochimaru – a battoujutsu stance. This worried Orochimaru because one of the most dangerous men in the Land of Fire, Hiryuu Hyuuga of the Hidden Leaf, the Heaven's Blade, stood before him. The man who had defeated and killed one of his strongest servants in Bijomaru. That was three years ago and in that time the man was sure to have improved.

"Well, well.. interesting guest we have here. What of the others?" Orochimaru's never lacked confidence. He had power beyond what others could imagine and that made him sure of his skills. There was little any of the other observers could do. His only worry was the swordsman. "The one in the booth behind me and the two hiding in the bushes."

Yamato gave a signal and the others appeared. Sakura and Sai in a ready position in front of Yamato and Hiryuu while Naruto and three clones were ready at their backs. The pair was essentially flanked. Orochimaru chuckled while Kabuto pushed his glasses up at seeing the familiar blonde. "Oh? This is quite a surprise."

The Snake Sage smirked at the pink-haired girl who leveled a glare filled with so much hate. He enjoyed that feeling. "I remember that face very well. And you brought the Nine Tails along with you. Such nostalgia from that time. You kept me from giving little Sasuke my mark of _friendship_."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kabuto screamed as he used his advanced medical ninjutsu to halt the heavy flow of blood that pooled on the ground around him. It was a sickening scene to watch and all in attendance observed the white-haired traitor and spy reattach his own leg and down blood and soldier pills like they were candy. Everyone could hear over the whipping winds of the ravine the audible crunch and rip of skin, muscle, bones, nerves and blood vessels tearing themselves apart and reuniting together to what they once were. The pain the man was going through must have been agonizing in the tears streaming from his eyes and the hoarse screams of his voice were any indication. It looked like it would be a while for him to recover.

"Base threats, traitor." Hiryuu began approaching Orochimaru. "Enough of this foolishness. Your time is up, Snake Sage. Your days of molesting young boys is over and this one shall strike you down, that I will."

A tick mark appeared on the Sannin's head. Every time then say crap like that. "I don't molest young boys! I had a female apprentice for crying out loud. Why can't you people get that through your head!" Naruto perked up at that announcement.

"So, so.. you're saying your didn't put your hands on me _there_ or that you didn't try to give Sasuke a hickey? Or that you didn't try to _thrust_ your _sword_ at me that one time?" He hid the fox like grin behind his hands at seeing Orochimaru's slack jawed expression. Hiryuu Hyuuga was fuming at this point!

"When you say it like that it sounds more perverted, damn Nine Tails brat!"

"You sick, diabolical freak! Have your experiments with forbidden jutsu also taken away your semblance of humanity?" The Hyuuga dashed forward in the blink of an eye, his hand grasping the hilt of his katana and drawing with such speed and power from its sheath that the Snake Sage barely had time to bring forth his Kusanagi and block the strike. Power alone made him lose his footing and he found himself flying backward into the forest. Hiryuu returned his sword to his sheath. "I will deal with Orochimaru. Take care of that traitor." He ordered before following the path of the Snake Sage.

Naruto blinked. That happened so fast he could not even register it.

"Hey, hey... what the hell was that?" He looked back at where the Hyuuga guy took off then just shrugged his shoulders. An Nine Tails-like grin spread across his visage and he cracked his knuckles as his eyes focused on Kabuto. "Long time no see, ass jockey. I still owe you for that time when you hurt Granny Tsunade. You have your ticket, right?"

"You little freak! I'm going to keep you alive just so Lord Orochimaru can experiment on you over and over until you're nothing but a mindless husk!" He could feel his leg now; that meant he could move and take out this brat. Without the Nine Tails, Akatsuki would never be able to complete their ambition. His leg felt repaired. It was temporary but he could move at least. Quick to his feet, he ignored the pain as he lunged at the blonde with his chakra scalpel. "Die!"

_Poof!_

"Shit!" Kabuto started forming hand signs.

"Big Ball Rasengan!"

Twin Naruto' dove from above and slammed a Rasengan that was three times the size of the normal into Kabuto. A frown appeared on the real Jinchuriki's face knowing he had only hit a substitution, but the damage that would have occurred was clear to everyone. As the Big Ball Rasengan connected with the bridge, the reinforced concrete shattered and crumbled under the release of chakra that was compressed to such a high density. The bridge wavered as it became unstable and began collapsing under the stress suddenly placed on it's structural members. The remainder of Team Seven and Yamato leaped to Naruto's side to join their comrade.

Sai jumped on one of his ink drawings and took off to the sky. He ignored Yamato and Sakura's calls to him.

"Where the hell is that guy going?" Sakura wondered, a glare boring right into his departing back.

Naruto sniffed the air. "Four-Eyes disappeared. I can't track him with all the weird smells around here."

Yamato rubbed his shoulder where he took a hit from Kabuto. Sakura had already taken care of it. "We'll head toward Lord Hyuuga and Orochimaru. Suffice to say Kabuto will more than likely head that way and join his master."

* * *

_Byakugan!_

"You cannot hide from these eyes, Orochimaru. Come out and face me like the man you once were," Hiryuu commanded. The veins around his eyes augmented as chakra was fed into them. His world became one of visual clarity, much more so than any of his fellow Hyuuga. Though he may have been crippled at birth to perform his family's martial arts, the strength of his Byakugan held no equal and firmly entrenched him as a staple within the Main Branch. "If you will not show yourself then I shall come to you!" He drew his blade and struck at the ground sending a wave of force that tore into the ground and up-rooted any trees that got in it's way.

"Doryuusen!" Earth Dragon's Flash!

His eyes locked onto the chakra signature of his opponent and he continued to send out waves of force all around him with powerful swipes of his blade as the Sannin avoided his attacks. After a few seconds he remained in position surrounded by devastation marked with craters, fallen trees and trenches created by his techniques. A slow clap caught his attention as his target finally showed his face. He was disheveled, but that was expected considering the jutsu that had to avoid along with debris and falling timber.

"An excellent display of swordsmanship, Hiryuu Hyuuga," cackled the androgynous Snake Sage. The man's unnaturally long tongue licked his lips as various thoughts processed through his mind. One of which involved the Hyuuga. "Maybe I should consider you for my next hosts, although, living the life being unable to properly perform jutsu as you are... it would be highly detrimental for my ambitions."

Hiryuu sheathed his blade. "Tell me, Orochimaru. Was it you who poisoned Bijomaru's mind and turned him into that disgusting abomination?"

The Snake Sannin seemed to pause for a moment before clasping his hands together. He smirked and said, "Ah, yes! Bijomaru! One of my most unfortunate of candidates. His genetic type was ideal for continuing my research in preparation for one of the Uchiha. But unfortunately, I experimented a little too much and broke his mind. He was nothing more than a rabid dog capable of only murder and debauchery. Such dark emotions deep within that one's mind."

He noticed the Hyuuga frown. "Oh? I assume you were the one who killed him? Tsk, tsk. Such a poor sport."

"Silence, you foul serpent. The time for words have passed."

Orochimaru body slumped before he coughed and hacked up.. something. Hiryuu's pupil-less eyes widened at seeing tens if not hundreds of thousands of snakes flowing out of the Snake Sage's mouth. It was a disgusting sight to see but not uncommon for someone of his ilk. This is what was expected of someone of Orochimaru's level and there was no doubt that anyone of S-Rank status had one or more obscure jutsu in their arsenal. Orochimaru had many, not all of them limited to snakes. The snakes themselves produced blades from their maws and the Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, his body shifting into a stance normally reserved for those performing one of the Eight Trigrams Palm techniques of the Gentle Fist. He pulled his sheath from his belt, holding it in his left behind him and held drew his blade with his right toward his front, then waited.

The wall of snakes began their onslaught!

"Kaiten Battoujutsu: Karyuusen!" Revolving Heaven Sword Drawing Art: Vortex Dragon Flash!

The world around the Hyuuga became a zone of death and destruction. The Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation was a secret taijutsu move that was orally passed down within the Main Hyuuga House. It utilized the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points in the users body and combined with the rapid spin of the body it creates a shield of centrifugal force that protects the user from all sides and knocking away would be attackers. Hiryuu, unable to perform such jutsu, combined the knowledge of the Rotation with his battoujutsu and the end results was thus laid out for any to see – a virtual spinning dome of steel and chakra that literally drew in Orochimaru's snakes and shredded them into pieces. When the massive wall of serpents was nothing more than flesh and blood that burned out of existence, the rotation died down leaving nothing more than a barren wasteland in a thirty foot radius around the Hyuuga swordsman.

Hiryuu sheathed his blade, the moved into another battoujutsu stance.

_Magnificent_, thought Orochimaru, licking his lips once more. He was salivating after seeing such a display of power._ Even for such a cripple like him, to mimic a legendary Gentle Fist jutsu with his sword is astounding!_ He drew his Kusanagi jian from his mouth and held it in a ready position.

_The Sword of Kusanagi?_ Hiryuu frowned. _This will be bothersome._

The Hyuuga seemed to shimmer and Orochimaru quickly found himself on the defensive once more. The sounds of steel clashing echoed throughout the now barren clearing as swordsmen battled against shinobi legend. It was clear from an observers stand point that despite his advantage of experience over the Hyuuga, Orochimaru was not the superior swordsman. Despite this the Sannin supplemented his skills with the sword with ninjutsu, dexterity that belied his age and his seemingly unnatural ability to manipulate his body in various ways. Moving joints in ways they were not meant to move, bending himself at odd angles to avoid being cleaved in twine or decapitated. Using the body flicker technique in positions that would typically break another shinobi's leg or ankles. When he felt he had distanced himself from the Hyuuga, the Snake Sage released a large snake from his sleeve at the man. His opponent quickly sheathed his blade then stepped into the snake's attack as he drew his blade in a flash!

"Souryuusen!" Twin Dragon Slash!

Orochimaru's face grimaced the instant the man attacked and his mouth widened as a hand reached out. Hiryuu's blade sliced off the Snake Sage's arm, killing the snake, and his sheath followed, slamming into his chest and sending the body tumbling into the distance. The sound of bones being crushed was not lost on the Hyuuga's ears, but the frown that appeared on his visage at seeing Orochimaru shed his body and slither at high-speed made him somewhat upset. He knew this would not be easy and for some reason he could not get off the feeling that he was being played with. The snake would soon regret such actions. He sheathed his blade and once more got into his stance.

He would protect those that were precious to him. In order to defeat Orochimaru, he was willing to put his life on the line.

The high-speed Sannin continued to circle him, but Hiryuu did not turn to him. With his Byakugan he could see nearly all incoming attacks and he avoided having his blind spot attacked by shifting slightly or turning his head to look in other directions. At the speed the Sannin was moving, it would be suicidal for him to attack. Orochimaru would come at him, that he was certain and the Sannin did little to disappoint him. The strike came in faster than he realized; the Snake rearing his arm back and throwing a straight right punch supported with his power and speed. But Hiryuu was a master at battoujutsu and he drew his sword faster than Orochimaru could blink his eye, stepping with his left foot and crushing the ground with the power he used to propel himself.

Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, the Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon. A battoujutsu technique his long passed and honoed friend Hayate Gekkou named after him when he had demonstrated the move for critique. Hiryuu had discovered such a technique on a day that he contemplated the significance and insignificance of his life. Hiryuu Hyuuga, a Main House child born from his mother, a cousin of the clan leader Hiashi; and a trusted clan friend from outside the family. A boy who was born with the strongest eyes of the clan, yet had a chakra circulatory system that was weak and incomplete rendering it impossible to learn the clan fighting style and related jutsu. A half-breed that should have been branded a member of the branch family, but was spared the fate of being a caged bird because of the power of his visual jutsu. But, all that did not matter to him. His life was insignificant compared to those that he cherished. His clan, both main and branch houses. Washimaru. Itachi. Little Sasuke. The village that had treated him well all his life. What was his life compared to theirs?

And with that in mind his head tilted to the inside of Orochimaru's fist, wincing as a finger nail grazed his cheek and striking with his blade cleaving the Sannin from hip to hip sending his torso into the air! The power of his strike turned him around and his Byakugan saw the swarms of snakes behind him reaching from both halves of his body to rejoin them, but Orochimaru only began to realize the predicament he had found himself in as the air displaced by the power of his strike began to draw him in like a vacuum. _Even if you were able to avoid the fangs of the flying dragon, the gusting winds would strip away movement and the claws will rip you apart_ – Hiryuu finished his turn, planted his foot and cleaved through the myriad of snakes connecting the halves of the Sannin. His Byakugan widened at seeing the snakes once more rejoin and a hand reached out of his mouth as he began to shed his body once more.

"You will not escape me. You are within my divination!"

"Kaiten Battoujutsu: Karyuusen!" Revolving Heaven Sword Drawing Art: Vortex Dragon Flash!

The field around Hiryuu was nothing short of devastation, he noted when he finally stopped his rotation. The ground was torn asunder, trees that once stood for ages were now... gone, he plainly put it. They were somewhere, just not here anymore. Close by the edge of the crater formed by his rotation were the two halves of Orochimaru and an arm. While the two halves began to dissolve into dust, the arm remained in place, blood flowing from it's damaged vessels. Even with his Byakugan he could not find the Snake Sannin, which means that he had managed to get away before his Rotation overwhelmed him.

At least he had taken one of his arms as a trophy.

Hiryuu sighed, sheathed his blade and slid it into place at his side. It was only then that he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. He never noticed the pink-haired girl that slid to his side nor the blonde and former ANBU that trailed right behind her.

* * *

_Holy shit...!_

Sakura stared out the the devastated field in awe. She looked over at Naruto and her image was mimicked by his slack-jawed expression. Sure, Team Seven had their moments in which they caused a disgusting amount of property damage, but that was due to their abundant use of explosives and ninjutsu techniques that consumed large amounts of chakra.

_He_ did it with only a sword.

She remembered the day when shit hit the fan three years ago, when she almost lost both Sasuke and Naruto the first time when they fought Gaara. Before that, Sasuke had taken on Neji Hyuuga in the Chuunin Exam finals and blocked Sasuke's attacks using the Hakkeshou Kaiten, the Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation. She had seen that move used many times later when she escorted Lady Tsunade to the Hidden Mist for the third round of the Chuunin Exams in which both Neji and Ino had dominated the competition until they eventually battled each other. The Rotation she saw out there in that field of death was gigantic compared to what Neji was capable of.

Again, he did with _only_ a sword.

_He's hurt! _Inner Sakura screamed at her to get moving and before she registered what was going on she was already in full sprint toward the Hyuuga. The man fell to his knees gasping for air and she quickly dropped down into a baseball slide and grabbed onto the man before his face hit the ground. Ignoring his weak protests she forced him to lie down on his back and immediately began diagnosing his condition. She pulled out of stethoscope and a set of latex gloves.

"Hold still..." She quickly went over his body, checking his vitals, eyes, mouth and the sound of his heart and lungs. She asked him simple questions on how he was feeling and if he had taken any damage. She checked over his body, opening his kimono in search of wounds that one normally would not feel. He said he felt tired and the only wound he received was a small scratch along his cheek that was bleeding. She nodded. "You've been poisoned with a common hematological toxin that is causing you to be tired and sluggish; signs of anemia. I'm going to draw some of your blood and check if I have a prepared antidote that will cure you." He nodded. "This will take a moment, so hold on. Uzumaki, give him some water."

Naruto knelt next to the Hyuuga and offered his canteen to the noble. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, young Naruto. But my condition explains why this one could not kill that monster. His poison slowed this ones reaction speed enough for him to escape his fate and torment us another day, that he will do." Hiryuu forced himself up, drawing his sheath to use as a crutch when he took a knee. Laying down on a battlefield was for the weak and the dead; he was neither. "Even with this ones skills he had managed to strike me bare-handed and administer a fast reacting toxin. It shows that he has the right to carry the title of one of the Legendary Sannin and his S-Rank. However, this one shall not make the same mistake, that I shall not."

Yamato frowned, his hand pressed up against his ear. "We have a bigger problem than that. It's just as we feared, Lord Hyuuga. Something bigger than this mission is happening right under out nose and it has to do with Root." He shook his head. "I have a wood clone shadowing them, but we should check out their spot before getting into any trouble."

"Them?" Naruto inquired.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto... and Sai."

* * *

End of Chapter 51

* * *

Author's Notes: Couple of notes here on this chapter. I wanted to throw in the status with the Konoha 12. Pretty much everyone except Team Seven, Rock Lee and Ino are all as seen in canon. Those few who are not (Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke obviously) I gave some explanation as to their changes in previous chapters such as Lee being more quiet and such. Ino is in ANBU T&I which is basically the house of the Yamanaka Clan since they deal with the mind. I have already showed her in a previous chapter, so it's up to you to find out where.

I decided to do the whole "Sasuke Rescue Arc" as a "Find and Kill Orochimaru or his Apprentice Arc" to develop Sakura and Naruto. A couple readers believe that I have OP'ed Sasuke even though I clearly stated that he has not done anything he could not do when first introduced in Shippuden. Naruto, on the other hand, can make _Shadow Clones_ without hand signs, Shadow Shuriken/Kunai Jutsu, trap knowledge, odd usage of his jutsu, Jiraiya's peeking jutsu, THROW the Rasengan and has already performed the Many Spiraling Spheres thrown version. Sakura has always been strong, but she knows that she is not a main front-liner like Naruto and Sasuke and will take up a support role unless pressed to attack in the case when she had to battle Sasori.

I also wanted to introduce Sai and Yamato because they are keys to this arc. Sai is joining Team Seven for the canon reasons – Tsunade was strong armed by her council and Danzo. Yamato mainly to watch Sai and be there if Naruto goes Nine Tails on them. Some of you may wonder about Naruto's reactions to Sai and why would Sai still call Sasuke and Itachi traitors despite their name being cleared. It's the same reason why Naruto was hated by the village most of his life, but not on that level. Some people don't like the Uchiha, so when they were called traitors and became missing-nin, people still saw them as that even though their names were cleared and they returned to duty at normal. That's just how people are and it happens in real life. Makes perfect sense to me.

Hiryuu Hyuuga. His name translates to: 'Flying Dragon Toward the Sun'. That alone is why I had him using the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu popularized by Rurouni Kenshin. I never had a good explanation why, but I remembered the specific reason being his name and how all of the Hiten Mitsurugi moves were dragon related and the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki had his name but used different kanji. He mentioned the villain Bijomaru and you could assume that at some point the guy wasn't a wacko murder/rapist and that Hiryuu knew him before Orochimaru got his hands on him and turned him into a psycho. When you're a samurai in a ninja world, you pretty much know all the great swordsman that aren't part of the Hidden Mist.

Any questions, comments or concerns, don't be shy to ask and review.


	53. Chapter 52: Discovering the Root of the

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 52: Discovering the Root of the Problem

* * *

This was clearly the most dangerous mission that he was ever assigned. Not only was he tasked with joining the general ninja corps of the Leaf, he was also assigned to make contact with a village traitor and former colleague from his sect. In terms of difficulty, this did not compare to missions in which he would be under cover for months on end gathering information and assassinating designated targets without alerting the general populous. Clearly this mission 'takes the cake', an idiom he found in one of the many book he used as research in preparation for this assignment. He was literally stepping into the lion's den, looking a gift horse in the mouth, sticking his hand into the cookie jar, and many other idioms he could think of that were ideal for his situation. However, a situation such as this one would not normally warrant any emotional response from him – he was trained and conditioned by the most strict of instructors, after all – his research for his assignment provided the ideal idiom that described both his mission and ordeal.

He was fucked.

Now, Sai was not your typical Root shinobi. He had never completed the final process of what _all_ Root recruits must accomplish. You see, Root recruited mainly orphans for their general purpose soldiers; children who had lost their parents due to tragedy, abandoned to die or possibly the result of some one-night tryst involving drugs, booze and multiple partners and the kunoichi did not wish to take responsibility after discovering the DNA test results. Sai was one of those orphans and became a mark for Danzo's organization. Root trained their potential soldiers in pairs, teaching them the means of survival through brutal training in which the recruit must learn, adapt and become stronger or die. Like many, including Sai, he formed a bond with his partner Shin and the two considered themselves brothers in all but blood. They had survived the harsh training, the missions and at times punishments. Root conditioned their soldiers to be emotionless, devoid of the feelings that one would have and place the mission and only the mission as their priority. Shin and Sai were each others outlet, until Danzo ordered them to kill one another. That was the final step to become a true soldier of Root – to build the bonds of love and friendship, then crush those emotions by removing that bond with your own hands.

In Sai's case, Shin had contracted an illness and had died before they reached to the pinnacle of their training. Shin had told Sai to lock away his emotions and inform Danzo that he had done his part and killed him. He had done so and has served faithfully in the ANBU Root division, performing the missions behind the scenes; the missions that _must_ be done that no other shinobi would do; he worked in the solitude of darkness so others could bask in the light. The Great Tree that was the Leaf could only stand in the light as long as the roots underground supported it.

That was why Root existed.

And now he was tasked with confronting Orochimaru, a legend in not only reputation as one of the Legendary Sannin, but his connection as one of the earlier members of Root. Approaching Orochimaru seemed like a suicidal task, but that was multiplied exponentially at the crescendo of his engagement with Hiryuu Hyuuga. Now he had to deal with an Orochimaru that had lost one of his arms, a near repeat of what Hiruzen Sarutobi had imparted upon him during his failed invasion and assassination.

"Mother fucker-!"

"That blank-eyed son of a bitch! A fourth fucking time!"

"What is it with these fucking Leaf shinobi and fucking cutting off my arms?!" the Sannin screeched as he burned the bloodied stump with a hand encased with fire to cauterize his wound before he bled out. He had successfully shed his body while fighting the swordsman, but the man had managed to catch his real arm before he was able to flicker and burrow away. He was alive only due to the fact his poison was successful in slowing the man or he wouldn't be bothering with complaining since he would have been dead. "First that fucking lazy child Itachi burns one arm off with those fucking eyes of his; then that walking undead mummy Shisui cut off both my hands, then the old monkey that I called Sensei... now a fucking Hyuuga cripple!"

"Kabuto! Get over hear you fucking four-eyed bastard! Stop being useless!"

Sai had to admit that the look said four-eyed bastard was giving Orochimaru could have killed him on the spot. He could easily feel the killing intent from the guy, but that was dwarfed by the aura the Snake Sage was putting out. Kabuto had limped over, still effected by having his leg ripped from his body thanks to Naruto's exploding tag and having to reattach it on his own, and began healing his master. He listened as the Sannin continued to rant.

"I want to get them all and rip their fucking eyes out, crush them together and making a Byakuingan! Shakugan! Sharinbyakugan! Then I'll rip off their balls-"

So he took out a page from Naruto's book and pointedly ignored this part, allowing the Sannin to rant and rant until his rage finally gave out. Sai was patient. You were not a Root operative if you could not 'hold your water', he aptly applied using another idiom indicating patience. They were a great distance away from the combat zone that the Sannin could vent and recover without being bothered by the rest of Team Seven. He would bide his time, draw a copy of himself using his ink and scroll, and play the waiting game. And after nearly thirty minutes of getting his frustrations off his chest, the one armed Snake – ironic because snakes have no arms, he thought – seemed like he could be approachable.

Hopefully he didn't die immediately. This was all about the mission. This mission always came first.

"Greetings." He stopped several feet from the pair, the smile that he has been practicing over the past few days plastered on his visage. Both of them glared at him. "I am an envoy from Danzo, I am not your enemy. On his behalf, I would like a word with you." Oh, he could feel the killing intent rise off of Kabuto Yakushi.

"Be careful, Lord Orochimaru," the bespectacled medical ninja warned. He drew a kunai and stood protectively in front of his master. "This could be another Leaf ploy. And this boy is clearly a homosexual."

"..." As much as Sai wanted to ask, 'Did your _ticket_ also take away your balls?'; he knew that his typical tact that he used with his temporary teammates would not be warranted here. One wrong word and he would die. Besides, it wasn't his fault that some of his superiors had ulterior motives with their orders. When a Root superior orders you to drop your pants and bend over the table, you do it. Just like when you are in the communal shower and a superior orders you to get on your knees and open your mouth, you do it. Some missions require you to gain the cooperation with a contact without causing mental or physical harm – if they have certain taste for the male flesh, well, you do it.

All for the mission, after all.

"Hold yourself, Kabuto." Orochimaru's lips up-turned a bit, his loss of appendage put aside for now as he thought of the good old days when you could get away with things. "Danzo, huh? That senile geezer is still alive. And still up to his old tricks it seems. What do you want to talk about?"

It looked like this was going well. "I come from Danzo bearing-"

He would have finished if not for the Sword of Kusanagi impaled through his chest and out his back. Things were not going well after all.

"When you speak to me, I suggest you choose your words carefully, boy. I am already at the limit of my patience." The Sannin narrowed his eyes. "When you speak to someone who is clearly your superior in all facets of life and could easily kill you in the blink of an eye, you are best to address them in person."

His sword floated back into his free hand – his only hand. The Sai in front of him splattered into a puddle of ink and just a few feet away Sai burrowed himself out of the ground. He stood the same distance from the Sannin, the fake smile gone to be replaced by his emotionless countenance

"Now.. speak up, boy."

"The truth of the matter is my Master, Lord Danzo, has long to meet you, Lord Orochimaru. Ever since the time you nearly destroyed the Leaf." As Sai began to relay the message Danzo had instructed, he had lost track of Kabuto in the time his ink clone was killed and revealing himself. He forced himself to not search out the medical ninja as to not incur Orochimaru's wrath upon him. As he completed the story, he felt someone creeping behind him but chose not to react.

"And why should I believe such a tale?" Orochimaru's whimsical tone inquired.

Sai, without breaking eye contact with the legendary shinobi, reach back into his pack. It was then that Kabuto reappeared and attacked him, sending him sprawling onto his hands and knees with his face buried in the grass and a kunai against his neck. He could easily feel Kabuto's crotch grinding against his rear and he knew that the man was not carrying a concealed weapon, but something else entirely. Mentally, he was picturing the gleam in the shinobi's glasses due to their positions. Typical. It was a mission after all.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Now, Kabuto, do not be so hasty. Calm down. I believe our ranks just increased, so you can 'experiment' on him at another time." The way he rolled his eyes and used finger quotes for the word experiment. Sai mentally rolled his eyes.

Typical. Again, it was a mission after all.

Sai nodded his head toward a manilla envelope that was scattered along with some of his combat/drawing supplies. "The contents of that envelope might convince you. Open it; it's from Lord Danzo to you."

Having one arm did not seem to deter the Snake Sage – almost as if he was use to it by now. Using a pair of snakes and his lone hand he had managed to open the envelope and read the contents. Sai mentally groaned when Kabuto ground against him _there_, much to his annoyance. He refused to show it and maintained his emotion-free facade. When he had the chance he was going to cut off the medical ninja's balls and give them to Naruto so the boy could say he has a pair and a half to make up for what little he has.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kabuto, stop humping the boy and let him up. We're going to be taking him with us." He ignored the gleam in his assistants eyes. Have his leg ripped off must have triggered that sadistic side of his charge that he has not seen since the Sound Five were destroyed. "Come along now, Sai."

They disappeared into the woods. A minute later Yamato's wood clone appeared before following their trail.

* * *

"Someone was talking shit about me," Naruto growled, rubbing his nose. He wasn't catching a cold. He couldn't as a matter of fact. One of the benefits of being a Jinchuriki. So that meant someone was bad mouthing him more than usual. "If I ever find out who it is I'm going to go October 10th on them, believe it!"

"Settle down, Naruto," Yamato ordered. No one needed Naruto activating his Nine Tails chakra at this time. Anyone who is anyone would know the significance of 10th of October. It's practically taught at the Academy, and the scars from that day still dot the landscape around the Hidden Leaf. "I know your pissed about Sai..."

"And he has the balls to call Sasuke and Itachi-sensei a traitor! I'm gonna pound his face into hamburger!"

Sakura growled. "Not if I get my hands on him first. I'm going to introduce him to an old friend." Old friend, meaning the wicked black combat knife she use to tote around during her owl mask wannabe ANBU days. That was strapped to the top of her center pouch and was still as sharp as ever.

The team had stopped off where Yamato's clone had reported the meeting and gone through. With Hiryuu's eyes they had quickly converged upon the location and searched for clues. It was where Orochimaru and Kabuto had rallied after getting their asses handed to them by Hiryuu and Naruto respectively and where they recovered if all the blood as any indication. There was a brief scuffle with Sai and they had departed leaving several of the Root soldiers equipment, including some personal belongings. One in particular stood out was a picture book Sakura and seen and asked about the other day. Sai had stated that it was property of his brother, but the contents made to look differently. It was a picture book that had two beginnings and one end in the center, depicting two boys on two ends fighting the same creatures until it stopped at an unfinished drawing in the center.

Now they were on the trail of the trio, hopefully being lead to their hide-out.

"Up ahead. Tell your clone to ignore the body, that it should." Hiryuu ordered, his the veins long his face spread out and visible thanks to his Byakugan. "It is a fake lined with explosives and various traps. Move along."

"Are you sure? It's impossible to see that far, even with your bloodline trait." Hiryuu just looked at him as if he said the most idiotic thing in the world. He sighed. "Fine then. He'll set it off then continue the trail.'

"That Kabuto is a trickster if the highest caliber. His medical ninjutsu rivals that of even Lady Tsunade. Any medical ninja with his skills can carve a random cadaver of the appropriate age and turn it into simple decoy with the right tools." The swordsman spat the taste out of his mouth at the thought. "Considering who he finds employ with that source should be near limitless."

"You sure know a lot of information, Lord Hyuuga," said Sakura.

"When you have traveled as much as this one has and have seen what this ones eyes have seen, knowledge is a premium that one should both have and seek, that it is." He allowed his Byakugan to recede and put forth his efforts into keeping up with this comrades. The girl had given him the anti-toxin for the poison in his system but he was still feeling the residual effects. Having to exert himself was not helping. "Enough questions. Focus on the task ahead."

* * *

Sai remained quiet as he followed Orochimaru and Kabuto through their lair. He made it a point to stay out of Kabuto's line of sight at this point, not enjoying the subtle looks he was receiving from the closet homosexual medical ninja. They entered a hidden cave entrance and followed winding corridors until they reached a low-light area with another occupant. His real mission was now commencing.

Kill Orochimaru's apprentice and prevent him from gaining her bloodline trait.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have missed you. What has taken you so long, My Lord?" came a sultry female voice near a large stone head of a serpent. The tone changed slightly when she addressed his assistant. "And I see you brought the closet rapist with you, also."

"Guren," Kabuto began as warning.

This was his target, the kunoichi named Guren, the Crimson Lotus. Sai was well aware of his target and most of her abilities. She was roughly the same height as Sakura Haruno with a more womanly build much more suitable for a kunoichi. She wore a green dress that was fairly common in the Land of Rice Paddies with a black border and large lotus pattern on the left side; it was tied with a two-finger thick rope, also common for the Land of Rice Paddies and Sound ninja; and brown gloves and half-length sandal boots. Guren wore red lipstick, had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Even though she was addressing her master and a person that annoyed her, Guren's eyes occasionally passed over him, sizing him up as if she would gobble him whole. She was looking at him _that_ way, which seemed to annoy the medical ninja.

The woman approached closer, but her steps became more hurried as he eyes widened. She literally shoved Kabuto out of the way, ignoring the wince and hateful glare the man sent her way, and tended her master. She held a gloved hand over the stump that was once his arm. "My Lord..." Her voice quivered as sadness came over her. "Your arm... how? Who would do this to you?" Her personality suddenly switch and she shot Sai a glare. "Did you do this?!"

Sai didn't move. He did not dare to when the woman created a blade of crystal and held it to his neck. He merely showed her his smile and said nothing. This was her special ability; her bloodline trait called Crystal Release. An extremely rare ability that allowed someone to form and manipulate crystals. If assumed correctly, it was a trait and ability that is heavily Earth related, but the other elements involved are unknown and could be varied.

"Now, now, Guren. Do not fret over such things. Let me worry about my problem. After all, you will be mine soon." The Sannin chuckled as the woman wrapped her arms around him and showed him her affections "This is Sai, a Leaf shinobi. I thought you two would like to get together and chat. You haven't had someone to talk to since we last saw Karin." He leaned in closer so only she could hear. "And you can keep him away from Kabuto. I need a tool, not rape bait."

She whispered back. "Keeping the fag in line would be no problem, My Lord. Your wish is my command. But..." She pulled away, suddenly looking cute and shy. "You promised to show me a new jutsu when you returned. You know how much I wish to become stronger before you make me yours."

Once more, Sai tuned out what they were saying. There was no need for him to hear their sick and perverted machinations of how she would one day become Orochimaru's vessel and what-not. What or how the Sannin does with his future vessels were not his concern. His objective was to assassinate the woman and that was all he truly cared for.

The Sannin placed his hand on her head. "Then I shall instruct you in a jutsu that you can practice." The woman took her Lord's hand and kissed it repeatedly, saying her thanks and giving the man his praise. He looked over at Sai and Kabuto. "Take care of that leg of yours. Oh, and show Sai to his room."

The bespectacled medic bowed. "As you wish, Lord Orochimaru."

"And Kabuto..." He stopped and looked back. "Do not think of touching the boy."

_Damn it!_ He nodded. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

On the surface just outside Orochimaru's lair and behind a large rock formation, Team Seven observed and discussed their plan to assault the base. So far, Naruto had come up with a simple plan and was finishing up the final details.

"...and then I will kick down the door and yell, '_All your base are belong to us!_' And they will cower in fear of Naruto Uzumaki, bad ass ninja extraordinaire!" he finished, posing with his hands on hips and a confident smirk. The other three sweated as he began cackling.

"How about _no_, Naruto." Yamato dead-panned. He thanked Sakura for braining the fool and putting him in his place. "Lord Hyuuga. We need your eyes."

"Obviously." His sarcasm was ignored. _Byakugan._

For the next few minutes his eyes roamed over the ground beneath them. Scanning through the various tunnels and pathways, ignoring the minute details that would distract him. His mind's eye began the construction of a 3D schematic, a compilations of the large rooms, hallways, bends and curves, depths and heights in reference to the surface. He stopped, drawing forth a folding canvas left by their traitorous Root soldier and began sketching the images he had formed. His vision delved back into the earth and he searched once more; this time his mind's eye removing details such as walls and other solids, yet leaving the schematic of the lair in tact. In a visual of straight lines and curves, he focused on chakra signatures and watched. Movement patterns, detailed outline of their bodies and clothing to make positive identifications, locations. For a brief moment he felt disgusted at seeing the chakra signature of Kabuto Yakushi and seeing his hand moving in a manner and bodily location indicating he was masturbating and quickly moved along after memorizing his location.

"It is done." He quickly stood up and distanced himself. He shivered in disgust and made every attempt possible to get that scene out of his head. _Ugh! This is just like that time I caught young Neji masturbating in the Main House garden when he was still feuding with Lord Hiashi. Or that time Washimaru and I observed Itachi sneaking in that mansion to assassinate that Feudal Lord and ended up having to watch the geezer and some young boy go at it until he made his move. _He shivered once more.

Sometimes Byakugan was just as much a curse as it was a blessing. At least it was not like the Sharingan and forced you to remember things in vivid detail.

"This is our best chance to strike at Orochimaru," Yamato stated. "Normally we should fall back and request additional forces, but the situation changed with Sai. We need to get in, extract him by force, then take care of the Sannin or his apprentice. There are no other soldiers in this base... are you sure, Lord Hyuuga?"

"They cannot hide anything from these eyes, that they shall not."

He placed a seed in Naruto and Sakura's palms. "Swallow these. They're safe, trust me. They only respond to my chakra and they will allow me to track you wherever you go. I got one in Sai when I cooked for everyone the other night."

Sakura suddenly had a mischievous smirk. "Hey, Uzumaki. You're about to swallow another man's seed." _Got ya!_

He quirked an eyebrow. He did not seem phased by her accusation. "Interesting, my dear medical ninja. Because you're about to do the same thing. Ladies first." The shit eating grin turned her face sour.

"Damn."

Yamato sighed. "Enough fooling around. Time to put your game faces on. Our goal is to capture Sai and incapacitate him. I could careless if you cut both his legs and his arms off, as long as he's alive that objective is complete. Naruto, you're going to be my partner on this one." The blonde nodded. "Lord Hyuuga, you know your job. Get to Orochimaru or his apprentice and eliminate either of them."

"It shall be done."

* * *

The door clicked open. Sai's eyes widened. He knew it! Typical mission.

"Hello, Sai."

The volume was low, as to not draw attention from down the hallway, but the tone indicated distrust and anger; two common emotions he was familiar with. It seems that his rear being unwillingly pounded by a psychotic medical ninja suffering an identity crisis would not occur this time. His attention was directed toward the wrath of his former Leaf associates that were now entering his assigned room. He greeted them with his well practiced smile.

"I'd expected no less from the Hokage's ANBU Black Ops." The praise was directed at Yamato, who retracted a wooden key that was a perfect match for the door. "I take it the fake corpse did not fool you then."

"Not with a Hyuuga hanging around."

Yamato stared down at him. "Start talking."

"Why did you do it, Sai?" Naruto asked. As much as he hated the guy before, he had acknowledged him as a fellow Leaf ninja despite being an even bigger douche bag. But now, his fury was so great he could not find the proper manner to express it. He just stared at him with a look of disappointment.

Sakura approached him. She held out a familiar book with her left hand. "Sai, this is yours, isn't it? Take it."

He reached out for it, carefully taking it in hand and thanked her. Suddenly, his eyes widened as pain shot through his body. He looked down and saw her other hand and the black blade of a bowie combat knife piercing his side. His eyes came back up to her face and saw that she had the same look as when she handed his book; not a single divergence from when she entered the room nor when she skewered him. He still had more to learn about the various facial expressions one could use. That is, if he did not die.

She slipped the fingers of her free hand around the knife and slowly removed the blade, healing the wound closed but not any further. There was very little blood that escaped; enough that they could easily clean with some of her alcohol and gauss. However, Sai's recently closed wound was showing signs that all the internal bleeding continued. She carefully sat him in a chair Naruto pulled over, her countenance still not changing. "The wound I inflicted ruptured multiple organs and caused major internal bleeding. You will be clinically dead in twenty minutes and brain dead five minutes later. Until then, you will feel like your lower abdomen is burning from the inside out. The pain is very excruciating and will feel like nothing you will have ever felt before. Naruto knows from first hand experience." The blonde nodded, still staring at Sai.

"Talk." She drew out a gauss to clean her blade of blood. She used the nearby candle to burn the blood soaked cloth and disinfect her weapon. "You work for Danzo and his ANBU Root. We all know that. You're here to broker a deal between your boss and Orochimaru, right? The snake is easy to figure out. So what is it?"

"You.. are correct. Their plan is to crush the Leaf..." He clenched his fist on the seat of his chair. The girl was right. He never felt pain like this before. Rape was starting to look better that what he felt now. "Ugh... I was to work with Orochimaru and orchestrate a conspiracy with him. And together... we can destroy the village." He coughed up blood, which the girl wiped away. She didn't want any more stray blood on the floor. "My other.. ugh... mission was for intel. Messages I write... in ink can.. turn into animals... fly.. last a long time until.. reach back to Danzo... report Orochimaru's activities."

"That means you were chosen because of your talents," Naruto observed. "You work with the snake bastard, but send back info on what he's doing. So if this Danzo guy doesn't like it, he could pull the plug at any time."

"Meaning to say, Danzo want to take over the Hidden Leaf," Sakura added. "Innocent people would die because of this. How could you do such a thing?"

"I.. follow.. orders." He showed his fake smile, blood dripping down his chin. "And.. Sai is my codename for this.. mission. Ugh...! I am nobody...Ugh, it hurts...! I'm merely a tool for my Lord Danzo. I don't really exist."

"Root, the organization he works for," Yamato began. This disgusted him. "They train and condition their soldiers to be free of emotion. Specialized training that allows them to suppress their emotions to think more logically and place the mission before all else, even the lives of their comrades and themselves." He glanced at Naruto and Sakura. "I read in your files you face Zabuza from the Hidden Mist. That place use to be called the Bloody Mist because their academy graduates had to kill someone they were paired with in order to become a Mist ninja. In Root, they pair you with someone at the start of training, allow them both of grow close and form the bonds of camaraderie and friendship, then have them suppress those emotions and kill one another."

"So, did you do it, Sai?" she asked, fist clenched. "Did you kill your older brother?"

"We read your book," Naruto said, reaching over and taking it away from his weak, protesting hand. In his condition he couldn't do anything about it. "I read a couple books like this before. Two stories on both ends that finish in the middle. Shows you and your bro here fighting, taking your enemies gear then you're suppose to meet in the middle. But you didn't finish, did you?"

"Stop..."

"You killed him, right, Sai?" Naruto asked, flicking his finger against the boy's stomach, causing him pain. "You killed him. Admit it."

"...no..."

"All for Danzo, right? You killed your most precious person. Someone who probably thought the world of you and would do-"

"I didn't kill him!" His voice was weak and the scream was barely a whisper. His body was racked with pain and he fell out of his chair to the floor. "I couldn't... he died from a sickness... I didn't.. I couldn't..." He stared at the floor, tears he never knew he had streaming from his eyes. The pain of his body was long forgotten, replaced by the pain of loss that was in his heart. He remembered what the last page was in the book; the gift that he wanted to give Shin after they finished training. But the order came down from above, he hesitated and Shin passed without either of them drawing blood from on another. He had suppressed his emotions like his brother told him and forgot about the book.

Sakura took the book and placed it by Sai's face. Her blank look changed to one of worry. "You're crying, Sai. Someone devoid of emotion doesn't cry. You're not a tool that someone can use and throw away." With that said, she placed her palms on his abdomen to behind the healing process. "Uzumaki, feed him a blood pill and water. And bring that washing pan over here. I'm going to need to drain his wound."

"Right."

"I'll keep watch," Yamato said. Team Seven continued to surprise him. They conducted an ANBU style field interrogation and did not need his assistance. A constant and lethal source of pain that covered the subtle genjutsu placed upon the subject and a source of personal information to work against the target. Then a source of comfort that would sway the subject to their side. Albeit, the subject was not a foreign shinobi, but still; Root operatives were hard to crack, especially if they had Danzo's seals which the boy most likely had.

* * *

Hiryuu sighed in annoyance as he progressed down a hallway. Behind him he could hear the sounds of that masturbator Kabuto banging away at his door and throwing various jutsu at it. The fool and his hairy palms had no chance of breaking that door and the seal he had placed upon it. While his mastery of seals were not as adept as someone like the great Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi or Jiraiya, nor could it be compared to the seal masters of the ancient and lost Hidden Village within the Whirlpool, creating a seal that locked a door, erected a barrier and strengthen it's construction was well within his forte. That is, if he had time.

And since Yakushi had all the time to spank his monkey, he had the time to make the seal.

So, his solo trek through Orochimaru's lair took him through various bends and turns, bypassing rooms that he saw no need to investigate. He knew where he was going. The schematic in his mind's eye was still fresh and his Byakugan confirmed his target. He would face the woman who Orochimaru desired for his vessel and force him to find another after he slayed her. With his handicap the Snake Sage would have to find a replacement body to regain the ability to use the majority of his jutsu and then wait another three years before he could use his _immortality_ jutsu on his ideal vessel. He scoffed at such a poor use of the word immortality. How would one be immortal if they had to switch bodies over and over? Even the mind has limitations as to how long it can survive. In his travels he had met only two elders who have lived over one hundred and twenty years old, but they were monks who have achieved enlightenment and have transcended the normal standard of human longevity due to their dedication to life, worship and their martial arts. Hiryuu also knew of one shinobi who has lived over one hundred years, but like almost all S-Rank criminals of Akatsuki, he was a freak of some kind to be able to do so.

But those thoughts were placed aside as he entered what appeared to be a large training area with vaulted ceilings held up by tall stone pillars. Orochimaru was not here, leaving his target ripe for the picking. The Hyuuga advanced further in, his visual jutsu focusing on the source of chakra off to his left. The woman stood in front of a large crystal mirror, fawning over her looks like some delicate princess. Clearly the wench was vain, but that was just an act. Very few could hide from his eyes and the woman was paying rapt attention to him, observing his approach from the reflection in her crystal mirror. He stopped at thirty paces and waited.

The woman sighed, touching her image in the mirror. "Lovely, as always." She turned toward her guest. "Ah, you must be my new sparring partner that Lord Orochimaru had sent for. Such a handsome man, if I do say so myself. A much better choice than those queer bishonen I'm more accustomed to. I love my men to be... manly. Though the eyes are a little disconcerting.."

He narrowed his eyes at the wench. He hated fighting women, especially the kind that loved to talk. "Are you Orochimaru's next vessel?"

She nodded. "Of course! I shall be the next vessel of my Lord Orochimaru, and he shall one day possess my very soul and we shall become one! This is my desire in life to serve my Lord, and what better way to do so than to be the vessel that he shall use to rule the Great Five!" she proclaimed, gesticulating her expressions of love, desire and loyalty to the Snake Sage. "I am the Crimson Lotus of the Hidden Sound, Guren. And you are?"

"Hiryuu Hyuuga, swordsman of the Leaf, that I am. No flashy title."

"_The_ Hiryuu Hyuuga? The man whose blade hath strucketh mine Lord and released him of the burden of his appendage?"

"Yes."

Hiryuu's blade clashed with a blade made of crystal and he grit his teeth as the woman forced him back. Her character had switched in a split second becoming a vicious, snarling beast of rage hell bent on removing him from their current plane of existence. He found his footing and forced back, his foot missing by millimeters as she drew backward to gain distance between them. The two of them began circling, his katana held in a standard kenjutsu stance while she shifted her arms to and fro changing the position of the crystal blades protruding from her forearms.

"I am going to kill you and skin you alive for what you did to my Lord."

"You have to be alive to actually do that, girl, that you must."

He stepped forward and quickly decreased their distanced in a blink of an eye. The two of them began to wind themselves into a dance of death. Sparks flew in all directions as blade of mythical steel met blades of crystal. He attacked, countered and parried while she evaded, blocked and redirected his attacks away from her. All around them the ground was tearing from the for of their blows, slashes ripping forth like a dragons claws into flesh only that this was the air pressure from their attacks alone.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Needles!"

She leaped back, one arm held out while forming one handed seals. This did not surprise Hiryuu as he was instructed in them before. The blades on her arms shot out at him, rapidly being replaced and released at high velocity in quick succession darting across the hall with prejudice. The Hyuuga's blade flashed with each swing of his sword, cutting down the crystal projectiles and dodging what he was unable to, always making sure that he was pressing toward his opponent to engage in melee once more. A flurry of crystal shuriken in the form of snow flakes threw him off course and his blade deflected most while he manage to take cover behind one of the many pillars. The veins along his visage and the pale pupils of his lavender eyes dilated, his vision penetrating the low-light in the hall bringing forth near 360 degree clarity and the knowledge of his opponent's location.

His eyes narrowed once more as he focused upon the woman named Guren. That was only a reflection from one of her crystals. He swiftly moved from pillar to pillar, closing in on what he knew was a reflection and avoiding a crystal needle or the snow flake shaped shuriken, but not by much. Then he charged what he was positive was a reflection, planting a foot and turning his body, the centrifugal force being applied to the power of his sword and he cut the crystal mirror into two clean pieces that shattered once they fell to the ground.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Lance!"

Guren charged him before his stance could reset and make a proper defense. Her arm was encased in crystal in the form of a long lance made to skewer her foes. She thrust forth with all her hatred within her soul. This man must die for what he did to her Master. Nothing short of instant death and his impure soul to rot in one of the Nine Hells would appease her heart or be worthy of the her Master's praise. He had marred his beautiful countenance, cursed his existence and unrighteous punished him. Now she would punish this whelp and her Master will once again shower her with his love and affection!

If only her lance did not pierce his after image.

"Ryuukansen!" Dragon Coiling Flash!

He was never out of position. A single step against the pillar next to him and he was airborne, his body twisting and delivering a sword slash aimed for her neck. Her skill was evident as she almost immediately broke off her attack, breaking off the lance she wielding and twisting her body to brought forth a crystal blade to block his attack. His grit his teeth, forcing his muscles to push off into a rolling somersault in which he slashed at her repeatedly.

"Ryuukansen – Arashi!" Dragon Coiling Flash – Storm!

Again the woman countered his spinning attack and evaded, producing a ring-shaped wheel of crystal the size of her body and using it as an escape method. The ring spun like a high-speed buzz saw in a lumber mill, slicing into the ground and quickly taking her away. She then picked up the wheel, the center reaching out and solidifying to her liking before throwing it like a giant shuriken. It easily sliced through multiple pillars on it's course to him and he had to evade falling debris along with the shuriken, but her control over the crystal weapon made him think twice about ignoring it as it began ricocheting off pillars and walls in order to get to him. As he ducked under it he slashed upward and sent the shuriken tumbling away and crumbling into little shards. Without pause he flickered forward, closing the distance and swinging his blade from the ground up to send a shock wave of air pressure and debris flying toward her.

"Doryuusen!" Earth Dragon Flash!

A wall of crystal erupted from the ground followed by the kunoichi darting to one side. Her hands flew through a set of hand signs and she performed and acrobatic bound off several pillars toward Hiryuu. Crystal shards formed around her, spinning at high speed and orbiting around her body, almost as if they were dancing. With a flick of her wrist of a ballerina-like movement of her legs, she sent hundreds of these crystal shuriken at the swordsman. "Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance!"

Time seem to slow down to a crawl for Hiryuu as he watched the figurative rain of death vastly approaching him. As fast as he was even he could not evade such an attack. His rotation, the ideal defense, would not help; he would cause so much damage that it would literally bring the roof down upon him. _This is troublesome_, he thought; and it was. But almost by instinct the knowledge of what he must do came to mind and his body was put into motion before he realized it. He passed his katana into his left and his right grasped upon the white hilt of the guard-less katana at his waist, drawing the curved blade for direct combat for it's first time since he had taken in from Bijomaru's dead carcass. As if by nature, he moved into a stance he never believed he would have taken, but have seen all his life. Legs parted; right knee slightly as he leaned on it; body turned to the left with his left arm stretch out along his left leg, sword angled slightly forward and pointing up; his right arm stretch out behind him, angled up slightly and sword pointing up and inward toward him. All around him he saw the crystal shuriken converging from every angle and the paths they would take.

"Hakke Nihyaku Ni-ju Roku Ha!" Eight Trigrams Two-Hundred Fifty Six Blades!

His body became a blur as he went into action deflecting the rain of shuriken with precise maneuvers of his dual-sword technique. He demonstrated his knack with the blade by going on the offense against the crystal shards, attacking them in favor of defensive reactions that would slow his movement. If time were to come to a crawl, those witnessing his display would see a man performing a dance, moving in practiced choreographed patterns that openly emphasized his leg movements, body positioning and the strokes of his swords. The beauty of martial arts at its pinnacle. And when the rain of crystals finally ceased and his sword flourish completed, he stood tall, eyes focused upon Guren and the hateful glare she bore down upon him.

She mocked him with her applause. "Excellent display."

"Bite your tongue, woman, that you should." He returned the white hilt sword to it's sheath. "You are skilled."

"So are you." She tilted her head, a sadistic look coming about her features. "Maybe I should just capture you so my Lord Orochimaru can experiment upon that body of yours. A swordsman of your caliber who did not come from the Hidden Mist is a rare sight indeed; and one that wields the infamous Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan. I'll rip out those precious eyes of yours and sell them to the highest bidder in the Lightning Country." She formed the one-handed sign of the _Ram_ and a devious smirk formed when the swordsman began shifting away from the hundreds of shattered crystals surrounding him began to grow and expand like vines crawling up a wall. "Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns."

Hiryuu flickered away from the crystal formation, his swift footwork completely dedicated to avoid the rather painful impalement the women wished upon him. As long as she had some form of crystal lying about she could literally grow more and obviously use them as weapons, like now. She could create clones using her crystal mirrors, barriers and he was not going to test if she knew any entrapment jutsu from her style – he knew she could with this bloodline trait of hers; it was obvious. _This is more tedious than battling Orochimaru_, he thought to himself as he cut through several branching crystal vines only to watch them sprout more deadly thorns that tried to turn him into shiskabob.

"Doryuusen!" Earth Dragon Flash!

This was merely a distraction for her to plan her next move and he would not allow that. Cutting down several crystal vines at their base with just strength alone, he violently slashed at the ground sending wave after wave of stone and crystal shards toward her with the force of his blows. He did this while on the move, weaving between the pillars, circling around to find an opening for him to close in and strike her down. He lunged for her and his blade of steel met her crystal blade. He turned and side-stepped as a large crystal formation blasted up through the ground and attempted to snap close around and he locked blades with her once more. She used the force of his blow as leverage, sending her back and giving her the distance she need.

"Thanks for the lift, asshole." She went through several sets of signs. "Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!"

_Dragon_? He had no time to comprehend the name of her jutsu only that he had to defend himself from the slew of jutsu she was throwing at him at one time. He lunged once more to strike at her when she distanced herself using his own strength, only to roll away from the entrapment jutsu he refused to be caught in. He deflected more needles, cut down a crystal wall and had to evade another jutsu that sprung from the ground and tried to snap shut around him like a venus fly trap. Then he saw it – the huge draconic formation of crystal that Guren rode upon rising above him only for bear down with it's huge maw to devour him.

"This one shall not become your pet's snack, that I shall not."

Hiryuu flickered away just as the head of the dragon crashed into his position. He quickly ran up one of the nearby pillars, leaping far and high into the air as he crossed his arms and acrobatically positioned his body into a vertical dive when the laws of physics took over and pulled him to the ground. The dragon 'roared' at him as Guren directed it to rise up and swallow him whole once more. His twisted his body and let lose a powerful slash with his blade.

"Ryuutsui-" He completely bypassed Guren, his blade cutting in a wide arc that beheaded the crystal construct with a clean, efficient cut only capable by those who have mastered his art. He righted himself as he touched down, the joints of his legs and his muscles compressing down. Like a loaded catapult he launched himself back into the air with his sword raised in an overhead slash enhanced with the knuckles of his free hand hitting the blunt side of his blade near the tip for extra power. This was the Dragon Hammer-Flight Flash! "-shousen!"

The attack intended to behead Guren caught her at the neck and only her concentration of her crystal release powers saved her beautiful head. She choked, though, taking a mid-air kick that sent her to the ground in a heap. But she was Orochimaru's chosen for a reason as she quickly recovered, gasping for breath. _That took a lot out of me_, she thought to herself as she weighed her options. _I'm running low on chakra and I do not have the Earth or Heaven's seal to fall back on like my Lord's previous candidates – I never needed it. If I lose here.._.

Lose.

Lose?!

LOSE?!

"I will not be defeated by you!" She screamed, rocking the underground facility with just the power of her voice. She formed several hand signs, some so obscure that Hiryuu could not fathom what she was planning. "I will crystallize your fucking body and turn you into dust! Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall!"

Time slowed down once more for Hiryuu as she dashed toward his opponent and her oncoming jutsu. What he was doing was just complete foolish and suicidal, but he labeled that as inspiration from his old teammate and friend and a little influence from that silly blonde boy he traveled with. Always rushing into dangerous situations without fear and such. But he had his plan and she had made the mistake of losing that cool she had earlier – that would be her downfall. They had attacked each other for minutes and formed a stalemate, never coming close to striking on another until he had connected one hit to a vital point that she properly defended. It was not a clean hit, but it was still a hit if not a killing blow should he have been lucky. That had shaken her and his eyes could see the effect it had on her demeanor and her jutsu. His eyes could see the flaws in her jutsu after seeing the many variants she wielded and he knew that his next move, though being a gamble, should provide the split second opening he needed.

As the gigantic wall of crystal flowed around him and began to encase him, he skid to a halt and just sheath his blade in one quick motion. "Ryuumeisen!" Dragon Flash Howl!

Guren expected the swordsman to be encased in her crystal, not her own jutsu shattering as a miniature sonic boom erupted from within! The speed of Hiryuu's battoujutsu, his sword drawing art, was fast enough to be considered inhuman. Using the formation of her enclosing crystal wall to his advantage, he sheathed his blade with such speed that it created an shock wave of sound that was amplified by her own jutsu causing the crystal to shatter all around him. Her own shock at seeing this happen allowed him to quickly rotate his body and send his blade flying out of his sheath to strike her face with it's hilt. "Hiryuusen!" Flying Dragon Flash!

The blow broke her nose and forced her to stumble back. Hiryuu was already on her, grabbing his blade as it fell to the ground and rolling forward into a lunge that he knew would be too fast for anyone without a Sharingan could dare to match. With his eyes he aimed for all her main vital points in her body and would simultaneously strike all nine at once!

"Kuzuryuusen!" Nine-Headed Dragon Flash!

There was no scream from her – the attack came too fast for the woman's body to react in time. In the blink of an eye he made nine separate thrusting attacks against her – striking both shoulders; both wrist; both sides of her waist; between her legs at her pelvis; her head; and finally her heart. As her lifeless body hit the ground, he cut off the head to make sure that the woman was truly dead before flicking off the blood from his blade and sheathing it. He quickly grabbed the hair and made his departure post-haste.

Mission accomplished. Surviving Orochimaru's wrath was the next on the list.

* * *

A few minutes after Hiryuu retreated, Orochimaru walked out of the darkness of another hallway and took in the destruction of his lair. His legs took him to the center of the underground battlefield and the headless body of his apprentice. He snarled, kicking her dead body in anger. _How could she lose to that Hyuuga?_ He thought to himself. _All she needed to do was entrap him in her barrier jutsu and shatter it. It would have instant disintegrated him. Fool._

"Dispose of her."

He moved toward the obvious exit in the hall as a large snake slithered out of the hallway he had come from. It opened it's maw, showing the huge arm-length fangs before getting it's head down and scooping the corpse. One swallow and the bulge in it's body was all that remained of the woman. Orochimaru walked for several minutes, stopping with a look of amusement at the door that housed his faithful assistant. He stood there for a few minutes longer, listening to his ranting and excessive punishment he was dealing to the sealed portal. Timing it perfectly, he snatched the sutra off the door and quickly swung it open, taking extreme pleasure at watching the bespectacled shinobi rush out and slam into the parallel wall.

"Did you have a nice trip, Kabuto?" His eyes were laughing at the white haired man the whole time.

"Lord Orochimaru! The Konoha shinobi are-"

"I know, fool!" He sneered. Leave it to Kabuto to ruin his good mood. It never fails. If he wasn't so useful he would have killed him by now. "They have already departed. Guren is dead and they have already taken that boy toy of yours already. We're going to be moving out soon, so prepare to depart and set the base ablaze."

That bit of information put a shocked look on the medical ninja's visage. "Guren is dead? How? It is nearly impossible to defeat her and that bloodline of hers. She was just as dangerous as Kimimaro!"

"Who do you think defeated her?" He wiggled the stump that was his left arm. A snarl formed on his countenance and he spat the taste out of his mouth. "You do not understand how dangerous that Hyuuga truly is. Leave them be for now."

"What of your next vessel? You do not have much time left, My Lord."

He smirked at that thought. "Do not forget who you are speaking to. Of course I have an alternate candidate as my selection should Guren not meet my expectations or expire. My spies in the Land of Fire are always looking for worth while candidates. As a matter of fact, one particular interest had recently been expelled from the Fire Temple and is now a homeless wanderer. He is already well trained and his _special_ chakra is a plus." He chuckled. "Maybe I shall pay him a visit very soon."

* * *

Two days later, Team Seven stayed at the hot spring inn they had original bypassed at the start of the mission. They had successfully encountered the contact of Sasori of the Red Sand, Kabuto, and gained information on the whereabouts of their based in the Land of Grassy Fields and assassinated Orochimaru's successor. They had also discovered the hidden agenda of one Danzo Shimura and his Root agency, but the information was not enough to convict him of anything considering the true mission that Sai was to conduct – assassinate the Crimson Lotus, Guren. Even still, while the mission was not a total success with Orochimaru still at large, they had completed their mission objectives and were now enjoying the rest of their time to relax. They were not expected to be back in Konoha for another two days.

"Sai, what are you drawing?"

Said person cautiously turned his head to look at the pink-haired kunoichi standing near him. His eyes quickly darted around in search of that blasted knife of hers – he did not want a repeat of what happened time the last time she walked up to him. With no visual of said knife, he turned his attention back to the book in his lap. "I am just finishing what I have forgotten long ago."

Sakura got close and looked over in surprise. It was the picture book she gave back to him that time in the base before that time. The image he completed was of both Shin and Sai standing together and holding hands like best friends, both smiling and powered up after fighting off various foes. It was a very cute image of the two boys, she thought. "What were you going to do with it?"

"This was to be a present for Shin when we completed our Root training. But as you know..." He shook his head. "I do not know what I am going to do with it."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, remember what I said before? An artist typically titles their creations based off of what they were feeling at the time, a subject or a vision they wish to portray. Now is a good time as any."

"A title, huh?" The pale boy stared longingly at the book, his hand touching the hand drawn image of Shin. Almost immediately a feeling he had thought he locked away came out and he smiled; a genuine smile. "I will call it, _Brothers_."

"I knew you had it in you somewhere, Sai." She patted him on the shoulder. He was starting to look somewhat human, now. "Tell me about this brother of yours. Shin was his name, right?"

"Yes, Shin." He felt himself become lost in thought for a long moment. Images and brief clips of memories came to the surface, painting a quick picture in the canvas of his mind. "He was similar to Naruto. He was loud mouthed and impatient. He also had a small-" He winced feeling her toe jam into his still tender side. "Right. But most of all, he put everything he had into everything he did and put his comrades before himself. Both you and Naruto have helped me remember him and remind me of who he was and what he has done for me."

"Well, you're welcome, Sai. I guess." She did feel a little guilty over torturing him. She did stab him and nearly killed him, then she put that genjutsu on him that feel imaginary pain if he tried to speak a lie. He had it coming thought, but she still felt bad. She is a medical ninja, after all. "By the way, have you seen Uzumaki or Yamato around?"

Sai paused. "A question for you – are you _aware_ of Naruto?" She got the not-so-subtle hint.

"Yes."

"Very well. Captain Yamato is with Naruto ahead in the forest." He pointed across the river, past the tree line from the bank toward a small clearing. One could stare for a long while and barely see the specks of orange that made up the blonde's track suit. Yamato sat across from him holding his wrist and open palm while Naruto sat across from him surrounded by wooden pillars with uniform spikes. He looked like he was meditating. "He is helping Naruto in controlling the Nine Tailed Fox and it's chakra."

"Really..." She sighed, turning away. "I guess I'll talk to him later, then. I'm going to do some shopping in town. Tell Yamato I'll be back tonight."

"Very well." He looked back at her briefly, then centered his eyes once more on his picture book. "Sakura, one more thing I must tell you."

"Yes."

"I apologize. About what I said of your teammates, the Uchiha brothers."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Sai." She continued on her way. "It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it anymore. It's water under the bridge."

* * *

End of Chapter 52

* * *

Author's Notes: I've been getting some really good reviews and criticisms lately and I really do appreciate it. For some, I would like to remind them that earlier chapters up to Chapter 45 I will NOT edit or update to conform to current information. There are a few names, such as Megumi Hayashibara who is actually Yugao Uzuki and a couple others. At the time, the real names were not available, just like back in the day when people were calling the Yondaime Hokage "Arashi", which even I thought was dumb. Either way, not happening.

Someone mentioned that I called Shisui not related by blood to Itachi. This is true in a sense. Let's say for the hell of it that the Uchiha Clan original consisted of five brothers. Each brother has a couple sons and daughters to pass on their line. Let's use a round number like 20. Twenty generations of children later, Itachi and Shisui are born. Shisui's family branch can be traced to brother 1 and brother 2. Itachi's branch can be traced to brother 5. They are related, but they are so far removed that they are not even considered immediate family. This is not real, just a very good example.

A really good review I got recently spoke about how my story tends to follow close to the canon storyline. I do this on purpose for a couple reasons. One being that it is easier for me and allows me to work on more character development you sometimes do not get in canon. It's also that there are not that many changes that would truly divert from canon. I'm not big on that whole butterfly effect story writing, but I do like reading it if someone else writes it. The thing is, even if Itachi did not kill his clan, he still worked as a double agent, the clan still died and he tormented Sasuke for several years to which resulted in his somewhat canon personality. Orochimaru still attacked Konoha, Sarutobi still died and Shisui (taking Itachi's canon place) still came after Naruto, though I never did say how the fight went between Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy vs Shisui and Kisame. Something still happened, at least. The only major canon character changes that are not Team Seven are Ino and Kakashi. The whole Ino thing was just an experiment that I just rolled with. It's one of those 'What if...' things where Ino took being a kunoichi seriously. I mean, really seriously and wanted to prove herself over everyone and not just Sakura. As for Kakashi, he doesn't have Obito's eye anymore. He lost it during a mission with Itachi in which his eyes were exposed to some form of chemical or acid and became blind. Another Uchiha on the ANBU platoon who was dying offered her eyes to him. And with Itachi's help through training and therapy discovered how to deactivate his Sharingan at will.

I would like to get some folks take on whats happening so far. Guren is from one of the Shippuden anime filler arcs and I thought was a pretty cool character. She made the perfect choice for Orochimaru's host. Now I'm going to have a mystery host and I bet a few folks might know who it is.

I would also like to know folks opinion on Sai's introduction and any opinions on Hiryuu Hyuuga. I know he's all bad ass Himura Kenshin-like, but I figure that it's warranted. My basis when I created him was to have someone in Konoha who could match a Ninja Swordsman of the Mist (who I think are just bad ass!) and have a reason to exist because of Itachi's persona.

Looking forward to any reviews.


	54. Chapter 53: Misadventures of Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 53: The Misadventures of Sasuke

* * *

A pair of bleary onyx eyes blinked several times at the small ray of sunshine that creeped through the window blinds. The audible popping of bones could be heard as the owner of said eyes moved around, stretching out his limbs and working the muscles of his body in preparation for the day. The same pair of eyes took a brief gander at a nearby clock.

It was time.

Minutes later, Sasuke Uchiha, clothed in his comfortable attire he had brought from the Land of Rice Paddies and a sports bag, exited his room and made his way out. He let out a quick shout out to his brother. "Aniki, I'm heading out to do some training. I'll be at training ground six if you need me."

"...Zzz..."

"That's what I thought," he muttered to himself as he grabbed an orange from the kitchen. He was out the door before he got the desire to immolate his lazy brother's room with a fireball jutsu. Father would have enjoyed seeing that.

Training. He craved it these past few days like a transient fiending for the next hit of opium. Ever since they had returned to the Leaf, his ordeal with ANBU T&I and the whole Kazekage rescue, he had no time to follow his usual routines. Sealing off all his chakra points did not help either. But after a few days of inactivity and some physical therapy, Tsunade had cleared him for duty; so that meant he was allowed to train. That meant being out and away from his house. This was like one of those two for one deals. Ever since settling back into the Uchiha home from their three year hiatus and meeting Team Guy during the rescue, Rock Lee has been coming by and challenging him for a duel of some kind. What happened to the quiet guy that didn't say a word and didn't annoy him at every turn? Lee just couldn't get through his head that he didn't want to battle him. It was only a waste of time as far as he was concerned.

And so he had timed it perfectly. Lee always showed up at the same time everyday – Every. Single. Day. So he made sure he was up and out before the teen with the gaudy green spandex showed up. Let Itachi handle him for once. But being out and about brought forth another annoyance as he started moving through the village. Training ground six was on the other side of the village from the Uchiha Compound near the location of that apartment he and his brother use to rent. It was a little unnerving and he tried to not notice the stares and looks of disgust some villagers sent his way. A complete change from the looks of admiration, pity and pride of years past. Most villagers originally saw him as a last of breed; a child struggling in the world without parents but moving forward in life; an icon of the village. Now a days, he felt like he was in Naruto's shoe all those years ago. They were all villagers of the Hidden Leaf, but they were still citizens of the Land of Fire. If the Daimyo considers you a criminal, even by accident, by damn well you must be one. It was a stigma that he was willing to live with.

It was for the Leaf, after all.

Training Ground Six was a bit deeper into the forest of Konoha, up river and near a local pig farmer who regularly hires out Genin to work his pens when he goes out of town or attends some of the farming festivals. It was ideal for situational training and working out in the open where cover came at a premium. There were various small hills and the ground in most areas were uneven due to the sturdy trees and their root structures. There was also the small stream that can through and into training ground seven and the lake, though this section had a small bridge and various cliff faces at least thirty feet high above the water. It would do.

_Balance between body and mind are essential to controlling ones chakra_.

It took him a while to set it up but he was finished and ready to have a go at it. Two trees forty feet apart; four spools of high-strength ninja wire; and a whole lot of cahones to even think of doing this. He had manage to secure the four spools of wire to both trees, each spaced his finger distance apart parallel to the ground and twenty feet in the air and under very high tension. Without further adu Sasuke shrugged off his top, letting the loose white material pool around his waist, pulled out a white and green soccer ball from his bag then leaped up to land on the wire. The wires groaned in protest at the added weight but he bided his time, allowing the length to distribute his weight long the four.

_To master ones body, one must master their own soul. I do not know how to train your soul, so chakra will have to do._

And so Sasuke began his training routine. From his perch on his wire tight-rope, he began to juggle the ball with simple kicks, knee raises and the occassional header, slowly building up a steady rhythm. As his tempo began to pick up, he introduced kicks that invole the inside of his foot, then attacking the ball high to juggle with his shins and including more headers. Soon he starting doing trick juggling, using the outside of his foot and at times allowing the ball to sail up and over his head to strike it with the back of his heel. As the more tricks progressed, the harder he made it for himself and soon he was steadily juggling the soccer ball with his eyes closed and allowing himself to stand on one leg, constantly switching over as progressed.

He started doing this a year ago during the long period when Itachi and himself were searching for Hidden Sound strongholds in the Land of Rice Paddies, around the same time they had just destroyed an 'abandoned' hide-out in the Land of Hot Water and were laying low and licking their wounds from their battles. He watched some local teens from the farming town they were staying in playing the game of soccer, which he found interesting to watch. He had never heard of it, which is ironic being that it was world renown and he would have played it if he was just a normal civilian academy student, not a ninja academy student. So he had picked up the game fairly easily and found that juggling the ball was an excellent skill to utilize. It requires balance, eye coordination and timing.

Then, with tips from his brother, he soon added a control aspect to the skill. He halted his juggling, catching the ball with one foot before flicking it up into the air. His body turned, switching supporting legs, bending his waist and shooting his legs up into a near verticle back kick at the ball. Instead of sending it flying into the distance, the ball adhered to the the bottom of his foot with the light application of chakra, just as if he was walking on a tree or walking on water. Enough to hold the ball in place, but not enough to destroy it. As if performing a dance, he slowly circled his leg around to his front, releasing the ball and lashing out with his other leg in a round house kick. Like before, instead of launching the ball, he caught it with the crook of his foot and and lower shin, a light amount of chakra keeping the ball in place.

Time flew by for Sasuke as he continued this exercise. He would maintain his balance on the wires, lashing out with powerful leg strikes at the ball but never once sending it away from him. He imagined himself fighting an imaginary opponent, striking them with kicks, jumping and performing acrobatic moves to strike them with knees or evade retalitory strikes. And at all times the soccer ball remained on him, either touching him briefly or handled with chakra by his lower extremities, but mainly with his feet. From an outside perspective, it looked like Sasuke was performing an acrobatic dance; a display of skill, dexterity and control. It looked like he was doing all this in mid-air, without the assistance of any sort of device or rigging.

It was awesome!

At least, that is what the trio watching him from down below believed. They had arrived just a few minutes ago and watch the guy intruding on their training grounds, wary of him since he did not have a headband of the village. But then he started doing all sorts of cool stuff and they sat there amazed at his skill and talent. The trio was made up of two boys and one girl. The first boy wore light blue shorts, a long sleeve zip-up shirt, short brown hair and a pair of glasses. The girl had a purple vest, violet shirt, lima bean colored layered skirt, brown leggings and orange hair tied into two large pig tails. She is noted to having red oval markings on her cheeks that look like blush. The third boy looked a little more impatient than the other two. He had spikey brown hair, wore a pair of brown pants, a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe running down the middle and a very long blue scarf. All three displayed headbands signifying them as ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

"Woah..." exclaimed the boy with glasses.

"Did you see that? So, cool!" the girl whispered, hearts in her eyes.

The boy with the scarf had a tick on his head. He raised a fist at the intruder! "Hey! What the hell are you doing in our training ground?! Get down here!"

Sasuke paused, the ball balanced on his head. He slowly set his foot down and turned toward the voice with a look of annoyance. Two young boys and one possible fan girl. "Tch..." All of them were Leaf ninja, so throwing a random jutsu at them wouldn't scare them away. There was a hint a familiarity about the trio, but he shoved that to the back of his mind. By the look of the sun overhead he had been training for a couple hours without rest. Maybe their interference was in fact good timing. "What do you want?" he inquired, making sure they catch his annoyance at their presence in his tone.

"We're suppose to meet someone here. This is our training ground, so you need to scram, sam!" The boy with the scarf jerked his thumb toward his back. Sasuke got the hint. He smirked, letting out a light chuckle as he squated down on his perch. It looked like he was sitting in mid-air, he would guess by the reaction of the other two.

"Why should I? I was here first."

The boy with the scarf sputtered a bit allowing the girl to speak up. "H-how are you doing that?" Sasuke quirked his eye brow.

"Doing what?" She pointed at him and he got an idea what she was talking about. "You mean this? Observe." He stood and casually walked to one tree and hopping onto a sturdy branch. He drew out a tool from his pouch and cut the wires, watching them snap like guitar strings and tear into anything them come across.

"Wow. Ninja wire! This stuff is expensive. I can't even afford something of this quality." The boy with glasses exclaimed as he picked up the now loose strings.

"Save your money and buy a spool when you have the chance. A shinobi should always be prepared for any situation," Sasuke said as he toweled himself off by his bag.

_Wow! He's fast too!_ The girl swooned, stars and hearts in her eyes now. She felt a little disappointed when he put his shirt back on.

"You seem to know a lot about being a shinobi. Are you a Leaf ninja?" The boy with the scarf asked, still suspicious of the guy.

"I am. I'll assume-" He purposely used finger quotes here. "-that you're also Leaf ninja?"

"What gave it away?" Rhetorical question. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "So, who are you?"

"Who are you?" He shot back. "You're the ones who interrupted me. Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

The boy with the scarf was cut off from his when his female teammate shoved him out of the way and grabbed Sasuke by his hand. She was heavily blushing at his point for her obviously bold move. "I'm Moegi. I'm 12 years old and I currently don't have a boyfriend and- Hey! Let go Udon! I wasn't finished."

"Sorry about that," said boy deposited his teammate on the ground. He wiped his nose. "I'm Udon. Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi!" The boy with the scarf proudly announced as he posed heroicly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, at least thankful it wasn't a Rock Lee or Guy pose. "Rookie of the Year and future Seventh Hokage! All of us make up the super awesome Team Ebisu!"

_That's right. This is old man Hokage's grandson. He sure has grown up._ He smirked. "Rookie of the Year, huh? So that makes you all Genin, right?" They nodded. Again, he smirked. "That's cool to know. I'm a Genin, also."

Konohamaru squinted his eyes at the guy. "Hah? You're a Genin? You're too old to be one. When did you graduate?"

"Four years ago."

"YOU SUCK!" Both Konohamru and Udon shouted, earning a whack on the head by Moegi. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders once more.

"What can I say? I've been busy these last few years. You cannot participate in the Chuunin Exams if your Jounin sensei or the Hokage does not recommend you." He chugged down a bottle or water, waiting for their response. He was amused that neither of them asked for his name after distracting them with his questions.

"Hey, Konohamaru..." Udon looked at his friend. "Didn't Naruto graduate four years ago?" That got Sasuke's attention.

"He's right, Konohamaru. Now I remember!" Moegi said. "Naruto said he graduated dead-last in the Academy four years ago. That's around the time we formed the Konohamaru Ninja Squad."

The Hidden Leaf's namesake grinned proudly. "Those were great times. Hey, new guy! Since you graduated four years ago, did you know Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke nodded.

"Who didn't know that loud mouth idiot?" He ignored the shouts and curses by the boy. Apparently there was some hero worshipping going on here. "I know him. He's a pretty decent guy. I haven't seen him for three years, but we got together before he took off again." It was all the truth, but only as much as he wanted to tell them. An idea popped in his head. Considering Konohamaru's personality, he believe he could have a little fun with them. "Let me guess – the guy you were waiting for is Naruto, right?"

"Damn right we are! Brother Naruto was gonna show us some cool jutsu! But I guess he's not here right now..." Hook, line and sinker. The boy pointed at Sasuke. "Since you're here, you're going to teach us one of your jutsu!"

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Why should I? A shinobi must not devulge their secrets, right?"

Konohamaru sputtered. "You're just the emergency plan. I mean, Brother Naruto is obviously way stronger than you if you're scared to show off to a couple of rookies. You probably have some weak jutsu or something."

"..."

"Yeah! Naruto is freaking awesome!" shouted Udon. He politely turned away from Moegi and snorted out a wet booger from his nose. "And you have a duck-butt hair style!"

"..."

"Udon! Don't say that, even if it's true. Oops!" Moegi blushed. "I didn't mean that. But Naruto is still kinda cooler than you."

"..." Sasuke's eye twitched. Defeated by the Naruto fanclub. How revolting. He narrowed his eyes, his plan ruined as he began scheming a way to get back at them. "Really, now? How about this – I'll give you a little test. If you can show me what you got and pass it, I'll teach all of you a cool jutsu. I mean, it should be easy for you three. Does that suffice?" Konohamaru nodded, smirking confidently. Sasuke was determined to wipe that off his face. "So, have you three performed the bell test when you graduated?"

"Bell test?" The three looked at each other, all shaking their heads. "Never did it."

"Oh, really? You're sensei never gave it to you when Team Ebisu formed? Almost all rookie Genin go through this test when they form teams."

"We never did such a thing," said Moegi. "Ebisu-sensei became our Jounin instructor because he was Konohamaru's tutor and we were already a team when we graduated. We never did or heard of the bell test."

_Yes!_ Sasuke mentally celebrated. He reached into his pouch and produced a pair of bells. "Well, we shouldn't let you three miss out on a Leaf ninja tradition, so listen up." He paused to make sure he had their full attention. "I have two bells, see? Your mission is for each of you to take a bell from me."

"Wait, if each of us must take a bell, then how come there are only two bells?" Udon inquired, to which Sasuke replied in a casual manner.

"Someone has to fail. And as punishment for failing, I'm going to tie you up and hang you by the bridge over there and let the trout nibble at your toes." He jerked his thumb behind him to the wooden bridge that overlooked the stream. Mentally he was enjoying himself at seeing the three of them sweat it out. "So, if you want the bells and don't want to face the punishment, then I suggest coming at me with the intent to kill me. You can use any weapons and jutsu. We'll begin when I say _start_."

There was a long pause between the two groups until the trio nodded to one another. Sasuke could see the change immediately in their eyes. They were ready. But exactly how ready were they? "I'll assume by those looks that you're ready to go. Very well then."

"Start."

* * *

_A shinobi is someone who strikes from the shadows_.

The trio had immediately scattered at the beginning and Sasuke began scanning his surroundings. The girl, Moegi, was in the trees setting up to strike at range while the boy, Udon, was moving further in the forest to set-up traps. That is, if he were to assume what they were doing. They were pretty smart after all, not taking his word for granted and looking at his proclaimation at being a Genin at face value and assuming he was a stronger opponent. As for Konohamaru, he could not help but feel deja vu when he stood across from him with his arms crossed and the most confident of looks in his eyes.

"You're not too bright, are you?" Sasuke muttered. He spoke more clearly. "Are you planning what I think you're planning?" Konohamaru merely grinned.

"Damn right! Me and you. One on one! Let's go!"

Sasuke sighed. "Not a bright idea. There is only one of you. You'll need more than that to handle me."

Konohamaru smirked, forming a familiar cross sign in front of him. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, check this out! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

_Holy crap! He's just a Genin and he pulled that off? What else have you been teaching him, Naruto?_ "Three clones, huh? You're not dead so I'll give you some points for that one. But you still need to get the bells and showing off isn't going to cut it. Come on, shorty. Shinobi battle tactics lesson one – Taijutsu."

"I'll give you a shorty!" The trio of Konohamaru charged the dark-haired boy. As they moved to surround him from three sides, they paused as he moved his hand toward one of his weapons pouches. _What's he going for? Kunai? Shuriken? Smoke bombs? Caltrops?_ The number of things he could bring out flew through the young Sarutobi's mind. The deadpanned expression on his face at seeing the 'weapon' showed his displeasure. "Cigarette?"

A snap of his fingers lit the end of the cigarette allowing Sasuke to take a long drag from the cancer stick. He let out a long exhale forming the smoke into a miniature fireball jutsu cloud. It was a bad habit he picked up while on the road. The Leaf ANBU black ops that occassionally joined them had got him started after a bad raid on one of Orochimaru's facilities when they encountered Rock Ninja Explosion Corps. ANBU lost lives that day and there were so many near misses on him that he just plucked the cigarette from his ally's mouth and took a drag. He was hooked ever since. He wasn't a chain smoking one or two pack a day guy like Asuma Sarutobi; he was more like a pack every three weeks.

"Mmm... bold flavor. And nothing like it after a hard morning workout." He took another toke and breathed out several clouds he tried to make look like shuriken. Tried, at least. "Smooth. Oh, did you want something, Konohamaru?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

_Not bad_, thought Sasuke as he ducked and dodged the three-way onslaught. Konohamaru came at him with coordinated combinations of punches, kicks, grapple attempts while others struck high and low and a few dirty kicks to the balls. The latter Sasuke found amusing. Simply turning his body, weaving around the blows and directing the real Konohamaru to strike his clones instead of him made the boy a little more upset and determined to strike him. His trained eye spotted the moment he was looking for and when the boy thought he had Sasuke, the Uchiha blurred and Konohamaru found himself overextended and his back exposed.

"Konohamaru! Watch out! He's going to use a fire style jutsu!" Moegi shouted in warning. It was too late.

"You should not let the enemy get behind you." Sasuke knelt down behind the young Sarutobi, his hand forming the sign of the _Tiger_ and he quickly thrust it forward into it's target. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!"

Konohamaru's shocked face from being attacked from behind became one of pain as he was launched into the forest in Udon's general direction. Sasuke listened as he heard the crash and screams of two boys and the sounds of a trap being set off. He could see a large net cresting over the tree tops containing the two young Genin. They wouldn't be coming out any time soon. "Hmm?" He caught a pair of kunai, his thumbs snuffing out the explosive tags and the log that replaced him catching the follow-up shuriken that riddled the piece of timber up and down. He hear a rustling of leaves and the barely audible sound of someone bounding through the trees.

He let off a maniacle laugh.

* * *

Moegi moved quickly through the forest after letting off her salvo of shuriken and kunai. She shivered at the laugh that echoed throughout the forest as she made her way to her trap teammates. Within a few seconds she flew from branch to branch, lashing out with her kunai at the base of the rope just before the net, releasing Udon and Konohamaru.

"That guy...!" The boy with the scarf threw off the net in a huff, wobbling slightly due to the pain in his rear. "I'm gonna get him good for that."

"We need a plan, Konohamaru." said the pigtailed girl. "He's pretty strong."

Udon blew some snot from his nose. "Yeah. If he could send you flying by putting fingers in your butt, then we can't get close to him." Konohamaru shook his head.

"But we need to get close to him to get the bells!"

"I'm not letting him put fingers in my butt. You're the experienced one so you should do it again." Udon made his point by protecting his rear with his hand. "Maybe we should try to distract him and one of us can get close enough to steal the bells."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we should try formation twelve." He looked at Moegi with a serious look. "I'm going to have to use _that_ jutsu for this to work out."

She palmed her face. "Fine. Just this once."

* * *

Sasuke casually walked through the forest animal trails, cigarette in his mouth and hands behind his head. Once in a while he would have to evade a trap or the occassional pot shot sent his way from Team Ebisu, _forcing_ him to go down a certain path. The group was very sneaky and it made sense if Naruto taught them a few tricks and tactics before he left the village. If one thing Naruto excelled at, even much better than Itachi, it was stealth. Who else at twelve years old and wearing safety orange could paint the Hokage Monument in bright daylight without anyone noticing and escape a squad of angry Chuunin? The skill these kids were showing mimicked his teammate.

He paused as he reached the middle of a small clearing. A long puff of smoke blew out of his lips as he settled an onyx-eyed stare upon Udon and Konohamaru. "Oh... what's this? Do you give up or something?" Udon shook his head.

"I'm going to make you pay for that damn finger jutsu, you jerk!" Konohamaru shouted as he and Udon formed the _Ram_ sign. "But first we're going to make you teach us that jutsu. Udon!"

"Sexy Jutsu: Support Single Moms Jutsu!"

"..."

To say Sasuke was surprised would be mildly putting it. It was hard to describe his reaction of seeing one boy transform into a stripper pole and the other transforming into a voluptuous long-haired brunette swinging around said pole wearing barely anything. Despite the fact that he had blood running out of his nose and down his chin, it did not change his overall demeanor. He just stood there with a blank expression eying the scene while smoking his cigarette. Instinctively, he pulled out a moderate ryou denomination from his pocket and slid it into her bikini bottoms. Then, he pulled what was left of his cigarette away, crushing the embers with a firm thumb and forefinger and flicking it at the transformed boys. At the same time, he took a step to the side and grabbed the pole trying to take the bells and pulled out a well hidden Moegi.

"Waaah!" she screamed as she was tossed toward the boys, breaking their jutsu. "I almost had it," she whined.

Konohamaru pointed at Sasuke, fist full of ryou. "What the hell?! That didn't work on you? Are you gay or something?"

Sasuke glared at the boy. "I'm not the one rubbing up and down a pole that's really your teammate, right?" He held back his laugh when the boy sputtered some form of excuse. "I've seen better, though. Nice try. And since you're taking the route of illusions, how about this – Shinobi battle tactics lesson two – Genjutsu." He pointed his finger at them.

The clearing was suddenly filled with leaves, blinding everyone's sight. When it finally cleared out, Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Konohamaru groaned as his vision cleared, shaking his head to get the feeling of cobwebs off of him. He palmed his face and shared a look with Udon, watching his pal have similar reaction to what just happened. His eyes turned forward, widening in shock. "Moegi!"

"Moegi, what happened? Wake up!" Udon was the first at her side, looking over their female companion. He was not a medical ninja by far, but he did pay attention when Iruka-sensei had first aid. Someone had to patch up Konohamaru when he screwed up; which was almost all the time. "She's out cold."

"That asshole!" the scarf wearing boy growled. He climbed up a tree and visually scanned the area of their general vicinity. "Over there. He went that way." He pointed toward some small rustling of bushes down an animal trail.

"What about Moegi?"

Udon had a point. The young Sarutobi boy check his pack and brought out a small folded square that he unfurled into a large thin sheet that match there terrain. "Place her over there and put this on her. Then let's get that jerk."

Udon nodded. "Right."

After making sure their partner was secure and properly concealed, they both drew out a kunai and raced toward the location Konohamaru indicated. At this point both boys were rightfully pissed off at being screwed by this guy. He was better than them in taijutsu and used some sort of distraction to take out Moegi without even trying. They were so upset that they never realized that the setting around them wavered and changed as they neared that small pig farm on the outskirts of the training grounds. Without paying heed of their surroundings, they continued following the trail, passing by a small building with a sign displaying the message, 'Leaf Square Dance Tomorrow'. However, being that they were young boys, they did not miss the sexy looking country girl standing at the entrance of the dance hall. A whistle from the girl caught their attention as they passed by.

"What's your hurry, boys?," she called out in a sultry accent and speech pattern that was common, but not typical, of young ladies found in the more rural and country sections in the southern corner of the Land of Fire.

Konohamaru's heart was racing. _Oh man, nice body!_ He thought as he almost literally drooled over this lady's great looks. _She had all the 'Va Va Voom' that Naruto always talked about!_

And she did. She was a short-haired brunette teenager and the boy was not exaggerating about her _Va Va Voom!_ She wore a pair of cut-off daisy duke jean shorts and a red and black flanel shirt tied off at the front to show off her mid-drift. Both of which looked like they were bursting at the seams because of her curvy body and was borderline indecent. She had that pure country gal look going for her. She placed her hands on her hips and showed the boys a look that could melt a man's heart.

"Would ya'll be interested in helping me practice for the square dancing tomorrow?"

In his mind, Udon turned into a wolf and was howling at the moon while beating one leg against the ground. On the outside, he merely blushed an nodded. "Sure! Anything you say, lady."

Konohamaru nodded dumbly, making sure he wasn't drooling all over the place.

She smiled and sauntered inside with the two boys following. She paused at a jukebox and looked over her dancing partners. "Pardon me, but would ya'll kind gentlemen have a five ryou coin to spare so I can juice up the jukebox?" The two boys started fumbling through their pockets and almost came to blows as they fought over who would give her the coin. It ended up with both of them handing her one coin together. "Ya'lls boys are such silly folk. But let's have some fun." The coin slipped in and she sauntered to the center of the dance floor. "Leaf Shadow Trio, comin' right up."

Square Dancing in Konoha was not common, but it was taught at the Academy for cultural reasons. It was a very popular dance back in the old days of the First Hokage during the harvest seasons. In those times, you were a square if you didn't know how to square dance. Now a days it was considered a folk dance typically reserved for farmers and more of the country folk that made up Konoha's farmers districts and farmers market. You don't see it much with the general populous. But because it had connections to the old times, especially with the Senju clan, it was a requirement at the Academy to participate. It was also a common dance in heavily rural sections of the Land of Rice Paddies – the boondocks as Itachi once aptly nicknamed them – who were also known to love music involving fiddles, flutes and banjos.

The jukebox came alive and the images of Konoha ninja appeared. Raido Namiashi on hand accordian; Aoba Yamashiro playing the fiddle or violin; and Genma Shiranui, senbon and everything, playing the guitar. "Let's all square dance!" Genma announced in an excited voice. The band started playing. "Places all. Bow to your corner. Bow to your own."

_"Three hands up and around you go, break it up with a dosey-do. Chicken in the bread pan kicking out dough. Skip to the Lou my darling!_"

The trio grabbed hands and began skipping around before breaking up. The girl off to the side clapping and stomping a foot while Konohamaru and Udon circled each other to the beat while turning around.

_"The old lady out you pretty little thing. Promanade around the ring. Big foot up and little foot down, make that big foot jar the ground."_ The boys seperated and began stomping and clapping to the beat while the girl moved in and around the center. The boys then moved in when she went to the side, hands behind their back as they danced forward, back, then forward again to hook elbows and turn. _"Lady step back and two gents in, back you go and forward again. Step right up for an elbow swing, Skip to the Lou my Darling!_"

_"Allemande left with your old left hand, follow through with a right an' left grand. Meet your honey with great big smile. Promanade ninja style!"_

While the boys danced, allemanded and promanaded, the girl slowly faded into the background. She wavered for a brief second before disappearing. The wall next to the jukebox wavered as Sasuke came into the foreground, picking up a fiddle and putting on a wide brim straw farmers hat. He set the fiddle in place under his chin and reached for the cord of the jukebox with his toes. On the right beat, he pulled it and started playing.

_"Promanade across the floor, sashay right on out the door. Out the door and into the glade and everybody promanade!_"

The Uchiha was really getting into it as he followed the two boys out the door as the neared the small bridge by the stream. He grinned as he jammed on the fiddle and danced to his own tune. They were _so_ going to get it.

"_Step right up, you're doin' fine; I'll pull you're drawers, you'll pull mine. Yank it again like you did before, break it up with a tug-o-war!"_ Hand were shoved into the other's pants and the boys began pulling on each other's briefs, smacking into each other and giving themselves reverse atomic wedgies until they were on the bridge. Sasuke then kicked them into the stream.

_"Now into the brook and fish for trout. Dive right in and splash about. Trout, trout, pretty little trout. One more splash and come right out." _The boys dragged themselves out while holding hands to promanade until they were next to the pig pens of the farm.

_"Shake like a nin-dog, shake again. Wallow 'round in the ol' pig pen. Wallow some more, you both know how, wallow 'round like an ol' fat sow-_" They shook their bodies like dogs drying themselves and immediately jumped into a pen full of pigs that was filled with mud and... stuff. They were moving around so much they looked like they were dancing with the swine. _"Allemande left with your left hand, follow through with a right-left grand. Now lead your partner, the dirty ol' thing, follow through with an elbow swing."_

_"Grab a fence post, hold it tight. Womp your partner with all your might. Hit 'im in the shin, hit 'im in the head, hit 'im again, that critter ain'y dead. Wop him low and wop him high, stick your finger in his eye. Pretty little rhythm, pretty little sound, bang your heads against the ground."_

Sasuke grinned, holding back his laughter as the boys little beat the stuffing out of themselves with the fence post. Even more funny when Konohamaru went to poke Udon in the eye only to realize he had glasses and received said offense instead while Udon jumped up and down on one foot after getting his feet smashed by a post. Then they got on their knees and head butted the ground as if it was the next best thing.

_"Now right hand over, left hand under. Both join hands and run like thunder. Over the hill and over the dale, duck your head and lift your tail!"_

Konohamaru and Udon grabbed each others hands and ran as fast as they could across the fields, ducking under tree branches and jumping over the farm's wooden fence. They crossed the field toward the stream, racing uphill toward a twenty foot cliff edge that looked over the stream. Hearing the next part of the square dance, they started slowly walking back with a sigh of relief.

_"Don't you stray and don't you roam, turn it around and promanade home. Corn in crib pen, wheat in the sack. Turn your partner, promanade back!"_

By this time the boys were beaten, drenched in a combination of sweat, soaked from the stream and caked with mud and dirty. They barely had strength for anything else. But they listened to the song, held each others hands and 'promanaded' back toward the cliff. It seemed like they literally defied gravity for a brief second as they walked through air until they both felt the bubble of Sasuke's genjutsu pop in their minds and they fell down into the stream with a big splash!

"Gah- What the hell?!" Konohamaru sputtered as he surfaced.

"What happened Kono- BLARGh!" Udon was cut off by the fiddle that broke over his head making both his eyes and glasses swirly-eyed. "Heh heh... pretty lady square dance 'round my head..."

Konohmaru shook his fist at Sasuke. "You'll pay for that-! Hey! Don't wave your butt at me like that!"

Said person paid the boy no heed, taunting him by shaking his posterior and slapping his own rear a couple times. He compounded his taunting by grinning directly at the young Sarutobi and sticking his tongue out and pulling down an eyelid. "Bleh! Make me, sucker!"

He never noticed the small hook reach from behind him and fail to take the bells from him side, but did manage to loosen ties on them.

* * *

Sasuke took a long toke of his cigarette, enjoying the bold flavor of the particular brand he had chosen. Screwing around with the late Third Hokage's grandson was fun, but he had errands to run and playing ninja with Team Ebisu, the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, was taking up much of his time. Since leaving the kids to their own fate in the stream he had wrapped up his training gear and cleaned up anything that stood out as obvious to his trained eye.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He sighed as he leaped from his position and into the middle of the clearing, swinging his pack over his shoulder. The log that took his place was riddled with shuriken until a poof of smoke shrouded them leaving one at the center. _No chance of getting out of this, I guess._ "Still want to learn that jutsu, huh? You should have given up by now."

A tired and beaten Konohamaru, Udon and a fresh looking Moegi, stood together against Sasuke. The spikey-haired boy pointed at him defiantly. "This isn't about jutsus any more. We just want to kick your ass! And if you think we would give up now, then you're seriously mistaken. I'm gonna be Hokage one day, so giving up isn't even in my vocabulary." The other two agreed.

He shook his head. "Shinobi battle tactics lesson three – Ninjutsu. Let's see it, kids."

"Formation Seven!"

The bespectacled boy and pigtailed girl dashed forward with kunai in hand while Konohamaru hung back with a shadow clone. For some reason he was getting a sense of deja vu once more and that their attack pattern was familiar, but he could not put his mind on it. Udon came in first, attacking him low and working his way up with several swipes of his kunai. Just a split second afterward, Moegi came in with a high spinning back kick and used her momentum to power the slash of her kunai. He gave her extra points for trying to slap an explosive tag on him but he quickly snuffed it out before it could do him or them any damage. That was the hairline moment of distraction that Konohamaru needed and Sasuke eyes widened when he saw the swirling ball of condensed chakra just a foot away from him. His arm lashed out like the strike of an angry viper.

"Rasen-AHH!"

_BOOM!_

_ Poof!_

The Rasengan exploded against a tree sending a powerful gust of wind throughout the clearing. Sasuke waltzed over to the boy with a look of disappointment in his eyes. Konohamaru had was leaning upside down against the tree he had tossed him toward, body bent over so his legs were up near his head. The tree also had a hole where the Rasengan had impacted and he had to shake his head at that move and who obviously taught him. While not as big as Naruto's jutsu, the power in that little oscilating sphere packed quite a punch.

"Naruto taught you the Rasengan, huh?" _Shape manipulation. He's going to be really good when he gets more experience under him. _Konohamaru nodded dumbly. Sasuke squated down in front of the boy, blowing a stream of smoke in his face making him cough and choke. "That formation you used, also. Did Naruto show you that also?" Again, another nod. "Good choice, but your lead man on that move requires someone with more speed. Got that?"

_Ring._

"I sure do." Konohamaru grinned as he held up a bell. Sasuke quickly checked his side noticing both bells were gone. He turned around and saw the other bell laying on the grass near where they had attacked him. They must have fell off when the performed the Dagger Formation and the gust of wind the Rasengan created after exploding. And just as he was thinking of picking it up, Udon quickly jumped over and picked it up. The boy wiped the snot from his nose and showed them a grin. "And Udon, too! Pay up you jerk! We're going to learn a new jutsu!"

His eyes moved toward Moegi as his mind moved back in time to moments where he knew he was open. "Naruto taught you stealth, didn't he?" She nodded. Bingo. Sasuke sighed in defeat. His day just got longer than he expected. But he was an Uchiha and pride would not allow him to go back on his promise. He glared at Konohamaru as he said, "Fine. But remember the second part of this challenge. Whoever does not get a bell will be tied up and hang off the bridge as trout bait. And who doesn't have a bell?"

All eyes turned to Moegi. She swallowed the lump in her throat in defeat.

"Wait!" Konohamaru quickly jumped to his feet and tossed Moegi the ball. He stared defiantly at Sasuke. "She has a bell. I'm the only one that doesn't. So if anyone is going to be punished, it's me!"

"Konohamaru..."

Sasuke glared at the boy for a long moment, watching his body tremble and legs quiver. He was exhausted. The Rasengan was more than likely his ace in the hole and he played his hand as best as he could. It was for all or nothing. And now he was showing compassion for his teammate. His glare became a smirk and he ruffled the boy's hair before he could do anything about it. He turned away and began walking away from the training ground. "You're alright, kid. All of you are too exhausted to learn any jutsu, so meet me at my home around five this afternoon if you're still interested."

"B-but, we don't know where you live!" Moegi shouted. Sasuke snickered.

"Tch. You'll know where I live. I'm one of the only two residents, after all."

When he turned his back to them he shrugged his pack off his shoulder to carry in one hand. It was then that Team Ebisu realized exactly who they had battled against. There were only two people in all of the Leaf Village who sport that symbol and only one place where you will find it almost everywhere. They had battled against Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most infamous shinobi in the village and lived to tell the tale. Well, he probably went easy of them, but still...

"He's so cool..." Udon whispered, looking down at the bell with the Uchiha fan painted on it.

* * *

Earlier that day...

The shogi doors of the Uchiha estate slammed open as a loud voice rang throughout the home. "Sasuke! I challenge you!"

Washimaru looked up from a familiar orange book. "I think someone is looking for your brother."

Itachi politely ignored his friend and the voice calling for his brother. It was nine o'clock in the morning and he looked ragged, like he just got out of bed. In fact, he just did. As he listened to the sizzle of his breakfast sausages and the occassional crackle of his sunny side up eggs, he contemplated the many ways of how to strangle someone with a green spandex body suit.

"Sasuke! Challenge!"

A tick mark appeared on Itachi's forehead. "Do you think if I just ignore him that he will go away?"

"Nope."

"He has been doing this since we got back from the Hidden Sand," Itachi said, casually flipping hotcakes off of a griddle to land in a neat stack four high in front of the Hyuuga. "Once in the morning and once in the early evening."

"In the morning? Poor baby..." You would have to be blind, dumb and deaf to not notice the sarcasm or the roll of his eyes. "Maybe this is how Captain Hatake and Might Guy became close friends."

Itachi poured his breakfast onto his plate, not caring about the hot oils following. Just extra flavor. "More like someone you want to strangle."

"Sasuke, are you in here? Dynamic Entry!"

Washimaru winced at hearing the crash. "Are you just going to let him run amok in your home? These pancakes are really good, by the way."

"Of course, my friend. You should remember that I, Itachi Uchiha, am the king of the breakfast."

"Technically, this is brunch."

Itachi glared at him. Very intimidating. Washimaru wasn't impressed. "Shut up. You and your weird words that should not exist." He picked up the bottle of mustard and squirted some on his eggs. "Mmm... mustardy..."

"Sasuke, are you in this room? I never tried this room before." Itachi paused. "Wow! This is a most youthful porn collection."

"Excuse me."

Washimaru watched Itachi calmly walk out of the kitchen. Once he was out of sight he heard the hurried footsteps down the hall and the thump of feet running upstairs followed by a loud scuffle. Shrugging his shoulders, the near effeminate Hyuuga picked up Itachi's plate and quickly gobbled it all down before his friend got back. One should not let it go to waste, right?

* * *

On the street outside the Uchiha Estate deep within the Uchiha Clan district on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten patiently waited for their teammate to finish his business here before they went off for training. They had only been down in this distract once or twice when they were still Genin, charged with keeping up with maintanence of the streets and gardens of the once powerful clan. After three years, the Jounin and Chuunin occassionally saw one or two Genin teams, mostly rookies, still performing the task of caring for the district. This was mostly done out of respect since the Uchiha were one of the two major founding clans of the Hidden Leaf along with the Senju and as a memorial to those who died during the massacre.

"Why are we waiting here, again?" Neji asked. Lee was in such a hurry to see Sasuke today for some reason. He saw no benefit coming here besides wasting time when they could have been training for their upcoming mission.

"Lee has been coming here everyday challenging Sasuke," said the girl with the tight hair buns. She casually toyed with a very sharp kunai, flipping it between her fingers. "You know how he could be, especially when he see's a challenge in front of him."

The long-haired Jounin sighed. "I told Lee not to bother. And as much as I respect Guy-sensei, Lee should move on to another instructor to further himself. I recommended that he speak with my older cousin, Lord Hiryuu Hyuuga of the Main House, for training his chakra." Tenten blinked.

"Hiryuu Hyuuga? Isn't he that urban legend? The ninja that can't use chakra, right?" Neji shook his head.

"He is not an urban legend and the majority of the stories you may have heard of him are all true." He sighed, shaking his head once more. "He is like Lee is so many ways, yet not. Lee has no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu, so he pours all his effort into mastering taijutsu. Lord Hiryuu, because of a birth defect, left him unable to practice the Gentle Fist. He poured all his effort into kenjutsu, learning how to channel his chakra to enhance his body to become a weapon more deadly than any other."

Tenten blinked. "But, isn't that what Guy-sensei has been teaching us since we began training under him? And doesn't the Strong Fist and Gentle Fist hold similar principles?"

"No. Not at all. What he knows is not the same as the teachings of Guy-sensei. He does not utilize his chakra to force open the Eight Gates. No one in the clan understands how he can use his chakra the way he does, so many of us in both the Main and Branch houses assume it must be unique to his condition." He cleared mind his of some poor thoughts he was having of said person. He was not jealous of the man. "By all means he should be part of the branch family, but his talents and exploits favor him to be part of the Main House."

"I see, said the blind man." She snickered at the look he made at her pun.

"Are you trying to set-up a joke, Ms President of the Punchlines?"

"I'm not!" She shouted, making motions to strangle the Hyuuga. "Who are you calling _President of the Punchlines_, cross-dresser?!"

"Tch... why do I always end up being the girl?" Neji muttered his rhetorical question. He blinked after hearing the sound of something... being punted? He watched as Rock Lee fly over the wall that surrounded the Uchiha estate and land in the middle of the street upside down.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_** WHAM! SMASH! CRASH! **_

Neji squated down and started poking Lee with a stick. How could someone have four black eyes? "Oi, Lee. Are you dead?"

Lee, who landed on his head, struggled to put up an arm and have them a thumbs up. Neji could visualize the swirls in his eyes and the koo-koo birds flying around his head. "M-mission... s-suc-success...!"

"What success?! You got crumpled and thrown away like a fast food wrapper!" Tenten shouted.

Lee quickly sat up as if nothing happened. "Tenten, you know I always throw away my trash in the bin before leaving the restaurant. It is not right to litter."

"That's not it!"

Neji sighed. He grabbed Lee by his cowl and began dragging him away, effectively shutting him up. They needed to get going before Lee catches them in one of his 'genjutsu' comedy skits and he ends up cross-dressing again.

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he lugged the grocery bags into the house and slid the doors closed with his foot. Going to buy groceries was hard work, especially when you have to fight tooth and nail with psychotic fat ladies and old women over things like milk, cereal, the best fruits and vegetables and anything that had to do with coupons. Those things had to be the worst idea ever. Coupons turned married women into the devil himself when it came to getting deals on groceries. When he got the chance, he was going to re-establish the infamous D-Rank mission from his youth of buying all his shit for him. Let some other sucker dive into that hell hole of a grocery store. Paying the premium for the D-Rank was well worth it and will save him from that headache.

"What are you doing?"

It was Sasuke that asked the question. Itachi was lazily lounging on the floor with Team Ebisu sitting in front of him. What made it so strange were the three Genin wearing large potato sacks instead of clothing, each of them glaring at Itachi. It was clear what they were doing if the pile of money and clothing next to Itachi and the cards in everyones hands didn't spell it clearly for the younger Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the droopy-eyed and bored look his brother was showing them hiding the fact that he was using genjutsu to cheat. Leave it to the elder brother to find a way to win without much effort or roll with chance.

"Give them back their clothes, Aniki."

"Do you not mean.. _my_ clothes?" He ignored Sasuke's glare. "The towels are still in storage. We need rags to polish the wooden decking."

Moegi snapped. "You're not going to use my-"

Itachi cut her off, wagging his finger at her. "Tsk. Tsk, little one." He patted the pile of clothes. "My clothes. _My_ clothes."

Sasuke began thinking out loud. "Maybe I should let Might Guy know that you want to start working out in the morning with him. I bet he would just love that. Getting up at the crack of dawn; getting the ol' muscles running and blood pumping with some _youthful_ exercise. Early. In. The. Morning."

"As I was saying, gambling is something you should avoid unless it is a mission requirement," Itachi said with a straight face as he pushed the clothes back to the trio. "Let this be a lesson to you. Do not follow in the foot steps of Lady Tsunade. At least, not this aspect of her life."

"That's what I thought," Sasuke muttered. The trio quickly took their clothes and used the nearby closet to take turns changing back to normal. When they were finished, he motioned them to follow him outside after grabbing his sandals. "I'm going to teach you three how to properly throw a shuriken."

"What? We already know that!" Konohamaru shouted, crossing his arms. "Aren't you going to show us any _real_ jutsu or not?"

Sasuke lead them to the far end of the home to a small practice range in the backyard. Overgrowth over the years had pretty much ruined it, but the targets still stood and were visible. He nodded to the targets. "Okay, big shot. Pick a target and give it everything you got."

Konohamaru rolled up his sleeves. "Alright. I'll show you up if that's what you want!" He pulled out a shuriken and let it fly with the best of his ability. It twisted in mid-air several times and hit the wooden target with a loud thud. Head shot and right between the eyes. "How's that?"

"..." He grabbed a couple shuriken from the boy's pouch, much to his protest. "My tools are of a higher quality, so I do not want to hear you complain about this. Observe." He barely flicked his wrist and casually let one fly. Unlike Konohamaru's shuriken, this one flew through the air crisp and clean and was rotating several times faster that the first throw. It did not twist and turn, nor did it made a 'thud' upon impact. It made a very loud 'clang' as it split Konohamaru's shuriken and the following one after split both of them across. Sasuke glanced down at the trio and inquired with a rhetorical question. "Did they teach you that at the Academy?"

Their jaws hit the floor.

"Like I said, I am going to show you how to _properly_ throw a shuriken. Not many ninja know proper shurikenjutsu and only use what is taught at the academy."

"And a properly thrown shuriken can easily defeat a jutsu before it is cast," the voice of Itachi added from the patio floor decking. He was lounging and playing a game of solitare. "Teaching, little brother? You're not qualified."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're going to do it then?"

Itachi glanced up and observed the distance, calculating the effort required to teach those three suc- Genin, he corrected. They both knew the obvious answer. "Bitch, please..."

"That's what I thought, you lazy ass clown." He turned his attention back to Team Ebisu. "With enough practice you can turn a simple technique into a deadly equalizer. For example, if you disable someone's hand, they cannot perform signs of jutsu, correct?" The either nodded or verbally agreed. "So, listen carefully because I will not repeat myself."

And so, Team Ebisu learned the basics of shurikenjutsu the Uchiha way.

* * *

End of Chapter 53

* * *

Author's Notes: The first scene is basically Sasuke combining multiple techniques. He balances on multiple ninja wire like the balance beam in gymnastics. He's also juggling a ball like a soccer player or like in rhythmic gymnastics. He's also using the various chakra control exercises to hold onto the ball without using his hands. He is also practicing taijutsu form and kata. Balance, control, dexterity, quickness and athleticism in one method.

The scene with Team Ebisu and the square dance is from Loony Tunes Bugs Bunny cartoons; the episode was call "Hillbilly Hare" and one of the best classics from my childhood. Kids should watch the old cartoons instead of this new crap.

Someone mentioned that I portrayed Hiryuu Hyuuga as someone who is incapable of using chakra. I never said that in his descriptions. There were times when I said Hiryuu has performed amazing feats using his strength alone, like cutting a tree in half (which was taken from Outlaw Star when Suzuka cut a bus in half and said it was only strength, which was freaking cool). Many techniques Hiryuu uses such as walking on walls, trees, pillars and water all use chakra. He even body flickers, which uses chakra. Byakugan also uses chakra. Because of his birth defect, which effects his chakra system, he is unable to utilize the Gentle Fist and most chakra consuming ninjutsu. To explain what Neji was talking about, Hiryuu basically uses chakra like Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z uses Kaioken. And no, he does not always come out of a battle unscathed. In his appearance in the chapter 'There Will Be Blood', he almost died. Against Orochimaru he faired well because he is the anti-ninja. A swordsman living in the ninja world who is trained to destroy ninja. Compared to some original characters, mine is rather tame. He has his strengths, but he does have flaws.

The scene with Neji, Tenten and Lee has references to the new "Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals", the Naruto SD show. I like it and it's something fresh to look at. I might have Team Guy take up those rolls in future scenes.

And I have always thought that the use of shuriken and kunai are underplayed in the series. I look back to that crappy movie Starship Troopers and the boot camp scene when the Drill Instructor Zim throws a knife at the recruits hand and says, "If you disable his hand, he can't push the button." Classic scene of common sense.

Looking forward to any reviews and such.


	55. Chapter 54: The Evil Midnight Bomber

Disclaimer: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot and Viz Entertainment.

The Lazy Uchiha

By Bud

Chapter 54: The Evil Midnight Bomber

* * *

In a shack somewhere in the Land of Hot Water, a familiar blonde could be seen experimenting with various clay sculptures. Thanks to one of his fellow Akatsuki members, his arms were successfully reattached and he was back in business, ready to involve himself in his most exciting art. Their Leader, seeing that he needed further time for recovery, had him set-up in one of their many safe houses around the shinobi nations and the Land of Hot Water was the excellent location. Bordered next to the Land of Fire and Land of Rice Paddies, it also served as a buffer nation between the Land of Lightning and Land of Fire. His location just happened to be near a lavish resort that he has been partaking in occasionally.

His partner was gone. Killed by one Sasuke Uchiha. It had saddened him that someone of such notoriety in the art world would be defeated by one of those red-eyed bastards. The loss of Sasori of the Red Sand, his comrade, friend and mentor would be a loss he would never forget. While there were many occasions that they would disagree on who had the superior art and their thesis behind their trade, no one could deny that man's love for it. He felt that it was an insult that such a man was replaced by that idiotic fool wearing the mask.

Tobi? What an idiot.

At least he did not have to deal with that childish ingrate until a later time. His focus was on recovery, mourning the loss of his master and contemplating his future. As he molded the non-explosive clay in his hands within his private shack deep within the forest that outlined the nearby hot spring resort, Deidara's mind rewound back to that moment were his anger was most focused. Hate was a strong word, one that held a special place in his heart that only few have touched. Shisui Uchiha damn near came close, but his ideals of the future were that much more clearer and more believable than the goals of Akatsuki. Only Pein's strength and those weird eyes trumped Shisui's strength and his own eyes. Orochimaru was one. Yes, he truly hated that son of a bitch. Yes, many of the members of Akatsuki were downright scary – he, himself, was tame compared to others – but Orochimaru was one sick fuck. Dedication to your craft was commendable, but what he does to people and his experiments made his stomach turn. In a tie for second, was that damn blonde Jinchuriki He still owed him for punching his face like he was kneading bread dough on a counter top. Next, that asshole that killed his master. The younger Uchiha brother was such an ass that if he saw him right now, he would not hesitate to shove his fist up his poop chute, deposit a clump of C1 clay and blow his punk ass up.

And now he beat his head against the wall trying to get that visual out of his mind.

Last and not least, the douche bag elder brother, Itachi Uchiha. Twice he had encountered the shinobi, and twice he was humiliated by the man. First at that resort in the Land of Lightning and again at the Land of Rivers hideout. Getting his arm crushed by Gaara of the Desert, he could deal with that. Getting his arm cut off by Itachi Uchiha, he could not deal with. What was it with Konoha ninja and chopping off arms? Who did they think he was – Orochimaru? Next time he saw Shisui, who had cut off Orochimaru's arms, last he remembered – he was going to ask him if that is some penchant for his former village.

Being by yourself after a traumatic event tends to work on the mind, as Deidara realized after a week or two. But he welcomed this change of mind. Most folks tend to get obsessive – again, he welcomed it. Some of his thoughts turned to his more... terrorist ways; something he was well known for back in the Land of Earth, Stone and Iron. In recent times, he had a desire to create explosions; not for art, but for the sheer enjoyment of blowing something up. And why not do it to places with a lot of people?

Deidara snickered with glee, quickly assembling various clay sculptures in preparation for his latest scheme. "So he says to me, 'You want to be a S-rank villain, right?' Hmph 'And I go, yeah, hmph, what do I got to do?' And so he says, 'well you got bombs... blow up the Comet Club. It's always packed full of vacationing ninja and you'll go down in S-rank Ninja history!' And I go, hmph, 'Yeah, baby! Hmph, because I'm the Evil Midnight Bomber what bombs at midnight!' MwAhahahah- Ogh!"

He choked while laughing and quickly went for a glass of water. He sighed.

"Hmph. It's been a long time since I said that." His hands licked off the clay from each other. "I'll need to practice it and work on the delivery."

* * *

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head as her patience began to run thin. Unfortunately for a certain raven-haired shinobi, he was quickly becoming the focus of her ire. "Where is that brother of yours? He is never this late. Kakashi, I can understand, but Itachi at least has some respect for my summons." The Uchiha youth merely sighed and shook his head.

"I do not know, Lady Hokage. I have not seen him since last night."

A bout of nervousness found it's way into Sasuke. He was out at the training grounds relaxing between his own private workouts and watching Naruto, with instruction from Kakashi and Tenzo, work on his chakra nature manipulation using that ridiculous and psychotic, albeit effective, training method using Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu when he was summoned via hawk by order of the Hokage. He had arrived promptly, but was now forced to wait and suffer through her growing impatience as they waited for his brother to make his grand entrance. And the problem with that, he had no idea what happened to him. The last he saw of Itachi was early yesterday evening when he took off with Washimaru, Hiryuu, and a couple others he did not recognize for a boys night out.

A pen Tsunade was holding snapped between her powerful fingers and she bellowed out summon for one of her aids. "Genma! Get your ass in here!"

Almost instantly the bandana-clad Jounin appeared in front of her desk next to Sasuke kneeling on the ground. "Your orders, Lady Hokage?"

"Hey, it's the senbon chewing prick." Genma gave Sasuke a _bird_ hand sign. "Is that the hand sign for the medical jutsu that you practice on yourself? You know, the one where you shove that finger up your bu-"

"Enough!" Growled the angry Sannin. This is why she both enjoyed and despised the Uchiha brothers. They were the two most dependable ninja on her active roster, but they were insufferable when they start bantering among themselves or with their close associates. "Keep your mouth shut, boy, or I'll tie you up and throw you to the wolves you call yaoi fan girls" That put the fear into Sasuke. "Genma. Find Itachi Uchiha and bring him here. Tie him up and drag him if you have to."

The senbon chewing Jounin snickered. "He'll probably just let me do that so he wouldn't have to walk." That made the Hokage reconsider the order.

"Such methods are not required, Lady Hokage," said the familiar voice from the doorway. Tsunade glared at Itachi.

"Genma. Leave." The man was gone before the words exited her lips. "You! You're late. Extremely late. Explain."

Itachi's mind flashed back to the happenings of the last twenty-four hours and the excuse that he could possibly use. He had departed with his two best friends, Washimaru and Hiryuu, along with members of Washimaru's new squad for a night of celebration. They had bar hopped for several hours until their only option became various strip clubs and dance halls that dotted the red light district. And of course, someone decided to slip Itachi an energy drink and shit pretty much hit the fan from that point on. High off his enemy, caffeine, he had located Might Guy and Rock Lee eating dinner at a family restaurant and managed to switch out their water with Sake. Of course, the restaurant was destroyed in the ensuing drunken rage of Konoha's Green Beasts, but that was what normally happened when you get those two hammered. And he highly doubted that he should tell her that he spent the rest of the night and into the morning at various strip clubs and dance halls dancing 'Gangnam Style' with scantly clad women until he passed out and spent most of the day sleeping in a random dumpster until he she summoned him.

"I apologize, Lady Hokage. You see, a young lady needed assistance in tracking down a cut-purse that had stolen her jewelry that was a memento from her mother. Little did I know that this search would span the entirety of Konoha. Do you know where in Konoha is Carmen San Diego?"

Sasuke palmed his face.

Tsunade did not look amused. "At least Kakashi makes an effort into saying something that is believable, boy." He made to retort but the paperweight that slammed into his nose effectively silenced him. "If you were not such an excellent shinobi, I would wring your neck. So take relief that I find you somewhat useful as a tool if not an instructor."

"Great. Now she's even more annoyed. This is all your fault." Sasuke grumbled, flicking his brother sharply on the ear as he was getting up off the floor. Itachi's reply was to rapt his knuckles against Sasuke's crotch, doubling him over in pain. They both received a pair of scrolls that hit them square on the forehead, once more earning Tsunade's ire.

"Enough!" She growled, thankful that the siblings were done with their ass-hattery and standing at attention. "Now, I have summoned both of you for a mission. S-rank. Long term, deep strike and assassination. Priority One."

"Are we secure, Lady Hokage?" Itachi asked, receiving a nod. He motioned Sasuke to double check the door as he glanced around. "Target?"

She slid a scroll with the seal of the Hokage toward him. "You know who the target is." This caught their attention. "The details of the mission are in this scroll. Once you open it and read it, you are to destroy it immediately. From then, you two are on your own until you require assistance as the last time." She picked up a stack of papers and looked through them as she continued to speak. "According to Jiraiya, the time for that jutsu is almost up and that your target has already acquired a new replacement. Details of that are also in that scroll and your better judgment on the status of the replacement is in your hands, though you are to take into account the best interest of the Leaf before all else."

Itachi could feel the anticipation bleeding off of his brother. "What of the status of Team Seven during our departure?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Until your return, Team Seven will be disbanded and will fall under the command of Jonin Yamato. They are in good hands, Itachi."

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked. _Finally, we get to remove that bothersome cyst. Old Man Hokage will be avenged._

She looked out the window for a brief moment. Tsunade knew they would be gone for an extended period of time once more. She sighed. "I want you both gone by tomorrow evening at the latest. Take this time to finish any personal business. Other than that, you are dismissed."

* * *

The Uchiha Brother's stood in silence as the elder closed the door behind them. For a long moment they stared at the wall in front of them before they turned to themselves and nodded. No words were spoken, but the hidden message that passed between their eyes was as clear as day to those who understood them. They were about to embark on another black ops mission; one which could change the face of the shinobi world as everyone knew it. Unlike their previous three year assignment hitting the Sound where it hurt the most, they were now going to find and assassinate one of the most powerful and most feared figures throughout the Elemental Nations.

Words could not describe the anticipation they felt. The kid gloves were about to come off and the world would soon witness the last of the Uchiha cut loose.

"It's that serious, huh?" Twin pairs of onyx eyes glared at the senbon chewing Jonin leaning up against the wall nearby. They both knew he heard nothing inside; the seals that protected the Hokage's office prevented noise from echoing beyond the walls but not vice versa – ANBU would have killed him if they suspected him of attempting to listen in despite the seals. Genma swirled his senbon left and right, eying the younger brother. "I got a bone to pick with you, kid. Just because you were gone for three years and come back thanks to Lady Tsunade's good graces, don't think that you can act like an uppity little prick around me."

Sasuke blinked. "You know I'm only joking with you, Genma. Didn't know you were such a sour puss." He flinched when Itachi elbowed his side.

"Stop being an uppity little prick, little brother. And Genma, you know he was only joking, right?"

Genma sighed. "Whatever. So, taking off for a while, again?"

Itachi nodded to his brother and the shorter-haired Uchiha two-finger saluted the pair and disappeared with flourish of flames. Two lazy eyes stared at each other for a moment. "It seems that way. This time under most favorable circumstances."

"Anything you can share? Rank?"

"Classified, sorry." He made a few steps and slouched on a nearby bench, hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. "I do have a favor to ask of you. And before you inquire, there are only two people in Konoha that could accomplish this and I have not seen the other since my return. So, that leaves me with you. And I would prefer that it was you."

Genma crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Naruto Uzumaki is my student, and I'm sure you're well aware of that being that you were his proctor during the Chuunin Exams before the invasion three years ago." He nodded.

"I remember him. I seen his training a few days ago. Hatake and Yamato is really putting him through the wringer. It's practically insane. What does this have to do with him?"

Itachi nodded. "As you know – officially," he added with finger quotes. "The Third's law concerning him is still in effect. Unofficially for those in the know, it is no longer valid since Naruto knows everything about his lineage and the power and history he carries with him. I'm sure you're also fully aware of Akatsuki, correct?" He received a nod of acknowledgment "I need you to help in his training. According to Kakashi, the boy is close to developing his own jutsu based on nature manipulation and in the mean time he is being shown the basics concerning sealing jutsu."

"I think I get it." Genma pulled the senbon from his mouth and stashed behind his ear. It was distracting him from thinking. "You want me teach the kid about _real _sealing, right? Why can't Hatake do that? That Sharingan he has helped him learn so much over the years." The look he received from the Uchiha silently said – Are you serious?

"You and I both know that Kakashi's mastery of seals is good, but not great. The Sharingan allows one to copy jutsu, but it takes lengthy study, practice and repetition in order to perform said jutsu. Just because you copy a jutsu does not equate being able to instruct others in it's usage. Also, anyone who has even a salt grain of brain cells knows that Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin is the best seal master of this village. You, Genma, are the second. And unlike Jiraiya, there is only one other who knows the jutsu of Minato Namikaze."

It suddenly hit Genma at what the Uchiha was getting at. "He's too inexperienced to know the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Even as the container, without the proper seal knowledge and experience, he'll kill himself and everyone around him using a space-time jutsu of that level."

"It's his birth right, Genma. He has the right to learn the technique that made his father the most feared ninja in the ninja world."

Genma sputtered. _That_ he never knew. "W-What-?!"

* * *

Naruto groaned loudly as he sat himself down at Ichiraku's and planted his face on the counter. He was so hungry right now he could eat Old Man Teuchi and Ayame out of business, but couldn't pay for all of it or want to lose his favorite source of ramen. It was all Kakashi and Yamato's fault and their crazy training. Despite his legendary stamina his body hurt, his feet hurt, his his arms hurt, his brain definitely hurt and he could have sworn he broke both of his wrist from all that damn writing his clones and himself have been doing.

At least the chicken scratch he called handwriting upgraded good looking chicken scratch.

"You look like someone that made the mistake of training with Mighty Guy."

"Oh, hello Sasuke." Naruto didn't even bother lifting his face off the counter to greet his teammate. He decided that the Itachi approach to life would benefit him until his ramen showed up. "Sakura coming, also?"

The sharp-eyed genin nodded to Teuchi that he wanted his usual. "I talked to her earlier. She is on double duty at the hospital tonight and cannot make it. She sends her regards and to not over-work yourself."

"Now sweet," Naruto muttered. An idea suddenly popped in his head. "Hey, can I borrow those eyes of yours so I can copy down all these seals scar-face wants me to work on so I don't have to kill myself every time I practice them?"

"No."

"Please...?" He nudge the Uchiha with his elbow and tried to tempt him. "I'll give you personalized autographed edition of Pervy Sage's new book... just for you! Come on, Sasuke, you know you want it!" The fact his voice turned sing-song just disgusted the Uchiha.

"I would rather die."

Naruto grumbled. "It would have pissed off the Fox if he saw me with those freaky eyes. Oh yeah, he wants me to tell you that he wants to rip your head off and use your blood as ketchup for when he eventually devours us."

"Such a pleasant guy, that Demon Fox." His sarcasm just rolled over their heads. Early that morning he delved into Naruto's mind-scape and came face to face with the Nine-Tails Fox Demon. They had a very cordial conversation involving it wishing to do some sort of unsavory things he could not quite understand due to the clone of Naruto sitting at an equipment station censoring the Fox. At least he confirmed that Naruto's mind was indeed a sewer after casual observation. "Remind me when we're old men to laugh at him when he's stuck in there and we're out here."

"Who are you talking about, Sasuke?" Ayame inquired as she brought them their bowls.

"No one in particular." She shrugged her shoulders and he waited until she was out of ear shot to retrieve the blonde's customary second bowl. "We got of mission." That got Naruto's full attention, enough to pull him away from his bowl.

"Team Seven?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Itachi and I. We're heading out again. Long term. Don't know when we'll be back." Naruto frowned.

"Is it like the last time?"

"Yes."

"Does Sakura know?"

"I told her before coming here."

The two sat in silence, only the slurping of noodles and the sounds of people milling about filled the air. The two looked as they were both in deep thought as their minds tried to figure out what to say, or what the other was planning to say to the other. But most of their attention was centered on the hot steaming bowl of broth, noodles, leaks, ginger, chashu pork and seaweed.

"When do you leave?" It was Naruto the spoke first. His voice held a little sadness knowing his best friend would be gone and he may not ever see him again.

"Sometime tomorrow."

After another long bout of silence, Sasuke finished his bowl while Naruto was starting his third. The black-haired shinobi casually pulled out his favorite brand of cigarettes. Out of respect to the owner, he made sure he blew his smoke away from the counter. Seeing Naruto's sour face at seeing his habit, he decided to change subjects. "So, is the smut reader teaching you anything useful?" The grin on Naruto's face could have blinded anyone. Did his teeth just shine?

"I'm soooo close to getting this new jutsu down pat!" he exclaimed with a wave of his arms. "But Kakashi-sensei has me split my clones between working on that and practicing writing down seals." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke while waving his limp hand. "It sucks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Using seals should be in your blood. You're an Uzumaki, after all." Interesting how a little research could bring such a treasure trove of realization. His brother confirmed it just before Team Yamato returned from the Land of Grassy Fields. He blew out a stream of smoke that looked like a tiny fireball jutsu. "You have an even greater pedigree than Itachi and myself, so you need to keep working hard to live up to it. Only one person in this whole village could lay claim to being related to the First, Second and Fourth Hokage and the last descendant of an entire village. Be lucky you have it so easy, Naruto."

If the blonde was feeling the weight of those words, he did not show it. He paused in thought before moving his eyes onto his fifth bowl. "What about you?"

"The Uchiha name is soiled by the number of traitors throughout the years. Madara, Shisui, the entire clan down to my own father. We can't even walk down the street without getting a nasty look. Shoot, they might as well put our family name right next to the word traitor in the dictionary." He took a long drag of his smoke before snuffing the end and flicking it away. "But we will overcome this stigma. Adversity is just another way of building character." With that he paid his freight along with a generous tip and made his way to leave. "I have errands to run. Team dinner at the compound tonight."

Naruto's fist clenched, his chopstick snapping in his strong grip. He quickly finished his bowl and left more than enough to cover his bill. The weight of Sasuke's words finally sunk into him, and it made him sick to his stomach. He had seen it when they were together, the looks that were mostly directed toward him were more focused on his partner. Eyes that portrayed the hatred of one person upon another. All for what? Something that was outside of that person's control? Sasuke knew how he felt during his academy days, and that made both of them kindred spirits, or whatever it was called. That alone fueled his desire to become recognized by the people and he knew that if he wanted to earn the title of Hokage, he could not waste his time here stuffing his face.

* * *

Dinner was a somewhat quiet affair with Sakura taking a break from her second shift at the hospital to attend. Besides the expected bantering, everyone enjoyed the sound of Naruto explaining and complaining about his latest training and some sort of prank he pulled on Yamato involving a rubber band, paper clip, duct tape and a banana cream pie. Sakura felt sorry for the pie; it probably tasted good.

But as their blonde and pink-haired teammates departed for the night, the Uchiha brothers were gone. By midnight the Hidden Village within the Leaves was miles behind them and the pair was fast approaching the border country of the Land of Hot Water under the guise of night. They were lucky. It was a new moon and the world was practically pitch black for those that were untrained for this environment, but they were Uchiha and they had an advantage over those who did not possess the correct equipment or special eyes that could pierce the darkness. Their plan was simple – the border between the Land of Fire and Land of Rice Paddies was considered contested territory with Konoha in the majority control thanks to their previous clandestine operations. This time they would enter the Land of Hot Water and move into the Land of Rice Paddies via connections at the Hot Spring resort near the Hot Water/Rice Paddies border where the infamous Comet Club was located. From there they would enter the Land of Rice Paddies, re-establish their network of informants from Jiraiya's network and strike at Orochimaru's eastern hidden base.

They had spent the night hidden in an niche at the base of a mountain, away from the eyes of travelers, the skulking eyes of Jashinist and the occasional patrol of Hidden Cloud ninja. At the moment, those were their biggest threat considering the tension between the two villages. While they did not display their affiliation as per their regulations or flaunt who they were, their combat style and penchant for using fire jutsu could easily identify them as Leaf ninja or the most observant could label them as the last two _loyal_ Uchiha. But Itachi spent most of his time as an operative working this country and knew all the nooks and crannies that would get them by. And after a brief chance to catch shut eye and recuperate, they entered the Hot Spring Resort as a pair of traveling salesmen from the Land of Rice Paddies.

* * *

Evening had settled throughout the huge tourist city, formerly known as the Hidden Village of Hot Water. Not only was it famous for being a former shinobi village, but the hundreds of hot springs that made it a popular tourist attraction. Ever since the destruction of the famous Hekireki Ontou – Thunder Hot Springs – by rogue shinobi, the former Yugakure's popularity has grown bringing hot spring fanatics from all across the Elemental Nations. That is, much to the displeasure of the Land of Lightning and benefit of the still existing Hot Water Shinobi that openly defend the city. Ironic how the once hidden village closes shop and suddenly becomes a huge tourist attraction raking in hundreds of millions of ryou every fiscal year, dwarfing your former hidden villages monetary income exponentially

The city was openly patrolled by Hot Spring shinobi and by order of the Hot Water Daimyo, the city was neutral territory and a first ever accord with all of the Elemental Countries was signed agreeing to this pact. The only shinobi allowed to operate in this city were the Hot Spring Shinobi who founded it. They acted as the police force of the city. Popular rumor suggested that the various ladies that worked in the pleasure houses, specifically Lady Blossom's, were the city's equivalent to Konoha's ANBU and Kumo's Kinkaku Force, but that was just hearsay and fairy tale brought up by old men and drunks with nothing better to do.

Right?

With the status of the city, it made for a perfect cold war setting. One could not openly operate in such conditions with Hot Spring shinobi constantly patrolling day and night and prying eyes watching every suspicious move. Foreign shinobi openly displaying their affiliation were kept on constant surveillance while most of the general population – civilians and tourist – were typically ignored. And that is where a spy would place himself, blending in with the common rabble and hiding in plain sight. So as the sun set off in the distance and the city's night life came out to play, no one really paid attention to a couple of rich-looking brothers walking down the main thoroughfare ignoring the looks of women, and some men, thrown their way.

"Did we have to go with the business suits, Aniki?" Sasuke grumbled just low enough for Itachi to hear, hiding the fact that he was adjusting his collar while nodding to a pair of very attractive women in more common kimono's. He was not a fan this sort of clothing, preferring the more typical shinobi style.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Consider this a lesson in espionage, little brother. The most dangerous mission is the one that you must complete without utilizing a single jutsu and not break your cover."

"Right.. that will be the day."

"Trust me, Sasuke. Everything will work out fine."

Famous last words.

* * *

The Comet Club. Found right in the heart of the entertainment district of the city, this establishment was the mastermind of a retired shinobi from Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Stars. At first it had started off as a simple club to bring in patrons and allow them to bask in the shinobi theme of his establishment, but soon the level of sophistication began to rise and the demographic quickly changed to the upper middle class and more high class clientele, the latter possibly being hidden shinobi with an unknown affiliation. Active ninja, missing ninja and even a few S-ranked criminals could be found in this particular club and were welcome with open arms as long as they opened their wallets. Anyone with a recent bingo book may or may not find someone here. Yet, no one paid heed to any of them, or at least dared to.

The unwritten rule of the Comet Club – Leave your shinobi business outside. No one wanted to catch the wrath of the owner. Retired be damned; the Mysterious Peacock Method of the Hidden Star was not to be reckoned with.

The club was adorned with various authentic or replica collectables from all over the Elemental Nations. In one corner one could find a picture of 'The Valley of the End' where the status of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha stood after their famous battle. In another hung half-sized replica swords of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist along with individual mask from the infamous Undertaker Squad donated by anonymous shinobi. To many Rock ninja's distaste, several of the famous tri-prong kunai of the legendary 'Yellow Flash' Minato Namikaze of the Hidden Leaf were on display in various trophy cases, all of them real blades found on the battlefield in the Land of Grassy Fields. In one section various marionettes stood in combat poses in the garb of Sand ninja, a tribute to the Hidden Sand's puppeteer brigade. Various other articles from minor villages dotted the walls and trophy cases, most of them being more legitimate than replica, but the Hidden Cloud seemed to be absent in terms of shinobi presence in the establishment. What they lacked in shinobi articles, they made up in other areas. Their best example being a large picture of a hulking tanned skinned man with platinum blonde hair and a very well trimmed goatee in some sort of urban pose showing toughness. Around his image were several gold discs indicating album sales, each personally autographed by him. Killer B was a famous figure within the Land of Lightning.

Weird things must take place in the Hidden Cloud.

In the back rooms of the Comet Club, a very familiar blonde whistled as he diligently mopped the floor of the restroom. Several flushes of the lavatory could be heard, but he paid no attention. One by one he checked the stalls, doing enough to make him look busy but just enough to not do a good enough job. A 'not a shinobi' person in a business suit casually washed his hands and made his way out. At the exact moment the restroom door closed behind him, Deidara put down the mop and began his preparations

"So the man says to me, if you really want to do it good, you gotta do it right," he muttered to himself. With a screw driver he popped open a service door in the wall the size of a locker and began pulling out several duffel bags filled with his special clay. "And I says; sure, what do I gotta do? And he says to me; you do it the old fashion way. None of this chakra crap. But I says; wait, but how can I make my art without chakra?! And he says; you're a smart kid, you should know this. You make your C4 bombs, but only smaller and you use a mechanical timer with electric detonator. No one will be able to detect it and when the clock strikes twelve.. BOOM! And I go; YEAH BABY! Because I'm the evil midnight bomber, that bombs at midnight! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Umm... is the restroom out of order? I can wai—URK!"

Deidara lowered his arm after throwing the kunai currently embedded in the man's neck. He caught the body before it hit the floor, quickly dragging him over and tossing him into a utility closet. "Hmph. That will teach you for interfering in my business. Hmph."

His attire as a mild mannered janitor was quickly exchanged for the uniform of one of the many civilian servers that worked the establishment. In other words, he wore his typical shinobi uniform provided by Akatsuki and wore a cloak and hood that did not have red clouds. With his pouches of explosive clay hidden under his 'disguise', Deidara attached his anti-genjutsu eye piece and adjusted his hair and hood to hide his little device before exiting the lavatory and meshing into the throng of men and women patrons. The number of witness would soon grow as the night moved on and that brought a sinister smile to Deidara's visage.

_First, I will attach my bombs to the support structure of the building. Then I will target some of the 'not shinobi' patrons. Seriously, hmph. How do these stupid rogues and low rank and file call themselves shinobi wearing those obvious get ups? No wonder why their villages do not even bother hunting them down and killing them off. They would end up dead before they need to lift a finger, hmph._

He made his way through the club, occasionally filling the role as a waiter in this establishment. He would reach a support column, covertly apply his C4 device and casually make his way. Keeping in role, he took orders from patrons to gain access to the employee's only sections to deliver his special treat. The other employee's paid him no heed believing he was meant to be there given how active he was in attending customers and the professional attitude that he brought. He was so focused and on task that he bumped into a well dressed patron, nearly knocking both of them down.

"Watch where you're going! Hmph." He grumbled, completely out of character that he wanted to portray. The man said nothing so he moved on.

True art waited for no man.

* * *

Getting into the Comet Club was easier than the last time they were in the area. Unlike the time before when they had to bullshit their way in and grease some palms, they were on 'the list'. That was to be expected considering who their contact was and what city they were in. Even if the local Hot Water ninja had eyes and ears everywhere, their contact just knew things they did not. Given their own skill level at blending into their surroundings, being identified immediately by first name and using a family name unique and well known only within the Hidden Leaf came as a stark surprise, but they did not show it. And much to many hopeful patrons, the club was full and only these two drop-dead handsome gentlemen were allowed in.

The steady rhythm and bass beat of the dance floor speakers vibrated throughout the spacious and well decorated club. Sasuke could not help but slightly bob his head to the rhythm of the music, getting accustom to the club vibe and in the mood to party. With a nod from Itachi, the younger Uchiha went off and did what any good youngest child of a rich merchant mogul would do – he partied like a rock-star, stole everyone else's bitches, made it rain in the club and didn't give a damn who he pissed off. And as mentally disgusted as he felt doing this, it never failed to get him what he wanted. That old pervert Jiraiya was probably the greatest genius and bravest man in the world and he did things like this openly while regular joes like him had to be a bit discrete in their identity

No matter the result, Sasuke _always_ got what he wanted.

Itachi played the role of the annoyed older brother, scoffing at his siblings antics and portraying himself as the sophisticated aristocrat who had more money than you and could afford to hire a private ninja army to make sure you're never seen again. His aloof yet regal demeanor made both men and women become wary and curious of his person, though he merely acknowledged a person's presence with a simple nod or casual greeting.

"Un-"

"Watch where you're going! Hmph."

He dusted himself off and glared at the retreating server, his eyes fading into his Sharingan and blasting the fool with a quick flick of the black flames of Amaterasu. At least, that was what Itachi was thinking as he commented about the rude and careless behavior of the servant staff loud enough for a few of the other waiters and waitresses to hear. He was quickly consoled by a few others and offered drinks complimentary of the house for the actions of one.

"Again, we apologize for the rude behavior of one of our servers, m'lord," said a beautiful woman in her mid to late thirties as Itachi sat at the bar in the VIP section. She wore typical attire for someone of her profession – tight, posterior accentuating pants, a white buttoned long sleeved blouse, a black dress vest and a bow tie around her neck. "Is there anything I can get for you? On the house."

"One dry martini. Shaken, not stirred." He was not ordering a drink. The barista smiled.

"An excellent choice for someone of such high esteem. Welcome back to the Comet Club," She set down her towel and leaned into the man's ear. "Itachi Uchiha."

"The club has changed in the last two years, Natsuhi. How is the young _Hoshikage_ doing?"

The last question made the woman roll her eyes as the Uchiha referenced her son with finger quotes. The barista was a one time enemy of Team Seven, Natsuhi the Fallen Star, from the Village Hidden in the Stars several years ago. She was once an exiled shinobi on a covert mission appointed by her former Star Clan leader to monitor the activities of the village and prevent a lethal forbidden training method from being utilized on the current generation. Team Seven, minus Sakura, had been an instrument in discovering the conspiracy behind the village leader's assassination and the reinstatement of her kunoichi status. In more recent times, she had retired as an active ninja and had opened the Comet Club in the Village of Hot Water as a business venture to stimulate the Hidden Star revenue. In truth, this club brought a wealth of information into the hands of the Hidden Star and to Natsuhi in particular. She had hit all the critical vices – alcohol, gambling, women and sex. And while open soliciting was not allowed in this club, that did not stop a few of the professionals working in the red light district from coming to her establishment and procuring a few customers for a _girlfriend experience_.

It helped that they gave Natsuhi a cut of their profit and any information they spilled.

"Sumaru is doing well. The village had grown since we last spoke and our ninja have improved. We might even be considered a minor village in a few years." Her eyes shifted to the other Uchiha near the dance floor that was making a spectacle of himself and surrounded by women. "He should be careful of the tanned bimbo with the white dress."

"She's from Cloud. He would not let her get to close to him." They watched as he said something to the voluptuous blonde and she suddenly yelled something at him, turned and stomped away in a huff. "See?"

"Good boy. He knows better than to let cougars like her get what they want." She pointedly ignored Itachi's sarcastic eyes. "So, what brings you to my lovely establishment?"

"First things first, Natsuhi." He placed a small palm sized brick of clay with some sort of electronic device attached to it. She raised a questioning eyebrow. "I picked this off the server that bumped into me earlier. Now that I know what to look for, you have these planted everywhere. Any idea who?"

"What is it? I never seen something like this before." She picked it up to study it.

He casually leaned against the bar, crossing his legs and acted as if he was having a deep conversation with her. "The clay is very familiar. It is a chemical composition of various common clay minerals combined with wax and oil to make it very malleable. It is also infused with chakra using a special kinjutsu from the Hidden Rock making something as small as this a very big deal." Her eyes took on a look a familiarity after that tidbit of information. "Something you know that I don't?"

She sighed. "I should have known." She toggled a switch, much to Itachi's shock, and displayed what she assumed was a timed detonation. "It's set to midnight. Clearly the work of the Evil Midnight Bomber."

"Who?"

"The Evil Midnight Bomber that bombs as midnight. He's a foreign ninja turned terrorist from the Land of Earth. Word is that he got into it with the current Tsuchikage and stole a kinjutsu that was highly classified before joining some anarchist group and becoming a terrorist." She continued despite Itachi palming his face in disgust and realization forming in his mind. "Last that was heard of him was several months ago when he infiltrated the Hidden Sand and defeated their Kazekage and kidnapped him. They say he joined some organization of S-class criminals called Akatsuki and travels with Sasori of the Red Sand. His name is-"

"Mid-boss."

Natsuhi blinked. "No, his name is Dei-"

"I'm quite sure that his name is Mid-boss." She looked at him with a gaze that demanded explanation "Obviously you do not understand nor could comprehend the level of annoyance someone like him can bring forth into one's life. He is an important figure in the Akatsuki organization, yet he somehow failed in his capture of the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. Someone of such mediocrity cannot truly be nothing more than a mid-level accomplice in the grand scheme of Akatsuki. Truly, someone such as him is only a mere stepping stone and a means to gauge the readiness of the heroes before they face the one true evil in the world."

After a moment, she thought of only one response to his explanation "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He picked up the device. "You're plan?"

"I have it covered." She waved over a server and handed him a note. The young man in black cloak looked over the note, glanced at the device, then nodded. He bowed and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. "It is always nice to have a literal army willing to work for low pay and generous tips."

Itachi snickered. "And it does not hurt that they are from your own village."

"Seriously, Itachi. You would think a retired kunoichi like me would not hire ninja from _my_ a ninja village? Please." She procured a warm bottle of sake and a pair of cups. "Now, let us get down to real business while my people take care of this little distraction."

* * *

Deidara was on top of the world. A successful infiltration of the Comet Club and all of his precious little gifts were delivered with only a few hiccups and now it was only a matter of playing the waiting game. As he slipped out of the back of the club he dawned a pair of black box-framed glasses, a big fake nose and a big bushy blonde mustache and thick eyebrows that matched his hair. Now it was time to enjoy the town.

He cheered as he successfully scooped up a goldfish with the paper net. "Yeah baby! Hmph."

"STRIKE!" He shouted as the bowling ball smashed into the pins down the lane. He pumped his arm in celebration.

"Winner, winner! Chicken dinner!" a booth manager cackled handing Deidara a ticket for a several course chicken dinner at a local establishment. The blonde danced around with the ticket.

"Here comes the wind up.. and the pitch...!" Deidara dropped his leading leg, his body twisting forward as he whipped his arm in a wide throw. His hand released the seamed ball with everything he had and it shattered the bottle down range. "Winner!"

One particular note about the city was it's location. Known for the hundreds of hot springs spread throughout the valley, the city itself sat on top of some of the largest meaning that several corners of the city were large wooden boardwalks. These were just more of the many attractions for the city night life as the heat from the springs was enough to counter the cold night air like tonight. The lights from neon signage of the many clubs and restaurants reflected off the calm hot water, the steam creating a prism like effect that bathed the water in an aurora color only seen at certain times at night. It was around two minutes to midnight that Deidara returned to a bench near the water front a distance away from the Comet Club, arms full of various food, candies, prizes and cute stuffed animals to keep him company as he waited for the nights climax.

"Doo doo- doo-doo doo! Doo-doo, doo doo! Doo doo- doo-doo doo, I'mma waiting for the bang! Hmph."

The wooden bench creaked as someone sat down on the other end of the bench. Deidara chose to ignore the person, not even bothering to glance over thinking they were just going to get up and leave after a few seconds, especially when he hit them with a little killing intent. When they stubbornly failed to leave him, he glanced over seeing a black-haired, blue eyed young man in one hell of an expensive business suit relaxing next to him and gazing at the Comet Club. There was an air a familiarity, but he pushed that feeling to the back of his mind. His eye saw no genjutsu to hide, dissuade or charm him.

"Nice night we have here," the young man said. His eyes roamed over the prizes and the food the blonde stuffed into his mouth. "Seems like you have been enjoy yourself."

"Hmph."

"Not very talkative, are you?" No answer. He snorted. "Did not expect so from someone like you. Oh well, then I shall just allow you to listen to how awesome I am." That got a glare from Deidara.

While the young man did his best to ruin Deidara's night, down below under the board walk and rising from under the water was a frog man. No, not some sort of weird hybrid of man and amphibian, but a man in a wet suit and respirator that allowed him to breathe underwater. The eyes of the man flashed red revealing the six-pointed red and black of the Sharingan. The younger of the two brothers quietly swam from his position under the board walk until he was directly under the location of where Mid-boss and his brother were sitting. Through the thin spaces between wooden boards he could see and hear his brother speaking all sorts of ill will about shinobi, the _horrible_ clubs and their disrespectful servants and how many bitches that were all over his jock. He knew that when he referred to bitches, he was not only speaking of women.

_What and idiot_, Sasuke thought as he raised a thick looking water tight bag and stabbed a kunai into it to hold the opening above water. _Why do I have to do this? That chick Natsuhi's people could of done this. But nooo... Aniki insisted that it would be me. Asshole!_ As he mentally bitched about the burden of being the younger brother, he careful placed a crap-load of familiar explosives above him against the bottom of the boardwalk. After the last piece of clay explosive was sticking to the treated wood, he closed his bag, grabbed his kunai and disappeared once more into the depths.

"...and that's when I gentlemanly informed him that his attire was terribly atrocious, and asked how my son was doing." He openly laughed in that annoying snobbish manner and touched Deidara on the arm, once again earning a glare that was pointedly ignore. "You should have seen the look on his face when he realized that it was I that slept with that whore he calls a wife and fathered his only child. I mean, seriously. They are both from the Land of Lightning and have that dark complexion and those typical eyes that you see from the more northern territories. He should have known something was wrong when his child was light skinned, dark haired and had my more dominant blue eyes. I mean..."

Deidara was working on a record, now. The man would have been dead ten times over by now, but there were too many witnesses and according to his watch he had a few seconds before awesome time.

"Well, look at the time." The man stood up and dusted off his pants. "It has been fun talking with you, Mid-boss." He flickered away with a murder of ravens.

Deidara's eyes widened. "Wait! Wha-"

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

"DAMN YOU ITACHI! I'M BLASTING OFF Agaaaaaiiinnnn...!"

As Hot Water shinobi responded and surrounded the gigantic smoking portion of missing board walk, Itachi watched as Mid-boss disappeared into the night sky, but unfortunately not out of their hair. At that moment Sasuke climbed out of the hot water spring and quickly divested himself of his wetsuit and show his perfectly dry business suit. A quick flick of his shoe sent it back into the water and he adjusted himself to look as dapper as possible. He gave Itachi an expectant look.

The elder brother took off the annoying blue contacts and nodded in the direction of their inn. "We leave in two hours. Orochimaru and his new host awaits us."

"Finally."

* * *

End of Chapter 54

* * *

Author's Notes:

The Evil Midnight Bomber is from an old saturday morning cartoon show episode. He was known for talking to himself by repeating what someone told him and narrating his own words as if speaking in third person. He was told that blowing up the Comet Club would make him the greatest super villain, but was foiled by the main protagonist of the series.

Any questions, comments or concerns? Thanks for reading.


End file.
